


Unexpected Love

by catqueen220



Series: Unexpected Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, New Family, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starting Over, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 606,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catqueen220/pseuds/catqueen220
Summary: Follow the life of Mike Wilkinson and his family. Through loss, joy, tragedy, and eventually their own happily ever after.
Series: Unexpected Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926751
Comments: 60
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely from my own imagination. It will go through multiple characters but with Mike being the center that holds them all together. This story does include homophobic language and deals with the sexual assault of a minor and his recovery. If M/M stories are not your thing then this is not the story for you.  
> I am not a medical professional so please forgive any mistakes I made in the treatment that the character receives. Also I am not in law enforcement so again there are probably mistakes. All I can say is that it made sense in my head while I was writing so please just go with it.

Prologue

Mike Wilkinson Jr was born in June of 1995 and his first really clear memory was that of his mother singing to him in his crib. His Dad told him he was maybe six months old when the song came out so when he started singing it as soon as he could talk his parents took him to a specialist only to find out that he had a freaky brain. That's what Mike called it anyway, the doctors called it an eidetic memory, meaning he was able to recall very intricate details of his everyday life. For years his parents and family tried to let him know that his freaky brain was a gift and that it didn't have to make him different from the rest of his friends. 

His mother, Tabatha, he remembered had short curly brown hair and the biggest green eyes he had ever seen. She was also a soap opera junkie and they had three TVs in their house just so she could record a different station on each one, then the two of them would spend hours on the weekends watching them together. She didn't really work but she volunteered for a lot of different charities, some for kids that she always asked his advice on. His dad owned a real estate company and both of his uncles worked with him but Mike was nine before he figured out what they all did there. His dad bought and sold the places, his Uncle Bill would build or remodel them, and his Uncle Bob was the lawyer that took care of the paper work. "Damn well." as his dad would say.

Sadly his mom had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer when Mike was 4, he remembered that when her hair fell out she would let him help her pick out different wigs. She would laugh every time he tried to give her some fancy thing or strange color but she always wore them and never, not once, did she complain. For three years he and his Dad watched her go from one appointment to another. Hospital stays that lasted for a couple days at first ended up lasting for months. When he was 7 his mother went to the hospital again, this time when he asked her when she was coming home, because she always came home, she had him sit on her bed as she told him to close his eyes and tell her what the first thing he remembered about her was and he started singing Breakfast at Tiffany's by Deep Blue Somethings, the song she used to sing to him. She said that as long he remembered that she would always be a apart of him. Two weeks later he and his dad sat in the cemetery with dozens of her friends and family. Then it was just the two of them on our own. 

His dad was great, even though he missed his mom a lot his dad was always there for him and every weekend his dad and his uncles would get together. By the time he was ten they had taught him to play the piano, all kinds of guitars and even a little drums with his cousin Amy, Uncle Bill and Aunt Mary's daughter. She and Mike were more like brother and sister since she was only three weeks younger then he was and after his mom died the two of them got even closer. Amy was someone he could talk to about anything and he knew she won't care or tell anyone. So she was who he went to whenever he missed his mom and wanted to cry without anyone knowing.

In 2006 when Mike was 11 his Dad, who was 37 at the time, meet a woman named Tiffany Taylor, a 27 year old widow with two girls Jade 5, and Amber 2. Though several of his dads friends tried to talk him out if it he continued seeing her thinking that Mike would benefit from having a mother figure in his life. Tiffany was not a very loving person like his mom was, even to her own daughters, except when Mike Sr was around but he wouldn't see that until it was too late. After only six months of dating he proposed and on the one year anniversary of the day they meet, in a huge ceremony with almost 200 people attending, they got married. No one believed that Tiffany really loved him, that she was only marrying him for his money which Mike Jr didn't understand, his fathers company was big but they didn't have a huge house or a lot of cars so Mike never thought of dad as being rich. Every time his Uncle Bob would try to talk to him about it Mike Sr wouldn't listen and defended Tiffany every time the subject came up, a decision he would later bitterly regret. But that's just the beginning of the story..... 

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1  
2012

A year after his dad's marriage to Tiffany in 2008 his dad found out Mike's biggest secret, the one he didn't really understand himself yet but couldn't deny. Mike already knew he was gay, he had realized it during the summer after he had just turned 13, while all his friends were looking at girls he had crushes on a few of them. He never said anything to them, he didn't want them freak out or to make them hate him, so he just agreed with whatever they were talking about. Then one day he and his dad were watching tv, his dad had made Tiffany had take the girls to ballet class for once so that he could have some guy time with his son. Watching one scene Mike couldn't help himself, the guy in the movie was so cute and seeing him in the shower was more than he could take, he had jumped up and ran for the bathroom but it was too late his dad had seen him. When he came back a few minutes later his dad turned the screen off and said he thought it was time for them to have a talk. 

"Mike I want to ask you something," his dad said as he sat down next to him. "and I hope you know you can tell me the truth about anything."

Mike wasn't sure what to do so he just tried not to look at his father. "What are you talking about dad?" 

"Son I love you, you know that." Mike Sr watched his son trying to not let the fact that his son wouldn't look at him bother him. "Nothing you could ever do will change that, so I don't ever want you to be afraid to talk to me."

Trying to laugh it off Mike finally looked at his Dad. "Dad come on, what would I be afraid of?"

Mike Sr shook his head, "Mike... than answer me this. Why did you run out of the room just now?" 

Completely embarrassed Mike looked away from his dad again. "I just had to you use the bathroom. You know when you gotta go you gotta go." he joked with a shrug.

"Mike you're growing up. You're 13 now, I was your age too once, you know." laughing, as his son turned redder than his shirt. "You may find that hard to believe but it's true. I remember Nancy Newman in seventh grade, oh she had this dress with cherries on it..."

Mike threw up his hands to cover his ears, "Dad eeeww, I really don't want to hear it."

"Okay, okay," Michael smiled at his son embarrassment. "I won't tell you that she had this cherry perfume that she used to wear with it that made me...." Mike threw a pillow at his dad and he laughed. "I just want you to know that I know how tough this age can be."

"I guess." shrugging his shoulders.

Wanting to help his son he bumped him with his elbow and saw Mike start to smile a little. "I know we haven't talked a lot about this but I think that maybe you might be having some problems figuring some things out." he saw his son start to fidget in his seat. "I know last year in school they talked to you about boys and girls."

Mike groaned, "Dad they gave us the sex talk at school, we don't need to talk about it okay." He started to get up but his dad grabbed his arm to stop him and he sat back down. "I don't have any girls I like so you don't need to worry about it."

"Okay no girls, but what about any boys?" Not sure if he was doing more harm them good but he wanted Mike to know that who he liked didn't matter to him. Over the last few months he had noticed Mike's reactions to some of his friends, to be honest he had suspected this for a few years from little things Mike liked and said. "Are there any boys you might like?"

Swallowing hard Mike was terrified of what his dad was asking him. "I have lots of friends dad, I don't..." jumping up again.

"Mike, please sit down. Whether you like it or not we are going to talk about this." waiting for him to sit but he didn't. "I said sit!" This time he did but in the chair across from his dad. "Mike you're my son and I love you. All I have ever wanted was for you to be healthy and happy. Now lately I'm only seeing one those things.” with a grin he added, “And I know what you were doing in the bathroom just now." Mike looked away from him and groaned as he crossed his arms and tried to let the chair swallow him. "It's not a bad thing Mike, in fact it's completely normal for boys your age."

"Oh God," burying his head in his arms as his face turned completely red. 

Coughing to cover a laugh, "Mike I'm not mad at you." he couldn't remember ever seeing his sons face so red. "But I think we need to talk about what..." searching for the right words, "excited you."

Mike looked up at his dad. "Do we have to? Can't you just pretend you don't know."

His dad shook his head, "Sorry kid, but I don't think so, not this time," hating to see the look on Mike's face. "I'm sure you have questions and you have to know I'll tell you anything I think you’re old enough to hear. Now I think I know why this happened but I just want to know if you understand what that means."

Mike nodded grabbing a pillow hugging it tight, "Dad I... I don't think like my friends anymore. I thought that I could change, that maybe it was my weird brain that was making me different but..." feeling his eyes start to fill up but he didn't want to cry in front of his dad. "Dad please I don't want..." 

Leaning forward to take Mike's hand. "Don't want what Mike? What do you think is gonna happen if you talk to me about this?"

"DL told me what happened to his Aunt Linda. Because she's different people don't like her anymore. I don't want you to hate me." Burying his head in the pillow with a cry.

Getting up Mike Sr came over to kneel down in front of Mike. "I could never hate you, son. Even if you went out and killed a dozen people, I would be disappointed but I wouldn't hate you. Mike you can't help who you like and I want you to know that I don't care. I just want you to be happy when you do find someone you like."

Mike closed his eyes knowing that made his tears fall. "Even if I like another boy." he whispered.

"Yes Mike," wiping his sons face then brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Even if you like another boy, although I don't think any of your friends are good enough for you." trying to make a Mike smile a little.

Mike wiped his eyes before looking down at his dad, "You're really not mad." 

"Of course not," slightly surprised to hear Mike admit this. "I've known for a while now I just wanted you to tell me yourself."

"You knew," starting to freak out. "How, what did I do? What if my friends find out... dad they can't know, not yet. I don't... I can't..."

"Ssshh, Mike it okay," grabbing his arms to stop him from panicking, "it's okay you didn't do anything wrong. I've watched you your whole life remember," he was so proud of Mike but he didn't understand why he was so afraid of letting people know who he was. "I know what kind of things you like and that's all good. You're smart and you're funny, even Tiff says you have excellent taste, and you know how hard she is to please.” Shoving Mike over so he could sit on the chair with him. “You're a good boy Mike that's doesn't change just because you like boys and not girls."

"I don't want to be different Dad," dropping the pillow he wrapped his arms around his dads neck. "It's bad enough having this stupid brain but if people find out I'm... they won't like me anymore."

Mike Sr held his son wishing he could make this easier for him. "Why wouldn't they still like you, you've known them for years. They know what a good friend you are, that won't change just because you're gay."

Mike tensed a little when his dad said the word gay. "Am I? Would they still like me if they knew that I..." Not sure he should tell his dad.

"That you what?" confused by Mike's look.

"That... that sometimes I've... that sometimes I watch them." his dad looked at him and he just started talking. "I know they're not like me dad. I know that I would never do anything to them but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to kiss them and other things and in gym..."

"Okay, okay Mike," rubbing his face not sure he was ready to hear that. "What you're talking about, you watch them in gym, in the shower?" he guessed and Mike nodded. "Mike that's not a good thing for you to do. How would you feel if somebody was watching you?" leaning back on his heels.

"I know and I'm sorry, I am. I don't mean to... I just," wiping his nose with his sleeve, he didn't like doing that but all the other boys did and so he did to. "I promise I'll stop but if they find out their gonna hate me dad. I can't help if I think some of them are cute. I mean have you looked at DL's eyes they're adorable."

His dad grinned as he handed him a tissue. "I guess DL is a cute kid, has he ever said anything like he might..." if Mike had to like boys at least DL was the kind of kid he'd like to see his son with someday.

Mike laughed sitting up straight. "No way dad, he's just like everyone else. They watch every girl in school now and Clint even asked Rachel to a movie yesterday."

Mike Sr was surprised to hear that. "Really, well good for him."

Mike misunderstood what his dad was saying. "See! You'd like it better if I liked girls too."

"That’s not what I meant at all Mike." why did Mike have to pick today of all days to be stubborn. Usually he was the calmest person in their family. "It's just that Clint's 14 now. I had my first date when I was 13 plus he's your friend, it's okay to be happy for him."

"It not like I can date someone anyway." Mike rolled his eyes as his dad grinned.

Standing up. "And why not, I'm sure there's somebody that you like."

"I don't want anyone to know dad!" sitting up he tossed the pillow on the couch. "Not yet, I can't. I'll stop using the shower in gym, I won't watch them anymore, please don't tell anyone. Please!" he pleaded.

His dad put his hands on Mike's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Mike you don't have to hide this."

Mike shaking his head. "People will treat me different dad you know they will." as his Dad hugged him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Mike Sr promised not to let any of his son's friends know but he also made it clear that he accepted Mike just the way he was. He tried everything he could to let Mike know he loved him no matter what and that hadn't changed. After Tiff and the girls got home he told her he had to run out for a bit and headed to Bill's house after calling to ask his two best friends to meet him there. The three of them had known each other for almost twenty years, since they were freshmen in college and he needed to talk to them after the emotional roll-a-coaster of the afternoon. They were standing outside on Bill's back porch drinking a beer when Mike Sr just blurted out that his son was gay. Bill has already guessed part of it since Amy had mentioned a few things about Mike but he hadn't wanted to raise the issue until the boy was ready. Mike Sr told them that it didn't matter to him and wanted to know if it did to them, that resulted in Bob punching him in the jaw. 

Bob stood there shaking his stinging fist. "God damn it Mikey you know better then to ask that. Mike is like a son to me too and I sure as hell don't give a damn who he prefers to date."

Bill shook his head as he helped Mike Sr off his butt. "I think what he means is that, no this doesn't change anything." looking over his shoulder at Bob. "Mike's a good kid, anyone would be proud to call him their son. I just hate to think of all the challenges he's gonna face, but if anyone can handle it he can."

Mike Sr leaned against the barbecue pits wall rubbing his jaw as he looked at Bob. "You had to hit me?" feeling a little better knowing he could count on them to help Mike. Not that he had thought they would have a problem since they all had gay friends in college but they had lost touch with most of them over the years.

Bob shrugged, "Quickest way of getting my point across." hugging him quickly before sitting at the patio table. "How are you doing? Are okay with this Mikey?" 

He just shook his head as he joined him at the table, Bill handed him another beer since his had broken when Bob hit him. "Better then I thought I would.” Taking a drink. “God you should have seen him, I don't think I've ever seen him so scared. It's like he thought I would disown him or something."

“Shit I remember the story Greg used to tell us about coming out to his parents. I was so happy to be straight after hearing the crap he went through so I can see where he's coming from.” Bob crossed his arms, he was curious how this had all come about. "So did he just come out and tell you or what? How did you find out?"

Mike Sr laughed rubbing his neck, damn Bob still packed a good punch. "It was a little embarrassing."

Bob being his usual direct self laughed. "Please tell me you didn't walk in on him and another guy making out."

Mike Sr just glared at him, "God no! He only 13 Bobby."

Bob laughed holding his hands up in surrender. "Hey I got to second base with Cindy Walters when I was 13. He's a teenage boy what do you expect?"

"Let's just say the subject 'came up'," making quotation marks in the air, "while we were watching a movie." seeing their startled looks he had to laugh when they realized what he was saying. "He's scared to death that you'll treat him differently if you know."

Bill patted his best friend on the back, "Well it doesn't mean a thing to me Mikey, so tell him that for me will you." stepping back. 

Bob was next, "I could care less and you know it. I just hope he knows we love him and that he can trust us." 

"Me to and trust himself. Honestly I can't think of anyone that I know that might be bothered to learn my son’s gay." looking at them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everything was fine until a week later when Tiffany walked into the kitchen one morning and heard him and his dad talking and found out. Despite what Mike Sr had thought, she did have issues with it. In a attempt to placate her and to keep her from bothering Mike about it Mike Sr broke down and bought her the bigger house she had been asking for. He thought that if she had that to work on she would leave Mike alone, he hadn't expected for her to turn the place into a damn museum though. Expensive art work and statues, the furniture alone looked like it had been made for some Greek palace. 

She also stopped pretending to have any interest in the kids at all, if a nanny wasn't watching the girls he or Mike were. It was this attitude that made Mike Sr realize that what everyone had warned him about had been true. He knew she was having an affair with her personal trainer and he payed the guy to leave town before confronting her about it. After another year went by Mike Sr was at the point where the only reason he hadn't divorced her was that he didn't want to leave the girls with her. Jade and Amber were now 7 and 4 and to him and Mike they were the light of their lives. Mike was 14 and still deep in the closet with his friends but not with his family. Bill and Mary, along with their families, had taken Mike Sr in as one of their own when they had met in college which gave Mike a large extended, if not related, family to talk to. 

Bob had shown up their house about a month after Mike had told him Dad saying "So I hear your gay, still feel like going to Columbia for a game. I got tickets?" Mike had laughed tilted his head, "Are you kidding? I still love football Uncle Bob and they're the Gamecocks, shouldn't that be like my slogan or something?" 

Tiffany, who had been in the kitchen listening, had muttered something and left the room. It was after that Mike Sr decided he had to do something and asked to meet with Bob when he and Mike got back. Mike Sr had had enough of her snide comments and had decided to file for divorce but he wanted Bob to help him keep custody of the girls. Bob told him that would take a lot of legal maneuvering so in the mean time Mike Sr changed his will without her knowledge. He also added a codicil hoping that if anything were to happen to him it would protect Mike. 

A year later, just before serving Tiffany with the divorce papers, Mike Sr was coming home late from a meeting in Tennessee, it was raining and the brakes on his truck locked on one of the mountain curves. He was killed when his car crashed through a guard rail and went over the cliff two months after Mike had turned 15. Although a brilliant musician, Mike refused to play after his dads funeral. 

It wasn't long before he heard the rumors about Tiffany and his dad, who had told him about the divorce just days before he died. Bill had tried to get custody of Mike for a year after Mike Sr's death, but Tiffany refused to give up custody and fought everything. Bob had shown up not long after the funeral to pick Mike up for the weekend. Tiffany's comment about him having fun with Mike pushed him over the edge, Mike was just glad the girls had been on a sleepover of their own so they hadn't heard the two yelling. Bob accused her of being an unfit mother who had no right raising Mike since she obviously didn't give a damn about him. The only thing she cared about was the support checks she got for taking care of him each month and that thank god that would only last until he was 18. 

Over the next two years both Bill and Bob asked Mike many times why he didn't just leave and stay with one of them. Bob said he was ready to file for Emancipated Minor, all he needed was proof that she was mistreating him. Mike said he didn't want to leave his sisters with Tiffany, since his dad had died he was pretty much their main caregiver. Tiffany had even fired their nanny saying that he could look after them. Saying that since queers couldn't have kids of their own he should enjoy it while he could. 

Not knowing about the clause in his fathers will Mike never told either of his Uncle's how Tiffany treated him. She taunted him badly every chance she got, anytime he started to stand up to her she would use his fear to stop him, threatening to OUT him to his friends and belittling everything he did at home. This only confirmed Mike's beliefs and he was terrified of his friends reactions, which allowed Tiffany to bully him past the point of abuse. Jade and Amber were the only good thing he had in that house, whenever they had sleepovers he would stay with Bill, Mary and Amy. Bill had even added an extra bedroom on the house just for him, hoping to encourage him to move in permanently but he just kept saying his dad would want him to look after the girls.

Mike turned 17 in June of 2012 and started his junior year at Ft Adams High school on September 10 as a straight A student with a 5.4 GPA thanks to his freaky brain. The guidance counselors and principal had wanted to move him in higher grade levels but he wouldn't let them, he wanted to be with his friend so instead he just took electives for college credits, he was also a tight-end for the schools football team since freshman year. Mike was popular with both teachers and students and seemed to have a good life to them. They had no idea of the verbal, and by now some physical abuse he was receiving daily from Tiffany. Since his birthday it seemed like she would do anything to make him feel bad about himself. He still hadn't told anyone his secret and at this point he was starting to have nightmares and was losing interest in everyone and everything. He was depressed and scared all the time and if it hadn't been for the girls he was starting wonder why he was even there anymore. 

A week into the school year on Sunday the 23rd of September Tiffany woke Mike up at 8 in the morning and insisted he go with her and the girls to the mall. Telling him, "The girls need new school clothes and I could use a fags opinion." 

Mike threw off the covers, "Fine, I'm coming!" he knew there was no way to get out of it and besides Jade had already asked him to help her pick out some things for school anyway. He had planed to take the girls himself that afternoon but apparently their mother beat him to it and Mike wasn't about to let them go with her alone.

Tiffany glared at Mike. "Then hurry up, the girls are waiting." turning and leaving the room. She didn't tell him that the girls had refused to go without him. Since he handled them better then she did it was easier to just make him go with them and at least that way she could have some fun tormenting him. She was doing her best to depress him, in her mind he was all that stood in the way of her getting Mike Sr's entire fortune for herself. The problem were his 'Uncles', Mike Sr's best friends, had continuously kept an annoyingly close eye on Mike since his fathers death. But if he were to commit suicide no one could possibly blame her for it.

Three hours later Mike was tired of listening to her berate him over nothing, which he knew was the real reason she wanted him to go. The girls had found more then enough clothes yet Tiffany had dragged them into yet another store. Mike could tell the girls were tired but when he told Tiffany they needed to wrap it up she had laughed saying, "Oh come on. What's the matter? You getting turned on by all the hot guys in here." loud enough that a few of the other shoppers turned to look at them.

Mike lost his temper, something he tried never to do around his sisters, they didn't need to know how much he hated their mother. "You know what, pick out your own fucking outfits, I'm sick of this shit." throwing a dress at her that she had asked about earlier.

"How dare you, you little fairy!" she hissed then stepped closer to him. "You better be careful or I might just slip-up the next time you have your friends over. You wouldn't want them to find out what a faggot you really are, do you?"

Mike saw Jade and Amber move closer together but so did Tiffany and she grabbed their arms to hold them back from going to Mike. He was so tired of her crap he took a step closer to her. "And I might have to tell Uncle Bill what a bitch you are to me." Tiffany let go of Jade and slapped him hard enough to cause a bloody nose. The girls backed up not wanting to make their mom mad at them too but still wanting to go to Mike. He looked at them and shook his head letting them know it okay for them to stay out of it. He also saw a couple store clerks whispering to each other and felt his cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. 

"You better keep your cock sucking mouth shut." She whispered loudly after grabbing his shirt front and pulling him to her. "Go on get the hell away from me, you're disgusting." pushing him up against a display that thankfully didn't fall over.

Mike tried ignoring the stares of the employees and a few shoppers. "Gladly!" he yelled as he walked out of the store. He didn't see the store owner come over to Tiffany and ask her to leave or that the people there were disgusted by Tiffany's actions not by what she had said about him. 

Mike left and headed to the restroom to stop his nose bleed. After that he sat on one of the benches in front of the department store not knowing they had already left. He just wanted to keep away from Tiffany for a while, to let her cool down, so he waited an hour and when they didn't come out he walked to the car only to learn Tiffany had taken the girls and had left him there, something she had done before. He saw a few classmates but was afraid to ask them for help, not knowing if they had seen or more importantly heard Tiffany’s tirade earlier. He was just about to call Uncle Bill around noon to come get him when a man came over and started talking to him.  
Normally he would have just walked off but right then he just really didn't care anymore, the guy said he was in the area doing research for a new reality TV show that was in pre-production. 

They talked for over an hour about the show, which Mike thought would be interesting. The basis was to see what people were willing to do for money and for how much. Things like eating a cockroach or walking into a store and standing on the register and quoting Shakespeare. The man, Sergei was how introduced himself, offered to give Mike a lift if he would be willing to introduce him to some of his friends who were 18 or older who might be interested in being on the show. In the car he gave Mike a soda then asked if he minded if they stopped to pick up his camera from his hotel room. 

When they got there he invited Mike in to see some of the recent videos of potential candidates, Mike politely declined but after sitting in the car waiting for a few minutes he started feeling funny and wanted to splash some water on his face. Once inside the room everything changed, he hadn't known that the drink Sergei had given him contained GHB and within minutes Mike had passed out. The man caught him before he fell and the last thing he heard was a voice saying, "I'm gonna have so much fun with you." 

Hours later when he came to Mike was in so much pain he could barely breath. He was on the floor naked, bloody and beaten. He remembered enough to know that he had been raped repeatedly and violently for hours. Opening his eyes slowly, not knowing if the man was still in the room with him, he was afraid to move as he looked around. A few minutes of silence told him he was alone and he tried to pull himself into a sitting position but every part of his body hurt. He couldn't take a breath without a shooting pain in his chest plus he was dizzy and still lightheaded. He looked around the floor and saw his pants next to him with his cell phone hanging out of the pocket. Crying out with each movement Mike managed to get his phone and dialed his Uncle Bill praying he would answer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bill Chapman was tired and cranky as he opened the door to his house having just gotten home from work. Normally he didn't work on Sunday's but he'd had a bad feeling and wanted to double check the supplies that had arrived the day before. The company's latest building project was over budget thanks to another dumb ass mistake by the foreman already. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing it was his clients that had hired the man, against his advice, and they were paying for the mistakes not him. Closing the door he heard Mary in the kitchen but he didn't see Amy anywhere and figured she was still at work. "Something sure smells good." he yelled out as he took his coat and tie off. Someday's he really missed his jeans and leather jacket from college and this was one of them. 

Mary smiled as she pulled the meatloaf out of the oven yelling back at him. "Amy called, she's running late. Somebody brought in a litter of puppies they found in a drain pipe and Kenny asked her to help clean them up." Amy had started volunteering at the local animal shelter as soon as she had gotten her drivers license last year and they couldn't be prouder of her. Looking up she saw Bill coming in, they were coming up on their 20th anniversary and the man still took her breath away every time she saw him. She didn't care if his hair was a little more white than blonde anymore or that his blue eyes had a few more lines around them, he was still the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on. He may own the company but Bill refused to stay behind a desk so he was still as fit as he had been when they first met. "You look annoyed." as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"I was right, Son-jay did it again. Dumb ass ordered the wrong size fittings so now we're stuck until I can order the right ones tomorrow and they come in mid week." giving her a quick kiss. "How was your day?" 

"Fine, Jenna called, they want me to run the Christmas toy drive... again." She groaned and rolled her eyes. She loved working with the kids but she'd been running it for the three years in a row and this year would make four.

Bill laughed, "Of course they do! You're the first one to ever meet the quota." smiling at her. He knew how much his wife loved volunteering, in fact they had met building a house as volunteers for Habitat for Humanity. He still remembered the moment he had seen the most beautiful grey eyes he had ever seen on an even more beautiful blonde girl in her late teens standing next to two of her best friends. He had literally fallen at her feet, having lost his balance on a ladder and slipped, she had tried her best not to laugh as her friends went to get a first aid kit and she held the towel to the cut on his forehead. He had given her the cheesiest pick up line he could think of, "For a moment I thought I had had died and gone to heaven. Now I can feel that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." then asked her to dinner. Not six months later he had asked her to marry him and he thanked god everyday that she had said yes.

Checking the boiling potatoes before turning back to Bill with a chuckle, "Yeah, because you keep buying what we don't fill." the man was nothing if not generous. Every year the man checked the list at the last minute and hit every toy store in the area to make sure no child was disappointed on Christmas morning. 

Grinning he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed the back of her neck. "Well you keep paying me back in such delightful ways."

Mary giggled when one hand moved up to caress the underside of her breast. "If you don't stop that you're dinners going to burn." she teased.

Bill reached over and turned the burners off then turned her in his arms to kiss her. "I'll call for take out." nibbling her ear just as the phone started to ring. "Oh if that's the Norton’s I swear I'm going to quit." he groaned making Mary laugh as she turned the stove back on. Bill grabbed his phone off the counter on his way to the living room happy to see it was Mike's number and not work. "Hey kid what's up?"

"Uncle Bill..." 

Bill heard Mike's voice, at least he thought is was Mike but the breathing was short and labored and he could barely hear him. "Mike is that you?" covering the ear that didn't have the phone against I with his hand. 

Mike felt tears start to fall at the familiar baritone, he had never been happier to hear his uncles voice in his life. "I'm sorry... I need you... come... get me."

Bill stopped dead in the hallway, "Mike what's wrong?" he said loudly, knowing instantly that something wasn't right.

Mike closed his eyes as another wave of pain hit him, "I messed up... Uncle Bill... I didn't... I didn't want to do it... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." wiping at his face.

Bill waved at Mary to be silent when she came into the room to see what he was yelling for. "Mike where are you? What happened?" 

Rubbing his head, everything was so blurry. "I... don't... remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember? Mike, you always remember, what happened, what's wrong with your breathing?" looking around for his keys starting to panic.

"I'm hurt... please... please come and get... me... I didn't know... what he... was gonna do. I swear." hating himself for being so stupid. 

"I'm coming son just tell me were you are?" grabbing his jacket Bill found his keys in the pocket.

Mike looked around the room and saw a sign on the door. He was getting dizzy again but he knew the logo, "Red... Roof Inn..." remembering something. "The one... near the Mall... in back... the last room..." sucking in a breath as he tried to move, "God it hurts... I swear I didn't know."

Bill could hear the strain in Mike voice as he headed for the front door. "I'm coming Mike do you hear me? I'm on my way." turning to Mary he covered the phone. "Call 911 tell them to send an ambulance to the Red Roof Inn next to the mall a room in back. Tell them Mike called for help and I'm on my way over there now."

Mary just stood there in shock trying to figure out what was happening. The look on Bill's face was scaring her, "Be careful and call me." kissing him. 

"I will," heading out the door the phone to his ear. "Mike are you there, can you here me?" not getting an answer. "Mike," louder but still nothing, "Mike!" yelling as he jumped in his car.

"I'm here." so quiet Bill barely heard him.

Bill started the car and backed out of his driveway thankful Mike was still talking to him. "I need you to look around the room Mike. Do you see a room number anywhere on the door or the phone?"

"I can't move... oh god it hurts." Mike told him trying to look around but everything was so blurry.

By now Bill was panicking, "Mike what happened, can you move at all?"

"I think so..." lifting his arm to wipe his face again. "I just hurt... everywhere..." afraid of what his Uncle was going to think but knowing that he had to tell him everything. "he... oh god... he raped me."

Bill nearly drive off the road, "No! No no no no." gunning the engine faster. "Mike listen to me, is he still there. Are you in danger?"

Mike looked towards the door, "No... he's gone... he drugged... me I.. think." seeing the room number on the door. "139...room 139...Uncle" passing out the phone turned off when it hit the floor.

Hearing the phone go off. "Mike! Mike! Damn it!" throwing the phone on the passenger seat when it started to beep and speeding up. 

To get to the hotel it only took him 15 minutes for a trip that would normally take 30. Bill got out at the office just as a police cruiser and ambulance showed up, he waved them over to the office then went in to get the room key. The desk clerk, a pimply little brat that looked like he was still in high school, insisted no one was in the room and refused to give them a key. Bill was pissed at this point and the cops were beginning to think it was all a prank. "Fine I'll pay for the damn thing myself." pulling out his wallet and throwing a hundred dollar bill at the clerk. "Now give me the god damn key."

The cops and EMS followed him as he ran down the hallway, the way he was reacting letting them know that this was no prank. When he opened the door Bill froze, the sight of Mike unconscious, naked and bleeding on the floor would be one he would never forget and for a moment he thought the boy that he loved like his own was dead. Bill was scared to death as he bent down. "Mike." touching him gently but that didn't even wake him up.

The EMTs and police took one look before pushing Bill out of the way to get to the boy. Mike woke up when they turned him over and panicked screaming "No, no!" over and over until he saw Bill and passed out again. Bill had tried to go with him as EMS took Mike to the ER but the cops made him stay to give his statement before letting him leave. Then when he did get to the hospital the doctors wouldn't let him in because he wasn't family. He tried to explain the family connection and when that didn't work he tried calling Tiffany but it just went straight to voicemail as usual. An hour later Mary and their daughter Amy arrived at the ER to find Bill trying to bribe an orderly to let him back to see Mike.

Mary saw him and ran over. "How is he?" Bill hadn't told her much except what hospital and that Mike had been raped when he had called on the way to the hospital. Looking at his wife and daughter he couldn't say anything, he just pulled her to him and sobbed into her shoulder.

Amy stood there in shock, seeing her dad crying she feared the worst. "Oh God! Mike's dead isn't he? He's dead!" Falling into a chair next to her dad.

Bill pulled back and bent down to hug her kissing her forehead. "No baby he's alive," wiping his eyes he looked over her head to Mary, "but it's bad, very bad and these fucking doctors won't let me in because I'm not blood related." 

Mary looked around, "Where's Cruella? Why isn't she here yet?" their nickname for Tiffany was a poorly kept secret with everyone. 

"Yeah? Why isn't she here?" Amy knew she didn't like Mike but for her not to be here now was just wrong.

Bill shook his head, "I don't know, I've been calling the house ever since I left the motel. Mike woke up in the ambulance long enough to tell the police a little of what happened." thankful that one officer here had been willing to talk to him since he had been at the hotel when Bill had found Mike and had seen the way Mike had relaxed after seeing him. "He told them she left him at the mall just before noon. The bitch hit him in front of everyone and then she threatened him." sitting down next to Amy, pulling her close wanting to protect her from the world. "Bob's at the station now trying to find out what and how this happened." rubbing his face, having to tell Bobby what had happened had been one of the hardest things he had every done but since he had been the one to tell Bill that Mike Sr had died he had owed it to him. "Oh god I thought he was dead. When I opened that door I thought he was dead. He was just lying there covered in bruises and blood and...I'm never going to get that picture out of my head." rubbing his face again.

Mary grabbed hold of his hand. "Oh honey! God what kind of monster could do this?"

Amy looked up at her dad. "But he is gonna be okay? Right?" looking at her mom too. Right now that was the only thing she could think of, Mike had to be okay, he just had to be.

Bill pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know." holding Mary's hand in one hand while still keeping his arm around his daughter.

To their surprise 20 minutes later Bob showed up with a court order giving Bill and Mary temporary custody of Mike. He had called in a few favors for that one but they had more then enough proof after the police had started taking statements. Several store owners at the mall had witnessed not only the man with Mike but there had been several reports of Tiffany's behavior to the mall rent a cops. The state police chief, a good friend of Bob's and Bill's, had gotten a judge to grant Bob's request and had issued a warrant for Tiffany's arrest for Child Abuse thanks to the stores security footage of the incident. 

Bob practically glowed as he explained how he got the court order. "With any luck she's looking at child abandonment, aggravated assault, and if I have my way I'll add hate crime as special circumstances." as worried as he was about Mike he couldn't help be feel vindicated finally being able to catch Tiffany in the act. "That selfish bitch, I told Mikey not to marry her. Believe me she's in for a rude awakening now that I have the proof to show a Judge."

"Bob please, stop!" Mary cried as she wiped her eyes. "I can't listen to another rant about her right now. I'm scared enough as it is about Mike."

"I'm sorry Mary." Bob said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Believe me so am I." It was just easier to focus on Tiffany than facing what had happened to his godson.

They sat there for a while waiting to hear something, anything, about Mike's condition. The officer in charge arrived with another man and seeing Bob came over to introduce an older black man in a suit. Detective Louis Morgan was the head of the sex crimes division for the state police out of Spartanburg. Detective Morgan was at least a head taller than they were as he shook hands assuring them he would do whatever it took to find the person responsible before asking questions, "I understand you were the ones to call 911. How did that happen?" Bill relaxed a little, the detective was the first one to talk to them without making it sound like an accusation.

Mary was the first to respond. "Mike called Bill's cell about 5 o'clock, he had just gotten home."

"He wanted me to come and get him." Bill told detective. "I knew something was wrong, he was having a hard time breathing and he said he couldn't remember what happened."

Detective Morgan nodded, he was thankful that they were calm enough to even talk to him. "Temporary amnesia is not unusual in cases like this." unfortunately he had seen that happen too many times to too many victims.

Bob stepped forward, he hadn't bothered to change clothes from the gym and he knew standing there in his tank top and sweat pants he didn't look much like a lawyer, the dozens of tattoo running up and down both arms didn't help either. "It is for Mike. He has an eidetic Memory, he remembers everything. He could tell you what color tie I had on ten years ago for his birthday party." he told the detective.

"For him not to remember," Amy said choking up, "that isn't a good sign." letting her mom pull her closer to wrap her arms around her.

Bill could barely get anything out. "He said..." rubbing his face. "He told me on the phone he thought he was drugged."

"I've asked for a full tox screen to be run. If there's something there we'll find it." Detective Morgan assured them. His men were already collecting the videos from the mall and the hotel to go through. He also had his own equipment, thanks to a recent grant, to run a blood sample for himself just to double check. Not that he didn't trust the hospital he just trusted his people more.

Amy saw the doctor and poked her mom when he come over asking who was in charge. "Detective Morgan, Mr Wilkinson is awake and should be able to talk to you now."

Bill stood up, "Can I go with you?" he asked the Detective and not the doctor.

Dr. Ames turned to him, he understood how the man felt but he had to follow the rules. "I'm sorry Sir, only family like I said."

Bob opened his briefcase, "He is family," handing over the custody papers. "Bill and Mary have temporary custody until the investigation into Mike's step-mothers actions today are concluded."

The doctor took the paper and sighed in relief, he was more then happy to hear that. Personally he had hated to see the boy sitting back there scared and alone but a colleague had lost his job a few years ago for something similar and he liked his job. He asked an orderly to make copies for their files then allowed Bill to come with them to Mike's room. Bill was surprised, but happy, to see Mike's friend DL's father outside the room. As the sheriff of Cherry Hill Eric James had been shown straight to Mike's room upon arrival without question and Bill thought he looked a couple shades paler as they got closer. "Eric thank god! Have you seen him yet? How is he? Is he okay?" shaking hands with the other man.

Eric shook his head, when he had gotten he call about a sexual assault at a local hotel he had never dreamed that he would know the victim. He had only stayed at the hotel long enough to get Mikes name and general condition before taking off sirens blaring as he rushed to the hospital. "Bill how in hell did this happen?" he was angry and sick after talking to the officers at the scene and hearing how Mike had been found. "I had to come out a minute ago so he wouldn't see me throw up. Thank god you got to him in time." Then realizing that Bill wasn't supposed to be back there he had to ask. "What did you do to get them to let you back here, bribe them?" knowing how the man felt about Mike he wouldn't put it past him. Bill handed him the custody papers that the nurse had given back to him. "Thank Christ! At least he'll have somebody decent to look help him through this."

Detective Morgan hated to interrupt the two men but he did have a job to do. "Sheriff James," hold his hand out to the other man who he had meet on another case a few years earlier before turning back to Bill. "Mr Chapman I'm going to need to ask Mr Wilkinson some very difficult questions. You may want to wait until I'm finished to go in."

Eric just looked at him, "Detective that boy has been friends with my son Denis for years. If you think I'm going to let him do this alone you are out of your mind. I've taken statements from victims too ya know, I know what to expect, okay." heading for the door again.

"Mr Chapman..." Detective Morgan started to say.

Bill held up his hand. "Don't bother detective, Mike is as close to a son to me without being blood. I'm going, I'll handle it." blowing out a breath he added, "Somehow." more to himself then anyone else.

Bill walked past him and into the room surprised to see Mike was sitting up in the bed or that he didn't even look up when they came in. It was amazing that the 6 foot tall boy actually looked small huddled up on the bed, the whole left side of his face was bruised as well as his neck almost like he had been strangled. He had a cut on his forehead and his lips were split and swollen, he had tape wrapped around his ribs as well as several bandages on his neck and chest. Add in the cast on his right wrist and the boy looked completely broken. Mike didn't look up until Bill called his name. "Uncle Bill, I'm so sorry." His voice raw and gravely as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Mike..." Bill felt his own eyes start to burn as he moved to hug him.

All Mike saw were hands coming towards him and panicked, "Don't! Don't touch me." trying to move away out of reach.

"Okay." Bill stopped immediately and stepped back. "It's gonna be okay," startled by Mike's actions. "I promise, everything's gonna be okay." sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Eric had to take a deep breath before using his twenty years of law enforcement experience to be able to talk straight. "Mike this is Detective Morgan, he's part of the... the sex crimes division for the state police. If you feel up to it, he needs to ask you some questions. Is that okay with you?" His voice shaking a little as Mike nodded. 

Detective Morgan pulled the tray over and pulled out a recorder careful not to touch the boy after his earlier reaction. "Mike I want you to know that I understand how hard this is, so I want you to take your time and just start at the beginning. Tell us anything you remember, every little detail will help us catch the person who did this to you."

Mike pulled farther away from Bill and wrapped his arm around himself the best way he could, his throat burned so much he didn't really want to talk at all but he wanted that man to get caught. "I screwed up. I knew better, you taught me better then to go with someone I don't know but Tiffany... she just, she just wouldn't let it go. She kept making comments all morning. Threatening to tell people." 

"Tell people what? What was she doing Mike?" Eric asked.

Bill looked over at Mike and nodded. "It's okay Mike. This is just between us, no one else needs to hear this."

Mike took a second then nodded. "She hates me," he told them. "She hid it from dad but then he died and she got stuck with me. Since then all she does is make fun of me, ridicule me, threaten me. It's fine for me to take care of the girls but... She's made me so afraid of what people will do to me if they find out."

Detective Morgan had an idea about what he was talking about but he still had to ask. "Find out what Mike?"

Mike was crying now and wiped his face with his good arm. He looked up at Sherriff James then at Bill. "I didn't want people to... to find out that I'm gay." nobody said anything. Eric, who's sister had married her partner Pam two years ago in Massachusetts, had already known. Mike Sr had been a friend of his too since their kids were so close and had asked for his advise a few times. "Today she just wouldn't let up." looking down. "Asking for a faggots opinion on dresses for the girls or if I thought one outfit was too gay looking, crap like that. She just wouldn't shut up and I'd had enough. I know I shouldn't have said anything, especially in front of the girls but I told her that she could pick out her own fucking dresses. That pissed her off and she threatened to tell my friends the next time they came over, so I told her that I'd tell my uncles what a bitch she was to me if she did. That's when she slapped me and told me to keep my cocksucking mouth shut and to get the hell away from her."

Eric was furious but kept it to himself not wanting to upset Mike any more than he was. "Those were her exact words Mike." It wasn't really a question knowing the boys memory.

Mike nodded slowly, "Yeah. You got to love my brain right. Is that important?"

His son Denis, DL to his friends, had talked to him about Tiffany's treatment of Mike since his fathers death and Eric thought this might be good away to get him away from her permanently. "It could be, go on Mike."

"Is that when you got separated from her?" Detective Morgan asked giving Eric a steady look seeing the other officer nod. Louie knew the Sheriff would handle things from the boys step-mothers end.

Mike nodded. "Yeah. She hit me hard enough that my nose was bleeding so I went to the bathroom to clean up. After that I sat in front of the store for about an hour waiting for them but they had already left. I tried to go to the car only it wasn't there, she and the girls had left me or moved the car so I couldn't find it. She's done that before so I went back inside. I saw a couple of other student from school but they were talking, excited about something and I thought they might have heard what Tiffany said to me in the store so I didn't go over to them. I was about to call you Uncle Bill when... when he came up to me." looking down again

Some days his job really sucked, especially having to listen to teens talk about such horrifying experiences, Detective Morgan thought to himself. But being able to track down and arrest the bastards that hurt them was one of the best feeling in the world. "Can you tell me what he looked like, what he was wearing?" 

Bill sat up. "What does his clothes have to do with anything?" hating to see Mike trying to remember details of the monster that hurt him.

Detective Morgan looked at Bill, "I have half a dozen officers combing through surveillance footage of the mall and the hotel. If we know what to look for we'll be able to track his movements quicker. In cases like this time is always against us. The faster we find this man the better."

Mike understood that but his skin crawled just thinking about him. "He said his name was Sergei Linnoff and that he was talent scout for a new reality TV show. He gave me a card it's... it was in my pants." taking a quick breath. "He said was in town looking for contestants to be on the show. He was taller than me, and at six foot I'm not that short, so he's maybe 6'3" or 6'4" and heavier too maybe 230lbs, not fat more muscular." starting to feel sick remembering the weight of him pressing him into the mattress. Trying to just concentrate on his image and nothing else Mike closed his eyes. "Black hair, but I think it was dyed because there was still some stain on his hair line and he had blue eyes. He was wearing brown pants, brown belt, white shirt, nothing that stood out but his t-shirt was black you could see the outline under the shirt and black Nike sneakers. The car was outside of the Dillard's entrance." Opening his eyes. "Third row to the left ten cars back. A blue Toyota Camry, it had a scratch on the passenger side door that looked like it was from a shopping cart or something. The license plate was VR7 HU8 South Carolina but I think it was a rental, it had an Enterprise sticker on the back window."

Louie sat back shaking his head, "That's incredible," The Detective thought, he had never heard someone give that much detail and he looked over at Bill who just smiled sadly. "I can't believe you can remember all that." Turning off recorder he looked at Eric. "I need put out an ABP but I'll be right back." stepping out of the room to relay the description to his unit.

Bill waited until he was gone to look at Mike. "You doing okay?" Mike nodded, still not looking at him. "When I saw you in that room I thought you were dead."

"You saw me!" Looking up suddenly, he started to hyperventilate. "Oh god you saw me like that." Panicking and holding his hands over his head.

Eric stepped closer. "Take it easy son, just breath." recognizing the signs of shock. "If it wasn't for Bill they might not have even found you. There was no one registered in that room and the cops that responded thought it was a prank until Bill demanded the key. We may not  
have found you if he hadn't."

Bill tried to touch Mike's arm but stopped when he pulled away again. "I'm just glad I found you at all, Mike. You're alive that's all that matters."

Detective Morgan came back in a minute later. "BOLO's are out for the car and my guys are getting pictures from the mall to circulate. You did good Mike, with this information we should be able to find him quickly." looking at Eric and Bill. "I need you to tell me what happened after he approached you. Can you do that with them here or would you rather talk to me alone?"

Mike looked up at the man quickly. "Please don't make them leave, I don't want to be alone, please." As much as he hated talking about this in front of them, being alone with the detective scared him more.

Detective Morgan never raised his voice or moved close to him. "Okay." not wanting to panic him more than he already was. "This is all up to you Mike, you just tell me what you want and that's what we're going to do." pulling out the recorder again. "Just take your time and tell me what you remember."

"I went to the car with him," shaking his head. "I knew better, but after Tiffany... I just... I didn't care. He gave me a soda in the car, then he said he wanted to stop and pick up his camera equipment from his hotel. When we got there he asked if I wanted to see some of the footage he had already shot. I told him that it was okay and I'd just wait outside but I didn't feel right and after a few minutes I asked if I could use the bathroom."

Getting a bad feeling in his gut Detective Morgan asked. "Mike, do you remember seeing any camera equipment in the room." There hadn't been any when the cops and EMS had gotten there.

Mike nodded, "Yeah there was three of them around the..." realizing what that might mean. "Oh God he filmed it! He filmed it didn't he... Oh God... Oh God." Eric managed to hand him a bucket just before he threw up.

"We don't know that Mike," Detective Morgan said gently but looked at Eric. "They could have been props set up to make the con more authentic." He didn't think so but the boy was hurt enough. "Don't panic, alright. It's probably nothing." He waited until Mike calmed down before continuing. "What happened after you got to the hotel?"

Sitting back and wiping his mouth carefully. "I didn't feel right, I was dizzy and lightheaded. I don't really remember much after that. Just bits and pieces. I remember he hit me a few times before he made me..." Choking up, closing his eyes and looking away from them.

Eric wanted wrap his arms around Mike to comfort him more then anything but knew better than to even try at the moment. "It's okay Mike, you don't have to be afraid to tell us. I've been a cop for a long time, there's nothing you can say that unfortunately I haven't heard before. This was not your fault and nothing you say is going to change how much we care about you okay." his voice cracking a little at the end.

Mike nodded but didn't look at them. "Everything is fractured in my head, like watching a DVD that's skipping. I remember... choking when he... when he made me suck him. He was griping my hair so tight that I couldn't pull away and he... he was forcing his penis down my throat... Then pain when he started to push inside me. I wanted to scream but my throat was so sore, I tried to stop him, I did, but I couldn't lift my arms. I kept begging him to stop." wiping his face. "I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't, he just laughed. He said something about hearing Tiffany in the department store and that was why he chose me. That I should be grateful to her, that it was because of her that he had even taken a second look at me. I remember," looking down at his wrists to see the wrappings. "He tied me to the bed so tight I couldn't feel me fingers anymore. I don't even know when he left or how long he... When I woke up I couldn't move, every part of my body hurt. I saw my phone on the floor and knew I needed help so I called Uncle Bill."

Detective Morgan looked at Mike. "My guys are processing the room for fingerprints now and they found the card he gave you. Hopefully there's a fingerprint and AFUS will be able to find a match."

Mike looked at him. "Try international too." The detective looked at him and Mike explained. "He had an accent, Russian or European at least." feeling sick that the accent was the reason he had stayed to talk to him. The Detective nodded but didn't say anything so he went on. "Somehow I got to my phone and called Uncle Bill. The next thing I know I was waking up in the ambulance. That's all I remember, I swear." even that felt strange to him, not to know everything.

Detective Morgan nodded again. "It's more than enough." turning the recorder off. "I've got everything I need so I'm gonna go and let you get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow or sooner if we get luckily and catch the bastard." before leaving he turned back to them. "I'm so sorry this happened to you and if you need anything." handing Bill his card. "feel free to call me any time."

Eric got up, he needed a break to think. "I'll walk you out." turning to Bill. "I'll be back in a little bit." wanting to give them a moment alone.

Bill turned to Mike once they were alone. "I'm so sorry Mike," trying to hold back his tears. "I'd give anything for this to just be a nightmare we could both wake up from." He tried one more time to take Mike's hand but he moved it out of reach again. "Mike?"

"I can't... I just..." crying harder knowing he was hurting Bill. "The thought of someone touching me... I just can't I'm sorry." 

Bill sat closer to the bed but didn't try to touch him again. "Don't do that. Don't you apologize for anything? I love you Mike, you're as much my kid as Amy is.” Wiping his own eyes as he leaned back. “I hate this, I hate seeing you hurt and scared. That bastard better pray the cops find him before I do, because I swear to God I'll kill him for this if I get the chance."

"Get in line." Eric said coming back in. "I swore to protect and serve be he'll never make it to the station if I find him first." He maybe the Sheriff but this was too much and he was completely serious. 

They didn't say anything just kept Mike company until a nurse came in to gave Mike a shot for the pain and he soon fell asleep. Bill took that time to go see everyone in the waiting room. He sent Mary and Amy home after a lot of arguing, but they agreed after he and Bob said they'd stay the night to watch over Mike. Eric said his goodbye's and left with them heading to the station to help with the search. 

Dr Ames along with a social worker who specialized in sexual assault victims lead Bill and Bob to a private room to update them a few hours later. "We're going to be moving him to a private room in a bit. I told the orderly to come and get you if you're not in the room when they do. He shouldn't wake up alone." Dr Ames told them.

Bill sat down, "How is he really? You can tell us the truth, not what you think we want to hear."

Dr Ames sat back in the chair, he knew he should be objective but he had a son a few years younger his patient who had been at the same mall that day. This case had really hit him hard as he sat back taking his glasses off. "I've worked in the ER for 23 years, and I can tell you this is the worst case of sexual assault I've ever seen. He has scratches and bite mark everywhere not to mention bruising over 40% of his body. The internal injuries... I won't lie they are severe. The tearing in his rectum from the assault..."

Bob leaned forward. "Is he in danger from that?"

Dr Ames nodded. "Infections are the main thing to worry about. The lacerations will heal, usually in 1 or 2 weeks and we've already started antibiotics and nPEPs."

"What are those? " Bill asked.

It was the Social Worker that answered. "PEP's are Post-Exposure Prophylaxis. They're used in sexual assaults to prevent the spread of HIV." pulling out a pamphlet for them.

Bill turned pale. "Oh shit, I never even thought about that." rubbing his head as Bob patted his back. Bill could tell his friend was holding back his own tears as they listened to the doctors. Bob looked like he just stepped out of a biker bar and used the same attitude for his work but with his friends and family the man was a total marshmallow.

"With PEPs the sooner the better and he was here within a few hours." Dr Ames told them. "They're not 100% effective so he'll have to be tested in 4 weeks then 3 months then again in 6 months."

Bob looked at the doctor. "If the tests are negative then?"

"He'll be fine." The doctor told them just as his phone started ringing. "I'm sorry but I have get back, this is Dr. Renee Grosman." putting his glasses back on, introducing the heavy set black woman on his right. "She's a social work here as well as a licensed psychiatrist. She'll be able to answer all your questions."

Bill stood up, "Thank you for not talking to us like we're idiots." watching as the doctor left with a sad smile and a nod.

Dr Grosman waited until Bill was sitting down again before starting. "I haven't had time to go through all of the paperwork but I did read the police report and I saw the custody papers so I understand you have temporary custody Mr. Chapman."

Bill nodded starting to feel numb. "Mike's father was my best friend, he died two years ago and Mike's mother when he was 7. Right now his step-mother is his primary..."

"Not anymore," Bob said sitting up, a lot had happened while Bill had been in with Mike. "I was going to tell you but while you were with Mike I got the call. Tiffany was just arrested for child abandonment, and aggravated assault, and since her actions led to this nightmare the DA is filing for accessory after the fact. That bitch won't be getting out of jail anytime soon I can assure you that."

Dr Grosman didn't know the story but the man looked like Christmas had come three months early and it kind of made her nervous. She turned to look at Mr Chapman, "Then when he's released he'll be going home with you I assume."

Bill wanted to hit Bob, he was enjoying Tiffany's arrest way too much when he should be focusing on Mike "Yes. He already has his own room at our house. Mike and my daughter Amy were born only a couple weeks apart so they're practically twins. He'll be comfortable with us."

"Good," Renee said pulling out the papers she had brought for them. Information sheets that she had found helpful in the past. "We'll probably keep him for 72 hours to monitor how he responds to the medication and to check for any signs of infections." Taking a deep breath she sat back. "I can tell that he means a lot to you, so you need to be prepared for what's ahead for him. Victims of sexual assaults, especially males, experience anxiety and depression, nearly 80% start to doubt their self worth, and please believe me I'm not passing judgement, but the detective mentioned that he was gay."

"Yes he his," Bill told her. "but we've known that for years. What does that have to do with this?"

Dr Grosman held up her hand. "I didn't mean anything." seeing how defensive they got. "It's just that I've treated other patients in the same position and I've noticed that gay men tend to blame themselves for the attack. They feel that somehow they gave the assailant the wrong signals and are responsible for what happened, which is ridiculous." they both nodded. "You need to watch him carefully. PTSD, in my opinion, is almost a certainty."

Bob was looking through the papers she gave them. "What do we need to look out for?"

Renee flipped through the papers until she found the ones she was looking for. "Re-experiencing the trauma through flashbacks and nightmares, avoidance of physical contact..."

"He's doing that already, he completely pulled away from me earlier." Bill said making Bob look at him. That was something he hadn't told Mary or Amy.

"It's a defense mechanism," she told them. "It's perfectly normal, it's a way to protect himself from further pain. That should lessen in time and with your reassurance. With PTSD he may also have trouble sleeping, be easily startled, and may have sudden outbursts, all of this can be treated with medication if we need to."

Bob brought up the one thing he was worried about. "Mike has an eidetic memory, do you think that could cause an even stronger reaction."

"Hyperthymsia?" Dr Grosman sat back in her seat. "That's a rare condition, I wish I could tell you if that will make things more difficult or not, but honestly I just don't know."

"He's one of the rare cases that despite having this ability he's never had any problems with social situations." Bill said. "He saw specialists when he was young and even they couldn't believe how normal he was."

Bob laughed a little, "In fact, he's almost the complete opposite of every other case I've read about. He's friendly, active in school and sports, he's never had a problem making friends."

"His father and the two of us, spent his entire childhood trying to keep him from seeing himself as different. If this changes all that." Bill told her while rubbing the top of his head. "Oh God this is... I should have insisted he live with me after Mikey died, I could have kept this..."

Renee reached out and took Bill's hand. "This is what I mean by self doubt, you can't take the blame for this. All it will do is drive you crazy and it won't help him. You need to put the blame solely where it lies, with the person who did this."

There was a knock on the door an orderly told them they were moving Mike. Dr Grosman left them saying she would check on Mike in the morning and if they had any questions to feel free to call her. Bob followed them upstairs then left after talking to the nurses and making sure Mike was settled in. Bill made himself comfortable in the chair so he could stay the night if Mike needed him but the boy didn't wake up until late the next morning.

Mike was afraid to open his eyes, he prayed that when he did he would wake up in his bedroom and the whole thing would have been nothing but a nightmare. When he tried to sit up and the pain hit him he knew it was real and every memory he had of the day before came crashing in on him. He felt like screaming but when he looked he saw Bill asleep in the chair next to the bed. "Uncle Bill." he didn't recognize his own voice, his throat was still burning and his voice was raw.

Bill jumped up like he had been hit with a cattle prod. "What's wrong?" looking at Mike. "Are you alright? Do I need to call the Doctor or Nurse?"

Mike couldn't help but smile a little at Bills reaction. "No I'm... okay I guess." looking away from Bill.

"Mike look at me please." he waited until Mike turned to him before continuing. "Tell me the truth alright. How do you really feel?"

Mike took as deep a breath as his lungs would let him. "It hurts to even breathe right now." he told his Uncle. "Honestly I don't know what I feel really."

"This wasn't your fault." looking directly at him. "You know that right?"

Mike hung his head a little. "I know that, I do. It's just... I went with him Uncle Bill." mad at himself. "Maybe a part of me did know  
and..."

Bill sat on the edge of the bed careful not to touch him. "Don't you dare do that. You're smarter then that, YOU ARE NOT responsible for his actions. He did this TO you."

Mike looked at him. "I've tried so hard to keep people from knowing about me, now everybody is going to find out. What if they think I wanted this?"

Bill wished he could just wrap his arms around the boy and make everything disappear. "Mike nobody is going to think anything like that. I talked to the police a little while ago. They don't think you're his only victim, in fact Detective Morgan was contacted by the FBI and and an agent is coming in to review the case, they'll be here this afternoon."

Mike looked up, "Have they found him?" afraid to ask but the thought of him getting away and maybe finding him again terrified him.

Bill shook his head. "Not yet. They will find him Mike, I know they will."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
(Sept 24 2012) 

Across town Mary was getting things ready for Amy to go to school. She had wanted to stay and go back to the hospital but Mary thought it would be better if she gave Mike at little time to heal before letting her see him. Amy suddenly threw her arms in the air. "What the hell am I suppose to tell people mom?" after getting her backpack and coming downstairs.

Mary was clearing the table. "Nothing! Don't say anything just yet. Your dad's staying at the hospital and I'm going over as soon as I can."

Amy felt like curling up in a ball and crying her eyes out. "I can't believe this happened. Mike is the sweetest, kindest person I've ever known. Why would anyone want to hurt him like that?" she asked hugging her mom.

"I don't know sweetie," kissing the top of her head. "People who do things like this, they shouldn't be arrested they should just be shot."

Amy stepped back. "Mom!" surprised at her moms attitude.

Mary tossed the dish towel in the sink. She was so angry and worried she just couldn't help herself, "I'm sorry, you know how much I love you and you know I love Mike as if he were my own. I just want to find that monster and wring his neck."

"I don't care about birth, Mike is my brother and nothing is going to change that." Amy told her mom, until she was four she thought Mike really was her brother. For his sake she'd keep quiet, "Okay for today I'll play dumb but I don't know how long I can pull this off mom. I'm really worried about him."

Mary pulled her in for another hug. "I am too sweetie, I am to. I'll text you as soon as I know something okay. Just try to concentrate on school."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Amy was surprised to see several cop cars in front of the office when she got there and even more surprised when during homeroom the in-school video system turned on in each classroom. DL's dad come on and told them that a sexual predator was in the area and went over warning signs and what to do if they saw him and what precautions to take.

"This man," Eric said showing a photo taken from the mall surveillance. "is extremely dangerous and should be taken very seriously." moving aside to let another man come forward.

"I'm Special Agent Lenards of the FBI, we know this man was at the Hillside Mall yesterday morning until early afternoon. If any of you saw him we need to know, he is wanted in over a dozen assaults in 4 different states as well as three different countries. I can't stress enough how dangerous this man is. You need to keep your eyes open and try to stay with-in groups. Alerts have gone out to the entire area so please be careful. Thank you."

Several of Mike's friends came over wanting to know where he was but she just told them she didn't know, that she hadn't heard from him today, which was the truth she hadn't talk to him yet. Everyone was talking about the information the cops had given them saying how sick the man was. Amy knew how they felt and holding the truth in was killing her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mary arrived at the hospital just after noon bringing cookies and get well balloons. It was the first time she had seen Mike since the attack and she burst into tears the minute she saw him. "My God honey!" she said rushing to the bed. Bill caught her before she could grab on to Mike, she looked at him and he shook his head no so she turned to Mike, "Your beautiful face."

"I'm sorry Aunt Mary." seeing her reactions Mike felt like it was happening all over again.

Mary stood up straight. "You're sorry? Mike you have nothing to be sorry about you understand me. Nothing!" Mike tried to smile for a second then grabbed a bucket just before throwing up and scaring her. "What's the matter? What's going on?"

Bill had to stop her from reaching out to Mike again. "The medication he's on, one of the side effects is nausea. They said that should go away as soon as he gets used to it." he explained.

"What kind of meds do they have him taking?" she had been in nursing school before Amy's birth and had kept up with a few things. "No don't tell me. I'm going to go talk to the nurses." giving Mike a quick kiss on the head out of habit and pretending not to notice when he flinched away. "I'll be back in a little bit okay. I love you Mike, you just stay put and try to rest alright." wanting to find out what they had him on.

Not long after she left Detective Morgan arrived with FBI special agent Jason Lenards. While they were there Mike was very quiet and let Bill do most of the talking. Agent Lenards told them who they thought the attacker might be and Mike was able to pick the guy out of pictures the agent had brought with him, even with his normally blonde hair. Dr Grosman came by while Mary was alone with Mike since Bill had went home to check in on work and to change. Mary left so that Dr. Grosman could talk to Mike, she was surprised to meet Eric in the waiting area.

"How's he doing today?" Eric asked and was unprepared when she suddenly hugged him.

"I don't know," needing to hug somebody and since Mike wouldn't let her he was it. From the look of shock he hadn't been expecting that either but quickly wrapped his arms around her until she stopped crying and pulled back. "I don't know what to say to him Eric. I just can't believe this is happening. I keep thinking this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up and everything will be fine. Where do we go from here? If Tiffany thinks..."

Eric actually laughed. "Didn't Bill tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked shaking her head. Bill had been quiet all morning hardly saying anything to her.

"Tiffany was arrested last night Mary." She looked at him shocked. "I've got her locked up at the station waiting for her arraignment." he told her as they sat down in the waiting area across from Mike's door. It was one reason he had come down to the hospital, the woman had been screaming at everyone all night long and he was sick of listening to her.

Mary was stunned, Bill hadn't told her any of that. "What about the girls?"

"The girls are in foster care until their grandparents can get here from Nevada tomorrow, I called and talked them myself. Tiffany's not going anywhere for quit a while since the DA is asking for no bail saying she's a flight risk. In fact Bob's been at the station all day, he has an accountant going through Tiffany's bank records right now." as bad as things were he had to laugh. "He's got that hound dog look, like he's on the scent of a fox. I had to get out of there for a little bit, he was starting to make me antsy."

Mary snorted very un-lady like. "Bob's been waiting for a chance to get into her business ever since Mike Sr died. God help her if anything is out of order. He's not going to let her get away with anything." 

Eric pretty much felt the same way but didn't say anything. "Well she's already being held for child endangerment for leaving Mike at the mall and assault for slapping him, which thanks to the store owner we have on video. This morning, also thanks to that video, she was also charged with a hate crime. The store manager had used his cell phone to record the whole thing as well and had happily given it to me. That put sound with the video, plus I talked to the sales clerks and took statements from two shoppers who had called 911 to report her yesterday before coming here."

"My God why didn't Mike say something to us." Mary said hanging her head. "I mean I knew she had problems with him but..."

"Because he's gay." Eric guessed.

Mary looked at him, if anyone would understand it was him. "Eric, she has him so terrified of what his friends will do when they find out he's having nightmares. Honestly we've been so worried about him. Since his birthday he's lost weight and he just hasn't been right for a while now..." 

Eric took her hand, "I get it Mary. Tiffany made a comment while they were booking her, I don't think she saw me and said something about him just killing himself and putting himself out of the misery."

"Oh dear lord!" Mary cried. No wonder Mike was so depressed lately and now this.

"Tell me about it, I felt like adding attempted homicide myself. Don't forget my sister Linda and Pam's anniversary is next month. I understand what he's going through, I just wish he would have talked to me if not Dennis. He knows my sister is gay he could have called her or Pam, any one of us would have helped him happily. Dennis considers Mike his best friend, he would never turn on him. Hell he's closer to him than his own brother."

Mary looked at Eric. "Did you tell DL what happened?" she asked.

"No!" Eric said leaning back. "To be honest I didn't want Mike being bombarded with people and if Denis knows everyone will. They'll be lining up to check on him and right now that's the last thing he needs."

"I know." she told him. "He won't let anyone touch him and all I want to do is wrap my arms around him and tell him he's going to be alright." wiping her eye with a tissue Eric pulled out of his pocket.

They both looked up when Dr. Grosman came out a few minutes later and told them they could go in. She said Mike seemed to be doing well and saw no reason to keep him there any longer than the doctors needed to.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
(September 26, 2012)

Amy was sitting at a table in the lunch room on Wednesday when three of Mike's friends came over to talk to her. She had been avoiding everyone for days, not wanting to give anything away. Clint, Jimmy and DL were all on the football team with Mike and had been questioning her because of him missing practice. As far as she knew not even the teachers or office staff knew what had happened to him.

"Amy what is going on? I've been calling Mike for days with no answer." Clint asked coming out of nowhere and sitting next to her.

Jimmy sat down on her other side. "I went by his house yesterday and there wasn't anyone there. The place was locked up tight."

Amy grabbed her books. "I wish I knew what to tell you guys. I'm sure Mike will call when he can."

To her surprise it was DL that blocked her path. "Don't give us that bullshit Amy the two of you are practically joined at the hip. You know everything about Mike, even the crap he won't tell us."

"Look guys I know you're upset that he missed practice..." trying to get up and away from them.

Jimmy grabbed her books. "To hell with the team Amy we're worried about Mike."

"He goes missing the same day the cops show up." Clint started to say.

Amy forced herself to laugh. "Oh give me a break, you seriously think Mike is a predator."

"Hell no! Look Amy," DL started taking a deep breath. They were about to breach a subject no one had wanted to before now. "there's a part of Mike's life that we've always stayed away from, we all know that. If he's in trouble because of that then tell us so we can help."

Amy looked right at him. "I don't know what you think you know...."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest Amy. We've known about Mike for years and none of us gives a damn okay. Stop acting like you don't know what's going on." he said harshly.

DL looked at Clint with a frown then took a softer route. "We haven't said anything because we wanted Mike to trust us enough to tell us himself, but we're not stupid Amy." Amy had always liked DL even though he was a year younger then they were. He and Mike had played for the same little league when Mike was 9 and they had stayed friends ever since. "My dad's the sheriff and every time I bring up Mike's name he brushes me off and starts asking about my grades. He keeps telling me Mike's probably sick or something then leaves the room."

Jimmy saw she was tearing up and god help him he hated seeing a girl cry but he wanted her to tell them that what they thought, was wrong. "Bottom line Amy if Mike is hurt, we're his friends don't you think we'd want to help."

Amy felt her eyes tearing up and looked down. "Guys please don't ask me this. I promised my parents I wouldn't say anything."

Clint was a little shocked. "Amy you don't have to say anything just look me in the eye and tell if he's okay. That's all I want to know."

She closed her eyes, she was so worried and not being able to see her best friend when she knew he needed her was taking it's toll. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed on to DL and started sobbing into his shirt. Principal Higgins’s saw her and came over to see what was happening. Once she broke down Amy couldn't stop and Clint had to pick her up and the three of them took her to the nurses office. Dr Chambers, the schools guidance counselor, came in to check on her after Mr Higgins called for her. Everyone in the office knew Amy, she was in three different school clubs as well as volunteering in the nurses office.

"What on earth happened guys?" Dr Chambers asked as Amy latched on to her when she sat down next to her.

Jimmy shrugged, "We were asking her about Mike." causing another round of tears from Amy.

Dr Chambers had never seen Amy act like this. She was usually the cool, calm, and collected one of the group. "Amy is something wrong with Mike?" 

Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't, I just... I promised." miserable.

Principal Higgins came around and kneeled in front of the girl. "Amy is Mike in trouble?" he asked, when she didn't answer he turned to the boys. "What do you know about all this?"

DL looked confused. "You mean you guys don't know either?" Wow, he had thought schools knew everything.

Principal Higgins just stared at them, "Know what? If Mike is in trouble we need to know."

Jimmy looked at Amy then told them what they thought was wrong. "Mike hasn't been here in days and none of us has been able to get a hold of him either. So I went to his house and it's locked up, it doesn't look like anyone’s been there for days. Newspapers are on the porch and mail was in the mailbox." he didn't tell them he had pushed the mail through the front door.

"Amy knows what's going on but she won't tell us." Clint mumbled a little annoyed at her.

DL added what he knew. "Plus my dad's been tight lipped when I ask about Mike. He keeps giving me excuses then asks about my grades."

Dr Chambers took Amy's hand and looked at her. "Amy do you know if Mike's in trouble?" she asked.

Amy, tired of holding everything in, nodded. "Yes I know." 

"Amy," Principal Higgins asked nicely. "If Mike needs help, we need to know so we can help him."

Amy shook her head fast. "You're too late. You can't help him now." looking up at the boys. "If you knew you should have told him!" yelling at Mike's friends they took a step back. "You have no idea how much abuse he's taken from Tiffany just to keep her from telling you. If he had known, she couldn't have made him go with her to the mall, and he never would have ended up with that bastard."

"Holy shit!" DL said realizing that what they had suspected was true and suddenly felt sick. "It's true isn't it?" 

Principal Higgins looked at DL, "Would somebody like to fill us in too?"

Jimmy hadn't really thought that they would be right. "All we know is that Mike didn't come to school Monday but the cops did."

"They went to all the schools that day." Dr Chambers told them confused.

"Yeah, looking for a sexual predator that had attacked someone the day before." Clint said then turned to Amy. "Are you sure Amy? I mean we thought maybe but... we were right weren't we?"

Principal Higgins caught the implication and sat up. "Wait a minute, are saying you think it was Mike?"

DL nodded. "That he was the person the guy attacked? Yeah we do. Amy just tell me he's okay." looking at her

"He's not okay." Amy said taking a deep breath crying again for a second then shook her head. "He's hurt really bad. Mom and dad have been taking turns at the hospital... he won't even let me come and see him."

Dr Chambers gently took her hand. "Amy are you saying that Mike was the person attacked?" Dear Lord it couldn't be Mike but Amy nodded her head and Kathleen looked up. "Ed I need to make some phone calls and she's in no condition to go back to class. Do you mind sitting with her for a bit?"

Principal Higgins was still processing the news but nodded. "Not at all." looking at the three boys then back to Dr Chambers. "Would you find out if Mrs Wilkinson..."

"She's in jail." Amy interrupted angrily a little more calm now. "My mom and dad took over custody of Mike that night. He'll be moving in with us when they release him."

"When the hell did that happen?" came from one of the boys. While, "Cruella’s in jail and my dad didn't tell me." came from DL who couldn't believe it.

Principal Higgins looked at him. "DL not now." hearing the bell. "You boys need to get to class. We'll look after Amy."

Clint folded his arms. "We're not going anywhere until we know Mike's okay."

"Unless you want detention you are." The principal told them and saw the worried looks on their faces. "Look we know what's going on now." looking at DL. "I'm going to call your father and see what he knows. I'm sure once he finds outs that you know he'll be able to explain things to you better. Right now," going to the nurses desk he pulled out some paper and wrote on it before handing it to them. "Take these and go to class. There's nothing you can do now anyway and I hope I don't need to tell you to keep this quite."

"Trust me, we won't say anything I swear." Jimmy said turning to Amy. "Amy what hospital is he in?"

Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry, he doesn't want visitors. Until he tells me it's okay I won't tell you and before you get mad at me remember he won't see me either."

The boys headed to their classes while Mr Higgins got all the information he could from Amy before calling Sheriff James. Eric was surprised that DL had figured out that it was Mike who had been the one attacked and promised to talk to him as soon as he got home. Sheriff James was able to confirm that Mike was in the hospital and that Tiffany had been arrested but wouldn't comment on his condition. He did say that the FBI was following several leads but the suspect hadn't been found yet. Amy was able to go back to class after talking to them and finished the day. She did however make a bee line to her car so she wouldn't have to talk to the boys again, who had turned up just as she got in her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike comes home from the hospital and how he deals with the aftermath of his assault in a very painful and unhealthy way. His friends show up trying to help by convening his to come back to school. Will that be a good thing or not?
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING for suicide attempt!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING for suicide attempt!*
> 
> Again I am not a doctor or a psychiatrist.

Chapter 2  
(Sept 27 2012)

Mike ended up spending four days in the hospital before being released Thursday morning. DL's 16th birthday. Bill had already told him about the change in custody and that he was moving in with them. Mike was happy about not having to go back to Tiffany's but kept asking about the girls since no one had told him about Tiffany's arrest yet. They weren't sure how he was going to react, so it was Mary who told him that the girls grandparents had arrived and had taken them back to Nevada with them. Mike hadn't said anything besides asking to be left alone for awhile but they could hear him sobbing through the door as he realized he had lost them too. Bill and Mary had kept Amy away from the hospital at Mike's request so when he was released Mike was surprised but glad to see that she was in school and not there waiting for him. Amy was the one he was afraid to see, so far he had held himself together with everybody but Amy was, in his eyes, just as much his sister as Jade and Amber were, they shared everything and he wasn't looking forward to her questions.

He spent the day in his room at Bill and Mary's house, this place had always felt more like a home to him than that museum of Tiffany’s and he had tried to stay here as often as he could when the girls didn't need him. He figured they wouldn't need him at all now, just two more people who he had loved and lost. Mike had convinced himself that once people knew what had happened to him that he was going to lose a lot more. All he felt now was numb, the medications they had him on made him so sick he was still throwing up several times a day, which was the reason they had kept him an extra day, and he was worried about seeing Amy. 

Mike looked at himself in the mirror, the swelling in face was almost gone now, just the dark bruises and healing lips remained, at least that was all she would see. His body was covered in bruises from his neck to his ankles and he had deep gouges on both hips from the mans nails. The worst, at least to him, were the bite marks on his shoulders and back of his neck. Even with his cracked ribs he was able to move around without too much pain as long as he didn't bend over too fast. The fact that they hadn't caught the guy yet terrified him, Mike didn't want to worry anybody and so he was keeping a lot of stuff to himself. He knew his aunt and uncle didn't know what to say to him, so far all they did was ask if he was doing okay. That just made him want to scream that he wasn't. How could he tell them everything he was feeling without scaring them, that he hated himself for going with that bastard and falling for his tricks. Mike knew that once his friends found out everything they would think he had brought this on himself, that maybe subconsciously he had wanted it. 

The only good thing was not having to go back to Tiffany's again. Mike laughed, he was sure she was jumping for joy over this and without the girls there she could do whatever she wanted now. He didn't know why their dad's parents had shown up for them now and not sooner but he was glad that they had. Looking at the clock Mike sat down on the bed, the closer the time came for Amy to get home, the worse he felt. Uncle Bill had told him that she knew what had happened but Mary said they hadn't told her how badly he was hurt. Right at 3:30 he heard the front door open and close followed by her yelling.

Amy ran inside after seeing both her parents cars in the drive way and panicked. They hadn't been home until dark all week not wanting Mike to be left alone. "Mom!" 

Mary came out of the den. "I'm right here honey you don't have to shout."

"What are you doing home?" hugging her. "I thought you were staying at the hospital with Mike. What happened is he okay?"

Coming in from his office Bill patted her back. "Mike was released today Amy. He's resting in his room right now."

"He's home!" hugging her dad next. "Mike's really here, he's okay now?"

"Honey," Mary took her hand and lead her to the living room couch to sit down. "I know that you're worried and Mike is healing Amy, but things aren't going to be the same as they were. He's been through something that nobody should ever have to go through and right now he's hurting and scared, that hasn't changed just because he's home."

Amy nodded. "I know that mom, I've spent the last three days reading everything I could on how to help rape victims, just trying to find some way to help him. I know what to look for and I've read the statistics. You told me he doesn't want to be touched and I know that's a sign of PTSD. I promise I won't... I just... I need to see him." wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I need to know he's okay with my own two eyes. You have no idea how hard it's been for me, he's my brother and knowing he doesn't want to see me is killing me."

Mike had been standing on the other side of the wall and seeing Amy upset was worse then his own pain. Taking as deep a breath as he could he came around to see them. "It's not that I didn't want to see you Amy, I just didn't want you to see me like this."

Amy started to run to him but seeing the way he tensed up she stopped and took a step back before she touched him. "Mike!" Taking in the bruising and the fact that he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Jesus Christ what did that bastard do to you?" Angrier then she had ever been in her life. "I'll kill him! I swear to God I'll kill him."

Bill felt the same way but still... "Amy..." coming over, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mike looked at his Uncle. "It's okay, I might as well get used to talking about it right." shrugging his good arm.

"Why don't the two of you sit down and talk for a bit," Mary said grabbing Bill's arm. He looked unsure but went with her, "Dad and I will be in the kitchen if you need anything." looking at Mike she saw that his hands were shaking. "Would you like another soda Mike? You said they helped settle your stomach."

"Yes, please." Mike said, after they left he turned to Amy. "Do I look as bad as I feel?" he tried to joke.

"Considering that I've been envisioning everything from car crash to zombie, I think you look great." Amy told him crying harder, she just wanted to hold on to him so she wrapped her arms around herself. "Why wouldn't you let me come see you? Mom and dad wouldn't tell me anything and not knowing how bad you were hurt, god it was killing me. I love you so much Mike you're my brother and I just wanted to see you. To know you were ok."

"I didn't want you to see what he did to me Amy." not able to hold back his own tears with her. "I can barely look at myself right now, I didn't want you to have to live this with me."

"I live this whether you talk to me or not Mike, you're my brother in every way that matters." Hearing the phone ring and her dad pick up. "Just tell me what I can do to help."

"That's just it, there's nothing you can do." he said going to the couch and sitting down. "He's still out there, and I'm terrified he's gonna come back for me." looking at her. "What if he comes after one of you next? Just the thought of you guys getting hurt..."

Amy saw his hands shaking as she sat down next to him. "How bad did he hurt you Mike? For real, not what you told mom and dad." she had always been like this wanting the truth no matter what. It was something he had always loved that about her... until now.

Mike closed his eyes not looking at her, "I can barely move," deciding to be honest with her. "Every time I close my eyes I see him, and I'm remembering things now, things I wish I didn't. You don't want to know what he did so please don't ask me to talk about this." opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Dad told me you didn't remember." she said looking a little sick. "Mike you can tell me anything you know that. I love you, you're part of my family and I know he hurt you."

"I know and I really don't remember, not everything. I remember the beginning anyway and just like everything else in my life, I'm gonna have these memories forever Amy. Nothing will ever make them go away." she tried to reach for him and he pulled away. "I'm sorry I just can't."

Amy wiped her eyes trying to not let him see how much that hurt her. "You do know I'd never hurt you, right Mike?"

"I know that! I do," he said hanging his head. "It's just... the thought of someone touching me makes my skin crawl and I want to scream."

Amy sat back. "Okay then I'll try not to but please don't hate me if I forget. I'm use to hugging you ya know."

Mike smiled for the first time. "I could never hate you." looking at her.

Bill came around the corner bringing the soda. "Everything okay?"

Amy looked at Mike who just nodded. "We're okay dad." she told him. He sat the soda down on the coffee table and smiled at Mike. Amy sat back watching Mike pick up the can. "Seriously! What does he think I'm gonna do? Hug you to death."

Mike laughed. "That's better then being raped." not realizing what he said until she turned to look at him.

"Mike it's just the two of us okay," hating to see the fear in his eyes. "We've always been honest with each other about everything. I don't want that to change, I promise anything you tell me will stay between us, I won't even tell mom and dad."

"What do you want to know Amy? He drugged me and then he raped me." Upset that she wouldn't stop asking he added. "You want to know the truth. I swear every part of my body hurts, it's been four days and I'm still bleeding every time I go to the bathroom. I've got cracked ribs so even breathing hurts, and I'm on antiviral medication that make me so sick I throw up. I don't know if he was HIV+, and they're suppose to help keep me from getting it if he was, but even those aren't 100% effective. I'm scared of everything right now, for the first time in my life I don't know what to do. I just want curl up in ball and hide from everybody, I don't know what to do." wiping his face.

Amy felt sick herself, "It's going to be okay," wanting to hug him so much. "I know it will. Mike look at me, you're gonna be okay I promise. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure of it okay."

Mike had to smile, the way she was talking to him reminded him of when she had tried to tame a stray cat. The trouble was after a week the thing would curl up on her lap for attention. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I can't go back to Tiffany’s, I can't, not after this. She's probably jumping for joy knowing she was right about me all along."

Amy was floored he would say that. "No, she wasn't! Don't talk like that, you didn't do anything wrong. "

"I'm gay Amy, the things he did, that's what I'm suppose to like right. God it hurt so much." hanging his head. "If that's what it's like how am I ever going to be able to..."

She had never felt so helpless sitting there watching him. "Mike I wish I knew what to tell you. You know that there's a difference between being with someone you care about and what happened to you. It won't be the same and you know it."

"But I'm never gonna be able to forget." looking up at her. "I'm always gonna remember everything he did thanks to this stupid brain of mine."

"You've got a lot of time before you have to think about stuff like that, right now the only thing you need to do is heal. I'm here for you okay anything you need you just tell me." sitting on her hands to keep from touching him. "Don't you know I'd do anything for you."

Friday morning Bill was hanging up his phone when Amy dragged Mike out for breakfast. "Mike that was Bob on the phone. He's on his way over, he said he has some news."

"They found him." sitting up fast then wincing.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say over the phone, but he'll be here in a little bit." looking at Amy. "You can stay until he leaves then off to school, okay?" 

Bob was glad to see that Mike had let Amy sit next to him on the couch when he walked in. Setting his briefcase down he hugged his niece when she got up and came over. He had spent all night at the police station and had to call his wife to let her know he would meet her for lunch instead of breakfast. A confirmed bachelor for years he had met a woman named Marley a year ago at a conference in Columbia even though they both lived in Spartanburg. 12 years his junior, he hadn't thought she would be interested in an 'old fart' like him but they had started talking about how their names combined made Bob Marley, a personal favorite of his and as it turned out hers as well. In fact she had bought him a guitar for Christmas last year and for the first time in almost 10 years he was playing again. After only 4 months of dating he had proposed on New Year Eve and they had married on Valentines day that year. He had told Bill that after watching Mike Sr lose Tabitha and then losing him he wasn't taking any chances with Marley. He just thanked God he had her now, the last four days had been the worst of his life since Mike Sr had died. Mike Sr, Bill and himself had been inseparable since they had met in their first year of college, they had formed the Three Riots band until fate had dropped two properties on Mike Sr's lap after a distant aunt had died and left them to him. Instead of separating them it had brought them even closer, combining their fields of study and giving them a fantastic future. "You're looking better Kid." Bob said starting to ruffle Mike's hair but stopped himself. 

Mike looked up from the couch. "Uncle Bill said you have news." almost afraid to know as Bob sat across from him.

"What did you find out?" Bill asked as he and Mary came into the room.

Bob nodded to them. "I just left Eric at the station." looking at Mike. "They caught him Kid, it's over."

"They got him?" Mike heard Mary clap her hands together and felt like he was going to pass out. "Are they sure it's the right guy?"

"The FBI tracked him to a hotel in Columbia yesterday. One o'clock this morning they arrested him." Bob said looking at Bill, he had thought Mike would be happier about this.

"Are they're sure it's him?" Mike asked again.

"He wasn't alone." Bob looked around the room but Bill nodded. "They caught him with a 15 year old boy that had been reported missing yesterday. He was drugged the same way you were. They've got him Mike, it's over, he can't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

Mike stared at him for a minute. "What aren't you telling me?" whenever Uncle Bob couldn't keep his eyes on one spot there was always something else to it. "I've known you my entire life Uncle Bob, I know when you're hiding something, just tell me please."

"Bob what is it?" seeing the look on Bob's face Mary had to ask.

"I'm so sorry Mike." Bob said shaking his head. "There's a lot more to this then they thought."

Bill grabbed Bob's shoulder. "What is going on Bob? Mike has the right to know."

Bob cursed to himself before telling them everything. "It looks like this was how he made a living. The bastard would meet someone, take them to an apartment or hotel, then sell the videos of the assaults online." 

Some part of Mike had known that the cameras had been real but he hadn't wanted to believe it. "He put me online?" not able to look at them feeling sick.

Bob was an expert at hiding his feelings but seeing the shame on Mike's face was to much even for him and he had to rub his face. "They don't know Mike. They're going through the computers that they confiscated now. From what Agent Lenards said they don't think he would have had time to edit the video to remove his face. But honestly they don't know for sure yet."

"So even if he didn't... put it online, the people going through his computers are gonna see it." jumping up. "I can't do this." running to his room and slamming the door. He didn't go far he just slid down with his back against it sobbing as Amy started knocking. Lost in the memories he didn't even hear her. They tried for an hour to get him to come back but he just couldn't face them knowing that people were gonna see the things that happened to him. 

Bob stayed to explain what he had learned from the agent after Mary forced Amy to go to school and he also had other news for Bill and Mary. His accountant had found some interesting things in Tiffany's files. It turned out Tiffany had been embezzling from not only Mike's monthly allowance but the company as well. Bob also told them that there were some suspicious withdrawals around the time of Mike Sr's accident that they were looking into as well. He didn't know the details since the state police were doing the digging but promised to let them know what they found out before heading home to his wife.

(Oct 1 2012) 

Bill met with Dr. Chambers and Principal Higgins the next Monday to give them copies of the custody papers and to get Mike's things. He also arranged for Amy to pick up Mike's school work for the week and for the near future and asked them about home schooling just in case. Over the next week Mike stopped getting sick from the medication but was becoming more withdrawn as the days passed and they were getting concerned. When they had told him about Tiffany's arrest, he hadn't cared. The only thing he worried about was the girls until Amy reminded him that their grandparent's Paul and Paula had packed the girls things, and they were in Nevada already. The fact that he was forgetting things on purpose scared them more then anything. Mike was glad that the girls were finally getting the attention they deserved and he told Amy that the only reason he had stayed there was so he could look after them while Tiffany was running around. 

Bob was taking care of all the legal aspects from her arrest but hadn't discussed what he was doing with anyone yet. Bill, Mary and Bob had kept the idea that Tiffany might have been involved in his dads death to themselves until they knew for sure what was going on. That was the last thing they wanted Mike to have to deal with right now. Bob also told them that Tiffany had been snooping around Mike Sr's will, focusing on Mike's inheritance. Hearing that combined with what Eric had told her Mary finally put the pieces together saying, “Oh my God, she’s been trying to get Mike to commit suicide so she could get everything.”

(Oct 1 2012)

On Monday Mike got a call from Agent Lenders, he wanted to let him know all of Sergei's blood tests were negative which was the good news. The bad news, he told Mike, was that it looked like there had been two downloads of his video. They were tracking the IP's but weren't sure if they would be able to erase them since they were both out of the country. One traced to eastern Europe and the other to South Africa. Mike had taken the news better than Bill had expected, all he said was, "At least I know I won't run into them here." His lack of response was another sign that he was not reacting to things the way he used to and they were trying to get him to talk to a psychologist but he just kept saying he was fine. They knew he wasn't.

At the same time Amy was having a hard time keeping their friends from finding out that Mike was home, but at least she had some help from DL now. He had talked to his dad and knew what had happened so whenever someone would ask about Mike they just said he was sick and would be out for a while. 

(Oct 3 2012)

Wednesday Bill had to go into the office for a meeting leaving Mary with Mike. So far they had made sure at least one of them was home at all times since they were afraid to leave him alone. Mike was sitting in the living room just finishing the last of the school work Amy had brought him from the day before. After staring at the papers for a minute he grabbed them and started tearing them up before tossing the books across the room. 

Mary heard him yelling and came running. "Oh my God." stopping dead seeing the mess in the room. "Mike stop! Honey, stop it please." coming up behind him.

"Why!" turning to her throwing his arms up. "Why am I even doing this, what does it matter anymore?" ripping up more of his papers.

"Mike stop it, baby you're scaring me." Terrified of what he was doing. When he didn't stop she had no choice but to grab his arms to stop him. 

Mike froze panicking from being touched. "Don't! No, stop it. Don't touch me!" Trying to pull away from her.

"Please, sweetheart, clam down." still not letting go of his arms. "I love you baby, I'm not going to hurt you. Mike look at me please." 

Mike was breathing fast and still trying to pull away. "Just let me go! I can't... I can't." breaking free he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife off of the counter.

Mary ran after him and screamed when she saw the knife in his hand. "Oh God no!!" rushing him she managed to knock the knife away but not before he had cut half way across his left wrist. "Oh God no, no, no, no!" taking a towel she wrapping it around his bleeding wrist thankful it wasn't too deep and it didn't look like he had hit any veins. "Why... why would you do this? " standing in the kitchen crying.

Seeing her crying was what stopped Mike. "I'm sorry," he said weakly looking down at the wrist he didn't even remember cutting. "I don't know why I just... I can't live like this. Knowing that people... paid to see what he did to me, when I can't remember myself." sobbing he sank to the floor with Mary bending down with him, he shocked her when he grabbed her around her neck. Mary wrapped her arms around him like she had wanted to from the beginning as they just sat there crying. She held on to him while rocking back and forth as he finally broke down. Everything he had been holding in came pouring out and Mary just held him as he screamed. By the time he settled down his wrist had stopped bleeding and he realized she still had her arms wrapped around him. Mike was surprised how much comfort, not fear, he felt just letting her hold on to him and for the first time since the attack he didn't panic. When she started to pull away he stopped her and just held on. "Don't let go, not yet please." she moved a little so that she could sit down but never let go. 

"I won't honey, I will never let you go. You're stuck with us." holding him tighter and kissing the top of his head while they both cried.

Mike felt numb now that all the tension he was holding on to was gone. "I'm sorry, I don't know why..." still crying but not so hard.

"Shh honey," wiping his eyes with her thumb as she sat back. "You don't have to apologize for anything." brushing the hair out of his eyes. He hadn't even bother to shave in days and the scraggly bread was ruff as she ran her hand down his cheek. "I love you so much Mike, I hate seeing you like this but killing yourself won't solve anything."

Looking away ashamed of what he had done, "I know that. I do Aunt Mary I just..." leaning his head against the cabinets then banged his good hand on the tile floor.

"You can't let him win and that's what you're doing if you hurt yourself." catching his hand and kissing a feint scar there. 

"Why me?" he asked closing his eyes he was just so tired. "Why did he pick me? I keep running that whole day over in my head thinking I did something..."

Mary stopped him. "Honey you didn't do anything, he saw your fight with Tiffany and knew you were vulnerable. You did NOT cause this to happen. Look at me," surprised when he did. "Please, please believe me. That monster has been hurting boys just like you for a long time. He's preyed on innocent boys and by some twisted turn of fate he saw you. You were hurt and angry and scared that day and he took advantage of your trust but not once were you responsible for anything he did."

"Every time I try to sleep the memories are right there. It's like they're waiting for me, I keep seeing it over and over." bring his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Honey it's going take time, just like everything else. You had to learn to push memories aside, right? And how to pull them from the past. The difference is that right now these memories are fresh and so strong they're blocking everything else." putting her hand on his knee. Now that he was letting her touch him she was afraid to let go. "I won't lie and say this is going to be easy because it won't, this is going to take time and it will be harder than anything else you have ever had to do. But I have faith in you Mike." kissing his forehead. "I know you can do this honey, but you need to stop holding things back from us like you've been doing. And stop saying you're fine when we all know you're not, be honest and let us help you. If you don't want to talk with us that's fine, we'll find somebody who can help you." 

"A shrink." Mike groaned. If he couldn't talk to his family how did they expect him to talk to a perfect stranger.

"A counselor then," she said, "somebody who specializes in helping victims of assault. Maybe talking to other survivors, people who know what you're going through, would help." 

Mike didn't want to worry her so he just nodded. "Maybe. I know I can't keep going like this. I love you guys too and I know that it's hurting you, me not being able let you near me."

"Hey now," Mary said wrapping her arms around him again. "you're sitting on a cold floor with my arms around you. I think that's a good start don't you?"

Mike laughed as Mary helped him up, she wanted to take him to the ER to have his wrist looked at but he wouldn't let her. She knew he didn't want anyone asking questions so instead she cleaned it out put and antibiotic ointment on it before wrapping it tight. They went back to pick up the books and papers that were all over the living room, Mike even made a joke about it. "I guess it's a good thing that I can remember what I wrote." as he tossed a wadded up ball in the trash can.

By the time Bill got home that night he couldn't help but notice a change in Mike. He had shaved for one thing and he wasn't looking down, in fact he was helping Mary and Amy in the kitchen while Amy was laughing at Mike's miserable cooking skills. It wasn't until Amy asked about the bandage on his wrist during dinner that he tensed up a little, not sure if they would lock him up for 72 hours. Mary had tried to cover for him but Mike wouldn't let her. He looked at Bill then Amy. "I didn't have a good morning." it was the first time that Mike hadn't eaten in his room and like Mary had said he needed to start being honest. "things have been piling up inside me and I just lost it." hating to admit how weak he had been. "I trashed my home work then tried to cut my wrist." "What!" Bill nearly screaming and dropping his fork. "Why didn't you call me?" looking at his wife.

Mary looked sheepish and shrugged. "Because Mike asked me not to."

"Please don't be mad Uncle Bill." Mike asked him. "She stopped me and this," holding up his bandage, "it's a scratch really. Hell the cuts   
on my hips are worse than this." Bill gave him the look he usually saved for Amy when she was in trouble. "Everything was just too much for me to deal with and honestly I don't remember thinking about it, I just did it. But after that Aunt Mary and I talked for a long time." looking down for second. "I know you're worried about me. Hell I'm worried about me too. I know I haven't been able to talk to any of you and as much as I hate the idea I think you're right, I need to find somebody, someplace to go to talk about it." Looking at his Uncle. "I swear I will never try anything like that again, you have my word." looking down at his plate. "If that's even still good enough."

Mary took his hand, surprising Bill and Amy when he didn't pull away. "It's more than enough sweetheart." looking at Bill who was staring at their hands. "Isn't that right Bill?"

Bill rubbed his face to hide the way his eyes teared up as he nodded. "It always has been Mike and it always will be."

He talked honestly with them for a long time about what he was really feeling. It was just as difficult for them to hear as it was for him to admit and more than one tissue box was emptied between the four of them. Amy didn't say much while he talked, a lot of what Mike told them was new to her and it made her sick to hear. All she could say was that she would support any decision he made and would be there when he was ready to talk. Mary and Bill promised to help him look for a counselor to talk with and maybe even a support group. He shocked Bill when he hugged him goodnight, something he hadn't done in months, even before the attack. Bill managed not to breakdown in front of anyone except Mary after they went to bed. He was just thankful for at least this much progress.

(Thursday Oct 4 2012)

The next day DL and the others noticed that Amy was quieter than she had been in days and stopped her after school. They were still the only ones who knew about Mike and had been heading off everyone’s questions for the last two weeks. DL was the first one to catch up with her, "Amy is everything okay?"

Amy hadn't been paying attention and jumped back into Clint. "What? Oh yeah things are going okay I guess." looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"How's Mike doing?" Clint asked. They knew he was out of the hospital now but no one had seen or talked to him in weeks.

Amy looked at them. "Better I hope. Yesterday wasn't a good day."

Something about the way she said that didn't sit right with Clint. "What happened? Was it something about," looking around, "what happened?"

Still upset and worried she had been talking to them more and more over the last week and trusted them a lot more now. "If I tell you something, do you promise not say anything to anyone? I mean it, I don't want Mike finding out I told you."

"Is Mike okay Amy?" Shawn was a friend who had over heard them talking a few days ago and found out the truth. Luckily he had promised not to say anything. "I thought you guys said he was alright?" looking at the others. He had known Mike since 6th grade and even though they weren't as close as Clint or DL Mike was still his friend. He had even went with them when Mike had taken his sisters trick or treating the last two years.

Amy threw her book bag on the front seat of her car before turning to them. "He's getting better but..." looking around to make sure nobody was listening. "Like I said yesterday was a bad day. He hasn't been talking to us and things just built up I guess and he sorta tried to cut his wrist."

Clint choked. "What the fuck?" loud enough that kids in the hall turned to look at them.

Shawn took a step back. "Are you serious?" Whispering to Amy.

She nodded, "Mom stopped him before he got more then a scratch." thank god for that at least. "In a twisted way it turned out to be a good thing."

DL found his voice and stepped closer to Amy blocking her from the rest of the school. "How the hell is cutting your wrist a good thing Amy?" 

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, but I think it was like turning point for him." Looking at the three of them. "He's agreed to talk to a therapist and he knows he needs help. That he can't do this on his own."

"Do you think he'd see us? Does he even know that we know?" DL just wanted five minutes to see for himself that his friend was alright. His dad kept assuring him that Mike was doing okay but that wasn't the same as seeing it for himself.

"I haven't been able to tell him, even my parents don't know that you know yet." Amy admitted. "I honestly don't know how he's going to react when he finds out you know." raising her eyebrows she added. "Or when he finds out you know about other things." A couple of them looked a little green at that thought too. "He's just now letting my mom and dad even hug him without a panic attack."

"So he's not going to be coming back to school then is he." Shawn asked.

"I don't know." so far he hadn't said a word about school unless it was about the homework. "I've been getting his homework for him everyday. I know he's afraid of how people are going to react when they find out everything. Tiffany really screwed with his head, he's convinced you're all going to hate him or blame him for what happened."

Clint laughed. "That's ridicules, Amy. It's been weeks and kids are starting to ask questions. What are we suppose to do, sit here and pretend we don't know what's going on?"

Shawn felt like punching Clint, sometimes he could be the most self absorbed jerk he knew. "I don't think we have a choice Clint. This has to be Mike's decision to tell people." sometimes the guy just didn't get it.

"Yeah and we all know how well he talks to people." Jimmy snorted. "I say if he won't talk to us let’s go to him."

"My parents won't let you in." Amy told them with a sigh. "I thought they were overprotective before but they've taken it to a whole new level now." they were even making her call them before leaving and when she got to school or work.

"What do you think we should do Amy?" DL asked her. She knew Mike the best and he trusted her opinion.

Amy was touched that he would even ask her opinion, noticing how he had filled out since last year. He had always been a good looking guy but since school started he had gotten a buzz cut in his light brown hair like his dad instead of the long bangs he had had last year and you could finally see his beautiful blue eyes that she knew Mike had adored at one time. His tight t-shirt showed off the well defined chest muscles, that he had put on over the summer, perfectly. She maybe seeing someone else but she could still enjoy the view she thought to herself. "I don't know, you know I've never considered Mike fragile..."

"I sure as hell haven't." Clint laughed. "God I've ended up bruised from just football practice. Say what you want about him being gay but he hits like a fucking mule." Making the boys laugh at Amy's startled look hearing them say 'gay' out loud.

Jimmy rubbed his arm just thinking about it. "You can say that again, coach is going nuts without him." stopping for a second he turned to Amy. "He not coming back to the team is he?"

"I doubt it Jimmy," Amy told him shaking her head. "He can't stand being touched and I don't think that going to change for quite a while."

"Well I am not going to let him hide at your place because he's afraid of us." being the typical Clint he said it as a declaration. "Amy do you think you could get your parents out of the house Saturday? Just for a couple of hours."

Amy thought for a second then nodded. "Yeah I think so. They've been talking about having to go food shopping, if they think I'll stay at the house with Mike they'll go. I can just go for a walk and text you."

Shawn wondered if he was the only one that thought this was a bad idea. "Great, let's just hope that we don't make things worse." looking at each of them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Oct 6 2012)

Saturday just after noon Mike was sitting on the couch watching TV relaxing for the first time in weeks. Bill and Mary were out shopping and since they were still worried he'd try to hurt himself Amy had promised to stay with him. Twenty minutes after they left Amy got a text from a friend saying her car wouldn't start and needed a ride to work. Mike told her to go that he was fine then jokingly added that he promised to be alive when she got back.

"That's not funny. Do you have any idea how much you scared me." Amy said slapping his arm. Since the day he had broken down it hadn't bother him when she or her parents touched him. "It won't take long, she just needs a ride to work, I won't be gone more then 20 minutes tops."

Sighing Mike shoved her towards the front door then sat down. "Amy go, I'm okay. I promise I won't do anything but sit here and watch TV. See Dallas is playing the Broncos I'll watch that till you get back okay." grabbing the remote to turn off her Project Runway re-run. "Go! I don't want her to late, do you?" he didn't know whether to be annoyed or flattered that they were treating him like a child. In some ways it was nice, it reminded him of when his mom and dad were alive but then again he was seventeen not seven. Sure he had messed up with the knife thing but he was doing better now and not helpless.

"Okay, Mike." grabbing her keys. "I love you, please don't do anything stupid okay." kissing his cheek.

Mike understood why she asked but he still didn't have to like it. "GO!" pointing to the door and laughing, glad that somebody trusted him at least.

Amy got in her car and headed to the park where Clint, Jimmy, Shawn and DL were waiting for her. "I hope you guys know what you're doing, he's in a good mood today so good luck." watching them head to their car then called out. "DL!" He hung back. "I'm glad you're here just do me a favor if things get out of hand call me ASAP."

DL smiled. "I will, don't worry. Why do you think I wanted to come? I may be the youngest here but we both know I'm the smartest." Hitting her shoulder with his. "I won't let anything happen to Mike I promise."

Honking the horn Clint stuck his head out the window of his beat up silver Ford Torus. "DL you coming or not?" Making Amy laugh when DL flipped him off as he walked to the car.

Looking at the closed door Mike realized it was the first time he had been alone and grinned. He was glad they were starting to trust him again, but if Amy's friend hadn't needed her she would still be there babysitting him. Not ten minutes after she left he heard the front door open. Thinking it was Amy again he laughed. "What did you do go at warp speed?" getting off the couch and turning to the door. He stopped suddenly when he saw the four boys in the hallway staring at him. "What are you doing here?" visibly shaken he started breathing fast.

The guys just stood there for a minute taking in the last traces of bruising, and the scars on Mike's face and neck. He didn't have a shirt on so the scabs from the bite marks were visible as well as the bandages around his ribs. Shawn didn't move, he couldn't believe what he was seeing but was the first to answer him. "You won't answer our calls or texts, so we decided to come to see you."

"Mike..." Jimmy felt sick at what he was seeing.

Mike had wondered how he would react when he saw his friends but right then he didn't know if he was ready to do this. "If I wanted to talk to you I would have answered the damn the phone." pointing to the door. "You need to go now."

"We're not going anywhere until you talk to us." Clint told him crossing his arms.

DL slapped Clint an the back of the head then looked at Mike. "We're just worried about you Mike."

"How did you know where I was?" Looking at the ceiling he suddenly realized why Amy had been so nervous. "Amy. Let me guess you're the friend that needed the ride. Why are you really here?" Looking at them and seeing the looks passing back and forth. "You know don't you?" feeling sick again.

"Mike..." Shawn said taking a step towards him.

"Don't!" backing up and holding his hand out. "What do you know? Did Amy tell you?" trying not to panic.

DL looked at Mike. "Nobody told us, we just figured it out. You were missing after the cops were going around to the schools passing out info sheets."

"We did sorta bully Amy until she confirmed what we already knew." Clint admitted almost proudly. "We just wanted to make sure you were alive."

Mike laughed. "I'm alive if that's what you want to call it. So now you know, just go, please." taking another step backwards.

"Come on Mike, we just want to help." Jimmy said.

"Don't you get it! You can't help me!" Mike yelled losing his temper. "I don't want to talk about it, not with you, not with anyone. Jesus 

you have no idea how hard this is for me."

"Hiding here isn't going to help you either." Clint yelled back.

Mike just stood there knowing Clint was right. "I'm not hiding." he said.

Clint took a step closer and this time Mike didn't move. They maybe friends but the two of them had had way to many arguments and this was familiar to them both. "Yes you are. You've convinced yourself that we're going blame you, or ridicule you or some other bullshit."

Mike looked away from them. "Don't you! What do you want? You want to know what he did to me?"

"No we don't," DL said gently. "After we talked to Amy I talked to my dad Mike. He explained what was going on."

"Oh god." turning away so he didn't have to look at them.

Clint hated to see Mike afraid of them he came up behind him and touched Mike's shoulder. "Mike."

Mike spun around so fast Clint stepped back. "Don't touch me!! This is why I don't want you here. You have no fucking clue what I'm going through. I was RAPED!!! Don't you get that." shaking his head. "No, you don't, hell if you knew the truth you'd probably think I wanted it."

DL was shocked by Mike's outburst. "Jesus Mike we already know the truth," Hating to see his friend like this. "We've known for years alright. And how the hell could you think we would blame you for something like this?"

"You don't know." Mike said shaking his head.

"Damn it Mike we know!!" Jimmy yelled back stepping closer but careful not to touch him. "You're gay, so what. We've known for a long time." Mike just looked at him. "Did you really think we'd care?"

"We wanted to wait until you told us yourself. But we know and Jimmy's right nobody cares." Shawn told him.

DL hung his head. "If I'd known that's what Cruella was holding over your head I would have said something. I can't believe you put up with her crap because you were afraid to talk to us. Well we know okay, and we don't care." seeing shock on Mike's face and thinking that wasn't much better then the fear.

"You're our friend Mike, nothing is going to change that." Shawn said walking into the living room. "We've always had each others backs. Now when you need us the most, you’re hiding here because we were stupid enough not to talk to you sooner."

"Did you ever think that maybe we'd blame ourselves?" Jimmy asked him. "That if we had just talked to you then maybe you would never have gotten hurt."

Mike sat down in the chair stunned they had even said the word gay. "You know?" feeling his throat tighten. 

Clint rolled his eyes. "What did you think we would do, pull out pitch forks?" sitting on the couch across from Mike, the others joining him.

"I don't know," Mike said hanging his head not looking at them again. "Tiffany said..."

Clint groaned. "Tiffany is a gold digging bitch Mike. Nothing that woman told you is true." their hatred for Mikes step mother was one of the few things they all had in common. The woman was constantly bitching at them every time they had went over to Mikes place. Don't touch the walls, take off your shoes, if you break anything I'll have you arrested for property damage. DL had laughed at that one before reminding her that his dad was the Sheriff and to try it. It would give him a good laugh.

For once DL agreed with Clint. "For god sake's Mike my dad was the one who gave my Aunt Linda away when she married Aunt Pam. Hell I was an usher, why would you think I'd have a problem with you." tossing a pillow at him.

Mike caught it and laughed lightly. "Fear isn't rational. God this is too much..." trying not to panic he started breathing fast. "I can't..." looking around trying to find a way out. "You need to go."

"Mike we're not here to cause trouble for you," Shawn said trying to calm him down. "That's the last thing we want to do. And don't be mad at Amy she hasn't told us anything really. Just that you were... hurt and that you had moved in here."

Jimmy laughed, "Talk about tight lipped. I swear."

Looking at him Mike took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at Amy, I know she means well."

"Mike," Clint paused for a second before asking what they all wanted to know. "We just want to know if you're okay?" and they all went quiet.

Mike looked at him, at all of them, seeing that they looked as worried as his aunt and uncle had at first. "I don't know." he admitted. "Just tell me what you know?"

DL gave a short laugh. "How far back do you want us to go?" he asked.

"How long have you known about me?" Mike wanted to know.

Shawn answered that one. "Summer before last."

"How?" Mike asked not quite believing it. "I tried so hard to keep it a secret, I mean did I do or say something." looking at each of them. "I want to know. Maybe that's what he saw, and that's why he took me."

"You didn't do anything Mike. It's not like you have a sign over your head flashing gay." DL told him a little uncomfortable hearing Mike talk about the man who had attacked him.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck. "We've known you for years, it wasn't like there was one thing you did that told us. We just sorta pieced things together over time."

"Two years ago when we went to the beach for summer break." Clint couldn't stop looking at the scars on Mike's neck. Mike saw him and grabbed his shirt off the coffee table and pulled it on. Clint looked away and went on. "We were joking around watching every girl that came out of the water and I have to give you credit you never once gave anything away, you were right there with us whistling and cheering."

Mike sat back confused. "Then how did you..."

DL groaned. "For gods sake Mike, your brain might have been working at figuring out what to say and do but every time a hot guy came out of the water your 'other' brain was working overtime. It wasn't hard to figure out after that."

Mike didn't know what to say about that. "Why didn't you say anything?" leave it to DL to point that out and make him blush a little.

"We wanted you to trust us, we figured you'd tell us when you were ready." Shawn said.

Mike shook his head. "Damn it, if I'd known."

"I'm sorry Mike, we knew Tiffany was giving you a hard time but you wouldn't tell us why." Jimmy told him. Mike knew it was the truth and couldn't argue about it.

DL however. "I'm sorry too. After the things she said about my aunts I should have known that was why she was bugging you."

Mike took a minute to just look at his friends wondering why he had ever been afraid to talk to them. "You really don't care do you?" suddenly feeling stupid for not trusting them. 

Clint leaned forward. "Hell no. I mean sure at first we were a little freaked out but you never changed. You're still the same guy we grew up with and I don't care who you want to date."

"Date," Mike gave a little laugh. "I don't think that's going to be problem. I can't even stand to be touched anymore"

Not sure how to ask Clint looked at him. "Mike I don't... I'm not sure how to ask this."

"Just ask, I'm tired of hiding." Sitting here with them he was just plain tired. He hadn't realized how exhausting it would be keeping people away. That and the fact that they were right about him hiding was slightly annoying.

"Maybe this isn't the time Clint." DL said looking at him.

For some reason it upset Mike to see them start babying him too. "Stop. Just ask me now while I'm sick enough to tell you." this whole situation was making him nauseous. Something he thought he was done with now that he was used to the medication.

"What do you mean sick," Jimmy studied Mike for a second. "Mike are you okay. I mean..." a little afraid of the answer. "What did he do to you?"

Mike laughed sadly looking at his feet and not at his friends. "What didn't he do is a better question." 

"Mike come on." DL said hating to see Mike like this... not quite afraid more like self deprecating.

"I'm alright." Sighing Mike leaned back in the seat. "He drugged me okay, I'm grateful for that at least." Mike told them surprised how easy it was to talk to them.

"You're grateful you were drugged?" Jimmy asked, that sounded bad even to him.

"With my brain yeah I'm glad. At least with the drugs I can't remember a lot of what happened. The drug it... everything is in pieces. The things I do remember...," closing his eyes he felt tears dripping on his hands as the memories came to the surface. "you don't want to know. So don't ever ask me about it again." he told them a little harsher then he had intended.

"Okay," Shawn said seeing his friend in so much pain hurt. "No questions, you got it. I don't really want to know anyway. Just tell me you're okay."

"Not really but it's nothing that won't heal." Mike said not looking at them. "I've got two cracked ribs, a broken wrist and you saw..." softly laughing to himself. "you can see the bruises... and... the bite marks but hey at lest I can talk again." a little too sarcastically.

Jimmy felt sick to his stomach when he asked. "He BIT you?!"

"That's not even the worst part." Mike told them.

DL stood up. "How the hell could anything be worse then that?"

Mike looked up at him. "I said I was sick, I ah, I'm taking PEPs and they made me really sick at first." now it was just once in a while if he got nervous like now.

Clint looked confused. "What can peeps do?" Even DL turned to look at him for that one shaking his head.

"Not peeps you moron," Mike told him laughing for real this time. "God Easter was months ago. They're P.E.P's Post Exposure Prophylaxis. They did blood tests when they caught him but..." 

"What kind of blood tests?" Jimmy interrupted.

For a second they thought Mike wouldn't answer but he did but very quietly. "STD's and HIV."

"Oh fuck!" Shawn said looking at Mike searching for any sign of illness even though he knew there wouldn't be. 

"The tests were negative but I won't know for six months whether or not he gave me HIV. The PEP's are suppose to help prevent it from spreading although his test results were negative too." hearing the door bell he stopped talking.

Amy had been pacing in the park for 30 minutes before giving up and going home. She rang the doorbell before coming in wanting to give Mike a heads up. Seeing that things seemed to be okay she joined them in the living room. "So do I need to worry about you killing me in my sleep?" coming in she sat next to Mike.

"I haven't decided yet." Mike told her as she took his arm and laid her head on his shoulder not even realizing it was the first time he had let her do that since the attack.

Amy didn't want him to be mad at her. "Mike I'm sorry but they... they were just as worried about you as I was. I knew what you thought they would do was all wrong and that they just wanted to help so I..."

"I know. Sometimes you know what I need before I do." kissing her hair.

"Of course I do." Amy said sitting up. "That's what sisters are for."

DL rolled his eyes not sure he agreed with that and with two younger sisters he would know. "Yeah, to piss you off for the right reasons." making Mike laugh as the kitchen door opened this time.

Bill came in with his arms full of grocery bags and yelled. "A little help here please!" not even noticing the boys.

"Sure thing Mr C." DL said standing up and heading to the garage to help.

Bill stopped and dropped one of the bags as DL passed him. "DL?" Spotting the other boys. "What are you guys doing here?" worried he looked at Mike.

Seeing Bill in shock Mike surprisingly smiled. "It's alright Uncle Bill."

"Are you sure?" seeing Amy holding his arm like she had always done was such a relief he started to relax.

"Yeah." Mike told him looking at his friends. "I'm glad they're here."

Bill smiled, "Well okay then." seeing that Mike was really okay he felt his throat tighten and coughed before looking at all of them. "Well the car's full, so off your butts and help us unload." laughing when they all got up except Mike and Amy he added. "Play nice and we may even feed ya." As long as Mike was okay he was willing to try anything.

The guys helped Bill and Mary, who was just as surprised but glad to see them there to support Mike, unload and put everything away. DL helped Amy and Mary set out the pizza's they had delivered while Bill stayed close to keep an eye on Mike. Besides keeping space between himself and the boys he seemed genuinely happy having his friends there, to anybody not knowing the situation it would look like just a typical family dinner. The boys stayed telling Mike about school and how everyone missed him and basically everything he had missed being out. They even got Mike to join in a few Xbox games, laughing at Bill when he tried to play. Around seven the phone rang and Bill talked to the person for 45 minutes before coming back in. Mike could tell from the look on his face that he had news but wasn't sure if he should say anything in front of the others.

Mike knew that they wanted to protect him but this was getting ridicules. "What's the matter now?" he asked.

Bill just shook his head. "It can wait Mike, why ruin a nice evening."

Mike looked at him setting the controller down. "So it is about me."

"Mike it can wait." Bill said looking around at the boys. Mike had been so much better all evening, talking and even laughing with his friends that he hated to say anything.

DL looked at the others. "If you need us to leave we will."

"No," Mike said fast. Having them there had helped him more then he had ever imagined and he didn't want them to go just yet. "I'm not hiding anymore. Uncle Bill just tell me please."

Mary came in and put a hand on Bills back. "Bill if he wants them to know tell him." 

Taking a deep breath Bill rubbed his head. Mike knew he was worried when he did that. "That was Agent Lenards."

Clint recognized the name. "That was FBI guy that was at the school, right?" he asked.

Nodding Bill looked around the room. "He's been calling with updates on Mike case."

"Let me guess. They found the people who bought the videos and they're selling them across Europe." Mike sat back in the chair wondering what else was going to happen.

Clint and DL both asked at the same time. "What videos?"

"No," Bill said looking at them not wanting to get into that, "nothing like that Mike. He's dead." Nobody needed to ask who He was. "They found him hanging in his cell a few hours ago. The coward hung himself."

Mike was in shock but a good kind of shock. "He's dead?" thinking that maybe praying did work. Although hanging was a lot simpler then his idea of throwing him in a wood chipper, thank you TV for that image.

Clint saw Mike make a strange face, "Are you okay Mike?"

"Yeah, I guess." not sure what to say he started rubbing the bandage on his wrist then looked at Bill. "So what happens now? With me I mean." 

Bill shrugged, where was Bob when he needed him, he was the lawyer. "The case is closed. The cyber unit is still following up with that part but the criminal cases are closed, there's nobody to prosecute."

"At least now you won't have to testify right, that's a good thing isn't it." Amy said not sure how Mike was taking the news, he looked too calm and that was never good sign.

"I guess," Mike said sitting back in his chair. "It just seems too simple. After all the pain that bastard caused, not just me but to all those other kids. I can't believe that's the end of it. It just seems to easy."

"You're saying this guy," DL looked at Bill and Mary, his dad hadn't told him there were others. "I thought you were the only one."

Mary looked at DL. "You said the police came to the school. They told you what he was wanted for didn't they."

"I guess we forgot that part." Clint answered looking at Mike. 

Jimmy sat his drink down and looked at Mike, "Speaking of school and I'm sorry to bring this up but..."

"Don't do that." Mike told him. He was tired of people apologizing for the things they said around him. "Don't be afraid to talk in front of me. I can't change what happened and you guys trying to act like it didn't doesn't help me okay." 

That outburst brought the night to an end, as everyone was leaving Jimmy risked it and asked when Mike thought he would be able to go back to school. "You know I'm only asking because I flunked Mrs Wakefield’s test two weeks in a row now and I need you to cheat off of man."

Mary pretended to be shocked. "James Adam Henny, how could you? I should call your mother right now." making him turn pink.

"He's joking, Aunt Mary." Mike said laughing seeing his friends face, god it felt good to laugh again. "I want to go back guys. Surprisingly I miss school, but I just don't know if I'll be able to handle the hallways. What if I bump into somebody, I don't know if I'll fall apart or freak out or what. If you hadn't notice I have a bit of a problem being touched." Jimmy had accidentally dumped him earlier causing him to shake for a few minutes.

"At least one of us is in every one of your classes right? We'll walk with you... bodyguard style." Clint suggested grinning at Mike. "It'll give me a chance to break out the sunglasses indoors." 

Mike shook his head, Clint just didn't get it, "I'll think about it okay." he promised as they turned to leave. "Hey guys." stopping them.

DL turning back. "Yeah Mike?"

"Thank you," Mike choked up a little but pulled himself together quickly. "Thank you for being my friends. I've missed... just thank you. This helped a lot more then I thought it would and," rolling his eyes slightly, "I'll pick up the phone the next time you call."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mike did think about it, in fact that's all he thought about the next day. After Bill, Mary and Amy got back from church on Sunday Mike sat down with them. "I want to try going back to school tomorrow." he told them.

Mary took his hand. "Honey are you sure it's not too soon. You're doing wonderfully here, don't you think you might be rushing it."

"Maybe," Mike admitted looking at her. "I may lose it completely I don't know. But one thing I learned yesterday is that I'm never going to know if I don't try. If I had trusted my friends and told them I was gay, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Especially since they already knew, all that stress and worrying was for nothing." he tried to joke.

Amy saw her Dad start to protest and added what she and Mike had talked about after her parents had gone to bed the night before. "We'll all be there to help Mike if he needs it like Clint said. He's not alone anymore and don't forget our guidance counselor, Dr Chambers, is a psychiatrist. Maybe Mike could talk with her, you said you were looking into group counseling maybe she knows some place he could go."

It took some convincing, Mary especially didn't want to let him out of her sight, but early on Monday (Oct 8 2012) Bill drove Mike to the school. It was so early only a handful of teachers where there as they pulled up. Mike had decided not to cover up the few remaining bruises saying that he was tired of hiding who he was and if he was going back then everybody would know. Principal Higgins was startled to see Bill and Mike walk into the front office that early since he had just gotten there himself. He and Dr Chambers were the only one who knew the truth about Mike's assault, all of his teachers had been told that was recovering from an illness.

"Mike!" Principal Higgins called out as he saw them walk in. "Bill, what can I do for you?" doing his best not to stare at the marks on Mike's skin. Dear god that poor boy, if this was how he looked now what had he looked like right after the attack.

Mike didn't waste any time. "I want to come back to school, if you'll let me."

"Why don't we go to my office." Ed said moving aside so they could go first.

Bill shook hands with him as he passed the principal. "Is Kathleen here yet? We'd like to speak to her too if possible."

Principal Higgins shook his head. "Not yet, but she should be here any minute. Holly?" looking over his shoulder for the front desk secretary.

Holly came around the corner carrying a stack of papers and saw Mike. "Mike what happened?" seeing the faded bruises. "I thought you were sick kid but you look like you've been in a car wreck." Mike smiled, everyone in the school liked the 5 foot 2 brunette who was nearly a foot shorter than himself. She had started working there in Mike's freshman year and he knew several of his classmates that still had crushes on her. At twenty-six she didn't look much older than the students.

"Holly," Principal Higgins said getting her attention before Mike could say anything. "When Kathleen gets here, would you ask her come to my office as soon as possible please." 

Holly turned to look at him. "Sure no problem," After working with kids for the last 3 years she could tell that something was wrong but didn't want to interfere.

Mike walked into Principal Higgins office which he'd only been in twice before. Once when they had tried to talk him into jumping up a grade and the other when Clint had talked him and one of the other boys on the football team into toilet papering the halls as a Halloween prank. That was when he had gotten his first, and last, two day suspension. Plus they had spend hours cleaning up everything they had put up. Right then he just hoped to make it through the next hour without throwing up. "They don't know do they?" he asked either of the two men.

Principal Higgins looked at Mike who saw the concern and sympathy in the older mans eyes. "We didn't feel right telling people without your consent."

"What did you tell his teachers?" Bill asked curious.

Ed sat down at his desk moving a few folders out of the way. "We told them that Mike had been in the hospital and was recovering at your place." looking at Mike. "A few of them read about your step-mothers arrest and assumed that she was the reason you were in the hospital." Bill had been collecting the news papers and had only given them to him after Mary had told him about Tiffany's arrest. He had been surprised to see the articles on her arrest, for embezzlement and child abuse, in the papers.

Mike gave a little laugh at that. "Well in a way it was her fault so I'm okay with that." sitting down. He was nervous about being there but so far he was doing okay.

"How are feeling Mike?" Principal Higgins asked cautiously looking between Mike and Bill. Mike had to smile, the poor man looked as uncomfortable as he felt. "You know there's no hurry for you to come back yet we can find a way to... "

Mike sighed, his whole life he had fought to keep from standing out and now this. "I'm not a piece of glass Mr Higgins, so you can stop tip-toeing like I'm going to break at any second. If you don't want me here we'll go." 

"Mike!" Bill still wasn't used to these outbursts. 

Principal Higgins sat back in his chair not phased at all. "I didn't mean for you to think that we don't want you back Mike. I'm just concerned you might be trying to rush it when you don't need to." His brother-in-law had PTSD after the Gulf War so he understood the outburst since Bill had already mentioned PTSD when he had brought in the custody papers.

Mike shook his head not really understanding why he had snapped at his principal. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Stopping when the door opened and a tall woman wearing a long yellow sundress with a black sweater and wide belt walked in.

"Holly said you wanted to see me Ed." coming in suddenly not expecting her boss to have company. "Oh I'm sorry she didn't tell me you were with someon..." seeing who was there she stopped in the doorway and stared. "Mike?"

"Morning Dr Chambers." he said to her. The shocked look almost made him laugh at the older woman.

Bill stood up when she came in so she could use the chair. "Kathleen thank you for joining us." Bill had known her for years, she had just started working there the year he had graduated. At the time she had run the front desk while going to school to become a psychiatrist, by the time she had gotten her degree she had fallen in love with the students and hadn't wanted to leave. That same year the previous guidance counselor had suddenly suffered a stroke and she was offered the position which she happily accepted. She was nearly as tall as Mike with highlighted brown hair that only had a touch of grey in it that brought out the grey of her eyes beautifully despite the pink glasses she got teased for wearing.

"I'm sorry," She said sitting down, "I just wasn't expecting you to come back so soon. How are you doing?" 

"Good I guess." Mike laughed. He had always liked Dr C as most everyone called her. She was the one of the few that had understood why he hadn't wanted to skip a grade and had even helped him set up the extra credits so he wouldn't have to. "Honestly I think this is one of those come back now or you'll never do it times."

Bill looked at them still concerned, "Bottom line is Mike wants to come back. I keep telling him not to push himself but he spoke with several of his friends and..."

Mike interrupted. "He raped me he didn't kill me." rubbing his arms unconsciously. "Hiding from my life is only letting him win and I think he's taken too much from me already."

Kathleen was surprised that he was thinking like this so soon. Unfortunately she had worked with two other assault victim, both female, and they had preferred being home schooled for months before they felt they were ready to come back to school or work. "That's a very healthy way to look at things." looking at Bill. "Are you sure it's what you want though?" 

"No," laughing Mike stared at her, "I'm not sure I'll even make it through the day. But I won't know until I try right." glad to see her smile just a little bit.

They talked for a while and Kathleen agreed with most of what Mike had to say about his reasons for coming back so in the end they agreed to let him try. He told them that football was out, there was no way he'd be able to handle that and was glad to know the coach had already expected that and filled his spot. Dr Chamber's knew Mike's record very well since he was one of the top students in the school and she had worked with him before. "There's no reason for you to even be taking gym Mike, you're only lacking a few mandatory credits to graduate. With a little work if you wanted you could probably graduate at the end of the year." 

"I don't want to do that and you know why, we've talked about that before." he said to them honestly. "Between my freaky brain and now this, I need the... stability, of school. If it's okay then I'd rather just keep adding credits and graduate with the rest of my friends."

Principal Higgins thought about it. "Maybe it would help if we switch some of your classes around."

That was the last thing Mike wanted. "Please don't, I have friends in every class and right now I need them." panicking a little.

Kathleen saw the way he reacted and knew he was right. "What about just switching gym?"

"That would be fine." That sounded good to him. "I know DL has a study hall then, something like that would be good, if anything happens I'm not bothering the other students."

"Is there anything else you need?" Principal Higgins asked.

Mike nodded. "I have to tell my teachers, they need to know the truth. If for some reason I freak out, I want them to understand."

Dr Chamber looked at him. "Are you having any problems Mike?" he had always been such a strong self assured young man and now she could tell that had been stolen from him by some heartless monster who had only cared about himself.

"A few," he admitted. "the worst is that I can't stand somebody touching me."

That caught Principal Higgins attention, not wanting to discourage him but knowing that could cause some trouble he asked. "Mike how do you expect to get to your classes then?"

Bill answered for him. "I was hoping you could help with that." looking at Principal Higgins. "I remember when I was in school this kid broke his leg and had trouble getting around. All the teachers let him leave 5 minutes early so nobody would bump into him in the halls."

Bill had told Mike that in the car and it had sounded really good to him. "If you'll let me do that I think I'll be okay. I can't just sit around doing nothing. I'm going stir crazy. You know how my memory works. I need something to focus on to keep my mind busy so it has less time to think about... what he... what happened."

Ed nodded, "We'll have to ask your teachers but I don't have a problem with you doing that." that was the least he could do to help Mike out. "Mike, please believe me, I'm not trying to discourage you from coming back but are you sure you're ready for the questions people are going to ask? Because when they see the bruises and scars they will have questions." Thinking of Holly's reaction earlier.

"I'm sacred to death about what they're gonna think or say, but I'm not going to lie." Mike told them. "I know people are going to find out and I'd rather tell them the truth before rumors starts. When I told Clint I was gonna try to come back he started coming up with some crazy theories but I prefer to tell the truth."

Principal Higgins looked at his watch. "Well your teachers should be here by now. I'll go call them down to the conference room.” Standing up he turned to Kathleen. “Would you bring them down in a few minutes. I'd like you to be there if anyone has questions." 

She nodded. "Of course." When he left to get Mike's teachers she turned to Bill and Mike. "You should be proud of yourself Mike you're doing remarkably well."

Mike smiled at that, he had always liked Dr Chambers. When the idea of him skipping a grade had come up she had been very understanding of his wishes and had been the one to come up with the college credits idea. "Thanks but believe me it's all an act. I'm scared to death right now."

"You know don't have to do this right now Mike." Bill said putting his hand on Mike's arm. Kathleen was surprised when he didn't shrug it off.

Looking at his Uncle. "Yes I do." turning to Kathleen. "Dr C I was hoping, that is... I need somebody to talk to about this, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me."

Kathleen wasn’t completely surprised that he felt comfortable enough to ask her. "I'd be glad to help in any way I can. I usually stay late on Tuesdays and Thursdays or you could come to my office for lunch any day."

Bill added when Mike didn't. "We're also looking for a survivors group if you know of any."

"Actually I do," Kathleen told him when Mike gave him a look she wasn't sure about. "I volunteer at Hanover House, they have a lot of programs there that you could choose from."

Mike still wasn't sure he wanted that so he just asked. "Could you give Uncle Bill the information. It sound like something... I'd like." not sounding very convincing.

Just then Holly knocked on the door before sticking her head in. "Ed said to tell you they're ready to see you."

When Mike walked into the room several of his teachers gasped at the condition of his face. Since he knew most of it was healed he had to laugh. "If you think this is bad you should have seen me a few weeks ago." thank god most of bruises had already healed.

Bill looked at him as they sat down at the conference table, "Mike come on." None of them were surprised to see him with Mike. Principal Higgins had already told them about the change in custody, and Tiffany's arrest was still a subject of gossip for the teachers. Many had never even met the woman in the three years Mike had been going there, where as Bill and Mary were at nearly every PTO meeting. Even Bill’s best friend Bob volunteered every year for the school carnivals.

Mr Douglas, who was Mike's Economics teacher sat up when he saw the lite yellow marks on the boys face and the cast still on his arm. "I knew you'd been in the hospital but man... It looks like you were you in a car wreck." repeating Holly's earlier statement.

"Did your doctors give you the okay to come back to school Mike?" Ms Sheffield, his AP Biology teacher asked.

Bill answered for him, "As long as he doesn't over do it yes. His ribs and arm are the only things that are still healing."

Mr Henery, his US Government teacher, "Were you in an accident Mike?" After reading the news article on his step-mothers arrest he wondered if she had run him over with her car.

"You could say that." Mike said, seeing his teachers was harder then he thought it would be. 

Principal Higgins saw Mike's look and wondered why the hell he was rushing to come back. He had no problem with him continuing doing his work from home, with his grades and credits he could wait until next semester and still be fine. "Mike wanted you all here so that you could understand what really happened and if for any reason he..." 

"I get panic attacks," Mike interrupted him. He had faced every other trauma in his life head on and he'd be damned if this was going to be any different. "If that happens in class you'll need to know why and what not to do to make it worse..." looking at each of them wanting to be honest but still feeling like he wanted to make a run for it too. "I probably shouldn't even be here, and I don't know if I'll even make through today."

"This wasn't from a car wreck was it Mike?" Mr Lukas, a middle aged man who taught Business Management, asked thinking his step-mother had beat him.

"No, it wasn't a wreck." Mike took a deep breath, his hands visibly shaking but he hid them under the table, he hated feeling weak in front of anyone. "The guy the police were looking for a couple weeks ago... I'm the one he raped." he was surprised at how fast the room filled with what's and oh my gods. All of his teachers started questioning Principal Higgins asking why he hadn't told them what had really happened. Mike sat up, "I'm okay, working on it at least." he told them then wished he hadn't said anything when they all turned to look at him.

"Mike I don't know what..." Ms Sheffield was actually choking up.

Mr Henery was more concerned about Mike since he knew the man had been caught. He had been following the case since the FBI had come to the school and he had read the article about the mans suicide in this mornings newspaper. "Are you sure coming back now is a good idea?" he asked seeing the look on Mike's face.

Mr Henery had always been one of Mike's favorite teachers. He taught US Government I and II so this was Mike's second year in his class and they were all the time debating different things while the other students finished tests. "No, not really. But my friends made me see that me hiding from everyone is only making it worse." 

Mrs Baldwin, his Calculus teacher, watched Mike taking some deep breaths and looking down quiet a bit. Mike was one of the most popular students in the school, not just with the students but the teachers as well, so to see him acting like this broke her heart. And she was known as the Dragon Lady. "You said you were having panic attacks Mike. How bad are they?"

Mike looked up at her. "I have PTSD. Sometimes if someone touches me I just... I start to hyperventilate. I know that your first reaction will be to try and shake me, I'm just asking you not to."

"Just talk to him," Bill told them. The first week at the house Mike had panicked a few times and that was what had worked best. "Remind him of where he's at and who's with him right then."

"If you don't want me here..." Mike said closing his eyes and looking away from them.

"Nobody said that Mike, we're just concerned about you're health and recovery." Principal Higgins said repeating himself.

"I just want things to go back to normal." Mike told them hoping they would just let it be. "I don't think that's too much to ask."

They let substitutes handle their homerooms while they worked out the details for Mike's return. They decided to switch his 4th and 5th period classes, moving his biology class to 4th period was easy. It was a split class with the lunch hour and Ms Sheffield said he could stay in her classroom instead of having to go down to the cafeteria. Since Jimmy was also in that class Mike was fine with it, he dropped gym completely giving him a study hall for 5th period with DL instead. After that was settled they all agreed to let him and a friend leave class five minutes early to avoid the other students. Then they called Clint, Shawn, Jimmy, DL and Amy to the office to let them know to stay with Mike between classes and to help in anyway possible. Clint was a little upset he dropped gym and the team but didn't push it after Bill told him to let it go or Mike wouldn't come back at all. Once that was settled Bill left reluctantly and Mike went to his first period class with Clint. All the kids were glad to see him back and, just like he had expected, were full of questions about his injuries. His friends kept the well wishers from getting too close to him causing a few confused looks, but it was Candy, who was dating Clint, that was the first one to ask why.

She was standing in the classroom with Clint holding on to her to keep her from hugging Mike. All of their friends had been worried about why he had missed the last few weeks of school and now seeing him back they were full of questions. "Good God Mike what did you do, get run over by a bus?" Candy said trying to touch his lip.

Clint put his arm up to stop her. "Candy lay off him. Just be glad he's back okay." 

Mike laughed at Clint acting like his protector, he had known him since first grade and as close as they were the two of them were normally more like antagonistic friends with each other than buddy-buddy. "Clint stop it. I told you if I was coming back I wasn't going to lie to people." He had conference called all of his friends the day before and told them that with their help he would try coming back to school.

"What do you think I'm here for pal?" Clint smiled a smile Mike new well. It always lead to trouble like that toilet paper stunt. "I got your back, all you have to do is nod and go with whatever I say." 

Mike shook his head laughing as he pulled his laptop out of his bag for class. "Okay I'll admit it. I've missed your warped sense of humor."

Clint cocked his head to the side, "Ah, I've missed you too Mikey." grinning

Mike rolled his eyes and dropped his book bag at his desk. "Oh shut up!" laughing.

Candy stood back and watched the two of them. "See this isn't normal. You two usually just punch each other or something." At 16 Clint was the first real boyfriend she had ever had. Candy knew it helped that over the summer she had her braces removed and her boobs went up a cup size. Dating the captain of the football team had skyrocketed her to the top of the popularity list and had caused a little bit of anxiety at the beginning. During the first week of school Mike had been really sweet to her, giving advise on how to navigate through the school.

"Candy," Mike looked at her. She looked so tiny next to Clint and he wondered what, if anything, they had in common. Candy was barely five foot tall and blonde while Clint was five foot eleven with dark brown hair. He could be a jerk at times thinking only of himself and Candy was one of the kindest most generous people Mike had ever meet. He had known her for a few years but not well enough to guess how she was going to react. Not wanting to draw things out he just told her. "I wasn't hit by a bus... I was raped." After deciding to come back to school he had stood in front of the bathroom mirror repeating that word over and over until he finally could say it without choking up.

"What?" she was totally shocked as she stepped back looking at Clint hoping he would say Mike was joking. Then she remembered what the police had said when they came to the school. "What no, no, no that's not..." shaking her head.

Clint looked at Mike. "Or we can just tell everybody the truth." patting Candy's back gently. "Way to put your foot in it sweetheart."

That was one thing Mike didn't like about Clint, sometimes he just made comments without thinking about how the other person would feel. "Leave her alone Clint." seeing her struggle to talk he looked at her. "Candy it's okay, I'm all right."

She turned to look at him like he was nuts, "No! No it's not alright Mike. This is... I'm so sorry I..." taking a step to hug him but Mike backed away holding his hands up. "What?" she asked confused.

Mike tried to smile. "It's fine I just can't... I can't stand being touched. Not yet anyway."

"I'm sorry," she said hugging herself instead. "I won't do that again." feeling sick to her stomach. "Are you okay? I mean you look..." not sure what to say. Besides some scars and the almost faded bruising he looked great. 

"I'm healing," Mike had to laugh. "another few days and the bruising will be gone. The ribs and this," holding his cast up. "are going to take a little while longer, another week or two and the cast can come off. " 

Just then one of the other football players came up behind Mike. Before Clint or Candy could reach to stop him the jock wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Hey Mi-key!! Where the hell have you been man?"

Candy saw Mike freeze, his breathing coming in quick and way too fast. Clint grabbed Byron yelling at him to get off Mike but he didn't hear them. The second he let go Mike dropped to the ground and Candy went down with him. Mr Henery saw it too and rushed over looking at Clint. "What happened?"

Clint pushed Byron back and looked at Mike on the floor, not really understanding what he was seeing. "Dumbass here grabbed Mike." he hadn't really believed Mike would panic like this, he had seemed fine at the house besides that one time with Jimmy but he hadn't reacted like this.

Byron straightened his shirt not knowing what he had done wrong. "I was just saying hello. What did I do?"

Mr Henery saw the other students looking at them. "Mike's fine, everybody I just need you to get in your seats. Class will start in a minute."

Candy had seen her mother get panic attacks like this before her death two years earlier and took over, careful not to touch him in case that made it worse she bent down until she was eye level with Mike. "Mike look at me, come on buddy just look at me and breathe, ignore everything else, it’s just you and me. Come on Mike I'm not that ugly to look at am I?"

"What?" he whispered coming out of it quicker then they thought he would and looking at her. "What? Who said... you were... ugly?" breathing deep and slower.

"Why?" Candy smiled wiping a tear off her face. "If I tell you, are you gonna beat em up for me?"

"I don't think I'm up for that just yet." Mike laughed until he looked around and saw everyone staring at him. "What happened?"

Clint was happy to answer that. "Byron wanted to say hello and you know him."

Byron held up his hands. "I didn't mean to freak you out man," sorry for whatever it was he did. That was when he noticed the marks on Mike's neck. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Mr Henery, maybe I should have waited to come back." Upset at himself for disrupting the class so soon as he stood up.

Having expected something much worse Mr Henery smiled. "I don't think it was that bad but do you still feel like staying?" he asked Mike.

"Yeah." thinking about it for a second then nodding his head. "If it's still okay with you I think I'll stay." He had panicked and it wasn't the end of the world, he thought to himself. Maybe I can do this after all as he stood up. It was a little unnerving to have everybody staring at him but he could handle that.

Byron was still standing there confused about what was going on. He and Mike weren't close but they had been on the same football team for two years and he had never seen him act like that. "Mike I'm sorry. What happened to you man?"

"Don't worry about it, Byron. It's okay." Mike said sitting at his desk and trying to smile. With everyone looking at him he told the whole class, "Just do me a favor and spread the word. I don't want anybody to touch me okay, if it's alright I'll let Clint explain why after class." 

Clint leaned over from his desk. "You want me to use my version or yours?" he joked trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Mike glared at him and to his surprise Candy popped Clint on the back of the head. That more then anything made Mike fell better. "The truth Clint, not some crazy mixed up crap you think is funny." looking at the rest of the class he added, "If he tells you I was trying to car surf and fell off don't believe him." Several students laughed as they all sat down and Mr Henery smiled before he started his lesson.

Nobody bothered him in his next two classes though a few looked at him funny when he got up to leave class early. After everyone came back from lunch Mike knew from the way they were acting that Clint or somebody had done what he asked. Nobody said anything but the looks of pity were staring to drive him nuts. He had spent so many years just trying to fit in and all that was gone now, ripped away in the most painful way imaginable. Somehow he made it through the day, which he was so proud of, but the following days became harder and harder. Kids he had never even talked to before kept coming over and asking how he was or offering help. The more they tried to help the more Mike was getting depressed and distant and by Wednesday even his friends were starting to notice something was wrong.

(Oct 11 2012)

On Thursday Ms Sheffield, who had been sitting with him every day, had a parent-teachers meeting and had to leave. Mike had gotten a Get Well card from the football team that morning, he knew they were just trying to be supportive but it had upset him. All Mike saw was them treating him differently and that was not doing him any good. While she was gone he had had enough, getting up he walked to the storage closet in the corner. Every time somebody looked at him he remembered whispered words and the feeling of hands touching him, it was just getting worse with everyone treating him like he was going to break. It was easy to use his drivers license to open the locked door, everyone knew the lock needed to be changed and he figured this would give them the excuse to do it. The room was filled with microscopes, beakers and other supplies, including scalpels. 

Mike sat with his back against the door holding the knife against his wrist. The last time he had done this he hadn't been thinking, this time he knew exactly what he doing. Letting his head rest against the door he started crying thinking about his promise to his aunt and uncle and wondering what Amy and his friends were going to think when they found him. He was so tired of feeling helpless and he knew that because of his freaky brain he would never be able to forget what had happened to him and he just wanted it all to go away.

Closing his eyes Mike wondered if he would get to see his mom and dad or if an after life was just bullshit. That was something he had never really thought about before. His mom had taken him to church as a kid but after an incident between his dad and the reverend, after he had come out to his family, he hadn't been back in years. "I'm sorry dad." Mike said to himself, "I can't stand this anymore." He had lost so many people already, first his mom then his dad and even though Jade and Amber were alive and safe he still felt like he had lost them too. He wondered how they were doing at their new schools, he knew he should call them but he didn't want them knowing what happened to him and figured they deserved a fresh start with their grandparents without him.

His dad had always told him he could do anything he put his mind to, but having to live with this was asking too much. He hadn't slept for more then a couple hours a night in weeks, every night it was one nightmare after another. Half the things he dreamed, images of the man laughing as he looked down at him, reliving the pain and fear, he didn't know if they were real or not and all he could do was pray that they weren't. He was trying to act normal for his friends so they wouldn't worry but it was getting harder and harder everyday. Laughing to himself he admitted that maybe they should be worrying about him. He felt the cold steel of the blade against his wrist and was just about to use it when he heard a noise coming from the room across the hall. Mr Turner was the 10th grade math teacher, but since Mike had already taken geometry in 8th grade he had never taken his class. Not sure what he was hearing he forgot about the knife and went into the hall to hear better. When he looked through the window he saw three students and Mr Turner, he didn't know any of them by name but one was playing a guitar, one an electric drum set and another had a keyboard laying across two desks while Mr. Turner was playing a saxophone. 

They were just playing and having fun and for the first time in days old memories pushed the nightmares back. Mike remembered sitting in the garage at his old house with his dad and uncles when he was little. The three of them had taken turns teaching him to play different instruments and he remembered how much he had loved it. Then Bob had stopped playing when the business got big and then Bill a few years later but his dad would spend hours in the garage with him after he had married Tiffany just playing. That was why he refused to play after his dad had died, it was too painful remembering the good times that he would never be able to have again. Before he knew it the bell rang and kids started coming back from lunch. He went back to the classroom thinking about his Dad and wondered what he would think about him now. Ms Sheffield never told anybody about finding the scalpel on her desk and she never questioned Mike about the open door either, she just asked if he was okay and when he said yes, this time he really meant it. 

(Oct 12 2012)

The next day he concentrated on remembering one thing good about every person that he talked to. Like when DL broke his arm sliding into home plate and getting the winning run in the little league world series when he was 11. Or when Clint made a fool out himself last year trying to get a date with the new cheerleader by putting on a suit and giving her a dozen roses. She had giggled but her boyfriend had knocked Clint out. Being able to do that kept the other memories from overwhelming him and he was able to focus better. During lunch Ms Sheffield stayed in the room but Mike sat outside listening as the group jammed again and he had to admit they were pretty good. The only thing that annoyed him was the guitarist kept making the same mistake during the rift, after the fifth time he screwed it up Mike couldn't take it and getting up he knocked on the door. 

Mr Turner was a relatively new teacher to Ft Adams High school but one of the most popular. He was only an inch shorter then Mike with brown hair and light brown eyes that had half the girls sighing in his classroom. Mike had seen him talking to other teachers and for the first time since the attack he admitted to himself that the girls were right, he was kinda cute. Andy heard the door open and was surprised to see Mike walk into his class room, he knew who Mike was since the entire school was talking about what had happened to him. Before he could say anything Mike looked at Gary, "I'm sorry to bother you guys but I can't stand hearing anybody screw up Springsteen." sounding more like his old self then the others knew.

Gary blew the dark hair out of his eyes. "I know man! I keep messing up the second rift." He knew Mike from study hall but had never talked to him before. "You play?" he asked. Seeing Mike looking nervous but still slightly annoyed was kinda funny.

Mike nodded. "Yeah a long time ago, I haven't played since my dad died." he told them before he changed his mind.

Janice was a junior like Mike and had been in classes with him the year before. At 17 she was into the goth life style so people tended to give her a wide birth. "Mike right?"

"Janice." Mr Turner said giving her a subtle warning to be nice.

"Don't do that please." Mike asked him, hating when people would stop talking because they were afraid of what he'd do. "I'd rather you just act normal. Everybody else is walking on egg shells and all that's doing is making it worse and honestly it's starting to really get to me." maybe it was because he didn't really know any of them but he felt like it was easier to talk to them since they didn't know how he normally would react.

Mr Turner could understand that and decided to just treat him like a new student. "I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure they mean well." After a minute of nobody talking he asked Mike. "So what instrument do you play?"

Mike smiled at the man, thankful for the change of subject. "I play the piano, any type of guitar and a little drums." remembering Uncle Bill trying to teach him how to play 'Wipe-out' when he eleven.

"Really?" Gary sat up impressed. "All of them?"

Mike smiled. "I have this freaky brain that remembers everything so it usually doesn't take too long for me to learn things."

"That's freakin' cool." Laura said sitting her drum stixs down. A lot of people were surprised to learn she played the drums since she was an honor student and with her dark hair and eyes most of her family called her their china doll. She was the only one that had never been in any classes with Mike but had seen him around the school.

"Here," Gary said handing him his guitar, "try it. Let's see what you've got."

Mike hesitated for a minute before taking the guitar. The last time he held one was two days before his dad had died. "It's been a while." he told them as he took it and set down on the corner of Mr Turners desk.

"Just start playing, it'll come back to you." Andy suggested taking his chair around to sit next to Janice.

Mike was a little self-conscious with them watching him as he tried out a few cords, letting his memories coming back. It felt good to have a guitar in his hands again after so long, taking a quarter out of his pocket he surprised Gary by using it as a pick. After a few tries he closed his eyes and perfectly played one of his fathers favorite songs, Born to Run by Bruce Springsteen. The others stared for a second then started playing to, they couldn't believe how well he played even with a cast on but what really surprised them was that he sang it perfectly as well. He only opened his eyes and looked at them when Mr Turner started playing for the Sax solo, by the end there were tears running down he face but he was grinning and felt like laughing at the looks on the others faces. Wiping his face off, "I'm sorry I shouldn’t have bothered you." handing Gary the guitar and getting up to leave.

Mr Turner jumped up. "Whoa hey hold on, that was amazing." completely in shock at the skill this kid had played.

"Wow, you have a fantastic voice." Janice told him sitting back in her chair.

All Gary did was shake his head. "I've been playing for 8 years man and I'm no where near as good as you are." totally in awe of Mike all he could do was stare at him.

Laura looked at Mike. "Please don't leave. You were great and," looking at the others. "look I don't know you but I'm not somebody who listens to rumors."

"It's not a rumor." Mike told them as he stopped at the door and turning back to them. "Three weeks ago I was raped." giving a small laugh. "God it feels like a lifetime ago."

Laura looked at Janice then back at Mike only said, "That sucks."

Janice poked her with her own drumsticks. "Geese, have a little decency Laura."

"Yeah it really sucks," Mike laughed finding their attitudes refreshing. "I feel like I'm some animal in a zoo the way everybody keeps staring at me, waiting to see what I'm going to do next." coming back to the desk and sitting down.

Mr Turner had started volunteering at summer camps when he was 14 and he recognized the signs of depression in Mike and hope he was getting help for it. "Well all I can say is, if that was how you play when you're rusty I can't wait to hear you after you've practice a little." wanting to give him something to smile about and was glad to see him do just that. "We're here almost every day for lunch so you're more than welcome to join us."

"You should feel right at home here," Gary told him. He didn't care what anybody was saying Mike was a god with a guitar to him. "Everybody thinks we're freaks too." wincing when Laura leaned over slapping him on the shoulder. "Hey the truth hurts." raising his arms in surrender.

Laura looked at Mike. "What he means is that we prefer music to anything else so we tend to stand out." pointing to the girl next to her. "Janice's goth clothes don't help either."

"Yeah, like your sweater sets are so the style... in your grandmother's time." Janice replied then turned to Mike when he laughed. "The three of us are nothing alike but we love music and our regular friends think that's weird." rolling her eyes. "So that's why we meet here, Mr Turner and his wife go to my church, and before you ask, yes I go to church. Mr T is in the church band with me so he lets us meet here to practice."

Mr Turner shrugged, "I'm a music nerd I admit it."

"You don't act like the other teachers either." Mike told him liking the teachers attitude. No wonder his students always said good things about him.

"This is my first teaching job," he told Mike. "I only got my teaching degree 5 years ago and I started working here a year after that. I'm only 28."

"No wonder everyone likes you." Mike smiled.

Mr Turner grinned back. "Hopefully they think I'm a good teacher too."

Janice patted him on the head. "Of course you are Mr T. You're just still young enough to know how we think."

"Thank you Janice," Mr Turner said swatting at her hand, "but please stop calling me Mr T. Does it look like I have a mohawk?" pointing to his hair which was perfectly styled in Mike's opinion.

Mike stayed the entire hour with them and it was nice just letting everything else go for a while. Being with them made him feel normal for the first time in weeks, they didn't ask questions and they treated him like the any other student, which he really liked. Going back to his classroom after lunch several of his friends noticed he was humming softly as they finished their Friday tests and breathed a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who deals with depression I am also a survivor of a suicide attempt. I in no way endorse this. It is a selfish and desperate call for help that many do not survive. If anyone is considering this please call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline at 1-800-273- 8255 or suicidepreventionlifeline.org. There are so many people out there ready and willing to help.
> 
> Everything I know about PTSD came from a lot of research on the internet so I'm sure there are technical mistakes. 
> 
> Music therapy has shown positive results in helping to relieve symptoms in people with PTSD. So the music group will play an important part in this story so there will be lyrics and music mentioned. I used Glee as the main inspiration for musical numbers so if you'd like to see what I picture go to YouTube and look up the episodes I will give you as they are used.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. If you did let me know. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the music club be able to help Mike heal? 
> 
> Uncle Bob has a few surprises up his sleeve that Mike never saw coming. What will Mike do with that information? Go shopping of course.
> 
> With Thanksgiving coming up Mike agrees to go to therapy. How will Mike react to being around other members of his family

Chapter 3  
(Oct 13 2012)

That weekend Bob showed up at Bill's house Saturday morning with a stack of papers for Mike to sign. Amy was at work at the shelter and Mary had gone shopping so it was just the boys hanging out. After watching Mike sign papers for half an hour Bill finally looked at Bob. "What is all this crap Bobby?"

Bob laughed his evil laugh, the one that he used to scare other lawyers in court. "This has been my secret project for the last two years. I just needed to catch Cruella red handed and now that I have..." rubbing his hands together smiling with glee.

"Why does the hair on the back of my neck stand up when you get that grin?" Mike asked as he signed the last paper, thankful it was his right arm that was in the cast since he was left handed. He didn't know half of what he had signed but he trusted Uncle Bob.

Bill came over and sat down next to Mike trying to grab a few of the things he had signed but Bob kept slapping his hand a way. "Because you're smart. I've seen seasoned lawyers give up and agree to plea deals after seeing that grin." Bill told Mike.

"Ha, Ha." Bob said smacking Bill's hand again. "Mike what do you know about Tiffany's arrest?" they had never told him about the investigation into his dad's death which had turned out to be a good thing since the money that Tiffany had taken out of the account had been for a diamond necklace. Bob had already found her safety deposit box full of jewelry and had it confiscated since it was being paid for with Mike's money. Once he got him to the bank Mike could decide if he wanted to keep them or sell them off.

Mike sat back trying to make a fist wondering if he would ever get feeling back in his hand again. "Just what you guys have told me, that she agreed to plead guilty for a lighter sentence. 25 to 40 years with parole in what, fifteen years right. Why?" wondering what Uncle Bob was up to now. 

Bob looked at Mike, glad to see that he actually looked like he was happy today. He had even hugged him when he had arrived which was a first since the attack. "You know that she stole your monthly allowance..."

Mike sat up, "What allowance? I never got but 20 bucks a week from Tiffany."

"What?" Bill said looking at Mike. "You never told me that." giving Mike a look he knew well. He mostly used it on Amy when he wanted her to confess something.

"I made do, you know me." Mike told them shrugging his shoulders. 

"Well that's not going to be a problem anymore." Bob smiled holding up one set of papers. "And you don't need to worry about Tiffany ever again. Your dad knew Tiffany was giving you a hard time and he put a codicil in his will while he was planning for the divorce. If Tiffany was proven to be abusive to you in any way she would lose everything, all monetary and legal rights to his estate and name. It also gives you the titles to everything."

"Everything!" Bill shouted. Sitting up straighter he grabbed the papers from Bob and looked them over with wide eyes. "Bob you can't be serious, he's only 17."

"Not a problem." Bob shrugged leaning back looking smug, "I had him declared a legal adult." winking at Mike.

"What! How? Wouldn't he need to go to court for something like that?" Bill was flabbergasted to learn this. Bob had never said a word to him or Mary about any of this and he had obviously been working on this for quite a while to have done all this in less than 4 weeks.

Bob grinned at Bill knowing he was ready to kill him. "I know a Judge who owed me a favor. As of right now Mike is the soul heir to the Wilkinson empire."

"Empire?" Mike couldn't help it, laughing at his uncle's term. "Dad owned a real estate company." Mike said. "Besides I thought Doug took it over."

Bill and Bob both looked at each other than at him funny. "You’re not joking, you really don't know do you?" Bill asked.

Mike was staring at them completely confused. "Know what guys? Okay why are you looking at me like I have two heads?" This look was worse than the one at the hospital.

Bill shook his head. "Mike do you have any idea how much your dad was worth when he died?"

"Not really," Mike said shaking his head. "I mean, I remember him teaching me what he did but I'd hardly call it an empire. He sold houses and strip malls."

Bob laughed wide eyed, "Mike, Wilkinson Reality is the 6th largest real estate company on the east coast. The net worth for the company last year was close to a billion dollars."

"Billion!" Mike said choking on his drink. "Are you freaking kidding me?" his dad had never really talked about money with him that much so hearing that was a huge shock.

Bill started patting Mike on the back as he coughed. "No he's not." giving Bob a dirty look when he started laughing at Mikes shock.

Mike was completely stunned as his uncles just stared at him. "You guys still own part of it don't you?" remembering things that his dad had told him about how the office worked.

Bill had to sit back, this was not something he had thought he'd be talking about today. "Mike the real estate company was a hit from the beginning. The property his aunt left him sold for more than double what it was worth."

"With that he bought two more that he flipped for four more..." Mike said smiling as he remembering how excited his dad would get telling him how everything worked. “I remember."

Bill relaxed seeing Mike remembering something happy for a change. "Mike, I had a million dollars in my saving account before your first birthday, so did Bob and that was only from 10% of the company."

Bob looked at Mike who was mimicking a goldfish. "I called Peggy, your dads accountant. You should remember her, she always came to your dads company picnics, likes big straw hats." Mike nodded remembering the floral monstrosities that the sweet woman wore to every Fourth of July picnic. "Anyway when I fax her these papers Monday morning she'll be your accountant." Making Bill groan at the joy in Bob's voice. "She said between the three accounts there's over 200 million in your Dad's personal accounts which will go up quite a bit once what Tiffany stole has been put back in. Unfortunately your allowance has already been spent. But..." holding up his hand as he pulled out one of the papers Mike had signed. "This makes you the property owner of that house of hers so I say sell it and get your money back. Your dad never did put her on the deed and as his heir you got the whole shebang. I thinks that's one reason she was such a bitch to you. Even though you didn't know it, she resented the fact that you owned what she considered hers."

Mike stared at them, he wasn't sure he really believed all this. How could his dad have had that much money and he had never known about it. "What about the girls, they never did anything wrong. It's not their fault, their mom was a bitch to them too." he knew his dad had wanted to look after them and felt bad that he had never asked about this before now.

"Your dad set up a trust fund for them the week after he married Tiffany," Bob told him patting his knee. "Thankfully she never touched any of that and don't worry, I didn't ask for it to be returned. I know how much he loved those little girls, so I just changed it so that their grandparents are the trustees instead of Tiffany." seeing the look on Mike's face when he mentioned the girls he got serious for a minute. "I got a chance to talk with their grandparents when they came to pick up the girls Mike. Paul and Paula seemed like very good people and they were so happy to have the girls come live with them. From what they told me Tiffany hasn't really let them have that much contact with them since their son died. And I promise you the girls will be well taken care of when they turn 21."

"Good." he said looking sad, losing them was something he wasn't ready to deal with yet. "I love them too you know. I miss having them around, they always made things easier for me." thinking about what Bob had said. "What did you mean when you said I'm a legal adult?" Just realizing what he had said earlier.

"Nothing's changing Mike." Bob assured him. "You're still going to be living with Bill. All this means is that you have control over the estate. You own 51% of the company and you have access to everything now instead of waiting eight months for you to turn 18."

Knowing that he was still staying here was a relief to Mike. He knew that going back to Tiffany's house by himself would not have been a good thing for him. "I get that, but what does all the rest of this mean?" holding up the papers wondering what other surprises Bob had for him. 

Bill croaked out a laugh then looked at Mike. "Basically your filthy rich. You're never going to have to worry about money. Ever." 

"I still don't understand. How can you have that much money?" Mike asked still confused. "You live in the suburbs for god sakes."

Bill couldn't stop from laughing. "Just because I have it doesn't mean I have spend it. I love this house and the neighborhood. This is where Amy grew up, where else would I want to live."

"I guess I know what you mean." he had felt like that about the house where his mom had died. Thinking of that, "So I own Tiffany's museum... great." rolling his eyes.

"Yuup!" Bob said getting up and going into the kitchen he grabbed a soda before coming back. "Like I said sell it or keep it. Do whatever you want to do, it's all yours."

"I don't want it. I hate that place." Mike shuddered at the thought of living there again. Despite the reason why, the last month living with his aunt and uncle had been the easiest since his dad had died. 

"That's what I thought you'd say," The way Bob grinned even scared Bill. "I hope you don't mind but I already found a buyer for it. Johnathan Shade, he's an old business acquaintance of your dads. He went to one of the parties there and he has never shut up about the place, he positively loved it."

"He can have it I don't care." Mike said getting up and looking out the window. "That wasn't my home. Mrs Schmitz house was better than that place and it smelled like moth balls." looking at the house next door to Bill and Mary's. "Why haven't they ever sold her house?" all of a sudden it felt wrong to see the place that had been so full of life sitting empty and abandoned since the couple had passed away. Exactly three weeks a part.

"Jenny has it on the market but so far nobody wants to remodel the place. The last time Enid had the place decorated was 1973." Bill sat up seeing the change in Mike's demeanor.

"Mrs Schmitz was always so sweet. Remember the molasses cookies she used to make every Christmas. I loved those." Mike was still staring at the house when he realized he was crying.

"Mike, you okay kid?" Bob asked concerned. He still wasn't used to seeing Mike looking so vulnerable. Bill had mentioned the way he switched emotions on a dime but this was the first time he had witnessed it. Mike had always known what he wanted and went for it, now it was like he was afraid to even try.

"Sure." wiping at his eye feeling stupid for getting upset over a house. "I don't know why I keep doing this but Dr. C said that sudden bursts of emotions are common with PTSD." quoting what the woman had told him during their first meeting last week.

Bill exchanged a concerned look with Bob. "It's okay Mike we understand, you don't have to explain." deciding to change the subject. "I'm just sorry we've never really talked about your dad's business before."

Mike turned back to Bob. "Like you said I'm only 17, how can I own a company that I know nothing about."

"Don't worry about the business Mike." Bob said packing up the papers. "No one expects you to start wearing a tie and running the place. Doug has been handling everything since your dad died and he does a fantastic job. The only thing you'll have to do is sign a few papers now and then and he'll take care of the rest. Believe me he's just glad to see the hind end of Tiffany." Bob joked coming over to sit next to Bill who was still watching Mike at the window. "I'll call Doug and tell him to go ahead with the sale of the house if that's what you want to do. If there's anything you need from there we can go and get it anytime you want. Marley's having a spa day with some of the girls from her firm so I'm free all day."

"Dads guitars." that was the first thing Mike thought of. "Tiffany put them in the garage the day after his funeral." At the time he hadn't complained since he didn't want anything to do with them, they were just a reminder of his dad, but he wasn't about to let her just toss them out.

Since they didn't have anything better to do they decided to head over so Mike could pack up the rest of his clothes, grab the guitars and a few other things that he wanted. Pictures of Jade and Amber with him and his dad, and even a few of Tiffany's knickknacks that he had liked, especially a glass sculpture of a grand piano that had sat in the living room. Luckily all of his mom's things and most of his dad's were in a storage shed across town that his dad had gotten before moving. 

While Mike was gathering his things Bob and Bill sat in the kitchen drinking their coffee waiting for him. Bob looked over at Bill, "He won't say anything to me, but how is he really doing?"

"I don't know." Bill said shaking his head. "Some days are okay. Like yesterday he came home and it was like old times, a complete 180 from the day before. It's the nightmares that are killing me." rubbing his neck. "Almost every night he wakes up screaming and I don't even think he knows he's doing it." 

"Is he talking about it at all?" Bob, feeling guilty, wanted to know. He had been so busy getting all this taken care of that he hadn't been around as much as he should have been. He still tried to talk to Mike at least twice a week but Mike never wanted to talk about what happened. Billy had kept him in the loop and even Amy had called him a couple times to ask his and Marley's advice.

"No," Bill raised his arms exasperated, "we found a counseling center but he won't go. So far the only person he'll talk to is Kathleen. I know he met with her at the school twice last week. She called me Friday to let me know that he had kept the schedule she had set up."

"What did she have to say?" he wanted to know.

"She's worried about him," he told Bob. "She asked about the bandage on his wrist Bob. I was afraid to tell her what happened, the last thing he needs is them taking him in for observation. I told her it was from the attack but I don't know if she believed..." stopping suddenly when Mike came in telling them he was ready to go, he had found not only the guitars but also the speakers and some of the other sound equipment. After dropping them off at the house Bob said he'd pick Mike up after school on Monday before taking off to meet Marley for dinner.

After he left Mike stood in the driveway looking at the empty house next door until Bill came over to check on him. "You okay son?"

Getting an idea Mike turned to his uncle and asked. "I have money now, right?"

"A LOT of money." Bill told him laughing. "Why?" curious about what brought that on. 

Mike stared at the house next door with a smile on his face. "Do you think Jenny would let me buy this place?" 

That took Bill completely by surprised. "Enid's place?" Mike nodded. "Mike this place will have to be gutted, nobody's lived there in over 6 years."

Mike turned to look at him. "Uncle Bill," trying to figure out how to explain things to him. "You don't get it. My head never stops, the only way I can stop the memories is by doing or thinking about something else. I need something to keep my head busy. I watched you and my dad rebuild places for years. I could fix this up," looking at the house again, "just like my dad did with Great Aunt Bea's place, then sell it or maybe I'll move in myself. That way I'd be close to you guys."

Bill was a little surprised how serious Mike sounded. "Hey Mike," putting a hand on the boys shoulder, "just because you signed those papers doesn't mean have to leave. Nobody said a damn thing about you going anywhere." seeing the look on Mike's face he stared at the house too. "You really want to do this, don't you?" 

Even though it was a spur of the moment idea the more Mike thought about it the more he wanted to try. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Okay," Bill thought to himself as he rubbed his head. "then why don't we make a deal." turning to look right at Mike. "If you buy the house I'll have my guys do all the renovations as long as you agree to go to the counseling center." maybe they could both get what they wanted.

Mike immediately tensed up. "Uncle Bill I'm..."

"Don't tell me you're okay Mike." Bill said looking Mike right in the eyes. "You're doing great and I am so proud of you. But do you really think that we don't hear you screaming in your sleep? You need to talk to somebody."

"I've talked to Dr C." He told him trying to come up with an excuse.

"I know you have," thankful for at least that much Bill leaned against his truck. "but she told me you won't talk about what happened."

"I was raped, I admit that." getting defensive. "What else do they want me to talk about? Do they want to know what positions he held me in as he fucked me?" he spit out.

Completely shocked by Mike's language if not by the outburst, because he very rarely used that word, Bill stepped forward. "You need help Mike, help that we can't give you. Please I know it's not going to be easy, I won't lie to you, but please if you just go once I won't say anything else." catching him arm as he tried to pass him. "I can't stand seeing you like this, I know you think your hiding things from us but you're not. The nightmares are getting worse aren't they?" Mike closed his eyes and nodded. "Please Mike. If you want the house as a project I'll buy it for you myself and make sure you have everything you want to go with it. Just please, please go."

Mike took a deep breath, the idea of going scared the hell out of him but after talking to Mr Turner and his kids he had been talking himself in to going the last couple days anyway. "Fine, I'll go. You win," heading for their house but stopped and turned back to Bill, "and not because of the house. I know I need help, I can't keep going on like I have been." He doubted that he'd had more than four hours sleep a night since the attack. Plus the fact that he had deliberately taken a knife to his wrist scared him enough that he knew he needed help.

"Thank you god!" Bill said putting his arm on Mike's shoulder. "Why don't we go in and I'll call Jenny. We'll see what she says."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Monday the guys at school were surprised to see Mike show up with a guitar case and amp since they hadn't seen him play in so long. Plus Mike was in a good mood, a really good mood, something they hadn't seen in weeks. After dinner Bill had found Jenny's number and he and Mike had called her. Jenny had been surprised but pleased to hear from Bill and agreed to talk to her brothers and sister but was sure they'd agree to sell the house to them. She had called just before he left for school that morning saying it was his if he wanted it and Mike was over the moon. When he got to the school Mike bypassed his group with a wave and took his things straight to Mr Turner's classroom before the first bell. Mr Turner had been a surprise to Mike, and he was sorry that he had never had the chance to have him as a teacher. The man was smart and fun to be around and most importantly he didn't treat him like he was going to break. 

Setting the case down on Mr Turner's desk he had to laugh at the mans reaction when he opened the guitar case to show him what was inside. "Holy crap!" he said nearly dropped his coffee cup as he looked at what had to be at least a 10,000 dollar guitar. "Is that a Fender?" 

"Yeah, this was my dad's baby." laughing as he remembered how much his dad had loved playing it. "He got it at an estate sale in Nashville. It's a 1967 Fender Stratocaster and not only that," smiling he took it out and turned it over to show Mr Turner the signature on the back. 

"Holy Shit!" Andy yelled then looked around to see if anybody had heard him. "Eric Clapton," he couldn't believe it. "Eric frickin' Clapton are you freakin kidding me." Very gently taking the guitar Mike was handing him, almost afraid to touch it. "This should be in a museum not my classroom." running his fingers over the signature in awe.

Mike was liking this teacher more and more everyday. "My dad always said that things aren't worth much unless you can use and appreciate them. Just don't break it or your ass is grass." Laughing at the memory of one of his dads favorite speeches. 

Mr Turner laughed with him as he handed the guitar back. "You sure you want to leave it in here." surprised at how different Mike seemed today. Something good must have happened over the weekend to have Mike in such a good mood, now he just prayed it lasted.

"Can you lock it in your storage room?" putting a small lock on the case, he might like playing it but he wasn't stupid enough not to protect it. "It should be safe in there right." but then thinking about how easy it was to break into Ms Sheffield’s door maybe not.

Mr Turner shook his head, he couldn't understand why Mike trusted him with something that obviously meant a lot to him. "The guys are going to freak out when they see this." as he went to open the door.

For the first time since coming back to school he was actually looking forward to the day. Mike had decided not to tell anybody about taking over the company or the money, he was already the weird guy now because of the attack and he didn't want to add rich freak as well. At lunch he joined the others in Mr Turners classroom, Gary practically drooled when he saw the guitar. They all wanted Mike to play something on it, at first he wasn't sure since his dad was the last person to play it but in the end he plugged it into the amp he had brought and sat down. He played a song for them that none of them knew, it was a slow song that they liked especially the way Mike sang it. Since none of them knew it they just tried to tap out a beat with their instruments. 

*************** song  
I don’t have the strength to lie anymore * spend my life taking all the wrong doors *  
think I have the answers * questions remain * still here on the outside covered in pain *  
so magnify the light * that shines through my window * I can see so clearly in your eyes *  
justify the night and roll baby let it go * need to feel you near me no more lies *  
counting on a star * in a new morning mist * controls the emotions of a mythical kiss *  
been planning all my work * working my plan * I'm here on the outside *  
baby I'm damned, baby here I am * so magnify the light * that shines through my window *  
I can see so clearly in your eyes * justify the night and roll baby let it go *  
need to feel you near me no more lies * bring me to life, bring me to life *  
bring me to life with a new born heart * so magnify the light * that shines through my window *  
I can see so clearly in your eyes * justify the night and roll baby let it go *  
need to feel you near me no more lies * bring me to life, bring me to life *  
bring me to life with a new born heart * with a new born heart * with a new born heart *  
bring me to life * bring me to life  
*************** end song

"Not bad," Mike told them as he smiled at their attempts. "You've never heard it before have you." he really didn't need to ask, unless they watched old soap operas there was no way they could know it.

Janice start shaking her head. "It's beautiful though, did you write it?"

"You know writing is a great form of therapy after suffering a trauma." since meeting Mike Laura had started looking up ways to help him if he needed it. She had come to like Mike and he had seemed so sad last week.

"Ah no it's not about me." he told her then thinking of the lyrics he shrugged. "I guess it could be though, maybe that's why I thought of it." taking a bite of the pizza he had delivered. Thank God for take-out, it had only taken a few minutes to run to the office to get it as soon as lunch had started.

Not knowing the song was driving Mr Turner nuts. "I've never heard it before, who's the singer." he thought he knew most of the music for the last 60 years.

Mike looked at them trying not to grin, "Okay, it's the Steven Clay Experience."

"I've never heard of them." Janice told them.

"I didn't think you would have, they're not a real band." laughing at their confused looks Mike explained. "My mom was addicted to soap operas, General Hospital especially. They had a spin off called Port Charles that was cancelled in 2003. It was so crazy it was great, she would record it and the two of us used to watch it together. The thing had witches, vampires, werewolves..."

Janice groaned. "Sounds like something I'd like, of course they had to cancel it." remembering her favorite show 'Moonlight'.

Mike couldn't help but agree. "My mom never missed an episode, at least until she died. After that I taped them until it was canceled for her."

Andy sat back realizing the attack was just another loss in the boys life. He wondered how much one person could go through without losing it completely. "How old were you when she died?" Mr Turner asked.

"Seven." Mike told them. "I'll have to check out the shed and see if I can find them for you Janice, you'd love it. I'm pretty sure my Dad kept them. Anyway New Born Heart was a song by Steven Clay AKA Caleb Morley lead singer/vampire. My mom loved that song and dad contacted the studio and bought the sheet music. We used to play it for her while she was in the hospital." 

"Okay that's depressing, let's change the subject shall we." Gary said glad to see Mike laugh at that. "That was great but slow, how about upping the beat a little." 

Mike and the others didn't know that Ms Sheffield had heard them with Mike's amp hooked up. After seeing Mike with the group she had call Principal Higgins and asked if he and Dr Chambers would come up to see them. No one had known that Mike could sing let alone play like that. They couldn't believe he was laughing and actually opening up to all of them. After the first song he played something else that only Mr Higgins recognized being a fan of the movie. 

"Just try to follow me, I'll call out the cords okay." Eddie and the Cruisers 1 and 2 were two of Uncle Bob's favorite movies and he had taught Mike this song. It was a great way to show off his skills and he had always loved playing it. "It's called Garden of Eden." For Mike that was the first time he had really been able to push the memories aside and just have a great time. Even Mr Turner got into it with his sax since he knew the song too and none of them knew that they had a audience outside the door for most of the lunch hour. 

After school Bob picked up Mike, who looked happy when he pulled up. He was talking with another student Bob didn't recognize but a guitar case on the kids back was a good sign and he wondered if this might be the reason Mike had wanted his dad's guitars all of a sudden. The first stop they made was the bank, Mike thought it was hilarious when they were shown into a private office and the bank manager took care of them personally. That was his first clue that things had definitely changed for him. The little man was bending over backwards to make him comfortable, going so far as to sending his secretary to the break room to get a soda for him. The only problem Mike had was that everybody wanted to shake hands and even that made him start to shake so Bob pulled people aside and told them he was a germaphobe, which Mike shook his head at, to keep them at bay. The bank manager had been expecting them and already had credit cards and check books in Mike's name ready for him as well as Tiffany's safety deposit box.

"Did you see the balance in this thing?" holding up the checkbook for Bob to see as they left the bank. "No wonder he about tripped over his feet to help us." looking at the thing again and shaking his head. "This is nuts. Who needs this much money?" when he had looked at the balance Mike almost had a heart attack.

"You remember your dad's favorite saying don't you?" Bob said laughing at Mike. This was the first time it was just the two of them and Bob had been worried about how Mike would react but besides not wanting to touch anyone he was acting exactly the same as he always had with him.

Grinning as they got in Bob's car Mike said, "He had a lot of sayings, which one are you thinking about?"

Backing out of the parking lot Bob started, "Money talks..."

And Mike finished. "And a lot of money sings and dances." smiling as he thought of his dad. "At least now I get why he used to say it." blowing out a breath. Bob watched him at the traffic light, he had never realized how may of his fathers mannerisms Mike had picked up. "Are we going?" Mike asked and Bob saw the light was green hitting the gas as the truck behind them honked.

After the bank they went to Bob's law office to meet with Jenny. She and her whole family had been thrilled with the idea of Mike buying the house since they all remembered him from holiday get together's. The Schmitz’s and Chapman's used to have after dinner football games for years. Bob handed over the check, which they had picked up earlier, and Jenny handed over the keys. All the papers were signed in less than 45 minutes, everything was fast and efficient thanks to Bob. 

Twenty minutes after Jenny left the buyer for Tiffany's house arrived, Mike doubled the money he had spent buying his place just by selling the other. The man was so obviously gay that Mike wasn't surprised to see him arrive with his partner, as it turned out they were buying their first house together. Johnathan Shade had shown Jerry the house and they were over the moon to learn the whole thing was theirs, including the furniture since Mike didn't want any of it. Seeing the two men so happy made Mike wish that things were different for him. The kids at school already knew about the rape and he wondered if maybe he should just tell them he was gay and get it over with. 

After that business was done they stopped for dinner before heading back to the house. Bob was so proud of Mike and kept telling him that, Mike just shrugged saying that he doing better but if someone surprised him he still panicked. Mike had choked laughing when the bill came and Bob handed it to him. Bob laughed telling him he may be his uncle but Mike was a client now too and this was a business dinner and Mike could write it off, then went on to try and explain taxes to him. He was so excited Mike didn't have the heart to tell him he had passed economics in ninth grade.

On the way back to Bill and Mary's they passed Cecil Myers Auto Sales and Mike asked Bob to pull in. "Let me guess," Bob said as they  
pulled in the lot. "You want to buy a car." grinning at him.

Shrugging Mike got out of the car. "I've had my license for a year. Apparently I have more money then God, and if I had had my own car a month ago I wouldn't have been raped."

Bob was so taken a back by Mike's matter of fact tone he couldn't say anything for a minute. It was also the first time he had seen Mike angry instead of scared and he wasn't sure if that was progress or not. "Let's get you a car then. You have the cards and checkbook right." trying to lighten the moment.

"Like I'm letting them out of my sight." pulling the check book out of his jacket pocket Mike rolled his eyes. "Seriously why did my dad keep this much money in a checking account?"

Bob laughed. "Because the two savings accounts are in Switzerland and the Camen Islands. Call Peggy, she can tell you how it all works but from what I understand the interest on those two gets deposited into this checking account every month." patting the roof of the car to get Mike's attention away from a Corvette he was looking at. "Switch it around if you want, it's your money now."

As Bob started to walk away Mike called out. "Uncle Bob?" sweetly which was never a good sign. 

Bob stopped and turned to him laughing. "Yyyeesss." in a deep voice.

Catching up to him. "You're nuts." 

"And you know it." Bob was just happy that he could put his arm around Mike's shoulder again without him panicking. "Come on Kid let's get you a car." Two salesmen saw them and were heading their way. "Oh no the sharks smell blood, this could get dangerous." making Mike laugh.

Leon and Ken had seen the Lincoln pull in and being the competitive men they were they both had jumped up and headed for them. "Welcome to Cecil Myers what can we do for you today?"

Ken gently pushed Leon out of the way to shake hands with who he assumed was the kids father. "Are you interested in new or used?"

Mike tried not to laugh at the two men and answered. "New I think."

Ken turned to the young man and smiled. "Ah, is this your first car?"

"Yes it is." Bob said patting Mike's shoulder. "Just give him anything he wants."

Frank had been watch his two salesmen fighting over a potential sale with disgust and hearing Bob's statement came over. Looking at his two employees, "Why don't you two fight over the car that just pulled in." pointing to the other side of the lot where the used cars were. "I'll handle this."

Leon and Ken knew better then to argue with the boss and excused themselves as Frank turned to Bob and Mike shaking his head as the two men ran to the other couple. "You'd think they worked on commission but they don't. They just have a bet to see who can sell the most cars each month. I'm Frank Myers welcome."

"Bob Parker. Any relation to Cecil?" Bob asked shaking his hand.

"My father," Frank told them trying to get a feel of what they were looking for. "He retired a few years ago and I took over." stepping back he looked over the lot his father had stared nearly 50 years ago and one he had started working at when he was 16. "So you're looking for a new car for your son?" looking at Mike.

Bob smiled, it wasn't the first time someone had made that mistake. "Nephew, but Mike is the one buying not me."

"Oh," surprised as he looked at the young man. "Well then what are you looking for? I have a very good selection of used..."

"Not used," Mike said interrupting him. "Sorry but new and I have no idea what I want." Since he had just seen the lot and pulled in he hadn't had time to think of anything. He had never really been as into cars as much as his friends were and really had no idea.

"Well take your time, getting your first car is a big step and a lot of responsibility." Frank's speech he gave every teenager he had ever sold an automobile to. "Why don't you guys look around and just let me know if you see anything you like."

"Fast and Furious." Mike said suddenly as the movie popped into his head. "Do you have anything that would have been in those movies?"

Bob rolled his eyes. "Mike come on." not that surprised Mike would ask about that.

Mike turned to his Uncle. "You said anything I wanted right and you know how much I LOVE those movies." 

"So do I." Frank said winking at the kid. "And I think I have some things that you'll like. Come with me." turning and walking off with them following.

Bob waited until Frank was far enough away then turned to Mike. "You don't love the movies, you like Paul Walker." knowing that he had been one of Mike's first celebrity crushes.

"True." Mike said not really caring that they were talking about this in public. "But even you've got to admit the cars in that movie are freakin awesome." watching Bob walk off leaving him standing alone. "And I do to like the movies!" he yelled making Bob laugh as Mike rushed to catch up with him.

Frank lead them out to the front lot and to the left of the office where there was a display of five cars similar to the ones in the movies. Mike walked around them all until he came to a new 2012 Subaru BRZ in a beautiful royal blue, the minute Mike saw it Bob knew it was love at first sight. "This one! I want this one." running his hand over the edge of the thing his eye sparkling. 

Bob just shook his head as Mike practically drooled over the thing. "Don't you think it's a bit much Mike."

"Uncle Bob," staring at his uncle for a second, "after everything that's happened lately. I think I deserve a bit much."

Bob couldn't argue with that so an hour and a half later Mike drove his new car into the driveway at the house. Amy came running out completely jealous since she was still using her mom's old Nisan. Mike trusted her enough to tell her about getting access to his dad estate but made her promise not to tell anybody. Bill on the other hand had started to complain to Bob but after seeing Mike showing the car off to Mary and Amy, the way he never stopped grinning, he decided against it. Although the speech he gave Mike about being a safe driver later that night lasted for over an hour.

After Bob left the first thing Mike wanted to do was go walk through his new house. Since it had only taken two days to buy it they hadn't had time to get the power turned on so it was a quick trip before the sun set. It was still light enough that Bill said it looked like the place was in better shape than he had thought it would be. There were 5 small bedrooms upstairs and two down stairs since Enid and her husband Charles had had 4 children and bought the place so they would have enough room for them and the grand kids to be able to visit. The couple had loved kids and Enid would regularly feed cookies and cakes to the whole neighborhood. Charles had taught kids how to play baseball or football and had been known for building tree houses around the neighborhood, many that were still in use today, almost six years after he had died.

Amy walked through the house holding on to Mike's arm, something they had always done. Mary called it the southern gentleman walk which had always tickled Bill. He could just picture the two of them dressed in antique clothing dancing around a ballroom together. "I can't believe you bought this place," Amy said once they came downstairs. "Hell I can't believe your Daddy Warbucks rich." Smiling at Mike she put on her best I'm gonna ask a favor look. "I do love the car though, maybe I could ride with you now and leave my lovely POS at home."

Mary crossed her arms and turned to her daughter. "That is a perfectly fine car Amy it's only 8 years old." The longer Amy complained about driving it the longer they were making her wait to get one of her own. Like Bill had told Mike, even though they had money they didn't believe in just giving her whatever she wanted. Amy had learned a long time ago she had to earn the things she really wanted. That's not to say she wasn't spoiled, her closet was proof enough of that.

"Well he did buy this place." Bill said stopping the argument he knew was coming from Amy's look. "Now he just has to figure out what he wants to do with it." looking at Mike.

Looking around the empty rooms Mike thought, "I definitely don't need that many bedrooms and since there's only three bathrooms upstairs I thought we could knock down a few walls to make it three big bedrooms. That way there'd be three master suites." looking at Bill.

Amy snorted, something she got from her mother. "Like 5 bedrooms are going to be better than 7." rolling her eyes. "What do you think dad?"

"I think I'll pick up the building plans tomorrow and tell you then," Bill told them pinching his daughters nose with a grin. "But from what I saw it might be possible. This is still a lot of house Mike." rubbing his neck.

"I know." Mike smiled. "I started looking through your Architectural Digest Magazines. I think the kitchen will need the most work," walking over to it. "I didn't know it was this..."

"Ugly!" Amy suggested and started laughing when Mike pulled her pony tail.

"Out-dated," Mike smiled, pushing her away. "I know I can't cook but I like the idea of an island stove and maybe a counter with bar stools. What do you think?" Seeing him so happy made Mary take Bill's arm, they were so relieved to see him acting like his old self again. "Maybe I should find an interior decorator."

"Slow down." Bill said thinking that maybe buying the place was a good idea after all from how excited Mike was. "Let's get the place remodeled before you start filling it up with furniture alright." making them all laugh. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Before school the next day Mr Higgins asked Mr Turner to come down to his office, that he and Dr Chambers wanted to talk to him. "Okay what did I do now?" asking as he walked in and sat down. Being the newest teacher at the school he was never sure if he was in trouble or not. 

Kathleen sat down next to him patting his back. "Frankly Andy, I think you performed a miracle."

Laughing Mr Turner looked between her and Ed. "What are you guys talking about?" relieved he wasn't in trouble Andy sat back dropping his knapsack next to the chair. 

"Andy," Principal Higgins sat up putting his hands on his desk. “What do you know about Mike Wilkinson? We saw him with your music group at lunch yesterday." Ed had to smile at his youngest teacher. Andy had only worked as a substitute teacher for a year when they had the math teacher position open up there and he had been shocked when the superintendent had called telling him Ed had recommended him to fill the empty spot. So far Andy was one of the most popular teachers at the school and in the last four years the test scores in his classes had gone up 15 percent over the previous teacher.

"Yeah he came over last week." wondering why they seemed so concerned. "Is that a problem since he's not one of my students?" wanting to make sure that he wasn't breaking some rule. "He just wants a place where he can feel normal. He seems like a good kid that's suffering a lot right now."

Dr Chambers nodded. "Yes he is, and you're right he is suffering quite a bit. Which is why seeing how he was responding to you and your kids was absolutely fantastic yesterday." looking at Ed. "If you had asked me last week I would have said he was in danger of suicide."

Mr Turner laughed again. "You're joking right?" looking between the two of them then sat up. "Mike?! I don't think so. Yes he's having a hard time coming to grips with his assault but..."

"Has he said anything about that to you?" Kathleen's eyes widened in surprise and she sat up. Every time she brought up the assault in their sessions he changed the subject as fast as he could.

Leaning forward Andy whistled. "Not to much to me personally but to the group a little. He's been through so much, first losing his mom then his dad and now this. I think having people who didn't know him before the attack makes it easier for him to talk to us."

Principal Higgins opened a drawer pulling out a few papers. "Well whatever you're doing I want you keep doing it, but officially. What would you think about starting a music club here at the school?"

"I would loved that." Andy said sitting up. His wife Linny had been telling him to ask Ed about doing just that but Andy hadn't wanted to push his luck for another year or so. "But we're not a club. The kids just wanted someplace to play their music where their friends wouldn't make fun of them."

Kathleen looked at Andy. "If people know how good they were nobody would make fun of them. They were great yesterday and I had no idea Mike could play let alone sing like that."

"Me either." Principal Higgins admitted before turning to Andy. "It would mean an extra few dollars in your paycheck to, as an extracurricular actives director. We even have a few dollars in the budget, not much, but we could throw some into a new club. What do you say? " handing Andy the papers for a new club.

Mr Turner took the papers not having to think for a moment. "Sign me up."

Kathleen was so relieved. "And above all else keep Mike involved. This may be the break we've been looking for." hoping that this would get through to Mike.

Over the next few weeks Mike kept himself very busy, he finally got his cast off and was able to start playing the piano again. Just like with the guitar it felt good to be playing again, and his lunch group was shocked to find out that he was even better at playing piano then the guitar. 

As he promised Bill he went to the counseling center. That first night was the worst, he even threw up before going inside. What had surprised him the most was that he had expected it to be just women, which was why he had held off going for so long. He thought he would be the only guy there but that wasn't true, there were three other men besides himself. Two had been molested when they were children, one by relative and the other by a family friend and they were both in their late 20's now. The third was a rape survivor like himself. Brian told the group that he had been 15 in 1973 when his oldest brother had come home from Vietnam after a two year tour. His whole family has said he wasn't the same after he came home, quiet most of the time but at times he would get violent for no reason. One day Rodger was teaching him to play football in the park when a car backfired. He said his brother just freaked out, one minute everything was fine, the next he had pulled him into the bushes and raped him. Afterword’s, when he realized what he had done, he had ran off leaving Brian in the park in shock. The police had found his brother two days later at a hotel where he had overdosed on cocaine. It had been nearly 40 years and every time he heard a car backfire he still remembered the look in his brothers eyes. Listening to their stories was hard for him, in some ways he felt lucky that at least he didn't remember most of what had happened that day but it helped knowing that he wasn't the only person to go through this. After talking with several other survivors, which was how he saw himself now, they had helped him see that he had needed the help more then he thought and he was starting to feel much better. He still had problems with people touching him but at least the nightmares had slowed down a lot. 

In school Mr Turner had asked him and the others in his group to help start a Music Club and after hearing Mike talk so much about it several of his friends; DL, Sam, Clint, Sharron, Jimmy and Candy; all showed up for try-outs. Gary, Janice and Laura weren't sure about so many jocks joining them since they didn't have that good of a history with the team, but Mike assured them they would behave themselves, then they heard them sing. Mike and the guys used to sing in the car whenever they were together but they had never done anything like that in front of people and they were only doing it now because of Mike. Mr Turner had to open the auditorium since it wasn't used very often except for graduations and school plays and they had spent the week before dusting the whole place before holding the auditions. 

The auditorium was a separate building that had been built five years ago by a former student as a part of a memorial for his mother who has taught music there for years. It was a real theater with a stage, band pit complete with piano and drums and seating for 500 people along with restrooms and changing rooms and a huge backstage storage area. There were about 30 kids who turned up to try out once they heard about it. Mr Turner was surprised to see so many students interested in joining and figured most of them were there to see Mike since he had help pass out the fliers for the club. 

By the time the fifth person finished Mike was ready to scream, he knew they weren't professional singers or players but if he heard one more person butcher a song he was going to lose it. He knew Mr Turner thought he was a music nerd but they had no idea how many books of sheet music Mike had, everything from Broadway to heavy metal. The next two girls weren't too bad, but when the boy after them started messing up Springsteen Mike jumped up without thinking about what he was doing yelling, "Stop! Just… please stop." the whole place got quiet thinking he was having another panic attack. "Oh my god, you guys need to stop trying so hard. You're over thinking everything. You're not rock stars, just relax." looking over his shoulder at his friends. "Guys come on," to Gary, Janice and Laura who, shocked at Mike's behavior, followed without a word into the orchestra pit and nodded when he mentioned a song before jumping on stage with him and setting up.

"Everybody needs to just relax and have fun, that's all we're looking for. People who love music and what it represents and can hopefully carry a tune." Picking up his guitar. Clint and DL, seeing Mike on stage, grabbed two extra guitars and jumped up there with him. Everyone else in the room sat down to watch, nobody knew that the former or current football players could even play. Once they were settled Mike looked at all of them. "Please tell me you remember what we used play before my dad died." he knew they could play it perfectly back then but didn't know if they still could.

Clint laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hell yeah! You know better than to ask me that. I learned more from him and your uncles than any of my teachers " 

"Good," Mike tried the guitar and grinned." Alright let's do this."  
*************** song  
Janet started with the piano with Mike coming in next on his guitar. "Friday night I crashed your party. Saturday I said I'm sorry. Sunday came and trashed me out again." Mike sang then DL joined him. 

"I was only havin fun, wasn't hurtin anyone, and we all enjoyed the weekend for a change." 

Clint, not one to be left out, came up to the mic next. "I've been stranded in the combat zone, I've walked through Bedford Stuy alone. Even rode my motorcycle in the rain." 

Mike pointed to Janet and Laura and they took over the next lines. "And I told you not to drive but you made it home alive." 

Mike smiled when Amy changed the lyrics slightly before the three boys finished the verse. "So you said that only proves that I'm insane." then all of them sang the chorus. 

"You may be right. I may be crazy. But it just may be a lunatic you're lookin' for. Turn out the light. Don't try to save me. You may be wrong for all I know but you may be right." His dad had loved Billy Joel and had taught Mike and all his friends how to play his favorite songs.

Amy jumped onto the stage with a tambourine and the boys all circled her like they used to. "Remember how I found you there. Alone in your electric chair. I told you dirty jokes until you smiled." 

Each one taking a different line. "You were lonely for a man. I said take me as I am. Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while." 

Taking the mic from Mike Amy turned to Laura and Janet for the next verse. "Now think of all the years you've tried to, find someone to satisfy you. I might be as crazy as you say. If I'm crazy then it's true. That it's all because of you and you wouldn't want me any other way." they all finished the last chorus.  
*************** end song

As they finished the whole room applauded, "And that's how we do it." smiling Mike jumped off the stage into the band pit.

Everyone was looking at them completely blown away, not only by their playing but Mike's voice. Like everyone else most of the kids there didn't even know he could sing. Mr Turner just stood there watching them, if he hadn't known better he'd have thought they had been practicing that for weeks and not just a spur of the moment thing. After their performance the rest of the try-outs went much smoother and the club went from 4 members to 21 overnight including all of Mike's friends and Amy. Two weeks of figuring out what they wanted to do and arguing over different styles of music the group bonded. Soon Gary was hanging out with DL and the other guys and Candy, Sharron and Amy had a ball shopping with Janice and Laura. 

The kids in school finally got over the shock of Mike's attack and stopped treating him differently, though he did surprise a few people when he admitted he was gay. After thinking about it for a few weeks he said he wanted to get all the shocks over with at one time so people wouldn't start staring at him again. To his surprise that blew over even faster and eventually things just went back to normal. After a couple of accidental panic attacks in the hallways, the students were careful not to bump into him. The whole school made a game of it, clearing a path whenever they saw him coming. They were so good at it by the first of November, that Mike had stopped leaving early to get to his classes. 

School was so much better then Mike could have asked for but it helped that he had something to look forward to when he came home. After some careful planning with the architect Bill had introduced him to, Bill's team had started renovating the upstairs. They knocked down three walls and moved one bathroom over to make the three master bedrooms that Mike wanted. The entire kitchen was gutted down to the bare walls and they knocked a corner off one wall to give Mike the counter he wanted and put in an island stove. All of the wallpaper in the place, which looked like something out of That 70's Show according to Amy, was removed and the walls refinished before the carpet was taken out to be replaced. Mike had even asked Mary to call somebody to come out to check the pool in the backyard and get it set up for winter. 

He had finished the PEPs by the first of November and Mary had gotten him into see her college roommate who was now a General Practitioner with her husband in private practice. Mike had met Dr Armagani several times before and she was very sensitive to his phobia about being touched and took time letting him get used to her before the exam. She told him that everything was fine, he was completely healed and since he had already tested negative twice and his attacker had been negative the next tests weren't really necessary in her opinion, but he still wanted to get them anyway to be sure for his own peace of mind. 

It wasn't until Thanksgiving was two weeks away that Mike remembered that the families alternated each year, one year everybody  
came for Thanksgiving and then went to other families for Christmas and vise versa. This year Bill and Mary's family would all be coming to their house for turkey this year. It wasn't like he didn't know them, before his dad remarried they would spend every holiday with them so he had grown up calling them all aunts and uncles. Both sets of his grandparents had passed away early, the last just after his mom had died, so he even considered Amy's grandparents his. Mike knew that Bill and Mary had told them about what had happened since he been to uncomfortable talking to them himself, and now he was worried about seeing them in person. He could admit now that no one had reacted the way he had been afraid of so far. Even the kids at school had been nothing but supportive but this was his family and he wasn't looking forward to their reactions when they got there. 

The last day of school before the break was the 20th and the day after that the family started showing up. The two sets of  
grandparents were always the first to arrive while the aunts, uncles and kids were due Thanksgiving morning. Mike had gone to a meeting at Hanover House the night before needing to talk to somebody who understood how nervous he was about seeing them. Hearing the other's tell their stories, helped him a lot. They all said that the first family get together's were always the hardest, you're worried about what they're thinking and they're worried about saying something to upset you. Brian told him to just take things as they come and to try to not to get upset if someone said something stupid. He had laughed adding that not much was certain in this world but he could guarantee someone was going to say something stupid. The counselor explained that as nervous as he was to see them, that he needed to keep in mind that they loved him and were just as nervous about seeing him too.

The next day Mike was going over paint swatches at his house when he heard a car pull up outside. Mary's parents were the first to arrive and all Mike wanted to do was run out to greet them, but when he tried to get up his feet wouldn't move, he had to step back fighting the urge to start shaking. All he could do was stand there remembering all the holidays he had spent with them. Mary's brother and sister both had children a few years younger then him and Amy and they had always got along, as well as cousins that lived out of state could. After his dad had married Tiffany they had only been over for a couple hours before leaving so that Tiffany could take Mike Sr and go to different holiday parties while Mike had looked after Jade and Amber. Now that he thought about it Tiffany had only let them stay overnight on the holidays when it was only the grandparents, just another way for her to screw up his life Mike thought.

Richard, known as Ric, and Teresa Redman honked as soon as the car stopped, it wasn't that far a drive from Columbia but they always took the scenic route when they drove up. This time they had needed the extra time so they could talk. Everyone considered Mike a part of their family and they were terrified they were going to do or say something wrong and make things worse for him. The fact that he had refused to talk to them since he had been assaulted really bothered them, before that he used to call just to say hi at least once a month. Teresa had called Marie, Bill's Mom, and the two of them were very concerned about putting too much pressure on Mike so soon by bringing the whole family here. Bill and Mary had already told them that they were going to have to keep from touching him, to let him come to them when he was ready. Something they had passed on to all their kids and grand kids. Brenda and Mason were the next oldest at 15 and 14 and had promised to keep the younger ones under control.

The front door opened and Mary came out followed by Amy and Bill. "Mom!" running to her mother for a hug as she stepped out of the car. At 59 her mother looked more like her older sister than her mother, Teresa Redman had never been one to act her age and the thigh high boots she had on with her jean skirt proved it. Their was no grey in her hair thanks to her hair stylist and the short spiked hair she wore had red tips to the lighter brown. The only thing that spoke of her age were the glasses she wore. After 35 years of working for the DMV she said that the glasses, for some reason, made her look more authoritative.

"Honey Bear!" Teresa cried hugging Mary then stepping back to look at Amy. "Amy my goodness you get more beautiful every time I see you." getting a hug from her granddaughter next.

Amy stepped back, "Grandma you look great. Love the hair." then running into her Grandpa's arms. "Grandpa!"

Ric swung her around. "There's my girl! Bill," shaking hands around Amy's back since she wouldn't let go of him. "How's everything going?" 

Bill shrugged. "Not bad. You're looking good, how's retirement treating you?" He had always gotten along well with Mary's parents. In some ways they were just like his parents, like how they loved their children, and in some ways completely opposite since they were much more easy going then his.

"Loving every minute of it." Ric told him. A year older than his wife Ric had worked for the state as a driving instructor, which was how the two had met nearly forty years ago. He had taken early retirement back in April to play golf is what he told everyone. They hadn't wanted to worry the kids but Ric's doctor had told him that he needed to slow down and get out of such a stress filled environment or he was in danger of having a heart attack. In the last 6 months he'd started eating healthier, his cholesterol had dropped 5 points and he had lost nearly 20lbs. He hadn't felt so good in years and even his doctor was happy with him. Now if they could just do something for his balding head he'd be set, he thought.

Teresa and Mary joined them so Teresa could get her hug from Bill next. "Mike didn't come out." she asked her daughter. "How is he?" As Ric opened the trunk to get their bags.

Amy was probably the only one not worried about him. She knew he was nervous about seeing everyone but she also knew that once they were all together he'd be fine. Sometimes he didn't give himself enough credit and that's when she needed to step in. "He's at his place going over paint swatches." she told them.

Bill put his arm around Amy and smiled. "He's doing a lot better but..."

"But?" Ric asked worried. When Mary had called to tell them Mike had been raped they had wanted to drop everything and come right then but Mary had convinced them not to. Saying Mike was having a hard enough time just being around them. Now he wished they had just shown up so they could have at least been there to let him know that they supported him. "Mary you said that he was alright. Was that true or not?"

Mary nodded at her father's ‘don't mess with me’ tone. She knew how much her parents loved Mike, to them he was as much their grandchild as Amy was. "He's getting there, it's just taking time and a lot of patience."

Bill grabbed the bags, "Let's get you guys unpacked then Amy can give you a better idea of Mike's attitude lately. Maybe by then he'll come back over." heading for the house with the others following him.

They got settled in and still no Mike, a few hours later Bill's parents, David and Marie arrived. They were staying with Bill's sister Heather who lived about two hours away, but would be staying the night with them before heading to her place after Thanksgiving dinner. The more people that arrived the harder it got for Mike, so when the sun started going down Amy knew she had to go over to get him for diner. "I thought you said you were done hiding." looking around and seeing him in the window seat looking out. "Wow this place is looking great." The kitchen counters were in as well as the new molding Mike had wanted. The only thing left to do was to paint and lay the carpet and tile. 

"Thanks and I'm not..." standing up and putting the swatch book on the counter top. Looking at Amy he sighed, "Okay you're right, I am hiding." Jumping up on the counter he looked at her. "I don't know if I can do this Amy. I thought I was okay but then..."

Amy took both of Mike's hands. "You can do this Mike. If you can face those idiots at school everyday you can certainly face your family that loves you." She had known he would do this when he hadn't come over when Grandma Tea had arrived.

Mike was starting to tear up. "Don't you think I want to go over there, to see them and hug them. They're my grandparents too Amy, I just... I'm not sure I want to know what they think about me now. If they even want to think of me as a grandson anymore." wiping his eyes.

He looked up when she suddenly slapped him on the back of his head. "Stop being an idiot. You know how much they love you. You didn't do anything wrong, why would anything change." she told him. Ever since they were little Mike had been more of a brother then a friend to her. He had always been the one to push her to do the best she could, now being the one to help him felt good. "They're just as worried about you as we were, and that's your fault for not talking to them sooner." poking his shoulder. "Don't worry they understand." stepping back she put her hands on her hips just like her mother did when she was annoyed. "Now think back. Has anybody acted or reacted the way you thought they would when they found out all this crap."

"No," willing to admit that much as he rubbed his head, "everybody's been great."

Slapping his arm, "See! This is your family we’re talking about, they love you just like we do and right now they're over there wondering why you're avoiding them. Why do you think they sent me over here? Now if you're done freaking out is it okay if I hug you?" Mike wondered if she had always smirked like that when she got her way or if she saved that look just for him. 

Jumping off the counter he hugged her. "I've told you, you don't have to ask if it's okay." From the beginning having Amy touch or hug him had never bothered him at all. It was because of her that he was better with people standing close to him.

"I know, but I don't mind asking." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight before stepping back. "Now Grandma Tea is prying into my love life and I need you to run interference for me." turning to head for the door.

"Ah ha!" Mike said as he grabbed her arm laughing. "Now I get it, you just want them to focus on me so they'll leave you alone, gee thanks. Throw me to the wolves while you run away."

"Damn straight!" she admitted with a grin. "Mom and dad haven't even met Josh yet. I'm not about to get into that revelation over Thanksgiving turkey." Reluctantly he let her drag him out the door.

Mike knew he was the only one who knew she was dating Josh. He went to Spartanburg High but had started volunteering at the same animal clinic Amy worked at about 4 months ago and they had really hit it off. They had agreed not to tell their parents they were dating for 6 months to prove that they could be responsible and still keep up their grades. Josh was a Junior just like they were and both and he and Amy were planning on going into veterinary medicine. "How are things going with Josh?" She had planed to introduce Mike to Josh the same day he had been attacked. That was why she hadn't been home when her dad had got the call.

Amy smiled one of her mischievous smiles. "Great, I really like him Mike." taking his arm as they headed next door.

Meanwhile Bill and Mary were busy trying to keep everybody from over reacting to Mike's absence. They were all worried that they were putting too much pressure on him so soon after the assault, but he was part of their family just as his dad had been years before and everyone wanted to make sure he was alright. David sat on the couch with a beer in one hand looking at his son. He had always been proud of Bill but the way he had stepped up to look after Mike had put him on another level in his eyes. David was 64 and had thought he had seen the worst in people when he had served in Viet Nam but learning what Mike had suffered had broken his heart. Mike Sr had been like another son to him and Marie, the same way Mike was to Bill. "How is Mike doing really?" he asked just after Amy left.

"Better," Bill told his Dad. "he's been going to counseling and he's even started playing again."

Teresa sat up, "Oh that's wonderful. He's so talented, I hated to see him stop enjoying music after his father died." 

Mary came in carrying a tray of glasses and a pitcher of hot apple cider. "He's even joined a music club at school and I think they've helped him more than anything else has. For a while he really scared us."

"How..." Ric started then cleared his throat hating to ask. "How badly was he hurt? None of you have ever really said."

Mary handed Marie a glass then looked at her dad. "It was bad, he's going to have scars the rest of his life from this."

"Physical and mental." Bill added. "It's bad enough that he'll remember every detail of that day but he'll see reminders every time he looks in a mirror." 

Marie felt sick at what that kind, sweet boy had been through. "What kind of scars?"

A year younger then his dad Marie had been the typical military wife. She had stayed home with the kids until they started high school before going to work part time at a fabric store in town. Sitting next to Mary's mom the two women couldn't look more different. Teresa was still the wild child while Marie was content to play bridge and join quilting groups. The only thing they had in common was their love of family and a fondness for hair dye. To this day Bill still wasn't sure what his mothers original color was, she had changed it every few months his entire life. 

Bill rubbed the back of his neck before answering his mother. "The son-of-a-bitch left bite marks all over him as well as scars on his hips that were so deep that...." pausing when his Mom swore. "I think all he cared about was causing as much pain as possible."

David stood up, "Jesus H Christ! It's a good thing he killed himself other wise I would have happily shot the bastard myself."

Mike had come in with Amy hearing that last remark and he didn't need to ask if they were talking about him. Coming around the corner Mike took a deep breath before walking in. "I'm glad you didn't. Having to visiting you in prison would have made holidays suck." Everybody jumped up and practically rushed him. 

Amy felt him tense up and stepped in front of them as she lead Mike to the loveseat next to her Mom. "Don't worry he’s decided that hiding from you wasn't a good idea and has promised not to do it again. At least until tomorrow... Ow!" Slapping his hand away when he pulled her braid. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner I just..." he was having a harder time looking at them then he had expected. "I wasn't sure what you..."

"Honey don't do that," Teresa told him tearing up at the way he wouldn't look at them, "this was too much to put on you so soon. We should have realized that having so many of us here would be hard for you."

"It's not really that, I just..." Mike forced himself to look up at Grandma Tea. "The kids at school, they're used to everything now and nobody gives me a second thought. But you guys haven't seen me and I know that's my fault. I should have at least talked to you before now I just didn't know what to say." sort of twisting his hands together.

Mary saw him and patted his arm to stop him, surprising the parents. "It's okay Mike they understand you needed time."

"I wasn't sure what you thought and I didn't want to see the looks of pity again." Forcing himself to look at them, once he did he knew it wasn't pity.

David had seen men with the same look that Mike had on some of his friends during the war. "Mike it's not pity, it's anger. It's hard knowing that we were helpless to stop it from happening. We're your family and when you see someone you love who's been hurt as badly as you were. Well..." he couldn't see any scars but then Mike had worn a turtle neck sweater knowing they were coming.

Marie thought he had lost some weight but he looked much better then she had thought he would. "We've been so worried about how you would feel having so many of us around so soon after..."

"I was raped," he finished a little defensively, "it's okay, you can say it. I'm not going to fall apart. I may hyperventilate but I haven't fallen apart in a while." trying to make them feel better he added. "I'm not suicidal anymore either, so that's good right."

Ric choked on his cider and sat up. "What do you mean anymore?" looking at Mary who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Jesus Mike tell me you didn't." 

Apparently Bill and Mike hadn't told them about that part of things. Opps, "I'm fine now I swear, I had one bad day but," looking at Aunt Mary for support, she just cocked her head letting him know he was on his own since he had spilled that secret. "Aunt Mary was here and she stopped me." holding up his left wrist so that they could see he only had a small scar there. "See all healed up."

Teresa shook her head hating the monster that hurt him with every fiber of her being. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry you ever had to feel like that was even a choice." 

Marie couldn't stop herself and leaned forward to pat his knee. They were all relieved when Mike didn't pull back. "But you're doing better now right. Mary said you started playing again."

Mike smiled at them, proud of himself for not reacting to her touch. "Yes Grandma, honestly I think the music is what saved my life. It gave me something to focus on and look forward to. That and my friends have been great."

"So they've been supportive?" David asked thinking how proud Tabby and Mike Sr would be of their son.

"Very, even when I told them I was gay." Seeing the looks on their faces Mike turned to Bill and Mary. "Please tell me you told them that part, you did didn't you?" Me and my big mouth he thought to himself.

Bill looked at his dad, "You did know that right?" feeling a little green himself now. They had never talked about it but he thought Mike Sr might have with his dad.

As the old solider in the group all eyes turned to David and to their surprise he snorted. He had retired from the Navy as a captain five years earlier and had known many shipmates who had been in the crows nest too long, as he liked to put it. The enlisted men had known he was the only officer to go to who wouldn't give them a hard time long before that stupid 'don't ask don't tell' crap had come out. "Of course we knew." looking at Mike the look of relief on his face was quite visible. "Mike your dad and I talked about it years ago, before he even talked to you. I told him then that the only damn thing that mattered was the happiness of your child and if anybody had a problem with it to kick their asses. I was just surprised, I didn't know you had told anyone besides the family yet." giving him his standard why didn't you talk to me look.

Mike laughed, Grandpa Dave was ruff around the edges but a complete teddy bear underneath to all the kids. "I figured I'd just get it out there while everybody was still reacting to everything else, one less thing to worry about later."

"That was very brave of you honey. I'm so proud of you." Marie told him. "Have you had any problems with anyone since then?" she hoped not, the boy had been through enough.

Amy rolled her eyes and leaned against Mike. "Grams, everybody who's known Mike for a while already knew. Besides nobody our age cares if your gay anymore, it's your generation that's homophobic."

Mary looked at her daughter. "Amy!" even though she thought the same thing Amy didn't need to advertise it. Looking at the others she saw a couple trying not to laugh.

Amy raised her arms, "What! It's the truth mom!" leaning forward, "It's the older generation that are fighting gay rights, 90% of my age group is for equality. I'm telling you give it another ten years and every state will have equal rights for LBGTQ couples."

Ric tapped her on the leg with a rolled up paper. "Well said Pumpkin," grinning at her. "You should consider politics in the future. Think about it, Governor Chapman has a nice ring to it don't you think." making Amy laugh.

David held up his glass, "I couldn't agree more," looking at Ric. "You know President Chapman sounds good too." and the two of them  
started talking about campaign slogans.

"Speaking of future's," Teresa leaned closer to Mike but was careful not to touch him. "Amy won't tell me, but do you know if she dating anyone Mike." Mike smiled and looked around the room seeing everybody talking to each other, just enjoying being together and relaxed.

The rest of the night passed smoothly leaving Mike feeling stupid for even worrying about seeing them, sure they had questions and he did his best to answer as honestly as he could. There were some things he still had trouble talking about but they understood and didn't press him for answers. They made sure he knew, just like everyone else so far, that they loved him and would support him in any way they could or in whatever way he needed before calling it a night and heading to bed. 

Mike was up early the next morning, the nightmares had almost stopped but these days if he got 5 hours sleep he considered it a good night. Since everybody was in bed by midnight he was up between 4 and 5 every morning. He was already on his second cup of coffee when Grampa Dave came in the kitchen just after 6. "That sure smells good." He said pouring himself a cup then turned to Mike. "Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked.

Shrugging Mike just smiled. "My usual. I don't sleep much anymore but I'm doing okay." he added fast seeing the concern on the older mans face. "I was just going over to my house you wanna come." 

"Your house?" David asked, no one had mentioned anything about that last night. "You're not moving out are you. I thought Bill said you sold Tiffany's eye sore." 

Mike laughed for real, he hadn't known so many people disliked his step-mother the way he did until now. "No I'm not moving out, not yet anyway, but I bought Mrs Schmitz house next door. Uncle Bill's crew finished the renovations last week and I have the painters coming Tuesday so now I'm trying to decide what colors I want." holding up several paint swatches. "Since that will help me decide on the carpet and tile colors."

David was impressed with the way Mike knew what he was doing as they walked next door. Mike showed him all the new rooms, David didn't know much about decorating but he liked the style and feel of the place. Even though he usually let his wife take care of the house he loved the marble counter tops in the kitchen and the German style molding Mike had insisted on as a tribute to the Schmitz. He listened to Mike trying to figure which colors he wanted to use for thirty minutes and tried not to laugh at how seriously the boy was taking this. "So Billy bought this as a project for you. Good for him."

"No I bought it myself." Mike was very proud of that fact and loved telling his family about it. "Uncle Bob did his thing and apparently I took over dad's company, at least on paper that is. Doug is still in charge of the office though."

"Are you telling me you took over your dad's company? Completely?" Dave couldn't believe it.

"Thanks to Uncle Bob, yeah." sitting in the window seat, since there was no furniture and the counter was the only other thing to sit on this was easier. He waited until Grandpa Dave joined him before explaining, "Apparently dad had some kinda conduct clause in his will that cut Tiffany out of everything if she caused me any harm or distress," remembering the way Uncle Bob's eyes had glowed when he had told him that. "When she pleaded guilty she lost everything including the Wilkinson name." Laughing as he looked out the window. "So here I am, a 17 year old rape victim with access to nearly 300 million dollars." Bob had been right when he said it would go up once what she had embezzled was returned. All in all he gotten back nearly 56 million dollars she had stashed away then adding in what he got for the sales of house and jewelry, the woman really had tacky taste, and he was very, very happy.

David spit his coffee into his cup. "300 million dollars!" He knew what Bill had for money but he never realized that Mike Sr had been worth that much. He'd been so normal and generous no one had ever asked.

Mike smiled understanding his reaction quite well. "It's actually less than that, I just don't know the exact amount since everything Tiffany stole was returned a few weeks ago."

David looked around the house a little differently now. "So you really bought this place. Mike that's incredible... I remember Enid, she would love what you've done with the kitchen alone."

That made Mike's day to hear him say that. "It keeps me from thinking about... other things." he admitted looking at the floor. Like Dr Chamber had told him the more he talked about it the easier it would be and he was trying.

"Mike," David said when he saw the way Mike turned away when he said that. "I hope you know that we love you no matter what. Your dad was like another son to me and I felt like I lost a son when he died. Not a day goes by that I don't miss that boy and I know he would be so proud of you, the way you’re picking up and moving on with your life. I know it can't be easy."

Mike looked up, "Not at first, but I'm starting to believe that I can be happy again. I survived losing mom and then dad, I'll survive this too." David was a little shocked to hear him sounding so grown up. "No matter what, I know I'm going to be okay." David had wipe his own face off when Mike moved over and let him hug him. He just sat there for a minute admiring the young man who meant so much to them all.

Thanksgiving day was a whirlwind of chaos and Mike loved every second of it. With everything going on they didn't have time to focus too much on him. At first the rest of the family was standoffish but that was only because they were going out of their way to avoid touching him, after an hour Mike had just told them to stop it, that he was fine with them. It took hugging a few of them to prove it but after that everything was fine, they all relaxed and went back to normal. 

Mike had a ball playing with the all the little cousins, only they made him think about Jade and Amber but he managed to push that aside knowing that they were okay with their grandparents. He and Amy picked teams and battled in the backyard while the adults watched football. Since everyone already knew he was gay Mike decided to go with the girls for the after-Thanksgiving sales, he had always been afraid that it would let his friends know he was gay if they knew how much he liked to shop and this year he had the money to get whatever he wanted. The only thing he refused to do was go to the mall so instead he and the two grandmas went to a home improvement store with Amy. It took the help of three sales reps and the blueprints of the house he had brought with him but he found everything he needed to finish the kitchen and all the bathrooms. He got a washer and dryer, a huge barbecue set for the patio, which thanks to his dad and uncles was the only way he knew how to cook.

Amy jokingly said all he needed was a hot tub and he'd have a complete bachelor pad, so when the sales clerk mentioned they sold them too he bought one just to make Amy laugh. Everybody said their goodbyes on Saturday and headed to their homes. Only the grandparents would be back at Christmas this year and it wasn't until after they left that Mike realized just how tense he had been. He loved this family but with so many of them, he couldn't say he wasn't glad to see them go and it just be the four of them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about Tiffany's sentencing but I wanted her out of the picture for a long time. Who knows maybe prison will reform her. 
> 
> Also I have no idea how someone becomes an emancipated minor but to me Uncle Bob is like a one man mafia. He just makes people an offer they can't refuse.
> 
> I know it's a little far fetched for Mike to inherit that much money but I want him to be able to help more victims in the future. 
> 
> Ops spoiler alert!!
> 
> The songs were :  
> New Born Heart which was part of the soap opera Port Charles.  
> You can hear it at youtu.be/rjxUaWbcMe8  
> You May Be Right by Billy Joel but my version is from Glee  
> You can hear it at youtu.be/Eka5rxt5tMs
> 
> Garden of Eden from Eddie and the Cruisers 2  
> You can hear it at youtu.be/aitVUQw-6Tc 
> 
> If you like please let me know!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's house is finished and once his friends find out about it they offer to help him search for furniture. That trip doesn't go exactly as planned.  
> It's Christmas time and things get really interesting.

Chapter 4

Mike had paid extra for rushed delivery so by the first of December the workmen had finished setting up the bathrooms and the appliances. It took two days to paint the house a calming dark cream color, then Thursday (Dec 5, 2012) they started laying the tubing for the heated floors. Mike had changed his mind at the last minute so instead of carpet Friday and Saturday they started laying the hardwood floors and tile. By Sunday the whole house was finished and Bill had bought a case of sparkling cider and the four of them stood in the living room after church toasting Mike. Bill looked around, "I have to admit you did a beautiful job Mike. This place turned out great, much better then I thought it would."

"I know, I guess the whole stereotype about gay guys having a good taste rings true.” Laughing at his own joke. “I love it here." looking around, so proud of what he had accomplished with the house. "The whole time I was doing this I kept thinking I would just sell it but I don't think I can."

"I can see why. I wouldn't mind living here myself." Mary said making Bill laugh. "Oh Honey, I am so proud of you." giving him a hug.

"I'm proud of myself," he admitted. "I can't believe I did this. I guess you and dad taught me more then I thought you had." looking at Bill with a laugh. "All I need to do now is to find furniture and I can move in."

Amy just stared at him, "Are you really gonna live here by yourself? You'll starve to death, you can't even cook." She wasn't sure she liked the idea of him leaving even if it was just next door. She had always wanted him to live with her family even before his father's death and now that he was she didn't want to let him go.

Mike shrugged, "That's true but I can microwave a pizza and the refrigerator’s huge so I can fit a lot of take out in there." everybody laughed knowing he would do that too. Half his phone was programmed for different restaurants that delivered. "and did you see the barbecue out back," pointing over his shoulder. "That I know how to use."

Mary looked at Mike thinking he had been right about the music saving his life. Since he had started playing with Mr Turner's group everything had changed. Even Kathleen had said in her reports that he was responding well now that he was willing to talk about things. Mary had been there for him even before Mike had been born. She and his mother Tabatha had went to Lamaze classes together, shopping together, laughed at their husbands together. She had even been at the hospital the day he had been born. In every way but birth he was her son and the thought of him moving out so soon after coming to live with them was tough for her. "Even if you do sleep here you will still be coming over for meals, right young man. You've lost too much weight already." pointing a finger at him. After the assault he had lost nearly twenty pounds, he was doing better now that he had started taking self-defense classes and working out more. He had regained about 10 pounds, mostly in mussel, but he was still to skinny for her liking.

Bill wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulder. "Why do you think I put in the walkway between our patio's." he wanted Mike as close as they could get while still letting him have his own space. Looking at Mary, "He'll be at the house as much as he is now." turning to Mike. "No hiding in here okay."

"I stopped hiding from everybody a month ago." at Amy's look he added. "The grand-parents don't count, I wasn't hiding I was just scared. I got over it didn't I." laughing when Amy stuck out her tongue.

"Yes you did, like everything else you were able to just keep going no matter what." Mary told him tearing up.

Mike groaned, he hated to seeing her cry over him. "Don't cry mom." came out so easily that he had to stop when realized what he had called her.

Her eyes got wide, "Mom? Oh honey," crying harder now. She was so happy she wrapped her arms around him tight and started rocking back and forth. "I love you so much sweetie, you don't know how many times I've wanted to hear you call me that. We wanted you to come live with us after your dad died so much that having you here has been so wonderful. I'm just sorry it took you getting hurt for it to happen."

He didn't know which was better having her hold him or knowing how much they had wanted him here. "You don't mind?" he hadn't called anyone that since he was 7 years old and was surprised at how natural it seemed now. He had always considered them his sort of foster parents and over the last three months that was how he saw them.

Bill had to take a few second to find his own voice. "Mind!" hugging Mike next. "I loved your father Mike, he was the best friend I ever had. I know he is just as proud of you as I am and he would be thrilled to know you were here with us. You're our son now and nothing will ever change that okay." 

Mike looked at Amy wanting to make sure she was okay with it too. After a second of him looking, "What are you looking at me for?" she asked. "I already think of you as my brother. Do you really think it would bother me to have you call them mom and dad. Please!" wrapping her arms around his neck. The four of them stood there in Mike's new house hugging and crying until they were all dried up. 

That night (Dec 8 2012) Mike took his pillow and blankets and slept on the floor in his new living room in front of the fire place all comfy and warm. He loved the place so much that he kept doing that all week only coming over to eat and change clothes, although the closet at his place was slowly filling up as he used and washed them. While the kids at school were getting excited about Christmas break in two weeks and studying for exams Mike was taking his time trying to find just what he wanted for furniture and kept looking up different styles and colors online. He was so focused on finding just the right pieces that his friends started to notice how much he was distracted, even Clint. 

Friday night (Dec 14 2012) four of them showed up at Amy's house thinking that Mike was in trouble again. Amy had just laughed then pointed next door and said if they wanted to know what was going on they needed to go over there. Mike was sitting at the kitchen counter in the middle of checking off his Christmas shopping list, he only had a few people left to get presents for and time was running out to get them delivered on time. At least I don't have to worry about the price of shipping costs anymore, he thought with a grin. He was looking at season tickets for Bill's favorite football team when the doorbell rang and he called out. "Just a second!" putting his laptop on the counter he jumped up thinking it was Amy. "What did I do, lock it? Start using your key screwball." opening the door he saw Jimmy, Clint, DL and Gary, who now went every where with them, standing there. "What the hell guys, how did you find me?" happy but surprised to see them since they didn't know he had bought the place. 

Cocking his head DL pointed next door. "Amy." was all he had to say.

Mike hung his head and laughed. "This is starting to become a habit," stepping back so they could come in. "Well don't stand there like idiots come on in you’re letting the heat out. Sorry there's no furniture." pointing to the kitchen. "but I got pizza in the fridge if you want some and there's left over Chinese too." closing the door behind Gary. "Did you know the The Happy Wok delivers and they have the best Szechuan chicken I have ever had."

Jimmy was the first to find his voice and asked looking around. "What are doing over here?

"It's mine, I mean I bought it.” they couldn't help but notice the grin on Mike's face. It was the happiest he'd looked in months even more than when they were singing.

"What do mean you bought it?" Clint said coming out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza in his hand.

Mike grinned, he hadn't even seen him head in there and ran to grab a roll of paper towels. "Use a napkin for Gods sake's." handing him several as he came back in. "I just had the floors redone. I swear this is how you really found out I was gay isn't it, because I know what a coaster is. Admit it." 

Jimmy laughed at Mike, glad to see him acting normal and completely relaxed. "What is up with you, are you high or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Mike smiled at the shocked look on their faces. "I'm fine, in fact I'm freakin awesome. Look at this place," turning around. "I did this. Uncle Bob helped me buy it in October, then Uncle Bill's company gutted the place and remodeled it. I just finished putting the floors in a few days ago. This," waving his arms around. "is all mine. Ain't it great?"

Gary leaned over to DL. "I know I'm the new guy around here but is this normal?"

"Oh shut up." laughing Mike pushed Gary's shoulder without even thinking about it but the others stopped dead, it was the first time he had touched somebody on purpose since the attack. "Come on, take a look upstairs." heading that way he got half way up the stairs and turned back to see them standing there looking at him. "You coming?" They just looked at each other then followed him upstairs where Mike proceeded to tell them every detail of the remodel. They couldn't believe he had managed to do all this without any of them finding out. 

Once they were back downstairs Jimmy looked at Mike. "So you said this place is yours, how though? Did you get some sort of settlement from... what happened."

Coming out of the kitchen with an arm full of sodas Mike handed them out then sat on the floor. "No I didn't get anything from that. That's over and done with okay." a little more sharply then he intended but they just nodded. "You remember my dad owned a real estate company?" he asked. Even Gary knew that and nodded, "Well it turned out that when Tiffany got arrested for her," thinking for a second, "how does Bob put it, illegal actions towards me, she activated a conduct clause in Dads will. Basically she was a bitch so she was disinherited, she lost everything." sounding way too happy about that but then again they knew she deserved it.

DL was glad to see he wasn't the only one confused as he looked at the others then asked. "I get that but what does that have to do with you buying a house." 

Sitting up straight, Mike decided to let them in on the last of his big secrets. "You're looking at the majority shareholder in Wilkinson Reality, I own 51% of the company."

Choking Clint finished the pizza. "But you're 17." opening the soda and swallowing a mouthful to clear his throat.

"That's exactly what Uncle Bill said," Slapping Clint on the back as he coughed Mike told them. "Uncle Bob had me declared a legal adult which gave me access to everything." So far all he had to do was go to the office with Bob a few times to sign some papers for Doug. He didn't mind doing that and it gave him a chance to talk to people about what they did there. He was trying to learn as much as he could but it was just so boring to him. He couldn't believe his Dad had loved it as much as he had.

"By everything you mean..." Gary wanted to know.

Shrugging Mike leaned his back against the fire place. "Everything! The properties, the business, the bank accounts, everything."

"Damn." DL said. "You really bought a house and the car too?" They had been totally blown away when he had pulled up with Amy that first day. Mike had joked that he thought Clint was going to pass out or piss his pants, one or the other, and Jimmy had begged for a week to let him drive it. Mike finally let them have a turn but only in the school parking lot... on a Saturday... with no other cars around.

"Yeap, that's why I've been so distracted," Grabbing his laptop off the floor and quickly switching to the furniture site he had been looking at earlier. "I had a hard time trying to figure out what color paint I wanted and you have no idea how many different tile patterns there are. Plus it's been a nightmare trying find furniture for this place."

Jimmy leaned back laughing. "Furniture is furniture how hard can it be?" Leave it to Mike to panic over a couch.

"To hell with the furniture!" Clint laughed as he leaned closer to Mike, "Just how much money are we talking here?" he asked with a grin. "You know my birthdays coming up?"

"How did I know it would be you that would ask me that?" Making everyone laugh as he shook his head. "Well it depends. Do you want a grand total or what's in each account?"

Giving Mike his 'What' look DL asked. "You got more then one account?"

Grinning. "Three actually." Mike told them taking a drink.

As the new guy in the group Gary was a little more laid back around Mike. "If you've got that much money why don't you just go to some place like Furniture City. That's where my parents got their new living room set."

"I'd love to but..." Mike took a deep breath and looked at the floor for a minute not sure how to explain. His friends had been great but he knew they were just as uncomfortable as he was talking about what had actually happened to him. "The truth is I haven't been shopping alone since..." seeing them move around. "Hell I can't even bring myself to go to the mall yet."

"Oh," Gary said looking away and kicking himself for making his friend uncomfortable. "Sorry I should have thought of that."

"It's fine Gary." Mike told him. "It's not like I don't want to go look for things. Shit I LOVE shopping..."

"Now that’s one reason we knew you were gay." DL said laughing.

"Ha, ha." Mike said sarcastically before looking at the others. "Seriously though try finding a living room set online. You have to know sizes and shapes and what if the colors are off in the pictures."

"Okay, okay I get it," Clint said holding up his hands. Out of all of them he was the only one who still wasn't able to see the difference in Mike. He still thought of him as the ruff and tough football player who could bust heads on a field, not a color pattern picker like this. "Okay you want to go look for furniture and other things right, but you don't want to go alone?"

"Pretty much." he told them sitting back wondering what his friend would come up with next. "The family was with me for the Black Friday sales when I picked out the appliances and other stuff. But Aunt Mary is busy with the toy drive and Uncle Bill is wrapping up the last project of the year and Amy's got a boyfriend so I hate asking them to take the time off to go with me." Feeling like a weak freak, whoever heard of a 17 year old guy afraid to go to the mall.

Standing up Clint pulled out his cell phone. "Okay I'm not doing anything tomorrow." looking at the others. "What about you guys, you busy?"

All three of them came back with, "No, not really." or his favorite DL's, "No idea."

"So we'll go with you," spreading his arms Clint looked like he had solved world hunger. "We can watch your back and make a day of it like we used to. It'll be fun!" not noticing the looks the guys faces.

Mike wondered if Clint even realized what he was offering. They had been shopping with him before but that was while he had been pretending to be straight. "You do realize that you just volunteered to go shopping with a gay man?"

Clint rolled his eyes and laughed. "Man I've been Christmas shopping with you before. How different can it be?"

DL actually snorted. "You've never watched Will and Grace have you?" Everyone of them turned to Mike as he burst out laughing as he made a mental note to buy Clint the complete series on blue-ray.

After they called their parents to make sure it was okay they agreed to go shopping with Mike then planned to stay overnight. Mike loved the fact that they were willing to stay with him be he wasn't comfortable sleeping with all of them so close, so he went upstairs to what was going to be his room while the others borrowed blankets and pillows from Mary and camped out in the living room. While he was curled up in front of the fireplace in his bedroom Clint, DL and the others were talking about the change in Mike. The fact that he was touching people again, they all thought was a good sign that maybe he was getting better. Besides Gary they had known Mike for years and after the attack he had just seemed so scared or more like broken. Now with the house and having his dads business Mike was acting different. As funny as it sounded coming from DL they all agreed he was acting more like their parents or at the least more like an adult.

The next morning (Dec 15 2012) Mike was up before any of them and went next door for coffee and to start a list of things he wanted to get, number one being his own coffee maker. He was tired of freezing his butt off walking over to Bill and Mary's every morning and it hadn't even snowed yet. There was no way he was going to shovel snow just to get to coffee. Aunt Mary was up first and wasn't surprised to see him already at the counter but when she offered to fix breakfast he thanked her but said with so many of them not to bother, he'd just take them out to eat. As soon as everyone was up they pilled in their cars and met Candy, Laura, Janice and Shawn for breakfast. Amy was upset because she wanted to go but she had to work and she didn't want to call in sick, AKA she wanted to see Josh more. The girls left them after breakfast and headed for the mall to do Christmas shopping, while the guys were first in the door at Furniture City. The place was three stories of more couches then Clint had ever seen in his life. "You’ve got to be kidding me." he groaned as Mike pulled out paint swatches and his iPad with photos and measurements on it. 

Two hours later Clint knew exactly how bad shopping with Mike could get. "Quit complaining," Mike told him for the fourth time. "Just think about all the stuff I put up with while I was pretending to be straight. If I can do that you can make it through one day with me." All of them had laughed at that except Clint who just groaned. 

Mike had finally picked out three different bedroom sets for upstairs, he was leaving the two downstairs empty for now, since the bedrooms were so big he also added three matching, but small, sofa sets for the bedrooms as well. A living room set for downstairs, a large dining room set with three beautiful corner china cabinets went with it, he didn't know what he wanted to do with what Mary called the den so he left that empty as well. The store had wanted to deliver after Christmas but when Mike offered 200 dollars to each employee who was willing to deliver the next day, 5 of them said they'd be there before noon. Before they left the store Mike called the bank president and told him he was going to be making a large cash withdrawal. When he said it wouldn't be a problem, Clint had asked "How much money did you say you have?" again, which Mike ignored. When they arrived Mike was surprised that they gave him a locked briefcase with his withdrawal in it compliments of the bank. When the guys saw that he just looked at Clint and said, "Don't ask me again." in a voice Clint recognized as the ‘don't push me’ one.

They grabbed a bite to eat then headed for the electronics store where Mike picked out tv's for the living room and the bedrooms upstairs, stereo’s, Blue-Ray players and almost every DVD they had. Jimmy had laughed at that telling Gary it was a waist of money since Mike could repeat the whole movie back to you after watching it once. At DL's suggestion he added the latest Xbox plus several games his friends liked. Each one of the boys had a cart full before Mike started looking at computers, after getting a new desk top computer set he went next door to Office Pro to pick out a desk, thinking that one of the bedrooms downstairs would make a great office for him. Once again he offered the delivery guys 200 dollars to deliver everything they bought the next day, and to no ones shock they agreed. By the time he was done the only rooms not filled were the one bedroom downstairs and the den. 

By then it was nearly 4 o'clock and they headed to B&B's Home Store where the girls were going to be meeting them. Clint jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and hugged Candy who was standing with the other girls already waiting for them. "Thank God you're here." pulling back he kissed her then hugged her again. "I promise I will never complain about shopping with you ever again."

Laughing at his behavior and the looks of agreement on a few other faces Candy looked at Mike. "What did you do to them Mike?"

Raising his hands Mike grinned. "I asked if they were prepared to shop with a gay man, apparently they didn't realize that after three months of not leaving the house except to go to school, counseling, or the gym made everything today a lot worse." after going to the gym with Bill for a month Mike knew enough of the people there that he felt comfortable going by himself now. That was also where the self defense class was being taught.

"Oh you poor baby." Janice said to Gary who she was sort of dating now as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Laughing Gary kissed her nose. "Don't look at me I had a ball watching these guys with Mike." he had to admit it had been hilarious seeing the four jocks pretending to be interested in the different benefits between leather or scotch guarded fabric couches.

Coming up beside Mike Laura looked at him, "Okay so what are we here to get, or is it just everything." shaking her head. "I couldn't believe it when Amy told me you bought a house but I think it was so great. You know you've really changed a lot... in a good way." she added when the guys looked at her.

"Thanks, I think. And to answer your question, yes I need everything." Mike smiled as he pull out his list and gave each girl a page. He trusted them a lot more then the guys to pick out the right things. "Have the guys grab a cart and you pick. Just work your way down the list."

"You're buying all of this?" Candy said eyes bugging she read her list.

Shawn looked at her and grinned. "Trust me don't ask about where he got the money for all this. Clint can explain that to you later."

Grabbing a cart as they walked in DL pushed it to Jimmy. "If it's okay I'll go with Mike." looking over at him Mike nodded. "If you have questions on colors or anything text a picture and Mike can pick which one he wants if we're not in visual range." sounding at lot like his dad while everyone grabbed a cart. "Synchronize watches and... Go!"

They took off with Gary and Janice taking the bathroom list and since there were four bathrooms they needed 4 set of everything. Towels, shower curtains, even rugs. Gary laughed when Janice started throwing black towels in the cart and reminded her it was for Mike not her. Ten minutes in Mike hollered across the store that he had forgotten to add towel racks and toilet paper holders to the list. When Gary brought the cart over and Mike saw a pile of white things he had laughed and looked at Janice. "Okay," Pulling out his phone he sent her pictures of the three bedroom sets. "Him I can excuse, but you have better taste." seeing Gary's look he added, "Sorry." shrugging.

Janice stuck her tongue out at Gary. "Told you so," turning to Mike. "He wouldn't let me get the black and you don't want white."

Mike got a kick out her pacing and yelling at them, Janice was nothing if not fun to be around. "Janice just look at the photos and do your best. I trust you to do a good job." making her beam with the praise.

"And when in doubt buy the most expensive ones." DL told her making her grin in an evil way. Mike and DL were filling the cart with bedroom sheet sets. He and DL had a ball picking out different comforters sets and pillows. Clint and Candy were looking at curtains and rods while Shawn and Laura took care of the all important coffee maker, dishes, silverware and cups for the kitchen. People around the store started watching them as they made a game out of shopping. It was nice seeing kids their age just having fun but still being respectful of the other shoppers.

Everything was going great until Mike turned a corner and saw one display, a bed with the exact pattern as the comforter from the hotel room, tons of memories, including a few new ones, came flooding back and he went down hard. DL managed to catch him before he hit the floor starting to hyperventilate. They all saw him go down and rushed over to him but Candy took charge. A sales clerk came over while Candy was trying to get Mike to focus on her but the others kept him away saying everything was fine. He had started coming out of it just as 'We are Young', one of Mike's favorite songs, came on the radio, it just instrumentals so Clint hit Gary who hit Jimmy and so on until they all started singing at the top of their lungs. The people in the store started taking videos with their phones thinking it was a publicity stunt since they were so good. Hearing them singing brought Mike out of the panic attack, he and Candy even managed to join in before the song ended. The entire store erupted in applause and even the store manager came over with a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you so much that was fantastic." standing with the group. "Where are you guys from?"

Clint took the microphone, "Thank you so much." and enjoying the attention a little too much he added. "Thank you, we're the Ft Adams High school Music Club, next show is next Saturday in the school auditorium, be there or be square." To more applause from the crowd.

That put an end to the day, Mike paid for everything and they pilled it all into the cars, not once thinking about Clint's comment at the store. When the got back to the house the girls were worried about Mike but he just kept apologizing for embarrassing them which they assured him he hadn't done. Wanting to keep an eye on him Candy and the girls forced everyone to help Mike put stuff away. He called and ordered Chinese delivery for everyone and the whole group sat around talking and having fun. The girls loved the house and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. They were much more impressed than the boys ever were. They spent half the night talking to Mike about different things while the guys horsed around. It was hard for Mike when he realized how much he had been acting when he and the guys had hung out before. Now that he was 'out' he felt like he didn't have as much in common with them as he used to. He was having more fun with the girls and didn't care that the guys were joking around with each other while they worked. After dinner the guys had to leave but the girls decided to stay and help with the deliveries the next day. Having a house full of girls was a new thing for Mike, another sign that times had really changed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bright and early the next day, (Dec 16 2012) despite it being a Sunday, the truck from Office Pro arrived with two guys to set up the office and one tech guy to fix the computer set up. Mike already had internet service put in with the cable and phone lines a month ago so hanging the flat screens were easy in the living room and bedrooms. Thirty minute after they had finished and left, each 200 dollars richer, the first truck from the furniture store arrived. It had two of the bedroom sets in it then an hour after they arrived the other bedroom and the living room set arrived. A third truck arrived just as the first crew finished setting up the bedrooms and left. It was a long and exhausting day but by 6 o'clock everything had arrived and been set up. The girls had a ball helping Mike but they had to leave just after 5pm. They were surprised when Mike had hugged each them, thanking them for all their help. Which was something he had never done before. 

After dinner Mary and Amy came over to help make up the beds and with Bill's help Mike finished hanging the rest of curtains. By the time the 11 o'clock news was over there were only a few things left to do, like filling the bookcase and cabinets with his dads books from the old house and his books of sheet music he had in boxes in the garage. After Bill and Mary left Amy stayed for a few minutes telling him how much she loved everything and how proud she was of him. When she left Mike called it a night and crawled into his new bed completely content for the first time since the day his father had died. He fell asleep watching the fire flicker in the fireplace that separated his bedroom from the rest of the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mr Turner walked in to the office Monday (Dec 17 2012) and before he made it to his classroom Mr Higgins caught up to him in the hall. "Andy hold up, we have a situation we need to discuss."

Mr Turner stopped and turned to him, hearing a tone in Ed's voice he had never heard before. "What happened?" thinking a student might be in trouble. "Nothing happened to Mike did it?" He had thought he had been doing so well.

"Nothing like that." Principal Higgins said shaking his head. "Look I know your kids have been doing a great job, but I would have liked a heads up before you planned a concert." a little annoyed with Andy for not talking to him before now.

Looking completely lost Mr Turner looked at him. "Concert? What are you talking about?" Having no idea what his boss was talking about all Andy could do was stare at the other man.

Principal Higgins raised his arms, "Your Christmas concert," seeing Andy's confused look he stood back. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" scratching his beard. "Oh boy this is crazy..."

One of Mr Turner's students saw them and came over with two others students. "Hey Mr Turner, Mr Higgins, listen the electronics club has been talking and we would love to help if you need anything. We can do the lighting and the soundboards for you if you'd like."

"Just let us know what you need." Another student told them. "We're meeting after school today and you know where we meet. Later." as they took off.

"Okay, sure." Andy said watching them walk off before turning to Ed. "What exactly is going on? You obviously know more then I do." Ed started to talk but two other girls came over next.

Martha was a senior who had been one of Andy's first students spoke up first. "Mr Turner my Home Ec class wanted to know if you need any costumes made. I know it's short notice but we'd love to help. Is the whole Music club in the show?" bouncing with excitement.

Holding up a hand Mr Turner smiled. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Cool!" Martha said. "Just don't take too long, sewing does take time ya know." the girls walked off laughing.

Rubbing the back of his head Mr Turner turned to Ed. "I'm confused."

"This might help clear things up." Ed pulled out his phone and loaded a video titled Ft Adams Concert preview. It turned out to be the guys performance at B&B's that had Clint telling everyone about a concert this coming Saturday night. "The phones started ringing yesterday," Ed told him. "I had 37 voice messages from people wanting to know how much tickets were and what time the show started."

Thinking he was too young to get an ulcer Mr Turner looked at Ed. "You're kidding, please tell me you're joking."

Principal Higgins shook his head. "I wish I were, poor Holly doesn't know what to say to people and is just letting the phone ring. I've got calls from parents wanting to know why they hadn't been told and wanting to come and if that's not bad enough the video has almost went viral."

Hearing Ed talking about viral videos was almost to much for Andy. "Well I... have no idea." stopping when he saw DL, Clint and Gary in the hallway and heading for them. "But I know somebody who can tell us. Oh Gary..." Calling out to him.

"Mornin Mr Turner, hey Mr Higgins what's up?" Gary said smiling as they came over. 

Principal Higgins wasn't in the mood to be polite. "Well we'd like to know if you'd care to explain this?" showing them the video.  
Ed raised his eyebrow when DL reached out and grabbed his phone. "Oh shit how did that get on the internet." DL couldn't believe it. "40,000 views! Man I gotta call my mom." completely missing the point. 

Mr Turner took the phone away from him and handed it back to Ed. "Finding out how this got online is what we'd like to know. People have been calling asking about this show we're suppose to be putting on, and guess what? There is no show." Starting to get aggravated.

"We didn't know anyone was taping us. We were just shopping with Mike and he had a panic attack, so we did that to help bring him out of it. That's all we were doing." Gary told them as two girls came over to tell them they loved their video. At least explained why people had been staring at him since he got there, he had thought he had his shirt on backwards or something.

"Yeah Clint's the one who opened his big mouth and said all that stuff." DL said throwing him under the bus after the girls left.

Gary pointed to Clint. "We had nothing to do with it, it was all his fault. Oww!" as Clint punched him in the arm.

"Well thanks to him, we've got a problem. So let's go to my office and see what we can do about this." Ed said walking them to the office then called the other boys in the video and waited for everyone to get there before continuing the conversation. Mike was stunned to find out that once again he was on the internet without knowing it. 

Sitting down in the chair Mike hung his head. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't freaked out none of this would have happened." feeling bad causing all this.

DL bumped Mike's shoulder. "Actually it Clint's fault for opening his big mouth." giving Clint the evil eye. "It wasn't your fault Mike." Hating to see him upset again.

"I'm sorry alright." Clint said throwing his arm up. "I was caught up in the moment, I didn't know somebody was taping us."

Principal Higgins sat down at his desk. "That wasn't just somebody, that was a students grandmother. She called her daughter to ask if they were going to the concert then she called another parent to find out what she knew, who called another and now we have all this." showing them the stack of messages. "All these people think we're having a Christmas Show."

"The club is just getting started." Mr Turner told them as he set down as well. "How do you think this looks for the school? People are going to think we're nuts."

Standing up Mike looked at all of them. "I'm sorry Mr Turner, Mr Higgins just tell people the truth. That I freaked out and... "

"Nobody's blaming you Mike." Principal Higgins told him, Mike had been doing so well that he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. "Come in." hearing a knock on the door.

Holly stuck her head in, "Excuse me guys but there's a gentleman here to see you, Ed. He says it about the concert." sounding aggravated and to everyone's shock she gave the boys a dirty look.

"Oh lord what now?" Principal Higgins sighed getting up. "Let him come in. What else can go wrong today?" rolling his eyes as Holly left. 

"Look," Clint said, "I'll explain it was all a joke." looking around the room. "I'm sorry guys, I did this I'll take the blame."

Oscar Harmon came in and recognized the boys the from the store. "Good morning guys it's good to see you again. You probably don't remember me from the other day but I had to come by and say how much I enjoyed your... unique," smiling, "advertising scheme."

"Well thank you," shaking hands with the other man. "I'm Principal Higgins this Mr Turner he's the director of the Music Club." introducing Andy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Oscar Harmon." he told them. "I'm the district manager for the store where your group put on the show."

Worried Mr Turner started apologizing. "I'm so sorry if they bothered your business, I never expected them to do anything like that." 

Waving that idea away Oscar laughed. "Lord no, we enjoyed it very much. In fact I was in a glee club all through high school and college. It's nice to see a school bringing it back. I can honestly say it helped keep me on the up and up. That is actually why I'm here." pulling something out of his pocket. "I talked to my boss yesterday and we'd like to make a contribution to the club." handing a check to Ed.

Mr Turner was stunned. "Excuse me?" that was the last thing he had expected.

"This is very generous of you." Principal Higgins said holding the check for 2,000 dollars. DL whistled when he showed everyone.

"Not at all, we're glad to help out." Oscar told him. "In fact I have to be back in Spartanburg Friday so I'm looking forward to seeing the show Saturday. What time does it start, that is if you have any seats still available?" he asked and everyone looked at each other feeling sick.

"Mr Harmon I'm sorry..." Clint stood up starting to explain it had been a joke but Mr Turner stopped him.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard when Mr Turner stepped forward. "It was suppose to start at 6 but we had to change it to 7pm. We have a huge auditorium on the back side of the gym where it'll be held so we should have plenty room left." laughing Andy added. "But you should know we just started this club a month ago so please don't expect perfection."

Laughing Oscar shook hands with Andy again. "After what I saw in the store yesterday I'm sure you'll do fine. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice gentleman, and I'll see you guys on Saturday."

"Thank you so much for your donation, let me show you out." leaving the room giving Andy a 'what did you just do' look.

As soon as the door closed DL jumped up. "Why would you say that? Are you nuts we don't have a show to put on." he felt like panicking and it didn't even register that he was yelling at teacher.

Grinning Mr Turner turned to the five of them. "I know and you've got a week to figure out how to put one on. As soon as I got here half the school offered to help, so use them. Besides it's Christmas, put up some decorations, a few trees, and sing some Christmas carols. That's easy enough to do, at least you know the words by heart."

It was Mike that started to argue. "Oh god please no! I am so sick of hearing the same songs over and over and over again." 

Wanting to give Mike something to work on Mr Turner told him. "Well then it's up to you to find something else to do then." smiling at the look on Mike's face. He couldn't wait to see what they came up with, after getting to know Mike he had faith that he could pull this off. They left and when Ed came back Andy explained what they were doing. Ed wasn't exactly thrilled but agreed to let them try, actually he wanted to see what they could do too. At least they had their own money to spend for decorations now and the school wouldn't be paying for it. Ed told Holly that she could tell everyone that it had been a technical mistake with the schools web page and the show was free and would be held this Saturday at 7 pm in the auditorium.

During homeroom an announcement went out that anyone wanting to help with the Christmas concert should meet in the auditorium after school that day. The music club didn't wait that long and Mike and his group met them in the auditorium at lunch to start making a list of things to do. Sitting on the orchestra wall Clint and Mike were still arguing about what to do. "Let's just do Christmas songs like Mr Turner said. I don't see why we need to go overboard." Clint said throwing a ball of paper at Gary.

"Please if I hear Rudolph one more time I'm going to throw up and I did that enough when I was on the PEPs." Mike told him and was surprised when several of them laughed. "I'm just saying there has to be other songs we can do. I was going through my phone in class and listen to this." playing something he found on YouTube that even made Clint laugh. "Look up wacky Christmas songs, there's a bunch of them that are great but not popular. If you guys agree I can get the music and everything together by tomorrow morning. If we split into groups and everybody only has to learn one song how hard would that be." Clint only shrugged at Mike.

Janice however liked that idea. "That sounds like a fun actually." and several others agreed with them too. 

"Fine, that's settled but what about decorating this place? It's is going to take a fortune and a lot of luck this close to Christmas." Clint added.

"We've got what the store donated." Jimmy told them. "They gave Principal Higgins a check for 2,000 dollars this morning." the whole club sat up at that news.

"And if that runs out." Mike laughed. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm loaded."

That afternoon it looked like every club in the school turned up to help out. Mike, for some reason, took control and split them into groups. The home-ec club for costumes, the drama club for decorating and sets, and of course the music club were the singers. The home-ec crew measured all the singers and started making notes, since lunch Mike had made a list of 20 songs he thought would be good and worked with them on what the songs were and what outfits would go with each one while still trying to keep things simple. DL, Clint, Candy, and Janice started measuring the stage for the decorations while the others stared watching the YouTube videos of the songs they needed to learn. While they were working one of the club member's dad showed up, "Karen called and said you guys needed some decorations for the show." Mr Mathew's told them, "I've got 6 Christmas trees in my truck that's all yours." He had a tree lot and had been selling trees when she had called him with the news at noon so he loaded up as many as he could fit in the bed of his truck for them to use.

That night they all hit the stores looking for any decorations they could find, everything from cans of snow to twinkle lights, all white per Mike's orders saying multi was tacky, and plastic decorations. Mike found a web site that had not only the sheet music for all the songs but also downloads of the instrumentals and bought everything he could find. When he and Amy told their parents that night what had happened Bill offered to send a few of his guys to the school to build sets for the show and Amy quickly accepted. Tuesday morning when he got to the school kids were already on the stage decorating the trees and putting up lights and garlands. He gave copies of the music to everyone and was surprised when the schools band leader came up to him asking if they could play at the show. He happily gave them the sheet music he had printed and said that would great. Without realizing it he had became the leader and everyone was looking to him for everything. When Bill's crew had showed up during 1st period, Ed had sent them straight to the auditorium and gave Mike and a few of the others permission to go help them. A few more parents showed up with trees giving Mike an idea and he changed everything a little while everybody else was in class. When everyone showed up after school the trees had been spaced out to allow a log cabin to be built on one side thanks to Bill's crew. 

By Thursday night the stage looked like a winter wonderland and they had just finished their first complete run through without a mistake and the last of the costumes would be arriving the next morning thanks to overnight mail. DL had suggested one song that the costumes didn't fit so Mike had started searching for something more appropriate and had found the perfect thing at an Army surplus store in London. He didn't dare tell them what the shipping alone was costing since he was paying for a store employee to fly over round trip overnight with everything. 

As they finished Mr Turner stood up applauding from the seats. "I don't know how you did it but guys that was incredible." The whole thing had turned out far better then he could have imagined.

Principal Higgins was there clapping along with a few other teachers, most were Mike's wanting to see what he had done. "This is going to be a fantastic show." Ed told them. "In fact how would you like to do this for the school tomorrow morning?" making everyone start cheering.

Friday during homeroom they got their costumes on, Mike was glad to see the limo with the woman from London in front of the office when he and Amy got to there talking to Principal Higgins who was looking at Mike like he was nuts. An hour later they did the show in the auditorium with video equipment the AV club had set up to broadcast it to each classroom. The entire school loved it and took every chance they could get to tell them in the halls that day, making everyone really excited about the show. 

Saturday night (Dec 22 2012) at 7pm the entire auditorium was full by 6:30. People were talking about how much they had missed having shows to go to there since Mrs Murphy had died, the teacher who the auditorium was dedicated to, and how beautiful the place looked. Everyone had voted and insisted Mike be the one to introduce the show. All day long he thought he would be terrified but as he came out on stage, the light shining on him kept him from seeing the crowd so he didn't freak out in front of so many people. What he didn't know was that Gina Ortega, one of the singers, was the niece of Javier Ortega, a local news anchor who was there recording the show for the local 11 o'clock news. Taking a deep breath Mike started. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice and I hope you enjoy our unique twist on Christmas. We hope you won't be too disappointed if you don't hear Rudolph tonight." getting laughter from the crowd. "You may also have noticed the collection boxes in the lobby. Since this is free concert we're hoping you'll be able to donate to Hanover House, it's a non-profit organization specializing in helping victims of Mental, Physical, and Sexual Abuse like me." hearing several people start to talk he went on quickly. "So I hope you enjoy Ft Adams first ever Wacky Christmas Show."

The lights went dark and the stage lit up with twinkling lights. The first song was Jimmy, Clint and DL singing Merry Christmas Batteries Not Included dressed as elves, punishment for causing all this Mike had told Clint when he had seen the outfits. The crowded room roared with laughter when Candy, Janice and Laura sang I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas and Dominic the Christmas donkey in candy cane dresses. Gina, the news anchors niece, sang and danced to Paulett Carlson’s Mrs. Santa Clause dressed as a sexy Mrs Claus. The whole group sang Santa's Stuck up the Chimney, then to everyone’s surprise Mike, Gary, Jimmy, DL and Shawn took on a different type of song dressed as soldiers singing Christmas 1915 so beautifully that it brought tears to most of the audience. That had been the suggestion from DL since it had been his great grandfather's favorite Christmas song since he had fought in WW1 and why Mike had ordered authentic uniforms for them to wear. They followed that with Snoopy’s Christmas that managed to cheer everyone up and had them laughing again.

It was suppose to go into Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer but something happened back stage and in order to keep the show rolling Mike came out and sat at the piano. "Well this isn't exactly Christmas-y but they need a few minutes to get ready for the next song." making the audience laugh. The lights dimmed with only one spotlight directly on him. He didn't know that DL, Clint and Gary had planed to give him a solo so everyone could see how good he was. "This is one of my favorite songs, it's from the Broadway show Jekyll and Hyde." Closing his eyes he started playing 'This is the Moment'. The band hadn't known there would be change in the playlist but by some twist of fate they had been rehearsing that same song for their own concert and started playing with him. His family were the only ones who knew Mike had every Broadway Show ever recorded, but even they had never heard him play like this. The entire audience was spellbound as he played with such skill and sang with so much feeling that by the time Mike finished his face was covered with tears and the audience jumped to their feet in a standing ovation.

In the end the show was a fantastic success and they had raised over 3,000 dollars for Hanover House. The video that Gina's uncle shot made it on the 11 o'clock news and was forwarded to a national news show who contacted the school about interviewing Mike for their Christmas Eve show. Bill wasn't the only one surprised when Mike had agreed to talk on live television about what had happened to him. That was until they found out that the show had offered to post a link to the video that could be downloaded for a 5 dollar donation to help the victims of abuse. As they had expected the interview was very uncomfortable for Mike but he made it through. It helped that Amy, Clint, DL and several others from the show were there to back him up and explain when he couldn't. He talked about how the music club had been a life line for him after the assault, and that the whole show had came about because of a panic attack he had in public. The show aired Christmas Eve and within 48 hours of the broadcast of the show had over 20,000 downloads.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Christmas was a lot calmer then Thanksgiving and Mike was able to relax and just have fun with the grandparents. He had bought jewelry for all the ladies and watches for most of the guys. Bill practically drooled over the season box seats for USC's football game and Mike's jaw dropped when Bill and Mary gave him a grand-piano for the empty den. After hearing him play at the show they said it was a crime that he didn't have one of his own to play on anymore. Mike loved it so much he went out the day after Christmas and bought a drum set and stands for his dads guitars as well as several wall cabinets so he could displays the others. After setting that up in the den he still had room left so he went back to Furniture City, by himself proudly, and bought another smaller sofa to match the one in the living room for the den that they delivered later that day. 

New Years Eve Mike stood in his living room looking around before going over to Bill and Mary's annual party. He was so proud of his place, everything in it showed who he was inside and he thought that even his mom and dad would have approved. This was what a home should feel like, welcoming and warm, something he hadn't felt since Tiffany had married his dad and everything had changed. Looking in the mirror above the fireplace he hardly recognized himself anymore, he had been acting a part for most of his life. Now for the first time he felt like people were seeing who he really was. Not the football playing jock, or the orphan stuck with a step-mother who hated him, not the young boy who was too scared to tell his friends he was gay and not the pathetic rape victim he had thought he was. Now he was Mike Wilkinson, majority owner of the sixth largest Real Estate Company on the East Coast, the guy who had organized and put on an extremely popular Christmas show in less than a week. Someone who loved music and culture, who had his own home that he loved and a family who accepted him for who he was including his faults. That all felt pretty good to him and as he walked next door he decided to put the past behind him. When school started again he promised to just be himself instead of what other people thought he was and if people didn't like it, then that was their loss. Grabbing his coat he headed next door before Amy was forced to come and get him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my Crazy Christmas theme. If you're like me i get so tired of hearing the same songs over, and over, and over again. Go to YouTube and search crazy Christmas songs you laugh so hard at them.  
> So Mike has a new outlook on New Years Eve. Let's hope it continues into the new year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holidays are over and Mike can breathe a huge sigh of relief.  
> What will the new semester of school bring...  
> definitely something unexpected.
> 
> The guys gear up for spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A change of directions, a new roommate with a mysterious background, and a road trip.

Chapter 5  
January 2013

The day before the Christmas break was over Dr Chambers had called Mike asking if he could come in early the next day to talk with her before classes started, which for Mike wasn't a problem. She told him she had a few things to go over and some possible changes before he started his second semester. He got there at 6:30 on Wednesday January 2, 2013 only beating Dr Chambers by 10 minutes. "Good morning I didn't expect you to get here before me." Dr Chamber said as they walked in together. "Come on in," unlocking her door she was surprised to see Mike open it for her. "Why thank you, so how was your holiday?"

Following her in Mike sat down saying. "Great, I finally finished the house." everybody knew that he had his own place and he loved talking about it now, to anybody. "What about you, did you do anything special?"

Smiling she sat her bag in the corner. "My parents came to visit this year for the first time in five years so we had a wonderful time." 

"Good for you, I'm glad you had a good time." Mike changed the subject. He loved Bill and Mary but he still missed his mom and dad especially on holidays. "So what did I do that you needed to see me so early about? Is something wrong?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong," she told him with a laugh. "In fact everything is wonderful. I wanted to talk about the fact that you're only 2 credits short of graduating. One you'll finish at the end of this year which means you could graduate this year if you wanted to take the other course in summer school."

That wasn't what Mike had expected her to talk about. "Do I have to?" not really wanting to do that.

"Well no, of course you don't have to." surprised she studied him for a second. "I just thought that with everything you're doing now, with your dad's business and..."

"The money?" he finished for her as she smiled and nodded. "Dr C," using the nick name she told everyone to use, "my whole life I've been different, my freaky brain was the first thing that made sure of that. If it hadn't been for my parents and my uncles telling me that I didn't have to let it define who I was, I could have been Sheldon." they had talked about Jim Parson's character on The Big Bang Theory before in comparison to him. "Despite what happened in September, I like to think that I'm just a normal guy with a great memory."

She watched him setting her notebook down. Kathleen was known for carrying a notebook with her where ever she went jotting down notes on different students. "Okay then, can I ask you a question then?"

Mike laughed. "I'm pretty sure I don't have any more secrets left to tell you." 

Laughing with him. "Seriously Mike, what do you plan to do after you graduate? Are you going to work at the Real Estate Company?"

Shuddering, "God no." then laughing when she jumped at his outburst. "I have no interest in real estate at all, that was my dad's thing. I remember sitting with my him while he tried to teach me how it worked and what he did. All I kept thinking was god this is so boring."  
rolling his eyes he saw her grin. "I'll let Doug run the place, he's been doing it since my dad died and he doesn't need me getting in the way. I know eventually I'll have to take an interest in it but not yet."

"Have you ever thought about becoming a teacher Mike?" leaning back in her chair as she asked what she had really wanted to talk about.

"A teacher?" that surprised him. "No, not really. Why?" 

Getting up she came over to sit next to him. "I watched how you were with the kids during the Christmas show. You have a gift for teaching Mike. It's something I think you'd be very good at."

"You think so?" He had always liked school and thinking back he had always enjoyed helping the girls with their homework.

Dr Chambers nodded. "I do, and I'm not the only one. Look I've talked to Principal Higgins and Mr Turner and we have an offer for you."

Curious Mike sat up. "Okay." not sure what it could be.

"What would you think about dropping the study hall and your other electives. All you'd have to take is your AP calculus and anatomy classes, plus your computer science class in your first three periods. The rest of the day you would be a teachers aide for Mr Turner." 

"For Mr Turner?" liking that idea. "He'd let me do that? What exactly would I have to do?" becoming a teacher had never even crossed his mind but it was worth a shot and he got along great with the math teacher.

"You'd help him with grading papers, working out lesson plans, you'd work with the students who might need some extra help. Believe me after watching you teach everybody the music a few weeks ago that shouldn't be a problem. Plus the fact that you've been taking collage calculus for fun you’re more than qualified to help in his basic math class."

Thinking about it for a minute Mike had to laugh a little. "I did have fun doing the concert and I liked working with everybody."

"Also if you do decide to give teaching a try all the TA experience would count towards your teaching certificate." she said trying to keep him interested.

"What about next year?" the only thing he was worried about. "Would I still be able to graduate with everybody else?"

"Well at the end of this year you'll only need one credit and you've already completed your requirements for math, english, and science so the only course you need to take is civics. I was going to suggest you take that in a summer class but you can take it next year if you want." going back to her desk she pulled out some papers. "Why don't you try being a teachers aide for the rest of this year and see if this is something you'd even want to do."

Mike thought about it for a minute. "Okay let's do it. It sounds like fun, I always did get along with my teachers, better then the students sometimes." nodding. "Yeah now that I think about it I like the idea, I say I've ever pictured myself being a teacher but since you mentioned it I think I can see myself doing that." seeing how she looked at him. "What?"

"I don't know." staring at him for a minute. "You just seem... grown up."

"More relaxed," realizing what she meant, "confident?" Both Bill and Mary had said something like that at the New Years party.

"Very." Kathleen nodded. "Do you want to talk about what caused this change?"

Mike sat back in the chair. "It wasn't anything special. I just got up the other day and realized that I was okay. New year, new me." he told her. "Don't get me wrong, I know I still have things to work out, but at least now I know that I'll be able to do it."

"Mike I have to say I'm impressed." smiling at him proudly as she patted his hand. "You've made remarkable progress in such a short amount of time. I hope you know how proud we all are of you."

Still not used to the compliments he shrugged. "Thank you. I'll admit three months ago I never thought I'd make it this far. Shoot I never thought I'd make it through the first week." looking down at his wrist, he finally felt comfortable talking about that day. "I know you asked Dad..."

"Dad?"

Mike grinned. "Sorry Uncle Bill, I started calling him and Aunt Mary mom and dad. They said it was okay."

"Oh Mike it's fine. I'm just happy that you have them. But what did I ask him?" she asked then she realized what he was talking about when she saw him start rubbing the scar on his wrist.

"About this?" holding up his wrist so she could see the scar he had put there. "We both know I didn't get during the rape." swallowing hard at saying the word. "But I did it before I came back to school and you should know that I wasn't really thinking about killing myself. I just lost it for a minute but thankfully Aunt Mary was there and she helped me a lot." then remembering the day he had heard Mr Turner playing he looked at her. "Dr Chambers if I tell you something do you have to report it or..."

Seeing how nervous he was all of a sudden she sat up. "Mike are you okay? I know you had your HIV test during the break?"

"That was fine, it was negative so Dr Armagani said that for it to come back positive now is like 1 in 100 million chance. No this is something that happened the first week I was back." studying her face while she was thinking.

"That must be such a relief for you. I'm so glad your tests were good." picking up a notebook. "Mike I know you were having a lot of problems that first week and when you're ready to talk about it I'll be here to listen."

Getting up he looked out the window seeing a few teachers arrive then turned to look straight at her. "You're right that first week was tough for me. It wasn't so much people knowing what had happened, it was the way everybody was treating me, like I was made of glass. I hate being treated like I'm different because my dad spent so much time telling me I wasn't. Then to have people look at me like that, it just got to be too much on top of everything else that had happened. That Thursday I was sitting in the classroom during lunch. Ms Sheffield was in a meeting and... I took a scalpel from her closet."

"Oh Mike." she had known he was suicidal but no one had wanted to listen to her.

"I didn't do it." he knew how she would react but he still hated to see that look on her face. "I wanted to, I just wanted everything to go away."

"That's a natural reaction to what you went through but taking your own life..."

"Was wrong I know that," stopping her from continuing, "and I will never try that again. I won't let him win, not like that. I was just sitting on the floor leaning against the door wondering what people would say when they found me and I remember feeling the blade against my skin. I closed my eyes and that's when I heard them, Gary screwed up some cord and it annoyed me."

"What?"

Mike smiled at her, "Gary kept missing a beat on his guitar across the hall, I could hear him yelling at himself and I just listened. The next run through was perfect so I got up and I went in the hall to listen. I just sat there listening to them playing thinking about all the fun I had growing up with my dad and my uncles when they were teaching me how to play. I knew then that what I was doing was giving up, I heard my dads speech again."

"What did he say? " wiping her eyes with a tissue. In her 25 odd years of working in a school she had never had a student touch her and the rest of his teachers as much as Mike had. Once he had been able to accept what had happened he just went forward and they could see changes in him everyday.

Mike sat back down and leaned back. "I would get upset because I would start doing things that the other kids weren't doing yet, and I hated the fact that I didn't fit in with them that much." smiling at the memories. "He would sit me down over a milkshake and tell me that being a little different is what made me unique and for the rest of my life that would never change. That it was how I reacted to what made me different that mattered." taking a breath like she had taught him, "When I was raped I couldn't look ahead because I didn't think I would heal but I did, and things definitely got better. In fact now that everything is out in the open I feel like for the first time in my life I can just be myself. I'm not afraid of what people are going to think of me anymore. I know who I am and if somebody has a problem with that, it's their problem not mine." wanting to lighten the mood a little he added. "Beside now if they piss me off I can always just buy their house and kick em out."

Kathleen couldn't help but laugh, in the last few months she had found out that Mike had a very strange sense of humor that came out at the oddest times. "That's a very adult opinion, at least the first part was." 

He grinned at her "I stopped being a kid the day I was raped. Now I just want to live my life the way I want to and damn the consequences." 

She promised that what he had told her would stay between them as long as he promised to talk to her if those feelings ever came back. Mike was okay with changing things around at school and looked forward to spending more time with Mr Turner. Even though he was 10 years older then him the types of music they liked were almost the same and they got along really well. Dr. Chambers had already figured out his schedule since she had hoped he would be willing to try the TA program and with a few clicks on her keyboard Mike was ready to start the day. 

When they left her office it was about a half an hour before classes started and kids were arriving at full speed. As he was leaving Mike saw Principal Higgins talking to another boy about his age he had never seen before standing there in jeans and a black t-shirt. It was the first time in months that he admitted to himself that he thought a guy was attractive, he didn't count Mr Turner since he was older than him. This boy was tall, even taller then he was, with long dark shaggy bangs that when the light hit it just right Mike realized it was a dark brown with red highlights. Looking closer he saw the boy had the most stunning eyes he had ever seen, he couldn't decided if they were a pale blue or a light green. There was just something about him that caught Mike's attention and he stood there watching him for a minute. That was when he realized what it was that drew him, the look of panic on the boy face was something he was all to familiar with. Without knowing why Mike walked closer to them and stopped to listen when he heard the boys Irish accent. That made him grin, he had always been fascinated by accents.

Ian Finnigan was trying very hard not to panic, his whole life depended on him being able stay here. There was no way he could back to Ireland, not yet, he needed to wait until things calmed down. Hopefully if things worked out, when he went back at the end of the year people would be willing to let the past go and leave him alone. At least that's what his parents had told him at the airport two days ago before sending him here as an exchange student. "Please Sir, I don't care where I stay, if ya have an empty broom cupboard I'll sleep there until ya can find somewhere else for me." terror was starting to set in for him.

"Mr Finnigan I wish it were that simple." Principal Higgins told him, he felt sorry for the boy but his hands were pretty much tied. "You're under age so legally you have to have a family willing to foster you. The Nelson's have a lot of explaining to do and I wish this had been handled differently. I've called the other families who had expressed interest when we started planning the program so hopefully we'll hear from them soon."

"Ya don't understand I can't go back ta Ireland, not yet. There has ta be somethin, anythin. I have my passport, all the paperwork is in order. I'm willin ta do anythin." Ian said following the older man into the main office.

Turning to sign a paper Holly brought over Principal Higgins didn't look at him as he spoke. "I realize that and I am truly sorry that the Nelson's aren't able to hold up their end of the arrangement but unless we can find someone else willing to foster you then I'm afraid that we'll have no choice but to send you home."

Seeing the desperate gaze on the boys face upset Mike more then it should have and before he knew what he was doing he walked over to them. The hairs on the back of his neck were tingling as the boy paled at the principals words. "Mr Higgins! I'm sorry to interrupt but I've got plenty of room at my place. He can stay with me." The look of pure hope the kid had more than replaced Mike's hesitation as they studied each other.

Principal Higgins was completely taken by surprise by Mike's offer. "That's a very generous offer Mike, but Mr. Finnigan..." 

For the first time since getting off the plane only to have Mrs Nelson tell him that things had come up and they weren't going to be able to let him stay with them Ian felt a glimmer of hope. "Ian, an ya are?" looking at Mike and holding his hand to the dark haired boy in front of him with the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Michael," Mike told him. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt an electric charge, like a shock, as he took the other guys hand. "But  
call me Mike. You're the exchange student the Sociology clubs been talking about, aren't you?" 

Smiling, "I guess so." surprised Mike would know who he was. It wasn't everyday Ian met someone nearly as tall as he was and there was something about Mike that he trusted instantly and prayed the principal would be okay with this.

That Mike actually shook hands was a shock for Principal Higgins let alone the fact that he blushed slightly when their hands touched. He knew Mike was okay with his friends but Mr Finnigan was a complete stranger to him. Ed knew about Mike's house, pretty much the entire school knew, and thought this might be a good solution for Mr Finnigan's situation if Mike was serious. "Mike do you think Bill and Mary would be willing to be a foster family to Ian?"

"I don't see why not." Realizing he was still staring at Ian he turned back to he Principal. "Let me see if they're still at home," Pulling out his phone and dialing home. "Hey dad," he was comfortable calling them that now but Ed raised an eyebrow and Mike shrugged. "do you and mom have time to come down to the school for a bit. No, nobody's in trouble." laughing at something Bill said. "Yes I'm fine... I know... No it has nothing to do with Amy either, yes I need both of you... please." smiling at Ian. "Okay I'll tell Mr Higgins, thanks I'll see you in a bit." hanging up. "They'll be here in 30 minutes if that's okay."

"That's fine," Principal Higgins told him trying to figure out why Mike was willing to do this. He still hadn't talked to Kathleen to find out of Mike had decided to change his schedule or not and was curious. "You're sure you want to do this Mike, after everything..."

Mike stopped him and looked over at Ian, he looked so relieved Mike had to laugh. "Yeah why not. It's a new year, I'm doing good and I'm ready to start over." he told Mr Higgins then looked at Ian again. "Besides my place is huge it might be nice to have some company."

For some reason Ed looked at the two of them and saw a kind of connection. Knowing when to step back he clapped his hands together, "Well okay, we'll see what Bill and Mary have to say when they get here but I don't have a problem if it's alright with the two of you." Looking to his right he saw Kathleen's jaw drop. She had been watching them from the hallway too and Ed could see he wasn't the only one surprised at Mike's actions. "Mike if you have time why don't you show Mr Finnigan around and you can get to know each other until they get here. Make sure you can get along." he grinned patting Ian on the back. "I'll call you both when we're ready." He wanted to talk to Kathleen about this new turn of events. Ed and Kathleen headed to her office as soon as the two boys left the office. Each one with questions for the other about what had just happened.

"I don't mind." Mike said turning to Ian as the principal walked off. "Did they give you a locker yet? If you want we can drop your things there first."

Happier then he had been in a long time Ian laughed. "Not yet but I've just got the one bag. It's not hard ta carry." tossing a book bag over his shoulder. "The rest of my things are still at the Nelsons." 

Mike and Ian tried to talk as he showed Ian the school and they made it as far as the lunchroom before the students that were already there kept coming up to Mike asking about his holiday. Ian was surprised that Mike knew every persons name that came up to him and that he chatted with all of them before they went to a table filled with kids.

DL looked up wondering who the new guy was with Mike. He gave the kid the eye thinking he was cute enough that maybe Mike liked him. "Hey Mike, who's the new guy?"

Mike laughed. "Good morning to you too." Taking the comic book DL was reading away from him and sitting it down, for a football player DL was a complete Sci-Fi nerd. "Everybody this is Ian, Ian this is everybody." waving at the group making him laugh. "Ian's the exchange student from Ireland Nancy was telling us about." Nancy was the vice president of the Sociology club as well as a member of the music club. 

"Cool, I'm Jimmy." jumping off the table top to shake hands with Ian. "Ireland huh, my great grandma came from there."

Relieved to be fitting in at least a little Ian relaxed. "Really! Do ya know where from?" seeing a few of the girls look at him. Ian had found out on the plane that his accent seemed to fascinate people. He had even gotten phone numbers from a couple girls that lived in Greenville where they had landed. 

Scratching his head Jimmy crossed his eyes trying to remember. "Yeah I think so... what was it." thinking as he tapped his head, "Something like Kinny no... Killy something or other."

"Kilkenny?" Ian asked.

Laughing Jimmy nodded and punched his arm lightly. "Yeah man that's it. Don't tell me that's where you live? Man we could be related." only Jimmy could jump to crazy conclusions that quickly.

"No," laughing at the other boys enthusiasm, "my parents live in a town called Tullamore. It's about an hour from Dublin." Ian told them "I've been there though, for school tours and all that. Kilkenny castle is a pretty famous with tourists."

Amy watched Mike while Ian was talking and had to grin wondering how Mike had ended up showing him around. None of the others would have noticed but she knew Ian was definitely Mike's type, tall, dark and with a fantastic voice. At least he would have been before Mike had been attacked. "This place must be pretty boring compared to castles."

"Not really." Ian sighed. "Borin sounds pretty good ta me right now." he didn't see the looks exchanged at that. It had a lot of them wondering why his parents would let him fly across an ocean to go to school. 

Candy smiled, she couldn't help thinking the guy was cute and that his accent was to die for. "So who are you staying with?" she asked just to hear him talk.

"That would be me." Mike said surprising all of them by raising his hand.

"Yeah right." Amy laughed then seeing the look on Mike's face. "Seriously? Wow that's new." surprised.

Not as impressed like the others Clint was curious why Mike would want him at his place. "What, how did that happen?"

Ian dropped his bag and sat down when Candy and Amy made room for him. "I was suppose to stay with the Nelsons..."

"Brad's parents?" Jimmy asked. "He never said anything about you coming." 

"That's them." Ian told them thinking that this group seemed nice enough. "They were suppose ta be my foster family but apparently Mrs Nelson caught her husband cheating at Christmas and served him divorce papers for New Years." 

"Oh shit!" Clint said leaning up. He had known Brad since the two of them had played carrots in their kindergarten play.

Ian nodded feeling the same way but for other reasons. "They didn't feel I would be in a good environment and changed their minds."

"Man that sucks," Clint said feeling a little sorry for him. "Brad's gonna freak. Does he know yet?"

Shaking his head. "I don't think so. He just got home last night from his Grams place. When they brought me here this mornin for a minute I thought they were going ta have send me home." 

Only Mike caught the little jump in his voice. "I heard Mr Higgins talking to him, and I've got plenty of room at my place so I thought, why not." shrugging not really understanding why he was willing to trust having someone in his house he didn't know.

Candy patted Ian's arm. "You are so lucky," looking at him. "Wait until you see the house you're gonna flip."

Ian looked at her, "Flip?" not understanding.

Mike laughed. "She means you won't believe it." 

"Oh," catching on he looked around not wanting to make them think he was an idiot. "Sorry I've been tryin ta study American slang but there's definitely a little culture shock." Making everyone laugh.

"You'll get use to it." Janice said coming in with Gary and heard the story. "So do you play any instruments?"

"Subtle Jan," Gary rolled his eyes. "We have a music club here and we're always looking for new members." he explained to Ian. "I'm Gary and that's Jan."

"It's nice meetin ya." Ian was surprised at how friendly they were being. "I play a little guitar but I had ta leave it at home and I play the pipes."

"Who are you?" Shawn asked joining the group that just kept getting bigger. "And how can you play a pipe?" Sitting across from Ian and stealing a chip from Clint's bag.

"Be nice." slapping Shawn on the head Mike introduced Ian, "and I'm guessing you mean bagpipes." Ian nodded. "Wow that's impressive. I've heard them played but it always looked difficult to play." 

Sorry he had said anything Ian answered a simply as he could, "My grandda got me one when I was a wee lad and taught me ta play." he didn't elaborate. Talking about his grandfather still bothered him but luckily they changed the subject.

Janice rolled her eyes. "God I love your accent." Grinning when Ian blushed.

"Down Girl," Laura pulled Janice on the back and smiled at Ian. "Don't worry she's harmless."

"I'll keep that in mind lass." giving them a little grin that had them half falling off their seats.

Mike introduced Ian to everybody that came over before they were called back to the office. They explained to Bill and Mary what was going on and that he had offered to let Ian stay at his place but he needed them as a sponsor as well. Like he thought they were more then happy to do that as long as it was something Mike really wanted to do. Ian couldn't believe how easy it was to get everything switched and kept thanking both Mike and his parents repeatedly. The papers were signed and Mike and Ian were off to their classes before first period had even started. They even had third period calculus together before Mike headed to Mr Turner's classroom to start working with him. 

His first day as a TA was an eye opener for Mike, he absolutely loved it. Helping Mr Turner not only with the students but Andy, he had told Mike he could call him by his first name since technically he wasn't one of his students, showed him the way he planed his lessons and even let him have one of his old teaching manuals that he still had from his college days to go through. Mike enjoyed every minute of it and he knew from that one day that this was what he wanted to do with his life. It gave him a purpose and a goal to reach for now that the house was finished. 

At the end of the day he went to meet his new roommate in front of the office but when he got there Ian wasn't alone. Gary, DL, Jimmy and Shawn were standing there with him. They were deep in a conversation and Mike figured he knew what they were telling Ian about by the look on his face. "If these guys are bothering you, just let me know." he joked walking up to Ian.

Jimmy looked nervous as he stepped back at Mike's approach, "Hey Mike, ah yeah... we were ah... just talking to Ian. Ya know about... things." Looking at DL for help

Not wanting to lie to the first person to help him Ian looked at Mike. "They told me about what happened ta ya," he had thought they were making a sick joke at first. But when they said they just wanted to make sure Mike was alright he started to understand the looks of shock he had been getting from kids all day long. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to be a problem for ya."

"I figured that's what you were talking about." Mike said then looked at his friends. "Thanks guys, but I can take it from here." It wasn't like he cared. In fact it made it easier since he wouldn't have to tell Ian about it himself, but he was slightly annoyed with them for butting in. 

"Sure," Shawn said tapping DL on the arm. They hadn't seen that look from Mike in months, the one that used to mean trouble on the football field. "It was great meeting you Ian we'll see you tomorrow."

DL bumped Ian's arm. "You got our numbers so if you need anything just call okay." taking off quickly, along with the others.

"They mean well but they don't really understand me anymore." Mike said watching them walk off. 

Ian didn't know what to do, he really needed a place to stay but now he was worried about how Mike would feel having him stay with him so soon after being hurt. "I am sorry though, and ya can change yar mind about me stayin with ya, I'll understand." even if it meant going home.

Mike laughed and shook his head wondering why everybody felt they needed to keep protecting him. "I'm not gonna change my mind but you can if you want to. I have plenty of room at my place but I know a lot of guys wouldn't feel comfortable living with someone they know is gay." he was still getting used to admitting that but he liked being honest about himself.

"I'm sorry?" Ian nearly tripped and started sputtering.

"Didn't they tell you?" Surprised they had left that part out.

"No, no they didn't. Not that it matters, it's just..." in shock that Mike had just come out and said the words. "No they told me ya had been..." trying to find the right word.

The way he was trying to be tactful tickled Mike, "Oh well that too. Look if you don't want to stay with me it's fine, mom and dad have an extra room at their place so no matter what you'll have a place to stay. I won't take it personally."

"It doesn't bother me at all." Ian said as he followed Mike out to the car park. "Like I said I just don't want ta cause ya any trouble."

"If I thought it would be a problem I wouldn't have offered." starting to wonder if he had made a mistake. "So it's up to you."

Ian looked at Mike. "Then I'd like ta stay with ya, thank ya." 

This is going to take some getting used to, but at least he wasn't the only one nervous Mike thought to himself. "Okay then, I guess we should go get your things."

Ian threw his bag over his shoulder wondering what other surprises were in store for him. "That would be great, it's not much but it'll do." Laughing. "At least I won't have ta wear the same thin' two days in a row." glad Mike laughed with him that time.

Ian wanted to ask a hundred questions but decided to wait as Mike showed him to his car. "Now this I like." he told Mike as they drove to the Nelson's house talking about the car. After getting it Mike had started reading about different cars and could finally hold conversations about them with his friends. He also discovered he liked sports cars a lot more than he had ever thought he would.

Nobody was home at the Nelson's so Ian left them a letter explaining that the school had found another place for him to stay. He thanked them for their help in getting him to the U.S. and that he hoped everything worked out for them. He left the key they had given him with the letter on the kitchen table and left. Ian's things turned out to only be two suitcases and Mike couldn't believe that was all he had and on the way to his house Mike broke the awkward silence by asking him about it.

Smiling Ian looked at Mike. "I didn't want ta carry ta much on the plane, so mum and da are sendin the rest of my thins as soon as I get settled."

It amazed Mike that Ian had just got on a plane one day and came here. He wasn’t sure he would have the guts to do that himself, at least without knowing someone where he ended up. "What made you want to come here? I imagine leaving your home would be a scary thing to do. I mean I assume you don't have any family here if they needed someone to sponsor you."

At heart Ian had always tried to be honest with people but after the way he had left things at home he was afraid of saying to much. "Let's just say I wasn't very popular back home." watching the scenery go by out the window. Being January there was a lite cover of snow on the road side but the evergreen trees made it look like a winter fairy land. He could just picture the old stories of the woodland folk running between the trees tossing snowballs at each other. "Some times it felt like my family were the only ones who weren't against me."

"Why would people turn against you? You're not homicidal are you?" vaguely laughing to cover a chill he got at the way Ian said that.

"It's a long story but no, nothin like that." looking out the window at a place so different then what he had grown up with. "I made a mistake a few years ago and they've never let me forget it. It wasn't anythin bad," assuring Mike. "I just trusted the wrong person with some information and it didn't go over very well."

"Been there done that. Only I've got the scars to prove it." seeing the look Ian gave him. "It's okay you don't have to feel sorry for me, I'm fine. Sure it's been tough working through what happened but in a weird sort of way things are better for me now. It's like, now that everybody knows I'm able to just be myself. So feel free to talk about anything around me."

In awe of this man's survival Ian could only stare at him, he wished thing had been better for him in that way. "Mike ya're doin so much just by lettin me stay with ya. Just tell me if I do or say anythin that makes ya uncomfortable alright." as they turned into Eagle Wood Estates.

"Alright." Mike agreed. He found himself looking forward to seeing Ian's reaction to his place. "As long you don't start treating me like a victim and just act normally we'll be fine. Here we are." pulling into his driveway.

"This is yar house?" overwhelmed as he got out of the car. It had to be at least half again the size of his parents house and there was 5 of them. "This is incredible." 

Mike couldn't stop grinning, he was so proud of this place and he loved showing it off to people. "This one is mine. That one," pointing next door. "is mom and dads and you meet their daughter Amy today."

"Amy?" thinking back to everyone he had met today and grinned. "The cute blonde about shoulder high, likes ta chat?"

"That's the one!" smiling at the simple way to describe her. "But just so you know she has a boyfriend and she's basically my sister so watch out."

Ian laughed as he grabbed his bags from the back seat. "I have twin sisters so I know how ya feel, they're only 12 but I've pulled the big brother routine on a few of their friends. Sweet Mary and Joseph!" he said when Mike opened the door and he saw inside the house. "I think I won the bloody lottery." he said when he saw the piano and guitars in the room on his right as they walked in.

Mike laughed, he was staring to like Ian. He had realized that Ian was just as nervous as he was since they were both in new situations and that they needed time to get to know one another before being completely comfortable with each other. He also thought that maybe having him here wouldn't be so bad. "My room is the one at the end of the hall upstairs so you can pick out whichever of the other two you want." Picking up an envelope off the floor, only Doug ever Fed-Ex'd him things. "I need to look at this so take your time unpacking and looking around."

As he walked upstairs Ian couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. He had left Ireland and flown into Greenville Airport on New Years Day. It had been his first time on a plane let alone a new country, add in being away from his family and he felt like stretching out and sleeping for a week. Since Mrs Nelson had picked him up at the airport he had went from nervous to terrified to relieved in less then a day. Stepping off the plane he had been looking forward to a fresh start where people didn't know him or his past, only to have her tell him that things had changed and they wouldn't be able to have him stay with them. After everything he had been through at home the thought of having to go back had scared him more than being alone in a strange country. He had just about given up hope before Mike had stepped in and now this house. He couldn't believe he was going to be living here, the place was huge. His bedroom alone was twice the size of the one he had at home and not having to share a bathroom with his sisters was like a dream come true.

Everybody he had met today was friendly and welcoming and he thought that maybe he could be happy here. The only down side was  
that he was worried what Mike would do if he ever learned what he was really running away from. Pushing that thought aside he looked at both rooms before picking one and it didn't take long for him to unpack. Coming downstairs he found Mike in the kitchen reading a teaching manual. "I don't mean ta be nosy but how do ya have yar own house." sitting at the kitchen bar with him.

"I ah," trying to figure out how to explain he closed the book and looked at Ian. "Well short version of a long story, I inherited my fathers business when he died."

Confused Ian sat up. "I'm sorry I thought Bill was your da."

"Bill was my dad's best friend." Mike told him. "Growing up he was always my uncle but they kinda adopted me after I was raped."

Ian looked down. "Ya say that like it's normal." he wasn't sure how to respond in this situation. He knew Mike didn't want him to feel sorry for him but he did. How could anybody not be concerned for somebody who had been hurt like that.

He knew Ian would have questions and Mike just wanted to get this part over with so they wouldn't have to go through it again. "For me it is, don't get me wrong it's not something I like talking about. But I can't change it and admitting it is a step towards recovery, at least that's what the counselors tell me. So I just take things one day at time and so far it's working."

Ian could tell Mike wasn't comfortable but if he was going to stay here he felt like he needed to know what not to ask about again. "Do ya mind me askin how long ago..."

"September just after school started." Mike told him.

Ian looked at the counter. "I wish I knew what ta say, sorry just doesn't seem right."

Laughing he looked at Ian. "That's fine, I'd rather you say nothing then stuff you only think I want to hear," getting up and going to the refrigerator. "I don't know what you like to eat, but there's take-out if you're hungry. One draw back of staying with me is that I really can't cook. Soda?"

"Please." Ian looked at him and laughed, "I can't cook either but my mother says I'll eat anythin put in front of me, except liver." gagging a little just at the thought.

"Believe me take-out and delivery are my two best friends." closing the door after getting a soda for himself and one for Ian. "I have the phone programmed with several restaurants on speed dial." handing him the can. "But I think mom is probably expecting us for dinner tonight though. Knowing her, since you didn't get a chance to talk to them this morning, she's probably been cooking all day to welcome you." 

As if to prove that Amy knocked on the back door a few minutes later hollering for them to come over, dinner was ready. Ian had laughed when Mike rolled his eye and said, "Told you so." 

Ian liked Mike's family very much, he could tell they were concerned about having him stay at Mike's at first but by the end of the night they couldn't find anything about the young man they didn't like. He was polite and respectful but the most important thing was that Mike seemed comfortable with him. They had asked questions about his family and his decision to become an exchange student. He told them that his mother was Ireland's equivalent of a school principal and that she had thought it would be a good experience for him. They talked about the area and what he should try to do while he was here once the weather warmed up. After dinner the boys left a little after 7 with Ian thanking them again for making him feel so welcome, something he hadn't gotten from the Nelson's. When they got back to Mike's he asked if it would be alright to use his phone to call his parents. "I told them I'd call ta let them know how my first day went."

"Of course you can." handing him the phone then looking around Mike handed him a piece of mail. "This is the address and here's the phone number to give them." writing it down too. "They don't even know you've moved do they." handing Ian the paper.

"I haven't really had time ta call yet." Ian laughed. "Boy will they be surprised."

"You don't have a cell phone do you?" Mike asked. "Come to think of it do you even have a laptop." thinking about classes.

Shaking his head. "I wasn't sure what the international rates would be and I don't want ta put ta much of a burden on my parents. And we never really used laptops at home, is that goin ta be a problem?" starting to understand what a difference there was in the schools over here.

"Don't worry about it," Mike told him flipping on the TV and sitting down. "We can hit the stores after school tomorrow. If your parents can get skype then you can talk face to face and it doesn't cost anything."

"Thank ya," hating to admit it, "but I don't really have enough money for things like that."

"Don't worry I do." Mike smiled. "It'll be my treat, sort of a welcome to America present," looking at his watch. "You better call before it gets too late. It's what a 5 hour time difference." 

"Yeah it's after midnight at home. I think I'll go up and call, it shouldna take ta long." Ian went upstairs to his room and called home, it only took two rings for his mom to pick up the phone.

"Ian that better be ya callin this late." his mother Siobhan answered.

Ian laughed at his mothers tone. She was forever using her school voice at home. Especially on him. "Sorry it's so late mum but it's been a long crazy day."

"Ian," his father Liam picked up their other phone so they could both talk at the same time. "How is everything? Are the Nelson's treatin ya alright?" 

"I'm not at Nelsons, they had..." 

Siobhan sat up in bed worried. "What do ya mean ya’re not with them? What happened love are ya alright?"

"Aye mum I'm fine. Apparently the Nelson's aren't though, the morning I got here Mrs Nelson gave Mr Nelson divorce papers so the school had ta find me another place ta stay." 

Liam wasn't sure he was okay with that. The school had put them in touch with the family and talking to them was one of the reason they let Ian go to America. "Ian are ya okay, yar not some indentured servant are ya?"

Ian couldn't help laughing at his Father. "No da. In fact I think I may have found Mr O’Malley’s pot of gold. I'm staying with another student and he has his own place next door ta his parents. It's beautiful and big, my room is twice the size as ours at home, and it has a pool and a hot tub and Mike is really great."

Looking over at her husband Siobhan smiled at the joy in her sons voice. "It sounds wonderful love, ya sound sa happy and how were yar classes. Did ya have any problems taday?" hearing Ian laugh she added. "Besides the livin arrangements?" Just hearing him laugh meant the world to her, she was just so grateful that he was somewhere safe.

"Everythin was wonderful but it is a bit different." still laughing. Leave it to his mother to ask about school first. "It was only the first day so I'm sure it'll get better. The kids here seem really nice, everyone was so friendly and welcomin. The sociology club spent the whole class askin me questions about home."

Liam thanked god Ian was alright but he had to ask. "Ian are ya being careful? Ya haven't told anyone."

"No I haven't told anyone," He told his dad. "I learned my lesson da. I won't be makin the same mistake twice, but I really don't think the same thing would happen here even if I did though."

Siobhan bit her lip as he talked. "But yar not 100% sure. I just want ya ta be careful Ian. I don't know what I'd do if anythin happened ta ya." remembering the way he had looked in the hospital only a few months earlier.

"It's not like that here mum." Not sure if this would help or not. "Mike, my roommate, he's like me, he told me so himself. I couldn't believe he just came out and said it, but he wanted ta make sure I'd be comfortable stayin with him. Everyone at the school knows about him and they don't care, and before ya ask, no I havena told him and don' plan ta, at least not yet."

Liam was thrilled to hear that. Maybe they had made the right choice by sending their son to America after all. "Ian maybe that would be good for ya. If he's so open about thins then maybe he could help ya ta..."

Ian shook his head even though they couldn't see him, "It's a lot more complicated than that da." sitting on his bed and taking a deep breath. "I don't know what he'll do if he finds out that I'm gay too." he had first told his parents when he was 14 but had made them swear not to tell anyone. Then a year later he had been the one to break the silence with terrible results.

"Why would that be a problem for him? I don't understand, if he's gay then maybe ya should tell him. Like yar da said he could help ya ta understand some thins about yarself. Thins I know ya didn't want ta talk ta us about." Siobhan told him. She and Liam had tried their best to always be there to answer Ian’s questions but there were some thing even they couldn't help with.

Ian knew they meant well but they didn't know. "Because Mike was... he was raped a few months ago. He's still healin and I don't want ta..."

Siobhan sucked in a sharp breath. "Sweet Mary and Joseph that's.. Ya can't be serious, the poor boy."

Ian sat back still trying to figure out what he could do to repay Mike for letting him stay here. "The entire school knows and they're so supportive. It was some of his friends who told me but Mike confirmed it, he's so open and honest about things. After what happened, I'm afraid that if he finds out about me he might think I'm like the man who attacked him. I think I'm just going ta take my time, let him get ta know me before I tell him."

"That sounds like a smart idea," Liam agreed but he was still worried. "But what happens if he finds out and wants ya ta leave?" As a bank loan officer he was always thinking ahead for different options.

Ian had been thinking of that too, but Mike had made arrangement for that just in case. "His parents house is right next door and they offered me a room at their house if thins don't work out with Mike, so I'll have a place ta stay no matter what." content for the first time in days he yawned. "Now all I have ta do is concentrate on school work for the rest of the year." They talked for a little while longer about the school and his teachers before Ian gave them the phone number and address then told them all about the house. 

They could tell he was excited and happy, which was all they had hoped for him. They had been ready to send his things but were glad they had waited until he called or they would have used the wrong address. They promised to send the rest of his things first thing in the morning so he would hopefully have them by the weekend. He surprised them by asking them to pack his guitar and bagpipes if they could as well since he hadn't played for a while. He told them what Mike said about getting him a laptop and they said they'd send some extra money for him to give Mike and since both of them used Skype for work they thought that was a wonderful idea and wondered why they hadn't thought of that before he had left. It was near one o'clock their time, so he didn't stay on long before saying goodnight and promising that he'd talk to them soon. 

Mike was still on the couch only this time with his computer open and making notes in a book when Ian came down. Seeing Ian he looked up. "Are they okay with you staying here?" curious if Ian had told them about him.

"Of course, no problems. They said ta tell ya thank ya, they really appreciate ya lettin me stay here." sitting down in the chair opposite Mike. "This is a little weird don ya think? Us not knowin each other." 

"You mean two perfect strangers living together," Ian nodded and Mike laughed. "Nah just think of it as practice for college if you live in a dorm."

Thinking Mike was right Ian sat back in his seat. "Is there anythin ya want ta know about me? I mean after all this is yar home and ya don't really know me yet."

Mike shut down the computer before turning to Ian. "I guess we should get to know each other. Why don't you just start at the beginning and tell me more about yourself."

Ian told Mike about his family, his mother Siobhan, like he had told them over dinner, was Ireland's equivalent of a High School Principal and his father Liam, was a loan officer in one of Ireland's biggest banks. He had grown up in Tullamore about an hour and a half west of Dublin. It was a relatively small town, where everyone knew everything about everybody which is was why Ian had wanted to have a fresh start here. He didn't go into details but told Mike that he had gotten in to trouble with some kids at school and the town blamed him for it and took every chance to taunt him about it. Ian laughed as he told Mike about his two sisters, 12 year old twins that drove him crazy, Catherin and Constance, but every one called them Catie and Connie. They were the joys of the family even though they were nothing but rotten mischief makers, according to Ian. Mike could tell he loved them a lot despite his description.

"You must miss them." Mike could hear the love in his voice as talked about his family.

"Aye I do," smiling at him. "But they understand what a huge opportunity this was for me. I just hope I don't let them down."

"I don't think you will, you seem like a smart guy." and very handsome Mike thought but didn't say out loud. He was surprised how much he had relaxed as they talked, sitting up he changed the subject. "You said you play guitar." getting up. "Come and look at this. "

They went into the den which was now, as Mike called it, the music room. Ian choked not believing he was holding an Eric Clapton signed guitar when Mike handed it to him. Mike told him about losing his mom and dad and he told him about Tiffany and the girls, Ian was surprised that Mike still hadn't called them but Mike explained that by the time he started getting better it had been a couple months. Add that to the fact that he was responsible for getting their mother thrown in prison and as much as he loved them he didn't think they'd want to talk to him anymore. Ian could tell it upset Mike to talk about them so he turned the conversation back to music. It turned out they liked just about the same things and they even played a few songs together. Mike on the piano and Ian on guitar, he knew Ian had said that he only played a little but he was almost as good as he was. "I though you said you only played a little," Mike said laughing as they finished Kansas's Dust in the Wind. "You were great."

"So are ya," Ian smiled yawning. "Sorry I'm not used ta the time difference yet."

"Oh yeah it must be what? Close to three in Ireland." swinging around to look at Ian. "Don't feel like you have to stay up with me, I usually go to bed right after the 11 o'clock news so feel free it's only an hour away."

"I think I will." Getting up Ian yawned again. "I know I said this earlier but I really appreciate what yar doin for me. I don't know how ta thank ya Mike. "

Uncomfortable with the praise Mike shrugged. "Ian it's not that big a deal. People have come through for me a lot lately, this is just my way of giving back a little. Besides I may drive you crazy in a week and you'll be begging mom and dad to let you move in with them." making Ian laugh as he turned to leave. "Ian hold on a sec," Mike stopped him. "There is something you should know."

Hearing the reluctance Ian was almost afraid to ask. "Anythin ya want."

Getting up Mike put the sheet music away before looking at Ian again, "I still have nightmares sometimes, most of the time they're not bad but sometimes I wake up screaming." hating to look weak in front of him. "If you hear me, you can try to wake me up but please don't touch me to do it. When I wake up like that touching me only makes it worse."

"What do ya want me ta do ?" concerned about his new friend.

Mike shrugged. "Bang on something, pop a balloon, poke me with a stick, hit me with a pillow, anything like that will do." trying to joke to make Ian comfortable.

"I'll remember that," laughing. He liked Mike's ability to make light of such a serious thing. "And just so ya know I won't be offended if ya want ta lock yar door. I am a stranger in yar home after all."

"That doesn't make sense, if I lock the door how are you going to poke me with a stick." Laughing as Ian nodded and headed upstairs.

Ian found out about Mike's freaky brain the next day at school when the rest of his friends had wanted to play trivia at lunch and wouldn't let him join in, when he asked why they had to explain. Mike had just shrugged then proceeded to answer the next ten questions correctly before anyone else could then looked at Ian saying he had read all the cards a year ago. Ian had just laughed shaking his head impressed, he had never met anyone that could do that but it explained how Mike had known everyone’s name the day before. Mike's friends were just as easy going as they had been the day before, even more so now that they knew Mike was okay with Ian staying with him. Lots of the kids in school kept coming up to Ian asking about Mike and the house, Ian saw the way Mike tensed up slightly so he would just smile and say it had four walls and furniture, annoying the people asking but making his roommate grin. 

Mike kept his promise and after school DL and Amy tagged along with them while Ian got his own phone, set-up for international calls, and a laptop which he had tried to talk Mike out of getting when he saw the price but ended up taking it all around the house to show his parents as soon as they had gotten back home. He was even able to introduce them to Mike and his friends at school during lunch later that week. It was easy for the two of them to settle into a routine over the next few weeks and both were surprised at how comfortable they became with each other. He only had to wake Mike up twice in the first week he was there and after that there wasn't any more problems. Ian had even joined Mike at the gym and his self-defense classes, something they really enjoyed doing together. The longer Ian stayed there the more he was afraid to tell Mike that he had been run out of town because the people there had found out he was gay. 

A few days after moving in Mike had come down one morning without his shirt and Ian saw the scars. He had felt sick seeing Mike's injuries, he knew what Jimmy and the others had told him but to see the extent had been horrible. Mike had just made a joke but Ian had convinced himself that Mike wouldn't want him around anymore if he knew and that bothered him more than it should have. Ian liked the school and all the kids were great, everything was so different from the taunts and abuse he had received back home. They even talked him into joining the Music Club after he had brought his bagpipes to the school and played them for everybody. DL had laughed saying that now he had proof that Ian was full of hot air, a comment on the fact that he had all the girls chasing after him just to hear him talk. Mike had even encouraged him to ask some of them out but Ian just said it wouldn't be fair since he would be leaving at the end of the year anyway. Mike, who liked having Ian around, didn't want to think about him leaving and stopped asking him about it.

The time just flew by and before they knew it almost four months had passed and it was two weeks before spring break (March 30-April 14, 2013). Shawn told them that his grandparents were taking a two week cruise to St. Martin and were letting him use their beach house in Florida for the break. Jimmy, Clint, Gary, Shawn and Kevin, one of the sociology students that had joined the group after Ian had moved in, talked Mike and Ian into going with them saying it was going to be just the guys. Clint had laughed at DL when he said he couldn't go, since he was only 16 his parents wouldn't allow him to. Mike's last HIV test had came back negative the month before so he said he deserved to celebrate and agreed to go even though he wasn't spending as much time with his old friends as he used to. Since Ian had moved in the two of them spent most of the time together just hanging out at the house relaxing or playing together. Mike thought it was funny that he had more in common with him then the guys he had know for years but he just liked spending time with Ian. DL was the only one that had really understood, growing up with his Aunt's he should have, but the others not so much. They kept expecting him to be the way he was before, especially Clint, and that had caused a few arguments between them and Mike. That usually lead to Ian listening to Mike rant over milkshakes after visiting the gym to work off the anger. By now Mike had regained all of the weight he had lost after the attack but in a good way, he and Ian worked out at least twice a week and after getting the pool filled when the weather warmed up they would usually spend thirty minutes doing laps every morning racing each other to see who would win before school.

Easter was March 31st so early Monday morning (April 1 2013) found Mike and Ian following the other two cars south. It took them 8 hours, 4 food stops, and hitting every state line for pictures but they made it to Daytona before 6 o'clock that night. Mike and Ian had a ball driving down, Ian would read the travel brochures out loud ahead of time trying to see if Mike would remember what was at each exit, cracking up each time Mike got it right. 

Shawn’s grandparents house was right on the beach, so close you could throw a rock and hit the water from the back porch. They had left the keys with a neighbor who reminded Shawn that he was watching them to make sure that there were no wild parties. The house was a lot smaller then Mike's and only had three bedrooms but the two sofas downstairs both had pull out beds. Mike told them he would sleep on the pull-out couch so if he had any nightmares he wouldn't wake them up and Ian volunteered to stay with him just in case, since he knew how to wake Mike up without upsetting him. They were all tired from the long drive so the only thing they were interested in was food and then sleep. 

They found a restaurant near the boardwalk and after eating they got their second wind. They were having a great time until two girls started looking at their table. Clint and the others were playing it up and Mike told Ian not worry about him and to just have fun. After a while the two girls, both in bikini tops and shorts, came over to the table which quickly caught the guys attention. They introduced themselves as Ivy Westmore and Heather Cook, both sophomores at the University of Kentucky. They, along with 6 of their sorority sisters, had driven down for spring break a week ago and only had three days left. Heather had been watching the group of guys since they had come in a little while ago and swore she knew a few of them. But since they had been drinking most every night since they had gotten there they couldn't remember everybody they had met. After watching them for the last 20 minutes they had decided go over and just ask. "I'm sorry to bother you but we've been trying to figure out if we've seen you guys somewhere before." Ivy asked swinging her ponytail.  
Every time Heather looked at them she kept thinking of music. "Yeah are you guys in a band or something?" twisting her dark hair with her finger, something Jimmy must have found fascinating since he couldn't stop watching her while Mike just grinned.

Clint smiled looking at the girls who looked like fricken super models to him, "In a band?" he said doing his best not to stare at their tops. "No sorry, we just got in from South Carolina a little while ago."

Ivy looked at him, Heather was right they did look familiar now that she saw them up close. "It's weird but I could swear I've seen you someplace before."

Now it was Gary's turn not to drool, he didn't see Mike trying not to laugh as he sucked in his stomach as he talked to them. "Not unless you go to school in Spartanburg."

Moving closer to the girls Shawn added in a deeper than normal voice. "We do sing though, even on TV once." bragging.

Heather jumped back, "Oh my God!!," suddenly remembering where she had seen them before. "That's where I know you from. You were in that Christmas special on TV."

Ivy's eye got huge. "Oh my god Heather you're right." slapping the other girls arm. "Oh my god you guys are like totally famous in our sorority. Hey everybody!" calling out to the other girls at their table. "You're never going to believe who we just met."

Heather took Jimmy's arm while Ivy grabbed onto Clint. "Could you guys come over and meet our friends? We absolutely loved your show I think everyone of us downloaded the video."

Jimmy gave her his best grin. "How could we possibly say no to such beautiful ladies. We'd love to meet your friends wouldn't we guys." getting up he followed the girls to their table. Clint, Kevin, Gary and Shawn weren't far behind.

That left only Ian and Mike sitting at the table alone. "Are ya alright Mike?" Ian asked. Mike had told him about the interview and he had even downloaded it for himself enjoying the show very much. He was a little surprised that the others had run off without even thinking about how Mike would feel though.

"Yeah." Mike said but he looked sick to his stomach. "I just never thought people would remember that show. I know that it raised like a half million dollars for charities, but I guess I didn't think people would recognize us from it." looking over at the guys laughing with the girls. "You should go with them, there's enough girls to go around, if Clint doesn't try to double up." trying to laugh but feeling sorry for Candy. Clint really wasn't a good boyfriend for anyone yet.

Ian shook his head. "I'll pass, I wasn't in the show so I doubt that they'd want ta talk ta me." how could he explain that he would rather stay with Mike then go pretend with the guys. He knew Mike would understand that much since they had talked about how far he had went trying to keep his friends from learning he was gay for years.

"Neither was Kevin but he looks like he's doing alright." seeing a short haired red head batting her eyes at him. Mike gave a little laugh and looked down so Ian wouldn't be able to see the look on his face. "Trust me with your accent and looks, they won't care that you weren't in the show." he couldn't help it but he was starting to become a little too fond of Ian and thinking of him with the girls made him a little sad and surprisingly jealous.

Ian was also a little surprised by Mike's comment, he had never said anything like that to him before and Ian was glad it was dark in there because he felt his face redden at the comment. "That's okay I think I'll just stick with ya."

Mike set his drink down a bit to hard. "Damn it Ian! It's your vacation too. You shouldn't have to stay here and babysit me." 

Ian looked over at the guys laughing and joking with the girls completely forgetting about them. Somebody had turned on a karaoke machine so the guys grabbed mics, jumped up on the stage and started singing for the girls and Ian found himself getting angry at them. "Ya know it's gettin a little loud in here. What do ya say we take a look at some of the other places down the strand?" looking at Mike who he knew wasn't comfortable anymore.

As Mike looked over at the guys he noticed several other people joining in and a few were starting to look at him and knew they recognized him from the show. Uncomfortable with them staring he was glad for any excuse to leave. "If you're sure, then that sounds like a good idea to me."

They didn't bother telling the guys they were leaving, Mike just paid the bill, something Ian didn't think was right even if he did have the money they didn't, and left. They took their time walking down through the shops and even went on a few of the amusement rides on the pier. Mike liked spending time with Ian, he never pushed, he just accepted him for who he was and they had fun together. Mike knew that he should feel bad for monopolizing Ian's time, keeping him from hanging with the guys while they flirted with the girls, but he didn't. A year ago he would have done the same thing just that so they wouldn't question him. 

Ian on the other hand was furious that it had taken two hours for the guys to even realize they were gone and to call looking for them. Mike told them not to worry about it and to just have fun, he and Ian were just walking through the shops. Ian didn't say anything but he felt that they didn't deserve an answer after the way they had abandoned them earlier. That in a way they were taking advantage of Mike, whether he thought so or not.

They had walked so far that they were at the far end of Daytona before they knew it. There was only one restaurant there, a place called Peg-Leg Pete's Oyster Bar. It was just after 10 o'clock and they were exhausted so they went in to get something to drink before calling a cab to take them back to the house. It was an older place but it still looked great sitting right on the water with it's own pier off the back deck where boats could park. It wasn't fancy but Mike loved the rustic décor with it's neon signs and t-shirts on the walls, there were about twenty tables on one end of the place and a huge bar on the other with a stage that had a small piano and drum set on it in-between. Behind the bar was a sliding door that led to an open patio with more tables that was closed off. There were only about a dozen people in there, mostly sitting at the bar, so they took a table next the stage so that they could watch them. "Now this place I like." Mike said looking around the place with a smile.

"I do ta, it reminds me of the pubs back home." Ian told him picking up one of the Corona salt and pepper bottles and laughing. "All it needs is a drunk in the corner." looking at the bar where one guy had his head on the bar asleep. "Never mind, I found him." making Mike laugh. That was something he did a lot of when he was with Ian.

An older gentleman behind the bar saw them come in, one of the boys looked familiar but he couldn't place him, all he knew was that they weren't regulars. Since their waitress was on her break he went over to get them their drinks. "Welcome to Peg-leg Pete's," handing them both menus. "you boys must be here for spring break."

"How could ya tell?" Ian asked grinning.

Surprised at the accent Pete tilted his head. "From farther away then I thought. Irish, am I right?" 

"He is," Mike said pointing to Ian, "I'm not." seeing the name on the guys shirt. "You're Pete? Is this place yours?" 

"That it is, Pete Garneau at you're service." he introduced himself. "So what can I get you boys?"

Reading the menu he looked at Ian. "You want to split a nacho plate?" with all the walking they had done he was a little hungry.

Willing to try it Ian nodded, "I've never had one but sure why not and some hot tea please?" looking up at Pete.

"Sweet iced tea for me please." Handing the menus back Mike looked at Ian. He had learned early on that Ian was a complete tea snob.

Surprised to see boys their age actually use the word please Pete grinned. "I'll have it right out." Mike and Ian were looking at the different things on the walls a few minutes later when he brought the nachos over to them. "Here ya go. I have to say most people your age skip this place. What brought you in so I can do it again?"

Liking the older man, Mike shrugged. "Sorry but we just walked so far we thought we'd rest before calling a cab to get us back to our car. I think we parked at the beginning of the stores."

"That's a fair piece to be walking at this time of night." Pete told them as they sat back down.

"How long have ya had this place?" Mike grinned at Ian's question, he was always the curious one.

It seemed they wanted to talk so Pete pulled up a chair to join them. "About 15 years now. I bought it when I got of the Navy, thought it would give me something to do." After cooking for 500 men aboard ship, running this place had been an easy transition.

"Was it already Peg-Leg Pete's or did you change it?" his eyes lighting up as he tried one of the nachos. "Oh my God these are delicious." grabbing another nacho. "Ian you have got to try this." pushing the plate closer to him.

"I changed it." Grinning he lifted his right leg to show them it was a prosthetic. "I thought Peg-Leg was fitting. My wife says it's morbid but I love it." laughing as he watched them devour the plate. The place may be a bar but Pete prided himself on the food they served, most were his own recipes he had brought with him from the service.

Ian licked his finger. "Yar right these are grand." pointing to the stage. "Do ya have a band that plays here?" 

"We used to." Pete told them. "They left for greener pastures last month," looking around at the almost empty restaurant, if things didn't pick up soon he was going to have to start letting a few people go. This place and people were like family to him and losing even one of them was going to be hard.

Mike snagged the last nacho and laughed at Ian's pouty face. "Would you mind if I played some?"

"Have at it." Pete smiled as he got up. "I don't think the few people here will mind." 

Mike went to wash his hands before sitting down at the piano and started playing. The first thing he played was Billy Joel's Piano Man and before he was finished even the guy that had been asleep had woken up and started tapping his foot. Ian joined Mike after a few songs with a guitar that Pete pulled out of the office for a George Strait mix, after hearing how great they were Pete turned on the speaker system that ran outside and with-in an hour the place started filling up. Pete even had to call his wife Evie in to help out, it was the first time in months that the place was packed. People were laughing and dancing so Mike just relaxed and started playing songs he had never played before in front of people, stuff just he and Ian played at the house together. They had been working on a bunch of different styles of older country mixed with some classic rock and the people coming in seemed to like it. Mike took over Ian's guitar for a version of George Jones Who's gonna Fill Their Shoes, one of Uncle Bill's favorite songs, that was particularly popular along with Ian singing Neil Diamond's America. During a break two guys came up to them wanting to know if they minded if they joined them, one played the drums and the other had his own guitar in his car. 

Mike was having so much fun he didn't even realize it was after midnight until Ian, who hadn't played so much in years, took a break and sat at a corner of the bar where Pete joined him. "You guys are good." he told Ian then looked at Mike. "He really knows what he's doing doesn't he." Mike and the other two were doing American Pie while people were dancing and singing along. "This place hasn't been this full in a year."

"Glad we could be of help." taking a bite of a corn fritter Pete handed him. "It doesn't hurt that yar food is fricken fantastic." making Pete laugh at the American slang. Ian loved watching Mike play and leaned back. "He is impressive isn't he?" smiling in Mike's direction.

"After everything that he's been through I would say so." When Ian looked at him Pete smiled sadly. "Sorry, it took me a while to figure out where I'd seen him before."

"The Christmas show?" Ian asked knowing that was the only way Pete could have recognized him.

Pete nodded, "My wife downloaded it after she saw the interview on tv." explaining to the boy. "I hadn't heard one song in years and I balled my eyes out, which is why I remember it." shrugging. "It took a lot of courage for him to do that interview. I can't imagine how hard that must have been on him."

"I know. Thank ya for not sayin anythin ta him. He tries ta act as if it doesn't bother him but it does." Ian really appreciated Pete not making a big deal out of it to Mike. "That's how we ended up here really, a bunch of people recognized our friends at another place up the strand. It kinda made Mike self-conscience, considerin what the interview was about."

"Don't worry I won't say anything." When the song ended Mike told everyone goodnight to a lot of applause before coming over to him and Ian. "Son that was simply perfection. I've had more fun tonight then I've had in a coons age. If you boys have time come back and see me before you head home."

"I might just do that." Mike said pulling out his wallet.

Holding up his hand Pete stepped back from the bar. "Don't even think about it. You've brought in more costumers than we've seen in a long time. The least I can do is feed ya." If he was a betting man he'd say they had made more money in the last three hours then they had all week long. He almost hated to see the boys leave, but since they were closing soon he couldn't complain too much.

They thanked Pete for everything then told Jason and Terry, the two guys who had played with them, goodnight while they waited for a cab to take them back to their car at the other restaurant. By the time they got back to the house it was just before 2am and everybody was already in bed. The two of them were asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows and the only thing Mike dreamed about was how much fun he had at Pete's place. 

Despite the late hour getting in Mike was still up by 6:30 (April 1 2013) and was at the kitchen table tapping on his computer when Ian woke up a little while later. Heading for the kitchen Ian grabbed a cup of coffee that Mike had made. "How are yar classes going?" refilling Mike's empty cup too.

"Thanks." Mike said taking a sip. "Everything's fine, I've almost finished the 1st year course already." After his first day as a TA with Mr Turner he had went online to check out teaching schools and found an online course that he liked. Before the end of the first week he had signed up and had taken the Praxis 1 test, a pre-professional skills test, and passed with a nearly perfect score. Since he was only 1 credit shy of graduating he had contacted the head of the school and offered a large donation if they would enroll him early. After contacting both Principal Higgins and Dr Chambers they had been happy to add him as a student and he was already studying for his first final. 

Ian laughed as he leaned against counter. "I wish I had half yar brain. I don't know how ya get all yar stuff done. I get a headache just watchin ya sometimes." sitting next to him.

"Only sleeping 5 hours or so helps." finishing his coffee.

Ian sat back as Mike finished what he was doing. "Do ya know what the plan is for taday?"

"Not really, we'll have to wait until they wake up." tapping the last key. "There, done for the day." closing the computer down. "Thanks for last night Ian, I really needed to get out of there. You always seem to know what I'm thinkin." he said as he packed up for the day.

Ian smiled, "I know and ya don't have ta thank me, I loved it. I think Pete appreciated it ta." 

Mike laughed. "I like him, he reminds me of my grandfather. I only have a few memories of him since he died when I was 5 from liver cancer, but he had that larger than life attitude like Pete. Always ready with some story or other."

Looking at the clock, "Well it's not even 8 yet and I don't expect them for at least an hour if not more. Ya feel like taking a walk on the sand with me."

Putting his things up Mike smiled, "Sounds good to me." They took a walk watching the waves and picking up shells that Ian planned to send to his sisters. Since the area was mostly houses there weren't a lot of people but everyone they saw would nod and wave or say hello which Mike loved. 

By the time they got back everyone was up and wondering where they were, if Shawn hadn't seen the messed up couches and coffee Clint had been ready to call the cops. Ian got even more upset with Clint for making Mike feel bad about him being worried. To Ian's mind they wouldn't have been worried if they hadn't went off without even giving Mike a second thought last night. While Jimmy and Shawn fixed breakfast they started discussing what they wanted to do for the day, it turned out that the girls were going to a water park and had invited them to go with them. "We thought you guys would want to come with us." Jimmy said after Mike had told them to go on without him.

Clint set his plate down ready to argue. "Mike we wanted you to come with us so that we could spend our last spring break together. I mean half of us are graduating in a few months and this may be the last time we can all be together."

Taking a deep breath Mike looked at Clint realizing that he just didn't get it. "I'm sorry I just really don't feel like it, I'll just hang out here. Go have fun that's what you came here for right. Don't worry about me." 

Kevin didn't see what the big deal was, if Mike didn't want to go with them he didn't have to. "They're leaving in two days other wise..."

"Go!" Mike laughed. "You all know chasing a bunch of blonde sorority chicks isn't what I like." turning to Ian. "You should go with them and have a good time." 

Sitting on the couch Ian lifted his leg. "Actually I think I sprained my ankle walkin on the sand. If ya don't mind I think I'll stay here and ice it." rubbing his ankle.

The guys tried to change their minds but Clint was pissed and told them to do what they wanted and headed to his car. The others had just watched him leave shaking their heads. They wanted to spend time with Mike too but they also wanted him to have fun and they knew he really wasn't interested in running around with the girls. They were just glad Ian was willing to stay and keep him company so he wasn't by himself. Over the last few months they had to admit Ian and Mike had a lot in common and they liked hanging out together. After they left Mike turned to Ian. "Why didn't you something earlier if your ankle was hurting you, we could have come back sooner you know. Do you want some ice for it?" 

Ian stood up with a grin, "Mike my ankle is fine. I just didn't want ta go with them and I knew ya'd pitch a fit if I didn't have an excuse." 

"Damn it Ian." sitting down Mike felt like punching him. "I don't need you to babysit me. If you're gonna be like this I might as well go home, you'll have more fun without me." hanging his head hating that Ian was giving up his vacation because he didn't want chase girls. Honestly the thought of running around with people who only knew about him from that interview made him sick to his stomach. The last thing he wanted was to spend the day answering questions or dealing with the pity stares.

Seeing Mike upset killed Ian, sighing he sat next to him on the couch. "Mike," putting a hand on Mike's arm until he looked at him. "Did ya ever think, that maybe I have more fun with ya than I do with them. So instead of complainin why don't we figure out what we want ta do taday." smiling he handed Mike a bunch of leaflets he had picked up the night before.

In the end they decided to wing it, getting in the car and driving south until they found a lighthouse in Ponce Inlet where they spent most of the morning climbing the lighthouse and walking through the museum. Mike had a great time talking to Ian about the different lighthouses in Ireland before heading back towards town for lunch deciding to stop in at Pete's again. As soon as they walked in Pete came over and showed them to a table next to the bar so that he could sit and talk with them while he worked. They got to meet Pete's wife Evie, since she had been too busy last night to talk to them, and her brother Eli who ran a charter boat who offered to take them deep sea fishing the next day if they didn't have plans. Once again, to Pete's delight, their playing brought in a crowd and they enjoyed getting to know Pete, his family and the staff there. They ended up staying all day just hanging out and having fun until they ended up closing the restaurant again. 

The next morning (April 3 2013) they left a note for the guys, since they had been asleep by the time they got back, telling them about the fishing trip. Mike didn't feel like getting into it with Clint again and thought that was the easiest way to handle things without a fight. 

Pete and Eli took the boys out on Eli's boat and Mike was excited when he caught a Marlon but Ian ended up with a Marlon and a  
swordfish. Both boys were having such a great time they forgot about meeting the others for lunch until it was too late, Mike was just happy his cell phone worked so he could call them. Luckily they talked to Jimmy instead of Clint who told them he understood and to have a good time. What they didn't hear was the argument between Jimmy and Clint after the call. 

Eli was friends with a taxidermist, who was able to meet them at Pete's, he was going to mount the fish and have them sent to South Carolina. Once again they were having so much fun and were surprised to see Jason and Terry show up again that they ended up staying most of the day with Pete. After they finished dinner Pete started complaining that he felt guilty about them spending so much time at the restaurant, thinking that they should be out exploring since it was their vacation. They both had looked at each other and laughed, assuring Pete that they were definitely enjoying their vacation. 

The next day, (April 4 2013) 4 days after they had gotten there, when Mike and Ian got back from their morning walk, something they were doing everyday, the guys were waiting for them. Looking up from the table Clint was the first to confront them. "Nice of you to join us." just slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah I was beginning to think you were avoiding us." Shawn said. He didn't look as upset as the others but still...

"Nobody's avoiding anybody." Thinking they had every right to be upset since he and Ian had pretty much abandoned them but Mike wasn't going to pretend anymore and if they had a problem with it, so what. "You guys have been busy doing your thing and so have we."

Even Jimmy was a little annoyed with them. "Well your thing sure isn't hanging with us anymore."

Kevin, ever the diplomat, was hoping to calm things down. "I know hanging with the girls wasn't your thing Mike but they left yesterday so you don't have to worry about them anymore."

Gary looked at Mike, "Did you have any plans for today?"

"Pete's cookin the fish we caught yesterday so we were planin on headin over there later. He's barbecuein' on the deck so we were hopin all of ya would come with us." Ian told them.

"Nice of you to let us know." snarky thy name is Clint, glaring at Ian blaming him for some reason. "We're going over to the NASCAR track today. So are you going with us or not?"

Kevin looked at Mike who just sat down after grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "The girls gave us some tickets before they left. They’re only good for today." he explained looking between Mike and Clint who were having a staring contest it seemed. 

"I appreciate the offer but NASCAR really isn't my thing." Mike told them.

"Nothing seems to be your thing anymore." Clint yelled getting up and coming over to Mike. "Were you faking everything the whole time you were with us?" It was like he finally realized Mike wasn't the same anymore.

"Clint enough." Shawn said, the three of them had been trying for days to get Clint to just leave things be and have fun. Unfortunately he wasn't willing to listen.

Mike jumped up and faced Clint. "No let him talk." stopping Shawn. "This has been a long time coming. If you have something to say Clint say it, you’re the only one who can't seem to accept the fact that I'm gay."

Clint threw his hands up, "It's not that man, it's everything else. It's like I don't even know you anymore. I thought maybe being at the beach might get things back to where we were before."

"Before I raped, is that what you mean." Mike didn't raise his voice, he didn't need to. Everyone of them looked up at the word, even Clint had the good sense to look ashamed. "You're right things are different. Nobody goes through something like that without changing. I had to grow up overnight, not only did I have to live with what happened to me, all of a sudden I was put in charge of a business that I knew very little about." getting more upset as he talked. "So I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you because I don't want to go out and hit every party on the beach."

Hearing how upset Mike was, when his friends didn't seem to notice, Ian stepped forward having heard enough. "Did any of ya ever consider how Mike felt watchin ya go over that entire interview with strangers ya just met ta impress them? Oh look at me I've been on the telly." flapping his arms around Mike started to grin. "Do ya even remember why they did that damn interview in the first place? It wasn't about any of ya that's for sure. Mike had ta admit on national telly that he was a rape victim." he saw several of the look away ashamed. "So every time ya bring that bloody interview up did any of ya even once consider how that would make him feel. Having ta relive it over and over listenin ta ya. Havin perfect strangers starin at him. No, of course ya didna." crossing his arms.

"You're right Clint," Mike turned back to him as Ian sat down. "I did fake interest in a lot of stuff, because I didn't think you'd want to be friends if I didn't like the same things you did and apparently I was right. I don't know whether it's because I'm gay or not, I honestly don't know. I still love football but I don't want to play it anymore. I'd rather sit at home with a good book or spend an evening playing piano rather then Xbox." looking at each of them. "I still care about all of you, you're my friends and that means a lot to me. But maybe you're right, to much has changed." turning to Ian. "I'm gonna head home tomorrow, but you should stay..."

Ian stopped him before he could go on. "No thank ya. I'll be more than happy ta go back with ya." looking at the others. "I like all of ya and ya've been wonderful ta me but right now I'm too disappointed in ya ta stay." to Mike he added. "I'll go with ya if that's alright."

Grabbing his keys and wallet before looking at Clint who didn't say anything. "You guys go have fun at the track today but we're going to go to Pete's and do what we want to do okay. If you get back early come down to the restaurant for dinner, other wise I guess we'll see you in the morning."

Gary stopped Mike at the door. "Do you mind if I go with you I'm not really into NASCAR either."

Gary was the only one who went with Mike and Ian but the three of them had a great time at Pete's. Pete had barbequed the fish and since that was the only way Mike knew how to cook, Pete gave him several different receipts. Not only for fish but also a shrimp and scallops kabob dipped in a honey teriyaki glaze with squash and pineapple chunks that Ian had loved. Pete noticed Mike seemed upset and they ended up telling Pete what had happened and that they were heading home early. When the other guys showed up later that night Pete was a little annoyed with them, to Ian's delight, and made a point of wishing Mike and Ian safe trip home. Evie pulled out a map and started pointing out different places they should stop and tour if they had the time, St. Augustine and Savannah being the top two. Pete told them that he and Evie had spent their honeymoon in Savannah, and they had loved it there. He also said that if they hadn't bought the restaurant here they had even thought about moving up there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you come to love Ian as much as I do. I think Mike deserves someone who understands a little of what he's been trough. 
> 
> Next time: Mike and Ian confront their feelings.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah is a magical place for Mike and Ian when they admit their feelings for each other.  
> Uncle Bill gets a shock.  
> Ian has some plans to make.  
> Mike begins to understand his position not only in the company but also in the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long I had to split in to two parts.  
> Mike finally gets to hear the reason why Ian came to the US.  
> Ian's time in the States is getting shorter and needs some advice on how to stay.  
> Mike confronts a few homophobic jerks in an attempt to help Ian.
> 
> Warnings : Frank discussion of past assaults, including rape

Chapter 6  
April 5 2013

The mood that night after getting back from Pete's was very subdued, mostly the guys kept apologizing to Mike and trying to get them to stay. Mike appreciated it, especially when Clint asked him to take a walk with him not wanting to talk in front of the others. Ian didn't know what was said, and didn't want to ask, but they both had red eyes when they came back and seemed a lot more at ease with each other. No matter how much, or how long, the guys begged the next morning Mike and Ian said their goodbyes and headed north. Mike telling the others to have a good time or else. Ian also noticed Mike slip Jimmy some cash but didn’t say anything knowing it wouldn’t do any good.

When they got to St. Augustine they decided to take a couple of days to explore the place. Ian having grown up in a country with such a long history enjoyed seeing the oldest schoolhouse and the fort. Mike had to slap him upside the head to keep him from making the tour guide cry as he talked about the town being old and he snickered. Mike had found a hotel right downtown that held ghost tours and they spent Friday, Saturday and Sunday going to museums and lighthouses before heading north to Savannah.

(April 8, 2013)

When they got to Savannah Monday afternoon Ian was stunned to find out that Mike had already made reservations at a bed and breakfast right in the center of the historic district. The Holland House was a two bedroom, two story house built in 1870 that even had it's own private courtyard. The hostess, a lovely older woman who told them that she had worked there for fifty years, served breakfast in the house every morning bringing in fresh bagels, English muffins and croissants. They also had a tray of cookies that they could take for later in the day along with all kinds of juices, coffee and Ian especially like the selection of teas, saying his mother would love the place. They still had a week before classes started again and after their first day there they decided they wanted to stay for a while, luckily the house was available for the week. The first day they had walked the river walk and Mike went in every shop he could find. Ian surprised him and never once complained about shopping with him and even finding a couple places Mike had missed. Ian lost track of the money Mike spent and just started shaking his head making Mike laugh every time he bought something new. 

Ian was able to find a few souvenirs for his family that the hostess was able to ship for him. He hated to admit it but he was starting to like the special treatment staying with Mike got him. In fact he was starting to like Mike, he had realized in Daytona that his feelings for him had changed. He wasn't sure when it had started but the longer he was around Mike the more Ian liked and respected him. They had fun together, they liked just about the same things and for Ian it was the first time he was physically attracted to someone and honestly it was freaking him out a little. He didn't know what to do about it since he only had seven weeks until the end of school before he would have to leave. That was something he dreaded more and more as each day passed, he just hoped Mike never found out how he felt about him. He didn't want to ruin the little time they had left together.

Mike adored Savannah, they had been there for four days (Thurs April 11 2013) and he still wasn't tired of seeing new things. They spent the days touring historic homes and a brewery, walking through Forsyth Park, which was right across from where they were staying, and Bonaventure Cemetery. They had taken a ghost tour one night then ate at The Pirates House restaurant where Ian swore he saw a ghost peeking over peoples shoulders looking at the plates. 

Mike loved spending time with Ian period, but he felt guilty about him leaving the guys to go with him, in fact he was feeling guilty for other reasons too. He had known for a while that he had a crush on Ian, it was so bad he was starting to have dreams about him now. The problem was the dreams were getting mixed up with the nightmares where he was trapped in that room only it was Ian being attacked not him and he couldn't save him. Mike was at the point where he was almost afraid to go to sleep. He loved Ian's accent so much that could spend hours just listening to him talk. They discussed music, books and movies while Mike would do his best not to stare at Ian's eyes. He was afraid that if Ian found out the he 'liked' liked him he would be freaked out and want leave, just when Mike had gotten used to having him around. Then again school was ending in less then two months and Ian would be leaving anyway, a thought that made Mike feel cold inside. 

They were sitting on the floor of the balcony over looking the park Wednesday night after taking the Dolphin Cruise through Tybee Island’s-waterway. Ian was talking about the cruise when he noticed Mike staring off into space. "Mike?" waving his hand in front of Mike's face. "Ya okay? Ya look like a leprechaun just pulled yar ear." laughing.

Mike turned to look at him for a second then before he could talk himself out of it he leaned over and kissed Ian. Ian was so shocked that he didn't even move feeling Mike's lips on his. Not believing what he had just done Mike pulled back scooting to the far end of the balcony turning pale. Ian was just glad there was a railing there or Mike would have gone over. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm not like him... I'm sorry, I'm not like him I'm sorry." Mike kept repeating over and over.

It took a second for Ian to realize that Mike was completely freaking out. "Mike stop!" he was rocking back and forth with his head between his knees. "Mike please stop, it's okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm not like him, I'm not like him." not even hearing Ian.

Ian was really worried when Mike wouldn't look at him so he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed Mike back, only this time it wasn't just a quick kiss. Ian kissed him the way he had been wanting to for days, and to his surprise Mike started kissing him back for a minute. "Are ya okay?" he asked when Mike pulled back, wide eyed. 

Mike stared at Ian completely stunned. "You just kissed me." was all he could say as Ian leaned back brushing his dark bangs off his face.

"Ya kissed me first." Ian said, glad Mike was at least talking again. "I've wanted to tell ya for sa long, but I was sa afraid ya wouldn't want me around anymore." sitting with his back against the railing he watched Mike's face in case he freaked out again. "That ya would think I was like that bastard who hurt ya. I hope ya know I would never do that Mike, I would never hurt ya. I care about ya, a lot," stopping for a second to shake his head. "No, that's not right. I don't just care for ya, I have feelins for ya, deep feelins. I've been sa nervous. I just don't want ta scare ya."

"Are you.. are you saying that you're gay?" Mike wasn't sure what to believe anymore as he touched his lips, remembering how it felt when Ian had kissed him.

Closing his eye Ian sighed. "I guess it's time for the whole truth isn't it." looking at Mike. He looked so cute sitting there with this stunned look on his face that it just made Ian want to kiss him again. "Mike, the real reason my parents sent me here was because they were afraid that the people at home would end up killin me if I didn't get away from there."

That was not what Mike had expected and he sat up looking at Ian horrified. "What do you mean kill you? Why would they...?"

"The people at home," getting comfortable Ian sighed. "They're nothing like the people here. I don't know if it's because they're mostly Irish Catholic or if they've never really known anyone else that was gay. But two years ago, well almost three now, I got tired of pretendin. I know ya know how that feels." Mike just nodded. "Sa I told my best friend, I'd known him my whole life and I thought it would be fine. It wasn't. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a split lip. He told everyone Mike, the whole bloody town." remembering the looks people he had known his entire life had given him as they turned against him. "It seemed like every day someone would throw thins at me or trip me just walkin ta school, or beatin the shit out of me for no reason. Back in September, almost the same time that ya were hurt, four of my old friends," choking up a little, "they cornered me behind the school. I didn't know what they were going ta do..."

"Ian?" suddenly afraid Mike wondered if that was why Ian understood him so well.

Ian knew what Mike thought and shook his head. "They beat me sa bad that I had internal injuries. They ruptured my spleen, bruised my kidneys, broke three ribs, one that nearly punctured my lung. I spent two months in hospital, that's when mum found out about the exchange program. She never even let anyone else try out she just filled out the paperwork and then as soon as Christmas was over they put me on a plane for the states. Then even the people I was suppose ta stay with didn't want me." laughing sadly. "Ya know what my first thought was, that they had found out about me and didn't want me in their home."

"God why didn't you tell me?" feeling sick but understanding how Ian felt.

Ian shrugged, "My mum and da, they told me not let anyone know." wiping his face as his eyes started to burn. He hated crying in front anyone but he knew Mike would understand since he had broken down a few times after he had moved in and they had always talked it out together. "They were worried that people here would be the same as the people at home. I wanted ta tell ya Mike, I really did I just didna know how." 

Mike thought about it for a minute. "It's okay Ian, I did the same thing remember." Not taking it personally, he understood. "Not telling people for years because my step-mother had me believing that my friends would act the way yours did. I just got lucky and they had already figured it out and didn't care." Taking Ian's hand. "You don't have to apologize, believe me I get why you didn't say anything."

"When I found out what had happened ta ya," looking down at their hands. "I thought if ya knew ya wouldn't want me around. That ya'd think I wasn't trust worthy somethin."

Mike had to laugh at that. "Ian, I can honestly say that you are the only person outside my family that I trust completely. At least now I know why you accepted me so easily." realizing he was still holding Ian hand he let go and sat back. "This doesn't have to change anything."

"What if I wanted it too?" Ian leaned back with a sigh. "I knew when I got sa mad at the guys for ignorin yar fellins that I was in trouble." he told Mike laughing. "I realized then I didn't just like ya as a friend, that's why I was sa surprised when ya kissed me."

Mike thought that it was now or never. "I thought it would freak you out if you found out I liked you." This was ridicules, here he was a multi millionaire and nervous about looking at the guy he liked. "I don't know where we go from here Ian, I've never actually dated anyone."

"Don't look at me. I was ta busy dodgin fists ta even like someone... before I met ya that is." laughing a little. "That night in the restaurant when ya told me that with my looks and accent the girls would be all over me, I thought for sure ya'd see me blushin." 

"Are you kidding?" Mike joked. "I was too busy trying to avoid eye contact so wouldn't see me and know." looking at Ian feeling more confident. "Ian I like you, I like spending time together. I like the way you're always right there telling me no."

"Only when ya shop, ya'd be broke if I didn't." Ian told him and saw Mike shrug. He knew Mike had money but they hadn't really talked about how much so he tried to keep his spending under control.

"We play and sing great together." Mike admitted, to him that was more important then anything.

"Ya made me feel like I had a home even with my family across an ocean." wishing he could take Mike's hand again.

"This explains so much." Mike said sitting up and slapping his forehead. "I should have known." 

"Oh really now." laughing at the looks on Mike's face.

"Nobody but you likes to shop with me. Plus you can kept up with me, that alone should've been a sign." thinking seriously for a second getting nervous again. "Ian I know I kissed you..."

"And I definitely kissed ya back." Mike tensed up, Ian could see it in the way his hand moved at his side. "Mike, I don't ever want ya ta be afraid of me, I would never force ya ta do anythin ya didn't want ta. I hope ya know that."

"I know. I liked kissing you," admitting that much, "and I don't think I could ever be afraid of you. I've seen you mad and that didn't bother me at all. But I have to be honest with you, I don't know if or when I'd ever be able to do more." looking away from him. 

"Mike I'm not ready for that either." He may be 17 but when it came to relationships this was a little scary for him too. "I've never even been kissed before today, an the last thin I want is for thins ta change between us. Yar my best friend Mike, and I know this may sound silly ta ya, considerin we live together, but would ya want to try bein more than friends." he couldn't help the hopeful tone in his. "I promise I won't push ya, we can take thin as slow as ya need. I just... I like bein' with ya." it was as simple as that.

"Yeah I'd like that," grinning Mike liked the thought of that. "as long as you stop nagging me about what I'm spending." he added just to annoy Ian.

"Not a chance! Somebody has ta look out for ya." taking Mike's hand and squeezing it. "Would it bother ya if I kissed ya again?" waiting for Mike's permission this time.

"No." blushing a little, "I'd like that." he was a little nervous but he had been dreaming about kissing Ian for months and wanted to know what it would be like in real life. Ian moved closer to Mike and leaned in slowly, neither one knew what they were doing but they learned quickly. Ian didn't try to touch Mike and he let him take control matching pace with him. He was a little stunned when Mike deepened the kiss, having never French kissed in his life he was shocked by his bodies reaction and pulled away before Mike could find out. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked Ian.

Laughing Ian touched Mike's lips with his finger. "No, it was just getting a little ta good." looking down at his lap.

Mike gave a small laugh. "I know what you mean." looking down at his own bulge. "I guess the teenage hormones finally kicked in."

Ian gave a quick look. "Ya too?" blushing even more.

"We are guys, it happens..." Stopping suddenly and turning his face away.

Ian saw a strange look on his face before he turned away. "Mike what's wrong? If I did somethin please tell me." 

Mike shook his head but didn't look at him. "Ian no, you didn't do anything, it's just that..." going quiet.

Ian had known Mike long enough that he knew when Mike was reliving that day. "Then tell me what's wrong and don't tell me nothin   
cause I can tell you're upset."

Not wanting to lie he took a deep breath. "I remembered something from that day, that's all. I'm okay." just as Ian had thought.

"We've never talked about that." Ian was surprised Mike had said anything at all. "Bill told me ya didn't remember because of the drug he gave ya."

"I don't remember a lot of it, thank god." Ian had respected his wishes and they had never really talked about what had happened beyond the basic details. "If he hadn't drugged me, I wouldn't have been able to live remembering every little detail of what he did. Just the bits and pieces make me sick every time I think of it."

Ian hated to hear Mike say stuff like that. "Just so ya know ya don't have ta hide anythin from me. Whatever ya tell me I swear ta god I'll never tell another livin soul. An I hope ya know that I'd never think less of ya for it either."

"I haven't told anybody," not really wanting to talk about it but he felt like he needed to be honest with Ian. "but some of the memories came back. They're foggy just like the rest of it, like watching a TV through a sheet and you just can't focus." shaking his head and getting up to head into the room. "You don't want to hear this, not tonight." 

Ian jumped up following Mike inside. "Don't do that! Ya're all the time tellin people ta be open with ya but then ya keep holdin thins back from us. Why?" wanting Mike to know that he was here for him, for anything. "Because ya don't think I can handle it? I was nearly beaten ta death Mike, and when they were done, I was layin there bleedin beggin them ta stop and they pissed on me. They were my friends, kids I had known my entire life. I know that doesn't come close ta what ya suffered but we were both victims."

Mike stopped but didn't turn around. "Do you understand what being raped means? Do you even know what gay sex is?"

Ian walked in front of Mike. "I'm not a saint Mike. I'm a teenager, I've watched porn, I know what was done ta ya. It makes me sick ta think of that bastard even touchin ya." 

Ian had been honest with him and he wanted to do the same. "By the time we got to the motel I didn't feel right, I was light headed and dizzy. I thought if I could just splash some water on my face I'd feel better. I don't even remember coming out of the bathroom except that he caught me when I started to fall. He said... he said he was going to have fun." not looking at Ian as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's okay Mike." sitting next to him and taking his hand. "Ya can talk ta me about anythin. Nothin could ever change how I think of ya."

"The next thing I remember." trying to fight the terror the memories caused as they came rushing back. "He was sitting on my chest forcing his...forcing me to take him down my throat. I was choking and my throat burned so much. I remember him laughing telling me to suck him. He was holding my head so tight I couldn't turn away and I couldn't breath." wiping at his face. "I must have blacked out again because then all there was pain, it felt like he was ripping me in two. I was face down on the bed with his arm wrapped around my throat pulling me up but my arms were tied to the headboard so every part of my body hurt. I close my eyes at night and all I can see him looking down at me as I'm on my back and..." Barely able to talk he didn't look at Ian to see the tears rolling down his face as well. "He was ramming into me so hard that I was hitting the head board every time he pushed into me and the worst part..." admitting the one thing that he was so ashamed of that he hadn't told any of the doctors that he worked with. "He made cum, he said I enjoyed it and he made me cum." choking back a sob.

"Mike don't, it wasn't your fault." hating that monster with every fiber of his being and wanting to protect Mike from every bad memory. "After I moved in I started readin other peoples stories of survival. It's not uncommon for victims ta have... orgasms durin an assault." he told him, "The doctors say it's just a physical reaction, it had nothin ta do with what ya were feelin. It was just yar body's response ta what's happenin, whether ya wanted it ta or not, it wasn't ya. Ya didn't do anythin to make that monster hurt ya." taking a chance he cupped Mike's face.

"God I was so scared Ian." finally looking at him. "I thought he was going to kill me and a part of me wanted him to just to make the pain go away. I remember at one point he pushed my face into a pillow and I couldn't breath or even scream. My throat was so swollen and raw and to think that maybe he was right and that I had liked what he was doing to me." breaking down.

"Mike don't ya dare do that ta yarself." Wrapping his arms around Mike who instead of pushing him away grabbed on to Ian. "Yar not responsible for what that bloody bastard did, ya were drugged, ya had no control over yar body an ya know that. The only thin ya need ta focus on is not lettin that bastard take anythin else from ya." 

Ian held Mike for so long that they both just laid back and fell asleep. It was the first night that Mike didn't have any nightmares past or present. Just a peaceful, healing sleep for nearly 8 hours. It was strange for Mike to wake up with Ian's arms still wrapped around him but it was surprisingly comforting. It was Ian who had been the most embarrassed since he had woken up with an erection from holding Mike all night. He had jump up and ran for the bathroom making Mike laugh so hard that Ian had leaned out and threw a wet washcloth at him. That only made Mike laugh harder but then so did Ian. Mike felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders after sharing what happened with Ian and the rest of the trip past perfectly for both of them. 

Their relationship had changed too, for one thing Mike was much more affectionate then Ian would have ever dreamed and he liked the quiet time they spent together just holding hands as they walked through the shops. Even though Mike was nervous at first he quickly became comfortable with the playful side of Ian. The side that liked a kiss in the morning when he would bring Mike his coffee or when he would find a hidden corner to get a quick kiss between stores. Even more surprising, especially to Mike, was the fact that when Ian slept beside him at night, just holding him, he didn't have nightmares.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(April 13 2013)

They left Savannah early on Saturday and headed home. They spent the weekend with Bill and Mary, Amy had finally brought Josh home to meet them so they got to spend time getting to know him too. Josh Markum was a good guy that Mike approved of and even Ian couldn't find anything not to like about him. He and Amy had a lot in common including looks, they were the same height, both had blonde hair, though Josh's was a couple shades darker and his eyes were a bright brown. Mike liked the way he was respectful not only to her but Bill and Mary as well. Amy told them he had a relative that was gay and no one in his family cared either, so that made Mike and Ian a lot more comfortable around him too. 

Mike and Ian tried to be careful around the family so as not to let on that things had changed between them or so they thought. Bill had came over one night and saw them kissing on the couch through the patio door, he was so shocked he didn't say anything and just walked back to the house rubbing his face wondering if he was starting to see things. When Mary asked where the boys were he just told her that they were busy. He needed a little time to think about what he had seen before talking to Mike about it.

Classes started that Monday and the guys had been waiting at their table in the lunchroom to see them that morning. After they had left Clint had come to realize that even though things had changed Mike was still their friend and vise versa. Or more appropriately the others had finally beaten some sense into him after they had left. They apologized again only this time he could tell they meant it and it was easy for Mike to forgive them. Mike laughed at Ian being protective when he told Mike he could trust them all he liked but they would have to prove it to him first before he forgave them. Even Clint laughed at Ian acting as Mike's protector and punched him lightly in the arm telling him not to worry he would. They all took out their phones to share pictures while Ian told them about their trip back saying it was fun to see what Americans considered to be old. 

Mike and Ian had decided to leave out the part about them dating. They wanted to wait until they knew what the future held before dropping that bombshell. 

Mike took his lunch hour and went to talk to Dr Chambers. So much had happened that he needed to talk to somebody and he knew she wouldn't judge and would just listen. Knocking on the door before peaking in her office. "Is this a bad time?"

"Mike!" happy to see him. "No, not at all come in, come in. How was spring break?"

"Well it was," smiling Mike laughed and rubbed his head starting to copy some of Bill's actions without thinking. "...enlightening."

Hearing the way he said that had her looking at Mike. "Do tell," smiling she sat at her desk seeing a new look on the teens face. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?" 

"Good! Definitely good." turning a little pink thinking back over the last few days. He was doing things with Ian that he hadn't thought he would ever want to do. "I ah.. ," rubbing the back of his head again. "I'm sorta dating someone."

"I see," Kathleen sat up a little concerned at the news.

"If this is too weird for you.." 

"Mike it's fine," grabbing his notebook out of her desk. "I'm just concerned that you might be getting into a relationship to counter act the assault."

"It's a guy Dr Chambers." realizing what she thought as she grinned. "We're not rushing anything, all we've done is kiss... well maybe a little more then that." remembering the day before when he had accidentally walked in on Ian getting dressed. He had been as bare as the day he was born and had just stood there letting Mike take his time looking at him. Mike hadn't turned around until he noticed a certain body part of Ian's starting to react to his staring. 

"And you're okay with that?" seeing the grin on his face she had a feeling he was.

"Yeah very!" he and Ian had been sharing a bed since Savannah and Ian had rolled over in the night, thrown his leg over Mike's and both of them had woken up hard. "He knows everything, even stuff I haven't told anyone else, even you."

"So you feel safe talking with him. That good." she knew that was very important for Mike. That he was able to completely trust someone with his past.

"Yes I do. He's great, funny and I just know I'm safe when I'm with him. I feel like I've known him my entire life, it's just natural when were together."

"And does he feels the same?" turning her head away but not before Mike caught the smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure he does." again she smiled. "You know who I'm talking about don't you?"

"Of course not," denying it but not looking at him. "How could I possibly know?"

"You know you suck at lying." Mike told her laughing, slightly amused. "Does everybody know?"

Dr Chambers turned back to look at him with her hands on her hips. "Alright I'll admit I have an idea who it might be. This may come as a surprise to you but teachers gossip too, there I admit it, and we may have noticed one person you seem to be very comfortable with." Several of Mike's teacher had asked her if she knew if Mike and Ian were in a relationship only a few months after Ian had arrived. They had talked about why he had offered to let Ian live with him and how that was going several times. He had never said anything about romantic feelings just that they got along well and they had a lot in common.

"I'm shocked!" pretending to be offended but laughing. After a minute he looked at Dr Chambers. "We haven't told anyone so if you could keep this quiet I'd appreciate it. We just kissed a few days ago."

"Have you had any panic attacks?" slipping into doctor mode.

"None and the nightmares stopped after talking to Ian." even saying his name felt good to Mike. "It's been days and nothing, it's hard to explain. But that's not really why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask what's going to happen to Ian when school ends?"

"I assume he'll have to go back home." that was something she hadn't thought about and suddenly she was worried how that would effect Mike.

"And if he didn't want to, is there a way for him to stay permanently?" He was almost afraid to get his hopes up. He had lost so many people already but the thought of losing Ian was almost unbearable. Of course with his money, if he had to, he could always just move to Ireland with him. He had to laugh as the image of the two of them living in something that resembled a hobbit house popped in to his head.

"You would have to talk to a lawyer Mike, I honestly don't know. He's only 17 so technically he's still considered a minor." she said   
shaking her head.

"Even though the reason he came here wasn't for the education but because he was almost beaten to death at home, would that help?" He couldn't help the little bit of anger in his voice.

Kathleen sat up. "What are you talking about?" nobody said anything about that to her.

"I thought you knew," confused. "That it was why he was chosen as the exchange student. To get him out of danger from the homophobic jerks in his home town."

"Are you saying Ian was a victim of a hate crime?" startled when Mike nodded. "Dear lord why wasn't I told? I should have been counseling him?" starting to rummage through her desk drawers looking for papers.

"I'm sorry," realizing his mistake too late, "he's going to kill me if you say anything." rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Oh stop worrying so much." waving her hand at him as she continued looking through her desk. "I won't say anything," grabbing something and sitting up. "Ian seems to be getting along just fine, but it wouldn't hurt if you talked to him about coming to see me at least once." Mike laughed at her not so subtle hint but agreed to talk to Ian about it and thanked her for the information as he heard the bell ring. 

When they got home that afternoon Mike sat down with Ian so they could talk about what he wanted to do when school ended. They were relaxing on the couch while Ian rubbed Mike's feet, something that Mike was starting to really enjoy. "What are you gonna do when school ends? You can't go back there Ian, you said it yourself that they nearly killed you."

"I don't want ta go back Mike, but I don't think I have a choice." the idea of leaving his young man had him choking up already.

"What if you did? Have a choice I mean." sitting up before Ian noticed he was hard again, something that was starting to become a regular thing around Ian, in fact he was a little embarrassed how easily Ian affected him like that. The day before he had just smiled at him and he had to take a cold shower. "I called Uncle Bob after lunch, he'll be here after work tonight." taking his hand. "Don't be mad but I asked him to look into duel citizenship for you." Ian sat up so Mike went on. "I was reading some things this morning online. I think that since you were a victim of a hate crime you might be able to file for asylum." the look of hope in Ian's eyes almost choked him up.

"Ya did that for me?" touched the Mike cared that much to think about him.

"Of course I did." taking Ian's hand. "I don't want you to leave, I don't want to lose you Ian. If worst comes to worst I'll just buy a house in Ireland and we can live there." Ian just shook his head. While he loved the idea of staying with Mike he just couldn't picture Mike house hunting near Dublin.

Leaning over Mike kissed Ian and that lead to a make out session that only ended when Bob showed up just after six with his wife Marley. Mike was a little surprised to see her, she had been nervous around him ever since he had been attacked. Mary had told Ian that Marley knew how much Bob loved Mike and that she was afraid of saying something wrong. Today though she had hugged him and even kissed his cheek before coming in. Mike couldn't put a finger on it but something was different, she hadn't changed her hair it was still the dark blonde pulled back in a bun that she always wore to work but her eyes were sparkling and it was like she couldn't stop smiling. Even Bob was grinning as they came in and sat down. "Well you asked me over so what can I do ya for?"

Ignoring him Mike looked at his wife. "Marley, I'm so glad you came too, you look fantastic."

"Thank you." Biting her lip but beaming. "Mike before you start I just want to apologize for not coming around more often."

"Don't worry about it," waving her away just happy to see them happy. "I get it, everybody has to come to grips with things at their own pace. I'm just glad you're here now and just so you know, I'm glad Uncle Bob had you to look after him during all this. He told me how much you helped just by listening to him talk."

"Oh I think I'm the lucky one." Bob took her hand kissing it as he grinned. "Do you want to tell them? "

"You go right ahead honey." she smiled as he brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Tell us what?" Ian was curious. He didn't know them that well but they had always been nice to him whenever they visited. 

Bob looked at Mike and blurted out. "I'm gonna be a dad," laughing like a crazy person. "Marley's pregnant!" watching as Mike's mouth dropped open.

"3 months already, we just found out today so you're the first to know. Can you believe it, I thought I had the flu." Laughing as she looked at Ian.

Mike suddenly jumped up to hug her. "Oh my God, this is fantastic congratulations!" hugging Bob next. "You're gonna be a great dad you've had a lot of practice with me."

"Oh God don't remind me I'm scared enough as it is." Bob laughed when Marley slapped his arm. "I can't wait to tell Bill, he's gonna make me eat crow for a month." Bill had always teased him about being a bachelor until he had met Marley then after they got married about when they were going to have kids. Bob had always said that wasn't in the cards for him, saying he was content with being the cool Uncle.

"Poor baby." Marley said giving him a kiss then looking at Mike. "I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life. We definitely didn't   
plan for this to happen but I'm so glad it did." patting her still flat tummy.

"Congratulations, if I know Mike this is gonna be a very spoiled baby." Ian said sitting back.

"He's gonna have to get in line." Bob laughed. "So while I'm still in shock why don't you tell me what your news is." 

Sitting back Mike looked at Ian. "Well Ian is really the one who needs your help."

"Is everything okay?" Marley asked. She was very fond of Ian, there was just something about the young man that drew people to him. He was a terrible flirt that always made her laugh but he also reminded her a little of Mike. The fact that he looked like a freakin model with those eyes didn't hurt either. "You know my office handles immigration cases so I'd be happy to look into things for you."

"I didn't know that." Mike said sitting up. "Well now I'm really glad you came." smiling at her.

"I've been talking to Mike and he thinks that maybe I could apply for asylum here." Ian told them.

Bob was a little confused. "Asylum? Why not just apply for citizenship?"

"I'll do whatever ya think is best. I just... I can't go back there. It not my family it's the rest of the people. Hold on a sec," looking at his watch then getting up to get his laptop when it beeped. "I told my parents to call when they got home since I want them to know what's goin on."

While Ian went to get the computer Mike turned to Bob. "Also before they get online you should know that Ian and I... we're sort of dating." wanting to get that news out of the way.

Bob choked spitting out his drink. "What do you mean you're..." stopping when Ian came back in with his folks on the screen and interrupted him. Mike took the opportunity and ran for a towel. He managed to toss it to Bob before Ian sat down.

"Mum, da, there's some people I want ya ta meet." turning the screen around so Bob and Marley could see them. After Ian introduced them, he explained to everyone what was going on. That he wanted to be able to stay there, that he was afraid of what people would do if he came home. Then to his parents shock he told them that he and Mike were dating and he didn't want to leave him either. They were just as surprised as Bob to learn that they were in a relationship. 

"And just when did this happen and why didn't ya call me?" Ian's mother said over the screen. The irritation in her voice made Marley chuckle.

Liam was a little more reserved. "I take it that thins didn't repeat themselves?" looking a little nervous.

Mike moved over so they could see him. "If you're asking if people started beating the crap out of him because he's gay, then no. Nobody here would do that even if he did tell them, but right now were still keeping this to ourselves."

Hearing that Marley sat forward on the couch. "Wait a minute? Are you saying that you were assaulted before coming here Ian?" that was news to them too and poor Bob was still getting used to learning Ian was gay.

Siobhan nodded. "Assaulted would be the polite version, he was nearly beaten to death by kids who used ta be his friends." still furious at the way they had treated her son. "Why do ya think we put our son on a plane an sent him across an ocean alone? I wanted to protect him. I love my son an they would have killed him if he had stayed here." Wiping her eyes.

Taking over Marley pulled out her iPad and started taking notes. "Was there any documentation?" Bob let her take over since that wasn't his specialty. He just sat back watching Mike and Ian together. The way they were sitting close together, intimate was the word he was looking for. He also noticed what looked like hickeys on both their necks.

"The hospital called the authorities." Liam told Marley. "We have pictures from them an the boys that did it were arrested. They damn near killed my son an all they got was community service. Mike," drawing his attention, "I'm hopin ya understand why we told Ian not ta tell anyone. We just wanted him ta have a fresh start without havin ta worry about that."

Mike smiled. "Don't worry, that's one thing I completely understand, I did the same thing for years and it's fine. I want you to know that Ian means so much to me and that he's safe here." Not seeing Bob straighten up when he heard Mike admit that. "I know this is a strange situation but we're..." Looking at Ian. 

"I'm happy mum." no one missed the look he had as Ian took Mike's hand. "I love ya so much an want ta be able ta visit ya but I can't live there, not now. Not after findin a place an friends that accept me for who I am."

Marley smiled behind her glass thinking she had been right. There was more to them then met the eye. Not that she had said anything to Bob, the boys deserved their privacy after all, but every time she had seen them together they seemed to be getting closer and closer. "If you could fax or email me what information you have. I have a friend in my office who should be able handle things here. When is your birthday Ian?" that was the only thing that might pose a problem.

"June 12 I'll be 18." he told her. He and Mike had laughed at the fact that his was June 12 and Mike's was June 21st.

Marley grinned. "That's perfect. It's the week before school ends so we could get a judge to see you some time after that." thinking for a minute she started tapping her chin with her finger. "Let me talk to my friend, I'll get Ian to give me your contact information and I'll call you in a few days if that's okay."

Siobhan and Liam thanked Marley, giving their permission for her to do whatever she thought necessary to help Ian stay. Ian told his parents goodnight and that he would talk to them soon about everything before putting the laptop away. Mike managed to side step Bob's questions as the four of them went over to Bill and Mary's for dinner which Mike had delivered since it was last minute. Marley and Bob's news kept everyone busy and not looking at Mike and Ian, at least that's what they thought. As soon as dinner was over they excused themselves saying they had homework to do and headed back home. Bill and Bob told the ladies that they were letting them talk babies and followed Mike and Ian a minute later.

Once again Bill caught the two of them kissing on the couch only this time he walked in watching them jump apart when they heard the door open. "I figured you two would try and sneak out on us." Bill said walking in the back door followed by Bob. "You're not getting off that easy kid."

"I think we need to have a little chat." Bob added as he sat down across from the two of them. 

"Ahhh no. No, we really don't." Jumping up quick Mike wasn't sure if he was annoyed or embarrassed. "Things are going great I don't need advise from you guys."

"Be nice." Ian laughed, pulling him back down next to him. Now that Bob knew, Ian was sure that he had told Bill already and he was too happy, he actually had hope that he'd be able to stay in South Carolina. He didn't care if they all knew. "They're yar family Mike, isn't it natural ta try intimidatin the person yar child’s datin."

"So you really are dating?" Bill said sitting down next to Bob.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yes dad, we're sort of dating." looking at Ian with a grin.

"What do mean sort of?" Bob asked. It had been a long time since he had seen Mike this happy and he was thankful for that alone.

Ian answered that one. "It's kinda hard ta date when ya live together."

"We spend all our time together so I'm not sure if that counts as dating." looking at his uncles. "Look I know what you're worried about and I'm fine. I don't freak out when we kiss..." laughing as Bill sat up a little straighter. "If you want to talk about this then you better be ready to hear about it. I'm gay, you know that and kissing another guy is going to part of the conversation." Bill and Bob both coughed slightly but didn't look away.

"I want ya ta know how much I've come ta care about all of ya. I respect Mike an I would never do anythin ta hurt him." Ian said watching the two men. 

"Of course we know that Ian." Bill couldn't help it, he liked Ian but he was also worried knowing that they were dating for sure now. Although catching them kissing twice should have told him that. "and we care about you too. But being in a relationship is a big step."

"We love you Mike," Bob told him. "We just want to know that you're okay."

"I love you guys to and I'm really good. Ian knows everything, even stuff I don't feel comfortable talking to you about." hurrying when he saw them start to protest. "It has nothing to do with trust okay. I just can't talk to you about certain things and trust me you don't want to know them. If you can't handle talking about me and Ian kissing you'll never make it through some of the stuff that we've talked about. With Ian it just feels right when were together, I feel safe with him. Not once since we met have I ever been nervous around him. I like him and I want you to be okay with this."

Bill looked over at Bob. "Mike you know all any of us have ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"And I have to admit, it's been a long time since I've seen you this content." Bob told them. "and if Ian's the reason than I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure that he gets to stay here."

"Just," Bill blew out a breath hating to ask but the way they were touching earlier he had to. "you are... being careful right."

"Oh my..." Mike nearly choked in embarrassment. "it's not like that."

"We aren't anywhere near ready for that." Ian told them standing up, upset they would think that. "My god it hasn't even been a year since Mike was attacked. I'd never want him ta do somethin he wasn't ready for even if I was, which by the way I'm not. This is new for both of us and we don't even know if I'll be able ta stay here."

Bill interrupted. "Oh you'll be able to stay, don't worry about that."

"I know to many people," Bob laughed. "And Mike you have a lot of connections from the company. It may take greasing a few palms but we'll get it done."

"Ian, I'm glad Mike has you and believe it or not, I do approve." Bill said grinning at him. "Especially after that little speech." Ian blushed a little as he sat back down. "Very nice by the way."

"Just do me one favor and don't tell Amy." Mike asked Bill. "If she knows she'll tell the whole school and it's none of their business who I date."

Ian understood why Mike wanted to wait and he didn't have a problem with it. "We just want ta wait until we know for sure what's going ta happen."

Bill tried to get Mike to tell Amy but he stood firm, until they knew whether Ian could stay or not they were to keep their mouths shut. The four of them talked for a little while about ways to help Ian stay and about how long they had been more then friends. The boys admitted that they had both realized that they had feelings for each other in Daytona but had only just started kissing while in Savannah. Mike thought Bill was going to choke to death when he told them that since Ian started sleeping with him the nightmares had stopped. Ian had quickly added, "Just to sleep! Nothin else." Bob relaxed with a laugh at how fast Ian’s face had turned bright red. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Over the next few weeks everyone kept busy, most of the guys that were graduating were getting ready for prom and getting their college letters. Ian was going to interviews at Marley's firm at least twice a week getting things ready to talk to a judge. Neecy Monroe was the lawyer Marley had told him about and despite her unique name Marley assured them that she was the best person to have on their side. After reading through the paperwork Ian's parents had sent, she assured Ian and Mike that she was certain he wouldn't have a problem getting citizenship. Bill took Mike to meet with Doug at the main real estate office in Spartanburg one afternoon. Doug had called begging Bill to bring him down because Mike kept ignoring the papers he sent that needed to be signed. Doug was a very nice man a few years older than his dad would have been. Doug usually used Fed Ex to send the papers to him, but as he had thanked Bill he pulled out a stack of papers that he needed Mike to sign and handed him a pen. While he did that Bill talked to Doug and got the names of a few people he thought might be able to help with Ian's situation and Mike started to understand just what having money could do. 

Mike and Ian managed to keep their relationship from the kids at school for the rest of the year. Only Andy and Dr Chambers, who Mike had convinced Ian to talk to saying, "She's helped me a lot." knew and were very supportive. Mike had been shocked to learn that Andy had had his suspicions about the two of them and wasn't surprised to learn they were a couple. He told Mike that if he wanted to keep it secret then he needed to stop getting moony eyed every time he talked about Ian. Batting his eyes and copying Mike's voice, "Ohh Ian did this and Ian said that." earning a solid punch in the arm from Mike that made him grin. Despite the age difference Andy had quickly come to think of Mike as a friend not as a student and he and his wife Linney had even had the boys over a couple times for dinner and vise versa. In fact it had been Linney who had pointed out that they were more attentive to each other after spring break which had made Andy watch them more closely the last few weeks.

The middle of May Doug threw a party at a Country Club for some of the State and County representatives who's campaigns the Real Estate Company had contributed money to in the past. Doug took the time to introduce Mike and Ian to all of the people there, most had been surprised that Mike had taken over controlling interest so young and spent time asking him how he was coping with everything. He would just shrug saying that he was doing fine since Doug was happily doing everything for him. Ian thought it was funny the way Mike was nervous at first with so many people looking at him but after an hour or so Mike fit right in. With his memory he remembered at lot of the people from his Dad's parties and was able to talk to them while Ian and Bill had stood back and watched with pride. 

A couple of the guests were talking about his and Ian's relationship and not only did Bill and Bob hear them so did Mike and Ian. Something snapped inside Mike when he saw how uncomfortable that made his boyfriend. They could say whatever they wanted to say about him he didn't care, but he'd be damned if they were going to get away with talking about Ian like that. Bill was about to say something himself but Mike beat him to it, all Bill and Bob could do was stand back and watch yet stayed close enough to jump in if they needed to but letting Mike handle it.

Mike took Ian's hand as he walked up to the group of men. "Mr Fisher did you know I have an eidetic memory." not wasting time and getting right to the point. "That means I remember everything, even the tiniest detail of things I see or hear and my dad and I used to talk... a lot." looking at the four men. "I remember him telling me things about all of you. What was it about you Mr Fisher?" pretending to think. "Oh yes, it was at the last Christmas party he held, I asked him why you looked so nervous. Do you know what he told me?"

Mr Fisher had the gall to look at him and grin. "I have no idea what he would have said to a teenager." hating the fact he had to suck up to this kid, sometimes he hated having to rely on contributions in his race to a Senate seat.

They way Mike laughed made the hair on the back of Bob's neck stand up. "Oh he never treated me like a kid. Even as a teenager he respected my opinions, and we talked about all of his connections and as you must know they were extensive." giving another light laugh, "They still are I assure you. Now as I recall he mentioned you had some trouble a few years ago. Something about a car wreck but you weren't driving or were you?" turning to Ian he winked so the others couldn't see. "I'll have to ask DL's dad the next time I see him about that." turning back to the men. "I'm sure you know Sheriff James, he's my best friends father you know." Bill had to stop himself from laughing at the look on the man's face. 

"And you Mr Knight," turning to the shortest of the men who stopped grinning. "Have you gotten your 5 year chip yet or are you still working on that?" pointing to the drink in the man's hand. "I guess you're still working on it. Maybe I should have told Uncle Bob not to have an open bar tonight. I'd hate to think that we caused any problems for you, but then I'm sure Doug would be happy to call a cab to get you home." 

The man had the good sense not to say anything as Mike turned to the third man. "And Mr Redding, how is your secretary doing? Penny Ferris was her name as I recall. Dad said something about her stomach flu being a joke and that she would be feeling a lot better in 6 or 7 months." The man sputtered but didn't say anything. 

Mike looked at the fourth man who backed up paling slightly. "I'm surprised to hear you taking their side Mr Harrison, but I guess not everyone knows that your golf instructor, Brodie is his name I think, has a worse handicap than you do." 

At that he heard his uncles laugh slightly but ignored them. "I think you all get my point now. No matter what you may think of me personally, I am the majority share holder in this company. As such I will have the final say in who we decide to back financially in the future. So I suggest you get used to the fact that I'm gay and that Ian is my boyfriend, because the last thing this world needs is a bunch of homophobic assholes running things in this day and age." taking two glasses of sparking cider from one of the servers he handed one to Ian as he looked around the room and saw Bill and Bob looking at him with a proud look on their face. 

"Now I turn 18 in a few weeks and I think everyone here can agree that will make me an adult, at least in your eyes since the law already considers me one. Doug is in charge at the office but I control everything else and I hope I won't feel the need to repeat anything I said tonight to anyone else." taking a step closer to the men. "You don't have to like me or how I how I live my life but you will respect my roll in this company and what I can do with it." nodding to them. "Good night gentlemen, please enjoy the rest of your evening." walking off with a smiling Ian sipping their glasses.

Bill turned to Bob as Mike and Ian passed them as the four men looked at each other then went their separate ways. "Son of a bitch!" was all he could say.

"I never realized how much Mike looked like his father." Bob said amazed.

Bill turned to stare at Bob like he had two heads. "Looks like him! My god for a minute I thought he was him."

Bob grinned, "Mikey would be so proud of him. He took them down like a pro." seeing Bill just nod in agreement.

After a few well placed donations and Bob's not so subtle reminders that Mike's company owned several campaign offices they were so kindly leasing at reduced rates, Ian's citizenship test was pushed through at lightning speed. He was given duel citizenship on June 13 the day after his 18th birthday. That also turned out to be the day Amy found out about the two of them. After seeing the Judge, who was another friend of Bob's and had known Mike Sr, Mike had pulled Ian into an alcove outside the office and Amy saw them laughing and kissing. She had been watching the two of them for a while so she wasn't completely shocked and despite what Mike thought she didn't tell anyone, not even them, that she knew. She even helped cover for them when Ian had come to school with a huge hickey that Monday by telling people they were joking around and she had hit him with her hot curling iron. Mike had looked at her and she just smiled letting him know that their secret was safe with her, even if he wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Mike let those guys have it good. When it comes to his family he's willing to do what ever he has to to keep them safe. Something he's just beginning to understand.
> 
> I know things are moving fast for Mike but when you find someone you click with I don't think it matters. Ian would never do anything to hurt Mike and they both know it. They've known each other for months and they maybe sleeping together but that's all. No one is pushing for more than that.
> 
> I spent many vacations in St Augustine and Savannah growing up. They are both such beautiful and peaceful places, perfect for new beginnings. 
> 
> And the ghost at the Pirate's House restaurant... totally happened to me on my first visit there. I was with my Girl Scout Troop visiting the Juliette Gordon Low House, she founded the Girls Scouts, and we had a private room at the Pirate's House. I will swear to my dying day that a man followed our sever in and looked over the girls shoulders like he was checking out the food. I asked my mom who he was and she said there was no one there.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation sees the boys heading to New York and Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptive M/M sex. If you don't like skip the parts between the +++++ You won't miss anything too important.
> 
> While in New York Mike learns a few surprising things about himself which he happily uses when he meets Ian's family and the rest of his home town.  
> They also make several new friends in New York.  
> Ian has a ball introducing Mike to his parents and sisters before Mike starts walking around town.

(June 2013)

The last day of school was the nineteenth and graduation was on June 22nd. Shawn would be off in a few months for basic training after joining the Army, Clint had received a football scholarship to Virginia Tech so he was heading over to scout out housing and start putting in applications looking for a job. Kevin was headed to Massachusetts after getting in to MIT and would be leaving next week for early admissions. To celebrate Mike threw a huge pool party for everyone at his house and handed out new duffel bags to the grads later that night. Inside were t-shirts for each of their colleges, or in Shawn’s case different Army ones, monogrammed day planners, a watch and ray ban sunglasses. There were also hundred dollar gift cards for Starbucks, Jimmy Johns, Pizza Hut, and a Visa card with a thousand dollars for expenses. Ian had threatened to sleep in his own room when he had caught him buying the cards but Mike shrugged saying at least he knew they'd be able to get decent food since they'd be too far away to raid their fridge anymore.

The party wrapped up around midnight and Ian had just come out of the shower while Mike was tapping away on his computer in bed. "Cancellin the reservations I hope." Ian joked getting in bed. Mike had gotten his own passport when Ian, who now had two, had gotten his and they had planned a trip to Ireland for the summer so Mike could meet his parents in person. The closer the time came for them to leave the more worried Ian got, he was terrified that Mike might also be targeted and spent every night, after they were in bed, trying to change Mike's mind about going.

Mike laughed, "Would you stop worrying." as he taped a few more keys on his laptop. "I've got it aaaalllll covered." 

Sitting up Ian looked at Mike not sure he liked the way he said that. "They hate me Mike, ya don't know how they are and I don't want ta see ya get hurt. Especially because of me." that was what he was really afraid of.

"Nobody is going to get hurt Ian. Do you honestly think I would let you go anywhere near there if I thought we were in danger?" cocking his head as he finished typing and shut the computer. "Although the town doesn't need to know that." he added with a grin.

"Why is the hair on the back of my neck standin up?" Since standing up to those men at the party Mike had changed a little, he was more confident and sure of himself. And to Ian's delight he was more playful too, at least when they were alone.

"Because you're starting to know me too well." putting the laptop on the table and giving him a kiss. "I've been doing some research on the town and I may have found a few interesting things I can use against them." grinning. "I guess people have taught me more about the business then I thought because I'm starting to spot a good investment when I see it. Which reminds me Doug said they have a opening if you still want to work there part time when we get back. I don't get it, but it's yours if you want it."

"What can I say?" shrugging Ian laughed. "He made it seem really interestin when I was talkin ta him at the party."

"Better you than me, I think I'll stick to teaching. Did I tell you I aced my finals? I'm starting the second year course next week."

"At the rate yar goin ya'll have yar teachin certificate before ya even graduate high school." laying on his side so he could look at Mike.

"Not really," laughing, "I still have all the class time and teaching time to fill before that happens. But I am hoping that they might let me be a substitute after graduation next year." Laying back against the pillows.

"They'll be lucky to have you." Leaning over for a kiss. "Just like I am."

"Oh no you don't," leaning back teasing Ian. "I am not changing our plans. You're just going to have to trust me but," pulling Ian closer, "I don't mind if you want to try though." turning off the lights and crawling under the covers as Ian wrapped his arm around Mike. 

Ian, despite his best efforts, wasn't able to change Mike's mind. Since they were going to be laid over in New York Ian used the money his parents sent him to get two tickets for Wicked. He even managed to convinced Mike that they should spend a few days there before going to Ireland. Mike knew he was stalling but since he had always wanted to go to New York anyway he agreed. Mike being Mike reserved a suite at the Plaza Hotel for two weeks, Ian didn't even want to know what Mike was paying for that. He had tried to get Mike to get a smaller room since they were sharing a bed now but changed his mind when Mike explained why. "Ian I just can't," after an argument about the money Mike was spending. "the smaller rooms bring back too many memories. I know this over the top but it's the only way I'll be comfortable in a hotel room." After that Ian didn't say anything else, knowing how Mike felt made all the difference in the world to him. 

Since Shawn was heading down to see his grandparents in Daytona before boot camp at the end of August, they gave him some presents to give to Pete, Evie and Eli while he was down there. They had been keeping in touch ever since Spring Break and the trophy fish now hung in the den over the piano and drums. They left South Carolina on July 1 with Mike apologizing to Amy because he was going to miss her birthday party for the first time ever. When he gave her the keys to her new car, a bright yellow version of his BRZ, that he had bought her she said that more then made up for it in her eyes. She then proceeded to jump on him kissing his cheek. Bill and Mary just stood back shaking their heads at him for buying a car for her.

They took an early flight and a limo from JFK to the Plaza Hotel where Mike had reserved the Royal Terrace Suite, complete with butler service. Ian had no idea what that was but couldn't wait to find out. Mike had also arranged for full time limo service so they wouldn't have to worry about how they would get around the city. What really got to Ian was the fact that Mike kept a roll of 20 dollar bills in his pocket at all times and handed them out to everyone who even opened a door for him. Mike said he had seen his dad do that on every trip they ever went on and he was just following his example. To say they became very popular would be an understatement. 

When they first arrived they were met by the concierge and Ian had to laugh at the mans startled expression when he first saw them. Ian would bet anything he had never seen two 18 year old’s on their own staying in that suite, which he had to admit was beautiful. It was two stories on the 20th and 21st floor over looking Central Park and 58th street with two bedrooms, 2.5 bath, a living area and a terrace off the 2nd floor master bedroom that was huge.

After their things were unpacked Ian followed Mike onto the balcony, "I know ya hate small rooms but seriously." coming up and wrapping his arms around Mike who was looking out over Central Park. "This room is bigger then Sam's grams place." laughing.

"Honestly," Mike said laughing with Ian. "I didn't think it would be this bad but you have to admit it is beautiful."

"Aye it is." not looking at the room. "So what do ya want ta do now? I saw carriages across the street, fancy a ride around the park." Taking Mike's hand when he nodded they headed down stairs.

They road around the park then found a pizza place, recommended by the driver who Mike insisted join them. Ian would bet every penny he had that had never happened to the man before. There was just something about Mike that people gravitated to, Ian couldn't explain it but he was just able to make people comfortable so that they talked to him. He was kind and generous and before they finished their pizza Mike knew Johan's life story. 

That night Mike was watching 'The Godfather' with a grin on his face when Ian got into bed. The next day he asked the limo driver assigned to them, Antonio had also picked them up at the airport, to find the best suit store in the city. Antonio, who after 24 hours was on a first name basis with the two had laughed when Ian told him he looked like a young John Travolta, took Mike to the Armani Store on 5th Ave. Mike discovered he liked the way he felt in designer suits and three hours later they left the store with a dozen suits each starting Mike on a life long love affair with the designer clothes, though he did buy jeans for both of them and several casual clothes. By the time they left the store Mike was laughing at Ian. He had to give the man credit for doing his best to stop him but he got his way in the end when Ian threw his hands in the air saying, "I give up.". When they got back to the hotel Mike had bought so many things he had the clothes he had brought with him given to a local homeless shelter. 

The 4th of July was fantastic, they spent the night on the balcony after having dinner in the room watching the fireworks. They had spent the first week touring, going to the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, Time Square, Ian dragged Mike to the Museum of Natural History and Ellis Island, where Ian had become very emotional knowing how many Irish people had come through there including some of his own ancestors. 

(July 6 2013)

Saturday they had dinner in the English Food Hall at the hotel, which they both loved, before going to see Wicked. Mike absolutely loved the show, and kept thanking Ian for getting the tickets. In fact Mike adored Broadway as a whole and when they got back he asked the concierge to get tickets to any show he could find available before their check out date the following Friday. They were relaxing on the sofa after getting back before going to bed. "I had fun tonight. The show was fantastic." Ian told Mike.

"The music was perfect, I hope you know I'm buying the sheet music. Once we get home I bet I drive you nuts practicing it." sitting next to Ian on the couch. 

"Yar too late." Ian said handing him a wrapped box. "I figured ya'd love it so I had the butler find it for ya." Laughing. "I can't believe I just said that or that he wrapped it." 

"You did not?" Opening the box and looking at the papers inside, it wasn't just the sheet music it was the a complete script as well. "I can't believe you did this, thank you so much Ian I love it." Kissing him. "We can do this at the school next year."

"I know ya," Ian smiled, "and I wanted ta give ya somethin, even somethin this small, for everythin you've given me."

Doing something he had never done before, Mike claimed on Ian lap. "I love you." he couldn't believe he was the first one to say it but he meant every word. "You already give me everything just by being with me." Kissing him again this time more passionately then ever.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mike pulling him closer, he had expected Mike to pull away when things escalated but he didn't. Ian, always careful not to move to fast or hold Mike to tight, took the chance and moved still kissing him so that Mike laying was under him. They had done things like this before but had never let it get out of control. Mike, to Ian's surprise, undid the buttons of Ian's shirt and pulled it off him almost desperate it feel skin on skin, Ian returned the favor and stared kissing his way down Mike's chest. Mike closed his eyes just concentrating on enjoying the feel of Ian's lips and tongue on his skin. Ian pulled back not taking his eyes off Mike as he unzipped his pants. Mike swallowed hard but he didn't stop him, instead he reached up pulling Ian so that this time Ian was laying under him. It was rare for Mike to make any aggressive moves and Ian took full advantage of it letting him do whatever made him feel good. It wasn't until he saw Mike's hands start shaking as he pulled at his waist band that Ian realized they were getting into unknown territory. "Mike ya don't have ta do this." covering Mike's hand with his. 

Bringing Ian's hand up and kissing it. "I want to try." looking in Ian's eyes. "I love you Ian I want to be with you. I'm sick of letting fear stop me."

God Ian wanted that too but he wasn't going to rush Mike. "What we do, it's enough for me, ya don't have ta force yarself."

"I'm not forcing anything." Mike told him sitting up. That only put more pressure on Ian's already tight pants and he sucked in a sharp breath. "This is a big step I know, I may be nervous and yes I'm scared but..." reaching out to cup Ian's face. "I want to know... what making love is suppose to be like. I want to have that with you."

Realizing Mike was serious he leaned up and kissed him. "I can't promise not ta hurt ya and I don't want ya ta be afraid of me." kissing Mike again. "I want ya ta be the one ta take me."

Mike sucked in a breath. "Ian I can't." shocked Ian would even suggest that, he had always just assumed it would be the other way around though they had never really talked about it before now. "I don't want to hurt you either... at least I know what to expect." looking down.

Leaning up Ian kissed Mike's neck. "No ya don't, not really." tracing his face with his hand. "What happened ta ya was a travesty. All that bastard cared about was hurtin ya. If that was what makin love was really like nobody would do it, that's no comparison ta what we have together. We've done the responsible thing, we've looked into ways ta prepare ourselves, we may be new at it but at least we're not ignorant of what were doin."

"We did talk to Dr Armagani together," remembering how embarrassed they had been talking to her about safe sex before they had left. "and we read the stuff she gave us." 

"Mike I love ya too, so much." kissing his face. "Believe me I would like nothin better than takin ya upstairs an makin love ta ya, but I want ya ta be sure this is what ya want, not because ya think ya have ta." rubbing his back up and down daring to dip into the back of Mike’s pants to cup one cheek. 

Mike started kissing him deeply. "I can't guarantee that I won't panic or freak out but I want to try." Getting up he held out his hand. "Let's go to bed."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ian took his hand as they went upstairs, it was Ian's turn to surprise Mike when he pulled a small bag from his nightstand. In it was condoms and everything Dr Armagani had suggested they get when they were ready. All Ian did was smile and say with a blush, "I wanted ta be ready for anythin, just in case." 

Mike got Ian to undress and lay down before he did, it wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked but Mike was still nervous about touching him. Hearing the soft moans of encouragements coming from Ian had Mike fighting past the fear as he bent down to take Ian in his mouth for the first time. Knowing what this meant for Mike, the trust he was placing in him, Ian kept his hands at his sides instead of running his fingers through Mike's hair like he wanted to, afraid of doing anything that would remind Mike of the past. 

Mike took his time wanting to remember every second of their time together. It took a few minutes but he figured out what he was doing, he just hadn't expected to get pleasure from it and was surprised at how much he enjoyed hearing the sounds Ian made as he gripped and sucked on him. The way he cried out every time he stopped only to lick his way up Ian's shaft again before taking him as deep as he could. 

When they switched places and Ian took Mike, licking and sucking him, Mike couldn't stop himself from crying out. Ian started to pull back thinking he was hurting him but Mike stopped him by wrapping his fingers in Ian's hair. "Oh god, Ian don't stop. I didn't think... I never thought it would feel this good."

Smiling Ian leaned up and kissed him again. "Are ya really sure?"

Mike nodded, "I want this. I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me."

Ian had started reading anything and everything he could since they had started this relationship and hoped that he knew what he was doing. He knew that Mike wasn't expecting to enjoy this and he took his time trying to prepare him, using the lube he circled the area before pushing one finger inside causing Mike to nearly jump off the bed. "I'm sorry, did I hurt ya?" Ian asked quickly, worried.

Settling down and looking at Ian he took a deep breath and laughed. "No I'm fine, sorry I just... I wasn't expecting... it didn't hurt I just..." 

Ian sat back. "Mike if this is ta much for ya we can stop now." 

"No!" Mike said quickly leaning up and kissing Ian. "Don't stop, I want this. I was just surprised, I know what you're doing now, I'll be okay." kissing Ian again.

Ian started over and this time Mike knew what to expect and didn't tense when Ian started trying to stretch him. When there was no pain Mike relaxed enjoying the things Ian was doing, sucking in a breath when he hit the pleasure nerve inside him. Ian smiled waiting until Mike could take three of his fingers without any trouble before putting on the condom and moving over him. 

Mike wanted to be with Ian but as he moved over him he closed his eyes and gripped the sheets as tight as he could waiting for the pain to start, but as Ian kissed him and gently pushed into him what he felt was nothing like what had been done to him that day. It was slightly uncomfortable at first but that went away quickly and it didn't take long before he was panting and clinging to Ian has he moved deep inside him. Ian was so afraid to hurt Mike he was keeping the pace slow until Mike grabbed Ian's hips, his nails digging in to him, "More please... Ian faster." urging him to move. 

Ian loved the way Mike gripped him as he moved, the flushed look on his face as he clung to him as he moved faster. Mike started pumping himself until he came only moments before Ian did.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ian, when his breathing slowed down, looked down to see tears rolling down Mike's face. Leaning over to touch Mike's face. "Mike are ya alright love?"  
"I love you so much Ian, thank you." pulling Ian down for a kiss. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Ian smiled as his breathing returned to normal. "I will never give up on ya Love." wiping Mike's eyes. "I love ya too ya know."

"I didn't know... I didn't know it would be like that." turning his face away.

Ian reached out to stop him from turning away. "Don't turn away, talk to me, tell me the truth. I thought ya were okay but if I..." Mike touched his lips to stop him.

"I loved it Ian." sitting up to look at him surprised he wasn't sore at all. "I really did, everything was perfect. I just wish... you should have been the first and I hate him so much for taking that away from me." cupping Ian's face in his hand.

Understanding how Mike felt he kissed him. "I'd give anythin ta change what happened ta ya but as long yar happy then he didn't take anythin from ya." wrapping his arms around the man he loved as they laid back together. "Yar here in my arms, in our bed. All he had was one moment of yar life and it's over and done with. The rest belongs ta ya. He is dead and gone and can never take anythin from anyone ever again." tracing his face with his finger. 

"I love ya Mike, I remember a time when I thought I wouldn't live long enough ta find anyone and then like a miracle there ya were. I can't tell ya what the future holds but right now all I know is that this has been the most perfect night of my life and I'm with the one person in the world I want ta be with. We didn't have sex Mike, we made love there's a big difference between the two." kissing again lead to more only this time Ian laid back bringing Mike over him. "Now that ya know what it should be like," taking Mike's hand and bring it to his own erection, "how about ya showin me." grinning. Mike didn't say a word he just leaned over and started kissing Ian again, they spent the night making love then falling asleep only to wake up and start all over again. 

It took them two days to leave the hotel and only then because the concierge had arranged tickets for them to see Harvey. Ian told Mike he had loved watching the movie with his grandmother as a child and wasn't going to miss it. Even for great sex.

Antonio picked them up two day before they were set to leave and Ian was still trying to stall the Ireland trip by saying they should stay in New York a while longer. Mike grinned as Ian nibbled on his ear whispering, 'let's stay' over and over, "Why are you so worried? I told you I took care of everything, I booked the most expensive hotel in Tullamore..." Mike smirked.

"Which hotel?" Ian sat up and asked suspicious.

Mike looked at Ian giving him a mischievous grin. "I booked the presidential suite at the Bridge House."

Ian threw his hands in the air before rubbing his neck feeling a headache coming on. "Yar out of yar bloody mind ya know that." yelling only made his accent thicker. Mike would never admit that it made him annoy him just to hear it. "Let me guess ya hired a limo service too."

"And bodyguards." completely serious Mike took Ian's hand in his. "Ian we're going, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to rub their pathetic little noses in it. They nearly killed you and they're going to pay for that. I have a plan to drive them nuts wondering what I'm going to do. You may not know this but I've discovered I have a mean streak in me when it comes to the people I love. I have no intention of letting them get away with what they did."

"Whatever they did, it lead me ta ya." smiling at Mike. "I'm grateful for that at least." kissing him.

Antonio smiled looking in the rear view mirror. He was used to all types of couples kissing and even a few other things in the back of his vehicle. That was one of the things he loved about driving a limo in New York, getting to meet all kinds of interesting people. "You mind a little advice?" he asked when they stopped for one of the traffic lights.

Mike jumped back when he realized Antonio had seen them and laughed, being an open couple was going to take a little getting used to. "At this point I'll take anything you got."

"From what you've said it sounds like you want to intimidate some people, am I right?" Antonio asked his dark eyes twinkling.

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

Antonio laughed as they started going again. "The suits were a good start but you're going to Ireland right?"

"That's right." Ian said, wondering what the man was thinking. From the look on the man's face he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.

"I know the Irish mob is a big deal over here. What's it actually like in Ireland?" Mike had to laugh at Antonio's question.

"They definitely have a hold," Ian said trying not to laugh at Mike's look of glee. "Not to mention a club in the town next to where I grew up is owned by a few of them. Or so I'm told." winking at Mike.

"Play to that, make em think you're involved, but you might need a few more black suites and you definitely need a little jewelry." Tony suggested.

Mike laughed, "Is Tiffany's giving you a commission Antonio?"

"I'm an Italian in New York guys. I know who to avoid pissing off." he joked. "Besides my wife is mad at me for taking so many extra hours this week, so the longer I'm away today the better." turning to look at the boys quickly. "So were to first?"

Ian though about it, trying to decide if Mike could pull it off. "It would be nice ta scare the hell out'a the bastards." looking at Mike. "Alright just this once I promise not ta complain... too much." shaking his head. This was definitely going to be a trip to remember, he couldn't wait to see his family with Mike. He wasn't sure who to feel the most sorry for.

Taking Ian's hand Mike smiled. "Antonio I think a trip to Armani is in order first." Pulling up in front of the store Mike greeted the security guard, Marko, by name and surprised him by picking up the conversation they had started on their first visit.

The assistant manager, Bree Harris, saw them walk in and headed straight to them. "Mr Wilkinson." Anybody who spent as much as they had on their last visit got remembered. "Mr Finnigan welcome back."

"Thank you Bree, we enjoyed ourselves so much last time we had to come back once more before we left." Mike told her as he shook her hand.

"If only ta see that lovely smile of yars again, my lady." Ian said kissing her hand instead of shaking it. 

Mike laughed at Bree's startled expression, one thing Ian was very good at was flirting. As long as it didn't mean anything then Mike usually got kick out of it too. "We're hoping you have something in a very particular style for us."

Bree smiled at the way Ian rolled his eyes at his partners words. "I will certainly try my best."

"We're leaving for Ireland in two days and I have a revenge mission to accomplish that is going to require a few tricks." Mike told her.

Bree tried not to laugh at the gleam in his eyes when he said that. The last time he was there they both had been friendly and respectful, going so far as to reprimand another customer who had gotten irate when the store didn't have a shirt in a particular color. The man had actually came back the next day to apologize to the sales clerk, which had been a first for them. The more she saw of the men the more she liked them and was willing to help in any way. Not to mention they both were extremely attractive and every female, and a few male, employees were jealous she had seen them first. "What is it that you're looking for?"

Ian took that one. "Think, Godfather."

"Or The Sopranos." Mike added with a wink.

Bree laughed and thought to herself, Oh dear lord, but said, "I think we may have something you'll like." looking around. "Tim!" calling over another salesman. "Would you mind showing Mr Wilkinson and Mr Finnigan to a private show room and have Jeremy bring over the Black Italian Line."

Tim nodded. "Of course." he wasn't sure who the men were but the line Bree mentioned was code for a style normally reserved for known mafia members there in New York. "This way gentlemen." showing them upstairs to a private room. "Can I get you anything to drink while you're waiting. We have champaign or wine." He was surprised when they told him they were under twenty-one so he offered them a soda, which they both accepted.

Ian had to admit that the clothes that Mike picked out looked absolutely fabulous on him and he couldn't wait to get back to the hotel so that he could take them off him. Mike picked out four suits, one pinstripe and three 3-piece suits in different styles but completely grey or black silk, he added a couple of ties one pure white, one red and two black, then six different vests in different styles and colors, and a dozen shirts from white to red to black before picking out several suits for Ian as well. 

Bree found sunglasses, shoes, socks, handkerchiefs and to Ian's amusement a fedora that Mike adored. One of the staff, a man everyone called Gigi, who kept ogling both Mike and Ian, had brought out a walking stick someone had special ordered and never picked up. It had a dragon head with a titanium staff, Mike wasn't interested at first until Gigi showed him a little trick with it. When you pressed the ball in the dragons mouth it released a 24 inch sword hidden in the cane, Mike had just laughed and said "I'll take it." They finished it off with two trench coats for each of them one in grey and one in tan, at the last minute Mike also picked out a black leather one for himself that Ian nearly drooled over when he saw him in it. 

After they left there Ian had to admit the way people stared at them wasn't with curiosity, despite their age it was respect he saw. They had each kept one of the suits on and Mike was playing it to the hilt, he was so into it that Antonio had to do a double take when he saw them. "Ok I'll admit it, I would hate to piss you off." laughing as he looked them both over. "Damn, you definitely look like Mafia." 

"So I take it you approve." Mike asked holding up the walking stick. 

"I wouldn't mess with you. " Tony said looking at Mike with a laugh. 

The next stop was Gucci, to Ian's surprise, and the reaction they got when they walked in even amused Mike. Salesmen were tripping over themselves to help them, it kind of reminded Ian of the movie Pretty Woman. When they had went shopping last week salesmen hadn't paid them much attention until they saw the amount of things they were buying then they had been swarmed. Mike took his time picking out a dozen belts, gloves, new wallets, and a briefcase for each of them.

Antonio took them to Sardie's for lunch, where they insisted he join them. Not used to things like that he just pretended to be a bodyguard while they ate. He had to admit in the six years he had been driving limo's these two boy were his absolute favorite couple. They were open, friendly and despite the fact that they had to be extremely wealthy, they didn't act like it. At the end of each day Mike had slipped him at least 200 dollars when Ian wasn't looking and even 500 on two occasions which was why he had volunteered to work the extra days even tough his wife MaryAnn wasn't happy about it. 

After a fabulous lunch they ended up at Tiffany's where Mike and Ian's arrival caused quite a stir, several staff members were practically pushing each other to get to them until the assistant manager came and took over. Mike had to drag Ian with him after Ian saw some of the price tags, and much to his annoyance Mike picked out a dozen tie pins with matching cuff links and 8 different rings. Mike had his right ear pierced and Ian, who had always wanted one, got his left ear pierced as well. Mike even made Ian pick out which pair he wanted and he picked out a black diamond set. All Ian said was, "At least this way we can share them."

While they were looking around a young couple came in the store, just a typical couple in their mid to late 30's or early 40’s. The man was a little shorter then they were with short light brown hair and the woman was the same height but with strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a very long pony tail that nearly reached her hips. After a while Ian noticed that they seemed to be studying Mike but they didn't approach him. Mike was looking at some emerald earrings Ian thought had be a gift for somebody when the woman came over to them and introduced herself. Bridget MacClairen had waited until her husband was busy and snuck over to talk to them. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to bother you," looking at Mike, "but I recognized you from the Christmas program last year and I just had to tell you how much my family and I loved it. It was so great not hearing Frosty the Snowman for the ten thousandth time. You guys were phenomenal." 

Mike had been shocked at how many people had recognized him over the last two weeks from that interview. "Thank you, we're hoping to do it even better this year." It was a project he and Ian had already started working on in secret.

John looked up from the counter and saw Bridget talking to the two men. Sure that the younger man would not want to be reminded of the interview he had asked her not to bother them but he should have known better. She had absolutely loved the musical they had put on and had forwarded it to their entire family. "I turn my head for second... I'm sorry if we bothered you." he said giving his wife a look.

Thinking maybe the suit was working too well Mike laughed. "It's fine. I'm always glad to meet people who enjoyed the show. Mike Wilkinson." holding out his hand to the man.

"John MacClairen, this is my wife Bridget. Wilkinson?" shaking hands with both of them. He knew the name and couldn't help but be curious. "Any relation to the Real Estate Firm?"

Ian laughed. "Ya could say that." crossing his arms with a grin. At least they hadn't mentioned the interview only the show.

"I own it." poking Ian in the ribs.

John laughed not sure if it was a joke until Ian nodded and he laughed. "I work at Keller and Williams here in New York. I know we've lost a couple of deals to you guys."

"And I remember my dad losing a couple deals to you." Mike remembered. "God this is a small world. This is my partner," looking at Ian since he had never had to introduce him like that before, "Ian Finnigan."

Bridget could tell they were nervous about announcing their relationship and smiled at the two. "Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure for sure." Ian said taking Mike's hand when the couple hadn't said anything.

Mike grinned at Ian. "We've spent the last two weeks here but we're leaving for Ireland in two days. What brought you in here today?" He had to admit the couple didn't make him uncomfortable like some of the other people who had recognized him had. John had actually seemed nervous when he had come over to them.

Bridget took her husbands arm. "He promised me a necklace for our anniversary." cocking her head in a classic you're in trouble look. "Which was yesterday."

Having the good sense to look ashamed John ducked his head, "I admit that I forgot," taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm lucky she loves me."

Ian being Ian had his own reply, "I know it's none of my business but with such beautiful blue eyes you should consider sapphires."

"Why thank you. " Bridget flushed. 

Mike always got a kick out of Ian's flirting, he had asked him once why he did it. Ian had shrugged and said, "I'm Irish it's in the blood."

Turning to John Ian asked. "What do ya do at Keller John?"

"Nothing important, I'm a low man on the totem pole." he told them. "I run what I like to call the nobody wants division. Properties in too bad a shape or too expensive nobody want to buy them."

"He's being modest." Bridget surprised them by slapping John's arm. "He's a fantastic salesman, it's not his fault they give him crappy properties to sell. But he's usually the only one who manages to sell a few a month which is why they keep him in that division."

Mike pointed out a couple modest necklaces he thought would look stunning on Bridget, while John talked to Ian about the firm. Ian gave him one of Doug's business card and told him if they ever decided they wanted a change to give the man a call. Bridget was telling  
Mike about their daughters, one who was two years away from high school, and that she wasn't sure she wanted her to go to school in New York. Mike took the opportunity to brag to her about Ft. Adams and since he knew she had seen the interview he told her how incredible all of his teachers had been in helping him heal. 

In the end Bridget picked out a single stone teardrop necklace John bought for her but didn't find out until they got home and opened the box that the matching ring and earrings were there, a gift from Mike. The card inside said it was for being the only ones they had met that hadn't treated him like a victim. 

(July 15, 2013) 

After packing the luggage sets, bought at Gucci, with three times as much as they had when they arrived they were headed to JFK for a 7pm flight to Dublin. The earrings that Ian had seen Mike looking at were a gift for Antonio’s wife, his apology for monopolizing Antonio for the last two weeks. Antonio's jaw dropped and he tried to give them back but Mike wouldn't have it. 

Dressed in two of the black suits they had drawn a lot of attention at the airport and even the flight attendants seemed to give them special attention. Ian admitted to Mike that he loved the first class seats, a definite improvement over his flight to the US with a lot more room to move around. The flight took a little over seven hours but the seats were able to lay completely flat giving them their own beds which helped a lot with jet lag, with the time difference they landed at 7am Dublin time. It took them two hours to clear customs since Ian's passports took some explaining but he had brought the paperwork with him just in case and in the end everything worked out fine. Ian wasn't surprised to see a limo waiting for them along with another gentleman who he figured was the bodyguard Mike had hired. He hadn't really believed him until now and was touched at just how far Mike was willing to go to keep them safe.

At the last minute Mike had changed his mind about staying in Tullamore, saying maybe that was a little to close for them to feel comfortable, and decided to stay in Dublin to help ease Ian's fear about staying in town. Even if that had meant finding a limo service to travel back and forth to Ian's home town. They were staying at the Gresham Hotel in the Elizabeth Taylor Suite for the next six weeks. Ian had complained but Mike explained it was the only room available with two bedrooms since Aeden Callaghan would be spending the entire visit with them. 

Mike had contacted the Professional Bodyguards of Ireland and Aeden had been hired for their entire stay. When asked about any special concerns, Mike had told the company that they were a gay couple and sent them copies of the police reports from Ian's attack. After reading that Aeden, who's cousin was also gay, readily agreed to take the job.

The three of them stopped for lunch before checking in which gave Mike and Ian a chance to give Aeden a first hand account of the people in Ian's home town. Aeden hadn't been sure what to expect from them, he had done his homework so he knew who Mike Wilkinson was. He knew about the Wilkinson Real Estate Company and about Mike's assault but the only gay person Aeden knew was his cousin and he was a very flamboyant gay man. Nothing like these two, in fact if they hadn't told him they were a couple he never would have suspected they were gay at all. Both were very open, friendly and went out of there way to make him comfortable. He had stayed at the Gresham before but never in a suite and had to admit the room was as stunning as it's namesake had been. Aeden was settling into his room and so were Mike and Ian, Mike once again kept passing out large bills to everyone while Ian just shook his head. 

They took the first day to just relax after the flight, even though they had slept on the plane they still went to bed early. Mike was up by 4am the next morning which surprised Aeden, who was usually the first person up on a job. Looking up from his computer when Aeden came out just before 6 o'clock. "Morning." Mike pointed to a cart at the end of the sofa. "There's fresh coffee if you want some." they had just delivered it and Mike wondered if that was what woke Aeden up.

"An a good mornin' to ya Mr Wilkinson." Aeden taking a cup off the tray.

"Aeden please call me Mike. Every time someone says Mr Wilkinson I look around for my father." chuckling to himself at the old joke.

"Mike it tis then." laughing. "I take it yar a mornin person."

"Not really, I just don't sleep much. I actually slept six hours last night, plus we slept on the plane." he explained.

Aeden sat down across of from his employer. "Mr... Mike full disclosure." Mike nodded. "You should know that I googled ya."

"That must have been an entertaining read." smiling Mike sat back.

"Mike," Aeden started.

Holding up his hand Mike stopped him. "It's all right. I don't know a lot about bodyguards but I imagine finding out who you're protecting is standard fare. Plus to most people we must seem like nothing but rich kids on vacation, but I can assure you we're not here to party, hell we don't even drink." laughing when Aeden looked surprised. "I just want to make sure there won't be a repeat of Ian's assault. I have some rather crazy ideas for repaying the town and if you don't mind I'd like any advise you'd be willing to give." 

Mike went on to explain his plans causing Aeden to laugh more than once saying. "Remind me ta never piss ya off."

Ian came out about half an hour later and they had breakfast before heading to Tullamore. The first stop they made was a meeting with the president of the local tech factory where Ian had been a little shocked to learn that Mike really did have a mean streak. He had been going through the company’s financial records online and discovered that they were in danger of foreclosure. Apparently his dad had taught him a lot more then he knew because Mr Landon became very nervous when Mike started bring figures up. 

That morning people reported seeing a limo driving all over the town and two men were spotted going into the factories and some of the shops, even stopping in front of certain houses. By noon word that members of the Irish mob were in town had spread like wildfire, so when a limo was seen pulling into the Finnigan’s driveway most people found some reason to be outside to see who the strangers were. "I haven't seen this many people outside since widow O’Rourke got drunk on Saint Patty's Day and ran naked around the park." Ian laughed remembering the 60 year old woman laughing as her children chased her. She had been a lot faster then she looked for her age.

Aeden turned around from the front seat laughing hard. "I'm sorry but this is probably the most fun I've had on a job ever. I almost feel guilty getting paid... almost." looking at the driver with a grin.

"Now we'll see what happens." Mike said as the car came to a stop. Aden got out and walked around it looking at the people standing around doing his best to look intimidating. "Ian everything is gonna be fine, look how much we've overcome already. I never thought I'd be able to make love to anyone but look at us." Giving him a quick kiss. "You gave me my life back, the least I can do is make sure you and your family are safe." Ian had been nervous all morning but he wasn't the terrified boy who had left 6 months ago. At the factory earlier he knew some of the workers had recognized him but for the first time he got to see them looking worried.

Aeden opened the door. "All clear." then stepped aside for them to get out. Ian noticed the driver was also standing outside the car keeping an eye on several spectators. Ian saw his parents coming out of the house as soon as he got out of the car with Mike following behind him. They had worn the most mob inspired suits they had and Ian had to admit they had worked perfectly with reactions alternating between respect to fear and Ian had the satisfaction of seeing those looks directed at him now from their neighbors. Mike let Ian go ahead while he hung back so he could greet his family, seeing his mom and dad rushing to Ian left him a little jealous and he didn't like feeling like that. 

"Mum!" hugging her as she ran to him. "Da!" he was next. "Hey snappers." to his sisters who were running out to hug him.

"Oh my boy let me look at ya." taking his face in her hands and turning him side to side before kissing his cheek. "Ah, yar a sight for sore eyes." letting go and stepping back. "Ya look so handsome." and grown up, she thought to herself. His hair was shorter and neater than he had liked before, and the way he carried himself had changed. He had also put on some muscle that the suit he had on showed it off perfectly, he looked a lot like his father now she thought. He was more confident then she had ever seen before making her smile to know that they had done the right thing by sending him to the states.

Liam looked at the bodyguards and car then at the young man in a black suit standing back holding a cane. "I take it ya're the ones everybody in town is talkin about."

Ian grinned, "Depends on what they're saying. Mike!" seeing him hanging back Ian called him over. "Mum, Da, this is Mike." when he got to them.

"It's nice to meet you in person Mr and Mrs Finnigan." Shaking hands with them even though they had talked before on the computer it was still strange to meet his boyfriends parents in person. Now he knew how Ian had felt while getting grilled by Bill and Bob.

"And these are the two holy terrors," tapping his sisters on the head. That made them swipe at his hand making Mike smile. "Catie and Connie. This is Mike and be nice he's my boyfriend."

The bright red haired twins, spitting images of their mother, looked at each other and grinned. Ian had told Mike that the only way to tell them apart was that Connie had a birthmark below her right eye that twinkled as she looked at her sister Catie. "Told ya so."

Catie looked up at Mike. "You're prettier in person." she said.

Liam tugged on her braid reminding Mike of him and Amy. "Catie mind your manners." looking around to see most of their neighbors outside watching them. He knew Mike owned his own business but had never really asked what it was. Seeing both him and his son dressed the way they were and after hearing what everyone was saying he thought maybe he should have asked a few more questions. He wondered what type of business a seventeen year-old could run that gave him enough for the fancy clothes and a hotel for six weeks. He and Siobhan had been surprised when Ian told them that they were staying in Dublin and not with them. "We seem to be causing quite a stir why don't we go inside."

Mike was a little confused by their welcome, they had always been so friendly when they skyped and now they were almost distant. "Of course." turning to Aeden he told him. "Please keep your eyes open, I don't trust any of them." looking directly at the people watching them. Aeden was shocked at the coldness of his stare as he turned to follow Ian and his family inside the house.

Crossing his arms Aeden put his best scowl on, the one that had scared off several people before they could cause trouble in the past and seemed to be working now too. "Don't worry we've got it covered." Taking up a position outside the door while the driver stayed by the car.

Mike looked around as they walked inside while the girls ran in making Mike laugh. They reminded him of Jade of Amber a little bit and he was relieved that it didn't hurt as much to think about them now. "You grew up here Ian?" who nodded. "Wow. This is a beautiful home Mrs Finnigan." It really was, it reminded him of the term 'old world'. Wood floors and ceiling beams, floral curtains with matching lamps and large overstuffed furniture it just looked cozy.

"Thank ya Mike." he was so different in person, so much more intimidating, that Siobhan wasn't sure what to say. 

Looking at his son Liam was worried about what he had gotten himself into. "Son that's quite a outfit ya have on."

Catie tugged on Mike's arm. "Yea Mike, are ya in the mob?"

Coming to her sisters side Connie took her hand. "That's what people in town are sayin anyway." 

"My friend Shelly called and said ya were after the guys that hurt Ian." Catie told him. "I told her they deserved whatever ya did ta um."

Mike looked at Ian and they both started laughing. Mike realized that was why the were acting so strange, Mike bent down so the girls didn't have to look up at him. For as tall as Ian was, at 13 the girls barely reached their chests. "No way, they have too many meetings. I'm just starting my last year of high school, I don't have time to be in the mob. The only things I know about it I got from watching The Godfather on TV."

Liam took a deep breath and started laughing. "Thank god, for a minute there... what's with the suits then?" Hugging Ian again. He wanted to hug Mike too but Ian had told him that sometimes he still had trouble touching people and they didn't want to cause him any problems.

"It was Mike's idea." Ian said grinning at his father who still had an arm around his shoulder. "He figured people would be to afraid of him to bother us." He was surprised to find out that he was taller than his dad now, he had been about an inch shorter when he had left for the states.

Mike tweaked the girls noses making them laugh as he stood up straight to look at Ian's parents. "That and I hired a bodyguard. I wasn't about to let anything happen to Ian again." 

"Oh Mike!" Siobhan laughed and started crying. "It's so wonderful to meet ya in person ta. Is it alright if I give ya a hug?"

Mike grinned. "I'd like that." smiling at Ian as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Relaxed now that they understood what was going on Liam had started laughing as Mike explained his reasoning for the spectacle. Catie and Connie were bouncing around asking Mike questions while he wanted to know everything about all of them. For Siobhan and Liam it was never a case of getting to know Mike since they had been talking to him ever since Ian had moved in. Though they did take the time to ask about his business and were shocked to hear how much he was actually worth. Ian had only found out the exact amount when Mike had started planning the trip. They were really only nervous about seeing Ian and Mike together knowing they were a couple, but over time they seemed so natural together it reminded Liam of when he had first met Siobhan. He was glad to see how comfortable Ian was with Mike and couldn't help thinking that maybe they were more comfortable with each other than they had been saying. He was thrilled for his son, Ian had never been able to have this before and he found himself liking Mike more just for making his son happy. Ian followed his father into the kitchen to get something to drink a little while later, "Da is everthin alright?" he had been quieter than Ian could remember.

Not saying anything Liam grabbed Ian hugging him. "I'm just so proud of ya Iad. Ya've changed so much," stepping back to study his son. "Yar stronger, more confident, and it's so damn good ta see ya happy again."

"Not gettin beaten every day helps," giving a short laugh. "I'm sorry I should have warned you about Mike's plans. He's really wanting to scare the town."

Liam laughed waving the thought away. "I'm with Catie, let him go for it. The bastards deserve whatever he has planned." Ian could only stare at him before he grinned.

They stayed for dinner that night before heading back to Dublin, when they got back Ian called his parents letting them know they had got in while Mike called Bill and Mary telling them about Ian's family and about the hotel. Aeden was out for a walk and they were relaxing in the living area. After hanging up the phone Ian turned to Mike, "Da said people have been stoppin by ever since we left wanting ta know what's happenin and who ya are. He told them it was family business and ta mind their own."

"Good! Let them sweat, wondering will drive them nuts." He was reading through a bunch of flyers on tourist spots looking for things to do. Setting them down he looked at Ian. "Your parents are great Ian I really like them."

"Aye I know, and they like ya ta." grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "They always tried so hard ta make thins easier for me."

"I'm sure they tried just like my dad did." giving a little laugh, but Ian heard the hurt behind it. "I've been thinking about him a lot today. I wish you could have met him." 

Ian sat down next to Mike and pulled him close, back to his front wrapping his arms around him. "I wish I could have ta. Bill and Mary are so close ta ya that sometimes I forget they're not yar birth parents." Mike had talked about his parents before but Ian had stopped  
asking questions when he realized how much it hurt Mike to talk about them, the same as his step sisters.

Mike took a deep breath as he held Ian's hand just tracing his fingers. "I love Bill and Mary and I do think of them as my parents but..."

"But they're not." Ian rubbed his arm with his free hand. "It's amazin to me that ya can be so kind and lovin after you've had to deal with so much loss and pain." 

"Sometimes I miss them so much Ian. It's the only time I'm thankful for my freaky brain, at least I can remember them perfectly." tearing up. "Their faces, the smell of my mom's perfume. She had this laugh that was so musical." Wiping his eyes.

Ian kissed the back of Mike's neck. "I wish I could give them back ta ya. I know how hard it is for ya ta talk about them."  
Mike turned and wrapped his arms around Ian snuggling up. "They would have loved you, especially my dad. At least he'd have somebody actually interested in real estate to talk to." trying to laugh.

Rubbing the back of Mike's neck and back. "I think ya know more than ya let on. I watched ya today talkin with Mr Landon at Gibbon and Sons, ya knew more than he wanted ya ta that's for sure." thinking of the man's face when Mike had started rattling off numbers to him. The fact that they had taken out a mortgage on the property to keep from closing had been a complete shock to Ian. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how Mike had managed to find all that information but was glad he had.

Laughing Mike leaned up. "Knowing what I'm doing and wanting to do it for the rest of my life are two very different things. I love your family Ian, your sisters are adorable and I think they like me better then you." 

Ian laughed happy to see that Mike felt better. "When they're not driving ya gone in the head that is."

Sitting up. "I love you, thank you for letting me be part of your family."

Ian kissed him. "Ya are my family."

"Let's go to bed." Getting up Mike held out his hand. "Other wise Aeden may see more of us then he wants to." Ian laughed then pulled Mike back down on to his lap making Mike laugh with him. He felt good, he was in a beautiful country with the man that he loved more then his own life, who's family accepted him as one of their own. They were into a serious make out session when Mike heard the door opening and jumped up as fast as he could. Only he got tangled with Ian and they both landed on the floor when Aeden came around the corner. All he said was, "Next time put a sock on the door and I'll take another walk round the hotel." before heading to his room with a laugh. Mike and Ian watched him go with red faces then jumped up and followed his lead heading to their room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have made Ian's accent easy enough to read. 
> 
> One of my favorite movies is "The Godfather" and thought Mike could pull it off.
> 
> Also I have never written a sex scene in my life so I'm not sure about how this turned out. Liked, didn't like???
> 
> If you have any suggestion please let me know.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike spends time getting to know Ian's parents and sisters. Plus learns more about Ian's Grandparents.  
> Mike confronts the people who hurt Ian.  
> An emergency cuts the boys vacation in Ireland short.  
> Mike and Ian's Senior year starts at Ft. Adams. How will they let their friends know they're dating?  
> The Wacky Christmas Show goes off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike is coming into his own and learning a few surprising things about himself.  
> The Wacky Christmas Show turns into a play.

Chapter 7  
July 2013

The next few days they would get up early, have breakfast, then drive over to Tullamore. Ian loved watching Mike with his family, the way his sisters treated him, hanging on to Mike as often as they did him. His mother loved talking about the differences in the education systems with him which he planned to write a paper on for his second year course. Mike seemed very interested in the banking and loan options there as well and spent hours talking about property buying with his dad. Only now Ian was interested too, something his father thought was hilarious since he had been trying to get Ian interested in banking since he was a kid. The town folks on the other hand were getting more and more curious, going so far as to follow Mike and Liam as they walked around the town. Liam had to laugh at Mike, the young man was dressed in expensive suits every day, carried a walking stick and notebook everywhere they went taking notes. By the end of their first week there people were openly speculating about him and Liam was enjoying watching them squirm when Mike started making little comments here and there at different places and shops.

(July 19 2013)

Friday Ian's family drove in to Dublin for the weekend. They were a little intimidated of the hotel at first and it was a little unnerving seeing proof of exactly how wealthy Mike really was even though Ian had told them what he was worth the day they arrived. At first they hadn't believed him until Mike had shrugged saying, "It's only money." Friday night they were having dinner in the suite, just the six of them, Mike had given Aeden the weekend off since they didn't need to worry about the town, so Ian's parents were using that bedroom and the girls were using the pull out couch. Liam sat back on the sofa. "Mike thank ya so much for invitin us, getting out of town has been such a treat."

"This room is stunnin. I'm almost afraid ta touch thins." Siobhan said only half way joking as she kept looking around.

"I think you're safe Siobhan." Mike laughed smiling at her. He thought she was more nervous about breaking something in the room then seeing proof of him and Ian staying in the same room together.

"Ya shoulda seen the one in New York mum. It was two stories, had two bedrooms, and it even had a grand piano in it." Ian bragged just to see his mother would say.

Connie sat up. "Mike did Ian tell ya I've been takin piano lessons."

"No he didn't tell me." looking at Ian. "Your sister plays the piano? "

Rolling his eyes. "I didn't tell ya because she sucks." Ian laughed when Connie hit him with a pillow from where she was sitting on the floor.

Siobhan was fighting back laughter of her own as she enjoyed watching all of her children together again. "Ian be nice ta yar sister, Connie does her best."

"And still sucks." Catie said sticking her tongue out at her sister. Catie laughed when Connie threw a pillow at her next.

Throwing her hands in the air Siobhan looked at Mike. "I give up." grinning. "I did try ta teach them manners, I truly did."

Taking her hand Liam sat back. "So far Ian's the only one who got his grandparents musical talent."

"That's right you did say that it was your grandfather that taught you how to play the bagpipes." missing the look between Liam and Siobhan when he mentioned Ian's grandfather.

Not knowing that Mike wasn't aware of the rift between them Catie said. "Yeah grandda plays every Christmas and grand mum plays the church organ now an then."

Mike sat back a little confused, he had assumed Ian's grandparents had passed away since Ian only mentioned them in the past tense. Not wanting to upset Ian he didn't say anything, when he was ready Mike knew he'd talk to him. "It must be nice having them around. It sure beats not having any family at all." 

Liam didn't miss the sadness in Mike's voice. "Just because ya lose one family doesn't mean ya don't have one, any man would be proud ta call ya his son Mike. I would wager yar father is lookin down just as proud of ya as I am." Over the last week he had gotten to know the man that his son was in love with. They hadn't said much about their relationship but a person would have to be blind not to see how much they cared about each other.

Mike nodded, "That means a lot, thank you." Ian took his hand and squeezed it. "I hope you know how much Ian means to me. For a while I thought I'd never be able to be close to someone and then there he was. I saw this extremely handsome man with this scared lost look on his face and I knew I had to try and help him." 

Siobhan leaned forward and touched Mike's knee. "Mike, yar such a good boy an it means a lot ta us that Ian had ya ta help him. It's so good seeing my son this happy and I think yar the reason for that."

"I love him," looking at Ian, "Ian is the most important person in the world to me."

"I love ya too Mike and they do know that." Kissing him for the first time in front of his family causing his sisters to oh and ah. " Sorry." sitting back at his parents startled look.

Liam recovered first. "Never apologize for bein happy Ian."

Siobhan nodding adding. "Ian we love ya for everythin that ya are. Ya never have ta hide anythin from us."

Mike liked them more and more the longer he was around them. In some ways they reminded him of his parents, they were loving and caring and extremely supportive of their children. "Knowing and seeing are two different things. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable around us." wondering what his dad would have done if he had caught him kissing another boy. He probably would have just said sorry and backed out of the room then asked him how it was later on.

Liam smiled at Mike, "I'll admit that it will take a little gettin used ta, but not because yar both men. It's just strange seein my son snoggin anyone." rolling his eyes with a smile.

"I'm so glad ya found each other." standing up Siobhan came over and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. "Well girls it's gettin late, time ta get ready for bed."

"Come on mum it's the weekend." Connie whined as her mom turned off the TV.

"Yeah," Catie added, "it's not even midnight yet." 

Liam looked at the girls. "Which is an hour more than yar used ta. Bath, teeth, bed in that order." saying good night the girls gave everyone a kiss and headed into the spare room ta get ready for bed followed by their Mum. "I swear those two are gonna make me grey before I'm 50." he said as the door closed.

Ian looked at his father, so far his parents hadn't asked much about him and Mike and he just wanted to make sure they were okay with everything. "Da are ya sure yar okay sharin the room with us?"

"I'd be more than happy to get you another room if this is too much too soon?" Mike added.

Liam had to admit it was a little strange seeing Ian in a relationship but he would have felt that way even if he was dating a girl. "Ya can both stop fussin, this is fine. But now that ya mention it..." sitting up he finished the beer Mike had had sent up for him. "Ian I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't pry but..."

"Da you can ask me anythin, but like Mike always says, make sure yar ready for the answer because I won't be liein ta ya." thinking he knew what his father was afraid to ask about he asked for him. "You're wondering if we're sleepin together aren't ya?"

"Ian!" Mike turned red before punching his arm. "God you don't have to be so blunt. Talk about manners." Making Liam laugh loudly.

Taking Mike's hand Ian kissed it. "Mike I love ya and I'm not ashamed of bein with ya. They're my parents, they should know how serious we are just like Bill and Bob, only now the shoes on the other foot." reminding Mike how his uncles had reacted to their dating at first.

"I can see how ya are with each other." Liam said getting their attention. "I've been watchin the two of ya for days now. Ya remind me so much of yar mother and I when we first got tagether, always findin little ways ta touch each other."

Ian gagged holding his hand out. "TMI Da TMI!! I don't need ta hear that."

Liam laughed. "I'm just trying ta do the fatherly thin here." winking at Mike who had told him about how his family had ambushed them. "I've been tryin ta prepare myself for this conversation since the day ya told yar mother and I that ya thought ya were gay. I just want ta make sure yar bein responsible."

"We are being careful Liam. It was very important to Ian to know what..." Mike stopped and looked down before bringing up his past. "I know that Ian told you what happened to me, that's not something he would keep from you."

Nodding Liam looked at Mike. "Aye, yar right." it was the first time Mike had looked vulnerable and for some reason that troubled him. "Ya've come ta mean so much ta us that we didna know if we should brin it up or not."

"I appreciate that, but I've learned that hiding from it doesn't help either." Mike told Liam. "I've had all the tests done and I'm fine, I got lucky if you want to call it that. The man..." feeling Ian squeeze his hand in support, "when he was arrested they ran all the blood tests and they came back negative but I still was tested for STD's and HIV and everything was negative."

Ian looked at his father. "I was tested too Da and I have a doctor in the states. We're both healthy as a horse but there were a few vaccines she recommended and we agreed ta have them. Plus she gave us some information sheets and aye I've looked up 'thins' on the internet. I am still a teenager ya know." rolling his eyes.

"Ian what was it ya said? TMI!" Liam wanted to laugh at Ian's stunned expression.

"Da we're okay. It's a miracle that Mike," looking at him, "was even willin ta try bein with me let alone actually being able ta make love." turning to Mike as his father coughed. "Ya amazed me with the way ya trusted me."

"I think that went both ways." Mike smiled. "You've given me so much Ian, companionship, laughter, music, and love. How I could I not trust you?"

Watching the two of them together brought tears to Liam’s eyes. "My God, ya really do love each other. That's all I've ever wanted for ya Ian, and Mike," Mike looked up at him like he had forgotten he was there, "as far as I'm concerned yar as much my son as Ian is." slapping his knee he stood before they saw him tearing up. "Now I'm goin ta bed and we'll see ya in the morning. Good night." heading for the bedroom he couldn't stop from teasing them a little. "Just try ta keep the noise down, after all yar sisters will be sleepin out here." laughing when the two of them turned bright red.

Saturday they spent the day going to the National History Museum and the large number of taxidermy animals there followed by a walk through the park and dinner at the hotel. Sunday Mike let the girls pick where to go and they ended up at Dublin Zoo before they had to head back to Tullamore so Liam could go to work. 

Over the next week Ian took Mike everywhere, they saw castles, cathedrals, the botanical gardens. Mike got a kick out of the Leprechaun museum, and even got Ian to go on another ghost tour with him. They had the girls come down for a couple days to stay with them so Mike could get to know them and vice versa. Mike loved the feeling of family he had when he was with them, it was almost like having his sisters back. They brought the girls home Saturday morning and Liam took Mike for a drive showing him some of the properties his bank worked with. This time Mike didn't even pretend he wasn't interested and even called Doug asking about possibly investing in an Irish branch of the company then emailed him a bunch of information and pictures he had taken over the last few days. Doug was impressed with the places Mike had sent him and promised to look into it, thinking it might be a good turn for the company. He had to admit Mike had the same eye for real estate as his dad had and thought it was a shame he didn't want to do it full time.

They had stayed the night with Ian's family letting Aeden sleep on the couch and the two of them in Ian's room. Even though Ian complained that the bed was half the size of their one at home Mike had hugged him saying that this way he had to cuddle to fit. Early Sunday morning Liam, Siobhan, and the girls went to church but Ian had refused to go with them which didn't bother Mike since he had his own bad experience with a church. They did manage to talk them into meeting them afterwards for lunch so they were waiting, dressed in a more casual but still mafia style suits, across the street, with Aedan standing guard, as they let out. Mike felt Ian tense up when his parents came out with an older couple, Liam and the older man looked too much alike for Mike not realize that they were Ian's grandparents. "Ian are you alright?" seeing the pained look on his face.

"I'm fine," taking Mike's hand. "I shoulda known they'd be here." he hadn't seen his grandparents in over four years. They would only see his family without him and Ian had refused to go to see them for holidays. He couldn't help but notice that they hadn't changed that much, sure their hair was a little more grey but they still looked the same to him.

"I know you've never talked about what happened, and believe me I understand, but I'm here for you when you're ready to talk." watching the family talk he felt a burst of anger when the older man didn't even look at Ian.

Ian shrugged. "There's not really a lot ta say Mike, they didn't want a gay grandson. Enough said."

Mike raised Ian's hand and kissed it, not caring that people were watching them. At home they were so worried about people finding out they were together that they kept from touching each other at all so it felt nice being able to just hold hands without worrying. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how that must have made you feel. We can leave Ian, it's up to you." turning he saw what looked like Liam arguing with his father.

His grandfather didn't even look over at them but his grand mum turned and blew him a kiss before walking away looking sad. "It's fine they're leaving anyway." not noticing the tear rolling down his cheek until Mike wiped it away.

(July 29- Aug 2 2013)

Ian stayed at the house the next week, with Aedan close by while Mike met with the County Council in Tullamore. He walked through different shops talking with owners asking about property taxes, local influences, the amount of money they thought the factories brought in. Later at a pub, the same one Ian had said was run by mobsters but found out it was actually owned by a former co-worker of Ian's grandfather, Mike was seen meeting with the owners of two of the local factories. 

Liam had to laugh Friday when he got home. "I wish ya coulda been there Mike, it was bloody fantastic. Kenny's father, the little wanker, actually had the ballcocks ta walk inta my office askin me what I knew about ya and what ya had planned. I told him it wasn't any of his concern but that since he works at the plant he might be wantin ta think about startin a savins plan for the future."

"Ya did not." Ian said laughing as his father sat down.

"I bloody well did. Even gave him some papers to fill out." laughing as he plopped down in his chair. "I told ya Kenny had been arrested for assaultin someone else did I not? I even asked how his son was enjoyin his stay in prison." Ian nodded as his father grinned. "The little bastard nearly killed ya Ian, I'll take any chance I can get ta rub their smug little faces in it."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Mike laughed at how happy Liam was finally being able to get back at everyone that had hurt Ian. "I take it Kenny was the friend you told me about." he asked.

"I thought he was my friend, but the broken ribs where he kick me proved otherwise. Can we change the subject please?" not wanting to remember that day. 

Siobhan came in carrying a tray of cookies. It amazed Mike how she was able to run a school, raise three wonderful kids and still have time to make cookies. When he had told her that she had showed him a secret drawer in their refrigerator that had several types of Kooky Dough, similar to Pillsbury in the states, and made him promise not to tell. "I think that's a good idea. So what do ya have planed for next week?"

"I have no idea, I hate planning things." Ian practically fell on the floor he laughed so hard, until Mike hit him with a cushion. "Hotels don't count you rat."

"I have ta say I enjoyed today maybe a little ta much." Liam admitted watching as the girls got in on the fight and the three of the ganged up on Ian as Siobhan tried to get them to stop.

After a few minutes Mike sat back laughing as Connie continued the pillow fight with her brother. "Don't look at me I'm all for revenge, but I may have over done this just a little bit." the people in town were starting to cross the street when they saw him coming to his delight.

Ian got a hold of Connie and held her so she was facing Mike. "My friend Shelly asked me if ya were plannin ta buy the whole town Mike."

Catie sat back and blew the hair out of her eyes. "I told them we didn't know but that we might be movin ta a bigger house." at her mother's look she added. "What? I said might."

The next week the girls had a summer camp to go to so Mike and Ian stayed in Dublin going to the theater and visiting a couple of other museums and just relaxing. Mike loved seeing the country through Ian's eyes. The whole trip was like a dream, sure they had their disagreements and had differences of a opinions but they never ended a day angry. At night they took time loving and exploring each others bodies, discovering different ways to make love and truly becoming partners in every sense of the word. There were a few times that Mike panicked at first over certain things but Ian was there to calm him and he made sure to never do those things again if Mike wasn't able to get past it.

(Aug 10 2013) 

A month after they got there Mike, Ian and his parents were having dinner at the local pub after picking them up from church when about a dozen people from the town finally got up the nerve to come up to them. "It's alright." Mike told Aeden holding up his hand when he stopped two men from approaching the table. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" setting his napkin down before leaning back and putting his arm around Ian.

"Michael." Liam said leaning back and using Mike's full name for effect. "Allow me ta introduce Phineas Burk and James Delaney. I believe ya both know my son, ya should since yar boys nearly killed him."

Jamie Delaney, as the self appointed spokesman for their group and Kenny's father, stepped forward. The last thing he wanted was to bring up the past right now. "The court already handled..." starting to raise his voice at Liam. 

Every one of them stopped and looked at Mike when he started laughing. He had been waiting for this just moment since the day they got there. "Oh gentlemen please. I would be very careful of what you're about to say." he said slowly choosing every word carefully

Aeden watched Mike's face and joined in. "Mr Wilkinson ya want me ta be gettin rid of them for ya." moving enough for them to see the shoulder holster and gun he was wearing. They didn't need to know it was a squirt gun Ian had given him as a joke a few days earlier that he had loved.

Trying not to laugh at the men's expressions when they saw what he was wearing Mike smiled. "Not yet, but stay close."

Phineas swallowed hard as he stepped forward. "We'd like ta know want ya plan ta do ta our town." calmly as he could. "Ya've been here a while talkin ta everyone and we've left ya alone out of respect."

"Respect! You have a lot nerve talking about respect in front of Ian." standing up and unbuttoning his coat. Aeden wasn't the only one Ian had given a holster to and they all saw it. "How dare you, when you and this entire town took every opportunity to belittle him or beat him and make him fear for his life."

"It's true the town got a wee bit carried away... " Jamie stepped back as he spotted the gun.

"A wee bit Jamie!" Siobhan yelled taking out pictures from her purse and spreading them out on the table for them to see. "Ya call this a WEE bit!" they were pictures of Ian in the hospital. "Not once have any of ya ever tried ta apologize ta Ian or any of us. I had ta send my son ta another country just ta keep yar boys from killin him." furious at them she spoke loud enough to quite the entire pub down.

Liam looked at each of the men standing there. "I've known most of ya for over 20 years. Was friends with some of ya and for ya ta do that ta my son." shaking his head. "Do ya have any idea how much courage it took for Ian ta admit he was gay. He never, not once, complained about how ya treated him."

Mike had to look away from the pictures of Ian beaten and bloody before he did something he would regret later. "Probably because he thought he deserved it for being different. I was lucky, my friends and family were there to support me every step of the way when I came out as it were. And I know the people I work with could care less who I prefer to sleep with." which was true. Andy and Ian got along great. "Maybe you should consider that in the future." looking at Ian. "I think it's time we head home." Pulling out his wallet he dropped two 100 Euro bills on the table and heading for the door with Ian and his family following him. 

Mike stopped just before leaving and turned back to the men. "Just so you know, I can be a very vindictive son-of-a-bitch with a very long memory. Someone who doesn't appreciate the way this town treated the man I happen to be in love with."

"Now you came here wanting to know what I've been doing?" tapping the cane against his hand he smiled. "Well the truth is it could be one of several things. I've been talking to lots of business owners around here and it's apparent just how much this town is dependent on those factories. They contribute nearly 70% of the income to the economy of this town, and did you know that one of them is on verge of bankruptcy." pleased at the startled looks on some of their faces he went on. 

"It would be such a shame for someone... like me for instance," smiling even wider, "to come in and buy the place only to close it down as a tax write off. Think of the lost jobs, it would even effect the other factories if families had to relocate looking for other work. Property values would drop, the shops would have to close, making it very easy for..." laughing evilly, "well me, to come in and maybe buy up those properties as well. I would hate to see anyone lose their homes because I felt the need to raise their mortgages." taking a step towards them. "But then again if people would man up and admit they were wrong, maybe show a little more of a Christian attitude then well... I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we gentleman. Have a lovely evening." turning he walked out the door the cane tapping against the floor as he went.

"That's a hell of a bluff Mike, ya have them runnin scared." Liam said slapping Mike on the back once they were outside. "I think ya missed yar callin, ya should consider actin'."

Ian stepped aside letting Mike and the girls get in the limo first then turned to look at his parents. "Da ya don't know Mike, when it comes ta our safety... he wasn't bluffing." as he got in Liam looked at Siobhan and just thanked god Ian had found Mike and that he was on their side.

Ian was surprised the next day to hear from his mother that people had been calling the house all morning, even coming up to them at church. Some of the ladies in town had finally, after yelling at their husbands when they heard about Mike's speech, brought over pies and cakes apologizing for listening to their husbands and not coming over sooner. They were practically begging her to let them know they were sorry. 

Siobhan told them that kept up all week and Ian was shocked when they went back to the house Friday to see people out waving as they saw them driving through town. Not long after they arrived people started showing up wanting to apologize to Ian in person and to Mike's amusement actually brought things for him as well. Some of them Ian believed and it was easy for him to forgive but others he knew were just there trying to save their asses. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Aug 13 2013) 

They were at the house Tuesday when they got a call from Shawn about 4pm in Ireland and 11am in Florida. He had waited until the last minute, as usual, to take the gifts Mike and Ian had asked him to deliver to Pete, which as it turned out was a good thing. "Excuse me." Mike said leaving Ian with his family to answer the phone when he saw Shawn's number. "Shawn what's up? How's everything going?" happy to hear from him.

Shawn was standing on the patio deck at Peg-Leg-Pete's, looking around trying not to panic. He felt like he had let Mike down all of a sudden, again. "Mike I'm so sorry I got here like ten minutes ago so I just found out." rushing to get it out.

Mike started laughing at Sam's rambling, he actually felt sorry for the guys drill sergeant, he would never get him to shut up. "Found out what? What are you talking about? Are you okay?" looking at Ian who had come over to see what Shawn had to say.

"I'm fine Mike, but you know me I waited until the last minute to take Pete that gift you sent for him. When I got here... Mike I'm so   
sorry," he repeated again, "Pete was taken to the ER an hour ago."

Stepping back Mike grabbed Ian's hand. "What? Oh God is he okay? What happened?"

Looking in at the workers who were running around not sure what to do Shawn sighed. "I don't know anything I just got here."

Mike shook his head and started thinking. "Who's there with you? Who's working?"

Shawn went to the door and looked around the restaurant. "There's a guy working behind the bar." reading his name tag. "His name's Rick." 

Not recognizing the name Mike knew he must be one of the newer employees Pete had told them about the last time they'd talked. "Haven't met him, who else?"

"The waitress I talked to was Rosalie." Shawn told him. The poor girl had been fighting back tears after he had said he was a friend of Mike's.

"Rose is there?" perking up. "Give her your phone please Shawn, let me talk to her." Covering the phone and telling Ian what he knew while Shawn went to get her. "They took Pete to the emergency room they don't know..." hearing a woman’s voice he put the phone back to his ear.

"Hello?" Rose wasn't sure what was going on or who was on the phone but the guy had insisted she talk to the other person.

"Rose, this Mike Wilkinson." 

Rose started to cry the second she heard his voice. "Oh Mike, I can't believe you called. I feel like I'm running in circles here." knowing he could hear the panic in her voice she took a deep breath. She had only meet Mike and Ian the last day they had been in Daytona but they had left a definite impression. That and Pete and her dad never stopped talking about them and all the things they talked about when they called to check up on everyone.

"Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened to Pete? Is he okay?" Mike asked.

Rose ran her hand over her apron sitting at one of the outside tables. "I don't know. We've been so busy lately and you know him, always thinking he has to do it all himself. We were here prepping for the day and he just collapsed. I don't know if it was a stroke or a heart attack or... I haven't heard from anyone yet. They just left here not even an hour ago." grabbing a napkin to wipe her face.

"Which hospital Rose?" 

"Daytona Regional." she said watching as Mike's friend showed a couple to a table for her. She shook her head wondering if all of Mike's friends were as helpful as he and Ian were. 

Worried about her Mike asked. "You okay to handle things at the restaurant?"

Giving a little laugh. "Yeah we're good. I thought about closing but Pete would have my head if I did that." Since hiring a full time band that played from 6pm until they closed business had picked up so much that they had hired five new waitresses and three bartenders. They also had reopened the oyster bar but it was the restaurant that was bringing people back day after day. 

"Don't worry about anything Rose I'm on my way okay." he told her. "I'm in Ireland so it's going to take a while but I will be there as soon as I can."

"Mike you're in Ireland!" surprised she looked around as she stood up. "Don't ruin your vacation we'll be fine."

Using his determined tone all Mike said was, "I'm coming!"

Ian looked at him. "We're comin." to Mike. "He's my friend ta."

Mike covered the phone. "Are you sure? Your parents..."

"Raised me ta look after the people I care about. I'm goin." pulling out his phone and leaving the room.

"Rose, Ian and I will be on the first plane out. The guy who gave you the phone, his name is Shawn and he's a good friend of mine okay. He'll help anyway he can so tell him if you need anything. I just need to talk to him for a minute," hearing her start to cry. "Rose just hang tight the Calvary’s coming." thinking that maybe he needed to stop watching his dad's old westerns for a while.

Giving a huge sigh of relief Rose leaned against the door frame. "Thank you Mike. Pete keeps saying you're one of a kind and I guess he's right." handing the phone back to Shawn when he came over. "He wants to talk to you."

"Thanks," Shawn took the phone. "Yeah Mike?" 

"Shawn, I hate to ask but are you able to stay there for a little while. I need you to look after Rose for me." he wanted someone he trusted keeping an eye on them. Also Shawn's first job had been as a bus boy and later a waiter so he knew his way around a restaurant.

Shawn rubbed his neck. "Sure Mike. I'm not leaving until the day after tomorrow so I'll stick around here today." 

"Thank you! Rose is the assistant manager there but she's also Pete's niece so she's going to be a nervous wreck. Would you please stay and just help her if she needs anything. Ian and I are getting the next flight out but that's going to be a couple of hour from now plus it's about an 8 hour flight. So it may be late when we get there." taking a second to breathe. "Shawn thank you for doing this I really appreciate it. For once your procrastination paid off." laughing.

Shawn grinned. "Yeah well the last time we were here I was a jackass so I owed you one. Fly safe okay."

"We will." hanging up and going back into the living room just as Ian was hanging up his phone. "What?"

"I called the hotel, the staff is packin our thins so they should be ready by the time we get there. Plus I told the concierge we have a family emergency so he's callin the airports for flights out ta Daytona or New York and Tommy is on his way back so we just have ta wait for him."

Liam came over seeing that Mike was pale and starting to shake. "This is the man from Florida that ya told us about."

"Pete's been a good friend ta us Da." Ian started to say.

"He has to be okay Ian." More upset than he wanted to admit. Pete and his family had come to mean a lot to him, he and Pete would play cards online at least once a week while Evie was always sending him receipts for the fish Eli kept sending them. Sitting down hard Ian wrapped his arms around him. "I can't lose anyone else Ian, I just can't." he tried to hold everything in but when Liam and Siobhan put a hand on his shoulder he simply lost it burring his face in Ian's chest sobbing.

Ian said goodbye to his parents and two hours later they were at the airport in Dublin, there hadn't been any flights out until the next morning so the concierge had called the Delta charter service and arranged a private flight for them. Ian didn't even care what that had cost, he was more worried about Mike. He had never seen him like this, barely able to talk without starting to shake or cry, he just prayed that Pete was going to be okay. 

After breaking down Mike had called Dr Armagani, and asked if she could call him back. They were on the plane by 6:30 and in the air 30 minutes before she called him back. Mike told her that he didn't know what was wrong with Pete and asked if she would email him a list of doctors close to Daytona that were specialist in several fields, which she was happy to do.

They slept for the last half of the flight to JFK where they had to refuel and go through customs before heading south. Being in a private jet an agent had come out with the emails from Dr Armagani and took care of everything while they ate on the plane since the café at the airport brought things out to them. 

(Aug 18 2013)

It was just after 1am in Daytona when their plane set down where a limo was waiting for them. Thanks to a phone call from the pilot before they had left New York they were able to go straight to the hospital and Luke, the driver, let them out at the ER entrance then went to park and sleep until they called him. 

They made a strange sight when they arrived, dressed in their best suits hospital staff rushed to greet them and once Evie was told they were there she had came out to see them. "Mike! Ian!" hugging them both. Her eyes were red and she looked exhausted, plus a little startled at their appearance. "What on earth are you two doing here?"

"How is he? What happened?" Mike hurried to find out.

Evie rubbed her eyes. "They told me he had a heart attack but he's stable, the doctor said he's going to have to have bypass surgery."

"So it is his heart." Ian asked, slightly relieved it hadn't been a stroke. His mother parents had both had a series of strokes until they had both passed away a week apart when he was ten.

Mike took both of Evie's hands and looked right at her. "Evie he's going to be fine I promise. If it's okay with you I'd like to talk to his doctors before they start anything." The way he took charge surprised her and she left to get the doctor while Mike called the heart specialist that Dr Armagani had recommended. She lived in Orlando and had already spoken to Mike who had called every doctor on Dr Armagani's list on the way from New York to put them on alert. She had been expecting a call from the symptoms she had gotten from Rose when she had called the restaurant after talking to Mike. Dr. Travasani said she was on her way and would be there in an hour. A nurse came out and brought Mike and Ian back to a private meeting room where Evie, Eli, and two doctors were waiting.

Eli jumped up when he saw the boys. "I am so damn happy to see you two." shaking hands. "I couldn't believe it when Evie said you were here."

Mike surprised Eli by hugging him. "You guys mean a lot to us, and I'm gonna make damn certain that Pete is going be fine. I'm not losing anyone else." he told them.

The doctors explained that Pete had two blocked arteries and needed a double bypass. Mike listened to all of this, then thanked them for everything they had done and then explained that he had called in Dr. Travasani. They were aware that she was one of the leading cardiologist in the state, and they were fine with her taking over as the lead doctor in Pete's case. Evie and Eli didn't understand how Mike was doing this but they were very grateful when she arrived 45 minutes later. In the months since they had met them, Mike had changed, he had grown up. Being with Ian had made him more confident and he had liked the feeling he got from scaring the hell out of the people in Ireland. Watching how his dad had taken care of his mom had instilled the need to do the same for Pete. So stepping up and taking control here had felt like the right thing to do. He had the money where he knew Pete didn't and as far as he was concerned Pete was family to him. 

Mike and Ian sat with Evie and Eli while Dr Travasani and the others went through test results and examined Pete who was taken into surgery around 4am. Ian left then to find a hotel at least for a week and managed to get back before Pete got out of Surgery. Rose arrived that morning to find Mike and Ian with her dad Eli, and Aunt Evie and thanked them for asking Shawn to stay, saying he was the only thing that had kept her calm the day before. Just after 8 o'clock that morning Dr Travasani came out to let them know that Pete came through the surgery beautifully and assured Evie that he was going to be just fine. Evie had thanked her, then turned and hugged Mike. "I don't know how you did this but thank you so much." kissing his cheek then Ian's.

Knowing that Pete was going to be okay drained Mike. "We'll be here for a few days but right now I need to crash. So we'll be back later tonight to check on him if that's okay." 

Hugging Evie Ian smiled. "At least we know he's gonna be fine."

During the next week they spent most of their time going back and forth from the hotel to the restaurant or the hospital. They even managed to have dinner with Shawn before he left for boot camp. Ian had toasted him saying that his ability to procrastinate was a God send, otherwise they might never have known about Pete. After two days Mike was tired of waiting for the limo to get back and forth so he had the driver drop them off at an auto dealership and made Ian pick out which car he wanted. Ian had taken one look and picked out a brand new 2013 Sion FR-S Coup in silver which Mike put in his name. 

They had the chance to meet several of Pete's friends over the next week including one of his old Navy buddies. G.W. Walters, who was a local judge, and several other law enforcement officials that frequented Pete's place much to their surprise. It turned out that half the local police department loved to eat at Pete's place. The boys were sure Pete would have had another heart attack if he knew they stories his friends were telling them about his exploits in and out of the service. The one that had Mike and Ian laughing was how during Bike Week one year Pete had put on a pink mermaid costume and road down the strip with Evie dressed as the pirate to advertise the restaurant, G.W. even had picture of that to show them.

A few nights after getting there Mike was sitting in one of the chairs out front during a break when he saw a boy maybe 12 or 13 standing on a corner outside the restaurant. He wasn't doing anything wrong but there was just something about the kid that didn't sit right with him. Before he could go and check on him a car pulled up with an older man inside, who Mike assumed was the kids father since after a minute the boy got in the car and Mike didn't see him around the place again so he put him out of his mind. They stayed in Daytona for two weeks until they were sure that Pete was going to be cleared by all of his doctors. Pete had been shocked when he woken up to find that they had left Ireland just to come to check on him. Evie told Pete that they had done more than that, they had been working at the restaurant keeping it running while she stayed at the hospital with him. All he did was grin and ask if they had burnt the place down yet. With that comment Mike finally relaxed knowing his friend was going to be just fine.

Without telling Pete or Evie Mike had made arrangements to take care of all the hospital bills so that when Pete left 10 days after the surgery he was completely debt free. As Pete was checking out he had asked about payment options only to be told everything had already been taken care of. They had been taken completely by surprise to learn who Mike really was, the owner of the 6 largest real estate company on the east coast. They were more surprised by that then when they found out Mike and Ian were a couple, something they assured the boys that they fully supported. At first they were a little intimidated by the fact that Mike was a millionaire but after a few days all they saw were the two boys who they had come to care so much about and who were doing so much for them without asking for anything in return. The last week of August they said their goodbyes, making sure Pete promised to stay away from the restaurant for at least the next 2 weeks. Evie told them not to worry she'd tie him to the bed if she had to before hugging them both and letting them drive back to South Carolina on the 28th. They stayed in Savannah for a week relaxing, shopping and making love just getting used it being the two of them again before heading home.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Sept 6 2013)

Their Senior year was set to start September 9 so the Friday before was when students came to pick up their schedules and everybody was shocked to see Ian was back since he hadn't told anyone about his getting his citizenship last year. While he was talking to everyone Dr. Chambers had scheduled a meeting with Mike about his classes, or class really, and there was another man with her when he arrived. Dr Chambers introduced Professor Harold Kempler, the head of the online teaching school Mike was taking. Mike had completed his second year course with a perfect score over the summer and he had flown in just to meet Mike and give him his bachelor degrees in all four majors 'math, science, history and English. Mike was the first person to do all of it in one year since the school had started and Professor Kempler had wanted to meet the young man in person and to let him know he had passed both of the Praxis 2 tests. Mike had shrugged and told Dr Chambers that he was already signed up to get his masters degrees next. 

Kathleen had been stunned to learn Mike had been doing since he hadn't told anyone at the school about taking the online classes. She knew the school had called with some questions about Mike but no one had mentioned he had actually enrolled. When she asked how he had managed it, he told them that since the assault he only slept between 5 and 6 hours a night so he was up long before anyone else and usually spent two hours every morning online and half a day on the weekends if he didn't have plans with Ian, grinning he added he also worked on it during the holidays and summer break. 

Since he was already a TA that would count in his favor but he was required to have supervised student teaching hours which Mr Turner had agreed to supervise, as well as several of the other 9th grade teachers. Mrs Holifield, who was retiring at the end of the year after 42 years of teaching, 30 at Ft Adams, and the other teachers had offered to let him teach a week in each class throughout the year so that he was able to get experience in all four studies. In the end it was decided that Mike would take his civic's class first period and the rest of the day would be used as in-school training. Professor Kempler said at the rate he was going Mike would have his teaching certificate at the same time he graduated from high school making Mike grin as he remembered Ian saying the exact same thing.

Saturday night Bill and Mary threw a pool party for everyone as a fair well to summer, even Bob and Marley came. Marley, looking very pregnant by now and slightly cranky, spent most of the night telling the girls to practice safe sex or they'd end up looking like her. Bill and Bob watched the way Mike and Ian were acting towards each other after their summer together and knew that something had changed between them. Mike would lean over Ian and whisper something that made Ian smile and Ian was finding different reasons to touch Mike when they thought no one was looking. Nothing overtly sexual to anyone that didn't know they were together but their family could see an intimacy between them that wasn't there before they had left. Before leaving for New York the boys had sat down with Mary and told her they were dating, she had laughed and said, "Honey please, I've known that for months. If you two didn't want people to know you should stop giving each other hickeys or better yet close the patio curtains." She had slapped them both on the head before giving them each a kiss and her blessing. She even promised not to say anything to Amy until they said it was okay.

Bill followed Mike and DL as they went to his house to get more ice. "I've missed having you around this summer." sitting at the kitchen counter. "It's been too quiet without you."

"I missed you guys too but I wouldn't trade this summer for anything." handing the bag of ice to DL to take back leaving Mike and Bill alone. "It was perfect, New York was fantastic and I love Ian's parents, they made me feel like I was part of their family. I can't wait for you all to meet them. I told you they're coming for Thanksgiving right." 

"Twice." Bill said laughing. "I'm glad you had fun Mike, if anyone deserves it, you do." pausing he looked down before asking. "So how are you and Ian doing?"

"We're great, really, really great." knowing exactly what Bill wanted to know. "Dad I love him, I never thought I would ever feel this way about someone. It's like I can't breathe without him anymore."

Bill smiled at Mike's description, it was the same way he felt about Mary. "I'm happy for you Mike, finding someone that makes you feel like that..." grinning, "all I can tell you is hold on to it. Love like that is precious and very hard to find."

"I know," wanting to let him know how serious they were Mike added. "I plan to hold on to it, perminitely if I can. Have you told Amy?"

"No way, that I'm leaving up to you." looking at Mike. "When you say perminitely?"

"Dad, Ian is part of me. I know this may sound corny but it's like he's the other half of my soul. I know I would do anything for him just as he would for me. Sure we disagree at times, but we never let it affect how we feel at the end of the day." sitting down on the kitchen stool next to Bill. "I know I'm only 18 but I can't picture a future without Ian in it."

Bill sat back, "Are you thinking about marriage Mike?"

"How could I, it's not legal here yet." shrugging his shoulders. "But if it was, then yeah. I'd marry Ian in a heartbeat, hell I already bought the rings when we were in New York." laughing at Bill's shocked look he shrugged. "I finally found a Tiffany I like," making Bill laugh. "Just don't say anything to Ian please, he doesn't know." looking at Bill he saw a tear start to drop. "What?"

Bill rubbed his face with both hands. "I keep thinking of you as a kid but you're not anymore. You've grown into a fine young man, and it has been such a privilege watching you grow up." getting up he hugged Mike. "I wish your parents could be here to see what a wonderful young man you've become. I love you son and when those idiots get off their asses and step into the 21st century, I expect to dance your wedding alright."

"You're okay with it?" surprised at how easy that had been.

Bill smiled at the shocked tone in Mike voice. "I have to admit that when Ian first moved in I was a little worried. But I see the way you two are together, it's like a dance. And I like Ian, I think he's good for you and as much as any parent hates to admit, I approve. I think you two have something very special but," sitting up straight. "I still want to do my fatherly duty, which I had to do for Amy over the summer." shuddering he gagged a little at the memory of learning his baby girl and Josh were having sex. "I want to be sure that you're being careful alright?"

Mike gasped. "You had the sex talk with Amy." Laughing. "Oh God I missed that, you couldn't have waited for me to get home." grabbing Bill's arm. "Please, please tell me you taped it right."

"Oh hell no! It was embarrassing enough the first time. Thank God Mary was there too but don't change the subject. I'm your acting father here so," sitting back, "is there anything you want talk about?"

"No!" laughing. "I don't need to talk about sex with you. I'm not sure that you would make it through the secrets of gay sex and..." pausing. "Yes, Ian and I... are having sex and yes we are being careful."

Bill wasn't really surprised after watching them together, "How are you handling..." choking when Mike raised a eyebrow. "I mean are you okay with... that? " unable to get the right words out. 

Mike couldn't help but smile. "Ian didn't pressure me Dad, in fact I was the one that brought it up first." that time Bill looked at him and Mike grinned. "It was something we both wanted and I didn't freak out. What we have... we've both seen and talked to Dr Armagani. We wanted to make sure that when we did... we wanted to know what we were doing. That we were being careful and not doing anything to hurt each other." remembering New York. "We were in New York and... it was perfect. Talk about dancing, damn we could have won an Tony."

Bill, completely red faced at hearing that, got up slapping the counter top. "Okay and on that note I think I'm gonna go check the ribs." Stopping at the door and turning around. "Tony huh, good for you kid." he winked making Mike laugh.

Their senior year started off great. Their friends couldn't believe Ian was back and were so excited to see him again. He and Mike had decided to keep their relationship on the down low for a little while with their friends anyway. The music club had lost seven members Gary and Laura included, and to everyone’s surprise Janice had gotten her GED over the summer and was working full time at a store in town. Mike found out later that her dad had been laid off over the summer and she was helping to pay the bills until he could find another job. The club did gain 10 new members including a set of twins that were nicknamed the dynamite twins after their first week. Edward and Elizabeth Simmons, known as Ward and Liz, were as exuberant and outgoing as ten other students. Ward was the first completely openly gay kid at the school, besides Mike, that was out and proud. Ian told Mike, "Now him ya can just look at and know." The school was so used to it after Mike that nobody cared so Ward and Liz quickly became two of the most popular new kids in the school. 

DL was a junior while Jimmy, Candy and Sharron were seniors now along with Mike, Ian and Amy. Sharron, a senior in the sociology club had surprised everyone by dating DL that year. Apparently they had spent a lot of time together over the summer with everyone away and things had grown from there. Candy was single again since Clint had broken up with her before leaving for college but had several guys hitting on her the first day back. Mike had taken each of them aside and give them the hurt her and your dead speech. Since he had been wearing one of the mob suits at the time the boys had taken him seriously.

On the anniversary of Mike's assault, both Ian and Mike took the day off and stayed home. Mike told Ian it was silly for him to miss a day of school too but Ian wouldn't leave him alone. He made Mike breakfast in bed, well Mary made it but Ian delivered it. Then spent the day making love and just enjoyed being with each other and letting go of the past. 

Three weeks into the year everybody was settled in, Ian had started working with Doug at the real estate office part time and he loved it. He had started out just following Doug and helping file papers but he had charmed so many of the clients in his first week that Doug started letting him sit in on a few deals and was impressed by his ability to spin an idea so that people were almost begging to buy the land. Wen Mike asked him where he learned to do that all Ian said was, "My Da's a banker so I know a little from him plus I watched ya all summer. I've alsa kissed the Blarney Stone a time or two, so in short I'm good at BS". 

Mike was enjoying teaching, and the other teachers were impressed with his work even though the kids all thought it was weird since he was their age. Andy was happy for the help since he was a little distracted this year, his wife Linny was pregnant with their first child who was due the first of December. Like Bob and Marley they hadn't even known until she was four months along at the beginning of summer. 

It was DL and Jimmy that were getting on Mike's nerves since they had taken it upon themselves to set Ian up on dates. Amy had told them not to bother but they felt that it was their civic duty to see that this year Ian found a girlfriend. They had asked him to the movies one night when Mike wasn't able to go only that turned out to be a blind date. They had passed notes with girls numbers for him to call, Jimmy had even invited them over for a double blind date for each of them, setting Mike up with one of his co-workers who was gay. Jimmy had started working part time for Bill last year and full time over the summer, now he was back to part time trying to save for college. By the first of October Mike had had enough of the two of them, and blew up in the middle of lunch one day.

DL came into the lunchroom and grabbed Ian by the shoulders. "You my friend are one lucky S.O.B., I just found out that Molly Kent broke up with her boyfriend and I know she likes your accent so what do you say I give her your number."

Ian smiled, "No thanks." laughing at DL. He had to give them credit, they never gave up no matter how many times he said no.

Shoving Candy out of the way DL sat down next to Ian. "Oh come on." 

Jimmy looked at Ian as he joined them. "We've tried blondes, brunettes, even redheads. Just give us a clue man."

"Give us something to work with here. You can't go another year without dating anyone." DL practically whined as he leaned back winking at Sharron who just shook her head with a smile. She had warned him several times to stay out of it saying she was sure Ian was seeing someone already but wouldn't say who no matter how much he begged. 

"You are staying in the country right?" Jimmy asked and Ian nodded. "So why won't you start dating?"

"Who says I'm not dating?" grinning. Unlike Mike Ian was getting a kick out of watching these two go nuts and the guy Jimmy had set Mike up with had been just as embarrassed as he had been. It turned out that he actually had a boyfriend but they had been fighting when Jimmy had pulled his little stunt. Terry and Grant, after they made up, had even been over for dinner and had laughed with them when Mike explained they were just protecting their privacy as long as they could before people found out they were together.

Leaning back DL choked. "Well it's not any girl at this school."

Rolling his eyes. "No it's definitely not a girl that goes here." Causing Amy to snort.

"Seriously guys you need to leave him alone." Amy told DL and Jimmy. "I'm sure Ian's doing just fine in the love department."

Mike looked at her, since school had started they knew that she knew they were together but they hadn't talked to her about it yet. Mike kept putting it off, knowing Amy she was going to want details and Mike wasn't ready to share that with her. "Why don't we change the subject. This is getting old guys. Just leave Ian alone." 

Jimmy looked right at Mike. "Come on man, he's never gonna get laid if he keeps hanging out with you." this time Amy lost it and spit her drink all over the table. "Amy what the hell?" jumping back.

Mike looked at Ian who just grinned nodding. Things had been going so well they had been talking about telling everyone anyway. "You know what, you are my friends and I love you both but you two must be the dumbest people I know." 

"Or the blindest," Sharron whispered looking between Mike and Ian with a grin. Damn it felt good to be right, she thought. She may have seen the two of them at the back to school party leaning into each other when no one else was looking.

"Oww that's harsh, " DL said staring at Mike, "we’re just trying to help out a friend."

Ian laughed. "Well this friend doesn't need any help. I happen ta have someone that I love very much, and I think yar meddlin is beginin ta piss him off."

"Him off?" that made DL stop and sit up straight.

"Aye, him." sitting back and putting his arm around Mike's shoulder.

Jimmy kept looking at the two of them. "Wait a minute, are you sayin you two are..."

"Are you happy now?" Mike told them taking Ian's hand. "Ian and I aren't dating, we skipped that part and went straight to living together." and then to Amy's delight he added. "And FYI we're sleeping together too. So there, are you happy, he is getting laid!"

Amy looked around the room and seeing people watching them she stood up on her chair. "Told ya!" she yelled out. "Pay up losers." people started coming over and handing her cash while congratulating Mike and Ian.

"You bet on us?" Mike asked laughing.

"I had to. Dad cut my allowance when he found out I was buying condoms for Josh. I needed the gas money." Shrugging as she started counting her winnings with a grin.

The news that they were a couple spread faster than they thought it would and by the end of the day the whole school knew. Their friends were kicking themselves for not figuring it out sooner, but were completely supportive now that they knew. Ward and Liz came up to them after school saying they were an inspiration to everyone and that they were, in Ward's words, "Totally hot together." making Ian burst out laughing as he ruffled the kids hair.

By Halloween they had finished the play they had been writing together that worked all the songs from the Wacky Christmas into an actual show and the club started holding auditions the week before Halloween. Mike was determined to have a fully planned show this year not just a hodge-podge thrown together in a week. Halloween had been a blast for Ian. His first Halloween party in the U.S. was at DL's house since to his dad, Eric, Halloween was his Christmas. Every year he tried to out do the previous years decorations. This years theme was pirates and he had the front of the house covered with a giant pirate ship. The back yard even had all kinds of decorations including row boats with full size skeletons in them. Ian and Mike had went as Batman and Robin, Mike even had the costumes custom made from the same company that had made the ones for the movies and were the hit of the party. Ian laughed saying every girl there had checked them out in the form fitting outfits and he thought he caught DL doing the same thing, not that he blamed him. They had been an hour late since they kept having to redress after seeing each other in the costumes.

(November 2013) 

Before they knew it Ian's family arrived the Monday before Thanksgiving and were staying at Mike and Ian's place. While Mike and Ian were in school the next day Mary and Siobhan spent the day with the girls shopping and Bill took Liam to his office, then out to lunch to meet Bob and Marley and their son Robert Michael Parker who had been born October 25th. Bob even took Mike, Ian and Liam to met with Doug on Wednesday. Doug had been researching real estate in Ireland ever since he received the information from Mike and had some questions for Liam. The vice president of their Georgia office had a masters in international property law and Mike explained they were seriously considering opening a branch in Dublin and were hoping he would be a part of it. Liam thought it was only because he was Ian's father and started to say no but Doug and Bob explained that they needed someone with his experience in banking and they would just have to look for someone else if he wasn't interested. Liam said he appreciated them thinking of him but he would have to think about it.

This year only the grandparents were coming for Thanksgiving and it was the first time they were getting to meet Ian, as well as his family, since they had left for New York before they had come for their usual two weeks over the summer. The boys were glad to see the families getting along so well with each other. This time it was Ian's turn to be a nervous seeing’s how everyone knew by now that they were sleeping together. After a little teasing, at Mike's expense mostly, they all settled down and Thanksgiving was a fantastic time for everyone. Ian's mom and sisters went midnight shopping for Black Friday with everyone, they had so much fun Siobhan told them she was going to try to get the shops in town to do something similar for holidays. Then laughed and said if they didn't she'd just threaten to sic Mike on them. Seeing the confused looks she explained what he had done to the town on their visit and that people were still asking about him. Mike didn't know who was more shocked Bill or the grandparents, he had just shrugged and said they deserved it. Grandma Tea laughed first and said the next time she was having trouble with her golf club she was going to call him, making everyone groan. 

Ian's family had to fly home on the 30th but Liam told them that he would possibly be talking to them sooner then they thought. He had spent a day at the office and after talking to everyone there and Bill, he was seriously considering Doug's offer. He had been working at the bank for over twenty years and felt like maybe it was time for a change, he had already put in enough time that he could retire and start something new.

Mr Higgins had to sit in on Mr Turners classes on December 2, during third period Andy got the call that his wife was in labor. Mike and Ian had went to the hospital after school, since they had continued their friendship with the couple outside of school. While they were there they got to met Andy's mom, a floor manager for Sears, but like Mike Andy's dad had died while he was in college of lung cancer. His wife Caroline's, who preferred Linny, parents were both CPA's in Ashville, North Carolina and they were surprised to see how young the boys were since Linny had talked about both of them before. The couples daughter was born just before 4pm that day and they were there when Andy brought out the 7lb 8oz little girl. The next day after school Ian and Mike brought a bunch of baby things to the hospital, they hadn't realized how much stuff a new baby needed and even Ian had went a little crazy picking out things. That's when Linny told Mike that they had named the little girl after him, Michaela Jane Turner. He had been so touched that as soon as they left the hospital he had called Uncle Bob and met him at the bank to set up a hundred thousand dollar trust fund for the little girl that Andy nearly fainted over when they gave the paper work to him and Linny the next day.

The news of the Christmas show spread fast around town and was so popular that Principal Higgins agreed to six shows Fri-Sun nights the 13-15 and 20-22 and because it sold out for all the shows in advance they added an extra show on Saturday afternoons. The local station that had aired last years show showed up wanting to televise a live show on Christmas Eve that people could download again. Only this time the proceeds were being split, 30% to their school, 30% to the abuse charities and the rest went to the whole district for all the schools art programs. 

The premise for the show was that at the North Pole on Christmas Eve morning everybody is getting ready for Santa's trip. However Ernie the Elf, played by DL, who's in charge of the reindeer can't find Rudolph. His first appearance is when the narrator is talking to the audience. Nervously looking around he taps on the narrators shoulder and in a squeaky voice asks "Excuse me. You haven't seen a reindeer around here, have you?" rubbing his hands together nervously.

The narrator looks at him. "Ah no," pointing to the audience. "In case you didn't notice I'm kinda busy here."

Ernie looks at the audience and freaks out. "Oh dear,... " since the audience isn't suppose to see him. "Oh dear, Oh dear, oh dear Oh dear. I'm in trouble… trouble, trouble, trouble. Forget I was here. You never saw me." backing out he starts to leave but stops. "No reindeer?"

Yelling the narrator points yelling, "No!!". Ernie turns and leaves but you hear, "Here Rudy! Here Rudy, Rudy, Rudy. "

The narrator finishes and the curtain opens with Elves dancing and decorating the tree singing Rockin Around the Christmas Tree. Ernie leaves to check on the reindeer but Rudolph is still missing. He freaks out and starts looking all over the place where he sees elves polishing the sleigh singing Little Saint Nick by the Beach Boys. 

Ernie uses the teleporter on his wrist to go different places when he can't find him at the Pole. He goes to a mall where he mingles with the people, there he sees a girl (Liz) singing I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas to a store Santa with two of her friends. 

After talking to the store Santa, who works for Santa and knows Ernie, he then goes to a tree lot where the owner gives a poor mother a free tree for her kids then sings Counting My Blessings from White Christmas as they dance together. 

Then he pops onto a train heading from Florida to Maine for a group of college kids going skiing singing Snow, from White Christmas.

Thinking maybe Rudolph went home he goes back home only he hits the wrong button and ends up in Italy where La Bafana, a kind ugly witch who rides a broomstick as she searches for the Christ child, but she doesn't know who he is so gives gifts to all the children just to be safe. She tells him Rudolph had been there visiting her donkey and he just missed him she sings Dominick the Christmas Donkey. 

He makes it back to the North Pole and sees Mrs Claus (Sharron) complaining to Santa's elves about being invisible then sings Mrs. Santa Clause by Paulette Carlson, but still no Rudolph. 

In a desperate attempt to find him he goes to see Patty the leprechaun, played by Ian much to his shame. Mike had done a lot of bargaining for that one, to get a special time travel transporter since the reindeer's abilities included time travel. How did you think Santa got all that work done in one night. Patty, who is irritable and unpleasant especially when Ernie catches him singing Christmas in Killarney, is jealous of all the attention Santa gets. 

While he's there a huge screen appears with Ernie's supervisor, Elf Billy, calling to ask if Patty had seen Ernie who warns him about the last time he messed with the time stream. They ended up cancelling his favorite TV show, Firefly, making half the audience roar with laughter. 

Ernie is desperate and goes anyway. He ends up in 1915 on a battlefield in Europe (Jimmy, Larry, Kyle, Fred) for Christmas 1915. Next it's a year later in an air force command center talking about their secret weapon, Snoopy's Christmas.

Then he gets the 1940's ski resort a gay couple (Ward and Mike) singing Baby it's Cold Outside, next he gets the 1960's Macy's to see a woman (Candy) singing Santa Baby to a sales clerk as she shops. 

He ends up back at Patty's when once again the screen come down. All his boss asked was if Scandal was still on the air which Patty says it is. The Elf tells Ernie that Rudolph just got back and that he needed to get home quick.

He gets back only to see Santa stuck in the practice chimney with the Elves singing Santa's Stuck up in the Chimney . They get him out in time and everyone sings White Christmas as Santa rides off in the sleigh. The end!

The shows went off without any trouble and the national program picked it up as a follow up to the interview they did the year before. By New Years they had raised over a million dollars and the school was even trending on twitter. 

The biggest thrill for Mike and Ian was after the show. Mike had asked Andy, Linny and the baby to meet them outside in the teachers parking lot. Mike, tired of hearing Andy's breaks squeak from two blocks away, had bought them a brand new 2014 Honda CR-V and it was sitting in Andy's parking space with a huge bow on top of it. "Mike what the hell did you do now?" Andy asked in shock when he saw it. 

"Well we wanted ta make sure that since ya have a family now that ya retired that wreck ya drive." Ian told him making faces at Michaela while she giggled happily when Mike took her from Linny.

"Besides I have to make sure my namesake is comfortable." holding the baby and playing with her fingers while Linny started looking inside the car.

"Mike this is too much. We can't..." Linny was saying.

"You can and you will. You don't want to hurt my feelings do you, haven't I suffered enough." Mike smiled batting his eyes at her.

At one time that would have shocked Andy but now that he had gotten to know Mike and Ian, or more importantly their twisted sense of humor, he just shook his head. "I can't believe you're pulling that crap." laughing as he sat behind the wheel.

Ian stuck his head in the door. "Ya really don't have a choice. I had the auto shop take yar car ta the shed when ya got here. Ya should never have given Mike a spare key." grinning like a fool at the couple inside the car.

"You too Ian?" Linny said laughing at the two of them. Getting to know them had been a treat for her since she never got to meet her husbands students. They had never acted like typical teenagers, they always seemed so much more mature to her and despite the ten year age gap they had become two of their closest friends.

"Aye, I think Mike may be rubbing off on me a little." tucking the blanket tighter around the baby.

Laughing at Ian's comment. "Only a little?" Mike asked kissing him, it was the first time they had kissed in public at the school. They heard a couple people talking behind them but they were too happy to care whether they approved or not.

Andy shook his head. "You two, what I am I gonna do with you?" However they did end up keeping the car.

The whole Chapman clan had been there for the show too since Christmas was the big get together this year. Bill and Mary had told the family that they were a couple, but it was the first time they had seen Mike kissing Ian too. For Mike kissing in public was a stepping stone that once he did it he didn't stop and over the next week the entire family had no doubt that these two were made for each other. 

Two weeks before Christmas Mike had finally went back to the mall for the first time in over a year, he said it was the last hurdle to put behind him. He was so proud of himself that he went to the local K-Mart and waited by the Lay-A-Way and for four hours he paid the balances for every person that came in to pick up their gifts. That was something his dad had done every year and even Bill and Bob said how proud Mike Sr. would be to know Mike had continued with his tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how private jets work but I thought it would nice for them to go to them. 
> 
> Hope you liked the Wacky Christmas Play. Here is the list of songs used and who I picture singing them.  
> 1\. Rockin Around the Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee  
> 2\. Little Saint Nick by the Beach Boys  
> 3\. I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas by Gayla Peevey  
> 4\. Counting My Blessings from White Christmas   
> 5\. Snow from White Christmas  
> 6\. Dominick the Christmas Donkey by Lou Monte  
> 7\. Mrs. Santa Clause by Paulette Carlson (youtu.be/o690BA9bqvY)  
> 8\. Christmas in Killarney by Bing Crosby  
> 9\. Christmas 1915 by Celtic Thunder  
> 10\. Snoopy's Christmas by The Royal Guardsmen  
> 11\. Baby it's Cold Outside by Dean Martin (The Original Version)  
> 12\. Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt  
> 13\. Santa's Stuck up in the Chimney by Kidzone  
> 14\. White Christmas by Bing Crosby


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Ian make new friends during Spring Break in New York.  
> PROM brings lots of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Graphic description of M/M sex  
> If you don't like skip the space between the ++++++++++++++

Chapter 8  
January 2014

2014 rang in on a soggy note with five inches of snow that cancelled most everyone’s party plans. Mike and Ian spent it at home in front of a fire watching the ball drop in Time Square and making love in front of the fireplace in the living room. February the Music Club performed for the Valentines Day dance, they had asked the whole school to vote on the top 50 best love songs and then split the list so everybody had something to sing and still have time to enjoy the dance. Even Mike and Ian played and sang some Irish love songs that the kids liked like 'Galway Girl'. The electronics club had set up a video of the stage and posted it as a link from the Christmas download and by the end of the month it had gone viral. 

After that they started working with the Drama Club getting ready for the spring show. This year they were doing Wicked, thanks to Ian's gift, with DL as the student director, and the Wizard, while Candy was playing Elphaba and Liz played Galinda. 

Ian was keeping busy at the real estate office, Doug kept saying he was a natural born salesman and was even taking him with him when he met with clients now. Ian loved the real estate business as much as Mike loved teaching and had become very popular with the people there. The office's main goal was getting things finalized for the expansion from Mike Wilkinson Incorporated to Wilkinson International. Liam had decided to accept Doug's offer, only after Mike swore he wasn't behind it, and he was handling the financial side while Henri, Henrietta Jones the president from the Georgia office, had moved to Ireland to be President of Finnigan Reality, named after Ian of course, a subsidiary of Wilkinson International. Liam was going to be VP, he had been the one who insisted on that since Henri knew more about the business than he did. It only made sense that she be President and they were on track to open in May.

(March 22 - April 6 2014)

March brought Spring Break , Ian had a 3.9 GPA while Mike's was 5.6 as always even if it was only in one class, so they decided to celebrate with a two week trip back to New York. They were surprised to see Antonio was the one to meet them at the airport when they landed. "I saw your name on the arrivals for today so I switched with the other driver." Shaking hands with them.  
"How did MaryAnn like the earrings?" Mike wanted to know.  
Antonio laughed, "When I told her you were coming back she's the one that told me to switch days just to make sure that I thanked you. She hasn't taken them off since I gave them to her. She loves them."  
Mike grinned. "I'm so glad she liked them."  
`   
The Royal Terrace suite wasn't available because some sheikh was in town on business but the Terrace Suite was one step down from the Royal, and Mike had booked that instead. It was still two stories but only 1 bedroom and a study which Mike admitted was much more their size. By the end of the two weeks Mike was on a first name basis with every employee in the hotel. He and Ian were two of the kindest guests the employees had ever seen, and the staff practically fought over who was going to help them each day. They saw two plays Aladdin on the 28 and Les Misérables on April 5 just before they headed home. It was just a get away for them, a relaxing trip before proms, exams and graduations where they could just enjoy themselves. Mike had already met the requirements in student teaching hours and was busy writing his thesis for his masters. He chose teaching students who have suffered abuse as his subject.

One morning they were having breakfast in the Palm Court where they got the surprise of their lives when they were approached by Jessica Milner, one of Mike's favorite actresses. He had seen her on stage, on TV and in the movies. She had been meeting a friend and recognized them from the play, which she, her husband and kids had adored. She ended up staying for an hour talking with them, only to find out they had a lot in common. Ian was shocked when she exchanged phone numbers saying to give her call the next time they were in New York before leaving them. Only they didn't have to wait, the night before they came home they met her and her husband, Mark Milner another actor and producer, for dinner. Enjoying the time they spent with them, once being star struck wore off. Antonio, at the end of the two weeks was thrilled to get the matching necklace to go with the earrings for his wife. 

Back home prom preparations, according to Amy who was on the committee, were nowhere near ready and she didn't know if they were going to be ready in time. Mike had offered to help but she said they wanted to do it on their own thinking that they would still be able to pull it off. Two weeks (May 6 2014) before prom everyone was sitting around the lunch room talking about their suit rentals, since Mike had been wearing a suit everyday this year everyone knew he was the one to go to for advice. When Jimmy started talking about a blue tux Mike had heard enough and told them not to rent anything he'd take care of it. First he talked to Linny and the others parents telling them what he wanted to do for everyone and even DL's mom and dad were fine with it after Mike told them about his conversation with Linny. 

That Friday Andy was surprised when Linny drove him to work, but since her parents had come visiting out of the blue he figured they needed the car for the day. Ten minutes before the end of the day each of his friend and their dates were called to the office while Dr Chambers showed up in Andy's class room saying Principal Higgins needed to see him and to take his stuff with him, which he later told Mike had scared him to death thinking he was getting fired. He and the whole group were waiting in the office when Mike and Ian got there just after the last bell. Mike told them they were being kidnapped for the weekend, Andy had laughed saying he would love to but his in-laws were in town. Ian handed him his phone where Linny told him she already knew and had helped Mike plan this with the other parents and to go and have fun, thus explaining why her parents had shown up the day before out of nowhere. Two limo's were waiting for them outside the office after already picking up suitcases from each of their houses before coming there. 

Ian got his surprise next, he had thought they were going to the Greenville-Spartanburg airport, instead they arrived at Spartanburg Memorial Airport a small private airstrip in town where Mike met a man named Vince Clarke. Vince was a former Air Force pilot who had been discharged 5 years earlier and was now a private pilot. Liz leaned over to Candy saying he was cute with his short brown hair and boyish grin, the girls were checking him out until he showed them to a hanger with a private jet and Josh. Amy had ran jumping in his arms thrilled he was joining them but mad at him because he had known what was happening and she hadn't. 

What no one knew was that Vince had been the one to fly the plane to South Carolina after Mike had bought it. Mike had offered him a full time position as their pilot, but Vince had turned him down at first. So Mike made him another offer, in exchange for flying them around, when they weren't using the plane he would be free to use it for chartered flights for his own business and keep 60% of the profits after maintenance and fuel. When he realized Mike was serious Vince had agreed on the spot and had already found an apartment in town.

Andy took one look at the jet and turned to Mike. "What is this Mike, what are you doing now?"

Mike smiled. "This is the first run of my new plane. I found it at a police auction in Chicago and bought it." 

Ian dropped his bag and stared at Mike. "Ya bought a plane!" shocked. "Why the hell didn't ya tell me?"

Mike shrugged. "You bitch when I spend money that's why, and at the price I paid I practically stole it."

Vince looked at Ian. "I'll say. This baby is in perfect condition, if you were selling it I know people willing to pay at least 5 mill for it and it's probably worth twice that."

Ian rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on, "How much Mike?" pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mike backed up a little. "Promise me you won't yell first." causing every one to laugh.

Ian stalked after him, "I promise nothin."

Mike was trying to watch where he was going still backing up with his hands up in surrender. "It really was a great price, they started the bidding very low." looking to the others who were grinning as Ian moved towards him. "Alright 1.2."

Shannon gasped. "1.2 as in 1.2 million dollars!?" looking at Mike thinking her mom was right, all the good men were married or gay or at least the rich ones were.

Ian threw his hand up in the air. "Why do I bother? It's a damn good thing ya make more then that in interest each month or you'd be   
broke."

"He what?" Andy knew Mike had money just not that much.

DL being the practical one of the group asked. "Why was it in a police auction?" always the joker he did have a serious side for some things being a cops son.

Mike looked at him. "It was seized in a drug raid." DL's jaw dropped. "Don't worry I had two different mechanics go over it and it's in perfect condition and the hidden compartments are great for storage." he added with a grin.

Vince was getting a kick out of watching his new boss side step everyone’s questions like a pro. "She's brand new too, I doubt it was flown more than a half dozen times." touching the blue tooth in his ear. "Mike I have the all clear we need to load up and head out."

Jimmy looked at Mike. "I'm afraid to ask but where are you taking us?"

It was Ian's turn to laugh. "It's a surprise but it'll only take an hour or so ta get there."

They loaded the plane which took longer then Vince liked since everyone was looking around at the impressive interior. There was seating for twelve, a bathroom, and even a room with a queen size bed. Two hours later they were pulling into the Plaza hotel while Mike laughed at Andy who was staring out the windows as much as the kids were. “Oh shut up." Andy said to Mike when he laughed. "I've never been outside South Carolina so give me a break. Thank god none of you are my students anymore. At least I don't have to worry about you blackmailing me for better grades if I do something stupid."

Trish laughed at him. "You have heard of cell phone videos right. Ya know, You Tube?"

Rolling his eyes, "You do know I'm only ten years older than you... right?" mimicking her and they all laughed. That was one reason Mr Turner was one of the most popular teachers at the school. 

The staff at the Plaza were thrilled to see Mike and Ian back again even if it was only for two nights. This time Mike had reserved the Royal Plaza Suite, the biggest and most expensive room in the hotel. The staff had already set the suite up for the 11 guests like Mike had asked for. Mike had the two junior suites king size beds replaced with two full, so the girls took them and the guys took the couches in the living room, while Andy used a pull out couch in the study leaving Mike and Ian to take the master. 

The suite came with a personal chef and Mike had already sent a menu to them for the weekend so that night they had steaks and lobster in their dinning room. Afterwards Andy spent twenty minutes on the phone with his wife sending her pictures while she laughed and awed at him. Later they went downstairs and took a carriage ride, Johan remembered Mike and Ian and it didn't take him long to get three other carriage drivers ready to go for everyone. 

Andy was riding with Mike and Ian as the odd man out. "Ok Mike, why the hell are you getting a teaching degree if you can afford stuff like this." 

Mike laughed watching the people go by. "Because real estate to me is boring." 

Ian punched his shoulder. "Hey watch it now."

"Ian loves it but I don't." Mike told Andy as he took Ian's hand. "I love the money but the idea of sitting in an office all day every day gives me hives. I love teaching the classes and the clubs. The challenge of different students every year. Maybe one day I'll get tired of it but right now it's what I want to do."

That was just how he felt so Andy only had one other question. "Okay just one personal question then I swear I'll never bring it up again."

"Go a head." Mike was curious about what he wanted to know.

"Just how much money do you have?" He asked leaning forward. "I mean the jet, the Plaza, Michaela's trust fund. The fact that every person we've met here knows who you are and don't think I haven't noticed you handing out cash like candy." Making both boys laugh.

Ian just looked at their friend. "Andy I don't think ya want ta know."

Mike didn't care, he trusted Andy and shrugged. "I have controlling interest of the real estate company Andy. We just opened a international branch in Ireland that Ian's dad is VP of and right now we're the 5th largest company on the east coast. We moved up from 6th place last month thanks to the new office." he said proudly.

Whistling Andy sat back. "I knew it was big but that's..." impressed. In all the time they had spent together they had never really talked about the Mike's other business before. "Wow!"

"If you really want to know then brace yourself." Mike asked and Andy nodded. "My personal checking account in South Carolina has a little over 62 million dollars in it."

Andy was speechless. "6... 6... 62." he looked at Ian stuttering.

Nodding Ian smiled. "Million. Told ya, ya didn't want ta know."

Mike went on ignoring Ian. "The Swiss account has around 100 million, and the one in the Camen’s has... 130?" looking at Ian.

"Closer to 140 after last months sales." Ian kept up with deposits from the office not Mike now that he knew what was what. That and knowing what Mike had helped him relax when Mike went shopping.

"140 million give or take." hearing

Johan start to choke. "You okay Johan?" Mike asked.

Turning to look at them in the seat Johan laughed. "Next time you ask if I want an extra topping on a pizza, the answer's gonna be yes." making Mike and Ian laugh.

Sitting back in the seat whistling. "Why work at all?" Andy couldn't even conceive of that much money or even knowing someone with that much. Even with Michaela's trust fund.

"I'm only 18 years old." he tried to explain. "Now can you imagine me getting up every day for the rest of my life and having nothing to do with my memory. That is the scariest thing I could ever think of. Besides I love teaching, it gives me a reason to get up everyday."

The next morning while they were having breakfast Jessica, who Mike had called the night before, showed up completely freaking everyone out. Mike had asked, if she wasn't busy, is she could come with them to help find dresses for the girls. After an hour of freaking out and autographs everybody was loaded into the limo. Antonio, who Mike had requested, already knew where they were going and didn't say a word. "You have got to be kidding me?" Andy choked when they arrived at Armani. "Do you have any idea what they cost?"

Ian laughed. "Oh I know! What do ya think Mike wears everyday? He certainly didn't get those suits from the mall."

Trish, Jimmy's date, turned to Mike looking at him in a new light totally impresses. "That's Armani you wear... to school."

Jessica grinned. "Sound like my kind of school."

"They're comfortable." Looking over at everyone Mike sighed. "Ok this may come as a shock to all of you but..." motioning for them to come closer then yelled, "...I'm GAY!" laughing as they all pulled back. "I know clothes, yes I like football but I know designers. I'm an enigma wrapped in a riddle." Ian laughing at that.

"Mr Wilkinson, Mr Finnigan welcome back." The security guard Diego said as they stepped out of the car.

Holding out his hand Mike asked. "Diego it's good to see you. How's your daughter doing, her arm all healed up?"

Beaming Diego nodded, "Yes sir, and riding her bike hell bent for leather again. I swear that girl gives me twice as much trouble as her two brothers combined."

"How are Hector and Santino?" Mike asked.

Diego laughed shaking his head, "I swear I would love to have your brain."

"No you wouldn't, it's too crowed." Mike joked then pointed to others still sitting in the limo. "If they won't come in... taz 'em."

"I'll be sure to do that sir." Diego nodded holding open the door and grinning as he pocketed the fifty dollar bill Mike had slipped him.

Bree was the first to spot Mike and Ian and went to greet them. "Mr Wilk... Mike, welcome back. I see we have a group today." seeing Jessica with them. "Mrs Milner, I didn't realize you were friends with Mike and Ian."

Jessica smiled, "Oh yes we go way back. When Mike asked for help with the girls dresses of course I had to say yes."

"And these are dresses for?" She asked.

Ian shuddered for effect. "One scary word... prom."

"I see." Bree said grinning. "What's the theme?"

Amy was a little embarrassed to admit it in front of the actress but spoke before Ian or Mike could. "Vintage Hollywood."

"Really?" Jessica asked beaming as she took the younger blondes arm.

Jimmy laughed. "She's on the prom committee she should know."

The girls went to one private room with Bree and the boys went to another with Tim. Jessica was also on another mission for Mike, he had given her Linny's measurements and her picture to find her a dress since she and Andy were chaperoning the dance this year. Ian supervised the boys while Mike and Gigi went on to something else. Mike had a soft spot for the tv show 'White Collar' and Gigi had made it his mission to track down anything similar to the suits in the show and had hit the jackpot. He had 16 different complete suits that looked as if they had come right off the show's set. Mike tried on one and made the mistake of going out to ask Ian what he thought. The guys were in the middle of trying on different styles when Mike walked in and even DL whistled, but they were all shocked at Ian's reaction. He didn't say anything he just stood up walked to Mike and to everybody’s surprise started kissing him as they backed into the dressing room.

Kyle, Candy's date, looked at the others with a grin on his face. "They're not..." 

"Well that's new." Jimmy said to Andy. They had never seen the two of them act like that before ever. They always seemed so proper when anyone was around. 

Josh laughed, he was used to them disappearing at any given time when he was over at Amy's house. "You guys haven't spent a lot of time around them out of school have you?" buttoning the jacket to the getup he had on. He had to give Mike credit the outfits he had picked out looked great on everyone.

DL was still staring at the space they had disappeared from. Damn Mike had looked good, he thought but said. "Not lately, why?" Wondering if he was the only one curious about who was riding who. It wasn't his fault that in trying to help Mike out he had found a few gay porn sites before finding out that the bastard that had hurt him had sold videos of it. Now he couldn't even watch straight porn without wondering if the people on them knew they had been filmed.

"Let's just say I wouldn't expect them back for a while?" Josh told them as Gigi came over to take the suit. "I think I'll take this one." it didn't bother him.

"Are you kidding me?" Andy couldn't believe it but Josh just nodded. "I am so glad I'm not a chaperon right now." Mike had made it clear that he was there as a friend not a teacher, but he still felt like he should be tapping on the door or something.

Tim couldn't help smiling at the guys, looking over at Gigi he shrugged. "It happens more than you think. Why do you think we put locks on the doors?" only slightly joking as they looked at him.

Gigi grabbed the coat from DL with a dreamy look in his eyes. The man was barely five foot tall in a beige suit and a deep purple shirt that he had matched with a pink scarf tied around his neck that showed off his dark skin perfectly. "Um, Um, Um can you blame him honey? Mike is a hottie in that suit. Kind, handsome, and rich." looking at the group. "Sugar if they weren't a couple I'd be under him a heartbeat." Turning and going back to the clothes rack leaving some speechless men behind.

Andy looked over at Tim and coughed, "Have they every done that before?"

"Mr Wilkinson and Mr Finnigan?" Andy nodded and Tim smiled. "No Sir, but I have seen some heavy looks between the two of them so I'm not surprised." Tim stepped closer to Andy. "Just between you and me, I think they should clear out one of the dressing rooms and just put a bed in there." Andy laughed but something told him the guy was serious.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the dressing room Mike was enjoying the feel Ian's hand cupping his ass while still trying to be the adult. "Ian," as he kissed him locking the door. "Ian we can't. We're not alone remember." he still cupped the back of Ian neck as he pulled him closer pushing the coat aside to kiss his neck. 

"Ta hell with them." Seeing Mike in that suit... the only thought he had was getting it off him as soon as possible. Leaning back Ian started unbuttoning Mike vest and shirt grinning as he gently bit his nipple, something Mike was particularly sensitive to before unzipping Mike's pants and pushing them down to squeeze his ass.

Loving the fact that he could make Ian so wild Mike sighed. "Oh god, Ian we are not alone..." shutting up when Ian pushed him down onto the bench making Mike laugh since he was practically naked and Ian hadn't even wrinkled his shirt. Ian kneeled down massaging Mike's already hard cock, then bent to take him in his mouth. "Oh fuck it, don't stop." gripping Ian's hair in his hands giving up all thought of stopping this.

Ian looked up to see Mike's head tilted back with his eyes closed as he continued to suck on him. He continued to rub and suck Mike until he leaned down and ripped some of the buttons on Ian's shirt as he pushed it off him. When he reached for Ian's belt Ian stopped him only to pull him up and turning him to face the mirror. He had never been this aggressive with Mike as he pulled the pants off him and spread the cheeks of his ass to flick his tongue across his opening, rimming him before trusting his tongue deep, "Oh god like that... yeah... god that feels so good." Mike reached around the cup Ian's head as he licked and sucked the part of his body that belonged only to Ian. He nearly cried out when Ian stood up, opened his own pants, pulled on a condom and thrust into him from behind. Mike was beyond aroused watching Ian in the mirrors seeing him moving in and out of him. "That's it... yeah like that... harder... please Ian..."

He heard Mike and started moving harder and faster then to his surprise Mike stopped him and kissing Ian as he put one leg on the bench letting Ian drive into him deeper then before, in this position it only took minutes to push Ian over the top and he came. "Don't move." he growled kissing and sucking on Mike's neck finding every scar and licking them for a minute before pulling out and once again made Mike sit down so he could suck him.

Mike griped Ian's hair as he used his hips to thrust into the hot core of his mouth. "Ian god I can't wait I'm coming..." warning him.

Ian smiled, "That's it baby come for me. I want ta taste ya." taking him again pumping and sucking until Mike came in his mouth, something they were still getting used to. Together they fell to the floor panting shocked at themselves. "That was unexpected." Ian laughed holding Mike as he kissed his forehead.

Grinning Mike bit Ian's chest laughing. "I liked it though, I've never seen you like that. It was... exciting. I take it you liked the suit." pulling off Ian's condom and tossing it in the trash can he got him to sit on the bench then Mike sat up to lick him clean. "I always love the way you taste Ian."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ya keep doing that and we may never leave and as much as I hate ta think of it yar right, we didn't come alone." Cupping Mike's neck to pull him in for another kiss. "But ya are buyin the suit or I'll buy it for ya myself."

"Oh yeah I'm buying it." Mike was grinning as he started getting dressed again. "You can't blame me for this, just remember it was you that dragged me in here."

Ian zipped up his pants and put on his shirt, minus a few buttons. Luckily only the top two giving Mike a good view of his chest, then started helping Mike button his. "I couldn't help myself, ya looked ta damn good ta resist." pulling him tight and kissing him below his right ear. "They're gonna give us hell ya know." still feeling playful he ran his thumb in the crease of Mike pants.

Mike stepped back and pulled on the coat then kissed Ian long and deep, still tasting himself in Ian's mouth. "Let them, it was worth it."

Brushing the hair out of Mike's face. "Ya don't mind that I was a little ruff."

Mike cupped Ian's ass and pulled him tight against him letting Ian feel the evidence. "Ian you can feel free to be a little ruff anytime you want." 

Grinning Ian couldn't believe Mike was half hard again already. "I will, as long as ya feel free ta do the same... later tonight." giving him a quick kiss then checking to make sure everything was tucked in before unlocking the door.

They had expected their friends to give them a hard time but instead nobody said anything. It was almost like they were afraid to, causing the tension to mount. Josh, who was already used to them wandering off at home whenever he visited Amy, finally broke the silence. "Well that was quicker than usual, don't tell me you're losing your touch." causing DL, Jimmy, Kyle and Andy to choke in shock. Poor Tim started handing out water bottles to each of them with a grin on his face.

Mike started laughing as he reached over and pulled Ian to his side. "Actually... I think we're just getting better at it." patting Ian's ass and making him laugh. Ian kissed him then went to sit down again pretending like nothing had even happened.

Jimmy just stood there staring at the two of them. "Jesus! You guys hardly hold hands around anyone now you're having quickies in a dressing room. I'm shocked." He was glad to see Mike happy but this was going to take some getting used to. It wasn't like they hadn't wondered but seeing proof that the two of them were having sex was a little weird.

DL came out in a light grey suit, white shirt and a black tie looking really good and laughed when he saw a hickey starting on Mike's neck. "And here I thought you two were suppose to be the responsible ones. Although I will admit, you do look good in that suit Mike." Jumping when Jimmy slapping his head. "What? Give me a break he does!"

Ian saw Andy looking between him and Mike, "Andy are ya okay?" since he hadn't said anything yet.

Andy wasn't sure how to respond, part of him was happy to see two people he considered friends instead of students having fun, but the teacher side felt like he should say something. In the end he looked at Mike and all he said was, "Your fly's down." Causing everyone to burst out laughing when Mike looked only to see Andy had been joking and nothing else was said.

The girls were having a ball with Jessica and she with them. They talked about the prom, how to wear their hair, tried on dozens of dresses until they all found one they fell in love with. 

What they didn't know was that instead of one new outfit everybody was getting two. Jessica had told Mike about a benefit show being held that night that she and Mark were presenting in and after talking to her Mike had arranged tickets so they were all going to that. The girls were getting theater dresses for the night as well as purses and shoes and the guys were getting two different suits, much to Andy’s dismay. Jessica had to take off after leaving the store to go and get ready so they had lunch at Tony's Original Pizza with Antonio joining them. Once they were there the girls learned about Mike and Ian's dressing room antics and that was when all the teasing started. Mike and Ian took it for a while but when DL asked who was on top Andy had smacked his head and Ian asked if they wanted to walk home. After lunch Mike was in such a good mood that he told Antonio it was time for Tiffany’s. Andy tried to put his foot down instead of Ian, who for once actually helped the girls pick out jewelry, he figured at least that way he might be able to keep the cost down a little. He was shocked Mike didn't go over board with the necklace and earring sets for the girls or the cufflinks and tie pins for the guys. Jessica had given Mike a picture of Linny's dress and he had to keep hers and Andy's separate so he wouldn't know he had bought something for them, but that was part of the fun. There was only so much the poor man could handle in one day. 

They got back to the Plaza where Mike had made reservations at the salon there. Manicures and pedicures for everyone and hair and makeup for the girls. At seven two limos arrived to pick them up for the theatre, Andy had to admit that everyone looked fantastic in black tie and dinner dresses. 

Jessica and Mark came over to get Mike and Ian as soon as they arrived so they could introduce them to people. The first being Sidney Sheldon, a critic for the New York Times and Broadway News that Mike read religiously and was thrilled to meet in person. Sidney, as it turned out, was also a fan of the Christmas show and was delighted to meet all of them. The head of admissions for NYDI, the New York Drama Institute, was there as well as several celebrities, political figures and flat out richest people around. Andy watched Mike with everyone and couldn't help but think how well he and Ian navigated through the crowd as Jessica introduced them. He realized that despite what Mike might say, he belonged with them too. 

The lights dimmed and everyone took their seats but after a minute Jessica came out and asked the group to come with her backstage. The rigging for the curtain was jammed and they needed a distraction, she was hoping they could perform while they fixed it. It took a little convincing but they agreed, even Josh, who Amy had practiced with and knew the routine, agreed to help out. Leaving only Mike, Ian and Andy to sit it out. What they didn't know was Didrea Thorough, from NYDI the New York Drama Institute, had asked to let them perform since she was considering finding a place for some of them in the school. She asked if they were able to do the routine from the Valentines Dance, Crazy in Love by Beyoncé. Even months later they never missed a step or a beat, they could all still hear Mike hollering in their ears even now. Jimmy and Candy were the main singers with the rest of the group backing them up, at the end of the full routine Jessica introduced them as the Ft Adams High school Music Club and Andy was shocked at how many people knew who they were and applauded for them. They had almost finished with the rigging and only needed a few more minutes, it took Jessica begging him but Mike agreed to play and a piano was rolled on to the stage. Mike sat down and closed his eyes, Didrea had yelled from the audience asking him to play This is the Moment from the first show. Mike wasn't sure but after getting a nod from the actor currently playing the role on Broadway he did. Andy was relieved to see the crowd was just as impressed as the people at home had been, especially Ian who hadn't seen him play this before was spellbound. All Ian thought while watching Mike play was how proud he was of him and that this man is all mine.

The rest of the night went beautifully, everyone enjoying the show. When the time came for donations Mike handed Andy a check for ten thousand dollars that he nearly choked at as he handed it over to the collectors, especially seeing that Mike had given it as the Ft Adams High school Choir. Afterwards they went to a 24 hour diner called 'The Spotlight' where Sidney, Mark and Jessica joined them. It was after one am when they got back to the hotel and everyone just crashed. The next morning Antonio picked them up so they could go to the Ground Zero Memorial, then they took the fiery to the Statue of Liberty before meeting Vince at the airport at five. Two limos were waiting for them when they got back to South Carolina to take them to the high school where their families were waiting. Everyone left telling stories and showing their parents pictures of the places and people they had seen. Mike laughed at Andy acting just like the kids with his wife as they drove off. When they got home Amy took her things and headed next door, leaving Mike and Ian alone. "I don't know about ya but I'm bushed." Ian said plopping down on the couch.

"Me to but I'm not letting this stuff wrinkle. Why don't we put this up and go to bed." Mike said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not that tired it's only eight o'clock." Ian said laughing as he looked at his watch. 

Mike leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Neither am I." laughing as he headed upstairs. It took Ian a second before that registered then he jumped over the couch to follow taking the stairs two at a time.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The prom was set for May 24th and the week before the prom committee was in a panic. The Plantation House, where they were having the prom, had a wedding planed three days before so they weren't even able to set up until the day before. Until then all they had were decoration ideas, a DJ and a layout for the ballroom. Amy was surprised to get a phone call from Jessica the Saturday before wanting to know how the plans were going since the actress had sent them a box of goodies for them to use the day after they had left New York. Amy jokingly told her things were great if they were using Frankenstein for a theme then explained all the trouble they had run into. As soon as Jessica hung up she made some phone calls of her own then on Tuesday she called Amy back to ask if she and the others working on the prom could stay after school on Thursday. Amy said sure but asked what Jessica was up to. She said she had sent something to help but asked her not to tell Mike or Ian about it. 

(May 22 2014)

At four o'clock on Thursday a car pulled into the empty parking lot at the school followed by a semi-truck. Amy and the others couldn't believe it when Jessica stepped out of car followed by two other people. "Surprise!" she yelled coming over and hugging Amy. "I thought about what you said and I made a few calls until I found someone who could help." pointing to a man and woman talking to the truck driver.

"Jessica?!" Amy was shocked to see the actress in the school parking lot. "Oh My God what are you doing here?" she was the last person she had expected to see.

Jessica laughed, she was used to people staring at her like the other kids were doing, then focused on Amy, "Well believe it or not Hon, it's hard to find people I can relax and be myself with. I had so much fun helping you girls with your dresses that there was no way I was letting your prom fall apart." She may be a several years older then they were but it had been a long time since she had felt instantly comfortable with people like she had with Mike and his group.

Mitch Goldstein co-director of the prom couldn't do anything but stare at the woman who currently had her arm wrapped around Amy's shoulder. "Ah Amy umm..." tapping her shoulder with his mouth hanging open.

Amy had forgotten all about the others. "Oh yeah Jessica," turning to them, "this is Patty, Mitch, Jace, Ieshia and Lenny. They make up the rest of the prom committee." pointing to each of them with a grin. "Guys this is Jessica." like it was perfectly natural to introduce a fricken movie star to them.

Smiling at the gaping teenagers. "It's nice to meet all of you. Amy's told me a little bit about you guys while we were dress shopping." reaching out to shake hands with all of them.

Ieshia stepped forward. "Please forgive me for this but," she said very calmly to Jessica then stepped back. "O.M.G. you're Nichole!!" totally freaking out jumping up and down. "I love that show, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god." making Jessica smile.

"Way to keep cool Ishy." Lenny said patting her back to keep her from hyperventilating then looked at Amy. "How do you two even know each other?"

Jessica and Amy started talking at the same time saying, "I'm a friend of Mike's." from Jessica and, "She's a friend of Mike's." they looked at each other then, "Jinx!" then started laughing at the looks they were getting from the others.

"Oh lord." Jessica said wiping her eyes before pointing to the gentleman who had came with her. "This is Henry Young, he's the party planner I hired to help out, he and his team are going to make sure this is the best Senior Prom this school has ever had." she told them with a grin.

Jace feel to his knees with relief. "Oh thank you God!" looking at the others when they turned to him. "Come on we sucked and you know it. This was set to be the most pathetic prom ever. We should all be on our knees right now thanking her." he joked standing up.

Mitch felt the exact same way but he still had to know. "You're not covering for Mike are you?" looking at Jessica . "He offered to help a month ago and we turned him down." stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought to himself.

Patty stood there her arms crossed. "Against my advise." she told Jessica trying to keep her cool. One of the actresses movies was her mothers favorite and they had watched it together so many time she and her mom could turn the volume off on the tv and do the soundtrack themselves.

Ieshia shoved her a little. "We know Patty."

Jessica laughed. "Actually this is more of a surprise FOR Mike. He doesn't know I'm here, so I'd apricate it if nobody told him." looking at Amy.

"Trust me I won't say a word." Amy told her holding up her hands. "I'm to grateful for the help. Thank you so much Jessica." giving her another hug.

"You're welcome sweetie." patting her back with a grin on her face.

The office door opened letting Mr Higgins and Dr Chambers out to see what was going on. Both stopped dead when they saw who was standing there with the kids. After Amy had introduced them Jessica explained that she was there to save the day. "After talking to Amy the other day I was in LA for..."

"The Late Show." Principal Higgins said. "I saw the show the other night and please call me Ed." being a closet The Girls of New York fan along with his wife, he was in awe meeting her.

"Well Ed," Jessica said smiling at the man, "since I was already there I called in a few favors with the Oscar committee and after a little arm twisting they let me raid one of the old storage sheds. It's not vintage but Henry found a bunch of stuff for you guys to use."

Henry was no stranger to short term parties and this was definitely going to be a challenge but when Jessica Milner called he dropped everything and didn't ask questions. "I just need to know what you've already got covered." asking the teenagers.

"Nothing!" Patty cried. "Even the DJ called this afternoon and had to cancel so we have nothing." laughing a little hysterically.

Ed turned to look at the group. "What are you guys talking about? You told me two days ago everything was done."

Lenny shrugged looking at him, "We didn't want to worry you." sheepishly.

"Yeah right!" Ieshia said pushing him next. "It's more like we were too embarrassed to tell you." 

Henry was trying not to laugh thinking he was glad Jessica had brought so many things with them. "So nothing! No flowers, no music. Any food? " hopefully.

"Our parents are cooking." Mark said giving him a crooked grin.

All hope gone Henry looked at Jessica, "Darling you always do like to challenge me." pinching the bridge of his nose before clapping his hands together. "Okay I need to see where this is happening, and I think a LOT of caffeine. Jilly start calling restaurants and catering companies." Turning away from his assistant to look at the semi driver. "Okay you have the address for the venue so let’s get this show rolling."

Jace grabbed Mitch and Lenny's arms. "We'll show them where it is." turning to everyone. "We're sorry Mr Higgins, I know we should have asked for help sooner."

Ed looked at all of them. "Yes you should have. You're very lucky that you have friends with such impressive connections."

Amy stayed with Jessica while she talked with Mr Higgins and Dr Chambers about the school programs and how much her family loved them. Dr Chamber told her the whole thing was Mike, that it had been him and Ian that had written the script using the music from the show. "Mike's been such a major part of the school for the last two years. It's going to be strange not seeing him as a student everyday."

Ed grinned, "Maybe or maybe not."

Amy sat up in her seat. "What do you mean maybe? Mike's already sent in his thesis. He's practically graduating from college how could he not graduate high school."

"Oh Mike is graduating," Ed laughed, "there's no doubt of that. What I meant was..."

Kathleen put a hand on his arm stopping him. "Amy it's a surprise for Mike, we haven't even said anything to him yet. You'll find out about it later I promise." They were still waiting to get final word from the school board before talking to Mike.

No matter how much Amy begged they wouldn't tell her, so an hour later she and Jessica drove out to a historical home that rented out for parties and weddings. Amy couldn't help but laugh to herself at how normal it felt to be riding around in her car with a movie star she had watched and adored for years, even singing along to the radio with her. When they got to the house the wedding party had already left and the caters were in the process of cleaning up. Henry and the others were in a separate room sitting down discussing where to start, while the semi was parked behind the building out of sight. The decorations were covered, they had brought enough to fill the place so he didn't need to worry about that but Henry needed a head count and an idea of what they wanted for food, music etc. When that was covered they left while his crew, six people who had showed up at the house just after Henry had, started measuring and finding out what the house had available for them to use.

The next day after school they met at the hotel where Jessica was staying. It still felt weird talking to her but they were starting to get more comfortable. Patty had emailed Henry the number of seniors and that they figured that at least a quarter of them would be bringing outside students so he was able to guess at a head count. They were sitting in the suite eating pizza and laughing at Jessica in jeans and a t-shirt looking like she belonged with them. "Why don't we run the night like the Oscars. You know we could hand out awards like Best Actress instead of Prom Queen." Patty suggested.

"I wish we had thought to buy some of those little Oscar statues. Instead of waiting for year books to come out we could've done the 'Most Likely To' list as winners." Jace wished they had thought of these things six months ago when they had decided on the theme.

"And the Oscar for the most likely to end up in prison goes to...." Mitch said in a deep voice laughing. "That would have been so cool."

"Well why not? I would love to see something like that." Jessica told them sitting down after grabbing a drink. "It's much better than my prom. The theme was 'Under the Sea', they made a full size whale and hung it from the roof of the gym. Then at the end of the night balloons fell out of the whales butt." laughing.

"Oohh that's so bad." Amy said laughing as she snagged another slice of the pizza.

"You have no idea." Jessica said rolling her eyes laughing. "Don't a lot of party stores have statues you could use?" it had been a while since she thrown a party for herself but she thought she remembered seeing them in the stores.

"Yeah they do," Ieshia slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I never thought of that, I feel so stupid. I worked at a party supply for Halloween last year and they had tons of them."

Jessica got up and grabbed her purse. "Well let's go."

"Hold on for a sec," Amy looked at the others getting an idea. "You know how they give life time achievement awards every year. Well we know that Mike was voted a special write in award right? Why don't we do something like a plac with his picture on it?"

"I can get that," Lenny told them holding up his hand. "that's what my Mom does for a living. All I need is a good picture of Mike."

They split up after Amy emailed Lenny her favorite pictures of Mike that she had taken in New York then the guys took off. The girls, with Jessica, went around town to every party supply store they could find from Cherry Hill to Spartanburg and back. Amy laughed every time somebody would come up to Jessica wanting an autograph. The woman was wearing jeans and an over sized t-shirt with her hair in pig tails while wearing a pair of glasses and people still came up to her. Amy would just say, "Sorry guys, this is my mom Mary. Don't feel bad she gets this all the time. Personally I don't see it." But they did manage to get almost a hundred statues from the different stores before Henry called to let them know the place was set up and that he had found a caterer who was willing to take the job on such short notice. "I told you he was good." Jessica told them after he hung up.

The morning of the prom Amy showed up at Mr Turner's house early to surprise Linny. Andy answered the door still in his bathrobe which he wrapped tight when he saw her. "Amy what are you doing here so early? It's like ten hours before the prom."

Amy laughed at his look of horror. "Don't worry I'm not here for you. I'm here to kidnap your wife for the day. Nice knees." she added making his groan.

Linny came out of the kitchen with Michaela on her hip. "Amy what on earth are you doing here this early. Is everything alright?"

Amy came in taking the baby who started cooing as she bounced her. "Hi Linny. I have to kidnap you, I'm under orders so go get dressed."

Linny shook her head at the way her daughter settled down the second Amy took her. Thank god Amy was happy to babysit when they needed her. "Honey I'd love to but I have too much to do before getting ready for tonight. The baby..."

"Is coming with us." Looking at the couple. "My mom is all set for babysitting duty early today." Mary had already volunteered. "and   
Mike will be here later for him anyway." pointing to Andy. "You have the suit ready I hope." giving him a dirty look.

"I should have known Mike was behind this." standing back crossing his arms. "He doesn't trust me to wear it does he." laughing he turned to his wife when Amy nodded her head with a smile. "Honey you should go. I had my fun, you deserve to have yours."

Linny was tempted but.. "Are you sure? The laundry..."

Taking her hand Andy smiled, they had been married for six years and he still thanked God everyday she tolerated a screwball like him. "I'll see if I can get it in before Mike shows up." giving her a quick kiss. "Go have fun! I have no idea what they have planned but I can guarantee you won't be board. You certainly deserve it."

So an hour later Linny walked into a spa in Spartanburg to find all the girls from the New York trip, the prom committee and Jessica. Linny couldn't believe she was meeting the actress in person. She had been so jealous of Andy for getting to hang out with her and her husband in New York. Mary had came with Amy to watch Michaela while the girls had spa treatments, manicures and pedicures. She adored looking after the little girl and had babysat on several occasions, Amy teased her saying it was a refresher course for grandchildren. They had the full day treatment then after lunch they headed to the hair dressers where everyone had different styles done. Linny kept saying her poor dress was going to look ragged next to all this. Jessica had just told her she looked beautiful and winked at Amy. At 3 o'clock they got back to Amy's house, since Mike and Ian had already gone to get the boys for their turn at the Spa. Linny was shocked to see a beautiful yellow dress hanging there for her as well as the earring and necklace set Mike had picked out in New York and started giggling. Jessica had brought in professional makeup artists and Mary along with two of the other girls moms ran around taking pictures of everyone. They saw the boys get back just before 4 after Mike had pampered them at the spa then a barber shop before getting back to Mike and Ian's house to get dressed

At 5 o'clock three limos arrived to pick everyone up. Jessica had left before the guys had got home to go get ready and check that everything was going smoothly at the plantation house. Andy couldn't believe what Mike had given Linny, and had to give the boy credit Mike had great taste until Ian told them it was Jessica and the girls that had picked it out for her. He couldn't stop looking at his beautiful wife and kept thanking Mike for doing this for her. He didn't even complain when Mike handed him his own box from Tiffany's before leaving the house. The whole group met their parents at a local restaurant Mike had bought out for a few hours that night for pictures and a snack before heading to the party. 

They got to the Prom just after 6 even though it wasn't set to start until 7, but when they saw the place they were glad they had the extra time to look around. The entrance had the red carpet with barricade ropes holding back some of the younger Electronics and Drama Club members dressed as paparazzi complete with fake beards, cameras and what looked like news crews with video equipment as well as Ward and Liz, doing a remarkable imitation of Joan Rivers, interviewing everyone as they arrived. The paparazzi were yelling out questions and Joan was talking to everyone about the fashions. Mike hugged Amy. "I got to give you guys credit this is fabulous. I can't believe you guys put all this together." proud of her as she just shrugged.

"Well we had a lot of help." Mitch told them then at Amy's look he added. "Oh look there's Kenny. He might need some help." wandering off before he blew the surprise.

Amy linked her arm with both Mike and Ian leaving Josh to follow behind her grinning. "Wait until you see the inside. You won't believe it."

The hallway inside had life size cut outs of old celebrities for people to take pictures with and a full size Oscars statue. The tables were decorated and a buffet table had all kinds of hot dogs, pop corn, even chicken wings set out. There were chocolate covered strawberries that looked like they were wearing tux's and they even had butter cookies made to look like little Oscars and cupcakes with film rolls.

The place looked wonderful and after getting everyone settled at their table Amy and the rest of the committee left and headed backstage where, to their surprise, Mark had joined his wife and was currently talking to a completely flabbergasted Principal and Vice Principal. He was the one that had brought the film crew that was out front filming everyone's arrival, they were also going to be filming the entire night. Then it would be edited and downloaded for all the students to copy, or burn as a DVD. Andy and the other teachers were called backstage and introduced to Mark and Jessica then given envelopes to open on stage throughout the night. Lenny showed them the placs his mom had made, one for Mike to keep and Mr Higgins had asked for one for the office. He had liked the idea of picking one student who had made a special contribution to the school and planned to do it every year from then on. By 7:30 most everyone had arrived and the lights dimmed. Amy and the committee walked onto the stage, looking wonderful in their suits and dresses, where a twelve piece band was playing the Oscar theme song compliments of Mark. They waited until it got quiet then Amy stepped forward. "Thank you everyone, let’s hear it for the band." the room applauded. "Welcome to the Ft Adams Senior Oscar Night."

Patty went next. "We hope everyone will enjoy our little twist to prom night and boy do we have some surprises for you." handing the mic to Mitch.

"We know everybody is waiting for the year books to come out to find who won in the most likely to.. categories. Well you don't have to wait anymore." he told the crowd.

Lenny came forward after him. "Throughout the night we are going to be giving away Oscars to the winner in each category."

Ieshia, stepped forward. "And we know you're all anxious to crown the King and Queen well tonight they'll receive Best Actress and Actor awards as well as Best supporting Actress and Actor for all the runners up."

Jace, being a show off, did a slide to the front. "There are drinks and food at the back and I'm sure you noticed the film crews running around. They will be taping all night and the prom will be available to download in a few days or you can sign up to get a DVD sent to you free of charge."

They all looked at Amy who was excited to see Mike's face at the next announcement. "Now I'd like to introduce the people responsible for making this amazing night come true. She is one of Hollywood’s leading ladies and he is a two time Tony award winning actor, director and producer. "

Ian leaned over to Mike and whispered, "Is she talkin about who I think she is?"

Mike shrugged. "I have no idea. She hasn't said a word to me in days, I was staring to think she was mad at me."

"Put your hands together for two people I am so happy to call my friends." Amy paused for effect. "Jessica and Mark Milner!" applause and screams from the students and a few teachers whistled.

"She is." Mike said standing up and clapping when they came out on stage while Ian whistled.

"Thank you." Mark took the microphone from Amy and handed it to Jessica .

"Last week when I talked to Amy she told me this was turning out to be the Prom from hell." Jessica laughed. "Luckily you guys chose a theme we could help with." several people laughed with her in awe.

Jace gave Mark his mic. "So sit back, relax and dance until they kick us out." then walked off stage trying to get to Mike and Ian.

The Oscar theme music started playing again and kids got up to dance and get autographs. Mike and Ian saw everyone crowd the couple and went over to Jessica and Mark to thank them for coming and to find out why they hadn't called them. All they would say was they wanted it to be a surprise. After the first dance Mr Higgins came out and gave away the first award, The most likely to be a science prodigy went to Kim Lee then every fifteen minutes another teacher would go up and hand out another award The Most Likely To... win a Nobel prize, win an Olympic medal, become a comedian, win the lottery but lose the ticket, best hair, best dressed. Mike won that one easily. Best laugh, best couple went to Mike and Ian to their surprise, best sportsman, best newcomer another win for Ian, most sarcastic, most annoying but loved and to Mike's amusement biggest drama queen went to Amy. Even Mr Turner got an award for coolest teacher. 

Then the lifetime achievement award was presented to Mike by Mark and Jessica with Mr Higgins and Andy. For once Mike was speechless, all he could to do was stand there and say thank you as the whole room stood up clapping for him. Then the supporting roles and the Best Lead Awards were given out. Everyone agreed it was a magical night that none of them would ever forget, and no one wanted to see it end. Mike invited Mark and Jessica to stay at their place but they had to head back to their hotel since they were leaving early to get back to New York. Mark had an audition the next day and Jessica had meetings in the afternoon. Thus ended the 2013-2014 senior Prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you can figure out who Mark and Jessica are based on. If not let me know, they will be showing up occasionally through out the story.
> 
> If you thought some of the plot points were familiar then you probably watched the TV show Glee. Yes I am using a few their ideas but they are not intended to be exact copies. Just to be safe I do not own Glee and any thing pertaining to it. That said, yes the Spotlight is the same one used in the show but no one from the show is working there then and will never be mentioned.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets two offers before Graduation, which will he take.  
> A new project in New York and meeting up with a past acquaintance.  
> Mike and Ian celebrate their 19th birthdays in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Graduation coming up Mike starts making plans for the future and starts to get a feeling for the Real Estate business.

Chapter 9  
June 2014

With only a few weeks of school left after prom, the last day was set for June 11th, everybody was working over time. Ian and Amy were studying for finals, Mike was preparing finals with Andy since he already knew the civics class by heart. Thursday June 5th Mr Higgins got a surprise visit in the form of Didrea Tharough. She had contacted Jessica to find out more about the school because she wanted to offer Mike a place at NYDI. She and Mr Higgins talked for an hour prior to calling Mike down to the office before the last class of the day. "Ms Tharough?" Mike was stunned to see her there when he walked in. "How nice to see you again."

Didrea stood up to shake hands with the young man. "And you as well Mr Wilkinson."

Mike smiled. "Mike please, I can't get used to people calling me that." seeing Ed grin.

"Alright Mike it is." Didrea laughed. "I was just telling Mr Higgins how impressed I was with you and your group's performances in New York."

Ed had been shocked when Holly had told him who was there to see him and even more when she told him why she was there. "Ms Tharough asked to speak to you Mike. She has an incredible offer that I think you should listen to."

Didrea sat down when Mike did and set a folder on the desk. "I have to say that after seeing your performances I was expecting to see at least a few of your students applying to NYDI." She told Ed. "When Jessica mentioned you were going to be at the charity show I was the one who asked if they would let you perform. I wanted to see what you could do on short notice."

"I thought the rigging jammed." confused Mike had to ask.

"Please!" Didrea laughed and waved her hand, "They check those long before people start arriving. I'm the one who wanted to see you, to judge how you reacted and I must say I was very impressed with all of you. But your performance especially stood out." it wasn't often she was left speechless but after watching him play she had been.

"Mine," Mike had to smile. "All I did was play a piano."

"Quite beautifully." Rarely had Didrea meet anyone with his talent who wasn't ready to shout from the rooftops that they were the greatest. "You have talent Mike, and I'm here to offer you a place at NYDI."

Mike sat up. "I appreciate that, I really do... but I'm afraid that I have different plans."

Ed wasn't surprised by his response but felt like he wouldn't be a very good principal if he didn't at least try. Especially considering what he was being offered. "Mike maybe you should hear her out, this could be a wonderful opportunity for you."

Glad to see Mr Higgins taking the opportunity seriously Didrea looked at Mike. "I understand you play several instruments, not just the piano, with your skills and vocal ability..."

"Mrs Tharough please." Mike said holding up his hand to stop her. "Thank you very much for the complement, I am flattered but I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing. I do love music but I have no desire to make a living with it. Let's be honest here, with the money I inherited from my father I have no need to work at all, ever. So I plan to do the one thing that makes me happy and that's teaching, not music. Now if you want to take a look at any of the others students in the group I would be more than happy to recommend any one of them for NYDI."

"I do hate to hear that." Didrea said sitting back in her chair shaking her head. "I would have loved to have seen what you could have done with proper musical training. I can picture you selling out whole stadiums or giving speeches after winning Grammy's." looking to Mr Higgins and smiling. "I can't say that you didn't warn me though."

Ed laughed a little hoping Mike hadn't just made a mistake, what she had said was easy for him to picture too. "I've had the opportunity to watch Mike the last four years and I've seen him perform both on stage and in a classroom." Looking at Mrs Tharough. "He has an amazing ability to teach kids, in music or in any subject he chooses. We're all very proud of him, in whatever he decides to do next." seeing a look of disbelief on Mike's face.

Choking up Mike couldn't look at Mr Higgins. "That a... that means a lot to me. Thank you," looking up. "Does that mean I might be able to stay on, maybe work as a substitute next year." so far Mike hadn't brought up the subject of working there and wondered what he would say.

Ed just smiled, they had already made plans for that but Mike didn't know it yet. "We'll discuss that a little later, but it's a thought."

"Well hopefully this won't be a completely worthless trip." Didrea told them. "I do have my eye on two other students that Jessica said were graduating with you."

That surprised Ed. "You do?" he asked at the same time Mike came up with. "Who else are you thinking about?" 

Didrea reached into her briefcase. "I believe Jessica said their names are...." pulling out her iPad. "Jimmy and Candy?" 

Ed sat up. "James and Candice? They both were in every one of the plays this year. The two of them are some of our finest students."

Nodding Didrea pulled up the video of the show in New York for Ed to see. "They were actually my second choice, but I don't know what their plans are since no one applied." giving Mike a look that said she didn't expect that to happen again.

"I think they would love to continue in the arts. I know Candy would and neither one of them have any set plans for next year." laughing. "Candy got her license to do nails last month and is suppose to work in her cousins beauty shop trying to save for college and hell Jimmy's working for Bill at the new construction site." 

Didrea looked disappointed as she explained. "I hate to say it but we may have a problem then. I knew you wouldn't have an issue with the tuition so the scholarships have already been awarded."

Blowing out a breath Mike started shaking his head. "There's no way they'll be able to afford to go then," going quiet for a minute. "Unless... ," thinking for a second of a conversation he had had with Doug a while back.

Ed was starting to recognize Mike's looks. "What are you cooking up now?"

Mike moved to the edge of his seat. If he was right this might be good for his friends and the real estate company. "I don't know much about scholarships but can't the people who fund them claim it as a tax deduction?"

Didrea laughed. "Why do you think people fund them?" with a wink.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ed laughed at her expression then Mike's as his eyes lit up. He could almost see the wheels turning in kids head.

"Are you able to stay until tomorrow Mrs Tharough? I may have a way to help everyone but we'll need to meet after school to figure this out."

Curious Didrea was more then happy to stay so Mike called Doug and Bob asking them both to meet them at a local restaurant when they got out of school. An hour later Didrea was riding with Mike and Ian to meet with them. Ian had been shocked to see her there and even more to learn why. At the Common House restaurant, Mike introduced Didrea to his Uncle and Doug. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Tharough but I have to admit I'm confused as to what we can do for you and why you needed to meet with us Mike?"

Mike laughed at the way Doug always got right to business. "Remember last month when you were talking about finding something to use as a tax deduction this year." they nodded. "How is that going?"

Bob stared at him wondering what he was up to since Mike never paid much attention to what they discussed during their meetings. Half the time he thought the kid wasn't even listening and just kept saying to do what they thought was best. "We managed to find a few, why?" laughing to himself. It was strange seeing Mike in the Boss role even though he had gotten pretty good at it over the last year, though   
he wasn't about to tell him that.

Thinking that maybe Mike was wanting to get more involved Doug brought out his laptop. "We've done fairly well Mike, I hope you aren't worried about that." He had had his doubts when Bob had shown up saying Mike had taken over controlling interest in the company. At the time just the thought of cutting his step-mother out had been a relief, the woman had been the biggest nuisance he had ever met thinking she was gods gift to the world. For the first six months he had just sent the papers to Mike and he would give them to Bob to bring back. Once he had meet Ian it had gotten harder to keep his attention and things had started piling up. He thanked god every day that Ian had taken an interest in real estate since he was able to get things back and forth to Mike. Over the last year though, especially after the trip to Ireland, he had been shocked at how much Mike had learned and was very impressed with the ideas he had come up with. Opening the office in Dublin had been inspired, they had been open for barely a month and they were already starting to make a name for themselves.

"I'm not worried about anything." assuring Doug. "You guys know what you're doing a lot more then I do and I don't want you guys thinking that I'm butting in, cause I'm not. Doug you've been handling things since dad died and the business is doing great. It's just that two of my best friends have a chance to get into the finest performing arts school in the country but I know them. Since the scholarships have already been given out there's no way they'll be able to pay for it themselves." 

Ian was so proud of Mike for wanting to do this that he supported him completely. As long as the business did it and he wasn't paying for it himself that is. "There's no way they'll let him just pay for them to go either. So he came up with a solution that could help everyone."

Intrigued Bob wanted to know, "What are you thinking Mike? And for who?" sitting back in his chair rubbing his chin.

Looking at both Ian and Mrs Tharough then smiling. "A scholarship program, for the New York Drama Institute. Mrs Tharough would like to have Jimmy and Candy at the school so they would be the first recipients."

Didrea hadn't known what to expect from the young man but had loved the idea when the three of them had talked about it on the drive over. "Every year I have dozens of outstanding students who I would love to see at the school but they end up turning it down when they can't get the scholarships they need."

"This isn't just for Jimmy and Candy, if it were I would just pay for it and let them bitch about it later. What I want to do could help dozens of kids for years to come." Mike said looking at Bob.

It sounded like a possibility to Doug but with the recent expansion in Ireland he wanted to know exactly what Mike wanted. "How much did you have in mind Mike?"

Ian had gotten to know Doug pretty well since he had started working with him and added his thoughts. "Doug ya know me and ya know how I feel about Mike spending money. Even I think this is a good idea."

"Didrea says the average four year tuition runs around 20 thousand a year, so 100 thousand would cover a four year course plus any books and equipment the student would need." 

Bob pulled out a notebook and started making notes. "So you're thinking two 100 thousand scholarships a year.."

Mike added. "For the next ten years, or possibly more depending on how it works."

Doug whistled as he sat back taking a drink. "Mike that's a long term commitment, not to mention a lot of money." Honestly it wasn't that bad considering how many years it would be spaced out.

"If you're not interested I'll fund it myself Doug. I just thought it would look better for the company in the long run." Mike planed to do this one way or another.

Bob knew that tone from Mike. "That's not what he meant Mike and you know it." turning to look at Doug. "This could be an excellent financial opportunity Doug, I'm surprised we didn't think of it ourselves." With Mike’s involvement in education this wasn't that surprising. 

Mike pulled out his iPad. "I went over some information after talking to Mrs Tharough and I think this could be great publicity for the company since we don't have an office in New York… yet,” he winked at Ian when Doug groaned, “Especially since we just went international."

"You have a point there." Doug said considering the idea as he watched Mike. Damn if he didn't remind him of his father at times.

Mike smiled at Ian. "And if Bob agrees we have more then a majority vote sitting at this table, not that I think dad would complain." 

The five of them sat around discussing options over dinner before reaching an agreement that worked for everyone. Didrea called the school later that night, after Mike had offered her a room at their place, to let them know what was happening. When the chancellor heard how much money they were setting up for the school he flew down the next morning to meet with Bob, Doug, and Mike, who left school just after his civics exam to meet with everyone. They finished working out the scholarship details over lunch and Bob had the Michael Wilkinson Sr Memorial Arts Scholarship papers drawn up before dinner that day. They went over the details with Chancellor Stevens, who was more than happy to have such a prominent company added to the schools list of benefactors. He unfortunately had to fly back that evening and wasn't able to stay to talk to Jimmy and Candy's family with Mrs Tharough. 

Mr Higgins had called Jimmy and Candy's parents and had asked all of them to come in for a meeting Saturday afternoon. With no explanations as to why they were there, the two families were worried, wondering what they had done. Once Jimmy's mom and dad got there with Candy's father they were shown to the conference room where they were shocked to see Didrea waiting with Mr Higgins. She introduced herself to their parents and explained that after watching the internet videos and their performance in New York that she was there to offer them a spot at NYDI.

Candy just sat there with her mouth hanging open. "Oh my God that... I... I-I don't... I don't know what to say."

Candy's dad Chuck was thrilled, he was so proud of his daughter and was willing to support her in anything she wanted to do but for some reason she hadn't filled out any of the scholarship applications he had printed for her. Unfortunately NYDI wasn't one he was familiar with and turned to Mrs Tharough. "I'm sorry to say that I don't really know that much about your school." he admitted.

"I thought I told you dad, how we met Ms Tharough in New York. At the benefit." Candy was in shock thinking maybe she hadn't told him. "NYDI is one of the best performing art schools in the country."

"THE best, at least in my opinion." Didrea said grinning. "We've had graduates go on to win Tony Awards and Oscars." proudly.

Francis, Jimmy's mother, looked just a shocked as Candy did. "And you want Jimmy and Candy to go to your school?"

"I have been the Dean of Admissions for ten years Mrs Henny." Didrea told all of them. "I have followed every show put on by your children, and I can tell you, this is the first time I have ever offered a place to someone who never applied. I think both of your children have the talent and the abilities to be great there."

Jimmy's dad Donny patted Jimmy on the back. "That's a remarkable compliment. We're very proud of him."

Jimmy sat up. "Thank you Ms Tharough and I wish there was a way I could go but I don't think I could afford it. At least not this year but maybe next year if there's still a space available. Hell I'll work every overtime shift I can get to save up enough to go."

Francis had never seen her son so willing to work for something, not even when he was saving to buy his car. "Jimmy is this really something you want to do?"

Turning to his mom Jimmy tried to figure out how to explain. "I'd love to be able to go there mom, you have no idea. When the club started last year I joined it just to help Mike out, I never expected to actually like it. But I do, I've loved every minute I've been on stage. Hell I even like the dancing." 

"Which is something you can work on at NYDI." Didrea trying her best to convince them. "But I have to say you did remarkably well during Crazy in Love, especially if you've never had formal training."

Chuck looked at Candy. "What about you honey? I know you joined the community theater so you could keep acting." brushing back her hair. "If you want to go I'll find some way to make sure you can." willing to do anything to make her dreams come true. "Hell, what are second mortgages for." laughing a little.

Donny, Jimmy father, was being more practical. "Jimmy what are you going to do in New York? How are you going to support yourself? You'll have to find a job and go to school. At least here..."

Didrea held her hand out to interrupt him, "I'm so sorry. I hate to interrupt but I may have forgotten to mention that these are a full four year scholarships I'm offering."

If Candy wasn't shocked before that left her completely flabbergasted. "A full scholarship how... why... A-a-a-are you sure?" stuttering wasn't something she usually cared for but right now she couldn't stop herself. She even pinched her leg just make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Sitting up straight Jimmy leaned forward starting to get excited. "What exactly does that mean? How does that work?"

"Why don't I let the person funding them explain." Didrea said getting up and opening the door for Mike and Doug to come in.

"Mike? What's going on? What did you do now?" Candy asked him.

"I knew it... it's a prank." Jimmy fell back in his seat. He could believe it was a joke easier then Mrs Tharough coming all the way here to see them. "I should have known it was you."

"Mr and Mrs Henny, Mr Piccine it good to see you again." Mike said shaking hands with their parents and ignoring Jimmy statement. "I'd like you to meet Sylvester Douglas he's the Vice President of Wilkinson Reality. He runs it and I just sign the papers." he said laughing.

Jimmy stood up. "Mike, I love ya man, but if this is real... I'm sorry but I am not letting you pay for my college just because you have money now."

Knowing he was going to react that way Mike had already planned on lying his ass off. "Conceded much jackass, the Company, not me set up the scholarship. Didrea and Doug have been working on this since we got back from the prom trip." Not looking at Principal Higgins afraid he might start laughing if he did.

It had been a while since Francis and Don had seen Mike and they were surprised at how much he had changed or more aptly had grown up. "What kind of scholarship Mike?"

Doug was the one that answered for him, "We set up the Michael Wilkinson Sr Memorial Arts Scholarships. It's two a year, one male, one female, for the next 10 years. It covers tuition and equipment as well as books and a few incidentals." 

Tearing up Candy took Mike's hand. "You did that for your dad? Mike that's so sweet."

"So how did we end up getting them then if you didn't set it up." Jimmy asked not believing Mike for a minute, he had known him for too long.

"That's my fault," Doug said stepping forward to take the blame. "When Mrs Tharough told me she was considering you both I thought it would be good publicity, not only for the school but for the Real Estate Company as well. You know with there being a personal connection to the first recipients." that sounded reasonable to him and he thought the parents had bought it at least.

"So you didn't know it was going to Candy or Jimmy when you started it," Chuck asked looking at Mike. "because I'll find a way to get Candy there if she wants to go."

Turning to look at the man he crossed his fingers behind his back. "Mr Piccine I swear I had no idea, but I have to say that seeing my friends get this would really make my day." Mike smiled innocently. "I can't think of two people who deserve this more, plus they at least know a few people in New York now anyway."

Candy nodded. "Jessica and Mark, they did say to call if we every got to town again. I still can't believe she gave me their phone number." looking at Mrs Tharough. "Wait a minute. Did she know about this?" that would explain a lot.

Didrea smiled, "I may have asked her a few questions about the two of you when I found out that she knew you." 

"Maybe Mark could get me a job at the theater for his new show. I don't mind sweeping carpets." Jimmy said thinking out loud.

"Jimmy are you seriously considering this." Donny asked, really studying his son. The fact that he was friends with celebrities was something he was still getting used to. 

"Yeah I am dad." looking at his parents. "I know you guys don't think there's a future in the Arts but it's what I love doing. And if you laugh at me Mike I swear I'll hit you." Seeing Mike start to smirk.

"Jimmy you do know it's not a crime to like the theater," Mike said. "And Mr Henny it doesn't make him gay either."

"What?" Donny sputtered. "I never thought that." taken a back he sat up straighter.

Francis put a hand on her husbands arm. "Mike I know we haven't exactly been as close as we were before..."

Mike, a little annoyed with them for not being more supportive of Jimmy, had what he liked to call a PTSD moment. "Before I was raped or before you found out I was gay."

"Mike." Donny looked at Mike. He understood why Mike would think that but he wanted him to understand what he was thinking as well. "Jimmy told us he thought you were gay a year before any of that happened, not once did we ever try to stop him from being friends   
with you. So please don't think that would ever be a factor in this." as sincerely as he could.

Mike looked down for a second before looking up at the Jimmy's parents, "I'm sorry for assuming." feeling bad for snapping, "I just don't understand, why don't you want Jimmy do this if it's something he wants to try."

Francis answered for her husband. "We know Jimmy likes acting and honey you were wonderful in the plays here at school but trying to make a career out of it is going to be so hard." seeing the concern and worry on her face Mike finally got it. They just didn't want their son to have to fight for a place in life.

"You think I don't know that." Jimmy told his parents. "Why do you think I never bothered applying to NYDI in the first place? I was going to you know, I even printed out the forms."

"You didn't tell me that." Candy looked at him, putting a hand on his arm. 

Jimmy shrugged. "I didn't think I was good enough to get in."

Didrea looked at both of them. "The fact that I'm sitting here says otherwise young man. Watching the two of you in New York last month, performing a dance routine you hadn't done in nearly two months as perfectly as you did. That's what convinced me, both of you are very talented and at NYDI we can help you get even better." sitting back she looked at their parents. "But your parents are right. Making a career out of it requires spirit, determination, and a stubbornness to never give up, no matter what." 

Taking a chance to add his thoughts Mike joined in. "The scholarships will cover the costs of a four year degree then if you don't want   
to continue you can teach acting or dance or even coach a music club." 

Donny rubbed his chin and Jimmy smiled. His dad always did that before giving in. "I never thought about it that way. Teaching could be a good back up plan."

Didrea nodded. "We do offer a teaching degree that you can use anywhere in the country." 

Jimmy looked at his parents. "Mom, dad I really want to do this. I want to try, when am I ever gong to get another chance like this." looking at Mike. "Even if he's paying for it."

Throwing his hands up. "I'm not paying for it." Mike laughed at least that part was true. 

Francis looked at Donny who nodded. "Then honey... you should do it. But I'm gonna miss you so much." starting to cry.

"Really... it's okay with you?" Jimmy asked.

"Believe it or not we do believe in you son." Donny said tearing up a little as he put his hand on his sons shoulder. "If this is what you want then, you should go to New York. Just do me a favor and buy a big can of pepper spray." as Jimmy hugged them both.

Chuck touched Candy's hand not understanding why she wasn't happier. He was thrilled. "I always knew you could do it baby. Congratulations Jimmy." turning to him. "At least I know she'll have one friend looking out for her."

Shaking her head Candy started tearing up. "Dad I can't, I don't want leave you here by yourself."

Stunned Chuck just stared at her. "Is that why you didn't fill out the college applications I got for you, because of me?" brushing the hair out of her eyes as she nodded. "Honey it's my job to look after you not the other way around." taking her hands. "Do you have any idea how proud your mother would be of you? You get your love of acting from her you know. To see you go to New York, my God she'd be jumping for joy if she were here."

After talking for a while, Mike finally convinced them he had nothing to do with it, and signing a few papers for both Didrea and Doug it was official. Jimmy and Candy would start the New York Drama Institute in September, after that was done Mr Higgins asked Mike to stay for a while, that he had a few things to talk to him about. The two families left to celebrate while Doug offered to take Didrea to the airport since Mike had called Vince the night before and arranged to have the plane take her home.

Once Mike and Mr Higgins were alone, the older man turned to him with a grin. "You should have taken her up on the offer Mike. That was some of the best acting I've seen in a long time. I have never seen you lie like that before. I almost blew it, I wanted to laugh so bad."

Grinning as he followed Mr Higgins back to his office thinking that it was strange to be there alone on a Saturday. "It wasn't a complete lie. It is a great tax break for company and they didn't need to know I started it for them. Besides a lot of kids will get a great education   
because of them now."

Ed laughed, Mike may deny it but he was a hell of a business man too. "I wish more people were more like you. The world would be a lot better off."

"Less populated too." he said smiling at Ed. 

"What?" it took a minute for him to figure out what Mike was talking about. "Oh dear lord." laughing. "It's good seeing you happy again. How are things going for you, outside of school I mean?" sitting down at his desk.

"Good. I sent my thesis in and I'm just waiting to hear back from them. Ian's going to continue working with Doug when we get back and he's registered for Business Management courses in Spartanburg this fall. He's the one who likes real estate, in fact Doug wants him to get his license before school starts so he can actually start working with the clients instead of being his shadow."

Ed tried never to get involved in a students personal life but then Mike was more of a colleague now. "Do you mind me making an observation?" Mike shrugged. "It's just... the two of you seem like a good match."

"I think so," Smiling. "Two years ago couldn't even imagine ever wanting to be with someone let alone finding one. But with Ian," still finding the words to explain hard. "It's like he's always been the part of me that was missing, I love him." seeing a strange look on the older mans face. "Sorry I tend to over share when it comes to us."

"You deserve to be happy Mike." leaning back in his chair. "Speaking of which, you said that teaching makes you happy."

Laughing "Yes it does, do you think I got up every morning to take civics, I came in to work." Even Ed laughed at that. "I love it, I know that I'll only be 19 in a few weeks but I don't feel like a kid anymore. What happened to me... I had to grow up fast and I realized that unless you're honest with yourself and others, all you're doing is denying who you are. And that sucked! I love who I am and I think people started liking me more after they knew the truth."

Ed nodded. "I would have to agree with you. This last year we all could see a real change in you. You weren't hiding who you are or what you liked. You've blossomed, you're confident, strong, and the kids respect you, despite your age." 

Worried Mike asked. "I hope I did a good job too?"

"You did a fine job. You're a remarkable teacher Mike I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't think so." Leaning forward to set his hands on the desk top. "You know Mrs Holifield is retiring this year."

Mike had to laugh at that. "Sure everyone knows, she's been talking about it all year." she would take every opportunity to talk about it with anyone. "Plus the last few months she's had me teach her class at least twice a week." curious he added. "What does that have to do with me?"

Now it was Ed's turn to surprise him. "Mike I got a call from Professor Kempler a few days ago."

"You did," wondering why he would call Mr Higgins instead of him. "Don't tell me I flunked."

"No you didn't fail!" laughing. "He was very impressed with your thesis and you passed with top marks. He said that you are the youngest person to ever get a masters degree from their program. Only one person received higher marks but it's taken him four years to do what you did in less than two."

"Are you kidding me?" Mike couldn't believe it, he passed collage before he even graduated from high school. Damn that meant Ian won the bet, he was going to have to figure out what to make him for breakfast in bed for a week. "So what do I need to do now to get my teaching certificate? You know I wasn't kidding the other day, I would love to be a sub here if that's possible." a thousand thoughts going through his head all at once.

"Well as it turns you're only a few hours short for your teaching certificate." Turning away so Mike wouldn't see he was the one lying now, Mike had already passed that a month ago but the school needed a 9th grade summer school teacher and he wasn't above tricking him into doing it. "So I talked to the superintendent and if you were willing to teach the 9th grade summer school class then," turning back to Mike again. "I've been told to officially offer you Mrs Holifield's position for next year. You'd be teaching 9th grade history full time."

"No fucking way?" Mike covered his mouth not believing what he was hearing or what he had just said. "Oh God, sorry, sorry I can't believe I said that out loud?" turning pink as Ed tried not to laugh. "Are you serious? You... you're really offering me a job... teaching? As a full time teacher?"

"Yup." Smiling and wishing Kathleen had been here for this. Unfortunately she was in a parent teacher meeting with one of the students that would have to pass summer school in order to graduate or they would have to repeat senior year.

"Are you sure I can? I mean... here... next year? Really?" he couldn't have heard right.

"Yes Mike I am." laughing and handing him a bunch of papers to fill out if he wanted the job. "But you would have to teach the five week summer school program."

Thinking Mike rubbed his neck. "We already made plans but... five weeks huh..." thinking. "What are the exact dates?"

"June 30th through August 1st so you'd still have all of August and the first week of September for summer break." if he didn't do it poor Vice Principal Wingfield would have to do it again. "You'd just need to be back a week early for faculty meetings before classes start on the 15th next year."

Leaning back in his seat Mike blew out a breath. "I don't know what to say, I think I'm in shock." that was the last thing he had expected his principal to say when they had walked in.

Laughing Ed stood up. "I don't need an answer right now, but I do need one before the end of classes next week."

"You'll have it I promise." standing up and shaking hands with Ed then feeling like a puppet he walked out of the school.

That night he and Ian sat down at the kitchen counter to discuss Mr Higgins offer. "I don't know what to do Ian, we've already made plans to spend the summer with your family."

"So, plans change." Ian smiled taking his hand. "Mike this is yar future we're talkin about, ya have ta do it. So we won't be able ta spend as much time as we wanted in New York or Ireland but we can still go for a few weeks. Ya can teach and I'll keep workin with Doug. This is just as important ta me as it is ta ya, so whatever ya want ta do, I'm behind ya a hundred percent."

"I would really love to be able to keep teaching there," looking at Ian. "and who knows when another position will be open up. It took Andy two years to get a full time job and not just a sub position, but like he said that was just dumb luck. He told me that some of the other people he graduated with are still working as temps. I just hate keeping you from your parents. Why don't you go and I'll catch up when I can."

Ian started shaking his head. "We go together or not at all. Believe me they'll understand. Besides from what da's told me, and what I've heard from Doug, the Dublin office is goin gangbusters. You know they've already flipped three properties since they opened so he might not be able ta spend that much time with us anyway. And mums all excited about getting tenure and planin the new school."

"I don't know Ian," kissing his hand. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Absolutely, but ya can try makin it up ta me in other ways." Ian said raising his eyebrow and grinning. Mike smiled back before pulling Ian off the stool, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. They never made it upstairs and ended up making love on the kitchen floor, after Ian reminded him to close the curtains. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mike spent the weekend talking things over with both his family and Ian's. Liam and Siobhan kept saying that it was fine with them, Siobhan was so proud of Mike and told him that he had to take the job or she'd send the leprechauns after him. Bill and Mary were thrilled that they would be staying, especially since both Amy and Josh had gotten into North Carolina State University and were leaving shortly after graduation. Both of them were studying Veterinary Medicine and since they had been together for two years now they had found an apartment near the school that Bill had bought for them as a graduation present. Josh and his parents had been stunned when he had given them the keys to the place at their graduation party. As soon as school ended they were moving so they could start looking for jobs before school started. Mike had laughed at Bill's first reaction to the news that they were going to live together but in the end he had to admit he liked Josh, and said he was lucky that both his kids had found someone who loved them almost as much as he did. 

Decision made Mike went in early Monday morning (June 9 2014) to speak with Mr Higgins. Holly told him to go on back to the break room and he didn't know that Mr Higgins was in a meeting with several other teachers. "Oh man sorry." seeing everyone sitting there when he walked in. "Holly just said to come back, I didn't know you were busy. I'll just wait out here."

"Mike wait you're not interrupting anything." Ed said jumping up to stop him.

Andy held up his coffee cup. "You're fine, we were just discussing plans for Edna's retirement party. In fact stay you might have some good ideas."

Todd or Vice Principal Wingfield, looked around the room. "I'm going to miss her, she was teaching here when I first started." He and Ed both had started 20 years ago and she had already been teaching there for 10 years. He had been offered a principal position several times at other schools but he loved Ft. Adams so much he had turned them all down.

Mr Grant raised his cup in a toast. "Me too."

Ms Sheffield’s added in, "I think she holds the record for having the same position, in the same school, for the longest time." with a laugh.

"So what are you doing here so early Mike? I don't think you need more extra credit." Andy joked with the others .

Mike looked at Ed. "I was hoping to talk to Mr Higgins before class started."

"About what we talked about Saturday?" Ed perked up when he saw Mike holding the papers he had given him to fill out and started to grin.

"Yes sir, I spent all weekend talking with Ian and my folks and his. If you were serious then the answer's yes." 

"Yes? Mike I am so glad to hear that." Ed said shaking his hand.

Andy looked around the room and saw that he wasn't the only one confused. "Mind filling the rest of us in so we can be happy too." looking between the two of them.

"Ya'll know Mike's been working towards his teaching degree." Ed told them making them all nod. "Well he earned his masters before graduating. I got the news last week from the school. "

"Professor Kempler called him instead of me." Mike laughed pointing to Ed.

"Mike that's fantastic man." Andy jumped up to hug him since everybody already knew they were friends outside of school. 

Mr Grant came around to shake hands with him too. "Congratulations Mike, you've done an amazing job here."

Ms Sheffield surprised Mike by kissing his cheek. Since finding the knife on her desk last year she had kept a close eye on him and like all his other teachers she was so proud of what he'd accomplished there. "So what are your plans now, continue with teaching or..."

Ed patted Mike on the shoulder. "Oh he'll be teaching alright. The 9th grade summer school class."

Todd blew out a breath. "Oh thank you Jesus, I don't have to do it again." When they all turned to him he blushed. At 52 the students had all nick named him Mr Stick, the man was slightly shorter than Mike and barely weighted 180lbs soaking wet. His dark skin was a perfect caramel color and he had worn a full beard for the last ten years that had recently started getting threads of silver in it. "What? Three years in a row is all I'm saying. Sharie is taking the kids to Florida to see her parents this summer, now I can go with them. Although that means spending more time with my in-laws." thinking for second. "Nah they're still better then kids wishing they were out playing, any day." he laughed.

"Don't scare him off or he may change his mind." Ed said grinning at Todd. "And that's not all Mike's going to be doing."

Andy grabbed another chair for Mike but he didn't sit down. "What do you mean Ed? What else are you up to Mike?" Knowing him he could be building his own school.

"I've been talking with superintendent Dallas and Mike will be taking Edna's place next year." Ed announced.

Andy sat up as the others looked at Mike. "What? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Hitting Mike on the shoulder.

"Ow..." was all Mike could say rubbing his arm.

"We've been asking who was taking her place for months. Just how long have you known Ed?" Mr Grant asked surprised.

"About what? Two minutes." Ed said looking at his watch.

Laughing at him. "That's what I came to talk about." having his old teachers all staring at him was a bit unnerving. "You know what,   
this is weird I think I'll just..." turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Andy said jumping up and pushing him to the chair. "Sit! Mike I'm happy for you, I think we're all just surprised."

Ms Sheffield looked at Mike. "Mike this is so wonderful! I almost hated to see you graduate, you've become such an intricate part of the school."

Still not used to getting encouragement outside his family he shrugged. "I just don't want anyone thinking that I took this job from someone else, or that I bought it."

Smiling Mr Grant sat up. "Mike what do you think we've been doing all year? You're already an unofficial member of this staff. True, you are the youngest teacher I've ever seen but every one of us has watched you in the classroom."

"You're remarkable teacher Mike." Ms Sheffield finished for him. "That's something we can all agree on."

Ed laughed. "Edna did too, that's why she recommended him."

"She did?" Mike asked staring at him surprised. "You didn't tell me that." that was a hell of a compliment coming from her. She had pushed him the hardest of all the teachers he had worked with, at times he hadn't been sure she even liked they way he taught. She was constantly critiquing his lesson plans and giving him suggestions.

"Yes she did. In fact she told the superintendent that he would be, and I'm quoting her now, a down right horse faced jackass if he let such a fine teacher slip through his fingers just because he wasn't old enough to drink yet. Unquote." 

Andy started laughing. "That sounds like Edna." seeing Mike's jaw hang open.

"I was standing right there with her when she said it. I thought I was going to bite my tongue off to keep from laughing at the look on the mans' face. Superintendent Dallas had his doubts but after talking to the teaching school, going over your records and recommendations from everyone here he agreed with Edna."

"You guys gave me recommendations?" Mike was touched they would do that when every one of them nodded. "I can't believe you did that or that she said that. Mrs Holifield’s always talked so sweet to everyone. I guess I need to get her something for the party then. That is if a lowly student can come."

"Oh God!" Andy groaned while the others laughed saying of course he could come.

Mike looked at his friend. "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know." Andy joked throwing his hands in the air. "I just had visions of a condo in Florida or a lifetime of cruises flash through my head."

Looking at Andy he smiled. "You know what? Now you're starting to think like me." sitting back in his seat and laughing at everyone’s faces. 

School ended on the 11th of June and they held Mrs Holifield’s party at a local country club the Friday before graduation. Word had already spread that Mike would be taking over her class so no one was surprised to see him and Ian show up. She had made it clear to everyone that hiring him had been her choice and if anyone had a problem with it they could stuff it. "I can't think of anyone I'd feel safer leaving my kids with. I know you'll be a fantastic teacher Mike, I have all the faith in the world in you." she said patting his hand.

"I will certainly try to be at least half as good a teacher as you are." Mike said thinking that Ian's flattery was starting to rub off on him.

"Oh you!" Edna slapping his arm. "You already have the job you don't need to butter an old woman up. "

Laughing Mike sat down next to her with Ian standing behind him at the huge round table. "I remember the first day of freshman year you had everyone write down what they wanted future history books to say about them and Becky Rochelle was the only one to ask what you wanted the books to say about you."

"I've done that on the first day of school in every class for years. I'm sorry I don't remember that particular one." shaking her head.

"You told her that you wanted to be remembered as a great teacher who got to see Paris at least once before you croaked." people stared him then they laughed when he told them, "Her words not mine."

"I do remember that!" Edna said thinking back. "Good lord you do remember everything don't you." patting his hand again.

"Chris asked what was so special about Paris and you spent most of the class taking about how much you had wanted to go for your honeymoon but couldn't afford to. Well I wanted to make sure that you got to see Paris." pulling out what looked like a clothes box and   
handing it to her. He and Ian had talked about what to give her, including Andy's condo joke, but then Mike had remembered his first class with her.

"What on earth did you do?" opening it and pulling out a folder while everybody gathered around. "Stuart! Honey, look at this." Edna called to her husband of 45 years who was talking to Ed as she put a hand over her heart.

Ian grinned as a short slightly pot bellied bald man came rushing over. "I hope ya have yar passports ready."

"Mike what did you do?" Andy asked seeing Edna practically bawling as she flipped through the pages.

"These are round trip tickets to Paris." Stuart was looking in the folder and holding the tickets up like he was seeing things. He even wiped his glasses to make sure he wasn't.

Edna clutched her chest with one hand and covered Mike's hand with the other. "Mike this is too much.” No one was surprised, everyone knew how generous Mike was and that wasn't including Andy's car.

Ian laughed. "If ya think the tickets are ta much don't read anythin else." he told them. Everyone was talking about the two of them, the teachers were used to seeing them together at school but not dressed in the expensive suits they were wearing. It amazed them how different both boys seemed here then at school. They were more relaxed and definitely rich, anyone could tell that. 

"Oh. My. God!" Edna kept repeating as she flipped more pages.

Linny bent down and whispered to Mike, "What did you give them?" he just turned and winked at her.

"We knew you went ta the Virgin Islands last summer so we figured ya'd still have yar passports." Ian told the couple.

Stuart looked up at him. "Yes we do but..."

"No buts!" Mike laughed. "You've spent your life helping kids, for once let the kid help you. In two weeks you'll be on the plane to Paris first class." Since everyone was looking at them Mike decided to just tell them what was in the folder. "I booked the Paris suite at the Four Seasons George V Hotel which I was told has a view of the Eiffel Tower from your balcony," smiling as he saw her eyes light up. "They're holding deluxe passes for Notre Dame, Versailles and a private tour of the Louvre, as well as tickets for the Royal Opera House at Versailles. According to the website Carmen will be playing all month long, you said you liked opera once so I took the chance. I also arranged for you both to have a visit to the Armani store for proper theater attire." Bree had happily made the reservations with the Paris store after Mike had explained what he wanted.

"Mike!" Edna wiped her eyes with a napkin Stuart handed her. No one could have given her anything that meant so much to her.

"You'll have a private car and a driver for the whole trip so you won't have to worry about getting around. Plus a friend of ours who works for a bodyguard service will be coming in from Ireland. Aeden will meet you at the airport and he's going to make sure you guys stay safe and get the royal treatment."

"Aeden lived in Paris for three years so he knows his way around, and he was happy ta do this for ya." Ian told them. In fact the man had laughed for five full minutes when they had called him two days ago. Then he said only Mike would give a teacher an all expense paid trip to Paris.

"I don't... Mike this is... I... we can't..." She was trying to get out, she was desperately trying to find away to accept but she also felt bad for wanting it so much.

"Yes you can." Mike grinned taking her hand. "There's more if you want to know." tempting her.

"If they don't, I do." Linny said making everyone laugh. They were so happy for Edna, Mike wasn't the only one who knew she dreamed of seeing Paris. She had talked about going for years but every time they had saved enough something would happen to stop their plans.

Mike grinned at Linny when Andy pulled her back. "You'll have three weeks in Paris to do whatever you want, then an eight days cruise from Paris to Rouen then back to Paris. Unfortunately after that you'll have to come home, unless you apply for citizenship. Then you're on your own." he added with a wink.

Edna smiled. "I don't know..." blowing her nose. "how to thank you. Mike this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us."

Stuart wrapped his arm around his wife. "Mike thank you. How can we repay you?" he could understand them giving this to his wife but to include him as well was incredible.

Mike laughed. "The only thing I want is for you to go and have fun. You deserve it for putting up with ungrateful teenagers for so many years."

As the party kept going everyone was talking about how happy they were for Edna but sad to see her leaving as she showed off the tickets and travel brochures in the packet. Andy and Linny came over to Mike, Linny giving them both a kiss for what they had done for her and her husband. Everyone else was astonished with Mike's gift and kept telling him so. Mike didn't see what the big deal was, he was just happy they liked everything.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mike surprised Ian by flying his parents over for the graduation ceremony on the 14th while the girls were staying with their grandparents and they had been waiting at the house when he and Ian had gotten back from Edna's party. So they were able to meet all his teachers and thanked all of them for everything they had done for their son the last year and a half. After the ceremony Bill and Mary threw an all day party back at the house Saturday. Mike had his pool opened and people were going between the yards having a wonderful time. It seemed like every one of their teachers came, as did Ed and his wife Rachel. Most of them came out of curiosity just to see what Mike's house looked like since they had heard so much about it. Unfortunately Ian's parent's had only been able to stay for the ceremony but Ian and Mike promised they would be over as soon as the summer school was finished.

It was at the graduation party on Saturday that Mike had overheard Candy and Jimmy talking to their parents and friends about how much they had to do to get ready for their move. Finding a place to stay and looking for jobs were the most important. They were thinking about getting a two bedroom apartment so they would be able to combine their incomes and be able to look after each other which their parents thought was a good idea. Candy's dad was sitting down with Jimmy parents and Mary, "I'm just happy that Jimmy will be there. You two can look after each other." patting his daughters hand.

"We're leaving tamarra for two weeks, why don't ya come with us." Ian said coming over and joining them. "Ya can look around ta see what ya can find."

"It's not the big room." Mike said coming up behind Ian with a towel around his neck. People had been trying a little to hard not to look at the scars while he was in the pool making him a bit uncomfortable. "But it does have two bedrooms. Jimmy you can sleep on the couch." grinning at him.

"Haha," Jimmy laughed. "I appreciate it guys but I don't want to crash your vacation."

Ian grinned. "It's a big enough room that ya guys can do what ya want, ya won't be botherin us."

"Just think of it as an abandoned room. All alone... with nobody to love it." Mike leaned down to Candy's ear.

Candy laughed with everyone. "Oh lord, you're twisted you know that."

Ian couldn't pass up the chance to tease her too. "Think of the pillows crying out Candy, Candy..." laughing.

"Two weeks huh? " Candy asked shrugging. "What the hell, count me in."

"If you're going I'm going." Jimmy jumped up. "I don't want to end up living in Flatbush because you liked the closet space."

"Like that could happen." Candy laughed rolling her eyes, the two of them had never been that close but since getting the scholarships they had been talking a lot more and she was starting to get what a good guy Jimmy really was. Not that she'd admit it to him but she was glad he was going to be in New York with her, she didn't think she would have been able to do this on her own.

Sunday afternoon they took the plane to New York only this time Candy and Jimmy were completely at ease staying there and Mike had even asked the butler to get apartment listings for them to check out. They had spent a week looking through shoebox apartments and were arguing when they got back to the room on Friday. Checking the eighth apartment without even coming close to finding something in their price range was starting to get to them. "I swear you have to be a fricken Kennedy to live here." Jimmy said throwing the paper on the entry table.

Ian looked up from his paper when they came in. "What are ya going on about now?" he was so used to them arguing that it didn't even faze him. He was just glad he didn't have to live with them, at this rate they were going they were going to end up killing each other.

Candy sat down next to Ian. "The only thing we can afford is about half the size of this living room and that includes a bedroom and bathroom." 

Hanging his head Jimmy dropped into a chair. "Either that or a loft with no walls and that includes the bathroom. I hate to say it but I don't think were going to be able to take the scholarships if we can't even find a place to live."

Coming down stairs Mike heard that. "Like Hell! You earned those scholarships, you are going." grabbing the last croissant off the breakfast tray. "I love New York and as much as I like this place it pains me to say it but Ian's right." Ian sat up slapping his head thinking he had to have heard things wrong. "This is getting a little much." looking at Ian. "Ian why don't we try to find a house or apartment to buy here. That way we'd have some place of our own when we come to visit."

"Now that I'd agree with!" putting the paper down. "It's about time ya came up with a grand idea. Damn this is one day I'll always remember. The day Mike said I was right.” Looking up at Mike. “Happy Birthday Love."

"Thank you." Mike grinned leaning down for a kiss.

After spending the last few days with them Jimmy wondered how he had ever missed the love these two had every time they looked at each other. "So let me get this straight. You want to buy an apartment and what let us use it while you're not here."

Candy looked at him. "I don't think we have another choice Jimmy. It's either that or not going to school here at all." They talked about it over lunch then to Mike's surprise Ian pulled out the business card of the couple they had met last year in Tiffany's. Mike might remember everything but Ian never threw anything out.

"John and Bridget." Mike asked sitting next to Ian. "If he's still at Keller and Williams he may have something for us to look at." glad for once that Ian was a pack rat.

Ian called John, who was shocked that they had even remembered him, he said he'd see what he had and asked if they wanted to meet later. Since they already had reservations for Mike’s birthday dinner that evening the four of them met John and his wife at Delmonico’s with Mark, Jessica and their girls. The couple hadn't known it was a party and were a few minutes late since Bridget had wanted to look her best at the famous restaurant. Both of them had lived in New York their whole lives and had only walked passed the place before now.   
Mike got up to shake hands when the maître D showed them to the private dining room they had reserved. "John, Bridget I'm so glad you could join us. You remember Ian, and these are friends of ours, Jimmy and Candy, and you probably recognize Mark and Jessica and their girls. Everyone this John and Bridget." John was surprised at the way he introduced them, he made it sound like they were old friends.

"Of course," John said shaking hands with Mark and Jessica before sitting down. "It's very nice meeting you, all of you." to Jimmy and Candy. 

Candy smiled recognizing their looks at meeting the actors. "It's nice meeting you too. Let me guess Mike didn't mention who was going to be here when he called you."

Jessica laughed when they nodded. "You made a great first impression on the boys. Ian speaks very highly of you."

"I don't remember doing anything special." John said a little embarrassed.

Mike saw Bridget looking uncomfortable. "I'm so glad you could join us Bridget. In case you're wondering why the party, it's my birthday."

Bridget was stunned that they had invited them on such an important night. "Oh Happy Birthday, thank you for inviting us. This is a... such a treat." not quite believing she was meeting the two actors not to mention eating in one of the most famous restaurants in New York. "Mr Wilkinson I wanted to thank you for the earrings and the ring. I wish you hadn't done it but I love them." glad she had worn the set.

"Please call me Mike, both of you, and you're more then welcome. Jenna, she's the day clerk at the Plaza," he told everyone, "told us you tried to return them but we had already left."

"I tried," John said making everyone laugh. "I have to say I never expected to hear from you again and especially on your birthday. I feel bad we didn't bring you a gift."

"That depends on what properties ya brought with ya, I think Mike finally got tired of the Plaza." Ian smiled then looked at Bridget. "And Bridget may I say the jewelry looks lovey on ya."

"Thank you so much." Bridget said patting the necklace.

"I did not get tired of the Plaza." Poking Ian Mike laughed. "I just thought it would be cheaper to buy our own place in the long run. Something big enough that I won't have to reserve the Royal suite ever again. Even I'll admit that was a little too much." getting a laugh from everyone.

Knowing the room Mike was talking about John could believe it. "Are you planning on moving to New York now?" 

"No this would be a vacation home for now but maybe one day though. I'm just starting my first year teaching in the fall."

"A teacher? I thought you owned a real estate company." Bridget was confused

Candy understood and took pity on the couple. "He owns it, he just doesn't work there."

Mike tugged on her sleeve. "I prefer teaching. Besides Ian love's the real estate market enough for both of us." 

"In laymen’s terms Mike has more money than God and doesn't need to work at all so he wants to do what he likes." Jimmy added.

"Not quite," Ian said kicking Jimmy under the table making Jessica laugh. "but he can afford ta do whatever he wants ta do as long as he's happy."

Mike took a sip of the sparking cider he had ordered for those underage and looked to Ian. "Besides I'm not the only millionaire at the table now." grinning wickedly.

"That's because ya put my name on your account without askin me." Mike's birthday present two weeks earlier that he was still not happy about.

"It's your own fault." Mike grinned and looked around the table. "He wouldn't let me open a separate account in his name so I had to add him to mine." he told everyone.

"I don't need ya ta keep money in an account I'm not usein." 

Mike rolled his eyes. "Ian you have a part time..."

Jessica coughed to get their attention. "Guys you can argue later. We're here for other reasons, like celebrating your birthday." looking at her girls as they giggled at their mom using the mom voice on someone else.

"Sorry it just that Ian hates me spending money. Even on him!" Mike said giving Ian a quick kiss.

They had a fabulous dinner starting with oysters Jim Brady and Pan Roasted Prawns for appetizers, main dishes of prime New York Strip, Veal Rib Chops, Delmonico Steak and Lobster Avocado. The Baked Alaska they had for dessert was to die for and they all laughed at Candy’s impersonation of Meg Ryan in When Harry Met Sally after the first bite. After they finished their dinner and Mike opened his presents from Jimmy, Candy and from Mark and Jessica, John pulled out the papers he had brought with him apologizing again for not realizing it was a birthday dinner. Ian just laughed and said it was fine, he hadn't expected anything unless they were psychic. John had found several different apartments and a few town houses that he thought they might like. Ian choked on a few of the prices while Mike just said not bad, even Mark liked a few of them but Jimmy and Candy hated seeing Mike spend so much just because of them. "Seriously how can anyone afford to live here. Mike I'm not going to let you buy a 20 million dollar house just because we can't find someplace to live in."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Jimmy it's not that much and I can afford to buy a place so stop worrying." The most expensive was an 8 bedroom 10 bath townhouse for 14,950,000 the problem was half of it was already rented out.

"Isn't there something a little more reasonable." Ian asked agreeing with Jimmy a little bit as he flipped through the pictures.

Bridget laughed at Ian's remark. "This is the department he works with remember."

"It either costs too much or needs to much work." John finished for her.

Mark looked at some of the photos. "What about something that needs just a little work?" 

"Well I do have something." John pulled out one last folder. "I don't even know why I brought it but..." handing the folder to Mike. "I just threw this in at the last minute." he had been half way out the door when he had suddenly stopped, turned around and grabbed the file on his desk.

"What is it?" Ian asked him.

"I've had this in my office for 5 years, nobody wants them because of the restrictions that go with them." John told them.

"What are those?" Candy asked.

John handed her a second copy. "About 10 years ago a man named Rupert Sorrenson died, he was 101 or 102 at the time I think."

Jessica sat up. "I remember him. We met at a couple benefits when we first moved here. He was a philanthropist that owned a bunch of properties in Manhattan and around New York didn't he?"

"Yes he did," John said not surprised they would know about the man. "He left his family the majority of them but he was also one of the founding members of the New York Historical Society and he left six properties to them. Two of them were refurbished and are on the historical tour, but the other four had no historical significance besides their age, so they decided to put them on the market."

Jessica looked up at him, "How old are they?" she had been looking at one with Mike thinking that it looked familiar. 

"The oldest was built in 1888 and the earliest in 1901." John explained.

Ian started laughing, "I love what ya Americans think is old."

"Watch it pal, you happen to be half American yourself now." Mark said laughing at Ian who just tossed a napkin at him with a laugh.

"What kind of restrictions go with the properties?" Mike asked ignoring the two.

John sighed, he knew they would ask that. "They can't be torn down only restored, which is why most people don't want them. The buildings themselves are in prime areas so people want to tear them down and build new."

Mike liked the way he was afraid of giving too much away at one time and could see why he was so good at his job. "What else?" knowing there had to be more.

John laughed at the way Mike said that. "If you do remodel it has to be time period sensitive."

"What does that mean?" Jimmy asked.

Jessica was able to answer that. "Basically it would have be furnished in Victorian era pieces right."

Nodding John looked at her surprised she knew that. "Within a 20 year span after they were originally built yes."

Ian didn't mind that at all. "Anything else?" he actually liked that eras furniture.

"After I mention those two most people just tell me, next." grinning at them.

Putting the papers back in the folder. "John would you mind leaving the papers with me tonight. I'd like to do a little research on them." Mike asked after noticing they were all listed for less then 10 million and considering where they were located that was not a cheap area.

"Keep them, I have copies." John told Mike. "If you're interested I can contact the Historical Society, find out if they are willing to compromise on anything."

"I'd appreciate that and find out what they want for them now too. They might be willing to make a deal since they've been on the market for so long." Mike asked him to do that. After that they said their goodnights but not before Bridget shyly asked Mark and Jessica for their autographs as they were leaving. Mike told John he'd call him in the morning to find out what he could learn. Antonio, who was out with the flu, had arranged to have a friend driving them around. Zander took them by the four addresses John had given them before going back to the hotel. Jimmy and Candy were shocked to see one of the buildings was only a few blocks from the School. Mike had to admit they needed work but they weren't in as bad a shape as he had thought they would be. In fact as soon as they got back to the hotel he called Bill and Doug to see if they could take the next day off and fly up to look at them. That done he went upstairs to find Ian with a birthday cake he’d had delivered for them to share.

After a wonderful night with Ian, Mike spent the early morning on the computer and talking to the staff at the hotel about the areas the buildings were in. One was only three blocks from the New York Drama Institute and was really an empty apartment building. Two were in up-and-coming areas and were definitely commercial properties but the last was directly across from Central Park. The two homes, next to NYDI and Central Park, were in beautiful locations and Mike was actually excited to get Bill and Doug's opinions on them. After breakfast he called John and left a message for him asking if they could meet later that day, John called back an hour later saying he had talked to Helga Tidwell, the head of the Historical Society, and she was willing to meet with them at three-thirty if they were available. Bill and Doug arrived with Mary in the lead, just before noon. When Bill had told Mary where he was going she told him she was not going to be left alone since Amy was gone now and had started packing. 

(June 22 2014)

At three the limo picked the group up and met John and Helga at the building closest to NYDI. At first Helga had been ready to refuse the tour when John had introduced the two teens as the ones interested, she was sure they would want to turn them into nightclubs or something similar but was glad she hadn't. After touring the house Bill had to admit the place was built well and basically only needed some minor remolding and cosmetic fix ups to make a single home. He said the kitchen would need the most work making Mike laugh remembering that was what he said about his home too. Helga kept reminding them that any renovations would have to adhere to the time period, something Mike had researched that morning and had brought a few things with him to show her. He had found a designer in Wisconsin that was taking antique stoves and ice boxes and refitting them for electric or gas, they still looked original but worked modern. Helga was thrilled to learn they were willing to stay true to their requirements and was quite impressed with what Mike had shown her, even asking him to email her the websites so they could possibly use them in the future. 

Doug had liked the two commercial properties, especially after the information Ian had found on them. Ian had looked up the areas and found the estimated growth reports and some tax credits available for new businesses in those areas and thought with some remodeling they would make great office spaces. John told them that a photography group had been interested in one of them but had wanted to completely modernize the building. 

After touring the last house, the one across from Central Park, which was the smallest of the buildings though the same seven stories as the one closest to the school. Bill, Doug, John and Helga were talking about the properties when Ian saw Mike standing across the street just staring at the house and went over to him while Mary, Candy and Jimmy were still looking around inside. "What are ya thinkin Love?" coming up and wrapping an arm around Mike's waist.

Mike grinned putting his hands over Ian's. One reason he loved New York, nobody looked at them twice if they kissed or held hands on the streets. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

Ian surprised him by kissing the back of his neck. "Ya've had a funny look ever since we came out of there. I already know what yar thinkin. I've seen that look before, and it's always expensive."

"I can't help it," Mike said turning and wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. "Did you see the wood work in the library and the marble entry way? My god this must have been the finest house on the block at one time. It makes me sick to see it so..."

"Fallin apart." Ian offered.

"It's not that bad," punching Ian's arm as he backed up. "You heard what Bill said."

"That it needs the most work of all four properties even though it's the youngest." Ian joked, he already knew there was no way Mike was going to leave this place to rot and if he was being honest he had to agree. The place had a character that felt homey and welcoming plus the lay out of the rooms were perfect. "At least with a little work the one near the Institute could be ready before school starts for Jimmy and Candy."

Mike smiled. "I agree that should go to Scholarship Program," looking across the street with a glint in his eyes, "but I want this one."

Ian wasn't really surprised. "Ya want both?" 

"I want all four of them Ian! I just want this one for us." turning to Ian. "I can picture this place finished. The bricks cleaned with white trim, replace that crappy fence and balconies with wrought iron, the library filled with books and a piano by the window there. Maybe some of those claw foot couches with a hidden TV in a cabinet."

Ian could see Mike was serious. "Ya really want this don't ya." it had been a while since he had seen Mike this excited about a project. The last time was when they had been writing the Christmas Show.

Mike saw the look on Ian's face. "You must think I'm nuts. Just like dad did when I wanted our house."

"Not a bit." Ian said giving him a kiss. "I think I'm lucky ta have found someone who's able ta see the diamonds inside of rocks. I love ya and I hate ta admit it but..." turning to take another look at the place. "I like it too." 

"You do? So you wouldn't mind living here for vacations." feeling playful he cupped Ian's butt getting a little squeak out of him as he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"I would live under a bloody rock as long as I was with ya." Ian told him. "But let's see about adding an elevator. I don't want ta have ta walk up all those bloody steps and I know they still make old fashioned iron ones." only half joking. Ever since the beating he sometimes had trouble with his left knee if he walked to long. That's why he liked swimming so much, the water let him exercise without putting too much pressure on it.

Mike saw Mary and the others come out looking for them. Waving they crossed the street to join them. "Well what do you think?" Mike asked to the two men as he and Ian walked up.

Doug laughed. "I think I'm damn glad you take after your father. The two office spaces are in great locations and the house over by the school would make a great..."

"Write off." Mike said stopping Doug before he got too excited.

Seeing Doug start to choke Bill looked at Mike. "Mike that place is huge and in a prime location, you could get five thousand a month for each room in it easily." the damn thing was seven stories, the same as the one they were standing in front of, but the top two had been gutted already. Plus each room had its own bathroom already built waiting to be filled which was hard to find in New York.

"True, but I realized something over the last few days watching these two trying to find a place to live." pointing to Jimmy and Candy. "A lot of kids who get this scholarship won't be able to afford a place to live when they first get here. This will just be a part of the scholarship program, a place for the recipients to live. First year rent free so they can focus on their studies and getting a job. Second year 25% of normal rent, 3rd year 50%, 4th year full rent but 25% of that will be set aside in their name to help with paying for another place after they graduate." Adding. "And Jimmy and Candy can be the building managers rent free for as long as they want, even after they graduate."

"Mike you can't..." Jimmy started

Mike gave Jimmy a look that shut him up before turning back to Doug. "If you don't agree then I'll buy it myself and just give it to them. I can always use the write off." he told Doug with a smile.

Thinking Doug rubbed his bald head making Mike wonder if that was how he lost his hair in the first place. "What happens to the rent from other tenants, the ones not part of the program?"

Mike laughed. "Sixty percent stays in a building fund for expenses, you know water, electricity, taxes and the rest goes back to the company. Although I do want to look into solar panels, the curved roof would be perfect at hiding them. So it doesn't mar the old world charm of the building." turning to Helga. "If that's acceptable Mrs Tidwell."

"I have absolutely no problem with that at all." she agreed with a smile, "I'm all for green living when possible. Can I assume that you are interested in that property?" liking the young man. The more time she spent with him the more she realized that her first impression, when Mr MacClairen had introduced him to her earlier, was completely wrong. Not only was he unfailingly polite, something she attributed to his southern upbringing, but he obviously knew good architecture when he saw it and he had proved that he appreciated the history of the buildings which was more than the last few people who were interested had been.

Mike smiled in a way that Bill had to look at twice. "Helga," using her fist name on purpose. His dad had told him once that using someone’s first name was a good way to throw people off their games. "I think you misunderstood. I don't want just the NYDI house. I want all of them."

"Mike?" Mary was stunned thinking that he sounded just like his father.

"Hold on a sec," Bill said to his wife taking her hand with a smile, "let's see what he has to say." wanting to see what Mike had in mind. Sometimes Mike reminded him so much of his father it was scary.

"The NYDI house and the two commercial building are for the company, that way you can write off the repairs for the house." Mike told them and saw Doug nod. "This place is for us, a vacation home so that Ian will stop bitching about the money I waste staying at the Plaza." taking Ian's hand when he went to elbow him then turned to look at the house in front of them. "What I need to know is what you want for them as a group and please keep in mind the fact that I know what it's going to cost to remodel them to your specifications. Add in the fact that I'm willing to take all four properties off your hands and the fact that no one has made a serious offer on any of them since you put them on the market." he had done his own research while they waited for the other to fly up. "As a bonus I will also make sure that your group will have a say in all of the remodeling and a new office in one of the finished office buildings with a ninety-nine year lease with a set rent of say a thousand dollars a month." He saw Helga's eye widen a little. "And to make it even sweeter, if at the end of the renovations you would like to add the houses to your historical tours, as long as Ian and I are not here, I'll even let you give indoor tours."

Doug had never seen Mike in action before, he had always let him handle all the deals, and was in awe by what he had just seen. "Damn Mike, you are definitely your fathers son."

"Mr Wilkinson, I really think I like you." Helga smiled at the young man. "Would you let me talk to the board and give you an answer soon?"

"I'm sorry but I need the answer by tomorrow or the deals off." Not seeing the impressed expressions on his family and friends faces. "I needed to be working on this yesterday to have the one house ready before classes start in September not to mention those kitchen appliances alone take at least six weeks to special order."

At fifty-seven Helga had been running the Historical Society for the last ten years and had dealt with two mayors and dozens of councilmen trying to block or interfere with their projects with no trouble at all. But for some reason she was slightly intimidated by this young man as he talked. "We have a meeting tonight. I'm sure we'll be able to give you an answer tomorrow." adding as an after thought. "That is unless you would care to join us tonight as my guests."

"I personally would love that." Ian said taking her arm as he hailed a taxi for her. "My home town is over 400 years old and they've taken great care ta preserve our history. I would love ta see how ya do with yars." After the others agreed Helga gave them the address for the meeting and time before leaving with Ian.

As they walked off Doug turned to Mike with a look of concentration. "This is a major project you want us to take on." another one Doug thought to himself. He was just grateful that everything Mike touched practically turned a profit overnight. He may be young but Mike had an eye for buildings that, if he had to guess, was even better than his father.

Mike smiled and crossed his arms. "If the price is right it will be worth it. The commercial buildings alone will recoup the cost of buying all of them and remolding with-in the first two years alone." Doug nodded his head thinking the same thing as Mike turned to Bill. "What do you think of my plan dad?"

Bill put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "I think... That your father is looking down and laughing his ass off right now." grinning

"Why's that?" Ian asked coming back.

Mary laughed. "Because he may not like real estate but Mike is the spitting image of his father." giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "He and your mom would be so proud of you, just like we are."

"Doug what do you think?" Mike wanted to know.

Rubbing his face Doug stood back before crossing his arms. "Well Mike all I can say is that if this is you not wanting to run the business, then I would love to see what you could do if you did. " 

That night Ian, Doug, Bill and Mike met with the historical committee and after some negotiating, one being that the outside and first floors were the only ones that needed to stay time sensitive, they agreed to sell the three properties to Wilkinson Reality, and at John's suggestion they did it directly and not though his firm, for 19.75 million dollars, what the property itself was worth without the buildings. Then with that done they agreed to let Mike have the fourth house for an even three million considering that it would take at least twice as much to fix and furnish, which he happily took out of his own account before Ian could say no. As soon as they got back to the hotel Doug called Bob who caught the first flight to New York Monday morning after visiting the bank for the cashiers check and, with Mike, met with the lawyer for the society along with Helga at lunch to finalize the sale.

When Henri had moved to Ireland one of the managers from the South Carolina office had been promoted to her position in Georgia leaving them a man down. Doug had been so impressed with John that he offered him the position at the South Carolina office the same night they had met. John had talked to Bridget that night and she loved the idea of getting their girls out of the city before they started high school, which their oldest daughter would be doing next year. When he handed the papers of the outside sale to his boss John had laughed at the man's face as he read his resignation letter as well. If they hadn't kept refusing to put him in a better division for the last few years maybe things would have been different but John was glad to say good bye to the firm.

As soon as they got back to the hotel Mike booked the suite across the hall for Bill, Mary, and Doug. While Bob headed out to start filing paperwork, he called Marley to let her know he had to spend the night. Since her parents were visiting she laughed saying he was just afraid of her father. The man adored Bob but kept giving him a hard time, teasing him every chance he got. 

Bill was busy going through his construction contacts in New York and already had a meeting with a few of them for a late lunch Tuesday afternoon with Bob, Doug, Mike and Ian joining them. While everyone was doing their thing Mike and Ian had spent the morning researching their new house, it turned out that Sorenson was not the original owner like Helga had told them. His family were only the first to live there, so far they hadn't been able to find out who the builder had actually been but they planned to keep looking. Looking through the list of things to do made Mike realized what a huge project this was going to be. Especially since he wouldn't be here to supervise like he had at their place in South Carolina. Before they left for the restaurant Mike asked the concierge if he could look into finding a temporary secretary for him for the rest of the week to help him keep things straight. 

At lunch Mike met the four contractors Bill had worked with before that were all more than willing to work with Bill again. After hearing about the buildings it was decided that Bill's group would be in charge and the other companies would send one unit each and split them into two groups. They would start working on the two houses first, then move on to the commercial businesses after the houses were finished. Bill figured between his men and theirs the NYDI house could be finished by mid August but it might be the beginning of the year before Mike and Ian's house was done, which was fine with them since they would be spending their vacation in Ireland and a week in Daytona to check on Pete before the fall classes started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea what property in New York costs but I have spent a lot of time looking up properties in the city on different websites. I may be way off but it was just guess.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike intervenes at the Plaza in a surprising way and gets an assistant to help with the New York project.  
> After Summer School they head to Ireland where Ian learns some things that will change his life.

Chapter 10

After talking to the builders they got back to the hotel just after 5pm, Bill was going to be meeting with the other contractors on Wednesday to finalize everything and get the ball rolling as soon as Bob got the permits taken care of. Since they had bought properties in New York before, if only a few, he was familiar with who to go to get things rolling faster. Ian had asked what that meant and Mike had just told him he didn't want to know. Bob had laughed saying, "Let’s just say the Wilkinson name has a little more pull in the political field then some people might know."

"Translation," Mike grinned. "He's having drinks with the mayor tonight so I figure by 10 tomorrow the paperwork should be finished." Bob grinned at Mike's comment but didn't disagree. Bob had some scary connections that few people knew of.

While they were waiting for the elevator Mike overheard, more like eavesdropped, on a conversation the night manager was having with a young lady and he did not like what he was hearing. He started getting a tingling on the back of his neck like he had the day he had met Ian, so he told the others to go on up and he'd be there in a little bit. Worried Ian had asked if Mike wanted him to stay but Mike said he wanted to check something out, gave him a kiss and headed back to the main area to watch. He was starting to trust that little tingle he would get and wasn't about to ignore it now. Mr Thorpe had never been overly friendly to them, preferring to keep a professional distance. Ian had told Mike once that he reminded him of a weasel with his head full of dark hair, that couldn't hide his overly large ears, and beady little eyes that he covered with expensive glasses. Mike had seen him come out of the office with a young woman following behind him. "I'm sorry but you don't have the proper attitude that we look for here at the Plaza."

The woman was practically begging as she chased after him. "Mr Thorpe please." nearly in tears Alyssa knew she was begging but didn't care at this point. She didn't have a lot of options left and she needed this job badly. "I'm willing to start anywhere, you've seen my qualifications you know I have degrees in business and comput..."

"This isn't about your qualifications Ms Clark." taking off his glasses to stare at her dismissively. "After speaking with your previous employer I can't in good conscious allow someone with your violent tendencies around our patrons."

Alyssa paled, she should have known her former employers wouldn't tell the truth of what really happened. "Mr Thorpe if you'll just let me explain." thinking once he knew the truth he would change his mind and hire her.

"Ms Clark!" Thorpe said losing his patience and turning on her so quickly she almost bumped into the man. "Please you're embarrassing yourself by continuing this conversation and now I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Good night Ms Clark." turning he left the girl standing in the lobby. 

Mike saw her start shaking as soon as Thorpe left and rushed to her side. He managed to reach her before her legs gave out and helped her over to one of the couches before waving at Laura, one of the hotel staff and asked for two hot teas. The young woman was trying to fight back tears when Laura came back with two cups, earning a $50 bill from Mike. "Here," handing her the cup, "drink up, it'll help." getting a good look at her. She didn't look much older then he was and was dressed in an attractive black pants suit with a white blouse. She had long dark brown hair that was tied in a French braid down her back. When he had caught her he noticed she was almost as tall a he was and when she looked up at him she had beautiful grey-green eyes.

"Thank you." Alyssa couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she took the cup. "I don't know what to do now, I was so sure I would get this job." talking more to herself then Mike.

Mike could tell she was on the verge of passing out and wanted to calm her down. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you applying for?"

"Front desk clerk." taking a sip of the tea. "Thank you, this is so good." taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry to bother you sir." getting the first good look at the young man talking to her. Her first impression was that he didn't belong there, he looked too nice to be a New Yorker.  
He was also young, early twenties at most and very handsome with black hair and blue eyes, the combination was unusual and she wondered if he wore colored contacts but didn't think so.

"I'm Mike and you are?" holding out his hand.

"Alyssa Clark." shaking hands, "I'm... I'm..." she tried to say but started sobbing.

She reminded him of Amy a lot and even as a complete stranger it bothered him to see her so upset. "Hey, hey now it can't be that bad." leaning over to pat her back.

Alyssa was shaking his head. "I don't know what to do. I needed this job so bad, I have nothing left." she admitted.

The way she said that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up again. "What do you mean?"

Seeing the concerned look on the man's face she just started talking. It had been so long since someone had been nice to her Alyssa felt compelled to tell him. "I lost my previous job two months ago, then I had to sell my car for rent money then I lost my apartment a few days ago. I was going to go home but I heard about the open position here and I just knew I would get it." Holding her head as she put her head between her knees, "I was so stupid and I spent my last $200 dollars on this suit. Now I don't even have the money to get home."

Mike just let her talk. "If you have the qualifications why didn't you get the job?" curious.

Alyssa sat up and wiped her eyes on the napkin from the tea cup. "Because I was fired from my last job for hitting a client." waiting for him to run.

Mike heard the hostility in her voice. "What did he do to deserve it?" he asked.

Alyssa looked at him surprised, he was the first person to not blame her for the incident first. Even her so called friends hadn't done that. "I worked at a temp agency for five years with no trouble what so ever, then we get a new client and I was thrilled because he  
requested me. But when I got to his office apparently he thought my job skills weren't the only thing for sale." she told him.

Mike's eyes darkened in understanding. "He attacked you?" instantly furious on her behalf he looked down to see his fist in a tight ball.

"He tried to." she gave a little laugh. Taking another sip of the tea. "I sort of kicked in the family jewels." giving him a crooked grin.

Mike laughed thankful she hadn't been hurt. "Good for you, it sounds like he got off lucky if that's all you did. I would have killed him."

"I'm sure he was wishing I had." Alyssa thought he was joking and laughed. "I'm the youngest of six kids and four of them are older brothers, I know how to kick." feeling a little better at least she wasn't crying anymore but the panic was coming back fast. "When Mr Thorpe told me he called the agency I knew what they had said. Nothing about what he did, just the fact that I assaulted a high profile client. He wouldn't even let me explain." not sure what was going to happen to her now.

Mike finished his cup and sat it down. "What were your responsibilities?" grinning as she looked at him, "Officially for the agency." thinking the world really did work in mysterious ways. He needed a secretary and out of nowhere he meets this young woman.

Alyssa smiled, this she knew she was good at. "I have a degree in business and computer management, so typing, filing, running errands, doing research..."

Mike beamed, "Like His Girl Friday." one of his favorite Carey Grant films. Ian had been surprised to learn Mike was a classic film buff and they spent most nights curled up in bed watching old movies together.

"Exactly," Alyssa couldn't help thinking that this man seemed kind and knowing she had very few options left, she did something she had never thought she would ever be doing. "Mike thank you for listening, you've been so kind. " she took a deep breath and put her shaking hand on his knee. "If you have anything you need," taking a deep breath and looking down so he wouldn't see her face. "I'm willing to do anything. I just need enough money to get home to Iowa."

Mike hated to see such a sweet person so scared that she felt she had no other choice but to make such an offer. "Alyssa," putting his hand over hers. "I think you might have the wrong..."

Mr Thorpe, having come out of his office to see her sitting with Mr Wilkinson, had called security and waited for them before approaching them. "Mr Wilkinson I'm so sorry. This woman was asked to leave and had no business approaching you." turning to the guards. "Gentlemen please escort Ms Clark out."

Mike was shocked by Thorpe's attitude, the man wasn't pleasant on good days but this was beyond rude. He saw Alyssa recoil as if she had been slapped and looked at the two security guards with such fear that it pissed him off... royally. Leaning back in his seat Mike smiled at the two guards who knew better then to interrupt him. "Good evening Ted, Carl. I'm so sorry Mr Thorpe bothered you for nothing. Ms Clark was just interviewing for a position as my Personal Assistant which," looking at Alyssa. "I'm happy to say she got. So you'll be seeing her around a lot for the next few days."

Ted almost laughed at the look on Thorpe's face. "It's not a problem Mike," the last time he and Ian had been there they had bet on a football game and Ted's team had won. He never expected Mike to pay him but he had and they had ended up debating referee calls for the last ten years over chicken wings at Ted's favorite restaurant, a little place in Brooklyn Mike and Ian had loved. "Congratulation on the job Ms Clark, I think you'll like working for Mike. We're sorry to bother you." patting Carl on the back. "Come on Carl let’s get back to our posts. Mr Thorpe." nodding goodbye without saying a word they started to leave then stopped to watch when he heard Mike's raised voice.

Mike stood up when the manager had turned to leave without even an apology. "Mr Thorpe a moment please." He was so mad his hands were shaking now and he buttoned his suit jacket to hide them. He waited until Thorpe had turned to look at him before continuing. "First of all you owe Ms Clark an apology. I'm afraid you've spent so much time trying fulfill the needs of a few high profile guests that you've clearly lost touch with common courtesy."

Thorpe felt his face redden, he wasn't used to being called out in front of his staff. "Mr Wilkinson as a guest you're more then welcome to hire someone for whatever reasons you see fit." turning again. He missed the look of shame on Alyssa’s face at the obvious innuendo.

Mike's back went ramrod straight as he took a step towards the older man. "I am NOT finished!" loud enough that people all over the lobby turned to stare at them. The staff were surprised to see that Mike was at least two inches taller than Thorpe as he stood face to face with their boss. "Don't you ever speak to a lady like that in front of me again. Not only is it rude it's just plain disrespectful." the staff stopped to watch hearing Mike raise his voice. They had never seen him angry before and frankly he was impressive to watch. "If you had taken the time to listen to the young lady you would have learned that the only reason she was let go from her position was because the client she hit thought her office skills weren't the only things for sale. As a rape survivor myself I have nothing but respect for her actions in how she handled the situation." he heard gasps from a few people but ignored them. "Personally I don't give a damn who the bastard was. I would have had his ass thrown in jail then called every news station in the city with the story and let the lawyers take it from there." taking a step closer to the man. "Now Alyssa will be working for me, since you were stupid enough not to hire her, and I expect her to be treated with as much respect as you would show any other guest in this hotel. Is that clear?"

Thorpe, wide eyed, nearly choked as he saw the fury on the mans face. He had not expected someone his age to stand up to him in such a way. "Of course Mr Wilkinson, I'm sorry." swallowing before turning to face the young woman standing just behind Mr Wilkinson looking confused but hopeful. "Ms Clark please accept my apology. I was harsher then I should have been and I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. My only excuse is that I was not given the whole story by your previous employer and I do admit that I should have let you explain." looking between the two. "Of course your actions were more than justified and I'm truly sorry you were put in such a position. Perhaps when your time with Mr Wilkinson is finished we could start your interview again on a better note. "

"I'll have to think about that." Alyssa told him. "But thank you for your apology."

Thorpe nodded. "I understand. Good night Mr Wilkinson, Ms Clark." Leaving them while he still had some of his ass left that hadn't been chewed off. Every employee in the hotel started moving at the same time as he turned around and he had no doubt they had heard every word that had been said.

Alyssa couldn't believe what had just happened. "Mr Wilkinson..." turning to Mike.

"Mike please." trying to calm down he took a deep breath. He had never had the urge to hit somebody so much in his life, not even Tiffany.

Alyssa started tearing up again. "Mike thank you so much. It's been a long time since someone's stood up for me like that."

"Alyssa you didn't do anything but protect yourself." looking at her she looked so helpless and scared that he knew she was the perfect person to help him while they were there. "They had no right to fire you for that." making a metal note to get the companies name and call them with a few choice words or possibly buying their office, he'd decide that later on.

"Thank you anyway." Alyssa picked up her purse. "I think I should be okay for few days until I can interview again."

"Alyssa," taking her hand Mike explained. "I really do want to hire you. I just bought several properties in the city and I need someone who can help organize and set up interviews with interior designers and I only have until Saturday to get this done before I have to be back in South Carolina."

"You're from South Carolina?" thinking she should have known. He had a very slight southern accent that she would have caught if she hadn't been so upset. "Do you mind if I ask what you do for a living?" She thought he looked too young to be buying properties and she had lived in New York long enough to know the suit he had on was Armani.

Mike grinned. "I'm a teacher, " she looked so stunned he had to laugh as he calmed down, "but I'm also the majority share holder in  
Wilkinson Reality." He saw her eyes widen a little and knew she had at least heard of the company. "My father started the business when he was in college and I inherited it a little over a year ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Alyssa said assuming that his father had passed not that long ago. They sat back down and she finished her tea then looked at him. "I'm sorry, I feel like I've backed you into a corner. I don't want you to feel like you have hire me because I cried on your shoulder." embarrassed that she had fallen apart like that in front of him.

Mike grinned, "Alyssa I really do need the help and if you decide to stay and talk to Thorpe again at the end of the week or if you decide to go home I promise to do whatever I can to help either way." feeling a strange desire to protect her. "I own a private jet so the least I can do is make sure you get home in style." he added.

"I don't know what to say." looking at her hands before looking up at him.

Mike grinned. "Just say yes." shrugging.

"Then yes." smiling she reached out and hugged him then quickly let go as she realized what she had done and blushed. "Thank you, I won't let you down just tell me what you need."

Liking her more and more. "First off," Mike started. "You said that you lost your apartment. Do you mind me asking where you're staying?"

Alyssa was embarrassed again but admitted. "I've been living at the YMCA for the last few days."

Mike didn't know a lot about places like that but he didn't like the idea of her staying there. "Would it be a problem for you to stay here?"

Alyssa was a little nervous after the way she had propositioned him only a few minutes ago. "Stay here, with you?" wondering if he wanted to take her up on the offer.

Mike was grinning, he knew what she was thinking. "I should warn you that I'm not here alone," wanting her to be comfortable, "but I don't think my family will mind since they'll be heading back before we will. Why don't you come upstairs and meet them." holding his hand out to help her up.

"Your family is here with you?" Alyssa asked as she got up and followed him to the elevator. 

"Yes ma'am." Mike added. "I'm sure Ian will agree with me hiring you."

Alyssa was relieved to know she wouldn't be alone with a perfect stranger even if he was the nicest man she had met in a long time and one of the handsomest. "And Ian is?" she asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Ian is my partner.” He smiled. “I guess that's how gay men introduce their significant others right?" laughing. "We're actually still new at this so sometimes we get the terminology wrong, partner just sounds so impersonal for someone who means that much to you."

"You're gay?" so surprised she stopped when he finished speaking.

"Is that a problem?" turning to look at her, he was always worried about meeting someone with issues.

Alyssa looked stunned. "What? Oh no, no not at all, I'm just surprised." looking at him again. "You just don't seem..." blushing again, this time in embarrassment.

"I get that a lot. I think it's from pretending to be straight for so long, that and I spent two years as the tight end for my high schools football team." Alyssa laughed as Mike took her arm and escorted her in the elevator when it opened. "Come on, I promise not to put the moves on you." this time she laughed with him relaxing a bit.

Alyssa couldn't help but smile as they rode the elevator to the 20th floor. She didn't know why but there was just something about the man that made her trust him. She was impressed by the way he spoke to each staff member they met, knowing their names and asking how they were doing. Coming from Iowa but living in New York for the last six years she had forgotten what someone with manners was like, he even held the door for her when they got to the room. That was her second surprise, she hadn't been expecting him to be staying in a suite. As soon as they walked in a blonde girl came running down the hallway grabbing him to hide behind like a shield. "Mike, Mike!! Hide me!"

A second later Jimmy came chasing her down the hall yelling. "Candy I can't believe you deleted my Red Sox game." stopping when he saw Alyssa. "Oh, sorry Mike I didn't know you had company."

Candy peaked her head out from behind Mike. "Jimmy I'm sorry. It was an accident, I swear I hit the wrong button." pleading with him to understand. Hell she was disappointed too, she had been looking forward to watching the game with him. Not many people knew she was a closet baseball nerd, she and her dad had watched games together since she a kid. He had even taught her how to play after her mom died as a way of connecting with her.

"Don't worry Candy," Mike said patting her on the head. "I taped it too so you can watch it on our TV later with Jimmy." when he move Jimmy lunged for Candy who yelped jumping out of his way. "Where is everybody?" he asked seeing Alyssa looking a little overwhelmed so he told her. "Don't worry just ignore them they're harmless?" 

"If you say so." Alyssa told him but in truth she wanted to laugh. The two of them reminded her of her own brothers and sister actually.

Candy side-stepped Jimmy again. "They're all next door. Uncle Bob ordered pizza from Angelo's."

Mike took Candy by the hand to keep Jimmy from jumping her. "Well come on you two. You can come with us so I can introduce Alyssa to everybody all at once." shaking his head as Jimmy tugged on Candy's ponytail. Mike took Alyssa to the suite across the hall where he introduced her to his family and Doug, who was delighted to finally have somebody as a go between for him and Mike, at least for a little while and happily welcomed her to the group. After two hours and four pizzas later Alyssa was starting to feel like she had been welcomed into a family again. She couldn't get over how many people Mike had with him and was shocked that they all were just as nice as he was. Mike and Ian seemed like a great couple and she made sure that they knew she had no problem working for them. It was Ian that noticed she kept looking at her watch and asked if everything was all right. She had to explain that she had lost her apartment and was living at the YMCA and if she wasn't back by nine she might lose what little she had left. Mike looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly thirty minutes till so he and Ian rushed her downstairs into one of the limos out front and went with her to go get them. They made it with ten minutes to spare and it only took her five minutes to grab her things. When Mike saw the one suitcase he realized she had even less than Ian had when they had first met. "Alyssa I think tomorrow we're going to have to take you shopping."

Alyssa shook her head. "Oh no I couldn't, really it's fine."

"Don't bother." Ian told her liking the fact that she had at least tried. "Mike has this unspoken rule that he has ta buy somethin for almost every person he meets. Why do ya think he's so popular at the Plaza?"

"Is it my fault Allen mentioned that his son wanted a certain baseball card for his 13th birthday and I just happened to find one at that collectibles store we went to?"

Ian choked, "Ya went to a half dozen bloody stores until ya found one! Then the bloody thing cost two hundred dollars!" Mike just shrugged and winked at her.

"No wonder they all like you." Alyssa laughed. "It did seem a little strange that you knew everybody by name."

"That's normal for me. I have a freaky brain, I remember everything I see and hear." looking out the window as they passed their house and smiled. 

"An eidetic memory?" she asked surprised and he nodded. "That's incredible, I've never met anyone with that before."

Ian took Mike's hand. "It's pretty rare, but just wait until he's quotin yar words back ta ya. It can get pretty annoyin."

"I love you too." smiling at him.

In the back of Alyssa's mind she kept thinking this was candid camera or something. That morning she had woken up unemployed and homeless with five dollars to her name and now she was staying at the Plaza hotel, in a suite no less, with a job. "Mike I can't thank you enough for this but do you mind if I ask you something?"

Mike grinned. "Of course. I'd be more concerned if you didn't have questions."

Looking at the two of them. "Why are you doing this for me?" sitting back in the seat with a sigh. "I'm beyond grateful but I'm just curious as to why you were willing to hire me like that, you don't even know me."

"Honestly," he wasn't sure how to explain something he didn't understand himself. "I saw the look on your face when you were talking to Thorpe. That's why I stayed behind when everyone else went upstairs. I've seen that look before, desperate and scared, the last time I felt like that I held a knife to my wrist." Holding his wrist out so she could see the small scar. As strange as it sounded he was always glad that it had left a scar there, whenever things got tough he could look at it and remember that no matter how hard it was in that moment, things always got better. "I was lucky and someone was there to help me too."

Alyssa looked at the faint white scar. "You tried to kill yourself?" suddenly she remembered what he had said to Thorpe earlier. "Oh my god you... you told Mr Thorpe that you were a survivor."

Mike nodded. "I was raped almost two years ago. So I do understand why you had to defend yourself, and if anyone tries something like that again feel free to do the same or worse without worrying that you'll lose your job. In fact I'd help you hide the body if you need me to."

Shaking her head Alyssa couldn't believe her luck. "Thank you and I'm so sorry you were hurt. I promise I will do anything I can to help."

"And that." Mike said stopping her. "What you offered earlier." he knew she knew what he was talking about as she looked down. "Nobody should ever feel so desperate that they have to make that offer. On top of everything else, you have the training and experience I need, you're familiar with the city and after talking to you for five minutes I realized that not only are you beautiful but you’re kind as well." she smiled and blushed a little. "I've been in New York enough to know that kind, doesn't always fair well here."

"Thank you again. I have to say sometimes I wished that I had never left Iowa." brushing the hair out of her eyes as she sat back in the seat.

"Why did ya? I assume ya have family there." Ian asked.

"A lot of family." laughing. "my parents own about 700 acres of farm land. In fact they have one of the largest farms in our county, everything from crops to cattle."

"How did you end up in New York then?" Mike asked surprised.

"It was easy," she said giving the first hard laugh they had heard. "I'm allergic to hay."

"Yar kidding?" laughing with her Ian had never heard of a hay allergy.

"I wish," Alyssa grinned. "by the time I was nine my parents had to enroll me in a boarding school in Des Moines, I spent my entire school years away from home. I only saw my family at holidays and they had cover half the house with sheets just so I could be there."

Ian felt sorry for her. He was separated from his family by choice and he couldn't imagine being forced to stay away. "I'm so sorry Alyssa."

"I can't conceive how hard that must have been, growing up away from them." Mike patted her hand.

Alyssa shrugged. "As I got older of course I understood, but it was tough when I was little, thinking that they didn't want me. It took me a long time and two therapists to figure out it was just the opposite, but we have a wonderful relationship now." smiling. "I just can't visit very often."

She looked like a little girl sitting there with her feet tucked up under her that Ian had to ask. "I know it's not polite ta ask but do ya mind me askin how old ya are? It's just ya look so young ta have lived here for six years on yar own."

Alyssa laughed. "I don't mind at all and I'll be 27 in August. I moved out here as soon as I graduated from college." looking at them. "What about you, you both seem young too."

"That's because we are young," Mike laughed. "Ian and I just turned 19. Him on the 12th and me on the 21st."

"You're only nineteen?" astounded she thought for a second. "Would it be alright to ask one more thing?"

"Of course." Mike nodded. 

Alyssa was impressed that they were so open with her, and she relaxed. "It's just you mentioned inheriting the real estate company but you introduced me to your parents earlier."

Understanding what she was curious about Mike answered honestly. "Bill and Mary sort of adopted me after I was raped. I grew up with them as my Aunt and Uncle so it was an easy transition. My mom died from cancer when I was 7 and my dad in a car accident when I was 15."

Alyssa felt horrible for bringing that up, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's life." Mike smiled shrugging. "Some parts suck and some, like when Ian came into my life, are great." 

Alyssa couldn't miss the affection between the two men. "How did you two meet?" 

They went on to tell her how they met, about Ireland and why Ian became an exchange student and how they ended up living together. They managed to cover the whole story before getting back to the hotel. When they got to the room they found out that Candy had called down and had the king size bed removed from her room and two full size beds brought in to replace it so that way Alyssa wouldn't have to share the big bed with a complete stranger. The more Alyssa was around the group the more she liked this strange family unit she had been thrust into. Before going to bed Mike had given her his laptop to use and told her they were looking for an interior designer, someone with experience in Victorian décor hopefully. When they woke up Wednesday morning Mike was surprised to find that Alyssa had spent half the night on the computer researching designers and by the time everyone was up she had called and convinced three of them to meet later that day. 

Bob filed the papers with the court house first thing Wednesday morning, thanks to a call from the mayor no one asked why it went through so fast, before catching a flight home with Doug late in the afternoon. Mike had offered them the plane but they told him not to bother. Bill was filing for permits and picking up building plans with Jimmy while Mary and Candy took the opportunity to meet up with Jessica to go shopping in the city. 

The first designer they met spent an hour telling them they should just tear it down and start over, the second wanted to rip out walls for more light. The third, Francis Yancie Goddard, was relatively new to the design world. A young man around Alyssa's age that looked to have Asian or Indian roots. He also had black hair with white streaks in it that Mike couldn't help comparing to a skunk every time he looked at him. He was a graduate of the New York School of Design and his final project had been restoring a Victorian manor house which was what Alyssa had seen online. Yancie, as he asked to be called, loved the place and started sketching rooms almost as soon as he walked in the door. They had told him that they didn't want an apartment but more of a group dorm feeling. Mike and Ian had looked at the sketches and loved his ideas so after talking to him for an hour they hired him on the spot to do not just the NYDI house but their house as well. When they had driven over to their house Yancie had practically drooled and kept saying, "Oh my god this place is fabulous." over and over again. The young designer couldn't believe what they were trusting him with. Knowing this was his big break he swore he wouldn't let them down before heading back to his office to get to work. Since he only had two people working with him he called every one of his old classmates asking if they wanted to work with him on a high profile design. Jumping at the chance to get their names out there seven of them agreed and met up later that day to start planning.

Leaving the house Mike had Antonio, who was back at work, stop at Armani again after a late lunch. This time it was Alyssa's turn to be spoiled and she had Ian laughing the whole time. The poor girl kept sputtering that she didn't want Mike to buy anything for her, while Mike just kept picking out outfits for her to try on. She had to admit Mike had a fantastic eye for style and she loved everything he picked out, but she still felt guilty for accepting so much. She had always tried to stay with blacks and grey colors wanting to look as professional as possible but everything he picked out was full of color and absolutely beautiful. Three hours and five casual business sets, two cocktail dresses and two formal dresses that Mike insisted she get in case they went to a show she was ready to sit down and cry. Ian just smiled patting her back saying a beautiful woman deserved beautiful things. After adding one bag of lingerie and nightgowns, that Mike had left her alone to pick out, they were finally heading back to the hotel. 

Hearing the door open Candy came out of the bedroom, took one look at Alyssa's red nose, the amount of bags and came over to help carry a few things. "Oh lord you got Miked." 

Alyssa, who was still trying to figure out what had happened today, asked, "Excuse me?" as she followed Candy back to the bedroom  
with one of the porters that had the rest of her things. After Armani they had stopped at two other stores for shoes and handbags to go with everything they had bought. By then she wasn't surprised to see that the staff at both stores were on a first name basis with Mike and Ian.

Candy laughed as they laid the bags on the Alyssa’s bed. "Let me see if I can guess how your day went. You kept saying 'I don't need that' while Mike kept putting things in your cart." all Alyssa could do was nod. "That's what we call getting Miked. Wow this is gorgeous." holding up a yellow evening gown Mike had bought.

Alyssa sat down on the bed after the porter left. "He does this a lot then?" laughing, she felt a little better knowing she wasn't the only one he had done this for.

"Every chance he gets." Candy laughed. "Buying clothing for himself gets boring so he has to spice it up by buying things for everyone else. Antonio..."

"The limo driver?" Alyssa asked. 

"The one and only." Candy grinned. "I swear he's the only one willing to put up with Mike's shopping habits. Though Zander wasn’t to bad." He had also asked for her phone number and said he’d call once she got moved into town. Candy also liked Alyssa, they had talked for a while after she had went to bed last night. "He got emerald earrings for his wife one trip and the matching necklace on another. I expect she's getting the ring next." She laughed.

Alyssa shook her head. "I feel bad that he spent so much money. Why did he have to go to Armani? Macy's would have been fine and a quarter of the cost." Holding her head. "I think I'm getting a headache."

Candy laughed patting the other girls back. "Alyssa even Mike's underwear comes from Armani. Trust me I'll bet everything I have that what he spent today doesn't come close to the prom trip a few months ago. Just be happy he didn't stop at Tiffany's." as Candy helped her put things up she told her about how Mike had kidnapped all of them, the trip and even the prom.

Mike, Ian and Alyssa met with the designer again on Thursday at the NYDI house and were surprised to see the group of people he had brought with him running around taking measurements and sketching out floor plans. Mike had made him copies of the keys for both houses and gave Yancie a cashiers check to get him started. Two of his employees were standing close by and caught him when he passed out after looking at the check, Mike had given him two million dollars to start with.

Alyssa loved every second of working with them, it didn't feel like a job, more like she was looking after little brothers, which as the youngest in her family was a new thing for her. Mike knew exactly what he wanted so he was easy to work with and she was really going to miss working for him at the end of the week. Bill and Mary had left Thursday night and Jimmy and Candy had surprised Mike by going back with them so it was just Mike and Ian sitting in the living room on Friday (June 27 2014) when she came in from the court house where, in her spare time, she had been researching the Central Park house. It tickled her the way they would jump apart whenever anyone came in the room and how affectionate they were when they were alone. "I didn't mean to interrupt." grinning at them.

To her surprise Mike blushed, "It's fine Alyssa." laughing as he sat up.

Ian grabbed a pillow to cover his lap making her grin. "We've been tagether for over a year but I still feel like the kid gettin his hand caught in the cookie jar if someone sees us tagether."

Waving her hand Alyssa smiled. "Well don't worry about me I think you're adorable together. Besides I think you'll love what I found out for you." sitting down across from them. She had come to respect both of these young men. They were both smart, kind and compassionate, extremely generous and just plain fun to be around.

Mike looked like a kid at Christmas, "About what?" as he leaned over to see what she had with her.

"Well I wanted to do something to say thank you for everything you've done for me and I know you wanted to find out more about your house so..." Opening the folder she had brought back with her to give Mike a USB drive. "I went to the court house, to the archives, and did a little digging." As he opened his laptop.

"What did ya find?" Ian asked excited. They had tried for days to learn more and had eventually given up.

"I found the original land grant and the contract to build the house in 1898 by a Mr Jamie O’Rourke." Alyssa smiled.

"O’Rourke?" Ian perked up. "No wonder I liked the place. Good ol Irish workmanship."

"Well yes and no." Alyssa ginned at him and sat back in her seat. "I went to the New York City Library and started looking through their historical records and old newspapers. And found this," opening a file on the computer to show them the clippings she had found. "It seems Jamie got up to no good in Ireland and fled to New York to keep from being arrested. Just a few minor theft charges nothing too bad but when he got here in 1884 he started making a name for himself in the gambling halls and eventually hit it big opening his own bar. He wanted to be seen as an upstanding citizen so he starting dating a girl from a prominent family in Yonkers but they wouldn't let them get married until he had a decent home to bring her to."

"So he had our place built." Mike said looking at the papers, "I can't believe you found all of this?"

Alyssa was proud of herself, it had taken 3 days of digging in the old records to find it all but she had. "Alex Moore was a famous builder at that time here in New York and he had the contract with O’Rourke. The house was finished in 1901 but Jamie had started losing by then and before they could get married he lost everything, including the house and the bar which was repossessed by the bank. The house sat empty for years before it was bought by Rupert Sorenson’s father in 1910. He inherited it in 1956 but never lived in it after his father died."

"I can't believe ya found all this." Repeating Mike's sentiment, taking a photo of the house being built from Mike. "What happened ta Jamie, do ya know?" Ian wanted to know.

"Unfortunately he borrowed money from the wrong person and lost it in a bet. He was shot over a 200 dollar debt. Sorry. " she added at Ian's look.

Mike patted Ian's back seeing his disgruntled look. "Alyssa this is impressive you are definitely a remarkable woman. We tried for days and couldn't find out anything."

Alyssa blushed from the praise. "It wasn't that bad, I love doing this stuff. I'm going to miss working for you, I've had so much fun. There's no way I could work here so I think I'm gonna go home to Iowa, maybe look for something in the city." that was her plan anyway.

Mike looked at Ian then back at her. "What if you didn't have to?" This was what he and Ian had been discussing when she came in, at least before making out.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa had to admit she was curious about what these two had come up with. After working for them she wasn't about to put anything past them.

"Ian and I were talking and you've done such a fantastic job."

"Ya can keep up with him and that is not a easy thin ta do." Ian added getting a poke in his ribs for the joke and smiled.

"I try." Alyssa laughed. "I can't believe you haven't had to hire someone before now." In the last three days Doug had sent four contracts for Mike to sign and she had overnighted them back to him only to get a bouquet of roses the next day as a thank you. Not to mention keeping up with appointments for the builders and designers the last few days.

Shrugging Mike laughed. "I mostly ignore the real estate stuff until Doug or Bob knock on my door. Or Ian threatens to sleep on the couch." 

Ian elbowed him that time. "Which is not good, some contracts are time sensitive and Doug gets nackered tryin ta find Mike."

Mike looked at Alyssa. "Which is why I'd like you to come work for us perminitely. We have a huge house so you would have your own space."

"The bedrooms are more like suites with their own living areas." Ian added wanting to encourage her.

"Basically I turned five bedrooms into three huge masters when I bought the house." Mike explained.

Ian grinned. "Swimming pool too and a hot tub."

"You're trying awfully hard to convince me to go with you." she said laughing at their wary expressions. "What's the catch?"

Mike bit his lip. "You would have to relocate to South Carolina?"

Since Alyssa already knew they lived there she had figured that part out. They actually looked nervous waiting for her to answer. "Well  
New York didn't work out so well for me." she only had to think for two seconds but bit her lip for a minute to make them squirm then grinned. "If you're sure then I'd love to keep working for you. Wherever you're at is fine with me." they surprised her by laughing and pulling her over to the couch to sit between them hugging her. She didn't feel like this was a job, getting to know them, they really did feel like family and sitting there laughing was the first time in two months she had hope for her future.

Since they were flying back to South Carolina Sunday morning they had celebrated the night before. Ian had surprised Mike with box seats at the theater and dinner at Sardi's which they insisted Alyssa join them for. Mike had made an appointment with the salon and Alyssa felt like a princess walking into the Shubert theater arm in arm with Mike and Ian in the yellow dress they had bought her. Ian had surprised both her and Mike, without them knowing he had made a trip to Tiffany’s and handed her a box with a beautiful citrine earring and necklace set for her to wear with it. The look on her face when he gave them to her was enough for Ian to understand why Mike liked buying things for people.

When they left New York once again Alyssa was dumbfounded to learn that Mike hadn't been joking, they really did have their own private jet. Vince had taken one look at Alyssa then invited her up to the cockpit to watch him fly the plane. Mike figured he liked her since she was the first person Vince made the offer to. Ian told her later that she had looked like a bullfrog the whole day with her eyes bugging out every time she saw something new. Bill and Mary had been thrilled to see her with the boys, glad that she would be working for Mike full time saying it would make getting a hold of him much easier. She loved the house and adored her room, Ian had been right it was like having her own suite. It was amazing to her to think that only a week ago she homeless and was on the verge of having to sell herself for the money to get home. Only she knew that if she had done that, she never would have been able to go home and face her parents, she didn't want to think of what would have happened to her if she hadn't met Mike. Not only did she have a job she loved but a beautiful room all to herself that was bigger than her whole apartment in New York. Sitting down she called her parents to let them know she had moved, something she had been avoiding since she had lost her job. At first they were worried about her leaving her job to live with her boss and she had to come clean, telling them about getting fired and how getting the position with Mike had been such a blessing. She told them they didn't need to worry, not only was he in a relationship, he was gay. Her mother had laughed saying only she would find a gay millionaire to work for.

Alyssa spent some time looking around her room and putting things away after talking to her family. It was so big that it had a gas fireplace in the center separating the two sections one side had a living room set and a flat screen tv on the wall with a small bar area that had a mini fridge and a microwave. The other side had a queen sized bed with a dresser, chair and table. She couldn't even find the words for the bathroom with it's sunken tub so she just stood there in wonder. Coming downstairs after unpacking she saw Ian in the kitchen and guessed Mike was still upstairs putting their things away. Coming over and sitting next to him she asked. "I need you to do me a favor."

Ian turned to her curious since she had been barely hiding her excitement all day long. "Anythin. All ya have ta do is ask lass."

Alyssa laughed. "I need you to pinch me, because I'm pretty sure I'm in a coma somewhere and none of this is real."

Ian, laughing, got up and grabbed a couple sodas out of the fridge and handed one to her. "I know how ya feel. Just remember I was fresh out of Ireland when I ended up here," smiling, "but because ya asked me sa nicely." pinching her arm.

"Ouch," rubbing her arm with a smile. "I guess I am awake. I just keep thinking this is all a dream or something." 

Ian understood how she felt. "Well don't get ta excited we may have forgotten ta mention one wee little thing." sitting down next to her.

"What's that?" taking a sip from the soda bottle.

"We can't cook." Ian said grinning at her. "We eat with Mary and Bill most nights or do take-out."

Alyssa could live with that. "That's all?" laughing. "Well than it's a good thing I love to cook." going to the fridge. "I think I may need to go shopping though." seeing nothing but a box of baking soda, water and soda bottles.

Mike heard the last part as he came downstairs. "Who needs to go shopping?"

"Down boyo, we're talking about food shoppin." Ian told him getting a kiss as he handed him his own water bottle. 

Alyssa smiled, she didn't know how Ian did it but he always seemed to know when Mike was close by and had things ready for him. "Ian told me you guys can't cook, but I love to so it's not a problem to add cook to my resume." sitting back down. "I know you've been away for two weeks but was there anything in there when you left." pointing to the fridge that still looked brand new.

Mike shrugged. "Not really, and you don't need to do that. I didn't hire you as a cook."

Alyssa perked up. "Believe me it's no trouble, I really do like cooking. And besides it'll be nice to not just cook for myself anymore." she used to throw diner parties at least once a month for her friends just to keep herself up on things.

Catching her hand and kissing it Ian told her. "I for one would be grateful for a little breakfast now and then. I get tired of cereal."  
winking at her.

"At least I can make toast." Mike groaned getting his car keys. "Actually we do need to go into Spartanburg so that's not be a bad idea. There are a few things we need to pick up."

They ended up driving into Spartanburg and going to the electronics store where Alyssa got her own phone, two computers, a full and a laptop, along with an iPad. Ian and Mike had made the two downstairs bedrooms into offices for themselves but Mike told Alyssa to feel free to use the third bedroom upstairs as an office if she needed to. After that she asked to stop at the drugstore for a few personal things, by then it was close to eight pm and Ian fought back a groan when Mike pulled into an auto dealership he was starting to know far too well. Frank saw the car pull in and went out to meet them laughing. "This is starting to become a habit. Ian, Mike it's good to see you again." shaking hands with them then turning to Alyssa. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Alyssa Clark." introducing herself and shaking his hand too.

Mike put his arm on her shoulder. "Alyssa is my personal assistant. Alyssa this is Frank Myers he owns the lot."

"Woo hoo." Frank stepped back shanking his hand up and down. "Moving up in the world aren't we." laughing. "So what are we looking for now?"

"Well since I'll be teaching summer school starting Monday and Ian will be at the office, Alyssa will need something to drive back and forth. " 

Alyssa paled. "Oh Mike please no," realizing why they had stopped there. "You don't have to do this." she hated to think what he had already spent on her and to add a car as well. She already felt like she needed to work free for a year just to pay him back for everything he had bought her.

Mike took her hand. "Yes I do. What happens if Doug needs me to sign something and you don't have a way of getting to me. This isn't me trying to over do it, I swear." trying to reassure her. "This is something you need to do your job, so suck it up and pick out something you like."

Alyssa stood there thinking about that for a minute. "I wish I could argue with you but you're right. I guess I do need to be able to get back and forth. Anything I want?" looking around the lot for the used cars. 

"Anything new." laughing when he saw where she was looking and turned her to face the opposite lot only for her to give him a dirty look.

Ian leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Ya might as well Lass or we may never make it ta the grocery store."

Frank was surprised at how fast Alyssa found what she wanted, a new red 2014 Infiniti Q50S. An hour later she was practically skipping through the grocery store as Ian and Mike just stood back and watched. She took her time walking through the store buying all the basics that they never even thought to buy, like flour. 

Sunday morning Mary came over to invite Alyssa to join her and Bill for church. Thinking that with all the good luck she'd had lately a little prayer was called for she said she would love to go. She was a little surprised when Mike and Ian didn't join them, but she didn't want to say anything not knowing what their beliefs were yet. The Episcopal church was a little different then the Lutheran one her parents had gone to but she enjoyed the sermon and Father Tim was much younger then she had expected, he was also a very entertaining pastor. Everyone was so very welcoming and the more time she spent with them the more she knew she had made the right decision on moving.

While she was at church Ian had stayed home to relax while Mike spent the day at the school talking with Ed and the other teachers that would be there for the summer. They couldn't believe it when he told them about the house in New York and had to prove it by showing them the before pictures. Ian brought Alyssa by the school after church so Mike could introduce her to everyone. Ed got a kick out of Mike having an assistant but Mike said it was either that or installing a fax machine in his classroom.

(June 30, 2014) 

Monday morning Alyssa was up early since she was used to Mike's early mornings now, wanting to make sure he had a good breakfast before heading out. Ian wished him good luck, and with a quick kiss Mike was off to his first day as a full time teacher. There were only nine kids in his class, four were there to get the credits they needed to pass into tenth grade and Mike knew them all. Three would be starting ninth grade next year and wanted to get the feel for the school, one just wanted to earn extra credit and one girl had ADHD and needed a head start to keep up with next years studies. The first thing Mike did was hand everyone a paper for their parents to sign and bring back, on it was a website he had set up for parents with weekly lesson plans, test dates and special projects as well as a message board to contact him directly with questions or concerns. Also parents would be able to get weekly progress reports if they wanted them instead of waiting for report cards. 

Things settled into an easy routine very quickly, it only took Alyssa a few days to get used to living with them. One rule they had  
started as soon as she had moved in was if she cooked they washed the dishes. At first she thought they were joking since that's what Mike was paying her for, but they were serious and with the exception of breakfast they had done all the dishes each time she cooked and even refused to let her cook on the weekends. If they weren't at Bill and Mary's they had take-out, no exceptions. He even hired a cleaning service to come in once every few weeks so she didn't have any house work to do. 

For Doug Alyssa was a god send. Now he didn't have to worry about chasing Mike down to get things okayed or signed on time and he had a huge bouquet of roses waiting in her own office on her first day. Ian was working with Doug who was teaching him the ins and outs of the business and Doug thought he had the capability of becoming a first rate agent and kept encouraging him to get his real estate license so he could start working with the clients instead of just shadowing him. Little did he know that Ian had already started taking an online course to do just that. Ian and Alyssa had quickly become very good friends often riding to the office together. Mike had commented several times that the two argued like siblings half the time but that they still respected each other. 

Mike kept getting thank you postcards from Edna and Stuart in Paris and Aeden called once a week to give them updates. He said Edna had almost fainted when the hotel concierge had arrived with the gold Panther jewelry set Mike had ordered from Cartier for her to wear to the opera to go with the dress she had picked out at the Armani store. He said they were having the time of their lives, and kept saying god bless Mike and Ian at every meal. He liked the older couple and thanked Mike for setting this up for him. Mike let him know that he had recommended him to some of the people at Marley’s office and to not be surprised if he heard from any of them in the future.

Mike loved working with his students and the challenge of teaching each one of them personally, especially Mariah who had trouble concentrating on one thing. In the first three weeks Ed had received calls from six of Mike's students parents thanking him for hiring Mike, they loved the personal attention he was giving them and their kids. Mariah's parents were thrilled that he was taking extra time with her and with their permission he had even contacted her therapist to find out if they had any recommendations that he could use to help work with her. So far she had two C's and a D the first week then four B's on her papers and tests by her third week and they couldn't be happier with his work.

The Fourth of July they had the traditional company barbeque with Amy and Josh coming up for the weekend. Amy had found a job at an animal shelter while Josh was working at a pet store near their apartment. Mike was happy to see her and Alyssa getting along as well, the two had bonded over the little pug dog Amy and Josh had adopted from the shelter and named Thug. Thug, the pug, was the brunt of many jokes from Mike and Bill. Ian said the poor thing was getting a complex and would hide if he saw either one of them, even though they both loved the little thing. Things were going great for everyone, Alyssa was waiting for her passport to arrive since she was going with them to Ireland, something she could still hardly believe. When she had told her family all her mother could ask was what exactly Mike did for a living. She knew her parents were still worried about her but Alyssa couldn't be happier, this would be her first time leaving the country and she was so excited. 

The end of July he and Ian got to spend some time with Clint who had come home for a few weeks to see his parents along with Kevin who had flown in for his parents 25th anniversary. Both were doing good, Kevin was dating an older woman who worked at MIT and said it was pretty serious, they were even thinking of moving in together. Clint said he wasn't ready to settle down, he was having to much fun running around the school and had even joined a fraternity with a couple other players on the team. Shawn had been stationed at USAG, the US Army Garrison, in Bavaria and Mike and Ian planed a side trip to try to see him while they were in Ireland.

At the end of the six week summer school Mike was pleased to find that every one of his kids had passed his class and held a party for them and their parents at a local fun spot. Tyrone, the student who had wanted the extra credit or as it turned out his mom, Minnie, had wanted him to keep out of trouble over the summer, had his mom show up with piles of cookies and cakes for everyone. Mike and Ian couldn't stop raving over them and found out she was a professionally trained chef. A single mother, her husband, Ty's father, had been a firefighter who had died in the line of duty several years earlier, she now worked at a truck stop as a chef there. Mike told her she should be running her own restaurant making her beam at the praise.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

August 5th the three of them caught a flight to Dublin where Alyssa was surprised to meet Aeden at the airport. Mike had hired him again just as a precaution, he didn't think they would have any trouble but wanted to be prepared just in case. This time Mike rented a cottage for the month, The Cottage, or what Ian call a Manor House, was just outside a new village that was growing rapidly, in fact the new secondary school being built there was where Siobhan would be transferring to in two years when it was finished, their equivalent of a high school. In fact the whole town was in an economic up turn with new housing developments, a new park and even a movie theater that was already under construction. Mike's idea of a cottage was a three story mini estate, with twelve bedrooms, twelve full and four half baths, a library, dining hall, study, two living areas, a bar and a ball room. It also had a beautiful rose garden out back with ponds and walkways along with a grounds keeper, housekeeper and cook that lived on the estate to help them.

Aeden joined them for dinner the first night as they were taking the day to rest up before going to see Ian's parents. He had a ball telling Alyssa all kinds of stories about Ireland and what Mike had done to the town on his last trip. That Mike had made such an impression that when he had driven through on another job a few months ago people recognized him and went out their way to accommodate him, saying he almost felt sorry for them.

Mike laughed, "The funny part is that the meetings I had with the factory heads were just to give them some contact information. The firm owns a few places in the states that were able to export their products. Hell I had started researching them before we even left for New York that trip and knew just as much as they did about the businesses. From what I gather both places are doing great now and I didn't even have to lift a finger."

Aeden raised his eyebrow. "What about the city counsel?"

"Them I did sort of threaten," grinning when Alyssa groaned. "I told them if they could pull their heads out of their asses and fix their outdated ideals that the next time I was in town I'd make a donation to the community center, but only if the homophobia and the violence stopped. But if they wanted to act like animals I'd treat them like animals. I'd buy their houses and kick them out on the streets to live in the gutters with the rest of the trash." 

Aeden roared with laughter. "I woulda loved ta have been a fly on that wall." Alyssa couldn't help but agree. She had seen how Mike had reacted the day they had met on her behalf and knew he would have been a hundred times worse with the people that had hurt Ian.

The next day after a good nights sleep they took the car, Mike rented instead of having a driver and Aeden drove, and headed to Ian's home town. Alyssa had stayed behind saying she wanted to give them space to visit with the family before throwing her into the mix. Alyssa was going into Dublin to meet with Henri at the office to help set up Mike's schedule to see the properties they wanted him to look at and do some sightseeing. Liam and Henri wanted them to check out a few places they were thinking of buying while Mike was there to get his opinion on them. Ian saw an extra car in the driveway when they arrived that he didn't recognize and wondered who had come to visit, he figured it was more people wanting to apologize. Who he saw when they walked in was not anyone he thought he'd see there again. Sitting on the sofa next to his mother was his grandmother who had a huge smile on her face and in the chair next to Liam was his grandfather, who jumped up the minute they heard the door open. Mike just stood to the side to let this play out but was ready to defend Ian if he had to against the bald headed, white bearded man.

Liam saw the stunned look on Ian's face and got up. "Ian, Mike yar here early." walking towards his son.

"What the hell is this?" Ian was clearly shaken as he pointed to his grandfather. "Why is he here?" almost angrily.

Liam understood what having his father there meant to Ian and had guessed his reaction correctly. He had been furious with his father himself for so long after the way he had treated Ian but things had changed recently and he was hoping they could fix everything now. "Ian please just listen ta him before ya go runnin off."

Siobhan looked up from the couch glad that the girls were at a friends house for this confrontation. "Ian there's some thins that ya don't understand..."

Ian was furious, feeling like he had been ambushed. "Oh I understood him very well and what I didn't the slap managed ta make perfectly clear!" Turning to Mike, "We're leavin." and walked out the door.

Mike looked at Ian's parents then the door. "I'm sorry but I'd better go after him." apologizing to Liam and Siobhan.

"Wait Mike," Liam said taking his arm to stop him. "let my da talk ta him please." seeing Coilin heading for the door. "Go on da we'll explain ta Mike."

Coilin saw the look Mike gave him and knew that he deserved it. "I swear all I want ta da is talk ta him." Mike looked at Siobhan, who nodded, then stepped aside to let Coilin out listening to him mutter. "Of all the thins for him ta inherit from me did it have ta be my stubbornness."

"Mike darlin," Siobhan said drawing his attention back to the room. "come and meet Nora, Ian's grandmother." holding out her hand for him to join the two of them. Mike just stared at the petite woman sitting on the sofa next to Ian's mother. She had golden colored hair, that Mike guessed was dyed, but her eyes were the same shade as her son and grandson.

With a grin Nora didn't wait, getting up she came over and hugged Mike giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "I can't tell ya how glad I am that Ian found ya. Everyone tells me what a wonderful young man ya are," taking his hand and leading him to the couch. "Thank ya for lovin my boy when my fool of a husband was ta stubborn ta admit he was wrong. Now let me get ta know the man my grandson is in love with and maybe ya can tell me why half the town is so afraid of ya." Mike, completely thrown off guard by her gentle approach, just followed her and sat down.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ian was marching down the street when he saw his grandfather following him instead of Mike. "What? Come ta take another shot." stopping to wait for Coilin to catch up. "Well go ahead it won't change who I am, and ya made it bloody clear that wasn't good enough for ya." not even caring that a few of the neighbors were outside watching them as they came out to get their papers or head to work in the early morning sun.

"Ian please just hear me out." Coilin knew he deserved this but it still hurt to see how much damage he had done to this young man. "I know that there aren't words ta tell ya how sorry I am. I'd like ta tell ya it was just me being a crazy ol man, but the truth is when ya told me ya were gay it scared me ta death and I lashed out at ya." being completely honest with Ian. There was so much he needed to explain and he just hoped Ian would stay still long enough to let him.

Ian threw his arms up. "Ya were scared?" turning he started walking away again with his grandfather right behind him. "How the hell do ya think I felt? I was 15 years old and half the people in this town had already turned on me. Tauntin me and beatin me every chance they got." stopping and turning to Coilin again. "And the one person I needed the most, the man that I loved and respected, the one I thought would stand by me through anythin treated me just like everyone else. Slappin me and tellin me I wasn't yar grandson anymore." walking away again he turned down a side street. "Why now, why did ya have ta come now after all this time? Did they tell ya I was happy and ya just had ta find a way ta ruin it."

Damn me he's fast, Coilin thought as he followed Ian. "No of course not Ian, I am so proud of ya."

"Proud of me!" yelling as he stopped again giving a tight laugh. "Yar proud of me? Then why? Why the bloody hell did ya do that ta me then?" walking away again he saw the park at the end of the street and headed there.

"Three months ago my doctors told me I might have cancer." Coilin yelled as Ian walked farther away.

Ian stopped dead and turned to his grandfather. "What?" he couldn't help being concerned and wondered why his parents hadn't told him. Even if they weren't speaking to each other he still would have liked to know. "Are ya alright?"

Coilin caught up to him breathing a little fast. "I'm fine, it turned out to be benign." he told Ian. "But for a while there waitin ta find out, all I could think about was how I treated ya. That if somethin did happen ta me, ya'd never know why I did what I did and I want ya ta understand."

Ian wasn't ready to hear that and lashed out himself. "You hate gay people and couldn't stand the thought of yar grandson bein one." walking away he knew he was running away instead of facing his grandfather but he didn't care. Besides his father Coilin Cristofer Finnigan had been the most important man in his life. He had worshiped his grandfather, the man had taken him to soccer matches, taught him how to play the bagpipes, had told him exciting stories from his years working on the railroads of Ireland his whole life. Then with one word his entire childhood had been wiped out, he could still feel the sting on his face from where he had slapped him that day.

Coilin was getting tired and yelled this time instead of chasing after him. "My older brother was gay Ian."  
Ian stood on the other side of the street waiting for Coilin to catch up before continuing. "I didn't... Ya don't have a brother." he was confused.

"Aye I did." Coilin said looking around. They had walked so far they were in the park now. "Can we sit and talk, chasin after ya is tirein and I am ol man ya know." Ian nodded and they sat at a picnic table near the pond. He took a second to really look at his grandfather, he looked as fit as he always had but his hair was now gone from his head and his beard was completely white, plus he was wearing glasses now like his grandmother. Ian saw a few other people walking about but no one came to bother them, though he did see Aeden a discreet distance away and guessed that was why. Ian mouthed a 'thank you' to him and he nodded. "Before ya start askin questions please just listen Ian." Coilin asked of him interrupting his thoughts. 

Ian sat down opposite careful to keep a distance between them. He may be willing to listen but he wasn't ready to trust that everything was suddenly alright. "Fine go ahead an explain." 

Coilin looked at Ian, he was taller then he was now and such a fine looking young man. He had cut his hair, instead of the shaggy mess he had worn for years it was neat and trim letting people see the beautiful green eyes of his. It broke Coilin's heart to see those eyes so leery of him now. "If ya can't forgive me after this I'll understand an I'll stay away, all I ask is that ya don't turn yar grandmother away. She loves ya sa much and she's tried sa hard ta get me man up as she says." laughing a little. "First of all ya need ta know that I did have a brother, his name was Patrick and he was twelve years older than me. My parents were in their forties when I was born and in a way Patty was more of my father than my da was. I don't remember a time when he and Pierce weren't together. It was the two of them that would take me on fishin trips or ta matches. Pierce is the one who taught me how ta play the bagpipes and I idolized them. No one at home thought anythin about them bein together, my parents accepted it all and I never knew any different. They were my brothers and I loved them sa much."

"I don't understand." Ian said tearing up hearing his own thoughts from his grandfather was too much for him. "Then why do ya have a problem with me?"

Coilin reached out trying to take Ian's hand but he moved out of the way. Coilin sat back and went on with a sigh. "When I was sixteen they took a vacation, just a quick getaway for the two of them. Only some of the other guests there didn't approve and were making thins difficult for them. I remember Patty callin after three days sayin that it wasn't workin out and they were comin home early but they never made it home." choking up Ian saw the tears in his grandfathers eyes. "They were found the next day on the side of the road, they had been beaten ta death, put in their car and set on fire."

"Grandda!" Ian was horrified and this time he took his grandfather hand as his own eyes filled with tears.

Fighting past the pain talking about Patty and Pierce caused he went on. "The people that did it were never caught, not enough evidence they said. Bullocks I say, they all knew who was responsible they just didn't care. After they died my parents and I... It hurt ta much, so we took their pictures down and put them away and we never spoke of them again. After a while it was easier ta pretend I never had a brother, not even yar grandmother knew until a few months ago. Ian," looking him in the eye. "I love ya and yar sisters so much, when ya told me ya were gay all I could see was losin ya the way I lost Patty and Pierce and god help me I couldn't breath I was so scared for ya. So instead of talkin ta ya I pushed ya away so I wouldn't get hurt again. I know that doesn't excuse what I said or what I did but I hope it explains it. This time I wasn't going ta take the cowards way out and I wanted ta apologize ta ya in person, ta let ya know how proud of ya I am. Yar grams and I watched that Christmas video of yours..."

Ian rolling his eyes as he sat back. "Oh dear lord."

Coilin wiped his eyes. "I know that ya and Mike wrote the play together and I want ya ta know yar grams an I loved it, we thought ya were wonderful. I know what yar GPA was when ya graduated an yar da tells me yar workin at a real estate firm and that yar goin ta be takin a business course in college next year and that yar thinkin of takin property law as well."

Ian was surprised that he knew so much but he liked the fact that he did. He hated to admit it but he missed his grandparent's so much and wondered if maybe that could change now. "Did they tell ya about Mike?" Ian wanting to hear what he had to say about that part of his life.

Coilin nodded his head but at least he was smiling Ian thought. Liam and Siobhan had told them everything and the girls were always bragging about Mike and Ian. "Everyone speaks so highly of him. Yar sisters adore him and yar mum tells me that he loves ya very much." pausing not sure of how to say this. "Ian... ya should also know that they told us about what happened to him. I can't imagine the courage and strength yar young man has, ya must be very proud of him. Just tell me one thin. Do ya love him?"

"Very much," looking his grandfather in the eye. "He's a part of me, I can't imagine my life without him."

Coilin smiled letting the tears run down his cheek as he squeezed Ian's hand. "Ya sound just like Patty." leaning back. "I'm happy for ya Ian and I hope ya have all happiness that my brother shoulda had." wiping his face off. He had said his piece now it was up to Ian to forgive him or not. "Ya should be gettin back ta the house now. I know yar gram's is anxious ta see ya." 

Ian got up but instead of walking off he hugged his grandfather. "Thank ya for tellin me and I do forgive ya grandda." realizing how easy it was for him to do as he said it. "I'm so sorry ya lost yar brother, nobody should ever have ta go through that." 

They walked back to the house together, slower this time talking about Ian's life in the states and Mike. Coilin told Ian he had finally retired from the railway and was leading a very dull life now making Ian laugh. They got to the house where, after being attacked with kisses by his grandmother, Ian had introduced Mike to his grandfather. The rest of the family had told Mike the story while Ian and Coilin had talked so there weren't too many hard feelings, even though Mike felt that he still needed to earn Ian's trust again. They spent the day talking and catching up and trying not to laugh at the people who kept showing up to apologize to Ian again. Nora, who Mike adored, got a kick out of it too now that Mike had explained what had been said and done on his last trip. Coilin even took time talking to Mike, even apologizing to him and thanking him for looking after Ian when he had first arrived.

Liam and Siobhan had taken the week off, and after meeting Alyssa the next day they spent the week traveling, Mike and Alyssa even got to kiss the Blarney stone on one trip. The start of their second week Mike and Ian met with Henri and Liam, it turned out one of the places they were looking at was an old factory in the growing town where they were staying. It was up for sale and Henri had managed to get the owner to meet with them. The building was an old ironwork's factory that had closed down about ten years earlier. With the growth rate of the town set to triple over the next five years, Liam and Henri thought it might make a good apartment complex. After talking to the owner, the grandson of the original owner, Mike had another idea. The owner, Charles Delaney, had hoped to keep some of the building as a land mark for his grandfather so he didn't really want to see it torn down completely. Henri had watched Mike during the tour and had to give the boy credit he didn't give any hint as to what he was thinking, just like his father. "We were thinking about converting it into a two story condo." she told the group.

"I don't think so." Mike said after walking inside and around the building. Then he headed across the street to look at it from a distance for a while.

"Why not Mike?" Liam asked when he came back. He had honestly thought Mike would like the place, it was in a great location and the area was growing so fast they had an almost 100% chance of recouping their investment within five years or less. He couldn't tell anything Mike was thinking by watching him study the structure and decided right then to never play cards with the young man.

Mike shook his head and looked at Liam and Henri. "It's too close to the town center, plus you have enough homes being built around here that they really don't need any more housing."

Liam wasn't alone Henri was surprised as well, like Liam she had thought Mike would have liked the place. "So you don't think it would be a good investment?" wanting to hear his reasons.

Mike laughed at their disappointed looks. "I think it would make a great investment, just not as housing." everyone of them turned to look at him. Mike didn't really know Henri that well, mostly just what Doug had told him since they had only met once before. "You're what three blocks from the center of town and it's already zoned commercial, there's plenty of parking area." Using the cane he brought with him on every trip he pointed to the structure. "If we kept the building and just reinforced it, maybe put in a few more windows then close in the second floor you could turn it into shops. The roof will have to be torn down there's no doubt of that but instead of sealing it off put in a glass ceiling and make it an open air mall." pointing to one end. "Maybe get a pub for one end with eateries and some tables. Fill in the rest with shops, a nice center area with a pond and some trees. Add a few benches and people could come in to grab a bite to eat while they look through the shops."

Henri was looking at the place again in a new light. "My god that's brilliant," She hadn't been sure what to think of Mike Jr since she had only worked with Mike Sr for a few years before his death but his son reminded her of him a lot. She had seen him do the exact same thing Mike Jr had done, walk across the street to stare at a place. Doug had told her Mike was the spitting image of his father with the same eye for buildings despite his age and inexperience, now she believed him. "Why didn't that ever occur to me. You're right it's in a perfect location too." looking at the stores down the street.

Mike told her laughing. "I love shopping, I'm always looking for some place new to go. If you could get some upscale stores like a jewelry store and maybe some designer clothes shops this could be a very high class shopping center." turning to look at Liam. "Wasn't there a glass blower in Kilkenny, reach out to some of the small shops, see if they might be interested in expanding."

Charles looked at the man he had heard so many stories about. He was nothing like the person the town folks had described, he had heard him described as cold, unfeeling and damn scary, he had almost been afraid to take this meeting with him. "So ya want ta keep the foundation just close it in ta make shops?"

"We could even keep the name if that would be okay with you." Mike could see how much the place meant to the man. "The Ironwork Mall, or The ol Mill Shops." liking the second thought better.

Grinning Charles hadn't been sure about selling to an outsider but he felt that the young man understood what the place meant to him and in spite of being an American and that he respected the history of the building. "I think me grandfather woulda liked that."

Getting Charles to sell was easy after that and they ended up getting a very good deal on the place. The next day Mike met with the owner of an existing ironwork's factory and suggested that they could remove and melt down any of the equipment they wanted in exchange for a discount on the support beams it would take to fix the roof. After the group toured the plant and found a lot of useable materials a deal was put in motion. The rest of the week was busy looking for people to design it. Alyssa, knowing how Mike thought by now, found an architect named Shamus Kilpatrick, that was looking to make a name for himself and Ian liked the plans he drew up for the place. Finding a contractor was the easy part, word of Mike's involvement had spread and news of how he had helped the two factories had made him well known to the business owners in the area and two different companies had contacted them. After talking to the owner of Coilin's favorite pub in Ian's home town, the sight of Mike's speech the year before, they even had a tentative agreement for their first tenant. 

The rest of the month they traveled all over Ireland and parts of Scotland even places Ian and his family had never been to. Shawn was able to get a three day pass and Mike paid for him to fly over to stay with them so Ian could introduce him to his family. Coilin and Nora spent as much time with them as they could, they had liked Shawn saying that if he ever got home sick he was welcome to come and visit them. At first Ian was careful not to get his hopes up but as the weeks past Coilin proved that he was willing to do anything to make it up to him. Mike, Liam and Henri had a meeting with the city council to get approval for the mall and the whole family went to see them in action. After the presentation by Shamus, that included several drawings and even a small model of what they wanted to do, the vote was carried unanimously. Afterword’s Liam took everybody to the new housing development being built and to one of the finished houses there. "I've been lookin at this place for a while now. I thought that since ya'll be workin here," turning to Siobhan "and I'm in Dublin now. Well I thought we might like somethin a little closer ta work."

"Ya bought a new house without tellin me!" Siobhan was stunned looking at the place thinking it beautiful and so much bigger then what they had now.

Liam kissed her quick. "No! Not yet, but the agent will be here in a little bit." taking a key ring out of his pocket. "He did give me the key ta look around though. Ya know I wouldna do anythin without checkin with ya first love." opening the door for everyone.

Coilin whistled looking around. "Tis a grand place son."

"I agree, it's so beautiful." Nora told them taking Coilin's hand as they looked around. Mike had to smile, he had come to realize that the romantic gestures Ian liked he had learned from watching his grandparents and parents.

"It's definitely bigger." Loving it at first sight Mike agreed with them.

They toured the house while waiting for the agent to arrive, it looked like it was only one floor from the outside but it was actually two, the ground floor was hidden by the hill the house was on. The ground floor had a garage and next to it a mother-in-law apartment with one bedroom, one bath, a small kitchen, and living area with a spiral staircase that connected with the main floor upstairs. It had a patio off the back with about a half acre of yard that was fenced in. On the back of the apartment was another living area that ran the length of the house. It opened to the back yard with a sliding glass door and had a small kitchen/bar area, bathroom, living area and a separate room that could be used as another bedroom or office. The washroom and closet were tucked up under the stairway that lead upstairs.  
If you took the walkway around the house to the front door it opened into a foyer that connected to a den on one side. The living area in the center of the house had picture windows and hardwood floors that looked out over the backyard and to the left was the kitchen built in an American style that was twice as large as their old one and next to that was the dinning room. The doors to the two staircases were behind the kitchen and off the living room were four bedrooms and three baths.

"Ya mean we'd have our own rooms." Catie started jumping up and down. They had just turned fourteen and living in the same room was getting to be annoying. They spent half their time arguing about each others crap getting tossed on to the others side of the room. Liam had told them that one could move into Ian's old room but the girl refused saying it was still stank of boy sweat. 

"We don't have ta share anymore, man I love this place." Connie told them sounding a lot like Mike who hugged her.

Catie turned to her mother, hugging her. "Please, please, please can we move here mum please."

Siobhan was trying not to laugh at the two girls. "Liam, this place is beautiful but sa big." she loved the place but wasn't sure if they could afford it.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Liam took her hand then turning to everyone else. "Keep busy and yell if the estate agent gets here." as they walked out of the room.

Mike took Ian's hand. "This place is perfect. I wouldn't mind having it for myself." looking around the room.

The whole room stated laughing when Ian and Alyssa yelled at the same time. "NO!!"

Mike turned to Ian's grandparents, he had to admit they weren't what he had expected. After that first day the couple had been doing their best to get to know him and make him feel like he was part of their family too. "You see what I have to put up with."

"I get the feelin they do that a lot." Nora said laughing. She and Coilin had come to think of Mike as any other grandchild and they both felt that Ian and Mike were a perfect match for each other.

Coilin looked at Mike. "What on earth would ya do with a house here?"

Mike shrugged. "Live in it when we come to visit." turning to face Ian. "Oh come on Ian think of it. No hotel bills, we could get a car and keep it in the garage." giving him his best whining voice.

Laughing Ian kissed him to stop him. "And use it what four weeks out of the year. No, we don't need it."

"Spoil sport." pouting Mike wrapped his arms around Ian's waist and pulled him closer.

"My poor baby." laughing with him, "I suppose I could find other ways ta make it up ta ya." Ian kissed his neck. "Like this," cupping Mike's butt and squeezing he added. "or this."

"Aaahh humm." Nora teased them by clearing her throat to get their attention. She was used to their little displays of affection and was so glad to see Ian happy. He had found someone who clearly loved him as much as they did and she couldn't be happier for him. "Ian such a display," grinning at them.

"Oh leave em alone Nora, it's good seeing two people in love." Coilin said grabbing her from behind and hugging her. "Remember when we used ta sneak off an..."

Nora slapped at his hands. "Coilin!!" Surprising all of them by turning pink.

Coming back with Siobhan Liam asked. "Well, what do ya guys think of the place?"

Catie looked at her parents. "Mike wants ta buy it."

Siobhan came over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry Mike, but I think this one is ours."

Connie yelled. "Really!!!" clearly excited. 

Catie punched the air. "Yes!!! I'm gonna pick which room I want."

Siobhan stopped them. "Pick which side, you two can share the bathroom so the guest room will have it's own."

Connie laughed. "I can live with that." grabbing Katie's hand. "Come on!" taking off down the hall as the adults laughed.

Mike smiled. "Congratulations guys. At least we'll have a place to stay now unless you plan to rent out the apartment."

Liam looked at his wife then Mike. "I wasn't thinkin of rentin it but..."

Siobhan took his hand. "We did have an idea but it depends on ya." looking at Coilin and Nora.

Nora put a hand to her chest. "Us!" surprised.

Liam steeped forward. "Da since ya've retired it seems such a shame havin ya livin so far outside of town."

"I know the apartment is a smaller than yar place but wouldn't it be grand ta be so close ta the girls and us." Siobhan asked Nora.

Coilin was just as stunned. "Ya want us ta move in here with ya."

"Oh son I don't know." Nora said not sure what to do. She loved their home but the idea of living closer to her only child and family was very tempting.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Ian said seeing his grams start to over think this. "You've missed so much in the last four years, I'm not criticizin." holding his hand up when Coilin started to speak. "I understand why ya did what ya did but I also know how much the girls missed not havin ya around even before I left. I think they would love havin ya here." as Ian was talking no one noticed Mike slipping out of the room.

"Well?" Coilin looked at Nora and cocked his head. "It would be nice bein with the family again."

Nora put her hand on his arm. "Well we don't need ta make any decisions right now they haven't even bought the place yet."

Liam looked at his watch. "The agent should have been here by now, I wonder what's keepin him."

Now Ian started getting a tingle of his own when his father said that and started looking around. Not seeing Mike anywhere he looked at Alyssa. "Where's Mike?"

"I don't know?" she was looking around now too. "I never saw him leave."

Ian walked to the window and in a perfect American accent yelled. "Son of a bitch!!!"

Ian ran outside with the others following close behind, Alyssa stopped on the porch and started laughing, Mike was taking to the agent and already had his checkbook out. Ian wasn't able to stop him in time and Liam ended up signing the papers that the agent had brought with him. After Mike refused to take the money back and Ian had yelled for five minutes before he took Mike's hand and told his parents to wait while they talked about it privately. Alyssa had a good idea what their 'talking' included but didn't say anything, she knew she was right when Mike came out 20 minutes later with a hickey and his shirt buttoned wrong.

After much discussion Siobhan decided to take the next year off, as a tenured professor that wasn't a problem especially since she would be available to consult on the construction of the new school being built. That way she could take time getting the house moved in and set up, since Mike had paid for the house they planned on buying new furniture and renting their old house out as furnished. The girls were excited to live in a more modern area, and to be able to see the new mall getting built. Catie said she was going to tell everybody her da and brothers were the ones building it and if they weren't nice, she'd have them banned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let Ian go on thinking his grandparents didn't love him. I hope this was an acceptable reason for his grandfathers reaction.
> 
> Coming up next:  
> Things are about to change for Mike and Ian in a most unexpected way
> 
> If you like please leave a comment to let me know.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them head to Daytona to see Pete and the gang and end up changing everyone's life in an unexpected way.
> 
> Mike has to face his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :  
> This is a very heavy chapter. It will deal with underage prostitution/sexual assault as well as graphic descriptions of the assaults and homophobic language.  
> Again I will mark the paragraphs with ++++++ so you can skip if you'd rather not read.  
> Mike goes "Godfather" on some very sick people.
> 
> This also marks the first slight switch in the main focus of the story.

Chapter 11

The month flew by and before they knew it, it was time to head back to the states. They had found and shipped dozens of antiques to New York for the two houses and Mike was getting exited to see how they were going to turn out. The whole family joined them at the cottage the night before they were set to fly back. Colin and Nora took the opportunity to tell everyone that they had talked it over and had decided to take them up on the offer and move into the apartment making everyone, especially the twins, happy. 

The end of August they flew into Orlando and this time they rented a car to drive to Daytona. Mike had reserved a three bedroom suit on the beach that Alyssa couldn't get over. The place was so huge it even had a private pool on their balcony. They went to Pete's the first night and were surprised to find it closed for a private party, they hadn't know the party was for them and had almost left before Evie had seen them and dragged them inside. Pete had called in all the workers and his friends as a way of thanking Mike and Ian for saving his life. "Alright everybody settle down!" Pete yelled an hour after they got there standing on the bar. "I got something to say." holding up a glass. "All of you know me, and know I'm not one for speeches but I have to say that these young men, who I am so thankful to call my friends, not only did they save my heart and soul, this place." waving his arm around making everyone groan. "But they also got me the best doctors that kept me alive. So to Mike and Ian, I wish you nothing but the best in life, and if I ever feel like retiring… I'll let you buy me a condo in Boca." everyone laughing at that. "Salute!"

The rest of the evening was spent talking to everyone, Pete's judge friend was there along with a few other people he worked with including all the restaurant staff, Evie, Eli and Rose. Around eleven Mike had to call it a night, between the flight and jet lag they all were exhausted. The next two days they spent lounging around the hotel and pool during the day when Alyssa started asking Ian to pinch her again she was having such a wonderful time. Their nights were spent at Pete's playing with the full time band he had hired. Mike and Ian were just enjoying their time together, they even got Eli to take them out fishing again, this time letting Pete keep the fish they caught for the restaurant.

Thursday they were just hanging out at the hotel enjoying their vacation with nothing to do but relax. Mike had went in early and an hour later Ian left Alyssa in the pool and came in to see Mike hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" Ian asked.

Mike laughed. "Jimmy and Candy, they said to tell you hello and that they just finished moving into the house."

Ian grabbed a water bottle and came over to sit next to Mike. "I can't believe they finished it already. I hope ya told them ta send pictures."

"Oh I did. Apparently the place wasn't as bad as everyone thought, and soundproofing and remolding the bedrooms was pretty standard, or so dad said." leaning back and throwing his legs over Ian's lap when he patted it. "Finishing the top two floors and the bathrooms took the last two months."

Ian leaned back and started rubbing Mike's feet. "How do they like it?"

Thinking Ian had the most talented hands in the world Mike sighed. "They love it and you'll never guess what else." adjusting himself a little as he really started to enjoy himself.

Grinning Ian rubbed his thumb in a circles in the center of Mikes foot. "What's that?" not really caring at the moment what the others were doing.

"They're dating. I guess spending so much time together over the summer they bonded. Candy said it's pretty serious." Mike laughed at the look Ian gave him.

"How serious?" Ian laughed. The two of them acted more like brother and sister so it seemed strange to think of them as a couple.

"They're only using one room." Mike grinned.

"Really?" Ian asked raising an eyebrow and Mike just nodded. "Yar right I don't believe it." laughing he saw the computer on the coffee table. "How are yar lesson plans comin, how far have ya gotten now?" jumping up he grabbed another drink from the fridge. Coming over he handed one to Mike before sitting down again.

"I think I'm good until Thanksgiving." Mike joked. "I know I'm going overboard, second guessing everything but I just want to make sure I do a good job."

"Hey!" pulling Mike close. "Ya always give 100% in everythin ya do. Those kids are lucky ta have ya," kissing him. "an so am I."

Mike wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, "I don't know, I think I'm the lucky one. I found you didn't I." They made it to their room and Ian laughed when Mike put a tie on the door knob. "I'm not taking any chances this time."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
(Aug 31 2014)

That Sunday Mike and Ian had dinner at Pete's and were just hanging out playing with the band while Alyssa was out shopping for souvenirs. The band seemed to be working, Pete said the place was packed all night ever night now, they had even started taking reservations on Friday and Saturday nights for the dinning room. He was even thinking of remolding the patio so that it was the open bar and increasing the dinning room space. It was during the first set that Mike saw a teenager come in by himself, it took him a second to realize that it was the same kid he had seen last year getting in his dad's car. 

For some reason Mike kept watching the boy, there was just something that didn't set right with him. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary, he just sat at a table in the back corner and Pete took him a hamburger and soda. What did surprise Mike was the fact that the kid never ordered, Pete had looked up when he came in then went and got it for him. Mike's gut tightened watching the kid smile up at Pete like the food was the best thing on earth. After a little while an older gentleman came in and sat down with him. Watching them Mike felt his skin starting to crawl at the way the guy touched the kids arm. Then he saw a look on the kids face, he couldn't quite place but it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. As soon as the song ended Mike went to the bar where Ian was sitting talking to Evie and Pete. "Water, I need water." croaking it out without laughing.

Pete handed him a glass. "You know if I had half your talent..."shaking his head.

Ian wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. "Ya sounded great Love."

"Thanks." smiling he kissed Ian again then looked at Pete and Evie. "Pete can I ask you something?"

Pete laughed. "After everything you've done for me, you could ask for my first born and I'd probably give it to you." getting a slap on the arm by his wife.

"I wouldn't go that far but..." Mike laughed as Ian poked him in the ribs. "No, I wanted to ask you about the kid that came in a little while ago. You took him a soda and burger." He hadn't expect to see both Evie and Pete look sad at the question.

"You mean Jake." looking around he didn't see him and sighed knowing what that meant for the kid. "Yeah, he comes in once in a while. I try to feed him as often as I can, but he hates hand outs."

"You've tried honey, that's all you can do." Evie said rubbing his arm. Since Pete's heart attack the two had started eating healthier and exercising more so they had both lost nearly twenty pounds a piece. Pete's beard was about three inches shorter and Evie had also stared dying her hair a darker strawberry blonde that suited her very well. All in all the pair looked ten years younger than when they had first met them. "You can't help someone who doesn't want it." If she had her way she would have locked the kid up at their house to keep him from doing what he was doing. Every time he came in her heart broke a little more for him.

Ian didn't like the way they said that and wanted to know more. "What do ya mean?" He didn't know whether Mike's second sight was rubbing off on him or not but he had a bad feeling they weren't going to like the answer.

Shaking his head Pete sighed. "He's a street kid. He doesn't come in very much. He knows I don't approve of what he's doing, but I can't force him to get help." looking at Ian. "I thought about calling Child Services but even they can't force him to stay and I'm afraid I'd lose his trust and he'd disappear for good."

Evie looked just as upset. "It's sad really. Jake's such a good boy, always so polite when he does come in and he tries to leave money for the food even though we keep telling him he doesn't have to. We even offered to let him use our spare bedroom just to get him off the streets, but he won't take it." She and Pete had never had kids of their own and Jake had touched the part of their lives that wished he was theirs so they could protect him. 

Mike couldn't believe it. "You mean he homeless. He can't be more that what? 13, 14 years old. Where are his parents?" 

"I've never seen him with anyone," Pete told them. "I doubt he'd be doing what he's doing if he had any decent ones." 

"What is he do... ing?" All of a sudden Mike realized what they were talking about. It hadn't been his father that picked him up last year and the way that guy was touching him tonight certainly wasn't fatherly. Jumping up Mike started looking around the room but didn't see the boy or the man he had been with anywhere. "Where is he? Where did they go?"

Pete had been afraid Mike would react like this and tried to grab his arm. "Mike settle down, don't get involved. I've tried to get Jake help..." But it was too late Mike had shrugged off his arm and was already heading for the front door.

Mike looked up and down the street but didn't see them anywhere, he looked through the parking lot inside of cars and still nothing. He felt sick to his stomach and was about to give up when he heard a noise in the side alley behind the restaurant. When he turned the corner he started breathing fast already knowing what he was going to see in there. He could hear the sounds before he could see them, the boy was bent over a trash can with his pants around his ankles and the older man had one hand on the boys hip and one on the back of his neck holding him down while he slammed into him. At first Mike was so horrified he couldn't move, all he could see were flashbacks from his own assault, it wasn't until he heard the man cry out and the boy straightening up asking the guy if he had liked it that Mike snapped out of it and realized it was over. "Hey!" yelling down the alley. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the guy panicked and pulled up his pants taking off down the alley zipping them up as he ran.

Jake looked up at the man standing there looking at him, recognizing him from the restaurant. Thinking he was waiting for a turn Jake took his time pulling up his pants. "Well at least I got paid first otherwise you would have owed me a hundred bucks. If you're looking to party, it's 50 to suck 100 to fuck." Suddenly the way the man was staring bothered him and he had to look away. 

Mike walked towards the kid. Now that the shock had worn off a little he was furious, not only that this boy was doing this sort of thing but also at the monsters who were using him. I have to stop this, he thought. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're what 13? 14 years old?"

Jake started getting scared hearing him ask that but he had been on the streets long enough that he knew not to show it. "Unless you've got cash, what I'm doing is leaving." trying to walk past the guy but he grabbed his arm.

Mike didn't know what he was doing he just knew he had to find a way to stop this kid from getting used again. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you could get into?"

Jake broke free, "You a cop?" panicking he froze. He had been so careful for so long that the last thing he needed was to get picked up for solicitation after all this time.

Mike shook his head. "No I'm not a cop. Why would you..."

"Then it's none of your business." Using the distraction Jake pushed Mike a little and took off running.

Catching himself Mike started following him, as he passed the alley opening Ian was there and tossed him his phone saying to call when he knew where he was going. The kid ran down the road away from the strip through an alley and onto a dirt road just south of the town that led to a run down mobile home park. Mike, glad he never stopped his workout routine, was able to keep up following at a distance as the kid ran down a row of homes until he got to one at the far back corner. It had definitely seen better days if the cracked windows and peeling paint were any indication. Out front were two people, a man and a woman, the man was sitting in front of a fire pit holding a bottle of whiskey in nothing but a pair of ripped jean and the woman was dancing by herself to a radio in a red sundress, even from a distance Mike could tell they were both drunk. He called Ian to let him know where he was and then waited for him and Pete to come get him. He managed to get close enough to hear what was being said by the adults and it made him sick.

Cody Siften was 38 years old and was what most people would put on a drug poster as an example of what not to become. Stringy hair and cracked teeth included. He had been awake only a few hours and had already finished half the bottle of Jack he had found next to the bed. Sitting around the fire watching his wife Margie he turned when he heard the sound of someone running up the driveway. "You're back early," he said looking Jake over from head to toe with a sick grin. His step kid had grown up really well, he thought, as he cupped himself thinking of all the fun they used to have. "Did you have a good night Jackie Boy?" sitting up in the lawn chair. "You know the house rule's hand it over." Holding out his hand hoping the kid would be short so he could get him to play for his way inside.

Jake was breathing hard after running the three miles back to the trailer. He hoped he had lost the guy following him, but was more worried when he saw the way his mom and Cody were acting. Reaching in his pocket he handed his wallet to Cody. "Here it's all yours." trying to head into the trailer. Jake was in no mood to deal with Cody right then, he was too tired and too scared. He wasn't sure who the stranger was or what he had wanted, all he knew was that he was a friend of Pete's. Jake had seen the old pirate, as he called Pete, with the man a few times in the past and he knew Pete had friends that were cops so he couldn't be sure who the guy was. The last thing he wanted was to get arrested, that scared him more than Cody and his mom did. He knew that the guy had followed him but was pretty sure he had lost him a while back. He almost wished he hadn't, from the looks of it Cody was already high and that meant his mom would be too. If there was a cop here maybe he'd let him go and just arrest them. 

Cody counted the money twice then grabbed Jake's arm as he tried to pass him. "Hold it!" standing up not letting go of Jake.

Seeing Cody mad his mom came over and Jake started to shake as she counted the money for herself. "You trying to cheat us you little slut, you know it's 200 to get inside, you're 20 dollars short." slapping his face.

Faking surprise was easy, Jake was used to faking a lot of things by now. "What? No you're wrong I made the 200." he had been hoping they wouldn't notice. Jake hated when they were like this, high but not enough to be stupid yet, just mean. "It was a mistake." digging in his pocket and pulling out the extra cash handing it to her. "Here take it."

Margie Siften grabbed his other arm in a painfully tight grip. "Watch the attitude. If you're having a hard time making the money, we can always start the parties again." personally she didn't care what he did as long as he kept bringing in the money. She and Cody hadn't needed to work in nearly a year and it was wonderful not having to do anything but party all day everyday. She didn't care what happened to her son, she had taken care of him for years now it was his turn to take care of her. After all, in her mind, he had ruined her life just by being born.

Jake paled and tried to back away but they wouldn't let go. "No, no please! I just forgot where I put it. I'm sorry it won't happen again I swear."

Looking him over then letting go of his arm his mom laughed. "Fine. Go on in and get cleaned up."

"Yeah you smell like a whore." Cody grabbed Jake's neck with his free hand inhaling deeply. "It's been a while since we played hasn't it, maybe you'd like a little reminder of all the fun we used to have." licking the side of Jake's neck making him shudder before pushing him away. "You better get to bed, you got another busy day tomorrow don't you." As soon as Cody let go Jake ran into the house as both adults laughed and started kissing on the porch. 

Mike was so disgusted by what he had seen and heard that he threw up as he walked back up the street to where Ian and Pete met him. When they got back to the restaurant Pete called the Judge then waited for him to get there. They were just as horrified as Mike had been when he told them what he had seen and heard. "God I should've known something more was going on. Jake is too good a kid to have done this on his own." Pete said feeling sick that he hadn't tried to help Jake more. "Are you sure it was his parents Mike?"

They were in a back room Pete saved for group parties so no one could over hear them. Mike was pacing back and forth trying to think of what to do next. "No, I'm not sure. They could be his pimps but why would he stay there if he had a choice?" All he knew was that he had to get that kid out of there somehow, someway.

Ian on the other hand was more concerned for Mike and knew this was bringing up a lot of old memories for him. "Maybe ya heard wrong love. He's just a kid, how could they do this ta a child?"

Mike just looked at Ian glaring, "I know what I heard Ian."

"Well why don't you tell us." The Judge said coming in with three other men. "Mike Ian, this is District Attorney Adam Jeffries, head of our sex crimes department Milton Cavindish, and you've already know the Chief." introducing them if they hadn't already met as they sat down at one of the tables. G.W. Walters was a few years younger than Pete, nearly as tall as Mike, and liked to wear Bike Week t-shirts and jeans outside of his court room, hell even in it under his robes. The man had a little salt and pepper beard that matched the hair that he kept pulled back with a rubber band, he was the spitting image of an old biker but one of the kindest men they had ever met. He reminded Mike of his Uncle Bob just without the tattoos and more facial hair. He stood out from the other three men, two were in their early forties, Mike thought, and were wearing uniforms while DA Jeffries was in a suit and barely reached Mike's shoulders.

"Thank God, you have to get him out of there." Mike went on to explain what he had seen and heard. Afterwards when they said they would look into it Mike lost his temper. "This is a kid were talking about, a kid that's being forced to sell himself, and you're just going to sit back and let it happen." 

Judge Walters, having been Pete's old Navy buddy, had met Mike and Ian when Pete had his heart attack. He felt he knew the boys pretty well now and Pete had told him a few things about the mans past so he understood why Mike was so concerned about the boy. Being a family court judge he was too but unfortunately he had to go through legal channels instead of going over and beating the bastards like he wanted to. "Mike without proof we don't have a legal way to get him away from them if they are his parents. I'll talk to DCF in the morning and let them know a complaint has been filed and they can look into it from there."

Ian wasn't sure what they needed as proof but the idea that they couldn't do anything right now bothered him. "And if ya had proof, what then? Would the boy be arrested too?"

"No, of course not." DA Jeffries told him. "If he's underage like you say, then he's clearly under duress and the adults would be charged with human trafficking of a minor. He would become a ward of the state and be placed in foster care until a family member can be located."

Mike laughed bitterly. "Do you really think that if he had another family member to go to he'd still be there." 

Pete felt horrible about Jake but also about how much this was upsetting Mike. "Mike this isn't like what happened to you, this has been going on for at least a year that I know of." looking at his friend. "I know I should have called you guys," to the Judge and cop. "but I just thought he was a run-a-way."

"And that would have made it okay?" Mike snapped at Pete. "Because he lived on the streets it's okay for him to be used like that?"

Ian grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him down to sit next to him. "Mike stop it! This isn't Pete's fault." seeing the hurt look on the older mans face. "I know what yar thinkin, but ya have ta consider the fact that there is a chance he may be doin this because he wants ta."

"No!" turning on Ian pulling his arm out of reach. "No Ian... you didn't see the look on his face when that bastard was touching him at the table." Rubbing his arms he stood up and started pacing again. "I've seen that look in the mirror too many times. Trust me this isn't something he wants to do."

Judge Walters turned to the Chief. "If you can get the paperwork on my desk in the morning I'll sign a search warrant for suspicion of child abuse." looking at Mike. "That's the best I can do without more to go on."

Mike looked at him, "What if you had a recording of them selling Jake?" getting an idea he looked over at Ian.

The Chief sat up. "And just how are you planning on getting that?" he wasn't above bending the rules as long as they didn't break them. In his mind scum like that deserved whatever they got.

Mike sat back and crossed his arms. "I thought I'd knock on the front door and use my cell to reco4d our conversation. If they’re as hung over as I think they’ll be, trust me, they'll never notice."

Mike had to give them credit they tried to talk him out of it but after an hour Ian had shook his head and told them to give up, Mike was out of their league. Mike had just sat there saying he'd do it himself if they wouldn't help him. After figuring out the details and arranging for the sound equipment to be delivered in the morning they went there separate ways. Mike had wanted to go right then but GW explained that if they wanted any charges to stick they had to go through the legal red tape. Once they were back at the hotel Mike took the time to call Bob with a special request before he and Ian managed to get a few hours sleep. 

Early the next morning they picked out the suits they thought would intimidate people the most, the same suits they had used to scare the people in Ireland, and took time to add a few jewelry pieces as well. It was only 6am (Sept 1 2014) when Mike told Alyssa what was going on and that he wasn't sure when they would be back. He had already spoken with Ian about what Bob was working on and told her they may have someone else with them when they came back. Being half asleep she had just wished them good luck before heading to the kitchen. Just before leaving Ian took Mike's hand. "Are ya sure ya want ta do this Mike? Tis a big responsibility ya know."

All he could do was stare at Ian. "I can't leave him there Ian, and foster care is a joke. I can't explain it but I just have this feeling, like I did the day I met you and Alyssa. I was inviting you to stay with me before I even knew what I was saying. It's the same feeling, like..."

"Like it's meant ta be." giving him a kiss. Maybe it was the Irish in him but he wasn't about to fight Mike's six sense, he had too good of a history with it. "Then we're in this together, I can't stand the thought of anybody being treated like that either."

Even though it was Labor Day an hour later they met the police at Pete's place. They got a few looks from some of the officers that hadn't met them yet, but the Judge had just laughed when they walked in. Mike had on a steel grey suit with a black silk shirt carrying the cane while Ian was dressed in all black. Instead of his phone Mike had a voice recorder and camera put on his shirt. With the fax that he had gotten from Bob tucked in his briefcase he and Ian drove to the trailer. It was just after 10am when they pulled up in front and ended up knocking for fifteen minutes until the clearly hung over woman opened the door in her night shirt.

"What the hell to do you want?" She was squinting to get a better look at them, when her eyes adjusted to the light she stood up straight and brushed back her hair. These men were definitely not someone they knew. "Oh! Sorry about that." stepping back she wasn't sure who they were but she knew an expensive suit when she saw it. Considering she and Cody owed a couple grand to their dealer she hoped they weren't there for money.

Mike walked in not waiting for an invitation. Looking around the trailer he saw dirty dishes in the sink, half filled liquor bottles and clothes scattered all over the floor. "I'm here to talk about the boy that lives here." Sneering he tried to talk normal when he wanted to rip the bitches head off when he saw all the needle marks on her arms as she brushed her hair back.

Margie took a deep breath relaxing, so they were after Jake not her and Cody. "Oh!" getting the idea she gave them a sick smile. "You mean my son Jake." closing the door behind them. Something was off, whoever these guys were they had money and looked to be high class dealers or something. Definitely not someone she and Cody would want to piss off. "Sorry about the mess." The whole place smelled of garbage and alcohol, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months and they even saw used needles on the floor. "I'll get my husband, he handles all the business." Honestly the looks they were giving her scared her and she didn't want to be alone with them any longer than she had to. When they just nodded she rushed down the hall to wake up Cody. A few minutes later the pair came out, dressed this time, to see Mike sitting at the table, the cleanest spot in the place, with Ian standing behind him doing the best impression of Aeden he could. From the looks they gave him he was doing a pretty good job, he'd have to thank the man the next time he saw him for the lessons. 

Cody took in the expensive clothes and the fact that both men looked like they would rather be anywhere but there and tried to smile. "I'm Cody Siften, my Margie says you're here about Jake. What did he do now? I'm sure we can find a way to work things out so that you're satisfied. I checked his room and he ain't here. So just who are you? Who sent you?"

Mike unbuttoned his coat and sat back crossing his legs. "Who I am isn't important and frankly you don't need to know. The only reason I'm here is because I have a business proposition for you involving your son." Ian was slightly impressed by his boyfriends Michael Corleone impression.

Margie sat down across from them. "If he owes you money he should be able to work it off for you." smirking, thinking she knew what they wanted. "If you want I can show you some of the things he's capable of."

Mike had never wanted to hit a woman so much in his life, not even Tiffany. "What he's capable of?" uncrossing his legs and giving a tight laugh he laid the cane across his lap. "I had a small preview last night. Why do you think I'm here?"

Margie got up and pulled out a photo album from a hidden drawer in the side table. "Well just in case, I like to let potential friends know just how skilled he really is." smiling at the men.

Cody laughed and put an arm around Margie. "You wouldn't know it to look at him but he's got the most talented tongue I've ever seen." 

The only thing that kept Mike from throwing up was Ian's hand on his shoulder. The things in that album, pictures of violence and terror, were disgusting and all Mike could think about was getting Jake out of that house of horrors. "Let's cut to the chase shall we." closing the book as fast as he could and looking at the couple. "From what you've shown me and what I saw last night, I think your son would make a fine addition to my, how should I put this," crossing his arms, "my little family as it were. My..." pausing for effect. "business, lets me travel in select circles and I think your son could be an asset to me." pulling out the papers Bob had sent and dropping them on the table. "Sign these and name your price."

"What are these?" Margie asked picking up the papers.

"Custody papers." Ian said. Talking for the first time and wanting to punch them both for the way their eyes had lit up when Mike said to name a price.

Mike never raised his voice or changed the sneer on his face. "They relinquish all your parental rights and gives me custody of your son. I prefer to keep things legal, when at all possible."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sitting in the van down the street listening to the conversation DA Jefferies took off his headphones and looked at the Judge. "What the hell is this? Did you know about this George?"

"Not a word," Judge Walters told him and he wasn't to happy to learn of it now. The things Mike's camera had picked up were enough to make them all sick. That photo album alone was enough to put them behind bars for at least twenty years.

Looking at the officers with them the DA stood up. "I've heard enough, let's get ready to move in. And if they resist don't be afraid to shoot them." He added. He hated child molesters more then anything on this earth. Not many people knew it but when he was fifteen his thirteen year old cousin had committed suicide after a coach had started molesting him.

Judge Walters held his hand up. "Hold off a few more minutes, let's see where he's going with this." Impressed with Mike he wanted to know what else he could get them to admit to. If they agreed to sell the boy that was just another thing they could charge them with.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cody was starting to sweat, he didn't like the idea of giving Jake up, it had taken to long to train him. On the other hand it wasn't like he was getting to enjoy him anymore either. "If you wanted to rent the slut for a few days that's one thing, but he belongs to us." He wanted to say more but the look the man gave him stopped him cold. These two looked like they were ready to kill them both if they didn't get their way.

"Jake is my son. He may be a whore but..." Margie's heart pounded at the chance to get rid of the kid, but she didn't want to seem to eager. If she played her cards right she could have the money and get rid of Jake, that way she would have Cody all to herself. "But we have no other family, so I'm all he's got."

"What about ya? Yar awfully quiet." Ian looked at Cody and was happy to see him back up a step. Damn, he thought, I'm gettin good at this.

"Me! No I'm just his step-father. I got no connection to the kid." Cody's sudden grin was obscene. "Although I did enjoy breaking him in for everyone else."

"I'll bet you did." Mike starting to feel his nails biting into the palm of his hand from gripping so tight. He wanted to beat both these sorry bastards so badly. "What do you say to a hundred thousand dollars?"

Cody choked standing up straight. "A hundred gees... for that brat." his greedy little eyes started to twitch. "Why the fuck would you want him? Half the time you have to tie him down for a good ride." 

Ian could feel Mike tense and balled his hands into a fist listening to them. "The ones with sprit are always more fun ta break." playing his part.

"I could never let him go," Margie said poking Cody in the ribs, "not for so little. After all he does pay the bills around here."

"Yar heroin as well." Ian pointed to the needle marks in both their arms then took his handkerchief and very carefully picked up a needle from the floor.

"So we like to party, what the hell do you care?" Cody was starting to get hostile. Since they had woke him up he hadn't even had a drink or a smoke yet and he was getting twitchy.

"So Jake works to pay for your habit." smiling. "He must be pretty good at his job to keep you in such luxury." Standing up Mike buttoned his coat not even trying to hide the sarcasm. "I see how things are now, so what would you consider a fair price?"

"You're serious, you'd actually pay to take him." Margie was feeling giddy at the chance to get rid of him and have Cody all to herself.

Mike pulled out his checkbook. "How about we make this easy? 500 thousand and you sign the papers right now." wanting to get this over with and get the hell out of that place. He refused to call it a home, it was more like a torture chamber.

Cody did choke at the amount that time. "How do we know you're not bluffing? Why should we trust you, you won't even tell us who you are."

Margie had to agree this was almost too good to be true. That much money and getting rid of Jake was like a dream come true. "You could take him and then cancel that check. He maybe a whore but he is my son I deserve something for raising him."

Mike slapped the table with the cane making them both jump. "Sign the papers now and I'll take you the bank myself. You have 60 seconds to make up your mind or maybe I'll go find Jake and see if he would rather go with us or stay here with you. If I do that you get nothing." 

With that much money he could find somebody who wasn't as uncooperative as Jake Cody thought. Margie was practically vibrating with excitement when she turned to Mike. "Well that is a generous offer," looking at Cody who nodded, "maybe Jake has out lived his usefulness. Where do I sign?" both she and Cody signed the papers and handed them to Mike who looked at Ian before handing them a check. 

Mike couldn't tell which of them looked more excited. "If you're ready we can go now, then I'd like to collect my newest employee." standing back to let them go out the door first. 

They managed to make it to their car before the cops moved in. The DA stayed with them while Judge Walters went over to check on Mike and Ian who had walked to the side of the trailer and bent over. "You alright son?" he asked seeing Mike throwing up in the bushes when he got to them. It had taken less than 45 minutes to bring this all to an end. 

Mike stood up and wiped him mouth. "Just tell me you arrested those sick bastards." Ian's hand on his back was the only thing he could concentrate on at the moment.

Judge Walters nodded. "We got em. And from what I heard those two won't see the light of day for a very, very long time."

Ian started to say something but one of the officers came out of the house yelling. "Captain! I think you need to come see this."

Patting Mike's back Judge Walters looked at Ian. "I better go see what they found." calling over one of the officers. "Lieutenant Hill these men are cleared to go. Mike, Ian, you don't need to be here for this so Hill will show you to the station and take your statements. Oh and Mike," remembering the papers and still not too happy about that. "I'll need to take a look at those papers they signed."

Mike could tell that he wasn't happy. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you but Ian and I talked about it last night and we want to take him with us."

Ian handed him the papers. "If ya'll let us, that is."

Taking a quick peak at them Judge Walters shook his head. "We'll discuss it later. After we find him." The Judge left and they followed the Lieutenant back to the station. Inside the trailer the cops found not only the photo album but a closet full of video equipment hooked up to a computer and dozens of sex toys and bondage gear. 

While they were walking through every inch of the trailer Mike and Ian waited at the station. They had given their statement to the Lieutenant starting with how Mike had seen Jake the year before, he even gave them the plate number for the car that picked him up. Ian felt sorry for the guy, with Mike's memory he made sure that every word was written down exactly as he said. It was just after 1pm when DA Jefferies and Judge Walters got back, Jake's mother and stepfather were already in booking when they came up to see Mike and Ian. The DA laughed as they went into his office and sat down. "I have to say this is the longest most detailed statement I have ever read." dropping the folder on the judges desk and sitting down.

Mike wasn't in the mood to laugh, he was too worried. So far no one had told them if Jake had been found yet. "At least my freaky brain is good for something." looking at the Judge. "Have they found Jake yet?"

Judge Walters shook his head. "Not yet, we've got uniforms looking for him and a couple plain clothes waiting at the house when he comes back. We'll find him Mike don't worry."

Ian leaned back in the chair. "If he sees an officer he may run the other way."

The DA raised his hands. "It's the best we can do until we find him."

"It's not enough." Mike said jumping up. "You don't know what he's going through. The fear, the self loathing, thinking that he's responsible for this." 

"Mike," Ian took his hand and stopped him. "It's gonna to be okay. We can't help until we find him."

"What if he runs Ian," Mike turned to Ian, he was the only one who understood how important this was to him. "He could take off and we'd never find him. I can't... I can't stand the thought of him having to keep... keep letting men..." feeling his throat tighten.

"I know Love." Ian pulled him back down to the couch "I know. It's gonna ta be fine, I know it will." rubbing his back softly.

"In the mean time we need to talk about these papers." holding them up Judge Walters looked at them hoping to distract Mike some.

The look on the judges face made Mike laugh slightly. "I had them drawn up by a lawyer."

"Oh they're legal, it's just that this is a little unorthodox." The DA said. He and GW had talked about what this meant and how best to deal with it. Like he said they were legal and the only thing they could do was try and change Mike's mind. "We're talking about a child who's been severely abused for god knows how long."

GW nodded, "Mike, Ian you're only 19. Now I realize that I can't put you in the same category as regular teenagers but you're talking about becoming the legal guardians to a pretty messed up kid." The Judge said. "We have no idea how he's going to react to what's happening."

DA Jefferies leaned forward. "Don't you think getting him into a foster program that can help him would be better for him."

Mike turning to the man crossing his arms. "Have you ever been raped?"

The DA and the Judge both looked uneasy but Adam answered. "No."

"Then don't act like you know what he needs." Mike said trying to make them understand. "I know that what happened to me is different than what he's been through, but I think he needs to be with people who can understand and sympathize with him." turning to GW. "You know me Judge I have the financial stability to take care of anything that he might need. I have the support of family and colleagues, one who happens to be a child psychologist. I can get him into school and..."

Judge Walters held up his hand. "I know all that Mike, but after everything this kid has been through I'm not going to force him to go with a complete stranger."

Ian sat up. "No offence yar honor but how is puttin him in foster care any different then havin him go with us." that didn't make any sense to him. Looking around the Judges office at the different placs and awards he wondered if the man really understood what it was like to be abused the way they had.

"Plus I'll need access to him for statements and for court." Adam added thinking they were making a good argument.

Mike actually laughed, the man was at least a head shorter than he was with very little brown hair left on his head. He kind of reminded Mike a little of Doug. "DA Jeffries I own a private jet that can have us down here in two hours and I know that skype recordings are admissible in court." looking at Ian with a shrug. "I read a couple of Uncle Bob's law books a few years ago when I couldn't sleep. One chapter and I was out like a light." Ian just smiled.

Shaking his head Judge Walters just sat back knowing there was no way to change Mike's mind if the kid was determined to do this. GW just thanked god that he had seen the things Mike was capable of doing in the past and he knew he would be even more protective of the kid if they found him. "Mike I'm sure you feel a connection to this kid..."

"Jake Judge, his name is Jake." Mike interrupted him. "And yes I feel a connection to him, how could I not. I found him in that alley, I saw the look on his face when that man was... I know we can help him." looking down for a second. "I'm not expecting this to be easy, believe me I'm not. But maybe having someone who knows what he's been through, someone close to his own age." hearing the door open he stopped.

Ian didn't. "If he's been a victim this long putin him with older men is not goin ta help him either."

An attractive young women who looked to be in her mid thirties with her blonde hair pulled back into a bun knocked before coming in. "I hate to say it but he's right. Judge Walters, DA Jeffries." shaking hands with the two men then turning to Mike and Ian. 

Judge Walters introduced them. "Mike, Ian I'd like you to meet our department shrink Skyla Lindsay."

She smiled as she shook hands. "I know, it sounds like a strippers name doesn't it." making both boys laugh. She wasn't what they expected, she was dressed in a white floral dress that barely reached her knees, making the stripper joke even funnier. "It's nice to meet you, G.W. has spoken of you both. Plus I love Pete's sweet and sour shrimp kabobs."

Mike laughed. "It's all lies I assure you, but it's pleasure meeting you." 

"What did you mean when you said Ian was right?" G.W. asked as they all sat down.

"I've read through the statements given and I went through some of the things found at the trailer. I also know that Mr. Wilkinson was given custody by Jake's mother so I'm assuming you want him to live with you." Both Ian and Mike nodded and said yes at the same time. "That's why I wanted to talk to you all." looking at the Judge and DA. "In my professional opinion I think that would be for the best. If you put this kid in a foster home he'll be back on the streets before you know it."

Judge Walters sat back dropping his pen on the desk. "Alright but do you think putting him with Mike and Ian is going to be any better." looking at the boys and shrugging. "I'm sorry Mike, you know I have every respect for you and Ian, and this has nothing to do with you personally..."

"But we're gay, just like the men that used Jake." Ian finished for him. He could understand their concern, he and Mike had talked about the same thing last night.

"We know that, but don't you think being around two gay men who would never, ever, think to touch him, would help him more." Mike used the same argument he had with Ian.

"It would show him that not all gay men are like the bastards that hurt him." Ian added.

Dr Lindsay nodded. "Positive reinforcement could help." getting a dirty look from G.W. she smiled at the two young men.

"Mike," Judge Walters took a deep breath knowing that thanks to those papers they had a legal right to take custody of Jake, "are you sure you want to do this? I mean you're just starting your lives out of school. True, you don't really need to work, but we don't know anything about this boy. What if..."

"And he won't know anything about us. You don't get it Judge." Mike said looking him in the eye. "I have to try. I put all of this in motion, I'm responsible. You know I won't let anything happen to him, he'll be safe with me. I'll do or get whatever he needs I promise."

Adam could see Mike was serious. "Why don't we let the Ki... Let Jake choose, give him the options and let him decide where he wants to go. If he decides to go with you then I won't say another word."

Dr Lindsay sat up liking that idea. "That's not a bad idea, if he feels that he had the choice, no matter what he picks, it will at least give him control over something in his life."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a officer came in to let them know that Jake had been picked up and was on the way to the hospital to be checked out before coming to the station.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After Jake had showered the night before he changed his clothes and snuck out the back door while Cody and his mom were still out front. He knew when Cody was like this that he was in danger, his step-father was always un-predictable and violent when he wasn't completely stoned out of his mind. It had been nearly two years since he had touched him, not since Jake had started working the streets, but Jake liked to keep his distance just in case. The streets were better for him then the parties his mom and Cody would put on, anything was better then those. Slipping out he walked a mile into the woods behind the trailer park where there was an abandoned truck that he stayed in whenever they got out of hand and this was one of those nights. He was still worried that the guy from the alley was looking for him, he couldn't be sure he wasn't a cop and now he was afraid to go back to Pete's, which sucked because they had always been good to him and he liked hanging around Pete's place. Pete had even offered to let him stay with him and his wife, but Jake knew if Cody ever found out he'd probably burn the restaurant down and he didn't want to be responsible for that. 

As soon as the sun was up he grabbed what little money he had stashed in the truck and headed to the other end of the strip to get something for breakfast. He hated going to this part of town, too many of Cody's friends worked or hung out around there and Jake knew each and every one of them, they had never missed one of Cody's parties. He manage to eat at his favorite diner and was waiting for the bus to the library when one of them found him. Trent was someone Jake never wanted to see. 

"Well look who finally came around." Sitting down next to Jake on the bench and putting his arm on his shoulder. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. I almost had to drive out to that crack house of Cody's for a visit." He couldn't believe his luck, Trent Bower had been on his way to work when he saw Jake coming out of the diner. Making a U-turn he called his boss saying he had a tire blowout and would be a little late. Since his first appointment wasn't until that afternoon his boss had just told him be careful and to call if he had any problems. Sometimes being an CPA had it's perks.

"Forget it Trent, I'm off duty today." Jake kept from cringing at the mans touch. Shoving his arm off he started to get up but Trent grabbed the back of his belt stopping him. 

Trent very quietly held onto Jake. "Not so fast Jake, you see the cop at the traffic light there." pointing to a patrol car across the street he grinned when he saw Jake's shoulders slump. "What do you think they would do if I suddenly started yelling thief. Now just sit down nice and slow. That's it." 

"What do you want?" sitting down he hung his head knowing there was no way out of this. There were to many people around and he knew Trent would do exactly what he said if he tried to run.

Smiling Trent rubbed Jake's shoulder. "That's better. Now what I want is for you and me to go have a little play time."

Jake closed his eyes. "Whatever you want Trent." There was a motel around the corner that Jake knew very well. The owner, Carlos, always gave him the same room for free because he would keep watch waiting for whoever Jake was with to leave so he could have his turn in exchange. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It only took a few minutes to get to the hotel and Jake wasn't surprised to see Carlos behind the desk. He smiled at Jake when he went to get the key to the room across from the front office. As soon as the door shut Trent had Jake pinned against the wall. "Now you're my toy to play with." laughing in Jake ear as he reached around to grab Jake's crotch through his jeans.

Jake had to bite his tongue, he hated Trent more than any of Cody's friends, he was worse then Cody at times and he just wanted to get this over with. "Just tell me what you want me to do Trent. I don't like games."

Trent laughed. "Strip now!" stepping back to watch. "Go slow, you know how I like it." sitting on the bed. Watching as Jake lifted his shirt and tossed it on the table.

Jake didn't look at him as he kicked off his shoes and reached for the buttons on his jeans. Kicking off his pants he looked at Trent. "Now what?" 

When he was naked Trent walked around him running his hands down his back then over his ass slapping him hard. "You've grown." reaching around to grab Jake's cock again squeezing him a little too tightly. "You like this don't you?" as Jake started getting hard.

Jake was so used to this that the minute someone touched him he started to get hard whether he wanted to or not. "What do you want from me Trent?" Jake tried to keep his voice steady as the other man kept a painful hold on him. "You've fucked me enough to know I'll do whatever you want."

Trent hated how easily he got hard with this boy. "I want you on your knees. Now!" pushing Jake down hard. "Open my pants..." waiting until Jake unzipped his slacks and pushed them down mid thigh. "Now suck me, aahh yes just like that." throwing his head back as Jake took him in his mouth running his tongue along the base of Trent’s cock. "God you're so good at that/" 

Grabbing Jake's hair he forced his head back. "Open up, good you still have them." touching the two silver balls that Cody had pierced in Jake's tongue years ago. "I have to say I think you've gotten even better at this, but then you get a lot of practice don't you." slapping Jake in the face then letting go of his hair. "Keep going!" thrusting his cock in Jake's mouth again, pinching and twisting the boys nipples as he sucked on him. Jake was the only one that had ever been able to deep throat him, not even his wife could do it without gagging. "Take it deep... deeper that's it, suck me hard you little fuck. God I love it!" moving his hips and holding Jake's head so he could fuck his mouth hard. Trent didn't care that he was hurting the boy, in his mind he deserved it for making him want this perversion. 

Trent had went to high school with Cody and had known he was a sick S.O.B. even then. Two years ago he had run into Cody at a bar a friend of his had taken him to. They hadn't seen each other in maybe eighteen years and he was surprised when Cody had quickly invited him over to his place to meet his wife. Thinking maybe Cody had settled down and grew up Trent had decided to go only to find out just how sick Trent really was. After a few drinks Cody had asked if Trent wanted to play with his favorite toy, curious Trent had went with him only to find Jake in the bedroom tied to a homemade stand completely naked. Trent knew he should have turned around and called the cops, but when Cody had untied Jake the boy had came right to him and started unzipping his pants without looking at him. He had been so shocked that he didn't even try to stop him and then he simply didn't care. It was the best blow job he had ever had, the fact it was from a boy younger then his own son didn't even register. When Cody had ask if he wanted to fuck him he had come to his senses and refused. He had every intention of turning them in until Margie had came out of the closet and he saw the video camera in her hands. Cody had laughed as he rushed out the door yelling that he didn't know what he was missing. Trent was horrified by what had happened but as he remembered the feel of Jake's lips sucking him he found himself going back time and time again. 

He was a happily married man with two kids, but after a few months of oral sex with the boy Cody eventually convinced him to fuck the kid and he was addicted. The feelings were better then any drug Cody could offer and he hated himself for it. "Enough!" stopping Jake before he could cum. Grabbing Jake under the arms he threw him onto the bed face down. "I hope you're ready cause I'm gonna fuck you hard." pulling him so he was half on half off the bed then started pushing into him.

Jake panicked. "No!!" bucking him off. There were very few things Jake would fight for but making the men wear a condom was the most important thing in the world to him. "Put on the condom or I swear your wife will find out that you like fucking boys your sons age." He knew Trent lived in fear of anyone finding out about his relationship with him and he wasn't above using that.

"You little faggot," grabbing Jake's leg to hold him in place. "you'll keep your mouth shut or I'll make Cody look like a fucking boy scout." trying to position himself again.

"Try me!" Jake kicked out and managing to hit Trent's leg getting away that time. "I'll do anything you want but you wear a condom or I'm leaving." grabbing his pants off the floor he pulled a foil out of his pocket and tossed it to Trent.

Catching it Trent was furious. "Fine!" tearing it open he kicked his pants off and pulled it on. "You're gonna hurt when I'm done with you." grabbing Jake by the arm he threw him over the table this time with his arm twisted behind his back so he couldn't move. With no preparation he just started slamming into Jake, enjoying the way the boy cried out with each brutal thrust.

"God, do you have ram me so fucking hard?" gripping the table the best he could with his one free arm to keep his hips from banging into the edge.

"I did what you wanted." Trent growled in his ear, ramming as hard and as fast as he could. "Now it's my turn... yeah oh god... yes." pushing Jake legs farther apart. "Spread your ass. I want to see my cock fucking you... Do it!" slapping Jake's ass as hard as he could when Jake was too slow to reach behind himself to spread the cheeks of his ass with both hands as he let go of him. Trent laughed, "You didn't like that did you, huh." hitting him again and again as he fucked him, loving the way the skin went from red to light purple. "Oh yeah... How can you still be so fucking tight?" Grabbing Jake by the neck he pulled him off the table pushing him onto the bed, "On the bed!" With Jake face down Trent put one leg on the bed for leverage and started slamming even harder and deeper causing the boy to cry out in pain. 

Jake couldn't do anything but lay there and take. It felt like it took forever for Trent to finish and collapse on his back. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, yeah, yeah." He felt him breathing hard against his back for a minute before he sat up and flipped Jake on to his back. "I want to see you cum." taking Jake in his hand and pumping him knowing how much Jake hated being made to do that. "That's it you little whore. Show me how much you like it." Jake cried out, cum falling over his stomach and chest as he closed his eyes breathing fast. Trent took his condom off and poured it to mix with Jake's, then ran his fingers through it before rubbing it over the boys face and standing up. Trent took a quick shower only to find Jake still on the bed where he had left him when he came out. "Next time don't stay away so long," getting dressed he pulled out his wallet and dropped several twenties on Jake's stomach. "See ya soon."

Jake laid there after Trent left closing his eyes resting, he knew better than to get cleaned up. Carlos, the motel owner, liked seeing him with cum all over him. After the way Trent had taken him, Jake was so sore all he wanted to do was to soak in a hot tub but knew he couldn't until Carlos was finished. Not five minutes after he heard Trent's car leave Carlos came through the door with the handcuffs he liked to use. He never spoke, he didn't have to, Jake already knew what he wanted. Turning around so Carlos could cuff his hands behind his back before pushing Jake back onto the bed and unzipping his pants. He stood there for a while just looking at the cum all over Jake's chest and face, stroking himself until he was hard. Jake hated being taken like this, on his back, where he had no choice but to look at the person fucking him. At least Carlos didn't use the same force that Trent loved to use, and he never complained about wearing a condom. Jake didn't say or do anything to stop him when Carlos moved him farther back on the bed and climbed on with him, lifting his legs so that his knees were touching his chest. Jake had no trouble taking the smaller man but his insides were raw from Trent and he couldn't stop the cry of pain when Carlos entered him or the gasps as he started moving inside him. Jake was grateful that it didn't take as long for Carlos to finish and he left after unlocking the cuffs, leaving Jake so he could finally soak in the tub for a while until he was able to stand without too much pain. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

An hour later the water was cold and all Jake wanted was to go home and try to forget the life he had to live. Looking around the room he laughed sadly to himself, for the first time in years there was even a little blood on the sheets. As he walked to the bus stop Jake thought about all the reasons he hated summers, the top being there was no place to hide during the day. At least he'd had school for a while, looking out the window of the bus he figured he'd better get use to the way things were, after what happened last year he wasn't planning on going back to school at all. He didn't want to worry about having to screw the entire football team just to get them to leave him alone. Looking at his watch he saw it was close to noon and if his mom and Cody had been drinking since last night, as he hoped, they should have passed out by now. As he walked towards the trailer he didn't see any movement inside so he figured it was safe but just before he could open the door a man stepped up on the porch. "Jackson Adair?" the guy asked showing him a badge. 

"What do you want?" Jake said taking a step back getting ready to run if he had to. Wondering why there was a cop at his house?

As one of the officers that had searched the trailer and seen the things inside the last thing he wanted to do was scare the kid into running. "You're not in trouble but I need you to come with me." he said as gently as he could.

Jake looked to his left and saw another cop and another on his right, knowing there was nowhere to run he dropped to his knees with his hands up. Great, he thought to himself, so far this day really sucked and he just prayed he could talk his way out of this. Instead of handcuffing him as he thought they would, they put him in the back seat and took him to the emergency room where a woman from Social Services, who introduced herself as Felysya Rhymes, was waiting for him. She explained that he wasn't under arrest but that they had received a report of child abuse and needed him to be examined by a doctor.

Jake had tried his best to talk his way out of it but they had insisted and he was shown to a private room. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being naked in front of an audience but the doctor that examined him had such a look of pity on his face that he had lashed out. "What are you looking at? What, you want to fuck me too?" Mrs Rhymes had come in with another man carrying a camera just then saying they needed photos for documentation, all Jake could think was that at least these wouldn't end up on the internet. The only thing that bothered him was when Mrs Rhymes asked him to take off the leather cuffs he wore. He never took them off, the only reason he did it now was that she said as soon as that was done he could get dressed and they could leave. Mrs Rhymes didn't leave but she did step behind a screen until they finished, Jake knew that after the way Trent had taken him they must have had a lot to document.

Several hours after getting home he found himself at the police station where he had looked around hoping that Mr Chan had the day off. He must have, because Jake didn't see him anywhere but then again he wasn't sure this was the office he worked at anyway. Jake kept asking what was going on but so far nobody would answer him. He was even more confused when they didn't book him, they just led him to a private room and left him there. Jake was so scared his hands were shaking and he felt like he was going to throw up. There were guards on each door other wise he would have tried to make a run for it, he was there for over an hour before three men came in. "Hello Jackson, I'm Judge Walters, this is District Attorney Jeffries and Detective Cavindish. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I hope we can get this settled for you." he said gently seeing the boys hands were almost white.

"It's Jake, not Jackson." not looking at them. "Why am I here? I thought I wasn't under arrest?"

"Jake you're not in any trouble." Milton Cavindish had been a cop for more then 20 years and head of the Sex Crimes division for the last 3. After seeing the photos at that house and reading the doctors report he believed this was one of the worst cases of sexual abuse he had ever seen.

Jake rubbed his wrists, they had tried to put the cuffs in evidence but he had pitched such a fit Mrs Rhymes had let him keep them. "Then how... If I'm not in trouble then why am I here?" 

DA Jeffries sat in the chair next to Jake. "There was a report of child abuse at your home. Earlier today we searched the house and your mother and step-father were arrested." and saw Jake's eyes go wide.

Detective Cavindish looked at Jake. "Jake, we know what they did to you. That was why we needed to get a doctors report."

Jake was immediately defensive knowing he wasn't lucky enough for them to stay in jail. "I don't know what you're talking about," still not looking at them. "I'm fine so can I go?"

Judge Walters opened the folder on his desk. "We found the photos Jake, and the videos, we know what they did. They were both booked on Child Pornography production, possession and distribution. We have your father on tape admitting he assaulted you."

"He's not my father." looking up at the Judge. "If you found the videos you know what they did." he spat out.

"You're right, I'm sorry." The DA started to say something but the door opened and the social worker came in. 

Mrs Rhymes had filed her report and was just joining them. "Jackson..."

"My name is Jake, not Jackson, stop calling me that." standing up and raising his voice, he hated the name his mother had given him and wasn't going to start using it now.

Mrs Rhymes was surprised at the outburst since he had barley said anything after leaving the hospital. "Alright, Jake it is." smiling at him. "Now just like at the hospital, I'm here to protect your rights since both your guardians were arrested. These men need you to answer some questions and they need you to make a statement."

"Statement! Why?" looking around the room. "What kind of statement? You said you knew everything. Why do I have to tell you?" wondering why they couldn't just leave him alone.

The Detective looked at him. "Jake we need to know everything so that we can make sure they can never get out and hurt someone like this again. I know you must be scared and I'm sorry, I really wish there was another way to do this."

"God why can't you just use what you found, I don't want any part of this." getting up. "So if that's all I'm leaving." 

Adam stepped in front of the door. "I'm sorry Jake but this is happening and we need to know if what's on the videos are the only things that were done to you."

Jake laughed. "Isn't that enough?" looking around the room he knew when to give up. Sitting back down, "What do you want to know?" It was after 6 o'clock by the time they were finished and Jake signed his statement. After Detective Cavindish left they went to the Judge's office. "What else do you need from me or can I go now?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I know how difficult this must have been for you." Mrs Rhymes started.

"Difficult," laughing Jake rolled his eyes. Did she really think she was helping him? "You think this was difficult? Lady, try being the house entertainment at one their parties, that was difficult." to the Judge he asked, "So what happens to me now, if they're in jail where do I go?"

Judge Walters sat back in his chair and nodded to the officer who was watching Jake. "Well Jake you have two options and it's up to you where you want to go." Signaling for Mike and Ian to come in.

Jake jumped up when he saw Mike "YOU!! You said you weren't a cop." so that's how all this had happened, he should have guessed. Damn he really had thought he had lost him last night.

Mike walked in slowly with Ian and Mrs Lindsay not wanting to spook Jake. "I'm not a cop Jake, you know Pete right?" Jake nodded, "Well I'm a friend of Pete's, the same as Judge Walters here."

Skyla had been the one called in to question Jake with the Social Worker earlier. After talking to him she absolutely felt that going with the young couple would be the best thing for boy. "Jake this is Mike Wilkinson and this is Ian Finnigan." doing the introductions.

Jake shrugged, "So!" not sure what was going on since they looked like high end drug dealers or something. With his luck his mom and Cody owed them money and he was the way to collect. He just couldn't figure out why the cops were involved if that was the case.

Judge Walters spoke up. "Jake your mother signed away her parental rights as well as your step-father."

Looking at the Judge Jake asked. "What does that mean? For me that is?" so much was going on he wasn't sure he was keeping up with everything that was happening.

Mrs Rhymes was the one to answer. "Since you're underage it means that you are a ward of the state and..."

"Not necessarily." Dr Lindsay had spent a lot of time with Mike and Ian today and after talking to them she felt that they were more than capable of looking after Jake. "Jake, Mike and Ian have offered to let you live with them."

"This is entirely up to you but I know these men, they're good people and I trust them to make sure you'll be okay." the Judge said. That surprised Mike and Ian since he had spent most of the day trying to talk them out of taking Jake.

Mrs Rhymes shook her head, she still didn't like the idea of handing Jake over to kids not much older then he was. "I still think..." 

"And if I don't go with them what happens to me?" Jake asked interrupting her.

Mrs Rhymes smiled at him thinking he didn't want any part of that. "I've found a very nice foster home that I think would be a good fit for you. The Hawkins are a very nice couple..."

"Foster care?" Jake lowered his head so they couldn't see his reaction to that. He took a few minutes to think before answering. "Pete and his wife have always been good to me." looking at Mike. "Are you really a friend of his?" he asked and Mike nodded. "Then... I'd rather go with you." he didn't know what they really wanted from him but he was sure it would be better then foster care.

Mrs Rhymes was shocked. "Jake, think about this."

"I'd rather go with them," Jake said looking at her quickly. "You said it was my choice, right." looking at the others.

"If that's what you want, then yes." Dr Lindsay was surprised he had agreed so quickly. She had been ready to point out all Mike and Ian's finer points.

Mrs Rhymes was the one to object. "I still have my doubts about this." sitting back in her chair looking at the judge. 

Mike leaned forward, they had only met briefly earlier but he knew she didn't approve of them looking after Jake. "Mrs Rhymes I realize this is not a normal situation, but I can assure you the only thing I'm interested in is helping Jake." pulling out his wallet he handed her a card for Dr Chambers. "This is one of my colleagues. Dr. Chambers is a child psychologist who I hope Jake will be working with. If you like I'll make sure you get regular updates, anything to help ease your mind."

Judge Walters was watching Jake's reactions and wanted to make sure he understood what going with them would mean. "Jake you should know that going with them means leaving the state."

Jake looked at Mike and Ian. "You don't live here?" surprised, he had thought that after seeing him with Pete so many times he must live nearby.

When he shook his head Ian saw some bruising on Jake's face, very feint but there. "No," he told the younger boy. "We live in a small town in South Carolina."

Jake sat up at that news. "So I would be someplace where no one knows me?" they nodded. "Then I'm definitely going with you." He didn't care what they really wanted, after all what could they do that hadn't already been done. It was the thought of going someplace where no one knew who or what he was that was so appealing to him. Maybe if they liked him he could even finish school there.

Judge Walters saw the way Jake eyes had lit up after learning he wouldn't have to stay here. "Alright then." Legally, since his mother had signed those papers, Mike had the right to guardianship and if Jake wanted to go with them then he wasn't going to stand in his way. The boy had been through enough and he didn't want put anymore stress on him. "Mike we already have the custody paper Jake's mother signed but I'll need you to sign a few more things before letting you guys go." Pulling out a folder from his desk drawer. As Mike read through the papers he found out that Jake's real name was Jackson William Adair and he was older then he had thought since he would be turning sixteen in a few months. 

An hour later had Jake leaving the station with Mike and Ian. They tried talking to him in the car but he wouldn't say much of anything. "Jake there's something I'd like you to do for me." Mike told him as they pulled out of the parking garage. 

Jake laughed, he had been expecting this just not so soon. "Don't worry I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Mike looked in the rear view mirror and hated the way Jake wouldn't look up at them. "I'm taking you to a clinic and I want you to see the doctor there."

"A doctor? The cops already did that." Jake looked up, that was the last thing he had been expecting this guy to say. "You don't have to worry I'm clean. There's free clinic's that I go to for blood tests twice a month. I may be a whore but I'm not stupid."

Ian looked at Jake, he looked so young and scared even though he was hiding it very well. Ian couldn't help but wonder how long this had been going on. "Nobody thinks ya're stupid Jake, but the things ya've had ta do can be dangerous."

"I just want to make sure you're okay and the Judge said they didn't give you anything at the hospital so..." Mike tried to explain.

"Whatever. It's your dime." Jake just sat back in the seat wondering how many other people were going to touch him before this day ended.

Dr Lindsay had told them about the all-night clinic and had already called to let the front desk know that they were coming. Mike explained to the head doctor what he wanted, blood tests for HIV and STD's and he wanted Jake to start PEP's if the rapid test came back negative, which they thanked god it did. Since it was almost 11pm Mike had Jake start on them immediately after they went through a drive-thru to get something to eat for dinner. Jake didn't want anything, he was just tired and too scared not knowing what they were going to do with him though he thought he was hiding well. Mike and Ian tried to talk to him several times but all they got were yes sir and no sir. It wasn't until they arrived at the hotel that Mike saw how pale Jake was and how his hands were shaking, luckily he managed to get him into the bathroom before he threw up. By the time they got upstairs it was after midnight and Alyssa had already gone to bed. Jake took a few minutes to look around the room, it was one hotel he had never been in and it was also the biggest and fanciest room he had ever seen. It didn't look like a hotel room but a small house, it even had a fish tank in the living room wall that was huge. 

Since he didn't have anything with him he figured he might as well find out what they wanted from him now rather then later. Turning to them as soon as the door closed. "So now that you got me here what do you want me to do?"

Mike took off his coat and hung it on a chair not realizing what Jake was asking. "Well my assistant has the room on the left, so you'll have to take the one on the right. Judge Walters said they should be done going through the trailer tomorrow so we can go get your things then." sitting down hoping to make Jake more comfortable as Ian went to the kitchen to get something for them to drink.

Jake looked at the bedroom door. "I mean what do I have to do to stay here?" he asked starting to unbutton his shirt. 

"Jake ya don't have ta do anythin." Ian told him as he sat next to Mike after setting three water bottles on the coffee table making Jake stop before his shirt came off completely.

Mike leaned forward. "Jake no one here is going to hurt you, I promise."

Jake had heard that too many times. "Don't lie to me!" yelling. He had no idea who they were or what they wanted but he wasn't going to just believe a word they said. "Men like you don't take in people like me without a reason. You may have fooled the judge or bribed him or..." not looking at them he started undressing, kicking his shoes off. "I obviously don't have anywhere else to go. So..." starting to undo his belt. Mike and Ian were so stunned by the outburst that they didn't move. "I'm sure my mom gave you a look at what I'm good at so you know I'll do whatever you want, just..." he hated begging since it had never helped before but he was so sore from earlier he couldn't stop himself. "Just please... please don't hurt me." he just wanted to get this over with so he could get cleaned up and get some sleep. He started to undo his pants but stopped when he heard a door open and looked up to see a woman coming out of the room.

Alyssa had heard the yelling and it had woken her up. Yawning she came out to see what was going on. "Mike is everything okay out here?" Sleepily.

Jumping up Ian went over to her. "Alyssa, I'm so sorry we woke ya up."

Alyssa waved him off. "It's fine." looking behind him she smiled at the young boy, "Oh, you must be Jake." he was standing there in just his jeans with his shirt open and what looked like leather bracelets. "Mike said you might be coming with us." seeing the look on his face as she walked over to him she turned to look at Mike and Ian suddenly wide awake. "What the hell did you do? He's scared to death." everyone of them noticed the way he tensed up when she touched his shoulder. "Here sit down Jake. You are Jake right?" she cleaned off some of her papers from the other sofa and sat down patting the seat for him to join her.

"Yes ma'am." She looked so sweet sitting there with curlers in her hair, in an extra large t-shirt with pastel dolphins and the saying ‘I’m Flippin Tired’ on it. Plus he almost laughed at the dolphin slippers, a joke gift from Ian to match her shirt, that she had on her feet. He was surprised that he didn't feel nervous around her at all which was a first for him.

Alyssa had hoped that Mike was wrong about what was happening to him, but seeing the scared, lost look he had broke her heart and she knew they had been right. "It's nice to meet you Jake. I'm Alyssa, I work for Mike."

Jake swallowed trying not to get sick again. "What does he make you do?" he asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

Giving a light laugh Alyssa looked at him. "I make breakfast, try to make sure they don't miss any appointments and that papers get signed before deals expire. But not anything like what you're thinking." When Mike had called earlier and explained everything she had been so proud of them for even wanting to help this boy but now that he was here and she saw the fear he was trying so hard to hide she was even more so. "You two." looking at Mike and Ian and pointing to their room. "Go change, you look like you just got done burying a body. Did you have to go full mafia Dons today?" She didn't think she'd ever get over seeing the sweet, fun loving boys she knew looking like they had just carried out the Saint Valentines Day Massacre. She didn't know how they did it but they could be scary when they wanted to be.

"That was the idea this morning and I have to say it worked very well." Mike said grinning remembering the look on the bitch's face when she had opened the door.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Congratulations but don't you think Jake is scared enough as it is? He just had his entire life turned upside down and you're not making it any easier on him. I'll show you," turning to Jake. "I know them and they probably didn't stop long enough to tell you anything about themselves did they? So just off the top of your head, tell them what you think they do for a living?"

Jake looked a them, he didn't really want to answer afraid that he would piss them off. "I don't know... I've been on the streets long enough that drug dealer or hit-man comes to mind."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine we'll go change." Standing up he was glad to see Jake responding to Alyssa at least. "Come on Ian." patting his back.

"Normal clothes Mike." she called out as they left the room. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mike said as he closed their bedroom door.

The way Jake relaxed as soon as they left the room broke Alyssa's heart. "It's tough but I'll try and explain Mike and Ian to you. I know you must be scared and confused Jake, you've basically been thrown to complete strangers..."

Jake laughed softly, "It's not like it's the first time." hanging his head.

Alyssa pretended she hadn't heard that. "So much has changed, and knowing Mike he probably bulldozed his way in without any explanation as to why he did what he did, am I right?"

"Pretty much. All I know is that he's a friend of Pete's." looking her in the eyes. There was only one thing he really needed to know. "Just tell me one thing, and please don't lie. I can take the truth no matter what. I just want to know what to expect."

Alyssa nodded. "Sure Jake anything. I won't lie to you."

"Are they..." turning his face away from her. "Are they going to sell me too?"

It took Alyssa a second for her to find her voice and wipe a tear from her eye. "Jake no matter what else you believe, I want you to know that there is NO WAY IN HELL, they would ever do that to you. Believe it or not all they want is help you and I promise..."

Jake stood up. "Don't... don't make promises." shaking his head trying not to panic as he realized how much his life had changed in one day. They may have been the scum of the earth but now he didn't even have his mother to fall back on. "I can't... if this is a trick." starting to breathe faster.

Mike heard that last bit as he came back out in jeans and a t-shirt, Alyssa had to think to herself, 'Dang does he have to look good in everything'. "It's not a trick Jake I mean every word that I say. You ARE safe here and no one is going to hurt you." sitting opposite Jake who had sat back down when he saw Mike. Mike looked at Alyssa. "Thank you Alyssa, go on and go to bed. I think Jake and I need to talk for a while and there's no use for all of us not sleeping."

Alyssa got up and turning to Jake. "They may be as crazy as all get out sweetie, but this guy," patting Mikes shoulder, "is the one person on this planet I can say without a doubt, you can trust."

Ian groaned as he came out in shorts and t-shirt. "Don't say that, he's insufferable enough as it is." giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Lass." sitting next to Mike on the couch watching as Alyssa headed back to bed.

"Jake." taking the time to get a good look at the boy. Besides looking green from the pills or nerves, he was to thin and his clothes looked to be at least a size too big. Even his blonde hair looked like he had cut it himself. All in all he just looked on edge, like he was ready to bolt at any second. "First off I want to apologize to you for how I acted tonight. I should have realized what you were thinking and explained things to you a little better. I know you don't trust us, how could you when the people who should have been protecting you are the ones that hurt you. But I swear to you that as long you stay with us neither Ian or I will ever lay a hand on you."

Ian took Mike's hand. "It's true Mike and I are partners..."

"We're basically married, we just haven't filled out the paperwork yet." Mike laughed.

Ian grinned at that, "We love each other and what we have is private, between the two of us. So, no offence, but I'm not willin ta share him with anyone." Ian told Jake completely honest even if Jake didn't believe them yet.

"If you're not going to use me, then why do you even want me here?" Jake was afraid to trust anyone again, the last few times hadn't turned out so well for him. There had only been one person he had ever truly let his guard down with but even he was gone now. 

"Honestly," Mike sat up not sure how to explain. "Last night when I saw you in that alley the only thing I could think about was getting you the hell out of there. To do anything I had to do to keep it from happening to you again." that much was the truth.

Jake studied both men without looking up. "Why? You don't even know me?" shrugging his shoulders. "How do you know I didn't want to be there? Nobody else ever cared." not looking at them.

"Because I know a little about how you must feel Jake. You see two years ago I was raped." Mike admitted and Jake looked up then. "I saw the look on your face when that man touched you in Pete's, even before the alley, and I know that look. I saw the same thing in the mirror for months after my assault if someone touched me."

Rubbing little circles on the scar on Mike's wrist Ian looked at Jake. "It's true ya don't know us, but then again we don't know ya either. All we can do is take the time ta get ta know each other, trust has to be earned, especially for someone who has never had anyone that he could trust."

"I don't even think I know how to anymore." Jake was suddenly so tired and he knew if they were lying it wouldn't take long to find out so he just sat back.

"Why don't you ask us some things that you want to know about us?" Mike sighed. He was glad to see him relaxing a little. "If you think we're lying you can double check with Alyssa in the morning. I can guarantee that she won't lie to you."

"Sure why not?" not ready to believe them yet but willing to play along. "You dress like gangsters but you say you're not, so what do you do?" that was the first thing he wanted to know.

Grabbing his water bottle Ian sat back. "I'm startin college in a few weeks but I work at a real estate company."

Mike grinned. "I'm a teacher."

Jake laughed, "Yeah right," shaking his head, "and what, a drug dealer on the side."

"Why would ya think that?" shocked Ian asked curious.

"Because," Jake looked at him waving his arm around the room, "nobody on a teachers salary could afford a room like this."

"Well," Mike scratched his forehead impressed that Jake would pick up on that. "I also own the real estate firm that Ian works at, at least 51% of it." thinking Jake was smart to even think of that, "I inherited it when my dad died."

"So you're rich or something? I mean this room and you have an assistant." pointing to Alyssa's door. Jake was having a hard time figuring out these two. He didn't trust them, he didn't dare. He couldn't even remember the last time he had met someone that didn't want something from him.

"I'm well off," Mike said grinning not wanting to go into that yet. "But I think real estate is boring so I let Ian handle that for me and I teach." Ian surprised him by laughing.

Jake stared at Mike, he had to admit they were both good looking men. At any other time maybe it wouldn't have been so bad but since the Judge had basically given him to them he didn't know how to act. "Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" 

"Very," Mike laughed. "Ian and I just turned 19 in June."

"Are you kidding me?" out of everything that had happened today that was the thing that shocked him the most. "You're only nineteen?" 

Ian smiled at the look on Jake's face. "We are, how old are ya Jake?" 

Jake looked over at the fish tank. "Almost 16." watching a fish pick at a piece of coral.

"Dear god, those bloody shinach." Ian growled out calling them bastards in Gaelic. Mike smiled, Ian only switch languages when he was really pissed off.

"Where are you from? Your accent?" Jake asked looking over at Ian.

Sitting up Ian smiled. "I was born in Ireland but I came ta the U.S. a year and a half ago as an exchange student."

"You said you live in South Carolina, is that where you're taking me?" starting to feel sick again he grabbed a pillow and sat back cursing Trent in his head as the pain in his ass spasmed.

"Only if you want to Jake. We're not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do." seeing how tight Jake was clutching the pillow he was holding Mike felt like wrapping his arms around him the way Mary had done with him. Only he knew Jake would think it was for other reasons and he had to hold himself back. "It's Monday and we're not leaving until Saturday. Why don't you spend the week with us here and see if you think you can trust us. If not I'll call the Judge myself. I'm sure they can still find a foster home for..."

"No!!" Jake jumped pushing the pillow aside and sitting up. "Please, I don't want to end up in a foster home. I'd rather take my chances with you okay."

"Why did ya decide ta come with us Jake?" Ian thought his reaction was a little extreme and wondered what he had been told.

"Because," Jake paused. "I don't know if what they told me about foster care is true or not. About what they do to kids like me, how they pass us around like garbage." Not looking at them. "There's only two of you. I figured if you liked me, if I was good enough then... maybe you'd keep me for yourselves and wouldn't sell me."

"Jake look at me please," Mike said sitting up, he felt like he was going to be sick now hearing Jake admit that. "If you don't believe anything else I ever tell you, PLEASE believe this. You will NEVER have to sell yourself ever again, no matter what happens I will make sure you're taken care of."

Jake looked away from them. "I wish I could... I want to but..."

"But ya've been lied ta and hurt ta many times before. Believe me we understand." Ian felt so sorry for him and knew that what Mike was feeling would be a hundred times worse.

"We know it's going to take time Jake. All we ask is that you be willing to try. I promise you it will be worth it." Mike told him.

Seeing the way Jake tensed Ian said. "It's late and I'm sure yar tired."

Mike looked at the clock to see that it was nearly 2am. "Ian's right you should get some sleep Jake. We'll sit here until you're in your room, it locks from the inside so you'll know you're safe. Then we'll talk more in the morning. Sound fair."

"I guess that would be okay. Seriously I don't know how I feel right now." Jake got up and went to the room, he half expected one of them to follow him but they never moved off the couch. 

He looked around a room that was half the size of the trailer with a king sized bed and a glass wall with a balcony looking out over the water. The bathroom alone was as big as his old bedroom and he took a long hot bath trying to go over everything that had happened to him today. This morning had been the worst he had had in a long time and finding out that his mom and Cody had been arrested had been a shock. After a quick shower he looked at his ass in the bathroom mirror and winced, god the bruises were going to take at least a week or more to go away. Damn Trent, why did he have to find him today of all days. No wonder the doctors had such looks of pity at the hospital. Not bothering to dress he laid down on his stomach then pulled the bed covers over him and decided to just go with it. The bed was the most comfortable he had ever laid on and if they were going to use him there was no way to fight them anyway so, closing his eyes he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

(Tuesday Sept 2 2014)

Mike and Ian went to bed after Jake locked the door and Mike had broken down as soon as they got in their room. Seeing Jake like that had been too much for him and all Ian could do was just hold on to him letting him cry it out. Even though it was after two when they went to sleep Mike was up by six-thirty the next morning afraid that Jake would try and sneak out. Plus for the first time in nearly a year the nightmares had been coming one right after the other and he hated waking Ian up. He listened at Jake's door when he first got up, hearing soft snoring inside, and relaxed. Half an hour later he was surprised to see Jake come out.

Jake saw Mike on the couch with a laptop when he opened the door. Taking a deep breath he took a chance and went out. "You're up early, sir." standing back not wanting to get to close.

Mike sat back and looked at him. "Jake please stop with the sirs. I'm only four years older than you are. Call me Mike okay." with a grin.

Jake nodded, "I'm sorry... Mike." he still wasn't sure what to make of them so he was trying to prepare himself in case they did come after him. He was just grateful for the fact that they had let him be last night.

"It's okay," Mike said with a soft laugh, trying not to move too fast so he didn't spook the boy. "I don't really sleep that much, if I get five hours it's a good night. Sometimes at night the memories are too strong you know." he had been trying to figure out a way to earn Jake's trust and the only thing he could come up with was to just be honest.

"Me too," sitting down across from Mike wincing a little as he did so. "If you sleep too deep you don't hear the doors opening."

Swallowing hard Mike pointed to the kitchen. "Alyssa set the coffee pot so it's drinkable if you want some, and there’s cold pizza in the fridge if you're hungry." from the way he was sitting Mike could tell he was in pain. “There’s also some acetaminophen in the drawer there if you'd like some.” Pointing to the side table.

"Really?" Jake jumped up when Mike nodded. "You don't have any tea do you." He asked grabbing the pill bottle. Normally he hated taking anything but after Trent he could use a little help.

Mike smiled. "Alyssa will like that. She thinks the sun doesn't shine until she's had her first glass."

"Oh." disappointed Jake started to put the pills back. "...well I don't want to take her stuff." She had been nice to him last night and that was rare for him.

"Jake there's two gallon jugs in there and we can always get more." He told Jake leaning back. "I don't know what you're used to but I want you to be comfortable here and that means everything that we have is yours too."

"Okay," taking a chance Jake went to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten but a few bites since breakfast yesterday and right now he was too hungry to care. A few minutes later he came back with three slices on a paper plate. "Is it alright if I eat out here?"

"Sure," Mike said moving some of his papers aside so Jake could sit his plate down on the coffee table. "I do it all the time. I don't know why but food always tastes better on a couch." noticing that Jake laughed a little. "Eat whatever you want, I know how much the pills can make you sick so it's best if you eat early."

"I thought it was just nerves or something last night." eating the cold pizza.

"That probably didn't help but I know how sick I got when I was taking the PEPs." Mike said closing the computer and putting it up.

"Why did you have to..." Jake asked then he remembered what Mike had said last night. "You were telling me the truth, weren't you." looking at him. "You were really raped." 

"Yeah I was," looking at Jake, it was never an easy thing for him to talk about but he wanted Jake to understand that he knew a little of what he had been through. "It'll be two years ago in a few weeks. I know that what happened to me doesn't come close to what you've been living with but I do understand how you must feel a little bit." 

Jake felt a little sick. "I guess you would. What happened to the guy that...." not sure if he should ask or not.

Taking a deep breath Mike looked at him, he knew Jake would asked questions but still. "Ah… he was caught a few days later and I wasn't the only person he had hurt." taking a sip of coffee. "It turned out that was how he made a living, by attacking boys and selling the videos on line. He didn't like being in jail so he hung himself."

Jake hung his head, that image hit a little to close to home for him. "My mom did that too, sold videos of me I mean." not looking at Mike. He had been surprised that Cody even knew how to turn on a computer let alone being able to set up the system that he had.

"I wish to god that had never happened to you, Jake." the Judge had told Mike and Ian what they had found at the trailer while they had been looking for the kid and it had made them both sick to their stomachs. It had been far worse than either of them had ever imagined.

"I'm sorry it happened to you too, nobody should to be hurt like that." finishing the pizza and sitting back carefully. "I'll have to remember to tell your assistant thanks for the tea. I love the smell but I can't stand the taste of coffee." he laughed.

"Alyssa." he reminded Jake and the boy nodded. "Jake can I ask you something?" wanting to know more about the kid he was now responsible for.

Jake shrugged. "I guess? I mean I'm not used to this okay, people don't really want to talk to me ya know." forcing himself to laugh.

Seeing him look down. "How long have you been doing this?" Mike asked.

Jake thought back. "Working on the street?" Mike nodded. "About two years."

"Years!" Appalled he nearly choked, "Oh god you were just a kid. "

"I was 13, but Cody, he a..." Jake figured they would want to know everything. "He met my mom when I was 11, before that it was just living one place after another. We never stayed in one spot too long. Mom was... I don't remember a time she wasn't drunk or high. She'd leave me with neighbors and disappear for days when I was little. That's actually why I go by Jake instead of Jackson, or Jack" 

"Why's that?" seeing him smile Mike was just happy he was talking to him at least.

Jake finished the last slice and wiped his hands off before looking at Mike. "When I was little there was this old Japanese woman that would take care of me. I think her name was Nagashi but I just called her Ne-Ne like her grandkids did." Smiling. He had so few memories of her but she had been the closest thing to a mother he ever had. "She had this thick accent so when she said my name it sounded like Jake-san so that's what her family called me and Jake stuck. "

"That's sounds like a good memory." glad he at least one thing good to remember.

"Yeah I loved it there. I think I was five or six but then mom met some guy and we moved with him, then he left and she met someone else, eventually she met Cody." shuddering a little.

"Jake," seeing the look on Jake face. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." they were starting to make head way and he didn't want to jinx it by going to fast. “We’re just getting to know each other so take your time alright.”

Jake shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference either way. He met my mom but I think he only stayed with her because of me. The day I met him he was so nice talking about baseball and taking me to a games. We moved into the trailer probably a week after that. The first day we were there he came into the shower with me."

Mike shook his head sitting up. "Did you tell your mom what he..."

"My mom!" Jake interrupted him laughing. "She knew what he was doing, all she ever said was better me then her. They got married a few months later, he gave her a video camera as wedding present and she let him have me." getting up to look out the window watching the waves hitting the sand.

"Jake." Feeling sick Mike was watching Jake as he watched the ocean rolling in and out.

Jake crossed his arms, he had never talked about this with anyone, he had been too afraid of what Cody would do. Now with him in jail and a chance to get out of this town he was hopeful for the first time in his life. "That was my first time. I remember begging her to help me, to make him stop hurting me. She just stood there watching what he did and laughed. She said that it was my turn to take care of her and that if he wanted me he could have me." laughing sadly as he watched people start to set up things on the beach. "She even filmed it, said it was her wedding video." turning back to look at Mike he hugged himself. "If you're going use me just do it, don't act like you care. I'd rather know now then later, I hate games."

Mike sat up. "Jake I swear that's not why I wanted you to come with us. I truly just want to help you."

"I'm not good at trusting people," looking out the window again. "But I usually know when somebody wants something from me."

"And what do you see when you look at me?" Mike was curious to know what he would say about them.

Jake turned to look at Mike for a few minutes. "I don't think you want to hurt me." some part of him really wanted to trust this guy. 

"At least that's a place to start." Mike breathed a sigh of relief.

Jake came back and sat down. "What happens now? I mean what do I do?"

Mike sat up. "Well once everybody gets up we need to go get your things, plus I need to get your school transcripts." looking at Jake he had another thought. "You have been to school right?"

"Yes I have." smiling for the first time Jake laughed. "I just got out of eighth grade. I'm pretty sure I passed at least."

"Really," that surprised Mike, "you were still able to go to school even when..."

Jake shrugged, "I worked nights and school was some place people didn't know what I did at least. I love school, I love reading," Mike noticed that Jake lit up when he talked about school. "In the summers I'd spend most of the day at the library. I started in the A's reading every book I could, I'm in the G's now."

Mike was impressed. "So you like school?"

"Oh yeah," then frowned. "at least until a week before it ended last year." 

"What happened?" seeing the look that quickly passed over Jake's face he added. "Remember you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's completely up to you what you want to talk about."

Mike noticed the way Jake would just shrug not wanting to act like he cared. "Not much to tell. My best friends older brother, he saw me... well the way you did." leaning back a little. "Only he told Bry and Bry told everyone."

"Why didn't the teachers do something, if they knew what..." If any teacher had heard that kind of rumor at Ft Adams half the cops in South Carolina would have been called in. 

"It was a week before the end of school. Half the teachers had one foot out the door already. Besides they don't pay attention to one rumors floating around in a sea of hundreds." 

"I don't know about the teachers here, but where I'm from they definitely would have cared." It worried Mike that nobody even bothered to look into what was happening to Jake.

Jake had to ask. "Are you really a teacher?"

"Yes I am," Mike grinned. He had a feeling that wasn't going to be the last time he heard that phrase. "I took my college courses online while I was finishing high school."

Jake had to admit he was curious. "How were you able to do both?"

"Have you ever watched The Big Bang Theory." that was the easiest way Mike had found to explain his brain to people.

"I've seen it a couple of times." Confused, that wasn't a show that he thought this guy would like. 

"Well I'm a real life Sheldon, just more normal." At the confused look he added. "I have a freaky brain, I can remember everything I see  
or hear. So school was really easy for me, I could have graduated two years ago if I had wanted to. Instead I just took my one class in the morning and then worked as a teachers aide the rest of the day. That's why when I graduated I had my teaching certificate and accreditation at the same time. So I this will be my first full year teaching my own class."

There was just something about Mike that Jake liked, he couldn't explain it but he started to relax. "What do you teach?" curious.

"Ninth grade History." 

"So if I go with you that means what?" Jake asked. "That I'll be your student too or do I have to go to another school since you work there."

"I haven't really thought about it." now that Jake mentioned it he didn't know. "but I guess maybe I will be one of your teachers." the two of them sat back talking about school and little things until they heard a door open and Alyssa stumbled out.

With Alyssa and Ian up, at first Jake was unsure what to do around them but Alyssa was so friendly and concerned about him that he was able to stay calm. The way Mike and Ian were with each other, he didn't get the same feeling from them that he got from other men. After breakfast Mike and Ian took Jake back to the trailer to get his things even though he had less then Alyssa had had. While he was there he showed the cops to a spot behind the house where the drugs that they had missed were kept. It was in an vacuum sealed container in the trunk of a fallen tree about a hundred yards behind the house, that added more drug charges to their arrest as well. After leaving the trailer they made a trip to the school board and an hour later Mike had a CD with all of Jake's school records.

Just after eleven they stopped at the court house to see what was happening with his case but Jake spent most of it in the bathroom when the PEPs kicked in. DA Jeffries met with Mike and Ian to let them know that both Margie and Cody had been charged with Child Abuse, Child endangerment, Battery of a minor, Sexual Battery of a minor under 13, Possession, Distribution and Production of Child Pornography, as well as Human Trafficking of a Minor, and now the pending drug charges. Mike was surprised when the DA told him that Cody was already confessing and willing to plead guilty for a deal. That it was Margie that was fighting the charges, claiming Jake was to blame for all of it. The DA told them he was certain she would change her mind and plead guilty when her lawyer presented her with the deal he was offering, thirty-five years instead of a trial that would end with fifty to life. 

They were just getting ready to leave the court house when Alyssa called in a panic. Yancie, the designer working on the houses in New York, had called saying the house was finished and that he refused to leave until they came to see it. Mike told her to calm down and after talking to Ian, told her to call Vince and have him bring the jet down to pick them up early. She said she would pack everything up and she'd be ready when they got back. Twenty minutes later she called back to let them know that Vince would meet them at the Daytona airstrip at four. 

While Alyssa was settling things at the hotel Mike stopped at Pete's to say goodbye. Jake had stayed in the car at first not really wanting to face Pete now that he knew everything. Unfortunately his stomach didn't get the message and he ended up running in to use the bathroom. "Is he alright?" Pete asked. He and Evie were at the bar talking to Mike and Ian when they saw a streak of familiar blonde hair go running by.

Mike was worried about Jake too but didn't want to upset them. "I got him started on PEPs. They can make you sick as hell at first."

Evie looked at them. "P.E.P.? What is that for?"

Ian took Mike's hand to keep him from following Jake. "It’s an anti-viral medication, ta help prevent HIV."

Evie grabbed Pete's arm. "Oh my God, I never even thought about that." putting her hand to her head.

"Don't panic." Pete told her patting her back. "Has he been tested?" he asked the boys.

Nodding Mike took Evie's hand. "We took him to a clinic last night. The rapid test came back negative but it will take three days to get the other results. It's a good start though, plus he said last night that he get's tested twice a month and that everything's been clean so far."

"He's lucky, even the STD tests were negative." Ian added. He had been surprised but thrilled when they had gotten the results.

"I'll make an appointment with our doctor when we get home. Oh hell!" Mike said thinking about Bill and Mary. "I haven't even called mom and dad yet." looking at Ian slightly panicked. "I think I'll wait until we get to New York tonight. I need a break before I have to deal  
with explaining all this to them."

Pete laughed and grabbed Mike's shoulders. "You've got your hands full I'll give you that but I am so damn glad that Jake has the two of you to look after him." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jake trying to sneak out without being seen. "Excuse me." leaving them he stepped in front of Jake before he could get to the door. "You've never had to sneak around here Jake, I don't expect you to start now."

Jake looked up, to look at him you wouldn't know what a kind person Pete was. The restaurant was aptly named with Pete's bushy hair and full beard he really did remind Jake of a pirate, minus the eye patch. "I'm sorry Pete. You and Evie have always been so good to me. You don't know how much that meant, you know what I am but you never treated me like a whore."

Feeling his throat tighten to hear the boy refer to himself like that. "Jake sit down for a minute." As they both sat down at the table by the door Pete remembered the first time he had seen Jake a little over a year ago, no long after he came back to work after his heart attack. It had been one of the coldest nights of the year and he had stood just inside the door for an hour trying to stay out of everyone’s way. He hadn't been wearing a coat and he looked like he was freezing when a man had shown up and Jake had left with him. A week or so later he had come by again and did the same thing only it was a different man he had left with. It had taken a few other visits until Pete had realized what was going on, when he had the next time Jake came in he had went over and introduced himself. He wasn't happy that Jake was using his restaurant as a meeting place but when he saw just how young Jake was he had decided to just help him as much as he'd let him. "I wish you would have told us what was really happening to you. I hope you know that we would have helped in any way we could. Hell you should have just came to live with us, damn the consequences." wishing he had tried harder to convince Jake to do that. 

"You don't know how much I wanted to," looking at Evie sitting with Mike and Ian, she gave him a little wave and he could see she was crying making him wonder if that was for him. "I know what you thought, what everyone thinks." shrugging. "But you don't know Cody, what he's capable of. If he found out you were helping me, hell if he even found out that you gave me food. I wouldn't put it past him to burn this place down just so I wouldn't have a place to go."

Pete shook his head, shocked that Jake hadn't told anyone because he was trying to protect them. "We could have done something damn it. I talked to G.W...."

"G.W.? Who's that?" Jake asked confused.

Pete grinned. "Judge Walters, he and I were in the service together. I've got videos of some of the people you've met here. I kept the damn things for some reason, now I know why. I gave them to the DA, they're going to be setting up a couple plain clothed officers in here for a few weeks to see if any of them come in looking for you. I promise you I'll make sure they're caught, either that or I'll beat the shit out of them myself."

Jake laughed at that image. "It's okay," nodding his head. He knew they wouldn't be back, he was the one who told them to meet him there. Looking around the place he loved as he stood up, "I always liked coming here and not just for the free food. You and Evie, I used to pretend that you were my parents since you were the only ones who were always glad to see me."

Getting up Pete grabbed him and hugged him tight. "I wish that I had been." holding Jake at arms length so he could look at him. "You listen to me, Mike and Ian, I trust those boys with my life. So no matter how hard it gets don't run from them, tell Mike how you feel and he will help you alright. They've been good friends to me and you can trust them okay."

"I'll try." Jake promised but was still scared of so much change.

Mike and Ian came over to them. "I'm sorry guys, I hate to interrupt but we've got to get going or Yancie may never leave the house." Jake looked a little worried. "I've got Pete's number so you can call him anytime you want Jake and Pete you have mine, use it once in a while. As soon as we get a phone for Jake I'll make sure he has your number too." shaking hands until Pete pulled him in for a hug too.

"You take care and if you need anything you call me okay." Pete told them all as they headed for the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, did Mike and Ian do the right thing in taking in Jake?  
> Will it be a good thing for any of them?  
> How will it change their relationship and their plans for the future?
> 
> I am not a police officer or a lawyer so I'm sure there are a lot of discrepancies or things that are just wrong. I'm asking you to go with it and not yell at me too much.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike, Ian, and Alyssa show Jake around New York and meet their new neighbors after a surprise house warming party.  
> Antonio is back and gets a job offer from Mike.  
> Everyone gets a look at the finished NYDI house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter

Chapter 12

When they got back to the hotel Ian paid the bill while Mike finished packing, Alyssa had already called for a cab to take them to the airport and arranged for the rental agency to pick up the car so by five o'clock they were in the air. Mike had introduced Jake to Vince and without asking to many questions he understood there was more to what they were saying and he even let Jake sit in the cockpit for a while before he went out to sit with the others. "So you have your own plane, yeah this is normal. Oww…" when Alyssa leaned over and pinched him. "Why?" he asked her.

Alyssa laughed. "I had to have Ian pinch me for a month when I first started working for Mike, still do now and then. I keep thinking that none of this was real and that I’m in a coma somewhere, with my parents standing over my bed, crying." 

"I know how you felt." rubbing his arm. "How did you end up working for Mike anyway?" He hadn't had a lot of time to talk to her yet and couldn't help but be curious.

Alyssa sat back in the seat. "I lost my job, my home, my car, and I was living at the YMCA in New York. Then I spent my last penny on a new suit for a job interview which I got turned down for."

"We were staying at the hotel where she was interviewing." Mike said smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. "She was crying, I needed a secretary, yada, yada, yada."

"Hey watch it pal," Alyssa said slapping his arm. "I'm a PA, not a secretary."

"Anyway I hired her." Mike said laughing pulling her arm up in the air to keep her from swatting him again.

"One of his better ideas." grinning at Mike at the two play wrestling.

"Love ya to Ian." blowing him a kiss Alyssa laughed as Mike tried to pinch her.

Sitting back Jake watched the three of them. "Sorry, it's just you don't act like you're an employee."

"She's not, at least not to us." Mike told him trying to dodge a pillow she tossed at him. "Alyssa is part of our family now. Besides I don't pay her, technically she works for the real estate firm. She's more like a big sister that tries to keep me out of trouble."

"A big sister huh, I'll remember that the next time you start to ignore me. As the youngest child I took a lot of teasing so I never got to give a noogie to anyone." even Jake laughed at that as she winked at him.

"So how long will it take to get to South Carolina?" Jake asked. It was his first plane ride so he had no idea how long it took.

Alyssa cocked her head and looked at him. "Didn't Mike tell you, were on our way to New York."

"I thought you said you live in South Carolina?" Jake looked at them confused.

"We do, but Mike and I bought a house in New York back in June that needed a lotta work." Ian explained to him.

Mike looked at Ian. "It wasn't suppose to be finished until the end of the year, but I guess they got it done early. Now Yancie, he's the interior designer," seeing Jake nod, "refuses to leave the house until we come to see how it turned out."

"But you live in South Carolina right?" Worried he sat back, if they were lying about where they lived then what else could be a lie.

"Yes we do Jake." Mike told him seeing the way he tensed up. "But New York holds a lot of special memories for Ian and I, and we spend at lot of our vacations there. So I figured it would be cheaper in the long run to buy a house instead of staying at the Plaza all the time."

"Plus he got it really cheap which made me happy." Ian told him smiling, "And of course Mike's favorite clothin store is there. If he doesn't get there at least twice a year he gets cranky." glad to see Jake smile at that.

Jake could picture that. "New York... clothing... I'm almost afraid to ask." considering the suits they had on the day before it could be anything

Ian and Alyssa answered at the same time. "Armani."

"I like nice clothes sue me! But since we are going to be there and Jake's gonna need more clothes..." Mike was starting to grin. 

Both Ian and Alyssa answered again. "No!!"

Ian looked at Mike and crossed his arms. "Absolutely not, he doesn't need ta be the only kid in school wearin a three piece suit."

Mike crossed his arms too. "I'm not that bad, they do have jeans you know."

Alyssa leaned over to Jake, while Ian and Mike argued. "Don't worry I promise a nice safe trip to Macy's." patting his hand. 

"Thanks," to Alyssa then he turned to Ian and Mike. "You guys thanks but," they turned to him. "you don't need to get me anything I can make do with what I have." The police had given him back the money that he’d had on him so he did have a little so that he could get some things that actually fit him.

"Don't be ridiculous Jake, you're going to need more clothes, what you have won't last a week." Mike laughed until he saw a look on   
Jake's face before he could stop it. "What is it Jake?"

Jake took a deep breath and looked out the window. "I'm just not used to people giving me things without wanting something in return."

Alyssa was the one to look at Jake. "Sweetie, honestly the only thing Mike wants is a thank you." patting his knee. "The day after he hired me I got stuck in Armani with him for four hours. Believe me I kept trying to tell him I didn't need it either."

Mike stared at her. "Hey you love your closet."

"Yes I do... now." She admitted. "At the time though, I felt so guilty even letting you buy one outfit, let alone what you did." turning to Jake. "Every time I turned around he was giving the salesman a new outfit for me to try on. No matter how many times I told him I didn't need it he'd just smile and the salesman would ring it up. My advise Jake is to just go with the flow and say thank you, A LOT! And remember when he gets out of hand you have me and Ian to try and reign him in."

"Ow that hurts." Pretending to be offended Mike grabbed his chest. "Don't listen to them Jake I happen to have excellent taste. It's my one claim to gayness."

"Not the only one thank ya God." Ian said grinning.

The bantering between the three of them helped Jake relax more than anything else. It was hard to see them as a threat when they were teasing and laughing together. He was beginning to think that maybe he would be safe with them as he fell asleep listening to them joke around. Two hours later Mike was waking him up to look out the window, they were over the city and he could see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. It kind of blew his mind to see things that he had only seen in movies or tv before now. It was just after seven when they landed and Mike was surprised to see Antonio waiting for them since they weren't going to the Plaza. "What the hell?" Mike asked shaking hands and to Antonio’s surprise he hugged him too. "How did you know we were even coming?"

Antonio just shrugged, he knew what was going on and they didn't. "Apparently one of your neighbors called Jessica who called Jimmy who called me."

Ian came over. "Yar kidding?" shaking hands.

Smiling Antonio looked at them. "I told the hotel MaryAnn had an emergency and I had to leave for a bit."

Ian laughed. "They bought that?"

Smiling Antonio gave them his good news. "Well considering she four months pregnant it is possible."

"Preg... pregnant...?" Mike sputtered.

Ian started laughing. "The saints preserve us. A miniature you."

Alyssa came over hugging him. "Antonio congratulations. How is MaryAnn doing, she isn't having any trouble is she?"

"She's great, I'm the one that's a nervous wreck." He was used to Mike and Ian loading the trunk by now and turned to look at Jake. "You're new."

"You could say that." Jake was standing back not sure of what he should do.

Mike pointed. "Jake this is Antonio, Antonio this is Jake. I'm his guardian, long story don't ask, but he's family now." Smiling at Jake.

Antonio reached out to shake hands, Jake hesitated for a second but he did shake his hand. "Anyone in Mike's family is in mine too. Which reminds me." turning back to Mike. "If you're going to be here for a few days MaryAnn wants to meet you two."

Mike was delighted to hear that. "Finally!" He and Ian had tried to have dinner with the two of them on the last trip but had run out of time. "We'd love to meet her, Antonio."

"Oh me too." Alyssa clapped. "I feel like I know her already the way you've talked about her."

"Ya have our cell number right?" Ian asked and Tony nodded. "Just call and let us know when yar free. But we have ta be back home by Sunday because Mike has his first faculty meetin Monday mornin."

Vince had stood back as they loaded the limo then after seeing them off he found a couple in the terminal that had missed their flight so he ended up getting a job taking them to North Carolina so they could see their first grandchild. Ian had laughed shaking his head, he knew that Vince loved being able to help out people who were stranded, plus he never charged them an arm and a leg to do it.   
Antonio drove through the city while Jake kept staring out the windows as they pointed out different places to him. He couldn't believe he was actually in New York City, and couldn't help but laugh every time Alyssa offered to pinch him again. He really did like the woman, she was so different from anyone he had ever met before. It didn't take long before they pulled up to what Jake thought was an apartment building since it was so big. Getting out the place was dark and they didn't see anyone moving around. "Maybe he gave up an went home." Ian suggested. 

Mike turned to him. "After we flew all this way. He damn well better be here."

"This is yours? Not just one floor right? The whole thing?" getting out of the limo all Jake could do was stare at the seven story building in front of him when Alyssa nodded. "You call this a house?" Thinking that maybe he should let her pinch him just to be sure he wasn’t dreaming. It was the only building on the street that wasn't touching either of the buildings next to it even if was only separated by two or three feet.

Walking up the steps to the porch Mike grinned. "It has four walls and furniture, it's a house." trying the key Yancie had sent them.

As soon as they stepped inside the lights flew on and Jessica jumped out along with over a dozen other people. Some of them Mike knew and others he didn't but they were all yelling. "Surprise! Welcome home!" hugging Mike and Ian.

"What is this?" now that his heart had started beating again Mike hugged her back.

Mark came over next. "What does it look like? It's a house warming party. I know it's a vacation house but it's still a house." getting his own hug from the boys.

Jake and Alyssa hung back not quite believing who was there. Mark and Jessica Jake recognized, they were there with their twin girls but Alyssa knew a lot more. Sydney Sheldon, who they found out lived five houses down from them was there along with Yancie and his workers, then Jimmy and Candy came running over to see them. There were two writers from Architectural Digest who wanted to do stories not only on the two houses but they also wanted to do a time lapse of the construction and the remodeling of the two commercial buildings as well. Mike had given them Doug’s number and told them to call him for details. With that much free publicly he knew Doug would jump at the chance. 

Helga was there with two other members of the historical society congratulating them on the exquisite work and saying she definitely wanted to add both houses to their tours. Mike told her later that was fine but the house tours would be limited to the first and second floors only since they didn't need anyone seeing the roof. They had saved so much money by shipping in their own furniture that Yancie had taken it upon himself to surprise them by remodeling the roof as a surprise. After adding a six foot privacy wall on the front, similar to the one at the other house, he had closed off the area around the stairs and elevator and put in an entertaining bar. To the left side of the building they had built a covered patio with mylar panels to let the sun shine through as well as a space for the solar panels. Spaced out around the right side were a dozen rose bushes and in the center of the roof was four wood steps surrounding a small above ground pool. 

Didrea Tharough and several members of the NYDI board were there as well with house warming gifts. Mike introduced Jake and Alyssa, if they didn't know Alyssa already, to everyone. Jimmy and Candy were the two pestering Jake with questions until Mike put a stop to it saying he would talk to them later or they could leave. Jake did manage to talk to Jessica and Mark who were curious but didn't say anything after hearing Mike talking with Candy. 

By eleven Jake was starting to feel the effects of the pills and Mike used the newly installed elevator to take him upstairs so he could pick out a room. After that he was too sick to come down and just crawled into bed thinking that after everything he'd been through, today had made trusting Mike and Ian worth it all. Before Mike left and he crawled into bed Jake stopped him. "Mike, what are you gonna tell them about me?"

"The truth," coming over and sitting in the chair next to the bed making sure he kept space between them. "That you're a friend of Pete's and since your mother and stepfather were arrested, I offered to be your guardian. That's all they need to know for now. Later on, after you get to know them, if you want to tell them the rest it'll be up to you."

"Don't you think that they'll want to know more?" He was surprised Mike didn't just tell them but he appreciated the fact that he wanted to protect his privacy.

Shrugging Mike looked at him. "I'm sure they will, but it's none of their business."

"If you..." choking up at the thought of Mike, or anyone, trying to protect him. "If you trust them then I'd rather you just tell them. That way if they don't want me around I'll know where I stand."

"Why wouldn't they want you around Jake, you haven't done anything wrong?" 

"Not many people want a prostitute around them." Jake told him.

"Jake you were a victim," if it took years Mike swore he would make Jake understand that it wasn't his fault. "It wasn’t your fault, you had no control over what you were forced to do."

Jake shook his head. "I worked on the streets because I wanted to Mike. It was better for me there then it was at home. Nothing can change that." laying down and pulling the comforter up.

"Goodnight Jake, try to get some sleep." Mike said as he turned off the lights and closed the door. 

By 1am the only people there were the caterers cleaning up, Mark, Jessica and the girls who were sound asleep on the sofa where Ian had covered them with a blanket. Alyssa had already gone up to pick a room and head to bed. Mike had paid one of the catering staff to take their bags upstairs just after they got there, and they were now sitting in their beautiful new library that seriously needed some books and knickknacks to fill it up he thought. Since Jake said he liked books he thought he'd take him to some book dealers and let him pick out some things. Thinking that might be a good way for them to get to know each other better.

Mark held up a glass to toast them. "Yancie did a fabulous job here."

"I know at least three people booked appointments to meet with him tonight alone. When the articles come out he's going to have more business than he can handle." Jessica told them.

Ian had to agree. "He deserves it, even I can't complain. What he did with the roof alone..." he still couldn't get over having a pool on the roof. "By the way in case I haven't said it, thank ya, tonight was lovely."

Smiling Jessica patted his arm. "Well you've done so much for others I wanted to do something nice for you."

Mike smiled, "Besides the prom?" they all laughed when she just shrugged.

"Speaking of others," Mark said setting his cup down then grinning when Mike handed him a coaster, "who is Jake Mike? Jimmy and Candy said they didn't know who he was either."

Taking Jake's advice Mike went on to explain who Jake was and how he had ended up as his legal guardian. They were both sickened by the abuse he had suffered and praised Mike and Ian for taking him in but they also warned Mike to be careful. Jake seemed like a nice kid but next time they might not be so lucky. After saying their goodnights they left with the catering crew and two very sleepy girls. 

It was after two when they got to bed but Mike was still up by seven the next day. He went downstairs to make coffee only to realize that they didn't have a coffee machine or plates or silverware, they didn't even have towels and the only food in the fridge were a few left over snacks from the party. Deciding he could wait until everyone was up to go get breakfast Mike headed outside to the porch overlooking Central Park thinking he would never get tired of their view. The huge porch was one reason he had bought the house and it had turned out even better than he had imagined. They had a small cast iron table and chairs on one side along with a swing on the other and Mike just sat watching the people go by. He was outside for about fifteen minutes when their new neighbor came out, saw him, then walked over to introduce herself. She looked like she was in her mid to late seventies wearing black slacks a with a leopard print shirt, hat and matching sunglasses. Mike adored her on sight.

"Good morning. You must be my new neighbor." Dottie said climbing the steps her thick New York accent told him she had lived there most, if not all, of her life. "I'm Doretha Westlake, but you can call me Dottie."

"Mike Wilkinson," standing up to shake hands with her. "It's nice to meet you Dottie."

"You too, it's always nice to see another early riser. Usually I'm by myself until noon but I loooove people watching." she said as a couple came out of the park and haled a cab.

Mike laughed. "That's definitely me, I'm up before the sun almost every day."

"Oh manners." she said when he came over to hold the chair out for her. "I like you." seeing Mike grin.

"I'd offer you something to drink but in all chaos last night I forgot we don't have glasses... or cups.... or anything to drink." giving her his charming smile.

Dottie waved her hand laughing. "That's alright, Irina should be here anytime now. I'll ask her bring over some coffee for us."

"Irina? Your daughter?" he guessed

"My husband and I were never blessed with kids. Too busy having fun for babies." wiggling her eyebrows. "No Irina is a hospice nurse but she also helps me out around the house cooking and cleaning, that sort of thing. My George is bedridden now."

"I'm so sorry." hating to hear that of anyone.

"Don't be!" Dottie said surprising him by laughing. "He's had a good long life, been married to me for fifty-five years. We got hitched when I was sixteen, just before he shipped off to Korea. George was a Marine Captain for thirty years before he retired and we moved back here." sitting back and getting comfortable.

Mike and Dottie sat there and talked about everything, her life, his job and family. She never stayed on one subject for too long. Half an hour after she came over Irina arrived, seeing Dottie with Mike she came over to meet him. At thirty-six she hardly looked her age although he did notice a few silver strands in her dark hair as Dottie introduced her. Going to check on George she came back a little bit later bringing a tray of goodies and a pot of coffee and cups. Mike swore Ian smelled the coffee because not ten minutes later he was out front having a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and coffee with them. Mike wasn't sure how Dottie was going to react to him and Ian, but all she did was laugh and say, "Honey I've lived in New York most of my life. I've seen it all, and what the Bunnies didn't do in the sixties, Studio 54 had it in the seventies." giving them a wink before launching into the story of how she and her husband had met Andy Warhol at an art exhibit one time.

Jake was the next one up, he was so quite Mike didn't even hear him come downstairs until Dottie asked who the boy in the window was. Mike waved at him in the house and he came out saying he wasn't sure if he was allowed to join them. Pulling him aside Mike made it clear that Jake was welcome any place and any time, that they wanted him to think of this as his home too now. Wide eyed he had just nodded saying that it might take awhile for that to sink in.

Alyssa was the last to get up and Irina had come back by then after fixing a huge breakfast tray that she brought over for them as soon as they were all up. They were telling Dottie about the house and about it being on the historical tour now, which she was delighted to hear. "That's wonderful, now people will get to see my rose bushes. I swear they're the only reason I still live here. It took too long to get them to grow so I refuse to give them up now." she had planted red, white and beautiful deep blue rose bushes after 9/11 and was extremely proud of them. 

Ian told her she was going to have to go up and see the rose bushed Yancie had put in on the roof, which she said she would love to. They all sat back watching the people walking by, many were tourists taking pictures of the houses, probably wondering if someone famous lived there, he thought. "I'm still worried about leaving the house open ta just anyone. I know Helga thinks they can keep people out but..."

Dottie sat her coffee cup down. "What you need is a live-in caretaker. Somebody to keep an eye out while you're not here." It had been a while since she had met a someone she had bonded with so fast. Despite the age difference, or maybe because of it, she had really enjoyed talking to Mike and his family.

"I'd love that," Mike explained, "but we only have a few days and finding somebody we trust to live here isn't going to be easy."

"What about Antonio?" Jake asked chewing on a piece of bacon. "He said they were looking for a bigger place right?" suddenly uncomfortable when all of them turned to look at him.

Ian smiled. "Jake that's brilliant." 

"I can't believe I never thought about him." Mike slapped his forehead then patted Jake on the back without thinking. "God I feel stupid."

"Who's Antonio?" Dottie asked so Mike told her all about meeting him while they were staying at the Plaza and how they became friends. Dottie got the feeling that the boys could make friends with anyone. "With a baby on the way they're definitely going to need a bigger space, and to have a little one around would be so nice." she didn't know them but even she liked the idea of having a family near by. In her mind too many old farts lived on the block.

"I still think we need someone to run the house. Antonio and MaryAnn can have the apartment over the garage I don't care." Mike said taking another bagel before she took the tray. "Irina thank you so much this was delicious." he had to admit he liked all of the new neighbors he had met so far.

Irina had a slight Russian accent and Dottie had told Mike that she and her husband had came to New York for their honeymoon and never left. "You are more than welcome. I'm glad to see Dottie having someone to talk to." She had been working for Mrs Westlake for four months now and had come to think of the older woman as a mother figure. She had lost her own when she was seventeen during a robbery where her mother had worked. That was one reason she made sure to triple check everything Mr Westlake did, she wanted to keep them both around for a long time.

"Irina!" Dottie suddenly sat straight up. "What about Katya is she still looking for a job?"

Nodding Irina looked at her. "Yes she is and we're starting to get worried too." 

"Who's Katya? " Mike asked.

"My niece, my oldest brothers daughter. She's actually only ten years younger than I am. She immigrated here two years ago, on a work visa." Irina told them all.

Alyssa had to ask. "What does she do?"

"She was a pre-school teacher in Prague, so she was a governess to a family here for over a year." Mike sat up at hearing about another teacher.

Ian didn't miss the hostility in her voice. "Do ya mind me askin what happened?"

"Her employers were expecting again." Irina was still upset over the whole situation she couldn't keep that out of her tone as she explained to them. "Apparently the husband thought that was a sign that it was fine cheat. Katya was outraged when he propositioned her but when she told the Mrs she fired her anyway. Now if she doesn't find another job soon she could lose her green card."

"Oh my god!" Alyssa said slamming her coffee cup down hard making everyone jump. "What is it with men thinking they can just take whatever they want? God! That makes me so mad."

"Sorry?" Jake apologized confused at her outburst. 

"Ah sweetie not you, that's how I lost my last job is all." patting Jake's arm. "Just because I worked for a temp agency the jerk thought I was there for more than typing. It just pisses me off!"

Jake had to laugh. "Alyssa, you're preaching to the choir here. I know exactly what you mean."

Wanting to change subjects before Jake said to much Mike turned to Irina. "Do you think she'd be interested enough to come talk to us. It's not really what she's qualified for but I just need somebody who can work with Helga to organize the tours, and hire a cleaning crew to keep the dust down while we're not here."

Her eyes lit up, "I’ll call her right now," Irina stood up happily. "just give me one moment." before stepping away and pulling out her cell phone.

Thirty minutes later a petite blonde in her early twenties arrived looking nervous but hopeful. They talked about herself and family, her schooling was particularly interesting for Mike since they were both teachers. They learned that she was currently going to night school to get her teaching degree in the states. They were both impressed by her determination to make it that they offered her the job. They told her she would be in charge of the house, hiring cleaners when necessary and working with Helga to arrange the tours so that she would have plenty of time for school. If Katya wanted it they also offered her the entire seventh floor to live in, that had been the servants quarters at one time but like his first house Mike had increased the sizes of the bedrooms from five to three and it also had a separate kitchen there for her to use. But she wouldn't be alone Mike explained, he planed to talk to Antonio about moving into the mother-in-law apartment over the garage. After a quick tour she happily agreed to take the job and Alyssa pulled out he computer, in less than thirty minutes she was officially hired. Soon after that Dottie let Irina go with her to help pack her things so she could move in before they changed their minds. Katya loved her Aunt but having to live with her, her husband and two young kids was getting to be a little too much.

By one o'clock Jake was starting to feel better so Mike called a car service and they headed to Macy's for the askidentals, (dishes, pots and pans, towels, etc.). They got a personal shopper to go with them and she was in charge of keeping the things they picked out together and an empty cart available at all times. Jake lost track of how many carts Mike, Ian, and Alyssa filled up while he had stood back watching. They hit the kitchenware first, then the bath, then Mike insisted that Jake start looking for clothes. Jake hated feeling like he owed Mike, and would have probably tried to run if Alyssa hadn't stayed close keeping her arm linked with his and encouraging him softly. He couldn't believe the amount of stuff they bought and the fact that nobody thought it was strange to spend so much money, making him wonder just how rich Mike was. He left with more clothes than he had ever had in his life, and he hated to admit it but he loved everything they had picked out. 

They had dinner at a place called the Spotlight Café, where the staff would just start singing and dancing around at any moment and it was great. Afterwards they found a grocery store and Alyssa filled up a couple carts. When they got back to the brownstone, Katya had already moved in and was busy unpacking the items they had dropped off before going to dinner. They spent the rest of the evening getting to know her while they all unpacked and put things up. Jake relaxed and after a while he had to admit to himself that he liked all of them and he was starting to trust them too. Now he just hoped he didn't do anything to screw it up.

The next morning (Sept 4 2014) Katya was up early making breakfast as a thank you for the job and it turned out she was just as good a cook as Irina, who she clamed had taught her everything she knew about cooking. Mike had called Antonio and left a message for him asking if they could meet the night before and he had called back that morning telling them anytime, it turned out that he had been fired the day before so he had lots of time on his hands. Mike was so shocked he told him to get MaryAnn and come over to the house right away, he had an offer for him. An hour later Antonio and MaryAnn knocked on the front door and Katya went to open it. "Are you sure he said to bring me?" MaryAnn said nervously patting her hair to make sure it was staying down. Summer in New York wasn't really the best thing for her curls.

"Relax honey, it's just Mike." Tony told her rubbing her arms as they stood on the front porch looking around.

MaryAnn slapped his arm. Tony laughed at the pregnancy hormones that had made her slightly violent. "Just Mike you say! Just Mike happens to be a fricken multi-millionaire."

"Wait until you meet him mi amore," laughing at her. "Trust me he's not what you'd expect." turning to the door as it opened surprised to see it wasn't Mike or Ian.

"You are here to see Mike, yes?" Katya asked with her soft Russian accent that was a little thicker than her Aunt's.

Antonio shook his head. "Yeah, I'm Antonio and this is my wife..."

"MaryAnn?" Katya asked smiling at them. "Please come in, everyone is upstairs in the bar."

"Stairs, oh god." MaryAnn sighed. Even though she was only four months pregnant she already felt huge.

Katya grinned at the other woman. "Don't worry we have a lift."

"An elevator? Why am I not surprised?" Antonio laughed getting a good look around. He hadn't had time when he had dropped them off. "Wow this place turned out great."

"I know!" liking the couple. Katya didn't get the same feeling from him as she had from her last employer. "I can't believe I get to live here." showing them to the elevator.

MaryAnn asked. "You work for Mr Wilkinson?"

"Oh yes I'm Katya." Smiling at them. "And he prefers to be called Mike. I only met him yesterday but I don't think he cares for anything formal. Here we are." as the doors opened.

Mike had heard the motor running and was waiting when the doors opened. "You made it." reaching out to shake hands then turning to MaryAnn. "I hope you don't mind me calling you MaryAnn. I feel like I already know you, Antonio has talked about you so much."

Ian came over. "Although he didn't do ya justice, forgive me but ya are absolutely stunning MaryAnn." taking her hand and kissing it, she was a little shorter than Antonio, with bright red hair and green eyes courtesy of her late grandmother. "The emerald isle pales in comparison ta yar eyes my lady."

Antonio pushed Ian out of the way and laughed. "Save it Romeo." smiling at Ian then turning to Mike. "How do you put up with him?"

Mike laughed. "He can flirt all he likes, at least he goes home with me." Grinning at Ian.

Antonio took one look around and started laughing. "You have a pool table? Seriously?"

"Billiards," Ian said rolling his eyes. "I play billiards, not pool. I swear ya Americans and yar mixed up words." pointing to the table just outside the elevator doors. "Does that look like somethin that ya dive inta? The pool is on the roof." MaryAnn covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing.

"Snob." Mike smiled giving Ian a kiss. "He's even got me calling soccer, football."

MaryAnn watched her husband with these two, now understanding what Tony had meant a little better, they certainly didn't act like   
they were rich. "Thank you for inviting us, it's nice to finally put a face with the name."

"I hope we can live up to your expectations." Mike smiled leading them past the kitchen and dinning room into the bar area.

"So far, so good." MaryAnn laughed at the way Mike pointed out the old-fashioned appliances then told them how they all worked. She couldn't help but like them, after all the stories Tony had told her she had never really believed him until now. "You have a beautiful home here."

"Thank you," Mike said. "I wish I could take the credit but we had a designer who did all this. Although we did ship over most of the furniture from Ireland while we were visiting Ian's family over the summer. MaryAnn this my assistant Alyssa and..." looking at Jake, "well for all intents and purposes my little brother Jake."

"It's so nice to meet all of you." MaryAnn noticed the shocked look on Jake when Mike had called him his brother.

Alyssa also saw the look and moved over on the couch so MaryAnn could sit down. "Oh you too MaryAnn, you are positively glowing. Here have a seat."

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Katya asked as they all sat down.

"Katya," Mike told her with a smile. "you don't have to do that. I hired you to be the keeper of the house not a housekeeper."

"I know." she laughed. "But it never hurts to suck up to the new boss. I just made fresh iced tea for Alyssa would anyone like some." smiling. 

"I would," Jake said and the others agreed too. "I'll help you Katya." getting up to follow her into the kitchen. He loved the old time appliances and had spent an hour reading the instruction manuals that had came with them the day before. 

Mike had been watching to see how Jake interacted with everyone. He seemed to be a little leery of Antonio but was doing a lot better then he had expected. Once Jake was out of the room he turned to Antonio. "Now what the hell do you mean that you got fired?"

Antonio looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well they kinda found out I used the hotel limo to pick you guys up the other day."

"What?!!" Ian said sitting up.

Mike agreed. "I can't believe they fired you for that. Don't worry I'll go talk to the manager..."

"No you won't. I knew the risks but I wanted to do it." Antonio didn't want his friends to interfere. "Besides I've got an interview with a   
private service on Monday. I'll be fine."

Alyssa looked at him. "Was it Thorpe?"

"How did you know?" Tony was shocked that she knew it was him

Mike laughed. "He's the jerk that wouldn't hire Alyssa, but that worked out fine for me in the end. Maybe this will too." cocking his head getting an idea. 

Laughing Alyssa smiled at Mike. "Me too, I love my job! I can't imagine working for that uptight little ferret face now."

MaryAnn laughed with her. "Oh you got that right, he does look like a ferret doesn't he." feeling a connection with the other woman. Tony hadn't told her too much about Alyssa since he had only met her a few times but he had said that he thought she would like her and he was right.

"So you want to keep driving?" Mike asked Antonio as the two women started comparing the other man to the rodent family laughing.

"I love it Mike, just like you love teaching. Meeting new people, showing them my city. Hell I'd drive a taxi if MaryAnn wouldn't get so worried."

Mike looked up. "Oh thank you Katya." when she and Jake came in with two pitchers and glasses. "and you to Jake." 

Jake grinned. "Ghee thanks bro." hearing Mike call him that had been a shock. No one had ever willing admitted he was related to him. Even his mom only claimed him when she wanted something from him.

Ian smiled. "Be nice." but glad to see Jake relax even a little.

Once everyone was sitting down, including Katya, Antonio looked at Mike. "So what's this offer you said you had Mike?"

Mike sat back. "Well it's actually more like two offers now. First, what would you say if I asked you to work for me?"

Antonio started choking on his tea. "Work for you, are you serious? As what?"

"Well as a driver I guess, I haven't really had time to think about it all yet." Mike told him. 

"No offense, but you're not here enough to pay my rent." Tony laughed setting his glass down.

"Okay here's what I was thinking." Mike turned to Ian, "and don't yell at me yet okay. I actually thought this through for at least five minutes."

"Ya have that look so I promise nothin." Ian said trying not to smile. If it helped Antonio and his family he didn't care anyway.

"Alright here's my idea, technically you would work for Wilkinson Reality, not me, like Alyssa does. We'd buy you your own Limo," Antonio tried to talk but Mike wouldn't let him. "Just wait, let me finish first. You get your own limo, you can use it to start your own service, pick up people from the airport or sit out front of the Plaza and steal their guests, I don't care. The few times a year that we are here, well you know how we are." smiling.

"Yes I do, but keep going anyway." Antonio laughed considering it.

"You would work for the company and with the construction starting on the office spaces if Doug or Bill needed to fly up here for business they'd need you to drive them around."

MaryAnn nodded. "That sounds fair." taking her husbands arm.

Antonio smiled and squeezed her hand, "Hold on there's more, isn't there?"

Ian started laughing hard this time. "Ya do know him, don't ya?"

Mike hit Ian with a pillow. "Shut up." grinning. "Yes there is more, but this is more for MaryAnn than you."

That shocked MaryAnn. "For me? What would I do?" right now she was working at a coffee shop near their apartment part time just to   
help save up a little before the baby came, but even that was already getting tiring. 

"Antonio mentioned you've been looking for a bigger place to live. And now with him losing his job, well I have the perfect place for you and it's all yours, you'd actually be doing us a big favor really."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "I'm not moving in here Mike."

Even Ian groaned. "Not here."

"Oh!" surprised Antonio looked between the two of them. They were both grinning and that was never a good sign. "Then what the hell are you talking about? Don't tell me you bought another house."

Punching Antonio in the arm Ian laughed. “No we did not.”

“Come with me." Mike got up and lead them to the walkway outside the double doors opposite the kitchen. "This place came with the house. It's separate so you would have all kinds of privacy, although Katya has the top floor to herself here."

"Plus ya’d have yar own lift in the garage that goes to all the floors so ya won't have to climb so many stairs." Ian told them opening the door to the furnished kitchen area in the mother-in-law apartment.

MaryAnn took one look and crossed herself. "Holy crap, this is almost as big as our whole apartment Tony."

"Alright Mike what's the catch?" Antonio asked.

Holding up his hand Mike grinned. "There's no catch, I have no idea why they built this except maybe for a mother-in-law apartment or servants." grinning when Antonio's eye brow went up. "There's four floors not including the garage below us. Upstairs is two bedrooms, the third floor is the same as the second and the fourth is the living area with a studio space."

Ian remembering when his mother was pregnant with his sisters. "There's a bathroom on each floor too."

MaryAnn grinned at him in relief. "This is... I..." not sure what to say.

Antonio saw the way MaryAnn was looking around. "Mike..." 

"Before you say anything just know that we wanted you to have this place before I knew you lost your job because of us. That's what I wanted to tell you when we invited you over to begin with. We need somebody that we trust to keep an eye on this place since we won't be here all the time." he told them as he watched Jake looking in the cupboards and smiled.

"First off I lost my job because I thought I could break the rules, it wasn't your fault. I appreciate the offer..."

"We'll take it!" MaryAnn blurted out taking Tony's arm. "Honey you've worked your butt off for that place for years and the first time you do something nice for a friend." shaking her head. "You deserve this."

"I knew I would like you." Mike smiled at MaryAnn who smiled back with a wink.

Antonio stared at his wife. "Are you sure?" 

MaryAnn went over to the window and pulled open the curtain. "I'd move here for this view alone." turning to Mike as her eyes lit up. "Can I check out the other floors?" biting her lip in excitement. She didn't even care if she had to walk up a few steps.

Tony laughed watching her giggle as she moved from room to room, Mike even told her he would clear out the second bedroom so they could turn it into a nursery. Antonio couldn't help himself, seeing how much his wife loved the place he pulled Mike and Ian aside, standing back while MaryAnn, Alyssa and Jake were running from room to room. "She loves this place."

Ian wiggled his eyebrows. "It's yars if ya want it."

Mike looked at Antonio. "Just take it. Katya will work with the Historical Society so you won't have to deal with them and I really would feel better having you here to keep an eye on the place, and on Katya."

"I hate ta see her here alone, her Aunt Irina is next door durin the day, but she'll be by herself here at night." Ian added.

Antonio laughed. "Enough you two?” the other men just grinned. “You don't have to quilt trip me. I already decided to take you up on the offer."

"Really," Mike asked shocked, he had been ready to list all the finer points about living in the heart of the city. "All of it?" 

Antonio took a deep breath. "Mike I apricate the job offer but..."

"Tony," Mike never used his nick name and it shut Tony up, "listen whether you think so or not I feel responsible. If Jimmy hadn't called you... anyway this is a way for me to make it up to you."

"Mike you guys have become friends and I would feel weird working for you." Tony told them honestly.

Mike threw up his hands. "I swear it would be for the company not me. I'll even tell Doug he's your boss and not me in front of you if that's what you want."

Antonio looked at him feeling his resolve weakening. "Fine, but you would still have to buy a car and..."

Ian knew how Antonio felt. "It is what ya use for work." As long a Mike didn't go over board he was okay with it. The money they were saving not staying at the Plaza would pay for one limo.

"Well yes but..."

"You'd still be driving people, you'd just be working for yourself." Mike teased him.

Thinking for a minute Antonio crossed his arms. "Alright if I'm working for myself then you don't need to pay me right."

"Oh come on." Mike choked.

"No if I agree to this then I'll be a private contractor, under your firm." Grinning he added, "At least that way MaryAnn can have the health insurance." The way Mike was reacting Tony knew he was on a roll.

Mike grinned crossing his arms. "I can do that. Does that mean you'll do it?"

"I think we can figure out something." He said and MaryAnn practically jumped in his arms when Mike told them that they could move in anytime they wanted to. "Hey watch it your jumping for two remember." he said patting her tummy.

MaryAnn let go of him and started hugging Mike then Ian and to Jake's surprise she hugged him too. "Tony told me I would like all of you, but this! Oh lord I can't believe it." Hugging each of them again.

Jake didn't mind this time, she was just so happy you couldn't help but like her. Since it was still early in the day Alyssa got to work calling moving companies and found one that could start right away. The three women had really hit it off, so Alyssa and Katya went with MaryAnn, and to Mikes surprise Jake asked if it was okay if he went with them, back to the apartment to help pack their things. Assuming he would feel safer with the women Mike told him to have fun while he, Ian and Antonio measured the garage then went to a car lot Antonio knew and looked at limos there. Surprisingly they found several that would fit in the garage with no problems. Mike found one that was a little smaller than the one Antonio drove for the plaza but it was brand new, had a mini bar, and would sit 6 to 8 people. This time Antonio was the one telling Mike no, saying he didn't need anything that big. He figured maybe a town car that would hold maybe 4 to 6 people but he ended up driving the big one back to the house anyway, after Mike agreed to let him pay him back over time.

Since the place at Mike and Ian's was already furnished Katya, Alyssa and Jake helped MaryAnn pack their things while the moving company handled packing up the kitchen and bathroom. Jake had thought she had been exaggerating how small their place was but she hadn't been off by much. It was smaller then the trailer but it still felt more like a home than anything he had ever been in. He liked the way the girls treated him, including him in their conversations and Alyssa took every opportunity to ask him questions wanting to know what kind of things he liked. She was also careful not to say anything about his past while Katya and MaryAnn were around which, like with Mike, he appreciated. Antonio arrived after a while to talk to the superintendent, since they had already paid for the month he told him they were leaving and he could start showing the place as soon as he wanted too. He had started to argue about their lease until Jake got an idea and told the man he could raise the rent now that it came as a furnished apartment. It didn't take long to pack up the things they wanted and bring it back to the new house. 

In the process of packing Mike was surprised to find easels, canvases, paints and brushes in a closet and had to ask. MaryAnn admitted she used to paint but Antonio laughed and told them she had been in art school when they got married. Apparently her parents weren't happy she was marrying Antonio who was A: Italian and B: eight years older than she was. They refused to keep paying her tuition if she married him but she chose Antonio and never looked back. To this day she still didn't talk to her parents but said it was alright since Tony's extremely large family had welcomed her with open arms. She did tell Alyssa and Katya that she had sent her parents a picture of the sonogram a week ago and that she hoped they would change their minds and contact her but she wasn’t going to hold her breath.

After everything was put away the others left Tony and MaryAnn so they could get settled in and headed to the roof to relax before bed. An hour later the couple were on the fourth floor relaxing for the night trying to figure out exactly how all this had happened. MaryAnn was staring out the window wondering how they had went from a one bedroom apartment in Queens to a four story condo across from Central Park. "I can't wait to start painting again, this space is perfect for a studio and the balcony, oh my god I can't wait8p’" feeling her eyes start to fill up she was so happy. 

"I take it you like it here." Antonio asked coming up behind her and placing his hands on her tummy. Seeing her so excited was worth everything in the world to him.

MaryAnn turned to give him a kiss. "You have no idea Tony, I can't believe this actually happened. Oh lord I need to call the shop and tell them I quit." glad now that she had only taken the part time position, it would be easy for them to find someone to take her place.

Laughing Antonio kissed her nose. "I told you Mike wasn't like anyone you'd ever met before."

"You were right. I knew he was generous but to let us just have this place for nothing. He could get ten grand a month for this place   
easily." she was still trying to wrap her mind around all of this. She felt like she had just won the lottery or something.

"I know, but Mike doesn't think like that." taking her hand, pulling her over to sit down on the sofa. "Don't say anything to him but after I first met Mike he was just so different from anyone I had ever met that I googled him. He's been through so much that I felt sorry for him, that's why I kept going back to be their driver. I guess I just wanted to keep an eye on him, I never expected to end up thinking of him as a friend."

"You never told me that." sitting up. "What did you find?" propping her elbow up on the sofa so she could turn to look at him. 

"I’ve never told him that I knew but, he's actually pretty famous on the internet. His school started doing this crazy Christmas show a couple years ago." He went on to tell her everything he had found out about the show, Mike admitting he had been assaulted on national television to raise money and awareness of abuse. The fact that his parents had both died by the time he was fifteen, something Mike had told him about himself.

"No wonder he acts like this." MaryAnn feeling like she understood Mike a little better now. "He wants to protect the people he cares about, to keep them close. That dear sweet boy." wrapping her arms around her husband and laying her head on his shoulder as he laid his hand on her tummy with a smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After leaving Antonio and MaryAnn Mike called Yancie to hire him again, this time to do a nursery for them. On the way to bed Mike saw the lights were still on in Jake's room and knocked on the door, he wasn't surprised Jake had to get up to unlock the door before opening it. After everything he had been through Mike expected him to be wary of them for a while yet, the only thing to cure that was going to be time. "I saw the light and I just wanted know how you were feeling." Sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Jake sat on the bed not sure how to act. "Alright I guess, how long do I have to take these pills?"

Mike smiled. "Six weeks, but I promise it does get better. Tomorrow we'll look for a mini-fridge for your room so you can keep some soda handy, that always helped me." sitting forward.

"That would be nice." Jake kept tensing up every time Mike moved.

"Jake, I'm not going to hurt you." seeing Jake's reaction to him, sitting back in the chair and putting his hands on his knees trying not to move around to much.

"I'm sorry, I just... I'm so used to being on guard all the time." not looking at Mike.

"I know that and I don't blame you." Mike definitely understood that. "I just wanted you to know how proud I was of you today."

Jake looked up at that. "Proud? Of what? I didn't do anything." He couldn't remember anyone saying that to him before.

"Yes you did." Realizing that Jake didn't think very much of himself Mike thought he should point out what he had done. "You helped Katya this morning and you helped MaryAnn and Alyssa pack without even being asked. I have to admit I was a little worried about having so many people around you. I didn't want to freak you out or anything, but you did great today."

"I like them," Jake admitted. "it's hard to be afraid of someone in dolphin slippers and MaryAnn looks likes she carrying a small beachball under her shirt." laughing for a second. "Mike I've never really been around women that much, just babysitters and teachers, my mom doesn't count," the bitterness was very clear to Mike when her talked about his mother. "Everybody I was ever with was male. When Antonio first got here he made me nervous but you can just look at him and MaryAnn together to see he would do anything for her, I doubt he ever even looks at anyone else. You and Ian," shaking his head. "I'm not really worried about you guys anymore. I mean watching Ian flirt with every girl around is funny but when you're near all he sees is you."

Mike was impressed with the way Jake was able to study people. He supposed that was something he had to learn quickly on the streets. "What about your friends at school? You said they didn't know what you were doing until the end of last year."

"We moved around so much before Cody that I've only had four good friends since fifth grade." Jake told him. "Bry was my best friend, then there was Aaron, Tina and Dillion. Dillion's mom and dad own the hotel you were at in Daytona. Tina, her mom is a nurse and her dad's a cop."

"If her dad’s a cop why didn't you..." Mike sat up.

"Why didn't I tell him?" Jake saw Mike nod and sat back. "When I started working on the streets I started distancing myself from them. If I had ever gotten picked up by the cops I didn't want Mr Chan to get in trouble for knowing me. Plus I didn't want them to find out what I was doing. I was afraid that if any of the men I was with saw them with me... that they might go after them too."

"Jake tell me the truth, why didn't you tell someone?" Mike really wanted to understand. It sounded like Jake had access to several adults who would have been in positions to help so why hadn’t he said something to someone.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Cody said if I told any of my friends that he'd do the same thing to them. You have no idea what that man is capable of, the things he did and the things he made me do." looking down.

"No, I don't know. I can only go by what happened to me and I was drugged so I don't remember a lot of what happened." thanking god for that once again.

"I wish I could forget." softly but Mike still heard. "My friends found out and after how they reacted I doubt they would have done anything to help me anyway."

"Why?" He found it hard to believe that anyone could know and not try to help him. "You said your best friend found out. Would it bother you to tell me what happened?"

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I told you Bry found out right." Mike nodded. "Well it was more than that. Bry has an older brother and he had just moved back home. The Saturday two weeks before the end of school, I met a..." looking away from Mike. "a date at a club. Brody was with some of his friends and I didn't see him but he saw the guy pay me so he followed us around the building. I guess he watched the guy fuck me..." it was weird for him to talk about all this but he wanted Mike to know for some reason, "let's just say the club was a busy place for me and Brody saw it all. Sometimes I liked," trying to find the right words to explain, "...if I could make enough in one night then I could study for finals over the weekend. I guess he had a hell of a story to tell people when he got home. Then Monday Bry told everyone, I tried to just ignore everything. I figured if I didn't say anything then maybe they would give up, and it worked. After a few days people thought Bry was just telling stories."

"If they thought it was just a story why do you think they wouldn't have helped you?" 

Jake gave him a sad smile. "It worked on the other students but Aaron, Dillion and Tina... I guess they wanted to know if it was true or not. So they picked up Bry the following Friday and they followed me. I should have known they'd try something like that but there were three days of finals that week and I wanted to study for them so I went back to the club. I tried to never do that two weeks in a row, guys that had seen me the week before started coming up to me so it turned out to be busy night."

"Jake..." feeling sick at what this boy had been through.

"Don't feel sorry for me okay," looking at Mike, "trust me working the streets was a lot better than the parties Cody would throw. At least I got to chose who I went with, and I could stop when I wanted to." seeing Mike's face. "Anyway they saw me go with a guy. I don't think I'll ever forget the look of disgust on their faces when I came back. They tried to talk to me but I... I couldn't deal with them so I just found someone else to leave with. They were gone when I came back that time. Monday the jokes started, Bry even asked if I'd give him a discount on a blowjob." 

"I am so sorry Jake." Mike said shaking his head. "Nobody at your new school would ever do that to you."

"Do I have tell them?" looking at Mike Jake asked. "Can't I just be a new student like everyone else?" That was all he wanted, just a chance to start over someplace where no one knew what he was.

Mike wanted to hug him so badly but he didn't dare. "You don't have to tell everyone, but there are a few people who will have to know."

"Who?" Jake started rubbing his wrist bands around.

"My boss, Principal Higgins," seeing the look on Jake's face. "He's a good man Jake, you can trust him. He won't think less of you I promise."

"If you say so. Who else has to know?" Jake didn't believe that for a second.

"The guidance counselor, Dr. Chambers." Mike told him. "She's also a psychologist and she's helped me so much. I hope you'll be willing to work with her. You have been through such horrible things Jake. I'm amazed you've even been able to try to trust us."

Jake laughed. "I'm trying to, like you said trust is hard for someone who's never had it."

Mike stood up thinking that Jake sounded so much older than he was. "Well I better let you get some sleep, we're going over to the other house tomorrow to see Jimmy and Candy. I would like you to get to know them."

"How well?" he didn't really think anything like that but he thought he'd ask anyway.

Mike smiled catching the meaning this time, "Anyway you can... as long as you keep your clothes on." he added with a wink. "Good night Jake." leaving the room he waited outside for a minute but this time Jake didn't lock the door and that was enough progress for one day.

(Sept 5 2014)

Mike was up early again, this time he had the coffee when Dottie saw him and came over. He loved sitting on the porch watching the people walking in central park in the early morning with her. He liked spending time talking with Dottie and even Jake, who was usually the next one up, came out and talked to her. Mike was starting to realize that Jake was a really smart kid that just needed a chance at a better life. Yancie, who considered Mike his top client, had rescheduled another appointment and showed up around nine to talk to Antonio and MaryAnn about the nursery. With the mini bar in the limo packed with soda and Tony’s friend Zander driving, Jake joined them when they went to see Jimmy and Candy just as Yancie was telling Mike the nursery was on the house.

Jake had thought that Mike's house was big but this place had it beat. It had seven floors not including the basement, the same as Mike and Ian’s, but was nearly twice as long going from street to street with an ally for parking between buildings. The first floor had an office for running the building and the rest was like an entertainment area styled in the same antique era as their place. The living room had a tv set that was hidden behind a sliding wall panel over the fireplace that opened with a remote control, an antique pool table, and library complete with six computer terminals all hidden inside roll top desks so well that not even the wires were showing. Mike had explained to Jake that all modern technology had to be hidden for the historical tours except for the lighting. It had a huge conservatory off the back that Mike had added on that had a piano and drum set as well as a pond with a waterfall that even had goldfish in it. The second floor was the kitchen and dining hall while the 3rd through the 6th floors had all the bedrooms. The top floor looked like a ballet studio complete with his and her changing rooms, showers and everything while the roof had been turned into a rooftop garden for entertaining with an open bar, tables, and lawn chairs for sun bathing. Candy said it felt like living in a museum at times but she loved the place.   
There were sixteen bedrooms, not including the one they were using, each with their own bathroom plus two guest rooms for parents if they needed it. Being an apartment building they had just removed the kitchen area and turned it into another bedroom or an open space for relaxing. Jake asked what they were going to do with all the other rooms and Jimmy told him that they had posted rooms for rent signs around the school. They hadn't had any calls yet but people were just starting to arrive for the new term and with the low rent they were asking he was sure the place would be filled soon.

Jake was quickly learning that when it came to Mike and his friends they weren't at all like the people he had known before. He knew they were curious about him but Mike just told them the story about Pete and Jake's parents. That he was only helping out someone who needed it. They seemed to accept that until Jimmy saw him take the pills, and really started asking questions. Jake was a little jumpy at how quickly Mike became aggravated with his friend for not letting it go. "Jimmy just stop it okay. Jake is a good kid. He's had a hard life and I'm just helping him out, that's the truth." sitting down next to Jake who did his best not to flinch.

Candy took Jimmy's hand, seeing them as a couple had been a shock to both Mike and Ian but they had to admit they did look happy together. "Mike I called Aunt Mary last night..."

"What, why?" Shaken Mike sat up, with everything going on he hadn't even had a chance to call them yet. Honestly he wasn't sure how to break the news that he was basically a dad to Jake now.

Candy was surprised how upset Mike was, it kind of reminded her of him and Clint the way he used to get mad at him. "I just wanted her recipes for fried chicken." shrugging. "Who cares why I called? The thing is she didn't even know you were in New York, she thought you were still in Florida."

Jake looked at Mike. "Who's Mary?" he asked.

"My mom," cocking his head, "well she's really my aunt but I started calling her mom. Candy what did you tell her?" turning back to her.

"Nothing!" Candy had seen Mike mad like this but it was the first time it was directed at her. "She was curious but she knows how much you two love New York and figured you came to see the house now that it's finished. That's all I swear." 

Jimmy was more straight forward. "I'm sorry to keep harping on this but they didn't know about Jake either." then regretted it the as soon as Mike turned to him. 'When are you gonna learn to keep your mouth shut' Jimmy thought to himself.

Mike jumped up. "Damn it you guys, I wanted to tell them myself."

"Mike, am I causing trouble for you?" Suddenly terrified of being sent back to Florida. It had only been a few days but it was the longest space of time he had went without having sex since he was 12 years old and he trusted Mike and Ian for that alone.

Mike looked at him then took a breath to calm down. "No Jake, this isn't about you. I am so glad that you're here with us, I wouldn't change that for anything." seeing him breathe a little slower.

Jimmy looked at Jake. "Why would you think you were causing trouble for him?"   
This time Ian stood up. "Jimmy leave it alone!" getting pissed off, this was just like what happened on their first spring break. "This is between us, it has nothin ta do with ya."

Jake could feel himself getting sick and he was tired of them having to avoid everything. He looked at their friends and just told them. "My mom and step-father sold me. Mike and Ian helped get them arrested, that's why I'm with Mike and that why I'm taking the PEPs, I'm a prostitute." jumping up and running for the bathroom before he threw up.

"Happy now!" Alyssa yelled angry at them as she ran after Jake.

"Mike... I'm sorry I didn't... " Jimmy sat back wide eyed and stunned. 

Mike threw his hands up and started pacing, furious with him. "I asked you to drop it Jimmy. Damn it didn't you learn anything from Florida. "

"We're just worried about you Mike, you show up with some kid." Jimmy tried to defend his actions. 

"His name is Jake." Ian was upset with both them. "He's only fifteen years old, and his mother was forcin him ta sell himself ta pay for her drug habit." 

"What?!" Paling Jimmy looked at his shoes, "Now I'm gonna be sick." he said feeling horrible. "That poor kid."

"You think what happened to me was bad, that was nothing." Mike was trying to keep his voice calm. "They started raping Jake when he was eleven years old. You have no idea what I had to do to get custody of him, legally he is my ward, I'm responsible for him."

Running his hand through his hair Ian looked at them. "We've been tryin ta earn his trust and ya go and do this. I swear if ya..." 

"Ian it's fine, it's not them." Jake said coming down the hall with Alyssa right behind him looking like she was fighting the urge to hug him. "I just had to throw up," looking at Mike. "I thought you said it's gets better."

Mike turned to him. "It does in a week or two. Are you sure you're alright?" smiling a little.

Jake sat down looking at Mike, not Jimmy or Candy as he nodded. "I'm fine," rubbing his wrist band around, Mike was starting to pick up his habits and knew he did that when he was nervous. "You shouldn't have to lie to your friends because of me. It's a little too late to try and protect me."

"Jake I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to upset you." Candy said tearing up as he looked at her. "We were just worried about Mike. We never meant...."

Jake looked at her. "It's okay, he's lucky to have friends willing to piss him off to protect him. I wish I had had friends like that, besides nothing can change what I did."

Alyssa took the chance and patted his back, happy when he didn't flinch away. "What you were forced to do Jake. There's a big difference."

"Not so big from my point of view. I didn't ask Mike to take care of me," turning to Jimmy and Candy. "In fact I was scared to death to go with them, but it was either them or foster care and frankly that scared me more."

"I'm sorry Jake, sometimes I don't know when to shut up. Just ask Ian, I have a history of pissing him off." Jimmy looked over at Ian and sighed. He definitely looked pissed off again, "I'm glad they were able to help you and I promise I won't bring it up again."

Jake shrugged. "It's fine. I'm sure you won't be the last person to ask about me. I guess I should get use to it." wrapping his arms around his waist. "It's just something I never really talked about before." Keeping his friends from finding out had been a full time job when he was with them. At least he had a few good years with them before it had all went to hell.

Candy started to cry. "I can't believe somebody could do that anyone, and then we go and... Jake I'm so sorry."

Jake, having never been around a crying girl and wasn't sure what to do. "Really it's okay, as long you don't want details I guess I'm okay talking about it." that made her cry harder while Jimmy was trying to comfort her. Jake was just happy Mike and Ian looked as shocked as he did, suddenly his friend Tina being a tom-boy seemed like a good thing. She was more prone to punching you then crying any day.

Mike felt his anger fading away as she cried. "Candy it's fine, I knew people would be curious about him but I told Jake I'd try to keep it as low key as possible." 

Sniffling now Candy wiped her eyes. "I just..." hiccup, "I feel so awful..." hiccup, "we thought you were," hiccup, "after Mike's," hiccup, "money. I can't believe we were so wrong."

With her puffy eyes and red nose Jake wasn't really mad at them. "If Mike was my friend I'd feel like I had to look after him too. He's way too trusting."  
Mike smiled at him. "Hey you're suppose to be on my side."  
After that they stopped asking questions and Jake was willing to just go with the flow, actually starting to like their friends too. He did wish they would stop staring at him when they thought he wasn't looking though. So far everybody he had met had went out of their way to make him feel comfortable and welcomed, and it felt nice. For a little while he was able to pretend that Florida was far, far away and for that he would always be grateful to Mike and Ian.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Ian get Jake back to South Carolina.   
> Mike has his first teacher workshop.  
> Jake starts to open up about his past and gets his first look at Ft Adams High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for graphic description of extreme underage (11) sexual assault.
> 
> Don't like skip the area between the ++++++

Chapter 13  
(Sept 6 2014) 

They were flying back to South Carolina the next day, but since they weren't leaving until six o'clock that night, Mike managed to get Jake to the Armani store. This time Jake was used to Mike introducing him to people as his little brother and was starting to get a kick out of how they reacted. Everyone at Armani practically fell over themselves to help him and that had been a first for him considering that the majority of his old clothes came from Goodwill. Mike bought him six different suits, two were formal and would stay here in New York. He had bought them two sizes bigger hoping that they would fit the next time they were in town as well as a dozen jeans and shirts. 

Mike had called Bill and Mary after leaving Jimmy and Candy to explain why they were in New York and about Jake. He told them that he had met Jake at Pete's and that he had a bad home situation so he had asked Bob to draw up papers that made Mike his legal guardian. They had a ton of questions but he told them he'd explain the rest when he saw them because he didn't want to get into it over the phone. 

Once they were on the plane Mike noticed that Jake was getting quieter and quieter the longer they were in the air. Mike kept asking him if anything was wrong but all he kept saying was that he was fine, he was lying and they all knew it but didn't say anything. Jake was worried about meeting Mike's family and friends, he knew how Jimmy and Candy had reacted at first and he was sure that Mike's family would be even worse. Then he started thinking about the school, sure that when people found out he was a prostitute they would think that Mike and Ian had taken him in for others reasons and he was afraid Mike would get in trouble or even lose his job because of him. Jake knew that if that happened Mike wouldn't want him around anymore or maybe his family would talk him out of being his guardian. He just kept thinking all this was going to get taken away sooner or later and the last week, despite throwing up twice a day, had been the best time of his life. He finally believed Mike and Ian when they said they didn't want him for sex, that they just wanted to help him, and the thought that they might change their minds terrified him. For the first time in a long time he didn't have to worry about what or if he could find something to eat or where he was going to sleep. He didn't have to sell his body to people who didn't care about anything but themselves or if they were hurting him. Thinking he might have to go back to that was making him feel sick without the pills.

They landed in South Carolina just before eight to find a car there waiting for them. Mike was worried about Jake, he had thrown up on the plane and again when they had landed. He kept saying everything was fine so Mike didn't know what else to do. Mary and Bill had opened up the house and had the cleaning service come in to dust everything. Once they were home Bill helped bring in the luggage and set things up. They were curious about Jake but were willing to wait to hear what Mike had to say later. So far they thought he was a polite and scared boy who hardly said anything but yes or no to their questions and wouldn't elaborate on anything. Alyssa showed Jake to his room, the one across the hall from her bedroom that she had been using as her office and had to clean out her stuff before he could unpack. Even though it was after nine o'clock at night Mary had fixed dinner for them while they unpacked. Mike was happy to see that they were very accepting of Jake, though he hadn't expected anything less, and they didn't bombard him with a bunch of questions during dinner. He was so nervous around them that half way through dinner he jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Mary watched him go getting concerned. "I didn't think the food was that bad."

"The food is delicious mom, he's just had so much change so fast that it will take some time to get used to everyone. Just give him some time to get to know you." Mike told them.

Bill sat back from the table. "You said you met him through your friend Pete, how does he know him?" the boy had seemed more scared than anything else to him.

"I know you guys have a ton of questions, but can you please wait until after he goes to bed?" Mike asked watching to see if he was coming down the hallway.

Ian understood they had questions but trusted them to wait. "We just don't want ta upset him." Jake had been though enough in the last few days and he was surprised that he was trusting them as much as he was.

The way he said that gave Mary the chills. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good." getting up to clear the table.

Looking sad Mike answered. "Because it's not. I'm just going to warn you of that now."

Alyssa started helping Mary. "Jake's been through hell. He's only fifteen years old and all I can say now is that if the boys hadn't taken him in, I doubt he would he would have lived to see eighteen."

Bill looked horrified. "What do you mean..." stopping when he saw Jake came out.

Standing at the table Mary thought he looked like one of the lost boys from Peter Pan, shaggy haircut and all. Jake felt like he was going to be sick again just seeing them look at him. "I'm sorry to mess up your dinner ma'am, it was delicious but if it's okay Mike I'd like to go to bed. I have to take the pills soon and I'm already sick." holding his stomach.

Mike saw Bill look at Mary when Jake mentioned the pills but he kept looking at Jake. "You can do anything you want Jake. This is your home now, you don't have to ask my permission. If you feel sick then grab a couple of sodas and go lay down."

Alyssa patted his arm. "I'll make sure to save you some food for later sweetie, in case you feel better. I have to go shopping in the morning so if you feel like it you can go with me. Help me pick things up." smiling at him.

"Thanks," smiling then turning to Bill and Mary. "Thank you for dinner. I'm sorry I messed it up."

Mary saw the way he wouldn't make eye contact, it was way too similar to how Mike had acted after the attack for her. Add in the fact that he mentioned taking pills and she started piecing things together. "It's alright Jake, with all the running around you've had to do the last few days it's no wonder you're tired. I'm sorry you don't feel good." she said gently.

"Thank you." Jake said before turning back to Mike. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night Jake." Alyssa patted his shoulder as he walked by her.

Ian stopped him before he reached the stairs. "If ya need anythin Jake just let us know alright. We're not goin anywhere."

"I will. Goodnight." Jake headed up the stairs, he didn't want to be around when Mike told them about him.

Not long after that Alyssa went to bed and Mike went up to check on Jake. He was surprised that he hadn't locked the door this time, Mike knocked and when he didn't answer he peaked in. Jake was sound asleep curled up on the floor looking out the floor to ceiling window overlooking the back yard. Mike pulled the blanket off the bed and dropped it over Jake, he looked so young that Mike took a second to just watch him sleep. He had taken off his shirt and for the first time he could see scars on his back, like he had been whipped. Shaking his head Mike also looked at the wristbands, Jake never took them off and he wondered what they covered up. Looking down at his own wrists, that still held faint scars from the restraints of his attack, Mike could only imagine what Jake's must look like. The only other thing Mike was curious about were the tongue piercings. They just didn't seem like something Jake would do to himself but when he had asked about them that was the first thing Jake said he didn’t wanted to talk about. 

Jake woke up the moment Mike tried to put the pillow under his head and for a split second the fear in his eyes froze Mike. "No!! Stop!" ready to fight and breathing fast, Jake pushed up and scooted as far he could before recognized Mike. "Mike?" wiping his face looking around for someone who wasn't there. "What... why are you here?" Dear God please don't make me leave, he thought to himself.

Mike took a step back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just..." Still holding the pillow he held it out and raised his eyebrows. "I thought I'd try to give you this."

Jake took a deep breath to calm down, bringing his knees up to his chest as he sat there. "I'm sorry I..." 

"Don't be!" Mike told him laying the pillow down. "You have no idea how many times I hyperventilated if someone accidentally touched me. I just wanted to see if you were alright, you didn't answer and the door wasn't locked." looking down at the scar he had put on his own wrist. "You've been so sick and quiet today... I was just worried, I'm sorry I scared you."

Jake stood up rubbing his arms. "It's fine," Mike noticed he backed up instead of turning around, not wanting to turn his back on someone was second nature to him after all that time.

Mike grinned. "Don't worry, I won't do it again."

"Mike it's fine, really, it's your house you can do what you want. It's just that every time Cody woke me up..." sitting on the bed.

"He raped you, believe me I understand." 

Jake shrugged. "I didn't think of it like that. I mean at first sure but after a while it was just something I had to do."

The way he talked about it bothered Mike. Like being forced to have sex was an everyday chore, like taking out the trash or getting the mail. "Jake you do realize that you're underage. Every time somebody touched you it was statutory rape whether you were willing or not." 

"Even if I was working on the streets?" Jake had to question that.

"Yes even then." he could tell Jake didn't believe him so he didn't push it. "Well I better let you get back to sleep." turning to go.

"Mike?" stopping him. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything? " Mike looked back at him, it was the first time he had asked for something.

"If you change your mind." Jake was afraid to look at him. "Please don't just throw me out, let me know first. So I can figure out where to go."

That's when Mike realized why Jake had been so off today. Taking a deep breath he stepped closer to the bed. "Jake, even if Bill and Mary had a problem, which they don't by the way. Nothing would ever make me kick you out."

Jake looked up at Mike, he was still so afraid to hope. "Sure, but if you do..."

"Nope!" Mike stopped him. "You're stuck with us. At least until you turn eighteen, then it's up to you. I'm not going to change my mind no matter what, you don't have to worry about that."

"Mike, one last thing." Jake said heading for the bed.

"Yes?" 

"I really like this room." Jake laughed softly looking around.

Mike laughed too "I'll see you in the morning. Try to get some sleep okay." leaving the room thinking about what he had seen and heard.

Downstairs Ian was unloading the dishwasher with Mary while Bill was watching the news. Mike sat down next to him and waited for Ian and Mary to finish up and join them before talking about Jake. They were both horrified by the things Mike told them, just as he knew they would be. "So the police have both his parents in custody. They should have just shot them and saved the tax payers the money of prosecuting them." Bill said shaking his head in disgust.

Ian laughed, “DA Jefferies told the officers if they resisted ta do just that. Unfortunately the bastards went peacefully.”

"I can't believe that a mother could make her child live like that, for years you say." she would never understand how anyone could hurt someone like that let alone their own child.

"He told us his mother met the bastard when he was eleven." Ian told them watching the fire burn in the fireplace.

"The man started molesting him as soon as they moved into his trailer. It was a few months later that he started raping him." Mike told them as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them while Ian rubbed his back, not even realizing he was copying Jake from earlier.

Mary felt a little sick herself. "Dear God he was just a baby." hating to see Mike reliving his own nightmare as she watched him thankful that Ian was able to keep him calm.

Shaking his head Bill turned to the boys and pulled Mary close. Feeling a sudden need to call Amy to make sure she was alright. "Didn't his mother do anything to help..."

"The bitch gave him to Cody as a wedding present." Mike sneered.

"Shit." Bill looked away.

Looking at the two boys Mary asked. "So you found him and just said what? Here, you're coming with us." 

"Pretty much." Ian told them feeling Mike relax a bit. "He has no other family and from what little he's said I don't think he even knows  
who his real father is."

Mike sat up taking Ian's hand needing that connection right then. "I got a copy of a birth certificate with all the paperwork, the space for a father is blank. She probably didn't even know who his father is. I know she was using drugs when Jake was a baby so who knows what she did before. He said the first memory he has of her is her shooting up. Judge Walters did a familiar search before letting him go with us. He couldn't find anything on her, and the only family Cody has is his father who's doing twenty years for armed robbery in Utah."

Bill laughed. "No wonder they were okay with you taking him."

"I wouldn't say that." Ian said laughing sadly. "The Judge tried ta talk Mike out of it, but the papers we had Jake's mum sign were legal."

"You mentioned papers the other night, what were they exactly?" Mary was trying to figure all this out a step at a time. When they had left it was the two of them she had to worry about now there were three. Plus Alyssa.

"I'm surprised Uncle Bob didn't tell you." Mike laughed. "I asked him to draw up custody papers, I just didn't tell him who they were for. Anyway they signed them, giving up all their parental rights and naming me as Jake's guardian." smiling Mike added rubbing his neck. "I also sort of didn't tell Judge Walters about that part when we set them up." shrugging as Bill and Mary rolled their eyes at him. 

"Mike offered them a half million dollars ta sign the papers. When they left ta cash the check, that's when they were arrested." Ian explained. "Greedy little bastards." remembering the looks on their faces when Mike had handed them the check.

"I had to do something big to get their attention." Mike took a sip of iced tea. "Anyway we made a deal with the Judge to let Jake chose where he wanted to go. The Judge told Jake that we offered to let him live with us or he could go into foster care."

"I don't know what his mother told him, but foster care scares the hell outta him. Even though he thought we were like everyone else he still choose ta go with us." Ian told them sitting up.

"Mike," Mary leaned forward to take his hand. "I swear every time I think I couldn't be prouder of you, you go and do something else to top it. Both of you, but dear god you could have gotten hurt, people like that.." smiling at Ian.

Bill agreed with his wife but put a hand on her knee. "I'm glad you weren't hurt but you're going to have your hands full. From what little I saw of him he seems like a good kid though."

Ian nodded. "He is. He's polite and willin ta help out without being asked. Where he learned manners like that I don't know."

"I do," Mike said sadly. "When I went to check on him he was asleep on the floor. He's got scars all over his back."

Ian looked at him. "What? Didn't ya see them when ya took him shoppin?"

Shaking his head Mike looked at him. "He always changed in the dressing room, I didn't know until a few minutes ago. My guess is they beat him with a belt or even a whip if he didn't do what they wanted."

"How do kids survive this stuff?" Mary asked wiping her eyes. "My God what happened to you was so horrible but this...."

"What happened to me doesn't even come close to Jake. But he just seems to accept it, like it was a part of his daily routine." That was the part Mike was having the hardest time dealing with. He couldn't understand how Jake could act like being forced to have sex wasn't a big deal.

"Self-preservation," Bill nodded. He wouldn't call himself an expert but after Mike's assault he and Mary had read so many books and things on line about how to help victims of abuse he had a few ideas. "He was in a situation he didn't know how to get out of. In order to keep his sanity he just learned to accept it. Doing what they wanted him to do was the only way he knew how to live."

Mary turned to him. "If you can call that living." she wondered of their Judge friend would let her have five minutes with Jakes mother. She'd make sure the woman knew how it felt to get beaten.

"He's trying. I think he trusts us enough now that he knows we aren't going to hurt him, but he's afraid that people are going to talk us  
out of keeping him. He asked me to give him a warning if we were going to throw him out." Mike explained.

Ian sat up. "Jesus! What the hell did those people do ta him?"

They talked for a little while longer before Bill and Mary said goodnight and walked home. Ian and Mike went to bed, happy to be back home Mike needed the comfort from Ian and they made love before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Sept 7 2014)

The next morning Jake took some time looking around his new room. It was even bigger then the one in New York and it reminded him of the hotel room Mike had stayed at in Daytona. It was two rooms and a bathroom, with a see through fireplace in the wall separating the two rooms. It even had a bar with a small microwave and a built in mini fridge a little bigger than the one Mike had bought him in New York, it felt like having his own apartment or something. He finished putting his things up and took a shower before heading downstairs. Mike was already up and doing laps in the pool by the time he got up, Jake was used to that since both Mike and Ian had done that every day in New York. He felt terrible for the way he had acted last night, that he had psyched himself out so badly that he had made himself sick. Mike saw him and swam up to the ledge. "You're up, how you feeling?"

Jake shrugged, "Stupid, but all right." smiling he sat on one of the lawn chairs. "I feel like I should apologize to your mom or something. I didn't want to ruin her dinner."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't ruin anything, we were more worried about you. They're heading to church in a little bit but you're more than welcome to talk to her later." taking a good look at Jake. "You feel like talking about it with me." he asked as he got out and started drying off.

Jake watched as Mike got out of the pool. He had to admit Mike had a great body but what always caught his attention were the scars on his neck and hip. He had a few of his own and knew what had caused them. "I was worried about meeting your family." he shrugged again feeling stupid.

"I thought so." sitting down next to him on the patio. "Just so you know I told them everything last night."

Jake swallowed hard. "Everything?"

Mike looked at him. "They don't blame you for any of it, Jake. They're glad that you decided to come with us." 

"Why is everything so different here?" Jake looked down as he rubbed his wristbands around. "I feel like you're all pod people or like I'm in the twilight zone since I met you." 

"How so?" Mike asked waving at Alyssa who was in the kitchen fixing coffee from what it looked like.

"The people I knew... before, if they found out what I was doing they would either be disgusted and throw me out or they took it as an invitation to use me. All you guys do is shrug like it's nothing."

"I wouldn't say it was nothing, but at least you had Pete to go to once in a while." Mike sat back.

"I know. The old pirate was great, he and Evie. It's just that I always knew what people wanted from me but with you, I don't know how to act or what you expect from me." admitting that much.

Mike waited until Jake was looking at him. "Jake I don't expect anything from you. For the first time in your life all you have to do is be yourself and live your life the way you want to okay."

"I don't even know what I want anymore. It seems like all I've ever done is what other people told me to do." looking out over the yard. There was a little shed in the back with a pathway and lots of little plants scattered everywhere and he liked it, it felt nice being there.

Mike very gently touched Jake's shoulder surprised when he didn't pull away. "Then don't you think you deserve to find out for yourself what it is you want."

"You really are teacher aren't you?" smiling at Mike. "You have the whole ‘I'm trying to tell you what to do without you thinking I'm telling you what to do, down pat."

Mike grinned. "Well summer is over and next week, as strange as it might be, I will be teaching."

"So..." Jake was afraid to ask but really wanted to know. "what did they say about me, your mom and dad."

"They were concerned about you, not about you being here but how you were handling everything, and if you were okay... physically." Mike saw Jake look away and started to ask if he felt alright. They had gotten the call from the clinic in Florida the day before saying the three day test had been negative, so that was one less thing to worry about for a while.

Alyssa came out with coffee for Mike and a glass of tea for Jake which they thanked her for. "So now that I'm awake, if you want food, I need to head to town." sitting down with them to plan the day.

Mike looked at Jake. "If you can wait until Ian's up we'll all go have breakfast before the churches let out." he suggested.

That was fine with her and Jake so Mike went to wake Ian up. An hour later Alyssa took her car while Mike, Ian, and Jake, who flipped over Mike's car, took theirs. After breakfast Alyssa left with Jake to go grocery shopping while they went to the office to check in with Doug. The only thing Jake asked for at the store was bacon. Alyssa was laughing at Jake as he put five different types of bacon in the cart. "Seriously, is that all you eat."

"Not really, but I love it." Jake was enjoying spending time with Alyssa, she had told him how she had ended up meeting Mike and that she understood a little of how he felt. "It's just that I never knew if I was going to have anything to eat or what I had to do to earn it." she turned to him but he stopped her before she could say anything. "Don't, that was before I started working the streets, things were better then."

"How... the hell... could that have been better?" Alyssa whispered so no one could hear them as they walked down the aisle.

Jake just shrugged and, like a typical teenager, threw a package of hot dogs in the cart. "At least I had money to buy food when I was hungry. Before that, trust me you don't want to know." when Cody would throw his parties they wouldn't let him eat until it was over and by then he couldn't have eaten if he had even wanted to.

Alyssa put her hand on his arm. "Jake I wish there was some way to..."

Jake smiled, it felt weird to have people touch him without it leading to something sexual but it had been nice, even comforting when Mike had done it earlier and it felt like that now too. "It's okay, it's not like you even knew me then. Right now I'm just happy not getting fucked three times a day."

Alyssa wasn't sure what to say to that so she just stayed quiet as they finished the shopping. That night Mike barbequed steaks for everyone and they ate on the patio just letting things get back to normal. They were sitting around talking while Jake was in the pool, Mike and Ian had taken him to the mall for more things after he and Ian had gotten back from talking to Doug. This time he was used to Mike's spending but was still surprised when they insisted on getting him two backpacks for school, another three pairs of shoes and more clothes then he thought he'd ever wear in his life. Swim shorts, however, were at the top of his list so he could start swimming with them. As soon as they got home he had changed and jumped in making Mike laugh at him splashing around, it was the first time they had seen the boy just enjoying himself. They all saw the scars on Jake's back but didn't say anything about them to him which he appreciated. He knew Mike had seen them the other night and figured he had told the others so what was the use of trying to hide them. 

Mike went inside to get another drink and Ian followed him coming up behind Mike and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I think he's feelin better." looking at the pool.

"It's still early though," turning and putting his arms around Ian's neck. "I had so much fun this summer. I can't believe how much our lives have changed in just a few months."

Ian smiled at him, sometimes it was nice being the taller of the two. "Ya mean the fact that I'm talking ta my grandparents again, or that we have our own home in New York, or the fact that we've just basically became parents of a teenage boy." laughing.

Mike laughed with him, "Is that all? I could have sworn it was more than that." Kissing him. "I'm going to miss not having you around all the time."

Ian pulled him closer kissing him deeply. "I'll miss ya ta but ya know what that say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. It'll make the time we are together more precious." 

Mike pulled back and took Ian's hand. "I love you so much Ian."

"I love ya too." smiling Ian brushed the hair out of Mike's eyes. "What brought that on? Not that I'm complainin."

Mike looked at Jake in the pool trying to splash Alyssa on the patio while she laughed and jumped out of the way. "I look at him and I can't help but wonder what I would have done in his place. What if he had taken me with him Ian, instead of leaving me in that hotel? He could have sold me just like what they did to Jake." starting to shake a little.

"He didn't," holding him tighter. Ian hated when the memories got this strong for him, he knew that they were always there waiting to surface and all he could do was try to comfort him when they did. "Yar here and yar safe, and we have Jake with us now. Nobody will ever hurt him again because if ya don't kill em I will. He has somethin now that he's never had before, a family that cares about him." Over the last few days, as he had gotten to really know Jake, he was starting to think of him like a little brother and with it had come the same protective streak he had for his sisters.

"Thank you," Mike said turning to kiss Ian again. "Thank you for understanding why it was so important to me to help him." looking out the door, "I'm not looking forward to having to tell Ed or Dr Chambers about this." Seeing Jake getting out of the pool.

"Take Jake with you tomorrow." Ian suggested. "Let him look around the school, and it will give Dr Chambers a chance ta get ta know him."

Mike shook his head. "Not tomorrow. I don't know what we're doing but I will take him Tuesday."

"Him as in me, going where Tuesday?" Jake came in so quietly they didn't hear him. He was wrapped in the huge towel looking like a little kid, until you looked at his eyes. But for the first time he was genuinely smiling.

Mike stepped away from Ian. "Taking you to meet the people at the school Tuesday. Since I don't know what they'll be doing tomorrow I thought we'd wait a day."

"Oh," looking away Jake frowned, "can't I just wait until the first day of school."

"Jake," Ian left Mike and moved to Jake's side. "I know what it's like comin inta a new school. Hell I was an ocean away from my family in a strange country, but they were kind and welcomin and we've became good friends. They're good people Jake ya don't have ta worry about them."

"Yeah well we'll see." Jake gave a short laugh. "You weren't a prostitute."

Mike looked at him. "Jake stop. You're not a prostitute."

"Mike you can't change what I did." Jake was a little upset that they couldn't understand. "I chose to do that rather then keep doing Cody's parties. You guys keep saying I was forced to do it but I wasn't. I did that." poking himself in the chest. "I wish you guys would stop acting like they held a gun to my head."

Alyssa came in behind Jake closing the double doors behind her. "Jake we don't mean it like that.”

Jake stepped back from them. "Yes you do! You think that selling myself on the streets was so horrible, believe me it wasn't." hanging his head he asked. "Do you know what a pony party is?"

"No and I have a feeling I don't want to." Mike said following Jake to the table they sat down with him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"No probably not." Jake looked down. He couldn't bring himself to look at them for this. "About a year after we moved in with Cody he had a friend in town visiting. The day he came to see Cody he bought lottery tickets on the way over, he said it was his lucky day because he won 200 dollars. My Mom, Cody, and Sy were drinking and probably using whatever drug they had on hand at the time, so for once I got to go to bed alone. Until then I was Cody’s little secret it was just him and my mom but just after one in the morning Cody kicked my door in. He had been bragging that I was the best cock sucker in town and made me prove it to Sy, he liked it so much he said he'd give Cody the lottery tickets if he could fuck me." laughing. "That was like pouring gas on a forest fire, it's what gave them the idea that they could make money selling me. Two weeks later Cody tied me to a chair in the living room." holding up his wrist he took off one of the leather cuffs. "My wrists to the front and my ankles to the back legs. He tied them so tight they were bleeding by morning. That's why I wear these," holding up the cuff, "so people can't see how bad the scars are." They could see layer upon layer of scar tissue. 

"He put a cloth over my head, with a hole just big enough for my mouth. That way they couldn't see me but I could still see them. I don't even remember how long it went on, there were four of them, all friends of Cody’s. He didn't tell them who I was, he just let them fuck me with my mom standing there watching with that damn camera. When it was over I couldn't move for days and considering how often Cody took me that says something. One of them told Cody that his girlfriend had a pierced tongue and that he loved the feel of the ball when she sucked him off. The next day he had these put in." pointing to his mouth he looked up to see Alyssa crying and Mike and Ian looking sick then looked down as he continued. "The kids at school thought it so cool that I had my tongue pierced, they had no idea what they meant to me. The parties just got bigger, I think fifteen was the most men in one night," he didn't look up when Alyssa cursed. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That went on until one night somebody in the park called the cops for a noise complaint. Cody managed to talk em out of coming in, but he was afraid to have so many people at the trailer again. So instead of just once a week he started taking me to bars and his favorite tattoo parlor almost every night. The owner let Cody use one of the backrooms for a cut and a turn. That went on for over a year before I couldn't do it anymore so one night I pulled a knife on Cody. That was a joke, when he finished fucking me he threw me out and my mom said if I wanted back in I had earn two hundred dollars on my own. They didn't think I could do it, thought I'd come crawling back. That was almost two ago." Looking up to see tears on all their faces. "I could have went to the cops or told a teacher. I could have done something. Instead I chose to walk the streets because the people there treated me a hell of a lot better then anyone at that house ever did. The night I pulled the knife was also the last time Cody touched me. As long as I kept bringing the money in they left me alone and that was good enough for me."

Mike felt sick as well as Ian and Alyssa, they knew it must have been bad but they had never conceived of the level of violence Jake had been subjected to. They assured him that what he had told them wouldn't go any farther then them and Jake nodded. Shortly after that he started getting sick and went to bed early, whether from the pills or the memories no one was certain. With Jake in bed Alyssa, Ian and Mike sat up for a while discussing what he had told them and what they thought the best way to help Jake was going to be. Then just prayed that they even could. The main thing was going to be trust, which Alyssa reminded them went both ways. If they wanted Jake to trust them they needed to trust him and not watch him twenty four hours a day like they’d been doing.

Alyssa was up fixing breakfast when Jake came down the next morning. After what he had told them he half expected them to show him to the door. Instead Alyssa came over gave him quick hug then asked what he wanted to eat. Mike was dressed for work and to his surprise so was Ian. He and Alyssa had to go into the office to catch up from their summer break and Mike had told Jake to just hang out since he didn't know when he would be home but that Mary was next door if he needed anything. After everyone had left Jake did the dishes for Alyssa, watched a little TV, then wandered around the house. 

He looked at the books Mike had hoping he was around long enough to read them all, he beat the drums a few times and even pecked at the piano. He saw the three fish in the music room with pictures of Mike and Ian with Pete and his brother-in-law and wished he had asked them for Pete's number before they’d left. 

For some reason he wanted to talk to the pirate, to tell him all the things he had seen and done in the last few days. It was the first time he'd been on his own since meeting them and he was happy that they trusted him enough to leave him alone. A little after noon he was feeling better and had put on his shorts to jump in the pool. He was just floating letting the water push him around when he heard the gate open. Looking up he saw Mike's mom standing next to the pool with a pizza box. "Hope you don't mind." smiling at him. "Bill's at the office and I hate eating alone. It's pepperoni, extra cheese." She told him sitting it down on the picnic table with a smile.

Jake jumped out and dried off before joining her. "Mrs Chapman..."

"Call me Mary, Jake. Mike's your guardian so that makes you family to me." trying not to stare at the scars on his back when he turned to hang up the towel. Dear god this poor child had been through hell. "Besides Mrs Chapman is my mother-in-law."

Jake sat down opposite her. "Thank you, it looks great," taking a slice. "Tastes good too. Although you can't beat the pizza in New York."

Mary took a slice and sat down. "Did Mike take you to Angelo's?"

"You've been there?" laughing when she nodded. "God I don't know what was better the pizza or..."

"The pasta." Mary said for him then they both laughed. "I swear I could live on their fettuccine alone."

"If I hadn't been sick so much I think I would've gained ten pounds since I met Mike." stopping he sat the slice down. "Mrs Chapman just so you know I haven't ask them for anything and I'm sorry if I messed up your dinner the other night."

"Mary, Jake." she reminded him softly patting his hand. "Mike told us that you were worried that we would try to talk him out of being your guardian. Please believe me that couldn't be further from truth. I am so glad that Mike was able to help you."

"Yeah cause I'm the perfect person to bring home." looking down at his plate.

"Jake you don't have to do that, not here. You did what you had to do to survive." taking his hand, at first he tried to pull away but stopped himself. "Honey, you were put in a terrible situation that you had no control over, and if being on the streets was better then what you went through at home," looking at him so he'd know she was serious. "Then I don't have to like it, but I can understand it and so does Bill. I don't want you to ever think that we don't want you here."

Jake was trying not to let her see the tears her words had caused. "Where were all of you five years ago? Maybe then I'd feel like I deserve to be here. The things I've done... if you knew."

"It's in the past Jake. You'll never forget, but you can move on." getting up she went over and hugged him. At first he wasn't to sure but all of a sudden he just lost it. No one had ever held him like that, even Alyssa's had been short like she was afraid to touch him. It was also the first time he had cried in years. "It's okay, you're safe Honey. Nobody here is ever going to hurt you. I don't know how you stayed sane through all that." rubbing his back.

Wiping his face off as he stepped back, embarrassed for crying. "Who says I'm sane?"

Mary laughed and wiped his eyes with a napkin. "It's just a hunch." leaning back. "Jake, seriously if you ever feel like things are too much please don't try to hurt yourself. Come talk to me or Mike. "

"Hurt myself? You mean like suicide?" sitting back. "If I didn't do that then why would I do it now when I'm out of there?" sounding much to grown up for his age.

"I know how things can build up over time." Mary told him. "Did Mike tell you he tried to cut his wrist once?"

"No he didn't," surprised. "He tried to kill himself. Because of what that guy did?"

"If I hadn't been there to stop him..." remembering that day she shuddered. "Please promise me. I know we don't know each other very well, but I see a lot of Mike in you. I would hate to see you do something like that." brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes with a smile, he really did need his hair cut.

"I promise." that was one thing that was easy for him to do. He had thought about killing himself several times in the beginning but he refused to give his mom the satisfaction of knowing she was hurting him. Grabbing another slice he looked at her. "Would you tell me more about Mike and Ian?" making her grin.

"Oh honey, I would love to." getting comfortable she crossed her arms and legs. "Where to start though? I guess that would be the first day Mike and my daughter Amy went back to school after the Christmas holiday in their junior year..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mike got to the school about seven only to realize he was early, really early, Ed didn't even show up until eight laughing at Mike beating him there. "You looking for a promotion already?" Ed said tapping on the car window. "You already got the job, no need to suck up."

"Ha, Ha." getting out of the car. "You could have mentioned what time to get here when you called ya know." He had been so nervous about seeing all the teachers today and having to talk to them about Jake he felt like he was going to be sick and sitting in his car for an hour had only made it worse.

Ed laughed. "Consider it hazing, you skipped college so I was just making sure you had the ol' college try." unlocking the front doors of the school. "How was your summer break?"

Mike looked around the front office wondering why it felt different now that he wasn't a student. "Interesting. We spent August in Ireland with Ian's family." following Ed to his office.

"Everything still good there?" Ed saw the smile on Mike's face and figured it was. Sitting his briefcase down next to his desk he grabbed his coffee mug then headed for the teachers lounge to find Wally already there making coffee. Wally was sixty years old and had been the caretaker at the school since the day it had opened. Ed had asked him once why he didn't retire and move to Florida, he had laughed saying he didn't trust anyone else to look after his school.

Mike waved at the older man as he left the room. "Ian's great, he's at the office today with Alyssa trying to get back to normal. "

Ed filled his thermos while Mike had to use a paper cup. "He's still planning to work at the real estate office?" Ed asked Mike, grinning at his disgruntled look at the paper cup. "You'll need to get a mug of your own. "

"Thanks." trying to keep the snarky tone out of his voice but failing miserably. "Ian's been taking online courses over the summer and is taking the test to get his license next week." tasting the coffee and gagging. He didn't care what they said he was so buying them a better machine. Setting the cup down he turned to Principal Higgins. "So what did you do over the summer or is it okay to ask? You know going from student to co-worker is a little weird."

"I think you're doing fine." Ed said patting him on the shoulder with a laugh. "You didn't have a problem during the summer school classes, did you."

"Yeah well there were only a few of you around here then, now everyone is back." Mike cocked his head. "All the people I've called Mr this and Mrs that for the last four years will be here."

“You'll live.” laughing Ed stood back thinking that seeing Mike nervous was something new. "Around the students we'll try to use Mr. Wilkinson and Mike in private so don't worry."

Mike nearly choked. "Like hell. I'm sorry but Mr Mike is good enough, I'm not my father."

"Fine." laughing at him, that was fine with him since a few other teacher let the kids do that too. "And I had a lovely summer thank you for asking. Right now I'm trying to figure out what to give Rachel for our anniversary this year. "

Deciding crappy coffee was better then nothing Mike, who usually drank it black, started adding milk and sugar. "How long have you been married?"

"Twenty-seven years next month and if I don't come up with something better then the golf clubs I bought her last year I might not make it to twenty-eight." sitting down with a laugh.

Mike grinned instantly getting an idea. "Well have you ever been to New York?"

"No, that we haven't." saying that very slowly looking at Mike who had a funny look on his face.

"Want to?" Mike asked grinning. "I'm just asking cause I might be able to help you with that."

"I'm not letting you pay for my anniversary Mike. I know you have money but geeze you keep spending it like you are and you won't have it for long."

"Don't you start too Ed." purposely using his first name. "I get that from Ian every time I go to the store and FYI as long as I don't spend over two million a month I'm not even touching the premium."

Ed sat up choking on his coffee. "Two million dollars? A month? Are you serious?"

Mike looked at him surprised. "Andy didn't spread that around? I told him what I was worth during the prom trip."

"No." Grabbing a napkin to wipe off the table. "No he never mentioned that. He did say you spent more on that trip then he made in a year though." He, like most of the other teachers, had thought Andy had been joking.

"We stayed in the royal plaza suite two nights. That alone is twenty G's a night." Laughing at the look Ed gave him. "That's one reason we bought the house, it was cheaper in the long run. Even with having to remodel it." it had even came in under the eight million dollar budget they had given Yancie which had made Ian very happy.

Ed shook his head, "Mike seriously why did you take this job?" curious.

Mike thought it was funny that he was getting used to answering that question. "Because I love teaching and it's what I want to do."

Leaning back in his chair Ed just looked at him for a minute. "Well then let's just keep that figure to ourselves. We wouldn't want the others getting jealous."

"I can do that and just so you know I wasn't offering to pay for your anniversary." Mike sat back as well. "It's just that I happen to own a jet that could take you there, and the house is finished so you'd have a completely free place to stay right off central park and then you could pay for everything else. Oh and did I mention you'd have your own private driver to take you around the city. I'm sure Antonio would love showing you guys around."

"What am I going to do with you?" Ed was shaking his head but was still laughing.

"Nothing! I'm an endangered species." Mike joked. "A millionaire that gives a damn about people not money."

The other teachers started showing up soon after that giving Ed a reprieve from temptation. Even though they had known he was coming back to teach they were thrilled to see him and hear about his vacation. He had already pulled out his iPad to show off the Ireland trip and the houses in New York when Andy arrived. All he did was shake his head when Mike talked about buying the factory and turning it into a mall, which they had already broke ground on. Andy was the first one to spot Jake in the New York pictures but Mike just said he would talk to them later about him. The meeting lasted most of the afternoon with Ed going over new rules and budgets for the year. Andy noticed Mike wasn't taking notes and asked during a break if he wanted a copy of his. Mike had laughed and repeated every word Ed had said back to him, Andy just shook his head as Mike grinned. 

There was also big news for Andy and Mike, their Music Club had been asked to join the show choir competition this year. All they had to do was fill out a few papers then send them in before the end of the month if they wanted to do it. After everything had been discussed Mike got the keys to the school and his classroom but he wanted to wait until Ian was there tomorrow to go in. Then Dr Chambers brought out a welcome cake from the other teachers. They also surprised him with a few welcome gifts, including a coffee mug from Ed and a glass apple from Andy who claimed Linny had picked it out for him.

Everyone started leaving after that but Mike asked Dr Chambers, who said he could call her Kathleen now, and Ed to stay back. Andy asked if he minded if he stayed to find out what was going on since they hadn't talked in a few weeks. "It's nothing bad okay." Mike told them sitting in the conference room when it was just the three of them, "In fact we think it's great. It's just that well... Ian and I sort of adopted a kid." rubbing the back of his neck.

"What! Are you serious? You're a dad and you didn't tell me before now?" Andy sat up completely thrown off guard.

Kathleen sat back. "Oh Mike that's wonderful. Does that mean you and Ian are thinking of getting married?"

"I know that they're voting to legalize same sex marriage in November. It looks like they have the support to pass it this time." Ed supplied.

Mike smiled, it was strange but nice to see them being so supportive. He was used to it from their families but this was different and he was touched that they cared enough to follow the news. "I know. We've been following the news and yes we've talked about it but nothing is official yet." he added when Kathleen's eyes started to sparkle. "Plus the kid is fifteen years old. He's the boy you saw in the pictures Andy."

Kathleen was surprised. "Fifteen? How were you able to do that. Who is he?"

"His name is Jackson Adair, but he goes by Jake. Our friend in Florida, Pete," Mike had talked about him before and they all nodded. "Well, we met Jake there." not sure how to go on he looked at each of them. "This stays between us please. I don't want the whole school knowing until Jake's ready to tell them himself. "

Seeing Mike worried was new to Andy. "Tell people what Mike?" He didn't have a good feeling about this. 

"Jake, he's a good kid. I think you’ll all will like him," Mike said getting up and pacing.

Even Ed was starting to worry. "You're stalling, that's never a good sign."

"Kathleen... okay that's weird calling you that." Mike said looking over at her but she just smiled. "I was hoping that you could work with him, he's been through so much."

"Mike what's going on?" Andy had never seen Mike like this even in the beginning.

Mike took a deep breath before telling them in one hurried breath. "Jake's mother and step-father were arrested on charges ranging from child pornography to human trafficking of a minor. They forced him into prostitution to pay for their drug habits before he was thirteen years old."

Kathleen sat back her mouth hanging open. "Oh God Mike." disgusted just hearing that.

"He's okay," turning to her, "we've had all the tests run," he started to pace again. "and surprisingly they all came back negative. I called our doctor here to get him in to see her for a full work up but I haven't heard back yet, I've got him taking the PEPs..."

Ed got up and put a hand on Mike's arm to stop him. "Mike stop, you're panicking. Sit, take a breath and calm down." hating to see him like this. "Then you can explain."

"I know." Mike said sitting and taking a few breaths. "I just... I don't want you thinking that he's a bad kid. He really didn't have a choice. His parents were the most disgusting people I have ever had to meet and that's including the bastard that raped me."

Kathleen looked at the others then patted his arm as she grabbed one of her ever present notebooks. At the end of last year Mike had given her five cases of notebooks as a joke but she had loved them and still had them stacked in her office to use this year. "Mike it's okay. You have incredible instincts about people so if you were willing to take Jake in that's good enough for me."

Andy looked at him. "How did you end up in this Mike?"

Mike took the time to explain everything to them. "At the time all I could think about was just getting him out of there. I knew something was wrong, the look in his eyes, it was the same look I had for months after the assault."

Standing at the counter Ed felt sick, he had thought what happened to Mike was the worst thing he would ever had to deal with now this. "Dear God how can people do things like that? You're sure he wants to come back to school?" he asked Mike.

Mike nodded. "Absolutely. He told me himself that school was the only good thing in his life. He said if we hadn't found him he would have missed it because he wasn't going back. I read his transcripts, he's got a three point four GPA and that's with having to deal with everything. He has no disciplinary actions on his record..."

"Mike stop, you don't have to keep going. You know damn well Jake's welcome here. I've never turned a student away, certainly not one who wants to learn." Ed told him.

"Andy you're being awfully quiet." looking over at his friend who was sitting with his hand against his face.

"I'm disgusted Mike." shaking his head as he sat up. "The only thing I've ever wanted to do was teach kids. I have spent half my life working with them, I was even a counselor at camp Winokee when I was fourteen. I can't wrap my head around anybody... You're sure he's okay?" He was worried that he might be coming back too soon remembering the way Mike had been when they had first met.

Standing up Mike nodded. "So far, like I said I'm trying to get him in for a full exam, besides some scaring he seems okay. A heck of a lot better than I was." After that was told Mike gave Kathleen the disk with the transcripts and Ed the copies of the custody papers he had brought with him, making it official that Jake was a new student. He also gave Kathleen the contact information for Mrs Rhymes, the social worker from Florida, giving her permission to contact her. Andy hung back to talk to Mike getting a little more personal opinion on Jake before bringing up the Show Choir then calling it a day.

Mike was the first to get home, and was surprised to see Jake helping Mary put a roast in the oven. Mary looked up when he came in dropping his briefcase on the couch. "Honey you're home, why didn't you call and let me know you were on the way." giving him a kiss on the cheek as he came in the kitchen. "Ian called. He and Alyssa should be home around six."

Mike dipped his finger in the green bean casserole only to get hit with her spoon. "That's so good." looking at Jake who seemed calmer then he had been this morning. "How was your day?"

"I didn't throw up so that was great," Jake grinned. "I went for a swim then Mary brought pizza over for lunch." still shredding carrots for her salad.

"We had a very nice chat and I think we got to know each other a little better." bumping his arm with a wink. Mike recognized that look and knew things were better.

"Yeah we did," Jake nodded looking at Mike. "you're lucky to have her. Plus she's a great cook, although..." looking at the board in front of him. "why I need carrots so thin is beyond me." popping a piece in his mouth.

Mike laughed when she popped Jake with a rolled up towel making him laugh too. "Oh hush! I swear I'm gonna get one of my kids to learn how to cook if it kills me." Mary said laughing when they both rolled their eyes at the same time. 

That night Jake was much more comfortable with Bill and Mary. It took a while for him to warm up to Bill but he had asked Jake if they could talk while everyone was getting ready for dinner. They went into the music room where Bill told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was welcome there and that he was glad the boys had been able to help him. Jake had never had that with an adult that knew everything, especially a male, and by the end of the night he felt safe for the first time in his life. Alyssa told Mike that Dr Armagani had called her cell to let her know she had an opening on Wednesday afternoon and could see Jake then. 

Ian told them that had talked to his dad and the mall project was coming along great. The roof had been in better shape then they had thought. That it had cut the cost by ten percent and they already had three stores sign two year leases, a clothing store, a jewelry store, and the glass blower that Mike had suggested they talk to. The owner even wanted a store on the second floor so she could display her things closer to the skylights. Of course the pub was already signed and the owner was working with the architect designing his place.

Ian and Jake went with Mike to the school the next day to help set up his new classroom. Jake, as usual, held back when they were talking to people until Mike had introduced him to Principal Higgins and Dr Chambers. Jake knew that Mike had told them everything about him and wasn't sure he would be welcome at first but it hadn't taken long to learn that wasn't the case. Mr Higgins had been very concerned that his previous teachers had ignored what was happening and spent an hour getting information from Jake so he could contact the school board in Florida about it. 

While Mike and Ian were measuring his room Kathleen stopped by to ask Jake if he would mind coming to talk with her. He knew Mike wanted him to start working with her so he agreed but wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

Mike was on his knees trying to pry open a desk drawer with a ruler. "It's okay Jake, we're going to be here for a while." Looking at Ian who had started hanging posters on the wall. 

Kathleen had to laugh at Mike trying to jiggle the drawer. "You might need to call Wally, I'm sure he has something that could help with that." leaving with Jake. "So how are you feeling Jake?" as they walked to her office.

"Better, Mike told you I'm taking the meds?" Jake knew he had but didn't know what else to say.

Kathleen watched him, he looked scared which surprised her. "He did and I remember him saying how sick he was when he was on them at first. It's only been what, a week hasn't it." going in her office and shutting the door behind Jake.

"Yes ma'am." sitting in the chair opposite her. "I still get nauseous but I haven't been sick in two days."

"Well that's good to hear." she smiled. "I know it took Mike a couple weeks until that happened." the way he wouldn't meet her eyes reminded her too much of Mike after the attack. "I want you to know Jake that we're very glad to have you here."

"Why?" Jake asked looking at her. "I'm not complaining. I'm happy to be going back to school, it's just I don't get why all of you don't hate me."

"Why would we hate you? We don't even know you Jake." pulling out the notebook she had already started on him to take notes while they talked.

Jake laughed. "Most people wouldn't want a prostitute running around with their kids in school."

Watching him Kathleen sat back. "Is that how you see yourself?"

Jake shrugged looking around her office, having been in other school offices this one looked different, more welcoming. It had curtains instead of just blank windows and even had a few flower pots with what he knew were orchids in them thanks to the Gardening for Dummies book he had read once. "It's what I was until I met Mike and Ian." wanting to make things clear. "Just so you know they've never touched me. They're not like that."

Kathleen was surprised at Jake's comment. "Why would you say that Jake? No one here would ever think that. I've known Mike for years and I know how much he cares about Ian. The thought of either of them... it never even crossed my mind." clearly shocked.

"I'm sorry." Jake realized she meant what she said as he slid down in the chair across from her. "It seems like everything I thought I knew is wrong here. I swear I'm in the twilight zone half the time."

"It's very important to you isn't it, not to cause trouble for Mike." considering what he said but wondering why. Writing low self esteem, conditioned behavior and possible protective instinct, in his notebook.

"I just... I don't want to give them a reason to change their minds." telling her the one thing he was so afraid of. "I don't want to go back and I keep thinking that I'm going to do something or somebody is going to say something to them and I'm going to be right back where I was." Closing his eyes and looking away. "I promise if you let me come here I won't cause any trouble, I just..."

"Jake it's alright, we already have you enrolled," Damn if he didn't remind her of Mike as she went to sit next to him. "The only reason I know so much is that Mike asked me to work with you. I'm only trying to find out where you stand and what we might want to work on in the future." She had contacted Mrs Rhymes and Judge Walters after talking to Mike yesterday for their side of how Mike had gotten custody of Jake. She got a little more from the Judge and had to laugh when he told her about Mike sneaking the papers to Jake's parents. That was something she could definitely see him doing if he knew someone was in trouble.

"And what if you think something’s wrong with me?" Jake started shaking his head. "I was just fooling myself thinking I could be different here. Maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed in Florida." still not looking at her.

Kathleen sat back in the chair. "You're scared Jake, I know that, but I also know Mike and Ian. Once they commit to something nothing will ever change their minds. Mike cares about you," smiling, "when he was talking to us he was so worried, wanting to make sure that we wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusions. Now I understand why."

Jake looked at her then. "Why's that?"

"Jake what was done to you started when you were very young and that has a way of impacting how you see yourself now. I think the most important thing for you is going to be accepting the fact that what happened was not your fault." and Kathleen had a feeling that was going to take a while.

"I know it wasn't my fault, not at the beginning anyway I was too young." Jake laughed. "But the last few years, that was me, I chose to do that. What does that tell you about me?"

"It tells me that they made you so afraid of what people would do if they found out that you thought you didn't have a choice. I think that you being here is a good thing. It's the second step to getting your life back." Kathleen told him

"The second step? What was the first?" Jake asked.

"Trusting Mike of course." smiling at him. "I know that he asked you to come talk with me but is that something that you would be comfortable with. If not I can recommend several other doctors that could help you."

Jake liked the way she asked for his permission. "Mike said that you helped him a lot after he was raped. He trusts you, so as long as you're okay with it I don't mind talking to you." 

"This isn't going to be easy Jake, from what little I know we're going to have to talk about some very difficult things. I want you to be comfortable and willing to talk to me." thinking about how long it had taken for Mike to open up about his attack.

Jake had expected that, even though he had never talked to a psychiatrist he had read a few psychiatry books at the library. "I don't mind." 

"Then I'd like to see you either during lunch or after school say three times a week for the first couple of weeks. Just to get things going and to make sure you're handling everything okay." getting up and going back to her desk computer. "Does that sound alright to you?"

Jake looked down. "As long as I can stay I'll do whatever you want."

Kathleen stopped at the tone in his voice, it actually gave her the chills. The way he said that there was no doubt in her mind that it was something he was used to saying a lot. She was just about to ask when Mike knocked on the door and peaked in the window. Kathleen waved at him, "Come on in Mike."

Mike smiled at Jake. "I'm not eavesdropping I promise." glad to see Jake laugh. "Sorry to interrupt but what do I have to do to get a new desk. That thing is rusted shut in spots. Now I know why Edna kept piles of papers stacked all over the place. Is everything okay in here?" he added just to be sure Jake was alright.

"Yeah," Jake sat up looking up at Mike. "everything’s good. You were right, she is easy to talk to." seeing both of them smile.

Kathleen looked at Jake surprised before turning to Mike. "Talk to Ed, he should be able to requisition one for you."

Mike kissed her cheek surprising her. "Thanks, is there anything I can do here?"

Jake shrugged. "Not really, I'm the one screwed up."

Mike and Kathleen looked at him and both said. "You're not screwed up." He didn't laugh but he did raise an eyebrow at the echo making them both grin again.

"We're fine Mike, let me know what Ed says." then waited for him to leave before turning back to Jake. "Jake you are not screwed up. You've been abused for years and you just had your entire life turned upside down. You're in a strange place with complete strangers. You're allowed to be scared or nervous, the fact that you're here talking to me lets me know that you want this to work out. It's my job to help make sure that it does."

While they talked Mike found Ed in the library trying to figure out what was wrong with one of the school computers. Mike held back a laugh when he banged his head as he tried to scoot out for under the desk. "Damn it I give up."

Mike had stood back watching him. "Are you allowed use that kind of language in school?"

Aggravated Ed just stared at him making Mike laugh. "The school isn't open so yes." rubbing his head. "How is everything coming for you?"

"Everything is going great. Jake's talking to Kathleen and I've got Ian hanging posters but," Mike paused not wanting to cause problems on his first day. "Well I a... how do I get a new desk, that thing is rusted together." he rushed out.

"Good luck!" Ed told him laughing. "I can't even get someone out to fix this damn computer."

"Wait until school starts," Mike said standing back as he helped Ed stand up, "then let the electronics club work on it. They know more then any of us do about the things."

Ed laughed feeling dumb for not thinking of that. "You know what, I think I will. I'll have Wally move this set up to their classroom, that way if they mess it up I can right it off. So you need a new desk huh." looking at Mike, "If this was anybody but you I would never say this but if you want one just buy it. It'll be a hell of a lot easier than requisitioning one that might take a month to get, if it's even approved."

"I can do that?" he didn't know that and wondered what else he could get for the room. He had seen some cool gadgets on the teacher websites he had been looking at. 

Ed shrugged. "It's your classroom so yes go for it. Just do me a favor and try to keep it similar to everyone else’s. Nothing that looks like it belongs in the Smithsonian."

"So I shouldn't call Ireland and have the Duke of Wessex's desk flown over." he asked as seriously as he could without laughing.

Ed stared at Mike for a second. "The sad part is I don't know if you're joking."

"Oh God your face." laughing hard now. "Don't worry I was joking." patting his back. "How many problems like this are there around here, if everybody needs new..."

"No Mike!" laughing himself. "We're fine, the fact is most requests are put in at the end of the year. You just didn't know to do that, but we had six new desks arrive over the summer, and I already had them switched out."

"So as long as I don't go overboard you're okay with me buying my own desk." just wanting to make sure.

Ed held up his hand. "I promise that as long as it doesn't look like it's from the eighteenth century I won't complain."

Sitting on one of the desks Mike looked at him. "You know Ian says that all the time but he still bitches so I may need that in writing."

"Shheeww," waving him out of the room. "Get! I've got more computers to threaten." Mike laughed as he jumped off and left the room.

Mike talked to a couple other teachers before meeting Ian back in the classroom and telling him what Ed had said. He wasn't surprised when Ian groaned. "Come on let's get Jake and go desk shopping." grabbing him around the waist.

"Not without me." Andy said coming in the room and watching them jump apart. "My craps done so Ed asked me to keep an eye on you." Truthfully the man had begged him to keep an eye on Mike as soon as he had left the library saying, "I think I just set a bull loose in a china shop and I'm afraid to see what it's going to do."

Ian breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God for Ed." 

"You never let me have any fun." looking at him and grinning.

Since it was Andy Ian grabbed Mike's arm pulling him close for a kiss. "That's not what ya said the other night when I let ya bring out the whipped cream." grinning when Mike blushed.

Andy coughed then started laughing when Mike turned as red as his shirt. By now he was used the two of them together, in public they were careful not to draw attention to themselves but when they were with friends or family the two of them were very affectionate. "Damn it Ian I did not need that visual. I'll never be able to look at strawberry shortcake the same way again." Ian just laughed.

"Hey, you're in my classroom now buddy." grinning he kissed Ian again before leaving. Mike went and grabbed Jake, who was glad for a break, and the four of them headed for an office supply store to look at desks. While they were there Mike also found a laptop for Jake and his own cell phone so he could talk to friends Mike assured him he would be getting come Monday. Mike surprised everyone when he picked out a very reasonable desk and chair that even Andy approved of. Then he bought a dozen laptops that his students could use if they didn't have one, then added a few more just in case. He had seen the difficulties some of the summer school kids had without one and he was determined not to let that happen to any of his kids this year. The store promised to have everything at the school programmed and ready to go by Friday. 

(Sept 10 2014)

Wednesday Jake went with Mike to the school again to help set up the room. Ian had to go into the office after Doug had called the night before asking for his help. He said they had a client who he thought Ian might have better luck selling the property to. Jake had fun hanging out with Mike and even spent an hour talking with Kathleen again. He was starting to understand why Mike liked her so much. She didn't push him to talk she just asked easy questions that lead to big answers. 

At two-thirty Ed called Mike down to the office to explain why there was a crew from Starbucks setting up an interactive coffee brewer in the teachers lounge. It came complete with water connections, bean grinders and timers so Wally wouldn't have to keep making coffee for them everyday. Mike had just grinned saying he had no idea what he was talking about then grabbed Jake to get to his appointment at Dr Armagani’s office. 

Jake wasn't thrilled but he did want to know what Mikes doctor would say about him and this time he asked Mike to come in to talk to her with him. "Thanks for getting us in so quickly Dr Armagani." Mike told her as they walked in to her office.

"Mike I was Mary's college room mate for four years. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Chandra?" sitting down.

Mike laughed at her. "Yeah I'll remember that the next time I have to have a rectal exam." making her laugh.

Even Jake smiled. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I asked Chandra, nope can't do it, sorry." Mike shook his head before turning back to Jake. "I want you to have a full check up Jake, x-rays, blood work, and an exam."

Jake sat up. "Why do you need an exam, I'm fine? They already did that the day mom got arrested. Twice remember." he hated having do to that again but at least most of the bruising had faded by now.

Dr Armagani looked at Mike, he had already explained Jake's situation and she had gone over the records from both the hospital and the clinic in Florida so she'd know what to expect. "Jake I'm sure you're aware of this but there can be physical damage that comes with.."

"Having sex with men." Jake interrupted her. "Trust me I know." looking away from them. "I haven't had any trouble taking someone in a long time so I'm pretty sure I'm okay." 

Mike hated to hear Jake admit these things so casually. "Jake are you sure you wouldn't feel better talking to Dr Armagani without me here."

"Honestly I don't care Mike." sitting back in the chair. "I mean you're sleeping with Ian so I doubt you'll hear anything new." a little more sharply then he intended.

Seeing Mike blush Chandra interrupted, "Why don't we start with the x-rays and the blood work." she suggested with a grin. "That way we can work our way up to the exam. How does that sound?" 

"That's fine with me." maybe he could talk them out of the exam with enough time. He didn't want an exam, there were more scars that Mike didn't know about and he really didn't want him to. 

They took the blood first so they could start running the tests while they took the x-rays. Mike waited outside during the exam that Jake had finally agreed to after talking to Dr Armagani. When they came out Mike noticed that Jake wouldn't meet his eyes and was very quite and distant again. They waited in the lobby until a nurse came out thirty minutes later and told them the doctor was ready to see them. Coming in and sitting down Jake looked at her. "So did you find anything wrong with me?" still upset.

Chandra smiled. "Nope, your blood tests all are negative, the rapid HIV as well." looking at Mike. "I'll call you as soon as the RNA results are in though. Have you had any vaccines in Florida Jake?"

Jake nodded. "I went to a clinic twice a month and got tested," he was worried about Mike's reaction but when on. "The beginning of the year I had gonorrhea in my throat."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" worried about him.

Jake turned to him. "Do you like taking about your scars?" Mike looked down but didn't say anything making Jake feel bad for saying that to him. "I'm sorry Mike,” he sighed, “I know you're trying to help but I've been doing this for a long time. I know the risks and I knew what to look for." he told him. "There were four free clinics near where I lived that I alternated between. They caught it early and I took the antibiotics to get rid of it. I always tried to make sure the men I was with wore condoms, that was my only rule. I told them they could do whatever they wanted to me as long as they wore a condom. Sometimes I didn't have a choice but I tried."

"That was a very smart thing to do Jake." she and her husband didn't have children themselves, they considered their patients their kids but Mike and his family were special to her. Not only was she and Mary friends but after treating Mike she had started volunteering at Hanover House. She had thought that what had happened to him was bad but after going through the files on Jake she had literally cried on her husbands shoulder. That was why she had rearranged her schedule to get him in so soon. 

"Anyway, the doctor that gave me the antibiotics made sure I had the vaccines for Hep A&B and HPV." he didn't mention the reason he was so willing to help him out was that he had been screwing him too. 

Dr Armagani looked at him. "Do you know if you finished the routine?"

"I think so, I can give you the names of the clinics if you want." the doctor had been fired a few months ago anyway for allegedly touching another patient. At least he didn't need to worry about anyone finding out where he was through him.

"That would be very helpful thank you. It always helps knowing what tests they've run and what vaccines you've taken. That way you don't have to take them again." smiling as she opened a file on her computer. "Jake there are some personal things that we need to go over."

Mike turned to him. "Would you rather me wait outside?" he asked Jake again.

"No." shaking his head. "I'd rather you know everything now instead of later in case there's something that changes your mind." Jake felt sick thinking of the things she could tell Mike. 

Mike put a hand on Jake's arm. "I told you to stop worrying about that. Nothing is going to change my mind okay."

"Alright." her heart breaking for the boy as she waited for the computer to load. "The PEPs, how are they effecting you?"

"The first week sucked." he admitted. "I basically threw up two or three times a day after I took them, but the last couple of days I've felt sick but I haven't thrown up."

"Well that's a good thing, hopefully in a few days they won't effect you at all." looking at the screen. "The x-rays showed a few breaks that weren't set properly, were they done at a clinic or..."

Jake laughed. "No. I only started going to the clinics after I got out of the house." Jake told her. "My mom would just give me some bandages to wrap around things but I never saw a doctor. They were afraid people would see the marks and take me away from them." 

Dr Armagani looked at him. If the doctors had seen his x-rays they would have been required to contacted the police. She nodded then started with the least of his injuries. "Your right arm?" 

Jake sat up remembering the night he had pulled the knife on Cody. "March 2012, Cody broke it bending it behind my back to hold me down." Both Mike and Chandra were surprised he knew when it had happened.

"Your right rib cage showed some fractures but no breaks?" Chandra was almost afraid to ask.

"A little over a year ago I went with some college guys on spring break. They didn't mind screwing me but they didn't want to pay for it, so they beat the crap out of me instead. They cracked a couple ribs kicking me I think." That was one of the few time he thought he was going to die, the three men had been twice his size and all weightlifters for their schools.

"Jake..." Mike was horrified every time he learned the things Jake had been through.

"It's fine, you can't change what happened." Jake looked over at Mike. "I've been with you for what? Eight days now, and you've treated better than my mother did my entire life." turning to the doctor. "Just ask what you need to know I won't lie about it."

"Alright," turning to look at Jake. "The scaring in your rectum is sever, but so much time has past that there's really nothing to be done about it. Luckily it healed without leaving too much damage. When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"The morning I went to live with Mike so eight days ago." Remembering Trent and Carlos.

Dr looked at him. "And it was consensual?"

"He didn't hurt me." thinking of Trent he shrugged. "No more than usual anyway." 

"Is there a problem?" seeing Chandra's look Mike asked.

"Not really, there's still some bruising which is why I asked." she told Mike. "Also the DA sent me a copy of the court records and your initial emergency exams. I assume those results were from that day." she hadn't been sure what to expect after reading the hospitals files.

Jake nodded. "He was friend of Cody's, I had been avoiding the area he worked around for months. I hated being with him, he liked hurting me." admitting that much.

"Who was it?" Mike asked sitting up and pulling out his phone. "I'll call the Judge, he can arrest..."

"No Mike, just let it go." it was the first time he had touched Mike as he put his hand on his arm. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?!" Mike just looked at him sputtering. "He... he hurt you enough that Chandra asked about it a week later. I am not gonna let that go."

"Please Mike!" Looking at him. "You keep telling me to try to move on, that's all I want to do. He can't find me here so please don't make a big deal out of it okay, believe me I've been hurt worse."

Mike, seeing that Jake was near tears, decided to back off. "Alright this once." putting his phone up. "But if I ever find out who it was, God help him, because I won't."

"Thank you," turning back to the Doctor. "What else do you need to know?"

"You said that you used condoms most of the time, do you know when the last time you had unprotected sex was."

Mike didn't miss the way Jake cringed at the memory. "A little over three months ago. I knew the guy that picked me up but when we got to the hotel he had a friend waiting that I had never seen before. I was a birthday gift so no matter what I did he wouldn't use one and... let's just say it didn't go well." remembering the way they had tackled him and tied him down when he had tried to leave.

"I'm sorry, but in a way that's a good thing. With that much time passing the test results are probably accurate. You'll still need to be tested in three months and six months just to be sure though." Chandra explained

Jake smiled. "I know, believe me I've read everything I could on safe sex. It sounds weird but I tried to be safe, making them wear condoms was one way I could distance myself from what was really happening." 

"Jake doing that may have saved your life." He sounded so clinical she just looked at him. "Now I hope you don't mind but I called a friend of mine, his office is just down the street a few blocks. Dr Levetti specializes in laser removal and I was wondering if you wanted to have the tattoos removed?"

"What tattoos?" Mike asked.

That was one thing Jake hadn't wanted Mike to know about. "I told you that Cody's friend let him use a backroom at his tattoo parlor?" Mike nodded. "Well they were drunk one night and I was tied down on the chair. Cody thought it would be funny if every time someone fucked me they saw Paid Whore tattooed on my ass." turning to the doctor to avoid Mike's look of shock. "They can take it off, for real."

"Absolutely." smiling at the hopeful look in his eyes. "In fact as a favor to me Phillip said he could see you today if you wanted."

Mike looked at Jake. "It's up to you Jake. Whatever you want is what we'll do."

Jake couldn't stop the tear in time. "Yes, please. I would really like that." not having to worry about people seeing that would be the best gift they could ever give him.

It was near five o'clock so Chandra walked them down the street to Dr Levetti's office. The office was already closed but Chandra had explained what Jake's situation was and he had been more then willing to stay a little late to help him out. It was just the doctor and one nurse when they arrived and he spent a little bit letting Jake get used to him while explaining the procedure. Jake surprised Mike by asking if he would stay with him so the nurse put a screen up to block the view but Mike could tell by Jake's expressions when they were touching certain areas and he ended up holding Jake's hand. For Jake it wasn't the pain that bothered him, it was being forced to lay in that position while they did the work. Thankfully they had been drunk enough when they had done the work that it wasn't a very good tattoo, just plain letters. It had been worth it though, a few hours later he left the office with an very sore but tattoo free ass. He was just grateful that it had only been words without any type of design and he would only needed to come back once more to make sure everything was gone.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake freshman year at Ft Adams starts out with new friends and beginnings.  
> When the unexpected happens and his past catches up to him how will the new people in his life react.

Chapter 14

Jake spent the next day at the house resting while Mary and Alyssa babied him by getting him ice packs for him rear end, making cookies and lunch for him. He didn't want to admit it but having somebody looking after him like that was so new that it meant more to him than anything. No one had ever treated him like this, like he mattered to them. He thought about how much his life had changed, after only ten days he felt like a completely different person, just one with bad memories. Every night he swore to himself that no matter what, he would do anything just to stay here with them.

Friday was the first day of parent/teacher meet and greets at the school starting at noon. Jake felt so much better now that the PEPs weren't effecting him at all plus a couple of pain pills and a pillow worked at keeping the pain in his butt down. So instead of staying home he asked if he could go with Mike to the school to help out, he had never been afraid to face things but he had to admit he was nervous about going back to school. After what happened at the end of last year he hated to think about what would happen if the kids found out about him here. Once they got to the school Mike got Jake's class schedule from Kathleen and introduced him to his teachers and anyone else they ran into. Everyone was curious about Jake but Mike only told them that his parents had been arrested and he had taken over custody but wouldn't elaborate. 

They were in the classroom with Mike working on the new computer projection system he had bought while Jake was filling the bookcase with world history books when two kids came in. They looked so much alike that Jake knew they had to be twins. The girl signaled Jake to be quite and snuck up on Mike who was sitting with his back to the door. Liz wrapped her hands over Mike's eyes whispering, "Guess who??" in his ear.

Mike, who had seen them come in with the window reflection, smiled. "Sorry Liz." 

Ward started laughing. "Told you he would know it was you." pushing his sister.

"Oh shut up." Liz said giving Mike a hug from behind. "How was your summer Mr Mike and how did you know it was me?" coming around to sit in a front desk.

Mike smiled, "I had a very good summer, thank you." smiling at the girl. "and Liz turn around." when she did he waved at her in the  
mirrored glass.

"Shoot!" Liz stomped her foot then turning to Jake with her hand on her hip. "So who are you hot stuff?" 

"Sorry about her." Ward said going up to Jake rolling his eyes. "Dad tried to teach her manners, but she takes after mom too much and she's a real free spirit. I'm Ward, double trouble is my twin Liz."

Mike grinned at Jake. "Better known as the dynamite twins." getting up he looked at the twins. "You guys ready for Monday."

"Yeah real ready." Ward said rolling his eyes. "I still don't know why school can't start in November."

"Because we'd end up having fall break instead of summer break." Jake joked and they all laughed. "Dynamite huh." liking their attitudes. They both had dark blonde hair with stunning gray-blue eyes but the sister looked to be a little shorter then her brother was, while Ward was the same height as Jake. Liz had on a deep purple summer dress with a white shirt open and tied in a knot while Ward had on a black and white plaid button down shirt tucked into a pair of jeans. The only thing that stood out were the matching white cowboy boots they both had on.

Liz looked Jake over for a minute. "Situations tend to explode whenever we're around. So you're a new student here." smiling at the handsome boy in front of her. "Cute too. I would have remembered you from last year." Liz winked at him as she bit her lip excitedly.

"Liz I swear." Ward said throwing his arms in the air.

Jake sat on the window sill very gently. "You could say that." 

Liz put her hands on her hip. "What?" turning to her brother. "Tell me you don't think he's gorgeous. Oh those deep blue eyes, I could dive right into them." 

Ward started looking at Jake and was clearly admiring the view. Jake had on the jeans Mike had bought him from Armani and a black and white t-shirt with Free & Brave written on it. He also thought the leather cuffs he had on made him look edgy and he liked that. "He's adorable but try to stay on point." he noticed Jake tense up at his stare and looked away not wanting to offend him or something.

Mike saw Jake's reaction to Ward and stepped in. "You'll have to excuse them Jake. I have it on good authority they were both dropped on their heads as babies."

Jake laughed when Liz stuck out her tongue at him, these two definitely had personality. "It's fine, I'm Jake." introducing himself to the twins.

Liz held her hand out. "Nice to meet you Jake. So how do you know Mr Mike?" obviously flirting with him.

Shaking her hand Jake looked at Mike. "He's my guardian."

Ward sat down next to him while Liz sat on his other side. "Wow! So are you two related?" he asked.

"No," he and Mike had already discussed what to tell people, "my parents are in jail and we have a mutual friend. Mike and Ian were just nice enough to let me crash with them."

A mystery man and maybe dangerous, that made Liz even more curious. "What put both parents in jail?"

Mike tugged on her ponytail. "It’s none of your business Liz." sometimes she reminded him of Amy with her curiosity.

Jake looked at Mike, he appreciated him trying to cover for him but these two seemed like the type to dig until they found China. In fact they reminded him a lot of his old friends in Florida and fought off a smile their memories brought on. "They got busted for drug possession and a few other things. They're not getting out for long time... hopefully."

The way Jake said that bothered Ward, "That sucks, I'm so sorry." 

Ward looked so genuinely concerned that Jake didn't even care if he had checked him out. It wasn't like he was bad to look at either, in fact Jake thought the twins were both very attractive. "Don't be! Mike and Ian have been great." Jake told them.

Liz looked over at Mike. "You and Ian are still together then Mr Mike."

Mike smiled. "Yes we are, happy as ever."

"I'm gonna miss seeing him around here this year but we at least we got to keep you." giving him a quick hug. "Speaking of you, I heard a rumor that we get to have a competition show choir this year." poking him with her shoulder.

"Yes it's true, we are." and he thought his brain worked funny, Mike wondered where hers would go next. "Mr Turner and I have been talking and the sign up sheet is by the office. We'll start auditions next week probably." Going back to his desk.

"Auditions!" Liz turned to him throwing her arms up. "Oh come on, we were in the music club last year, and the Christmas show, and Wicked. Are you really going to make us try out again? You know how good we are..." going on and on to Mike.

Ward just turned to Jake. "She means well but..." shrugging with a grin. "So what year are you in?" 

"Freshman, you?"

Ward leaned against the glass. "Liz and I are sophomores. That's how we know Mr Mike, he was one of our substitutes last year."

Jake had to ask. "Was it weird having a teacher his age?"

"No way!" Ward laughed. "Mr Mike's great. He's strict when he's teaching but he knows how to keep it fun." looking at the door as the first group of parents started coming in and got up. "We're heading to check out the new students, you want come with us."

Mike heard him and looked at Jake. "I'm gonna be busy here for a while, so it's fine if you want to go." he was nervous enough meeting the parents he wasn't sure he was ready to have an audience and even though they were crazy as all get out he trusted Liz and Ward to look after Jake.

"Sure, if you don't mind." he asked Ward, but Liz just laughed and took Jake's hand pulling him out the door as the two of them left. 

Mike watched them leave then took a deep breath and concentrated on talking to parents. Many of them were shocked to see him there instead of Mrs. Holifield who had taught many of the parents. He had to explain that she had retired and had hand picked him to take her place so many times he was ready to have it printed on a t-shirt. He was taken by surprise when John and Bridget came in with their daughter an hour later. "What is this?" shaking hands with John.

John looked at his wife. "Well I guess Ian did keep my secret." laughing at the stunned look on Mike's face.

"Ian knows you're here," thinking back to the last few conversations between him and Doug. "Doug hired you didn't he. That little rat why didn't he tell me?" dropping his papers on the desk.

Bridget was surprised when she got a hug from him too. "We asked them not to, we wanted to surprise you."

"That you did. I can't believe you're here, so this your daughter, Kelly right." sticking his hand out.

"You know my mom and dad." Kelly rolled her eyes then shook her new teachers hand. "Like starting in a new school wasn't bad enough." At least he was good looking she thought to herself. "Great kill me now."

John tried not to laugh at his daughters snarky tone. Sometimes she sounded just like her mother when she was mad at him. "Kelly behave, he maybe your teacher but he also happens to be my boss."

Mike laughed at the younger version of her mother complete with blue eyes and a pony tail that was braided down to her lower back. "Only on paper," winking at her before turning back to John. "When did you move here? And where is your other daughter, Lena isn't it."

"Lena's at a friends house since we're going to her school tomorrow." John told him. "We started talking about moving ever since we first met you at Tiffany's. When you bought the properties in New York I turned in my resignation along with the paperwork." he grinned.

Bridget smiled taking his hand. "Doug hired him before he left the city in June and we moved here while you and Ian were in Ireland. Doug even helped us find a beautiful house in the Glendale subdivision and we love it." practically beaming. The new house was twice the size of their old one and for the first time in years she had a yard to play in. As a New York native the first week there John had went out and bought a riding lawn mower and all kinds of yard tools. He was having so much fun in his shorts and gardening hat taking care of his first yard that she had a ball watching him drive the thing around.

All Mike could do was shake his head. "Well I'm so happy for all of you, and I look forward to having you in my class Kelly." she turned pink and thanked him.

Mike spent the afternoon passing out papers to all the parents, he had fine tuned the website over the summer and was ready to try it out. The parents that didn't know him were a little shocked to have such a young teacher for their kids at first but after talking to Mike and signing up for the website they were willing to give him the chance.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

While Mike was talking to parents Liz and Ward were busy taking Jake around the school introducing him to the students they knew. He liked the way they just kept going no matter what as they went from one room to another. After awhile Jake could understand why people called them the dynamite twins. They just exploded wherever they went and he liked that, at least people stared at them instead of him. At first he was a little uncomfortable around Ward since he had definitely been checking him out earlier, Jake would recognize that look anywhere, but spending the last few hours with the two of them had changed that. They were just so energetic and friendly not to mention open about themselves it was easy to get swept up with them. Ward had even apologized if he had made him uncomfortable, saying that he didn't need to worry about it, he was already seeing someone then laughed and said that it didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the view. 

Jake knew he was joking but he couldn't stop the way his body reacted to his innocent remark. Anytime someone had said that to him before he would end up having sex with them and his body responded whether he wanted it to or not. He had just excused himself and ran for the bathroom. Having sex up to four times a day for years then stopping for almost two weeks had him on edge and Jake hated to admit it but Wards look had got things started. Luckily he had a lot of experience dealing with that and less then five minutes later he was back walking around the school with them hoping they hadn't guessed why he ran. Before he and Mike had to leave Jake had gotten phone numbers and emails from several of the kids the twins had introduced him to as well as the twins themselves.

(Sept 15 2014)

By Monday Jake was excited to go back to school. He had talked to Liz and Ward a lot over the weekend and with their help he had found the chat rooms for the other students that he had talked to so he felt like he knew a lot of the kids already. He rode with Mike in early so he was there when Liz and Ward arrived and he went with them while Mike got ready for his first class. The twins had their lockers close to his so Liz made a point of hanging around him as much as she could. Jake had never had that with a girl before and didn't know what to say about it but it didn't bother him like he thought it would, in fact it was kind of nice. 

Mike was in his classroom before school started when DL stopped by and stood there watching him for a minute before saying anything. "Wow, are you taking this seriously or what?"

Mike turned to see him leaning in the doorway in a pair of red board shorts and a black sheriffs t-shirt still wearing his sunglasses and grinned. "DL when the hell did you get home? I called your dad two days ago and he said you were still with your aunts." jumping up to give him a hug. "You look great." he had added a few pounds of muscle over the summer and an inch in height so he was almost as tall as Mike now. Mike had never told Ian but DL had been one of his first crushes when he was thirteen and the guy kept getting better looking the older her got.

"So do you man." DL hugged him back lifting Mike off his feet. "I got in last night. Thank God the aunts took me shopping for school clothes in Chicago other wise I'd have been screwed."

Mike laughed, "Yes because your dads work shirts wouldn't go with just any pair of pants."

DL shrugged, "How the hell have you been? I haven't talked to you in like a month." sitting on Mike's desk.

"Not since we got to Ireland. You've got a lot to catch up on and Shawn said to tell you hello by the way." finishing laying out the book on the desks.

DL laughed. "I got a post card a few weeks ago from him. He told me he saw you two. You and Ian, you're okay right?" wanting to make sure. There was something Mike wasn't saying, he had known him long enough that he could tell.

"We're great, really good." Smiling at DL who just waved him off. "He's taking classes three days a week, then working at the office Tuesdays and Thursdays. I told Doug no Saturdays but we'll see how long that last. Ian loves the place."

"He already told me that before you left, what's new?" moving to the edge of Mike's desk to sit down.

Mike looked at him and crossed his arms. "We're taking care of a fifteen year old." giving him the really big news.

"What? Who?" DL had not been expecting that. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Jake's parents were arrested in Florida. He didn't have any other family so we volunteered to be his legal guardians." He trusted DL with the truth but he wanted Jake to meet him first.

That didn't sound like a good thing to DL. "What were they arrested for? I mean are you sure it's safe taking him in?" sounding every inch a cops son.

Mike had to laugh. "Perfectly safe." DL had always been the mother hen of the group even though he was the youngest. If he learned the truth about Jake Mike figured DL would be ten times worse than he had with him. "I'm sure you'll like Jake when you get to meet him. As for his parents it's a touchy subject, but drug possession was one charge, as well as battery on a minor."

"They beat him?" Mike nodded slowly and that changed everything as far as DL was concerned. "Then thank God you got him out of there." hearing the first bell. "Well Teach I'll see you at lunch if it wouldn't be bad for your image to be seen slumming it with a student." 

Mike slapped him on the shoulders. "Get out of here!" grinning. "If you don't meet Jake today come by the house tonight and I'll introduce you. Now get to class so I don't have to write you up."

Laughing DL lowered his sunglasses, "Later dude!" holding up a peace sign and leaving.

Jake had Mike for homeroom and first period. If he had any doubts that Mike was a teacher they went out the window fast, it was like he was born to do this. A couple of the kids tried giving him a hard time but that lasted about ten minutes until Mike made it clear that if they acted up they got wrote up, which he ended up doing to one of them. He had science second period and that's where he met Tyrone, one of the kids from Mike's summer school class. Jake noticed he didn't have a laptop and mentioned Mike's rental program to him, something he had asked Jake to help him figure out. If a kid needed one or if they had forgotten theirs they could barrow one for the day from Mike. Since Ty had Mike for third period he talked to him then, Ty explained that after breaking his last laptop his mom refused to buy him another one until he proved he could be more careful with them. Mike quietly handed him one and told him to put his name on it and he could use it as along as he wanted making Jake Ty's new best friend. Jake was surprised at how easy it was to be around everybody, it helped that nobody knew what he had been and he prayed they never would. He liked Liz and Ward but Ty was in three classes with him and they had a lot in common, they both liked the same types of music, they both only had their moms, even though Jake's had sucked. Jake even met Kelly in his math class and since she didn't know anyone there either he introduced her to everyone that he had met so far during lunch and she and Liz really hit it off. It was during gym, his last class of the day, that he was introduced to DL by Ward who was also in the class. "You're Jake?" DL asked looking him over before reaching out to shake his hand. "Welcome to the nut house." grinning as Ward moved off to someone else.

"Thanks I think," giving him a funny look shaking his hand. "You're DL? Mike's told me some crazy stories about you, he said you two have been friends for years."

DL rocked back and forth on his heels. "Since he was eleven and I was ten. We played on the same little league team for two years." moving closer and lowering his voice. "Mike told me about your parents. I'm sorry man, that sucks." patting his back.

Jake's face never changed but he was a little shaken. "What did he tell you?" wondering what Mike had said to him.

DL looked around but nobody was paying them any attention. "My dad's a cop so you don't have to worry, I won't say anything to anyone."

Jake concentrated on breathing trying not to panic. "What exactly did he tell you?" DL wasn't acting like he knew but he wanted to be sure.

"That they were arrested for drug possession," DL understood why he would be nervous, he wouldn't want people knowing that if it were his parents. "and he told me they hit you." looking around to see if anyone was listening. "You don't need to worry about anything, Mike and Ian are good guys. They'll make sure you're protected, they won't be able to get near you."

Jake sighed, "Yeah, I know," taking a deep breath and stepping back, "they've been great about everything." 

DL reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. "Here's my number, if Mike starts to annoy you just give me a call. I'll come kick his butt for ya." laughing.

"Thanks," Folding the paper and tossing it in his bag Jake relaxed. "You know this school is really different then my old one." they talked about the differences during class and Jake had to admit he really liked everyone he had met so far. It wasn't until they were changing shirts at the end of class that DL was looking at Jake as he changed and saw the scars on his back.

DL quickly moved to block Jake's back from the rest of the room until he pulled his shirt back on. "Jesus Christ Jake your back." DL whispered.

Jake had thought he had been careful, looking around no one else seemed to notice. "Did anyone else see?" he asked DL.

"No man you're clear." DL couldn't believe what he had just seen. "Your parents did that, shit I hope they rot in prison." seeing Jake's face he added. "Hey don't worry I won't say anything, I'm just glad Mike got you the hell outta there."

"Yeah, me too." The bell rang and he made his way to his locker surprised at how many people stopped him to talk, wanting to know how he liked his first day. Getting his books he thanked them saying it had been great then headed to Mike's classroom. It was empty except for Mike when he walked in and he dropped down into one of the front desks. "Okay what do they put in the water here?" he asked.

Looking up when Jake came in. "What do you mean?" he didn't look upset so he was more curious than worried.

Jake sat forward and stared at him. "Just admit it, you're all aliens and I was taken for experiments right. Nobody is this nice."

Mike started laughing at him. "You caught me." holding up the Vulcan sign. "Live long and prosper, earthling."

"You're nuts, you know that right." Jake couldn't believe how great his day had been. His teachers were great but he just hoped the classes got harder. Plus the kids he had met were friendly and acted like they wanted to be friends even if most just asked questions about Mike. 

"It definitely helps," Mike closed his briefcase and got up. "You ready to call it a day?"

"Yeah," following Mike out as he locked the room. "Hey Mike I haven't said this but I just... thank you. You saved my life and I promise I'll make sure you don't regret it."

Once Alyssa and Ian got home Mike got a kick out of listening to Jake talk about his day. He told them about Ty and how great it was being able to just hang out with people without worrying if they knew about him. Apparently DL had made a good impression on him and had suddenly shown up halfway through dinner to hang out with them. After he left Mike told Jake if there was anybody he could trust it would be DL but Jake wanted to wait a little while longer. The rest of the week set a good pattern for all of them, Ian liked his classes at the collage but loved working with Doug and had taken the test on Thursday to get his license and was just waiting to hear back from them. Mike was having a ball working with the students and had gotten some good feed back from their parents on his website as well. Even John had called him to say that Kelly had told them she loved the school and liked having Mike for a teacher. Jake was quite the first two days just hanging back and getting a feel for the place but by Friday almost everybody knew who he was and that Mike was his guardian. He had thought that would make things weird for the other kids but like everything else he was wrong, it only made him more popular. The kids really liked Mike so at first they just wanted to talk about him but once they got to know Jake he won them over easily. By the end of the first week Mike was glad to see that Jake was pretty popular, the kids liked his off beat sense of humor and the way he listened to people or like with Ty, his willingness to try and help them out if they needed anything.

Mike loved his job, he and Andy had decided to split the clubs. Andy took the music club and he gave Mike complete control over the show choir. Thursday they started holding auditions with DL, Liz, Ward, and Ty all joining the show choir to Mike's surprise. It turned out Ty had been taking dance lessons since he was six and he offered to start teaching steps to the groups. DL as a senior was named lead singer for the club and to no ones surprise he had also been named captain of the football team this year too. The only thing that Mike was concerned with was the fact that Liz was acting very possessive of Jake. Hanging on him so much that by the end of the week the kids thought they were an item. He and Ian had talked about it but so far they had been careful not to bring the subject up with Jake. They weren't sure how to, or if they should, ask if he was gay or not so they were just letting things play out. Kathleen had told Mike that Jake had kept their meetings and seemed to be adjusting very well. He liked his teachers, and they liked him. They told her that he participated in class a lot and his first week tests in all of his classes were hundred percent or above. 

(Sept 19 2014) 

Jake was surprised when Mike gave him 150 dollars Friday morning and asked what it was for. Mike had laughed saying it was his allowance dependent on the grades he got for the week. He told them Liz asked during lunch if he wanted to go to the mall with her and Ward that night and now that he had some money he'd like to go. Mike wasn't to sure but Ian convince him to let Jake join them, saying that they had to trust that he would be alright. While they were out Mike was a nervous wreck making Ian laugh, he had made Jake repeat his cell phone number three times before the twins had picked him up at six. When the phone rang at seven-thirty Mike about broke his neck reaching for it. To his relief it was Judge Walters not Jake. "Mike how is everything going?"

Mike sighed, relieved it wasn't Jake, "Judge it's good to hear from you, everything’s going great here." hearing Ian snicker beside him.

G.W. was sitting in his favorite chair in his home shaking his head. "Mike for gods sake you can call me George or G.W. like the rest of my friends do." sometimes the kid had more manners then he needed.

Mike laughed. "Alright G.W. then. If you're calling to check up on Jake he's doing fine. He got all A's on his tests this week, and he tested negative on his blood tests again thank God. I'd let you talk to him but," laughing. "he's at the mall with some friends from school."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear he's doing so well, especially with what I have to tell you." taking a sip of brandy, his one guilty habit after a hard day at work.

Not liking his tone Mike sat down next to Ian on the living room couch. "Oh God what happened now?"

"What is it Mike?" Ian turned to look at Mike as he took his phone and put it on speaker. "Judge it's Ian what's wrong?"

G.W. sighed. "Ian it’s good hear you too son. Are you guys alone?"

Mike sat up. "Alyssa's on a date so yes." After months of asking Vince had finally convinced her to go out with him and they were on their first date, just another person Mike was worried about even though Vince was one of the nicest people they knew.

G.W. pinched the bridge of his nose wishing he didn't have to make this phone call, but since DA Jeffries knew he was friends with them he had asked G.W. to do it. "I just got a call from the DA. The prison warden called to let him know that Cody Siften was killed in a riot this afternoon at the prison."

"What? You mean..." Ian started.

"He's dead Ian. The Warden said he was stabbed over a dozen times by at least seven different inmates. It turns out the son of a bitch bragged about Jake to his cellmate. The other inmates weren't to happy having a pedophile in their cell block. I told them to keep him isolated but since I'm not technically a part of his case they didn't listen to me."

"What does that mean for Jake?" Mike asked even though he thought he knew what the answer was going to be.

"The bastard is dead so Jake doesn't have to worry about a trial, case closed." G.W. told them. He would have like to have the bastard in his court room but this was the next best thing. Now if they could get the mother to plead out Jake wouldn't even have to testify.

Mike looked at Ian. "I know how that feels. At least that's one thing he won't have to worry about now. Is there anything that we need to do?"

"No the state is cremating him and he'll be buried at the state graveyard."

Ian leaned closer to the phone. "I say it's ta good for the bastard. Donate his body ta science and let them dissect every inch of him."

G.W. laughed at Ian, sometimes that kid thought a lot like him. "I suggested that believe it or not. Unfortunately Jake's mom wants this and since she's his next of kin..." letting that thought trail off.

At least that part was over for Jake Mike thought. "Is there any word on her cases?"

"Nothing new, right now she's still in detox at the prison. Once she finishes that her lawyer can present the offer to her again but if she doesn't take it we're looking at a trial sometime next year."

Ian hung his head. "God I hope she takes the deal. Jake's doin so well that I would hate ta see him put through all that again."

G.W. had gotten an email from Dr Chambers earlier that day with an update and he had to agree with them. "Me too guys, me too. Well listen I'm sorry to call but I thought you should know as soon as possible."

"Thanks Judge we'll talk to Jake when he gets home." Mike told him.

"If he has any questions tell him to feel free to call me or Pete. I'll let him know what's going on too since I know Jake's talked to him a couple of times since he left. Pete's really glad he's doing so well and brags every chance he gets. I think he's adopted Jake as a grandkid for him and Evie." laughing as he remembered Pete showing him some pictures Jake had sent him once he got his own phone.

"Aye he's been a great influence on Jake." Ian smiled. "We appreciate ya callin ta let us know, have a good night now."

"You too. Nite." G.W. said hanging up.

"I never thought I'd be happy ta see someone dead but I have ta say I am. Are ya okay Love?" Ian asked rubbing Mike's arm.

"Yeah." looking at Ian he sighed then patted his thigh. "They say karma's a bitch and I'm beginning to believe it. I'm just happy Jake won't have to testify now." They talked about it for a while until Jake got home at ten-thirty. Mike looked up when the door opened. "You're home early."

Jake looked so happy as he came in. "I know you said eleven but I want you trust me to get back on time. I don't want you thinking that I'm... up to old tricks again I guess." shrugging a little.

"I never thought that at all Jake." Mike was shocked he would even think of that as he moved over so Jake could sit down but he just stood by the fire place.

"Jake we do trust ya," Ian hated to say anything to him. "Ya didn't have ta rush home we wanted ya ta have a good time."

Jake laughed. "It's okay really, I had a ball with them. It was nice to just walk around without looking over my shoulder all the time. I swear they went in every store in the place. Then we ate at the food court, they have this great Chinese place that makes the best dumplings I've ever had. We just hung out and..." Seeing the look on Mike's face. "Did I do something wrong?" trying not to panic.

Mike patted the seat. "Jake come sit down we need to talk to you about something."

"What did I do?" panicking Jake turned completely white. "If you didn't want me going why didn't you just tell me? I won't do it again I swear, please don't make me leave, please."

Seeing him lose it Ian reached out and took the boys hand. "Jake stop! Ya haven't done anythin wrong. It's alright."

Mike waited until he was sitting between them. "You're not going anywhere Jake. I told you, this is your home now, nobody's going to make you leave it. Just breath." 

Jake took a deep breath before he looked at them. "If I didn't do anything then why...."

Mike looked at Ian wondering if they should just keep it to themselves but Ian shook his head. "We got a call from Judge Walters and before you panic," rushing on, "it wasn't about you."

"Not directly anyway. It's actually somethin good." Ian told him.

Looking between the two of them. "Did my mom take the deal?" taking a couple slow deep breaths.

"No, she's still in the hospital section going through detox. They'll try again when she's sober." Mike paused, "This has to do with Cody..."

Jake tensed up at the name. "What does he want from me now?"

Reaching over Mike took Jake's hand, "Jake, Cody's dead." he said just wanting to get this over with.

Completely shocked Jake sat back and stared at Mike. "What? When? How?"

"This afternoon there was a riot at the prison where he was being held. He was stabbed several times and he didn't make it." 

"He's dead?" looking down then up at Ian. "He's really dead?"

Ian nodded. "Aye, the Judge said he stabbed over a dozen times."

Sitting back Jake was stunned. "Why would they do that?"

"Jake it may sound crazy but a lot of criminals have what I guess they consider to be an honor code." Mike tried to explain. "The elderly and children are suppose to be off limits and when you put someone in jail for hurting a child, well sometimes they make sure that person can't hurt anyone else."

"So somebody found out what he did to me and they killed him for it?" Jake had heard stories like that but he hadn't really believed them.

"That's what it sounds like ta me." Ian told him.

"How would they find out? I thought crimes weren't public knowledge in the prison." at least he thought they weren't.

"Jake the Judge said that he had talked to another prisoner about what he did to you." Mike wasn't going to lie to him.

"He bragged," Jake guessed hanging his head. Mike and Ian started to pat his back but Jake started laughing. "The stupid son of a bitch told them, he did it to himself. Oh God that is so perfect."

"Are you okay Jake? " Mike looked at Ian as Jake laughed. 

"Yeah I'm great, he's dead." settling down. "Does that mean I don't have to talk to a jury about what he did to me?" Not having to do that would make his day.

"No his case is closed, you don't have to worry about him ever again." Mike said and Jake went to bed shortly after that not seeing the worried looks between Mike and Ian.

(Sept 20 2014)

Mike told Alyssa the news the next morning since she had gotten home after they had went to bed. She and Vince had went to the movies and had a wonderful dinner, she told Mike she really liked him and that he had already asked her out again. 

Mike kept an eye on Jake over the weekend, he had told Liz and Ward that he couldn't go with them on Saturday and stayed home doing home work. Between his books and Alyssa's work folders, which were all over the living room since Jake had moved in, the house was starting to look like a wreck. DL's Aunts had gotten tickets for a college football game and DL had asked Jake to go with his family on Sunday wanting to get to know him. Jake didn't even want go to that and since he couldn't go Ian happily volunteered instead. 

By Monday Jake was withdrawn and depressed, but he wouldn't talk to any of them. He was suppose to meet with Kathleen after school but by seventh period DL and a few other guys decided to try and cheer him up by rough housing in the locker room, jumping around and fake fighting. Jake didn't want anything to do with it and asked them to stop. "Just leave it alone DL please, I'm not in the mood." when DL wrapped his arm around Jake. 

"Come on Jake what's wrong?" really concerned DL asked.

"Yeah come on Jake." Matt said lightly punching him in the shoulder making the other kids laugh. "Don't you want to play with us?"

Jake pushed away from them so fast that he stumbled against the wall yelling, "No! Don't touch me!" as he sank to the floor, with his arms over his head. The guys were so stunned they didn't move for second.

"Jake?" Lyle asked.

Tommy just stared. "Hey man come on" 

"Yeah man we were just joking around." Matt said reaching out to touch Jake's arm causing him to curl into a ball and start rocking back and forth.

DL had seen enough, suddenly remembering things Mike had told him about Jake's family abusing him and yelled for Coach Mills. "Coach!!! Over here, quick!"

Coach Mills was use to kids yelling in the locker room but he started running when he heard DL's tone. He came around the corner and saw Jake on the floor and froze. Mike had talked to him about Jake, actually Mike had talked to all of Jake's teachers about his past asking them to keep an eye on him. Looking around at the guys he found DL, "DL go get Mike now." bending down to Jake.

"We were just joking around." DL felt horrible that he hadn't thought of this before now. He had talked to Mike over the weekend about how he had gotten involved in all this but he should have known there was more to it than what his friend had told him.

James looked at the coach. "We didn't mean anything, what's wrong with him?"

Coach Mills looked up. "DL! Mike! Now!" pointing towards his office. DL went and grabbed the hall pass then took off running towards Mike's room.

Turning back to Jake Coach Mills yelled. "Everybody out in the gym now! Go sit on the bleachers."

Everybody started filing out of the room as Kyle looked around. "What can we do coach?"

DL wasn't the only one to jump to conclusions. Matt had been a freshman the year Mike had been attacked and this reminded him of one of his panic attacks that he had witnessed. Bending down next to Coach he looked at Jake. "We're sorry Jake, we didn't mean anything, we were just trying to cheer you up man." keeping his voice calm the way he had seen people talking to Mike but Jake never looked up.

Coach Mills saw the way Matt was looking at Jake, "Out guys! Jake will be fine... just let me handle this okay." more gently that time.

Matt looked at Coach who didn't say anything and since Coach mostly yelled that was good enough for him. Standing up he punched Lyle's arm. "Come on, let Coach handle this, Jake will be fine." at least he hoped he would. Everybody liked Jake, he had this weird sense of humor that once you figured it out cracked you up. Matt hated seeing him panicking like this and prayed he was wrong about why but then knowing what he did about Mike it made him and Ian being Jake's guardians a lot more understandable.

As soon as they left Jeremy turned back to Jake. Mike had warned them not to touch him if anything happened. "Jake it's gonna be fine, Mike is on the way, just hang in there kid." God how could parents traumatize their kids like this, it just pissed him off. 

It only took a minute for DL to bust into Mike's classroom with Mr Higgins on his heels after DL had passed him in the hall. Breathing hard, "Mike... Jake's in trouble... in the gym." as every head turned to him including Mike's.

Principal Higgins came in, "Go Mike I'll stay here."

Mike looked at them and took off running, he beat DL back to the locker room and his heart stopped when he saw Jake sitting on the cold floor rocking back and forth. "Jake?" bending down slowly so he didn't scare him. 

DL came up behind them. "Mike what's going on?" The way Jake was acting reminded him too much of Mike in the first few months after the attack.

"DL let's go, Mike can handle this." the Coach said standing up and taking his arm.

"I'm not leaving." shaking the coach off.

Coach Mills understood he was concerned for his friends but. "Yes you are, come on you can check on him after class." shoving DL out the door then turned back. "You okay Mike? Should I call anyone?"

"No Coach I've got it, he's gonna be fine. Right Jake?" waiting until Coach left to turn to Jake. "Jake look at me it's Mike." he didn't respond to him at all. "Come on kid you can do this, just look at me and breath. It's going to be okay, you're safe Jake."

He was shaking but Jake slowly looked up and Mike saw tears streaking down his face. "Tell me he's really dead."

Mike brushed the hair out of Jake's eyes wiping his tears with his thumb. "He's really dead Jake, he can't hurt you anymore." Understanding exactly how he felt. He knew Jake had been acting off over the weekend and should have realized he was in shock or denial or something like that.

Jake wrapped his arms around himself his voice cracking as he looked up at Mike. "It's really over?"

Mike sat down next to him. "It's over, you never have to worry about seeing him ever again." Jake just leaned his head against the wall trying to calm down. "I knew something was wrong, you've been so distant all weekend. What happened in here Jake?" He had never seen Jake act like this, he had always just shrugged it all off. Mike realized then that Jake was a better actor then he would have liked and stood up thinking that he was going to have to watch him more closely.

"I guess you weren't the only one to think something was wrong. Some of the guys were trying to cheer me up, they were just fooling around. Oh God they must think I'm nuts." Standing up with Mike's help. "DL wanted to know what was wrong and I didn't know what to tell them. They were wrestling around and I asked them to leave me alone but DL wrapped his arm around my shoulder and someone asked me if I wanted to Play." leaning up against the lockers. "That was Cody's favorite saying, that's what he called it whenever... I don't remember anything after that until I heard you say my name."

Mike looked around. "I wish I could stay with you but I've got to get back to my class." seeing Jake start to shake again. "Grab your things you can talk to Dr C until class is over." Mike waited while Jake got his things together. "I'll meet you there after school okay." he hated seeing Jake shake thinking it reminded him of himself. "Jake it's gonna be okay I promise." patting his shoulder as they walked out of the gym.

Jake shook his head not believing him. "They're gonna think I'm a freak now."

Mike stopped him and turned to face him. "No they're not. Trust me I freaked out a heck of a lot worse than that and I made it, you'll be fine." smiling he added. "Hey at least it's the last class of the day right."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When they got to the office Mike explained to Kathleen what had happened and she took Jake to her office while Mike went back to his classroom. He told Ed what happened as quickly as he could then went in to finish the class, most of the student knew Jake and wanted to ask questions but Mike refused to talk about it and even ended up giving them homework when he ran out of time in the class. 

Jake went with Dr Chambers to her office and plopped down in the seat. He knew that Mike thought everything was going to be okay but he had too much experience to believe that. Kathleen stared at him for a minute then asked. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Didn't Mike tell you? I'm nuts." Mad at himself Jake hit the arm of his chair as hard as he could. He needed the pain, it was the one thing that made sense to him. Something he was used to. For years that’s all he heard, that he was a freak and deserved to be hurt.

Worried Kathleen came around to sit next to him. She would never have classified him as violent and took his hand to keep him from hitting his fist again. "Of course not. Nobody thinks you're nuts Jake."

Laughing Jake looked at her. "Really, so being a prostitute isn't crazy. I have to be crazy right. I could have told someone or gone to the police. But instead I stood on street corners." starting to cry now, "I went with men and let them, I let them... I did those things and now he's dead and..."

Kathleen sat up holding out her hand. "Whoa Jake, hold up. Who's dead?" nobody had said anything to her about somebody dying.

Jake wiped his face off and looked at her. "Cody's dead, he was killed in jail last Friday." he told her. "After everything that he did to me, he dies and like that it's all over. Not even a trial, it just seems too easy. He rapes me over and over and over and now he's just gone and like that it's nothing."

Kathleen sat back in her chair relieved. It was the first time Jake hadn't blamed himself and had admitted that what they had done was rape. "Jake, you were a victim of two very disturbed people."

Jake shook his head. "You don't know the things I did for them." If felt strange to question why he had done those things now when before he had just accepted that it was what he had to do. Being with Mike and Ian was changing the way he thought and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Yes I do Jake." she told him very gently and he looked up quickly. "Before you enrolled Mike asked me to contact the social worker in Florida. The one that had a problem with you going with him and Ian."

Jake nodded Mike had already told him about that. "I remember her, she was at the hospital with me that first day. I don't think she was happy that I chose to come here."

"Since I'm a child psychologist she asked me to be your advocate here, I've been in contact with Judge Walters as well." patting his hand. "They're very happy with your progress Jake. Mrs Rhymes even admitted she was wrong in trying to stop Mike from becoming your guardian. But when I first called them they sent me a copy of your files and I've read the police reports." 

"You know everything?" Feeling sick when he looked at her. "Did you see the videos too?"

"No Jake," covering his hand with hers, "I haven't seen them and I never will. I did have to read the reports about them. Believe me that was hard enough." thank god for mint chocolate chip ice cream and cute cat videos, they were all that had gotten her through reading them.

"Do you know what will happen to them, the videos I mean?" Jake asked.

"After your mother's trial I assume they'll be destroyed." Kathleen honestly didn't know but she hoped that was true.

"But the people during the trial will see them though. Great" Wiping his eyes looking out the window taking a deep breath. "It's going to start all over again."

"What do you think will start?"

"Maybe I should just tell everyone now and get it over with since they're going to find out anyway." looking down he hit the chair again. "I knew better then to get my hopes up, I'm never going to get away from it. Once a whore always a whore right?"

Grabbing his hand again, "Jake," hating that he thought of himself that way. "Why do you keep calling yourself that?"

Shrugging Jake leaned forward. "It's what I am."

"Who told you that?" Kathleen asked again.

"Doesn't matter." holding his head, "... it's true."

"Who told you that Jake?" insisting.

Jake jumped up and turned back to her. "Why do you care?" lashing out. 

"Who Jake?" asking quietly this time.

"My mom okay!" yelling, angry at her for continuing the questions. "...and Cody... and all the men that fucked me... I wasn't a kid or even a person to them. All I was, was a fucking whore to be used."

Kathleen sat back, normally she didn't approve of cursing but Jake some how needed it to stay calm. "You were a victim Jake." not raising her voice. "You are not a whore."

"I sold myself!" yelling. Stopping to look out the window again "I can't change what I did. Now he's dead and I'm still afraid." he swallowed moving around the office but at least he wasn't yelling anymore. "Every noise that I hear at night, my first thought is that he's coming for me. Coming here... for a minute I thought that maybe I could be normal."

"You are normal Jake." she interrupted. "You were a victim of not just physical but of mental abuse as well. You are, and please believe me when I say this, you are not responsible for what you did. You were a child in the hands of two very sick individuals. I've read their mental reviews and they should never have been allowed with in a thousand feet of any child and you were trapped with them for years. Trapped in a world of sex and drugs and violence, they used pain and fear as a way to control you. Even when you thought you were acting on your own, it was still their ideals you were living with."

Jake sat back down, he was just so tired. "I should have told someone. My friend Tina's dad is a cop. I could have told him, I could have runaway but I didn't. I let them use me, I let them do things that... maybe my mom was right and I did want it."

Leaning over and taking his hand again. "That's not you talking, it's them. You were eleven years old Jake and they conditioned you so that no matter what happened they were in control. They made you more afraid of what you thought could happen, then of what was happening. Nothing you did was your fault, you have to know that."

Not wanting to think about it Jake changed the subject. "When people find out about me, what will happen to Mike?"

"What do you mean Jake?" remembering the last time he had brought this up.

Jake looked out the window. "He and Ian have been so good to me and I don't want them to get in trouble. I know you said that the people who work here know Mike and won't think anything of it, but what about his students parents? What if they think that... and don't want him teaching their kids anymore."

Kathleen shook her head, after everything he had been through he was more worried about Mike then himself. She picked up his notebook and scribbled down, the need to protect the people he cares about, the same as she had for Mike. "When I said nobody would think that Jake, I meant everyone. Ninety percent of this town knows who Mike is and what happened two years ago. Not one of them would ever think that he would touch you. Trust me on that."

Jake took a deep breath like Mike had taught him and sat back in his chair. "You know since meeting Mike I feel like I'm in a parallel  
universe. Nobody here does what I think they're going to do." 

"So you think the people here are different then the people in Florida." She smiled when Jake nodded. "So why do you think that your friends here will act the same way as your friends in Florida did."

Jake had to laugh at her. "Because they are kids, and to them being different isn't good? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After showering from gym class DL headed to the coach's office. The way Jake had reacted had really freaked him out and he just prayed that what he thought was wrong. "Hey Coach I hate to ask but is it okay if I take off early, I really need to talk to Jake and Mike before they leave, please."

Coach Mills looked up from his desk. "I think that you need to leave things be for now DL." Dr Chambers had called to let him know Jake was fine and in her office during the class.

"I'm sorry but I can't get the image of Jake sitting on that floor out of my head. Besides Matt the other guys didn't see it, but Mike is my friend and I remember when he was attacked, the way he acted for months. Now if you can look me in the eye and tell me that something similar didn't happen to Jake I'll let it go. Otherwise write me up because I'm leaving to check on a friend that got hurt because of something I did." he turned grabbed his bag and left the gym. Coach Mills didn't write him up, he was too proud of him to do much more than stare as he walked out of the room. 

DL made it to Mike's classroom just before the bell rang and walked in after the last kid left. "Hey Mike where's Jake at, why isn't he with you?" looking around the room and not seeing him.

Mike was in to big a hurry to get to Jake and started packing his briefcase. "DL this isn't a good time... maybe later."

DL walked in and dropped his bag in front of Mike. "Save the BS Mike, I'm not one of your students for Christ sake. I've known you since I was ten, so just because you're a freakin teacher now don't expect me to treat you different. You're my friend first and foremost." Poking his arm. "Plus you're only a year older than I am so the whole authority figure thing doesn't work on me."

Mike set his briefcase down, recognizing DL's determined tone. "What do you want from him DL?"

DL crossed his arms, "Look I know I've only known him a week but believe it or not he's my friend, and I just want to know if he's okay." sitting on one of the desks. "What happened in the gym is kinda freaking me out alright. I think I know why Jake reacted like that but I really, really, hope I'm wrong."

Sighing Mike looked at him. "DL I wish I could explain but it's not my story to tell." Like he had told Jake he knew DL would understand but it had to be Jake's decision to tell people. He wouldn't break his word now that Jake was starting to trust them.

"You told me his parents were arrested for beating him but that's not all they did is it? What happened..." DL hated to talk about this with Mike. "...what happened to you." seeing Mike straighten up. "It happened to Jake too didn't it? That's why he freaked out when I grabbed him. It's my fault this happened, he was so off today that we were just trying to cheer him up. If I had known I never would have done anything to hurt him."

"Damn it DL I know that!" going over and shutting the door before turning to DL. "This doesn't leave this room until he says so got it?" DL nodded. "Whatever you think you know about what happened to me, multiply it by a thousand. That's what he's having to deal with." rubbing his neck feeling bad for even saying that much.

DL was dumbstruck. "Jesus Mike what hap..."

"No, that's it!" interrupting. "I'm not saying another word. You say he's your friend then make sure this doesn't happen again. When, or if, he does talk to you, take the time to listen to him and try not to judge him for it."

"Why would I judge him for something like that?" DL was confused.

Mike grabbed his case and headed for the door. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself." stopping and turning to face DL holding the door open for him. "You've been a great friend to me DL and I hope you'll be just as good a friend to Jake. Believe me he's gonna need it. I'll see you tomorrow and don't show up at the house later either. Give Jake a couple days to calm down please." Locking the door behind DL he headed to the office to get Jake.

DL was standing at the door watching Mike walk off when Liz and Ward came up to him. Three other kids from gym had found them to ask if Jake was alright since they knew he was friends with the two of them. "Shit!" DL said when he saw them headed his way. He was really not in the mood to deal with the dynamite twins right then. "Guys not now okay!"

Ward didn't take it personally. "DL please just shut up and come with us."

Liz took DL's arm. "Trust me, we're Jake's friends too and I think there's..."

"Something you need to see." Ward finished for her. The two of them were forever finishing each others sentences, Jake loved it but it tended to freak other people out. DL looked at them and saw that for once they weren't smiling or making a joke out of something, that was enough to make him want to listen. He nodded and followed them to the library where Ward pulled out his laptop.

Liz sat at the table and looked up at DL. "You know how everyone is wondering why Jake is living with Mike?"

"Well the day we met him at the meet and greet he told us that his parents had been arrested." Ward continued.

"I know that." DL rolled his eyes but they didn't even stop talking. Everybody was talking about it, saying how great it was that he was able to come live with Mike.

Liz rubbed her brothers shoulder. "So my computer genius of a brother started looking into arrests online."

"There was nothing about anyone with the last name Adair being arrested in South Carolina." Ward told him.

"Friday when we went to the mall we found out that he's not from South Carolina. He was living in Florida when Mike took him in." Liz added.

"So I changed the search to Florida and found this." turning the computer around to DL who sat down to read it. 

DL saw that it was a newspaper article from two weeks ago and started reading out loud. "Cody Siften and Margret Adair Siften were  
arrested yesterday on a number of charges pertaining to and including Human Trafficking of a Minor and Child Pornography."

Ward took the computer before DL finished reading. "I tagged the article and Saturday this popped up."

Reading it out loud again. "Riot at Oakdale Prison." DL looked at them, "So what?"

Smiling Liz kicked him under the table. "Just read."

"Blah, blah, blah, one fatality was reported." sitting up when he read the name of the guy that died. "Cody Siften, 39, was reportedly stabbed over a dozen times by various inmates during the riot. Siften was being held awaiting sentencing after pleading guilty on over thirty different counts pertaining to child pornography, and sexual battery of a minor. This reporter was able to speak to one of the inmates involved in the riot and when asked about Siften he responded with, 'Pedophiles get what they deserve." DL sat back. "Oh Christ!"

"Raise your hand if you think Ward found the wrong article." Liz said.

DL looked at her. "It's not funny Liz, who else have you showed this too." wondering how many people he was going to have threaten to keep this quiet.

Shaking his head Ward closed the computer. "Nobody! I swear DL I wouldn't do that to Jake." He and Liz had even talked to their parents and they had told them to just let things be until Jake got to know them better.

DL rubbed the top of his head feeling sick. "No wonder Mike wouldn't say anything."

"If this is his mom and step-dad..." Liz started biting her lip.

Ward looked at DL, they didn't hang out much but the three of them had always been friendly in the music club. "You do know what human trafficking means right?"

DL gave Ward a look. "Did you forget that my dad's the Sherriff? It means they sold him for sex."

Liz leaned on her brother. "I don't know how he ended up with Mike..."

"But I'm damn sure glad he did." Ward finished then looked at DL. "So what do we do now, pretend we don't know?"

"No, that's not fair to Jake," DL remembered how scared Mike had been to even admit he was gay let alone that he had been raped. "He probably thinks we won't want him around if we knew. God I don't know."

"Does it change how we feel?" Liz asked them both. She didn't care but they were boys, who knew what they were thinking.

"Hell no!" DL said loud enough to get the librarian to shush them. Whispering he leaned closer to them after looking around. "My dad's talked about how traffickers work and if that's what they did to him." shaking his head. "I'd never blame Jake for that. I thought... you know what happened to Mike, but this. God this is so much worse."

"We don't blame him either DL so don't..." Liz started.

"Jump down our throats okay." Ward said.

DL looked at them. "Would you please stop doing that."

Liz and Ward both looked at him at the same time. "Sorry." this time he rolled his eyes.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ward asked DL.

"I don't know. I'll ask my dad if he can look into it tonight. If we're lucky maybe Jake was just a witness to all of it and they never touched him." not really believing a word he was saying after the way Jake had reacted earlier.

Liz stood up. "God I hope so."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mike took Jake home, after a milkshake at Shakes N' Things, so they could discuss what he and Dr C had talked about. Jake kept apologizing so it took a while but he finally believed Mike when he said it didn't matter, that he was only worried about him. Both Ian and Alyssa were home when they got there, Alyssa had to have Mike sign some papers but the whole stack got knocked over by Mike when they came in along with her laptop. It took all four of them an hour to straighten everything out. Stapling the last group of papers together, after Mike signed them, Ian looked over at Mike. "Pull out yar phone Mike because ya'll never hear me say this again but… I think we need a bigger place."

Mike sat back with a laugh. "Oh thank God, I was almost afraid to say anything. I know how much you hate me spending money."

Ian laughed. "Only when ya buy stuff ya don't need."

"Alyssa I'm sorry." Jake was still upset about what happened at the school and was blaming himself for all of it. "You need the space to do your work so I'll move down here to the couch then you can have your office back."

"Absolutely not!!" Alyssa was stunned he would even think that. "That's your room Jake you're not moving out of it."

Jake shook his head. "You need the space more than I do. The couch is fine, I've slept on worse I don't mind." 

"Well I do." Alyssa sat up giving him a look that told him she meant it. "You are not giving up your room. I'll manage." Actually she had been looking into finding an apartment for herself anyway. She didn't feel comfortable bring Vince to the house and she felt that things were moving in that direction quicker then she had thought. Damn that mans kiss was enough to curl her toes, god help her if they did make love she'd probably melt into the sheets.

"I think Ian's right, I never thought I'd say this but with the four of us we do need something bigger." Mike laughed.

Jake leaned back and whispered to himself. "You wouldn't if I wasn't here."

"Jake just stop it!" Mike had heard him and was tired of him belittling himself. "I know what happened at school upset you but you are a part of our family now. I'm not going to let you just give up, you knew this was going to be hard sometimes. Today was a set back, we've all had them so stop worrying. Everything is going to work out fine."

"What happened at school?" Ian had been worried about Jake too and looked at Mike.

"I freaked out like a little girl in gym." Jake told them as grabbed a pillow and sat back in his seat.

"Oh Honey!" Alyssa cried getting up off the floor and going over to wrap her arm around him. "Here I am going on about papers... Why didn't you say something? Are you alright?"

"Not really," looking away so they wouldn't see him tearing up. "They're all gonna find out about me now and I don't know if I can go through that again."

Mike moved to sit on Jake's other side while Ian sat on the coffee table in front of them. "Like Ian said you have something now that you've never had before. A family who loves you and supports you. I don't think anyone here is gonna turn on you or give you a hard time. If they do, well I'll home school you myself if that's what you want." he told him.

Jake looked at the three of them. "Why do you care what happens to me so much?" he still didn't get why they were helping him.

Ian grabbed Jake's knee, his heart breaking for the boy. "Let's not start that again."

"Jake when I signed those papers to be your guardian you became a part of my family and I will protect my family." pulling Jake to him for a hug. It was the first time he had done that and Jake just held on to him crying as he let go of all the fear he had of Cody as he realized that he was finally free of him.

Alyssa rubbed his back after a minute. "He spoils them too." she said and even Jake laughed at that.

Ian wanted to lighten the mood and groaned. "So it looks like we're house huntin again. Yippee!"

Mike pushed his leg and grinned. "It won't be that bad, at least this time we know where to look with the school boarders and all."

Alyssa cocked her head at them. "That's true it's a lot smaller area to look in."

Sighing Ian leaned back. "I guess I can do some research at the office tamarra. Maybe we'll get lucky and we already own somethin." not that he remembered seeing anything but it was worth a shot.

Jake sat up wiping his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying so much, he hadn't cried in years. Not since he was twelve anyway. "If you need help I could go with you." 

Mike knew Jake trying to get out of going back to school but he wasn't going to let him. "Jake you can help when we find something to look at."

"I know, I have to go to school." Jake tried to smile at Mike. "I've been through this before you know. I know what's going to happen, first the stares then the whispers." hanging his head.

"If anyone bothers you go to Dr Chambers office, we're not going to let anything happen to you." Mike told him again.

Jake shook his head, he'd been through this too many times before. "Hiding doesn't help Mike. It only hurts more when they catch you."

Ian looked at him, "So don't hide Jake. None of this was yar fault, tell them that. Yar friends in Florida, they only knew one side of the story. Ya were ta afraid of what would happen ta them if ya told the truth, but ya don't have ta worry about that now." 

"Don't make the same mistake here. Have faith that your friends will understand and accept you for who you are," brushing a hand over his hair, "not what you were forced to do." Alyssa told him.

"I don't know how to do that." he said.

Mike poked his shoulder. "Sure you do, you trusted us enough to come with us."

"No I didn't," Jake started laughing for real. "I just thought you were the lesser of two evils."

"But you trusted your instincts and came with us anyway. Sometimes you have to take things an hour at a time not a day. Besides," sitting back, "I may need you with me tomorrow."

Jake saw a look on Mike he had only seen in the mirror before. "Why tomorrow?"

"It's September 23rd." Looking sad as he stood up.

"Oh Mike!" Ian said taking his hand before he got to far away. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. God I'm sa sorry."

"It's okay Ian." Mike smiled at Ian then squeezed his hand giving him a quick kiss. "Honestly I've been having so much fun at school I didn't even realize what day it was." seeing Jake and Alyssa’s confused looks he took a deep breath. "Tomorrow's the anniversary of my assault."

Alyssa sat back. "Oh Mike I'm sorry, I didn't know." She felt horrible but Mike was always so happy that sometimes she forgot just what horror he had lived through. 

Mike laughed at the look on her face. "Really it's okay. I'm alright this year," looking at Jake. "but it would be nice having somebody to watch my back just in case."

Jake looked at Mike. "If you can do it so can I." shrugging. "I hope so at least." and Mike ruffled his hair the way he had been wanting to for weeks, making Jake laugh. 

The next morning Mike was surprised that both Ed and Kathleen remembered and were waiting for him when he pulled up. Ed told him if he wanted to take the day off it was fine but Mike just looked at Jake. There was no way he was leaving him alone and told them he was fine and he almost was. Kathleen hugged them both giving them encouragement before the day started. 

Jake was surprised that no one really bothered or made fun of him like he expected. For him it was only more proof that he had moved to the twilight zone, even the guys from gym class came over at lunch to apologize and ask if he was okay but not one joke or comment was made. They all seemed genuinely worried about him. Jake took Ian's advise and since they all knew his parents were in jail he told them that his step-father had been killed in prison and that it had just been too much for him to deal with. Everyone seemed to accept that but Liz and Ward, they kept giving him weird looks all day long. Even DL was walking on eggshells around him, Jake figured it was because he hadn't answered their calls the night before, all fourteen of them.

Being Tuesday it was the first meeting of the Music Club and Show choir. The two clubs would meet together until rehearsals for the county competition started and between the two they had nearly thirty members. Mike had made it through the day and was so proud of himself he decided to stay for the meeting which Andy had planned on doing alone. Jake joined them but tried to stay behind Mike and out of the way. The others weren't used to him not joking around with them and after the fourth person asked DL if Jake was okay, he blew up. He had talked to his dad the night before and he had promised to look into it but he hadn't heard from him yet but the sheriff, what he called his dad in work mode, had explained again how traffickers worked and some of what Jake might have went through. The whole thing had made DL sick. 

"Damn it this is ridicules." slamming a book of sheet music down surprising everyone in the auditorium and it got quiet. "Jake would you please explain why you feel like you have to hide behind Mike now."

Mike turned on DL holding his hand up. "DL enough! Jake doesn't need this right now." everything had went so good today, why did he have to start this now.

"It's all right." Jake said moving away from Mike. "I don't want to interrupt your meeting, I'll just go wait in the office for you." grabbing his book bag.

"Like hell you will." DL said jumping off stage and blocking Jake's way.

"Anybody know what's going on?" Kelly asked the room. Mike had been surprised when she had shown up at tryouts last Friday and even more at what a fantastic voice she had. Knowing about the club he was surprised John or Bridget hadn't mention how talented their daughter was before now. He'd have to ask them what other secrets they had when they came over for dinner next weekend.

"Yeah what's going on guys?" Ray, short for Ezra, was worried there might be a fight. During the last one that broke out his glasses had gotten broken which had lead to an hour long speech from his dad about looking after his things properly.

DL ignored everyone and talked only to Jake. "What do you think we're gonna do, huh? Tar and feathering people went out of fashion a long time ago."

Liz had been watching Jake and hated to see the look on his face and turned to DL. "DL maybe you should let this go for now."

Mike stepped around Jake to grab DL's arm. "I agree, this is not the time or the place for this conversation. If you want to talk to Jake come by the house later. Just let it go." 

"No I'm not letting it go." he knew Mike was pissed but he wasn't about to let Jake feel like he wasn't welcome there. Stepping around Mike he looked at Jake. "I know you barely know us but we consider you a friend and right now you're afraid of us because I screwed up. We thought that playing around would cheer you up."

Jake dropped his bag and put both hands on his head. "Just stop it!" tired of hearing that word.

"Jake..." DL just stood there.

Jake just looked at DL, "Stop using that word. I didn't freak out yesterday because you grabbed me, it was that damn word that messed me up. Cody's dead and hearing you say play." shaking his head. "I hate that word, every time I hear it, it makes me sick. What's the matter don't you want to play?," mimicking Cody. "Come on let’s play, I feel like playing tonight, Don't worry they just want to play with you." looking up at DL. "I have heard it said a thousand times in a thousand different ways. Every time I heard that I knew what hell was coming for me. You have no idea what that word means to me." The entire room was focused on Jake and DL even though they didn't acknowledge them.

Ward stepped forward. "Actually I think we do Jake."

Looking at him instead of DL. "What?"

Ward walked off the stage with Liz and over to them. He felt so bad about finding what he had, damn his incessant curiosity. "I was curious about you. You're living with Mr Mike and you've never made it a secret that your parents were arrested, you told us that yourself. So after we met I googled you."

Liz took Wards hand. "We just wanted to know more about you, we didn't mean anything bad."

Ward looked at Jake. "I never expected to find what I did."

Jake froze, "What.. what did you find?" terrified they had found one of his moms videos online. That was all he needed, for one of them to get posted on the schools web site.

"A newspaper article about your parents arrest. They showed it to me yesterday, after what happened in gym." DL said stepping closer to Jake who took a step back. "I am so sorry. If I had known I never would have done anything like that."

Angie, a sophomore but first year club member, stepped forward. "Okay I'm lost. Anyone want to fill in the gaps here." drawing Jake's attention he noticed everyone looking at him.

"I think maybe we should cancel the club meeting today and pick this up on Thursday." Andy said coming forward thinking that the last thing Jake needed was an audience watching him for this.

Jake didn't even hear him as he turned to DL, Liz, and Ward. "What do you know?" 

DL cocked his head. "My dad's the sheriff here Jake. I know what their charges meant."

Mike came up behind Jake. "Jake look at them, do they look like they're accusing you, no. They're worried about you." keeping his voice soft and calm.

Lost to his own thoughts Jake didn't even hear Mike. "Say it," he said to DL, "if you know then say it. Out loud.” 

Liz bit her lip and said. "They were charged with Child Abuse."

"Child Pornography." from Ward

DL added. "And Human Trafficking."

Jake nodded his head before looking around the room and then back to them. "You think you know what that means." he was perfectly calm now and it was scary. Andy started to say something but Mike took his arms and shook his head. He wanted to give Jake a chance to stand up for himself, something he had never been able to do before. "Human Trafficking." Jake laughed. "That's the politically correct term for a pimp now, they were pimps. Only they didn't have girls standing on street corners." taking a deep breath and stepping closer to DL. Mike hadn't realized the two of them were the same height. "They sold ME!" 

Everyone in the auditorium froze and DL, Ward, and Liz didn't move. Mike tried to put his hand on Jake's shoulder but he moved out of the way. "Do you get what that means, they sold me to men who paid them to fuck me. I didn't mean anything to them, my own mother gave me to Cody when I was eleven years old. Eleven!" several kids gasped hearing that, DL tried to stop him but everything that Jake had held bottled up just came out. "The porn charges against them, those were my mom's idea of home movies. While all of you were going to the park with your friends or hanging out at birthday parties Cody took me to bars and clubs. Fifty to suck, hundred to fuck, that was the line. You see these," sticking out his tongue so they could see the piercings that so many of them thought were cool. "I was twelve when Cody had them put in. Something to make my sucking someone off better or maybe you know about this." taking off one of the wrist bands he always wore and holding his arm up. "They would tie me down so tight and so often that these scars will never go away." he heard someone say damn beside him but he didn’t know who. 

"That went on for years, not months, years! Until one night when I was thirteen I was so sick of being hurt I pulled a knife on him. I ended up with a broken arm for that and he still raped me before throwing me out of the house." looking between the three of them. "And you want to know what my mom said about that? She didn't try to stop him she just said I was an ungrateful whore after everything they had done for me. That if I wanted back inside the house I had to bring them two-hundred dollars. So I worked the streets, I had to let men fuck me for the money just to be able to go home to change my clothes for school." stepping closer to them. "Is that... what you think... you know?" With that Jake turned and walked out with Mike right behind him. He barely made it outside before his legs gave out but Mike managed to catch him before he hit the ground when he realized what he had just done. "Oh God!" holding on to Mike's arm. "What did I do?" feeling like he was going to pass out.

Mike was proud of him for standing up for himself, if not for the way he had done it. "I'd say you got pissed off. It's okay Jake, it's going to be okay." sitting on the concrete next to him as Jake started shaking.

"Why did I do that? How could I tell them all that? Oh God." looking up at the sound of the doors opening to see Andy running out. 

Andy stopped when he saw them sitting up against the lockers. "Oh thank God you're alright." sighing in relief.

Jake knew Andy and Mike were friends even though he hadn't spent that much time with him yet, but he and his family had been over for dinner last Thursday. His daughter Michaela was adorable and had kept wanting him to play dolls with her. "Sorry Mr Turner." looking up at him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Andy squatted down in front of Jake. "Jake it's okay," He knew the things Mike had told him but God to hear that from Jake was like a knife in his stomach. "They wanted me to come find you, everyone's worried. DL was afraid you might..." looking at the scar on Mike's wrist. Mike had told him the truth about that scar last year and he hated to think how close he had come to losing such a good friend before he had even met him.

Jake banged his head lightly against the locker. "I ruined everything, it's over I can't go back there."

"You didn't ruin anything Jake," Andy said very gently. "come back inside and you'll see." This was so different from the laughing and joking boy he and Linny had had dinner with last week. The one Michaela kept babbling about, at 9 months old they assumed "Jat, Jat" was her word for Jake since she had only started saying it after dinner the other night.

Jake started shaking his head. "I can't... I can't face them." He wondered how many of them were going to want to screw him now that they knew he was for sale. 

DL had waited about 30 seconds after Andy had left before yelling, "Screw this." and headed for the side door then around the side to look for Jake and Mike. He didn't expect to see them right outside the front of the auditorium or to hear what Jake said. "Then we'll come to you." he said coming up beside them with the whole club behind him. Jake just sat there with his back against the wall, arms wrapped tight around himself refusing to look at them. "Just so you know you're kinda scary when you're pissed. Remind me not to do that again." DL tried to laugh.

Without looking up Jake said, "You don't have to worry about it, I won't bother any of you again." turning to look at Mike. "Can we go now?"

"Jake wait please." DL did not like his tone. He hated hearing Jake sound so lost and defeated. It reminded him of Mike's first week back and what it had nearly led to. "We're the ones that are sorry." stepping closer to them.

Liz stepped forward to stand next to DL. "We should have talked to you first Jake, in private. We never meant to upset you like that."

"We knew it must have been bad but... I never thought it would be anything like that." Ward didn't even try to stop the tears as he choked up. "I am so sorry."

"God it's so horrible, how did you survive Jake?" Kelly's dad had told her a lot about Mike and she had seen the Christmas Show so she knew he had been hurt too.

Joe cringed. "I would have killed myself."

Natalie was holding on to her friend Gina. As seniors they remembered when Mike had been hurt and felt sick to see Jake so upset. "You must have been so scared."

Mike looked at all of them. "Killing yourself is never the right choice, believe me I've been there. I know." 

"Is that how you met Mr Mike because of what happened to him?" Robby asked.

Jake couldn't look at them but he shook his head. "No. Mike and Ian was visiting a friend in Daytona. Mike saw me with... someone." looking at them for the first time. Mike was right they did look like they were worried about him, not accusing. If nothing else he wanted them to know what Mike had done for me. "Mike found out what my parents were doing and our friend Pete is friends with a judge. Mike and Ian worked with him and they set up my mom and Cody. It's because of them that they were arrested."

Gina looked at Mike wiping her eyes. "You did that Mr Mike?"

Walt, who was a senior like DL and knew Mike, came up behind Mike and punched his shoulder. "That's so cool, you we're like a real life superhero."

Jake had to smile when Mike just rolled his eyes. "They saved my life, I don't know what I would have done if..." stopping to take a deep breath.

"Geez Mr Mike is there anything you can't do?" Liz asked.

"Walk on water would be my guess." Ward said making everyone laugh, even Jake grinned at that.

Ty hadn't said anything, so far he just stood back watching Jake. Jake had been his first friend after coming in from a different district and he didn't understand how anyone could make him do things like that. "Jake we care about you man, not about shit that happened before we even met you." Jake looked up at him. "I mean we care, but we don't care, care. Come on you know what I mean." waving his arm around. "We're only sorry that you were hurt."

Joe started nodding his head. "Yeah man, shit like that ain't right"

"Nobody should have to go through that. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Another girl said, Jake wasn't sure what her name was.

Robby added his voice too, "We all are."

Jake looked at each of them. "You really don't care do you?" standing up with Mike.

"Why would we? You were the victim Jake just like Mike was, do you think any of us blamed him." DL didn't see Mike tense up at that remark. He really didn't need that reminder today of all days. "You were just a kid Jake, your parents are to blame for this not you." 

Jake looked around seeing all of them nodding. "Okay yeah you're all definitely pod people." they all laughed at that. "Look, I'm not... used to people understanding okay. My friends in Florida when they found out... it didn't turn out too good for me."

Ty crossed his arms. "Why?? For god sake's you couldn't help what was happening." There was no way he was going to let anything happen to his friend again if he could help it.

"They didn't know about my parents, I never told them." Jake said looking around. "Cody threatened to do the same thing to them if I told anyone. They thought I was... a prostitute because I wanted to be." wiping off his face, he hadn't even realized he was crying and that embarrassed him more.

"Well we're not them." calling himself a prostitute was too much for DL. "And you did tell us. If anyone gives you a hard time just let me know, I'll kick their ass for you." Several kids laughed knowing he maybe the captain of the football team but he wasn't a bully like some other football players. In fact he was the one that usually kept the others in line.

"Just give us a chance." Liz said moving closer to Jake. "We're nuts but we're nice." giving him her best smile.

"We all have things that we've done that we wish we hadn't. True you win the award for that but we know it wasn't your fault. Like DL said your parents are the ones responsible." Ward told Jake.

Angela came over and to Jake's surprise she hugged him. "Yeah you don't have to worry about us, we look after each other here. I don't know what the kids were like at your old school..."

"But they sound like jackasses." DL finished for her.

"Language Denis." Andy said using DL's first name that the other kids snickered over.

Ward just looked at him. "Tell me you don't agree Mr Turner."

"Fine," Andy said shrugging. "Just this once." he agreed anyway.

DL went over and stood in front of Jake. "Let me give you a brief history lesson about us. My dad's sister Linda married my Aunt Pam three years ago. My dad gave her away, I was an usher and my mom was a bridesmaid. "

Liz laughed. "Our mom's a hippie who makes a living as an alternative medicine doctor same as our dad."

"Grandma, or Tilly as we call her," Ward added. "is a 60's free love child who is currently married to husband number 6. Told you my family was nuts." smiling a Jake.

"My Uncle's a cross dresser." Matt blurted out, when everyone looked at him he added, "but we don't talk about it."

Lily, another second year club member, looked at Matt. "My grandpa is sixty years old and just divorced my grandmother to marry his twenty-nine year old mistress... who's pregnant." trying to one up him.

Diego, a freshman in one of Jake's classes, laughed. "You think that's bad, my mom and dad have been divorced since I was three. Four years ago mom married my grandpa, my dad's dad. Top that."

Mike came up behind Jake laughing as Lily and Diego started arguing about who's grandparents were weirder. "In other words I told you that you'd fit in here." smiling.

DL tapped Jake's shoulder. "I think I speak for all of us when I say you fit in perfectly dude. If you need anything you can call and talk to any one of us. We'll be here for you as long as you stop hiding and give us a chance. We want to know the real you, the good and the bad."

Jake, feeling completely drained, thanked them but still wanted to go home and be alone for a while. Being accepted wasn't something he had expected and he needed some time to either believe it or to adjust to it, he couldn't decide which. When he didn't come down for dinner Alyssa took his food upstairs to make sure he ate something. She talked to him for quite a while before coming down and letting Mike know he had eaten everything she had taken up. Several of the kids kept calling him all night long wanting to know if he was okay. A few he talked to, like Ty and the twins, and the others he let go to voicemail not ready to admit that he was happy that they cared enough to even call.

(Sept 24 2014)

After everything they had told him he was still nervous about going to school the next day. He shouldn't have been, some of the kids kept staring at him but it was pity not disgust he saw which was different but he wasn't sure it was any better. DL and Ty along with a couple other football players, Matt and Ray, sorta made it obvious that Jake was under their protection, with DL staying close by most of the day to make sure nobody bothered him. Several kids who he had never talked to before came up to ask if he was alright and told him not to worry they were all behind him. A couple even went so far as to say they were glad that he had gotten out and was safe now. Jake knew for sure that he was in the twilight zone, nobody was this nice because by the end of the week the story was all over the school and nobody gave him a hard time or propositioned him. 

The worst thing said was two guys arguing in the hallway over which of them would have been the better hooker and asked Jake for his opinion. Ward thought it would upset him but he just laughed and told them the heaver one, because the other was too skinny. Everyone had laughed and after that nothing else was said though they did treat him with kid gloves for a while afraid he would break down again. Mike had just patted his back saying that was his fault, too many of them remembered his panic attacks and they were afraid Jake would do the same thing.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything settles down for Jake he goes to a birthday party with almost tragic results. 
> 
> Mike and Ian prove to everyone that no one messes with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Attempted sexual assault, graphic language.

Chapter 15

Mike didn't like any of the house's from the company so the next two days after school Mike and Jake would meet with different realtors Ian had set up but still hadn't found any houses that they liked. Thursday night Ian was flipping through house listings on his laptop. "I swear findin a place in New York wasn't this hard."

Mike looked over his shoulder. "Maybe we should consider using one of the land plots we have and building what we want." coming to the same conclusion. "It would take longer but at least it would be what we want." grinning as he tugged on Ian's pajama waistband. "You know with extra big bedrooms for a big, big, bed." After that they didn't think about houses the rest of the night

(Sept 26 2014) 

On Friday after leaving one house that Jake thought was big enough but Mike said he wanted a pool and there wasn't enough of a back yard to put one in, he and Jake had stopped for milkshakes again, something that was becoming a habit for the two of them after school. It gave them time to relax and talk about their day, it also gave them a chance to get to know each other better. The manager was working that day and recognized Mike from the Christmas show and came over to talk to them. She was surprised when he said he had graduated and was teaching the club this year. While they were talking she got a call about a DJ cancelling his appearance at the Car Show they held the first and third Saturday of each month. That gave Mike an idea and he offered to have his kids come in and preform for the show in a few weeks, which she quickly agreed to. Anything was better than the man they had been using, this was the third time in five months that he'd cancelled, it turned out he was also the one that had cancelled for the prom.

They were on their way home when Jake pointed out a small sign for J&J Reality, a small building that they almost missed because of the huge magnolia tree in front of it. Just for fun Mike pulled in, looking at Jake he grinned saying you never know what they might find. The two women recognized Mike as soon as he walked through the door, not from the school but from a party Doug and Ian had dragged him to last year. It took him a second but Mike remembered talking to them there and their reactions to Ian's flirting. Both women, Julie and Julia, were in their late thirties or early forties and had worked for rival companies for years until meeting at one of Doug’s meet and greets he held every year. After complaining to each other about their bosses they had become friends and started their own company only a few months earlier. He told them what he was looking for and to his surprise they said they did have something he might like if it wasn't too big for what he wanted. Since they were getting ready to close up for the day they were willing to take them out to see it right then if Mike wanted to. Mike was excited to see what they considered big and called Ian to give him the address, asking if he could meet them there. The house was on the opposite side of town at the edge of the school boundary, in fact the properties across the street from it were in Redland High's district. The place had an iron fence all around the front of the property with an electric gate so they waited until Ian got there before going up the driveway. You couldn't even see the house from the road because the trees were so thick and you had to take an S shaped driveway to the clearing where the house was located. 

Both Mike and Jake burst out laughing when they saw the place. It was huge, at least three times the size of their current house and that was just from the front. It sat on fifty acres but only ten of it was cleared with the center having been cut out for the house and grounds so it was completely isolated. When they pulled up to the house and got out, Ian just laughed as Mike came over to him, all he said was, "Only ya could find a place like this." 

Julie told them it was actually three separate buildings, two outside houses connected to the main house around an indoor pool. The main house was two stories but the fourteen foot ceilings made it look closer to three from the outside. On the ground floor was the entry way connecting rooms on either side. The one on the left was a huge library that Ian and Mike agreed would make a great office space for both of them, one on each side, and also an elevator next to the stairs. The kitchen was also on the left, right behind the library, with a chiefs dream kitchen and pantry including a small walk-in freezer. Behind the library and kitchen was a hallway that lead to four apartments meant for staff, all with two bedrooms and one and a half baths.

Behind the stairway, that split the front of the house from the back, there was a breakfast room and an old fashioned counter separating the kitchen from a large open area that connected to the dinning room on the right. On the right in front of the dinning room was a door that led a hallway with a bathroom that looked like it belonged in a business not a home, with four toilets in their own closed in rooms and four sinks. It also led to the garage that Ian loved. Mike thought he was going to pee his pants he laughed so hard. The place was round and had spaces for twelve cars with a round storage area in the center. The first door had opened to the laundry room complete with an industrial size washer and dryer, then at the end of the hall was another door that led to a three bedroom pool house. 

The two separate buildings were connected by an enclosed patio that was as tall as the house itself complete with a hot tub and a pool with a rock waterfall. It had a bar area built right into the pool that you could swim up to and sit on pilings right at the bar, it had a thatched roof and a round platform above it on the second floor for a table and chairs. It even had a slide and to Mike's delight outside the kitchen window there was a built in brick barbecue pit. They went upstairs and found two master suites on the front of the building with balconies and six other bedrooms, two that had balconies over looking the pool area. The only thing Mike didn't like was the tennis court behind the pool but the property was cleared behind it a good distance before turning into trees again and Mike was already getting ideas on what to do once they had the tennis court ripped out. After the tour they were sitting at the kitchen counter talking to Julie and Julia about the place. Mike just kept laughing as he looked around. "Okay I have to ask, who did the builder think he was, Donald Trump?"

Julie had thought the same thing the first time she had seen the place and was laughing with him. "Hugh Heffner actually. He thought he was building the east coast version of the playboy mansion."

"Oh dear lord." Ian said rolling his eyes.

"At least they got the pool right." Jake said and everyone turned to him. "What? The bunny club? Late night TV? I worked night's remember, there's not a lot to watch in hotels." shrugging.

Mike smiled at Jake before turning back to the girls, he never knew what the boy would say next. "Alright what exactly is the deal with this place? How much are they asking for it?"

Julia sat up shocked that he was even asking, they had laughed so much that she had thought they weren't interested. Hell the only reason their office had gotten the house was that the owner liked the way they looked, the jerk. "You're really interested?"

"This place is insane. It's way ta big and it's completely over the top but..." Ian turned to Mike. "as crazy as it sounds I can actually see us livin here." turning to look at the open entryway. "Just imagine a huge Christmas tree there and our families running downstairs, even my sisters. At least there'd be enough room for all of them." laughing again "My grandda will have a stroke when he sees this place."

Julie perked up at the idea of selling the thing. "And you haven't even seen the basement yet?"

Jake stood up. "There's a basement too. Where, I got to see this?" He took off running when she told him that the door in the den led to it. Mike and Ian jumped up when they heard him yell, "Holy SHIT!!!!" before running back up the stairs and running right into Mike. "You aren't going to believe this but there’s a fricken bowling alley down there." Turning and going back down this time with everyone following him. 

He was right, there were four bowling lanes, two bathrooms with four toilets, a separate raised area that look like it was meant for video games since the whole wall was lined with electrical outlets. There was a theater style concession stand with a soda fountain and a popcorn maker for the movie theater that was behind the bowling lanes. The only difference was instead of chairs there were recliners to sit in, four or five on each of the five levels and two full size sofas on the top row. Behind the stairs Julie showed them a huge storage area and the room with the mechanical and electric boxes for the house. Then Julia showed them the emergency exit in the theater that came out next to the apartment doors.

When they were back upstairs Mike turned to the girls. "Alright in all seriousness. How much do they want for this place?" It was crazy and huge but he loved it and they didn't need to wait for any remolding to be done to the house, it was perfect just the way it was.

Julia went back to the kitchen counter so they could sit down. Praying this worked out or they would never get rid of this place in time. "Well the owner knows that he won't get anything near what he put into it."

Julie started laughing. "The truth is the guy won some state lottery out west a couple years ago. At the time he and his wife were in the middle of a nasty divorce and he didn't tell anyone that he won. He came here where his parents live and opened all the accounts, bought the property and paid for everything in advance in cash thinking that would hide the money."

"He won something like seventeen million dollars but after taxes he ended up with maybe twelve in total. He put almost half of that in this place." Julia told them.

Julie grinned. "That was before his wife's accountant found out he was hiding it from the court. Let's just say the judge wasn't to happy to learn he was keeping things from them and since his wife was entitled to half their assets." giving them a grin.

"She got the money that he hadn't already spent." Ian started grinning too.

"You guessed it." Julia smiled at him. "He got this place and nothing else. Now he can't afford to furnish it or live in it. If it doesn't sell soon he's going to lose it for taxes."

Bending closer to them Julie whispered. "He had to move in with his parents." giving a little laugh.

Julia crossed her arms. "It serves him right, they had five kids and he was cheating on his wife. Personally I think the judge was right." As a single mother she had a few other ideas about what the Judge could have done too.

Mike looked around the room then turned to Ian and Jake. "Well I like it. What do you guys think?"

Ian took his hand. "It's crazy and way ta big but I like the place ta. What about ya Jake?" watching the younger boys face.

"Me?" Jake was surprised they would ask his opinion.

Laughing Mike ruffled his hair. "You'll have to live here to you know." thinking he really needed to get Jake to the barber shop.

"Are you kidding me!" he said turning around on the stool. "Give me a sleeping bag and I'll live in the basement. This place is fantastic!"

Mike turned to the girls, "I can't believe I'm doing this again after buying the house in New York but..." thinking for a minute and looking at Ian. "If I offered him say one and a half million cash tomorrow, do you think he'd take it?" 

Jake had to laugh when both women’s jaws dropped and they asked at the same time. "Are you serious?" Julia asked their eyes wide.

Ian took Julies hand. "He's always serious with that much money or I'd kill him. At least it's less than the building in New York." and they wouldn't have to spend a dime on remodeling.

Laughing at Ian Mike shook his head. "I know the place is probably worth five times that but if he was that much of a jerk to his family I don't think I'd be willing to give him more then that." turning to Ian. "We may need to dip into the Camen’s account to furnish this place though."

Ian wrapped his arms around Mike's waist he kissed him, for once not caring who saw. "Like ya haven’t already. Just don't let it drop below 100 million and I won't bitch."

Julie and Julia's jaws dropped at that last remark and quickly pulled out their phones. They called the owner and told him they had an offer on the house. He must have been having a rough day and asked if she thought it was a joke. Julie told him it was a genuine offer and in the background she could hear his mother yelling at him to start picking up his clothes. All he said was, "Take it before they change their minds." 

Mike called his accountant as soon as they left the house to let her know to expect the withdrawal then went to the bank where the manager had a cashiers check ready for him in minutes. Jake had just stood back watching, then nearly had a heart attack when Mike told him to watch the check while they ate dinner with a grin. Ian laughed every time he opened his wallet to make sure it was still there, which he did at least a dozen times. 

Mike called Bob that night and asked him meet them at the girls agency the next afternoon (Sept 27 2014) to finalize the sale. Mike handed over the check and they handed him and Ian the keys before 1pm that day. After seeing how excited Jake was over the place Mike had started feeling a little guilty about the low price and offered the guy a three bedroom apartment in one of the complexes the firm already owned as part of the sale. The guy had practically wept at the thought of moving out of his parents house with money to spare.

Leaving the office, keys in hand, Mike turned to Bob. "Uncle Bob thank you for doing this for us so quickly." giving him a hug.

"You know I don't mind helping you guys out any time." Bob hugged him back. "Although why you keep buying houses I'll never know." shaking his head.

Ian shook hands with him then asked the one question Mike was interested in. "Ya want ta come with us ta tell Bill and Mary. Ya haven't had the chance to meet Jake yet."

Bob choked. "You haven't told them you're moving yet." surprised didn't even begin to cover it. Now he was the one feeling sick, Bill was going to kill him.

Mike laughed at his expression. "We didn't even decide to move until earlier this week, finding this place yesterday was just luck." 

"Well there's no way I'm going to be anywhere near them for this. In fact just forget I helped you." taking a step back and unlocking his car. "Mary's talked to Marley about Jake and she can't wait to meet him. She's just been so busy on a case even I hardly see her or Robbie, thank God for daycare right. Besides from what Bill's told me it sound like you did a good thing for Jake. I just wish you had told me why you wanted those papers in the first place." getting in the drivers seat. "But I do want a look at this place soon. My house didn't even cost this much."

"It's also not even half the size." Ian told him since he thought his house was impressive. Shaking his head Bob said goodbye promising to bring Marley and the baby out as soon as they got moved in to meet Jake. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jake and Alyssa had stayed home while they were doing business and Jake came running out when he heard the car pull in. "Did you really buy it?" Mike smiled at how excited the boy was.

"Yep." Mike told him holding up the keys. Then he was stunned when Jake actually hugged him.

"I gotta go call Pete, he's gonna flip when hears about this place." running back inside. He talked to Pete and Evie several times that week and he was starting to think of them as grandparents the same as they thought of him.

"I think he's happy." Alyssa was grinning as he ran past her to the house.

"How could ya tell?" Ian said laughing. "It's so good ta see him just actin like a kid."

"Tell Pete we said hi." Mike called out as he watched the door slam shut. "That just made buying the place completely worth it." 

Alyssa had to agree. "It's not really as big as he said it is, is it?"

"Pretty much." Ian told her nodding his head.

"Why, for the love of God, would you buy something that big?" shaking her head but she couldn't wait to see what the place really looked like either. Maybe she wouldn't need that apartment after all.

"It was a good deal." Mike shrugged, "I looked up the property value last night. It's an eight million dollar property that we just bought for one and a half."

"Plus an apartment." Ian reminded him. 

"That's still a hell of an investment." Mike said looking over at Bill and Mary's house. "Now I just have to tell them we're moving. Anybody want to come with me?" feeling his stomach knot.

"Not a bloody chance in hell Love!" Mike felt like laughing at the way Ian turned green when he said that. He would have laughed if he hadn't felt the same way.

Alyssa actually took a step back. "I don't think so. You're on your own, Pal." grabbing Ian's arm they headed for the house leaving Mike alone.

Mike walked over to his parents place, Mary saw him coming and opened the door before he had even got there giving him a hug. "Hi honey, it's so good to see you. You guys have been so busy we hardly see you anymore." 

Mike tried to laugh as he felt his stomach turn over. "Well you know how it goes." Once he had them both sitting down he explained to them that with Jake and Alyssa both living with him, he and Ian were thinking of moving to a bigger house. At first they were upset not wanting to see them go, but Mike assured them that they were staying in the district so they'd only be a few minutes away. As soon as he knew they were used to the idea he broke the news that they had already bought a place. An hour later the six of them were at the new house, or the monstrosity as Ian and Mike were calling it. Bill wanted to look the place over to make sure it was built right and he was busy looking in every corner and light socket. Alyssa was shocked when Mike told her that the three bedroom pool house was all hers, that way she could set up an office and a spare room any way she wanted. After they found the right keys to it she was so excited she hugged them muttering something about apartments be damned then took off to look at it and call Vince. 

After she left Jake practically dragged Bill and Mary downstairs to see the basement leaving Mike and Ian to follow smiling at him. Bill took a look at the blueprints and the list of contractors then said they were all good people who did excellent work and he couldn't find anything wrong with the place besides the size. Jake was disappointed when they told him they couldn't spend the night there since they still had to get the power turned on. Mike had asked Alyssa to call the solar company that had done the work for the houses in New York, they had done such a wonderful job that he wanted panels put on this place as soon as possible. She had patted Jake's back saying he'd have to wait until Monday morning for her to handle that. Leaving there Alyssa, Mary and Bill headed home while the boys headed to DL's place for his 18th birthday party.

(Sept 28 2014)

Sunday night Jake went to the mall with Liz and Ward, he was so excited he couldn't stop talking about the new house. Ward took the time to introduce Jake to his boyfriend Cameron, it wasn't anything he did but Jake really didn't like him but he didn't think it was his place to say anything to Ward so he kept his mouth shut. Liz, who really liked Jake, spent the night hanging all over him while they walked around, for some reason it never bothered him when she did that. Later Ward and Cam took off on their own leaving Liz and Jake in the food court eating a pizza. "So how are you doing? You seem really happy about the new house." Liz asked.

"I am, wait until you see it, you won't believe your eyes." smiling at her he didn't miss her look. "I'm doing okay Liz. I still can't believe how everyone just accepted me when they found out."

"Jake, it wasn't your fault." 

"Everybody keeps telling me that but..." sitting back in his chair.

"But what?" curious Liz wanted to know everything about him.

Jake sat back in the chair trying to figure out how to explain it to her. "I should've told someone, I know that now. I could have stopped it, if I hadn't believed everything they told me... but I didn't. I just went with them and did what they told me to do. What does that say about me?" she looked cute in the denim skirt and button down white shirt with red fringe she had on, cowgirl chic she called it.

Wanting to help him feel better she told him exactly what she thought. "To me it sounds like you were really scared of them and couldn't get away without help."

Jake shook his head. "I still should have done something."

"Jake stop." leaning forward to take his hand. "You know I'll never really understand what you went through, no one will. But you're not there and they can't hurt you anymore, you need to try and move on. Living well and being happy is always the best revenge." smiling at him.

"I am happy here." looking around he saw a few other kids from school walking around and they even waved at him. "It's so different that sometimes I think I'm dreaming. You guys have been great and Mike and Ian are the best. I used to dream that they weren't my family, that there had been a mistake and my real parents would show up to take me away from there. Mike and Ian... I couldn't have imagined a better family then them."

"I'm so glad they found you. I hate to think of not having you around now." biting her lip. "Jake can I ask you something and you don't have to answer if you don't want to okay? "

A little nervous Jake sat back. "Sure..."

Looking at him she shook her head. "You know what, never mind it's none of my business."

Jake rolled his eyes, "I hate when people do that Liz, just ask me."

"I'm sorry I'm just curious... I know that it was... men that you've... been with. I just... I wanted to know if you've ever been with a girl."

Jake looked away but decided to be honest with her. "Yes and No."

Seeing that he wasn't comfortable Liz shook her head. "Just forget it. I had no right to ask you that and I can see it makes you uncomfortable." She was just so curious about him. Jake was the hottest guy to come along ever. 

"It's just that... I don't know how you'll react. You and Ward are my best friends and I don't want to lose that." he told her.

Something about the way he said that clicked and Liz knew without him telling her. "Oh God... your mom!" feeling sick to her stomach.

Now that look he was used to seeing. "She always watched and sometimes when Cody was... with me." raising an eyebrow. "Sometimes she would join in." looking down at the table and not at her. "Please don't tell anyone, I don't think Mike even knows about that."

"Oh God that is just so… so wrong," she said leaning back. "How could she do that to you? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." feeling horrible for bringing it up. "I swear I will never tell anyone Jake."

"Thank you." looking at her again. He didn't know why but he believed her. "It's okay ya know, I'm sure all of you have tons of questions and you've been really great not pressing me for answers."

"You're our friend Jake, no one wants to upset you." taking a bite of her pizza.

"Before I went out on my own, if you can call it that. My mom and Cody, they controlled everything I did." staring at the cup in his hand. "Who I saw. How many men. How long. There are a lot of things I don't want to talk about Liz," looking at her. "It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just that I can't talk about it without feeling the way I used to. It hasn't even been a month but it feels like a lifetime ago."

Ward and Cam were back a few minutes later and joined them. Cameron's eighteenth birthday was coming up October ninth but his party was set for Saturday the eleventh and he made sure to let Jake know he was invited. At first Jake had thanked him saying he couldn't go but Liz and Ward both bugged him until he said he would, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Especially when Cameron looked at Jake and said, "It's going to be a great party." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Sept 29 2014)

Monday Mike walked into the teachers lounge looking for Andy and overheard Mr Preston, who taught tenth grade Biology, talking to Ed. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack right there on the spot." Eric told him. "I'm still not sure I won't."

Mike came over. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but are you okay Mr Preston?"

"What?" Turning to look at Mike. "Oh, no I'm fine and you can call me Eric, Mike. You haven't been my student in years. I was just telling Ed that my new landlord gave me and my family two weeks to get out of the house we've lived in for the last ten years." taking a sip of coffee. After all the complaining Ed had done when they had set up the machine every one of them loved the thing now. Especially Wally who didn't have to get up so early to make it for them. He had thanked Mike one day after the thing had been installed saying that come winter he wouldn't have to walk through the snow to get from his trailer to the school so early. "Old age is catching up with me, I got arthritis in my knee that doesn't like the cold." The next day a golf cart had been delivered to the man with big red bow on top and a snow shovel on the front. Wally smiled every time he saw Mike.

"You're in real estate Mike. Can they do that? Just walk in and throw them out?" Ed asked him.

Mike scratched his neck. "Depends, why would he throw you out?"

"Because he's a snot nosed little brat that I taught twelve years ago and flunked." sitting down at a table sighing then looked at Mike and grinned. "His uncle was my landlord until he died three months ago, then Donny inherited the property. He wants to move into it with his girlfriend and their two kids. I went over to pay next months rent and he tells me not to bother he needed me to vacate the property." throwing his hands in the air.

"There has to be a way out of it right?" Ed would hate to lose Eric if they had to move. He was a excellent teacher that even the kids liked, plus his son had scored the winning touchdown two games in a row last year.

"I'd have to call Uncle Bob to be sure, but I think that any lease you signed would be voided when the property changed hands." at least he thought so, property law wasn't his strong suit. He had started reading one of Bob's books but it had put him to sleep. Ian had loved it though.

"Well that's just great." Eric threw his hands in the air again. "What the hell am I suppose to do? If I get a lawyer to fight it, I could end up losing anyway. I can't get a new place and move out in two weeks, he’s being ridiculous."

"Mr. Pres... Eric... I swear I can't get used to calling you guys by your first names it just seems weird to me."

"You'll get used to it." Ed said grinning at him over his coffee cup.

Giving Ed his best disgruntled look. "I was going to ask what it is you're looking for? I might be able to help. I do have a little pull in that area you know."

Eric thought for about two seconds, he knew Mikes other business was real estate, hell everyone knew that. If he hadn't been in shock he would have thought about asking him if he had anything they could use until he could find something permanent. "Well I would love to find something bigger. We have a three bedroom house for the five of us. The girls are six and nine now and they have to share a room and you know Adam is a junior this year."

"And doing better on the team than I did." Mike grinned since Adam was in his old position. "So you want something bigger but finding someplace with the right rent is the problem I'm guessing."

"We're paying almost twelve hundred a month as it is. I would have to find something close to that whether it's bigger or not."

Ed saw the look an Mike's Face. "What are you cooking up in that head of yours?"

Mike grinned at Ed and his usual question. "I was just thinking about fate and the fact that we bought a new house over the weekend." he hadn't told anyone that yet since he didn't want them to think he was bragging.

"Must be nice." Eric mumbled only a little sarcastically.

"That means I have an extra house that I won't be using." Mike understood Eric’s remark and didn't take it personally as he went on. "I hadn't decided what to do with it yet so if you want it it's all yours same rent and a lot bigger I'll bet."

"Are you joking?" completely taken off guard Eric sat up straighter.

Mike grinned taking a sip of his own coffee. "I'm serious. Why don't you and your wife come over for dinner tonight. You can look around and see if you even like the place." 

"It is a nice place Eric and big." Ed knew that Eric hadn't been to Mike's party last year and had no idea what to expect.

Eric couldn't believe his luck. "I'll call Darlene and see if she's free." giving a short laugh.

That settled Mike called Alyssa to let her know they were having company for dinner and asked her to call in a pickup order for their favorite restaurant and he'd pick it up on the way home. Just after five o'clock Mike heard a car pull up outside and went out to meet them.

Darlene looked over at her husband as she got out of the car staring at the beautiful house in front of her. "Eric honey, are you sure this is the right place?" 

"Mike said it was in Eagle Wood Estates." Ed had told him what he remembered about the place during lunch but he couldn't believe it either until the door opened and Mike and Ian came out. "I guess it is. Hello." closing the car door. 

Ian was smiling at the couple as he and Mike came out to meet them. "Mr Preston it's good ta see ya again."

"I told Mike to call me Eric Ian, you can to." shaking hands with both of them.

"You must be Darlene." Mike said turning to the lovely African American women on Eric's left. Grinning he had to admit their son Adam was the spitting image of his mother only a little lighter in skin tone thanks to his dad.

Darlene smiled holding out her hand. "And you must be Mike and" looking at the attractive young man on Mike's right with the Irish accent. "Ian. Eric's spoken of you both."

"It's all lies!" Ian said grinning. "We're actual quit lovely people and ya my lady are stunnin." taking her hand and kissing it.

Mike laughed at Eric's confused face and Darlene's charmed one. "Come on let's go in, I hope you like Italian. Louigi's make the best lasagna outside New York. He tells me it's because they get the cheese delivered from a deli in the Bronx once a month." 

"Oh we love that place and I agree it is definitely the place to beat..." Darlene stopped dead once she was inside. "This is the place you're leaving. Heaven help me it is stunning." looking at the piano in the room to her left and the beautiful rock fireplaces in both rooms. She only moved when Eric chuckled and pushed her into the room so he could shut the door.

Alyssa heard the door close and came in from the kitchen, "Believe it or not it is. Hi," shaking hands with Eric and Darlene. "I'm Alyssa, Mike's assistant and do you know Jake?" pointing to the kid laying with his laptop on his chest and his feet hanging over the arm of the couch.

Eric looked at him and smiled, his kids did the exact same thing at home. "Not officially but from what I hear he should be joining my class next week if his tests come back high enough." Everyone had been surprised when all of Jake's test had been coming back at over a hundred percent since classes had started. Kathleen had asked him about it and he said it was all too easy to him so she had set up some advance placement tests that he was taking during lunch that week.

"True, but I'm sure you've heard all about me." Jake said jumping off the couch and closing his computer. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Preston." trying to copy Mike.

Darlene smiled, "You too Jake." Eric had told her what he knew about the boy on the way over. He was only a year younger than her son and her heart broke over his circumstances. She knew he was fifteen but looking at him he seemed so much older.

"So tour or food first?" Mike asked seeing Darlene start to tear up in front of Jake and wanted to draw attention away from him.

Darlene cleared her throat. "Well I don't know about you." turning from Eric to Mike. "but I've been so nervous over all this that I haven't eaten all day."

"Dinner first then." Ian took her arm and lead them to the dining room leaving Mike rolling his eyes as they followed them.

While they ate Mike had Eric explain to Ian what had happened with their landlord. Ian agreed with Mike that they could fight it but he wasn't sure what the outcome would be. "One minute I'm ranting to Ed and the next Mike's inviting us for dinner to look at this place." Eric told them all.

Setting her wine glass down, compliments of Alyssa, Darlene looked at Mike. "Is this really the house you're leaving? This place must be twice the size of what we're living in and there's five of us."

Jake liked the couple, from the looks she was trying not to give him he figured Mrs Preston knew everything but they had been very careful not to say anything about it. Sitting back he explained. "Well when I moved in Alyssa lost her office to be my bedroom."

Darlene tried not to smile when Alyssa gave him a dirty look and bumped his arm. "What he means is I gladly gave up the room to him." setting her napkin down. "Actually I think Mike just wants an excuse to get a bigger closet." 

Mike sat up. "Hey, I resemble that remark." making everyone laugh.

Ian leaned back and put an arm on the back of Mike's chair. "Mike and I both need our own spaces for work but so does Alyssa. With the four of us we just wanted the room ta spread out."

Jake laughed. "Which we will definitely have at the new place. The thing has eight bedrooms upstairs that are so huge they're like small apartments, they even have mini kitchens in them. And you have to see the basement to believe it." he was so excited to move in. Pete had thought he was exaggerating and he couldn't wait to text him some pictures.

Seeing how excited Jake was over a house Eric could understand why Mike had taken the boy in. He had heard a little of the story from the other teachers before the incident in the gym. Most of the teachers had started talking after they had found out he was living with Mike. They had wondered what had possessed him to take in any kid like that, finding out Jake's history had changed that. After they knew what he had been through they understood why Mike had felt the need to protect him. Over the last few weeks Jake's teachers had been surprised to find that not only did he participate in class but he was a brilliant student. After getting to know Jake they discovered that being quite was not a normal thing for him. Once he was use to them he was quite outspoken and reminded them of Mike quite a bit. Eric looked at Jake. "That's sounds like quite a house." turning to Mike. "So how big is this place?" 

Mike smiled, "Well when I got it, it had seven bedrooms, but I had it remolded so instead of five connecting bedrooms there's three individual rooms upstairs."

"More like suites." Jake said grabbing another bread stick. Ian grinned happy to see him joining in the conversations but wondered if the kid had a hollow leg with all the food he had eaten.

"Plus the two down here that we use for offices." Ian added.

"I know Mike is teaching but what do you do Ian?" Darlene asked looking at Ian .

"I'm goin ta school part-time for business management, but I got my real estate license last Friday." Ian was so proud of himself for that. He had passed with a perfect score and Doug had already given him a list of clients to call and introduce himself to. "I'm workin at Mike's firm with the Vice President learnin the business."

"Somebody has to and it ain't gonna be me." Mike told them laughing at Ian's face.

Eric looked around the dining room, Dar was right the place was incredible. "Mike are you sure you want to rent this place for so little, you could get a fortune for it." 

"Have you ever heard the saying, it's not the quantity, it's the quality." Mike asked.

Eric laughed. "Of course I have."

Mike leaned back. "Well let's face facts, I don't need the money. I'd be perfectly happy to just give you this place. But..." stopping Eric from speaking when he sat up. "Don't worry I know you wouldn't take it. I know that to you I'm just a kid from your school, and that you don't really know me that well. It's just that I can't stand knowing that I have something that someone I know needs and not help them. So let's do this." standing up. "Why don't I have Jake show you around while Ian and I clean up."

Alyssa stood up. "Ah no... I'll show them around, " looking at Jake "he has homework to finish."

"Thanks a lot." Jake said making everyone laugh.

Alyssa showed them the upstairs, except for Jake's room letting him keep his privacy, the office/bedrooms downstairs which they thought the girls would love, the den/music room, and the two car garage. By the time they were done, so were Mike and Ian, coming in from the garage Mike had to grin at the looks on the Preston’s faces. "Now for the icing on the cake." 

Darlene put her hand to her face. "I don't think I can take anymore. I can't get over how perfect this place is."

Ian smiled, "True but then ya haven't seen..." opening the curtain and doors to the patio deck, "the back yard."

Darlene started jumping up and down when she saw the deck and the pool. "Oh my God Eric," slapping his arm several times, "look at this." It was starting to get dark out and Ian had turned on the pool lights. "This is so beautiful."

Seeing the hot tub in the corner of the patio Eric laughed. "Dar, look over there."

Her eyes got big, they had talked about getting a hot tub for years but had never had the room. "A hot tub, they'll probably take that with them though." just the thought of having one tickled her.

Ian leaned over and whispered in her ear. "The pool at the new house has one built in. That one stays here." making her blush.

"If you're leaving this, you're going to have to let me see the new place. I swear this has to be twice the size of what we have now." Dar said again. She couldn't do anything but shake her head in awe.

Alyssa added. "And this place is maybe a quarter of the new house."

Mike laughed. "Not really, the new house is just two separate houses attached to a main house. The main house is maybe half again as big as this place... okay maybe a little more." he said grinning as they sat down at the patio table. "So what do you think?"

"It's perfect!" Darlene said. 

Eric took Darlene's hand. "This is definitely an upgrade Mike but..."

"No buts Eric, we're moving out. If you don't want it it's just going to sit empty and I'd hate to see that happen again. This place had been empty for six years before I got it and the Schmidt family lived here happily for thirty years before that. I would really love to see someone here enjoying it instead of it sitting abandoned. Fixing this place up is what kept me sane when I needed it the most." he didn't need to elaborate they all knew his story. "I love this place, so what I'm offering isn't a joke okay. I'm offering the place to you permanently , same amount for rent as what your paying now. And I promise no outrageous increases."

"You know you say you don't like real estate but you're damn good at it." Eric told him.

"Does that mean you'll take it?" Mike asked grinning, from the look on Darlene's face he already knew they would.

"Well Honey what do you think?" looking at his wife Eric knew what she was going to say before she said it. 

Darlene was so excited she took his hand. "Oh hell yes!" making them all laugh.

Eric had to tease her. "Are you sure, because we can always keep loooo..." She actually pinched his mouth shut before kissing him. Leaning back Eric looked at the boys. "Thank you, we'll take it." shaking hands with Mike then Ian. 

"I'll have the office draw up the papers tomorrow." Alyssa smiled at them. She had been taking notes since they sat down. "How long until you have to be out of your place?"

Darlene looked at Alyssa and laughed. "The jerk gave us until the eleventh." 

"He only gave ya two weeks? That's ridicules, the little shinach." Ian cursed then looked up to see Bill heading their way.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Bill had seen the lights and decided to come over and investigate. He was a little surprised to see who the boys were with. "Mr Preston it good to see you again." coming over and shaking hands, Amy had been one of his students too.

"Eric please Mr Chapman." standing up to shake hands.

"Bill then and this lovely young lady?" turning to shake Darlene's hand too.

"Darlene," standing up she answered for her husband. "Eric's wife."

"They're going to be your new neighbors. We just leased this place to them." Mike said taking Ian's hand and smiling at him.

Bill stepped back pleasantly surprised. "Really! Already, that's fantastic. Hey Mary come on over here." hollering at his house then sitting down with them. "She'll be so glad to have someone we know moving in."

After Mary came over they all sat around talking about why they were having to move so quickly, and how great Mike was for doing this. Mary and Darlene bonded over their kids and Mary was thrilled that there were going to be little girls living near by again. She was still having empty nest issues so they would give her a reason to start making cookies again. When Bill and Eric found out they were both USC fans Bill took him over to their place to see his collection of memorabilia. Jake finished his work early and joined them just before Eric and Darlene had to leave.

Ian turned to Mike after everyone said goodbye, coming up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I think they're gonna ta be happy here."

Holding Ian's hands. "I hope so, this place deserves to have a loving family in it. Fixing it up helped me to heal almost as much as everything else did."

"I know," Ian said kissing the back of Mike's neck. "It's alsa where I fell in love with ya."

Mike turned and kissed Ian. "You know I think we should take advantage of the place while we can." reaching into Ian's jeans to rub his suddenly hard erection. "What do you think?" wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

Ian's voice turned husky. "I have always said ya were a brilliant man." cupping Mike's ass and pulling him forward so he could buck against him before backing him up to the wall and kissing him.

Mike loved when Ian was like this, demanding and a little rough. "I love you so much. I don't care where we live as long as I have you." Mike griped Ian's hair while he suckled one of the scars on his neck. Ian always paid special attention to his scars, wanting to make them a thing of joy not pain. Mike practically had his legs wrapped around Ian's waist when Jake came in from the patio and saw them. Ian heard him first and quickly stepped back from Mike. Jake was just standing there not sure what to do since it was the first time he had seen them together like that. "Jake?" Mike held his hand out taking a step towards him but stopped when Jake backed up a step. "Jake it's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

"Damn, we shoulda been more careful." Ian hated seeing the fear on Jake's face.

Jake shook his head snapping out of it. "No it's fine I just... I know you two are together and I should have..." closing his eyes as memories came rushing to the surface and he started to shake. The longer he was away from his past the harder it was for him to think about it without feeling it. Something that he had always prided himself on being able to do until now.

"Come on sit down." Mike took Jake's arm and lead him to the couch. "Jake talk to us, you don't have to be afraid."

"This is so stupid. I'm not scared, I don't know why? You're in a relationship I know that but..." wrapping his arms around his middle to stop the shakes.

"But ya've never seen us together like that. Jake I'm sorry I should have waited until we were upstairs." 

"I kissed you first," Mike said looking at Ian, "but you're right I should have waited until you were in bed."

Jake laughed feeling a little better. "I don't know why this would bother me. This is your home you should be able to do what you want in it."

"Jake it's okay I understand." Mike told him. 

Jake looked at Mike and took a deep breath. "Maybe you better tell me cause I don't."

Sitting closer to Jake. "Every time you've been in a situation like that it lead to other things. It's only natural that you would get spooked seeing me and Ian together. You do know that no matter what we would never touch you and we don't want you to be uncomfortable around us."

"I know that, I do." Jake was feeling like an idiot for reacting like this. "I guess I was just surprised, when other people are around you two hardly touch each other at all."

"That's because of me." Ian said sitting on Jake's other side glad to see he was calming down. "When I was in Ireland, before coming ta the states, I did everythin I could ta hide from people when I walked in town. If I didn't, they either threw things at me or tried ta beat me."

"We know that not everyone approves of our lifestyle so we tend to be careful of how we act around other people until we get to know them a little." taking Jake's hand. "Jake if we ever do something that makes you nervous or uncomfortable please tell us." Mike wanted him to be comfortable no matter what.

"I don't know why you put up with me." feeling bad for interrupting them. "I didn't mean to interrupt I'll just go to bed and you can.." Jake started to get up.

"No ya don't." Ian said pulling him back down. "Jake this is yar home ta, the two of us hookin up in the livin room..." Jake started laughing. "What?"

"Sorry but hooking up? God, coming from you that's just funny. That's almost as bad as you looking at Mike and saying you're tapping that." Jake told them.

Mike poked him in the ribs. "Watch it brat, we're still kinda new to all this you know."

Ian laughed. "Mike's the only guy I've ever kissed."

Mike looked at Ian. "And you know how much I wish Ian was the only one for me."

"I'm sorry." Jake said seeing the look on Mike's face. "I keep saying the wrong things tonight."

"Jake yar doin fine." better then fine in his opinion. Jake had changed so much in such a short amount of time, he was more relaxed, easy going, and to their surprise he had a rather warped sense of humor that fit right in with them. "It's just that Mike and I... we've had figure this out alone. Besides Ward I don't think we even know anyone else who's gay." looking at Mike he missed the way Jake looked away. 

"Well Sydney," Mike pointed out. "but he's old enough to be our grandfather so asking him for advice might be a little out of date. Oh and Jimmy's friend Terry, but he and Grant moved to Philadelphia last year." At Jake's look he added, "Before he and DL knew we were together they tried to set me and Ian up with dates. Terry was nice but was already dating Grant."

Jake sat back and looked at both of them for a minute. "I don't know about them but from what I saw you were doing pretty good on your own." when they both turned red he couldn't help but add, "Although you might want to stay closer to the ground so if you lose your balance you won't hurt yourself if you land on your ass." both Ian and Mike looked at him, laughed, then threw a pillow at him.

Alyssa stood at the door watching the three of them tossing pillows back and forth at each other. Since Jake moved in they really hadn't had the opportunity to just have fun. When Jake was around they were always careful not to spook him, but ever since things had come out at school Jake was different. Not having to hide his past had let him just be himself and they were starting to realize what a good kid he really was. It didn't take long for Jake to see her and toss a pillow in her direction. Before she knew it the war was on until they all collapsed on the floor exhausted but laughing.

Tuesday and Wednesday while everyone was out Vince came over to help Alyssa with the movers that showed up Tuesday morning. So by noon, they were supervising six packers and two moving vans with Mary's help. Alyssa had taken care of getting the power turned on Monday morning and the solar guys were already there installing the electrical boxes for the solar panels being put on the roof. There were so many that the project manager said that despite the size of the place he'd bet they ended up selling some of the power back to the grid. Two days later they were officially moved out and the moving company started to work bringing Eric's families things to the old house thanks to Mike. Eric and Darlene had told him not worry they could handle it but he had insisted and by the end of the week both families were settling into their new homes happily. 

Friday night Mike had everyone come over to the new house to thank them for their help. Bob, Marley, and little Robby, who was almost two, were the first to arrive. They had even brought Jake a house warming present, an Xbox for his room. Mike and Ian had told him all about them but meeting the best badass lawyer in the south, Mike's description of Bob, in a sleeveless shirt showing a ton of tattoos on his arms was such a shock Jake had just said thank you in awe. Mike got a kick out of watching Jake with Bob and Marley's little boy, chasing him through the house and lifting him up for airplane rides. Robby had made a bee line for Jake wanting to play as soon as they had got there, for someone who had never had a childhood of his own Jake was a natural with kids. 

There wasn't any furniture downstairs since it had all been used for the bedrooms and Mike had given the living room set to Alyssa for her part of the house. There were only twenty or so people there and many had dragged the chairs out of the dinning room to sit on or were using the bar stools at the counter. Mike and Ian were standing back watching everyone milling around looking over the place, most with their mouths hanging open wondering why they had bought such a big place. Andy and Linny kept looking at them laughing and shaking their heads along with Ed and Rachel. Eric and Darlene had followed Jake to the basement where he had planted himself so he could show people around. "So Vince how are things going for you and Alyssa?" Mike asked joining the small group they were talking with.

"Hey, since when is my love life your business?" Alyssa joked taking Vince’s arm.

Mike laughed handing Vince another beer that Bill and Bob had brought with them. Mike had never really saw the interest in alcohol and kept telling them he could wait until he was 21... and legal, he always added that. Looking over he saw that DL wasn't following the same principles since his parents hadn't been able to come. At least until Andy saw him and took the bottle away handing him a soda with a slap on the head making DL shrug. "Since your family is in Iowa and you treat me like your little brother half the time. I'm just looking out for my big sis." winking at her.

"If you're asking about my intentions believe me they're all good." Vince said pulling her to his side. "Lyssa is the best person to come into my life in a very long time, and I don't plan to mess this up." He hadn't really dated much since getting out of the service but the second he had met Alyssa he had known he was going to marry her one day. He was six years older than she was and he had pulled every trick he could think of to get her to go out with him in the first place. At first she had told him she didn't want to date someone she worked with but after meeting Jake she had decided to take a chance. On their first date they had discovered how much they had in common, laughing as they talked about their families and the fact that they couldn't see them very often. His parents had moved to Oregon after he had joined the service and Alyssa’s because of the hay allergy. They talked about their careers and their hopes and dreams. They shared so many interests it had been easy to fall in love with each other.

"You do just fine Vince, " giving him a kiss. She had been bragging to Ian and Mike about Vince since their first date two weeks ago and had told them all that she had fallen in love with him fast and hard. "besides he's practically never here he's so busy. "

Marley saw the way Alyssa was looking at Vince and smiled recognizing the look. "Why's that?"

"The charter service of Mike's..." he started to explain. He had met Marley a couple times when he had picked up one of her associates for a flight.

"Of mine? What are you talking about?" Mike asked confused, that was the first he had heard of it. "I told you to do whatever you wanted when we didn't need the thing, that's all on you."

Vince laughed turning to Alyssa, she had told him Mike would say that. "Well it's your plane and thanks to Bob, Bill and hell even Mark and Jessica gave my number to some of their friends. I've got people calling all the time wanting to hire the plane out."

Ian came over patting him on the back. "It sounds like yar doin a fine job then."

"Almost too good." Vince laughed, "I was hoping to talk to you about hiring another pilot to give me a break."

"You're doing that much business?" That surprised Mike.

"I've been sending in bi-monthly earning and expense reports, haven't you looked at them?" Thinking that he had done all that work for nothing and taking a drink. 

"No," Mike said making them all laugh. "Sorry, I just send all that stuff to Peggy."

"His accountant sweetie." Alyssa said rubbing his arm seeing Vince's confused look.

"Did ya have anyone in mind as a second pilot?" Ian asked.

Vince smiled. "I do actually, one of my old Air Force buddies just retired. He's been flying planes for over twenty years in the service. Donnie called me the other day out of the blue, said he's been thinking about moving to the area and asked me to send him some newspapers with house listings."

Marley shook her head, thinking that Mike was like the Pied Piper. Everyone just sort of gravitated towards him. "Well he certainly has the experience."

Vince cocked his head and turned to Mike. "I didn't say anything to him because I wanted to talk it over with you first. Plus he'd have to get his civilians pilots license to be able to fly now, but that won't be a problem. He's the one who's been teaching classes at the academy for the last four years." smiling at the image of his friend sitting behind a desk instead of in a cockpit. He was surprised he had lasted that long before retiring.

Mike though about it for a minute. "Alyssa would you call Peggy tomorrow and have her email me the reports. Let me look over everything and see what's going on. I had no idea you've been that busy." looking at Alyssa and waving a finger at her. She just laughed and grabbed it, wishing she had never given him those damn business and financial management books. Now he thought he was an expert on financing. What sucked was the fact that he was usually right, and here she thought Ian had been born with the luck of the Irish.

Bob had been so impressed with the pilot that he had happily passed out his phone number to several of his associates. "Neither did I, but I have heard a lot of compliments about you from the people I sent your way."

"I don't know if I like the plane getting used this much though." Mike said rubbing his neck. "If you're doing that much business we may need to do a little research and try to find another one for the business." making Ian groan.

Nearly choking on his beer Vince stared at him. "You'd buy another jet just for a charter service that I started."

"Let me go over the paperwork and we'll see." Mike laughed at the shocked look on Vince's face. "From what you say it sounds like a good investment. Why don't you call your friend and see if he's even interested though. That'll give you a place to start."

"Yeah... sure.... I'll do that." Not believing his luck. Vince knew what the paperwork would show and was curious about what Mike would think about it.

After everyone left Mike and Ian headed up to bed, they had taken one master and had convinced Jake to take the other. Jake had laughed at the fact that his new bedroom alone was bigger then the whole trailer in Florida. He didn't sleep in there though, like he had promised he had taken his pillow and a blanket down to the basement and was sleeping on the couch in the theater putting in DVD's to watch on the big screen. 

Alyssa had called a vending company and a representative was coming out the following week to set up a soda fountain and popcorn machine. She had also called a couple bowling alleys to find someone to come out to service the lanes and they had given her their suppliers numbers so they would be out Saturday with shoes and balls and to Jake's delight neon pins. He had told Mike about a midnight bowling alley in Daytona that used black lights and lasers so that's what Mike had asked for. Even the pool guy from the other house would be out that week to check out the system before they started to fill it. After getting the okay from DL's dad and a donation to the local fire department, a local unit was coming out to use the fire hydrant on the corner to fill the pool the following Saturday.

After everything finally calmed down Ian called his parents to let them know they had moved and to tell them about Jake. He had wanted to wait to see how things would work out before laying that bombshell on them. They had been surprised but completely behind them asking tons of questions about Jake and how he was doing. His grandmother kept saying how proud they were of the boys for rescuing him and that they couldn't wait to meet him when they came over for Christmas this year. Coilin was insisting on coming saying he had missed too many holidays with Ian already and he'd be damned if he was going to miss another one. Liam filled them in on the progress of the mall, saying everything was going together perfectly, almost like it was meant to be. So far the place was at sixty percent capacity and people were calling every day now for information, he figured the place would be full before it was even finished.

(Oct 11 2014)

The next Saturday Jake was waiting for Liz and Ward to pick him up for Cameron's birthday party. Since it was a disco theme party Mike had taken him shopping earlier in the week. He had tried on all kinds of disco outfits at the costume shop and didn't like any of it. He did find a Disco Sucks t-shirt at one shop and after telling Mike that he really didn't like Cam that much but since Liz and Ward had talked him into going he felt like he couldn't back out so the shirt was perfect. Mike found a pair of bell bottom jeans and a pair of glasses at a thrift store and said he could go as Hyde from That 70's Show. He knew Jake was worried but told him it might be good for him to get out and meet some more kids his own age. Jake had just laughed reminding him that he was only four years older than he was. In the month he had been with them Mike and Ian had seen a real change in Jake. He was doing fantastic in school, he had aced all the tests Kathleen had given him and had been moved into all AP classes and had gotten A's and one B on his first weeks test after only three days in the classes. 

Just after seven Liz and Ward arrived eyes bugging out when they saw the new house. Jake had to laugh when he looked in the car. Ward had on a rainbow lame' shirt and white pants while Liz had on what he called a mini dress in the same fabric as Wards shirt and they both looked great. Liz had taken one look at his shirt and burst out laughing while Ward just raised an eyebrow. They had wanted to go in and look around but it was getting late so Jake promised them a full tour the next time they came over. By the time they got to Cam's the party was in full swing. 

Jake had figured Cameron's family was well off since he went to a private school but his house looked like it had stepped out of a history book from the Civil War era complete with roman columns. The weird part was the place was decked out like a 70's disco tech with laser lights, a disco ball and they even had a DJ in a corner playing Disco Inferno while the kids danced on a lighted floor. Cam saw them come in and headed over to meet them. "You made it! I was starting to worry babe." pulling Ward to him for a big kiss.

Jake was uncomfortable when Cam reached down to squeeze Wards ass and he could tell Ward was too from the way he jumped back. "Sorry it was my fault, they had to pick me up." Jake said looking at the birthday boy in the classic white suit and black shirt straight out of the movies.

Cam turned to Jake smiling. "You should be used to that though right." not quite as happy he added. "Nice shirt." 

"Excuse me?" a little shaken by Cam's remark.

"Well you don't have your drivers license yet, so no car right?" Cam said giving what Liz called the shark smile.

Deciding to just go with it Jake laughed. "Oh yeah, you're right no car yet." 

Giving Jake a quick look Cam took Wards arm. "Well come on in I can't wait to introduce you to everyone." he was talking to Ward but he was looking at Jake.

Liz turned to Jake when Cam and Ward left to mingle. "I don't know what my brother sees in that jerk. I swear every time he smiles I picture a shark grinning before he attacks." 

Jake was watching the different kids and had to admit they had all gotten into the spirt. He was looking at this one guy wearing what he knew was a pink 70's pimp outfit nearly missing Liz's comment and turned to her. "You don't like him either, it thought it was just me." ignoring the tingle he was getting on the back of neck thinking it was just nerves.

"It's not just you, but Ward's happy so I keep my mouth shut." The DJ put on Stayin Alive and Liz grabbed his hand. "Wanna dance?" 

Jake smiled down at her. "As long as you don't mind teaching me how."

"You've never danced before?" Liz asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Does stripping count?" cocking his head with a grin. Jake didn't mind telling her stuff like that, he liked to see how she reacted to everything. It was never anything that he expected.

"Oh lord!" laughing as she dragged him to the dance floor. Singing the song to him as she started teaching him how to do the hustle like her grandmother had taught her. 

Jake had fun hanging out with Liz, no mater what he said to her she just took it in and turned it around to make him feel better about it. They kept their distance from Cam and his friends as she taught him the dances and he impressed her a little. All she had to do was show him a couple of times and he could copy her, when she asked if he had lied to her about not dancing he had said that most of the moves were the same as having sex just with clothes on. She had turned pink but didn't question him again. Every once in a while the hair on Jake's neck stood up but nobody said or did anything to cause it so he just figured it was nerves from being around so many people. Ward joined them when they went to the buffet table to get something to eat winded from dancing and wanted to know if they were having fun. Liz just nodded and Jake said everything was great.

Most of the people there were classmates of Cam's from Gailforce Academy, the private school he went to, and Jake asked Liz how Ward and Cam had met. She told him that Cam's mother was a client of their mom's and they had meet when Cam had came with her to an appointment six months ago and they had been going strong ever since. Cam and Ward came over to Liz and Jake an hour later. "You guys having fun?" Cam asked handing them cups of punch. 

"Sure, the DJ's great." Liz was yelling over the music.

Feeling a lot better about being there Jake nodded. "Yeah thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, I'm glad you came. Any friend of Wards and all that." Cam smiled and Jake almost laughed, Liz was right he did look like a shark.

"Yeah Ward and Liz have been good friends to me." Jake laughed when Ward held his cup up for a toast.

"I'll bet they have." Cam's tone of voice went through Jake. "Anyway why don't you... " stopping when one of his buddies bumped into  
Jake spilling his soda all over Jake's shirt. "Damn it watch where you're going. Jake are you alright?" reaching out to try and mop the liquid up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jake said laughing at his luck. "Just soaked." as Liz and Ward started handing him napkins.

Cam stepped back and looked at Jake. "Come on you can clean up in my room and you can borrow one of my shirts. I promise it won't be gold lame'."

Jake looked around but nothing seemed out of sorts. Holding the shirt away from his skin. "Sure why not." He seemed concerned and Jake didn't want to cause trouble for Ward.

Ward took Jake's cup. "We'll wait for you here," then looking at Cam, "don't take too long you have presents to open."

Giving him a quick kiss Cam smiled. "It won't take a minute, I can't wait to open yours." grinning as he left with Jake. 

Jake followed Cam upstairs to his bedroom, the lights were off when he stepped inside with Cam behind him. Jake realized his mistake when Cam shut the door before turning on the lights and he saw that they weren't alone, two other guys were there waiting for them, including the one that split the drink who had a sick smile on his face that Jake was way to familiar with. He turned towards Cam who took his time looking at Jake from head to toe his eyes full of lust. "You are definitely my favorite birthday present." reaching out to touch Jake's face.

Jake knew he had to stay calm. "What the hell is this?" trying to step out of Cam's reach but he got stopped by the bed.

"You're the expert." Cam laughed as he licked his lips looking at Jake. "I'd think a whore would recognize a bedroom wouldn't you?"

In shock Jake just froze realizing he should have trusted the tingles earlier and stayed away from Cam. "What are you talking about?" hoping he could find a way out of this he looked at the third guy in the room but he wouldn't meet Jake's eyes.

Cam stepped closer. "Oh come on you don't have to play hard to get, I know all about your time on the streets." he said softly reaching out again, this time grabbing Jake's belt as he bit his lip in excitement.

Jake had enough and pushed Cam back but to his surprise he only backed up a couple steps not far enough to get past him. "Back off! Don't touch me!"

Cam back handed Jake so hard it split his lip and he fell backward onto the bed. "You fucking whore!" 

Keith Bailey couldn't believe Cam was actually going this far with the other boy. "Cam!" he yelled. He wanted to stop this but Cam wasn't giving him a choice.

Cam looked at him and hissed. "Shut up Keith!" hitting Jake again before sitting on top of him. "Why do you think you're here?" Cam laughed. "Did you honestly think I'd invite someone like you to my party just to be nice?"

Jake tried to fight them off but the drink spilling friend of Cam's grabbed his arms holding him down, as he pulled Jake's shirt off he knew it had all been a setup. Through too many years of experience he knew it wouldn't do any good to fight that many of them. Knowing he didn't have any choice he just closed his eyes preparing himself for what was coming. "That's right, be a good little whore." Cam whispered in Jake's ear causing him to shudder. "Remind me to thank Ward for my present when I'm done."

Downstairs Liz looked at her watch then at Ward. "Why is it taking so long to change a shirt." she didn't trust Cam and was getting worried. "It shouldn't be taking this long Ward."

Ward looked at his own watch. "Would you relax, that was a big drink maybe he had to get a quick shower." although he hated to admit it but something didn't feel right to him either.

"I don't know Ward. Cam's been acting pretty weird tonight." She said watching two guys talking by the stairs with grins on their faces since Cam had taken Jake upstairs.

"Yeah I know," looking towards the stairs not wanting to admit he was concerned to. "I didn't want to say anything but he's made some strange comments about Jake, almost like he knows about him or something."

Getting a bad feeling Liz grabbed his hand. "That's it! Come on I'm not waiting anymore." running to the stairs. When one guy tried to stop them from going up to Cam's room Liz kneed him in the crouch and shoved him out of the way. "Move it, or lose it pal!" 

That was when Ward passed her taking the stairs two at a time to get to Cam's door. When he found it locked he didn't stop to think he just kicked it open. The sight of Jake, face down on the bed, half dressed with Cam on top of him starting to pull at Jake's pants was a complete shock and he froze. Liz pushed passed him, "You sick bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" running she shoved Cam to the floor as hard as she could. "Jake come on." grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the room.

Cam jumped up to follow them but Ward stepped in front of him blocking his way. "Ward come on, we were just having some fun with the new toy in town." Cam said brushing his hair back into place. "You know I've overlooked your family's liberal attitude toward love but come on! He's so far beneath you it's pathetic."

"You're the one's who are pathetic," Ward yelled poking Cam in the chest and looking at the others. He only knew Keith and he had the good sense to look ashamed.

"You're not seriously choosing that whore over me. I don't think so." Cam said taking a step towards Ward.

Ward shook his head. "You son-of-a-bitch!" pulling his arm back he punched Cam right in the face breaking his nose, thank you dad for the boxing lessons, he thought as Cam landed hard on the floor. "That whore, as you called him, has more dignity and compassion in his little finger then all of you put together. And Cam," leaning closer to him. "Jake is more of a man than you will ever be." Turning he followed Liz and Jake out of the room leaving Cam on the floor with his friends to look after him, he thought he heard one of them call out but he just kept walking until he caught up with Liz and Jake at the car. When he got a look at Jake's face he cursed and started the car. "Let's get you to the hospital." looking at Jake sitting in the back seat since he hadn't wanted them near him.

"Jake?" Liz didn't like the way he had started shaking and took one of Wards spare shirts out of the glove box and handed it to him when he wouldn't answer.

"I don't need a hospital. Just take me home." Jake was angry at himself for ever thinking he could change who he was. He just wanted to get back to Mike and Ian's, they were the only ones he trusted now. Completely defeated he took the shirt and pulled it on.

"What the hell happened Jake?" Ward asked looking at him in the rearview mirror seeing the cut lip and the bruises already starting on his face.

Jake looked out the window watching the houses go by. "I thought I could trust..." choking up he stopped talking.

"Trust what Jake?" Liz asked but Jake didn't say anything else to them no matter what they did. When they got to his house Jake got out and walked to the door not caring that they were following him inside. 

Mike and Ian had heard the car and were surprised to see them back so early. It wasn't even ten o'clock when they met them in the hallway before Jake could make it upstairs. "Yar home early is the party over already?" Ian asked.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Mike stopped Jake as he got a good look at his face. "What the hell happened!?" he didn't ask Jake he was looking at Ward and Liz.

Jake shook his head. "I thought I could trust them."

"Trust who Jake?" Ward asked. "One minute everything was fine and the next..."

Liz was pissed at her brother and shoved him. "The next you're jackass of a boyfriend had one of his friends purposely spills a drink on Jake." turning to Mike, she wasn't used to seeing him pissed off and he was kinda scary. "Cam offered Jake a clean shirt upstairs but when they didn't come back down I grabbed Ward and went looking for Jake."

Ward looked at one of the few teachers he really liked. "I'm sorry Mr Mike. I knew something was wrong when one of Cam's friends tried to stop us from going upstairs."

Mike looked at Jake seeing the way he was looking down like he had when they had first met and started getting a knot in his stomach. "Jake what happened?"

Only looking at Mike, "Make them leave, please." Jake asked.

Liz took a step towards Jake. "Why Jake? What did we do?"

Ian turned to the twins almost afraid to ask. "What did ya see when ya found Jake?"

"Cam..." Liz looked at Jake and bit her lip, "He had Jake on his bed." She told them.

They all saw the color leave Mike's face then saw it turn red. "What?" 

Hating to add to it but Ward told them. "A couple of guys were holding him down."

Ian kicked the staircase and tuned around with his hands on his head saying something in Gallic the kids didn't know. "Jesus it was more than one?" he finally asked.

Mike pulled out his phone. "Address NOW!"

"No, Mike please!" Jake was panicking afraid that if they called the police they might try to take him away from Mike and Ian. "Just let it go. It didn't work okay, nothing happened."

Mike took a hold of Jake's chin. "You call this nothing? And what do you mean it didn't work?" when he didn't answer, Mike turned to Liz and Ward.

Ward raised his hands and took a step back seeing how mad Mike was. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

Jake looked at them for the first time since leaving Cam's house. "You told them about me."

That was not what Ward had expected him to say. "WHAT?! No! I never told anyone."

Jake took a step towards them. "He knew about me! He knew that I was a prostitute. Cam told me what you did... that you brought me there as his present."

"What? Jake no!" Liz couldn't believe that bastard had told Jake that. "That sorry lying little bastard." now she felt like kicking something.

"No way in hell! That jackass!" Ward was furious and wished he had broken Cam's neck instead of his nose. "Mr Mike I swear I never said a word to anyone about Jake. I would never do that to you." he said looking at Jake.

"He knew!!!" Jake yelled sitting down on the steps. "I trusted you." he whispered hanging his head.

Ward went to stand next to him. "Jake I swear I never told Cam anything about you except that we were friends. That's all."

"Then how did he know?" Jake didn't know who to believe anymore.

Ward didn't know what to say so he shrugged. "I don't know, everybody at school knows the truth maybe one of them..." 

Liz raised her hand, uncomfortable when everybody turned and looked at her. "You told Cam?" Ward asked his sister.

"No of course not." moving closer to Jake. "I never said a word to him or anybody about Jake. I don't even like Cam, but last week when he was at the house you were in the kitchen. I didn't think anything of it at the time but he was on your laptop."

"Oh God," Ward started thinking back. "I never deleted those damn articles. Damn it this is my fault." feeling horrible he sat on the steps careful not to get to close to Jake.

"I don't give a damn how he found out. I care about what he did tonight." Mike yelled.

"Please don't call the police." Jake begged pointing to his face. "This is nothing, I've been hit a lot harder trust me."

"Jake," Mike leaned down and put both his hands on Jake's shoulders and looked right at him. "look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Did he..." choking up he couldn't get the words out.

Jake looked at Mike shaking his head. "Nothing happened, he hit me a few times that's all. I know that look, I've seen it too many times and I know that he would have but... they came in." Looking at the twins he wondered why they had come looking for him if they knew what Cam was doing.

"Okay." Mike stood up rubbing his face thankful for that at least. "He tried though, that's bad enough. If you think I'm gonna let him get away with that..."

Jake jumped up and grabbed Mike arm. "Please Mike don't."

Ian put a hand on Mike's arm. "Mike if Jake says he's okay then..."

Mike turned on Ian yelling. "They tried to rape him Ian!" 

"But they didn't." Ian was trying to keep Mike calm even though he was just as angry as Mike was. How dare they put their hands on Jake, he wanted blood for this as well, only he was willing to do it outside the police.

Mike nodded his head a few times. "Fine," turning to Liz and Ward. "You saw who they were?"

Ward stood up. "Yeah, I know one of them pretty well but the other one that spilled the drink I've never met."

"They all go to Gailforce with Cam." Liz offered.

Ward looked at Mike. "Just tell me what I can do to help." 

Liz stood next to her brother. "We'll do anything we can."

Jake looked at them seeing how upset they were. "You really didn't tell him?" Now that he had a safe place to think he realized that they would never have come looking for him if they had been a part of it.

Liz looked like she was ready to start crying. "Hell no!"

Shaking his head Ward looked right at Jake. "I would never do that to you Jake. I can't believe that bastard told you that. Why would he do this?" seeing a weird look pass across Jake's face. "What did he say to you?" he wanted to know.

"It's not important." Jake said not wanting to think about what had happened.

"It is important!" Ward insisted. "He lied to you about me."

"Who cares what he said?" Mike interrupted a little hysterically. "I want the names of every person you even think was involved in this." He wanted blood for what they had done to Jake.

Ward looked at Liz. "I don't know the guy that Liz racked when we tried to get upstairs."

"Neither do I, but I bet he'll remember me for a while!" Liz smiled interrupting her brother as she crossed her arms with a satisfied smile. 

"Jake..." Ian said putting his hand on Jake's shoulder to get his attention. "Why don't ya come with me and we'll get some ice on that lip." 

"Hold on a sec, Jake just look at me for minute." Mike pulled out his cell phone and took several pictures of his face before letting him go with Ian. He had seen that on a tv show once and remembered thinking that it was a smart idea at the time. "You two follow me." Liz and Ward knew that tone from school, it was Mike's don't push it tone, so they followed him to the library where he pulled out a note pad for each of them from his desk. "I want the names, phone numbers, parents names, eye color if you have it. I want to know everything you know about anybody you even think might have been involved."

Ward took the pad. "We'll do anything Mr Mike. I'm so sorry."

Mike held his hand up. "Not yet Ward, right now I am too angry to talk about it. Just write, then call your parents and let them know what's going on. "

Liz looked up at him, "You know we would never have let Jake go if we had any idea this would happen." wiping her eyes.

Mike looked at both of them and sighed. "I know that Liz and I don't think either of you had anything to do with this. You've both been very good friends to Jake and he'll realize that in time but right now I just need to know what you know okay." They looked so upset sitting there in their disco outfits Mike couldn't bring himself to stay mad at them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ian took Jake to the kitchen and made him sit at the counter. "Here hold this ta yar lip for a bit." handing him a bag of frozen squash. "This I know how ta fix at least. Mum always kept peas in the freezer for me."

"I'm sorry Ian. I knew something was wrong with Cam, that's why I didn't want to go. I didn't like him from the beginning and..." hanging his head but still holding the bag to his lip. "At least now I know why. I've always known when a guy wanted to fuck me but I just didn't want to listen to myself."

Sitting next to him at the kitchen counter and ruffling his hair Ian looked at him. "Jake I'm so sorry, ya shouldna have ta think like that at all." 

"I was just so surprised you know." looking up at Ian. "I thought it was over. If I was still in Florida I would've known what to do but when he hit me I just froze, by the time I knew what was coming it was too late." seeing Mike coming in. "Mike I'm sorry I should've..." he stopped talking when Mike just walked over and pulled him into a hug, that's when he broke down. Jake couldn't understand why this had upset him so much, besides getting roughed up a bit nothing had happened.

Mike waited until Jake had stopped crying. "Jake I know you don't want to call the police but please think about it." sitting on the stool next to him. "I can call Detective Morgan he's the one who worked on my case. Louis's a good man he won't make trouble for you."

Jake didn't know what he wanted, he just felt numb. "What if they try to take me away from you guys? I can't go back, I just can't." saying the one thing he was really afraid of.

Mike looked at Ian then Jake. "Is that why you don't want me to call them?" Jake nodded. "Jake nobody is going to take you away from us. You are in my state now, even if they tried I have the connections and the money to keep that from happening." Taking Jake's hand. "I want you to think about this Jake. If they did this to you what is going to stop them from attacking someone else. That person might not be so lucky."

Jake swallowed hard thinking about it for a second then nodded. "Okay, you can call him." he wasn't going to let someone else get hurt by Cam, especially Ward.

"Thank God." Ian said putting an arm around Jake as Mike pulled out his phone and called Detective Morgan.

Mike stepped away letting Ian help Jake as he called Louis’s cell phone. He had talked to him a few times over the last two years, not just about his case but Mike had made several donations to his department in the past. After Mike explained what had happened he and two other officers were at Cam's house thirty minutes later. The party was still going on but kids scattered when they saw the cops show up. Cam had called his parents who had been out for the party and had arrived a few minutes before the cops. Thinking they were there for Cam's broken nose they let the cops talk with all three of the boys and look around Cam's room. Cam had pitched a fit about that and Detective Morgan quickly found out why. Cam had set up a webcam and a quick look at his computer, after Cam's parents had forced him to give up his password, showed not only the recording of Jake but of Cam blackmailing one of the two boys into helping him. It didn't take long before Louis arrested all three of them and had them taken to the station in hand cuffs. While Louis left one of his officers stayed behind to collect Cam's computer and a few other things from his room. Like his comforter that had spots of blood on it. 

Ward and Liz's parents met their kids at the station with a change of clothes. As they were giving their statements to one of Detective Morgan's men, Cam and the others were brought in. Mike and Ian had taken Jake to the emergency room to document his injuries like Louis suggested and arrived about an hour after Liz and Ward, knowing the hospital staff had helped Jake skip to the head of the line. To say they caused quite a stir when they arrived would be an understatement since Mike and Ian had taken the time to change into their best mob attire. Despite everything Jake had laughed when they had came downstairs at the house remembering his own reaction to them that day at the courthouse. 

Mike and Ian stayed with Jake when he gave his statement to Detective Morgan, Mike getting madder by the minute as he realized how he had been set up. Mike had also brought Louis a flash drive with a copy of all the paperwork and contact information for the Judge, the DA, and the Chief of Police in Florida so they would know the truth about Jake's history and not what Cam was saying. After the boys were booked they were taken to a conference room where their parents were allowed to sit with them while they waited for their lawyers to arrive. They were left waiting for two hours while Jake and the twins finished talking to the cops. 

Mike and Ian had been shocked when they found out who the boys were. They had never met any of the children but they knew the parents from different business meetings and parties for the real estate firm. Cameron's Dad, Lincoln McCall, was a city Counselman that the firm had backed for years and his wife Helen had worked with Mike's mom at different charities. Mike hadn't realized that it was their son who had been dating Ward because Linc always referred to his son as Ron not Cam. Jerry Richardson was there with his wife Gale, they were Chad's parents, the boy that had split the drink. Jerry was a city inspector they had been dealing with the last few years. Theodore Bailey, known as Theo to his friends, was a lawyer in Marley's firm that they had met many times while Ian was getting his citizenship. It was his son Keith who had been blackmailed into helping Cam. Mike had been surprised when Louis had told them about that and wondered what had been used against him to make him agree to doing something like this. Keith's mother Jackie was there as well. She was an unpleasant woman that Mike had never liked, out of everyone he had ever met she was the only one he was sure disapproved of him or more appropriately she was extremely homophobic. 

After collecting all the papers Detective Morgan walked into the conference room with Liz, Ward and their parents, who just sat in the corner trusting that their kids would do the right thing. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I just wanted to make sure I had everything in order so I could explain exactly what all of you are being charged with." Louis told them.

Linc looked up at the detective. "What charges? My son was the one assaulted, by him." pointing to Ward. He didn't know what was going on or why they had dragged Ronny down there in handcuffs when he was the one with the broken nose. "I have the right to know what my son..."

Detective Morgan looked at the man, he had been dealing with politicians since taking over as head of his department five years ago and most of the time he considered them, at best, a damn nuisance. "Actually Councilman McCall you don't. Your son is eighteen, he's an adult, so I don't have to talk to you at all. The only reason you're here is because the guardian of the boy your son assaulted asked to have all of you together for this." It was unorthodox but after being told who the boys were Mike had insisted with a look that had shocked him.

Liz crossed her arms looking at the three of them. "Yeah we were more than happy to tell them everything we knew about your little ambush."

"You know," Ward said looking at Chad. "how you purposely spiled that drink on Jake so he'd go with Cam."

"By the way did your lookout ever manage to pull his balls out after I kicked them in." Liz asked Cam and missed the grin from Louis and her parents. Since the guys wasn't with them she figured he had gotten away.

"He's a fucking prostitute. You should be arresting him not us." Cam yelled out. He may be eighteen but Louis thought he looked like a kid pouting after not getting his way.

Chad looked at the Detective. "It was suppose to be a joke. Cam just wanted to scare him away from Ward that's all. He told us that he was getting between the two of them."

Ward looked at Cameron. "So you thought trying to rape my friend would make me like you better. You're sick!"

Detective Morgan turned on a projector. "Why don't we show your parents exactly what you consider to be a joke." putting the flash drive in the computer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mike, Ian and Jake were waiting outside in a hallway for Detective Morgan to come and get them. Mike looked over at Jake who was just sitting back in the chair with his eyes closed. His lip was swollen and the left side of his face was already turning dark. "Jake are you okay with doing this my way?"

"I'm not sure of anything right now." Opening his eyes. His head hurt and all he wanted was to crawl in bed and try to forget what had happened. "But like you said if he did this to me, then... I don't want anyone else to get hurt like that."

"I know this is hard," Ian rubbed Jake's back. "But we're really proud of ya Jake."

Giving a little laugh Jake looked at him. "I would never be able to do this if it wasn't for you guys. So what's going to happen next?" He had been shocked when Detective Morgan had only asked him to verify what Liz and Ward had already told him and to get his side of the story. Jake had thought he would think it was his fault after he had seen the police report Mike had given him but he hadn't.

Mike sat back, "Don't worry. I have a feeling this will all be over with very quietly and very quickly." After the way he had reacted at the house Jake thought Mike was being a little too calm now and that was the first time Jake had seen him look scary.

Jake wasn't the only one worried about Mike, Ian hadn't seen him this calm since confronting the people in Ireland. Dear lord these people would be lucky to get out of here without life sentences. A few minutes later Louis came out and waved for them to come in. Mike had the satisfaction of watching all of the parents pale when he walked into the room. Lincoln was the one to jumped up first. "Mr Wilkinson?" All the fathers sanding up was like watching the wave at a football game. Even detective Morgan did a double take at their reaction to Mike. "What are you doing here?"

Mike had even brought the cane with him and stood inside the door tapping a steady rhythm on the floor for effect. "Good evening everyone. Lincoln, Mark, Theo it's so lovely to see you again." his voice dripping with hostility. "I'm sure we all wish it were under different circumstances."

Mark swallowed. "Mike, Ian, why..." starting to sweat. Mike's company owned his office building and he knew Mike wasn't one to forgive and forget. 

"Why are we here?" Ian answered crossing his arms then turning to look at Mike and Jake. "Well now, do ya see the bruises on Jake's face. That's what yar sons did ta him." he said as the three of them sat down at the table across from the boys and their families. Smiling as the three fathers looked at each other before they sat down as well.

Cam looked at Ian with a sneer. "What business is it of yours? What are you, his pimp?"

Mike ignored the boy, instead he just looked at his father. "Lincoln if I were you, I would tell your son to shut the hell up before I have them put the sexual assault charges back in." very calmly he leaned back in the seat but kept up a slow steady tapping with the cane. "And just so all of you can understand why I'm here, I happen to be Jake's guardian." They all paled again and the men started apologizing while their mothers where sitting back looking worried. Losing his cool for a minute he yelled, "Save it!!" Standing up Mike banged the cane on the table top and took a deep breath to calm down when even Jake jumped. "I will not sit here and listen to you apologize for your children who are all over seventeen and should have known better." calm again he looked at the three boys. Only Theo's son Keith had the decency to look away ashamed, Cam and Chad just looked sorry they got caught. "That means they'll be charged as adults when I press charges and as Jake's legal guardian I am the one who will decide that." unbuttoning his coat as he sat back down.

Lincoln had only seen Mike like this one time, the night of Doug's party when he had called the three homophobic assholes out. At the time Lincoln had applauded him since he had been fighting for gay rights since Ronnie had told them he was gay when he was twelve. He had never expected to be on the receiving end of Mike's fury though. He had thought the stories he heard about him had been exaggerated, now he wasn't to sure. One rumor was that Mike had his stepmother investigated then arrested and had her daughters shipped off to their grandparents. Another rumor was that he had the man who had assaulted him killed in prison. He thought that was pushing things a little too far but seeing him so friendly with the officers here he started to wonder. "Let's not go overboard here. I'm sure we can come up with something..."

Mike laughed politely. "Save it for your campaign speeches Linc you know it doesn't impress me." crossing his legs laying the cane on his lap. The next time they were in New York Gigi was getting an extra commission for finding it for him. It had come in handy so many times and he wondered what people would say if they knew it had the sword hidden inside of it. So far he had never felt threatened enough to use it but in a way it was comforting to know it was there if he ever needed it. He had even gotten a concealed weapons permit and a letter from DL's dad so he never had to worry about carrying it around with him.

Cam sat up and stared at the two men. "Just who are you? Do you have any idea who my dad is?"

"Shut up Camron, you've done enough. If you don't want to spend the next few years in prison then just sit there and keep your mouth shut." Lincoln said turning sharply to look at his son who for once did as he was told and sat back in his seat.

"Lincoln?" Helen was shocked at her husband for speaking to their son like that.

Lincoln turn on her next. "You too Helen. For years we've let Ronny get away with anything. Well this time he picked the wrong person to mess with. Don't let his age fool you, in case you don't recognize him, this is Michael Wilkinson Jr. My biggest campaign donor and wealthiest man in this room, possibly the state." Detective Morgan had not known that and looked at Mike who just shrugged. "So I suggest we sit here and try to find a way out of this misunderstanding."

Ian hated people like this, people who thought their kids could do no wrong, like the parents of the kids in Ireland that had beat him. He sat up fast staring at the boys. "Sorry Lincoln, but what part did we misunderstand." Jake was surprised at Ian's tone, normally he was the calm one. "Were we mistaken about the fact that yar son planed this in advance or was it a mistake when he had two people hold Jake down while he tried ta pull his pants off. Maybe we should re-watch the video your son so kindly took for us ta see what part was a mistake."

Mike smiled, it took a lot set Ian off but he was impressive when it did... "While we were waiting to see you I took the liberty of reading Gailforce's website." Holding up his iPad to them. "Did you know they have a strict conduct code? All it's going to take is one call from the detective here to have each one of you expelled." It was the mothers that sat up at that. "And good luck getting them into another school in this state because I will personally call every one of them and make sure they get a copy of that video."

Chad's mom Gale sat up. "Mr Wilkinson my son wasn't the one who put this together I don't see why you're punishing him." Swatting at her husbands arm when he tried to hold her back. 

It was the look Mike gave her that made her sit back. "Mrs Richardson he may not have planned it but he sure a hell was a main contributor and he definitely looked like he was having fun watching what Cam was doing. Maybe Ian's right and you should watch the recording again." when she looked away he added. "Don't you dare sit there and try to minimalize what he did just because it wasn't his idea because it definitely was his hands on Jake." turning to her husband. "Mark you know me, if you like that sweet office of yours I suggest you set your wife straight about a few things. You'd be surprised how many offers we've had for that building that we’ve turned down because you were there first." he added before looking at Louie. "Detective Morgan please explain just how much prison time they're each are looking at."

"Alright Mike, you've made your point. What can we do to fix this?" Theo asked. If Mike stayed calm so would he.

Mike shrugged and smiled which Ian knew was a bad sign, he knew he was right when Mike said, "Chemical castration comes to mind." causing everyone in the room to erupt in horror.

Liz and Ward's mom Shellie watched the boys and their families arguing and leaned over Mike's shoulder and whispered. "Well done! If I didn't know better... damn." laughing, "Remind me never to tick you off. " Mike patted her hand and tried not to smile. If she wanted to think he was bluffing then that was fine with him.

Suddenly the door opened and Bob walked into the room with a woman carrying a stack of papers. "Sorry I'm late everyone," taking a hold of his chin Bob looked at Jake's face. "Damn Kid, what did they do? Mistake you for a piñata."

"Something like that Uncle Bob." Even though Bob had told him that he could call him that it was the first time he’d used it and when the others heard it they stopped yelling at each other and looked at him.

"Linc, Mark, Theo you all know my Uncle right?" Mike smirked.

Mark looked at Bob. "I take it you're representing Mike, Bob?" He just smiled at them and nodded "Well, you can ignore the voicemail I left the next time you check it."

Bob set his briefcase down on the table. "I'll do that Mark. Now allow me to introduce ADA Emma Jones. Ms Jones and I were just discussing appropriate punishment."

Emma had known Mike Sr, Bill and Bob, since college and had even dated Bill before he met Mary. "I've already shown the video to a judge and I think we may be able to make a deal that will satisfy everyone."

"We'll see about that." Mike was out for blood and knew Emma would do her best.

Lincoln took a sip from the water bottle an officer had left for them and sat back. "What kind of deal?"

"I assume you want to keep the sexual assault charges off their records." Emma said to Chad and Keith.

Mark nodded thankful for that at least. "That would be nice, yes."

"Definitely." Theo added. So far Keith hadn't said anything to them except, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it."

Emma started passing out folders to the two boys. "Well the information on the computer was very helpful so here's my one and only offer. You two will plead no contest to the charge of accessories to the assault and battery of a minor. Since both of you are first time offenders so I'm thinking a two thousand dollar fine and a thousand hours of community service, six months of mandatory counseling as well as a fifteen hundred foot restraining order." sitting back in her chair she added, "If you don't take it, you will be charge as adults with the attempted sexual assault of a minor and you will be registered sex offenders for the rest of your life. So I think this should sound pretty fair." looking at Mike who nodded, Cam was the one he wanted anyway. "These officers," pointing to the three men standing at the door. "will show you to another room so you can think it over while your friend learns his charges." she waited until the six of them left and two other officers came in before turning to Lincoln, Helen and Cameron. "Councilman McCall I'm sorry but there will be no such deal for your son." and saw Mike and Ian smile out of the corner of her eye.

Cameron jumped out of his seat fast but his father grabbed his arm pulling him back down. "What the hell!"

Lincoln glared at his son, at this point he was ready to strangle him himself. "Not another word Cameron.”

One of the officers came over and made Cam stand up and handcuffed him again before reading him his rights. "Cameron McCall you are under arrest for the Assault and Battery of a Minor, the Attempted Sexual Assault of a Minor and Unlawful Detention of a Minor. You have the right to remain silent..."

Cameron looked at them like he couldn't believe what was happening. "He's a fucking prostitute for Gods sake's."

Bob just clicked his pen and started writing. "We'll be adding slander as well I think."

"I'm not." Jake said speaking to the room for the first time. "I never had a choice." looking at Cameron and his parents while the cop finished reading him his rights. "My stepfather started molesting me when I was eleven. When I was twelve he and my mom started selling me. I never once wanted any of them to touch me." staring at Cameron. "Including you." 

Bob put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "I think they all get the picture. Any questions Linc, Helen," they shook their heads. "okay then Emma..." turning to her.

"As I was saying the charges remain but if you want to escape jail time here's my offer." Handing the papers to Lincoln but looking at Cameron. "You plead guilty and you'll be under house arrest with a GPS ankle monitor, until you turn 21. You will register as a sex offender," they started to protest and she held up her hand. "That will happen no matter what you do. He will start mandatory counseling, five thousand hours of community service and a twenty thousand dollar fine. You will not be allowed within twenty-five hundred feet of Jake..."

Ward stood up. "And us." He had been watching Cam since he had come in the room and was disgusted by what he seen. He wasn't in the least but sorry for attacking Jake, just that he had been caught.

"I'm sorry?" Emma turned to look at Ward.

Ward looked at his parents who just nodded. "I want my name and my sisters on the restraining order as well. I don't want him anywhere near us."

Cameron tried to take a step towards him but the officer held him back. "Ward come on..."

Ward looked directly at him. "If you think I want anything to do with you after this, you're sicker then I thought. You will lose my phone number, screw that I'll get a new phone. I want you to forget my name and if you ever come near me, my friends or my family again, I won't just break your nose. I will make sure that every person you know finds out what you tried to do to Jake." turning back to the ADA. "So can you add us to the restraining order or do we need to get one of our own?"

Emma was trying not to grin at the young man. "It won't be a problem."

Despite protest from Cameron and his mother, Lincoln refused to argue with the ADA and Cameron was taken to a holding cell to wait for his turn with a judge. Chad and Keith both took the ADA's offer but Keith asked to speak to Jake without his parents before seeing the Judge. After Liz and Ward had left with their parents he was allowed in to speak to Jake with Mike and Ian standing with him. Keith swallowed hard seeing Mike standing there tapping his cane again. "Thank you for seeing me, I know I don't have the right to ask you for forgiveness." he started wringing his hands together. "What I let him do..." shaking his head. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I did try to stop him, I did... but Cam, he wouldn't listen. When he want's something... he can be scary at times and God help anyone who gets in his way."

Seeing the way Keith was crying and wouldn't meet Jake's eyes was the only thing that made Mike believe him. "Detective Morgan said that Cameron was blackmailing you." He was still upset he had helped but wanted to know what Cam was blackmailing him with.

For some reason Jake looked at him really well and remembered the way Cam had yelled at him. "What did he have on you?"

Keith tried to smile but this whole day had been a nightmare for him. "My parents. They didn't know I was gay, but they do now thanks to Cam blurting it out earlier." 

Jake saw the way he tensed up saying that. "He threatened to tell them didn't he? What a jackass." 

"Yeah," Keith nodded. "I've known him long enough to know he doesn't bluff. I'd like to think I would have stopped him before he hurt you, but I guess we'll never know." looking out the window at his parents. "Anyway I just wanted to say how very, very, sorry I am and to thank you for not throwing me in jail." turning to Mike. "You don't have to worry I'll follow the judges orders to the letter and I promise I will never bother you again." Turning to leave. "Please tell Ward how sorry I am and I hope one day you'll both be able to forgive me." 

Remembering something Jake stopped him. "You let go..." Keith turned to them again. "you let go of my arm."

"What?" turning to Jake Mike asked.

"He let go of my arm before Ward came in." Jake told them. Now he was glad Mike had asked to see the video before going into see them. "I remember that and in the video my arm was free before they came in."

Mike called Emma back in and after watching that part of the recording again a couple of times, they could see that not only had Keith let go he had taken a step towards Cam before Ward kicked in the door. Mike and Emma agreed to lower Keith's fine to five hundred dollars, cut the community service to five hundred hours and to their surprise Jake asked that he be dropped from the restraining order as well. He knew how hard it was to be different and told Keith that if he needed to talk to someone he didn't blame him for what happened and he could call him anytime. Mike spoke to both his parents after that and offered his help in coming to terms with Keith’s coming 'out'. Theo had thanked them but Jackie had stood back looking sick to her stomach.

Before Mike, Ian and Jake left Cameron's parents came over to apologize to Jake and swore that Cameron wouldn't bother any of them again. Mike wasn't in the forgiving mood and felt like they were just copying Keith's parents to stay on his good side. Mike had looked them both in the eye saying, "Do your son a favor Linc, keep him away from me and my family. Or the next time I'll see him behind bars or at the bottom of a cliff." before turning and walking out the door leaving the stunned and suddenly frightened McCall's behind.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Cameron's attack  
> Mike and Ian help celebrate Jake's 16th birthday.

Chapter 16

(October 2014)

Mike had stopped Jake's sleeping in the basement routine by putting an electronic combination lock on the door and elevator to the basement that he changed every other day. Jake didn't really complain, he loved his room but it just seemed almost too big and his furniture barely filled half the space. If it hadn't been carpeted he would have bought a pair of rollerblades and used it as a rink. Liz and Ward tried to call him all day Sunday (Oct 5 2014) but he didn't feel like talking to them. He was enjoying Alyssa's babying though. Since she had spent the night at Vince's she hadn't known what had happened until Jake came down for breakfast with a fat lip and bruised cheek. Alyssa had flipped out when he told her the story. He thought Mike had been mad but she was totally pissed threating to remove body parts if she ever caught Cam anywhere near him again. After coming home from church she had made him lay down in the library, the only room with furniture, while she brought him tea and the fresh cookies she had made for him. Wanting to cheer him up Mike even gave him the combination to the basement, he didn't have the heart to tell them he was too sore to bowl. Cam hit like a mule and his arms were sore from being held down by the others. 

Since Jake hadn't talked to Liz or Ward he wasn't surprised to see them waiting outside the school Monday morning. He managed to bypass them and made a bee line to Dr C's office, he saw her look up when he came in. "Jake good morn..." jumping up to get a better look at his face. "What the heck happened?" 

Jake just looked at her. "The cops didn't tell you? I thought you were my social worker or something."

Kathleen looked at the bruises and winced. Those things had to be hurting him. "I haven't talked to anyone about you. Sit down and tell me what's going on and who did this." touching his cheek softly.

Mike had told him he could stay home if he wanted to but after finally getting used to everyone at the school knowing everything he preferred to just get it out of the way. He told her about the party and the attack, how Mike had scared the hell out the guys parents and their arrests. "I'm alright, Cam didn't hurt me... that bad." laughing a little. "Believe me I've had worse."

Kathleen just shook her head. Dear God this poor boy she thought to herself. "Jake I don't know what to say. I'm... I'm shocked they would do that to you."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Cam was jealous of my friendship with Ward. I guess he thought I was trying to steal Ward from him or something. At least that's what he said to me." He wasn't sure if he should tell Ward that or not which was one reason he hadn't wanted to talk to them.

"That's no excuse," slamming her notebook down on her desk. "Well at least he's been punished. How are you doing since this happened?" seeing some dark circles under his eyes. It could just be bruises but she had to ask.

"I don't know." wanting to be honest with her Jake sat back and sighed. "Please don't tell Mike, I don't want him to worry about me."

Now that worried her, "Jake what we talk about in here stays between us. I just give Mike an update once week, but I never tell him what you and I talk about." Kathleen assured him.

"It's just that I haven't slept but a couple hours since Saturday." he hated to admit that to her. "Every time I go to sleep all I see are people looking at me and touching me. That's never happened before, no matter what they did I was always able to just let it go, but now." It didn't make sense to him. "I don't get why this would bother me so much. I went to school two days after Cody first used me like it was nothing."

Kathleen came around to sat next to him. "Jake you have had to deal with more trauma in your life then anyone should ever have go through. You've had to push everything aside just to live day by day so it's possible that the shock of this attack..."

"This was nothing though," he said sitting up. "If it had happened in Florida I..."

"But it didn't." she said gently taking his hand. "For weeks now everybody has accepted you and protected you. You were able to let your guard down, to be free of your past, only to get hurt again. Something like that can trigger PTSD." 

Jake looked at her. "That post traumatic stress thingy? I thought that was for soldiers."

Kathleen cocked her head not surprised he knew that, the more she got to know Jake the more she realized how smart he really was. "Anyone who experiences a trauma can get PTSD." 

"I guess I would qualify then." rolling his eyes and laughing at himself as he sat back.

"Tell you what," sighing at his way of brushing things off, "for right now let's just leave things be, it could just be the stress that's effecting you. Let's give it a few days but if you're still not sleeping or if you feel anxious, moody, anything not normal for you. I want you to come see me or call me ASAP okay."

Jake agreed that was a good idea. "Okay Dr C I will, I promise."

"Hold on a sec." when he got up and headed for the door she came over and hugged him. "Just to remind you that not all people are jerks." glad when she was able to make him laugh.

The main topic in the school on Monday were his bruises, but Ward and Liz had taken it upon themselves to tell people what had happened so he wouldn't have to. DL, to Mike's surprise, was more disturbed then any of them and told Jake that the next time he went someplace to call him and he'd act as a bodyguard. Jake had stared at him for a minute before he had laughed saying, "Dude you're about four years to late for that." 

It took a few days but Jake finally made up with Liz and Ward and they seemed to bond even more because of it. He was still having trouble sleeping though and Dr C was monitoring him before talking to Mike. So far the longest he'd managed to sleep at one time was three hours before the nightmares woke him up. By Thursday he knew he couldn't keep it from Mike and Ian so he told them over breakfast. Ian was upset that he had kept it from them but was too concerned to be mad. During Jake's lunch meeting with Dr C he asked Mike to go with him so she could explain what she wanted to do. That consisted of continuing therapy but with an extra day each week and she gave Mike a prescription for Jake to help him sleep. 

(Oct 15 2014) 

Wednesday after school Mike was meeting with Vince to talk about the charter company and Jake asked Mike if it was okay to go to the mall with Liz, it was just the two of them since Ward was grounded for the day for not taking out the trash, something Liz thought was hilarious. They saw a movie and just hung out walking around the stores talking. Jake liked the way Liz made him feel, she just listened and never judged. He knew that she liked him, she would hold his arm as they walked around like in old movies and it never bothered him. "I really like doing this Liz, thanks for asking me to come. Just hanging out is new for me."

They were sitting in the food court again this time side by side and Liz laughed when he stole another french fry from her tray. "I'm glad Jake, you deserve to have a regular life. I'm just glad you forgave us." stealing one of his cheese stixs.

Jake swatted at her hand. "I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just that I've never been able to let people get close and you guys are the first besides Mike, Ian and Alyssa that I really trusted and..."

"It's okay," Liz took his hand. "I can't imagine how much it must have hurt to think that we would do that. I understand Jake, that's why we didn't want to push you to forgive us. If you hadn't trusted us on your own, it would never have been the same."

"Thanks for that and I do trust you. Just not with my food." making her laugh as he pulled the tray out of her reach. "Once I settled down I realized that you never would have come looking for me if you had been a part of it. After that it was easy to forgive you, even though you didn't do anything wrong." he told her.

"I'm glad, and just so you know neither did you." biting her lip Jake knew she was trying to figure out what to say next and he didn't have to wait long. "Jake we've been hanging out a lot since you moved here haven't we?"

Jake leaned back a little. "Yeah you guys are the best why?" 

"Well I wanted to ask you something, but I'm not sure if it will upset you or not." starting to tap her foot, another bad sign.

Laughing at the way she was hedging around things, Jake just looked at her. "Liz at this point I really don't think I have anymore secrets."

"Ha, ha," she crinkled her nose lightly slapping his hand. "I'm serious Jake, you just started talking to us again and I don't want to do anything to make you mad at me... again."

"Okay now I'm worried." setting his drink down. "How about this, if it does bother me I just won't answer but I promise not to get mad okay."

"Okay here goes..." biting her lip again she looked right at him and asked. "Are you gay?"

Jake sat up a little. "OH!!!" looking around, he hadn't expected her to ask that.

Liz continued rushing on now. "The only reason I'm asking, and believe me it doesn't matter to me what your answer is. You mean a lot to me but you said at the police station that you had never... you know wanted to be with any of those men and that got me thinking that maybe if you weren't, that you might want to be more than just friends... with me I mean... I'll shut up now." sitting back looking nervous.

"Honestly I've never really thought about it." not sure how to explain.

"I doesn't matter to me Jake, one way or another and it won't change how I feel about you." leaning back.

Jake looked around but didn't see anyone looking at them. "The only woman I've ever been with doesn't count and you know why." Liz nodded. "I've only ever had sex with men."

"But you said never wanted to." 

"And I didn't. If I had had a choice I never would have let any of them touch me." looking away knowing that wasn't exactly true.

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?" Liz asked.

Jake grinned at her. "Well butts were definitely involved." 

Turning pink Liz started slapping his hand again. "Oh my God! Did you just make a joke?

"I know, hell must have froze over." laughing Jake leaned back, "I guess I'm just comfortable with you. I know whatever I say you won't judge me for it." taking a deep breath he took her hand this time. "Liz I wish it were that simple. When I was with them," she knew he meant his mom and stepfather, "it was the worst time of my life. They controlled everything I did and it was nothing but constant fear, pain and humiliation. So when I finally got away from them everything changed. Even though I was still doing the same thing it was my choice and..." a little ashamed to admit it he told her, "there were times that I enjoyed being with someone."

"Oh!" Liz was a little shocked at his candor.

"Don't get me wrong I still didn't want to have to do that, but not everyone hurt me." taking a drink and sitting it down thinking about  
the one person he had cared about. "There was this one guy that I used to meet at different hotels at least twice a month. Ryan was always good to me, he would rent a room for the whole weekend from Friday to Monday, and stock the fridge with food. Everything from pizza and KFC to Chinese. Always enough for three days, but he never stayed longer then Friday night and not even the whole night." 

"If he liked you that much why didn't he just let you live with him." Liz asked wondering how someone could have cared about him but left him on the streets like that.

Jake smiled. "Because he was married with two kids and he was terrified that someone would find out about him." seeing the look of shock on Liz's face. "When we first met I had been on my own for a few months so getting picked up by someone new was no big deal anymore. But he was more nervous than I was and it made me relax. He paid me first then when he changed his mind he wouldn't take the money back, he tried leaving twice before I said we could just talk if that was what he wanted to do and that's all we did. A couple of weeks later he came by again, he and his wife had had this huge argument, she told him to make up his mind, stay or come out of the closet. He'd never been with a man even though he was attracted to them so he figured that since he didn't have anything to compare it to he thought he better find out what he wanted." looking at the cup in his hand remembering that first night with him. It had been his first kiss and the first time someone had held him without it feeling like a threat. "I expected him to just take me like everyone else did, but he didn't. When I was with him he never made me feel bad or hurt me or made do things I didn't want to. He was gentle, and kind, and I started looking forward to seeing him."

"You miss him don't you?" Liz asked seeing the way Jake face lit up when he talked about him.

"It wouldn't matter if I did, he's dead." she didn't say anything to that, "I guess he was right about not letting people know he was gay.  
Someone from his work saw us together, we had been meeting for over a year but two weeks after they saw us he killed himself in his garage."

Liz gasped. "God Jake I'm so sorry." she wondered if he had any good memories at all.

"Two months later I met Mike and came here." Jake said looking at her.

"You loved him didn't you." seeing the tears in his eyes before he brushed them away.

"I don't know if I even know what love is suppose to feel like. I liked being with him and what he represented. Safety and kindness, he was the closest thing I had to a family until I came here. Ryan was the first person to actually care what happened to me. He was all the time trying to get me to quit working on the streets, he thought I was seventeen like I told everyone, so he kept setting me up with interviews trying to get me a job." taking a deep breath. "I like you Liz, you're beautiful and smart, but you can be fierce when you want to be."

"Your friends in school, didn't you ever kiss any of the girls there." 

Jake shook his head wondering where she was going with this. "Not really..." he started to say but she leaned over and kissed him.

Sitting back Liz looked at Jake hoping he wasn't mad at her. "That wasn't so bad was it."

Jake had been kissed before but this made him feel like he was special. "No that wasn't bad at all." this time he leaned over and kissed her hoping to just feel something.

Neither one of them saw John and Bridget's daughter Kelly heading for their table. She had stopped dead with her mouth dropping open when Liz had kissed Jake, then giggled when Jake had kissed her. She thought about leaving but decided to talk to them anyway. She cleared her throat before saying, "Hey Liz, hey Jake." and laughed when they broke apart.

Liz sat back away from Jake looking extremely happy. "Kelly what are you doing here?"

Kelly sat down with them. "Picking out a new dress for my birthday Friday night. I saw you and thought I'd ask if you guys were coming."

Jake tried not to groan. "Sorry Kelly but I think I'm birthday’d out for a while."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "It's at the roller-skating rink Jake. The only people coming go to our school and you know all of them. I haven't been here that long and it's only about a dozen kids."

Liz liked Kelly but she understood how Jake felt. "I'm really sorry Kelly but it's going to be a while before I don't feel like popping every balloon I see. But I did get you a gift, I was going to give it to you on Monday if that's okay?"

Kelly was disappointed, Jake had been one of the first friends she had made here but after what had happened she didn't want push him. "Sure that'd be fine. Believe me I understand, I just thought I'd try. I'm just glad to see you feeling better Jake." looking at him. 

Jake smiled knowing she was talking about Liz's kiss. "Thanks Kelly. I'll make sure you get a gift from me too."

"You don't have to do that." she told him.

"You deserve it for being so understanding. I'm glad to see you finally embracing the south." he laughed at the fringed shirt and skirt she had on.

"I know right," laughing as she turned around for flair. "I loved growing up in New York, but..." leaning over the table, "don't tell Mr Mike he'll tell mom and dad, but I really like it here and so does my sister." at only 10 Liz didn't know Lena to well but Jake did since Kelly and her whole family had come over for dinner a few times now.

"Well you certainly fit in," Liz told her, "and you have a great voice Kelly I can't wait until our first competition."

"Yeah me too." Kelly grinned brushing her bangs out of her face. "Well I better get going, mom and Lena are waiting for me at Macys so..." getting up.

Jake laughed. "You know with all this birthday stuff going around I am so glad nobody knows when mine is."

"Hey you're right, when is it?" Liz asked excited.

"Not a chance." he said grinning at her. "I tell you, you tell Mike. The next thing I know he's hiring a five piece band to come sing happy birthday to me at school." making both the girls laugh.

The two girls tried but Jake wouldn't tell them though he did enjoy watching them try. It felt good having friends that truly cared about him even though they knew the whole ugly story. Thursday (Oct 17 2014) he gave Kelly an engraved locket that he had seen her looking at in the mall that Liz had helped him pick out. Liz had told Ward about Jake keeping his birthday a secret and they did exactly what Jake had said they would, they went straight to Mike at lunch and interrupted him grading papers. "I know when Jake's birthday is guys but with everything that's happened recently I don't think a party is good idea." he told the twins.

Liz sat down on the edge of his desk. "Oh come on Mr Mike he deserves to have one with people who care about him." after seeing him threaten to castrate Cam they had stopped thinking of him as a teacher and more like Jake's older brother and weren't as nervous around him any more.

Ward sat in the desk in front of him. "Besides do you really think he's ever had a party... in like his entire life."

Seeing that they weren't going to give up Mike sat back. "Guys I would love to give him a party but..."

Jumping up Liz put her hands on her hips. "No buts," smiling as she remembered Jake's comment at the mall. "if you won't do it just tell us when it is and well throw one for him."

Mike grinned and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. "Oh really?"

Ward stood up looking at his sister. "Yes we sure will! So when is his birthday? How long do we have to get this together?"

Nodding his head Mike laughed. "About two weeks."

That surprised Liz. "Are you kidding?" 

Mike smiled. "Nope, Jake's birthday is on Halloween." After some serious begging they convinced Mike to have a Halloween Party just not to tell Jake that it was for his birthday. 

While Jake had been busy with the twins, Mike had spent all week getting the show choir ready for the Sock Hop at the car show that weekend. Ty's mom and a few other of the stage moms had searched every thrift store and yard sale for weeks looking for leather jackets but only found four. Since there were twelve boys and thirteen girls in the group they had showed up at practice to tell Mike and the group they had failed. Mike who had figured they would need the help brought out two dollies full of boxes with Jake's help. He had found a website full of 50's & 60's costumes and had ordered plenty for everyone. Not just poodle skirts and leather jackets, though there were a dozen of each, but dresses and letter man sweaters and button down shirts as well. The kids spent the whole meeting picking out different outfits, Ward and DL even got Jake to pick out something to wear. To Mike and Ian's surprise Jake had really gotten into the whole sock hop thing. Apparently one of his favorite places to go in Daytona had been an old fashioned 50's dinner that only played that eras music. They were even more surprised when one night while they had been going through songs and sheet music to use and they had started playing one of Jake favorite songs from the diner and he had started singing along with them. They found out that he had a fantastic voice, even though he didn't think so. 

(Oct 18 2014)

Saturday night they showed up the restaurant and had everything set up before the first car had even arrived. The whole group had a ball dressing up, singing and they even did dances for the crowd thanks to Ty. DL had showed up with a piano in the back of his pick up truck, giving Mike an opportunity to do Great Balls of Fire to everyone’s delight. They did songs like Blue Velvet, Hang on Sloopy, Bus Stop, Happy Birthday Sweet 16 for a lady eating there, He's a Rebel, I fought the Law, and Last Kiss. Liz did a great impression of Connie Francis singing Lipstick on Your Collar, DL did Walk the Line playing his guitar, and Ward had Jake laughing when he sang Love Potion #9. Sally, Natalie, Robert and Joe did a group number for the Mammas and the Pappas California Dreamin, then after much begging and pleading from Mike and Ian to Liz, Kelly and DL they convinced Jake to sing and he shocked them all. He knew the song by heart and didn't need the sheet music Mike had for them to use as he sang, "Downtown". When he jumped off the stage one of the car owners, to his surprise, came up to him saying that he had done a fabulous job with the song even if it had been originally sung by Petula Clark. Ian had asked why he picked that song and Jake had shrugged, "The first time I heard it I kept thinking that the lyrics were right. Being downtown, the lights, the people, it always used to help clear my head." 

The group had so much fun at the car club and the crowd loved them so much that the manager told them they were welcome to come back any time. Mike said they would be happy to but that they were starting rehearsals for their county competition coming up just before Thanksgiving so could only do it maybe once a month.

Mike told Jake about the Halloween party on Monday but since no one said a word about his birthday Jake just figured it was a regular Halloween Party they were planning not knowing that Mike had always went to DL's for Halloween. Mike and Andy had started Saturday rehearsals for the competition which was set for the fifteenth of November. The theme was the 1980's so they had picked Eye of the Tiger, and Holding out for a Hero but were having a hard time finding a third song to fit with the two and it was crunch time. They knew the songs and were now working on the routines. One of the girls mother was a dance instructor and had volunteered to choreograph the routines for them with Ty's help.

Saturday while they were eating breakfast Jake brought up the party. Kids at school had been asking him questions about crazy things all week. Like what music he listened to, his favorite color and shirt size. He was starting to think Mike and Ian hadn't been entirely honest about this party. "Mike can I ask you something?" he asked while Mike was reading the newspaper and Ian was putting the dishes in the dish washer. Alyssa had left for the office to pick up some paperwork that she had forgotten to bring home the day before.

Mike sat the paper down. "Jake you can ask us anything, you know that." worried that he was still having trouble sleeping.

"This is a birthday party you're having, not a Halloween party, isn't it?" He just came out and asked.

Ian came in and sat down. "What are ya talkin about?" trying to keep a straight face. He had told Mike Jake would figure it out, now Mike owed him breakfast in bed. "Is yar birthday is comin up? I didn't know that." trying not to grin.

"Ha, Ha! Did Liz tell you?" Jake said looking at Mike.

Knowing the jig was up Mike sighed laying down his paper. "Nobody told me Jake. I did read the papers Judge Walters gave me you know. I knew your birthday was Halloween."

Jake sat back in the chair, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really have that great a history with parties."

Ian looked at him. "Those don't count Jake."

Having another thought Jake looked at them. "You do know that DL, Liz, Ward, and a few others were planning on spending the night, right."

"They may have said something to that effect yes." grinning Mike added.

Jake sat back in his chair smiling at Mike and Ian. "Do you remember that there's no furniture in this house but ours, where are they going to sleep." thinking he had out smarted them and they'd have to cancel.

Mike looked at his watch. "Well it's early, and getting furniture is easy to fix."

"Oh God," Ian put his head on the counter. "I feel a trip ta the furniture store coming on." Having been shopping with Mike and hearing the horror stories from DL of the day Mike had furnished the other house he knew that he was in for an interesting day. “I should just take some headache pills now.”

Mike patted his head. "And you're coming with us Jake."

"Me? Why?" He had been planning a horror movie marathon in the basement.

"Because it's your house too and we want your opinion." Mike said and that was the final word. To Ian's horror they spent the entire day picking out bedroom and living room sets for the empty rooms upstairs. The largest room Mike thought would be good for the kids at holiday get together's and filled it with bunkbeds, dressers, two sofas and a half dozen bean bag chairs Jake had jumped in laughing. Mike and Ian also picked out a pair of couches, chairs and end tables to put in the library/office and a huge double sofa set for the empty space between the kitchen and dining room. Then copied that and four tables for the patio, for when Mike felt like barbecuing, and a wicker set for the platform over the pool. Mike had wanted Jake to pick out some more things for his room but he kept saying he didn't need anything else and eventually Mike gave up. Ian had patted Jake on the back congratulating him for being the first and only person to ever get Mike to give up. Since Jake had spoiled his fun when Alyssa showed up with the papers for him Mike wouldn't sign them until she picked out enough furniture to finish her pool house. Jake had stood back laughing while Alyssa and Ian grumbled and Mike grinned.

Monday while they were at school the furniture arrived, three semi-trucks worth of stuff for the house and Alyssa was glad that Mary had come by to help her keep the right things in the right places. A group of twelve workers were there until nine that night setting the rooms up but they all had to admit the place looked fantastic. 

Alyssa had found a professional decorating company in Columbia, about an hour and a half away, and offered them a shit load of money, her words not Mike's, to come and decorate the house for Halloween. They arrived the same day as the furniture did, so they started on the yard while everyone was working on the house. They were setting up a graveyard near the house complete with tomb stones and a swamp when the boys got home from school. They had also lined the driveway with animatronic skeletons, holographic projectors that worked with a fog machine to show ghosts moving between the trees along with fiber optic lights. The water fountain in the drive way they covered with spiderwebs and body parts that also had a disappearing red dye and a fog machine for the day of the party. 

It wasn't until Wednesday when Mike and Jake were in the car heading to school that Jake looked over at Mike feeling a little green. "Hey Mike I think we may have forgot something for this party."

"Oh yeah what's that?" looking over at Jake. The boy had been trying all week to come up with a reason to cancel the thing with no success.

"The house is decorated, which by the way it looks so fricken fantastic I don't even care that this is a birthday party." Jake thought he was going to die laughing when he had walked in to see a life size skeleton sitting at the piano and one waving down from the upstairs balcony. He couldn’t remember laughing so much in his life as he had since coming here. Of course he never had that much to find funny.

"I'll make sure to let Ned know that you approve." Laughing at him.

"I'm just saying that the house is decorated, but what about us?" 

Mike looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eye Jake threw up his hands "Costumes Mike, costumes." he had finally decided having a birthday party might be fun and now this.

Mike thought for a minute. "Cost.... Oh crap!!!" realizing their mistake.

"Great," sitting back in the seat, "so I'm suppose to go to my own party with no costume. I told you my party history sucks."

Looking over at him Mike laughed. "Don't worry we'll go to the mall after school I'm sure we can get something you'll like."

At lunch Jake told the twins that the jig was up, he knew it was a birthday party, then asked if they wanted to help pick out a last minute costume. Liz was ticked because she had to head home but when Ward found out that Jake didn't have anything to wear he volunteered to go with them to help look. Mike had called Ian at lunch and they had decided to wear the complete mob suits and when Mike found another gun holster for Ian at one of the shops he snatched it up quickly, he even found a squirt gun to go with it since he still had the one they had bought in Ireland. Jake on the other hand wasn't finding anything he liked, everything had been picked over pretty good except the X-rated costumes which he had refused to even look at. 

They were in Spencers when Ward bought a poster for himself from the film Magic Mike. Mike had laughed at that until Jake stepped aside and did a perfect impression of Matthew McConaughey’s character. "Crap. Where did you learn to do that?" Ward asked him.

Jake shrugged. "I worked in strip club last year for a week before they found out I was under age." 

"Are you kidding me?" Every time Jake told him something about his past the more Mike admired the kid for being a survivor.

"Hey don't knock it." looking at the two of them. "Getting fired sucked, I made some good money there."

They just shook their heads but Ward decided that that was who Jake had be for the party. Mike and Jake were left to follow him through the mall, first stop was a western wear store where Ward made Jake try on sixteen hats before finding one he approved of. They also found a belt and buckle there, next stop was Macy's for the leather pants, when Jake started to complain all Mike said was, "Be glad we're not in New York." Again it took Ward several tries before he found the one what he wanted. Mike noticed that Ward was watching Jake a lot closer than he usually did and when Jake came out in the pants, leather vest and the hat they had found Ward dropped the bag he was holding and stared. "I knew it, I look ridiculous." Jake said turning to go back in and change. 

"No!" Ward grabbed his arm to stop him. "No, you don't look ridiculous at all, tell him Mike."

"Ward if he's not comfortable..." even he had to admit that Jake looked good in the outfit. In the two months he had been with them Jake had gained nearly fifteen pounds but it was all muscle. The three of them had started working out for an hour four times a week and Jake did laps in the pool every night before going to bed to tire himself out hoping it would help him sleep. The boy had abs but Mike didn't want to push him to wear it if he didn't want to.

"I didn't say that but... I look like an albino. Nobody's gonna believe I lived in Florida." he had spent so much time being out at night that he didn't even have a tan line for his shirt. "It's hard to get a tan at night ya know."

"What do you think spray tans are for." Ward paused to look again. "You look incredibly hot Jake and I can prove it. Hey!" calling to the sales girl. "My friend's going as Matthew McConaughey from Magic Mike for Halloween what do you think, does he look okay."

It took Mike telling the two sales girls that Jake was only fifteen to get them to leave him alone, the youngest one gave him her number anyway and told him to call her when he turned eighteen. After that Jake decided he would take the outfit. Mike was surprised at how fast Ward wanted to leave the store, muttering about horny sales girls and making Jake laugh. Jake liked hanging out with Ward, like his sister he was nothing but supportive of him and he was surprised at how much they had in common. Unlike Liz they both liked the same music, oldies but some modern, no rap like Liz. He just liked hanging out with Ward, it wasn't anything special, Jake was just comfortable with him. After visiting a couple more stores they found a necklace and armband to complete the outfit before dropping Ward off at his house. The first thing Ward did when he got home was get on the phone with DL, TY, and Greg to plan a surprise for Jake.

Mike watched Jake on the way back to their house. "You know you don't have to wear that if you don't want to. It's your party Jake. I want you to do what you want."

Jake laughed. "If I hadn't liked it I wouldn't have let you buy it for me Mike. Believe it or not I do know how to say no," then thinking Mike didn't like it he added, "but if you don't want me to wear it I won't."

"Jake I wanted you to have what you want. Not what other people want you to have." a little annoyed at Ward for insisting on it.

"Oh!" understanding what Mike meant. "You think I got this because Ward wanted me too." laughing. "Mike, for as long as I can remember I've had to do things because that's what was expected of me, but I do know the difference. Ward and I, we have a lot in common, and he knows what I like. He may have gotten a little carried away today but he means well. Ward would never pressure me to do something I didn't want to."

Mike wasn't sure what he was thinking at the moment especially since the whole school thought Jake was dating Liz. "You like Ward a lot don't you?"

"Yeah," laughing. "He's like my best friend." Unlike Bry he had just accepted everything about him without even blinking. Even going so far as to defend him against Cam at the police station. That had been a shock to Jake, that and the fact that Ward had broken Cam's nose.

Smiling Mike patted his knee. "I'm glad you've been able to relax and have a normal life and friends here Jake."

"Thanks to you and Ian. I'd probably be dead by now if you hadn't found me." he said sadly as he looked out the window watching the houses go by. "If I had known that I would end up here I wouldn't have changed a thing." looking at Mike he did his best grin. "But I'm still getting a spray tan after school Friday." he added with a laugh.

"Fine!" laughing with Jake, not wanting Jake to know that he was confused about his relationship with Ward and Liz. Mike and Ian talked for a long time that night about what Mike had seen at the mall and how Jake and Ward had acted together. In some ways they reminded him of how they were when Ian had just moved in, neither one wanting to admit how they felt. Ian didn't think it was anything to worry about saying they needed to just let things play out the way they were meant to. If Jake liked Liz fine, if he liked Ward fine, as long as it was his decision to make this time.

Friday was Halloween and the decorating crew showed up before they left for school that morning to the start final touches. Alyssa was expecting a catering crew later that afternoon and two deliveries for Jake's presents from Mike and Ian. She couldn't wait until he saw what they had gotten him, she didn't know who was more excited her or Jake. 

The basement was all set up, the bowling lanes waxed and set, the concession stand had stacks of cups for drinks, bowls for popcorn and the counter had been stacked with all kinds of candy. The theater was set with two old black and white horror movies. Even the bathrooms had been decorated, as well as the pool and deck area where a band would be playing from seven to ten on the tiki hut.

After school Mike had taken Jake to the tanning salon in the mall, the only thing he said was he was glad it washed off. They got back to the house just before the cake arrived and Alyssa shoved Jake up the stairs to get ready so he wouldn't see it. The massive three foot tall pumpkin shaped cake had been special ordered and arrived at six o'clock just before kids started showing up and Mary and Alyssa managed to hide it from Jake. Andy and Linny as well as Bill and Mary and Alyssa and Vince were all chaperoning the party along with Eric and Darlene and John and Bridget since their kids were coming too. 

The adults had gotten a shock the week before when Mike told them they had to come in costume. Andy had tried to talk his way out of it but Mike held firm. Bill and Mary had dug deep in their closet and pulled out the last costumes they had worn before Mike's Mom had died, Mary couldn't believe the Morticia and Gomez Addams outfits still fit. To Andy's dismay Linny had went to the party shop Mike had recommended and they were an old west gambler and saloon girl. Vince arrived in his air force flight suit to relive Alyssa so she could go and get dressed, she had found a matching outfit on line for the party when he had told her he was wearing his uniform, while John and Bridget had come as pirates. But they all had to admit that Eric and Darlene won the best couples costume of the night. Eric was Wolverine and Darlene was dressed as Storm. Mike had taken one look and burst out laughing, saying they both looked absolutely fantastic while Ian naturally raved over Darlene's outfit. Their kids however had other thoughts, especially their son Adam who couldn't believe his mother had worn the skimpy outfit. It didn't help that DL kept telling him all night that his mom looked hot. When Mike asked how they had come up with it Eric had floored all of them by saying they had worn it to Comic-Con two years ago, apparently they were both die hard X-Men fans. They had everything from the comics to the movies to the cartoons. Eric even admitted he had a few of the action figures in a locked cabinet in his office. 

Liz and Ward were the first to arrive bringing Ty with them. Liz was a vampiress and Ward was wearing a trench coat saying he was P.I., Ty had on a trench coat as well but wouldn't say what he was, he just said it was a surprise for later. It had taken some serious pleading with his dad but DL was next, Vince thought it was funny that he was in a trench coat too, but figured they had a reason. He just sent them upstairs to put their stuff up since they were all spending the night. After that Alyssa joined him and they welcomed everyone in, kids and the parents dropping them off couldn't get over the elaborate driveway decorations and nearly everyone’s jaws dropped when they saw the house.

By seven-thirty most of the kids were there and the band had started playing. Kids were dancing while Jake just worked his way around not noticing that every girl in the place was drooling over him in his costume because Liz and Ward were always with him. DL was having fun talking to Mike and Ian, who he hadn't seen very much of now that they were working and he was still going to school. Beside the few times he came over DL figured he'd seen Ian maybe six times since school started. He even liked taking with Mr Turner and Mr Preston. The big news of the night though was Linny telling everyone she was pregnant again and this time was due in April. 

Bill followed Mike into the kitchen. "I've got to give you credit kid this turned out to be a hell of a party."

"I cheated." Mike said laughing. "I paid someone else to decorate for me."

"They did a fantastic job, the driveway alone..." watching Jake dance with Liz through the kitchen window. "Jake looks like he's having fun."

"That's all that we were hoping for." Mike looked at him. "You know he's never had a birthday party or Thanksgiving or even Christmas. All the normal things we take for granted he's never had."

Mary came up behind them giving Mike a quick hug. "It makes me sick every time I think about what that boy's been through. I just want to wrap him in bubble wrap until I know he's safe." in such a short time she had come to think of Jake as another son. She and Bill were just as grateful to have him in their lives just like they were with Mike.

"You and me both Morticia." Mike said laughing when she swatted his butt before leaving the room.

Bill shook his head, "I never thought I'd say this so soon but, you're a great dad Mike."

Laughing Mike poked him with the cane. "I guess that makes you his Gramps then doesn't it." rushing out with a laugh when Bill went to grab him.

Mike left them and took the microphone to get every ones attention. Since Jake's birthday present from Ian was in the basement they wanted him to open it so that everyone could use it. Jake, who couldn't remember ever getting a birthday present in his life, nearly passed out when he saw what they had done. The empty space with the wall sockets wasn't empty anymore. The walls were lined with a dozen classic video games like Donkey Kong, Pac-Man, and Centipede. Ian had found an old arcade for sale, the company had bought the property while he bought everything inside it. There were three pinball machines and two pool tables that Ian said were his but they could use them with a wink. There was an air hockey table, claw games filled with stuffed animals and toys and even a motorcycle racing game. In the two corners ski ball games had been set up, that added to the bowling alley and the theater had the kids flipping out over the whole place.

Everyone broke up, some upstairs dancing, some watching the old movies, some were even bowling. Around ten Ward had everyone come into the theater since there was a little stage in front of the screen. Once everyone was in there he pulled Jake up on stage and had him do his Magic Mike impersonation then to everyone’s shock Ward's surprise for Jake was the opening number from the movie. Ward, DL, Ty, Greg, and Donny, another choir member and trench coat wearer, did a half strip to It's Raining Men by the Weather Girls. They did a remarkable job copying the routine from Magic Mike that everybody loved, everyone except Mike. He told everyone to go have fun and dragged the five of them into the storage room with Andy and Eric following them. "What the hell was that?" He didn't notice Liz in the back using her phone to video them from the doorway. "What were you thinking?"

"Come on Mike what's the big deal?" DL asked, they had worked their but off putting that together in two days and he thought they had nailed it.

"The big deal? How's this... I'm your teacher. You're in my home, doing a striptease. Did it every occur to you to ask me about this first? What made you think that was appropriate?" DL was watching Mike pace back and forth trying not to laugh.

Eric was getting a kick out of watching Mike too, but for a different reason. Personally he had liked what the kids had done, they hadn't gone overboard and no one was even close to being naked. Add in the fact they had pulled it off in so little time and he was impressed. "Mike I don't think..."

"Eric everybody knows I'm gay and for them to do this in my home... What are their parents going to think?" shaking his head.

Andy laughed. "Oh come on Mike it wasn't that bad. I thought they did a great job." patting Ward on the back.

"They were fantastic but that's beside the point. I could lose my job because of this." 

DL did a double take at the teachers. "What?" shocked.

"No!" Ward looked just as upset as DL. "Mr Mike I'm sorry this was my idea."

"We just thought that it'd be funny for Jake that's all." Greg told them. The last thing they wanted was Mr Mike getting in trouble, he was one of the coolest teachers at the school.

"Yeah, you can't lose your job, your like the coolest teacher we have." Donny croaked saying what they were all thinking.

"Thanks a lot." Andy said trying not to laugh at Mike's expression. He was completely over reacting since nobody had actually stripped.

"Mike tell us how to fix this." DL said walking to Mike.

Eric saw the door move and spotted Liz with her phone. "Liz could you come here please."

Liz came out from hiding. "Sorry Mr Preston but I wasn't about to miss this." sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Liz did you also film their act?" laughing at their antics Eric shook his head.

"My brother wiggling his butt on stage, of course I did." Laughing.

As the oldest teacher there Eric took charge. "Can you send the video and Mike's speech to my phone?"

"Sure." poking buttons on her phone as he gave her his cell number. "There all done, it might take a sec though it's a big file."

Mike looked up to see Jake coming to check on them. "Is everything okay in here?" Jake asked, thinking he had done something wrong again.

Seeing the worried look on Jake face Mike stopped pacing. "Everything is fine Jake. Why don't you finish opening your presents, it's almost eleven so parents will be showing up soon. Make sure everybody's having a good time okay."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Jake asked.

"It's fine." smiling at him. "Go have fun. After everyone leaves I'll give you my gift. I thought I'd save it until it was just the overnight crew." looking at the others and forcing a smile. "You guys go on, we'll talk at school Monday morning about this." 

Ian came out and the four of them went upstairs leaving the kids to play in the basement. Eric had sent an email of the video to Ed and told Mike to call and explain what happened. All three of the teachers were surprised at his reaction, he thought it was a preview for the show choir competition. After Mike explained, Ed told him not to worry about it nobody actual stripped, unless they counted taking off a raincoat as striping and nobody's pants had came off. Over the phone Mike heard Rachel call out, "Ed is that Mike you're talking too?" he must have said yes or nodded because the next thing Mike knew he was talking to her. "Mike I just wanted to thank you for letting us use your home in New York for our anniversary. Everyone made us feel so welcome, and the house is stunning. Yes, yes I know," she said to Ed. "Well I'll give you back to Ed now but I just had to thank you."

Mike laughed imagining Ed trying to get the phone away from her. "You're more than welcome Rachel. I'm just glad you guys enjoyed yourselves."

Coming back on Ed sighed. "Sorry, she's been after me since we got back to come out and see you so she could thank you in person. Look Mike as far as I can see they didn't do anything wrong and nobody was in their underwear. Hell some of the kids costumes looked like they covered less than what they had on."

Since Mike had it on speaker Andy had to agree with him. "You're telling me. There's no way my daughter is ever leaving the house in half the outfits these girls have on." Where did they find these things, Sluts R Us? He thought to himself. 

"Rach is watching the video now, what was that hon, alright. She said to tell you she loved it and that they're definitely going to win at competition. I have to agree with her, fiddle with it a little and have some of the girls singing and it would make a hell of a number. You said you were stuck for a third song right." Ed told them.

"How much candy have you had tonight Ed?" Eric had known the man for ten years and he had never reacted like this, he was actually calm. "You're almost too calm."

Ed laughed "Oh hush, Mike covered his butt when he yelled at them. Which I loved on it's own, but really I've seen worse. I'll forward the video to the head of the school board but I doubt Wanda will think anything of it. You guys have a good night and I'll talk to you on Monday morning." hanging up on them.

Mike turned to his co-workers looking sheepish. "So did I overreact or something?"

Andy and Eric looked at each other. "Or something." making all four them laugh. 

Just after eleven-thirty the last of the kids left congratulating Jake on a kickass party. Andy and Linny left shortly after the other adults and it was just Mike, Ian and the overnight crew. The wanna be strippers had tried to apologize to Mike again but he had decided not to tell them it had turned out fine until later. He and Andy had agreed that the routine and song would work with the other selections and they planed on using it in the show but he'd let them sweat for a couple days as pay back for not asking him about it. Just before midnight Jake reminded Mike that he still hadn't gotten his gift yet. Mike had grinned telling him that it was in the garage and followed them all out. Jake's stopped dead completely speechless when he saw a new 2015 Acura NSX Sports car with a giant bow on top of it. DL had turned to Mike asking him to adopt him too. Ian had just slapped him on the back of the head. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jake was sitting in his room watching the fire burning in the fireplace after everyone else had gone to bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. He had never had anything like it before and was having a hard time believing any of it had been real. Nobody had ever celebrated his birthday, at least not that he remembered. Maybe one of the many babysitters his mom had dumped him with had when he was baby but he couldn't remember. He had a stack of presents downstairs from kids that he had only just met, that knew everything about him, and yet they had still come to celebrate with him. It was almost too much for him to process. When there was a knock on the door he was happy to have something to distract him so he wouldn't have to think for a while. Getting up he opened the door to find Ward standing in the hall. "Hey is everything okay?" standing back to give Ward room.

Ward came in and was a little surprised that there still wasn't any furniture in most of the room. There was only the sofa and chairs, from Jake's room at the old house, and a desk in the front room. "I'm not bothering you am I? If you're heading to bed..."

"It's fine Ward." walking to his bed and sitting down Jake looked at Ward. He had changed into a blue and white plaid pair of flannel pajamas that for some reason looked strange on him. Jake had thought he would prefer silk pajamas so seeing him in flannel was weird. That and he looked off, not scared or nervous just worried. "So what's up?"

He just stood there looking at Jake not sure what to say. He had started down the hallway three times and turned back before knocking this time. "I a... I wanted to talk to you before I lost my nerve."

"Lost your nerve?" Jake laughed. "That doesn't sound good. What did I do now?" 

"Why do you always think it was you that did something wrong?" Ward asked shaking his head. He hated the way Jake always jumped to that conclusion first. Jake was one of the kindest boys he had ever met and it annoyed him that he always thought he was in the wrong.

"Force of habit," Jake said shrugging, "before I came here they always told me that everything was my fault. Even if it rained." thinking back on a few of his mother most remember able rants.

"Well you can stop doing that now okay." Trying not to look at Jake sitting on his bed. "Look Jake I wasn't going to say anything but we're friends and I don't want things to be weird between us. Or for you to be uncomfortable around me." 

"Don't tell me you're dating Cam again." Jake sat up asking the only thing he could think of that would keep Ward from looking at him. God he hoped not, Ward was way to good for a jackass like him.

"What?" looking up, surprised Jake would think that. "Hell no! Never!" If he ever saw him again they would have to stop him from kicking his ass.

Jake smiled, surprised at how happy he was to hear that. "Sorry, touchy subject I guess."

"For your information I haven't said two words or seen him since that night." taking a step towards Jake. "I would never have anything to do with someone who was capable of doing something like that to you or anyone else. I have talked to Keith a couple of times though."

"That's cool," waving that away, "so have I. I even invited him tonight but I guess it was too soon."

Ward nodded, "For what it's worth, I think he's having a harder time forgiving himself then we did." running a hand over his neck. "But Jake this does have something to do with Cam so if you don't want to talk I can wait."

Jake sighed. "You know I hate when people do that Ward. Just tell me what you want me to know and let me figure out how to deal with it okay."

Ward took a deep breath wondering if this would be the last time Jake would talk to him but after everything he had been through Ward knew he had to be honest with him. "Look Jake I know you and Liz are a thing and I would never want to get between the two of you..." rubbing the back of his neck again. "Ah hell I'll just say it and you can hit me if you want to..." Ward looked right at Jake. "I like you Jake and not just as a friend. I think Cam figured that out, and that was why he went after you."

"Ward I..." Jake was surprised but then remembering the way Ward had looked at him the day they had met, and more recently at the mall, maybe he shouldn't have been.

"Let me finish please," holding up his hand. "then you can tell me to go to hell or whatever you want to do."

"You don't..." then seeing Ward face. "Alright go ahead." Jake sat back.

"I want you to know I... Hell I don't know what to say now." rolling his eyes with a sigh. "After everything you've had to deal with, you shouldn't have to worry about my feelings. It's not like I expect you to return them, but you should know that I do have feeling for you. A lot more than I every had for Cam and I know you and Liz..."

"We're not," Jake sat up. As much as he liked Liz it wasn't turning out to be what he had hoped it would be. "Liz and I are friends and sure we go out but she's just trying to help me figure things out." Jake looked up at him. "I've never really been close to women Ward, only men and Liz thought it would help me."

Ward shook his head. "I love my sister Jake but I know her too. When she gets something in her head... Well she could sell ice to Eskimos." making Jake laugh, "What's important is how you feel, not what she wants you to feel."

That seemed to be everyone’s opinion lately. "She just thought that since..." looking away from Ward. "I've only ever been with men Ward and ninety percent of the time it was really bad."

"I know that. That's why I wanted to tell you how I felt, I didn't want you to find out and think I would be like them."

"You are nothing like them Ward." saying hard and looking up fast. "You don't have it in you to hurt someone on purpose. You guys are the first friends I've ever had that have known everything and still accepted me." This was one thing he had been having trouble understanding himself. "I wish I knew how I felt, at times it's easier being with you. Sometimes it feels like I'm trying to hard when I'm with Liz and to be honest I don't know how that makes me feel." 

"I don't know what..." Ward just stood there looking shocked. "I never expected you..."

"What did you think I was going to do when you told me?" Jake liked the shocked face Ward was making. If he was being honest with himself he would admit that he liked a lot of things about Ward. He had a way about him that was fun and relaxing, plus he was very attractive. The way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled and his laugh, it was contagious.

Ward laughed proving his point. "Kick me out maybe, hit me possibly, not want me anywhere near you definitely."

Looking at Ward Jake was shocked at how comfortable he was with Ward knowing that he liked him. "I've been hit too many times Ward, trust me I would never hit you."

"You know what I mean Jake," sitting down next to him on the bed. "I just didn't want you to hate me. I can't help how I feel, I just want you to know I would never hurt you and I wanted you to hear it from me before someone else figured it out and told you."

"Like Liz?" Jake asked and Ward nodded. "Does she know?"

"She knows something is up with me, but I haven't told her or anyone yet. I just realized this myself a few days ago." blushing a little.

"A few days..." Then remembering the mall and Jake smiled. "The vest?"

"Yeah." looking away and standing up again so Jake wouldn't see him blushing. Damn he had looked good in that outfit. "You know you really should get some more furniture in here." the only thing Jake had in this section was his bed.

Jake was finding Ward's reaction puzzling. "What, why?" moving to the edge of the bed.

"Don't you think talking about this on your bed is a little strange?" 

"Not really. I've spent most of my life on a bed." Jake smiled a little. "Oh my God are you blushing?"

"Jake," Ward started looking at his feet. "this is hard enough for me as it is. Please don't make fun of me okay."

"Ward sit down." taking his hands he got him to sit next to him. "I'm not making fun of you okay. It's just you're reactions are so different then what I'm use to that I like seeing how you'll react."

Sitting so close to Jake was something Ward had been wanting to do for days, but now that he was here he was so nervous he didn't know what to do. "Sorry, it just that I've never..."

"Never what?" when Ward stopped talking.

Blushing even more Ward looked at Jake. "I've never been on a bed with a guy I liked before. At least in a room alone."

That completely surprised Jake. "What...? Are you telling me you and Cam never..."

"Never!" shaking his head. "He wanted to but it just never felt right, you know. He was always a little too persistent, I guess now I know why. I still can't believe he tried to do that to you. I thought he was a good guy but now..."

"That wasn't your fault Ward. He did it because he thought I wanted to get between you two. At least that's what he said to me anyway." putting his hand on Wards knee making him blush again. "Sorry, I guess now I'm the one making you nervous." 

"Not really," looking at Jake's hand still resting on his leg. "It's just, I can't sit here on your bed with you touching me, and not want to kiss you." Ward told him starting to breathe fast. Jake lifted his hand but instead of moving it away he touched Wards face. For a second Jake just sat there looking at Ward, he knew what he felt when he kissed Liz and wondered how he would feel if he kissed Ward. Without overthinking it he leaned over and kissed him. Jake wasn't sure what he had expected but not the sudden jolt of electricity he got or how good he felt when Ward wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him back. Jake deepened the kiss and leaned over pushing Ward onto his back still kissing him. 

Jake surprised himself when he finally pulled away from Ward, not only was he straddling him on the bed but he was most definitely enjoying the feel of having Ward under him. Breathing hard Jake sat back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Ward wasn't sure what exactly had just happened. It couldn't have been his imagination, even if he had dreamed about kissing Jake for days, because he still felt the warmth of Jake lips on his. "It's okay Jake you don't have to be sorry." still laying on the bed wide eyed looking up at him.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jake smiled down at him. "I meant I'm sorry I had to stop." taking Wards hand.

"Oh," looking at their joined hands. "I thought maybe you didn't..."

"What? That I didn't like it?" Jake looked down at his erection pushing against his jeans. "I think I did." Frankly he was a little shocked.  
With all the kissing he and Liz had been doing lately, it had been nice but his body had never reacted to her like this. Just like it had the first day they had met, he thought. 

Ward sat up when he saw a look on Jake's face. "Jake what's wrong? You know I would never do anything to hurt you right."

"You mean you don't want have sex with me? Wow that's new." Jake saw Ward's aggravated look and smiled. "I'm kidding. The truth is I don't even know if it's safe for me to be with anyone yet."

"I don't understand?" Backing up until he was leaning against the headboard Ward pulled his legs up so Jake wouldn't see just how much he enjoyed kissing him either.

Jake sighed, "I told you how I was on the PEPs when I first came here." Ward nodded, "Well I had all the blood tests before I left Florida and again when I got here. Everything came back negative, I don't have any STD's or anything..."

"Wait a minute..." sitting up straight thinking he understood what Jake was talking about. "Oh God Jake. I never thought... are you okay? I mean how bad did those bastards hurt you?"

Seeing how worried he was tickled Jake. "I'm fine... physically. I mean I have a few scars." looking at his wrist bands. "A lot more then these, that are never going to go away." not looking at Ward he added. "There's some damage because I was so young and sometimes there was more than one guy that would take me at the same time and..."

Ward put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jake stop, you don't have to tell me this."

"I don't know if I have HIV Ward." Jake told him and saw Ward's look of horror. "Not until I get tested two more times, in December and again in March. I have to wait six months from the last time I had sex with someone." Jake didn't know why but he felt like he needed to explain this to him.

"That was the night you met Mike." trying to remember the things Jake had told them.

"The next morning," shaking his head. "When I got home that night Cody and my mom were drunk or just high enough to be mean and that always meant they were dangerous. All I did was shower, change and then get out before they could come for me again. He hadn't touched me since the day he threw me out but I always kept expecting him to."

Ward took Jake's hand. "I don't know how you managed to live through all that and stay sane." 

"Who says I'm sane?" Jake gave him his standard reply as he lifted their hands up. "There was an abandoned truck in the woods behind our trailer that I had cleaned out. I even put a mattress in the bed of it that I would sleep in when I didn't want them to find me or if I didn't have enough money to give them. I tried to always stash a little bit of cash and clothes in there so the next morning I went to get something to eat. One of Cody's friends saw me, he wasn't someone I liked going with." he shuddered remembering Trent. For some reason he never thought of Carlos when he thought of that day, it was always Trent he focused on.

"Stop Jake, you don't have to tell me if it's too much for you." he hated hearing the things that Jake had lived through.

Jake just went on needing to be honest with Ward. "After he was done I tried going back home thinking they would have passed out by then. Only I got met by a cop and ended up at the courthouse where Mike and Ian were waiting for me." smiling at that memory. "That was the last time I was with anyone so if I test negative in December there's a good chance that I'm okay. Until then I can't even think about being with someone, especially not someone I care about."

"You care about me?" Ward asked before he could stop himself.

Jake grinned. "Of course I do, you're my friend Ward. I care, maybe more than I thought I did." Surprising Ward by giving him another kiss. "But I care about Liz too and I don't want to hurt her either. That's why this is so hard for me, I don't know what I want, or who I even am anymore."

"What do you want to do now?" Ward asked. This whole evening had turned out better than he had ever dream, well except for maybe getting Mr. Mike in trouble but hopefully they could get that straightened out on Monday.

Jake leaned back on the bed with a laugh. "If I knew I'd tell you. All I know is I need to talk to Liz about all three of us and pray she won't hate me for it."

Ward wasn't sure if he should leave or not, Jake had closed his eyes and before he knew it he could hear a soft snoring coming from Jake and he realized he was asleep. Ward just watched Jake sleep, he looked so different, there wasn't the tense expression he was so used to seeing. Jake always seemed and acted so much older than he was, when Ward had first met him he had thought he was older than he was, certainly not fifteen, until now. He wasn't sure how long he had been watching him before Jake started getting restless and talking in his sleep. Ward didn't know what to do, he just stood there listening to him, but hearing him beg his mother to help him was too much and Ward reached out to wake him up. Breathing hard and fast Jake sat up in a panic with cold sweats looking around the room. "Jake it's okay, it's just me." Ward said trying to calm him down.

"Ward?" Jake sat up wiping at his face his hands shaking. "I fell asleep?" Ward nodded. "I'm sorry," getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" following Jake he saw him take out a pill bottle from the cabinet. "What are you taking Jake?" concerned.

Jake smiled. "Don't panic," showing him the pill bottle knowing what Ward must be thinking. "Dr C prescribed them to me. I just don't like taking them." After watching his mother shove pill after pill in her mouth he never wanted to be dependent on them so he tried to only take something when he really needed to.

"What are they for?" leaning against the door frame when Jake passed him.

Jake went back and laid down. "Yeah they're a... they're for PTSD." hating to admit that to Ward. "I've had trouble sleeping ever since Cam... I don't know why that bothered me so much, God nothing even happened. Dr C thinks it just triggered a delayed reaction to what happened before."

Ward hung his head. "Jake I am so sorry, I knew you didn't want to go to the party and Liz and I pretty much pushed you into it." feeling responsible since he and Liz had practically forced him to go that night.

"Don't Ward, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what he was going to do. I'm just glad he never hurt you. People like that, once they get a taste for violence they never stop. That's why I agreed to go to the police after all. I didn't want him to hurt anyone else." rolling over on his side to look at Ward. "Why does the night have to be so long, it never seemed this long before?"

Taking the chance Ward stretched out next Jake and wrapped his arms around him. "You're not there anymore Jake. Just think about everything that happened today. The party, the presents."

Jake smiled. "My car."

"DL and Ty doing a striptease." Ward added laughing.

Jake laughed with him. "I swear I never pictured you guys doing anything like that for me." He had never expected someone to throw a birthday party for him either but didn't say so.

"Well don't expect it again anytime soon. Did you see how mad Mike was? God I hope he doesn't get in trouble for it." DL had spilled that to Jake earlier after everyone had left.

"If he does he'll probably just donate a building or something to get out of it." Jake was amazed at how comforting it was having Ward holding him. He had only felt that way once before, the one and only time Ryan had fallen asleep and spent the night with him. "I never thought I'd ever meet somebody who could write a check for millions of dollars without blinking an eye."

Ward had to laugh at that. "I think that's something most people will never see. I've known Mr Mike for over a year and I still can't believe he has that much money. I mean I can't get over this house, the basement alone." Hoping Jake couldn't feel just how much he liked holding him.

"I know right. I slept down there for days after we moved in. I'd still be down there but he had that code box put in. Shoot this room alone is bigger than any place I've ever lived." Yawning.

"I'd better let you get some sleep." starting to get up.

Jake reached out to stop him. "Don't go, please. I just... I don't want to be alone right now." the dream that had woken him up and been really hard for him. It had been the first time Cody had raped him and he could still feel his hands on him. "Just until I fall asleep." Jake hated asking for anything but he didn't want that nightmare to come back. Having to live through it the first time was bad enough but after so many years without thinking about it made the nightmares now seem even worse. Ward settled back down, they didn't talk anymore or touch but it didn't take long until they both just fell asleep. It was the first good nights sleep Jake had had in weeks.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake tries to figure out who he likes.
> 
> Mike and Ian introduce Jake to the Grand parents then take everyone to New York for Thanksgiving.
> 
> Mike overhears something worrying.
> 
> Warning : Graphic M/M sex. Don't like skip the area between the +++++++++

Chapter 17

The next morning when Jake still hadn't come down for breakfast Mike went up to check on him. He knocked but nobody answered and since it wasn't locked he went in to check on him. Finding Ward in bed with him was the last thing he had expected to see. He was so shocked that he bumped into the bedside table when he was backing up to leave causing Jake to sit up ready for the worse. Mike didn't know who was more shocked, Jake at seeing Ward next to him or Ward seeing Mike. "This is not what you think Mike, we didn't do anything I swear." Jake told him getting up.

Jumping up Ward added his side. "We were just talking that's all, we must of fallen sleep."

Mike held up his hand. "Stop both of you, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I shouldn't have just came in." one day he'd remember that before barging in the room.

"It's your house..." Jake started.

"It's your house too Jake and this is your room. And you're both completely dressed so I know nothing happened." Mike added grinning a little.

"Then why did you come looking for me?" Jake asked confused.

"Because it's almost nine-thirty and you haven't come down for breakfast yet. Everybody else is already up." Mike grinned watching Jake grab his clock.

Jake couldn't believe it. "I can't believe I slept that long." Almost seven hours straight without a nightmare, that hadn't happened in almost a month. 

Ward hopped up. "Well you did have a busy day yesterday. I'd better go change, I'll see you downstairs. Morning Mr Mike." as he passed him leaving the room as fast as he could.

Jake looked at Mike. "I'm sorry, we really didn't do anything." not wanting Mike to think he was doing things again.

"Jake stop, it's okay. Don't panic, you didn't do anything wrong." going to sit on the small couch on the other side of the wall where  
Jake joined him. "I know we haven't talked about this but I want you to know that it doesn't matter to us at all who you want to... go out with." wishing Ian were here, he was better at talking about day to day things.

"You mean have sex with." looking away from him.

"Alright. I've been trying to find a way to talk to you about this so here it goes." Mike sat back and sighed. "Jake, the last few years you've had to do things that no child should ever have to do and it's going to effect the way you view things for the rest of your life. Because of those things, the way you think about sex is different than mine. So I'm not going to tell you not to have sex. I just want to make sure that if you do, that it's something YOU want to do and not for any other reasons."

"I don't know what I want anymore." Jake looked at Mike surprised how easy it was to tell him that. "Ward told me last night that he likes me, as more then a friend."

"He did?" was all he could say since he had figured that out already. "Is that something you're okay with?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Jake admitted. "I like him Mike, maybe more than I thought I did. But Liz has been so good to me and it's like she said I've only been with men so maybe that's why I feel like this."

Seeing how upset he was Mike took Jake's hand. "Jake all I want is for you to be happy. So take your time figuring out who you want to be with and don't be afraid to talk to me or Ian. You are not on your own anymore, we're here for you no matter what."

"I may have to do that." knowing this was going to take some getting used to he agreed. 

"Good," patting his knee as he got up. "now get dressed and come get something to eat. I think Alyssa might have managed to hide a plate from DL." winking at Jake.

Jake and his friends took turns driving his car around the driveway that afternoon since Jake didn't have his license yet. He couldn't drive on the street but Mike promised to let him take the test some time next week. He got another surprise when the mail came and he got two packages, one from Pete and Evie with a wrapped present that turned out to be seat covers and a steering wheel cover for his car with the restaurants logo on them that Jake loved. The second, to his surprise, came from Mark and Jessica and Jimmy and Candy. Jimmy and Candy had sent him a gift card to Macy's with a note telling him to try to go without Mike so he could get what he wanted this time. Mark and Jessica sent him a watch that he thought was silver but later Mike told him it was white gold, he just put it up and said he'd only wear it for special occasions. The fact that the actors had even thought about him and cared enough to send a present was unbelievable to him. This had definitely been the best birthday of his life.

Jake went down to the basement after eating leftovers for dinner with Liz and Ward, who were staying another night. The three of them were watching a movie when Ward got up to get something to drink. "Liz," Jake wasn't sure what to say to her now, he had tried to avoid her all day long, "can I talk to you about something. "

"Sure whatever you want." taking his hand with a smile.

"Liz it's about this." holding up their hands and pointing to the two of them.

"Jake it's okay," She was looking at him smiling sadly, "I know."

"You know what?" he asked her.

Liz let go of his hand and sat back. "I know you and Ward were together last night." she had went to check on him an hour before Mike and had seen them curled up together.

"Nothing happened." not wanting to lie to her he added. "Well... almost nothing. I kissed him, Liz. I'm sorry."

Liz was only a little surprised but not hurt. She had known from the beginning that this was a long shot but Jake was worth it, so she had to try. "Jake you can't help who you like." Like all of his friends she just wanted him to be happy, she had only hoped it would be with her.

"That's just it, I don't know anymore. I like both of you and I don't know how to deal with this." Leaning his head on the seat cushion and staring at the ceiling.

"Then don't!" Liz suggested as she saw the curtain move. 

Ward came in with fresh cups of soda for all of them. "Is everything alright?" when they both turned to look at him.

"No!" Jake said getting up and moving around. "Nothing's okay, I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't understand how I can like both of you."

"Jake trying to figure out your own sexual preferences is scary." Having been there when Ward had went through this Liz felt like she could offer a little advice.

"It's hard to do, believe me. Considering everything that's happened to you it must be a thousand times worse." Ward agreed.

"Yeah, we get it. You're probably thinking that you like me because that's the, and I use this word loosely, normal thing to do." Liz said looking at her brother.

Ward, who nodded still not believing Jake had said he liked him too, added. "With me, you're thinking the only reason you like me is because being with a guy is what you're used to."

Jake sat down again thinking that what they said kinda made sense, the rats. "Maybe, I don't know."

Liz hated to see him like this. "Jake why don't we do this." moving to the edge of her seat. "How are you going to figure out who you want to be with if you don't have something to compare it too right. So why don't you date both of us for a while?" she suggested.

Ward choked on his soda and they both started patting his back. "Oh that's brilliant Liz... the kids at school will have a field day with that." sarcastically. "Why don't you just put a kick me sign on our backs too." grabbing napkins to wipe his face.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I don't mean at the same time you jerk. I mean like one day he goes with me the next with you. Spending time with both of us apart from the other could help him figure out a few things." It took some convincing but in the end they all agreed to try it. She had just shrugged when Jake said okay. "Besides I'm used to liking the guy my brother likes."

(Nov 3 2014)

Monday DL, Ward, Ty, Greg and Donny were at the school early wanting to talk to Principal Higgins about what they had done at the party. Since Ed had already talked to Mike and knew that they hadn't told the boys that everything was fine, he had played along pretending that Mike was in a lot of trouble. When Mike and Jake showed up Ed could hardly keep a straight face as the five of them were all begging him to punish them, not Mike, since it was all their fault. Mike finally gave in and told them everything was fine, and that he should thank them since their routine was going to be the opening number at competition. The shocked looks on their faces had made up for the embarrassment he felt about freaking out that night.

Over the next two weeks everyone stayed busy, Jake found out that Ward and Liz's 17th birthday was the week after his and they celebrated with a small party at their house with about a dozen kids. Their mom and dad, who he got to meet officially, had each taken the time to tell Jake that they supported him dating both of the twins and thought that it was a great way for him to figure out how he felt. Liz had laughed, then hugged them, telling them she was glad they understood while Ward just looked at him shaking his head saying, "Alternative medicine remember, I just call them hippies." Ward made fun of his parents a lot but in truth they ran a very successful medical center that spanned several fields from massage therapy to general practice. Both were licensed physicians who just preferred holistic medicine. 

The kids at school found out that Jake was dating both Liz and Ward at the twins birthday party, half thought it was fascinating and much to Jake surprise the others didn't care. Sure a few jokes were made, mostly at Liz and Ward, but Jake's easy going manner and honesty about everything quickly stopped them. People just wanted him to be happy and if it took dating both of the dynamite twins to figure it out, so be it. 

The music club was rehearsing their routines and putting the finishing touches on costumes. Mike and Andy had tweaked the It's Raining Men routine, three girls, Liz , Kelly and Amber were singing and moving between the five guys while they basically did the same routine they had done at the house. Mike and Ian were only able to spend one full day a week together, now that they were holding dress rehearsals on Saturdays, but like Ian had said that only made the time they were together more special. Jake was used to seeing them together now so it didn't bother him, in fact it made him want to find somebody of his own to feel that way about. He just wished he could figure out who he wanted that to be.

(Nov 15 2014)

Saturday the show choir plus four chaperons took a school bus to Spartanburg where the Regional competition was being held. They were up against six other schools, all with veteran performers, so Mike and Andy spent the day talking to the other teachers and coaches getting tips and suggestions. They had all heard about the Christmas shows, several had even come to see them, and were excited to see what they were going to do for the competition. The kids mingled with the other students in between performances and they had to admit everyone did a fantastic job but after the third group finished their routine DL leaned over to Jake saying, "We are going to kick their butts." 

They were the last to preform and everything went smoothly. They opened with It's Raining Men, without the stripping part just better dance moves. Holding Out for a Hero was next as a solo for Sharron and they finished with Eye of the Tiger for the group. Everyone knew they had won when they got a standing ovation and even the other choirs had started cheering. All Mike and Andy had to worry about now was the state competition in March but after the other coaches had told them what a wonderful job they had done, they relaxed a little. 

Jake was so proud of Liz and Ward that some of the kids were shocked to see him making out with both of them on the back seat, at least until DL pointed them out to Mike who separated the three of them just shaking his head. This parenting thing was harder than it looked but Jake had turned out to be such a smart wonderful kid that they were so proud of. Even if he had been kissing Liz as Ward had sucked on his neck. Dear god he hoped Jake would make up his mind soon because one of the twins was bound to be hurt and Mike was starting to think of them as family.

With Thanksgiving coming up, Jake started getting nervous about meeting Mike's grandparents, plus Amy and Josh were coming home so he'd be meeting them to. With the competition out of the way everyone was studying for exams so he hadn't been able to see Liz or Ward outside of school for a week, though he did talk to them everyday. Since it was only the grandparents coming Mike had talked Bill and Mary into going to New York for the holiday. He had already called Katya who said she'd be happy to get things ready for them and Mike had surprised Jimmy and Candy's families by giving them the jet so they could spend Thanksgiving with their kids this year. In fact they had taken extra time off work and Vince had flown them all up on Monday. Vince had then taken Alyssa home for Thanksgiving to meet her family so it was his friend Donnie, the one that he had told Mike about at the house warming party, who flew the couple to Iowa on Tuesday. Donald Foster had loved the idea of working with Vince again and had gotten his commercial pilots license before moving in with Vince a few weeks earlier. He couldn't complain since Vince was spending most nights with Alyssa anyway so it was like having his own place. Mike was still looking for a second plane for them to use so they were trying to space out the trips until he did. 

(Nov 26 2014)

Wednesday morning Mike came downstairs to find Jake sitting at the piano. He had started teaching him how to play and Jake was tapping out twinkle, twinkle little star making Mike smile. Sometimes he seemed so grown up and sometimes, like now, he just seemed so young. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Mike asked him. It was only five-thirty and it had been close midnight when Mike had gone to bed and Jake had still been up.

Jake shrugged, "A little. With so many people coming today, I guess I'm just nervous. I want them to like me." meeting Mike's friends and family was still hard for him. In the back of his mind was always the thought that this was all going to get taken away from him someday.

Mike sat next to Jake while he played chopsticks in the piano. "Jake I already told you that they're going to love you just like we do. You don't need to worry. They already know what happened to you and they're just happy to know you're safe here with us." sitting back. "I've noticed you've been sleeping less and less lately. Are you doing okay?" in fact they were all worried about him. Even Ward had asked Mike to keep an eye on him when he noticed some dark circles under Jake's eyes again.

"I'm used to not sleeping Mike, I'm fine I promise." It was still strange to him that they cared enough to even ask if he was okay.

"Are you taking the pills Kathleen prescribed?" 

"Sometimes," seeing Mike's look he added. "They make me act weird but if I take them at night sometimes I sleep. I'll be alright Mike."

Mike didn't want to push him. "Okay then." getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Mike!" Jake called out stopping him before he got to the doorway. "How did you know?"

"Know what Jake?" he had an idea about what he was asking and a second later Jake proved him right.

"How did you know you were gay?" He looked so miserable Mike felt sorry for him.

"Well..." sitting down again, "I guess deep down I've always known, but I was thirteen before I was ready to admit it to myself, that I was different from my friends. My dad and I were watching this movie and this really cute guy was in a shower and..." laughing, "I got a hard on watching him." even Jake grinned at that. "I was thirteen give me a break." nudging him with his shoulder. "That was pretty much the BIG clue. That was also when my dad decided it was time to talk to me. I thought he'd hate me but he was okay with it. He told me that he loved me no matter what and if dating a guy made me happy then that's what I had to do."

Looking at the piano keys Jake went on. "There were times that I would be with these guys. They'd be doing whatever they wanted knowing it hurt me and I didn't want to be like them. I thought when I came here I could change, that it would be different and for a while it worked. Liz is so great. She's smart and funny and beautiful but when I kiss her it doesn't feel the same as when I'm..."

"When you're with Ward." Mike finished for him.

"Yeah." wiping his face wondering why this was hard for him. Hell he'd been having sex with men for years, why would being with Ward scare him so much. "I kinda don't know what to do anymore, I like Liz."

Mike smiled, "But...?"

"I'm..." not looking at Mike. "I like looking at Ward. Every time we kiss half the time I don't want to stop. It's not like that with Liz."

Mike felt sorry for Jake, he had always known what he wanted and couldn't imagine what Jake must be going through. "I think you already know the answer to your question Jake."

"But what if I'm wrong!" Looking at Mike now. "What if the things they did to me just make me think this way?"

"Jake what do you feel when you're with them. Just listen to your heart and don't try to overthink this." Mike suggested.

He took a minute to really think about it. "When I'm with Liz the idea of sex doesn't scare me the way it does with Ward."

"Men have hurt you so much Jake, that's understandable. But you said that you're attracted to Ward though."

"It's not that Mike," rolling his eyes. "I still don't know if I'm HIV+ or not. I have a month until my second test and three months after that." getting up he started to pace. "You don't get it, I'm not afraid of giving it to Liz but every time I think of Ward getting it... God it scares the hell out of me."

"And what do you think that means?" Mike asked gently not wanting to spook him.

Jake thought about it for a minute. "That I care more about Ward than I do Liz."

"Then I think you have your answer Jake." very gently he put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Do you want my advise?"

"Please, I don't know what to do anymore." feeling his eyes start to burn.

"Don't do anything." he said simply.

"What?" stunned Mike would suggest that since he was all the time rolling his eyes or sighing every time he saw the three of them together. "I can't keep seeing both of them it's not fair to them. They're my best friends and one of them is going to get hurt and hate me."

Mike shook his head. "I mean take the holiday off. You can't see them until we get back from New York anyway. So don't talk to them either, take the weekend to think about things. Then when you get back maybe you'll have a better idea of who you really want to be with."

"You really think that'll work?" The way Jake cocked his head when he asked that made Mike smile.

"Can't hurt." shrugging as he got up. "You've spent almost every day since you got here either seeing or talking to them, right?" Jake nodded. "Absence does make the heart grow fonder, believe me." patting Jake's back before heading for much needed coffee. A little while later Jake told him he had called the twins to tell them what he was doing and they agreed not to call or text him, saying they'd all talk when he got back. 

Both sets of grandparents had arrived at Bill and Mary's house that morning and were just waiting for Amy and Josh to arrive. They were all shocked to learn Mike had moved since apparently Bill and Mary had wanted to surprise them and hadn't told anyone. They were surprised again when they were told not to unpack, that they were all going to Mike's place, still not telling them about New York. Once Josh left to go to his parents house taking Thug the Pug with him, Bill, Mary, Amy and their folks drove over to Mike's. The group couldn't stop staring at the size of house when they saw it and Amy just let her mouth hang open until Mike and Ian came out to greet them, then she ran and jumped on Mike first then Ian planting lots of kisses on their faces. 

Jake was standing in the doorway watching everyone, seeing how happy these people were just to see Mike and Ian. That was something Jake was fascinated by, that feeling of belonging to a family. He had pretended with Pete and Evie but he never realized how off his idea's of what that would be like was. Mary's mother Teresa saw him standing back while Mike and Ian were talking to everyone. "You must be Jake." coming over to him with a smile "I'm Teresa, Mary's mom." He wasn't anything like she had expected from the stories that her daughter had told them. He seemed older than she knew him to be and so sad it made her heart hurt. "My lord you're even more handsome than my daughter said." 

Jake took a deep breath to try to stop his shaking as he forced himself to step towards her. "Yes ma'am. Thank you." Mike had told him she was the wild child of the family and now he believed him. Teresa had on a pair of tight pink leather pants and a zebra print sweatshirt with the black leather trench coat Mike had said he bought in New York and that she had swiped from his closet last Christmas. The tips of her spiked white hair matched the pink of her pants, Jake liked her immediately and just hoped she would like him.

"Ma'am!" Teresa cocked her head to look at him. "Please Honey I'm not that old yet. Just call me Grandma Tea like everyone else does." she felt his hand shaking when he reached out to her.

Jake didn't want her to feel like she had to be nice to him. "Are you sure you want me too?"

Teresa held on to his hand when he tried to pull away. "Jake," she said gently but firmly. When Mary had told them about how Mike had became Jake's guardian they had been shocked on so many levels but now, meeting the boy in front of her face to face, her heart broke at the way he had asked that. "I hope you don't think we're a bunch of stuck up assholes that would blame you for what you were forced into. That wasn't you Honey and we all understand that. You're family now Jake, Bill and Mary think so highly of you and they're hard to please. Mary's told me all about you, she even sent me some pictures from your birthday party." 

"Oh damn... " just imagining what she might have seen.

Teresa laughed and winked at him. "I thought you looked fantastic. Come on." taking his arm the way Liz did. "I'll give you the low down on everybody."

Teresa brought him over to introduce him to Bill's parents and her husband. After that it didn't take long for him to relax, meeting them made him realize why Bill and Mary had been so great, they had learned it from their parents. Amy was a little more standoffish, it wasn't that she didn't like him, she just wanted to make sure Jake wasn't taking advantage of Mike and Ian. After talking to him for a little while she realized he was more afraid of doing something wrong or disappointing them then anything else and started making silly remarks just to make him laugh. The way Mike smiled at her Amy knew it meant a lot to him for her and Jake to be friends.

At three o'clock Mike and the others left for the airport, still not telling the grandparents where they were going, although Amy had already guessed and was having fun joking with Jake about going to the Bahamas or Las Vegas. Mike and Ian were glad to see Jake comfortable enough to start joking with her about betting on black or swimming with sharks. Antonio had called in for a second limo and was waiting at the airport as usual when they landed only this time there was a sign on the back of his limo advertising Vega Limo Services. 

On the plane Mike and Ian had spent the time getting to know Donnie and after learning he was going to be alone for the holiday they had insisted he stay with them for Thanksgiving. He wasn't that surprised, Vince had told him a lot about them and had even said to expect that, though he hadn't really believed him at the time. At forty-eight he had spent the last thirty years in the service before he had been ready for a change. The fact that they said he was to old to fly the jets and put him behind a desk teaching the next generation of pilots for the last few years might have had a little something to do with it too. Donnie told them he had called Vince on a whim. As one of his training officers the two of them had always gotten a long and he had kept up with him when he had been in the hospital and after Vince had been discharged. When Vince had called him back asking if he was interested in flying with him again he had jumped at the chance. 

In the last few weeks he had had more fun then he'd had in years. His first shock had been when Vince had introduced him to Mike and Ian as his bosses. Donnie had laughed thinking he was joking then was embarrassed for laughing when he realized it was true. They had just smiled telling him not to worry about it, that happened all the time.

On the way to the house Mike had asked Antonio to make a familiar stop. He wanted to wish everyone at Armani a happy Thanksgiving. Bree, Tim and Gigi were surprised to see him and Ian and even more so to see that they had brought gift baskets for them and a huge one for all the employees. A few weeks earlier Jake had told Mike that one of his students had a mother that made them for extra money. Trisha had mentioned to the club that she may have to drop out of because she didn’t have the money for the trips. After hearing that Mike had ordered three and after seeing how great they turned out he had ordered a hundred more to hand out at Christmas. Even Mary had asked for her number so she could see what else Mrs. Mendez could make. The ones Mike had given to Bree and the others were decorated with fresh flowers and filled with chocolates, different types of teas and even homemade jellies. The one for the employees had jams, fresh fruit and cheese logs along with little things to make quick snacks.

When Tim mentioned that they were having Thanksgiving together since they couldn't be with their families, Mike invited them to come over for dinner with them. Not really believing that he was serious they in turn invited all of them to join them at a rooftop party to watch the parade and Mike was happy to accept. Once they made it to the house, had their tour and settled into their rooms Mike checked with Katya to find out what she had put together for dinner. She must have known they would be feeding an army because she had two turkeys and a ham already cooked for them and had lots of other stuff ready to fix the next day. Mary and the two grandmothers went with her talking about the difference in cultures and food. 

Mike had called Mark and Jessica and Jimmy and Candy that morning to let them know they were flying in for a few days and they all showed up just before seven bringing food. Mark and Jessica brought their girls to see, as they called them now, Uncle Mike and Uncle Ian. Amy, who still talked to Jessica on a regular basis, was excited to be able to see her again while Bill's dad almost had a heart attack when they arrived, he was so excited to meet the actors in person. Jimmy and Candy's parents had met them Monday when they had arrived but still thought it was a little surreal that their kids were friends with such famous people. Jimmy told them that Mark had gotten him a job backstage at the theater where his new show was getting rave reviews, and Candy was having a ball running the day to day at the house as well as babysitting Mark and Jess's girls once in a while.

Antonio and MaryAnn, who was now seven months along and looked like she was ready to drop at any second also joined them for dinner. All the women were running around not letting MaryAnn get up for anything, which Jake thought was hilarious every time MaryAnn would roll her eyes at them. 

After dinner they were sitting in the parlor listening to Jimmy and Candy telling Mike how everything was going at the NYADA House. "At first it was horrible. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with us." sitting back with a cup of coffee.

"What?" Mike couldn't understand that.

Ian didn't either. "Why would they do that?" sitting back on the seat.

Candy laughed taking Jimmy's hand. "It was all the publicity about the scholarship. I guess people thought you had bribed our way in or something."

That was news to Mike, nobody had said anything like that to him or Ian. "That's ridiculous, why would they think that?"

"The school newsletter played up the fact that the first recipients were personal friends of yours. Everyone thought we didn't deserve to be there." Jimmy shrugged.

Smiling Candy sat up. "But now everything is great, we love the classes and all but two of the rooms are filled. The people love it there and so do we by the way." she added.

"Yeah we do and I don't think the rooms will be empty for long. I had two calls yesterday from people wanting to come look at the place for after the holidays." Jimmy told everyone.

"We've tried to keep it to mostly junior and seniors since next year we'll need the extra rooms for next years scholarship students. But we're keeping a few rooms empty just in case, plus we only let them sign one year leases. Doug suggested that so they would know it wasn't long term housing and Uncle Bob made up the contract for us." Candy said grinning.

Bill came in and sat down with them after helping to clean up. "How did you get them to change their minds then?"

Mark grinned and raised his hand, "I think we may have had a little something to do with that."

Jessica laughed. "Candy may have mentioned what was going on when we had them over for dinner one night. "

Jimmy slapped Mark's leg. "Mark makes a killer picadillo that you have got to try."

"Thank you," nodding at Jimmy. Cooking was his quilty pleasure after snacking all day at the theater or on set. "When they told us what was going on, I sort of cooked up this idea."

Jimmy laughed out loud. "Mark showed up in one of my classes the next day. I thought the teacher was going to pass out thinking he was there to speak to the class."

Mark laughed too punching Jimmy in the arm. "Boy was she surprised. I told her I was there just to give Jimmy his wallet back, said he had left it at our house after dinner."

"We even did a duet together from one of Mark's shows." Jimmy had admitted on one visit that he knew all the songs by heart which had surprised Mark enough that he made him prove it. "I thought some of the students were going to choke to death they were so jealous."

Candy leaned over to Jessica. "While they were doing that I was in the dinning hall having lunch when Jess comes barging in."

"I did not barge in." laughing as she shrugged. "A lady never barges. I simply shoved a few persistent fans out of the way to get to you." making a swatting motion with her hands. Looking over she saw Jake teaching the girls how to play pool. When she had asked him to look after the girls he had looked so surprised until the girls started tugging on his arms asking him to play with them. They liked having him to themselves ever since Candy had Skype'd with him one night while she had been babysitting and he had helped the girls with their homework. The way he was with kids Jess figured he'd follow Mike and one day be a teacher. He certainly was helping the girls and their grades showed it. They said he just explained things in a way they understood.

"I guess finding out who we were friends with made them look at us in a better light." Jimmy told them bringing Jessica back to the conversation.

"The next day five people showed up to look at the rooms, 4 of them rented them that day." Candy said smiling. "Of course I did raise the rent a little out of spite."

Jimmy shrugged. "It's still cheaper then the other places around the school and they know it. Anyway I guess they all thought that Mark or Jessica might stop by to visit and wanted to be there if they did."

"Which we have, a couple of times, just for effect." Mark said making everyone laugh. "They're nice kids and very talented, one of them even got a chorus role in my new play."

"And brags about it constantly." Jimmy said then toasted Jessica. "Thanks to them by the end of the next week we were three quarters of the way full." 

Jessica winked at him. "Always glad to help." It was nice having friends that weren't after them for their status. When Jimmy had asked if they were hiring at the theater they had wondered but when he went in for the interview he never mention knowing them. When Mark asked him why he hadn't dropped his name Jimmy said he wanted to get the job because he earned it, not just because he knew the couple. Mark had been speechless.

Donnie came in with a beer, compliments of Antonio, and sat down with them. "You know Vince told me to expect anything on this trip but I have to say I never expected to meet the two of you." 

"I know how you feel." Jake said as he came up behind him. "I think my tongue touched the floor for an hour the first time I realized they were friend of Mike's. By the way I want to thank you guys for my birthday presents." looking at the actors, "The pool table was a little high for the girls so I put a cartoon on so they're happy." looking across the hall

"At least they're calm." Mark said. "And you're welcome Jake. My dad gave me a watch for my sixteenth birthday so I thought you might like one too."

"What did you end up getting with the gift card?" Jimmy was curious what he had picked out.

"The warmest winter coat I could find. I'm from Florida so winter is new for me." Jake laughed. "When it snows I might faint." They stayed for a while talking before heading home. Mark, Jessica and the girls were going to Jessica's moms for Thanksgiving and Jimmy and Candy, to Mike's surprise, had hired a married couple as housekeepers that lived with them that also feed the house. They had planned a big dinner there for everyone who was staying in town, which was half the house.

Thanksgiving morning Mike was up first like always and went out to meet Dottie. Dottie's husband had passed away a month earlier and Katya had told him that she had surprised everyone by asking Irina and her family to move in with her. When she saw Mike she came right over getting a hug from him. "I'm so sorry about George, how are you doing?"

"It's fine Mike." Dottie said patting his hand as they sat down, it was in the high 30's but Antonio had bought gas heaters that were set around the porch table so it was almost 50 degrees under the patio and very comfortable. "George was gone long before he died. Oh I loved that man to distraction, but I've grieved long enough. I want to have a life again. That maybe wrong but..." shrugging

Mike looked at her, that was one thing he understood. "I think it's wonderful, don't let what other people think worry you. You're the only one who knows what's best for you. As long as you’re true to yourself," smiling at her, "do whatever you want as long as it makes you happy."

Dottie smiled. "I knew I liked you, but you are far too young to be this smart." taking his hand and laughing. "Anyway that's why I asked Irina and her family to move in with me. Here I am sitting in this huge place all by myself, I haven't even seen the top three floors in ten years. It didn't make sense and I've come to think of her as a daughter so I figured why not, and it's been so nice having the kids around. They've even started calling me Grandma Dot and I love it. Oh I miss George but let him rest in peace until I get there." grinning.

Mike leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Hopefully not anytime soon. I'd miss having coffee and bagels with you."

"Oh you," slapping his hand, "at least you understand. Some of my friends think I've lost my mind." leaning forward. "Don't tell anyone but I changed my will too. I'm leaving Irina and Viktor everything. I don't have anyone and they've become family to me." George had been a military man his whole life but Dottie had been the last surviving member of a very wealthy family. The money had always been hers so she was going to give it to whoever the hell she wanted to. All the suck up cousins could cry when they found out they were only getting a thousand dollars each, the rest was going to Irina and her family.

Mike watched her when she talked about them, the way her face lit up made her look years younger. "I'm so happy for you Dottie. I'm glad you have them to look after but I bet you spoil the kids don't you?" he asked with a grin. 

"Maybe a little. I am a grandma now after all." Grinning back she sat up straighter squaring her shoulder. "It's my job to make cookies now and then."

Sydney Sheldon was walking down the sidewalk on his daily walk and saw Dottie sitting with Mike. "Good morning." coming in the gate when Mike waved at him. "I didn't know you were in town."

Mike shook hands with the older man. "We just got in last night, Happy Thanksgiving. Do you know Dottie?"

"Oh yes of course, how are you dear?" giving her a peck on the cheek. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her since her husbands funeral. "We've been neighbors for what?"

Laughing Dottie patted the seat next to her. "Forever it seems."

"Oh thank you." Sydney started rubbing his hands together when Mike handed him a cup of hot coffee. "and Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Here for the parade I bet."

"And for a few days. If you're not busy you’re welcome to join us." Mike offered. Ed and his wife had been stunned to receive seats for a revival of Mame, which they had loved, when he found out it was their anniversary trip. Sydney was constantly getting ticket for shows that he passed on to them or anyone Mike offered the house to. He deserved to be included in their unorthodox family.

Sydney sat back. "Oh you don't need me hanging around. I have a reservation for dinner anyway."

"By yourself?" Mike asked and he nodded. "Well cancel it, you're staying here. Nobody should be by themselves for the holidays and since Katya is going to be with Dottie and Irina we have an extra space and more than enough food." with a laugh. After seeing what Katya had put together the grandmothers had started rummaging through the cabinets. When Jake mentioned an all night grocery store that delivered they had four bags of things delivered before going to bed.

Touched Mike would even think to invite him Sydney didn't know what to say. "I don't know... I would hate to intrude."

"Intrude on what?" Ian asked coming out and yawning. "Good mornin, Love." giving Mike a kiss after pouring his coffee. "And ta ya both as well."

"Do I get one?" Dottie pointed to her cheek.

Ian smiled at her. "Of course my Lady." taking her hand and kissing it. "Ya ta Sydney?"

"I'll pass." shaking hands with him. "But it's nice to have a handsome young man me ask again." wiggling his eyebrows.

Mike was laughing at them as Ian sat down. "Sydney is joining us for dinner tonight." taking a sip of his coffee.

"That would be grand, ya’re more than welcome Sydney." Ian told the older man.

Sydney shook his head. "Well if you're sure..." marveling at the kindness these two young men had. He had enjoyed talking with the schools principal and his wife when they had been there. They had told him more about the boys and about how the first Christmas show had come together. 

"We're sure." Ian and Mike said together making Dottie grin. She was happy to see Sydney being included. The poor man had been alone since his partner of twenty-three years had died of a heart attack almost six years earlier. She and George had invited him over several times that first year for dinner or to play cards. Little things that he swore helped him move on and not shrivel up in grief.

Sydney left after they told him they should be eating around four but to come over anytime after one o'clock. As soon as everyone was awake they bundled up and went to watch the parade which started at 9am and then came back with Bree, Tim and Gigi who couldn't believe they had really been invited. Sydney arrived right on time and had a ball helping the girls in the kitchen and talking to everyone. It was the first holiday he had spent with people in years and it was so nice spending time with a family again. Mike grandparent's had taken over making everyone feel welcome and they enjoyed the two bottles of wine Sydney had brought with him. Everyone had such a wonderful evening talking, eating and playing pool. Mike and Ian joined the guys to watch a football game where Mike got a kick out of Ian yelling with Bill at the TV screen while he and Sydney talked about a new actor that had taken over a roll and the different way he was playing it. 

Friday morning they hit Macy's for their Black Friday deals, and spent the day walking around showing the family their favorite places. Saturday Mike and Katya talked to a decorator, recommended by the team that had done the house for Halloween, about decorating the house in early twentieth century decorations for Christmas as soon as possible. Helga was still bringing tours by and had asked if they were going to decorate the place. 

Mike, Ian, Amy and Jake had dinner with Jimmy and Candy that night before the group headed home on Sunday morning. Amy and Josh had to leave later that day to get back to school for Monday morning classes, but the grandparents didn't leave until Monday afternoon. Alyssa and Vince had taken a flight back days early and were waiting for them when they got home. All she would say about it was, "I love my family but God I hate hay." and her very red eyes and nose proved it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Dec 1 2014) 

Monday Jake managed to keep from being alone with Liz or Ward until after school. Mike had been right getting away for a few days had let him just take time to think. What he had realized scared the hell out of him but he knew it was the right thing to do. Mike had taken him to get his license right after his birthday and he had passed with flying colors so he was driving himself to school now. To keep them from asking questions Jake had asked them to come over to the house before taking off as soon as he got out of gym.

Liz and Ward took their time on the way to see Jake. Both were nervous but for different reasons, "What are you so nervous about?" Ward asked Liz who was driving.

Liz just looked at him. "Tell me your not."

"Hell yes I'm nervous." Ward said looking out the window. "I pretty sure I'm in love with him Liz. I'm sorry but I can't help it. I never meant to hurt you..." Over the last few days he had realized that what he felt for Jake was more then just a crush and nothing like what he had felt for Cam. Having to watch Jake with his sister was going to break his heart.

"You're not going to hurt me. I'm the one afraid of hurting Jake." She told her brother as she turned into Jake's neighborhood.

Ward rolled his eyes at her. "What are you talking about?" more upset then he wanted to admit. Wishing she would just tell him the truth.

"I didn't want to say anything to Jake or you until I thought things through. I think Jake did me a huge favor by not talking to us over Thanksgiving."

Ward snorted annoyed with her and turned to look at her. "You can give it up now Liz."

Surprised by Wards outburst Liz turned to him. "What are you talking about?" echoing his question.

Sinking in his seat Ward crossed his arms. "I heard you talking to Jake the other night." He had been so hurt he had hardly talked to her all weekend.

Liz ducked her head grimacing. "Oh Ward I wish you would have said something. Is that why you've been ignoring me for two days?" she knew something was wrong with him but he wouldn't talk to her. After their family had left he had been holding up in his room listening to ABBA. It was never a good sign when he pulled his Mamma Mia! soundtrack or DVD out.

"What was I suppose to say? He called you not me." crossing his arms over his chest and sinking deeper into the seat.

"No he didn't!" looking at him quickly. "It's not what you think. I wasn't talking to your Jake I was talking to my Jake." Liz told him with a slight grin, Ward sulking was always a funny sight for her.

"What are you, high?" Ward just looked at her like she was nuts.

Liz knew it was time to come clean. "His name is Jake Tucker and I met him at the competition. He goes to Saint Martin Prep and he came over to congratulate us on winning and we started talking. You know me, I ended up giving him my number. I never thought he'd call me but he did."

"Unbelievable," Ward threw his hands up, "You're cheating on Jake." okay now he was pissed for another reason.

"We went out once, Saturday." Geeze he didn't need to make it sound so bad. "I just hope Jake, your Jake, realizes he likes you and not me." she'd known for awhile that was what Jake wanted but she wasn't ready to give up on him.

"Liz you have to tell Jake about your Jake." shaking his head over that statement. "This is going to get confusing. Jake needs to know everything so he can make up his own mind. Whether he picks you or me it has to be his decision. I won't take that away for him."

And that, right there, was why Liz knew her brother was better for Jake than she was. He always put Jake's feelings first which she hated to admit she hadn't done. "I know."

When they got to the house Mike answered the door and told them Jake was in the basement. Mike couldn't help but smile as they headed for the door thinking they looked like they were walking to a gallows. Downstairs they found him sitting at one of the tables eating popcorn when they walked in. He looked so nervous Ward almost told him to forget it that he didn't have to chose. "Hey!" Jake looked up at them. "Sorry about avoiding you today I just... I didn't want to do this at school."

Coming over Liz sat down on one side and Ward on the other. "I know the feeling." Liz told him starting to get butterflies in her stomach but the look he had given Ward when they walked in had her smiling. Whether he knew it or not Jake lit up every time Ward walked into a room.

Jake pushed the popcorn bucket to the center of the table. "I want you to know I care about both of you so much." he started. "My whole life I've wanted friends like you and I'm terrified I'm going to lose one of you over this."

"You're not going to lose either of us." Ward said taking Jake's hand. "We were friends before any of this started Jake, that won't change no matter what." 

"He's right and before you say anything I need to apologize to you." Liz sat back knowing what she had to do. "I should never have put you in this position. Asking you to chose between us, it wasn't fair to you."

"Liz I never..." Jake hated seeing her upset and blamed himself for causing it.

"And that's what I went with." Liz nodded and took his other hand. "I liked you Jake and I was selfish wanting you to like me. After I found out what you'd been through I used that and I am so sorry."

"I don't understand?" Jake said looking at Ward who just shrugged. Half the time he could never figure out how his sisters brain worked.

Liz smiled sadly. "Everybody likes you Jake. You're smart, kind, cute, sexy as hell and you don't even know it." maybe it was the way he had been forced to live but even the way he walked was sexy, all the girls at school said it was like watching sex on a stick. "I wanted to be a part of that and you have to admit I pretty much just grabbed on to you and didn't let go so people would notice me." she admitted. "I do care about you Jake and I hope that you still want to be friends but I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw Ward a minute ago. You can't fake that, I know you want to be with him." sitting back both of them looked so startled she laughed. "The truth is I met someone I think I might really like at the competition and he's the one that made me realize that what I was doing was wrong."

"So you met someone else weeks ago and you didn't say anything to me?" Jake teased her. Knowing she was okay with this meant the world to him. He cared about her but she was right, as scary as it was for him to admit, he wanted to get to know Ward as more then a friend.

Ward looked at Jake. "This is Liz we're talking about, even I just found out on the way over here."

"You know for twins you two really need to learn to communicate more." laughing and feeling a lot better now, Jake sat back.

Liz looked at him shocked. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not." Jake told her squeezing her hand. "I'm happy you have somebody, it makes this a lot easier. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure this out." Looking at Ward he added, "Maybe if it's okay with Ward we could double date." seeing the way Wards eyebrows touched his forehead he grinned.

"I love you Jake, just more like a brother you know. Even if you are a great kisser." Liz said jumping up and hugging him. "I'm sure you two want to talk so..." looking between them. "I'm going to head home. Ward just call me when you're ready to come home."

"I'll drive him home." Jake said then stopped Liz on the steps. "By the way who's the new guy?"

"You won't believe it but his name is Jake, Jake Tucker." she said before heading upstairs laughing.

Jake suddenly realized he was alone with Ward. "Are you okay with all this?" taking his hand.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he smiled looking at his hand in Jake's. "I'm great, I don't have to compete with my sister anymore but if you need more time..."

"Ward," Jake got up and went to a couch in the theater bringing Ward with him. "it was never a competition between you two. It was me not wanting to accept who I am. Talking to Mike and Ian over Thanksgiving and even to Sydney helped a lot." He realized that just because he had seen the ugly side of men that didn't mean that was all there was. Mike and Ian were the finest people he had ever meet and if he could just be like them, even a little bit, that made him a thousand times better then anyone he had known before.

Ward nodded understanding exactly what he meant. "Jake..."

Jake took his hand again but didn't look at up at him. "Ward you have to understand that I've... the only men I knew who were like me, were the ones that used me. Before I met Mike and Ian the thought of being anything like them, that I could hurt someone..."

Ward surprised him by cupping his face. "You are not like them. It's like you told me it's not in you to hurt someone like that. You don't have to be anything more than who you are right now, that's the man that l like." he knew Jake wasn't ready to hear him say he loved him as he dropped his hands.

Jake smiled. "I'm trying. At least now I can admit that I am gay. The truth is I've only ever found men attractive. Liz is beautiful but kissing her was never more than just kissing. When I kiss you," laughing he cocked his head, "well you remember."

"I remember," Ward felt his cheeks turning red. "It was like that for me too. I've never felt this..." trying to find the right word, "strongly about someone before."

"I just need you to be patient. This, wanting to be with anyone, is all a little scary for me. I can't just forget the last five years in three months." On one hand he wasn't sure he was ready to be with anyone yet, he was still trying to figure out who he was on his own. But on the other hand being with Ward, getting to know him, was so different and it was something he wanted to continue. Neither one heard Mike come down to check on them or that he had heard them talking through the curtain separating the rooms. He was glad, otherwise he may never have heard Jake admit to Ward that he was still having problems. "I still wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweats expecting Cody to be standing over me." Jake told Ward. "Mike and Ian are the best people I have ever known but what if they get tired of having me around. I'd be right back on the streets selling myself just to survive."

"That is never going to happen Jake." reaching over to touch Jake's face again. "Mike and Ian are your family." I'm beginning to like this kid more and more Mike thought, thankful that Ward at least knew that. Maybe he could get that through Jake's thick skull, or maybe not as Jake went on.

"No they're not," Jake said sitting back, "they're my guardians. There's a big difference. They could change their minds anytime they want and I'm terrified of that. That's why I try so hard not to cause any trouble for them, not to draw attention to myself." seeing Wards look he laughed. "More than I already do alright."

Ward shook his head. "They love you Jake. I know you don't have a lot of experience with that but believe me they do. You don't need to worry about anything, trust me on this." 

Mike slowly and quietly turned around and went back upstairs and waited an hour for the two of them to come upstairs. Seeing Alyssa and Ian both in the kitchen with Mike, Jake came over and told them that he was dating Ward officially now. Mike and Ian weren't surprised and let him know they were there for him whenever or however he needed it. Alyssa had hugged him saying that she just wanted him to be happy and if Ward made him happy than it was fine with her. 

After dinner Jake drove Ward home so they could talk to Liz and their parents. He wanted to let them know that he and Ward were together and to make sure that they were okay with that. Kevin and Shellie sat Jake down and made it perfectly clear that not only were they fine with them dating but that they both admired him for being strong enough to survive what his parents had put him through. Ward had just held his hand as he choked up when their mother had hugged him. Ward and Liz had spent a lot of time talking to their parents about the situation with Jake and they had been nothing but supportive, in fact they liked Jake. Something Jake couldn't believe every time Liz or Ward told him that.

While Jake was gone Mike told Ian what he had overheard downstairs. Ian didn't know what they could do to make Jake feel more secure besides just giving him time. He suggested Mike talk to Uncle Bob and Bill, maybe they would have an idea. The kids in school, DL included, teased the newest couple for a few days then let it drop, the two of them were so happy that it took all the fun out of it. 

(Dec 3 2014) 

Wednesday Mike met Bill and Bob at a restaurant after school let out. He was by himself now that Jake had started driving himself so he could pick up and drop off Ward each day. He explained what he had heard Jake say and asked if they had any advise. Unfortunately they didn't know what else he could do either but Bob jokingly said, "Unless you wanted to adopt him, but it might be weird having a son only three years younger than you." 

He knew Bob had been joking when he said it but Mike took the idea seriously and that night talked to Ian about it. "I don't even know if it would be possible with the age difference but I wanted to know what you thought first." Mike asked as Ian came out of the bathroom.

Climbing into bed Ian just looked at him. "Mike it's up ya. I already think of Jake like a little brother. I think it's lovely idea, but it's yar name he'll be usin so it's yar decision ta make."

"I'm so proud of him Ian." Mike said leaning on his side to stare at him. "I know it's only been a few months but I see such a change in him. I just hate to see him still thinking that we might not want him around someday." 

Ian agreed, it bothered him too. "Why don't ya call the Judge and find out if ya even can adopt him. If ya can then we'll talk ta Jake about it together. The idea that ya want ta may be enough ta calm him down a little."

Mike smiled at him fiddling with the drawstring on Ian's pajama bottoms. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. Handsome and smart, that's a deadly combination." biting his lip.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Deadly am I? Well now..." pushing Mike over and straddling his waist. "that sounds like a challenge." bending over to kiss him Ian took a condom out of the dresser as he did. Ian kissed his way down Mike's chest stopping at his underwear to caress Mike through the cloth before pulling that down to suck on him.

Mike sucked in a breath, "I love the way you do that," running his finger through Ian's hair as he closed his eyes leaning his head back savoring the feel of Ian's mouth on him. 

"Well ya did say I was deadly." Ian said opening the condom. Then he surprised Mike by putting it on him, "but ya'r the one who's deadly ta me." leaning over to take his pants off before moving over Mike again. "I've been wantin to try this for a while now." positioning himself then taking Mike's erection in one hand as he lowered himself on to him gasping. Feeling the familiar burn as he filled him was always a thrill for Ian, they made love so often that neither one needed to prep themselves more than a few seconds now. "Yar always sa careful with me and I love ya for it but I want ta ride ya hard and fast." Lifting himself up then dropping down on Mike.

"God that feels so good Ian." when he started rising and falling onto him. "You know I don't want to hurt you."

Ian grinned. "I'll risk it." bending down to kiss him then putting his hands on Mike's chest riding him faster as Mike grabbed his hips. "Fuck, I've never felt ya so deep inside me." bending over to kiss him without letting him slip out of him. "I like it." biting Mike's lip lightly.

Mike loved the look on Ian's face while he rode him, his eyes closed, face flushed and panting hard. "I love it too but if you wanted me to take you harder all you had to do was ask." grabbing Ian around the waist he pushed himself up flipping Ian onto his back while still staying inside him. 

"Oh God." Ian threw his head back when Mike lifted his leg and started driving into him harder than he ever had before.

"Are you okay?" Mike slowed thinking he was hurting him.

This time Ian grabbed hold of Mike's hips. "Don't ya dare stop, ya feels so bloody good." urging him to move faster. "Just like that. Ahhh Mike..." grabbing his own erection he started jerking it hard and fast as Mike hit just the right spot inside him with each thrust.

"You like that?" loving the way he felt watching Ian. Every time he started to cum Mike would slow down and kiss him again only to start moving faster again.

Ian savored the feel of Mike inside him, he hardly ever got to see this side of his boyfriend, possessive and teasing at the same time. "Keep doing that and I may kill ya for real." cupping Mike's ass when he stopped again.

Mike reached down to pump Ian himself. "Do ya rrreally think yarrr in the position ta be demandin thinnns." trying to copy Ian's accent.

"Mike please... God yar killin me," bucking against him. "Oh yeah," when Mike started pounding into him. "Oh God don't stop!" grabbing himself again he came almost immediately followed by Mike at the same time.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Breathing hard Mike collapsed on top of Ian. "I don't think I can move." biting Ian's shoulder lightly.

Ian laughed kissing Mike's neck and wrapping his arm around his waist. "Then don't, ya feel grand where ya are."

"I love you." Mike said leaning up to touch Ian's face. "Are you sure you're alright? I got a little carried away."

Ian smiled catching his hand and kissed it. "I'm fine, I loved every second of it so stop worryin." reaching up to cup Mike's face. "I love it when ya just let go and do what ya feel like. I hope ya know ya can do that anytime ya want, I won't mind."

Mike rolled on to his back slowly pulling out of Ian, taking off the condom he tossed it in the trash can next to the bed. "I'll try to remember that." getting up with a little sigh, "Come on." taking Ian's hand pulling him up. "I'll wash your back." Ian got up grinning to follow him, knowing they'd get to the shower... eventually.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Dec 9 2014) 

A few days later when Alyssa came in to make breakfast she tripped over one of the empty suitcases that was still sitting in the hallway. Mike and Jake ran over to check on her only to get their hands slapped. She was fine but fed up with them leaving things all over the house for her to pick up. Sitting on the floor Alyssa shoved the case out of the way, "You keep sayin that I'm not your housekeeper so why do I keep having to pick up after you." Mike couldn't help but smile down at her, every time she got upset her Iowa farm girl came through and right now she was giving them both what Ian called the evil eye. "I'm callin an agency and gettin somebody to hightail it out here. This is ridiculous."

Ian had heard the crash and came running downstairs to see Alyssa sitting on the floor. "What happened, is she alright?" looking from Mike to Jake as Alyssa glared at them both. 

"I'm fine." Alyssa said as Jake helped her up and she turned to look at Mike poking him in the chest with her finger. "But you better get prepared to have a housekeeper." turning to go back to her own house she added. "And fix your own damn breakfast!" 

Mike managed to wait until she was out of the room before cracking up. Ian and Jake just stared at him which only made the situation worse. An hour later, after they had all had cereal and unburnt toast thanks to Jake, Alyssa came back. Immediately Mike started apologizing and told her to call anyone she wanted to then laughed when she said she already had. The agency would be sending out a group on Friday at five and she told them to make sure they were home to meet them. When Mike apologized again she couldn't help but laugh reminding him that despite everything she still worked for him not the other way around. Then she blamed the whole outburst on PMS. Mike thought about it for a while and called at lunch to ask if she could call the agency back and tell them that he wanted to have a full time, live in, housekeeper/cook. When he told Ian and Jake later that night they didn't have much to say against it. Mike told them that since they had the apartments they might as well use a few of them. Ian sat back from the table. "Great another trip ta the furniture store." making everyone laugh.

Principal Higgins had the letter from the state competition board ready for Mike and Andy the next morning. In it was the guidelines and rules for this year, Mike liked the theme Time and told the kids to start thinking of songs at their Thursday meeting. DL looked at Mike like he was nuts, "That's great but we only have two weeks until the Christmas show shouldn't you be focusing on that. We've got until March to work on the competition."

Andy looked at Mike and grinned. "Actually we thought you might like to take over being in charge of the show."

Ward choked on his water bottle. "You're joking? Him!" pointing to DL as everyone laughed, including Jake.

"Yes him." Mike said laughing. "DL did a great job last year with Wicked, he should have no problem with this. We're going to be busy working on the competition, and you've been doing this for three years DL, you know what needs to done and I trust you to get it right."

DL sat up stretching his arms out behind Ward. "I will definitely try." loving the challenge as he flicked the other boy on the ear.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Dec 10 2014) 

After a half day of school on Wednesday Jake and Ward went to the mall to meet Liz's Jake. He was a very nice guy the same age as Liz and Ward with dark blonde hair and blue eyes only a little taller then Liz. After spending several hours walking around both he and Ward told Liz she had found someone good. They all got along great and Jaz, as he told them to call him, had a great sense of humor and seemed to really like Liz. He admitted that he really didn't know anyone who was gay, a couple of the guys in his schools choir but he wasn't close with them and asked them not to get mad and to let him know if he said anything wrong. Jake had just laughed and told him not to worry about it they wouldn't hold it against him. "So Liz tells me you just moved here from Florida." starting a conversation with Jake, "Which part?"

Jake didn't mind talking about Daytona, it wasn't the city’s fault the people he knew there sucked. "Daytona, but we moved around a lot when I was little. We lived in St. Pete, Tampa, Sebring, Melbourne and Cocoa Beach before I was ten."

"That's so cool. My parents own a Harley dealership so the last couple years I've gotten to go with them to Bikeweek." Jaz told them. That explained the biker shirt and belt buckle, Jake thought.

Jake sat up at that, "Sweet, I loved walking around looking at the bikes." turning to Ward. "You wouldn't believe how many people they can pack on to the strip. Something like a half a million people descend on the town for days. I always looked forward to it each year." He didn't mention the fact that he used to make enough during both Bike Week and Biketober Fest to last for a month. 

Jaz smiled. "Oh yeah me too. The concerts and races are great, we have a ball there. My parents gave me my bike when I turned fifteen. I love showing off all the stuff I've done to it, mostly neon lights but I did customize the wheels and seat."

Jake laughed, "Yeah well I'm sure my experiences were a little different than yours." he didn't see Liz shaking her head. "All I saw were the bikes and hotel rooms." laughing a little.

Liz turned to Jaz, "Anyway..." trying to change the subject. 

"Hotel rooms? I thought you lived there." Jaz took a drink of his soda asking confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Ward turned to his sister and hissed.

"Tell me what?" not understanding the looks from Ward and Jake.

Liz gave up. "It's not my story to tell." looking at Jake. "I'm sorry Jake, maybe I should have told him but I promised you I'd never tell anyone and I keep my promises."

Jake looked at her. "It's okay Liz, it's not like it's an easy subject to bring up."

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong already, man sorry about that." Thinking he had already made a mistake and feeling bad. He really liked Ward and Jake, they seemed to like the same things he did even if they were gay.

Ward looked at him. "It's nothing like that Jake, I mean Jaz," laughing thinking this was seriously going to get confusing. "It's just that she left out an important part of my Jake's story."

Jake took Wards hand. "What exactly did she tell you about me?" he asked Jaz.

"She said you had just moved here when school started and that she had tried to date you but that you were interested in Ward." he was confused by the secrecy since he already knew they had dated a bit. "That it was okay though, you were all still friends."

Ward sat back and rolled his eyes. "That's it? Man talk about glossing over things Liz."

Liz looked at her brother. "Oh shut up! You try explaining Jake's past to someone." looking at her Jake. "I didn't lie I just didn't mention a few things."

"Jaz what Liz told you is true but I didn't move here with my family, I have a guardian."

"Yeah well she did tell me that." he smiled. "Your teacher, Mr Mike right?" 

Jake nodded. "That's right. He offered to be my guardian after my mom and stepfather were arrested."

"Oh man that sucks. Are they getting out anytime soon?" Jaz could understand why he would be worried about that getting out. His parents had a few workers at the shop that had been in jail and they had told him some horror stories that kept him from even jay-walking.

"God I hope not!" Ward said. "Although I would love to punch that bitch in the mouth, see how she likes getting hit."

"Thanks Ward." Jake said taking his hand. He'd never admit it but he liked the way Ward always jumped to his defense. "No they aren't getting out," looking at Jaz, "Cody was stabbed to death in prison and my mom hasn't went to trial yet. She's suppose to after the first of the year." he wasn't looking forward to having to testify but he wanted to make sure he would never have to see her again. Thanks to the therapy and Mike and Ian he felt strong enough to do it now.

Jaz sat back watching the three of them, "Why do I get the feeling there's more to it?" getting a bad feeling after Ward mentioned seeing how she liked getting hit.

Liz took his hand. "They hurt Jake a lot."

Jake had learned a lot from the kids at the school about hiding so he just told Jaz the truth. "Cody was a pedophile. He molested me when I was little."

"Whoa." That was worse then he had thought. "Oh man, that's... I'm sorry." Jaz said to Jake.

Wanting to help Jake Ward added. "There's more to it, his moms in jail to remember."

Jake laughed, he wasn't used to other people telling his life story. "What they are trying so tactfully to say is that, my mom and Cody..." wondering if it would ever get easier to say and suddenly wishing Liz had just told him. "They would sell me."

"Sell you? What you mean like..." Jaz sat up straighter in his chair looking at Jake.

"They let men have sex with me for money." Jake just told him shrugging. Ward hated when he acted like it didn't matter and wrapped his arm around Jake's shoulder.

Putting his drink down Jaz looked at the three of them hoping it was a sick joke. "They sold you..." whispering to Jake. "for sex." when Jake nodded he knew they weren't exaggerating and leaned back. "Oh God I think I'm going to be sick."

Jake grinned. "How do you think I feel?"

Liz kicked him under the table. "Not funny," turning and taking Jaz's hand. "Jakey it's okay. Jake is fine. Mike and Ian got him out of there and they got his mom arrested..."

Jake interrupted her. "I have a great life here. Mike and Ian are like the best guardians anyone could ever ask for and I have great friends who even try to protect me when they don't need to." looking at Liz.

"I don't know what to say, that's... how sick do people have to be to do something like that." Jaz said.

"Very sick." Ward answered for him as he squeezed Jake tighter.

The four of them talked for a long time and Jaz was surprisingly cool about everything, he did have a few question that Jake tried his best to answer as they walked around before calling it a night. Jake had really liked hanging out with him and they planned to do it again soon, Jake even gave Jaz his number and told to him call if he ever needed anything. The fact that he wanted to do that meant more to Liz than she had thought, she wanted them to be friends and was happy to see they were all getting along together.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get a housekeeper.

Chapter 18  
(Dec 12 2014) 

Friday Mike and Ian got home early to meet with the people Alyssa had set up for interviews. She had eliminated all but one of the applicants before they had even gotten home, one girl had left after learning they were gay. "I'm sorry. I don't have a problem with them being gay. I was just hoping to land a rich husband." was the excuse she gave Alyssa.

The second was an older woman who said she would love to work for them but she hadn't known they were wanting a full time live-in housekeeper. She said her husband had recently retired and they wanted to spend more time together. Later she told Mike that was bullshit, she had seen the way the woman’s eyes squinted when she had seen the pictures of the two of them together on the wall. After she left Alyssa had started ranting about inconsiderate people and that she could have said something sooner.

The third girl, Samantha Carter was the one left that Alyssa had introduced to her boys. Sam, as she asked them to call her, was about Alyssa's age and looked to have Native American or Hispanic roots. Her jet black hair was tied back in a braid and she had bright grey eyes that Ian told her reminded him of a stormy sky in Ireland. "I would love to get this job I really would, but you need to know that I have a four year old daughter and I couldn't leave her."

Ian was horrified at the thought. "Good God no, we wouldna expect ya ta." making Sam smile at his accent.

Mike raised his arms and looked around the living area. "There's more than enough room here for her run around, but would you have a problem with her living around us." Just checking to make sure she was okay with their lifestyle.

"Because you're gay?" She had never even considering that and waved the thought away. "Of course not. Two of my closest friends in collage were gay and they are the sweetest people you would ever hope to meet." they still sent birthday gifts and Christmas cards for her and Jessie every year and she hadn't seen them since just after her daughter was born. 

Ian was glad to hear that, Sam just looked like she would fit in with everyone. "What school did ya go ta?" he asked.

Sam raised her head a little. "I got a cheer leading scholarship to the University of Texas." proud of herself, even if she hadn't stayed there she had still gotten in.

"So far away." Mike was surprised.

Sam smiled, "Well they have a fantastic culinary school and I wanted to be a pastry chef." she admitted.

"Wanted ta be?" from Ian.

"I a... dropped out and moved back home when I got pregnant with Jessie. She's my pride and joy so it was worth it. Even if we are still  
living with my parents." laughing.

Ian sensed something was off with the story and asked, "I don't mean ta be nosy but would her father have a problem with her livin here. We don't want ta cause trouble for ya."

"No." she said sitting back and putting her glass down. "He isn't in the picture." looking at Mike now. "Mr Wilkinson I have to admit that I Googled you when I got this interview. Knowing it was for a live-in cook I had to check."

"I don't blame you. You can't be too careful these days, it's always better to be safe than sorry. Did you find anything that bothered you?" having Googled himself out of curiosity he knew what she had found.

"Not a bit." Sam told him honestly. "But I did read about your assault a few years ago, and I'm so sorry."

Mike was surprised she would bring that up. "Does that make a difference in you taking the job?"

"Absolutely not." shaking her head her tone of voice told them she meant it. "In fact I think you would be able to understand me better  
than anyone. You see the only difference between us is that I got Jessie in the end." she hadn't had to explain that in a long time. Even though she hadn't been hurt technically what happened the night her daughter was conceived had been an assault.

Alyssa sat up. "Oh Sam." realizing what that meant.

Ian felt like kicking himself. "Sam, forgive me I should na have asked."

Sam smiled at the way they were trying to comfort her. "It's okay really," holding up her hand with a laugh. "The truth is I don't know who her father is and that's fine with me. It's just the two of us, we live with my folks and they adore their first grand-baby. But living with them can be challenging at times and when my friend Brittney," looking at Alyssa. "She works at the agency too, saw that you were looking for someone she added me to the list. She thought this might be a good opportunity for me." 

"It just might be." smiling at her, in Mike's mind she was already hired. "So Alyssa told you what we're looking for."

"She did." Sam nodded glad she hadn't blown it so far. She liked the boys, they had been nothing but polite and laid back since they had arrived. "She said you were looking for someone to cook and run the house. Though to be honest..." looking around the room grinning. "I wasn't expecting such big house."

Ian grinned liking her. "It definitely is that isn't it. We call it the monstrosity."

Mike poked Ian with his elbow as he laughed. "What we really need is a cook? But I also need someone to make sure the dry cleaning is dropped off and picked up on schedule."

Alyssa added. "Most of Mike's clothes are dry clean only and they come to us not the other way around."

"And," Mike said ignoring her. "We don't expect you to clean this place by yourself. You would be in charge of the cleaning service that comes in a couple times a month but..."

Alyssa broke in again. "They're slobs Sam."

Mike kicked her foot. "Hey now, would you stop it," laughing at her. "Don't scare her off before she's even hired."

Alyssa ignored him making Sam smile. She knew the other woman worked for them but seeing the way they teased each other made her relax and hope that she got the job. She really would love to work here. "They're forever leaving things laying around the house for me to pick up or trip over."

"We're not that bad," Mike said rolling his eyes. "So we left a few suitcases in the hall."

Alyssa crossed her arms giving him her death glare. "And I nearly broke my neck tripping over them."

Sam was trying not to laugh at them arguing, they acted more like siblings then employer and employee. "So basically you just want someone to cook and pick up the few things you forget and to keep an eye on the cleaners when they come in." there had to be a catch that sounded to good to be true.

Mike shrugged. "Maybe some laundry once in a while and make sure Jake gets enough to eat."

Ian laughed. "That's a full time job in itself." they figured that spending years not getting enough food made Jake eat everything they put in front of him. If he didn't work out with them regularly he'd be as round as a beach ball. Between the swimming, self-defense classes he had started going to with Mike, and the gym Ian figured Jake had put on at least fifteen pounds of pure muscle since coming to live with them, plus he was still growing.

"Well that I can do, I love cooking." Sam laughed knowing how kids were. Jessie was only four but could eat a whole small pizza by herself if Sam let her. "Alyssa said Jake is your ward."

"He is for now, but I'm thinking about adopting him." Mike told her

Alyssa sat up at that news. "You are?" delighted to hear that.

"That's wonderful, children are such blessings. How old is he?" Sam asked.

Ian knew what she was thinking and grinned. "He just turned sixteen."

"What?" sputtering in surprise, Sam didn't know what to say. "Oh I... sorry I just assumed he would be younger than that."

"It's an unusual situation to be honest and I'm not even sure I'll be allowed to do it." Mike told her. "I'm still waiting to hear back from the judge tonight or tomorrow. We haven't even talked to Jake about this yet. Just in case we can't I don't want to get his hopes up."

Ian looked at her. "It's a really long story that unfortunately is very similar ta yars and Mike's." Sam looked shocked to hear that.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd let Jake explain once he gets to know you." Mike told her.

Sam looked between the three of them. "Does that mean..." hopeful.

Mike looked at Ian who nodded. "The job is yours if we haven't scared you off."

Sam stood up. "No! I mean yes I would love to work here Mr Wilkinson." thrilled. Thinking about all the things she could do for Jessie now.

"Mike." he stood shaking her hand. "The first thing you have to learn is that it's Mike and Ian. We don't really do the formal thing around here."

"I can't believe this." Sam was so excited she felt like jumping up and down. "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Mike smiled. "Why don't we show you where your apartment is?"

"Apartment?" Sam asked confused. "I thought I would be staying here." she had expected a single room if that.

"You are sweetie." Alyssa said smiling at Sam as they walked to the apartment hallway nobody had used yet. Sam got a glimpse of a beautiful kitchen as they passed it and couldn't wait to explore it further, already getting ideas. 

Ian took her arm. "We thought ya'd be more comfortable with a little more privacy away from us, at least until ya get ta know us a little more."

That gave Mike a thought. "Which reminds me Sam do you have your own transportation?"

Sam, looking nervous and slightly embarrassed, shook her head. "Well no. Honestly I borrowed my moms car to come here today. Is that going to be a problem?" please don't let it be a problem, please don't let it be a problem, she thought to herself.

Mike only grinned and stepped away from Ian. "Not at all, it just means I get to go visit Frank again."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Oh the saints preserve me?" giving an exaggerated sigh.

Sam giggled at Ian's reaction. "Who's Frank?"

Ian explained. "Cecil Myers Auto sales. Frank is the owner and it's Mike's favorite dealership."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I have a thing for cars and Ian gets mad when I spend too much money. Don't worry we'll make sure you have transportation."

"Well feedin Jake alone will mean at least two trips ta the store a week so I guess I won't complain ta much." taking Sam's arm again with a wink. "Come on Lass, ya may reconsider after ya see yar rooms." knowing she was going to love it.

"There are four apartments here and you can pick which ever you want." Mike said opening the last door on the left and following her inside. "It has two bedrooms and one and a half baths, actually they all do. I know it's not furnished but I'll take care of that before you move in." laughing at the way Ian groaned again.

Sam couldn't believe her eyes as she walked in not believing her eyes. The place huge, "Are you telling me this would be my apartment. This..." turning to look at them, "is all mine?" Considering she and Jessie were sharing her old bedroom at her parents house this was like a dream come true.

Mike grinned, "And your daughters. Plus you're welcome to use the pool and the exercise equipment any time you want." something they had just finished setting up on the patio. Ian had gotten tired of driving into Spartanburg to go to the gym. Mike smiled remembering going with Ian to the store and getting to tell Ian that he was spending to much for once. The Irishman had wanted two of everything just so they could all work out together. "The basement you may have to fight Jake for."

"There's a basement too?" She asked as she was running around looking into each room. "Unbelievable. I take it that it doesn't have cobwebs and mice."

Ian laughed. "It's more like an entertainment area for Jake."

Laughing at the girls expression. "Sam it has a thirty seat move theater complete with a concession stand, bowling lanes and an arcade." Alyssa watched Sam's eye get bigger and bigger with each word.

Mike added. "Basically it's about half the size of the main house only underground and before you ask... No, we didn't build this place. We just got a really, really great deal on it."

Ian put his arm around Mike. "But we do love it here."

Sam couldn't get over her luck, Alyssa had her fill out paperwork for a new hire, including insurance for her and Jessie, and all the government red tape before she left that day. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her parents and Jessie about her new job. Her parents, David and Melissa Carter, had been so wonderful about helping her since she had gotten pregnant and they really did love Jessie. But since her younger sister Ayita, which meant first to dance in Cherokee, had come home last July after graduating from nursing school the place was a little cramped. Getting this job was a life saver, literally, since she was on the verge of strangling her sister. She waited until everyone was sitting down at dinner to tell them that Mike had hired her. Her parents were concerned when she told them she and Jessie were going to be living with her employer but settled down when she told them about Alyssa being there and that Mike and Ian were gay. 

Sam told them that she and Jessie would be moving in on Monday since Mike had asked for a few days to get the place set up for her. After the interview he had asked her a bunch of questions about her and Jessie. What style of furniture she liked, what her favorite color was and all kinds of things like that. Sam couldn't wait to see what they would came up with, everything she had seen in the house was meant for comfort not display.

When Jake got home that night Mike asked what his plans were for Saturday. "Not much. Ward found a help wanted sign at that music store he loves in the mall, he's got an interview tomorrow afternoon. I was gonna call DL and see if he wanted to come over and watch a movie or bowl, why?" Jake asked

"Well we hired a housekeeper today." Mike told him watching for his reaction.

Ian added. "I think ya'll really like her."

"Really?" dropping his book bag next to the couch he realized he was still worried about meeting new people but thought he was getting better. "Is she nice?" Sitting down across from them.

Mike saw Jake's look and knew he was worried. "Very. She's a couple years younger then Alyssa and she has a four year old daughter who will be living here too. I thought you might have a few ideas about what kind of furniture to get for the apartments."

"If it's for a four year old anything with a Frozen theme and you're set." seeing the looks on their faces Jake crossed his arms the same way Mike did. "And if you tell anyone I've seen Frozen I'm moving in with Ward." Laughing when Ian threw a pillow at him. After watching him dig through their DVDs, they had been surprised to learn Jake liked Disney movies but had been embarrassed when they caught him watching The Aristocats in the theater.

(Dec 13 2014) 

Saturday morning Mike got an early call from Judge Walters before they had left the house and went to the library to talk with him away from Jake. G.W. said that it was an unusual case but he was willing to push an adoption through if that's what Jake wanted. Kathleen was still sending him and Mrs Rhymes weekly progress reports so they knew how well he was doing with them. They were both impressed with how Mike was able to get Jake to open up and how well he was doing both in school and in his personal life so they had no objections at all to the adoption. To Mike's relief the Judge said nothing would make him happier than making Jake an official member of Mike's family.

To Jake's amusement the people at the furniture store remembered Mike and practically jumped over each other to help them when they walked in the door. Mike promised them each two hundred dollars cash if they would be willing to deliver the furniture the next day. Jake laughed when the assistant manager offered to drive the truck himself and seeing Mike shop was still a thrill for him. They spent most of the morning picking out, to Ian's delight, sensible basic sets nothing over the top. Until Mike started looking for something for the little girl, he liked the Frozen theme but when he saw this huge castle bed he had to have that for Jessie. He said every little girl should be treated like a princess and that's what he wanted her to have. He also got her a matching dresser, toy box, and a kids size table and chairs. Jake had leaned over to Ian and said, "Be glad you can't have kids other wise you'd always be pregnant." gaining a slap on the head for that remark. 

After making sure everything would be delivered the next day they set out again, this time stopping to see Frank at the Auto dealership. Again Ian was surprised when Mike found a sensible 2015 Chevy Equinox in a silver blue saying Sam needed the space for groceries and Jessie's car seat. Next Mike stopped at a toy store which he and Jake loved looking through, between the two of them they picked out all kinds of things wanting Jessie to feel at home in a new place. Mike bought every Disney dress-up he found and Jake pointed out a pink tricycle he thought she would like. Ian had just stood back laughing as he watched the two of them running around the store asking salesmen and shoppers a like what they thought the little girl would like. 

It was late afternoon when they finally stopped to get something to eat. It was while they were eating that Mike brought up the adoption. "Do you have any idea how much money you spent today? Seriously Mike, I'm beginning to see why Ian gets so annoyed with you." Jake laughed. He had had a ball with them but couldn't stop from teasing Mike a little bit.

Mike shrugged as he stirred his tea. "The rooms needed to be filled anyway. At least now the house is finished and Ian can relax. I have nothing left to buy." actually sounding sad at the thought.

"Like I'll believe that." Ian choked. "I may need ta have that in writin."

"Beside this was fun. I like spending time with both my boys." Mike told them ignoring Ian.

"I do ta love," Ian said taking his hand under the table. "But did ya have ta buy every Disney movie ya saw at the store." he knew some of them were for Jake but didn't tell him that. The boys eye had sparkled looking at the shelves of movies at the store, who knew he was a movie geek.

"Come on, you have sisters. She's only four and I want them to happy at the house." Mike had thought about his step-sisters and the things they had liked a lot while they had been shopping. He wondered how they were doing and made a promise to himself to call them when he felt well enough to face the past.

Jake laughed. "Mike I have a feeling you would have made Hitler feel comfortable."

"Of course I would have." smiling at Jake, "And then I would have pushed him down the stairs." making them laugh before Mike turned to Jake with the serious face he was starting to recognize. "Jake, Ian and I do need to talk to you about something though."

Jake stopped eating and put his fork down, suddenly not that hungry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," Mike told him hating that that was still the first thing he thought. "I'm the one who messed up." 

"What did you do?" Jake asked. Worried that Mike finally thought he had made a mistake taking him in.

Mike sat forward and looked at Jake. "Last week when you were talking to Ward I overheard part of your conversation and I didn't say anything to you about it."

Jake paled a little. "We haven't done anything I swear." thinking they were upset about him and Ward.

Ian reached out to take Jake hand. "Jake it's okay, that has nothin ta do with this." 

"I'm glad you're not rushing into anything but what I'm talking about is that I heard you tell Ward that you were still afraid that we might change our minds and not want you around anymore."

"Oh." Jake said looking down still worried.

Ian let go of his hand. "We don't want ya ta think like that Jake, yar family ta us."

Mike nodded. "So I called Judge Walters..."

"Please no, don't sent me back!" Jake said sitting back panicking. "I'll do anything you want me to do. Please." starting to hyperventilate.

Mike grabbed Jake's hands, "Jake stop, take a deep breath it's okay." while Ian was waving the waitress away when she came to see if everything was okay. He was glad they had seated them in a relatively empty section of the restaurant like they asked. By now most of the places they went knew they wanted privacy so they didn't make other costumers uncomfortable. "Nobody is going to make you go anywhere. We want you to feel safe and secure with us."

Ian put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "That ya ARE a part of this family an nothin is gonna change that."

Jake took a breath and started to calm down a little. "You don't need to do anything." 

Mike hadn't considered he would react like that and hated that he had upset him so much. "I called the Judge because I wanted to ask if it was possible for me to adopt you."

"Adopt..." That was the last thing Jake had expected. "Are you serious?" trying to breath slowly again he looked between Ian and Mike.

"Very much so." Mike smiled wondering if he had ever given his dad this much trouble.

"Can you even do that? I'm only a couple years younger than you." Jake asked.

"That's why I called the Judge, I wanted to know what he would say. G.W. said that if that's what we wanted to do it was fine with him." sitting back as Jake calmed down.

"And if I did?" not looking at them. He didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. "What would that make me, like your son or something?"

"Or somethin." Ian said smiling.

Mike poked him. "Legally, on paper yes, but I think we'll stick to brother when we tell people."

Jake looked at Ian. "And you're okay with this?"

Ian shook his head wondering how Jake could be so smart at school and so dense at home. "Jake I already consider ya my little brother. In such a short time ya've become a very important part of our lives. Don't ya know that we love ya, ta us ya already are family."

"And we want you to know that our home IS your home." Mike added.

Jake couldn't believe that they actually wanted him in their family. He had been happy with just being able to stay with them but to be family… he felt like this was a dream and didn't want to wake up. "What would we have to do?" sitting up a little straighter.

Mike grinned at the look of hope from Jake. "Does that mean you would be okay with this?"

"Yeah!" wiping at his face. "Yes, I would love that?" Jake said.

Mike smiled relaxing, he had been worried that Jake wouldn't want to do it. "Well first of all you need to call the Judge and he'll send you the papers for us to fill out. Then we'll have to make a trip to Florida to see him so he can finalize it."

"That's it?" Jake was surprised it would be that easy.

"That's it." Smiling at the stunned look on Jake's face. "From what he said there is a lot of paperwork but at the end you would be Jackson William Wilkinson, that is if you wanted to change your name." 

"I can do that too?" to be able to lose that part that still belonged to her would mean everything to him. "I can change my name? I don't have to keep hers?" Mike nodded and Jake sat back. "You really want me to be a part of your family don't you?"

"You're already are a part of my family Jake. This will just make it legal and I would love having you as a little brother." ruffling his hair and laughing when Jake slapped his hand away.

They talked about that for quite a while at the restaurant, when they got home Mike and Jake called the Judge and told him they wanted to go ahead with the adoption and to send the paperwork. The Judge laughed and told them he already had and to check their mail. He said he'd start making the arrangements on his end while they filled out the papers. Alyssa came in a few minutes later with a folder the Judge had sent over night to them before even calling Mike that morning.

(Dec 14 2014)

The furniture arrived early on Sunday, six guys plus the assistant manager showed up and by five o'clock all four of the apartments were finished. Ward and Liz had brought Jaz over to the house that afternoon so Ward could tell Jake he had gotten the job at the music store. Jaz couldn't get over the size of the house and started laughing when Jake showed him the basement. "This place is outrageous. I'd never leave the house if I lived here." playing Ward at Air Hockey.

"When we first moved in I didn't leave this basement for days." laughing. "Mike had to put the key pad lock on the door to keep me out. He still changes the password every week just to annoy me." The four of them hung out down there watching movies while Mike organized the people setting up the rooms and Ian stood back offering advice now and then. When Liz asked what had Jake in such a good mood he told them about Mike wanting to adopt him. If they thought it was going to be a little weird having a dad Mike's age they didn't say anything, they were just happy for him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Dec 15 2014) 

Monday morning after the boys had left for school or work Alyssa waited at the house for Sam and her daughter to arrive. She couldn't wait to see Sam's face when she saw their room. She had given Sam the code for the front gate and just after nine Alyssa heard a car pull up. She was surprised to see it was a taxi that dropped them off, she had thought her parents would want to bring her to see where she would be living. "Good morning!" Alyssa called out going to greet them.

Sam looked up as the cabby unloaded her suitcases. "Morning, I'm so sorry, I wanted to get here earlier but my ride got called into work." Her sister had ended up working a double shift at the hospital and hadn't been able to come get her.

"Don't worry about it." Alyssa said bending down as the little girl jumped out of the car and grabbed her moms hand. "You must be Jessie. Your mommy said you were a little princess and look at you." Mike was going to love the fact she was wearing a Princess shirt and skirt looking like a miniature version of her mother with dark hair and grey eyes. "She's beautiful Sam."

"Thank you," Sam said smiling at them. "Jessie sweetheart can you say hi to Alyssa. She's one of mommy's bosses."

"Not really." Alyssa said making a funny face as she shook her head and saw Jessie grin.

Jessie tried to say, "Hi Allissy."

Alyssa laughed at the little girls attempt at saying her name. "I know it's hard to say isn't it. What if you tried Lyssa?" 

Jessie started nodding her head. "Lissa." shaking her hand. 

"Very good!" Alyssa said standing up. "Are ready to see your room?"

"Ready but nervous." Sam said surprised when she saw Alyssa head over to pay for the cab she had called before going inside.

"Believe me I understand." Alyssa said smiling at her as the cab drove off. "Remind me later to tell you how I met Mike. Trust me, it's been a whirlwind ever since."

"I'll have to do that." Sam said grabbing three of her bags while Alyssa grabbed the other three and Jessie had one little one with a stuffed animals arm hanging out. "So what time will everyone be home?" following Alyssa through the house.

"Well Jake rode with Mike this morning but I don't know if he has plans after school, if he doesn't they should be home around four. Ian is at the collage on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, so he's usually back by five depending on traffic. Tuesday and Thursday's he's at the office with me and Mike has choir practice at school so no one gets home before six at least. Here we are," stopping at their door. "I'll let you do the honors." grinning excitedly.

"Oookayyy." Sam wasn't sure what to expect from Alyssa's grin but when she opened the door what she saw almost made her passed out. "Oh my God! This is for us?" stepping into the room to looking around.

"Mommy look!" Jessie said pointing to a giant stuffed teddy bear on the couch as she ran over to grab it. 

Sam just stood there looking with her hand to her throat. "This is too much."

Alyssa laughed. "If you think this is bad wait until you see Jessie's room."

"I get my own woom?" Jessie asked. Alyssa pointed to the door and watched as Jessie grabbed her mothers hand pulling her to the door. 

Sam came out a few minutes later her eyes wide. "I may never get her out of that room again. I can't believe they did all this, are you sure this is for us?" sitting next to Alyssa on the couch.

"Oh yeah!" Grinning Alyssa nodded. "Mike spent all weekend getting this set up for you. He even supervised where everything went in here, the other rooms he just let the delivery crew arrange them however they wanted."

Sam raised her eyebrow. "The other rooms?"

Alyssa laughed. "Mike took the opportunity to fill all four apartments. They were the only rooms left so now the house is finished." sighing dramatically. "...finally."

Sam looked around the room, it was exactly what she would have picked out for herself if she could have, only better. "This place is amazing." Classic with a touch of her mothers Cherokee roots, heavy wood with brown leather, it was perfect.

Alyssa stood up. "Well I'll let you guys get settled in. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done. Oh and here." handing her a key ring, "this is yours. It has the house keys and your apartment keys, both sets. Mike wanted you to know that you are the only one with keys to this place."

Sam looked at the key ring. "What is this one for?" it looked like a car key to her.

"That one?" Alyssa asked smiling. "That's the key to your new car." laughing at Sam's expression as she left the room. An hour later Sam left Jessie in her room happily playing with her new toys and watching a DVD. She found a baby monitor in the room and took it with her to look for Alyssa who was sitting at the kitchen counter going through papers. "Are you ready to pass out yet?" Looking up when Sam came in and smiled at the other woman’s face.

"Almost!" laughing. "Why do I feel like I just won the lottery?"

"Pretty damn close!” she grinned. “Why don't you grab something to drink if you want and come join me." Alyssa patted the stool next to her.

Sam grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, looking at all the takeout boxes and milk bottles inside it, before coming over and sitting down. "I'm gonna love this kitchen."

Alyssa handed her an envelope. "This is for you, it's your credit card for the household account. Anytime you buy something for the house use that and don't worry about what you spend. There's more than enough to cover anything you want to get and your car is in the garage."

"He really bought a car just for me to use?" looking at Alyssa who nodded. "Alyssa who is he really? Drug dealer, mafia... Prince?" setting the bottle down.

Knowing how she felt Alyssa just smiled. "None of the above. Mike's dad started the Wilkinson Real Estate Company years ago, when he died Mike inherited controlling interest and it's a multi million dollar business. The problem is that Mike decided to be a teacher instead of running it. So now it's my job to run back and forth between them, making sure Mike gets to meetings and signs papers before they expire. Ian's going to school for business management and he just got his real estate license in September. I'm sure Mike plans to let him take over the company some day down the road."

Sam looked at her laying the envelope on the counter. "They seemed like a they're a good couple."

"They are," Alyssa smiled. "Now that it's legal I expect a wedding sometime in the near future. They just complete each other, you'll understand what I mean once you get to know them better."

"I can't believe that apartment, Jessie's room alone. That castle bed..." just shaking her head.

"Did you look in the closet yet?"

"No... Why?" Sam was almost afraid to ask. 

"Mike might have went a little overboard with the whole princess theme. He bought every dress-up set he saw, oh and there's a tricycle in the garage that Jake picked out for her."

"That's so nice of them." what they had done for Jessie alone made taking this job worth it. Being a live-in housekeeper and cook had never even crossed her mind before now but the day Brittney had told her about the position she and her sister Ayita had gotten into an argument over Jessie's toys and just the thought of moving out had been enough to add her name to the list.

"It's just the way Mike is. Here," handing her another folder. "these are the top five preschools in the district. All of them are expecting a call from you sometime this week. So just look through them and pick which one you like. Mike's paying for it, but please don't think it's because they don't want her around, Mike's just big on education. Between the three of them, believe me, Jessie is going to be one very spoiled little girl."

"Why would they do all of this for us?" Sam had to ask setting the folder on the counter.

"Short answer?" Alyssa asked and Sam nodded. "Mike lost his entire family before he was sixteen years old and then he was hurt. That's made him extremely protective of the family he's built around him and when you agreed to work for him you became family. That's the easy answer anyway."

Sam was having a hard time believing all this is real. "So what should I do now?" leaning back in her seat to look at Alyssa

"My advice, start with the refrigerator," Alyssa laughed. "Doug's working on a big deal at the office and I haven't had much time to cook this week so it's probably full of take-out containers."

"It is," Sam laughed. There had to have been at least six different restaurant boxes in there. "I looked when I grabbed my drink. They really can't cook at all?" 

"On a barbecue pit Mike can cook anything, but I've seen them throw pans out trying to cook mac'n'cheese."

Sam laughed at that image. "Anything I should look out for? Allergies, stuff they don't like, things like that."

"Not that I've seen. Mike hates lima beans, and don't even mention liver around Ian, he might get sick on you." remembering the one and only time she had fixed liver and onions just after moving in. "Jake's easy, keep a pound of bacon in the fridge at all times and he'll love you."

Sam sat her soda down. "I'm a little nervous about meeting him." she admitted. "I know he's been abused and I don't want to do or say something that might upset him. Mike told me to let him come to me first but what do you think?" wanting Alyssa’s advise.

Alyssa looked sad. "Jake is very special to all of us and saying he was abused is putting it mildly. He only came to live with Mike and Ian the first of September and I know I said this before but it's true, once you get to know him you'll understand what I mean. He's so sweet and loving, but he has a hard time meeting new people. He's great with kids though, Mike's Uncle has a two year old and he adores Jake." then thinking about Mark and Jessica’s twins and Andy and Linney's daughter. They constantly gravitated to Jake any time they saw him.

Sam relaxed a little to hear that. "That's good to know."

Alyssa patted her hand. "Just be patient, feed him lots of bacon and you'll make a friend for life." looking at her watch. "Listen I have to go drop off some papers at the office so feel free to look around or take your car out and go shopping. The cards have been activated if you want to get some groceries. Just do whatever you want okay, I'll be back in a few hours." patting her arm as she gathered up everything on the counter. "Oh and good luck." 

When Alyssa left Sam took some time to look around while Jessie took her nap. She couldn't get over the scale of the rooms upstairs, she was pretty sure that each room was as big as a whole apartment downstairs. They even had a small kitchen areas with mini fridges, a stove top but no oven just microwaves. In the kitchen she found the pantry and laughed when she saw it had a walk-in freezer built into the back, both were practically empty except for frozen pizzas. Shaking her head Sam decided to take Jessie and go get some food for the place, besides the pizzas and bacon she didn't really know what they liked so she figured she'd just wing it and get a little of everything. 

Her uncle Ken owned a butcher shop downtown and since she knew they liked to barbecue she figured that was a good place to start and with such a big freezer she could get a lot. Her uncle spent most of the time quizzing her, wanting to know about the people she was working for now. Sam was so excited to tell him about the apartment while Jessie jumped up and down telling him about her teddy bear and her bed. Sam even showed him her new car saying she still couldn't believe they had bought it just for her. Ken could tell how excited she was and he hoped everything worked out for her, after everything she had been through she certainly deserved it. After buying a whole cow minus the liver, a whole pig, a dozen chickens and an extra ten pounds of bacon for Jake, Ken told her he'd fix it up and deliver it later that afternoon. She laughed at him saying she knew he just wanted an excuse to check out the place where she was living, which he didn't deny with a grin. 

Since two of the preschools were close by she decided to stop by and check them out. She had already been thinking about getting Jessie enrolled in one and this was a perfect opportunity. The first place was very nice and she liked the staff, but the second just stood out. They took the time to talk not just with her but with Jessie, who also got to play with the other kids while Sam got a full tour. Before leaving Jessie brought over two girls her age that she said were her new best friends, Sam didn't need to see any of the other schools and enrolled her letting them know she would start on Wednesday. 

Her next stop was the grocery store, it took two carts to get everything she wanted and she felt a little guilty spending so much but the house had just been so empty. She had to admit she loved the car, they had even installed a new car seat in it for Jessie, and by the time she got back it was completely filled with food. She had everything unpacked and put away in the empty cabinets by the time her Uncle arrived with one of his workers to help him unload since her order had almost filled one of their delivery trucks. She loved the way everything was packed and labeled for her, knowing her uncle had done it that way especially for her. They had just finished loading the walk-in freezer when Mike got home. "Oh now the fun starts," Ken said when they heard Mike holler out. "I get grill this guy." rubbing his hands together like an old Hollywood villain.

"Don't you dare," Sam said reaching out to stop him. "I want to keep this job." looking over at Jose, Ken's employee, who had ended up playing with Jessie while she and her uncle had put things up.

Ken patted her head. "Honey I just want to make sure you're gonna be okay here."

"I told you my boss is gay, I think I'm safe." she said grabbing her uncle's arm this time.

"We'll see." Literally picking her up and setting her down to the side Ken headed out of the pantry. When he saw Mike he stopped dead causing Sam to bump into him.

"Mr Lightfoot?" Mike asked blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things. How anyone could miss Mr Lightfoot was hilarious, the man was six foot four and must have weighted close to 300 pounds of mostly muscle. He was a proud descendant of Cherokee Indians and embodied their spirit well. Most of the time he wore a wolf bone and turquoise choker and earring that had fascinated Mike when he was little. He had told Mike that the set had been was handed down to the oldest male in his family for the last two hundred years. "I thought I recognized the truck out front." 

Ken was just as stunned to see him. "Mr Wilkinson?"

Sam moved around her uncle. "You two know each other?"

"Yes we do." Mike said smiling as he came over to shake hands with one of the few people who was taller than he was. "Ken has been both of my dad's butcher for years. How are you doing?" Mike had always liked the older man. 

"A lot better now." grinning from ear to ear then turning to Sam. "Honey why didn't you tell me you were working for Mr Wilkinson?"

"Please call me Mike, you've known me since I was six." grinning at the other man. "How do you know Sam?" 

"This is my Uncle Ken." Sam said the same time as Ken's. "Samantha's my niece."

"Really," grinning Mike thought he should have known that. Despite the difference in their heights they looked very much a like. "Well now I'm twice as glad that I hired her." looking at Sam. "Your uncle has supplied every fourth of July picnic and barbecue my family has had for as long as I can remember."

"He's the best." Sam said looking up at her uncle who was at least a foot taller then she was. "It's because of him that I got into cooking." she was the only one that could tolerate his need for perfection in a kitchen. She had lost track of how many times her dad had teased her about being Ken's soul mate instead of niece. 

"You're in for a treat Mike. Sam is the best cook in South Carolina." Ken said smiling squeezing her in a tight hug. "Wait until you have her pot roast it just melts in your mouth."

Mike smiled when Sam blushed at the praise. "I look forward to it. You said you felt better when you saw me, can I ask why?"

Ken looked a little sheepish as he rubbed his neck. "I was ready to give the 'touch my niece and you're dead' speech to her new boss, but I guess I don't need to now. Honey I am so glad you got this job." kissing the top of her head. "I know Mike will keep an eye out for you."

"I can guarantee it," Mike assured him. "She's safe here Ken, I give you my word on that."

Ken nodded. "Well that is good enough for me. Jose!" yelling making Sam jump and Mike laugh. "We're leaving." looking at Sam. "I'll call your mom and let her know I approve, you take it easy kid." giving her quick hug and a kiss on the forehead then turning to shake hands with Mike. "It was good seeing you again, I know we'll all sleep a lot easier now." heading for the door as Jose brought Jessie out with him and handed the little girl to her mother before following her uncle out the door without a word. 

"My Uncle." Sam said turning to Mike as soon as the door shut. "Hurricane Ken. I'm sorry for that."

Mike smiled at her. "Never apologize for your family Sam. They're only trying to look out for you. You're lucky to have them." 

"Thank you." still embarrassed. "Jessie this is Mike, he's mommy’s new boss."

Mike shook the little girls hand smiling at her. "Hello Jessie, I'm so happy to meet you. Did you like your room?"

Jessie bit her lip but nodded. "I wuv it, I got a teddy this big." holding her arms apart.

Mike laughed. "I know and did you see your bed? I bet you're the only little girl with a bed like that." she nodded and Sam laughed. "Did you know it lights up at night and puts stars all over the ceiling?"

"It does!" Jessie turned to her mother excited. "Can I see mommy pease, pease?"

"Sweetie we have to wait until it's dark outside so you can see them but if you like I'll put in the princess movie for you to watch while mommy talks with Mike." Jessie nodded then Sam looked at Mike. "Do you mind if I..."

Mike smiled at them both, "You go right ahead. I'll go drop my stuff off in the library and I'll meet in there whenever you're ready. Jessie it was nice meeting you." patting the little girls head. "I hope you and your mommy like living here."

Twenty minutes later Sam walked into the library to find Mike at his desk grading papers. "Sorry it took so long. I'll try to get her to settle down quicker but everything is so new for her."

"Sam..." Mike held up his hand stopping her, "your daughter comes first. I expect that and I would never want to put you in position where you had to chose. Waiting a few minutes won't kill anyone."

Sam shook her head looking at him. "I swear you seem to good to be true." not believing her luck.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I just believe that family should always come first." Mike said pushing out the other chair for her. "Now sit down you must have been running around all day."

"A little," sitting the monitor down and relaxing. "Alyssa told me to stock what I wanted and since I don't really know what you like yet I just got the basics."

Mike laughed sitting back. "The menus are totally up to you, we eat about anything. Italian, German, Chinese, you name it we'll eat it."

"Alyssa did say you hate lima beans and Ian liver." watching him shiver at the mention of liver she laughed. "I take it you don't like it either."

Mike gagged a little. "No not really, but mom and dad both love it."

"I'm sorry." Sam asked confused again. "It's just that Alyssa mentioned that you had lost your parents at an early age."

"Yeah sorry," Mike laughed. "I forgot you were new for second. My mom died when I was seven and my dad when I was fifteen. I lived with my stepmother for a while but she... let’s just say didn't like me that much. After I was assaulted I went to live with my aunt and uncle. They're the ones I consider my mom and dad now."

"I can't imagine losing even one of my parents let alone both at such a young age." Her family was so close that even in college she hadn't gone two days without hearing from one of them.

"It was definitely challenging. Tiffany, my stepmother, she hated that I was gay and took every opportunity to tease or ridicule me after my dad died. After my attack she was arrested for hitting me and leaving me at the mall that day, which lead to the worst decision of life." sitting back in his chair. "Although that's how we found out she was embezzling from the company so..." shrugging.

"My God." shaking her head wanting to change the subject so he wouldn't have to talk about that anymore. "So when do I get to meet Jake, Alyssa said he'd be with you."

Mike smiled. "He went to the mall with his friends to drop Ward off. It's Ward's first day at his first job so Jake went along for moral support."

"That was so sweet of him." 

"Plus he's a little nervous about meeting you. He'll be fine," he added quickly when he saw her look, "he just needs to prepare himself for it I guess. Liz will drop him off in a little while."

"Is Liz his girlfriend?" 

Mike smiled again. "Ah no! Liz is Ward's twin sister and Jake is dating Ward."

"Oh!" making a funny face feeling like she had just put her foot in her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be," laughing, "it's fine. Jake and Ward are a new thing around here anyway. In fact he did date Liz for a little while but, well you can't help who you fall for." laughing he shrugged. "At least he knows Ian and I don't care."

"He's lucky to have you. So tell me what kind of foods do you guys like, any allergies, just tell me anything." Sam laughed leaning back in her chair.

They talked for over an hour before Ian and Alyssa got home then Sam went to start her first dinner. Since Alyssa had said Jake loved bacon she had decided to make bacon cheeseburgers on cheddar buns with homemade parmesan roasted steak fries and her favorite corn slaw. Jake got home just before six and smelled the bacon as soon as Liz had pulled up to the house, he thanked her for the ride and watched her leave before going inside. Jake walked into the kitchen dropping his coat on a stool and saw the new cook. She reminded him of one of the Seminole Indian dolls he had seen in the shops on the beach, complete with a long floral skirt and frilly top. She was also humming to herself while she poked at something on the stove. The smells coming from the kitchen were fantastic and he laughed to see Mike smiling and Ian looking nervous while watching a little girl as Alyssa helped the other woman find the dishes and silverware. "Sorry I'm late, Liz was looking at shoes." Jake told them as he dropped his coat and book bag on the couch waving at the little girl who grinned ducking her head.

Ian looked up. "How was Ward doing?" thankful Jake was home. If nothing else they could get him to watch the little girl, for some reason the boy was like a kid whisperer. Not that Jessie was acting out, in fact she was adorable but very excited and energetic in her new home.

Jake sat down at the counter. "Great. I think he's going to like it there. Ms Lewis, the owner, loves the fact that he knows almost all the inventory by heart since he shops there so much." laughing.

Hearing him Sam turned around, she hadn't known what she was expecting but not the boy that she saw. They had said he was sixteen but he looked older and surprisingly a little like Mike except for the blonde hair. He even had on the same designer jeans as Mike but instead of a suit shirt he had on a long sleeve black t-shirt with a grey wolf holding what looked like a shredded red cape in it's mouth. "You must be Jake. Hi I'm Sam." holding out her hand, it took a second but he did shake it.

"I kinda figured that, otherwise the kitchen would be on fire." Jake started laughing when Alyssa slapped his hand away from a tray Sam had set out.

"Watch it." Mike said smiling at Jake.

Ian shrugged. "What? Ya can't blame him for tellin the truth."

Jake just looked at them then turned to Sam. "Whatever you're making smells great."

"Thank you." Sam said turning away to pull the fries out of the oven. "I hope you all like it. Alyssa told me you like bacon so I thought why not." putting a plate together for each of them. "I hope I made enough. Three strong guys, if you're anything like my family they can clean a pot in seconds." rambling on.

"Sam relax you already have the job." Mike said as they moved to the table in the breakfast room then seeing that she had only made plates for them. "Where's yours and Jessie's?"

"Well I just assumed." She was surprised he had asked.

"When it comes to these two never assume anything. Nine times out of ten you'll be wrong." Jake told her sniffing the plate. "God this smells good."

Mike dropped his fork, got up and pushed her to a chair. "Sit, Jake make a plate for Sam please." leaving the room.

When Jake started to get up Sam turned to him. "I'll get it Jake, you eat." looking at Alyssa. "I didn't think I'd be joining you."

Ian smiled at her. "We try ta always eat as a family."

"I see that." fixing a plate for the two of them she was surprised to see Mike coming back in carrying a booster seat out of a closet she hadn't investigated yet. "You guys thought of everything." 

Mike smiled. "Actually Jake thought of this."

"You did?" Sam said looking at the boy who nodded as he shoved the burger in his mouth. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing." Swallowing quickly and looking embarrassed Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I just remember how hard it was trying to reach the table when I was little and I wanted to make sure she could always get to her food. By the way these are the best hamburgers I've ever tasted, the fries too and the corn thingy, it all tastes good."

"I'm glad you like it." Sam was starting to understand what they had all told her about Jake. She could tell he wasn't comfortable with compliments but did his best to hide it.

Jake smiled at her. "Well I spent years not knowing if or when I'd have something to eat. Trust me if you put it in front of me I'll eat it." not knowing what to say she just stayed quiet as Mike bent down to pick up Jessie and set her in the chair.

After dinner she got an even bigger shock when the three guys kicked her out of the kitchen and told her to go sit down. She cooked, so they would cleaned up. Coming into the living room she sat next to Alyssa and pulled Jessie onto her lap as the little girl brushed a dolls hair. "Alyssa tell me the truth. I'm being punked right?"

Alyssa laughed hard causing the boys to look at them. "I told you this is not a normal job and Mike and Ian are not your typical employers. They have some old fashioned ideas. If you cook I'd say half of the time they're going to clean up, I found it's easier not to fight it."

Watching the three of them filling the dish washer. "I almost feel bad getting paid." Sam held her hand up and counted off everything on her fingers. "I get a car, a beautiful apartment for free and all I have to do is cook and pick up a few things. This has to be a joke."

"Well the dishes are in the dishwasher." Mike said coming in with Ian and Jake to sit down. "But since I didn't even know we had half the pans you used you may have to put them up when they're done or you may never find them again."

"That's fine, believe me I don't mind. I'm just happy you liked everything." Sam loved the kitchen and had a ball taking to Alyssa, feeling like she had met a kindred spirit in the other woman.

"Man you can fix those burgers anytime you want, they were fantastic." During dinner Jake had started to relax around Sam. She kind of reminded him of Alyssa a little and that had helped him calm down quiet a bit. 

Ian opened the newspaper then looked at Jake, "Do ya have any home work tonight?"

Jake laughed. "Nah I finished everything in class?" honestly he wished the classes were harder, he was starting to get board. He was going to have to start looking up classes on line again.

Mike opened his laptop. "You've started on your English essay right. It's due Friday remember."

"Yes," Jake rolled his eyes, he never had to worry about missing a paper with Mike around. "in fact I'm finished with it. I was hoping you'd take a look at it before I handed it in though." giving Mike his puppy dog look.

"Sure." Mike laughed at the way he asked so slyly. He didn't understand why Jake was worried about him checking his work. The boy had yet to get anything lower than a B+ on anything.

"What are you studying?" Sam asked wanting to get to know the boy.

"Edger Allen Poe. It's for English lit and comp, we had to read two different stories and compare them to our own lives. I picked the Pit and the Pendulum and the Cask of Amontillado."

"Really?" Sam thought that sounded a little advanced. "What grade are you in?"

Jake smiled. "Freshman but they moved me into AP classes a month into the school year. I used read a lot and the regular classes were a joke. Some of the advanced classes are too."

"Jake's readin is at a collage level and they had ta switch him ta all AP classes when he corrected his teachers twice in one day." Ian told her, they were all so proud of him. The only elective that he was taking that wasn't AP was his psychology class.

"And apparently the advanced math I was taking in Florida was actually algebra so they switched me to geometry. Like that's hard," watching Mike and Alyssa grin when he rolled his eyes then smirked. "I like solving the calculus problems I look up online."

Sam could understand why they were proud. "That is very impressive. Everyone must be so proud of you."

"We are." Mike and Ian said together.

Jake laughed. "I love when they do that." looking at Sam and Jessie. "Do you mind if I show Jessie the basement? I bet she'll love the centipede game and it's the table top version so she can play it without standing on a chair."

Sam looked at Jessie. "Would you like that sweetie? Jake has a video game you can play."

"I wike games," Jessie jumped off her moms lap and went over to Jake. "Do you have the purple hippo?" as they walked off Jessie held Jake's hand as she asked him questions.

Sam watched them leave with a funny look on her face. When Alyssa asked if she was ok she looked at the three of them, "I'm just surprised. Jessie doesn't usually take to people so fast."

"Jake just has a way with the wee ones." Ian smiled.

"I think they can sense that he won't hurt them. He never really had a childhood of his own so I think he tries to make sure other kids do." Mike understood that completely. That was how he felt about his family now.

An hour and half later Jake brought a sleepy Jessie back upstairs while Sam was finishing putting the dishes up and setting things up for in the morning. She had found a waffle maker in a cabinet still in the box and planed on making blueberry and strawberry waffles for breakfast. By the time she was finished she was surprised to see Jessie sound asleep on Jake's lap while he read a story book to her that she had no idea where it came from. She didn't know what exactly he had been through but the way he held Jessie was very protective, almost the same way her grandfather did. 

Since Alyssa had said that Mike was always up early she set the coffee maker like Alyssa had shown her, and said goodnight to everyone early so she would be up when he was. When she reached for Jessie Jake just waved her away saying he had her and followed Sam to their room carrying the little girl. Carefully laying her down Jake brushed the hair out of her face then turned on the star nightlights before leaving the room. "Thank you Jake." Sam said as he was heading out of the room.

"You're welcome." stopping and turning to look at her, Jake had this look on his face that she couldn't quite read. "It's amazing how little she is, when Mike bought the bed I didn't think she would fit but she barely takes up half of it." he said.

Sam smiled. "You've never been around babies have you?"

"Not really. The people I grew up with should never have been allowed to have kids." Jake shrugged.

"Well," Sam took the baby monitor with her as she left the room and closed the door softly. "for someone not used to kids you're very good with them. Jessie doesn't usually take to people that fast but she likes you."

Jake smiled for the first time. "She's sweet and it's nice being around someone so completely innocent and I don't know... pure of heart I guess."

Sam sat on the couch and motioned for him to join her. "I can see why they put you in advanced classes. Mike told me you were sixteen but when you talk you sound a lot older."

Jake went over and sat in the chair next to the couch. "I used to read a lot and since I worked nights I didn't want to stay at the house during the day so I'd go to the library. Some days I'd be the first one in and the last one out during the summers. I read anything and everything I could get my hands on. It let me escape into another world away from where I was." 

"Jake," seeing the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry but I think you think that I know something I don't."

Jake looked at her and confusion was written all over her face. "They didn't tell you about me." making it a statement not a question.

Sam shook her head. "Not much. All Mike said was that you were his ward and that you had been abused by your parents. "

"Abused?" laughing slightly. "Seriously that's all they said... Wow talk about an understatement." looking at his feet.

Sam saw the look on his face. "They said that once you got to know me, that you would explain if you wanted me to know."

Jake sat back in the chair and looking up. "I really wish they would just tell people so I didn't have too. You know Mike's whole family will be here for Christmas, maybe I should just tape this so I don't have to keep doing it over and over." slightly annoyed with the others.

"Jake," seeing how upset he was, "you don't have to tell me anything, I work for you guys. I don't need to know anything you don't want me to."

"I just..." looking at her. "I thought you knew and you were okay with it since you let Jessie hang out with me."

"I don't understand, why wouldn't I let her play with you?" Sam asked confused. 

"Okay." taking a deep breath Jake looked at her. "From the beginning I guess. Well I first met Mike and Ian at a restaurant in Daytona."

"Florida?" he nodded to her. "So you're from Florida."

"Born and raised. I know most people think it's paradise, the beaches, the weather, Bike Week." Jake gave small laugh. "For me everyday was a nightmare. The way you look at Jessie I can tell how much you love her. She's your child and you would do anything to protect her."

Sam laughed and pulled her legs up so she was sitting on them as she looked at him. "Of course I would, that's what mothers do."

"Not all of them." Jake shook his head. "My mom, she never looked at me like that. She wasn't like you, she never wanted me. I messed up her life, at least that's what she would say to me every chance she got. She's a drug addict, and an alcoholic. Honestly I'm surprised she didn't leave me in a ditch when I was born, maybe that would have been better."

Sam didn't like the way he said that. "Don't say that Jake, I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad." taking his hand.

Jake laughed. "We moved around a lot when I was little, from hotels to whatever guys house she was sleeping with at the time. When I was eleven she met my step-father Cody, he wasn't a good person. The only reason he stayed with her was because he liked..." choking for second, "he started molesting me the day we moved in with him."

Sam choked. "Oh my God Jake." squeezing his hand.

"A few months after we moved into his trailer my mother..." not looking at her, "they got married and as a wedding gift she let him rape me."

Shaking her head Sam sat back looking at him. "Jake that can't be right." not wanting to believe what he was telling her.

Jake looked up at her seeing the tears in her eyes. "She video taped it for him Sam and that's not even the worst part."

"How could there be anything worse than that?" nearly choking up. She had so much more respect for this young man now. She knew he was smart but to survive that... it was incredible.

"They sold me." she was so shocked all she could do was stare at him. "After a few years I couldn't take it anymore and I tried to stop Cody. It just pissed him off and they threw me out of the house. If I wanted to get back in I had come up with a certain amount of money, and there was only one way I knew how to get it." He wasn't ashamed of what he had done, it was more like he felt stupid for not telling people now. "I let them turn me into a prostitute on the strip for almost two years. One night I met a... guy at this restaurant I liked. Mike and Ian are friends with the owners Pete and Evie and they had been visiting before school started. Pete, he always slipped me free food when I was there and he and his wife even asked me to stay with them but I was to afraid of what Cody would do. Mike saw me leave with the guy and asked Pete about me. When Pete told them what he knew Mike was so furious he ran out of the restaurant looking for me. And he found me," laughing sadly, "let's just say it's not exactly the best first impression I ever made, I even propositioned him." 

Sam looked at Jake. "But he didn't take you up on it right?"

Jake smiled, "Oh God no! No they have never laid a finger on me ever." Finally someone asked the question he thought they would and he laughed.

"Good," relieved she leaned back in the seat, "for second there..."

Jake laughed. "Mike and Ian... they saved me. It's because of them that Cody and my mom were arrested, then they offered to let me come live with them. I don't think the Judge was too happy at first but now he's even going let Mike adopt me." he still couldn't believe they were willing to claim him as part of their family.

Sam let go of Jake's hand and looked at him. "I really don't know what to say."

"That's okay. It really doesn't bother me to talk about it, my therapist says it's suppose to help. I even go with Mike to his survivors meetings once a month and the three of us are taking self-defense classes too. The worst part for me is mostly that I'm afraid of how people will react when they find out. Until I came here there wasn't a lot of good responses to that." Jake looked at Sam. "You don't have to worry I'm clean. I don't have any STD's but I do have my next HIV test on Wednesday so I don't know about that yet."

Still not sure what to say. "I... I don't know..."

Taking her silence as horror Jake started to get up. "If you don't want me around Jessie I'll understand."

"What..." Sam sat up brushing her hair out of her eyes, the thought had never even crossed her mind. "Oh no that's not what I was thinking at all. I just finally understand what Alyssa and Mike were trying to tell me now."

"If you can figure Mike out you're doing better than I am." Jake said smiling.

Sam gave a small laugh. "No they just said that you were special."

Jake shrugged. "Yeah that's me, special needs are us."

"That's not what they meant." she said shoving his leg playfully. "You know when I found out I was pregnant with Jessie I was so scared. It meant that I had to admit what had happened to me." Sam told him.

"What do you mean?" sitting back to look at her.

Sam grabbed a pillow and held on to it. "At school I was the Good Southern Girl Cheerleader, that's what everyone called me. At college I was the oddball, I didn't party, I didn't hangout with a lot of people only a few close friends, and above all I took my studies seriously. For two years I did that, then one night I got into this huge fight with my boyfriend and I let my roommate talk me into going to a campus party. I was there for an hour and I started to leave, for two seconds I looked away from my drink and somebody..."

Jake realized what she was saying. "Somebody drugged it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything after that. The whole night is a complete blank and I'm so thankful for that. I don't know what happened or who it was but nine months later Jessie was born."

"But you love her." it was as simple as that to him. "My mom never loved me, that's a big difference." Jake told her. They talked for a while, bonding over shared experiences. Afterwards neither one of them ever brought the subject up again, when something was said Jake would just look at Sam and grin knowing that they both understood.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Jake get closer.  
> Ian's family arrives for Christmas and meet Jake.  
> Mike's extended family meet Jake with a few complications.  
> Mike, Ian, and Jake go to Florida for the adoption.  
> In Florida Jake gets a shock that will change his life forever and runs into a few familiar faces

Chapter 19

Over the next few weeks Sam and Jessie settled into the house and quickly became extended family in everyone’s eyes. Like Alyssa had predicted Jessie was extremely spoiled. Mike and Jake would bring home something different for her nearly everyday. One day milkshakes, one day cookies, then there were the stuffed animals or some other toy from Ian. Sam would just stand back and shake her head so thankful she had agreed to go to the interview in the first place. 

Jake's HIV tests came back negative to everyone's relief, and he celebrated with a few friends staying over for the weekend. Just after Sam and Jessie had moved in Mike had called the decorators again and had them come out to decorate for Christmas. The grounds and house looked like a Rockwell painting and everyone loved it. Jake especially got into the spirit since he had never had a Christmas before. Mike had given him his own credit card and he had nearly choked on the balance when he saw it, swearing that he would never look again. 

He and Ward were spending most of their free time together, making Mike realize that it wasn't a passing fad for either of them. In fact they reminded him of the way he and Ian had been in the beginning, always laughing and joking around. The only difference was they had been open with everyone from the beginning, holding hands and stealing kisses between classes at school. With his parents permission Ward had started staying over a couple of times a week when Jake's nightmares had started getting bad again. Mike had agreed to let Ward stay only after Jake had promised that even though he was sleeping with him they had no intention of having sex, at least not until his last test in March, he had added with a grin. He tried to hide behind the bravado but Ian and Mike knew that part of their relationship made him nervous and kept telling him they were there for him if he wanted to talk.

For Jake being with Ward was a revelation, getting to know Ward without having to worry about sex getting involved let him relax. It was new and exciting and it meant the world to him. Two weeks before Christmas Jake, Ward and DL, who Jake considered his best friend now that Ward was officially his boyfriend, spent days combing the mall looking for presents for everyone. Sometimes the other choir members joined them and they took a page out of Mike's book and did spontaneous performances through out the mall. The Wacky Christmas Show went off without a hitch which everyone gave DL credit for, even Mike had to agree that he had done a fantastic job. They had even raised enough to pay for their trip to the state competition in March. 

Ian caught Mike at the auto dealership looking at cars a week before Christmas and to Mike's surprise Ian stood his ground refusing to let Mike buy anything. Jake thought it was funny that the only thing they ever argued over was money, the one thing Mike had more than enough of.

The last day of school was the nineteenth and the first snow of the season fell that night. Ward was staying over for a couple nights to help Jake when Ian's family, grandparents included, arrived later the next day. Ian was thrilled since they were staying until New Years this year and had spent weeks looking for just the right presents for them. Saturday morning Mike watched as Jake and Ward took a bundled up Jessie outside to play in the snow, he couldn't tell who was having more fun, Jake or Jessie. Ward taught them to make snow angles and snow balls then got into a snowball fight letting Jessie win.

"I can't believe I'm sitting in snow." Jake said lifting Jessie on his lap to keep her from getting too wet, he was soaked through already anyway.

"I can tell," Ward laughed. "Just wait, you'll be sick of it before spring." Ward was enjoying watching Jake playing around, he had never seen him so relaxed and happy. The little girl was like a saving grace for Jake, since she and Sam had moved in everyone could see a change in him. Ward didn't know if it was them or the upcoming trip to Florida to finalize the adoption next week, but he was sleeping more and his demeanor was so much more hopeful. He was even talking about a future with Mike and Ian. About what to do for spring break and if Mike was going to teach summer school again. He had told Ward that Mike had filled out the papers for a passport for him when the adoption was final so that he could go with them to Ireland over the summer.

Ian called them inside before noon to get cleaned up saying his parents had called from the airport and they were on the way to the house. Ward was sitting on the bed while Jake took a shower to warm up but he dropped the book he was reading when Jake came out in just a towel. Ward had never seen him without a shirt on, even when he had been trying on vests for Halloween or when they went swimming. He always had a shirt on, so it was the first time he had seen the scars on Jake's back. "Jake wait!" jumping up to follow him into the closet.

Jake stuck his head out with a grin. "What? I'm just changing I'll be out in a sec. Ward what's the matter?" when he came up behind him.

Ward grabbed Jake shoulders and turned him around. "You said you had some... some scars but God Jake."

Jake, realizing what he was talking about, turned and took hold of Ward's hands. "Ward they healed a long time ago. I told you I had scars."

Ward looked at him with a shocked look. "A few scars. A few you said. My God what did that?" feeling sick as he saw the crisscross scars in the mirrors of Jake's closet.

Jake knew they were going to have to talk about these things eventually but hadn't been looking forward to it. "Do you really want to know? Be sure because I won't lie to you."

"No I don't," Ward said shaking his head. "I don't want to know what they did to you. I hate knowing that you were hurt." rubbing his arms. "But how am I supposed to help you if I don't know?" 

"Let me get dressed and we'll talk okay." Jake thought about it for a second then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

Ward looked at him. "For what?"

"For caring about me." giving him another quick kiss. "Now shoo or you're going to see a few more scars." grinning.

Ward laughed a little putting his hand on his hip. "You think that's a threat? Go ahead and drop it, I don't care." staring at his boyfriend for a minute. "Come March and you get your final negative test I fully intend explore a few ideas. So if you want to give me a preview..." Jake grinned and dropped the towel but threw it over Ward's head so fast he didn't see anything before he was shoved out the door laughing. "Spoil sport!" smiling as he heard Jake laugh on the other side of the door. Just being able to make Jake laugh made Ward feel like he accomplished something good.

It only took Jake a few minutes to get dressed but he stalled for a minute worried about talking to Ward. He had known that he would see the scars when he walked out but hadn't thought he would react so strongly to them. "Well how's this?" coming out in black dress jeans and a long sleeve black and white shirt to see Ward sitting on his bed.

"Wow, very nice." looking him over from head to toe, twice. "You look incredible." and older. Then he noticed something else. "Hey say that again." Ward asked sitting up.

Jake looked at him. "What? How's this?" confused.

Ward was happier then he thought he should be, "They're gone, you took them out." 

"Oh that," Jake was surprised Ward had noticed that he had removed the tongue piercings. "I didn't think you'd notice."

Ward cocked his head as he stood up. "Are you kidding?" stepping closer and Jake stuck out his tongue. "I can't believe you finally took them out." putting his hand on Jake's shoulders. "You look so much better without them." straightening his collar.

"Thanks." Jake, grinning, took his hand and went out to the couch. "With Ian's family coming, and with the adoption coming up. I don't want to be reminded of the past every time I look in a mirror. The scars I can't get rid of but those I could." Though he was thinking about asking the doctor that removed the tattoos on his butt if he get rid of them too. From what he'd read laser removal was doing a lot of different things that could help. Turning to face Ward he took a deep breath. "Ward... the marks on my back are from a whip." his eyes went wide but Ward didn't say anything. "The parties Cody threw, in the beginning I tried to fight back and he let them use the whip to make me do what they wanted. When I was in school, in gym, I never turned my back to anyone and I always wore a shirt at the beach so my friends wouldn't see them. That's why I liked the vest for Halloween, it was big enough to hide everything."

Ward started rubbing little circles on Jake's hand with his thumb. "I still can't understand how your friends didn't know what was going on."

"I learned how to cover things up really quick." Jake told him shrugging. "I knew that if they found out Cody would hurt them too, so I kept quiet. Maybe I was wrong but it's what I believed at the time. You have to understand how afraid of Cody I was. I knew the things he was capable of and I couldn't risk him hurting anyone else because of me."

"So you stayed quiet to protect friends who turned against you in the end, that is so not fair." pissed at people he had never even met. "I can't even begin to imagine what you suffered and for them to turn around and do that to you."

Jake smiled. "Hey, in a few days that boy won't exist. My life, my future, is here and for the first time I feel like I have a good one ahead of me." brushing the hair out of Ward's eyes. "Don't feel sorry for me okay, you know I hate that."

Ward caught his hand and kissed it. "I know and I don't feel sorry for you Jake. This is compassion for someone I care about very much."

Mike knocked on the door. "Jake! Ward! They're here come on down." letting them know Ian's family had arrived.

"We're coming!" Jake yelled through the door. Since his birthday Mike had made it a point not to come in unless Jake said it was okay.

As they heard Mike walk away Ward turned to Jake. "Are you ready for this?"

"For Ian's family yeah. He introduced me by Skype months ago plus they want to talk to me every time he calls them so I know them pretty well. His mom's even helped me on some of my world history essays. It's mostly women so that I can handle." laughing, "Plus Ian's sisters kick my ass in online games." smiling a little, "It's Uncle Bill and Aunt Mary's family that I'm worried about. There's a lot of new people coming." heading for the door with Ward following.

Ian met the limo he had sent to get them outside, he hadn't told them how big the new house was just that they had moved and the look on their faces were priceless. Coilin was the first one out, "Ian my lad! Yar lookin fine." pulling him in for a tight hug. "What is this? Some fancy hotel ya got us stayin at. I wanted to see this new home of yours."

Ian grinning pointed to the house. "Yar looking at it Grandda."

Siobhan came over next. "What do ya mean we're lookin at it, this is a house?" getting her hug. Seeing Mike coming out the front door she waved.

"You made it," Mike said coming out to greet them. "how was the flight?" he had upgraded them all to first class without telling them.

"We'll be dicussin that later." Liam had been helping the driver with their luggage straightened up suddenly. "Wait a minute, are ya tellin me this is yar home?"

Mike laughed. "It's a monstrosity..."

Ian said , "But it's home. Hey brats," hugging his sisters as they rushed him.

Connie ran to Mike next. "This is where ya live Ian, wow."

Katie stood back just looking at the place thinking it reminded her of a small castle. "It's such a big place."

"We thought why not." Mike said shrugging his shoulders. "We got it for next to nothing."

Liam came over. "Next ta nothin? Now why am I not believin ya." hugging Mike then Ian.

"Come on, let's get ya inside before ya freeze." hugging his grandmother then grabbing a couple suitcases. "They expect more snow tonight, it's the coldest Christmas in ten years they said."

Nora clap her hands. "Oh how lovely a white Christmas. I've always said it's not Christmas without snow. Oh my!" looking at the staircase and size of the rooms on either side.

Ian kissed her cheek, "What do ya think Grams?"

"Oh Ian it's so beautiful." Nora said tearing up as she hugged him. "I'm so proud of both of ya, and this tree... how tall is it?"

Jake came down the stairs into the room. "Twelve feet tall and nearly five feet across at the base." he told them with a smile, Ward right behind him. "It almost didn't make it through the door."

Siobhan and Nora looked over and smiled. "Oh Jake, my ya're even more handsome in person," Siobhan said coming over and giving him a hug then turning to Ward, "and ya must be Ward. My boys all speak so highly of ya." hugging him too.

Ward blushed a little. "Why thank ya ma'am." Jake loved his soft southern accent that he tried to cover at school. "Ian you never mentioned how beautiful your mother was." 

Siobhan giggled patting his arm. "Oh! Ya best be checking yar family tree. I sense a bit of the Irish in ya."

Jake and Ward helped carry the luggage upstairs to their rooms but Siobhan and Nora kicked them all out so they could unpack. Jake had tried to hang back a little but to everyone’s surprise Coilin wouldn't let him, he made it clear that to them Jake was family and he wasn't about to let anyone hurt him ever again, then insisted that Jake call him Grandda. That was something new for Jake, Ward was so happy for him and teared up when Jake told them he never had grandparents before. All Coilin said was, "Then it's about time ya did!" with a slap on the back. 

For the next two days everyone settled in and got to know each other. Nora and Sam spent hours together talking about food with Nora sharing her old Irish family recipes with the younger woman. The twins adored Jessie and looked after her when Jake wasn't around. Sam told Siobhan that he had become her official babysitter since he looked after her so much. 

The twenty-third Mike and Vince surprised Alyssa by flying her parents and youngest brother in for the holidays. From then on they spent most of their time at Alyssa's place so they didn't see much of her until after they left. The rest of Bill and Mary's family started trickling in the same day as well, the grandparents were staying with Bill, Mary, and Amy who was home for the holiday. Everyone else Mike had offered a room at their place, since they had so much empty space. Ward had to be at his parents for the holidays and immediately Jake started to feel like people were watching him and it was making him self-conscious and uneasy even though Coilin and Nora stuck close to him for support. 

It had upset him so much that Christmas Eve he didn't come down for breakfast. Mike, having heard a few comments from the family when they thought he wasn't around, began to worry. By eight-thirty Mike had heard enough and went upstairs to get Jake, making him come down while everyone was eating. It was just the family since Sam and Jessie had went home to be with her family for the next few days.

Standing at the head of the table Mike put his hand on Jake's shoulder and looked at his family. "We have a problem here and I'm going to put a stop to it right now." It was the first time he ever taken a head of the family role and having everyone stare at him was a little unnerving but he was pissed. "I have known all of you my entire life and when I lost my family you took me into yours. I have always considered that as a blessing, but over the last two days I have watched how you treated someone that I brought into my life like crap and I have never been so ashamed to call you my family."

Bill's brother-in-law Luke looked at him. "Mike we just..." he and some of the others were worried about him taking in a perfect stranger and especially one that was a known hustler.

"Don't interrupt me again Luke." Mike said turning to face him. Luke knew to shut up from the look on Mike's face. He looked over at Ian's family to see them smiling at Mike. "I love all of you but you are guests in OUR home and I will not let you treat Jake like he doesn't belong here. This is as much his house as it ours. I AM adopting him, and he is a part of MY family. If any of you have a problem with that then you can get the hell out." holding the chair out between him and Ian for Jake who sat down looking at Coilin who just winked and handed him the plate of bacon. After that nothing else was said.

Jake knew that Bill and Mary's parents, along with all of Ian's family, had taken their children aside and taken it upon themselves to set the family straight, adding a few warnings of there own. Catie and Connie took Jake and the kids down to the basement to cheer him up leaving the adults to talk. When they came back up a few hours later Jake received several apologizes and once they started to actually talk to him they realized how wrong they had been. Ward, Liz and their family joined them for Christmas Eve dinner and everyone saw how much the twins parents adored Jake. Later that night they were talking to Mary's sister, who was a nurse in Virginia, about homeopathic medicine when Ward's mother blurted out that since all Jake's blood tests had come back negative twice they weren't worried if he and Ward wanted to have sex. Nobody could tell who was redder in the face, Ward or Jake but that seemed to break the tension between Jake and the others. So it turned out that a little embarrassment was a good thing. 

Christmas day was beautiful with a light covering of fresh snow but still bright and clear. A couple of cousins, hoping to make up with Mike, asked how much it cost to heat such a big house and when Mike told them their average bill was less then a hundred dollars they couldn't believe it. Taking them to the basement he showed them the computer that kept up with the solar input and output so they could see how much the placed really used. Even the elevator ran on solar power and he ended up giving them the number for the company they had used if they wanted to look into it for their own homes. Mike was still a little upset with them so he didn't mention the discounts they could get if they said he was the one who recommended them.

While the rest of the family watched the Christmas parade on TV, Mike excused himself and Ian then headed to their bedroom to call his sisters. He hadn't spoken to Jade and Amber since that day in the mall but since Jake had arrived in his life Mike realized how much he really missed them. He had gotten their grandparents telephone number from Louis, Detective Morgan, and had called to check on them a month ago. Their grandparents Paul and Paula had been very surprised to hear from him, to say the least. He explained what had happened and that he hadn't been in a good place for a long time but he still considered them his sisters and that he wanted to have them in his life. He needed them to know that he loved them and that he in no way blamed them for what their mother had done. He said he hoped that they would let him be a part of the girls lives, if they were okay with it. They had asked to let them think about it since the girls were doing so well at home and in school. 

Mike had been thrilled when Paula had called a few days earlier when they had gotten the Christmas gifts he had sent for them, saying that the girls would like to talk to him and they had arranged for him to call today. Both girls were very polite, thanking him for the necklace and earring sets and the gift cards he had sent so they could get whatever they wanted. Mike had expected them to be a little standoffish since it had been over two years since he had seen them but when they hung up he had told Ian it was like he had been talking to strangers. Ian saw he was fighting back tears and told him to just give it some time, that maybe they needed to get used to having him be a part of their lives again. Mike had just smiled, wiped his face saying maybe. 

When they went downstairs everyone started opening presents. Most of them had felt so bad about how they had treated Jake that he ended up with the biggest pile of gifts. Everything from gift cards to a new plasma TV for his bedroom from Mike and Ian, and tons of new clothes. The car that Mike had been looking at when Ian had stopped him, a 2015 Jaguar convertible, turned out to be Ian's Christmas present to him. Ian grinned when he told Mike that was why Frank had called him that day. 

Mike shocked everyone when he gave Ian the rings he had bought on their first trip to New York. They were white gold with Celtic runes carved into the sides with emerald stones. Everyone had gotten so excited thinking it was a proposal but Ian told them to calm down, they were in no hurry to get to an alter. Mike added that they already considered themselves married but sooner or later they'd get around to the paperwork to prove it. The whole family was thrilled for them and happy that they were finally able to even do so. 

Jake had started coughing that night, saying his throat felt a bit scratchy and went to bed early, he and Mike would be leaving in a couple days for Florida and he didn't want to anything to jeopardize that. Two day later Jake didn't come down for breakfast and since most of the family had left the day before, Mike thought that was a little strange. When he went to check on him he found Jake unconscious on his bedroom floor with an extremely high fever and rushed him to St George Hospital, breaking several traffic laws on the way. He was taken back immediately and they were told he had pneumonia and a fever of 104. 

Ward arrived at the hospital in a panic and Mike made sure that the staff knew he was allowed to see Jake no matter what. He spent 3 days in the ICU with his fever still holding strong. Mike was only glad it was a private room because Jake became delirious and started screaming, begging people to stop hurting him. It got so bad that he had to be restrained to keep him from pulling out the IVs, which only made the screaming worse. It had gotten so bad Mike was nearly hysterical until Ian demanded they sedate Jake instead of making him suffer. The things he had been saying horrified the nurses and doctors and Mike had to explain to the ones who looked after him about his past. He even let them talk to Judge Walters when he called to let him know that they weren't going to be able to make it for the adoption. 

Since the pneumonia had come on so fast everyone was terrified that meant he had became HIV+ but thankfully all the blood tests were still coming back clear. Mike and Ian called Ward at three in the morning on the thirtieth to let him know that Jake's fever had finally broke and that he was going to be okay.

Jake spent New Years at the hospital surrounded by DL, Kelly, Liz and Ty. Ward never left his side once he woke up and Mike, thankful he was going to be alright, had given his permission for him to spend the night so Jake wouldn't be alone. Even Ward's parents had stayed with Jake and worked with Dr Armagani to treat him. At the time they couldn't tell who was scared the most, Mike or Ward. 

(Jan 3 2015)

Coilin had spent a lot of time with him at the hospital teaching him how to play chess, as well as the rest of Ian's family but by the time he was released, that Saturday they had already left and it seemed like the house was empty without everyone running around. Jake had panicked when he realized that he had missed the court date for the adoption but Mike told him not to worry, the Judge said all they had to do was call when they were able to come and he'd take care of everything. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Practice for the state competition started the first day back from Christmas break, Mike and Andy had picked three very different songs for the competition but since the theme was 'Time' the kids were worried because none of the songs had time in the title. Mike assured them that each song was about time, Mike's favorite from Jekyll and Hyde 'This is the Moment' was a solo for DL, Bruce Springsteen’s 'Glory Days' as a quartet, and Billy Joel's 'We didn't start the Fire' for the group. Nina's mother was choreographing the new routines for them once again and since they had done so well at county she was upping the skill level for them, a lot. With Jake still recovering he started working with DL on his solo trying to bring out the emotion of the song, not just the words. 

(Jan 30 2015) 

It wasn't until the end of January that Mike, Ian and Jake were able to get a few days off to fly down to Florida to finish the adoption. They left right after school got out on Friday with Donnie flying them down, he had a cousin that lived in Orlando he was going to stay with while they were there and had volunteered. As soon as they arrived they got a call from Pete telling them to come by the restaurant that he had something for them. Mike and Ian recognized what he was up to when the place looked like it was empty when they got there. They had teased Jake saying Pete must have forgot until Pete started yelling surprise when they walked in. He had closed the place down for the night to throw a private party for them again, he wasn't taking any chances that some of Jake's past acquaintances might come by and see him. Everyone was there, Pete and Evie of course, Eli, several member of the staff who had tried to help Jake out before had wanted to be there for him along with DA Jefferies and Judge Walters. Even Mrs Rhymes, the Social Worker, was there to let Mike know how impressed she was with the way things had turned out. Jake couldn't believe so many people were there just for him, it made him wish that he had been able to trust them before and just kept thanking everyone for coming. He hadn't realized how much he had changed in just five months but he wasn't ashamed of himself anymore, he was coming to realize that part of his life was truly behind him now.

In a special Saturday session Judge Walters and DA Jefferies both signed the papers making Jake an official Wilkinson. He had also chosen to change his name legally from Jackson William Adair to Jake William Wilkinson leaving all traces of his past behind. Although he did keep the William because of Uncle Bill. After he signed the papers G.W. came up behind Jake and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am so glad I got to do this for you Jake. I want you to know how proud we all are of you."

Jake nodded. "Mike and Ian made it easy for me. It helps knowing that they understand what happened and can answer any questions I might have. Thank you for letting them be my guardians."

"We love you too little brother." Mike came over ruffling Jake's hair, something Jake had given up trying to stop. It actually made him feel like Mike's little brother when he did that anyway.

Adam, DA Jefferies, laughed as the boy ducked and moved out of Mike's way. "I wish all my cases could turn out as well as this one has."

"Speaking of cases," Jake said looking at Mike who nodded. The three of them had already talked about this on the plane coming down. "Is there anyway that I could talk to my mom before we leave?" 

"I don't see why not, but can I ask why you would want to?" after everything they had learned about Jake's treatment by them Adam would have been happy to put her on death row.

Jake shrugged. "Closure I guess. I just need to tell her that it's over, that she can't hurt me anymore." looking down for a second before looking at the Judge. "That she was wrong about me."

Adam had been getting stone walled by her attorney for months and hadn't been able to see the woman since a few weeks after her arrest when she had first gotten out of detox and still refused to deal. "I see. You usually have to get an appointment but considering the circumstances let me make a call and see if the warden can get you in." pulling out his phone he stepped away from them.

Ian patted Jake's back. "So Jake now do ya believe us." laughing.

"I don't know," Jake said smiling at Ian, "I think it might take a while for the shock to wear off." 

"What do you mean she's not there!" Adam started yelling causing everyone to turn to stare at him. "What!... When?... And you didn't think that was something I needed to know..." rubbing the top of his head. "No, nobody told me a damn thing... save it. Come Monday morning I'm ordering a full investigation into this. When I'm done, you and that woman’s lawyer will be lucky to get a job guarding a dog kennel!" Hanging up and turning to them

"What happened?" G.W. asked as he came back over. 

Adam was pissed but at least now he knew why her lawyer had kept postponing his visits. "She was taken to Daytona Reginal two days ago, apparently she tried to do a homemade abortion at the jail. I'm sorry Jake."

"What?" Horrified Ian could only stare at the man certain he had to have heard wrong.

Jake wasn't much better. "She's pregnant?" Shocked he had to sit down in a chair.

Mike however was already on his phone. "Do either of you have plans this afternoon?" looking at the Judge and DA who both said no. "Good, then you can fill us in on the way," talking to the limo driver for a second. Since they were only planning to be there for a few days they hadn't bothered to rent a car this time. Hanging up he turned to the room. "Gentlemen, the car's waiting downstairs." 

Thirty minutes later the five of them pulled up in front of the hospital, the same one Pete had been in when he had his heart attack, where the sheriff in charge was waiting for them. They were shown to a conference room and were joined by several doctors a few minutes later, one who recognized Mike from Pete's heart attack. Not five minutes later a representative from the prison showed up. Larry Fuller was the Program Director at the prison where Jake's mother was being held and had been filling in for the warden who had left for vacation a week ago. When Margret had been taken to the hospital he hadn't known who to contact until the warden got back, which would have been the next day. "We discovered when Mrs Siften arrived that she was pregnant." sitting down to start explaining.

Adam crossed his arms and stared at the man who swallowed hard. "And you didn't think to notify the prosecuting attorney of her condition. I have been trying to see her for the last four months and her lawyer kept putting it off. "

"Sir, I'm sorry but I didn't know that you hadn't been notified. I just assumed her attorney would have informed you of her condition." at this point Larry was just trying to keep his job. "I'm not the Warden, I can only tell you what I know from the last few days."

G.W. stepped forward. "And what exactly is that?" He had been following the plea agreement that she had refused to sign on two occasions and then hadn't heard anything more in the last three months.

Larry pulled out the folder he had brought with him and handed it to the DA. "From the report I read Mrs Siften was extremely unhappy to learn of her condition and she was going through a very serious withdrawal when she arrived. We had to monitor her very closely but she was at least three months pregnant when she was arrested. "

"There's no way." Jake said shaking his head. "If she had known, she never would have let it get that far. I know she's had at least two abortions, one before she met Cody and... one after." swallowing hard afraid to think of that one.

"According to our doctors by the time she was clean and able to make the decision she too far along and it wasn't an option." Sighing Larry looked at them, "although it seems she didn't care."

Jake laughed. "I'll bet, " afraid to ask but he had to know. "What happened to the baby?"

Larry looked at Jake since the DA had introduced him as Margret's son. "Your mother received prenatal care in our clinic and all steps were taken to help prevent her from passing the HIV virus to the baby." he knew he had said something wrong when the boy turned pale.

Jake sat up breathing fast. "What? Wait a minute she's... She's HIV+?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." confused Larry looked at the boy and his family.

Jake turned to Mike, "Was Cody?" when Mike looked at Ian he added. "Mike please, I have to know. Was Cody positive?" Mike nodded yes. "You knew?"

"I'm sorry Jake, but when you told us that he hadn't touched you for over a year and all your test came back negative..." Mike tried to explain. "I didn't want you to worry yourself sick over something that wasn't necessary."

"You're sure my tests are negative?" Jake was trying really hard not to panic. "Are you sure? What if....?"

"Yes Jake!" Ian said taking the boys arm to keep him from jumping out of his chair. "Ya're healthy and strong and knowing wouldn't have done ya any good. It would a only have made ya more paranoid and afraid like ya are now. That's why we chose not ta tell ya."

Jake knew they were right as he sat back nodding his head. "Okay. It's okay, I'm okay." taking a second to calm down. He knew that they had only been trying to protect him and they were right. "I get why you didn't tell me. You're right I would have made myself sick." looking at Mike and swallowing. "Or worse."

Mike knew that look. "You were doing so well we just didn't want to scare you."

"It's fine, I'm okay." Jake said more to himself then looked at the doctors. "So you were able to protect the baby?"

Dr Mallick sat forward. "We've come a long way with HIV/AIDS research. Even mothers with full blown AIDS can have healthy babies now."

Jake looked at Mr Fuller. "And my mom had all that while she was in prison?"

"Yes she did, we made sure of it. Everything was going fine, she was participating in meetings and we thought she was doing well." Larry shook his head. "Even her psychiatrist said he saw a remarkable change in her. Then three days ago we let her go into general population. We aren't sure how, and we are investigating." He said to the DA when he started to ask. "But she got hold of a wire clothes hanger and just after lights out she..."

"Oh dear God!" Feeling sick to his stomach Mike gagged.

Larry understood, he had the same reaction when he had been told the news. "One of the guards saw her and tried to get to her in time but was too late."

"Too late..." not able to make full sentences right then Jake just looked at him.

"She was rushed to the ER on the twenty-eighth." Mr Fuller told him.

"We preformed a C-section at one-thirty in the morning on the twenty-ninth. You have a beautiful and healthy baby sister." Dr Cochran told the young man since he had been the operating surgeon.

Jake was stunned. "I have a sister?"

Mike looked the doctors. "What about the babies blood tests?"

"All negative so far." Dr Mallick told them. "She'll need further testing, as I'm sure you know, but right now that's a good sign."

"I have a sister?" Still in shock Jake asked again and Ian wrapped his arm around him giving the doctor a strange look.

Dr Cochran smiled at the shocked young man. "6lbs 10oz about four weeks premature but doing remarkably well." 

Jake turned to her. "And my mom?"

Dr Osorio was her attending physician "I'm sorry," She said shaking her head. "but she hemorrhaged." looking at Mike. "She did more damage to herself than anything else and she's not responding to antibiotics. The wire she used was rusty and sepsis has set in."

Ian whistled as he leaned back in his chair. "That's not good."

Dr Osorio looked at him. "No sir, it's not. We're trying everything we can but… I'm sorry it doesn't look good." shaking her head.

Jake stood up. "I want to see her."

"Jake maybe..." Mike started but Jake interrupted him.

"If she's gonna die... I need to see her. I have to finish this and then I want to see my sister." Mike nodded and the doctors took Jake out of the room.

Ian leaned over to Mike. "You know what this means don't ya?"

G.W. answered for him trying not to laugh at the look on Mikes face. "It means that Jake is that child’s only living blood relative, but since he's only sixteen..." drawing the statement out for effect.

"Just get whatever papers I need to sign ready," Mike said cocking his head at the Judges tone. "This is Jake's sister we're talking about." 

Adam looked at Mike. "Shouldn't you wait to see what Jake wants to do." Considering how she had treated her son God only knows what she would have done to a daughter. Adam was one of the few people who knew exactly what had been on the videos confiscated from that trailer. Not even G.W. knew the extent of the abuse Jake had suffered at his mothers hands. 

"I know him." Mike sighed watching Adam and G.W. "There's no way he'll want to leave her behind but he'll be too afraid to ask us if she can go home with us."

"We're not leavin without her, but..." Ian said turning to Mike. "Ya do realize most people just bring back souvenirs from Florida. Ya know t-shirts, shot glasses, not kids." Grinning he added. "Well at least not for nine months that is."

Mike smiled back. "Well not everyone can be as lucky as we are."

The Judge and Adam left to go get things started for them and the Judge promised to have everything ready as soon as possible. Mike and Ian were shown to a waiting room outside of the ICU talking about what was going to have to be done to get ready for a baby. Since Ian was the one that had been around when his sisters were born Mike let him make the list of things they needed to get. Remembering what they had given Andy and Linny they knew it was not going to be a short list.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jake wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into the hospital room but certainly not what he saw. He hardly recognized his mom, she was covered by several blankets and was almost as pale as the sheets. She had one hand handcuffed to the bed frame with several IVs going into each arm. At first she didn't even open her eyes, when she did he recognized that look, even now all he saw was contempt and hatred from her. "Well, well, the prodigal son returns." her voice labored and dry. "You have a lot of nerve coming here. I'll bet you're just loving this." coughing.

"None of this was my fault, you did it to yourself. You're the one who has to live with the consequences now." His voice hard. His whole life she had been the monster hiding under his bed, or in it in his case, and for the first time in his life he wasn't afraid of her.

Margie tried to sit up but Jake stayed back not wanting to get to close to her. "Look at you standing there so high and mighty in your fancy clothes, when we both know you’re nothing but the local whore. Who did you have to fuck for that outfit?"

"I am not a whore." he said calmly. That stung a lot less then Jake had thought it would. "That's what you tried to make me believe but it didn't work." raising his voice a little. "Doing those things was never my choice. You're the one that let that bastard rape me when I was a child." his temper getting the better of him.

Almost spitting as she leaned up a little. "Cody was the only good thing I had and you took him from me." coughing hard. "He loved me until you got your perverted hooks into him."

"Bullshit!" Jake stepped closer to the bed. "He only stayed with you because you're as sick as he was. Do you even remember the things you did to me? What you let happen while you stood there with that fucking camera watching men rape me. Well I'm sorry your plan didn't work. I have a good family now that loves me."

Margie choked trying to laugh. "What do you think they'd do if they knew everything you've done?"

"They already know everything the two of you did to me.” He needed to make that clear to her. “The things you forced me to do. They love me in spite of all that. In fact a few hours ago they adopted me. You are nothing to me now." taking another step towards her as the anger welled up. "So while you lay here dying from your own selfish actions, I'm going to see my sister. Then we're leaving in a private jet with my real family, to go home to South Carolina where I live in a multi million dollar home and to my friends who will be so happy to learn that I got to see you one last time just so could tell you face to face that you! Lose!" leaning towards her, for once she was the one to fall back. "When you see Cody tell him I said I hope he's having a wonderful time rotting in Hell." Turning he walked out of the room while she was left screaming and cursing him. It was a relief to see Mike and Ian were waiting for him though, he felt lighter somehow, and for the first time normal, as he walked over to them.

They saw the door open and jumped up when they heard the screams. "You okay kid?" Mike asked patting Jake's shoulder.

Jake smiled, he felt good but slightly numb. "Yeah I feel great. I finally got to tell her to go to hell."

Ian wrapped his arms around Jake and hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of ya, it's over Jake. Ya'r free."

Tearing up a little looked at him. "You know for the first time I think I actually believe that."

Mike smiled, happy that Jake had been able to face the person who nearly ruined his life. In some ways he was jealous, it would have been nice to tell the bastard that had hurt him to go rot. "Now you can look forward instead of back and right now there's a little girl that needs her big brother."

"Big brother?" suddenly realizing what that meant Jake nearly fainted making Ian and Mike laugh as Ian caught him before he fell on his butt. "Oh God... what am I gonna do... I can't have a baby."

Ian laughed. "Yar right, I think ya havin a baby would be pretty impossible." Winking at Mike.

"Ian come on." still that made him laugh a little. "You know what I mean, what's going to happen to her? She doesn't have anybody."

"She has you." Mike said patiently.

Jake just stared at him. "Me?"

"Yes you!" laughing at Jake's reaction Mike added. "You are her brother after all."

"I'm sixteen!" Jake said, then looked sheepish for yelling that out loud as Mike pushed him into the waiting room when people turned to look at them.

Mike shut the door behind them. "We know how old you are Jake and it doesn't matter." laughing a little at the boys look of shock. "You're this baby's next of kin. You are the only one who can make decisions for her."

Jake sat down hard. "I'm just now learning how to make decisions for myself. How can I be responsible for a baby?"

"You do have a few options Jake." Ian told him.

"Like what?" 

Ian and Mike sat down across from him. "Foster Care for one."

Jake gave Ian a dirty look. "That's not funny Ian."

"He means adoption Jake." Hitting Ian's arm Mike tried not to laugh. Jake was acting just like a new father in Mike's mind.

Jake nodded. "Put her up for adoption you mean?" that was something to consider. The problem was he knew most people looked for babies with healthy parents when adopting. "What if she has health problems because of my mom? People might not want to take a chance raising her." He knew the risks for babies of drug addicts, hell he was one. 

"Or we can take her home with us." Mike told him gently. Seeing the hope on Jake's face when he said that almost broke Mike's heart. Looking over at Ian he saw he wasn't much better.

"With us?" Jake felt like his head was going to explode. He hadn't even seen the baby but he already felt connected to her, but after everything Mike and Ian had done for him he hated to ask. Just the idea of giving her up almost made him want to start crying though. 

"No with Pete and Evie." Ian was a little annoyed he even had to ask and smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

Mike shook his head with a shaky laugh. "Ian stop." At least the joke kept him from crying himself. Jake had come so far but they all knew he still felt guilty asking for things. Even something a simple as what to have for dinner.

Ian took Jake's hand. "Jake start usin yar head. Ya have a brand new baby sister. Do ya honestly think, for even a second, that as yar new adoptive family that Mike and I are gonna let ya do this by yarself. I know this is a shock, it is for all of us, but this little girl is yar blood Jake, I'll not be leavin her behind." sitting back he added. "I do hope DA Jeffries kicks someone’s arse for this though. Ya shoulda known about this long before now."

"Okay." Jake said taking a deep breath as he sat back. "So what do I have to do?" thinking for a minute. "I'm sixteen they're not going to give me custody of a baby." looking at Mike and Ian. "But you guys could be her guardians until I turn eighteen right? Like you did for me? Then I could be her..."

"Dad? I think that's the word you're looking for, dad or daddy." Mike teased getting up and patting Jake's shoulder again. 

"There's always papa." Ian laughed as he pushed Jake towards the door. "Come on let's go meet yar sister." 

They were shown to the nursery where Jake got to hold the little girl for the first time. The moment he held her it was clear to everyone in the room that his entire world shifted and she became the most important person in his life. He didn’t even see Mike and Ian pull out their phones to take videos. He just kept looking at her little fingers and toes, she had the same shade of blonde hair as he did, and lots of it, but her eyes were brown where his were blue. Compliments of the father he had never known. "What's her name?" he asked the doctor.

Dr Mallick looked at him. "I’m afraid your mother hasn't named her yet. Right now we're just calling her baby girl Siften."

"She didn't even give her a name." Disgusted with his mother Jake just held her touching her little fingers.

Mike looked over Jake's shoulder. "That just means that you can name her." smiling she made a little gurgling sound as she grabbed his finger.

Dr Mallick cocked his head. "Well..."

Mike turned to the man feeling like something was off with him. It didn't help that he felt Ian stiffen beside them. "Judge Walters and DA Jeffries are getting the paperwork together to make us her guardians as we speak. Even if he wasn't, Jake is her brother, her blood relative."

Dr Mallick looked at him with what Ian considered a smirk. "One of the hospitals social workers is trying to locate the father."

"Her father is dead." Jake did not like this doctor for some reason and he wasn't about to let him talk down to them, not anymore. "He was stabbed to death in prison where he was put after pleading guilty to raping and selling me."

Dr Mallick’s eyes went wide, clearly shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Well now you do." Jake told him sharply. Carrying the baby back to the cradle he didn't see the look of surprise that passed between Mike and Ian before he laid her down and turned back to the doctor. "I'm her brother and like Mike told you she will be coming home with us. So from now on she is our responsibility not my mothers and you will respect that." Ian smiled thinking he sounded just like Mike when he was pissed off.

Dr Mallick knew they had a legal right to the baby but he didn't have to like it. In his mind people like them should not be allowed to raise children. "I'll let the nurses know that but..." turning to Mike and Ian. "I will still need to see the custody papers before we can release her to you."

"When do you think that will be?" Mike asked.

"She's doing remarkably well but I'd like to keep her for a few more days. We should be able to release her on Monday." Dr Mallick said turning to another baby's chart.

Jake looked at Mike. "I have school on Monday."

Mike shook his head laughing at him. "Jake I think they will understand if we miss a day or two. I'll call Ed and tell him what's going on, he can get a sub for my classes and you have a 4.6 GPA I think you can miss a couple days."

The doctor turned to Mike. "You're a teacher?" looking at him funny.

"Ninth grade history yes." Mike told him. `

"He's not just a teacher." Ian hated people like this and stepped closer to Mike. "He happens ta be the majority shareholder of Wilkinson Reality International. The fourth largest Real Estate Company on the East coast, with offices in eight states and in Ireland. And if ya check with your Chief of Staff ya'll find that the new equipment in the Cardiology Unit was paid for with Mike's donation. This hospital took care our friend when he had his heart attack and we wanted to show our appreciation. So keep that in mind when talkin ta us." taking Mike's hand. "Regardless of how ya might feel about us personally, something I believe is against yar oath as a doctor, one call and we could put a new wing on this hospital." watching the man's beady little eyes go round.

"My apologizes," Dr Mallick had not realized who they were. Everyone that worked in the hospital knew about the new equipment, it had been big news a year ago. "I'll just leave you to get to know your sister." backing out of the room.

As soon as he left the room a nurse that had been watching came over to the three of them. "I'm sorry, but Honey I have been waiting two years for someone to tell that arrogant little twerp off. That was very nicely done." applauding Ian.

Ian looked at the heavy set black nurse and saw a twinkle in her eyes. "I hate prejudiced bastards like that more than anythin."

"How did you even know?" Mike asked. Looking at Ian he shook his head in amazement. He had known something was off with the man but he never would have jumped to homophobe.

"Mike I spent years running from ignorant people like him. I became an expert at spottin 'em." Ian said with a frown.

Jake stepped away from the babies. "Does anyone care that I'm lost?"

"Dr Mallick is a complete homophobic racist who pretty much every nurse here can't stand. The only reason he still works here is because his momma worked here as a floor nurse for thirty years." she huffed before smiling. "I'm nurse Charles by the way but call me Ellen." shaking their hands and looking down at the baby. "She's beautiful isn't she?" grinning at Jake who had went back to the baby. "We've all been wondering what was going to happen to her. I take it you're adopting her." turning to Mike and Ian happily.

Jake shook his head. "Actually... I'm her brother." liking the older black woman. She kind of reminded him of one of the ladies that had babysat him when he was around seven or eight, he couldn't really remember. 

Ellen was so glad to hear that. "Oh that's even better, honey congrats." calling out to the nurses station. "Hey everyone come meet baby girls big brother."

Half the staff came over to meet them glad to see that the baby had a family to look after her and not just her mother that they all knew was in prison. Ellen took over showing Jake how to feed and change the baby, making Mike crack up when she peed on him. Unfortunately they had so much to do to get things ready that even though they didn't want to, two hours later they left her to the nurses. Jake made sure each one had not only his cell phone number but Mike, Ian's and the hotels room number as well. He even added Pete's number in case of an emergency. 

As soon as they were in the car Jake called Ward excited but not exactly sure how to tell him the news. "Jake are you alright? How did everything go?" picking up on the first ring letting Jake know his boyfriend had been waiting by the phone.

Jake laughed. "Everything's done, it's official I'm a Wilkinson now."

"We haven't decided," Mike said yelling at the phone over Jake's shoulder, "if he's gonna call me dad or not yet." they could hear Ward laughing over the phone.

"Yeah right." Jake pushed his leg. "It looks like I'll be a dad before you will."

That shocked Ward. "What?" laughing with them as Liz came into his room to see if it was Jake.

"You're never going to believe this, I barely believe it." Jake said remembering the tiny little fingers that had gripped his.

"Well tell me..." Ward asked when Jake paused.

Jake sat back in the seat. "I told you I was going to see my mom if I could."

Ward sat up on his bed. "What did that bitch do now? Are you alright? Do you want me to fly down?" worried about Jake. He had offered to go with them but Jake swore he would be fine for a day or two, now he wished he had let him come just so he could have shared this with him.

When she heard Ward's comment Liz wanted to make sure he was okay too and dialed her brother so they could conference call. "What's wrong Jake?" she asked as soon as he picked up.

Jake had to smile, it was still so new that he loved the way they worried about him. "Hi Liz. Everything is fine. The adoption is done but what I was going to tell Ward is that... well you are not going to believe it.."

Ward interrupted, "You said that already! What is going on Jake?" worried about him.

Laughing Jake told them, "It turns out my mom was pregnant when she was arrested, two days ago she had a little girl."

"Oh my God Jake!" Liz, howling in delight she started slapping Ward's arm. "That's incredible, you're a big brother." Something she loved to hold over Ward's head was the fact that she was ten minutes older then he was.

Ward was just as excited for him but as always was the more practical of the twins. "Jake that's... what's going to happen to her? I mean they're not going to make her stay in jail with your mom are they?"

Liz looked at her brother. "God I hope not." as she jumped on the couch with him.

Jake smiled, "No she's not staying with my mom, in fact they don't expect my mom to make it." they started asking questions at the same time. "Hey listen it's complicated and I promise I'll tell you everything later. I just wanted you to know that Mike and Ian are going to be her guardians until I turn eighteen but she'll be my responsibility." scared to death of that but excited too.

Ward was thrilled for Jake, he sounded so happy and he knew how much Jake like kids. "So that's why you said you'd be a dad before they would." grinning as he imagined Jake holding the baby girl, god he wished he could have been there with him. He could just picture the smile on Jake's face when he saw her, half in awe and half in terror.

Jake grinned. "Well technically Mike is my father now so..."

Laughing Mike shoved him. "Watch it! If we follow those rules then she'll be my grand-daughter and that's just too damn weird." rolling his eyes.

"Ya can say that again." Ian started laughing.

Ward and Liz promised to call everyone with the news and Ward said he'd get Jake's school work and email it to him on Monday and Tuesday if he needed him too. Before they had pulled up at Pete's for dinner their phones had started ringing with people calling and asking if it was true. DL thought Ward had been joking and couldn't believe it when Mike told him that no it was true, Jake was a dad. Jake was explaining to DL when he walked inside and didn't see a guy on the patio deck staring at him. "Holy shit!" he couldn't believe his eyes.

The girl he was with looked at him concerned since this was only their second date. "What is it?"

"Do me a favor Viv, the three guys that just came in, keep an eye on them for me I gotta make a call. " getting up and moving out of Jake's view before he saw him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So how does it feel to be a big brother Jake?" Pete asked joining them with baskets of nachos and bacon corn fritters. G.W. had showed up an hour before they had to fill Pete in on the excitement and had been waiting for them at their table.

"Honestly I have no idea." Jake started rubbing his head. "I think I'm still in shock. Here I thought that getting adopted was going to be the most exciting thing to ever happen to me." taking a sip of his soda. "Now this. What's next winning the lottery?"

"Ya did that the day ya met Mike." Ian laughed finishing a nacho. "I remember when my sisters were born. I was only five and oh I was so mad at them. I thought the little buggers were stealin mum and da from me. It took a little while for them ta grow on me but they did."

"I just can't believe how healthy she is." Jake told them bragging. "The nurses said she's perfect, a little small but her blood work is good and her lungs are completely normal."

Mike put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "I know you're worried about HIV Jake but you heard the doctors, she has a really good chance." he had read the statistics in the waiting room and was surprised at how far research had come in the last few years.

Pete nodded. "They'll run the same tests that they did for you right."

"Yeah she'll have to be tested in 3 and 6 months but like they said, and I'm praying they're right, she has a good chance." not wanting to admit that he was worried, not only about her, but himself now that he knew about Cody and his mom both being HIV+.

"Amen, we're all praying for that." Ian told them.

"So have you thought about names yet?" G.W. asked sitting back.

Jake looked confused. "Names?"

Laughing Mike just looked at him. "We can't keep calling her Baby Girl."

Ian smiled. "Make sure it's fit for a little princess. I can just see Mike the next time we're in New York. He'll be pickin out tiaras at Tiffany's."

Jake grinned. "Just as long as you save the real diamonds until she's at least a teen okay." making everyone laugh. "But she is a little princess isn't she." getting an idea he kept to himself.

"She's beautiful Jake." Mike had to smile at the boys happy face. "You have every reason to be proud of her."

Jake rubbed his neck again. "I just can't believe any of this is real. First I get adopted and now I have baby. This is like a bad soap opera, I'm almost afraid to see what comes next."

Pete was so glad to see Jake happy he couldn't help but tease him a little. "So do you have any ideas for a name? You know Patricia is the famine form of Pete."

"Maybe," Jake smiled at him. "Mike what was the name of that actress from the movie we watched on the plane."

"Which movie?" Ian asked. Mike kept a lot of his classic films in one of the hidden compartments on the plane for them to watch.

"That thief movie with the blonde you said married a prince." Jake wouldn't admit it but he liked Mike's old movies. They made him think of nicer times like the cartoons did.

"Oh," Mike smiled realizing who he meant. "Grace Kelly."

"Yeah I liked that one. She was..." Jake was happy one second then turned pale when the door closed and he saw who was standing in the doorway looking around the restaurant.

"Jake what's wrong?" Seeing him tense up Mike went into protective mode watching the room for threats.

Jake backed his chair up. "I have to go. Now!" hiding his head as best as he could.

"Who do you see Jake?" thinking it was one of the men from Jake's past G.W. was ready to pull a citizens arrest.

To his left Jake saw Aaron come off the porch and went over to the two teens looking around, Jake stood up when he pointed towards him. "Mike please can we go now?"

Mike stood up quickly, not sure who Jake was seeing. From the look on his face it wasn't someone he wanted see so he was ready for anything. "Of course come on." grabbing the cane.

Pete stood up too looking around but he didn't see anyone he recognized. "Why don't you go to my office Jake, we'll take care of everything. Just tell us who you see." ready to beat the crap out of somebody.

Jake swallowed hard sitting back down. "It's too late." clearly upset as he sat back down. "They already saw me." Mike looked up not expecting to see the three kids Jake's age coming over and guessed who they were to him immediately.

The girl saw Jake and started crying. "Jake, it really is you. You're alive." not looking at the men he was with, afraid of the reason he was with them.

"When Aaron called and said you were here I didn't believe him." The darker haired boy said.

When Mike saw that Jake wouldn't look at them, he knew he had been right. "Jake do you know them?" he asked anyway.

"No..." looking at Mike. "not anymore." Jake got up. "I'll be in the office, let me know when they're gone."

Leaving the three of them standing there Jake walked away from the table, he was half way across the room when another woman and boy came through the front door and saw him. The woman, of obvious Indian origins dressed in an expensive pants suit ran to Jake, grabbing him and hugging him hard. Mike and Ian jumped up and went to intervene but stopped when they heard what she was saying. "Oh Jake, thank you God, thank you, thank you!" pulling back to look at him crying and brushing the hair out of Jake's eyes. "It really is you."

"Mrs Suresh?" Jake said stepping back out of her reach looking like he was ready to bolt for the door. "Why are you here?"

The woman's son went to hug Jake but he backed up. "Why do you think? We thought you were dead Jake." Dillion had known Jake since he had moved to Daytona five years ago and it sucked to see him scared of him now.

Seeing how shaken Jake was Mike thought it would be better to put a stop this now. "Jake are ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready." turning to look at Mike.

Devi looked at the man standing behind Jake. "Over my dead body will you touch this boy." taking Jake's arm and trying to pull him behind her. Which was funny seeing’s how Jake was a head taller then she was.

Jake almost laughed at her. "Mrs Suresh it's not..."

Devi turned to face him. "I will not let you keep doing this. You're coming home with Dillion and I," the other kids started crowding around them blocking Jake's exit. "We've been looking for you for months I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Understanding what she was thinking Mike turned to her. "Mrs Suresh?" looking at Jake who nodded. "My name is Mike Wilkinson and I think there's been a big misunderstanding. You see Jake is my brother."

Surprised Devi stopped turning to Mike. "He doesn't... You're not..." looking at him then at Jake. "Is this true, is this man your brother Jake?" 

"Yes, Mike is my brother," Stepping away from her Jake nodded. "and don't worry we're leaving." he told his old friends.

"Jake wait please!" Aaron yelled loud enough that several people in the restaurant looked at them.

Pete came over to join them. "Mike why don't you guys use the party room. Nobody's using it tonight anyway." He wasn't sure what was happening but Jake had talked to him and Evie about some of his friends and he figured that these kids were the ones he had told them about.

"Thank ya Pete," Ian patted the man's back. "Judge would ya mind joinin us." turning to him.

Seeing how upset the woman was G.W. nodded and got up. "I think that might be a good idea." he figured he could explain everything to her if they needed him to.

"Mrs Suresh shall we?" Mike waited until everyone was in the private room and the doors were shut before looking at everyone, the kids as well. "Let me guess you're Aaron," looking at the tallest boy with the crazy hair cut. "Tina," the blonde girl who just nodded still crying softly. "Dillion and your mother Devi. Jake's told me a lot about all of you." not exactly happy to see them as he turned to the last boy. "And you must be Bry." He didn't say anything but he did look away from Mike. "I hope we can get this straightened out." turning to Devi. "You obviously knew about Jake's... circumstances." Feeling Jake tense up a bit. "Why else would you have jumped to such a conclusion a minute ago?" A little upset that they had known and had done nothing.

Devi looked at this man who claimed to be Jake's family. "I'm sorry, but when I saw you with him..." shaking her head. "Forgive me but we've been looking for Jake for so long and when Aaron called and said he was here, well we rushed over." looking at Jake and touching his arm. "We've been so worried about you."

"Why?" Jake asked curious, they hadn't cared before. As he asked he realized Dillion's mom wouldn't have known about any of this until after he had left and relaxed a little with her.

"You disappeared without a word when summer started. Then you didn't come back to school this year. Jake when Dillion told me... Keemtee, (her nick name for Jake meaning precious in Hindi) why didn't you tell us what was happening? We could have helped." cupping his face. They had known he was neglected for years but he wouldn't tell them anything, including where he lived. She had invited him to stay with them as often as she could but to hear what had been done to him had sickened her and her husband. "When you disappeared we thought you were dead." 

"Well I'm not." stepping back. Seeing how they looked at him, the pity in her eyes, at one time it would have made him shut down now it was just pissing him off. "You can stop worrying. We're only here for a few days and then you won't have to see me again."

"Jake!" Mike was shocked at his tone. 

Having been hurt the same way by his friends Ian stepped closer to Jake and took his arm. "I know why yar mad Jake and I understand believe me. But maybe ya should consider the fact that they came here ta find ya and they didn't have ta. I think ya should hear them out at least." giving him a smile. "If I hadn't been willin ta listen ta someone I was mad at I wouldn't have the relationship with my grandfather that I do now."

Jake turned to Ian "Why should I Ian? They didn't give a damn about me last year when they found out?"

Knowing this whole thing was his fault Bry took a step towards Jake. "Jake please, we didn't know the truth." 

"You were my best friend!" turning to him Jake lashed out. "You never asked me you just told everyone that I was whore." how dare they act like they cared. The fact that he wanted to trust them was what hurt the most. He loved his friends in South Carolina but he still missed the kids in front of him too.

Bry stepped back to get a good look at Jake. "You're right, I did and I am so sorry Jake." Bry had felt horrible for ever saying anything and wished he had just kept his mouth shut in spite of everything. If only Jake knew the truth of what had happened that day maybe it would make a difference but he couldn't tell him.

"You know what I was and you made it very clear you thought I was trash. So why are any of you even here?" Jake asked them.

Devi was surprised that Jake wasn't happier to see them. "Jake please let them explain." Dillion had told her everything when Tina's dad had gotten Jakes address after he hadn't shown up for school. They had went looking for him only to find police tape all around a broken down trailer. The neighbors said that they had no idea what had happened to the boy after his parents had been arrested, just that they had never seen him again. She and the rest of their parents had been afraid that meant Jake had been killed. Tina's dad Ray had started checking with the different departments at the station and was told to contact a DA but when he had all DA Jefferies would say was the case had been sealed and that he couldn't talk about it.

Mike put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Are you okay with this?"

Looking at Mike reminded Jake that he wasn't the same kid that they had known. He was better then this, he had faced his mother and survived, now it was his turn to tell his friends how he felt. "Yeah Mike I've got this." looking at his friends.

Ian turned to Mrs Suresh. "If ya'd like ta join us Mrs Suresh I'll be happy ta explain all of this ta ya." Taking her arm smiling. "And it will give them a chance ta talk this out a bit. By the way Ian Finnigan, Mike's better half." making Mike grin as they headed to the bar.

"I think I'll come with you." G.W. said patting Jake on the shoulder. "Let me know if you want anyone arrested." winking at him and following Ian and Mike. 

"Thanks Judge." Jake said as the four of them went inside leaving him alone with his old friends. He took a deep breath like Mike had taught him to stay calm and then turned to them holding his arms open. "So here I am. Go ahead, explain... explain how kids that I've known for years over night treated me like I was garbage without asking me one question about why I was in those places in the first place." not that he would have told them at the time but still they could have asked.

Tina looked at him, Jake had changed but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. He was taller but that could be the fact that he was standing up straight, something he hadn't done before. He used to slouch a lot and the clothes he had on fit him perfectly instead of being two sizes too big. In fact she had never realized how good looking Jake was, he had even put on a few pounds in a very good way. Right now he looked pissed at them, and he had every right to be, but he still looked happier then he ever had before. "Jake we're so sorry."

Jake held his hand up. "No! Not yet, you're gonna listen to me first." Staring at each of them crossing his arms. "You have no fucking clue what you guys meant to me. I lived everyday in a nightmare you can't even imagine and the only thing that kept me..." laughing, "sane, was the time I spent with you. School was the only safe place I had and you took that away from me."

"We didn't know what was really happening?" Bry said to him.

"Sure you did," Jake laughed, "remember you told everyone I was a male whore. Those were your exact words I think. Well you were right. I was a prostitute, I had sex with men for money. I can't even begin to guess how many guys have fucked me, but you want to know what the big difference was? I never had a choice."

"Why didn't you ever say something Jake? You know my mom and dad would have helped you with anything." That was the question Dillion had been asking himself since Jake had disappeared. What had they done that had made Jake stop trusting them, didn't he know they would have done anything to help him.

Jake shook his head, "How could I tell you. I never wanted you anywhere near that world. You have no idea what they were capable of."

"How could we Jake?" Tina said. "You never told us what they were doing to you. That they were hurting you."

"Hurting me? Are you kidding me?" Jake bent over laughing at the understatement of the century. "They didn't hurt me. They raped me, for years, and then they sold me to anyone who had the money." he saw the looks on all their face when he said they raped him. "And I didn't tell you because Cody told me he'd do the same thing to anyone who found out about it. That's why I stopped going to your houses, why I stopped going to the beach because I didn't want you to see my scars. I tried to protect you from all of it and what happened... you asked me what I charged for a blow job." looking at Bry as he looked down.

Dillion stepped closer to Jake. "I never turned my back on you and you know it. I stood up for you Jake."

"Really!" Jake turning to face him. "Then why did you tell me that your mom could get me a great discount on hotel rooms."

"I thought the whole story was a joke Jake! I didn't mean it." sorry he had said anything Dillion stepped back feeling sick. He remembered saying that but he really had thought it was all a joke at the time.

Jake took another breath to calm down. "So what changed? I saw your faces the night you followed me." biting his lip for a second then looking at them. "Tell me one thing, did you leave or did you stick around and watch the guy fuck me."

Tina started crying again. "Jake stop it, please. We're sorry but what were we supposed to think? You wouldn't talk to us. Then the papers had the story about your moms arrest and it said they were arrested for human trafficking."

"Yeah I know what that means." Jake said only slightly snarky.

"Well I didn't!" Tina sat down at one of the tables. "When I asked my dad and he explained what they had been arrested for... Jake I felt horrible for how we treated you." 

Sitting down with her Aaron put his arm around her shoulder. "We all did. We looked everywhere for you man. My mom even called the police."

"My dad used his badge calling every hospital and clinic around looking for you." Tina told him.

"And then when you never came to school we went to the cops again and all they'd tell us was that it was a sealed case and they couldn't talk to us." Bry added, even his parents had changed their attitudes about Jake after reading about his parents arrests.

"They wouldn't even tell my dad what happened to you. We thought you had been murdered." Tina said hugging Aaron.

Dillion looked at Jake. "My mom and dad made missing posters with a reward to hand out to people."

"We drove around town for weeks handing them out at clubs and places..." Bry stopped talking when Jake turned to him.

"Where prostitutes hang out right?" Jake asked. "Sorry you were looking in the wrong spot. I moved to South Carolina where Mike and Ian live."

"Jake?" Bry took a step towards him. "Is that guy really your brother or are you just covering because you don't want us to know what you're doing? "

"God!" Jake sat down across from them, facing them took more energy then he thought it would. "I am so tired of explaining things to people. You want to know who Mike is? He's my family, but technically he's my dad now. " 

"Huh? How can that guy be your dad?" Aaron asked as Dillion and Bry sat down with them. 

Jake laughed. "Because this morning..." sighing tiredly. "Man it was only this morning. Damn this day is never going to end." and things had been going so well.

"What happened this morning?" Dillion asked not wanting to spook Jake now that he was talking and not yelling at them.

"Mike adopted me that's what." Jake told them. "The Judge with us is a friend and we signed the papers this morning. We were here celebrating when you guys came in. Why did you have to show up today of all days?"

"We came because Aaron called and said you were here with a bunch of guys and we were worried about you." Tina said. When Aaron called she hadn't believed him and had jumped into her moms car and went to pick up Bry. She was pretty sure she ran a red light trying to get there before Jake disappeared again. Oh well it helped having a cop for a dad.

"Well I'm great," Jake said getting up. "couldn't be happier. So you can go now." waving at them. "Bye-bye."

Tina looked at him, "If that's what you want Jake then we'll go." she had been friends with Jake since sixth grade and it was killing her to see how much they had hurt him.

"What!?" Aaron said turning to stare her. "I'm not leaving, we just found him! I even sent Viv home so we could talk to him."

Tina looked at the three boys. "We've screwed up Jake's life enough. If he doesn't want us here then we have no right to butt in again." looking at Jake. "I just hope one day you'll be able to forgive us. I am so, so, sorry. You were our friend and we screwed it up." shaking her head, "Maybe the best thing we can do now is just let you go. At least we know you're safe and happy now."

"Fine, you're sorry." not wanting to forgive them Jake did the only thing he could, he lashed out. "Okay, anything else."

Bry had had enough. "Jake stop it!" seeing Tina start to cry again. "This is my fault. Take it out on me not them. They don't even know the whole story and they've worked their butts off trying to find you. So stop acting like an ass, they don't deserve it. You should be mad at me, when my brother told me what he saw I should have went straight to you. I never should have done what he said and told people, it wasn't right and I know that. When you went missing I blamed myself. I thought I got my best friend killed and I hated myself for it. If I could take everything back I would." 

Jake hadn't heard Bry say so much at one time in years. He was usually quieter then he was at times. "Don't... don't say that." Jake said sitting back down. "When you guys..." feeling like now was the time to explain. "I gave up after that. I thought everything I ever cared about was gone and I stopped caring what happened to me. I had no intention of going back to school, I thought that was going to be my life for how ever long I lived. If some disease hadn't killed me then some John would have. I thought that the only thing I was good for was laying on my back making money for them." looking inside the restaurant. "Then one night I was here and Mike saw me. He said that there was something in my eyes, that he just knew something was wrong. I left with a guy and we were in that alley there." pointing over their shoulder. "Pete told Mike who I was and he followed me out, he saw what I doing and he was furious. Not at me, at the guy who had just finished screwing me." he saw them flinch at that. "I didn't know it but when I took off he followed me. He ran with me all the way back to my house and he heard what they said when I gave them the money. The next day Mike and Ian set a trap for them with the police, they're the ones who got my mom and Cody arrested. If it wasn't for them, I probably would be dead. They got the judge to let them be my guardians since I had nobody. No family to go to and I was too scared of foster care to stay here."

"They don't..." Aaron asked what they all were thinking, "you know?"

"Never!" it annoyed Jake to have them think that. "Not once have they ever laid a finger on me. They gave me a home and made me a part of their families. They've given me a life better then I could ever have imagined. If had known that one day I would have the life I do now, I would do everything exactly the same a thousand times over just so I could be where I am right now. I have friends and people who know everything, every disgusting thing I did, and they still love me."

Bry was relieved to know that. "If you had told us the truth maybe we would have done the same and looked out for you. But you didn't, all we had to go on was what my brother..."

"Tell me something Bry." looking him straight in the eye Jake had to know. "Did you ever wonder why he was watching me in the first place? Why didn't he try to stop it when he saw what was happening like Mike did? He knew me and he did nothing." Bry looked away not able to answer. "You want me to forgive you? Fine, I do." and he meant it his time. "You're right I thought I was protecting you by not getting you involved. So yeah, I'm partly to blame, but I was so young when this started I didn't know any better."

Dillion looked at Jake. "What do you mean?"

"How old were you?" Tina asked. "I thought you had just started... doing that." at least that's what they thought.

"Cody..." Jake blew out a breath. "It stared right after they met when he got in the shower with me, that's how it started. With him making me do things to him. The day they got married was the first time he raped me and mother watched him do it." 

"Man that's just sick." Aaron said gagging a little.

Jake finally broke. "Ha, ha. Yeah they were both definitely sick." rolling his eyes as he leaned his head back stretching. "And that's the best I can say about them."

"We've missed you so much Jake you have know idea." Bry told him. God he hoped he would get the chance to make it up to his friend. He thought back to the first day of school this year. The four of them had waited until the last bell looking for him, then spent the day going around to every 9th grade classroom asking if Jake was in them. When they realized he wasn't at the school they panicked, he had even went to his parents asking for help. Since they had read about how his parents had been responsible even they had been willing to make a few calls but hadn't been able to find out anything about what had happened to him.

"Sure I do," Jake said a little defensively. "you only lost one person, I lost all four of you." rubbing his wrist. Relaxing slightly he grinned. "Besides it's hard to find someone who's three states away."

Dillion laughed, "You're really living in South Carolina."

Aaron looked at Jake, "My family went to Myrtle Beach last summer for a week."

Jake laughed. "Wrong area. Try north west, up in the mountains. I even got to see snow for Christmas. There may even be some when we get back too. Mike said it can snow until March sometimes." It felt a little surreal sitting here with them, almost like it was old times. Jake thought about it for a minute and since he had gotten a second chance with Mike and Ian he thought maybe they deserved one too. "Just don't sit in it or you'll end up with pneumonia like I did." he added laughing.

Tina bit her lip, so happy to see him laughing at anything. That was something he had done very little of before. "You had pneumonia?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to come down after Christmas to do the adoption then but I ended up spending New Years in the hospital." For once he was thankful he’d gotten sick, if they had come then he may never have known about the baby.

"That sucks, I hate hospitals." Bry told him. The last time was three years ago when he had his tonsils taken out. Four days with no one but the nurses to talk to, or at least gargle at.

Jake had thought the same thing at first. "The worst part was thinking it was HIV related."

"What? Oh my God Jake!" Dillion sat up and looked at the others. They had never even thought of that. "Tell me you're not infected. Please."

"Not so far." Jake assured them. "I still have one more test coming up in March but the last two were negative."

"Thank God." from both Tina and Dillion. Aaron and Bry just looked sick to their stomachs.

Jake grinned. "And the hospital wasn't so bad. I was unconscious for the first couple of days so..." shrugging he figured what the hell, "Besides I got a lot of get well gifts and Ward stayed with me most of the time."

Tina caught a look on Jake, "Who's Ward?"

Jake looked at them all, he figured if they wanted him to forgive them then this time he wasn't going to hide anything from them. "Well Ward is..." rubbing his face. "Ward is my boyfriend." even saying it out loud felt good to Jake, especially when they all started to choke in shock.

"You... your... you have boyfriend." Aaron was clearly shocked. "I thought you said you weren't gay."

Jake tried not to smile, he really had missed Aaron's lack of tact. "I wasn't a prostitute by choice. But yeah, I am gay and Ward is my boyfriend." waiting to see how they felt about that. Only Bry looked a little off but like Mike always said it was Bry's problem, not his.

"Well... okay then, I'm happy for you Jake. Any other surprises?" Tina asked.

Looking at her Jake grinned thinking of the baby. "Well to tell you the truth there is a couple of other things."

Dillion groaned. "Please don't tell me you're a drag queen like my Uncle. I don't think I could handle picturing you in a dress." He loved his Uncle but he was the strange duck in their family.

Jake looked at him and laughed feeling good for the first time since they had walked into Pete's. "God no! I may be gay but I have never felt the need to put on a dress. I've got several Armani suits and designer jeans in my closet at home thank you very much." Mike had dragged him back to the store for Black Friday and refused to leave until Jake picked out at least a dozen things.

Tina sat back. "Whoa wait a sec. You have Armani, as in designer Armani, suits. Crap!” her eyes got huge when he showed her the label on his jeans.

"Yeah a couple in South Carolina and a couple at the house in New York, not to mention all the other designer jeans and shirts I have." Jake knew he was showing off but he didn't care, for once he actually had something to brag about. Seeing the looks on their faces he added. "Oh did I forget to mention that Mike is like super rich. I mean drop a couple mill on a house any time he feels like it rich."

"Are you kidding me?" Bry asked looking behind him through the window at the guy standing at the bar with Dillon's mom. He certainly didn't dress rich he thought, the two men had been wearing jeans and t-shirts. Well okay very nice jeans, but come on.

"Nope our house has eight huge bedrooms and the library alone is nearly as big this restaurant. Mike has a personal assistant and we even have a cook who lives in one of the four apartments for the staff." Jake said grinning. He just hoped Sam never found out he had called her staff, she'd probably refuse to cook him bacon for a month.

"For real or are you just shitting me?" Dillion asked. Damn and he thought his parents were well off.

"The basement has a movie theater, bowling lanes and an arcade. Here, take a look." pulling out his phone to show them the pictures, while they were looking he asked. "You really looked for me?"

Aaron looked up at him. "For months dude."

Jake thought about that while they flipped through his pictures. He knew the second they got to the ones with Ward and him at the hospital from the way they gaped. "Okay so maybe I'll let you have my number." He said when they handed him his phone back. "and email. And maybe I'll answer if you call."

Tina started to cry again. "I'd really like that Jake."

Aaron groaned when she leaned into his shirt. "Tina if you keep crying your mom's gonna blame me. When did you turn into a girl."

"I'm just happy okay," punching Aaron in the arm proved his point. "I already texted mom that Jake was here. I'm surprised they haven't shown up yet." Tina told them all.

"They have." Dillion said looking in the restaurant to see her mom, Carol and her dad Ray, with his dad Hassan talking to Mike and the others. "and it looks like my mom called my dad too."

"I'm glad the Judge stayed to help Mike explain everything. Ugh" Jake said when Tina came running around the table to hug him, taking him by surprise and bawling into his shoulder. "Hey I'm not a towel ya know." trying not to let them see how much it meant to him to have her willing to hug him again. "Besides I have even bigger news."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Bry said smiling at Jake. He knew they had a long way to go but at least Jake was willing to try and he really wanted his friend back. 

Jake laughed super excited to tell them. "Well I have a baby sister now."

Dillion's jaw dropped. "When did that happen?"

Laughing Jake stood up. "Two day ago, turns out prison has great prenatal care. Who knew." shrugging. 

Still holding on to Jake Tina leaned back a little. "If your mom's in jail..."

"She's coming home with us." he smiled thinking of everything they still had to do. "Mike and Ian will be her guardians until I turn eighteen then I guess I'll be her dad." 

Aaron shook his head trying to organize everything Jake had told them. "What happens if your mom gets out?" he asked

"She won't." Jake's face turned cold for a second shocking all of them. "In fact they don't expect her to leave the hospital. There were some complications with the birth." not wanting to think of what she had done to herself. That was too much even for him. "I wish I could say I was sorry but I'm not."

Jake spent the next hour talking and getting reacquainted with his friends before their parents came in hugging him. Then, to Mike and Ian's delight, Tina and Dillion's dads each gave him a ten minute speech about him not talking to them. Then they had hugged him until he thought he would choke. Jake didn't say anything but it meant a lot to learn how much they had cared about him and he felt even more stupid for not going to them in the first place. 

Around seven-thirty his phone rang, he knew by the ringtone who it was and grinned. It was Jessica singing a song from one of her movies. When he had told her how much he had liked that movie when he was little she had sung the song into his phone. "Hey Jess what's up?" putting it on speaker since they were all, parents too, in the party room.

"What's up? That's all you have to say." Jessica laughed into the phone. "Candy just called me and said you have a baby sister. What the hell kid?"

Jake loved the way she and Mark called him Kid it always made him feel like he was part of their family too. "Yeah we're in Florida, we finalized the adoption today."

Mark came on the line. "Congrats Jake, we're so happy for you."

"Yeah, yeah, the sister tell me about her." Jessica wanted to know.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Tina asked Mike since he was standing next to her.

Mike grinned and nodded looking over at Ian who was trying not to laugh. "She's a friend of our family yes."

Tina's dad Ray looked at his daughter. "She sounds familiar." making Ian and Mike grin at each other for two reasons. One they had known what Jake was doing when he put the phone on speaker. The other was the fact that Ray Chan was of Chinese decent but spoke with a strong New York accent, thicker than Antonio’s, since he had grown up on Long Island. Jake had told them he had been accepted to Florida State University to get a criminology degree and never left the state.

"My mom forced a C-section two days ago, so her birthday is January twenty-ninth. She was about four weeks early but she's six pounds ten ounces and she's so beautiful Jessica." sounding very much like a proud dad. 

"Oh sweetie this is so fantastic. I still have a lot of the girl's baby clothes, I'll pack some of them up and send them to you." Jessica told him.

Mike leaned closer to the phone. "You don't have to do that Jessica."

"Ya Mike's itching ta get ta the baby store." Ian said. "I already feel sorry for the salesmen."

Jake looked at them. "We have so much to get before we can even take her home." realizing what a huge responsibility this was going to be. "I don't even know where to start."

Hassan smiled at Jake's look of terror. "When will that be?" He remembered how terrified he had been when Dillon was born. He had been so small that he was certain he was going to drop him.

"They said Monday so we're keeping our fingers crossed." Mike said turning to him.

Jake picked up the phone. "Thanks for calling guys and I'll send you some pictures tomorrow. I was in shock so I didn't even think to take any today." 

Ian laughed, “Don’t worry Mike and I took plenty.”

Mark looked at his wife. "Next time you get to New York we'll call our photographer friend and you can have a whole set of pictures taken."

Jessica swatted his arm. "And I'll help pick outfits with Mike."

Jake smiled. "It sounds like fun. I'll be sure to get her ready to met her Aunt Jessica and Uncle Mark."

Mark laughed. "Great now she crying," telling Jake over the phone. "You take care, let us know if you need anything okay. And Jake, just remember we did this with twins. Later guys."

"Later." Jake said as he closed the phone.

Carol looked at Jake. "Jake who was that, she sounded so familiar."

"Well she should," Jake laughed. "I thought The Girls of New York was like one of your favorite TV shows."

Jake could almost see Tina's mom putting the clues together in her head as she whispered to herself, "The ringtone, Mark, twins..." eyes wide when it clicked. "Are you kidding me? She's a family friend?"

"They live a few blocks from our house in New York." Mike told the group.

"Who does?" Ray asked feeling left out.

Carol turned to Ray. "That was Jessica and Mark Milner." slapping her husbands shoulder.

"No way!" Tina said , her mom had always let her watch the show with her. At least when her dad was working, it was their secret bonding time her mom always joked.

Aaron shook his head. "Not a chance." looking at Jake who just nodded. "Holy Shit!" to prove it he pulled his phone out again to show them the pictures he had taken from Thanksgiving.

That brought an end to the night but Jake promised that he would keep in touch. As promised he gave them his address, email, Facebook and phone numbers. Looking at Ian with a smile he said, "You're right, everyone deserves a second chance. I got one with you guys after all."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
(Feb 1 2015)

Sunday the first thing they did was go to the hospital to check on the baby, getting there just in time for Jake to feed her. They had been getting phone calls from everybody all night long and Jake had hardly slept at all trying to make a list of things the baby would need. Even Ian got a call from his mother and grandmother after they had talked to Alyssa who had found out from Mary when Amy had called her after talking to Jessica. Mike had laughed saying they were better at passing messages then the Army and twice as sneaky. Siobhan and Nora were so excited about being grand and great grand mothers, as they had appointed themselves, that they were flying over the next day. In fact they would be in South Carolina before the baby was and no amount of talking had changed their minds.

Jake was surprised when they got to the hospital to see a new doctor in charge. Ellen said that news of their run in had made it's way to the chief of staff, coughing the words 'by me', and he had removed Dr Mallick from their case. The new doctor was very nice and just as happy with the baby's progress as Dr Mallick had been, saying she saw no reason why the baby couldn't be released the next day. The Judge showed up with the custody papers that afternoon telling the hospital staff that they would be filed first thing Monday morning and that was good enough for the chief of staff. After the donation Mike and Ian had given them the year before he was willing to take a few things on faith. They had been there only a few minutes when Jake's mothers doctor came in to tell him that she had past away about the same time that they had arrived. If they were expecting him to be upset they were disappointed. He told them to let the prison bury her with Cody, saying that's what she wanted and that they belonged together. "Jake are you sure?" G.W. asked him.

Mike turned to Jake, "I don't mind paying for a funeral."

"No!" Jake said loud enough the baby started to wake up. Looking Mike right in the eyes he lowered him voice rocking her like a pro already, "You're not giving one dime to that woman. She got enough money from me while she was alive. Let the prison do whatever they did for Cody, that's who she wanted to be with so let her."

"If that's what ya want then that's what we'll do." Jake sounded so bitter Ian just wanted to let him put everything in the past.

"She's gone, it's over, I just want to move on." Jake said looking down at the little girl in his arms. "She's the one that needs me now, that's what I need to focus on. Besides," smiling at the baby. "I thought of a name for her."

Ellen had been standing with them listening shamelessly. She had known the baby's mother was in prison but hadn't know why until she googled her name the night before after hearing what Jake had told the doctor. If even half of what she had read was true she could understand why her son didn't want anything to do with her. "You have, we'll don't keep us in suspense honey."

Jake smiled at the nurse. "Well we keep calling her a little princess and I wanted to do something for both of you." to Mike and Ian.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Jake I already have a little girl named after me."

Jake laughed. "I know and Michaela is adorable but I wasn't thinking about using Mike. It's just that you got me watching old movies and I really like some of them and since she's my princess."

"Grace?" remembering him asking about her at Pete's.

"Yeah, but I thought with Ian being Irish and I know it's not the same but." Jake added.

Ian looked at him. "What are ya thinkin Jake?"

"Diana, Diana Grace." Jake said touching the baby's face.

Ellen smiled. "That's beautiful and very fitting."

Ian agreed. "Princess Di was the one Royal everyone loved. I think it's perfect Jake."

Mike nodded taking Ian’s hand. "Diana Grace Wilkinson. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Wilkinson? Can I do that?" Jake asked looking at the Judge.

"Well it is your name now and she is your sister so yes go for it." Laughing at the look on Jake's face. G.W. knew how much he wanted to get away from anything connecting him to his mother and step-father. They had talked about it when Jake had called asking him about changing his name.

Jake wiped away a tear. "Thanks Mike, Diana Grace Wilkinson." looking down at the little girl. "Yeah, I think that's just about perfect." grinning when the little girl yawned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Afraid that Jake might run in to someone if they went to the stores in Daytona they decided to go shopping in Orlando that afternoon to look for baby things. It was a bit of a drive but Jake felt much safer going there. Mary and Bill called while they were there looking at baby clothes wanting to know which room they wanted to use as the nursery. They sent a picture of a nursery set and were happy Jake liked it since they were at the mall in Spartanburg and had already bought it for him. He told them to set it up in the empty part of his room, that he was going to be the one to look after her, nobody else. Mary had smiled, she wasn't surprised and promised to have it ready by the time they got home and to tell Ian that Bill was going to pick up his mother and grandmother later that evening. 

Mike was in such a generous mood that when they stopped at a baby store he bought a dozen gift cards. Then he hit a jewelry store and bought watches as well as necklace and earring sets with Diana's birthstone. Jake didn't know what they were for until they went to pick up Diana Grace Monday afternoon. Mike had called Ellen to find out how many new moms were still in the hospital and the gift cards were for them, including one for a woman who was in labor when they arrived. The two watches were for the male nurses and the jewelry sets were for the women. Ellen practically fell on the floor when Jake gave her the box she was so stunned.

Jake had asked to stop at a florist on the way to the hospital and bought two of the biggest rose bouquets they had and was handing out roses to everyone, even a little old lady that road the elevator with them who had blushed when he gave it to her. Ian laugh when Mike told him Jake was turning out to be just like him with his flirting. Ian had just smiled knowing that Jake was really starting to act just like Mike.

While Jake was getting tips from the nurses a girl maybe a year or two older then Jake came out looking for the people who had donated the gift cards. She came over to Ian when a nurse pointed him out. "Excuse me," she said tapping Ian's shoulder. "I'm sorry to bother you but the nurse said you were the one that gave out the gift cards. I just wanted to thank you."

Ian turned around to see a teenage girl with dark brown hair and grey/green eyes who had to be at least a foot shorter than he was. "Yar more than welcome, Lass. Mike went a little over board."

Hearing his name Mike arrived. "What did I do this time?" coming over after dropping off the last card.

"My sister-in-law just had a little boy yesterday. What you gave them, it's going to help so much." choking up a little. "We've been going to flea markets and thrift store for months but she went into labor early and we haven't bought anything yet. Anyway I don't want to bother you but I just had to say thank you." Mike watched her go into a room, he was getting what Ian jokingly called his 'Mikey sense' feeling and told Ian he'd be back in a bit then went and knocked on the door the girl had entered before going in and surprising them. "Lee, Vickie this is the guy that gave out all the gifts. I'm sorry, I'm Haley by the way."

"Mike Wilkinson." shaking Lee's hand. "Congratulations, your sister said you have son."

Lee was grinning like a fool. "Yes sir we do. Daniel James Masters, seven pounds two ounces."

Vickie laughed at her husbands puffed out chest he was so proud. "Thank you so much for the gifts. I take it you have a new baby too."

Mike cocked his head. "In a way. May I?" pointing to the chair in the corner.

"Yes of course." Vickie didn't know who he was but she had called to see what the balance was and had been shocked to hear it was worth five hundred dollars. With that they would be able to get the stroller and all the things they needed now. For that, in her mind, he could use the bathroom if he wanted to.

"It's long story," Mike said sitting down, "but we just found out that my little brother has a baby sister and we're taking her home today. I just felt like commemorating the event." It didn't take long for Mike to get them talking about their life. He found out that Lee and Vickie Masters had been married for five years and Daniel was their first child. Lee admitted that he had gotten into some trouble when he was a teenager and spent a little over a year in jail for stealing a car and taking it for a joy ride when he was seventeen. It turned out he was completely innocent. His friends had stolen the car before picking him up but he was with them when they were caught so he was arrested with them. He only received two years where his friends had gotten ten each because Lee hadn't complained or denied any of it. He did fourteen months before getting released early for good behavior. Because of that he'd had trouble getting work for years, so he worked several part time and low paying jobs to make a living. 

Then four years ago when Haley was thirteen and Lee twenty-two their parents had been killed in a car accident, something Mike told them he was very familiar with unfortunately. After that he and Vickie had taken Haley in and raised her. Lee admitted that he had applied for a school loan only to find out that he hadn't graduated like he thought. Apparently the classes he had taken in the jail had never been forwarded to the school board so he never received credit for them. 

"I've tried to do better but it's like nobody wants to give me a chance." Lee had told Mike. "I haven't so much as gotten a parking ticket since then but all people see is a 10 year old felony."

Vickie looked at him. "Lee is such a good man. It's not fair that people won't give him a chance to prove it." rubbing his arm.

"He's had to work three jobs ever since they took me in." Haley added. 

Lee wrapped his arm around his little sister giving her a kiss on top of her head. "I'd work three more if I had too. Nothings to good for my girls." Smiling at his wife. "And now I have a son. I can't believe I have a son." rubbing his face.

"I know honey," taking his hand smiling Vickie turned to Mike. "Mr Wilkinson..."

Mike waved his hand. "Oh please call me Mike."

Lee laughed. "Mike we can't thank you enough for this, it really is too much." but Mike noticed he was hanging on to the card like it was a life raft.

Mike shook his head. "Well Ian thinks I go overboard sometimes but I can't help it, I love doing things for people."

Haley asked. "Is he the one with the new baby?"

Mike rubbed his neck. "Ah no Jake is the one with the new sister, Diana Grace. Ian well... he's my husband." Ian picked that moment to knock and come in wanting to remind Mike they had to be at the airport by six. "What are they gonna do Ian leave without us? We own the plane." Mike told him laughing at the looks on their faces when he turned back to the family. "This is Ian, Ian these are the Masters. Lee, Vickie and Haley, Danny's in the nursery." introducing them. "You said you applied for a school loan, do you mind if I ask what you wanted to study?" Mike asked as Ian sat down and joined them.

"Mechanical Training." Lee had never met a gay couple before and was suddenly afraid he was going to say something wrong and have them take back the gift card.

All Haley thought was they had to be two of the hottest guys she had seen in a while, of course they're gay. "Lee can fix any car you put in front of him."

Vickie nodded. "He's great with cars but horticulture is what he loves."

Lee nodded his head embarrassed. "I have a huge garden out back of our house and grow most of our veggies." looking a little sheepish. He knew that he didn't look like the type of person who would enjoy gardening but he was growing enough now that they made a little extra money selling the extra produce in his neighborhood. "I read every gardening book I could find when I was in jail. I kinda got hooked when they let me work the garden at the prison. I'd love to study that but I don't see how I can make a living out of it unless we bought a farm." he laughed. "Mechanics make more money and as you can guess that's more important right now."

"But you like working on cars too?" Mike asked. The mans eyes had lit up when he was talking about his garden. Mike looked between the two new parents, the new mom had jet black hair, that reminded him of Sam's, and dark eyes that were so expressive when she looked at her husband that you could tell how much she loved him. Lee's grey eyes still looked like he was in shock and every few minutes he would run his finger through his short brown hair causing the light to show it had a reddish tint to it. It also made his sleeves ride up showing a large cross tattoo on his right shoulder with the names Jeremy and Dolly with the date 7-17-2011 under it. Mike knew that had to be a tribute to his late parents.

"Yeah I do." Lee answered confused. He wondered why they were asking them so many questions.

Mike looked at Ian. "What do you think?"

Ian stood up and put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I think I'll call Donnie and tell him we'll be a little late." looking at the Masters, "It was nice meeting ya. I hope ta see ya again." before popping out.

"You too." Lee said wondering why he would say that.

Mike looked at them. "Before you say anything I have to tell you that when I meet people sometimes I get this... I don't know what to call it but it's like a sixth sense. I only ignored that feeling once in my life and let's just say it didn't end well for me. Since then I've learned to listen to it and so far I'm three for three. So I want you to know that I'm serious about this offer. It isn't a joke and I can guarantee it's not charity."

Lee sat back. "What kinda of offer?" curious.

"As you probably guessed I'm," laughing, "well I'm fricken loaded honestly, but it was my fathers business I just inherited it. Actually I have nothing to do with it, I teach ninth grade history. Ian's the one studying to take over the business and my brother Jake is in ninth grade."

"Sounds like you have a very interesting life." Vickie added with a grin. For someone wealthy he sure didn't act like it and she had to admit from everything she had seen she liked the man.

"You have no idea." The way Mike rolled his eyes made Vickie laugh. "And if you're not freaked out enough, I'm only nineteen."

Haley laughed, "Yeah right," seeing him nod. "Really?"

Mike looked at Lee when he tugged on his sisters arm. "It's fine, I get that reaction a lot." laughing.

"Mike I have to admit I'm curious about what it is you want." Lee felt like his head was going to explode. The last forty-eight hours had been the scariest, greatest and craziest of his life and that was saying something. Vickie had went into labor two weeks early which had scared the hell out of him but she had come through the delivery better then he had. Hopefully Vickie would never tell Haley he had fainted in the delivery room, and now was he a father. Then a perfect stranger had showed up giving them something that would let them get the rest of the things they hadn't been able to yet.

"The easy answer is a mechanic." Mike told them, "but I could also use someone to look after the yard at the house. With spring coming up it's going to need a lot of work and I'd give you free rain to do whatever you wanted to do. You'd have your own apartment big enough for all of you, consider it part of your salary. Plus I can help you get your diploma if that's what you want to do. With that you can get into any school that you want." 

"That's..." Lee sat back holding Vickie's hand tightly completely shocked. "Wow that's an incredible offer."

Wanting them to have all the details Mike held up his hand. "Well don't get too excited yet there is a catch."

Of course there is, Vickie thought to herself. "And that is?" she asked curious.

Mike liked the way she had stuck with Lee through everything and thought they proved what a supportive couple should be like. "The house and job are in South Carolina. You would have to move there." shrugging.

"I see," Lee looked at Vickie almost disappointed, "I'm sorry to say that does make a difference." he should have known better than to get his hopes up.

"I know this is a huge decision to make so..." Mike stood up pulling out his wallet to hand Lee his business card. "here's my number. This is an open offer so take your time and think about it. Just give me a call when you make up your mind. I wish I could stay but we really do need to get going, I have students to teach and Jake has class tomorrow." shaking hands with all three of them. "It was wonderful meeting all of you and congratulations again. I hope to hear from you soon."

Lee held up the card. "Yes you will. Thank you for everything, it's definitely something to consider." as Mike left.

As soon as the door shut Haley jumped up and slapped Lee's arm. "Lee are you nuts! This is an amazing chance for you. You have to do it."

Lee kissed the top of his sisters head and hugged her. "It's not that simple Hays. This can't just be about me, you have school to consider and Vickie's job."

Vickie laughed sitting up on the edge of the bed. "You mean that crappy, no benefit job that I hate." Actually she loved her job but after five years at the store they had passed her up yet again for assistant manager, making it three times in four years. She didn't know if it was because she was a woman or the fact that she was pregnant this time but she was fed up with them and would love to tell them to kiss off.

"Go to tell him yes Lee." Haley said pushing Lee to the door. "You've done so much for me and I would do anything for you two." looking at Vickie. "If you want to take this then do it, even if we have to move."

Vickie nodded agreeing with Haley. She was so tired of people looking down on her husband for one stupid mistake, when he was a teenager no less. Even if Mr Wilkinson only helped him get his diploma so he could go back to school it would be worth it, "I say take the chance, there's nothing keeping us here and this could mean so much for you honey." 

Lee looked at the two most important women in his life. "Are you sure guys? I mean yes it might be good for me but you..."

Vickie came over and kissed him. "Go! Catch him and tell him yes before he forgets all about you." Lee kissed them both making them laugh as he ran out of the room.

Lee looked down the hallways before seeing them at the elevator. "Mr Wilk... Mike!" when they heard him calling out they stepped back from the elevator. "Sorry I didn't mean.." Lee said coming up to the three of them.

"It's fine Lee," Mike laughed. "I take it you decided?" trying not to smile at the mans hopeful look. It never failed to amuse him how people older them him looked at him sometimes.

Now that he was here Lee wasn't so sure. "Were you serious about the offer?"

"He's always serious about offers. So what did he do now?" Jake asked smiling at the guy wondering what Mike had done now.

Seeing the young man pushing the baby carrier Lee smiled. "You must be the new big brother." holding out his hand looking in at the baby. "She's beautiful." looking at the pink and black zebra outfit that matched the stroller.

"Thank you." shaking the guys hand every inch the proud papa.

Lee turned to Mike. "I don't know if I'm making a mistake but I get the feeling that I'd be a complete fool not to try. So I'd like to take you up on the job offer, just tell me where I need to go."

"I'm glad to hear it." Mike shook his hand again. "There's a number on the card for Alyssa Clark. When Vickie is released give her a call. She'll give you all the information and travel tips plus she'll get your information to get you on the books."

"The apartments are completely furnished so ya only need ta bring what means the most ta ya." Ian told him.

Lee nodded. "Thank you, we'll be there just as soon as we can."

Mike looked at Lee. "Don't rush. Make sure your son is ready to travel okay and let Alyssa know if you need anything."

Jake looked at his watch, "Mike, I hate to say it but we need to get going." He was anxious to get home and introduce Diana to everyone. Especially Ward, he couldn't wait to see them together. 

Lee stepped back. "Of course. I'll call..." looking at the card, "Alyssa tomorrow. Thank you so much for this." heading back to tell Vickie and Haley the news, still not quite sure how the hell this had all came about. He just prayed he wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The entire family DL, Ward, Liz and their parents too, were waiting at the house when they got home. Siobhan and Nora couldn't stop fussing over the baby and Shellie had smiled saying she was to young to be a Nana while Ward just rolled his eyes at his mother. The house had been decorated with pink balloons and It's a girl signs plus there were presents all over the entryway. Bill and Mary had set up the nursery in Jake's room like he wanted, they had also bought a rocking chair and state of the art surveillance system so Jake could watch her on his phone or iPad from school. Alyssa said his friends had been dropping off gifts all day and she didn't know where he wanted them. Sam had put most of it in Jake's room but the big boxes from Mark and Jessica she left downstairs for him to open. They soon discovered that Ward was just as protective of the baby girl as Jake was and between the two of them they would hardly let anyone else hold her. Jake even insisted on changing her diapers himself though Nora had offered several times. "That is going to be the worst overprotective father you've ever seen." Bill said when Jake and Ward took the baby upstairs for a nap. 

Mike took Ian's hand and laughed. "What do you expect? After everything that was done to him did you think he'd be anything else." honestly he and Ian had been impressed with the way Jake had stepped up looking after her. He had even downloaded a Parenting for Dummies book and How to Care for a Newborn which he had started reading on the plane. Jake hadn't lied when he said he liked to read, so far he was on a first name basis with the owners of several second hand book stores in town and had filled up one section of shelves in the library by himself. Looking around at all the boxes of diapers people had brought over Mike had to laugh. When they had stopped at Pete's on the way to the airport he and Evie had brought out two boxes of them and several sets of onesies for Diana Grace with pirate themes, including a pacifier and shoes. 

The next day Jake reluctantly left Diana Grace with the mom's, Siobhan, Nora, Mary and Sam while he went to school. The news had made it all over the school and he was surprised when his friends kept giving him gifts for the baby all day long, onesies, pacifiers, bottles, rubber duckies, even more diapers and he loved showing them the live video of her from the cameras. DL joked with him saying it was too bad he was gay because the girls in school were all nuts over the baby girl. Mike took a little teasing too from the other teachers, they had bought a father of the year cake, #1 dad mug and t-shirts that were sitting on his desk when he walked in making him laugh.

Things settled down by the end the week and they were all glad that Ian's mom and grandma were there to look after the baby, even though Jake took control as soon as he got home until he had to leave the next day. Doctor Armagani had recommended a pediatrician so that Friday Jake and Mike, since Ian and Ward were working, took her to her first appointment. Dr Dailey said she was doing wonderfully, Diana had gained a little weight and her blood tests were still coming back clear. Jake liked the doctor and the way she calmed Diana down when giving a shot or taking blood and asked her to continue as Diana's doctor. Alyssa told Mike that she had heard from Lee and he was already on the payroll and they were planning on heading their way in a week. Apparently Vickie wanted Lee to get there before he chickened out and changed his mind. The two women had a lot in common and Alyssa felt like she had a new friend coming after talking to her a couple times. Their son had been cleared to travel and Haley had gotten into a huge fight with one of her friends and was ready to start over somewhere else even if it was the middle of the school year.

(Feb 7 2015) 

That Saturday was the first full rehearsal for the state competition and Jake brought Diana Grace so everyone could meet her, even Ian came to see how things were going. DL almost peed his pants laughing when Jake came in with a harness that held the baby on his chest and Ward carrying the diaper bag, joking that they were a little young to start a family. Even though DL was graduating that year he had bonded even more with Jake while they worked on his solo. Jake thought things were going great and even made a bet with Mike that they would win. DL wasn't so sure, when Jake had gotten out of the hospital and had been helping him to 'find the emotion' of the song he had jokingly asked Jake sing it for him. 

DL had heard Mike sing it before but as good as he was, Jake was even better.During one break Mike had been talking to Jake. "So you think we're that good huh." smiling as Jake gave Diana her bottle. 

"Oh yeah that Billy Joel routine is over the top, I can't believe Mrs North came up with something that complex. It turned out great though." Jake said watching Ward on stage.

"So what bet do ya want to make. A new car?" leaning back in his seat Ian grinned.

Jake looked at him with a look of horror. "Nobody's touching my car, although with the baby seat it is a little tight." thinking for a second then laughing, "Nope no way. I was thinking more like if we win I get to pick where we go for spring break." biting his lip nervously.

"Oh really," Mike was curious since Jake had never asked for anything that big before. "Well that will be after the competition so... alright you got a deal." shaking hands. "So where do you want to go?"

"If we win, can we go to Disney?" Jake asked. All of his friends had been there but he had never gotten the chance.

Mike looked at him, he was a little surprised. "I would think Florida would be off limits."

"I know," Jake wasn't sure how to explain. "it's just that I've never been to Disney or any of the parks there. I'd like to go just once so I could say I've been."

"What do you think?" Mike asked turning to Ian.

Ian smiled and shrugged. "Sounds like fun, I've never been there either ya know."

Mike thought about it for a minute, he had been thinking about taking a cruise to the Caribbean but seeing the Pirates of the Caribbean could be fun too. "Okay, but you know theme parks are more fun when you're in a group." looking at Jake. "So how's this, if we win you can invite some friends to go with us?"

"Really!" surprised Mike had agreed so quickly, but then he felt guilty thinking maybe Mike had other plans. "Are you sure because I don't want you to do it if you don't..."

Ian leaned back and looked at Jake behind Mike's back. "I would love ta go Jake. I think it's a lovely idea."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lee, Vickie, Haley and little Danny arrived on Valentines Day. Since everyone was expecting them on Sunday the only people at the house were Sam and Alyssa when they stopped at the gate to buzz in. Haley leaned forward from the back seat of their SUV, "Are you sure this is the right place?" seeing the iron fence was sort of freaking her out since they couldn't even see the house from the road.

Lee put the car in park and looked over his shoulder to stare at his sister. "Seriously! The whole way here you kept telling me it's gonna be great, now you're the one nervous." Since the day he had gotten out of prison Lee had tripled checked every little thing he had done just to make sure everything was on the up and up. The two friends who had stolen the car had tried to contact him once when they had gotten out on parole but he had flat ass told them to leave him the hell alone. In his mind they had stolen two years of his life that he could never get back and he wanted nothing to do with them.

Despite that, he had made good life for himself and wasn't willing to risk messing that up. Meeting Vickie had been the best thing to ever happen to him. He had been working as a busboy at a restaurant for a month after getting out when this dark haired beauty had walked in and asked if they were hiring waitresses. A year later they had gotten married, a year after that his parents had been driving up from Fort Lauderdale to get Haley, who had spent the summer with him and Vickie, when a truck had blown a tire and flipped right on top of their car. Vickie’s parents had moved to North Georgia to be closer to her older brother and pretty much left them on their own not long after Haley had moved in. As accountants they hadn't been happy with her marrying an ex-con at first, but they did call at least once a month to check up with her and they had come to respect Lee over the years and how hard he worked to make her happy. They were hoping that now that they would only be a few hours away, less than four instead of seven and a half, maybe they'd be able to get together more often. They were really looking forward to meeting their new grandson.

They had ended up selling most of his parents things to cover the costs of the funeral and Lee had put the rest in a college fund for Haley. Taking this job was the first time he had taken a chance without overthinking it and frankly he was nervous as hell. He was so lost in thought that when the screen on the call box lit up he nearly jumped out of the seat as Sam's face showed up. "Wilkinson residence."

"I'm..." he squeaked then coughed. "Sorry, I'm Lee Masters." He said to the camera and mic as Vickie turned to Haley with a smirk.

Sam's face lit up. "Oh wow you guys made really good time, sit tight and I'll buzz you in. Just pull up to the front door."

"That must be Sam I didn't recognize her voice." Vickie told them as the gate opened and Lee drove through it.

Haley sat back to check on Danny. "She seems nice though. How long is this drive waaayyyyy... Holy crapola!" when the house came into view.

She wasn't the only one with big eyes, Lee was looking around so much he drove into the grass for a second. "Now I know why they need a grounds keeper. Look at the fountain." looking around the yard, his eyes lighting up as idea after idea popped in to his head. Since getting this job he had been researching the native flora and fauna of the area and he couldn't wait to start digging around to see what was available. There weren't many bushes or flowers just lots and lots of trees and with the dark beige exterior paint he could use any colors he wanted.

"Look at this yard." Vickie was so happy to see the spark back in Lee's eyes that it made leaving Florida a lot easier. "It's beautiful."

Alyssa was standing on the porch waving at them when they pulled up. "We didn't expect you guys until tomorrow. Vickie it's so nice to see you in person." coming down to hug her. She and Sam had been talking for days about meeting the family and they were excited to have two more women around the house.

"Ally!" Vickie said leaning back. "I can't believe we're actually here."

Alyssa laughed. "Me too. What did you do fly?"

Haley laughed as she was getting Danny out of the car. "Lee was chickening out." she said looking at her brother.

Lee just grinned getting out of the car. "It was kinda like go now or never." since this had been the first rash decision he had made in years he wanted to get it over with.

Haley brought Danny over in his carrier, the one they had bought with the gift card Mike had given them. "We left right after I got home from school yesterday."

The door opened and Sam came out. "If you want to pull the car around the left side it'll be closer to the apartments than taking everything through the house. Hi, I'm Sam welcome to fun land," shaking hands with everyone. "I'll be your tour guide since Alyssa needs to get ready for her date tonight." patting Alyssa on the back.

Alyssa laughed at her. "I have plenty of time to get ready. Vince won't be here until four and it's only..." checking her watch and cursing. "two o’clock! Oh crap!" looking up at Vickie.

Vickie started laughing at her. "Go Ally. We're here now so we can get together anytime. You didn't know we would show up for Valentines Day."

"I'm so sorry," Alyssa shook her head giving Vickie a hug. "Look Sam can show you around, trust me she knows what it's like to be new here. 

Lee, Haley welcome and don't let Sam scare you, you're gonna love it here." running into the house.

Sam turned to them. "Sorry, I know how much she been looking forward to meeting you in person. We all have." She added.

Haley looked at Sam. "Ally emailed a picture of Vince in his uniform to Vickie, believe me I'd run too." making the girls giggle and Lee roll his eyes.

Sam took the girls through the house while Lee drove the trailer around the side, they hadn't brought much more then their clothes and a few odds and end. Vickie had a curio cabinet that had been her grandmothers and Haley and Lee had a couple of pieces from their parents they couldn't leave behind. "I know this has been a sudden change but trust me Alyssa's right," Sam told Haley and Vickie as they walked through the house, "once you get used to it you'll love it here. Plus I'm glad to have another mom around and with you Haley it'll even out the boys."

Haley smiled when Sam winked at her. "Really? A lot a guys hang around here. I like it already." biting her lip. At seventeen she loved that idea, the two guys she had dated back in Florida had turned into jerks.

"Don't get too excited sweetie," Sam said laughing at the girls excited look. "they're great to look at but most would rather date each other."

"Oh right." Haley said disappointed. "I forgot that part." that was the only thing they were worried about.

Vickie looked at Haley then at Sam. "Sam how do things work around here. Beside a few customers at the store I worked at, we really don't know any gay people." They didn't have a problem with it they just didn't have any experience with it and were afraid they would say or do something to offend their new boss.

Sam understood how they felt, until she had met Jerry and Gene at college she had been the same way. "You don't need to worry about that. Mike and Ian are very private with that part of their lives and very cautious around other people. Holding hands and kissing is really the only thing you might see. It not like they have stag parties or anything like that," thinking of her friends and some of the wild parties they used to throw. Just thinking about some of the things she had seen made her want to blush. "Jake and Ward they just got together and well, with Jake it's all new for him."

"So Jake is gay too." Haley asked staring at the huge living area next to a beautiful kitchen and hoping she would be able to use it to keep her cooking skills sharp.

"Yeah but you'll like him. He's such a good kid and pretty special to everyone around here. Here we are!" opening the door to the hallway for the apartments. "My daughter and I live there." pointing to her door as Lee came in the door at the side entrance. "And these are for you guys." the two doors on the other side of hers.

"How big is this place?" Lee asked dropping the bags in his arms. He had taken a minute to wander in the woods bordering the house and hadn't found the boundary line so he wondered how big the property really was.

"A little over fifty acres." pulling out the keys and giving one set to Vickie and another to Haley. "These are the house keys and your room keys."

Haley looked confused. "Why do I get a set?" she asked Sam.

Sam grinned having a ball, now she understood how Alyssa had felt the day she had moved in. "Well they only have two bedrooms and Mike didn't want you to have to cram together so they want you to have your own place Haley. Alyssa has the pool house on the other side of the patio." pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

Shaking his head Lee looked around. "There's only three of them right, why do they have something this big."

"You'll understand when you really get to know Mike better." Sam said smiling. "But from what Alyssa has told me when Jake moved in they started looking for a bigger place then what they had. This place was the only thing big enough that they didn't have to build. They really weren't looking for anything this big but with all the kids that end up staying here on weekends it's a good thing they did." it seemed like every weekend either DL, Ty, Liz, Jaz, Kelly or all of them spent at least one night there.

Haley held the keys in her hand. "So because it's so big I get my own apartment?" her eyes lighting up.

"It's still one house just a separate room." Vickie told Haley laughing at the younger girls excitement.

"You're still just across the hall, brat." Lee said. That they had considered making Haley comfortable meant a lot to him. It had been a whirlwind but he was glad they’d taken a chance.

"You know Alyssa's told us a lot about them but I thought she was exaggerating." Vickie said looking at Sam as she opened the door to their apartment.

"Me too until now." Lee stepped into their new place and froze. "This is..." speechless he just stood there looking around the room that was even bigger then the two bedroom duplex they had left in Florida.

"I know," Sam patted Vickie's shoulder. "I had the same reaction when I saw my place and I about fainted when I saw my daughter's bedroom. Mike bought her this huge castle bed that even has a slide in it. Some days I can't get her to leave the room." A few mornings she had found Jesse sound asleep on the slide with her blanket wrapped around her.

"Now are you glad we came." Vickie asked hugging her husband and looking around the living room and kitchen as he just nodded wide eyed.

Haley sat Danny's carrier down on the coffee table and looked at the others. "If this is your place, what does mine look like?" rushing out the door then a second latter they heard her yell. "Holy guacamole!" as she came rushing back in. "It's exactly the same. I have my own freakin' apartment!" grabbing her brother and jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for taking this job. Crap I love it here already." grabbing her bags and running back to her place.

"I'll let you guys get settled in." Sam told them laughing at Haley giggling across the hall. "Mike had choir rehearsals today at the school and I know he and Ian were going out to dinner for Valentines. Plus Ward was taking Jake and Diana Grace out so I have no idea when anybody will be home. Ian's mom and grandmother are visiting but they went to the movies and shopping with Mike's mom this afternoon so take your time and just relax."

Lee shook her hand, "Thank you Sam. The last few weeks have been a little overwhelming for all us."

Vickie mumbled, "For you, you nutcase." hearing her Sam tried not to laugh.

"I know how you feel trust me. I've only been working for Mike since early December and it took a little getting used to, but completely worth it." laughing when they heard Haley scream 'Oh my God' through the open door at something followed by a giggle. "They are incredibly generous people and... well you'll have to see to believe. Have fun and let me know if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." leaving them to unpack.

Lee and Vickie started looking around the apartment and they were surprised to see that Mike had put a nursery in the smaller room complete with rocking chair and stuffed animals. They put Danny down for a nap then started unloading the trailer. Vickie's curio cabinet fit in perfectly with the furnishings but she was just happy that it had made it in one piece. Lee let Haley take their moms hope chest to her room, while Lee kept his dads antique humidor and coffee table. Haley told them that the only difference in the two apartments was that they had a nursery and she had a spare bedroom with an office for schoolwork and a murphy bed for friends to stay in. Two hours later they were completely moved in and we're walking around the pool area where Alyssa was waiting for Vince and saw them. "You look fantastic Ally." Vickie said when she saw her.

"Thank you." Smiling Alyssa did a little turn. She looked stunning in a new strapless red mini dress with her dark hair hanging around her shoulders. "Vince is on his way but I saw you looking at the pool and wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about it. When Sam and Jessie moved in Mike had the whole thing wired for safety." tossing in a little rock and making an alarm sound. Haley jumped out of the way when Sam came running down the hall to turn the bells off.

Sam threw her arms in the air. "Would you please let me know before you do that? I swear you and Ian want to give me a heart attack." taking a deep breath and getting a good look at Alyssa. "You look great by the way." giving her a wink.

Alyssa couldn't help but laugh at her. "Sorry Sam, and thanks." turning to Lee and Vickie, "But as you can see it's all motion sensitive."

Looking at the barbecue on one side and a small gym on the other then at the raised tiki-hut and slide Lee just shook his head. "This place is amazing."

Sam laughed. "They call it the monstrosity but don't let them fool you, they love it here."

Alyssa said linking her arm with Sam's. "We all do."

Lee sat down at one of the patio tables marveling at the glass ceiling and walls then he spotted the balconies above them. "How long have you worked for Mike Alyssa?" Vickie had told him what she knew about her but not that.

Alyssa sighed. "Almost a year now but technically I work for Wilkinson Reality as Mike's assistant. I keep poor Doug, he's the VP, from pulling out what's left of his hair when papers need to be signed on time and he can't reach Mike. But now the boys are like family to me, I can't imagine living or working any place else. Plus wait until you see the basement you'll flip. Shoot!" hearing a car horn she got up. "That's Vince I'll see you guys later, and Happy Valentines Day."

After she left Sam showed them all around the house and Lee started looking around the yard until it got to cold for him. By seven it was down to 39 degrees and that was a little to much for the Florida boy. Coming in to the kitchen Lee was rubbing his arms. "Damn I forgot it gets cold here. I think when I take the trailer back tomorrow we're going to have to get some warmer clothes." Looking at Vickie and Haley.

"Have you ever lived outside of Florida?" Sam asked from the kitchen. She was fixing dinner for the five of them since Jessie was at her parents for the weekend.

Vickie sat on the sofa with a blanket over her shoulder as she nursed Danny. "I was born in Virginia but we moved to Florida when I was in kindergarten so I barely remember it."

Haley was sitting at the counter watching Sam cook. "Flor-idiots born and raised," making Sam smile at her twist of the term. "Lee and I both were. Are you sure I can't help you Sam?" Haley loved cooking and did most of it for her family. Now that she had her own kitchen she could experiment to her hearts content, man this place rocked.

Sam smiled liking the younger girl. "You're fine hon, you guys have had a long couple of days so you just rest up."

Burping Danny Vickie laughed. "It wasn't that bad, we each took turns driving and sleeping." hearing the door open and women talking she looked toward the front door. "The parents?"

"Yeah." Sam said going to meet them. A few minutes later she came back with three older women. "Lee, Vickie, Haley this is Mary, Mike's mom, and Siobhan and Nora Ian's mom..."

Nora finished for her. "And grandmother." coming over to shake hands. "We weren't expectin ya until tomarra. Welcome ta the family." smiling seeing Danny on Vickie's lap. "Ah the wee one, Mike told us ya had a son."

Siobhan shook her head. "Mum they don't even know us yet." looking at Vickie. "I swear she's a baby magnet. Ya must be Vickie."

"It's very nice to meet you both. You can hold him it's fine." She said handing Danny to Nora who took him humming to Danny as she sat down next to the new mom.

Mary looked at Lee's grin, she could see how proud he was of his family. "Mike was worried you were going to change your mind about coming."

"He almost did." Haley laughed. "I'm Haley, Lee's sister." shaking hands with Mike's mom.

Siobhan came over to them. "Good another red head. Now I feel better, I know ya'll keep my boys in line." to Haley with a wink. She had stopped dying her hair and it was back to the natural strawberry blonde. She was just thankful she had still been using the temporary dye Vickie suggested.

"Yeah good luck with that. Mike's told us a lot about you." Mary laughed turning to Lee. "He said you wanted to study horticulture."

Lee nodded surprised how friendly everyone was and wondered what Mike had told them about him. "Yes ma'am. I can't wait to get a look around tomorrow." laughing he rubbed his arms again. "I just need to get some warmer clothes first."

Mary said her good nights and left soon after that to meet Bill while Siobhan and Nora spent time getting to know Lee and his family over dinner. Mike and Ian got home around nine and were shocked to find them there already. Vickie and Haley went to bed early and they just missed Jake and Ward by few minutes. Jake introduced Ward to Lee and brought the baby over to show her off. Lee, who understood completely, pulled out his phone to show Jake pictures of Danny. Mike laughed at the two new 'Dads' comparing their kids. Half an hour later Lee said goodnight and headed to his new house in a house. Vickie woke up when he sat down on the bed. "Sorry go back to sleep." he said setting the baby monitor on his night stand.

Vickie rolled over and leaned up to look at her husband. "Lee are you glad we came? I know Haley and I kinda pushed you into..."

"Hush." Lee said putting his finger on her lips. "Now that we're here I don't know why I was so nervous. I can't wait to get started on the yard and did you see the tennis court outback."

"And the basement, you haven't seen that yet." Vickie said reminding Lee of that as she laid back.

"I'm almost afraid to. I don't know what the future is going to bring but right now it looks pretty good to me." laying down and snuggling close. "I love you, thanks for making me do this."

"You're welcome," Vickie laughed giving him a kiss, "what are wives for."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam and Siobhan had breakfast ready for all of them the next morning and Lee was surprised to see everyone sitting around the living room. Jake and Ward were on the couch feeding the baby with plates of food on the coffee table. Alyssa and Vince were in chairs across from them reading the paper while Mike and Ian were sitting at the kitchen counter with Nora reading the newspaper. "Lee good morning, Sam has food in the oven for you." Mike said looking up from his paper.

Alyssa smiled. "Ah Lee," turning to Vince, "Honey this is Lee, the one I've been telling you about. Lee this is my boyfriend Vince."

Vince nodded to the newest member of the house. "It's nice to meet you finally. Lyssa's been so excited about all of you getting here she hasn't stopped talking about it for days." she grinned when she leaned over and slapped his arm.

"It's nice to meet you too." going over to shake the other mans hand with a laugh. "I know Vickie has been looking forward to meeting Alyssa in person too."

Alyssa smiled, "Vickie and Haley still asleep?" she asked.

"Just help yourself, plates are in the cupboard on your left and glasses are on the right." Sam told him as she went to sit down across from Alyssa.

Stunned Lee stood there for a second, he hadn't expected them to fix breakfast for them. "I just wanted to let you know we were going to town. I have to turn the U-Haul in and I think we need to get some coats or something while the sun's still out." laughing.

Jake picked up Diana to burp her looking at Lee. "Yeah it stays cold a lot longer here then it does in Florida. Just do me a favor and trust me, don't sit in the snow." Lee knew there had to be more to that statement when they all laughed.

Ward got up bringing their empty plates to the dishwasher. "There's a U-Haul drop off near the mall where I work. I have to be there at one so if you can wait that long I'd be happy to show where it is." drying his hands off.

Lee liked that idea a lot, at least then he wouldn't be driving all over town looking for the place. "That would be great thanks. I guess I'll go get my girls then, if you sure it okay?"

Ian sat the foreclosure listings down and looked at him. "Lee I know yar new here but we don't really think of ya as an employee."

Sam leaned back and patted his arm. "You're family now, it takes a little getting used to but it's worth it. Ask Alyssa how long it took me." cocking her head in Alyssa's direction.

But it was Vince that answered, "Mike's not big on the whole you work for me thing. I've known him longer then any of these guys and I still think it's funny to be having breakfast with my boss."

"First off I'm not your boss. I just own the plane you use." To Lee's amusement Mike shot him a bird as he scratched his cheek. "Second it's kinda hard to feel authoritative when I'm younger then all of you." laughing before turning to Lee. "I just prefer to think of everyone as family. You guys are free to do whatever you want." balling up a piece of newspaper and throwing it at Vince who actually caught it with a laugh as if it happened all the time.

Lee shook his head at the two men acting like kids and went to get the girls. When they got back the moms, as Siobhan and Nora were called he found out, were fixing more food for them. Alyssa introduce Vince to the Masters and Vickie and Haley were introduced to everyone as well as Little Danny. Haley was shocked when she was introduced to Jake, she didn't say anything but she recognized him from Florida. She hadn't known his name, but he used hang around a restaurant where she had worked for a little while. As they ate breakfast she tried not to look at him unless he or Ward asked her something which thankfully wasn't often with everyone else talking.

Mike loaned Lee a coat and took him around the house while Haley had volunteered to help Sam clean up and Alyssa took Vickie and Danny to her place to show her around after Vince had left. Mike told Lee that he was finally having the tennis court ripped out and was planning a pond that would continue from the pool so it would look like one piece of landscaping. He was also having a gazebo and playground being put in for the kids. He told Lee to work with the builders and put in whatever flowers and trees he wanted to. Lee couldn't believe that he was just giving him free rain when he had no idea what he was even able to do. The only thing Lee asked for was space for a vegetable garden but Mike said he thought it would get too cold there. Then suggested drawing up a greenhouse and have Bill look at it, to see if when they started on the gazebo they could build that as well. Lee had just stood there nodding his head saying, "okay."

The Masters left with Ward and came back with bags from the mall and wearing much warmer jackets. Haley once again offered to help Sam with dinner while Vickie and Lee put their new things up. During dinner Mike noticed that Haley was still avoiding looking at Jake and had excused herself after helping them clean up. She said she wanted to get things together for school since Lee was taking her in the morning to get her registered, but after she left Mike pulled Jake aside and asked if he knew her. Jake said he didn't know, she looked a little familiar but he couldn't be certain.

Lee and Vickie had also noticed Haley's odd behavior and went to bed early so they could talk to her. "Haley could you come over here for a minute." Lee asked knocking on her door then waiting until she came over "Honey is there something wrong?" He asked his sister.

Vickie saw something cross her face and started to worry. "Sit down Haley." glad when she did. "Now what's going on sweetheart? You were so happy to be here yesterday and today you've been so quiet."

Lee patted her head as he sat beside her. "That's not like you, so what's going on?" he had thought it was just nerves around so many new people but now he wasn't so sure.

After leaving the living room Haley had been sitting in her room trying to figure out what to do. Jake had been so friendly and not anything like she had expected so she was completely confused. "I'm sorry guys, I love it here but I just.... I don't know what to do." hanging her head.

"About what?" he asked concerned since he had never seen his sister act like this. "Honey did someone say something to you?" Everyone had been so gracious and welcoming he had a hard time believing any of them had upset his sister like this.

"No nothing like that." Haley sat up waving the thought away. "Everybody's been so great it's just... Do you remember last year when I worked at Jenna's diner?"

That was one job he was glad she had quit. "Yeah you had trouble with that little toad Brian right?" Lee hadn't like the man from the moment he had met him. He reminded him of a few of the guys he had met in prison, the mean ones who only thought of themselves.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I told you I found something out about him and used it to blackmail him?"

Vickie crossed her arms. "Against our advise, yes." She was still upset with Haley for doing that but had let it go after she had quit. "You never did tell us what you did."

"I only worked there for four months Vic so I never thought too much about it. " Haley said sitting back looking miserable. "But I... I had a video of Brian doing something wrong, that's what I used." Lee just looked at her. Sometimes he looked just like their dad when he did that and she could never lie to him. "I caught him having sex in the alley behind the restaurant alright." burying her head in a pillow.

Lee stood up looking at her. "What! Oh my God Haley why would you do that? That's... That's just so..."

Haley looked at him. "I know, I know, but it's not like I planned too." Trying to defending her actions. "It was an accident I swear, well the first time was. He disappeared out all the time and I needed a manager and well it just happened. Then the next time he did it I sorta set up my phone to tape him, that's what I used to get him off my back."

Haley looked at Vickie who was doing an impersonation of goldfish. "That's horrible Haley I can't believe you did that something like that." shaking her head. "But why are you bringing it up now."

Haley bit her lip, Jake looked so happy here she wasn't sure if she should say anything or not. When they just stared at her she caved. "Because the person he was having sex with was a prostitute that came in once and a while. I didn't even know it was a prostitute until one of the other workers told me."

Lee pinched the bridge of his nose. "Still not seeing the point Haley."

"It was Jake!" she said standing up. "Brian was having sex with Jake."

"Haley come on you can't be serious he's younger then you are." Vickie said thinking she had to be mistaken.

Lee felt sick at the thought. "You gotta be wrong Haley." there was no way he thought as he sat back down. Jake had been nothing but friendly and welcoming, he seemed so happy he thought Haley had to be mistaken.

Haley started pacing back and forth. "I thought so to but I'll never forget the look on that boys face. I watched the video again just to be sure."

"You still have it!" Lee looked at her appalled. "God Haley! How many times have you watched the thing?"

"I don't watch it! I'm not a perv!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "I just never deleted it. I saw part of it when I showed it to Brian to threaten him and I just looked long enough to see Jake's face." sitting in the chair across from Vickie. "What do I do? Do they even know what he was doing in Florida or what if they're... you know..."

Vickie was fast to answer that. "I don't think so Haley, from what Alyssa has told me Mike and Ian are like older brothers to Jake. She even thinks of him as a little brother, and that's what Mike told us at the hospital remember. That his little brother had just gotten a sister."

"If what you're saying is true then my guess is Mike doesn't know." Lee said rubbing his knees. "He's a good guy Haley, not many people would have hired me after talking to us for what, an hour." just then they heard knocking on Haley's door across the hall.

Haley got up and opened the door only to see Jake standing in the hall. "Oh Jake..." looking behind her. "We umm... we were just getting settled in..." turning back to him.

Seeing the shocked looked on her face Jake realized why she looked familiar. "Now I remember you. You used to have dark brown hair didn't you?" Thinking either it really was a small world or the universe had a sick sense of humor.

Haley was so embarrassed that he remembered her she blushed. "Yeah, I dyed it for a while but... Um," looking over her shoulder at Lee and Vickie again. "Do you... do you want to come in?" stepping back.

Jake nodded sadly. "Thank you." stepping into the room he could tell from the looks that Haley had told them what she knew. At least this time he had missed the shock. "Lee, Vickie," nodding to both of them like Ian had taught him too. "I'm sorry to bother all of you but I've been trying to figure out why Haley looked so familiar." looking at her. "I didn't know until I saw the shock on your face just now, you used to work at Jenna's on Pine didn't you?"

Coming in Haley sat down next to Lee leaving the other chair for Jake. "I did, but I quit like eight months ago. Brian was such an ass I couldn't take it anymore."

"Yeah he's a... he isn't a very nice man is he." Jake hung his head for a minute remembering how much the man had liked hurting him. Turning to Lee and Vickie he sighed. "I'm not sure what Haley told you but I'd like to explain if you'll let me."

Haley looked at him. "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't recognize you when I saw you at the hospital." It had only been a quick look as Lee was running to catch up to Mike but even then she hadn't realized who he was.

Jake smiled at her. "It's okay, if you had would you still have taken this job?" he sat down across from the three of them so he could look at the them. "Just so you know I don't do that anymore."

Seeing the look on Jake face Lee sat up. "Jake you don't have to..." he had seen that look to many times not to know what it meant and it was nothing good.

"Yeah I do." He sounded sad about that but Jake went on. "I can see a thousand questions in your faces and part of working for Mike means becoming family. I don't want to start out by lying to you but before I explain I'd like to know what you know." to Haley. He could just imagine what stories had been told by the other workers at the diner.

Haley felt so sorry for him, looking so sad sitting there alone. "I don't know much Jake. I remember seeing you at the diner a few times but that's it."

Jake had to laugh. "Haley I know what you saw. I saw you too and I can guess at what you heard about me."

"Haley tell him what you told us." Vickie told her feeling sorry for both of them.

"Some of the other workers, they said that you... that you were..." not sure how to say it Haley stalled.

"A prostitute." Jake filled in for her and she nodded. "It's okay you can say it, everybody knows. I don't hide it but there is a lot more to it than that." Looking at Lee and Vickie. "It's wasn't something I wanted to do, the fact is my parents forced me into it."

Gasping Vickie put her hand to her throat. "Oh Jake."

"Please," Jake said holding up his hand, "the last thing I want is for you to feel sorry for me. I can't change what I did but I have a great life here. Mike and Ian are the best brothers anyone could ask for and now I have Diana Grace and my friends."

"I'm glad you got out of there Jake. I know Brian hurt you." Haley said not looking at him.

"Yeah, he was always a last resort. I only went to him when I had no other options. You see," taking a deep breath like always. "my mom and stepfather... they weren't good people. In fact they were drug addicts and alcoholics, and Cody was a pedophile who met my mom when I was eleven. I don't know who my father is, I doubt my mom ever knew and when I first met him I thought it would be different. He was so nice until the day he got in the shower with me. It wasn't long after that that my mom let him rape me."

"My God." feeling sick at the thought Lee sat back.

Looking at him Jake didn't get the same pity vibe from him that he did from others, it was more like understanding. "Eventually they figured out that they could make money off me and started selling me."

"How old were you?" Haley asked.

"I was eleven when it started and almost fourteen when I started working on the streets." shrugging.

Haley sat up. "You were just a kid. How could anyone do that?"

"There are a lot of sick people in this world Haley and unfortunately I've meet quite a few of them. Believe it our not working the streets was better then what they did to me at home so it wasn't that bad. They had this rule, I had to bring them money every night or I wasn't allowed inside the house. At the time I didn't think I had any other choices, she was my mom and as scared of them as I was, being without them scared me more."

Vickie could only stare at him, she had so much respect for him just for surviving that nightmare. "How did you end up with Mike and Ian?"

Jake laughed. "Did you ever eat at a restaurant on the beach called Peg-Leg Pete’s?"

Lee rolled his eyes thinking that this was a really small world. "Sure I loved the food there, the seafood wraps are to die for. We tried to eat there at least once a month."

"Well Pete's a good friend of Mike and Ian's. Well me too, Pete and his wife were always nice to me, giving me free food every time I showed up but I was afraid that if Cody found out that they were helping me that he'd burn the place down or something, so I only went once in a while. They were visiting Pete the first of September and they were there on the one night I went. Mike says he recognized the look on my face and knew something was wrong, he asked Pete about me and when Pete told him he came looking for me. You could say he caught me with my pants down... literally." trying to laugh he was glad that it was getting easier to talk about. "He was so mad that the guy I was with took off running. I thought that he... well wanted to be next I guess, but he started yelling at me. Asking me what I thought I was doing and if I knew how much danger I was in. I thought he was a cop and took off, I didn't know he followed me. "

"He followed you, why?" Lee asked suspicious.

"I don't think he even knows why but he saw me give the money to Cody and heard what they said to me. Pete's old Navy buddy is Judge Walters and Mike called him and he called a DA who called the cops." laughing again. "Anyway the next day Mike and Ian wore a wire and met with my mom, they got them on tape showing them pictures and..." hating to think of what Mike had seen, "and admitting that my time was for sale. When Mike offered them a half a million dollars for me they jumped at it, but Mike would only give it to them if they signed away their parental rights and they did. When the greedy bastards went to cash the check the cops arrested them. Cody was killed in prison a few weeks later."

That Lee could well believe. "Stabbed right?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, and mom of course died after Diana was born. Anyway the Judge gave me a choice. I could go into foster care or go with Mike and Ian."

Haley looked at him thinking how brave he was. "You must have been terrified."

"You have no idea," Jake looked at her with a grin, "but my mom had told me stories about foster care that terrified me more. Now I know that they lied to me but at the time I thought Mike was the lesser of two evils. So I went with them and now here I am." Sitting up proud of who he had become. "They didn't just give me a roof over my head they gave me a family that loves me in spite of my past and I have friends here who could care less what happened before and I'm even talking to my old friends in Daytona again. Dr Chambers," looking at them, "she's the guidance counselor at the school but she's also a psychiatrist that I've been working with since the beginning of school. Everyone here has been so supportive and encouraging. Mike and Ian, they saved my life and they have never once asked for anything in return and they have never touched me, ever. I know that most people must think that at first but it's not true. To them I'm a little brother even though technically Mike is my dad."

Vickie shook her head. "Excuse me." not knowing what to make of that.

Jake laughed at the shocked looks. "That was the reason we were in Florida, Mike was adopting me. We just got lucky being there when Diana was born. No one had even told us that my mom was pregnant so let's just say learning I had a sister was a complete shock." They had found out that her attorney had been making arrangement to take the baby for him and his wife. They had been on vacation when Diana was born and hadn't found out what had happened until it was too late. DA Jefferies had called the bar association and they were looking into his actions and told Jake he may lose his license because of it. "I got two families in one day really, I was adopted and I got a sister who I guess is my daughter now." looking at Vickie, "I tease Mike with that you know. I keep telling Diana Grace that he's her grandpa, that cracks Ian up." he was babbling and he knew it.

Lee could tell he was nervous about how they were taking the news. "Jake I wish that had never happened but I'm glad you found a home with people who care about you."

"Thanks, you should know that I'm okay. I don't have any STD's and I have my last HIV test in three weeks but so far everything’s been negative. I just hope..." choking up he didn't want anyone knowing how scared he was of taking that test after learning about Cody and his mom.

Haley surprised him by reaching over and taking his hand. "I'm sure it'll be fine." giving him a smile.

Patting her hand and standing up. "Me too. I hope this doesn't change anything." looking at each of them. "I think you'll like it here and if you don't want me around your son I'll understand. I just needed to be honest with you." heading for the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow I guess." to Haley. "Good night." leaving them alone.

Vickie had managed not to tear up in front of Jake but they started to fall as soon as the door shut. "My God, that poor boy." looking at Lee.

"I can't believe I used him to blackmail Brian. God I feel sick." Haley said.

"You didn't know Haley," Lee said patting her back. "I mean come on, who could imagine something like that, and I spent a year in prison. I know what it's like to be trapped some place and not be able to get out."

Vickie knew he hated talking about his time there. "Honey don't, he said he was okay. What I want to know is if you still want to stay here?"

"What? Of course I do, do you think I would hold this against him? Vic I thought you knew me better then that."

Haley looked at the clock. "It's getting late and we have to go in early to get me registered, so I'm going to bed. I think I'll feel better with everything out in the open and I know I'll feel better after I delete that video. God I wish I had turned the sick bastard in sooner then I did." stopping at the door. "It took a lot of courage for Jake to come tell us all that."

"Yes it did, he seems like a very strong young man." Vickie said understanding what Sam and Alyssa had told her about Jake a little better now.

Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "He'd have to be to live through that." memories of his time in prison coming back to him. He had just gotten lucky, his cell mate had been this six foot four inch, three hundred pound black guy everyone called Tiny. His real name was Le'Von Jenkins and the day Lee had arrived they had been eating dinner when he had started to choke. Lee, who had been in lifeguard training at the time, was able to do the Heimlich maneuver on him and saved his life. As a result Tiny made it clear that Lee was under his protection and nobody had ever bothered him. That didn't stop Lee from hearing other guys horror stories though or seeing the results of the assaults. He had never been so grateful for someone’s friendship in his life. He sent Tiny cards for every birthday and holiday since. He had been released a few years after Lee and now lived with his daughter and her family while working as a mentor for a church youth organization in Huntsville, Alabama. Now that they were closer he’d have to give him a call, it would be nice to see the man again.

The next morning everyone was running around getting things together while Haley changed outfits three times before she found one she liked. Jake was up, dressed, and feeding Diana Grace when they all came out. Jake could tell by the way they nodded and smiled that everything was going to be okay and he relaxed. Lee took Haley in and got her registered in tenth grade but Jake was the one to introduce her to everyone. She and Kelly really hit it off and Liz liked her even though Haley wasn't interested in joining the music club, saying her singing sounded like a cat in heat. Andy had laughed telling her she didn't have to sing just like music so she ended up joining Mr Turners Music Club. DL and Ty flirted with her all day long and she just laughed liking the people she met. Since Ward had to work he had driven himself so Jake offered to drive Haley home. They took the time to talk about what she had seen and she admitted that she had used the information against Brian and even got him fired. She had thought Jake would be mad but he just laughed saying that at least something good came out of it. Haley liked how open and honest he was about everything and he liked her, the fact she felt guilty for such a little thing meant a lot to him.

"So I know you're dating Ward, how does that work with everything that happened?" She asked him on the way to the house.

"We're not having sex, that's how that works." Jake told her laughing.

Haley turned pink. "I can't believe you just said that." laughing as they drove home. Jake had surprised her by stopping for milkshakes as a welcome present and a way for them to get to know each other better the way Mike had done for him.

Laughing Jake shrugged. "What? It's true," seeing her turn red he added. "Sorry I tend to be pretty blunt ]when it comes to sex, just tell me if I get to bad."

"I will," looking at him. His attitude and demeanor were so different now she was surprise she had even recognized him. "Jake, I am sorry about everything."

Jake sighed. "Haley unless you have a time machine in your purse, I can't change anything. I've had sex so many times that it doesn't mean what it should. Do I want to love someone, yes. I think I love Ward, next to Diana Grace he's the most important person in the world to me. The truth is that until I know for sure that I'm not HIV+, I won't risk his life." And damn Ward if he wasn't doing his best to change Jake's mind, remembering the back massage Ward had given him a week ago that had lead to a very heavy make out session. Ward's mother had taught him how to do deep tissue massages and Ward had definitely known what he was doing.

Haley looked at Jake and saw him smile. "You said you have two weeks until the next test?"

Jake nodded coming back to reality. "Almost three. I go March fourth, Dr Armagani is coming in early so I have swing by before school. It takes three days to run the test but there's a quick one that I'll know before lunch."

"Are you scared?" Haley asked him.

"Terrified." she was the first person he admitted that to, "I found out when Diana was born that both my mom and Cody were positive. I didn't know." swallowing hard. "But I know that even if it does come back positive I'll be okay. Mike and Ian... they'll do anything they have to, to help me."

Haley looked out the window they pulled up to the gate. "You're so lucky to have them."

"Tell me about it." Jake said pulling into the garage. "I mean look at this place I feel like I died and went to heaven. Which reminds me you haven't seen the basement yet have you?" grinning.

Haley laughed at the way his eyes lit up. "Not yet no."

"Come on I'll show you." Jake had jumped out and opened the door for her. That was something the 'moms' had taught him to do recently.

Lee had been watching for them out the library window and saw them drive up. He made it to the living room just as they came walking in. "So how was your first ughhh..." as she hugged him. "I take it you liked it." hugging her back.

Jake looked at Lee. "I think she already has two boyfriends and I can vouch for them. They're both idiots."

"Oh really?" Lee said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah right!" Haley said rolling her eyes at him. "Like DL and Ty were serious. Don't listen to him they were just being nice." she told her brother.

"Ha!" Jake laughed. "Ty asked me three times for your number. Mike's gonna have to change the gate code or we might get bombarded."

Watching the two of them Lee was reminded of how they had been before he had gotten in trouble. "So everything is okay with you two?"

"If that's a problem..." Jake stepped back worried Lee might not like him being friends with his sister.

"Jake it's fine." Lee put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "One day the two of us will sit down and talk. I don't know if Mike told you but I'm not a saint, I was sentenced to two years in prison for grand theft."

"He did tell me that, but there's a big difference. You were innocent, I'm not." Jake said.

"Well you are to me and Vickie." Lee assured him.

"Me too. I think you and I are gonna be good friends." Haley said looking at Jake.

"I'd like that. At least I don't have to worry about Ward hitting on you." grinning.

"Stop it!" laughing as she punched him in the arm. "I'm gonna run and put my things up and then I want to see this basement of yours."

"The basement?" Lee asked perking up, he was dying to see it but no one would tell him where it was without Jake. "Mike said I had to ask you about that."

"Let me check on Diana Grace and then if you want to get Vickie." Then rubbing his hands together and using his best bad horror movie voice. "I'll take you to my dungeon." Jake told them. Lee was all for it and went to look for his wife but Jake found her first. Vickie was with the mom's in the nursery when Jake found them. "How's my girl?" dropping his book bag on the bar top. Having everyone in his room was a little weird but he was dealing with it since he wanted to keep Diana close to him.

Nora got up so Jake could see Diana and Danny both sound asleep in the crib. "Oh Jake she's fine. We were just teachin Victoria an Irish lullaby."

"It got both babies to settle down." Vickie told him then looked at Nora and Siobhan. "I was telling them they should record it, they'd make millions. You have a beautiful little girl Jake."

"Thanks, she's my little princess that's for sure." smiling as he looked in at her sleeping next to Danny in the crib. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you two when you leave Saturday." the idea of hiring a nanny to look after her scared the hell out of him but at least he had the surveillance system already set up.

Siobhan looked at Vickie who nodded. "Well we've been talkin ta Victoria about that. We thought maybe she would like the job."

Vickie looked at Jake with a shrug. "I'm already taking care of Danny and Diana Grace is so sweet. With Sam here for back up I wouldn't mind looking after her too."

"Really?" Jake liked the idea. "I don't want to put you out."

She nodded, "I don't mind at all Jake."

"I was going to hire a nanny but I'd rather pay you than a stranger." He told her covering Diana with her blanket.

Vickie laughed, "Don't be silly you don't need to pay me, we're practically living here for free anyway." she wanted to do something to let him know that she supported him too. "It would be no trouble at all." how hard could it be to look after two babies instead of one.

Jake smiled, he'd tell Mike to add her to the payroll too and take it out of his account anyway. "That would be great Vickie thank you, this way Diana will have someone to play with." patting the baby’s back. "If they're sleeping I was gonna show Lee and Haley the basement. Would you like to join us?"

Sitting up Vickie laughed. "Oh yes, please. I have to see if Ally was lying or not." turning to Nora. "Would you mind watching both of them?"

Siobhan patted her hand. "Go right ahead dear, ya've got treat comin." winking at Jake.

Jake grabbed the baby monitor and with Vickie, Lee and Haley following he tried the combination for the door but it wouldn't open. Cursing Jake told them he'd be right back, a minute later he came back and punched in the code. "Sorry, Mike thinks it's funny to keep changing the combination on me willy-nilly." Jake said opening the door for them to go down.

"Why change the lock?" Lee stopped at the bottom of the lit stairway, the rest of the room was dark but he didn't smell any mildew.

Jake laughed. "Because I wanted to live down here when we first moved in." flipping the light switch. "Welcome to our entertainment center."

The three of them stood there with their mouths hanging open, they couldn't believe their eyes. Lee bent over laughing at the bowling lanes telling Jake that bowling was one of his favorite past times. Vickie it turned out was a video game nut and almost passed out when she saw the vintage games lining the walls, while Haley kept saying, oh my God, over and over. Mike and Ian joined them as soon as they got home telling them that they were welcome to use anything in the house they wanted. The pool, the exercise equipment, the library and the basement. He wanted them to consider this their home too. Lee had just shook his head in amazement, so thankful he had taken the risk and moved there.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second music competition.  
> Spring Break brings Jake and Ward closer.  
> New information comes to light about Bry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Graphic language and M/M sex

Chapter 21  
February 2015

After Ian's mom and grandmother left that Saturday everything settled into place. Haley quickly became friends with Jake and she was pulled into his group easily, she loved the school and the teachers. Bill had been impressed with Lee's designs for a greenhouse, but Mike said it was too small and tripled the space. It was going to be built on the left side of the house up next to the tree line and would be almost as long as the house itself. 

To Jake Vickie was an angel, she took care of the babies during the day, with Sam's help, and she had been stunned to learn that Mike had included a salary for her in Lee's paycheck. Jake was upset with Mike when he refused to take it out of his bank account. Jake loved that anytime he felt like bowling Lee was always up for a game, and it gave them a chance to talk and get to know one another. Lee told him that while in prison, he personally had never been hurt but he had known others who had and he wanted Jake to know that he understood how trapped he must have felt. That he and his family didn't blame him for anything then told him that after watching him with Diana he was more than welcome to help with Danny anytime.

The State competition was set for two weeks before spring break. Haley had even joined the group, calling herself their gopher. DL was still having trouble getting his emotions across in his song and Haley was surprised when Jake had gotten up one night to sing it at the house as an example for DL. Everyone loved Jake's version but knew he wouldn't do it. When she asked Jake why he didn't just sing it himself he told her, "I've had to 'perform' in front of groups of men at Cody's parties. The idea of being in front a crowd again... I just don't think I could do it." shaking his head. She wasn't the only who had asked him that, nearly everyone in the choir had also, but she was the only one he had told the truth to.

The morning of Jake's HIV test Mike asked if he wanted him to go with him to the doctors office but Jake said it was something he needed to do for himself. It only took Dr Armagani fifteen minutes to take the blood and he laughed when he got to the school. All his friends were waiting out front for him and he had to tell them that he had just given the blood and left, he hadn't stayed for the results. In truth he had been to scared to stay and get them so at lunch when his phone rang he gave it to Ward to answer. He had already given Dr Armagani permission to talk to him since he hadn't been sure he could do it. "Hello, no this is Ward. Oh hi doc. Yeah he’s right here. You have the results?" he said to the phone. "You're sure... you double checked everything... yes I'll tell him... no it's okay... sure... yes thank you for calling." hanging up.

DL looked at Ward, the whole group was sitting around the table with looks varying from worried to scared. "Well what did they say?" It was Jake's life he didn't know why he was a nervous wreck as he put a hand on his knee to keep his leg from bouncing up and down under the table.

Liz reached over and took Jake hand. "It doesn't matter Jake whatever happens we love you."

Seeing how worried everyone was Haley sat back. "Everything's been negative so far right?"

"Just tell me the truth Ward, I'm HIV positive aren't I." Jake said throwing his napkin down and pushing his seat back. "I knew things were too good, God I should have known better."

Ward leaned over and kissed him in front of everybody, not that they hadn't seen them kiss before, but this seemed different somehow. Shaking his head. "It's negative Jake, the rapid test was negative." He didn't care if they saw him crying now. Jake was okay that's was all that mattered to him.

DL jumped up shouting. "It's negative! He's negative!" grabbing Jake and pounding on his back. "Yes!!" and half the lunch room started clapping.

Jake sat back. "Hey don't go berserk." even though he felt like a weight had fallen off his back. "I still have to wait for the other test, but..."

"Oh shut up!" Liz said hugging him. "This is a good thing Jake, the odds of the other test being positive is like a hundred million to one."

Kelly agreed with Liz. "I say we party at Jake's." Making them all cheer, like they didn't do that every weekend anyway.

They waited until he got the official results that weekend, which were also negative, before Mike threw a huge party for Jake on Saturday to celebrate.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(March 2015)

Friday the thirteenth a tour bus arrived, courtesy of Mike, to take the show choir and six chaperones to Columbia where the competition was being held the next day. When they got there Mike had taken one look at the rooms and started to hyperventilate, it had been so long since that had happened to him everyone had been shocked. Ian had just went to the front desk and changed the rooms, he didn't give a damn about the money he just rented all six suits they had that were empty so Mike would be comfortable. Saturday morning they had breakfast and got a huge surprise when Mark and Jessica showed up. They said that they felt like honorary alumni and had to come to show their support. Jake was thrilled since he had Diana Grace with him and they got to see her for the first time. Jessica had brought in a hair and make-up crew for everyone and after getting everyone set she spent the rest of the time playing with the baby. 

Jaz and Haley had came with them along with several parents including DL's mom and dad who had driven down for the show. They were the next to last group to perform and watching the other dozen groups was a lot of fun but they had to admit some of them were really good. The more DL watched the other schools the more he realized that if he sang his song his way they had no chance of winning. He talked to his parents and as disappointed as they were not to see him perform, they said he should do what he thought was best for the group. Twenty minutes before they were set to go on DL faked tripping with the help of a couple other students, and said he sprained his ankle. Jake was furious with him yelling that he should have been more careful. "Like I planned this God." DL said rubbing his ankle.

Bringing ice over Mike handed it to DL. "Here put this on it." everyone was standing around since they only had a few minutes until show time. "Is it helping at all?"

“I don't think so.” DL wiggled his foot wincing. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm gonna be able to go on." doing his best to look pathetic and glad his acting skills had improved since the first Wacky Christmas show.

Ty, who was in on this, threw his hands in the air. "Well that's just great we came all this way for nothing. Mom's gonna be soooo disappointed."

The way he said that made Mike look between him and DL knowing something was up. "There has to be something we can do. Chris you know the routine right." looking at one of the other members.

Chris looked at him and panicked. "Yeah but I don't know all the lyrics." taking a step back. He was worried about missing a step just as a back ground singer.

DL looked at Jake and pleaded. "Jake I hate to say it but you're the only one who knows this by heart."

"Me!" Jake yelled backing up as they all looked at him. "Oh hell no! No, no, no do not look at me. I'm not... I can't." swallowing hard turning white.

Ward saw Jake's face, he knew he was scared but he also knew how good he was too. "Jake you have a wonderful voice and you know the routine. Please, if you don't we'll have to pull out."

Mike turned to him. "Ward don't put this on him, he has his reasons which you should know better than anyone. We'll just try again next year." Ward lowered his eye nodding.

"Guys," Jake rubbed his neck. He hated seeing Ward disappointed and not wanting to see them have to give up he looked through the curtains at the crowd. "I don't know." shaking his head. 

"Jake I know how you feel," Mike told him. "Getting up on stage during the first Christmas show I thought I was going to throw up the second I stepped on stage. But once you get up there and the lights are on you, you can't see the crowd it's just you and the music. "

Mark put a hand on Jake shoulder. "All you see is the light, just look at that and picture someone else to sing to. Jessica's looking after Diana Grace in the audience with Ian, just sing to them." giving his advice.

"I know that Mark," Jake stepped back turning to him fighting the terror he was starting to feel. "How do you think I got through having my mother sticking a camera in my face while I was getting fucked." shocking everyone with such a graphic picture.

DL, who hadn't known that was the reason Jake didn't want to perform, started to get up. There was no way he was going to make him do this, he just wished Jake had told him that before now. Now he felt like an ass. "Look I'm fine."

Mike interrupted him, "Jake I know that you're scared but what if we made a deal." wanting to distract him with something else.

Jake looked at Mike. "What kind of deal?" as soon as he said that he was sorry but he was curious too.

"Spring break, you do this and whether we win or not we go the whole two weeks." Mike had already booked the trip as a surprise for him anyway, but he didn't need to know that. He really didn’t want to forfeit when he knew how hard everyone had worked and how talented Jake was. "Plus if you want you can ask your friends in Daytona to come join us." 

The idea of seeing everyone again made Jake stop and think. It was only three minutes he could do that he thought, right. "Damn it, Mike!" closing his eyes for a second. No one had ever needed him like this and after all the hard work everyone had put in, the hours of rehearsing he couldn't let it all go to waist. "Fine I'll do it." then turning to DL. "but if we lose it's your fault." turning and going over to get ready as they all started thanking him for doing this. He told them to save it until it was over, already feeling like he was going to throw up.

They opened with a four person rendition of Bruce Springsteen's 'Glory Days', then it was Jake's turn, so the first group could change outfits for the last song. He stood on the stage as the piano started playing and closed off everything. He was singing this to his mom and Cody and the people that had made his life hell for so long. Just listening to the music, remembering the first time he had felt safe with Mike and Ian, the first time he had kissed Ward, the day Diana came into his life and started singing 'This is the Moment'. He didn't move around as much as the routine they had planed, but he didn't need to. Jessica had turned to Ian who looked just as surprised as she was to see Jake on stage. If they had thought Mike's version was good it was nothing compared to this. The lyrics took on a different meaning to the people who knew him and even Mike was transfixed by Jake. Hearing him sing I'll gather up my past and make some sense at last and for all these years I've faced the world alone and now the time has come to prove to them I made it on my own, made tears come to most of his friends. "That's why I faked the fall." DL said coming up behind Mike. "This song belonged to him, there's no way I could have done anything near that. No offence but he's better than you Mike."

Mike didn't take his eyes off Jake ready to rush out if he needed him. He was so proud of him as he sang, “This is the moment, my final test; Destiny beckoned, I never reckoned second best. I won't look down, I must not fall; This is the moment, the sweetest moment of them all. This is the moment, damn all the odds. This day or never I'll sit forever with the gods. When I look back," adding a little laugh, "I will always recall, moment for moment. This was the moment, The greatest moment of them all.” 

Mike grinned, "None taken, he is better." All the time he had spent working with DL had seriously improved Jake's vocal control. "But," pointing to DL's leg, "he's going to choke you for this you know."

Laughing DL patted Mike's shoulder. "It was worth it." Turning to everyone as the song ended, "Come on guys it's fire time." Getting everyone ready for the final song. 

Mike grabbed Jake and hugged him as he walked off stage. "I am so proud of you. That was absolutely incredible."

Jake couldn't believe DL had tricked him into doing that but the standing ovation, even from the judges had made it worth it. He told Mike not to get used to it though, he still didn't like getting up in front of crowds but it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be grinning. Standing next to Mike they watched from the from back stage as the band started playing the last song, Billy Joel's 'We Didn't Start the Fire'. Each group was dressed to fit a decade from each verse of the song including a baseball jersey and Marilyn Monroe's iconic white dress that Kelly was wearing. They were separated into groups of four, two boys two girls, and each verse added more singers until they were all dancing a jive and singing in unison. On the last line they all stopped dead singing the line, "Rock and roller cola wars I can't take it anymore!" then finished the last chorus together to the end. After the last group finished the judges went off to deliberate but came back only fifteen minutes later. It came down to the final two schools, Ft Adams and the school from Charleston.

Only one Judge took the microphone while the other four stood behind him smiling. "I want to congratulate all of the wonderful groups we've had here today. You all should be proud of yourselves, let's give them all a hand." waiting while the audience applauded. "I have to say this has been one of the best competitions I have ever had the pleasure to judge. These two school were extraordinary but unfortunately we did have to chose one. This group put their own unique spin on it while still holding true to our theme of Time. This years South Carolina Show Choir Champion is..." opening the envelope. "in it's first year FT Adams High School from Cherry Hill." Chaos erupted as everyone started jumped up hugging each other, DL grabbed the trophy holding it up while several of the kids jumped on Mike. Jessica came rushing backstage hugging Jake saying how wonderful he had been.

They were staying one more night and the bus would be there Sunday afternoon to pick them up, so while most of them were out celebrating Jake and Ward went back to their room to put Diana Grace down for her nap. Jake was still a little shaken by having to sing and was laying down plotting revenge on DL. "Do you know if they still make itching powder?" he asked Ward.

Laughing Ward sat down next to him. "I have no idea." leaning over for a kiss. "In case I didn't tell you earlier you were amazing out there today."

"Thanks," now that it was over he felt like laughing, it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. "I don't remember most of it. I just looked at the lights and heard the music." taking Ward's hand. "I don't know how you guys can do that on purpose..."

"Because it's fun Jake. You just need to relax and enjoy yourself." laying down and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "You have a fabulous voice and I happen to I love listening to you sing."

Jake moved so he was leaning over Ward and kissed him. "I don't know, I think you’re pretty talented yourself. You did great with Springsteen." they hadn't had a chance to be alone together since his test results had come back and he was a little worried about what Ward would expect from him now. It wasn't like he thought Ward would attack him but he had been dropping comments since that day that he'd like to move to a little more action.

Ward wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down kissing Jake really well, only to pull back a minute later. "I love you ya know." he said looking up at him. "Not in a high school crush way, I really I love you." touching Jake's cheek then surprising Jake he turned taking him with him so that Jake was under him and he was straddling his waist.

"Ward, what are you...?" Jake tried to ask.

"Shh Jake," Ward put his finger to Jake's lips. "I love you. I know you've been worried about hurting me but you're fine. You got a clean bill of health, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I told you once that when everything was done that I wanted to explore a few ideas." he didn't miss the look Jake tried to hide from him. "I'm not talking about doing everything. I know you're not ready and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that either. I just wondered if the idea of a little touching would bother you." Blushing when he felt Jake's twitch under him. "I guess not."

Jake laid back looking at him. "Ward I'm just beginning to understand what love is supposed to be. I see it everyday with Mike and Ian, I know I feel it every time I look at the baby and," touching Ward's face, "I feel it when I'm with you."

Ward didn't let him finish. "I want to know what you like Jake. For instance do you like when I do this?" bending down to kiss and suck on the hollow below Jake left ear, then leaning back. "Or if you like this?" moving lower to the base of his neck. He stopped long enough to sit up and take off his shirt then Jake's. "Are you ticklish here?" licking then nibbling on Jake chin making Jake smile. "Or here?" running his fingers lightly over Jake's nipple causing him to suck in a breath. Ward grinned when Jake leaned back closing his eyes, feeling him harden even more under him. "I don't want you to be afraid of what we could have together."

Jake opened his eyes to stare at Ward in wonder. Everything he was doing felt so damn good. "Ward I not afraid of being with you. I doubt you could do anything that hasn't already been done." giving a bitter laugh.

"Jake don't do that." Ward said sitting up, "You make jokes when you don't want me to worry or if you want to change the subject."

Jake sighed. "What do you want me to say Ward?" sitting up with Ward still on his lap. "You want to know if I think about having sex with you, wondering what it would be like. I'd be lying if said I didn't."

Ward shook his head. "It's not sex Jake, what they did to you... it was rape whether you were willing or not. I'm talking about making love. We've always been honest with each other, well I want to do that now." moving off Jake and sitting with his legs up under him.

Nodding Jake leaned against the headboard. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Ward took a deep breath and looked down, still a little embarrassed to talk about it. "You know I've never been with anyone but I have... seen a few things."

Jake loved the way Ward's face turned red whenever they talked about sex. "You mean porn, so have I there's nothing wrong with that."

"You've watched porn?" Ward asked surprised. "I thought that would be like the last thing you would ever want to see."

Jake took Ward's hand. "When I first started working the streets, all I knew was what they had done to me. Oral sex was easy, hell I'd been doing that for years but anal sex even after everything they did I didn't really know how it worked. Cody had always controlled that part. So I used to steal cell phones..."

"You did not!" Ward started laughing.

Jake shrugged. "I gave them back... eventually," seeing Ward's look he explained. "I'd walk the beach and if I found a cell phone with no one around I'd take it, use it to look things up and then turn them in to the lifeguards or security saying I found them." Jake laughed thinking about what the owners must have thought when they checked the browser history. "Sometimes the owners even gave me a reward for finding them. Anyway I'd watch videos trying to learn how not to get hurt."

"Did it help?" hating that he had to do that.

"Sometimes," Jake knew he was curious but it was still uncomfortable to talk about. "It depended on who I was with." looking at their hands. "If someone wants to hurt you there's really not anything you can do to stop them. I know that you would never hurt me, not on purpose it's just..."

"Just what Jake?"

How to explain. "What we have together means so much to me and if or when we do anything." looking down. "I'm afraid that... I'll start thinking of you like everyone else. Just somebody else who used me." starting to tear up.

Ward smiled. "There's something you didn't consider Jake." giving him a soft kiss.

Jake wiped his eyes. "What's that?"

"If I would be using you, does that mean that you'd be using me too?" Jake looked confused by Ward's question. "I don't want," turning pink again, "bare with me okay this is embarrassing for me."

Jake shook his head. "Then don't say anything, I don't want you to ever be ashamed to talk to me."

"I'm not ashamed Jake." Laughing Ward just looked at him. "I've just never talked to anyone about this stuff before. I know that sex between two men, that one is on top and..."

"And one takes the other inside his ass." 

Ward was used to Jake's direct talk about sex by now but still asked. "Is that the only way that you've ever... been like that?"

"You want to know if I've ever topped?" Jake was shocked Ward had even asked that but he answered. "No. I've never taken anyone. They paid to fuck me not the other way around." not wanting to remember the times when his mother would join Cody.

"Never?" Ward asked. Jake just shook his head. "So naturally, you think that the only thing I want is to take you?"

"Yeah I guess." honestly that was all he knew.

"I don't Jake, I want..." turning redder Ward forced himself to keep talking. "I want to know what it's like having you inside me."

"Ward no." Almost hyperventilating at the thought Jake scooted back. "You can't ask me to do that to you. I can't, not the first time, you don't know what it's like."

"No I don't," Ward reached out to grab his hand, "but I know what to expect and there has to be a way to keep it from hurting too much. I mean other guys lose their virginity all the time right?" 

Jake stared at him seeing a determined look he had never seen before. "You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"Yeah I think about it," Ward smiled biting his lip, lately it was all he thought about or dreamed about. He'd lost track of how many times he'd woken up breathing hard with sticky sheets. "I want this to be a partnership Jake, equals. You worry about hurting me, don't you think I worry about the same things. That I'm not scared of doing something that brings back bad memories for you. That's why I want to know the things you like, and what you don't. So that when... If we do take things further." brushing the hair behind Jake's ear. "That it's good for both of us."

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Jake admitted. "I'm so used to people not caring that... You're right this isn't about one of us dominating the other, that's all I've ever really known." taking Ward's other hand. "I did expect that and I'm sorry. You're right, there are ways to help the first time, so it doesn't hurt so much. I'll tell you if you think you can handle it." grinning.

"Not tonight." grinning back he moved closer, "I would like to celebrate a little though." kissing Jake's throat.

"You would." laughing. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to explore a few of your ideas." Jake said cupping the back of Ward head, he didn't know that particular spot happened to be one of Jake most sensitive areas as he wrapped his fingers in Ward's hair tilting his head to the side giving him better access. "That I like."

"Really?" Ward asked leaning back to look at Jake.

"Yeah, let me show you." bending Ward back so he was laying down on the bed. "This spot right here," biting then blowing on the spot just below Ward's left ear causing him to shiver, "and I liked how you touched me here." licking and sucking on Ward's nipple hard enough to leave a bruise, "and..." moving Ward so his legs were hanging over the side of the bed then knelt down between them. "I like this," bending to kiss Ward's stomach then pushing his tongue inside his belly button, he didn't tell Ward but it was something that Ryan used to do that Jake had always loved. He knew they was getting into dangerous territory but the way Ward was responding to everything he did made him want to do more just hear the little sounds he was making. "Ward," leaning up to look at him, "tell me to stop and I will I promise."

Ward didn't know what to expect until Jake reached for his belt buckle. "Jake no you don't have to do that." covering Jake's hands with his.

"I know." leaning up so he could kiss Ward. "I don't HAVE to do anything." grinning. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to, but if you want to stop..."

Ward sucked in a breath more nervous then he'd been in his life. "I don't know, it's just... I've never... nobody's ever touched me." turning red.

"It's okay." thinking he wanted to stop this Jake leaned back on his heels. "We don't have to do anything."

Ward swallowed fast. "I want to Jake," putting his hand on Jake's arm. "On one condition though." biting his lip.

Jake laughed, leave it to Ward to bargain at a time like this. "What's that?"

"That..." swallowing hard, "That you'll teach me how to do it to you." reaching for Jake's pants and unbuckling them. "Deal?" his eyes dark as he looked at Jake.

Jake kissed him long then trailed lite kisses down his chest to the waistband of his pants. "Are you sure?" he waited until Ward nodded before undoing the belt, pulling it out and dropping it on the floor. Then he reached for the button and zipper. "Have you ever read the Joys of Sex?" he asked to keep Ward from over thinking to much.

"You want to talk about books right now. Holly hell!" when Jake bit him gently through his jeans.

Being playful was new to Jake and he liked it, just being able to do the things he liked without worrying felt wonderful. "I just meant that it has a lot of tips on how to do this. Lift your hips up." He did and Jake pulled Ward pants off. 

"Jake wait." putting his hand on Jake's arm again. "I didn't... that is I didn't bring any..."

"Condoms?" he asked as Ward's pants hit the floor and he nodded. "It's okay, we know I'm clean and you're a virgin." tracing little circles on the inside of Ward's thighs. "Besides we're just exploring ideas remember." Jake didn't know if it was because he hadn't been with anyone in months or maybe because he was with someone he loved but he knew if he didn't calm down he was going to scare the hell out of Ward if he touched him. "You said you wanted me to teach you, well there's nothing like a visual aid." reaching inside Ward's underwear to touch him.

"Oh lord, that feels so good." looking in Jake's eyes. "I love the way it feels when you touch me." without realizing it Ward started moving his hips. 

Jake smiled. "You like this huh?" rubbing one hand up and down Ward's thigh then gently squeezing the erection in his other hand. Ward was bigger then he had thought he would be, if he had to guess Jake thought they would be about the same size. "Is it okay if I take the underwear off?" Asking permission, the last thing he ever wanted was for Ward to feel like he was pushing him. 

"If you want to." the only person to see him naked since he was nine was his doctor, until now he thought as Jake pulled them off. Ward laid back so he didn't have to look at Jake. "I can't believe I'm doing this." he whispered.

"If you're not ready Ward we can stop." please don't stop please don't stop.

"Lord I am so ready... I just," grinning as he sat up enough to barely look at Jake then turned red when he saw Jake looking at his dick. "I'm just nervous. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Believe me you don't." giving Ward an appreciative look. He was right Ward was definitely bigger than he had imagined. Jake gave him one last chance to back out, when he didn't say anything and dropped his head back on the bed, he bent down and took Ward into his mouth, loving the sounds and gasps he was making as he sucked on him. If there was one thing Jake knew he was good at, this was it and for once it was something he actually wanted to do.

"Oh my God... that feels so good." wrapping his fingers in Jake hair. Ward had dreamed about what this would be like but he hadn't even come close to the real thing. "I'm not gonna... last... Jake." God he's good, Ward thought, then felt horrible when he remembered why he was.

Taking his hand and pumping Ward Jake licked his lips. "It's okay I want you to let go." this time taking one of the sacs and sucking on it while still rubbing the tip of Ward's cock with his thumb. He could feel the build up coming and took him completely down his throat and started to hum. He didn't even choke when he felt the hot liquid hit the back of his throat.

Ward couldn't believe Jake had let him cum in his mouth and could only stare at him, not moving afraid to ruin the moment. He was embarrassed to have finished so fast but it had been better than he had ever imagined. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself..." shutting up when Jake climbed on the bed and kissed him getting the first taste himself in Jake mouth.

Jake smiled. "I don't think I have ever enjoyed something so much in my life." brushing Ward's face. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me you did all the work?" Ward couldn't help but giggle. 

Jake laughed. "Because I wanted to do it and you let me. Do you know what you taste like to me?"

"Jake," embarrassed he turned his head to the side. "No I don't know."

Jake loved the way Ward turned red even after what they had just done. "It's salty and a little sweet." Kissing him deeper. "Can you taste it? "

"A little," digging up his courage Ward put his hand on Jake's rather large bulge, kissing him he heard Jake moan when he squeezed lightly. "Can I try?" 

Jake stood up taking both his pants and underwear off at the same time. The way he did it, in one smooth move, Ward knew it was something he was very used to doing. Ward couldn't help but stare at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked away quickly when Jake saw him staring. "Ward I told you I had more scars." taking his hand and leading it to a group of little round burns surprised when Ward hesitated. "It's okay they don't hurt anymore."

"What did this?" touching the small round scars lightly.

"Cigarettes, and Cody cut me here." leading his hand to a jagged scar on his right thigh next to his scrotum. "The larger scars on my ass, they're from getting tattoo's removed. They're the only scars I like." they weren't really scars more like just darker skin.

Ward very lightly ran his fingers over the long scar then to Jake's shock Ward leaned in and kissed the spot causing Jake to suck in a quick breath. "I never thought I'd find you even more perfect." leaning up he kissed Jake then followed the same path taking his time kissing, nibbling, licking and sucking his way down until he was even with Jake's erection. At first he was hesitant not knowing what to do or how to do it, Jake never said a word he was too caught up in the moment just enjoying the feel of Ward's hands touching him. It had been so long since someone had touched him gently wanting to give him pleasure not pain that he savored every touch. When he stumbled Jake gave him tips on how to do it and once he started Ward didn't want to stop, they both thanked the gods he had hardly any gag reflex at all. The feel of Jake in his mouth, the texture of his skin as he ran his tongue along the tip as he massaged Jake's heavy balls was intoxicating. Knowing that Ward wasn't ready to have him cum in his mouth Jake sat up and kissed him putting his hand over Ward's as he increased the speed and pressure until he came shooting almost to the door before collapsing on the mattress. "Why did you pull away?" Ward asked confused.

Jake kissed him. "Because it's been a long time and you saw how much there was. It would have choked you. I loved it Ward, I love you, so please don't ask me to stop trying to protect you completely." touching his face. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't as good..." looking up at Jake.

"You were perfect, everything was perfect." looking in Ward's eyes. "I never thought being with someone would make me feel this way." tearing up. Even being with Ryan had never felt this good.

Ward wiped Jake's eyes. "What way?"

Jake shrugged. "Like a lover, not just a thing to be used. I don't know just.... not dirty." letting Ward wrap his arms around him, just holding him. They fell asleep laying together but that didn't last long when Diana woke them up needing to be changed. Jake kissed Ward telling him go use the shower while he changed the baby. It was just after eight and he knew the others would be back soon plus he needed a few minutes to work out how he felt about this new intimacy between them. 

Jake talked to the baby as he changed her. "I'm glad you don't know what I'm saying to you because your brother's in trouble. I think I'm I love with Ward, I'm almost sure of it." seeing the baby smile Jake laughed. "Okay you're right I need to stop lying to myself, I do love him. It just took a while for me to realize it. What happened tonight, I know I said I wanted to wait but God I never expected to feel like this. I just wanted to make him happy and being with him it just felt so right I couldn't stop myself. The way he touched me, it made me feel so special knowing that I was the first for him. I wish he would have been my first..." he whispered to himself, then took a deep breath, "but you don't need to hear that do you. Someday when you're a LOT older I'll tell you about our mother, well maybe, well see. There you go princess all clean and rosy." refastening her snaps then lifting her up to plant a kiss on her forehead. 

Ward came out of the shower with a towel around his waist to see Jake completely naked putting the baby back in the crib. "Next time you might want to put some pants on. You keep doing that naked and you're gonna give her a complex." laughing as Jake pretended to stalk him chasing him around the room. Being with Jake was the greatest thing in the world to him, they might have ended up back on the bed except Ward heard the door open and Mike call out. Ward got dressed quickly and took the baby out to the living room while Jake jumped in the shower to clean up. Nobody thought anything of it but Mike, who noticed they both had wet hair and several hickeys. Since Jake's tests were done and they knew he was fine Mike didn't say anything. They were two of the most responsible young men he knew and he respected them enough to let them figure things out on their own. 

Once they were home Mike got a chance to talk to Jake and he had admitted that things were escalating in his and Ward's relationship. Mike came into the living room Saturday morning and saw Jake at the kitchen counter. "Jake are you busy?" he asked.

"Not really." sitting down the book he was reading for class. "Why?"

"I need to go into town and thought you might like to go with me." sitting next to him. "We haven't had a chance to hang out, just the two of us for a while."

"Sure, I don't mind just let me ask Vickie to watch Diana." getting up he took the baby monitor with him. "I'll be right back." he knew Mike was up to something but since he always had fun with him he didn't mind riding along.

Sam had been watching from the kitchen and came over when Jake left. "Is everything okay Mike?" he had a funny look on his face as he watched Jake leave the room.

Mike smiled at her. "Everything's fine Sam. I just think Jake may need to talk about Ward and it might be easier without everyone walking in."

"I thought they were doing okay?" she asked wiping her hands on a towel. She was surprised since they always seemed happy when they were together. In fact they reminded her of Mike and Ian a lot, the way they touched each other when they thought no one was looking.

"Oh they're fine." Mike said tilting his head and looking at her. "Maybe more then we thought."

Sam sat back. "Oh!" catching on quick. "Are you sure? Really?" She and Jake talked a lot and he hadn't mentioned anything like that to her.

Mike shook his head. "No, I'm not sure. That's why I want to talk to him." seeing Jake coming down the hall. "You ready son? "

Jake laughed at Mike. "Sure Dad, are we gonna go play catch?" Sam was cracking up at that. Since the adoption that had become a running joke between the two of them. 

"You two have fun." Sam called out as she watched them walk out of the room.

Once they were in the car and left the driveway Jake turned to Mike. "So why did you really want me to go with you?" 

Mike gave him his innocent look making Jake shake his head. "What? Can't I just want to spend time with you." 

Leaning against the door Jake looked at him. "Sure, but you have the teacher look and that usually means you want to talk."

"Am I that easy to figure out?" Mike started laughing. 

"Not really, I just know how to read people. You had this same look the day you asked about adopting me, like you're afraid of how I'll react or something." 

Mike had to give him that much at least. "Ok, ok." smiling at Jake "It's not bad and nobody's in trouble. I just wanted talk away from everybody."

Nodding his head Jake looked out the window wondering where Mike was going. "You don't want other people to hear. Which means you want to talk about Ward and me."

"Do you have to be so smart?" laughing as Jake smirked. Mike took a deep breath as he turned left onto the main drag in town. "I've been trying to figure out how to bring this up since we got back. I know things are moving... forward with you two and I just want to make sure you're being careful okay."

"Mike I know how to be careful." rolling his eyes, "I've had a lot experience at being careful." Jake tried to joke. Mike gave him a look. "Mike we're fine, besides we're not having sex."

"It's okay to tell me Jake." he never wanted Jake to be afraid to talk to him or Ian. 

Jake loved that Mike cared enough to even ask. "We're not Mike I swear, at least not all the way." he couldn't help but grin.

Mike laughed at the sappy grin on Jake's face. "But things are moving towards that aren't they?"

"I don't know, maybe." Looking out the window Jake sighed. "Honestly I don't know if I'm ready to start doing that again. I love him Mike, being with him it's so different then anything I've ever had before."

"When you're with someone you love it's so beautiful." Mike told him. "When Ian and I first started dating I was so afraid of what being with him would mean. The only thing I knew about sex was what that bastard did to me."

"I know how you felt." Jake understood that quite well. "If the only thing I had known was what Cody had done I don't think I would be able to let anyone touch me ever again."

That surprised Mike to hear Jake say that. "But..?"

Jake stared at Mike for a minute. "But when I was on my own, there were times I liked being with someone." Mike turned to him. "That surprises you doesn't it."

"A little." admitting that much. To Mike the worst thing he could ever imagine was having to be intimate with someone he didn't care about. 

"Not everyone hurt me Mike. I had..." not sure how to explain this to him. "There were a couple guys that I saw, regulars I guess you could call them. They had no connection to Cody so they didn't know that I was used to being hurt. They were just looking for someone to be with that wouldn't judge them." 

"They did hurt you Jake. You were still underage they should never have touched you." Mike said pulling into a parking lot.

Jake laughed. "I know that now, but they didn't Mike. I always told them I was 17 or 18. You have to understand that after my mom and Cody, someone being gentle was new and even though it wrong it was nice not getting hurt all the time."

"I know we've never really talked about this." 

"It's okay." Jake told Mike. "With your memory I imagine talking about it would only make it worse for you." They had done so much for him Jake hated bringing up anything that might upset them.

"It does," Mike was willing to admit that. "but Jake if it would help you I don't mind. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

"Mike I know you get what it was like for me. At least in the beginning but..." wanting to be honest with him. "Ward and Liz both know this so it's not a secret. There was a guy that I really cared about and I know that he cared about me. Ryan was very good to me Mike, and when I was with him I had fun and we laughed together. After a while I wouldn't let him pay me, I was with him because I wanted to be. When he died I thought no one would ever care about me again and then I met you guys and everything changed."

"I still wish you had never had to do that, but I'm glad you had someone that cared about you and I'm sorry you lost him." Mike could tell he had meant a lot to Jake. "Do you know how he died?"

Jake nodded remembering reading the newspaper article. "His family was very well off, not compared to you but still respected." he added. "He felt like he couldn't tell them he was gay so he did the whole marriage and kids thing. He loved them but..." Mike nodded. "When someone saw him with me, I guess he couldn't deal with the outcome and he committed suicide. Carbon monoxide in his garage." it was still hard for him to talk about. Of course now he realized that he had cared about Ryan a lot more then he had thought at the time, in a way he was his first love, but it didn't come close to what he felt for Ward.

Mike saw the tears Jake wiped away. "Jake I'm so sorry." Jake nodded and got out of the car to see that Mike had stopped at the drug store. Mike said he wanted to make sure that if or when they did take things to the next level that Jake had everything they needed. He had almost choked when Mike told him about Ian's little black bag that he always took with him where ever they went. Then laughed when Mike stared putting one together for him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Spring break was set for March 21st through April 5th. Jake had been keeping in touch with his friends in Florida and despite the distance between them he felt as close to them now as he had when he lived there. He had told them about coming for spring break and invited them to join the group, they didn't get out until the twenty-eighth so they would be joining them the next day. Mike and Alyssa had convinced Lee to let Haley go with them when he found out that all of the kids would have electric monitoring bracelets to wear that synced with Mike and Ian's phones. He knew at least that way they would always know where she was and caved. Vince had told Mike he was planning to purpose to Alyssa so Mike had given them the two weeks off but they were staying at the same hotel. Mike had booked three of Disney's Kidani Villas since Jake had invited Ward and Liz of course, but also DL, Ty, and Kelly with Jaz and Haley rounding out the group.

They got to Orlando late Friday night (March 20 2015), Ian and Jake didn't even ask what Mike was paying for this trip, they really didn't want to know. In fact Jake was starting to feel guilty for even suggesting it until Ian told him he had wanted to come too. The rooms were beautiful but the views of the park were unbelievable. Mike, Ian and Jake, Ward and Diana had one suite while the girls were sharing one and the boys the other. Mike had arranged to have a crib setup in Jake's room along with one of the king size beds from the other rooms put in there as well. Mike also had the king size beds replaced with two full sizes for the other rooms so no one had to share. Mike had also gotten a one bedroom suite for Alyssa and Vince on another floor just for them so they would be by themselves without the kids to bother them. Mike didn't just get full access passes for the Disney Parks but also Universal, Islands of Adventure, Sea World, Aquatica and Discovery Cove. Since Jake's Florida friends wouldn't be there for a week they decided to do all the other parks first and save Disney until they got there. They went to Sea World first for two days then Aquatica for a day. At Discovery Cove they got to swim with the dolphins before going to Universal and Islands of Adventure.

They had a ball riding everything they could while DL kept teasing Jake and Ward saying they looked like a typical gay couple with their first child. Ward had laughed and said "Well we are". Mike and Ian were so impressed with Jake, the way he took care of the baby hardly ever letting anyone look after Diana Grace but him and Ward. Ian and Mike couldn't help but think that DL was right, the way they took turns carrying Diana Grace or pushing the stroller and changing diapers. One would go on a ride then the other, always making sure it was one or the other with her at all times. They got to eat next to the sharks at Sea World, and at Finnegan's Bar & Grill at Universal. Mike liked the parks but he preferred a sit down dinner so a couple nights they went to different dinner theaters in Orlando or Kissimmee, they went to Medieval Times where Ian kept muttering about the bloody British. One night they went to Capone's, a gangster style show set in the 1920's that Mike had adored. Another night they went to the Pirates dinner show that had a full size ship, in water, in the center of the building. Mike and Ian were having such a good time that after a couple of days the kids stopped thinking of Mike as a teacher and more like Jake's older brother who just happened to be in charge which for Ty and Kelly was strange but cool. 

(March 27 2015)

A week after they got there Jake called Dillon to make sure everything was set and they were still coming Saturday only to find out that they were coming right after school got out that day. Devi, Dillon's mom, said they should be there in a few hours, she had even booked a room so she wouldn't have to drive back that night. Everyone was looking forward to meeting them in person. Since Jake had started talking to them again they had all contacted the group through Facebook. Kelly and Haley were even calling Tina every few days to keep in touch. TY, Aaron, and Dillon were World of Warcraft fanatics and played almost every weekend, even Jaz joined them once in a while. He and Dillon were both car nuts and Dillon kept him up to date on all the NASCAR and Bike Week news. The only one who still had a problem was DL, since no one was able to talk with Bry he was concerned about him coming. Jake had explained that Bry's parents were very strict and didn't allow him to have a computer outside of school so he was the only one they really couldn't connect with. DL didn't like it because Bry had been the one to spread the story about Jake, he had laughed patting DL on the back, "How can they be stories if they were true."

Instead of running around at another park they decided to stay around the hotel and relax. They hung out by the pool and watched the animals from the balconies while the kids called home to let everyone know what was going on and how much fun they were having. Ian and Mike took the day to just be together, they even kicked Jake, Ward and the baby out for the afternoon and took advantage of their alone time to making love while a giraffe looked in the window. 

The later it got the more nervous Jake was getting, they were all in Mike and Ian's room waiting for them to arrive. "Why are you pacing?" DL asked Jake. "You're making me nervous, cut it out."

"Gee sorry to bother you." Jake said stopping to look at him. "I just want everyone to get along alright."

DL was stretched out on the couch, "If you're that worried why did you invite them?" He was still irritated with them just for what they had done to Jake last year and nothing anyone had said had made him relax.

"DL!" shocked at his tone Mike kicked his foot off the side of the sofa.

Jake knew DL was worried, he had tried to get Jake to not invite Bry but that wasn't going to happen. "They used to be my closest friends." and damn it he was excited to see all of them again, Bry included.

DL put the park map he was reading down and sat up. "Yeah, your wonderful friends. Who stabbed you in the back when you needed them the most."

Ward, Mike and Ian all yelled "DL!!" at the same time making the girls come in from the balcony to see Jake turn to DL.

"They apologized DL. They've been trying really hard to make up for it. And if you think about it, if they hadn't done what they did I might not be here now." Jake said turning to him.

"Jake, relax please." Ward said coming up behind him and wrapping his arm around him. "We've all got to know them over the last few months. We know how bad they feel about what happened and the main thing is, you forgave them." looking at DL. "That's all that matters. Jake is giving them a second chance DL, so stop acting like a jerk and be happy for him okay."

DL stood up. "Trust has to be earned Ward. Maybe they are sorry and want to make it up to Jake and I hope to God that's true. Believe me I want that for Jake just as much as you do. I'm just saying I've got your back, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." going into the kitchen to get a drink. Even Mike couldn't figure out how it happened but once DL had appointed himself Jake's protector he had never stopped.

Kelly and Haley stole the couch from DL and just smiled when he came back in frowning at them. "I've gotten to know Tina really well and she loves Jake just like we do." Kelly told DL. "I don't think you need to worry about this. Trust me she said they're just as nervous about meeting us."

Laughing Jaz looked up from the chair where Liz was sitting on his lap. "Yeah Dillon knows that we pretty much thought they were bastards for doing that to Jake. But if you want my opinion all they want is for Jake to be happy now."

"And I am. Thank you very much DL, but chill out." Jake was just about to sit when Diana Grace starts crying, "Oh crap!" 

Ward gave him a quick kiss. "I got her, you stay and see if you can talk some since into him." heading for their bedroom giving DL a dirty look.

TY was sitting on the floor leaning against the glass sliding door. "I have to say I like the one's that I've talked to. Aaron is a God on World of Warcraft and Dillon's got a wicked sense of humor. The only one I don't really know is Bryant."

"Bry, he hates being called Bryant." Jake told them then seeing DL's eyes light up he laughed. "Don't even think about it." pointing at him. "Play nice DL or I swear I will tell your brother how his patrol car really got dented. "

Seeing DL pale Ian laughed. "Oh ho... I'd watch it DL. Jake doesn't make idle threats." 

DL leaned against the wall and looked at Jake. "I know you've talked to him Jake but what's up with him? You’ve got to admit there's something off about the kid."

Rolling his eyes Jake tried to explain. "Bry's parents are... I don't know how to describe them. They're really strict about the things he can do. I'm actually surprised they even let him come this week. I don't think he's ever been this far away from them." Jake hated to admit it but he didn't understand them either, he never had.

"Ya don't like them." Ian said knowing Jake had good instincts.

"Not really," Jake told them, "but compared to my parents they were saints. They just were never really welcoming, especially with Dillon. They just give off a weird vibe when you're around them. They didn't seem to like having kids in their house, not even their own." hearing a knock at the door he jumped up and grabbed it before DL could. "You made it." seeing the group in the hall he smiled and stepped back to let them in.

"Tina!" Kelly said jumping up and rushing to hug her. "Girl you look great, I can't believe you're here." pulling her in and over to the other girls.

"She won't be if don't stop strangling her," Mike said pulling Kelly back and stepping around the girls smiling. "Devi thank you for bringing them." reaching out to shake her hand.

"Oh you're welcome, it's all Dillon has talked about for days." She said coming in to see the room filled with kids

"Mom geeze!" Dillon laughed carrying his bag in. "Jake you look great." he was surprised when Jake hugged him, it was something he had never done, even before he moved.

"I’m so glad you guys could come, Mike and Ian really out did themselves. Wait until you see this place." turning to see Bry still in the hallway. "Bry get in here." happy to see him.

Bry was more nervous then he had expected for more reasons then any of them knew. "Dillon's right, you look really good Jake." getting a hug too.

"I'm so glad you got to come with everyone. Come on I want you to meet everybody," dragging him into the room. "Guys this is Bry."

Haley looked up at the dark haired boy and thought there was something about him that looked sad. It actually reminded her of Jake a little and she liked him immediately. "It's nice to meet you Bry." She said getting up to shake his hand. Since Jake had already made up with them before she had met him she didn't care about their history. "I'm Haley," then pointing to the others. "That's Liz, Kelly, TY, Jaz he's Liz's boyfriend, and DL. Don't let the looks fool you, they're harmless." giving DL the evil eye.

Devi turned to Mike and Ian. "You're not all in this one room are you?"

Ian came over and kissed her hand. "Are ya kiddin? I'd end up killin em."

"No the three suites on this side of the hall are ours." Mike told her swatting at Ian's head at his flirting. "This is ours and Jake's, we're in the middle with the girls one side and the boys on the other so I can keep an eye on them."

Devi rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness." laughing. "I've seen sardine cans not packed this tight."

Ward laughed as he came out with the Diana Grace. "You should see us when we descend on a park, we're like a tidal wave rolling over anyone who gets in our way." handing the baby to Jake and introducing himself to Devi. "I'm Ward, Jake's boyfriend."

"It's very nice to meet you Ward." Devi was used to gay men since her brother in law was gay but these boys weren't as obvious as he was. "And is this your little one?" fawning over the baby.

"This is Diana Grace, my sister/daughter I'll let her decided." Jake told her.

DL came over and tickled the baby's cheek making her coo. "Trust me he's her dad, I gave him the mug to prove it." making everyone laugh.

Ward and Jake looked at him, "Oh shut up!" they said together. DL was constantly teasing the two of them about the baby girl but would be the first to offer to help if they needed it.

Devi let her grab her finger. "Jake she's beautiful, those lashes. She's going to be a little heart breaker."

"That's fine but she's still not dating until she's twenty." Jake said completely serious. "I'd say thirty but I'm not that optimistic."

TY and DL took Aaron, Dillon and Bry to their room and let them decide where they wanted to stay. The one room had a bunk bed and a full size bed. DL surprised everyone by offering the other bed in his room to Bry. Bry accepted not knowing DL just wanted to keep an eye on him. Aaron told Dillon to take the other bunk and he took the pull-out sofa in the living area so he could keep the drapes open and watch the animals at night.

Devi joined them for breakfast downstairs the next morning before heading home and they headed to the Magic Kingdom for the day. Jake was glad to see everyone getting along, even DL seemed to be giving Bry a chance. They had seven days left and Mike had expected them to break up and go their own ways so they could see what they wanted to see, but instead they decided to take their time splitting the park in two, one side for each day. They took the train around the park first then they went left towards Adventureland and Fronteerland. They saw the Tiki Birds and took the Jungle Cruse, climbed Swiss Family Robinson's Tree House and then rode the Pirate's of the Caribbean. The longest waits they had were for Splash Mountain, and Big Thunder Mountain, they got to see the Diamond Horseshoe Review and the Country Bear Jamboree. Because Mike had deluxe passes they got to stay an hour later then the other guests and they managed to get through Fantasyland as well before heading back to the hotel that night.

The next day they got in a half hour early and had breakfast in the Crystal Palace, then went straight through Cinderella's Castle to pick up where they left off. Everybody was having such a good time hanging out getting to know each other, but DL kept watching Bry who seemed to be getting more and more paranoid as the day went on. Just after lunch Mike got Jake alone to ask him about it. "Is everything okay with Bry, he doesn't look like he's having a good time."

Jake looked over at his friend who was helping Ward feed Diana. "I don't know Mike," Mike wasn't the only one worried. Jake had been asking Bry all day if there was something wrong, "Something's bothering him but when I ask all he says is that he's having a great time. I'll keep trying to talk to him." heading in that direction.

Coming up behind Mike Ian put a hand on his shoulder. "Yar getting that look, what are ya thinkin?" taking Mike's hand he figured what the hell, it wasn't like he'd ever see any of these people again and if they didn't like they didn't have to look.

Mike shook his head. "I don't know, something just seems off with him. It's like he can't settle down, looking over his shoulder all the time. It reminds me of how Jake was when he first moved in."

Ian looked over at Bry as Jake showed him the proper way to burp the baby. "He seems like a nice kid, if a little on the quite side. He may just be nervous around Jake's friends after everythin that happened." it was bothering him too but he hadn't talked to him enough to form an opinion yet.

"Maybe. But if I had to guess, from what little Jake said about his parents, I'd almost say he was being abused at home." seeing Ian's look Mike added. "Maybe not physically but verbal abuse can be just as bad."

"Believe me Love that much I know." wrapping his arm around his waist as they rejoined the group.

The next evening they were all back in Mike's room. He had to laugh, even though they had other rooms they all tended to end up in theirs every night. Bry was standing on the balcony when Jake came out from putting Diana to bed. "Hey," Jake said going out to him. "whatcha thinking?" Leaning over the railing with him.

Bry pointed out to the park. "Look at them," with the full moon they could see a herd of zebras running around, "this place is amazing. They look so free even though they're caged in."

That comment bothered Jake, Bry never talked like that. "Bry what's going on?" turning to lean his back against the rail so he could look at his friend. "I've never seen you act like this. I'm usually the one nervous but you keep looking over your shoulder like you expect something to pop out at you." 

"Nothing is wrong Jake." Turning and going back inside and faking a laugh. "Everything is great, I'm so glad you invited me."

DL had been listening, wherever Bry went DL wasn't far behind. "If you've got plans against Jake I would suggest you forget about them." making everyone stop and listen.

"Why would I do something to Jake?" confused Bry had to ask looking at him like he was nuts.

DL crossed his arms and stood there. "Well you were the one that screwed him over last year."

"Damn it DL, enough," Jake was pissed at DL for doing this and pushed him back into the room. "I thought we settled this."

"You know what," looking at Jake then Bry, "you may have forgiven them Jake but I have a very vivid memory of you when school first started. How scared you were that people would find out what happened to you and that started with them."

Bry should have realized they still blamed him, hell he still blamed himself, why should they be any different. "Maybe me coming was a mistake." Looking away from them. "I've got enough cash so I'll call a cab to take me home tomorrow. I don't want to make anymore trouble for you Jake." starting to walk away.

Jake grabbed his arm. "Like hell you will Bry! I don't give a damn about what happened before. I've changed, I have a good life now and you've more than made up for it. I told you that DL so lay off him alright." Turning to Bry, "Look Bry I've known you a long time and I can tell something's up. Why won't you just tell me what's going on?" Okay that sounded strange coming from him, he thought.

Aaron sat back from the game he was playing with Ty, "Jake's right you have been squirmy ever since we got here."

Haley, who liked Bry and kind of felt sorry for him since the guys had been pretty much ignoring him, came over to him. "If there's a problem Bry just tell us, maybe we can help." 

Laughing Aaron threw a pillow aside. "He's probably just nervous being this far from his folks. This is the first time they let him leave town without them isn't it."

Bry turned to him, "Shut up Aaron!" surprising everyone by yelling at him. "You don't know a damn thing about them!" leaving the room and slamming the door. He didn't go far he just stood outside the door wondering what to do next. The last time he had been afraid to talk to someone he had nearly destroyed his best friends life. He wondered what they would do if he told them the truth about what had really happened that day. Would they stand behind him the same way they had for Jake or would they think he was a coward for not doing what he had known was right.

Ty whistled as the door clicked. "I think you struck a nerve." seeing the shocked look on all their faces. Bry didn't seem like a bad kid and he had told them how horrible he felt about what had happened to Jake. In fact beside being a little standoffish Ty thought he was an okay guy.

Ward looked at Jake. "Well that was interesting. Has he ever done that before?"

"No he hasn't." Staring at the closed door Jake shook his head. "I'll go talk to him, maybe now he'll talk to me." heading for the door he opened it just before Bry knocked to let him back in. For some reason he looked scared to Jake. "Bry what's going on, are you okay?"

"No." Bry shook his head as he walked back in the room. "I'm sorry Jake." looking at all of them he just preyed he was doing the right thing. "You have no idea how sorry I am for what I did. DL's right I ruined the only good thing you had and I don't know how you forgave me for it. I was a horrible friend to you."

"Bry you're fine we're not mad at you." Kelly told him. "We've all done things we're not proud of."

Dillon looked at his friend. "What's wrong with you Bry? I've never seen you act this way. Are you really having trouble being away from your parents?" he didn't think that was it but he had to ask.

"You could say that. The truth is I keep expecting to see them around every corner." laughing and shaking his head. "It would be just like them to let me come only to follow me. Hell I lied my ass off just to get them to let me come this week."

DL stood back studying how upset Bry was and started to feel bad, he could tell he wasn't faking it. "Why would you have to lie to go to Disney World?" still trying to protect Jake if he needed to.

Sitting down next to Mike Bry looked up at him. "Trust me if they knew the truth they wouldn't let me with in a ten mile radius of you guys."

"I know they're strict but come on." Tina said rolling her eyes. "This is America's theme park. What's so bad about Disney?"

"It's not the park." Looking at her then the rest of them Bry was tired of lying. "You think you know them but you don't," shaking his head. "their fanatics. My dad and brother are total assholes who are involved with some pretty scary people."

Jake laughed. "Bry I know scary people. Trust me your parents don't even come close." 

Bry looked down for a second then looking at Jake and told him one secret he thought he'd never be able to say. "They're white supremacists Jake." Hearing several of them curse including DL.

Ty sat back looking at him. "Oh shit!" as the only black one of them there he tried not to take it personally. "That ain't good guys." 

Bry looked at him. "I'm not like them Ty I swear. I hate everything that they stand for," the anger in his voice was enough to convince them he was telling the truth, "They're crazy and ignorant and... I'm sixteen I can't do anything, I can't stand up to the three of them. I nearly destroyed my best friend because I was too afraid of my brother. I'm so sorry for everything Jake." not even caring that he was tearing up.

Hearing that made every conversation he had ever had with Bry about his family make a lot more sense. "I get it Bry," Jake understood better than anyone how scared you could be of a parent. "We both have parents that suck."

Mike put his hand on Bry's shoulder. "Bry if you're that scared of them you need to tell to somebody."

Jake leaned forward, "Yeah man don't be like me. I was so afraid of what might happen I stayed and did things that are always going to haunt me. If you're not careful it can be a real pain in the ass too." the Florida crew was shocked at the crude joke but the others just laughed at Jake's twisted sense of humor.

Just shaking his head Ian groaned. "Not funny Jake."

Dillon didn't know what to say, he had heard the term but didn't really understand what that meant. "I still don't get it, they've never been friendly but..."

Bry interrupted him. "Dillon have you ever wondered why I stopped letting you guys come over after Brody moved back in. The reason they never said anything to you is because your parents are rich and they won't risk it. But when Brody moved back last year things got bad, he's ten times worse then my dad. If they knew the whole truth... I really think they'd kill me." leaning back against the seat.

"Bry they can't be that bad." Tina said from the table where the girls were sitting.

Looking over at her Bry laughed. "Tina you're fine but they hate your dad. You don't want to know the things they talk about when people aren't around."

"Well that explains the wanky feeling I used to get around them." Jake said to no one in particular.

"You think they're that dangerous?" Mike asked him.

"I know they are." Bry said looking directly at Mike.

Ian couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "So ya took a big risk coming here." this explained so much. After meeting him at the beginning of the year Ian could see how much Jake had meant to him and hadn't understood why he had done what he had. Now it made sense.

Bry closed his eyes. "More then you know. You guys are my friends and I just wanted a few days to be myself without looking over my shoulder or worrying if I'll say something to set them off. Guess it didn't work, I'm still looking over my shoulder."

After hearing that and seeing the fear in his eyes DL was feeling like a complete ass for accusing him like he had. "Bry, look I'm sorry about what I said. It must be rough having to deal with all that."

Bry looked at him and smiled. "You have no idea. Just three more years, then I'll be able to get the hell out of there and I can finally just be who I really am."

Looking at Bry differently Mike felt the hairs on his neck start to stand up as he said that. "There's more to it isn't there Bry?"

Looking at Jake and the others. "I don't know what you mean." he said just a little too fast.

Jake didn't know why but something about the way Bry said that brought a few memories back. Little things Bry had said when they were alone. "Oh... my... God! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" looking at Bry, "Is that why you... Bry why didn't you say anything to me." holding his hand to his head in shock.

Bry looked at Jake seeing that he finally figured out his biggest secret of all. "How could I Jake, I didn't even know about you. And if they ever find out..." hanging his head.

Aaron looked between the men. "What are you guys taking about? What didn't you know?" he asked.

Ty patted his back. "This happens all the time, don't worry about it." 

Liz laughed. "Yeah they'll remember we're here in a minute."

Jaz just went back to the video game. "I've learned to just go with it."

To prove his point Jake turned to them. "What are you mumbling about?"

"See told ya." Jaz said smiling. "Got cha sucker!" killing another zombie.

Dillon wasn't as sure. "Mind filling the rest of us in on what you're talking about?"

"I'm just so tired of having to worry about every little thing I do or say." sitting back Bry sighed. "You are so lucky Jake. You found a good home with people who really care about you."

Now that he knew Jake couldn't help but feel sorry for Bry. "I know," taking Ward's hand. "You're scared to go home but to afraid not to."

Bry nodded and sat up. "Brody took me to school that day and he stayed to make sure I told people. I didn't want to do it I swear."

Tina came over to sit on the arm of the couch. "Now that I think about it I do remember him egging you on and thinking it was weird that he was even there."

On the other hand Dillon was thinking of other things. "Bry what did you tell them to get them to let you come here?" Jake asked.

"They read the paper like we all did. I told them the truth, that you were forced to do all that stuff. I just didn't tell them about Ward or you guys." looking to Mike and Ian, "They think an older couple that couldn't have kids and were friends of the Judge adopted Jake." Shrugging. It had been the first thing to pop into his head after finding Jake again.

Mike grinned. "Knowing we were gay would have put a stop to everything."

Bry let out a harsh laugh. "Oh yeah, now imagine what they would do to me if they found out everything."

"Bry don't worry, we won't say anything to them." Dillon thought it was strange that Bry was worrying so much. Normally he was the quiet one of the group.

Aaron agreed. "Yeah we know how to keep our mouths shut even if you don't." making Tina start hitting him.

"I'm sorry for what I said." DL said sitting next to Bry and ignoring Jake's smirk. Thinking he really was cute when he got his way Ward was a lucky guy. "You were right I didn't know the circumstances and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Jake trusts you and that should have been enough for me but... think about it, we don't live here so you don't have to worry about us saying anything." trying to lighten the mood. "That's one good thing right?"

"Thanks DL I appreciate that, but you guys don't get it." Bry said looking at Jake and Ward then Mike and Ian. "You do though don't you."

Ward felt a sudden connection to him. "Yeah I think I do," catching on he wondered what he would have done if his parents hadn't been so supportive of him. The idea of hiding who he was, was completely repugnant to him.

Now knowing what the feeling he was having earlier meant Mike nodded. "You haven't told anyone have you?" 

Bry shook his head. "I wanted to tell Jake, I really did, but I couldn't take the chance of them finding out."

Ian shook his head next, "We understand Bry. If they're that bad ya had ta keep up appearances, it's all right."

For some reason it annoyed Bry that they didn't blame him more. "No it's not," jumping up he started pacing which wasn't easy with so many people in the one room. "What if you guys hadn't found Jake? If something had happened to him it would have been my fault."

"No it wouldn't Bry," seeing Bry lose it bothered Jake, a lot. "Don't you think I get how you feel. Having to do things you don't want to do. I did that for years but I have a family now and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"The money doesn't hurt either. Oww!!" DL cried when Mike hit him upside the head harder than usual. "I'm just sayin geeze." rubbing the spot and seeing everyone grin.

Jake shook his head, "We're your friends Bry." looking at DL who rolled his eyes but nodded. "Look how easily they accepted me, why would you be any different."

Dillon's eyes went wide as he finally caught on and he stood up his arms wide. "Whoa, whoa. Wait, hold on here, time out." pointing at Bry then Jake. "Are you saying..."

Bry couldn't do anything but nod. "Now do you get why my parents can never know. I honestly don't know what they'd do to me if they found out."

"Bry I'm not sure what's going on but it can't be that bad." Aaron looked around the room seeing that he wasn't the only one confused.

"Aaron," looking at Jake who nodded. Bry sighed he couldn't believe he had told anyone but to tell everyone was scarier then he thought. "I've seen my brother beat the shit out of a guy because he thought he winked at him. Do you have any idea how terrified I am of them finding out... that I'm gay too."

"Say what?" Aaron sat up like someone had stuck a pin in his butt.

"Did not see that one coming." Kelly said leaning over to Tina.

"Guys don't joke." Haley felt like she was the only one taking it seriously. "If his parents are as bad as he says, he could be in a lot of trouble." After living at Mike and Ian's for the last two months she’d had her suspicions. When she got home she'd have to tell Sam her new gaydar was working great.

"Like there's anyway I'd tell them." Tina shook her head standing up to hit Bry in the shoulder. "God I can't believe you didn't tell us." Throwing her hands up in the air. 

Aaron just sat there staring between Jake and Bry. "God no wonder you were so close to Jake, you two are just alike." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" DL asked more defensively then he had expected.

"I don't mean them being gay." Aaron looked at them. "I'm taking about the fact that both of them didn't trust us and kept the biggest parts of their lives a secret."

"Especially since we could have helped?" Tina told them glaring at both boys until Jake shrugged and Bry looked away.

"At least we know now," Haley said taking charge, "and we have a week to figure out what to do."

DL patted Bry's back ignoring Jake's look and went to sit at the table with the girls. "Yeah if you have a picture of your parents we can keep and eye out for them if you're that worried about them showing up."

"I don't think you really need to worry about them." Jaz said getting up. "I mean think about it, how could they know what park we'd go to on what day, let alone what rides we'd go on." going to grab a soda from the kitchen.

Dillon tapped Aaron on the shoulder, "But now that we do know we can keep an eye out to."

Bry stared at them like they had two heads as they pulled together and stared talking about ways to keep him safe. "That's it," Bry said looking at Jake and Ward. "I tell I'm gay and they're more concerned about my parents."

"Welcome to our world." laughing at the stunned look on Bry's face Ward patted his arm. "I call it the out and about club."

"Bry," Aaron heard him and turned to them. "I've known you since I was four okay. I could care less who you want to date. Would you stop hitting me!" turning to Kelly and Tina who were slapping his arm at the same time. "God why do all the women I hang out with think I'm a piñata."

"What he means is that we love you guys. Nothing is gonna change that Bry." Tina shook her head at them angry that it had taken this long for everything to come out. "I can't believe that after we found Jake and went through all that crap, that you didn't tell us what was going on then."

They talked for a long time until they managed to convince Bry there was no way for his parents to find him in the parks. When everyone finally went to bed it was nearly midnight and Aaron had fallen asleep at Mike's so they had just left him there covered in a blanket. Bry was sitting on the couch in the boys room looking out the window after Ty, Jaz and Dillon went bed. DL had went out for a bit saying he just needed to think for a while. 

Bry was still in shock, he never thought he would ever be able to tell his friends. Even though he knew that they wouldn't have cared, he couldn't take the chance of his parents finding out. His plan had been to just hold on until he was out of high school, picked a college as far away a possible and never come back. He looked up when the door opened to see DL coming in locking the door behind him. "You're still up? I thought you'd be wore out by now. " DL asked him.

"Just thinking," sitting up.

"Yeah me too." DL had done a lot of thinking while walking around. He wondered when he had gotten so judgmental. Deciding that he was over reacting because he hadn't been able to protect his friends from getting hurt in the past, even if there hadn't been any way for him to stop it. Since Mike and Jake both bragged about how much Dr Chambers had helped them he wondered if maybe he shouldn't go talk to her when school started again. "Look Bry I just want to say that I'm sorry about what I said earlier, my only excuse is that I was being an ass."

"No you weren't, you were being honest." Bry said laughing a little. "You don't have to be sorry. You were right, I did do everything you said I did."

"Yeah but... you had your reasons." In truth DL felt sorry for him. "I should have trusted Jake, he has good instincts about people."

"It's just weird having people know." looking out the window thinking that he didn't feel any different now that he had told someone, he had thought maybe he would.

"Seriously, you've never told anybody." DL asked sitting across from him.

"Not even my GI Joe." Smiling as he sat back on the couch. "He was the only toy my dad would let me have when I was little. He thought that was a good role model and not a doll." 

DL laughed. "That sucks. You don't even want to know how much stuff I've got." yawning.

Thinking DL was worried about using the same room now. "DL, don't worry I'll sleep out here and you can get Aaron to stay with you from now on." Bry told him.

That surprised DL, "Why? At least I know you don't snore." chuckling.

Bry looked at him. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable now that you know."

DL sat back. "Look I don't know what you expect people to do now that you're out," making air quotes, "but I could care less." DL took a lot of ribbing from football players on other teams because of his friendship with Mike and being in the choir didn't help either. He just paid them back by being the meanest son of a bitch he could on the football field. "I don't know if Jake told you but my Aunt Linda is gay, she and Aunt Pam got married, wow almost six years ago." he told him.

"No, I didn't know that." Bry was surprised thinking how great it was that Jake had found a group that was so supportive of each others. "So your family, are they..." 

"Are they okay with it?" DL asked. When Bry nodded he grinned. "Sure, my grandad died when I was five but grams remarried a few years later. She and Grandpa Jay even helped pay for the wedding. My Dad's the sheriff of our town and he gave his sister away."

Bry looked at his feet wondering what that would be like. "It must be nice being able to just be yourself. I'm not sure if I even remember how to do that anymore."

"You will, just like Jake was able to. If he can do it I'm sure you can." DL leaned forward and patted his leg. "At least now you don't have pretend with us. That's a start," yawning again, "well I'm beat. I'm gonna go crash." standing up. "You don't have to sleep out here. I can control myself if you can't." throwing a pillow at him when Bry blushed a little. DL headed for the bathroom thinking that some guy would be lucky one day, Bry was actually kind of cute when he relaxed.

"I think you're safe." Bry laughed throwing the pillow back on the couch, thinking that it had been a really great but very weird day as he followed DL. "Can I ask you something?" dropping his jeans while DL was in the bathroom and crawling in his bed.

"Sure." DL called out brushing his teeth. "What ya want to know?"

Bry sat back leaning against the headboard. "Never mind it's stupid."

DL came out turning off the bathroom light. "Bry ask whatever you want. You need to learn that I don't care, I'll talk about anything. Just ask the others." Getting into his bed.

"You said you have a bunch of stuff. I was just wondering what you had." Bry asked.

DL laughed, "It's kinda of a weird hobby but I collect memorabilia from a TV series. I have over a hundred different collectables now." he said proudly.

"What TV show?" Bry couldn't imagine having that many things.

"Doctor Who, it's this really cool British Sci-Fi series." His Mom had gotten him hooked on the show when he was a kid. When he had his tonsils out she had watched a marathon with him and he had never stopped watching it. 

Bry almost choked. "You're kidding right?" thinking DL was making fun of him.

"No why?" Seeing Bry looking at him funny.

"Jake didn't tell you?" Bry asked him and DL shook his head. "Doctor Who is like my favorite show of all time. Dillon tapes the episodes at his house for me." leaning forward.

DL's eyes got big. "They won't even let you watch the Doctor. Damn what are they Nazis?" seeing Bry smile.

They talked about the show, who their favorite Doctor was and what they though of the new actor. It turned out the two of them had a lot in common and over the next few days Bry finally got a chance to bond with everyone. Even Mike and Ian took time to just talk with him about things he should know and how to be safe if he did meet someone, much to his embarrassment. 

They spent the rest of the week going to the other parks, they loved EPCOT and spent two days there first going to all the Futureworld attractions. DL, Bry, Jaz and Dillon loved the Test Trak ride as they were the car nuts of the group. The Livings Seas, The Land and eating in the revolving restaurant there. Haley took a ton of pictures at the Land to send to Lee with loads of new agriculture displays including hydroponics. The next day they went through the World Showcase walking through all the different countries represented. Mike had even made reservations for lunch at Mexico and dinner at Germany. 

One night Mike and Ian had left DL in charge and had went out to have a nice dinner by themselves. Since they only had a couple days left together the rest of the crew took the opportunity to go down to the pool for the night. They were all sitting around talking and laughing and Jake was so glad to that everything had worked out with his friends. Bry's big speech had changed everything, they all had relaxed and just had fun getting to know each other. Jake was sitting by the pool watching the guys playing water polo but after a few minutes Aaron got out and came over to him. "Ok," He had waited until Jake was alone to do this. "I've been trying not to ask but… you and Ward, you're a couple right."

"Yeah we are." looking over at Ward who was playing with Diana Grace and the girls. Jake had to give Ward credit, he loved Diana as much as he did and was so good with her. 

"I just... I'm curious alright, I mean how does it work with you and him." Aaron asked sitting down next to him.

Jake started laughing when he realized what he was asking. "We're not having sex Aaron. Yeah we’re sleeping together and," seeing Aaron sit up then looking at Ward again. "We play around a little but not anything more than that." Not that Ward hadn't tried to tempt him on more than one occasion lately. Once he had gotten comfortable Ward had gone out of his way to be more than a little tempting, including surprising Jake with a tux G-string he had modeled for their six month anniversary.

Aaron rubbed his knees, Jake had seen him doing that for years in a classroom during tests and knew he was nervous. "I'm sorry there's just so much I don't know. I've been trying to read what I could since January and now with Bry, I want to be able to help him." shaking his head. "I still can't believe he didn't tell us, geeze are we that hard to talk to."

"It's not that easy Aaron," Jake said turning back to him. "it's not like we didn't want to tell you. It's just that when you're so used to hiding who you are, telling people puts you and them at risk." looking at Aaron, "or it gets you hurt. He told you now, that's what's important and he's going to need you guys to support him more than ever." seeing Aaron nod he could practically hear the questions in his head. "Aaron you can ask me whatever you want to know. I'm not going to hold anything back from you anymore." 

Aaron still had trouble understanding what Jake had went through. "It's like with Mike and Ian... they're so much alike, both of them are tough, strong guys. Mike played football and Ian looks like he could beat the shit out of anybody that crossed him. I guess I've always thought that gay relationships well one would be more girl like I guess, like Dillon’s uncle." 

Jake had to laugh at him and Aaron shrugged. "Not everybody fits in to that stereotype. You should watch gay porn some time, talk about tough looking guys. Half of them look like bodybuilding bikers." laughing more at the look Aaron gave him, "Or not. Look it's like any relationship, some times you're on top, sometimes you're not." seeing Aaron shudder.

"Are you two... I mean are you even able to... you know." He tried to ask. "What you were doing before, I know they hurt you but...?"

Jake sat back crossing his arms. "I wondered when someone would want to know, you guys haven't asked anything about that."

"Honestly," Jake nodded. "I'm not sure I even want to know." Aaron admitted.

"In the beginning yeah they hurt me a lot." sitting back in his chair Jake answered. "Okay this is a little crude but honest, remember when you built that box car with your dad."

"Yeah." wondering what that had to do with anything.

Jake laughed. "You got your finger stuck in a nut." cocking his head.

Aaron had to think for a minute then started laughing. "I forgot about that. God I thought it wasn't ever going to get off. "

"Well that's pretty much what it was like, only with body parts." Jake told him.

Having never thought of it like that Aaron shuddered. "Jake I'm sorry, I wish I could have done something to help you."

"You did do something Aaron. Remember all the times you let me stay your house, every night there was a night I wasn't getting hurt." Jake told him. "Dr C, she's my therapist, she says that talking about it is supposed to help lessen the trauma. I know she means well but she wasn't the one getting raped every day."

Aaron looked at Jake again. "I guess all I really want to know is if you're okay. After what they did..."

Jake was surprised that he would ask that. "Physically you mean?" Aaron thought for a minute then nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I always tried to be careful when I was on my own, but before that I really didn't have any control over anything." looking down he took off his wrist bands so Aaron could see the scars. "These are from being tied down so much."

"I remember when you started wearing those." taking a band when Jake offered it to him. "I thought you were showing off." feeling sick because he had been jealous of Jake back then, thinking he was so cool.

Jake shrugged, "I didn't want people seeing the scars. The tongue piercings where harder to hide, I'm just glad I don't have to wear them anymore."

Dillon came over drying off and heard that last comment. "Why did you get them if you didn't like them?"

"I didn't get them Dillon." It felt good to finally be able to tell them the truth. "At one of Cody's parties a guy told him that his girlfriend had a pierced tongue and that he loved the feel of it when she sucked him off."

"God, sorry." Dillon said sitting down joining them. They were all still getting used to Jake's frank way of talking about his past. The problem was now that he was talking to them they didn't want to do or say anything to make him stop. Even if it made them uncomfortable.

"Anyway he had the piercings put in and everybody thought they were so great. I couldn't tell you why I hated them." remembering how kids had come up to him saying how cool he looked.

Aaron felt sick to his stomach. "Seriously Jake how did you... I mean all those people."

"I don't know," Jake shrugged. "After a while it didn't mean anything, it was just something I had to do. You have to understand, I was a kid when this started and by the time I realized what was actually happening it had been going on for a long time. I was so scared of one of you finding out, I knew Cody would hurt you and I couldn't let that happen."

Dillon felt bad but he had to ask. "So all the times you were out of school?"

"Let's just say I was recovering from a bad night." looking up to see Ward coming over to him. "Hey you, what are you doing?" Smiling he reached up to take Wards hand seeing Diana with Haley and Liz holding her like she was waving at them.

Ward pulled him up grinning, "Well they're closing the pool in an hour. Liz and Haley are watching our girl and I feel like having some fun." reaching around to squeeze his butt before starting to take Jake's shirt off then stopped when he saw Aaron and Dillon looking at them. "Is it okay to take it off?" he whispered to him.

Jake knew that his friends would see the scars he had tried to hide for so long. So far he had worn a shirt every time they went swimming so people wouldn't stare but they were the only ones out there that night. He looked down to see the wrist band still in his hand then to Ward's surprise Jake took the other one off and tossed them in the trash can before pulling his shirt off himself. "Yeah it's okay," leaning in for a kiss not looking at the stunned looks in the faces of his friends, some because the kiss, some from the scars. "I'm not hiding anymore, come on." taking Ward's hand, jumping in the pool taking Ward with him.

The week went so fast for all of them, despite the distance between them they all felt like they had made friends, especially DL and Bry. DL felt so bad for misjudging him then adding in the fact that he was just as big of a Whovian as he was great, no one else got his addiction but Bry. Bry had just relaxed for the first time in his life. All of his friends, new and old, were understanding and encouraging, promising to help in anyway they could. Mike even told him that if things got too bad to call him and he could always stay with them. Devi arrived on the third to pick them up, Mike's crew were leaving the next day so she came late in the day so they could spend as much time together as possible. DL had made Bry promise to call him as soon as he got home to let them know if things were alright.

They hated to say goodbye but by seven they were all on the way back to Daytona. The rest of them all watched the fireworks from their rooms then turned in early for their last night there. Jake called to Ward as they were getting ready for bed. "Do you think I should get Diana's hearing checked. She didn't cry during the fireworks at all." looking at her sleeping in the crib.

Ward came out of the bathroom ready for bed. "I think I need to send you to the doctor, geeze. She's perfectly healthy Jake, just like you all of her three month blood work came back fine." coming up behind Jake he wrapped his arm around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "Look at her, she's healthy and happy and loved very much. And if you wake her up to check her hearing I will beat you." 

Jake smiled down at her as he tucked her in. "She is perfect isn't she? I can't help it, I feel more like her dad than her brother."

"You are her dad and you always will be, she can't help it if you're neurotic." Ward said patting Jake on the butt.

"I just want to make sure she has everything I didn't." he would do anything he had to, to make sure she grew up healthy and happy.

Ward hugged him tight. "You're a good dad Jake and a great friend."

Turning in Ward's arms. "Do you think Bry's going to be alright?"

"I don't know, but at least he has his friends to lean on now. They can help if things get too tough for him." at least he wasn't alone like Jake had been.

Turning Jake walked to the bed and sat down. "You've been so cool about all of this, thank you."

"I like Bry.” He shrugged. “I think he's a good guy who's family put him in a bad spot. I don't want anything to happen to him either." Ward said rolling his eyes. "Even if he did have a crush on you."

"It was a long time ago Ward." laughing Jake laid back. Bry had told the two of them that a few days ago and it had really shocked Jake. He had been so lost in his own hell he hadn't even realized it. "I love you, I hope you know that. Until I met you I never really understood the difference between sex and making love."

"I love you too," pulling him tight for a kiss, "I thought I knew what that meant. I have a loving family that drives me nuts occasionally but that can't compare to what I feel for you."

"You're so lucky to have them, I still can't believe they like me." Ward and Liz's parent had been so great. Inviting him over for dinner as often as they did Jaz and coming over once in while for bowling tournaments. They even called themselves Diana's grandparents and had pictures of her in their offices. When Ward had told them Diana's name his dad had laughed, "Well it keeps with your mothers theme of British Royalty." That was where his mom had came up with Edward and Elizabeth after finding out one of her ancestors was part of the British court.

"They know how much I love you and you're just as lucky to have Mike and Ian. You know what, there's also something else that's extremely lucky." Pushing him onto the bed and biting his lip.

Jake loved this playful side to Ward, he wasn't shy anymore, they had been having oral sex for a couple weeks now and every time was better then the last. "No, what else is lucky?" grinning at him.

Ward sat back, "Diana is sound asleep and we have at least a couple hours before her next feeding." taking off his pajama shirt.

"That's true." Jake said taking off his.

"We're in the most magical place on earth and I think it would be a crime to waist it. So I think," bending over to kiss Jake, "we should put it to good use." Before they knew it they were both naked with Ward laying on his back as Jake took him in his mouth. "God I love the way your mouth feels on me." running his fingers through Jake's hair as he moved over him.

Leaning up Jake licked the tip before running his fingers up his cock. "I love the way you get so hard the minute I touch you." it didn't take long before Ward was ready to climax and Jake was surprised when he pushed him away before he could. "What's wrong?" Jake always worried that he had done something that scared him. 

Ward leaned up and kissed him. "God nothing’s wrong. I just...I want to be with you Jake." 

Jake smiled at him tracing a finger around Ward's nipple making him shiver. "You are with me. "

"You know what I mean Jake." Ward said touching his face.

Jake leaned back on his heels. "Ward I'm sorry, we've talked about this. I'm ready to do that again. Not yet anyway." looking away from him.

"Jake look at me please, I know you're afraid..."

"It's not that I'm afraid," he sighed. "I know you would never hurt me it's just..." 

"Just what... Every time we get close to this you pull away. Is it me? Do you not want to be with me." hating that he felt a little rejected at this point.

"No of course not, don't ever think that." tracing Ward's cheek with his finger. "I love being with you. Don't you know how much you mean to me. Do you honestly think that after everything that's happened to me that I'd even want to be with someone I didn't care about. It's just that..." Jake looked at Ward. He loved being with him and had thought about letting Ward take him. He didn't understand why he was so reluctant but he was. "Ward I love you and one day I hope I can feel safe enough to let you take me but right now what we have..." taking his hand. "I don't want to lose that."

"Jake don't laugh okay but before we came here, my dad took me to see a doctor friend of his. Dr Wong is a sex therapist." Ward told him.

"Your dad took you to see a sex therapist?" raising an eyebrow Jake grinned. That definitely sounded like something his's family would do. His mom yes, but that it had been his dad surprised him.

Ward laughed. "I asked him too. There's so much I needed to know and I know how much you hate talking about the physical part of things."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say I hate it. "

Touching his face Ward smiled. "Yes, you do and I completely understand." oral sex was one thing but anything else bothered him so Ward had stopped asking. "Every time I bring it up you can't change the subject fast enough. I've watched videos and I know what things are done but not how to do them. When I ask for more explicit details it bothers you and I needed to know what to do."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize..." looking away from Ward

"Don't apologize." Taking Jake's hand he tugged until he was facing him again. "You have been through hell Jake and I hate asking you to relive that just because I don't know what I'm doing."

"I do love you Ward, I just... after everything. I don't know if I'll be able to take you inside me without panicking." telling him what he was really afraid of.

"I don't expect you too." seeing Jake's confused look Ward added, "I don't want to take you Jake, I never have. I want you to take me, I want to feel you inside me." brushing his cheek with his hand. "Believe me you are definitely the alpha in this relationship, I don't know if it's because of some genetic screw up or if as twins Liz and I are too much alike. All I know is that I don't mind being the bottom, just the though of you on top of me..." looking down to see his cock twitch.

"I've never done that before." Jake sat back not wanting to admit he was terrified of hurting him.

Ward smiled at him, "Then it will be the first time for both of us." wrapping his arms around Jake's neck. "I want to try, if it doesn't work we'll stop. We have this beautiful room," looking around. "Our little girl is sleeping. It's just us, if it doesn't work this time we'll just keep trying, I'm not giving up on you no matter what." kissing Jake's nose and making him laugh a little.

Looking at Ward and taking a deep breath. "This doctor, he told you what to do or expect."

Ward shuddered at the memory closing his eyes for a second as he groaned. "In very graphic and vivid detail, with my dad sitting right there next to me cringing."

Jake had to laugh. "Oh God."

Ward cocked his head glad to see Jake relaxing a little. "Yeah... anyway he told me some things I could do to... exercises to a... help stretch and I've been doing them since we got here." blushing a little admitting that.

"You did that... you went to him just to find out how to be with me." Jake trailed his hands up and down Ward's arms.

"I would do anything for you, don't you know that by now." biting his lip again.

Reaching up to trace Ward's face. "Well sitting through that with your dad does deserve some type of a reward. I can't promise... but we can try."

"That's all I want." kissing him. Jake wanted Ward to have to have everything he hadn't. He took his time, using every trick he had ever learned, making sure that the only thing Ward felt was pleasure. It wasn't until he moved over Ward that he started to panic as the memories of the pain from that first violation came rushing at him. With it came the shame, the feeling of hands grabbing and voices taunting. Ward saw the look on his face and reached for him before he could pull away. "Jake look at me, it's okay."

Jake started shaking his head backing up breathing fast. "No I can't, I'm sorry, I can't!"

"Jake stop, look at me Baby please. That's it," Jake looked him in the eyes, "you're not hurting me, it's okay."

"Ward," swallowing hard tearing up, "I'm so sorry." he had wanted to make this special for Ward and he felt like he was messing everything up.

"It's fine Baby," tracing his face, "look at me, I'm fine. Baby stop thinking so much, just feel."

Jake shook his head. "That's just it Ward I know what it feels like and I don't want to hurt you."

Kissing him Ward sat up. "You didn't Jake, I loved everything you did. You didn't hurt me at all." quite the opposite just sitting up his knees felt like jelly.

Jake closed his eyes and slid to the floor wrapping his arms over his head. "I wanted to give you everything I didn't have. I just..."

Ward came down and sat next to him. "Jake tell me the truth, did you enjoy being with me or were you only doing this because I want to?"

"I love you Ward I want to be with you, God I wanted to." looking at his lap he gave a little laugh. "I still do but I closed my eyes for a second and I wasn't here. I was in that room thinking that he just wanted me to suck him off again. Instead Cody threw me on the bed and without prepping me or anything he just started ramming inside me. I kept begging my mother to make him stop, I just wanted him to stop hurting me."

Ward kissed his hand. "We can stop right now Jake. We tried that's good enough for me, I don't want you to ever do what you're not ready for." 

Jake pulled him close kissing him. "Believe me I want to."

"Are you sure Jake?" Ward whispered as Jake reached down to cup his ass pulling him onto his lap. "Then don't think," wrapping his arm around Jake's neck. "Just look at me and do what makes you feel good." moving with Jake back onto the bed. This time when they started over Jake kept his eyes on Ward's face never looking away. As their two bodies became one there was no pain, no shame, just love. 

An hour later they were both covered in sweat holding on to each other as their breathing slowed. "I never thought it would be like that. That I would feel this good." It hurt Jake a little knowing this was how the men had felt after using him, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from enjoying his time with Ward.

Ward ducked his head under Jake's chin. "I think we definitely made magic." blushing, he could still feel Jake inside him and he hoped that the felling would never go away.

Jake cupped his chin and kissed him. "I love the way you blush, but after everything we just did... HOW can you still blush?" grinning. Ward had trusted him, had welcomed every touch, had wrapped his legs around him pulling him deeper into him. Jake had a feeling he had never expected, peace and acceptance. 

"I can't help it." Ward grinned biting Jake's shoulder lightly. "I didn't expect it to feel that good."

Worried Jake leaned up on his elbow to look at Ward. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Jake I loved every second of it. Yes it was a little uncomfortable at first." putting his finger to Jake's lips to stop him from talking. "I already knew to expect that and it was only for a few minutes then it felt great." seeing the look on Jake made him a little nervous. "Didn't you like it?" maybe Jake didn't like being on top he thought to himself.

"I loved it because I was with you." running his hand over Ward's arm. "It was so perfect just being with you."

Ward felt better knowing that. "It was definitely worth waiting for." leaning up to kiss Jake until he had him on his back. "but you know what people say." moving lower.

"What about the people?" Jake asked sucking in a breath when Ward took him in him mouth. "Oh fuck that feels good."

Ward licked the tip of Jake's suddenly rock hard shaft. "You know..." Ward grinned mischievously, "Practice makes perfect."

"Are you sure you're up for this again?" Jake laughed.

Looking at him Ward raised an eyebrow. "I am definitely UP for it." rubbing his own erection against Jake's.

Jake groaned thinking that he had just created a monster. "I mean how do you feel, I don't want you to be too sore tomorrow." 

Ward stood up then settled himself over him. "I'll risk it." sliding himself down on to Jake's cock.

Diana woke them both up a few hours later needing to be fed and changed. Ward had just patted Jake's back saying to go back to sleep he had her. Ward laughed when Jake rolled over mumbling, "God you're good to me." then started to snore softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I had things move forward to quickly I don't know. I've never been or known anyone in that type of situation.  
> Hopefully no one is offended by this story. It was never my intention to make light or lessen the damage victims of sexual abuse go through.  
> Please forgive me if you are troubled by my story.
> 
> Songs used are :  
> Bruce Springsteen's Glory Days  
> This is the Moment from Jekyll and Hyde  
> Billy Joel's We Didn't Start the Fire
> 
> If you've never heard We Didn't Start the Fire I highly recommend it. It took forever to   
> memorize it.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bry's parents prove to be just as dangerous as he had predicted.  
> Mike's family keeps getting bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for homophobic/raciest language and violence.

Chapter 22

(April 4 2015)

Everyone had packed the night before so they were able to sleep in a little. Mike and Ian were both up first like always. They had heard a lot of the sounds coming from Jake and Ward's room, Mike had never imagined Ward would be a screamer, and they knew exactly what they had been doing last night. All Ian had said was, "Thank God they have the other side of the house or we'd never get any sleep."

Mike was happy for Jake but he had hoped they would've waited a little while before taking this step. The kids started showing up bringing all their luggage into the living room and they were surprised that Jake and Ward weren't awake yet. When Mike and Ian left to finish packing DL went to wake them up. Jake, who was still half asleep and didn't think, hollered for him to come in. He had forgotten that he and Ward were both naked and barely covered with the sheet. DL stepped into the room took one look at Jake's bare ass and yelled. "Oh God!" Backing out and closing the door hard. That, more then the yelling, woke Jake and Ward up as well as the baby. On the other side of the door DL was rubbing his face, "Why the hell did you say to come in?" as everyone turned to look at him. "That is not something I'm ever getting out of my head. Quick somebody get me a fork so I can gouge my eyes out." 

Ian, hearing DL yell, came running out. "What happened?"

Mike was right behind him. "Is everyone alright?"

DL was sitting in the chair. "No!" still rubbing his eyes. "I'm scared for life, somebody get me some bleach. I need bleach."

Mike started laughing at his over acting. "What happened?"

Trying not to laugh Liz came over to Mike and Ian who was trying to check DL to see if he was hurt. "My guess is that Jake and my brother got lucky last night and dumbass here just walked in and caught them."

Realizing what he must have seen Ian straightened up, "Good lord I thought the sky was fallin in" patting DL on the back. "Don't worry ya'll recover."

DL stared up at him. "That's all I get... you'll recover. Care much?"

"Poor baby." Ian said handing him a wet towel then looked over at the pile of luggage. "Is that everythin?"

Jaz came in dropping the last piece. "Yeah we all packed last night." sitting at the table.

Shaking his head at DL Mike turned to the rest of them. "Why don't you guys go double check, make sure you didn't forget anything and then head down for breakfast. We'll be down in a few minutes." He waited until everyone was gone and Ian was in the bedroom before knocking on Jake's door. "You can come out now, I sent everyone to breakfast." laughing a little.

Jake peeked out before opening it the whole way. "I'm sorry, I was asleep. I didn't mean for him to see us like that."

All Mike could do was laugh, here was Jake in only his jeans with love marks all over his neck and chest with his hair sticking up in every direction. He looked so embarrassed Mike couldn't help but think he looked cute. "I think he'll live."

Jake stepped out into the living room and closed the door. "Are you mad?" 

"No I'm not mad." Mike said ruffling Jake's hair. "You are being careful right." As long they were doing that he was just happy for Jake.

Jake bit his lip but nodded. "Yeah, we are." He wasn't about to take chances with Ward's life no matter how many times Ward tried to change his mind.

Ian came out adding their bags to the kids before turning to Jake. "If ya'll let us take the wee one ya two can finish gettin ready and meet us downstairs for breakfast. Ya probably want ta clean up a bit yarself too." Smirking while Mike coughed to cover his laugh.

Jake turned red but smiled. "Thanks, I'll get her ready." going back in he heard Mike and Ian laughing then caught his reflection in the mirror and had to laugh at himself. A few minutes later he had handed Diana to Ian and walked in to find Ward in the shower. He took a minute to just admire the person who had given him so much, not just his body but his love and trust as well. The sight of the marks all over Ward's neck, and a few other places, made him smile remembering how they got there. He couldn't complain, he certainly had plenty of his own. Taking off his jeans he stepped into the shower behind Ward, "Mind if I join you?"

Ward turned to face him smiling. "Sure." getting a good look at Jake in the daylight.

Taking the cloth he washed Ward's back. "I don't know about you but I forgot I had some of these mussels." he couldn't believe how sore he was really and since he hadn't been on the receiving end of things he knew Ward had to be hurting a little.

Laughing Ward took the cloth and did the same for Jake. "Let's just say it was worth it but we may need to wait a few days before trying this again." Thirty minutes later their bags were loaded with everyone else's and they were in the elevator headed down to eat with  
the others. "You know they're going to tease the hell out of us right?" Ward told Jake. Thinking Jake looked so damn good in his designer jeans with one of the black and white t-shirts he preferred to wear.

"Let them." Jake said laughing as he pulled Ward close for a kiss. "Last night was perfect, I don't think I have ever been this happy and it's all because of you."

Grinning Ward wrapped his arms around Jake's waist. "Me too."

To their surprise all DL said when they joined the group was, "Put a sock or a tie on the doorknob next time okay." making the whole group laugh. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

By late afternoon they were back at Mike's place and the parents arrived shortly after to get the ones without cars. Mike got a kick out of Ty and his mom, he kept giving her a play by play with pictures while John and Bridget kept thanking him and Ian, saying Kelly had emailed so many pictures it had frozen their computer.

In the two weeks they had been gone the tennis court had been ripped up and the gazebo and green house had been built which Lee was busy filling the plants. The pond was finished and looked fantastic. Ian told Lee he had out done himself, the landscaping was perfect and to their surprise he had even added a koi pond and a fountain as well. After the trouble at Christmas Mike and Ian had decided to cut down a few more of the trees on the back property and were having a second house built for company that Bill and his construction crews would be starting on in a few days. 

(April 5 2015) 

Easter Sunday Mike got an early call from Andy letting them know Linney had an 8lbs 3oz baby boy at five o'clock that morning. The three of them went to the hospital around noon to meet the newest Turner, Nicholas Jonas. Linny loved the charm bracelet Ian and Mike had bought her and the giant teddy bear from Jake. Monday Andy and Mike got the letter for the National competition and to Mike's joy this year it was going to be held in New York. Mike had just laughed when he read it, since Andy was on paternity leave for the next two weeks he had to call him with the news that they were doing something different this year. Since the theme was Broadway the committee had held a lottery for the line up and what musicals each school would be assigned. They had the choice of doing something from each play or just sticking to one. Andy had laughed when Mike told him what they got, 'Carousel' or 'Evita'. That had been the easiest vote the club had ever taken, everyone of the kids wanted to do Evita. Liz, Kelly, Natalie and Gina were already arguing about been lead singer. Since Nat and Gina were seniors they thought they should be at the top of the list, luckily for them Mike agreed.

As he was leaving Ed's office after telling him about the vote Mike gave him the other news he had been working on. When he found out the competition was being held in New York he had started making a few phone calls. There would have been plenty of room for the kids at their house but he wanted them to have a true New York experience. "By the way I called the manager at the Plaza Hotel. He's letting us have a section of rooms at a reduced rate."

"How the hell did you get them to do that?" at this point nothing Mike did surprised him, he just wished he knew how he did it all.

Mike grinned, "Blackmail." 

Ed stopped dead to stare at him. "You did what?"

Mike shrugged not feeling guilty in the least. "After what happened with Alyssa and then when they fired Antonio I made a few phone calls to the hotel owners and let's just say they owed me one. I also told them we'd be willing to do some publicity for them. I read the rules and as long as we do everything after the competition it's legal."

"What if they win?" Ed had to ask.

Grinning at Ed as he walked out of the office. "The whole trips free." he called out over his shoulder as the door shut.

Lee was putting the finishing touches on his greenhouse and Mike had to admit he may have gone a little bit overboard insisting Lee make it bigger. The thing ran the entire length of the left side of the house, it was sixty feet wide and two hundred feet long and nearly thirty feet tall at the peak, they had used the same glass as they had for the NYADA house's conservatory, mylar panels three inches thick so he knew it would be sturdy enough for the winter. Lee had a local bee keeper come in and set up two hives on the back side with access vents to pollinate the plants and free honey for them. He had everything from tomatoes and herbs with everything in between. Because the roof was so high he added citrus trees, two each of lemon, peach, and orange, as well as heaters and air conditioners on each end and a humidifier for the perfect environment. Even the planters were huge at four feet wide, twenty feet long and three feet high.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alyssa and Vince were officially engaged now and he had completely moved in with her, giving Donnie his apartment. Mike had finally found another police auction in Phoenix the day before they had left for Florida that ended with him buying two jets for them, saying now they could let Mike's be used only for the family. While they were gone Donnie had flown out to check them out before arranging to get them back to South Carolina. At first they had worried about where they were going to keep two more planes until the manager at the private air strip let it slip that Mike had talked Doug into buying the place along with the vacant lot next door. Vince had been shocked when Ian told him they were planning to build another storage bay for the planes on the empty lot.

After hearing what they had done Vince had insisted that an extra twenty percent of the profits go to paying Mike back even though Mike said he didn't need to, they were making plenty just with the business alone. They were doing so well that they were looking for more pilots and even some hostesses. Vince really wanted to find an office manager since he was the one taking care of that now, with Vickie's help when she wasn't watching the babies, and that wasn't his strong suit. To his surprise Mike had given him the empty building next to the real estate office for V&D Charter Services. Vince had shocked Donnie by making him a full partner the day they got the office. He and Alyssa were even planning a trip to her parents for Mothers day so Vince could get to know them better and they wanted everything at the office finished by then.

(April 24 2015)

The Friday, three weeks after spring break, they were all sitting in the den watching TV when DL showed up after football practice wanting to know if anyone had heard from Bry. "I haven't talked to him for a couple of days." Jake told him sitting with Ward on the couch feeding the baby. To everyone’s shock Ward had basically just moved in with Jake after getting back from Orlando. Since Wards parents were okay with it, Mike and Ian really hadn't wanted say anything. Besides Jake was the happiest whenever Ward was around. "I'm sure he's fine. Why are you freaking out?" Jake asked.

"I don't know?" DL said rubbing his neck, "It's just a gut feeling okay. I felt so bad about how I treated him at first and he's really a great guy." and funny too. He had a dry English wit, as Ian called it, that DL loved from Doctor Who.

Jake laughed. "I know that you've more than made up for it. Bry told me that himself."

"Yeah he said you two bonded over Doctor Who of all things." Ward said laughing.

"Lay off the Whovians Ward.” DL said pointing at him. “Bry's the only person I know who watches it as much as I do. But you're off  
topic." looking at his watch. "It's almost five o'clock and he hasn't called or texted me yet today at all." 

Ian was surprised to hear that. "Is that so unusual?"

"Yeah it is." DL said giving Ian a worried look. "I wanted to make sure his parents weren't giving him a hard time, okay. So we started texting once in the morning before school and once after school. Sometimes he was able to call to let me know everything was alright but today I haven't heard from him at all."

Mike sat up. "He's done that everyday?" the hair on his neck started to tingle.

"Except for today... yes." turning to Mike, "I know I might be over reacting but the way he described his family to me." Rubbing the back of his neck again. "Mike my dad's told me stories about people he's arrested. You know Klan and gang members, they sounded a lot like that. You wouldn't believe some of the stories Bry has told me about his Dad and his brother."

"Yar really that worried?" Ian said sitting up, he'd never seen DL upset like this.

Jake didn't like the sound of this either. "Maybe he left his phone at home or he could have forgotten to charge it or something. Give him a little time."

Seeing how worried DL was Ward touched Jake's arm. "Why don't you call him and see if you can get a hold of him. It couldn't hurt, right."

Jake looked at Ward. "Sure." pulling out his phone and dialing. "It's just going to voicemail. Let me try Dillon see if he knows anything."

"Thank you." Relived they were taking him seriously DL closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't see the look that passed between Mike and Ian. 

Ian came over as DL sat on the arm of the couch. "I'm sure he's fine DL."

"I hope so, but Ian... " looking right at him. "I've got a really bad felling about this." DL leaned his head back against the wall. Bry had come to mean a lot him and he was really worried about him. "Please God let him be alright."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour earlier in Daytona Bry had gotten home late after spending an hour after school looking for his phone with no luck. Bry had spent weeks talking his parents into getting him one so he wasn't looking forward to telling them he had lost it. His one connection to everyone and he goes and loses it, it just figured. Walking up to the front door he thought about how normal the place looked with it's coral façade, palm trees on the side and garbage cans in front of the garage. Nobody looking at it would ever suspect the hatred living behind it's doors. 

The minute he walked in the door he knew something was wrong, he could practically feel the hostility in the air. His mother was sitting right in front of the door with his phone on her lap. "Oh thank God I thought I'd lost that." Trying to act normal since all his pictures from Disney were still on that phone.

Bry's mom, Arlene, sat up. "So this is your phone." holding it up. Bry recognized the sneer on her face and knew she had looked through it, she didn't need to even say it. Bry had often wondered how anyone could look at his parents and not see what type of bigots they were. Everything about his mother was phony. From her died black hair, to cover a few grey strands, down to her long manicured fingernails.

"Yes ma'am." Bry said coming in and shutting the door. He started looking around for his dad and brother but he didn't see them. Hopefully they were still at work and he would only have to deal with his mother. "That's why I'm late. I thought I had left it at school and went back to look for it."

Arlene crossed her arms. "Oh no. No, no you left this on the kitchen table this morning." 

Bry dropped his book bag not liking the way she was looking at him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about anything but my science test today, I'm pretty sure I got an A." hoping to change the subject but that was shot to hell when the door to the patio opened.

Charles Gibson came in with his oldest son Brody right behind him. "You should be more careful where you leave your things. You never know who might find them." they came up to stand right behind his mom.

Arlene stood up starting to hand Bry the phone but stopped. "Maybe we should check to make sure it really is yours." turning it on.

"Why?" swallowing hard and knowing it was over he just looked at them. He had been afraid of this moment since he was twelve years old and now that it was here all he felt was anger towards them. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't have had to hide everything that he was and he wouldn't have nearly destroyed his best friend. "You already did didn't you." not even pretending to be civil, if they already knew then to hell with it. "That's why you're holding this little ambush isn't it, because you know I lied to you. So what are you going to do now, ground me?"

Arlene slapped him so hard her nails left three gouges from his left ear to his jaw. "How dare you take us for fools? " it wasn't the first time she had slapped him but it was the first time it left a mark.

Something just snapping inside him and Bry yelled right back at her. "They're my friends and I just wanted a few days with them without worrying about what the hell you would think."

"Your friends!" his father said backhanding him. Bry just stood there facing them, he didn't need to reach up to see if he was bleeding he could feel it running down his neck into his shirt. "The pictures on that phone, they're vile." pointing to the device. "That group is nothing but abominations and I will not have you anywhere near those sick bastards. I've been lenient, letting you hang out with that rug head and chink freaks daughter, but I have had enough! Do you hear me, you will never contact them again." sticking his finger in his sons face.

Bry shook his head. "Like hell I will." he started to turn towards his bedroom only to have his father grab his arm hitting him again. This time splitting his lip.

His brother Brody started laughing. "I never thought you were this pathetic." holding up his phone to tape this. He was always happy to see his little brother get it ever since he had come home from the hospital when Brody was eight.

"I'm pathetic?" Bry looked right at him he spat some blood at Brody's feet. "You're the ones who are pathetic. All of you!" looking at his father. For a finance manager the man looked more like a pro wrestler and hit like one too. At nearly fifty Charles kept his head completely bald with cold dark eyes that his brother had inherited. "I'm so sick of all your white power bullshit. Guess what it's 2015 for Christ sake, get with the times." His dad hit him again so hard he fell back hitting his head on the coffee table.

Charles stood over his youngest son. "You will not see or talk to those faggots again. If I find out you so much as texted any one of them..."

"You'll what?" Still on the floor Bry looked up at them blinking trying to focus. "Beat me? Kill me? Well go ahead... It won't change what I think or how I feel. It won't change who I am."

Brody spat back at him. "You'd chose a bunch of ass licking homos over your own family?"

Bry looked at him and laughed. "Anybody would be better than the three of you."

Charles kicked out and caught his sons right arm and Bry couldn't stop from crying out at the pain knowing he had to have broken it. "You little bastard."

Brody started jumping up and down enjoying the show. "That's it dad kick him again, kick him again. Kick the shit out of him." starting in himself when he didn't think his dad was doing a good enough job, connecting with Bry's ribs several times laughing.

Bry did his best to cover his head curling into a ball until they got tired and stopped. Looking at them he slowly staggered to his feet wondering how many times Jake had went through something like this. "Feel better now? I'm still here! It didn't change who I am and who I am is just like them." holding out his good arm so they could see their handiwork. "I'm gay and you can't beat that out of me and I refuse to hide it from you anymore."

Charles took a step towards him but Arlene grabbed his arm stooping him. "Get out! You're not my son. Pack your things and get the hell out of my house." 

Brody laughed, "Yeah go join your little faggot friend on the streets. I'm sure he'll split his johns with you." cupping himself and grinning. "Maybe I should show him what a real man can do." 

The worst for Bry was when his mother looked at him from head to toe like he was dirt on her floor. "You're disgusting. I can't believe I ever gave birth to a thing like you." turning she left the room.

The look of hate from his father didn't bother him at all, Bry had long since stopped caring what he thought but hearing his mother say that hurt. "Pack your shit and get fuck out." his dad said tossing Bry his cell phone.

Surprisingly Bry caught the phone with his good arm. "That's fine with me! At least I won't have to listen to your raciest bullshit anymore." Bry headed to his room and grabbed his bag from the closet, glad he hadn't unpacked from Disney yet. He stuffed his laptop and as many clothes as he could into it before walking out of the house ten minutes later. He threw his bag and backpack over his good arm and headed for the park two blocks away. He barely made it there before the adrenalin wore off and the pain in his chest and arm made him stumble. He forced himself to keep walking until he made it to a bench and pulled out his phone dialing the person closet to him. 

Tina was at home sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for her mom to get home from work and flipping through a magazine when her phone rang. Seeing Bry's number was a shock since he hardly ever called once he got home. "Hey Bry what's up? "

"Tina don't ask questions okay." Bry said having a hard time breathing. "I'm at the park, near the swings. I need you to come and get me." he was sitting behind one of the bushes just in case his family came looking for him but still had a clear view of the road.

Tina jumped off the stool. "Are you alright? You sound weird?"

Trying to laugh he just ended up coughing which only made the pain in his chest worse. "No, I need you to take me to the hospital."

"Hospital!" Tina screamed into the phone, since her mom was a nurse she took that seriously. "I'm on the way." hanging up and running out the door she waved to her mom as she pulled in saying she'd be right back. The park he was talking about was only about a mile from her house so it didn't take long to get there but she had to circle the park twice before she spotted Bry and jumped out. "Oh my God Bry!!" seeing his face and shirt covered in blood she almost screamed. He was holding his arm and trying to hold his ribs at the same time. "What the hell happened?" running to him.

Bry smiled giving a quick laugh. "They found out." was all he said as she helped him to the car.

"Oh God." Tina said letting him lean on her. "Come on," opening the car door for him. "I can't believe they did this to you. God this world is going crazy. First Jake now you." throwing his bags in the back seat.

Bry winced as he basically fell into the seat. "Look on the bright side... at least they didn't kill me." he told her when she got in and then passed out.

"Mom's at the house so just hold on." looking over she saw him slumped against the window. "Bry? Bry!" he didn't answer her so she drove as fast as she could back to her house. Even running a few stop signs, something that was becoming a habit where he and Jake were concerned. Pulling up she saw her moms car and started yelling before the car even stopped. "Mom!! Mommy!" 

Carol heard her daughter and opened the side door. "Honey what's wrong?" Seeing her daughter rushing in. 

Tina grabbed her moms arm pulling her outside. "Mom please you have to look at Bry, he's not waking up!" 

"What?" Carol followed Tina to the car and took in the sight of her daughters friend beaten in the seat. "What the hell happened Tina?" Checking his pulse and then his eyes. She saw blood on the back of the seat and checked his head, wincing at the bump she found there.

Tina stood back watching her mom running her hands over her head, "He said his parents did this to him. Why isn't he waking up mom?" Starting to panic.

Carol turned to Tina and grabbed both of her arms. "Tina, calm down honey." waiting until she looked at her. "I need you to call your father, tell him to meet us at the ER and get in. I'll be right back." running inside to grab her purse. 

Tina jumped in the back seat and called her dad, telling him how Bry had called her and that they were taking him to moms hospital. Ray did his best to keep her calm then told her that he and his partner would meet them at the hospital. On the way they started to pass Peg-Leg Pete's and she made her mom stop while she ran in looking for Pete. She saw the man Jake talked about all the time behind the bar and ran over to him. "You're Pete right?"

Pete smiled at the young lady that ran in. She looked familiar and he could see she was clearly upset. "That's right. Can I help you sweetie?"

"I'm Jake's friend Tina, please tell me you have Mike's number." putting her hand on the bar.

Now Pete recognized her with a laugh. She and her parents had come by a couple times since then. "Oh yes, yes sure what can I..."

Hearing her mom honk Tina looked at the door. "Please call them. Please! You need to tell them that Bry's hurt. Tell them that his parents found out." turning and running for the door. "We'll be at Daytona Regional. Please call them!" As soon as she was out the door he pulled out his phone and headed to his office to call Mike. 

Tina and her mom pulled into the ER drop off, her mom must have called ahead because a team was waiting for them along with Tina's dad and his partner. Bry woke up screaming when one of the ER attendants grabbed his arm then passed out again from the pain. Tina's dad, now Lieutenant Raymond Chan, went with Bry while his partner Nick took statements from Tina and her mom. By the time they were done talking to Nick, Ray was coming out to see them looking pissed. He knew Bry so this was personal. "Alright what happened to Bry? Who the hell beat him like that?" ready to bust ass on someone.

Tina hugged the only father she had ever had since her sperm donor, as she called him, had left for California when she was two years old and ‘hadn't heard from him since. "His parents did that to him Dad."

"What?" Ray leaned back looking at his wife and daughter who nodded then turned to Nick.

Nick held up his hands. "I already called it in. They're sending someone to the house to question them now."

"Dad I'm telling you the truth I swear. He told me they found out about him." still holding on to him. "He told us if they ever found out they'd kill him. I just didn't believe him."

Carol couldn't believe this was happening again. "Found out what Tina?"

Tina took a second then decided that they needed to know. "That Bry's gay. I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would say something to his parents."

"That's nothing to beat him for." Nick said as the family went over to the chairs.

"You don't know them, not really." Tina told them shaking her head and sitting down and looking at her dad. "None of us do, they're not nice people Dad. Bry told us during Spring Break, they're like KKK members or something like that."

"Honey are you sure?" Ray had never liked them in the first place and had only put up with them for Tina's sake.

Tina cocked her head just like her mother did when she was annoyed with him. "Dad it took years for Bry to tell us, he wouldn't lie."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in South Carolina Jake was on the phone talking to Dillon when Mike's phone started to ring. Seeing Pete's ID he stepped out of the room to answer it, hoping it was just a coincidence. "Hey Pete what's up?" the back of his neck was starting to burn now. 

Pete rubbed his head. "Not to sure Mike. I just got a very strange visit a minute ago."

That didn't sound good Mike thought. "Is everything alright?"

"Well that depends, do you know someone named Bry?" Pete asked smiling as a large group came in through his office window. Evie had thought he was nuts when he had the two way mirror put in between the bar and his office. It had cost a fortune but over the years it had come in handy several times, especially when they had caught two bartenders dipping into the till.

"Yeah, I do and so do you. He's Jake's friend." Mike said looking over at DL starting to get worried. "What happened is he okay?" keeping his voice low.

Pete sat down at his desk. "That's right, god I can't believe I forgot him, I must be getting old." giving a little laugh. "Okay all I know is that the girl, Tina right, ran in here a minute ago asking me to call you." he went on to explain what she had said making Mike's level of worry rise with each passing second.

Mike went back in to the den, "Hold on a sec," he said to Pete as he walked back in the room and looked at Ian who came over to him. "Ian could you go get Vince please?" trying to sound normal.

Seeing Mike's face Ian felt his stomach knot. "Sure." leaving immediately.

Ward was the one watching them and stood up. "What's going on Mike?"

DL turned to look at him. "I knew it. Something's wrong isn't it?"

Mike held up his hand to them. "Pete, you still there?" holding up the phone. Pete must have said yes cause Mike went on. "I need a favor. If you can, would you please go to the hospital and find out what's happening. I'll be there as soon as I can get the plane ready, a couple hours at most. Let Tina know and if you could call G.W. and ask him to look into this I'd really appreciate it." pausing to listen. "Thanks Pete, I'll see you soon." hanging up he turned to Jake. "Are you still talking to Dillon Jake?"

Jake nodded and Mike held out his hand for the phone. "Yeah, hold on Dillon. Mike wants to talk to you." handing the phone to Mike.

"Dillon it's Mike. Listen I need to talk to your mom is she around."

Dillon wasn't use to Mike taking over a conversation. At Disney he had always stayed in the back letting Jake lead. "What's going on, is Bry alright?"

Mike didn't want to scare him but was honest. "Tina just took Bry to the ER." Jake could hear Dillon yell, "What?" from the couch. "Don't panic kid, just get your mom for me, please." He turned to everyone and saw Ian and Vince coming in. "Vince how fast can you get the plane ready?"

Vince knew Mike well enough now that he didn't even ask why. "Thirty minutes after I get to it." He always kept the plane on standby so it never took long.

Mike shook his head. "I'm sorry to pull you away but I need to get to Daytona as soon as possible."

Nodding Vince was already pulling out his cell phone. "I'll head over now and I'll be ready by the time you get there." calling the airstrip as he headed out of the room. Vince knew Mike wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, he just hated leaving Alyssa with the half cooked dinner he had been making for her.

"Vince thank you." Mike calling to him as he heard Devi come on the phone. "Devi? It's Mike, I'm sorry to do this but Bry was just taken to Daytona Regional." pausing, "I don't know what happened or how bad he is. I'm on my way down as soon as possible but I wanted to know if you could you save me a room at the hotel. This is an emergency and I don't have time to make reservations."

Devi was willing to help in any way she could. Since meeting Mike and getting to know them they had become good friends, she and Ian even played online chess at least once a week. "Don't worry about it I'll make the arrangements. What do you know?"

"Not much." he admitted. "Tina took him to the ER about twenty minutes ago that's all I know. If she's with him you should call her." looking around the room. "At this point you'll be able to learn more than I can from here. Okay... I'll be at the Daytona airport in a couple hours I'll call you when we take off. Thank you Devi bye."

As soon as Mike hung up the phone DL turned to Mike. "He's hurt isn't he?"

Mike sighed seeing everyone standing around. "Yes, he's hurt." holding up his hand when they all started asking questions at once. "I don't know how bad. Tina stopped at Pete's on the way to the ER and asked him to call us. All she said was that his parents found out."

"Damn it!" DL said punching the wall then shaking his hand at the sting. "I knew it, something had to be wrong he wouldn't just not call me?"

It was unusual for DL to get violent like that and Mike looked at Ian, "I'm gonna go down and see what's going on. I'll call you as soon..."

"I'm going with you." Jake said as Mike handed him his phone.

Ward nodded too. "So am I."

Ian looked at them. "We have no idea what's goin on. Ya should stay here..."

"Save it! Bry is my friend I'm going. Come on Ward help me get the baby's things together." and they both headed upstairs to pack.

DL held up his hand when Mike turned to him. "Hold that thought." taking out his phone and dialing. "Hey mom! Listen something happened to Bry... Yeah my friend in Florida, the one I told you guys about. Yeah his parents found out and he was just taken to the ER. Mike's getting the plane ready and were going down to check on him." Mike started to protest but DL waved him away. "Yeah I'll call as soon as I know something. Love you too and thanks for understanding mom." hanging up he turned to Mike and Ian. "I'm going, that's all there is to it." heading upstairs to grab a few of his things that he had stashed there.

Ian saw Alyssa coming down the hall with an overnight bag. "Where do ya think yar goin?"

Alyssa tilted her head. "Where do you think? Jake's going right?” they both nodded. “That means so is Ward and Diana. Somebody’s has to watch her while you’re running around.” Dropping her bag by the door. “ Vince just left and I called for a limo, it'll be here soon so go pack. I’m going to let Sam and Lee know what's going on." Turning to head for their rooms. Hopefully Sam would take care of her kitchen and wouldn't kill Vince for the mess when they got back.

Ian looked at Mike. "Care ta bet whether or not Haley comes too." They all knew that Haley had bonded with Bry at Disney and she talked to him nearly as often as Jake did. Just not as often as DL apparently, that certainly was a new twist to look out for.

Mike laughed looking at him. "Not a chance." Forty-five minutes later, just before six, they were all in the air, Haley included.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pete arrived at the hospital about half an hour after he had hung up with Mike and found Tina's parents sitting in the lobby. After they introduced him to Ray's partner Nick he told them what Mike had said and saw Tina relax knowing they were coming. Not ten minutes after he got there G.W. and the county Sheriff arrived. Ray and Nick were surprised to see their boss and even more shocked to learn that he knew Mike and Ian personally. The Chief told them he was putting them in charge and for them to head over to Bry's house and find out what the hell had happened. Before they left Ray told the doctors to keep Carol informed about Bry's condition so that she could contact him if they needed to. Carol, who worked in the ER there, didn't wait she headed back to check on him herself leaving Tina with Pete. She was horrified when the doctors told her that Bry had one broken and two cracked ribs, his left arm was fractured in two places, as well as a concussion. 

When they touched down in Daytona they were surprised to see that Devi had met the group at the airport with two limos when they landed. Alyssa and Vince took Diana Grace and the luggage to the hotel with Devi in one, while the rest headed to the hospital. It was just after eight o'clock when they walked into the ER, Tina saw them and ran to Jake sobbing on his shoulder as he hugged her. 

Mike was surprised to see not only the Judge but DA Jeffries as well, the Sheriff had left an hour earlier after Ray had called. Mike shook hands with the men. "I take it things aren't good?" he asked seeing so many of them there.

Jake had passed Tina off to Ward and was standing between Mike and Ian. "How is he Judge?" GW never got a chance to answer, Carol saw them and came out waving at them.

Not knowing who the men were DL added. "We're just worried?"

Carol hugged Jake. "The doctors said he's going to be fine." looking at Mike. "I work here so I know he's in good hands."

"Mrs Chan it's nice to see you again." Mike said shaking her hand. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

"You too Mr Wilkinson." Carol said shaking her head

"Mike please." seeing the doctor coming over he turned to him. "How is Bry doing?"

Carol was surprised to see that particular doctor coming over, "Dr Maddox? I didn't know you were working with Bry." since he was a neurologist that had her concerned.

The doctor nodded to her. "Hello Carol. Which of you is Judge Walters?"

"I am." G.W. said holding out his hand. "But if this about Bryant Gibson you'll need to talk to Mr Wilkinson here."

Three other voices besides Mike's all asked, "Excuse me?" at the same time. 

"Since the boys parents are under investigation for the assault I've granted temporary custody to Mike." Mike blinked at that since it was the first he had heard of it.

Pulling out some familiar papers and handing them to Mike. "You just need to sign them." Adam smiled. He had shown up just before Mike bringing G.W. the papers he had requested. 

"With pleasure." Mike said signing them and handing them to the Judge who also signed the papers.

"I hope this will satisfy the hospital on the family only rules." The Judge said handing the papers to the Doctor.

"Of course." Dr Maddox told them after reading them. "Carol would you mind getting these copied for our files."

"No, of course not." Carol wasn't sure why this was happening so fast but if it gave them access to Bry she was all for it. "I'll be right back." taking the papers and leaving.

Jake turned to the doctor. "How is Bry?" asking again.

Looking at Mike who nodded Dr Maddox looked at the group in the waiting room. "He's going to be just fine," he told them, "but he was beaten pretty severely though. I hope you're wrong about it being the parents."

"We're not." DL said coldly, his tone leaving no room for questions.

Mike stared at him for a minute then turned back to the doctor. "Can we see him?"

"Of course, but just two of you at a time though." Dr Maddox had to smile when several of them had stepped forward. "He should be back from the CT scan by now." 

Jake hit DL's arm, "You go with Mike. You're the one who knew something was wrong. I'll check on him next okay." DL nodded.

The doctor took the two of them back to Bry's room just as the orderly was leaving. He was sitting up in the bed when they came in. His eyes went wide, shocked to see them there. "What the hell!" trying to sit up straighter.

DL cursed seeing the bandages all over his face. "We turn our backs for 5 minutes and you try to take on the Daleks. You’re not the Doctor moron, you don't regenerate.” sitting next to the bed Mike was surprised to see him take Bry's uninjured hand as Bry tried not to laugh at the joke.

Sitting down on the other side Mike looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Lucky to be alive I guess." Bry told them, "They sure kicked the shit out of me though." laughing only turned into coughing. "Oh God that hurts."

"It's not funny Bry." DL said. "They could have killed you." Mike didn't say anything as he watched the two of them starting to get that damn tingle again.

"Sorry," Bry just looked at DL. "I just can't believe you're here. How did you get here so fast?"

"Where else would we be?" seeing that he was alright Mike got up. "I'm glad you're gonna be okay. You just rest and don't worry about a thing I'm taking care of it. DL you stay with him and I'll send Jake back okay." patting Bry's arm before leaving the room.

DL shook his head looking at Bry. "Your parents did this?" not that he needed to ask.

"At least they didn't kill me." looking down to see DL still holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry," DL said looking down. "you don't deserve this." Bry couldn't say anything and just concentrated on trying not to breath to hard. A minute later the curtain opened.

Jake walked in looking scared, something that was new to Bry. "What the hell happened to you?" sitting where Mike had been.

Bry shrugged. "I screwed up." hating for them to see him like this.

"Don't! Don't you dare blame yourself for this." Jake was suddenly so furious he wanted to hit something. He was used to getting hit, he could take it, but how dare they hurt his friend like this.

Bry looked at his friends. "I forgot my phone at the house this morning and mom found it. She went through it and found the photos from Disney. I couldn't bring myself to delete them, I knew better but I just couldn't." It had been the first time in years that he had just been able to be himself without worrying and he wanted proof of what life could be like someday.

"You shouldn't have to Bry. Nobody should have to hide who they are, nobody." DL wished he could get just five minutes alone with Bry's brother, he'd like to show him how it felt to get beat.

While they were with Bry, Mike talked with the doctors then went out to let everyone know what they had said. Because of the head wound, a small skull fracture they were monitoring for swelling, they planed to keep him for observation but baring any complications they said he could be released on Sunday. The staff, having seen Mike and Ian twice before were already arranging a private room for Bry where they could all visit with him the next day. To Carol's shock the Chief of Staff heard they was there and came out promising to look out for Bry personally. That was when she connected the dots and realized that they must be the Wilkinson’s that had donated the cardiac equipment and the new NICU equipment the chief was so proud of. No wonder he had shown up as fast as he had. 

They were there for over an hour when Ray came back telling them that Bry's entire family had been arrested. "That dumbass brother of his was watching the video he had taken of them beating Bry when we walked in. We've got them on not only child abuse and battery of a minor but I heard the DA added hate crime as well."

Mike had to ask, "Which DA?" looking at DA Jeffries standing with the Judge a few feet away on their phones.

Ray had worked for the Daytona office for the last nine years but didn't know all of the lawyers. "A DA Jeffries I think." watching Mike start to laugh. "You know him?" Ray guessed.

"Very well." Mike said pointing to Adam across the room. "He was the one prosecuting Jake's parents."

"Really?" Carol liked the man already.

"Yes ma'am." Ian told her winking. G.W. and Adam got off their calls and came over to them. "He has a special place for Child Abusers."

Adam laughed. "I like to call it the Abyss, once you go in you never come out."

Ian introduced anyone who didn't know them then put a hand on Adams shoulder. "He's the best person ta have on yar side believe me."

Ray sat down and loosened his tie. "I hope so. Chuck had the balls to tell me he only had one son. I've known that S.O.B. since I married Carol and adopted Tina twelve years ago. I can't believe this is actually happening." shaking his head. The man had said and done a few other things to him that had added assault on a police officer to his charges. "Plus I still need to talk to Bry and get his statement." blowing out his breath.

"You shouldn't have any problems with that. I gave Mike temporary custody so he can take you back whenever you want." Turning to Mike the judge added, "We're going to head to the station and check on things. Mike, Ian can I have a word before we go." they followed the Judge outside. "I've known you two for a while now, that's why I went ahead and had the temporary papers drawn up when Pete called me. I just need to know if I should make them permanent."

Ian looked at Mike. "I have no problem with that." After getting to know Bry at Disney he had proven to be a good kid and no one blamed him for what happened with Jake. He had even told Mike that Jake and Bry reminded him of him and his sisters, more like siblings then friends.

"Neither do I but I don't know if Bry will want to come with us or not. He has a lot of people who care about him here and I think he's old enough to make his own decision on this." Mike told them. This whole situation was hitting a little to close to home for him, he felt on edge and antsy.

G.W. nodded. "Tell you what, I'll get the papers ready and I'll bring them by tomorrow night to see what he decides."

"Thank you George." Mike laughed when the Judge turned to him hearing Mike use his first name.

"Aye, thank ya." Ian laughed too shaking his hand, "for everythin."

Pete had left after they had gotten there and Mike was glad to see Ward and Haley looking after Tina. The poor girl kept alternating between crying and threatening to shoot Bry's family. Mike wasn't sure Haley was kidding when she offered to help bury the bodies. Ian stayed out with them while Mike took Ray back to talk to Bry. DL and Jake got up when they walked in but promised Bry that they would be back in the morning. Mike told them to go on and have the driver take all of them to the hotel and that he and Ian would get a cab later. After they left Mike sat down and tried to concentrate on Bry, but when Ray pulled out his phone to record the conversation he felt sick. "Bry I'm not here as Tina's dad okay. Right now I'm a cop and I need you," putting the recorder on the tray, "to tell me exactly what happened today."

Mike sat back in the chair. "Oh God this is eerily familiar. I'm just gonna sit here if that's okay and try not to throw up."

Ray looked at Mike and nodded, as a cop he had done his research before letting his daughter spend a week with them and could imagine what this was like for him. "That'll be fine." turning on the recorder. "Lt. Raymond Chan interviewing Bryant Andrew Gibson with his temporary guardian Michael Wilkinson Jr present as Mr Gibson is sixteen years of age. Bryant," Ray shrugged when Bry raised an eyebrow. "I need you to tell me exactly what transpired on the afternoon of April twenty-fourth two thousand fifteen. Just take your time Bry."

"I a..." Bry tried to sit up straighter. "After school let out, I started walking home but I thought that I had left my phone at the school so I went back for a while looking for it but I couldn't find it. When I got home..."

"Tell the address Bry." Ray asked him to do.

"I got home to 1624 Prescott Street about four-twenty I guess. My mom, Arlene," Ray nodded. "was sitting in a chair facing the door when I walked in with my phone on her lap. She told me I had left it on the table this morning. From the way she looked at me I knew she had looked through it. We argued and she slapped me, that's how I got the scratches on my face. My dad Charles, and my brother Brody came in after that and they were furious with me." Bry looked down then.

"Why were they mad Bry?" Mike sat up knowing that to have the hate charges stick they needed to hear why his parents were angry at him.

Ray nodded again and Bry went on. "They found the photos of my friends from spring break at Disney." shaking his head. "They've tried for years to make me think like them, but I don't, I can't stand the things they do. They're members of a white supremacist group and some of the friends I spent the break with are gay and Ty is black. When they saw the pictures they knew I had lied to them about who I was staying with. My dad told me I couldn't contact them again and when I said no way, that's when he hit me. He yelled and I yelled back telling them that they were stupid for their beliefs, that I wasn't like them and didn't want anything to do with them. Dad hit me again and I fell, that's when I hit my head on the coffee table. That's also when my dad and Brody started kicking me. I heard my arm crack and I knew it was broke..." choking up. "Brody thought it was funny and started kicking harder. I just..." stopping for a minute.

Mike put an hand on Bry's arm. "It's okay Bry." knowing how he felt. "Just take your time okay."

"Bry you're doing great." Ray added. It was tearing him up to see Bry so hurt. He felt like a complete failure. First he had missed all the warning sings with Jake and now he hadn't been able to protect Bry. What kind of cop did that make him?

Bry tried to take a deep breath but his ribs hurt too much. "I just curled into a ball until they got tired." 

"Where was your mom during all this?" Ray asked. 

"Just watching." Bry said looking at Tina’s dad. "She didn't kick me at least, but she probably wishes she had now. When they stopped I told them it didn't matter, nothing was going to change how I felt or the fact that I was gay." looking at Mike. "My dad told me to get my things and get out, that I wasn't his son anymore. Brody and my mom threw in a few insults for good measure before walking away. I grabbed my bag, shoved in what I could and left. I managed to make it to the park before calling Tina. I remember her helping me to the car and then waking up here. Is that enough Lt Chan?"

"That was perfect Bry." Ray smiled patting his good arm. "Is there anything else you can tell us?" 

Bry thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, there's more. My dad he has a hidden room at his office, if you pull out the second drawer on the left side of his desk there's a hidden button that opens it. I think you might like what he has in there. In fact you might even get a few leads on a beating last year. There's a few videos that you might find interesting too. Also," he said before he could change his mind. "My mom has a drawer in her bathroom that has some prescription medications in it that aren't hers."

Ray couldn't say he was shocked. "Are you sure about this Bry?"

Bry nodded this time. "Oh yeah! It's time for them to be accountable for their actions. I was going to turn them in when I left for college but I guess I don't need to worry about that anymore."

"Alright!" slapping his leg as he stood up turning the recorder off. "I'm so sorry this happened Bry. You get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." to Mike Ray added. "I need to turn this in and see about getting a warrant for Chuck's office."

"Call G.W. he'll get you whatever warrant you need." turning, "Bry I'm going to walk the Lieutenant out and then I'll be right back." heading out with Ray. "Thank you for everything Lieutenant."

"I just let my daughter spend a week with you." Ray said smiling at Mike. "I think you can call me Ray Mike."

Mike smiled and shook the mans hand. "If you learn anything please give me a call."

"Believe me I will, thanks for looking after Bry." saying his good nights he headed to the lobby.

Mike took a second collect his thoughts, listening to Bry had brought a lot of memories to the surface and he needed to push them back before going back in to see him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Bry said but Mike knew better than to believe him for a second.

Trying to smile he went over to stand next to Bry. "They're going to move you upstairs in a little while. I don't know if you're hungry..."

Bry groaned. "God no! I don't want anything right now."

"Okay." sitting down. "Bry, what did Jake tell you about me?" 

"Not much really." Bry told him. "He told us how great you've been to him and how much he loves being a part of your family. I'm really grateful you helped him."

Mike grinned. "Well I'm glad he's happy but I meant about me, about my past."

"Nothing. Why?" Bry saw a funny look on Mike's face.

Mike had sort of figured that since none of them had asked about it during Spring Break. "Bry, the reason that I felt so connected to Jake when we first met. Why it was so important for me to help him was that I had something similar..." just saying it. "Bry I was raped almost three years ago."

Bry leaned up to stare at Mike stunned. "No! I’m sorry he never told us that."

"Knowing him he didn't want to say anything without asking me first." smiling at the younger boy. "It's just that I remember when I was in the hospital. I got so tired of people asking me if I was okay. I wanted to scream at them no, no I'm not alright but I would just say I was fine."

Bry looked away his eyes full. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't want them to worry about me so I told them what I thought they wanted to hear."

"Mike," Bry turned to look at him. "I'm not okay." breaking down.

Mike got up and wrapped his arm around Bry. "I know, I know." holding him while he cried.

When Bry pulled back after a few minutes he felt better letting everything out. "I knew what would happen if they ever found out but when they started in on me I couldn't stop myself. I should have just shut up and done what they wanted me to do."

Mike got chills hearing him say the same thing Jake had said so many times when they had first met. "Everything breaks if it's bent too far."

"What?" for some reason that made Bry want to laugh.

"Old fortune cookie." smiling at Bry. "We all have a breaking point Bry, you had just reached yours. Honestly I'm impressed you lasted this long." His step-mother had been bad enough but to have a whole family against everything that you were would had driven him insane.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Bry asked Mike. "They'll never let me come back home and if they get arrested where am I supposed to go?" sounding a lot like Jake had.

Mike patted his back. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of people willing to look after you." not wanting to influence him but he did add. "And you can always come home with us if that's what you want to do."

Bry stared at him. "You're serious? You'd really let me live with you." he knew they had offered that at Disney but he hadn't thought they meant it. That they were just humoring one of Jake's friends.

"In a heart beat, I'm sure Jake told you the Judge gave me temporary custody already." Bry nodded. "You're Jake's friend Bry, I'm not going to leave you here without knowing you're going to be okay." Mike told him. "But you have to realize that if you do come with us, it would mean living in South Carolina. You have your friends here and I'm sure any one of them would love for you to stay with them. You need to consider all of that before making a decision okay." A few minutes later a nurse arrived to take Bry to his room and gave Mike all the codes and phone numbers. Mike told Bry to relax that everything would work itself out. Then said goodnight and that he would see him in the morning. 

Ian and Mike headed out and were surprised that the limo driver had returned to get them. Mike was quiet on the ride to the hotel and Ian could tell he was having a really hard time with all this. So instead of going upstairs they went for a walk on the beach to help him relax. There wasn't much of a moon out but the lights from the hotel were enough to see by. They walked for a while before sitting down in the sand to watch the waves coming in. "I don't know why I'm so shaky." He said to Ian.

"I understand Mike, ya don't have ta pretend with me." Ian said sitting behind him and pulling him so Mike's back was resting against his chest then wrapping his arms tight around him. "That can't have been easy for ya."

Mike shook his head. "Seeing Ray taking Bry's statement... it was like looking at myself that day." letting the tears he had been holding back fall. "He even has the same broken ribs and arm Ian. I just... I can't understand, why do people do this? How can a parent hurt their own child that way? I look at Jake and Diana Grace, even Haley and Jessie. I know I'm not their family but I swear I would kill anybody that hurt them."

"Sshh love, nothin's going to happen to them. Bry is gonna be fine, in a few day we'll have him home and ya can start spoilin him just like everyone else." Ian said as he rocked from side to side.

Mike looked over his shoulder. "You really think he'll want to come with us?"

Ian laughed. "Ya don't? Even without the monetary benefits," making Mike laugh, "he knows that he can be himself with us. That we know exactly what he's going through, like we did for Jake."

Taking a deep breath of the salty air Mike started to calm down. "Thank you for this." squeezing Ian's arm. "I wasn't ready to go up there yet. You always seem to know what I need."

Ian kissed the back of his neck. "Of course I do love, that's what I'm here for." they stayed out there just holding on to each other and relaxing for a while before going inside. Devi had out done herself, giving them the presidential suite. It had four bedrooms, a full kitchen and a private pool on the balcony. There was one bedroom door open for them and they were both asleep almost as soon as they got in the bed.

The next morning Mike was up first, as always, followed by Jake bringing the baby out with him. Mike had to laugh at the sight, "You look like a hurricane hit you." watching Jake grab a bottle from the fridge and popped it in the microwave. Mike thought he looked adorable with his hair sticking up at all angles.

Yawning Jake laughed. "At least she doesn't care what I look like." Checking the temperature of the formula. "As long as I feed her." Coming over he sat down next to Mike and gave the bottle to the baby.

"She just doesn't know any better yet. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" if he had been upset he could just imaging how Jake felt.

Jake laughed. "Oh yeah nothing like a crisis to give you a good nights sleep."

"Seriously Jake, how are you doing?" By now he knew that when Jake got snarky he was upset. "Seeing Bry like that can't have been easy for you. Hell even I had problems last night." Bad dreams too, Ian had to wake him up twice before he settled down for a few hours.

"I'm not upset, I'm pissed." he was still angry. "They were supposed to be the good parents Mike, not anything like mine, but they we're just as bad. With everything I did to protect to him from my life and now this happens. I never thought he could be suffering just like I was. Well almost." shrugging.

Mike sighed. "Hindsight is a bitch Jake, believe me. You can only move forward and help when he'll let you."

Jake looked up at Mike's teacher tone. "Yeah I guess," leaning back a little. "you know it's weird considering our ages but sometimes I do think of you as my dad."

Mike laughed, "Maybe I should dye some gray in my hair. Make me look older."

"Shit you'd probably look even better then you already do." Diana finished her bottle and Jake burped her.

Mike smiled, "Speaking of dads, ya know you're not so bad yourself. Diana is lucky to have you." The kid was like a baby magnet, anyone under six ran right to him.

Jake grinned at the compliment. "I know she's only four months old but I can't imagine my life without her." laying her in the rocker Jake looked at him. "What's going to happen to Bry, Mike?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Mike knew Ian was certain Bry would go with them but he didn't want to get Jake's hopes up just yet. 

"Mike," Jake wasn't sure how to ask or even if he should but he did it anyway, "you and Ian have been so good to me. You know I would never want to cause any more trouble for you."

"But?" knowing what Jake was leading to.

Jake looked at Mike. "I hate to ask this but is there anyway Bry could come home with us?" He and Ward had talked about it last night. Ward had been the one to encourage him to ask Mike. Jake had been surprised, but happy, to see Ward as worried about their friend as he was.

"Wouldn't that be weird for you? You know having him around all the time?" Mike had to ask.

"I don't mind," Jake said quickly. "Actually it would be great, I've really missed Bry. Ward and I talked about it last night and we'll look after him he wouldn't be any trouble."

Mike hated the way Jake was trying not to beg. "Jake stop, you keep taking on the world like this and you're going to have a stroke before you're thirty. You need to learn how to chill-out a little." thinking that was odd coming from him.

Sitting up Jake laughed. "I know, but It's just that I can't stand the thought of him being alone here."

"He won't be alone Jake, he has all your friends and their families." Mike reminded him.

"Dillon, Tina and Aaron, don't get me wrong, they're great. But to everyone else here he's going to be a freak. I keep telling you that the kids here are nothing like the ones at home, I know you don't see the difference but believe me, there is one."

Jake kept telling him that. "So if, and I'm not saying he will, but if he does come with us, that would be okay with you?"

Jake nodded. "Absolutely." 

Mike leaned back giving a funny laugh as he rubbed his face. "You know this is getting ridiculous. In two months I'll be twenty and I'm already raising three kids."

Jake sat up laughing too. "Does that mean he can come?"

Mike nodded. "Judge Walters started the paperwork last night. Ohh..." as Jake hugged him. "You're welcome." patting him on the back.

"You really are a great dad, even if you don't look like one." sitting back looking in at the baby.

"What the hell is this?" Mike asked a few minutes later when he saw DL and Haley come out of the same room. 

Haley laughed and kissed Mike cheek. "Don't get your panties in a twist. There's two full beds in there and at least he doesn't snore. I love Alyssa but I think the jet engines have dulled Vince's hearing."

DL looked offended that Mike even asked. "Haley's like a little sister or something to me. Plus I'm not suicidal."

Haley punched DL arm. "I may be little but I was raised by an ex-con big brother. I know where to hit." heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

An hour later everyone was up eating breakfast downstairs before heading to the hospital to see Bry. Alyssa and Vince stayed at the hotel to look after Diana Grace, Alyssa had laughed turning to look at Vince saying, as the youngest child she might need the experience in the future. Mike had laughed at how fast her fiancé had turned pale. At the hospital Jake stopped off at the maternity ward to see Ellen and the other nurses, he wanted to show off pictures of Diana Grace before going up to see Bry. When they got there Jake figured this was a presidential room or something, because it was bigger then the one he had when he had pneumonia. 

Haley took one look at Bry and whistled, "Damn boy, I'm going to have to teach you how to duck." hugging him gently.

Aaron and Tina showed up next, then Dillon and his mom around two. They waited until Ray showed up that evening with the DA and the Judge to see Bry to bring up his living situation. Mike, Ian, Devi and Jake, who refused to leave, stayed in the room to hear what the Judge and Bry were going to say while everyone else was sent to the cafeteria. "Bry first off I want to thank you." Adam told him. "We found everything you told us about at your dads office. I've got a whole unit working on the videos trying to identify the people in them."

Ray looked at the bruises on Bry's face and wished his family had resisted arrest. "Your family turned on each other the minute we showed them what we found. Your mother has agreed to testify against your father and brother in exchange for a lighter sentence, but those two will be behind bars for a long time."

"They'll also be facing several other charges when they finish going through what was found at the office." G.W. told them sitting down next to the bed.

Bry was glad they had found everything. "What does that mean for me though?"

"Well after considering your circumstance I think I might have an idea." G.W. told him. He had remembered a conversation he had once had with Mike over breakfast and changed things up a little. 

Ian saw the look on the Judges face. "Heaven help us." 

"Bry," G.W. said giving Ian a look that made him laugh. "I've talked to social services and Mrs Rhymes," turning to Jake, "She said to tell you hello by the way." Jake rolled his eyes at the same time Mike did making G.W. chuckle. "Well she agreed that since you have so many people willing to vouch for you and help you in any way." pulling out two sets of papers. "I'm giving you two options." 

Jake wasn't sure that was a good thing. "What kind of options? Not foster care I hope." 

"No Jake, not Foster Care." smiling at the boy. One day he was going to have to ask him what he thought happened there that made him dislike it so much. "The first choice is that I can turn over custody to someone."

Devi took Bry's good hand. "Ray and I have both said we would love to have you live with either of us Bry."

Mike winked, "I told you last night you're welcome any time." when Bry looked at him.

"Or I you can sign these papers and you would become an emancipated minor." G.W. smiled at Mike when he turned to look at him.

Bry and Jake both asked at the same time. "What does that mean?"

"Well," G.W. cleared his throat trying not to laugh at the echo. "it basically means that you would be freed from any control by your parents and they would be freed from all responsibility towards you. Basically you'd be a legal adult with all the rights and privileges that comes with it."

"I bet they would be really broken up over that." Bry tried to joke. "So I get to disown them and they get to stop being my parents legally." looking at the bed sheet. "I guess throwing me out wasn't enough for them."

"In the long run this might be a good thing Bry." Mike said patting his shoulder. Being an emancipated minor had certainly come in handy for him at least.

"I know it may not seem like it now but Mike's right. This way you have control of your life without worrying that they may come back to get you." Ray had to agree that sounded like a good idea.

"I didn't think of that. That sounds good," looking at the Judge, "and I could go anywhere I wanted to then?" and the Judge nodded. "What about money? I can't go to school and work too. I've never been on my own before. I've never even had a job."

Ian stepped forward. "Bry if ya decide ta do this ya won't have ta worry about money. We'll make sure ya have what ya need."

"We love you Bry we just want you safe and happy." Devi had nearly broken down when she had seen him with the bandages all over his face. She hoped his parents rotted for what they had done to such a kind and loving young man. When Dillon had told her what had happened with Jake the year before she had found it very difficult to believe that Bry had done what he said he had without a reason. Now it all made sense, unfortunately.

Bry sat back thinking about it for a few minutes "Lt Chan, Mrs Suresh you have no idea how much it means that you would be willing to let me stay with you. But if it's okay, I'd like to go with Jake. You guys are wonderful, Dillon and Tina are so lucky to have parents like you."

"But?" Ray asked not really that surprised. Bry had always been closest to Jake before he had disappeared.

"Mike, Ian and Jake they're like me and right now I just really need to be with someone who understands and can help me to figure out what that means. My whole life I've had to live with people who hated everything that I am. I've had to hide it so deep and I don't want to have to do that anymore."

"Uncle Garjan, he could help you." Devi had known these two boys, Jake and Bry, for years and it broke her heart to see them both leave.

Bry laughed a little. "No offence Mrs Suresh, Garjan is a great Uncle and we all love when he visits but..." 

Devi rolled her eyes. "But he prefers to wear dresses," smiling at Bry, "I understand." starting to tear up already.

Ray had to try. "You know we'd do anything to help you."

"I know you would and I know you'd support me in anything, but you'll never be like me." They knew Bry was serious and they didn't want to make this anymore difficult for him by trying to change his mind.

"Well I'd better call Carol before she starts cleaning out her sewing room." Ray said choking up a little. "You get some rest son," patting Bry's leg. "I'll bring Tina back to see you tomorrow okay." leaving the room with Devi so the boys could get everything worked out.

As soon as they left the Judge called in the hospitals notary public and had Bry sign the emancipation papers. "For what it's worth Bry I think you made the right choice. I've seen how much Jake has..." looking at the boy in question, "well become his own man over the last few months. I know these young men will be able to help you through this."

Adam looked at Mike and Ian. "You realize I need to keep in touch for the case. I'm not letting this get out of hand, I'm keeping a very close eye on this one. At least they have their own attorney and not a public defender." After the investigation into Jake's mothers attorney had finished the man had been disbarred. They found custody paperwork, that luckily Margie had refused to sign until after the baby was born, as well as a money transfer into her account at the prison.

Mike laughed. "You saw how fast we got here yesterday. You don't need to worry. You call, we come."

Adam shook his head. "You know six months ago I thought you were completely nuts taking on the responsibility of a teenager."

"Gee thanks!" Jake said giving the DA a dirty look and making Bry laugh, then groan at the pain in his side. 

"But," the DA continued smiling at Jake, "I swear I wish everyone had the knack for helping kids the way you do. If only half the people cared as much as you do the world would be a lot better off."

Embarrassed Mike waved that away. "It's nothing special. I'm just a busybody who can't stop from butting into other peoples lives."

"I'm just glad he's on our side." Ian said taking Mike's hand. "Can ya imagine an evil version of him. Now that's scary."

The judges group left and Mike called DL and told him they could come back. They did bringing balloons and get well cards and even a stuffed truck Ward had found in the gift shop that made Bry laugh. Judge Walters took Mike into the hall and handed him a CD. "I figured this was how it was going to go so I called the school superintendent last night and picked this up on the way here."

"Bry's transcripts?" Mike asked. 

G.W. nodded. "Yup."

"Thank you for everything George, I don't know what we'd do with out you. Anytime you feel like a vacation let me know." Mike told him. "South Carolina or New York you name it, hell I've got connections in Ireland too if you want. You are definitely family to us so it's  
about time you enjoyed some of the perks."

"Well don't tell anyone just yet but I've decided to retire at the end of term in November. I've spent nearly thirty years in front or behind that bench. I've got an ex-wife, three kids and four grandkids that I hardly ever get to see. It took meeting you and Ian to make me realize what I've been missing, to remember what a family should be like." Taking Mike's hand and shaking it before pulling him in for a quick hug. "In other words don't be surprised if I call you next spring." doing the same to Ian.

Mike just smiled and said, "Any time."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(April 26 2015) 

Sunday morning Bry was released from the hospital with Mike telling him that he had already call Dr Armagani and told her to expect another patient when they got home. When they got outside Bry was surprised to see a limo at the hospital to pick them up. DL had patted his back saying, "Dude just wait, you have no idea what's coming." Before going to the hotel they thought Bry might want more of his things and Ray's partner Nick was waiting at his house to let them in. It didn't take long since there were only a few things that he wanted and they were back at the hotel by noon. While Bry was resting Mike went to pay the bill only to have Devi show up refusing to let him. "Don't worry, that room hardly ever gets used." she told him. Mike had kissed her cheek and told her from now on it would be, whenever they were in town it was going to be theirs. 

Ian was fascinated with the way DL took over Bry, keeping him busy so he wouldn't have time to think to much. They left the hotel at four but instead of going to the airport they pulled up outside Peg-Leg Pete's where all of Bry's friends and their families were there to wish him well. Tina told him that since they didn't get to say goodbye to Jake they weren't letting him go without a party, then broke into tears hugging him. Bry told them to relax he was just relocating not dead, looking at Jake he promised to keep in touch and that he'd see them when the trials started.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bry gets used to life and school in South Carolina.  
> Mike spoils everyone during the National Competition in New York before he and Ian take Jake and Bry to Ireland for the summer.  
> Bry learns some of things Jake had to live through and meets someone in Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Graphic descriptions of past under age sexual assault.  
> Don't like skip the area between the +++++++

Chapter 23

By seven thirty Sunday night they were pulling up to the house. Jake had sat back watching Bry as they drove in the gate. After the way he stared when he had seen the plane even Haley had to laugh at his reaction when he stepped out of the car to look at the house. "You LIVE here?" his mouth hanging open. "Holy hell you call this a house?"

Ian came up behind him putting his arm around Bry's shoulder. "Actually we call it the monstrosity, but it's home." picking up a bag and carrying it in.

"You are going to love it here Bry." Haley told him following Ian.

DL took another one of Bry's bags and his too. "Come on." leading him inside. "Think about it this way, at least you already know a lot of us at the school so you know you have friends here."

"I never even considered that." Bry said looking around the rooms. "Thanks DL that does help a little."

Mike came up behind them. "You don't need to worry about school for a few days. You need to rest and get comfortable being here."

Bry started to say something but Haley came around a corner leading Lee, Vickie and Sam. "Guy's this is Bry." Going to him and wrapping her arm around his good one. "Bry that's my brother Lee and my sister-in-law Vickie and that's Sam. Oh and her daughter Jessie is the little one running around the corner heading straight for Jake." watching her run to Jake who swung her up in the air making her giggle.

Bry felt like he was being punked. "You all live here too?"

Sam and Lee answered at the same time. "We work for Mike." then burst out laughing.

After getting Bry set up DL left to head home. He had insisted Bry needed to rest so Jake waited until he was gone to show Bry around the house. Bry just stared at everything, he couldn't get over how big the place really was. He really had thought Jake was exaggerating when they had talked about the place. Ward got a kick out of showing him the pictures in the library of all of them with Mark and Jessica. "I can't believe it, you really do know them. That is so cool. I swear I thought you were exaggerating about all this." looking out the library window. "What's that building there?" 

Jake sat on Ian's desk watching Bry. "You'll get to meet Mark and Jessica too now that you're living here and that's Lee's greenhouse, he's really proud of it."

"He should be, he's growing everything in there. Sam loves it too, almost all the vegetables she fixes is fresh." Ward told Bry. "Anything they don't use they donate to the homeless shelter in Spartanburg."

"Come on there's one more thing you have to see." Jake said leading him back to the den and through the basement door, then laughed at Bry's reaction when he saw what was down there. "Told yea so." grinning.

Ward saw Bry was getting tired and pushed Jake towards the stairs. "All right you've had your fun Jake, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. Beside I'm sure Bry wants some time to get everything sorted out in his head."

"That may take some time." Bry said following them upstairs. By the time he got to the main floor he was short of breath, "You guys need a elevator in this place I don't think I can climb the steps to get to bed. Just grab me a blanket and I'll sleep on the couch." only half joking.

Jake was suddenly at his side worried. "Oh man," taking one side and Ward the other they helped him to the couch, "I'm sorry. I'm just excited to have you here. I forgot how bad broken ribs can be. Sit for a minute then I'll show you where the elevator is."

Bry looked up. "Seriously!" annoyed at them both. "You couldn't have shown me that first." making Jake shrug and Ward grin.

Bry was a little surprised that Ward was staying at the house, he hadn't expected that but was kind of glad he was there. They had gotten to know each other during the week at Disney and Bry was happy that Jake had someone like Ward to look after him. They had told him to pick any room he wanted so he had picked the room next to Jake's and they had all helped him put his things up before leaving. Bry had to admit he loved the room, it was big and comfortable and all his own. The bedroom, closet and bathroom were towards the back and the living area was separated by a wall with a see-through fireplace. He even had his own bar complete with an apartment size refrigerator and stove, a microwave and a sink. 

He knew he was going to be happy here, everyone had been so great and understanding. Especially Haley, she was just easy to talk to and they had gotten close during spring break. Now that he was living here he wondered if that would change or maybe they'd get closer. He had always wanted a sister and Haley was quickly filling that void. Tina was great but she was such a tomboy she never wanted to go shopping which was something he loved to do. Now he didn't have to worry about his family making fun of him if he felt like spending the day walking around the mall.

After resting a bit he was able to breathe again and went to see Mike and Ian. Hearing the knock and opening the door in a pair of pajama bottoms Ian was shocked to see Bry standing there. "Bry is everythin alright?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is good," Bry sputtered staring, had Ian always looked this good. "I just need to talk to Mike for a minute." staring at the pool table in front of him. Looking around he couldn't get over how beautiful the room was, Jake's had been nearly empty.

Ian grinned moving aside to let him in then yelled, "Mike!"

As soon as he walked in he saw they had the same bar/kitchen that he had and a fire place on the outside wall. They even had a piano and guitars on either side of the fireplace. On the left there was a double door that was open and he saw a desk in there while the same double doors on the right he guessed lead to the bedroom.

Mike proved him right when he came out of the room in a robe fresh from the shower only to see Bry standing there. "Bry?" wrapping the robe a little tighter. "Is everything alright, do you need something? Are you in pain?"

Bry couldn't help but stare at them. "No I'm fine it's just..." taking a breath. "You said something when we got here about me not worrying about school but I have to go tomorrow."

Mike shook his head. "Bry you just got out of the hospital. You're in no condition..."

"You don't understand. I have perfect attendance... from kindergarten." Bry told them.

Ian pointed to the couch, "Bry sit down." honestly the poor kid looked like he was about ready to pass out. He couldn't believe he was worrying about school of all things.

"Please!" Bry didn't move, he needed them to understand. "You don't get it, I just lost everything. My family, my home. I can't lose something I've worked so hard for, it's all I have left."

"Bry," Mike took his arm bringing him over to the couch and sat down with him. "I don't want you to lose anything, but are you sure you'll be able to get around okay? You've got two broken ribs and I know how much they can hurt at first."

Bry nodded. "I'll make it some how. I know you don't really know me that well but please just let me try at least. I am barely holding it together as it is." The way his voice shook saying that they could tell he hated to admit that. "I need something normal." doing his best not to tear up.

Mike stared at him with a sigh. "Okay." Seeing how serious Bry was he didn’t really have a choice. He also didn't miss Ian's look of shock that he had agreed so easily. If anybody knew about doing things they weren't sure they were ready for it him, remembering his first day back after the assault. "We'll go in early tomorrow. You should already be registered anyway." seeing Bry and Ian's look of shock. "I called Ed, Principal Higgins, and told him you were coming. Plus I emailed your transcripts to Kathleen, Dr Chambers last night."

"The guidance counselor?" Bry asked. "Jake told me about her. He said she's really helped him a lot with things.”

Mike was surprised by that, he hadn't expected Jake to tell his friends about being in therapy. "Good, she's expecting to meet with you when you start. I want you to talk with her okay, you can trust her I promise."

"I will." Bry nodded again. After keeping things to himself for so long he was finding it hard to talk to people about this. "I was gonna ask if I could anyway. I think I might need a little help getting all this figured out."

Ian patted his leg. "Bry ya don't need ta ask us for anythin, technically yar an adult now. It's yar decision ta make."

"I forgot about that." Bry said giving a little laugh, "That's gonna take some getting used to."

Laughing Mike patted his shoulder, "At least you didn't have a multi million dollar business dropped on your lap."

Bry did laugh at that, "That's true. So I can go?"

"You can go, but if you feel sick or short of breath." Mike warned him.

"I'll tell someone I promise, but I need to try." Bry said starting to get up.

"Bry wait a sec." Mike said stopping Bry. "I'm glad you came to see us. We want you to be happy here so if you need or want anything, all you have to do is ask okay."

"So much has happened to ya, in forty-eight hours no less. Just know that we're here for ya if ya need us." Ian told him.

"You want to know what the worse part is?" Bry asked sitting back. "I'm actually relived. I know I should be upset but the truth is I stopped respecting them a long time ago when I saw the things they did to innocent people. It never occurred to me how much Jake and I had in common. Like Jake, I knew the kind of things my brother and dad were capable of and I knew that if they every found out..." trying to take a deep breath but his ribs hurt too much. "I had to learn how to think about each word I said a minute in advance. The only time I've been able to just be myself was when I was with all of you at Disney."

"Well that is something you don't have to worry about anymore. You're a part of my family now and to me that means accepting someone for who they are. Not who I think they should be." Mike smiled.

"Look at us." Ian said pointing to Mike and himself. "We argue all the time. It doesn't mean I don't love him. We've just learned to accept each others differences and compromise."

Mike shrugged. "Mainly he bitches when I spend too much," taking Ian's hand. "Which he'll have to do again because you're gonna need a few things." 

"Oh lord," Ian rolled his eyes. "Give the boy a chance ta plant some roots before subjectin him ta a shoppin spree."

Mike looked at Bry and winked. "Fine, you have until Saturday but get prepared."

Bry looked at Ian who grinned. "Should I be afraid?" 

"Ask Jake." Ian said laughing. "I'm just glad Armani is in New York."

"Be nice Ian. All I need are his measurements and I have Bree on speed dial."

Ian sighed "Believe me I know." leaning over for a kiss. "I promise not ta say a word the next time we're in New York."

Mike sat back. "Ah ha! Bry you're my witness. Remember he said that..." looking at him he had a strange look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Bry said shaking his head. "Oh yeah it's just..." suddenly really embarrassed. "Nothing it's stupid."

"Bry come on, you can tell us anything." Mike encouraged him.

Bry rubbed his neck. "It's just... you kissing. I'm not used to it I guess."

Ian looked at him. "Ya saw us kiss at Disney."

Bry shrugged. "I told you it was stupid. It's just that I've had to hide the fact that I was gay for so long I don't know how to BE gay. That's one of the reasons I wanted to come with you guys. I don't how to act."

"Just be yourself Bry, that's all you need to do." Mike told him. "Things have a way of working out just fine on their own."

"Mike and I, half the time we don't know what were doin. Once ya're comfortable with yarself the rest will come easy, ya'll see. Just do what makes ya happy and ta hell with what the world thinks."

"In other words I need to figure out who I am." Bry asked grinning at them. "Now that I'm free to find out." Mike grinned as Bry nearly copied Jake word for word. Those two really were a lot alike.

Ian grinned. "Pretty much."

Mike laughed. "Get some sleep Bry. If you're determined to go tomorrow, classes start at eight and we'll need to be there at least an hour early."

Bry got up and headed for the door. "Don't worry I'll set the alarm. Thank you both I... Just thank you." leaving.

Mike looked at Ian as soon as the door closed. "How did I end up a Dad?"

"We keep goin ta Florida, I think it's a new tourist thing." pulling Mike up off the couch and crawling in bed. "Visit Florida take home a kid." smiling at Mike as he joined him.

"Is it wrong to wish for a nice, quite, peaceful rest of the year." Mike said laying back.

"Amen ta that." Ian laughed grabbing the covers and kissing Mike as he threw the blanket over them both.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(April 27 2015) 

The next morning Bry was surprised to find Mike and Jake both up when he came downstairs. They were both sitting at the kitchen counter while Sam was cooking and Jessie was watching cartoons on a laptop from the couch in pink princess pajamas. Jake shook his head as he looked up from feeding Diana Grace. "I can't believe you're doing this Bry. You look like you got hit by a car."

Sam slapped Jake's hand. "Be nice Jake. I think it's great he wants to keep his record going." looking at Bry. "I hope you're hungry."

"Yes ma'am." sitting down next to Jake.

"It's Sam sweetie. I'm not old enough to be a ma'am yet." grinning

Bry instantly liked her and smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"Asleep." Jake told him.

Sam looked over at him as she held up a coffee cup and he shook his head. "These two are always up early so I've learned to be to. Plus my daughters pre-school starts the same time as the school." going to the refrigerator she held up the tea jug and Bry just said, "Please."

"I drop Jessie off when Haley, Ward and I go in." Jake told Bry.

"And I go back to sleep until ten." Sam smiled handing him the glass.

Jake laughed. "Lazy bones."

"Watch it kid! I may forget to refill the bacon next grocery day if I'm not well rested." Sam laughed at the look of horror on Jake's face. "Oh that reminds me Bry, do you have any allergies I need to look out for."

Bry looked at Jake and cocked his head. "Just strawberries." taking the plate of pancakes Sam handed him and slapping Jake's hand when he reached for his bacon. "Mine!" he knew all about Jake's favorite food.

"Oww." Jake started rubbing his hand. "You never told me that."

Bry shrugged. "Who ever heard of a strawberry allergy? Blueberries, raspberries I'm fine. I eat a strawberry and I break out in hives, it's embarrassing." grabbing the last piece of bacon when he saw Jake eyeing it and popped it in his mouth grinning. "This is so good." seeing Jake scowl at him.

Mike did his best not to laugh at the two of them. Ian was right they did act more like brothers than friends. "Well at least strawberries are easy to avoid."

"Thank God." Bry said.

"Just stay away from the back left corner of the greenhouse." Sam told him. "That's where Lee has strawberries, raspberries and blueberries growing, plus he just planted a few grape vines. In fact he's remolding the whole place since he saw Haley's pictures from Disney." Vickie had come out one morning while they had still been in Orlando complaining that Lee had spent all night going over every picture Haley had sent them then looking up the best ways to build them instead of spending the night with her.

"He's bought a ton of PVC pipe and is trying to copy what they had growing at EPCOT." Mike told Bry as Sam put two more pieces of bacon on his and Jake's plates. 

Soon everyone started showing up and Sam put out several trays of food. Bry laughed at the assembly line as they all grabbed plates, filled then, then headed to the sofas or chairs to eat. Ian came down last in a pair of swim shorts, "Morning." giving Mike a kiss. "If yar still determined ta do this Bry the two of ya better get goin or ya won't have time ta get everythin together before classes start."

Mike shrugged. "Don't drown." getting another kiss before Ian headed to the pool. "Love you. See you tonight." watching Ian dive in causing the alarm to go off.

Sam came running to shut it off. "Damn it Ian how many times do I have to tell you to turn this thing off before jumping in." from the way half the room laughed Bry figured there was more to it.

Jake turned to Bry before he and Mike left. "We'll see you in a little bit."

Ward patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Bry you're going to love the school."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the school Mike introduced Bry to Ed and Kathleen, explaining why Bry wanted to come even though he looked like he had went ten rounds with Rocky. To Bry's surprise Principal Higgins had looked at him and told him not to worry about it, stubbornness ran in Mike's family. Bry liked Dr C, she was exactly like Jake had described her, down to the pink glasses she wore, and was relieved when she agreed to meet with him on Tuesdays while Mike and everyone would be in rehearsals. After getting his schedule Mike talked to his teachers and they agreed to let Bry leave class early the same way they had let him years ago. Bry waited with Mike in his classroom until kids started showing up, giving them a little time to talk. 

DL was the one that flipped out when he came in and saw Bry sitting there, he started yelling at him saying he should be home resting then started in on Mike for letting him come. "Hey don't yell at me. He's a legal adult he can do what he wants, I can't stop him." Mike said holding his hands up in surrender but winking at Bry.

"Fine!" DL said throwing up his arms knowing it was no use. "Go ahead and kill yourself see if I care." turning he stormed out of the room. He gave in eventually and took Bry to the cafeteria where everyone from the Disney trip were shocked to see him. They were outraged at how his family had treated him but were happy to have him there with Jake. Ty had taken one look at him and even volunteered to go beat the crap out of his brother for him before Bry told them his whole family had been arrested. 

Throughout the day they took turns introducing him to everyone and by lunch the whole school knew his story. Bry was relieved that everyone was cool with him and surprised that they didn't make any jokes. "I told you, the kids here are totally different." Jake told him sitting at the lunch table.

Liz laughed and hugged Jake from behind looking over his head. "Jake still thinks we're all pod people." 

"Yeah that's us." Russel said arms out straight. Russ was currently dating Kelly and was the newest member of their group. "Take me to your leader." in a robot voice making everyone laugh and Kelly roll her eyes.

"Oh don't make me laugh," Bry said coughing, "that hurts."

DL was sitting on Bry's left still not happy. "You should be home, in bed." Grumbling. 

Ward thumped DL on the back of the head. "DL stop mothering him. Bry will know when he's had enough. He's sixteen not six."

Jake wasn't surprised that Bry got along well with everyone and by the end of the week he was as comfortable with them as he was with his friends in Florida. Some even more so, he had thought Ward might have a problem with him being there since he had told him about his crush on Jake when they were fourteen but he didn't. He told Bry he was glad he was away from his parents and now had the chance to just be himself. Ward was a steady easy going person and Bry could see why Jake had fallen for him. 

By Wednesday DL stopped bossing him around and they were back to having fun like they had at Disney. At lunch on Thursday Bry finally got the chance to ask Jake about Ian's warning about Mike's shopping threat. Ty almost choked on his soda, "You're getting a full spree?" his eyes big, "You lucky SOB."

DL didn't exactly agree. "Thank God I still have everything from last years prom. I do not want to have to go through that again. I have been shopping with Mike enough."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yeah like getting an Armani suit was soooo terrible. I grew up in New York and I've only ever walked by the door." 

"Seriously?" Bry asked looking at DL impressed. "Armani?" he preferred Ralph Lauren but wow that was impressive.

"Oh yeah," Ward told Bry, "Take a look in Jake's closet when we get home and look at the designer labels."

"Mike kidnapped Mr Turner and a few others kids two weeks before prom last year and took them all to New York." Jake would have loved to have seen that trip as Liz explained. 

"Wait a sec." Bry said looking at DL with a funny look. "You went to your senior prom last year." starting to grin.

"No smartass," DL said grinning as he pushed Bry's good shoulder. "I went with Sharron to her Senior Prom last year, she was the senior. She got into UCLA as a mathematics major, real smart lady."

Liz kicked him under the table. "She dumped you didn't she." to oohhs and laughter all around them.

"She did not dump me." looking at Bry. "It's hard to be in a relationship with someone when they live on opposite coasts. Besides we're still friends, I even got a Christmas card from her this year." as the others shook their heads. 

Jake took pity on Bry. "Look Bry I'll give you the same advice Alyssa gave me. Just go with the flow and say thank you, a lot."

"Hey I know," sitting up excited Haley looked at the others. "we'll all go with you for moral support."

"Yeah cause it's not like if Mike sees you looking at something he'll buy it for you." Ty said laughing as she punch his arm with a grin.

Bry felt a lot better by Saturday and was able to get around without to much trouble. The scratches on his face were almost healed and as long as he didn't bend over too fast his ribs didn't hurt too much, but Mike made sure he kept the wrapping on tight anyway. Mike had taken him to his doctor the day before after school, Bry thought it was weird that he had to sign the papers to release his medical records instead of Mike. He had laughed saying that this legal adult business was sort of cool. Dr Armagani said everything looked good and with a little luck the cast could come off the last week in June or maybe sooner depending on how fast he healed. On the way back from the doctors Mike had stopped at the DMV and Bry got his license switched from Florida to South Carolina. When he showed it to Jake he had laughed saying, "Well I bet I know one place we're going tomorrow." 

When they pulled into the car lot Frank came out laughing at the group. Ian had convinced Mike that since they had so many kids now they should invest in a bigger car for all of them. So when Ian and Mike went to look at family cars they told Bry to start looking for something for himself. "Told you we were coming here. Hey Havier." Jake said waving at one of the techs in the garage who waved back.

Bry had to smile, "Just how many times have you been here?" When half the staff saw them and waved too.

"Oh two or three times. Plus I bring my baby in once a month for an oil change." Jake told him.

Haley came over. "See anything you like Bry?" taking his arm.

Bry looked around the lot. "To be honest no, they all look the same to me. I like older cars, you know ones with style and shape." surprising Haley.

Jake patted the roof of his car. "Hey my baby has shape."

Ward laughed taking Jake's arm. "Why thank ya sweetie." batting his eyes and exaggerating his southern accent.

Jake laughed and pushed him. "My car you sex maniac." 

Bry just laughed at the two of them. He was a lot more comfortable with the couples now that he'd been there for a week and he envied them and the playful, easy way they had together. Not to mention the fact that with Jake's room next to his he had to hear to two of them every night. None of them saw one of Frank's salesmen come up behind them. "Excuse me," coughing to get their attention. "Hey Jake, I hate to interrupt but did I hear someone say they liked classic cars."

Jake turned around to see the much shorter graying haired black man. Frank had told them Leon had started working as a mechanic for his dad when he just sixteen back when his dad had first started the business fifty years ago and had been with them ever since. Today he was the assistant manager under Frank. "Hey, good morning Leon. Yeah, we're shopping for Bry today."

Bry wondered if all the employees here knew his new family. "Yes sir, I do like classic cars."

Leon crossed his arms with a grin. "Have I got a treat for you then. Come with me." waving his hand and leading them around the other side of the garage. "We just got this in two days ago, haven't even put it on the lot yet. Frank bought out an estate sale last weekend and this was part of it. I think you might like it."

They turned a corner and Bry stopped dead. "Holly hell! Is that what I think it is?"

Haley just looked at the car in front of her. "A big yellow car?" she asked not getting it.

Bry's eyes were as big as saucers. "Bite your tongue Haley." turning to the salesman. "Is it a seventy or seventy-one?"

Leon smiled knowing he’d been right, the kid liked the car. "1970 Barracuda Convertible, four-speed manual transmission," stepping back as Bry started walking around the car in awe. "One owner with less than fifty thousand miles on it. The previous owner bought it off the line for show and when he died his family put it in the auction."

Bry was running his hand over the car. "Oohh man! Are you sure it's for sale?" looking at Leon. Not that he thought Mike would buy it but damn he could dream. 

Jake had never seen Bry drool before and laughed. "Sit in it Bry." He told him when Leon opened the door.

"Me like." Running his hands over the steering wheel. "Oh pretty baby."

"We can tell. Let us know if you two want to be alone." Jake started laughing when Bry gave him a dirty look and shot him a bird.

Ward grinned at Bry's behavior. "I'll go get Mike." patting Jake on the butt when he turned to leave.

"You don't understand." Bry said looking at them. "The only, and I mean the only thing, my dad and I ever agreed on was Nash Bridges."

Haley leaned on the cars roof. "Nash who?"

Jake patted her back. "A TV show that was canceled before we were even born. Bry was obsessed with it when he was little." remembering the first Halloween they had spent together. Bry had convinced him to dress-up as characters from the show. Nobody had known who they were suppose to be but Bry hadn't cared.

"I loved watching reruns with my dad and this is the car." Bry said looking at the gear shift, marveling over the fact that it all looked brand new.

"Boys and their cars." Haley said shaking her head not getting the attachment. "Well have fun. If anyone asks I'll be in the used cars..." tilting her head with a sigh. "drooling." leaving too.

Jake looked over seeing Ward coming back with Mike, Ian, and Frank a few minutes later. "I don't think he's leaving without this car. I don't get it but..."

"Don't listen to them baby." Bry said patting the dashboard of the car. "They just have no taste for classics... do they... no they don't." All the others could do was look at each other and laugh at him baby talking to the car.

Frank looked at Leon as they laughed with them. After thirty years of selling cars Leon had a knack for finding the right car for the right person. "It is for sale." looking at Mike who just nodded. "And it's in mint condition too." He had been thinking of keeping it for himself but seeing the way the kid was looking at it he didn't have the heart to say no.

Ian pinched his nose at Frank's tone. "How much?"

Mike smiling tapped Ian in the ribs. "We'll take it."

"Seriously?" Bry asked staring at Mike and Ian in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"Leon just give him the keys." then to Bry. "Drive it around the block Bry, you want to make sure it really does run." Mike laughed grinning at Frank as he heard Leon starting to laugh as he headed to the office to get the papers ready for them.

"You'll pay for that." Frank started laughing.

"I'm sure I will." Mike said looking around. "Where's Haley at?"

Jake smiled. "Drooling over the used cars." She had been begging Lee to help her get a car of her own for a month now with no luck and he wondered if that was why she had wanted to go with them today.

"Well come on, you can help us look at..." gulping Mike looked sick as he took Jake's arm. "Vans." giving a little shudder.

They all helped ease Mike into buying a 2015 Toyota Sienna Hybrid, in red to help him cope with buying a van. Bry got his Cudda and when Frank saw Haley sitting in a hot pink Jeep he threw it in for free as a bonus. He'd had it for three years and nobody had looked twice at it except her. With all the money Mike had spent there over the years he figured what the hell, he could write it off as a charitable donation. Haley almost fainted when he handed her the keys, in fact Jake had to pull her off Frank when she grabbed him and started jumping up and down saying thank you, thank you, thank you. "I'm telling all of you right now. If I ever catch any of you texting or drinking in these cars. I don't care who you are I will take the keys away from any of you. Got it!" Mike told everyone of them.

From there, each in their own cars, they headed to the mall where Liz, Kelly, DL and Ty were waiting for them. Kelly and Liz couldn't believe Haley had gotten a car too, and they took off looking for things to decorate it with. Jake felt sorry for DL and Ty who were getting a history lesson on the Barracuda from Bry, he had never known Bry was such a classic car buff. Several hours later Mike was thrilled to find someone who liked to shop as much as he did and even knew one designer from another. 

Each kid left carrying at least two bags each, one for Bry and one of their own as they headed back to the house, except for Ward who had to stay and work. The whole group announced they were spending the night to help Bry put his new things away. Ian had just laughed saying, "Yeah right, like that's the reason." 

Lee freaked out when he saw Haley pull up in her Jeep so bad that he was glad Vickie was at the store so she couldn't make fun of him for it later. Mike had to call Frank and have him explain to Lee that he had given it to her and Mike hadn't spent a penny on it. "I swear to God, Jake's right! I feel like I'm living in the freaking twilight zone or something." Lee stared laughing.

Jake high five'd him. "That's what I keep trying to tell people. But don't worry Lee if they were going to probe us they would have done it before now." Lee started to choke he laughed so hard.

Haley jumped on the couch seat next to her brother and grabbed his arm begging. "Please, please, please can I keep it Lee, please."

Vince had been helping Lee look after the babies while the girls were out and was enjoying watching Lee squirm. He may look tough but Lee was a teddy bear when it came to his girls. "Oh go on Lee, it was free."

Ian got a kick out of Lee, who looked like he was ready to strangle Vince. "Think of it as a free gift with purchase."

Laughing Mike added. "And I may be gay but I refuse to drive something pink."

Lee looked at all of them, "Fine, I can't fight all of you." throwing his hands in the air. "You can keep it but you're going to have to find a way to pay for it."

Haley started kissing his cheek. "It was free."

Lee nodded, "The Jeep was but gas isn't, or insurance and NO Mike..." seeing him start to speak, "you are not paying for it. It's her car she's going to have to be responsible for it."

"Well," Sam said getting an idea. "you know with so many people living here now I could use some help cooking and maybe some help with the housework too."

"Really!" Haley perked right up. "I love cooking with you Sam." she was learning a lot from the other woman. She was constantly encouraging her to try different things. Her food and nutrition class teacher had even asked for the recipe to her last project. A double citrus glazed pork roast with dill seasoned vegetables Sam had helped her prefect.

"It would be up to Mike." Sam said looking at him.

Mike shook his head. "Sam if things were getting to be too much for you why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because it's not too much," Sam said smiling at him. If they had more than four people coming over he thought he was putting to  
much strain on her and ordered take-out. "I've just had the cleaning crew come in an extra time each month, but if Haley's willing to help I'd rather pay her then them any day." Winking at the girl. It helped that she had over heard two of the cleaners making comment about the boys when they hadn't know she was behind them on their last visit. She'd like nothing better than to call and cancel their employment, nobody messed with her boys.

"You're in charge of the house Sam." liking how she thought. "Just let Alyssa know who to pay, I leave it all to you."

Haley went to sit next to Sam. "I love cooking with you Sam, I'd like to try if you'll let me." After talking it out for a while Lee agreed she could work for Sam and they worked out a schedule that worked with her school responsibilities that would give her enough to pay her bills and maybe have a little left over each week.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

May was a busy month for them with rehearsals for the music club and prom for DL. They were just reusing the same prom theme as last year since it had been such a big hit so that wasn't taking much at all. DL even convinced Haley to go with him since he wasn't dating anyone and they got along so well. The day of the prom Mike surprised her with a new gown, Vickie had gotten her measurements for him, but they hadn't known Mike was getting a designer dress from Armani or a jewelry set from Tiffany’s. Lee had started to protest that Mike was spending to much on her until she came out looking stunning in a deep purple gown with the amethyst necklace and earring set. She looked so beautiful and happy Lee choked up hugging her, telling her she looked just like their mom, causing them both tear up a little.

DL had been offered a football scholarship to a university in Ohio and he had stunned everyone by announcing that he was following in Mike's footsteps, deciding to become a teacher too. Mike told everyone he thought DL would make a great teacher, not only had he directed the Christmas show but the last two spring musicals as well as keeping up with his grades and captaining the football team. He had impressed everyone that year and they looked forward to seeing what he would do next.

Bry got lucky and his cast came off early on the second week June. He celebrated by surprising everyone, Jake included, by playing the piano. He told them his mom had been making him take lessons since he was six. He said he would complain about it to his dad but he secretly loved playing. Mike was thrilled to have another piano player, especially one that could play Bach by memory, in the house since Jake had given up when Ian had stared teaching him the guitar. Bry's hand definitely needed some physical therapy after the cast but he said it felt good to be playing again. The week before the end of school Ed called Mike and Andy into the office for an after school meeting. They had raised so much money with the Christmas shows and school plays that several other school in the state were planning on adding music clubs to their after school activities next year. The principals from each school had came over to get their advice on how to go about starting them. Andy and Mike were thrilled to see the other schools adding arts programs and said they would be happy to help in any way they could.

For Ian's twentieth birthday he and Mike flew to New York for the weekend to celebrate, leaving Jake and Bry at the house alone. They told the boys they could have a few friends over but that Sam and Lee were in charge and not to go overboard. So the whole group spent the weekend in the basement watching movies and playing games. DL's graduation party was on the twentieth, everyone was so happy for him but they were going to miss having him around next year. Ty said DL had taught him well and that he would be taking over as class clown. Bry seemed to be taking it the hardest since DL had become his best friend since moving there. Mike was surprised when at DL's party his mom and dad brought out a birthday cake for him, since his birthday was the next day. He had to laugh at all the worlds greatest dad gifts that he got from everyone. 

The national competition was the weekend after Mike's birthday so no one had time to spare but Jake still managed to get Diana in for her last blood tests. He relaxed after the rapid test was negative but was a nervous wreck for the next three days until he had said screw it and was waiting at the door of the doctors office on the third morning and refused to leave until the results came in. He had went alone and sat in his car crying for an hour when he read the results, negative. To finally know for sure that both he and his precious little girl had gotten away from their parents healthy was a miracle in itself.

With school out the group was able to spend all week rehearsing in the auditorium until they had to leave. The twenty-fifth the group took a commercial flight while Mike and his group had left the night before taking the costumes and props with them to New York. DL, Haley, Ward, Liz and Jaz would be spending a month in New York with them before they headed to Ireland for another month. Ward had managed to get the month off at work because his boss thought he showed initiative by finding a replacement that was looking for a short term job before heading to college and had trained her himself. The remaining members and the chaperons arrived at the Plaza before noon, Ty's mother had told her boss to fire her if he wanted too but she wasn't going to miss this. 

The staff knew they were associated with Mike and gave them the royal treatment as soon as they arrived, they had a dozen rooms to chose from on the seventh floor with views overlooking central park. When Mike and his group arrived, he found out that Mr Thorpe had asked to be put in charge of the group. Mike figured he wanted to suck up to him since he knew the man had been reprimanded by his boss because of they way he had acted during Alyssa's interview. Thorpe had arranged a tour of New York for all of them that evening as soon as they unpacked. They ran into a few other choirs, all in matching outfit, that Mike saw was making some of his kids nervous so he decided to fix it. The news crew who had done the interview with him years ago had contacted the plaza staff when they found out he was the coach for the school. After talking about it with Ian he had called the station, they explained that they wanted to do another story about his club making it to Nationals. Mike agreed to do to it as long as they focused on the school and the kids and not so much on him. 

The next morning there were a line of limos, including Antonio with Mike and his group, there to pick up the group right after breakfast. This time Andy wasn't the least bit shocked to see where they ended up. Mike had called Bree and Tim at Armani the night before and told then what he was looking for and they had several different outfits ready for the group to try on. The parents just kept gaping while their kids were getting fitted, especially when Jessica showed up for a few minutes to give her opinion. Once DL was fitted he and Bry just sat back laughing at the chaos, especially at Jake having to get fitted too. Bry thought he was safe since he wasn't in the group but he wasn't, Mike took the opportunity to set him and Jake both up with new suits as well. The ones Jake had from before were too small since he had grown so much so he gave the old ones to Ty. The guys ended up in black pants, white shirts, black ties, and red jackets with black trim while the girls got the same but with pleated black skirts which Mike told Bree were the schools colors anyway. 

That evening they went to the TV studio for the interview, Mike and Andy were very happy at the way it went, the kids even got to do a number for the segment which would air the night after the competition. They got their chance to see the theater and practice for an hour on the stage before Sidney arrived with a wonderful gift for all of them. He had gotten them tickets to see a show that night to help keep them from overthinking everything. It seemed to work, the competition went smoothly and they ended up in third place. The kids were disappointed but Mike told them that to come in third, in their first year no less, over the other schools who were all experienced show choirs, wasn't bad at all. He was so proud of all of them but watching the other schools he realized their performance was more theatrical then it needed to be. Everyone flew home on Monday except their group and Kelly who was visiting her grandparents for a few weeks over the summer. 

For the next month they all had a ball in New York. Antonio got tickets for several ball games that the guys and Haley loved going to at Yankee Stadium and Madison Square Gardens. Mike had gotten tickets to several shows thanks to Mark and Jessica who came over often for dinner and after a few tries Bry was able to talk to them without stuttering, much to Jake's amusement. Mike and Ian we're at the grand openings for the two commercial properties, each a week apart. Thanks to Doug the whole thing was set up as publicity for the new office they were opening there. The rough winter had put them behind schedule but they couldn't complain about the outcome, the buildings had turned out beautifully. The one closest to central park was set up for offices with the top floor and roof rented by the modeling agency and photography group that had been interested in the building before. After seeing how far Mike had been willing to go to follow their guidelines with the houses the Historical Society had voted to ease up on the requirements for the insides as long as the outside still looked original which had made Doug very happy, even though Mike insisted on staying as close as they could on some issues like the elevators and lighting fixtures. 

The Finnigan Business Complex's ground floor had a coffee shop on the right and a bakery on the left with tables inside and out under an awning. In the back a wedding planner had set up a display store on one side with office spaces on the other. The entire second floor was set up with law offices while the third floor had financial services, insurance agency, a travel agency and an accounting group. Mike thought it was funny having those on the same floor since people would need the insurance and financial services just to go to the travel agency.

On the fourth floor there was a rare wine dealer and an art dealer that were partners with the estate sales office across from them. The Interior Design office worked well with the other two businesses, Mike had given it to Yanice when they had found out how many clients the man had thanks to them and the magazine articles. He had even been nominated for an Interior Design Award for their house. Thankfully Ian had been the one to catch him when he passed out after Mike gave him the keys to his new office. This way the loft he had been using before could be used for storage and he could meet with clients at the Central Park office. The historical society now had the front two spaces on the fifth floor that was twice the size of the old one and they were very happy with the way everything had turned out. Along with the historical office there was a antique book dealer, that Jake had made a bee line too, and the newest office of Wilkinson Reality on the fifth floor. Half of the sixth floor had been rented to an advertising agency with the other two spaces being fought over by three different dot com start up companies with the modeling agency taking up the seventh and the roof. They had even separated the roof into four different settings to use for backdrops.

The second location was a medical complex they had named after Mike's father, The Wilkinson Memorial Medical Center. It only had one office left open while the others were filled with a pediatrician, an OBGYN, Chiropractor, Dentist, Hearing and Eye offices, a health center leased the whole fifth floor and had offices for Hospice, Living Assistance, along with a Psychiatric clinic. They also had a group that helped with family planning which worked with the foster system and adoption. Half of the sixth floor was a cancer center that had everything from MRI's to radiation treatments. There was also a kidney function office that offered not only diagnosis but offered dialysis as well. While the Seventh floor held the lab and x-ray offices as well as a fertility clinic and sperm bank. They had also set the roof up as a rest area for employees much like they had at the NYAFA house with half for the air conditioners walled off and the front half with a garden, tables both inside and out and two walls of vending machines.

The Architectural magazines had been running stories for months on the renovations and the grand openings were well covered, giving Doug an opportunity to make several new deals during the parties that had him whistling to himself and practically skipping, much to Ian and Mike's amusement, as the caterers started cleaning up.

Jimmy and Candy had went home for a couple weeks but were coming back to New York for the summer. Both had stopped working and were concentrating on running the house for a while. They would be starting their second year at NYDI and were getting the rooms ready for the next years new students. Mike had met with Didrea and they had agreed on next years scholarship winners and Mike had been there when the calls had been made. He may have started the scholarships to help his friends but when he heard the new recipients screaming into their phones he couldn't have been more proud. Annika Alonso was from Colorado and had been studying ballet since she was four years old. Quentin Parr was a musician from Vermont that, like Mike, played several different instruments as well as sang. Jimmy and Candy had mailed the two of them photos of the house, some with Mark and Jessica in them just for show, and a welcome packet that Candy had put together with the house rules, maps and coupons to different places in the city. 

To everyone’s surprise MaryAnn, besides looking after their son, had started selling some of her paintings at an art gallery down town. The owner had seen the painting she had made for Sydney's birthday at his house and had loved the way she captured the sunrise over Central Park and demanded that Sydney introduce him to the artist. She had been so thrilled she had called her parents, who had gotten in touch with her after their son Charles had been born, and invited them to her first art show. Seeing how everyone had loved her work and how happy she and Tony were they had sheepishly apologized and the families were optimistically working on rebuilding their relationship.

The only trouble they had was, surprisingly, with DL. As the days went on he was getting quieter and more distant with everyone. Most of them thought it was nerves about going away for college but Mike had been watching him a lot closer this trip and he and Ian thought it might be something else but didn't want to say anything to him in case they were reading things wrong. The last week of July everyone got ready to leave so Mike and Ian threw a huge going away party for everyone. Jake who hadn't been away from Ward for such a long stretch of time was nervous even though he was excited about leaving the country for the first time and seeing Ian's family, whom he loved. Alyssa and Vince had surprised everyone by deciding that their story had started when Mike hired her in New York, so the two had eloped two days before they were set to leave. As a wedding present Mike and Ian had given them a month off in Ireland for a honeymoon since anything business related could go through the office in Dublin. The twenty-sixth Donnie arrived to take the one group back to South Carolina. Ward hated leaving Jake so it was DL who had dragged the crying boy on to the plane. Vince told Donnie he was in charge of the office and to let Isaac handle the bookings. V&D Charter now had an office manager, an assistant manager, as well as three other pilots and six hostesses working for them and the flights were getting great reviews from everyone.

Mike and Ian's group flew into Dublin on the twenty-eighth and were surprised to see Ian's family there to meet them. As a wedding present from Mike and Ian, Alyssa and Vince were taking a grand tour of Brittan, Scotland, and Ireland. A four week cruise, five capital cities with two nights in most of them. Since one of the stops was in Cardiff Alyssa had promised Bry she would send pictures of the Doctor Who museum and they were even going to Loch Ness and Stonehenge. They would be in Ireland for a full month before Bry had to be in Florida for his father and brothers trials that were starting the end of August. 

Mike had tried to make Ian happy and rented a cottage for the five of them. That lasted three days before even Ian agreed that they were never going to make it on their own and would have to find something else. 

Mike's idea of something else was the new Eisenhower suite at the Gresham Hotel in Dublin, where they had stayed before. When he found out it was open he booked it for the entire month, the suite had just been remodeled and had five bedrooms and two sitting rooms with full butler service. After the move everything was perfect, they spent almost every day with Ian's family who all doted on Diana Grace and went out of their way to make Bry feel welcome. Before long he was calling them grandma and grandda like Jake did which was new to him since he had never even met any of his grandparents. 

Bry knew his grandparents had disowned his parents for their beliefs long before he was born. He had heard his parents talking about it a few years ago and had asked Mike and Ian for their help in locating them a couple months after moving in with them. Mike had called Louie and his wife over for dinner and he was trying to track them down. So far he knew his mothers parents had divorced and he had numbers for both of them but hadn't called not knowing what to say. "Hi I'm your long lost grandson but don't worry I'm not racist like my parents are, in fact I'm gay. Plus dad and my brother are in jail for nearly beating me to death and mom disowned me.", yeah that would go over great. His fathers parents were proving more difficult, it seemed they had moved to Ohio and disappeared. Louie thought they had changed their names because there was no trace of a Gerald or Trisha Gibson anywhere in the state but he was still looking.

The Air Mall had been such a success since it's grand opening in May that they were looking at two other locations for possible construction. Bry joked with Jake that with everything that happened it kinda made them brothers and they were back to the close friendship they had before all the trouble in Daytona had started, only now they had the even stronger bond of family. Mike let Jake and Bry go off on their own whenever he and Ian had to go into the office so they went to the National Museum and did sightseeing tours, they loved walking around seeing relics that were older then the United States. 

Their second week there Bry was up late trying to get a hold of DL, who he hadn't heard from since they had left New York. His room was right next to Jake's and he heard him start talking in his sleep, when he started yelling Bry went in to wake him up. "Jake, Jake!" when he didn't wake up he shook his shoulder. "Jake wake up."

"Stop, please stop..." Jake kept tossing around. "Please it hurts! No... stop!" Sitting up quickly and pulling away from Bry. "Please! Don't touch me!"

Bry was so shocked he took a step back. "Jake it's Bry wake up."

Breathing heavy, "Bry?" Jake started rubbing his face as the nightmare faded and he looked towards the crib. "Diana?"

"She's fine, sound asleep." Bry said looking in at her then back at Jake worried. "You didn't wake her up." seeing Jake start to shake. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not." Jake admitted moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I woke you up." rubbing his face again trying to calm down.

Bry shrugged. "Don't worry you didn't. I was writing to DL." sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"God," wrapping his arms around himself trying to stop the shaking, "this doesn't happen when Ward's with me."

Looking at Jake, "What is it?" Bry asked.

"PTSD. I'm sure Dr C talked to you about it too." Trying to control his breathing.

"She did, but I had already been expecting something like that so it wasn't a shock." Bry had no idea Jake was having problems like this, when Ward was around he was always so calm and happy. "Why didn't you tell me you were still having problems?"

"Not a lot of people know okay, Mike and Ian and Ward, now you." Jake laughed. "It hasn't even been a year since I got away from them and sometimes the nightmares get so bad it's like I'm right back there and I can't stop it."

Bry hadn't thought it would still be this bad, but Jake was right it hadn't been a year. So much had happened since school ended last year that if felt like it had been a lot longer. "Can't they do something to help you?"

Jake nodded. "I have meds to take, but I stopped taking them a while ago. Being with Ward, the nightmares stopped and... I thought I was doing better." god he hated for Bry to see him like this.

"So Ward knows?" Bry asked sitting forward.

"Of course he knows." Jake said rolling his eyes at Bry, just doing that made him start to feel better. "When we're together I don't have a problem. I guess sleeping alone doesn't help." rubbing his face again. "Look I'm sorry, you should go back to bed." pulling open the drawer on the night stand and taking out a pill bottle. "At least I brought them with me." taking one of Dr C's pills. "I'll be fine."

Bry didn't believe that, seeing the way Jake's hand still shook opening the bottle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jake shook his head. "It's just bad memories. It'll be okay."

"You're not okay Jake, you're shaking." Bry said moving to sit next to him. 

"I appreciate it Bry, but trust me you don't want to know. It's bad enough that I have to relive it, there's no reason you should have to too." That wasn't something Jake wanted to get into.

"I'm like your brother now, sort of." Bry said trying lighten the mood, when Jake didn't say anything. "Do you want me to call Ward?"

"No!" Jake said quickly shaking his head. "Don't call him please. He's already heard enough of my nightmares." Taking a deep breath. "Do you mind just sitting here for a few minutes until I stop shaking."

"Sure, anything you need." Bry had never seen Jake like this and frankly it scared him.

"Next month it will be a year since Mike found me. You'd think the nightmares would have stopped by now."

"I did a paper for health class on PTSD Jake, people can have flashbacks for years after the initial trauma."

"Great, that's all I need." Jake said getting up and stretching now that the shaking was slowing down. "You know what sucks? This didn't even start until after Cam's attack."

"Who's Cam?" Bry didn't remember meeting anyone by that name.

Jake smiled. "Oh yeah you haven't heard this one, have you?"

"No sorry." watching Jake sit down again after checking the baby.

Jake sighed. "About a month after I got to South Carolina the kids at school had already found out everything and it didn't matter to them. I was making friends and Liz and I were sort of together." 

Bry laughed and Jake shrugged. "What? Are you kidding me, you and Liz?" Why hadn't someone told him this, my God the jokes alone he thought.

"I didn't want to accept that I was gay Bry." This was the first serious talk the two of them had had since Bry moved in. "To me that meant being like the men who used me and Liz was just trying to help me figure things out. Ward was dating this guy Cameron at the time who invited me to his birthday party." laughing a little. "Long story short he figured out that Ward had feelings for me before Ward knew and wanted me out of the picture. The party at his house was a trap, he had his friend spill a drink on me and then offered me one of his shirts. You know if that had happened in Florida I would have known exactly what to do, but I was so shocked that I just froze when I saw the other two guys waiting in his bedroom." not realizing he was crying.

Bry didn't know what to do, Jake had always been the tough one, seeing him vulnerable felt strange. "Jake you don't have to tell me, I'll understand." hating to see him like this but Jake just kept going so he didn't say anything.

"Cam found out that I had been a prostitute and he told me that Ward only brought me as his birthday present. He slapped me around a little then had the others hold me down on the bed."

Bry sat up, "Oh God Jake he didn't..."

"No," Jake said stopping him from asking, "I know he would have but Liz and Ward came looking for me and stopped him. Somehow that triggered all this," throwing his arms up. "I was always able to push everything away, I never had any problems. I did what I had to do and I never thought about it again. Now it's like the only things I see when I close my eyes."

Bry reached out to Jake. "I wish I could have helped you. I should've helped you."

Jake patted Bry's shoulder. "It's okay, Bry. Like Mike's always saying things have a way of working out the way they're supposed to. It's just that today at the museum seeing the restraints and chains..." looking away.

"Maybe you should talk to someone." he remembered Jake getting quieter after visiting the museum but hadn't thought anything about it. "If you don't want to talk to me then go talk to Mike and Ian or call Ward. Holding it in is only going to make it worse."

Jake hung his head, he knew Bry was right but the idea of telling him after all this time was hard. "Bry... there are things you don't know. Things that happened to me, things that I did. We're just getting back to the way we were. I don't want you to start looking at me differently, like a whore again."

Bry nodded knowing he deserved that. "Jake I know I screwed up royally before, but I swear I will never do that again. No matter what you tell me it won't change anything. Don't you think I've imagined a hundred scenarios that made me sick to my stomach. Wondering what you've been through since I read that article." Jake was so quiet Bry figured he wasn't going to talk. "It's okay I'll just go," getting up to leave.

Jake was watching Bry walk away, he knew if his didn't talk about it now he never would and he didn't want to have secrets with Bry again. "They threw parties..." stopping him before he got to the door making him turn around. "There would be anywhere from 2 to 10 guys a couple times a week. I don't know what he charged them but they were only there to fuck me."

"God Jake." sitting back down Bry felt sick.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

If Bry wanted to know Jake would tell him. "I was only twelve when the parties started, before that it was just Cody for months. The parties... they were the worst time for me. Cody had built this stand, sort of like a saw horse that he tied my arm and feet to. I was face down on it and Cody found a horse bridle in some shop, you buckled it behind the head but instead of a flat bit it had this O ring for my mouth." wiping at his eyes and seeing Bry do the same. "That way they could fuck me both ways all they wanted and I couldn't do anything to stop them."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Jake..." Bry just sat there, hearing that was worse then anything he had ever imagined.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that." Jake said standing up again, he started to pace.

"Yes you should have. I want to know, I just... I never thought it would be anything like that." Bry said getting up too. "I'm glad you  
trust me enough to talk to me. I just wish I knew what to do or say to make things better for you. How did you survive Jake, to have to go through shit like that everyday?"

"Honestly I didn't know any other way. What we have now, I never imagined anything like this. I was just trying to survive one day at a time." finally calm he sat back down. 

"Jake," Bry said curious now, "can I ask you something personal?"

Jake had to laugh. "Man the hair on my neck still stands up when people say that, but go on."

"You don't have to answer this but after everything that happened to you how are you even able to be with Ward?" 

"There's a big difference..." Thinking how to explain something he had asked himself so many times, "I love him and he loves me. What we do together is nothing like what I knew before. He understands that there are things I can't do and he's careful to avoid them." not sure how Bry was going to react Jake added. "Plus Ward bottoms not me, maybe one day but right now I just can't." Bry's eyes went wide. "I'm shocking you aren't I?"

"It's not that." not looking at Jake Bry turned red. "It's just that when it comes to sex... I don't really know anything. I'm a virgin for god's sake's, I've never even kissed a guy before. Beside the kissing and touching I don't really know how the rest of it works. I was too afraid to even use the computer to check things out in case they went behind me to see what I was looking at. Hell I even hid my Architectural books from my dad because I was afraid he would think they were too gay." looking at Jake. "Go ahead laugh."

"Bry," completely taken of guard Jake could only sit up and stare at him. "Shit I'm sorry. I'm just so used to saying things, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't, not really." He shrugged. "It's just that it's only been a few months since I could even admit that I'm gay. I didn't have anyone to talk to about this stuff and it's a little embarrassing because there is so much that I don't know." Bry admitted. 

Jake started getting sleepy, he yawned then grinned. "Now I wish you would have said something to me. I told Ward and Liz they needed to communicate more once, maybe we should take the same advice."

"Jake you're my closest friend, my brother now really, and I've already screwed things up once." Bry said looking directly at Jake. "I was afraid that asking you would bring up things you didn't want to talk to me about." getting up. "It's late I'd better get to bed."

"Bry, tomorrow we'll talk okay." Bry nodded and left letting Jake go back to sleep.

Mike and Ian had another location to look at with Liam and Henri so Siobhan and Nora volunteered to look after Diana so Jake could spend the day with Bry. They called a cab and went to check out the air mall Mike had built. They walked around for a while not quiet believing that Mike basically owned the place. There were trees in the center and they even had a large koi pond next to the eateries. They looked in the shops and Jake found a beautiful wind chime for Sam, thinking she might like to hang it outside the kitchen window and Bry found a smaller one for Haley to put in her car. They were sitting outside the pub when the owner spotted them and come out. "Excuse me, yar Coilin's grandson aren't ya. Jake right?" reaching to shake hands.

Jake looked up shocked someone knew who he was then smiled. "You must be Flynn," recognizing the red mustache and beard he had heard so much about. "Granda's told me a lot of stories about you."

Flynn grinned crossing his arms and rocking back on his heels. "Every word true my boy, everrry word." Rolling his r's.

"This is my step brother Bry." Shrugging to Bry thinking it was pretty cool to be able to call him that.

"Of course!" shaking his hand too. "Coilin's mentioned ya as well. Says yar a new addition ta the family."

Bry laughed. "You could say that, it's been about four months now."

"Well don't just sit there come on in." Flynn said slapping Jake on the back, something he had learned was a sign of friendship, at least that's what Liam had told him it was. "I'll getcha a bite ta eat."

Bry looked at the pub. "Are we allowed to?"

Jake answered at Flynn's confused look. "We're only sixteen are we allowed to go in, we don't want to get you in trouble." Not knowing the laws in Ireland.

Flynn laughed understanding what they meant. "Oh aye it's fine. I have a table in the back for special guests." they followed him inside. "So where's everyone off ta taday?"

"Looking at properties." Jake started laughing trying to keep up with the older mans thick accent. "This place turned out so well that they're thinking of trying it in some other places."

Bry added. "But Mike wants to find a place similar to this that they can renovate but keep it true to the history." They had even set up a plac at the entrance with pictures of the old Ironwork's as a tribute to the original owners.

"They went to Kilkenny." Jake told him. "Liam said there's an old slaughterhouse that he thought might be good spot."

Flynn nodded. "The old Simmons place?"

"You know it?" Jake asked. Mike had showed them the pictures of the places they were going to a few days ago. Jake didn't really know anything about buildings but after seeing this place in person he thought it might be a good spot.

"Aye. He's right, it might work well." Flynn nodded. "It's about the same size maybe even a little bigger. They sure hit the nail on the head with this place." laughing, "The boys really impressed a lot of people here I think. We didna think ta find a Yank with such a respect for our history." handing them menus as they sat down. "So what can I getcha ta drink boys?"

Bry didn't recognize anything and looked at Flynn. "This our first time out of the US, so I think I'll let you decide."

"Yeah me too." Jake said handing the menus back. "Just out of curiosity how did you know who I was?"

"Coilin!" Flynn said smiling. "He'll show pictures of his boys ta anyone. He's so proud of all of ya."

Flynn gave them bottles of a red lemonade, Bry was thankful it was made with cherries not strawberries, that they both loved and then Flynn brought them bowls of an Irish stew and bread. While they ate Flynn sat with them telling them stories of the trouble he and Coilin use to get into while they had worked on the railroad together. Coilin was twelve years older then Flynn but they had been work buddies until Flynn's accident. He had gotten hurt when a train car decoupled pinning him between two cars. He had bought the first pub with the money from his settlement and they had stayed friends ever since. Their waiter was stunned by the large tip Jake left considering Flynn had given them everything on the house saying he wanted to test out how Americans liked his cooking, which they told him was very good.

After leaving the mall they took a walking tour of a historical home before heading back to the hotel. Nobody was back yet so Jake took Bry to a club nearby that one of the hotel workers had told him about. What he didn't tell Bry was that it was a gay night club. Since they were underage they got red wrist bands so people knew they couldn't have alcohol, and that they had to leave before seven. Sitting at the table Jake looked at Bry. "Are you freaked out yet?" laughing at Bry watching two guys dancing together.

"No but you could have told me." Bry laughed. 

"Would you have come?" Bry gave him a look Jake remembered very well, the not on your life look. "That's why I didn't tell you. Hey," waving, "isn't that Killian?" The hotel clerk who had told him about the place, he saw Jake and came over.

"So ya found the place. What do ya think, is it different then ones in the states?" Killian asked as he sat down with them. Even Jake had to give him a second look, the guy was hot in black jeans a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. With his dark hair and slight beard he looked like a more modern version of Captain Jack Sparrow which had drawn both boys attention. 

Bry stirred his drink. "I wouldn't know."

Jake grinned at Bry. "It's his first time in a gay club."

Killian could tell he wasn't that comfortable there and smiled. "I thought there were clubs all over the states." confused.

"In the bigger cities sure," Jake told him. "but we live in a small town in South Carolina. I've been to several before I moved there though." Shrugging when Bry looked at him. "Well I have."

Killian had thought they were brothers so he was totally confused. "Oh well." turning to Bry. He looked so nervous Killian thought he was cute. "So are ya enjoying yar stay?" smiling at the younger boy.

Bry looked up. "I love it. It's so beautiful here and I love the hotels history. I can't believe everything in it is older than US."

Killian laughed. "Well my country is a wee bit older than yars."

Bry had to laugh at that. "Just a bit." grinning.

"So you two," seeing the red bands, "still in school I take it?" Killian asked trying to get them to relax. He didn't often get a chance to hang around with guests from the hotel so this was a treat for him. Most guests thought they were to good to do much more then ask for trip advise but their group would spend time talking to anybody and were actually interested in the people they were talking to.

Jake waited for Bry to talk when he didn't he told Killian, "Oh yeah. We start our tenth grade year in a few weeks."

"I'm sorry." Killian felt bad. "I thought ya were a bit older when I suggested this place." looking at Bry.

"Don't worry about it, at least we got in for a little while." Jake said looking between the two of them and grinning.

Bry was a little flustered by Kilian’s interest since he'd never had a guy interested in him before. Sure he'd had his share of crushes but nothing reciprocated. "We have to be back early anyway. Dinner with the family, you know how it goes." Missing Jake's amused look.

Killian smiled finishing his drink. "Well I'm out, care for a refill. My treat." Jake said sure and he left to get them. 

As soon as Killian left Jake kicked Bry under the table. "What is wrong with you? Dinner with the family, seriously." laughing.

"Maybe we should just go Jake." starting to get uncomfortable.

Jake looked around. "Why? This place is great, the music's cool, the guys are hot and we have nearly and hour before they have to kick us out. Besides I think Killian likes you." When Bry blushed Jake slapped the table. "Oh shit you like him too."

Bry stood up, "I don't know him, can we go please."

Jake just wanted to get Bry comfortable with other gay people beside their family. "Bry relax, this will be good for you." seeing Killian coming back. "Thanks Killian, look Bry he brought one for you too."

Bry sat back down, "Thank you."

"Yar welcome." Killian said then everyone went quite. 

"Killian," Jake was tired of the awkward silence and shook his head. "You'll have to forgive Bry, he's still in the 'Oh my God I'm gay' faze." 

"Jake!" Embarrassed Bry was ready to hit him.

Killian just laughed. "Don't worry about it, it's obvious yar nervous here. Ya haven't been out long have ya." he asked Bry.

"No," Seeing no way to get out of this Bry sat back when he got no help from Jake, "a little over four months."

Killian was shocked. "Wow! Ya are new. Jake said ya're brothers?" wanting to make sure they weren't in a secret relationship.

"Sort of," Bry told him. "Jake and I have been friends for years and his family took me in when mine kicked me out."

That explained a lot Killian thought. "Damn," unfortunately that was a story he had heard before. "Was it because..."

"Because I'm gay?" Bry laughed. "Yeah, the broken ribs and arm made their feelings pretty clear."

Now that they were talking Jake jumped up. "You know what, I love this song. Don't tell Ward but I'm gonna dance." going to the floor he started dancing with a cute blonde to some hip hop song.

Killian watched Jake walk off. "He's about as subtle as a brick."

Bry looked at Killian and laughed. "I think it's called shock therapy. You know like throwing kids in a pool to teach them to swim." relaxing a little.

"Ya might be right." Killian said laughing then looked at Bry. "Look if ya want me ta go I will." not wanting to make Bry uncomfortable.

Bry thought about it then shook his head, "It's okay." taking a sip, "This is just all new to me."

"An a bit frightenin I'd wager." Killian leaned back as Bry nodded. "Believe me I understand."

"It's a little strange I guess." Bry admitted. "Jake's used to it though, he and Ward have been together almost a year now."

"An ya've had ta hide it until now? " guessing.

Bry sat up. "Yeah pretty much."

Killian looked at the dance floor. "It'll get easier I promise, an ya seem ta have a good friend willin ta help ya. "

Laughing Bry looked at Jake wondering what Ward would say if he could see this. "If I don't kill him first." the guy grabbed Jake's belt loop pulling him closer. Jake didn't stop dancing but he did back up and the guy let go, clearly getting the picture.

Liking Bry more Killian laughed. "A sense of humor always helps ta."

"Who said I was kidding." Bry smiled. They talked for a while about the different reactions their families had had, their schools, their friends. Bry was amused at how many people Jake danced with and started taking pictures to use for leverage if he ever needed too. 

A bell rang and the club announced all red bands had to leave but they would be open at 3 tomorrow and they hoped to see them again. Jake and Bry said good night to Killian who told them he was working all weekend and to come see him if they got a chance. The hotel was only a few blocks away so the boys decided to walk back. "So am I dead or what?" Jake asked knowing he had basically threw Bry under a bus.

Bry punched him in the arm as hard as he could then laughed. "You're fine, an hour ago I wanted to kill you though so consider that you're payment." shaking his hand out. Haley hadn't mentioned that it stung on his end when she had taught him how to throw a punch.

Jake rubbed his arm silently cursing Haley and laughed. "But by talking to Killian you realized people are people and yes I realize how that sounds coming from me, but it's true."

"And you were right, Killian's nice and easy to talk to." Bry admitted, he had enjoyed talking to him. Killian was the first person outside the family, he considered the school kids family since they spent so much time at the house, that had accepted him.

Jake saw Bry's look, "And?" grinning.

"And what?" Bry dodged.

Jake hit Bry shoulder with his. "Did you like him?"

Bry nodded, avoiding Jake's real question. "He was very understanding." 

Jake threw his hands in the air, "Oh my God just admit you like him, lightening won't strike you for it."

Bry looked at Jake "Yes okay! Yes I liked talking to him, and he's cute." laughing at himself, it still felt weird to be able to openly admit that to anyone. "But Jake come on, we're leaving in two weeks and he's nineteen."

"So! I'm not suggesting you sleep with him." 

Shocked Bry looked at Jake, he had been more open with him today then he had been in months. "What is with you today?"

Jake shrugged as they got to the hotel. "It's the pills, it's one reason I stopped taking them. They sorta make me loosen up and I can be an ass at times. I know it I just can't stop it." stopping Jake took Bry's arm before they got to the elevator. "Bry how do think you're ever going to meet someone if you're too afraid to talk to them. I'm just saying Killian seemed to like you and what's the harm in just getting to know him while you can." Copying Coilin's Irish brogue fairly well, "Ya can neva have ta many frriends laddy."

Bry shook his head at Jake, it had been a long time since he had seen his friend so care free. "At least I know HE'S gay." as the elevator doors opened.

Jake put his arm on Bry's shoulder. "See that's the spirit."

That weekend Jake and Bry took Killian out for his lunch break. He told them he was starting his second year studies at Dublin Business school, majoring in Journalism. He was only working at the hotel to pay his tuition and rent since his family lived in Cork where he planned to move back to after school. His dad worked at one of the newspapers there and he already had a job lined up as an intern next summer. One afternoon they introduced him to Mike, Ian and his family who were using the pool. Killian offered to give Jake and Bry a tour of the school on Monday, Mike laughed when they asked his permission to go saying he trusted them so they could go if they wanted to. They spent Monday following Killian around to his class meetings, he introduced them to some of his friends on campus and they had a great time talking to everyone. Bry was surprised when Killian asked if he might like to catch a movie with him before they left. Mike had liked that Killian asked his permission too and told Bry it was up to him, he could go if he wanted too. 

Friday was Killian's next night off and he met Bry in the lobby then went to dinner. Bry was nervous at first but Killian acted the same as he always did and he started to relax. After the movie they walked around for a while and he helped Bry pick out more souvenirs for his friends. Since Killian had an early shift the next day he walked Bry to his room by ten-thirty. "Thank you for tonight I had really great time." Bry told him

Killian laughed. "Once yar knees stopped knocking."

"Oh shut up," Bry said smiling too. "You know this is new for me." leaning against the door. 

"I know and I didn't take it personally. I had a good time as well, ya're a good person Bry, don't let anyone ever tell ya differently." Killian told him shuffling his feet a little. "Well ya got my number and email so I'll see about gettin a Facebook account. I'd love ta hear from ya, so ya can let me know how yar doin." 

"You've been so great putting up with me." Bry really did have a good time, Jake was right Killian had been an easy person to get to know. He was charming and funny, whenever Bry had started getting nervous he would crack little jokes until they were laughing together. The fact that he was attractive as he'll didn’t hurt either.

"I've been in yar shoes Bry. I just got lucky. My family understood and was willin ta support me but I did lose a few friends so I know how hard it can be. Anyway, I'll see ya before ya leave I hope." stepping away sticking his hands in his pockets, Bry thought he really did look good in that jacket. "Good night." starting to leave.

"Good night." seeing Killian stop a few feet away then walk back to him. "Did you forget something?"

"Aye." Killian nodded. "I know yar leavin in a few days but I'll never forgive myself if I don't do this." he took Bry's chin then leaned in and kissed him... really well. "Now that... is a proper good night." giving him another slower kiss. Leaning back he trailed his finger down his cheek. "God I really wish ya weren't leavin." with one last kiss. "Good night Bry." turning he left Bry standing in the hall stunned.

"Good night Killian." as he walked away. Bry took a minute before opening the door and going in, only to find everyone in the room turning to look at him.

Jake was sitting on the floor playing with Diana Grace. "So did you get lucky?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

Bry laughed when Mike slapped Jake on the back of the head. "Jake don't start." although Mike was shaking his head.

"Hey come on!" Jake said rubbing his head. "I'm holding a baby here, beside from the way he's blushing I'd say he at least got kissed." winking at Bry.

Ian shook his head that time. "Keep it up and I'll whack ya."

"Don't Ian it's fine. Jake can't help being an ass at times, I'm used to it." taking off his coat and laughing at Jake's disgruntled look.

Mike agreed with Jake but didn't want to say anything. Bry was doing so much better but he was still very unsure in his personal life. "Did you have a good time Bry?" he had to ask.

Bry sat down with them and started playing with Diana's fingers. "Yes I did. We went to eat first then we went to see that new Sci-Fi  
movie, although we laughed through most of it. I think the people were ready to throw us out."

"Oh yeah? Did you make out?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow. 

Mike groaned, "Ian take the baby so I can spank him." trying not to laugh.

Jake shrugged. "Been there done that." Laughing, "I'm just saying summer in Daytona was hot and some of the theaters had wide aisles and not a lot of people during the matinee's."

Bry shook his head at Jake's remark, he'd never be able to sit in a theater again without picturing that. "No Jake we didn't make out. We just talked and had fun. He even helped me pick out a few presents for everybody at home. I found this Doctor Who T-shirt for DL I think he'll love," looking away from them. "I just wish he'd send me his address at the school. I know he must be busy getting settled in and practicing with the team but I haven't heard from him since we left New York."

"DL can get pretty focused on things." Jake told him. He knew how worried Bry was about him. "Give him a little while to settle in and I'm sure he'll start writing again. Anyway for your first date it sounds like it went great." wanting to change the subject seeing the hurt look on Bry. At this point Jake was ready to punch DL the next time he saw him for upsetting his brother.

"I think so too. I'm glad you had a good time Bry." Mike said yawning. "Since I have to be on a boring golf course tomorrow morning to finalize this deal I'm heading to bed early. Goodnight guys." getting up he patted Bry's shoulder and flicked Jake's ear making him laugh. 

Ian got up to follow him. "Hey I have to be there too ya know." kissing Diana Grace on the head then ruffling Jake's hair. "Good night guys. " 

A few minutes later Jake laughed at Bry expression when he realized what the sounds were coming from Mike and Ian's room. "I don't think Ward and I are as bad as those two." 

Bry choked. "My room is next to yours remember, trust me you are. Why do you think I had to buy earplugs?" ducking a toy Jake threw at him laughing. "Hey the truth hurts."

Jake saw Bry looked happy, "Did you really have a good time Bry? I was just teasing you ya know."

"I know and yes I did have fun with Killian. He was nice and..."

"And what?" worried about his friend Jake studied Bry looking for any signs he had been hurt. "I was joking but if he tried anything I'll beat him myself. Thanks to the self-defense classes I can do it to." he was even considering taking a karate class when they got back home.

Bry was surprised at how fast Jake turned protective. God help Diana's first boyfriend, Jake was going to go nuts. "He kissed me goodnight Jake."

"That's all?" he asked and Bry nodded so he relaxed. "Well that's okay. So he didn't try any funny stuff at the theater. Not even the old stretch and grope?"

"No nothing like that." Bry couldn't help but laugh at Jake. Those pills really did loosen him up and it was entertaining to watch if not annoying at times. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but he was a complete gentleman."

Jake saw the look on Bry face. "Are you okay?"

Bry bit his lip remembering Killian's kiss. "Yeah. I'm fine, it was just different then I expected."

"How so?" gathering up Diana's toys. 

Bry shrugged. "It's not like I haven't kissed anyone before. Remember Tanya Hill, I dated her last summer before we found you."

Standing up with the baby Jake laughed. "Tanya Hill, shit she's screwed more guys then I have."

Bry shook his head. "You know what I'll be glad when we get home and you can stop taking those pills. Your sense of humor is way off track."

Jake walked into his bedroom to put Diana Grace to bed leaving Bry to follow him. "So you dated Tanya."

"I had to keep up appearances and Tanya's reputation made her popular with my dad and Brody. Besides she was secretly dating Whitney Leone so we got along great." he told Jake.

"OoooKkkaayy." not quite believing that Jake went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "So tell me more about Killian."

Bry tucked the baby in marveling at how she was able to sleep so easily. "What do you want to know? It was nice and unexpected."

From the bathroom Jake called out, "That sounds like the kiss of death. Was he that bad a kisser?" 

"Or that good." Bry said softly to the floor and didn't see Jake come out.

Jake coughed. "Oohh I get it." pointing to Bry's lap. "You started to ahh..."

"Why do I talk to you?" starting to leave but Jake stopped him.

"Okay, okay I'll try to be good." holding his hands up. "So he was a good kisser and you were surprised at how much you enjoyed it." Jake asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah a little." using his usual chair. "I mean I've only known him for what, a couple weeks and we're leaving in a few days."

"You can still be friends ya know." Jake told him happy that Bry had relaxed and just enjoyed himself for once. He was way to uptight for his own good sometimes.

"That's what he said too." 

"Look at it this way Bry. You've known him longer than anyone I ever knew and I was having sex with them."

Bry shook his head and stood up. "And on that note goodnight." getting to the door.

"Bry!" Jake called and Bry turned back. "I really am glad you had a good time."

Back in his room Bry pulled out his laptop and wrote an email to DL telling him about Killian and that he had had his first official gay date and his first kiss. Bry finished with, I know you're busy getting things together at your new school. Ty said you left two weeks ago and drove out by yourself. I understand you probably don't have a lot of free time to call or write right now but I miss not having my best friend to talk to. You'd love Ireland it's so beautiful and the people here are nice too. I got you a t-shirt and I'll send it as soon as you tell me your address, hint, hint. Anyway I have to be in Florida in a few days for my Dad and brothers trial, I told you it starts next week. The DA says it should only take a few days and Judge Walters got it moved up so it should be finished before school starts again. I just wanted to tell you my news, keep me posted okay and send me your address. Don't forget next time. Bye Bry.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bry's parents trial.  
> The start of the school year brings a variety of new students.  
> DL returns for surprising reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for graphic description of underage sexual assault.

Chapter 24

August 2015

Mike's finalized buying the slaughter house on August 24th, the same day Alyssa and Vince got back from their tour and moved into the empty room in the penthouse until they all had to leave. Bry even managed to meet Killian for one more lunch date that Saturday, he didn't tell Jake but this time when Killian kissed him he kissed him back. Since Killian's classes were starting that was the last time they got to see each other but Bry did get a call the night before they left saying goodbye. Liam threw a farewell party at the pub Monday night so they could say their good byes with Coilin promising to see them at Thanksgiving this year. 

Ian was just happy to get Mike out of the country without him buying anymore houses for them. He had gotten nervous when he caught Mike walking around the house across the street from his parents place a week earlier and had pulled his own kidnapping by locking the two of them in their hotel room for the day. 

What Ian didn't know was that Mike had met with Henri one afternoon when he found out that the manor house they had stayed in the year before had been put up for sale after the owner suffered a stroke. Deciding that it would make a beautiful bed and breakfast, Henri had put in an offer for Mike that was quickly accepted. His reputation for respecting the history of the buildings was quickly spreading and people were happy to sell to him and the company now. The staff had been relieved to know that their jobs were safe too, in fact they were given management positions and were put in charge of hiring more people as soon as possible. After a few calls they were already fully booked starting next month including several tour magazines representatives and a wedding party thanks to two friends of Mark and Jessica who had needed a new venue on short notice. They were using the garden as the setting for the wedding and the dinning hall for the reception. It was even being covered by the press since the couple was relatively famous in Europe. Liam, after being sworn to secrecy, had asked the same architect who had designed the air mall to come out and look at the old carriage house and stables. Mike had suggested they turn them in to housing for the staff or private cottages for them, an idea Liam loved. At least now when they were in the country all they had to do was say the place was booked and they would have a place to stay. Mike figured Ian wouldn't bitch too much since technically he hadn't bought it himself.

The twenty-seventh Alyssa and Vince went home to South Carolina and just the boys and Diana flew into Daytona. Devi had the limo waiting for them to take them to the hotel where Dillon, Tina, and Aaron were waiting for them. The friends were happy to be together for the first time since Bry had left and spent the day catching up. Jake laughed when Bry started showing them pictures of the house and his baby, the Cudda. Bry thought it would be weird but he even told them about going out with Killian. Tina choked when he showed her a picture of him. "Oh my God he is so hot. I'm beginning to believe all the jokes now. You know that all the good men are either married or gay."

"Hey now." Aaron sat back on the cough with a laugh eating the pizza Mike had ordered for them. He and Ian had went to Pete's for dinner letting Jake and Bry have some private time. "I'm glad you're happy Bry, we've missed you but I don't think I have ever seen you this relaxed and happy before."

Bry shrugged. "That's because I wasn't. Do you have any idea how hard it is to pre-think everything you say or do? I was always afraid I would give something away."

Dillon came back in bringing sodas for everyone. "Are you worried about seeing everybody at the trial?" he asked Bry.

"Why should he? They gave up their rights so technically Bry's an adult, he just can't buy booze." Jake joked.

"Still," Tina said looking at Jake funny as he bounced the baby in a swing Devi had bought for her. "it must be rough for him Jake. They are his parents."

"Not really," Bry said shaking his head at Jake. "they can't do anything to me now. I just want to make sure they can't hurt anyone else. Did you hear about the other charges they nailed them on?"

Tina laughed, "Trust me my dad's been front and center in every part of this case. They're even talking about promoting him again thanks to you. Your family was really screwed up Bry."

"Tell me about it." Bry laughed at them as they stared at Jake. "Besides I may be a legal adult but I'm still underage so the Judge is letting me give my testimony from another room that will be skyped to the courtroom. I just have to meet with the Judge first and be in the building for the trial."

"Thank God Cody and my mom croaked before I had to testify." shocking his friends. "I don't think I would have been able to talk about getting fucked in a court room."

Bry just stared at him while the other did impressions of goldfish. "Seriously, you need off the meds dude."

They spent the weekend catching up with their friends, Sunday night they went to see a movie except for Jake, he claimed that he didn't want to leave the baby but later he confessed to Mike that he loved coming to see everyone but he was always afraid of running into someone he knew. 

Bry met with the DA Tuesday morning with Mike since he had been called in to testify to Bry's condition after he came to live with him. While they were at the courthouse with Ian the kids convinced Jake to go down to the beach with them. The first day everything was fine, they swam holding the baby in a float, something else Devi had found for her, then Jake let her play in the sand. At eight months old she was crawling all over the place and his friends got a kick out of watching Jake with her. He was constantly watching her and panicking if she pulled herself up and fell down. 

The next day they went out again, since Bry was testifying that day Jake didn't know when they would be back and was just relaxing with his friends. He was almost ready to take Diana in for her nap when he saw the last person he ever wanted to see again coming his way, Trent. Aaron looked at him, "Hey you okay?" when Jake started bending over looking at the sand.

Jake was afraid to talk too loud. "What? Yeah." trying to keep his head down when to his relief Trent passed him and headed to the lifeguard tower before turning to Dillon. "Do me a favor let me use your hat and sunglasses."

"What's going on?" Dillon asked as he handed him the stuff and he put them on.

"Look just..." watching Trent talk to the lifeguard. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have come out here."

"Jake are..." Tina had never seen him panic like this before.

Jake looked right at her. "Shh! Don't say my name so loud." seeing Trent look around but he didn't spot Jake. "The guy talking to the lifeguard," feeling sick having to admit this to them. "I know him okay."

Aaron completely missed Jake's point. "Well if you know him why are we whispering?"

"Aaron," rolling his eyes, were they going to ask for details. "I KNOW him alright."

Dillon was the first one to catch on. "Oh shit! You know him... Know him. You mean that you...?"

"He's one of Cody's friends," Taking Diana Grace and holding her close for comfort he looked at Aaron and Tina who were still looking confused. "He's... God I've had sex with him okay. Oh God..." when Trent left the tower and headed their way. "don't let him see me please." The three of them closed ranks around Jake but to everyone's relief Trent didn't even look at him as he left. 

As soon as he we gone Jake went straight to the hotel room with the others following close behind. Tina stayed close to him with her hand on her cell phone debating whether to call her dad or not. "Maybe you should call my dad Jake."

"Why bother? I can't prove it and it was a year ago." he just wanted to get behind a locked door where he knew he was safe. He knew that the videos the cops had would prove Trent was one of the guys he had been with but he didn't want to get drawn into this again. Not having to go through with a trial like Bry was had been a God send to Jake. He tried to relax after he walked in the suite carrying a sleeping Diana, "Just let me get her down and I'll be out in a minute." leaving the three of them in the living room looking at each other.

Aaron sat down on the couch. "I know what we saw last year and what he told us at Disney but... I guess I never realized what he had to do ya know."

Tina shuddered. "That guy, he was old enough to be his father." feeling sick.

"I don't think I've ever seen Jake so scared." Aaron said looking between his friends.

"I know." Dillon said seeing Jake coming out with the baby monitor still looking upset. "Jake are you okay?"

Shaking a little he laughed. "Honestly no." He had been having such a good time that it had actually shocked him to see Trent. "I can't stop shaking."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tina asked, that's what Bry had told her to do if anything happened with Jake. To just get him to talk and it usually got him to calm down.

"What do you want me to say Tina?" looking at his friends as he sat down. "I've tried so hard to keep you guys away from that side of my life."

"And doing that could have gotten you killed Jake." Dillon reminded him.

Aaron was the one to sit up. "Maybe it's not something that we're comfortable with, but that's because we don't really know what happened. You won't talk to us, except what little you said at Disney and I respect that but..."

Tina took Jake's hand. "We don't know when Bry and the others will get back and no offence but you look like you're going to either puke or pass out."

Not having another choice Jake hung his head. "I just... I don't want you knowing everything I did."

Dillon sighed. "Jake we already know."

"No you don't, not really." looking up wondering if he would ever be able to get past this. "That night you followed me, just tell me the truth. Did you... did you see him with me?"

"Hell no!" Aaron said felling sick at the thought.

Dillon added. "We left Jake, we didn't want to believe that you..."

Tina finished for him. "We saw you go into the alley but that was all Jake I swear." afraid to ask, "That guy today, you're afraid of him aren't you."

"Yeah man, I've never seen you like that. What did he do to you?" Aaron asked.

"Trent, his name is Trent." Jake told them. "He and Cody went to school together. He's married, hell he has a son a couple years older than me."

Shocked Tina looked at him. "You mean he's not..."

"Gay? No," Jake said looking at her. "A lot of the... men I was with were everyday people. To look at them you'd never know the things they were capable of. I don't know how or where Cody found them but it was never about whether they were gay or straight it was all about dominance. It didn't matter to them if I was male or female it was all about how they got to fuck me. I..." taking a deep breath before telling them what he kept from them for so long. "before I went out on my own..."

"You mean when you went on the street?" trying to understand Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I told you that that was better for me." they nodded. "You have to understand, Cody started this. I knew how to give blow jobs and deep throat a guy before my twelfth birthday. It was either learn or choke to death, so when Cody started throwing his parties..."

Dillon sat up, "Parties what do you mean parties?"

Jake looked at him funny. "Bry didn't tell you?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, Bry hasn't said anything about you. I didn't even know he knew anything."

"Bry only told us what to do if you... well panicked or something." Tina told Jake.

Jake gave a soft laugh. "I told him I didn't care if he told you. Shit I wish he had," getting up and walking around for a bit trying to make up his mind whether to continue or not, finally he just told them. "They were sex parties Dillon. The men paid Cody to be there, groups of men."

"Groups! God Jake you mean you had to..." Tina said feeling sick, "...at one time."

"The human body is capable a lot of things Tina, I've had two guys fucking me at the same time and that's not counting the one in my mouth." watching Aaron and Dillon cringe and Tina gasp, he had never been this descriptive with them before and it shocked them to hear it now. "The men came because Cody let them do whatever they wanted. They could beat me, whip me, anything and I couldn't fight back because I was always tied down. When I first met Trent, Cody invited him over to dinner one night as a joke. They really didn't have anything in common, Trent's an accountant or something and Cody was a drug addict. I guess he came out of curiosity and for a minute I thought he would be different. He was horrified by what Cody was doing, he even threatened to call the cops when saw me tied to a post in Cody's bedroom naked. But Cody had told me before he got there what he wanted me to do so as soon as he untied me I went straight to Trent and undid his belt, he was so shocked he didn't move." giving a little laugh. "He doesn't look it but he's got the biggest dick I've ever seen and I could deep throat him with only a little trouble, not even his wife can do that. I think he was surprised by how much he enjoyed it and angry at himself because he did. When it was over he stormed out of the house but my mom had taped him with me so he couldn't call the police. I remember a few weeks later when he came back Cody had laughed saying he knew he would be, that I was too good to pass up. He kept coming back and after a couple of months Cody got him to fuck me. That only made him madder and he blamed me for it, like it was my fault he liked it." wrapping his arms around himself. "It wasn't long after that that I went out on my own. The men from before would always find me but at least it was one on one and not those damn groups anymore. With Trent every time he saw me it was worse then the time before. Hurting me was his way of punishing me for his attraction. The morning I went to live with Mike he found me when I went for breakfast, I had been avoiding him for months and let's just say he didn't hold back. If he had seen me today after a year." Starting to shake again as he sat down.

"But he didn't." Tina said covering his hand with hers, hating to see Jake this upset and sick to finally hear some of what he had suffered at the hands of those bastards. "He didn't see you Jake, the doors are locked and he can't get to you here. It's going to be okay." squeezing his hand.

"I know." Taking a deep breath and patting her hand. "It's just the thought of going through that again. Now that I know what it should be, I'd kill myself before letting him touch me again." Wiping his eye with his fist.

"Oh Jake." Tina wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Outside the courtroom Mike and Ian waited for Bry to finish his testimony, after talking to the DA and the Judge he had decided to go into the courtroom and face his father and brother on the condition that his mother be removed when he testified. After two and a half hours Bry came out glad to see them there. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." They hadn't even looked at him or the pictures as he had told the jury what they had done to him.

Mike saw Bry's look, "You okay ?"

"Actually I think I am, or was..." as an officer lead his mother back to the courtroom, as she passed him she glared but never said a word. "You know despite everything I'm glad they only gave her probation." From what DA Jeffries had told him she had filled for divorce and sold their house. She was living in a one bedroom apartment not far from the place she worked at, she also wasn't able to go to her hair dresser as often if the grey streaks in her hair were any indication.

Ian would have rather seen her in jail but kept that to himself. "Aye ten years though and the counselin may help her."

Bry laughed. "Maybe, but I'm not counting on it. Look at it this way I lost a homophobic family but at least I got you guys." Relieved to finally have this over with.

Mike hugged him. "Well we're not that great. I did give you a C on your last essay remember."

Bry laughed. "True, but you let me make it up before finals and I ended up with a B so it was cool."

"Excuse me," an officer stuck his head out the door. "The jury is back."

"Already?" looking at Ian, Mike was worried.

Ian turned to Mike, "That was fast."

Between Bry's testimony and the video his brother had taken both Bry's father and brother were found guilty on the assault with special circumstances and were taken back to the jail to await trial on the other charges. Those included an attempted murder of a homeless black man a couple years earlier that had been filed from the information Bry had told them about in his dads office. But Bry's part was finished, he was free to go back and start fresh in South Carolina. Before leaving they went to visit Judge Walters since Bry wanted to thank him for all the advice he had given him before the trial started. "It was my pleasure Bry. I'm glad to see you doing so well." G.W. said shaking Bry's hand.

"You were right, they've really been able to help me a lot and you've got to see my car." pulling out his cell phone to show the Judge who just laughed. 

He may be a legal adult but he was still a teenage boy. "Why do I get the feeling you spoil everyone Mike?" G.W. asked him after looking at the Cudda.

Ian patted Mike's butt. "Because he does."

G.W. laughed at Mike's look. "Well I should let you know it's official. I'm retiring in November."

"Congratulations??" Bry said not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Thank you!" G.W. smiled at him letting him know it was a very good thing. "After I made the official announcement my ex-wife called me." smiling at the boy then Mike. "Nadine never remarried and well we've had dinner a few times now. Just have to wait now and see what happens." grinning happily. He had never stopped loving that woman, it had been his job that gotten in the way.

Ian hugged G.W., "That's wonderful."

G.W. patted his back. "Yes it is! We're even going to Atlanta to see our daughter for Thanksgiving together." as Ian stepped back. "It'll be the first time I've seen her since she got married four years ago. I've haven't even met my grandson yet so I am very much looking forward to that." looking at Bry, "But there is one thing I wanted to know before I leave office."

Ian couldn't even begin to guess. "What's that Judge?"

"Damn it Ian, can't you call me George yet or G.W., Mike does."

"Ask me again in November... Judge." giving him a crooked grin. 

Laughing at Ian he turned to Mike. "I wanted to know if you were considering adopting Bry like you did Jake."

Mike was actually surprised he would ask that. "I don't think that's ever came up."

Bry looked just as stunned. "Yeah I've never even thought about it. I'm already a legal adult what would be the point."

"Well think about it and let me know. Your family has become very dear to me Mike and if you do decide to do that, I'd really like to be the one to sign those papers. And since," turning to Bry, "like you said, you're a legal adult there won't be as much paperwork to do it."

They promised they would talk about it then headed back to the hotel. When they got there Tina told Mike what had happened on the beach before Jake could stop her. As he expected Mike wanted to call the DA but Jake begged him to leave it alone and after a while Mike agreed. They would be leaving in a couple of days for home and Ian convinced Mike that Jake had had enough. That night after everyone left and Diana was in bed they were all sitting around talking when Bry told Jake what the Judge had said and Jake told them he thought it was a good idea. "Bry I have no problem adopting you like Jake but I don't want you thinking you have do this." Mike told him. "You're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you want no matter what." 

Bry sat back, that was all he had thought about since leaving the court house. "You guys have done so much for me already I don't want you thinking you have to do this Mike. I know eventually I'll have to find a job and college but..."

Jake stood up. "Okay I think I can settle this for everybody since I'm in the unique position of having been where you are Bry. First off," turning to Mike, "Mike why did you adopt me?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "You know why Jake."

Waving his hand, "Yes I do, but explain it for Bry please." 

Mike looked at Bry, "We wanted Jake to legally be a part of our family so that he would feel safe with us."

"An not panic every other day thinkin that we were goin ta get sick of him an throw him out." Ian added.

Jake laughed then looked at Mike, "And do you feel the same way about Bry?"

"Of course we do. Bry is a part of this family now." Mike said surprising Bry at how fast he answered. 

Ian saw the way Bry tensed up and mistook his reaction. "But Jake unlike ya, he has a family."

Jake waved him off. "Oh please like they count." turning to Bry. "Now Bry..."

"Oh lord!" he said rolling his eyes.

Jake kicked his foot grinning. "Think about this okay. What happens if, God forbid, you're in an accident. You list Mike or Ian or even me as an emergency contact, but since we're only friends and not family they won't let us make decisions for you. So while they're waiting to get the proper paperwork in order you die." grabbing the baby monitor from the table he headed to his room. "Think about it, good night." calling over his shoulder as he shut his door. 

Bry looked over at Mike. "You know what sucks? I'm beginning to get his humor."

"He does make a good point though, the little worm." Ian laughed.

Mike grinned at Ian. "Yeah he does." Mike called the Judge the next day but GW had already started the paperwork when Bry had first went to live with them and they had to was sign the papers. So on Friday September 4th 2015 Bry legally became a Wilkinson and Jake's official brother. 

After seeing Trent Jake was having a hard time leaving the hotel so they did things in close groups never letting Jake out of their sight. Evie offered to watch Diana Grace one day while Eli took Jake, Bry, Dillon and Tina out fishing while Aaron had to work. Wanting to get him out of the hotel Mike dropped him and the baby off at Pete's then he and Ian meet with a couple of realtors in the area. When Jake asked what they were looking for Mike had said he was thinking about opening an office in Florida since they visited so much. While the boys were fishing Ian and Mike went around looking at a few properties Ian had read about in the paper. They said they had seen several places they both liked but after talking to the other realtors Mike decided not to plan anything in the near future. He said the market there wasn't worth the risk, which Jake was thrilled to hear. He liked coming to visit Pete and his family but beside them and Orlando he really didn't like Florida that much. 

Saturday they spent saying goodbye to everyone before heading home Sunday morning. Jake was thrilled to see Ward at the house since he had told him he was going to have to work. He managed to mumble a hello to everyone before literally picking Ward up and heading for the elevator kissing him. He did manage to call out to Vickie to ask her to look after Diana, and the two of them weren't seen until dinner where everyone pretended not to see the hickeys on both of them or how carefully Ward was walking despite their grins. Bry managed to greet everyone and stayed for a while talking about the trip before heading upstairs to unpack. He had expected to find a letter or something from DL but there wasn't anything. His last email had been a few days ago but it was only a few words and very confusing. "Can't talk, I'll explain later. DL."

Mike and Ian were happy to see that the guest house was finished and Sam told them the decorators had finished a few days earlier. So after dinner the group walked over to see how it had turned out. The guest house was connected to the main house by a covered walkway that connected through the gazebo. Lee had lit the entire walkway with garden lights and had finished the landscaping while they were gone. Everyone agreed the back yard was stunning with the koi pond and water falls, Lee had even added a wooden bridge that now crossed the stream to a picnic area complete with tables and umbrellas. Jesse dragged Uncles Mike and Ian out to see the finished playground with swings, slides, teeter-totter, sand pit and an old refurbished merry-go round Mike had found online and had shipped in. 

The guest house was half the size of the main house. Downstairs was the master and two other bedrooms. Then there was also a music room next to the kitchen, dining, and great room. Upstairs there were four bedrooms and three baths. There was also a small theater, like in the basement, a bonus area for a few game tables that Jake donated from his basement, and a covered balcony with a fireplace. The unusual part was the curved driveway that you had to drive through a porte cochere, or a driveway that separated the house from the garage, to the back for entrance into the detached 3-car garage. It was an unique design since the 4th bedroom upstairs was over the garage and you had to drive underneath the upstairs hallway to get to it. Ian had wanted something different and he said this reminded him of some of the castle entrances back in Ireland. The thing even had an elevator.

(Sept 7 2015) 

Monday Jake and Bry gave everyone their presents from New York and Ireland. Sam loved the stained glass wind chime Jake had bought her in Ireland and hung it right outside the kitchen window just like he thought she would. Bry had found an antique lace table cloth for Vickie that she had cried over before hugging him and running off to set it up and Haley adored the stain glass for her Jeep and headed out to text pictures of it hanging from her rear view mirror to everyone. 

The faculty meeting Tuesday was more of a welcome back party for everyone then a workday. Mike filled them in on everything that had happened with Bry at the trial and the adoption causing more father of the year jokes from most of the other teachers. Ed did have some big news about a new transfer student that would be joining them this year. Her name was Stephanie but she had been born Steven. In second grade Steven had been diagnosed with Gender Identity Disorder and now lived completely as a girl. Ed had spoken to her parents several times over the summer and Kathleen was in contact with her psychiatrist once the family had given her access to Stephanie's records. Ed told them that the first year of high school had been a nightmare for her and that she had to be home schooled after only two months. "Her parents saw the interview you guys did after nationals and contacted me. They moved here from Alabama just so she could go to school here." Ed told the room. He was proud of his schools open, bully free atmosphere and was thrilled that parents trusted him to keep their kids safe.

Mike looked around the room, he wasn't the only gay teacher that worked there but he felt like it was his place to speak for her. "The only thing that concerns me is what is she going to do for a bathroom. You can't let her use the men's and, as much as I hate it, I don't think other parents would be thrilled if she used the girls."

Ed nodded, he had already thought of that. "I figured I'd just give her the codes to use the handicap restrooms so she won't have to bother with the other students." Ft. Adams was the only school he knew of that had private handicap bathrooms in every building and floor on campus with electric locks so that only the students who needed them got the pass codes. 

"Oh!" Mike sat up impressed, even he hadn't thought of that. "Yeah that'll work." leaning back in his chair. Mike smiled thinking he should have thought of that since that was how he had gotten the idea for the basement lock at the house.

Andy laughed at Mike. "That sounds fine to me too. If that's taken care of I don't see what the problem would be."

Larry Newbern, the eleventh grade biology teacher spoke up. "I agree. We have one of the finest, if not the only, equal rights schools in the state. I'm not surprised she would be comfortable here." As a gay man himself he had been over joyed to get his position here eight years ago. He knew how hard high school could be for kids like him and had been completely impressed by the schools anti bullying policies.

Mike laughed. "Try the country, a heck of a lot better then Florida from what Jake and Bry's told me." Mr Newborn had been one of the first teachers to talk to Mike and Ian after they had come out about being roll models for the other students.

Holly was there setting the office up and agreed with everyone. "I happen to be very proud of what we've all accomplished here."

Dolly Smith, who taught twelfth grade English lit, nodded. Since Edna had retired Dolly was now the oldest teacher at the school at sixty-one. "No student has ever been turned away from here and I would hate to see that change now. Nowadays students need at least one school they know they'll be safe in." She remembered the prejudice and cruelty of the kids when she had been in school and just thanked god the world had become more accepting since then.

After that was settled the normal ins and outs of the year were discussed and they settled in to more everyday things. The web access program that Mike had started for his students and their parents had been so popular that several other teachers had decided to try it this year. Mike had surprised them by setting them up with the programmer he had used then took the time to give them some ideas and tips for using it. 

On Thursday two semis arrived at the school with a dozen workmen. Mike had shocked every teacher with new desks and chairs for every classrooms. "Damn it Mike!" After seeing what was being delivered Ed had chased him down. "I told you not to do this."

"No," Mike was in the lunchroom directing the workmen laughing at a few of the teachers surprised reactions, "you said I couldn't do it last year. You never said I couldn't do it this year and besides I got tired of hearing drawers squeak every time I walked in a room."

After sitting in the new chair in his office Ed stopped complaining but every time he saw Mike he would just shake his head and sigh. The other teachers were much more appreciative and kept bringing Mike thank you cards along with small gifts. He got cookies and cakes and even a quilted blanket from Mrs Henri.

While Mike was at the school Ian and Doug sold an old property that even Mike's dad had trouble getting rid of. Ian nearly choked when he saw his first big commission, over thirty thousand dollars, and had taken Mike out to dinner to celebrate. "I'm so proud of you Ian." squeezing his hand. "Doug said you closed the deal in one day, he couldn't believe it. He'd been working on them for over a month then you get back and with one grin they bought the place."

"It was a little more complicated than that." Ian laughed. "I was just able to find a few tax credits they could use that's all." Finding loopholes in contracts were Ian's specialty. He kept telling Doug he didn't know what the big deal was but he was having a ball doing it.

Mike just stared at him, Ian never thought what he did was important, where as he and Doug were always amazed. Ian thought of things neither one of them ever did. He didn't know how Ian did it, his head hurt just thinking about all the legal jargon Ian loved unraveling. "You already have your license, why are you still going to school when Doug would love to have you there full time?"

Ian sat back. "Mike I love workin there, but I don't want the others thinkin that the only reason I'm there is because of ya. I want ta earn their respect." that was the best way to describe it. Honestly he just he didn't want to get special treatment because he was dating the boss.

"Ian come on. I may be able to spot a good deal but you're the one who is able to follow through with everything. I could never do what you do. Doug says it's almost like you were born to do this, honestly he told me you remind him of my dad more than I do at times." laughing and sitting back. Leave it to Ian to think he wasn't good enough. "Believe me, they already respect you."

"I do love the challenge of it." smiling at Mike. "Findin someone interested then reelin them in and gettin them ta buy."

"You are such a nerd." Mike grinned taking his hand. "Work with Doug, everything you need to know he can teach you. What can they teach you in a classroom that you can't learn by doing it everyday? By the time Doug retires you'll be ready to take over the place."

Mike was surprised when Ian said he agreed with him later that night. So they met with Doug the next day and he quickly, before Ian could change his mind, promoted him to Vice President over Ian's objection. Ian had started swearing in Gallic at the two of them until the other employees, John included, told him they were thrilled he was going to be there full time. John pulled Ian aside and told him to stop feeling like he didn't deserve it, some people were just gifted. Since he had started working there the profits had increased by 18% and with his help they had sold or leased more properties last year than any year since Mike Sr had died. Mike got a little emotional when he opened his dad's office for the first time since he had died for Ian to use since Doug had refused to use it out of respect for Mike Sr. They finally talked Ian into taking the offer but he promised he was still going to take an online course to finish his business management degree. Bob had given Ian his old property law books and while Mike was grading papers or working out lesson plans he had his nose buried in those books.

That night Mike asked Jake to come down to the library when they got home. While at the office Doug had asked them what they wanted to do this year about the up coming elections. For the last twelve years the company had supported Cameron's father for City Counselman but after what had happened to Jake he wasn't sure Mike wanted to do that this year. Jake knocked on the wall before coming in, "You needed to see me?"

Ian was at the desk in the corner and looked up. "Come on in Jake we need ta talk ta ya about somethin." Mike came around the book wall as Jake called it. They had built two giant book cases in the shape of a T that separated their two offices. Jake only had one more section to fill and was using his free time to search on-line for things.

Jake laughed as he walked in, "You know it's been over a year and I still get goosebumps when I here you say that." sitting down across from them.

Mike sat on the edge of Ian's desk and grinned. "Stop worrying so much or you'll be grey before I am. I wanted to talk to you about the election coming up."

"The election." That surprised Jake. "With me! I'm not even old enough to vote yet." he joked.

Smacking his leg lightly, "Jake there's a campaign fundraiser this Saturday and I wanted to make sure that you're okay with me going to it." Mike told him.

Ian nodded. "It's completely up ta ya Jake."

"Why would I care?" confused Jake had to ask.

Mike sighed, "Because it's for Cameron's father."

"Oh!" stunned that was all Jake could say. 

Ian explained. "Linc has been a city Counselman for a long time and the real estate firm has been a major contributor ta his campaign for years."

"Does he do a good job?" Jake wasn't sure what they expected from him. Beside knowing he was Cam's father he really didn't know that much about what the man did.

Mike nodded. "He knows what he's doing, I'll give him that, but Jake if you don't want us to keep supporting him I won't go."

Jake thought for a minute. "He wasn't the one trying to hurt me. From what Keith told me last year, Cam's family pulled the reins on him after that. He said that with the courts permission they shipped him to a military academy in Montana to finish out his community service and his house arrest."

"That's what I heard too but we still want ta make sure yar okay with this." Ian told him.

"Can I ask why you want to support him?" Jake asked. Mike gave him his reasons and Jake seemed to be okay with everything. "If that's the case I say go for it. I don't have any problems with him, just his son."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Friday was the parent teacher meet and greet at the high school. Jake, Bry, Ward, Liz, Kelly, and Ty were there to get a look at the new students and to try to recruit new members for the Show Choir. Ty was looking for new players for the football team since six of them had graduated last year, DL included. Mike was surprised when Stephanie and her parents made a special effort to meet him since Stephanie would be in tenth grade along with Jake and Bry. Mike had already explained to his group who Stephanie was and threatened to kick anyone out of the choir that bullied her in any way. Half had looked appalled that he would think they would do that and the other half didn't care if it turned out she had a good voice. Mike was talking to Alexis and Ken, Stephanie's parents, when Jake and the others came back to the classroom to check in and saw her. The only thing that stood out was a slight adams-apple that showed that she was actually a he. Otherwise she just looked like any other cute girl that was extremely nervous. Jake knew what that felt like and went to talk to her. "Excuse me," going up to her, "are you Stephanie?"

Stephanie wasn't sure what to expect since there was a football player with them. She looked at her parents making sure they were close by then asked. "Do I know you?" even her voice was soft and didn't give her away.

"Not unless you're psychic." Jake said smiling making her grin a little. "It's just that you look like you're ready to bolt for the door if someone says boo. Mike, ah Mr Mike," pointing in Mike's direction, "is my brother and he asked me to keep an eye out for you." Holding out his hand. "I'm Jake and this is my boyfriend Ward." who also shook her hand.

"Oh!" Stephanie was feeling a little more relaxed knowing he was the teachers brother if not a little shocked that he openly admitted to having a boyfriend. That was something that never would have happened at her old school. "Yes I'm Stephanie, but most everyone calls me Steph."

Ward smiled thinking that she definitely wasn't what he had been expecting. "Which would you prefer?"

"Steph is fine with me." smiling thinking how considerate it was that he even asked.

Jake held out his arm like he saw Ian do. "Come on I'll introduce you to our group." she looked at her parents then seeing a group of kids right outside the door sitting at a lunchroom table in plain view of her parents she decided to follow them. Jake could tell she was scared but didn't say anything. "Hey guys I thought you might like to meet Stephanie."

The second guy in a football jersey was a friend of Ty's that had just transferred in. His cousin Luke had graduated with DL last year, looked at her. "You're a dude?" he never would have known. Stephanie was surprised when several of the other kids started hitting him. "Ow! Damn it guys." covering his head as Haley, Liz and even Ty started hitting the crap out of him. "Geeze guys stop I didn't mean it like that. I just thought she was to cute to be a guy." 

Ty looked at Stephanie shaking his head and giving Justin a dirty look, although he had to admit he/she really did look like a girl. "Please forgive him, I know for a fact he suffers from foot in mouth disorder. He's had it for years and it can be quite debilitating times." jumping off the table and coming over to them. "It's nice meeting you Stephanie I'm Ty, the social reject is Justin."

"I'm Bry," not bothering to get up he just raised his hand from the table. "I'm Jake's brother, and this is Kelly and Liz." pointing to the girls on either side of him who were still glaring at Justin a little. They had just met him today and were still getting to know him.

Liz, looking at the outfit Stephanie had on, did her usual routine. "Where did you find that skirt it's adorable?" 

Stephanie was completely overwhelmed by their actions and looked at Jake. "I... ah..."

Jake saw her ready to bolt any second. "Guys back up, stop crowding her okay." turning to her he took her hand, "It's okay, they're nuts but they won't hurt you. I know how you feel, they don't understand that for people who have been... well tormented, or abused, it's hard to believe that it isn't a trick when someone's nice to them."

Once she had some room Stephanie relaxed and nodded. "You're right." she said smiling at him, surprised that he understood how she felt. "The kids last year, they weren't very nice." looking at Ty and Justin in their uniforms. "Especially the football players."

Ty laughed, "Not here, you don't need to worry about us."

Ward took pity on her, "Not many football players are in a show choir and have two gay friends." 

Bry leaned back. "Three thank you very much, and how many times do I have to apologize. I was being tormented too ya know."

"You're fine Bry." Liz said kissing his cheek. They all knew he still felt bad about what had happened with Jake back in Florida and kept teasing him trying to get him to lighted up. Getting up Liz took Stephanie's arm from Jake. "Let me try to help you out. Shoo Jake." bumping him aside with her hip. "Let me introduce you to everyone. That is my twin brother Ward," who raised his hand, "he's dating, well he's really living with Jake who was adopted by Mr Mike last year."

Confused Stephanie turned to Jake. "I thought you said he was your brother."

"Well that's easier to believe then him being my dad." shrugging it off with a laugh glad to see Stephanie grin.

Liz pointed at Bry next. "His new adopted brother Bry, again by Mike. He's gay but single."

Bry shook his head at her. "Thanks a lot Liz." laughing.

Liz blew him a kiss. "Love ya too Bry. Anyway, that's Kelly currently dating a guy from her church." leaning closer to Stephanie. "He's a re-bound boyfriend, it'll never last."

Kelly groaned. "A guy? Liz you know his name is Brad and he is not a re-bound boyfriend. I'm the one that broke it off with Russ remember."

Liz waved her arm. "Fine Brad, he goes to Hanover Prep with my boyfriend Jake but since my brother and I are both dating Jake's he let's us call him Jaz. Which I think is cute." giving a dreamy sigh then pointing to Ty. "Ty straight but single and Justin I just met so I don't know that much about him but I did know his cousin Luke, he graduated last year and he was a really nice guy." letting go of her arm and turning to face Stephanie. "That's Haley she's single and she and her family live with Mike."

Haley laughed. "Actually we work for him but we're more like family."

Liz took Stephanie's hand. "The thing to remember is that we may be very different but we're friends first, no matter what. Even though we drive each other crazy at times."

"I'm new here too," Justin said catching her attention. "My parents divorced over the summer and mom moved with her boyfriend to Atlanta and Dad and I moved here to be closer to his brothers, but I've known Ty since we were kids at football camp." he said jumping off the table and coming over to shake her hand. "I'm sorry if I offended you but I was just surprised... You're not what I expected?" grinning at her.

Stephanie actually felt her pulse jump when he looked at her. "Neither are any of you." stepping back and looking at Jake. "Is everyone here so accepting?"

Jake smiled, "Let's just say I have first hand experience with them." knowing exactly how she felt. "Before I came here..."

Liz took his arm. "Jake you don't have to say anything."

"It's fine Liz, God it's not like it's a big secret around here." he groaned rolling his eyes.

Stephanie wasn't sure what they were talking about but felt it was important. "I don't want to cause any problems."

"It's no trouble." Jake told her. "They just don't understand and sometimes they can be a little overprotective."

"I never said a word." Ward said raising his hands in surrender. "It's your story Jake, you can tell anyone you want. I’ve always said it was up to you."

"And that's what I love about you." Jake said leaning down for a kiss before turning to Stephanie. "Steph I meant what I said, I do know how you feel. When I started here last year I was just as scared as you must be. I had just came to live with Mike and before I met him I was a prostitute in Florida."

"Damn it Jake!" Liz said slapping his shoulder.

Even Haley felt like hitting him. "Would you stop calling yourself that!"

"Jesus Jake you had no choice!" Ty added.

Stephanie saw how upset his friends got, they were all talking at the same time. "I'm sorry you..." certain she had to have heard wrong.

Jake nodded. "Fine I was being sold by my mother and step father. Does that really sound better?" looking at his friends then laughing at Liz's, "Yeah it does."

"Sold? You mean..." Stephanie couldn't believe it.

Ward took Jake's hand. "His parents forced him to sell himself, he had no choice. Please don't think it was something he wanted to do."

Ty added. "Yeah Jake was only a kid."

Stephanie looked at him shocked. "Oh my God that's so..."

Kelly finished, "Horrible, disgusting, sick. Yeah believe me we've been through every feeling so take your pick." When her parents told her they were moving she had been furious but after living here for a year she had to admit she loved it. The kids here were actually a lot different then the ones she had known in New York, more laid back and friendly and not just out for themselves.

"It's okay now, but when I first came here I felt like a freak." Jake told her as they all sat down. "I thought if they found out the things I'd done, well let's just say I didn't think them accepting me was even a remote possibility. But they did find out, hell the whole school did, and not one person ever made me feel like I wasn't wanted here. In fact for the first time in my life I found friends willing to piss me off to protect me." making them all laugh "What I'm trying to say is that you don't need to be afraid of anyone here. We may look tough..."

"But we're really teddy bears." Ty said grinning.

While they were talking Stephanie's parents were watching from Mike's classroom door ready to jump in if there was any trouble. "You don't need to worry." Mike told them. He watching too but he was proud of how his kids were acting. "They're some of the nicest kids you'll ever meet."

Her father wasn't so sure. "I don't know, Steph doesn't have a good history with jocks."

"Ty you mean," Mike said laughing. "Not many jocks are in a music club and are professionally trained dancers."

Steph's mother Alexis looked at Mike. "He's a dancer?" not believing it. 

"He is." Mike couldn't help it, he was so proud of his kids that he loved bragging about them. "He's been a great help teaching the dance steps to the other club members for competition." sitting on the edge of his desk. "I understand how nervous you must be about Stephanie meeting new people, but the kids here are very different then any you've ever met before. Please forgive how I say this, but they won't care what Stephanie is. The only thing that matters to them is who she is. The other boy in the football jersey I don't know that well but his cousin graduated last year and he was a good friend to Jake and Bry."

Alexis looked at him again while Ken kept watch over Stephanie. "Jake and Bry?"

"Long story," laughing, "but the short answer is they weren't in good homes so I adopted them to keep them safe. I just consider them my brothers not my kids. That would be too weird even for me." he joked but was glad to them smile. "Ed said that the kids at her old school weren't very understanding." wanting to keep away from the reasons why he had adopted them.

He knew it worked when Ken turned to him, "Understatement!" his anger still obvious.

Alexis took her husbands hand. "We had to start home schooling her before Thanksgiving last year. We had planned to continue that way until she saw you in that interview and showed us."

Ken looked at Mike, "The way you described the school and the teachers here, even the students as being so..." not sure how to explain, "supportive and well just impressive I guess. We got the phone number for the school and contacted Principal Higgins."

"We want Steph to have as normal a childhood as possible." Alexis said. "Her brother and sisters are still little 9, 7, and 4. So they don't really understand that Stephanie is different." She loved Steph and would support her in any way she needed but it could be challenging at times.

"There's a summer camp in Georgia for LBGTQ kids that she's been going to for the last three years but the kids come from all over the US. None of them lived close by so she's pretty much been on her own growing up." Ken explained.

"And finding friends you can trust can be hard." Mike said understanding.

Ken nodded. "Very much so." Surprised that such a young teacher could understand as much as he did.

"Stephanie has been taking hormone shots for a year now and we've already started paying for the surgery but they won't perform it until she turns eighteen."

"Only sixteen months to go" Stephanie interrupted coming up behind her mother. "Thank God. With any luck that will be my graduation present."

"Oh honey are you done already?" Alexis asked turning to her daughter.

Stephanie smiled. "Not yet, some of the kids offered to show me around the school. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

"Of course sweetheart," Ken said looking at the group. " they seem nice."

"I think so too." She said looking at Mike. "Jake said you told them to expect me. Thank you, that helped a lot I think."

"You're more then welcome. I also told them what would happen if anyone bothered you. I want you to know that you're welcome here at Ft Adam's Stephanie. If you have any concerns you can come to me or Dr. Chambers anytime, no questions asked?" Mike told her.

Stephanie smiled really starting to like it here. "Thank you." shaking his hand.

"Mr and Mrs Townsend, I'm Jake Wilkinson Mr Mike's brother." he never got tired of saying his new name. "We wanted to introduce ourselves." looking behind him to see that the whole group had followed Stephanie in the room.

Bry stepped forward. "We know you must be worried about Stephanie meeting new people here."

Ward went next. "We wanted you to know that she'll be safe here."

"Her wardrobe isn't. Seriously, I love that skirt." Liz said and several kids laughed including Stephanie while Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you," Alexis laughed, "that's very considerate of all of you."

Ty came forward next. "And just because Justin and I are football players doesn't mean we're assholes."

Mike threw a paperclip at him. "Hey watch the language Ty, don't make me call your mom."

Justin and Haley started laughing when Ty paled. "Seriously though, if you'd like to talk to someone who's been through the same surgery I'd be happy to call my Uncle Ben, he used to be my Aunt Beverly. He's always happy to talk to people looking for answers." he was actually a licensed counselor for a LGBT organization in Spartanburg. 

Stephanie looked at him. "Really?" he nodded making her a lot more comfortable with him knowing that.

"Oh yeah!" Justin said laughing. "He has reserved seats for the USC football games so everybody in my family fights to see who gets to go with him to the games. Uncle Ben is great, he's definitely the most popular person in my family. Why do you think my dad and I moved here to be closer to him and Uncle Felix?" giving her a grin and a wink. The three sibling had always been close growing up and his dad and Felix had always stood behind Beverly, even to their parents when he had decided to undergo the surgery.

Alexis was shocked to see Steph blush a little. She had wondered what she would do when Steph met someone but at least this boy understood what she was living with. "I would love to talk to him thank you."

"Justin Avarado ma'am." shaking hands with her first and then her husbands. "Sir."

Ken relaxed after meeting the kids, "Steph we're going to have to leave in a little while," she looked so disappointed he added. "But why don't you go on and we'll meet you in front of the office in and say hour."

Stephanie hugged him. "Thanks Dad." turning to leave with them. "Liz I got the skirt at the Gap discount store back in Hayneville."

Liz turned to her. "Really! I've never seen it in the one here. Have you been to the mall yet?" 

Stephanie shook her head. "Not yet, we just finished moving in last week. I haven't really had a chance to look around town yet."

Haley came to stand next to Liz. "We usually end up there after church on Sunday's why don't you join us. We'd love to show you around."

Kelly took her arm. "Yeah you'll love the mall here, they have everything and you can trust me I used to live in New York City." heading down the hall.

"Not everything apparently." Liz said pointing to the skirt making Steph laugh.

Alexis took Ken's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "I am so glad we moved here." tearing up.

Ken choked up a little. "Me too." patting her hand. "Me too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Saturday Mike spent another day at the school doing meet and greets. He was surprised to see two principals from the other schools starting music clubs came by to talk with him and Andy. They were hoping that their club could come to their schools to perform, hoping to spark interest in their clubs. Mike said they'd be happy to and planed to come over the first week of school if possible. After the Meet and Greet ended Mike took Jake home and got ready for the campaign Party. Mike and Ian dressed in their best suits and arrived fashionably late, in fact Linc was just starting his speech when they arrived. Most of the people knew them from company business parties and such but had never seen them out on their own without Doug, Bill or Bob. Mike didn't speak to anyone as they were shown to their table, but had the pleasure of watching Linc sputter a little in his speech and his wife pale when they walked in. After the speech everyone got up to mingle and Ian wasn't surprised to see Lincoln head right for them at the open bar. "Mike, Ian I didn't expect to see you here." They could see Linc was sweating a little even through the fake smile he had plastered on.

Mike turned to him. "I don't know why Linc, we've always been one of your biggest supporters. Good Evening Stella," Giving an older woman a kiss on the cheek as she came over to see them. She was old money in the town and came to all the campaign functions. She was also one of Mary's distant cousins.

Stella Harcorte was sixty-seven years old and the only fun she had at theses parties anymore was annoying the other guests when she could. At her age and with her money she didn't care if she interrupted the councilman to talk to Mike and Ian. "Mike it's so good to see you again and Ian still as handsome as ever."

Ian took her hand kissing it. "I pale in comparison ta ya my lady." she swatted him then kissed his cheek as well.

"Oh my dear, always the flatterer." turning to Mike and completely ignoring Linc who knew better then to interrupt her. "Anyway I heard my grandson is in your history class this year."

Mike nodded. "I got to see your daughter and son-in-law yesterday and Rodger seems like a bright kid. But don't worry, I won't go easy on him just because I'm fond of his grandmother." winking at her. From her thick southern accent and perfectly curled blue-grey hair to her designer shoes Stella was the epitome of an ol' southern belle.

Stella grinned lightly slapping his hand. "Oh sugar, I think you've been taking flattery lessons from your young man here. If Rod gives you any trouble at all you just call me." turning to Linc, "You know Lincoln I wasn't sure who I was going to support this year but if Mike is behind you then you can count on my support as well."

Linc bowed his head. "Thank you Mrs Harcorte. Your support is always welcome." looking over at his wife who was talking with another family but kept sealing glances at them.

"Not at all. Yoo hoo Don, wait up a minute," Stella yelling out as she saw someone else and headed off in his direction.

Linc turned back to them after Stella left, he wasn't sure what to make of Mike's appearance there. "Mike what do you want?" getting right to the point.

"To get you re-elected Linc, what else. Despite everything that happened," Smiling he moved closer to Linc's side when someone came close. "you know your job and you handle things damn well. Why would I want to lose that?"

Ian smiled moving to Mike's side. "Plus as my grand da says, it never hurts ta have a politician in yar debt, now does it. "

The two of them left Linc and mingled for a while talking to several of the more influential people in the room while Linc kept his distance from them. He didn't know why and it seemed silly considering how much older he was to them but he almost felt threatened by Mike and Ian's remarks. He still had a vivid memory of Mike the night of Cameron's arrest and his parting remark. Since that night he had heard several stories that he had dismissed but now he didn't know what to think. One thing was for sure he wasn't planning on finding out if they was true or not. After handing their donation to the Campaign Manager Mike and Ian made their excuses and to Linc's relief left early.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight." Mike said in the car on the way home. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything but all that crap in his speech about family values pissed me off."

"I know and I agree he had it comin." laughing. "Maybe it's the Irish in me talkin but havin political figures in your debt has helped many a projects get finished quickly."

Mike laughed. "Did you see the look on his face when he saw us walk in instead of Doug? Priceless!"

"I thought he turned a few shades paler." taking Mike's hand. "It's sad really, he does seem like a good man."

Mike sighed "He is, and I know I shouldn't blame him for what his son did but if he had just put his foot down a few times."

"Ya do the best ya can." Ian said.

"Linc and Helen cared more for their careers then being parents and that's my dad talking not me. He used to say that every election year, but he still backed Linc." laughing he shrugged. "I guess now I am too."

"But it's like ya said, ya have leverage now." sitting back in the seat. "Ya know what I think?" he asked with a grin.

Mike smiled at Ian's tone of voice. "No what?"

Ian looked at him, "I think we've pretended ta be mobsters so often we're startin ta think like 'em. Maybe I should start wearin one of the rings ya bought ta work."

"Don't you dare!" Mike stared laughing. "Doug would have a fit, he thinks you're the nice one remember."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Sept 14 2015) 

Monday was the first day of school. Jake, Bry, Ty and Kelly were starting tenth grade while Haley, Liz and Ward were in eleventh. Everyone, especially the girls, took Stephanie around and introduced her to everyone, Ty informed the other football players that unless they were nice and left Stephanie alone, Mike had threatened to buy the stadium and turn it into a dog park. When word got back to Mike Ty thought he'd be mad, instead he just laughed and said that sounded like something he'd do.

The third day of school when they all got home Ward was the first to point out DL's beat up pick-up truck in front of the house. Bry had jumped out and ran inside only to see DL sitting at the kitchen counter feeding Diana Grace a cookie and talking to Sam. DL looked up when the door opened, he wasn't surprised Bry was the first in but he didn't have time to appreciate his shocked look since the others were close behind. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to say hi." grinning.

Bry, hardly believing he was there, just stood in the hall as the others passed him. "What are you doing back home?"

"DL what the hell!" Jake yelled coming in and hugging him.

"What happened?" Ward asked hugging him next when Bry didn't move. "Why aren't you in school?"

Mike grabbed DL wrapping his arm around him after Jake took Diana from him then stepped back. "What happened?" leading him to the sofas.

DL started rubbing his neck as he sat down looking to see Bry still standing in the doorway staring at him. "I ah... I hurt my neck during practice. I can't play anymore so I lost my scholarship."

Ward choked. "What! God DL I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" DL just shrugged.

Mike didn't know why but he felt DL was hiding something from them. Damn that tingle, it worked better than a lie detector for him. "I saw your mom at the store Saturday, she never said a word to me."

"Well," looking sheepish DL shrugged again. "that's because they don't know yet."

"You haven't told your parents that you lost your scholarship?" Bry said finally moving towards them. "Boy you don't like talking to anyone anymore do you."

"Bry come on," knowing how he felt Haley started playing peacemaker. "losing a scholarship is a big deal."

DL looked around the room. "Thanks Haley but Bry's right. Things didn't go well from the start and I wasn't sure what to tell people so I just stopped writing." looking at Bry, "I'm sorry Bry I had things to work out. So when I headed home a few days ago..."

Mike sat up. "A few days ago?" damn that tingle was coming back.

"Yeah I returned my textbooks and used the money to drive home." he told Mike. "I thought I'd take my time driving back, try to figure out what to do next." looking to his left DL hated to see Bry so upset.

"What did you decide?" Ward asked.

"I'm here instead of my house." DL said turning to him. "What does that say?"

"That you have no idea what to do." Haley came over hugging his shoulder. "Well I'm happy you're home at least. We've missed you."

"Thanks." giving her a hug then looking at Mike and Ian. "I hate to ask but would you mind if I crashed here for a few days. Just until I know what I want to do."

Mike patted his leg. "Of course not, take all the time you need."

When Ian and Alyssa got home DL had to tell the story all over again and Mike noticed a few details were different. They were all happy to have him home but Ian felt Mike was right, there was more to it then what DL had told them. Bry was the only one still upset about DL's lack of communication and went to bed early. When everyone was in bed Mike knocked on DL's door and asked him to join him and Ian for a minute in their room. "Look I know this is an imposition and I just want to thank you for letting me crash here." plopping down in the chair next to the couch in their study.

"DL you are always welcome here and you know that. That's not why we wanted to talk to you." Mike told him.

"No, this is!" Ian said turning his laptop around and showing it to DL. "Hazin Scandal Rocks College Football Team." he read. "I knew there was more ta it then what ya said, so I thought I'd take a look for myself."

Mike looked at DL and crossed his arms. "That was quiet a tale you told earlier. Want to try another story or would you rather just tell us the truth."

DL blew out a breath rubbing the back of his neck. "I should have known not to lie to you two." sitting back. "What, do you have some kind of built in BS radar or something?"

"Stop stallin." Ian closed the computer looking at DL. "What really happened DL?"

"It's simple." He said shrugging not really wanting to go into it with Mike. "I turned the coach and senior players in for hazing the new recruits."

"That was a big step." Mike said whistling.

DL shook his head thinking at least Mike would understand. "You didn't see them Mike, you didn't see what I saw. You know I never really understood what Jake meant when he said the kids here were different but they damn sure are. "

Worried Ian leaned towards DL looking for any signs of abuse. "What did they do DL?"

"They called it Hazing Gay. Catchy title right." DL said sitting back still pissed off about it. "The coach said it was a character builder, that it formed bonds. All I saw was them basically raping the new players."

"Did they hurt you?" Mike asked feeling sick. 

"Me?" sitting up straight. "Hell no! They lined the guys up and one by one made em strip. When I realized what was happening I took out my phone and recorded them. When they got to me I punched the son of bitch in the face and walked out. I downloaded the video and sent it to the Dean, the faculty advisors, the school paper. Hell I sent it to everybody, even the FBI thanks to dads password." sounding entirely too proud of himself. "I grabbed my stuff, returned the books then saw the Dean and told him to take the scholarship and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Then I headed home. I was there for three weeks and in less than six hours I was gone."

"You're lucky you got out of there alive." Mike was just glad DL was okay, he knew how seriously colleges took their sports programs.

"Believe me I know it." DL said shaking his head. "The only thing that saved my hide was that besides the team, nobody knew where the video came from and they were all to busy dodging questions to look for me. I wasn't really bonding with any of them so they don't even know where I came from. Nobody's gonna miss me, but they'll remember me I bet." leaning back with a grin.

"Well we missed ya." Ian said smacking his knee, "and ya can stay as long as ya want... after ya tell yar parents."

Mike added, "Before they find out from someone else." when DL rolled his eyes.

"Geeze isn't two kids enough for you dad." Mike just raised his eyebrow and Ian crossed his arms. "Nobody else knows I'm here and by the way this place wasn't big enough. You had to build another place out back too. Sam said..."

"It's a guest house and don't change the subject." Mike said laughing at him.

DL sighed. "Fine I'll go see them tomorrow. Happy." 

Mike chuckled, "In the mean time if you're still interested in being a teacher why don't you check out the online course I took and," remembering what one of the principals had told him. "I may have a job for you but I need to talk to someone first okay."

"Thanks guys." DL told them getting up and hugging both of them. "I knew coming here would help. You've always been there when I needed it."

Mike looked at him, "We always will be."

"For anything DL." Ian told him. DL nodded and left letting them get ready for bed.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DL goes to talk with his parents and ends up confessing a few unsurprising things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly DL related.  
> Talking honestly with his parents and getting a job.

Chapter 25

(Sept 17 2015) <'p>

After checking out the website for the online course Mike had shown him DL signed up immediately, he even had just enough money left to pay for the first semester. After everyone headed out for work or school he helped Lee in the greenhouse for a bit then headed to his parents house after lunch when Sam accused him of stalling. He wasn't sure how they were going to take the news and he really wished he could put it off for a few days but he had promised Mike and Ian he would go see them and he always kept his promises. He wasn't expecting to see his dad's cruiser in the driveway when he pulled up since he was never home during weekdays unless it was an emergency, making DL wonder if the kids were alright.

Even before he walked in he heard his dad yelling at someone through the door. "What do you mean he's not there! Where the hell is my son?... He withdrew! When?... No I will not hold, I've been holding for two hours already." he heard his dad yell into his phone as he opened the front door as quietly as he could and walked to the living room. He didn't know why he had expected it to look different but it didn't, it was exactly the same as it had been when they had moved in when he was five. His parents had painted it a time or two but never changed the color just refreshed it. Once a year his mom got a wild hair and rearranged the furniture but it was still the same as it had been when he left a month ago. Right now he was glad she hadn't changed it since neither one could seen him come in, his dad had his back to him looking toward the kitchen and his mom was sitting on the couch watching his dad. "I'm right here Dad." DL called out.

Eric turned so suddenly he dropped the phone when he saw DL standing in the doorway. "Never mind he's home you unhelpful moron." He yelled after picking the tiny thing up. There were times he missed the big clunky phones with the shoulder rests.

At the same time his dad was yelling at the phone his mom, Barbara, jumped off the sofa. "Denis sweetheart!" Running to grab him. "Thank god you're alright." DL was surprised to see her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Denis!" His Dad laid the phone on the coffee table and pulled him in for a bear hug that he was famous for, even lifting DL off his feet. Eric sighed in relief then pulled back to slap the back of DL's head hard. DL swore Mike had started doing that just because of his dad. "Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you call us? We've been a nervous wreck for two days!" hugging him again so his son didn't see him tear up.

DL blew out a breath, he had hoped they wouldn't see the news report until he had the chance to talk to them but he should've known better. "I take it you heard the news?"

Eric looked at his son like he was nuts. "Heard it hell! I signed up for the school news letter before you left and got the alert. I called campus security when we hadn't heard from you in a few days and got a copy of the police report when all hell broke loose." So far the coach and four of the senior players had been arrested, every sports program was under investigation and there was talk of firing the schools sports director.

DL ducked his head as he dad went to slap him again. "Isn't that considered an abuse of power dad?" trying to lighten the mood. 

"Oh honey!" his mom said hugging him again. "We've been so worried when you didn't answer your phone." 

"Yeah sorry about that." rubbing the back of his neck, that really had been a mistake. "I think I left it in a hotel a couple of days ago on the way back. I'm sorry I know I should have called you sooner." He hoped the hotel would mail it to him but he wasn't crossing his fingers.

Eric took hold of DL's shoulders and looked him right in the eye. "Denis just tell me one thing, the report didn't name anyone."

"Nobody touched me dad," laughing at how his dad asked. "I'm the one who turned the bastards in."

Eric lowered his head and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" hugging him again so hard DL thought he going to get whiplash. "That's my boy."

"Are you okay honey?" Barbara asked as she went to sit down. 

DL followed his Mom to the living room and sat down next to her. "I'm fine. Pissed off at the school but..." shrugging. "I sent the videos anonymously so the team may suspect it was me but they can't prove anything. Besides I got the hell out of there before things hit the fan."

Eric rubbed his face really needing a beer but unfortunately he was still on duty, he was just taking a long lunch break. Having his oldest son as his Deputy did have it's benefits. "Thank god for that. What the hell happened Denis?" 

DL laughed, it had been a month since anyone had called him Denis not even the other players knew his real name. "I was going to call you but I just needed to figure out what I was going to do next. If you read the report you know what happened and I wasn't going to let them get away with it. God knows how long this has been going on." He had thought it was a joke until the senior player started making the younger ones strip. "By turning them in I lost the scholarship and it's not like we can afford..."

"Don't you worry about it Denis." That was the last thing Eric had been thinking about as he reached out to pat his son's back. "We'll find a way, I'm just glad you're safe son." Rubbing the top of DL's head. "I was just about to put a BOLO out for you."

DL laughed. "Glad I got here when I did then." shaking his head at his dad. Ian was right another day and his dad probably would have called the FBI. "Actually I already figured out a way to go to school so I'm not worried about that anymore." sitting back in the seat a little.

Barbara looked at her second child, she didn't know how to explain it but Denis seemed different, more grown up. He had always been a little wild, running from one thing to another but never getting into any serious trouble, just the opposite. Even from a young age he had tended to take control of things, he had even been the one to call 9-1-1 when she had went into early labor with his youngest sister when he was eleven, "That's wonderful, just tell me it's not out of state again."

DL laughed and shook his head. "No it's not out of state. In fact it's really close to home." actually he didn't know why he hadn't looked into the online course before now. Mike was always telling him how great the thing was, his only excuse was the scholarship.

It must be something good, Eric thought, from the way Denis was smiling. "What is it?" 

"The online course Mike took." looking at his parents and starting to feel bad for not calling them at least. "I still want to be a teacher Dad, now more than ever. Kids need people willing to stand up for them and I want to be able to do that." seeing how everyone had praised the coach before DL had found out he was a slime ball he was had been enlightening.

Barbara leaned into his arm. "I'm so proud of you Honey?"

"We both are Denis. So how does this online class thingy work again?" DL explained everything he knew about the school and how it worked. Then he told them that he had registered and already paid for the first semester.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea and we'll get to have you home. I'm so happy for that, I hated seeing you leave." his mom said hugging him again.

"Your brother won't be, he's already moved into your room." Eric started laughing imagining the look on Zach's face when he found out he'd have to use the smallest bedroom again. It was a four bedroom house but they still had to double up the girls. After Shawn had moved out DL had taken his room and the girls had taken the biggest room and Zach got stuck with the broom closet as he called it. 

DL laughed. "Well he can keep it." not sure how they were going to take that bit of his news but he had made the decision last night and they weren't going to change his mind.

"What do you mean he can keep it?" Barbara said sitting up at that news. "Where are going to sleep?" 

"One of the reasons I wanted to go to Ohio was to do this on my own." and to give his parents a little bit of a break. He loved his brothers and sisters but five kids got to be a little much. "to make you proud of me."

Eric shook his head. "We are proud of you Denis. You don't need to move out to do this. Where are you going to live?"

DL hoped they were going to be alright with this. "Well think of it this way I'll be home just not at home," his mother tilted her head. "I'll be at Mike place's okay. At least until I can find a job and get a place of my own or they get sick of me and kick me out. One or the other." 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" his Mom asked. "Why not just come home? You know we want you here." taking his hand.

DL looked at his parents and sighed, "I know that since Mike got the money you guys have been a little intimidated..."

Eric laughed. "I wouldn't put it that way." that made him sound like a wimp.

Rolling his eyes he looked at his dad, "I know you guys like Mike and Ian, don't get me wrong, but since he got the new place you haven't even been out to see it yet." DL understood but still it was just Mike, geeze. "He's the same guy he always was, it's just that now if he wants something he can afford to buy it. Hell he spends more money on other people then he does on himself, not including the houses. They already said I could stay as long as I needed." looking down. "I just wish Bry was happier about it. He's pissed that I didn't write back over the last month. He wouldn't even talk to me this morning." That had hurt more then he had expected it to. Bry had come down late made a bacon, egg and hash brown sandwich and ran out the door without a word.

DL didn't see his mom looking over his head at his father. They had been wondering about that too. He had told them he didn't know what to tell his friends about his new school and stopped writing to them. "Why did you stop writing him Denis? For a while he was your best friend."

"We hardly had a conversation without hearing about something he had said or done." his dad added looking at DL.

"I don't know, I really don't." DL hung his head, that was one of the things he had thought about on the drive home. The whole situation had hit him hard. He loved Mike and Ian, they were like brothers to him, and Jake and Ward were two of his best friends. He had never treated them different just because they were gay. He had never found it strange that he had thought some guys were good looking as well as girls until now. "All of us together in New York it was great." looking at his parents. "You know ever since Florida I've tried to look out for Bry. It's weird, he and Jake are so much alike but so different at the same time. I really felt bad for how I treated him when we first met."

Eric saw how upset DL was and took a second to think how to ask this, then just went for it. "Is that all you felt for him?" he said quietly.

Stunned DL looked at his dad thinking, oh god. "What are you talking about dad? He's my friend."

Eric held his hand out, "DL just hear me out for a minute okay." smiling when DL actually stopped to look at him when he used the nick name. This was going to be hard enough as it was and he thought catching him off guard might help, it did with suspects anyway.

Barbara looked at her husband. "Eric maybe this isn't the time for this. He just got home." The two of them had had many conversations since Bry had moved in with Mike because DL had been so happy once he had moved here. The two of them talked at least once after school everyday not to mention how often DL stayed over at Mike's. It had been a long time since they had seen him like that, not since before his first girlfriend had dumped him.

Eric shook his head and looked at her. "I'm sorry but I think it is Barbie."

"What are you guys talking about?" looking back and forth between them. "And since when do you call me DL dad." He desperately wanted to change the subject, he wasn't ready to talk about this with anyone yet. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"DL," Eric said purposely. "You know we love you no matter what, but I watched my sister go through hell for years growing up. When you met Bry I started noticing some of the same issues with you." He and Barbara didn't give a damn and Eric wasn't about to let his son go through what Linda had in the beginning.

"Dad I'm not gay." DL jerked back standing up. "Hell you walked in on Sharron and I having sex two years ago. Bry is just a friend." Even as he said it DL wondered why he even bothered.

"But you have feelings for him don't you?" Eric hated bringing this up but he loved his son and he would do anything to see him happy, even piss him off.

DL shook his head, he couldn't believe his dad was bringing this up now. "Of course I do. He's my best friend, why would you think..."

"Denis sit down, nobody's accusing you of anything." His mom told him then waited for him to sit down again to take his hand. "First of all we love you, you're a smart boy who has never taken anything for granted. It's just that since you met Bry you've stopped dating, you never go out with anyone except Mike and his group." When DL turned to look at her she was stunned to see fear and confusion in his eyes. 

Eric almost stopped at the look on his sons face, he hated to upset him but he felt like this needed to be said. "You worry more about him then I've ever seen you worry about anyone. That includes Stacy and Sharron."

DL just wanted this to go away. "Dad his family beat the shit out of him because they found out he's gay. He's been through hell."

"I know that." His Dad nodded. "But so has Jake, even more so than Bry, plus you've known him longer yet..."

DL laughed. "Jake knows how to take care of himself that's the difference." why wouldn't they just give up. "Bry doesn't know what he's doing half the time." remembering one time in New York they had been walking through the park and found two guys making out on one of the benches. Bry had turned red and went the other direction as fast as he could while DL had laughed. Like Mike said in New York you never knew what you might find around any corner.

Feeling sorry for Denis was new for Barbara, he had always known what he wanted and went for it. That was why she couldn't understand why he would have a problem with this, he had to know they wouldn't care. "And you feel like you have to protect Bry?" 

DL nodded. "Yes."

"Why? Because you care about him don't you?" His dad said.

"Yes!" turning to his dad and stopping to think about what he had just said then hanging his head he blew out a long slow breath.

Eric put his hand on DL back, he knew how hard it would be for anyone to have feelings so opposite of what they had felt before. "Denis your Aunt Linda dated men for years and I know she had sex with them. When things didn't work out she just thought she had bad luck in love. She did that for years, then one day she met her soul mate who just happened to be a woman. I remember how hard it was for her to accept, but once she did," grinning, "well you know how happy they are now."

"We love you Denis and we just want you to be happy no matter what." his mom added brushing his hair back on the back of his neck. "I can't remember the last time I saw you as happy as you were when you were with Bry."

DL sat back in stunned silence not quite believing they were talking about this. "I broke my laptop." he told them. He had hoped to just drop by say "Hi, I'm home." and then head back to Mikes to wait for everyone to get home.

He sounded so miserable Eric wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay like he had when he was little. "What does that have to do with this?" 

"You know how much we wrote back and forth." DL admitted. "At first I didn't really know what to write, I was having trouble at the school and I didn't know what to say. But I would read everything he wrote to me." Not sure he was ready to admit this but thought the hell with it. They wouldn't be asking if they didn't suspect something already. "He told me about meeting someone in Ireland and I didn't like it." laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. "A few days later they went on a date and the jackass kissed him. When I read that I wasn't thinking and threw the computer against the wall." he had realized then that he was jealous, that was also when he knew he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He liked Bry and for the first time in his life he didn't know how to deal with it.

Eric looked at his wife, like her he had never seen DL this unsure of himself. "I know that this might be nothing but what if it is?" 

"Denis have you ever asked yourself why you're so comfortable around Mike and Ian or Jake and Ward?" Barbara asked him.

DL shook his head. "They're my friends mom. Them being gay doesn't mean a thing to me. Geeze! You raised me better than that."

Barbara had always prided herself on raising her children to believe in equal rights for everyone. After all she had met Eric through his sister Linda who had been her lab partner in high school. "But not everyone thinks like that and you're closer to them than any of your other friends."

"We love Mike, he's been a great friend to you and I know you have never been attracted to any of them." Eric had to laugh when DL turned to stare at him. "But when you're with Bry you're different."

"More attentive to him. Even you're father and I noticed." 

"You have to know it doesn't matter to us one bit. But if you think you might have feelings for him don't you think you owe it to yourself to find out. I don't want you to regret anything because you were afraid to take the chance just because it's not what you're used to." Eric told him.

"Dad!" hanging his head and rubbing the back of his neck DL wondered how the hell the day had gone from them being glad he was home to talking about his feeling for Bry, what was this the View. Thank God he had never mentioned the fact that he had thought several guys, including Mike and Ian, were attractive. Lord only knew what they would have done before now. "I don't know what to think anymore. I called the Aunt's and I've talked to both of them several times." His dad gave him a look, "Don't be mad at them okay, I asked them not to call you. I just needed some time to think, that's why I took my time driving back."

"Oh honey." his mom said wrapping her arms around him.

DL laughed to himself. "I just don't get it, why do I feel like this. God I've been around gay people my whole life I've never once..." choking up admitting this out loud for the first time was harder then he had thought.

"Denis it's okay." his dad told him.

DL jumped up. "No Dad it's not! How the hell is this okay? I've only ever dated girls! Why would I suddenly start caring more about what Bry's doing then I did when Stacy dumped me."

Barbara wasn't that surprised to hear him say that, but still she knew how difficult this must be for him. "Have you talked to Bry about this?"

"Oh God no!" dropping back down between them, "I couldn't right now if I wanted to, he's so mad at me. After New York I thought getting away would change what I felt but..." Hell it had only gotten worse, he had missed his friends but not seeing Bry every day had been miserable.

"Son running away has never helped anyone, it only makes things harder when you do have to face them." hating to see his son so upset.

"You have no idea how screwed up I am over this." not caring that he was crying in front of them. It wasn't like it was the first time, crying was something all of the men in his family were comfortable with, even his dad. He remembered every time his dad had had a bad day at work and come home crying on his moms shoulder. "Sharron and Stacy I loved them, I know I did. So why am I having the same feelings for Bry?"

"Honey," His mom said taking his hand. "you can't help who you fall in love with. I've always told you that there was somebody out there just for you and if that's Bry then... " kissing his forehead.

Eric finished for her. "Talk to him Denis. He may not feel the same way about you, but what if he does. At least you'll know and can move forward one way or another. And you know what, there are a lot of people who are Bi-Sexual and there's nothing wrong with that. It doesn't change what a good person you are." reaching over to hug his son too.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That afternoon while DL was talking to his parents Mike, Andy and ten of last year's club members, including Ward, Liz and Ty, went to three other high schools to perform. Jake had laughed when Liz tried to make him go, he told her to lay off or he'd pull DL's trick and trip himself. They had been surprised by how excited the students at the other schools were and spent a while talking to them about the things they had gotten to do after joining the club especially the trip to New York. While the kids did their thing Mike had stood back with the Principal at Redlands High School watching. He had an idea to help DL and wanted to talk to her about it. "Have you had any luck finding someone else to run the club yet?" 

Principal Jackie Printess had to smile at the teacher standing next to her, he was a study in contradictions. Everyone knew he owned Wilkinson Reality yet he was a fine teacher, he was young but getting to know him over the summer as she was planning the club he had seemed so much older. "Zoe, Vice Principal Saunders, wants to do it but unfortunately she has no musical experience besides karaoke." looking at the stage where Mike's kids were performing the 'We Didn't Start the Fire' routine for her school. "Your kids are fantastic."

Mike grinned. "Thanks, these are the ones left from last year. When I asked if they wanted to come they all volunteered. It turns out they've been rehearsing all summer without me." that had taken both he and Andy by surprise since they had expected to start all over again this year. Apparently Ty and the others had wanted to make sure they were in shape when classes started again and had met twice a week to workout and practice. "We're holding try outs tomorrow after school, there are almost forty students signed up so far. Apparently after making it to nationals we had five students from other schools we competed against move just to join us."

Jackie was impressed. "We've had a lot of kids asking about tryouts but until we find someone to coach them I can't really start anything." she really hoped they didn't have to cancel the club. She and Zoe had worked so hard getting everything set up over the summer.

Mike turned to face her. "I may be able to help but I have just one question. Does the coach have to be a licensed teacher?" he wasn't sure what her school was looking for.

Principal Printess shook her head. "No." curious she added. "It's an after school club anyone could do it. Why?" she had talked to Mike and Andy several times over the summer and couldn't believe how friendly and helpful they had been. Add that to the stories she had heard about Mike and nothing would surprise her. 

"Well," Mike said giving her his best grin. "what would you say to a third place national championship veteran who is studying to be a teacher."

"I'd say who is it and when can they start." Anyone Mike recommended she knew would have to be good and she laughed. Since the man who was going to coach it pulled out at the last minute, leaving them with no one, she had been calling everyone she could think of, including Mike but at the time they talked he hadn't said anything.

That sounded like a good thing to Mike. "DL James, he was the lead male vocalist last year." Mike told her. "He graduated and had a scholarship out of state but that didn't work out and he came home. He wasn't here when you called but he just got home and he's taking the same online course I did. Working in a school would help him a great deal with that too."

"Would he even be interested in coaching the club?" Crossing her arms as she looked to Mike. Jackie knew who he was talking about since she had been following Ft Adams music club since the beginning. She hadn't told Mike but she had taken her two daughters to the second Christmas show and had loved it so much, it was what had made her so determined to start a club at her school.

"I'm sure he would. Besides Andy and I, he was third in charge. He also directed the Christmas show last year and the spring musicals the last two years. He even ran the club meetings a couple of times when Andy and I couldn't do it."

Principal Printess laughed. "He sounds too good to be true." thrilled. If he would do it maybe they wouldn't have to cancel the club after all. "If he's interested tell him to come see me tomorrow anytime. The sooner the better."

"I'll do that." smiling Mike shook her hand. "I'm sure you'll be hearing from him"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

DL didn't get back to the house until after dinner but he still helped Mike and Ian clean up the kitchen. Mike noticed he was a lot quieter than usual and he kept looking in Bry's direction when he thought no one was looking. Mike waited until they were all sitting around the living room before asking questions. "So how did your parents take everything?"

"Happy ta have ya home I bet." Ian said handing Mike his nightly hot tea. Ian had made him stop drinking coffee after dinner when he started having some nightmares again. In the last two months without the coffee they had thankfully stopped.

"Yeah they were." DL said leaning back laughing. "Dad got a hold of the police report and was ready to send out the troops by the time I got there."

"I can't believe after everything we've been through you told us that cock and bull story yesterday." Jake said coming in from changing the baby. "Didn't you learn nothing from me?"

"Get over it!" DL said tossing a pillow at him after he set Diana in her swing. "I already said I was sorry this morning. Anyway we talked a lot today about the future and I..."

"Speaking of futures." Mike sat forward interrupting him. "What would think about coaching your our own music club?"

"Are you serious?" perking up DL practically fell out of the chair.

Mike started to tell him, "Principal Printess over..."

"Say that five times fast." Jake said to Haley and Ward who laughed.

"Over at Redlands High," giving them the eye which only made them laugh harder, "is looking for a coach. The Vice Principal was going to do it but she doesn't have a musical background and Jackie wants someone with more experience."

"He's not a teacher... yet." Ward said laughing when DL hit him with a pillow this time.

"He doesn't need to be." laughing at the way Jake was covering the baby’s head while DL and Ward started punching at each other. "It's not a credited course so the coach doesn't need to be a licensed teacher."

Sitting back as DL turned back to Mike. "Is that what you two were talking about after the show today?" Ward asked.

"She told me last week that the man they had hired backed out at the last minute and when you came home," Mike looked at DL, "I thought it might be something you'd like to do. I told her about you and she said for you to come see her tomorrow if you're interested. It probably won't pay much but you may be able to work as a TA as well. You'll need that for your classes anyway."

"Like you did with Andy?" DL said looking over at the kitchen counter where Bry was sitting with his textbook and laptop out. He had said he was too busy to join them when DL had asked him.

"Yes." seeing DL looking at Bry Mike sighed. "The class hours will also count towards your degree for the online course."

Excited DL leaned back. "It sounds great, I'll definitely go talk to her tomorrow. Any idea what I should wear?"

Bry, who hadn't said anything so far, laughed letting them know he had been listening in. "Just try to look like a teacher and you'll be fine." standing up, "I gotta study for my math test so goodnight everybody."

"Bry...?" DL started to say but got cut off.

"See ya guys in the morning." Bry said and headed upstairs without looking back.

Hurt more than he wanted to admit DL looked at Mike. "Maybe me staying here wasn't such a good idea."

Jake waved it away, "He's just hurt because you didn't write back to him. Don't worry he'll get over it... eventually."

Ward nodded, "You guys were so close, then all of a sudden you were gone and he couldn't get a hold of you. Give him some time to get used to you being back." looking at his watch. "But he is right I've got two tests tomorrow so I'm heading up too. You coming?" He added to Jake.

"In a minute I want her to wear herself out a bit more." Watching Diana as she bounced in her swing. "I'll be up soon." getting a kiss before Ward left than he turned to DL. "You want my advise?"

DL nodded. “Sure why not.” Between Jake and his parents maybe he’d come up with something.

"Just let him be for a while,” Jake offered. “He's still trying to figure out who he is. After what happened you were a life line for him the way Mike was for me. The first few months are rough, your whole life is turned upside down and you need something or someone to hold on to. I know the two of you talked at least a couple times a day for weeks before he even came here and then after New York you were just gone. He called and texted and he got nothing. For him it was like losing his family all over again."

"Why didn't you have him talk to us?" Mike asked wondering why he hadn't seen that. Jake's psych classes were paying off if he was able to figure that out.

"I knew he was upset but I didn't think it was that bad." Ian added.

"Bry is an expert at hiding his feelings, he had to be to live with his parents. But we talked a lot while we were in Ireland and I would have said something to you if I thought he was in trouble. I'm not blaming you DL," Jake added looking at him, "you were going through a hell of your own. Bry will understand that, just let him pout for a few days." 

"Honestly I didn't think he'd want to hear what I had to say on his love life in Ireland." more sarcastically then he intended.

"Love life? You mean Killian?" Laughing Jake sat up. "Come on, he was a like a sweet easy way for Bry to... I don't know, test the waters before jumping in."

"I'm gonna tell him ya said that." Ian couldn't help but laugh.

"They went out a few times. Killian was just a nice guy who I think really liked Bry. But there's an ocean between them so it's not like they can really do anything but talk now."

"They're still talking?" the way DL said that made Mike and Ian sit up.

Jake got up and grabbed Diana when she stopped bouncing and started to close her eyes. "Come on princess." looking at DL, "Good night guys." laughing again. "I swear DL if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous." he turned away and headed upstairs. He didn't see the look on DL's face, but Mike and Ian did.

Mike looked at DL "You okay DL?"

DL looked at him quick. "What? Oh, yeah sure." getting up a little too quickly, "I guess I better get things ready for tomorrow too. Nite guys."

Ian watched him go before turning to Mike. "This is gonna ta be fun ta watch. It's like a train wreck ya just can't look away from."

"It's not funny Ian." Mike said turning to him he took a page out of Jake's book and hit him with a pillow, "I didn't think he even realized what was happening." 

"It seems like he figured it out." Ian commented with a grin. "So what do we do now? Do ya want ta talk ta him or not?"

Mike shook his head. "I don't know. I mean when I suspected what was happening I thought I had to be wrong there was no way DL... I've known him most of my life Ian. He never once looked at a guy that way." Sure he had made a few comments over the years but Mike figured that was for his sake. So he wouldn't always feel like the odd man out.

"Until Bry." looking at the stairs. Maybe because he hadn't known him as long, but he remembered DL giving a few guys the eye over the years. "I kinda thought that might be why he stopped writin, that he wanted ta distance himself."

"What if he was just trying to figure out what he was feeling?" Mike looked at Ian with a frown. "I've always known you know, who I was. There was never any question who I was attracted to. I can't imagine how confused he must be."

Ian agreed. "Confused and scared. Maybe it's a good thin that he's stayin here after all. He’ll have all of us to talk ta if he wants."

"I just hope it helps more than it harms." Mike added.

They headed to bed and while Ian was in the shower Mike rummaged through the closet and found an old suit he thought might fit DL and told Ian we was taking it down to him. Knocking on the door he called out. "DL it's Mike."

Opening the door DL wasn't surprised to see who was there. "Mike hey, come on in. What's that?" looking at the bag.

Mike handed DL the bag. "I don't know if it'll fit but I thought you could wear it tomorrow if it did. Although I'm pretty sure you got the job already."

"I don't know how to thank you for this." taking the bag and hanging it over a chair as they both sat down. "You and Ian have been so cool about letting me stay here, I just wish I could do something for you."

"You want to do something for me?" Mike asked.

DL sat back and laughed. "Mike after everything you've given me I rob a bank if you asked me to. Hell the suits alone could probably pay my tuition."

"I'm not talking about money DL, hell that's the last thing I care about. I care about you and your future."

"Do me a favor Mike," sighing DL just looked at his friend, "stop acting like you're fifty."

"Sorry." laughing again. "I can't turn off the teacher sometimes, especially when I'm worried about someone."

"Why are you worried about me?" the way Mike said that made the hair on DL's neck stand up. "I'm fine."

Mike wasn't sure if he should do this or not but as he looked at DL he couldn't help himself. "No DL, you're not. Care to try again?"

DL looked at Mike for a minute before looking away, God could this day get any more ridiculous. "Mike don't do this to me. Please not today. I've already been through a bunch of stuff with my folks."

Mike was feeling sorry for him and this whole mess. "DL I don't want to push you but like you always say we've known each other a long time and I hate seeing you like this. I've kept quiet for months now..."

"Months!" turning back to Mike quickly. "What do you mean months Mike?"

"DL do you even realize how upset you were the day Bry was beaten? I have a dent in the wall downstairs if you need a reminder." Lee had asked if he wanted him to fix it but Mike thought it might be good to keep it, sort of like how he felt about the scar on his wrist.

DL raised his arms and hit the couch, wondering if he was that easy to read. "Of course I was upset you saw what they did to him."

Mike leaned forward. "I mean before we even knew he had been hurt. When you came here looking to see if we'd heard from him. I hadn't known the two of you were so close, that you were talking what, two or three times a day?"

"So I was worried about him. I was right wasn't I?" stop sulking he told himself uncrossing his arms and trying to relax.

"Yes you were. What I mean is, did you ever call any other friends that much? I know you didn't call Jake that much even when he was in the hospital."

Looking directly at Mike DL shook his head. "Mike please don't do this."

Mike got up and went to sit next to DL "I can't imagine what you're going through right now."

DL gave up and sat back laying his head on the back of the couch. "If you knew why didn't you say something to me?"

Mike laughed. “I thought I had to be wrong, that I was projecting my ideas onto you. I'm gay DL when I see a good looking guy I'm always going to take a second look, so does Ian. It's natural, do you really think guys go to Hooters for the food. I just thought I couldn't be right," looking at DL, "but I was wasn't I?"

"Shit," looking up, "does everybody know?"

"No, just Ian and I..."

"Ian knows!" getting up and pacing DL wished he had brought some more of his things back with him. He could really use one of his stress balls, then realizing what that sounded like, even in his head, he groaned. "God this is ridiculous I haven't even figured this out for myself yet. First mom and dad, now you."

"You said you talked to your parents, was this something you talked about?" Mike was surprised to hear that. Maybe DL was more at ease with this then Mike had thought.

"It was more like they talked to me about it." sitting back down DL looked at Mike. "I don't know what I'm doing here, Mike. I dated Stacy for what, nearly three years and Sharron for a year I never thought I'd like..."

"A guy?" hating to see his friend so upset but couldn't help grinning a little.

"I know how that must sound to you."

"Stop!" Mike told him holding up his hand. "You think I don't know how strange this must be for you."

"My mom asked me today if I knew why I've always been more comfortable with you guys than anyone else. The fact is between my aunts and you I've never thought of being gay as different than anyone else. I still don't... I'm not making any since."

"Yeah you are." Mike said leaning over so his elbows were touching his knee. "Let me ask you something. Do you think you might be confusing a more overprotective brotherly feeling for a romantic one?"

DL had to laugh. "Mike I have two brothers and I sure as hell never felt this way about them."

"And how do you feel?"

"Come on Mike..." DL said rolling his eyes and looking away.

Mike couldn't help but grin at him. "What I mean is, I know you and Stacy were having sex. Have you thought about Bry in that way?"

"It's why I stopped writing to him." DL surprised himself by admitting that. Shit he had more erotic dreams about Bry since New York then he ever had in his life. "I thought getting away would change the way I felt."

"Okay," Mike would admit he was little surprised. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What am I suppose to do Mike? When he wrote to me about that jackass in Ireland I broke my fricken laptop. I was pissed at him for going out with him. I was pissed at you for letting him go and then I was pissed at myself for being pissed. Now he won't even talk to me."

"That's something you're going to have to work out for yourselves." Mike didn't know if this was going better or worse then he had thought it would. "Just know that whatever happens I'm here for you and so is Ian. You're family to us so if there's anything you want to talk about and I do mean anything. All you have to do is ask okay."

"I appreciate that but right now I need to just concentrate on getting this job." DL said really wanting to change the subject.

"Nah you got this in the bag. You've been in the club from the beginning. You know what to do and how to keep the kids interested. And don't forget you directed the Christmas show and the two plays."

DL sat up, "I did do that didn't I," smiling a little at himself. "I guess I was having so much fun I never considered that as on the job training."

"You're going to be a great teacher DL and this is a good place for you to start. It'll help with your studies too." getting up. "Go talk to Jackie tomorrow and just be yourself."

"A totally messed up neurotic?" feeling a little better after talking to Mike.

Mike started laughing. "Not even close." giving him a hug. "Things will work out you'll see."

As Mike got to the door DL called out. "Hey Mike, thanks for everything."

The next morning after everyone had left for school DL, in Mike's suit even though it was an inch to long, hopped into Mike's first car after being told he wasn't driving his piece of crap truck to a job interview. Thanks to Lee's maintenance routine the engine, that hadn't been driven since last Christmas, practically purred when he pulled out of the driveway. He pulled up in front of Redland High School twenty minutes later and sat there trying to figure out what he was going to say to them. Besides a few part time jobs during the summers this would be his first real job and he didn't want to screw it up. When he did go in he had to wait in the main office for Principal Printess to get back just after classes started looking rattled. He liked her on sight, she had her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun the way his Aunt Linda liked to use for work, and the pale yellow suit she had on brought out the gold in her eyes. "I am sorry it took so long." she said shaking his hand. "Somebody thought it would be funny to put the science departments pet boa constrictor in the girls locker room."

DL grimaced, "Oh not good." he hated snakes. One Christmas after his dad had set the tree up they had been sitting around going through decorations when a grass snake had crawled across his foot. The damn thing had been in the tree since the tree lot. All he remembered was him screaming, his mom running out of the room and his brother yelling, “Cool! Can we keep him?” Thankfully his dad had just caught the thing in a pillowcase and released it in the woods on the other side of town.

Principal Printess laughed, "No definitely not." showing him to her office. DL had to laugh when she opened the door, her desk was covered with file folders and notebooks. "Come on in and have a seat. Sorry it's such a mess, I don't know why but the first week is like a tidal wave of papers in here. I'm glad you came by, Mike speaks very highly of you." moving things around.

"Well we've known each other since we were kids. He has to say good things about me, I know all his secrets." taking an empty seat watching her move one pile of paper on top of another.

Jackie said finally sitting with a laugh. "So he told me you're studying to become a teacher."

DL nodded. "Yes ma'am I am."

Principal Printess liked how polite he was thinking he might be a good influence on some of the students. "May I ask why?"

DL smiled, that at least he knew the answer to. "My father is Sheriff Eric James, and he's been doing that for almost thirty years now. I grew up listening to the stories he would tell about kids he had helped or arrested. How kids got in to trouble because they didn't have good roll models. I've also seen teachers like Mike help those kids. Even changing their lives just by taking an interest in what they were doing." thinking about the college. "Just recently I saw what a bad influence a teacher can have on a school and if they had had someone willing to stand up for them maybe they wouldn't be where they are now. I've also seen a simple music club bring an entire school together," laughing as he thought about that first Christmas show, "everyone from the jocks to the band and the electronics club to the theater club. Music is universal, it doesn't matter if you're black, white, gay or straight. It's something we all have in common."

Jackie sat back impressed. "Mike said I'd like you and he was right." moving another folder. "So you're taking the same online classes he did?"

"Signed up yesterday and started this morning." DL said proudly. 

Principal Printess sat back watching him. "You do know that one of the requirements to get your license is working in a school."

"Yes ma'am I do." DL said nodding. "Mike suggested that I ask if it would be possible to maybe start as a TA. That is if you could use someone." he added with a grin. 

"That's definitely possible," she laughed. "we can always use the extra help. The low salary usually keeps the full time positions empty. I'm surprised you haven't even asked what the salary is. With most people your age that would be the first question they asked."

DL had to laugh, "Ma'am as long it's enough to put gas in my car and buy food I'm good. I don't know what Mike told you about me but I'm living at his place for now so I don't need rent money. Honestly anything would be fine with me, right now I need the education and experience more than the cash."

Nodding her head several times then picking up the phone Jackie smiled. "Zoe could you come to my office please. Okay thanks." hanging up. "Vice Principal Zoe Saunders she'll be co-director with you."

"With me?" DL was shocked. "You mean I got the job, that's it?" speechless he just sat there looking at her.

"Well almost." she said as the door opened. "Zoe I thought you'd like to meet our new co-director of the Music Club."

"You found someone finally, that's great." Zoe said coming in and looking at DL.

"This I'd DL James." Jackie introduced him as DL stood up. "You should recognize him from Ft Adams competitions."

Zoe held out her hand smiling at him. "Of course, yes. We've been following your school for a while now. You must have graduated last year."

DL shook her hand, liking the petite dark skinned woman, she reminded him of his Aunt Pam. In fact both women reminded him of his aunts quite a bit. "Yes ma'am I did, top ten in my class."

"Please call me Zoe." moving some boxes so she could shut the door.

Principal Printess looked over at him. "And Jackie, ma'am makes me feel old." getting up, "Why don't you two talk while I go get the paperwork started." leaving the room she made a mental note to email Mike a big thank you, DL was exactly like she had imagined. After getting home yesterday she had re-watched the web videos of Ft Adams's shows and had already planed on offering him the job if he showed up.

Zoe turned to DL as soon as the door shut. "So if you just graduated it must be strange coming to work in a school."

"Not really," DL sat back laughing. "it's more comforting then anything else. You know familiar."

Zoe liked the easy way he had about him. "How did you find out we were looking for somebody to coach the club?"

"Mike Wilkinson. He's a good friend of mine. I guess he talked to Principal Printess yesterday." 

"Of course." sitting back in the chair Zoe remembered the two talking during the show. "I wanted to run the club after Mr Roland backed out, but my musical history is first place at a karaoke contest." Making him smile. "I imagine you have a bit more experience than I do. I can't even play an instrument but I love music."

"I was one of the original club members and I play guitar. In fact I was in the first Wacky Christmas show three years ago." Wow had it really only been three years, so much had happened it seemed longer than that.

"My sister and I went to that. You guys were wonderful." He sounded so proud Zoe didn't have the heart to tell him she already knew a lot about him from the shows.

"Thank you. Did you know we put that whole show together in five days. We didn't have any show planed when that video was put on the internet. Clint just has a big mouth and loves attention." 

"No! Are you kidding me?" That she hadn't known. 

DL laughed. "Nope. There were only a few of us and Mike was the one that did most of the planning. But working together sort of bonded the group, after that I was hooked. I was also the student director for the Christmas show and the last two spring shows." grinning at her he added. "Not to mention quarterback and captain of the football team, but I don't like to brag." 

Zoe was really liking the young man as she laughed, "Overachiever?"

"Easily board, which is never a good thing." DL admitted laughing. "I spent a month in New York with Mike and his family at the beginning of summer. Bry and I would walk around Central Park just to have something to do." stopping when he realized what he said.

Zoe leaned forward. "Can I ask you something?"

DL wasn't sure what to expect. "Of course."

Leaning closer Zoe pushed her glasses back in place. "Is Mike really a rich as everyone thinks he is? I've heard some wild stories about him that you wouldn't believe but he just seems so down to earth with everyone."

DL wasn't expecting her to ask about Mike. "He is one of the nicest people you could ever meet, and yes I can believe anything when it comes to him. I was probably there for most of it anyway."

Zoe laughed and sat back. "Did he really buy new desks and chairs for every classroom this year."

"Oh yeah." remembering Jake's description of Principal Higgins face when the trucks had pulled up. "He also put a commercial coffee machine in the teachers lounge because the old one tasted like crap." laughing.

"Really!" tapping her foot excitedly. "Does he really have his own plane?" she had to ask.

DL laughed, "He's bought three actually but two were for a charter service that he invested in."

"Oh my God." sitting back giggling. "I thought people were exaggerating."

"That's what everyone thinks. Mike is hard to explain," smiling DL really liked her. "I've known him since I was ten years old and I still have trouble keeping up with him. You wouldn't know it to look at him because he doesn't think like a rich, forgive my language but... jackass. To him family is the most important thing in the world, the money is just something he has that helps him to look after them. I mean he's totally loaded you should see his house."

The door opened and Principal Printess came back in. "Here we are." handing him a bunch of papers to fill out then sitting down. "So Zoe, do you think the two of you will be able to work together?"

Zoe winked at him. "Oh I think we're going to get along great."

"Wonderful," Jackie started smiling. "So DL do you have any questions or concerns for us."

"Well actually just one." he wasn't sure how to bring it up but he didn't want to start out not knowing how they would react. "I know teachers have a code of conduct and I have the highest respect for that and I would never want to do anything to cross it."

Principal Printess looked at him. "But?"

"Not a but, more of a disclosure of information." DL sat up and blew out a breath. "I'm sorry I'm not sure how this works, I've never had this problem before. You see I may start dating someone and I don't want that to cause problems."

"Are they underage?" Jackie knew he was only 18 so unless they were really young she didn't have a problem with that. 

"Sixteen but..." taking a deep breath. "He'll be seventeen in a couple weeks and that's the age of consent in South Carolina. Plus he's been a legal minor since April." he knew he was babbling but couldn't stop.

Zoe smiled. "I don't see why that would be a problem then unless he's a student here."

DL looked at her. "No he goes to Ft Adams, it just that..." not sure how to explain. "If this was Ft Adams I know it wouldn't be a  
problem but I'm just not sure what the atmosphere is here." 

Jackie saw how nervous he was then realized what he was asking and smiled. "DL I'm sorry but after Mike told me about you I just assumed that you were gay also." biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at his shocked look.

"Oh, okay..." a little startled he looked between the two women. "Wow... So I still would get the job."

Jackie looked at Zoe to see her grinning to. "Yes, you still get the job." the way he reacted she realized this was a new situation for him. "If you still want it."

DL was happy to know that wouldn't be a problem. "Very much so, yes."

"Great," Zoe said getting up. "Come to my office when you get done with the papers, I'll show you what plans we had for the club, see if you like any of them." putting her hand on his shoulder. "And DL, you don't need to worry about anything. We have a very open school here too and I look forward to working with you." winking at Jackie Zoe left to go finish what she had been working on.

It took over an hour for DL to fill out the paperwork and give his fingerprints for a background check. He joked that if he didn't pass it his dad would have to be the one to arrest him. It was still early in the day so Jackie asked if he'd like to stay and follow Zoe around until the check came back. He thanked her and after reading what Zoe had worked out he told her he thought she was on the right track only making a few suggestions. He had to laugh at her reactions, she kept slapping her forehead saying, "Why didn't I think of that?" every time he came up with a new idea. 

She also told him he could ask her anything he wanted since she and her girlfriend had been together for the last five years, then laughed when his mouth fell open. Zoe told him that she and Trisha had met in college then went their separate ways for years. Then six years ago they had ran into each other at a school conference in Columbia and started dating again. A year later Trisha had transferred to an elementary school in Spartanburg teaching fourth grade and they had bought a house together. Grinning she added that they even had a dog, a black lab named Baby. DL relaxed and told her about his aunts and Bry and that this was a first for him but his family was being so supportive of him no matter what. Zoe was so glad that they understood, her parents hadn't been thrilled at first but now they loved Trisha.

During lunch she introduced him to the other teachers, he was surprised at how many of them recognized him from the shows and competitions. They all seemed to like the idea of having him joining the staff there and were very welcoming. They got a good laugh when he told them it was his first time in a teachers lounge without having to pick the lock first, then adding, "just don't tell my dad that." 

Walking through the lunchroom he got an idea how much interest there was in the club when several students came up to Zoe asking when they would be able to start auditions. Zoe had looked at DL, "Well maybe you'd like to meet your new coach first, this is Mr James."

Whitney stared at DL. "You're a teacher?" giving him the once over thinking he was cute and he didn't look any older then they were. 

DL had to laugh, now he knew how Mike felt. "Apparently. Are all of you wanting to try out?" smiling at the group of three girls and two boys that looked to be freshmen or juniors.

Linnet looked at the others, she recognized him and wondered if they did to. "Oh yeah we can't wait, but don't you go Ft Adams?"

"I used to," by now DL wasn't surprised they recognized him. "I graduated last year and I'm taking classes to become a teacher." he told them. "Anyway we should be posting tryout dates on Monday?" looking at Zoe who nodded.

"Go ahead and spread the word, the music club is officially open." Zoe told them then laughed as they ran off to start telling people.

When they got back to the office Jackie was hugging one of the teachers DL had meet in the lounge. Mrs Rodriquez was the Spanish teacher, a petite Hispanic woman who had raved over his performance in the Christmas show when he had played the elf. Apparently she and her husband were big fans that had came to the shows every year and was excited to have him working with them. Jackie looked up as they came in. "Zoe you're not going to believe it." clearly excited.

Zoe went over to the two women. "Believe what?" 

Clara turned to her, "I'm pregnant!" beaming.

"What!" Zoe was stunned. "You're pregnant, oh my god Clara." hugging her too.

"I just got the call from my doctor a few minutes ago." she told them. "I haven't even called Julio yet, but I just had tell someone."

From the way everyone was so excited DL got the feeling that this was a big deal. "Felicitations Senora." congratulating her in Spanish, silently thanking his Aunt Pam for the free, if not forced, lessons. 

Clara smiled at him. "Gracias, hablas espanol." it had been awhile since she had heard such a fluent accent outside of her home. 

"Si, mi tia me Ensino. (Yes my Aunt taught me.) Crecio in Argentina. (She grew up in Argentina.)" 

Clara cocked her impressed. "You speak it very well."

"You know Clara," Jackie looked between her and DL getting an idea, "DL is also looking for a TA position as well as coaching the club."

"This is perfect you'll need the extra help now." Zoe knew how long Clara and her husband had wanted a child. They had been married for seven years now and been trying for the last four. 

"Oh please!" laughing Clara looked at him. "He doesn't want to help a hormonal pregnant women for his first teaching assignment. It may scar him for life." grinning at him.

DL started laughing with her. "Me encantaria" Jackie and Zoe just looked at him then told them, "I'd love too. My aunt will be thrilled to know all her lessons paid off. Plus I'm the second of five kids. My youngest sister is six so I have a lot of experience with pregnant women." making them all laugh. 

DL spent the rest of the day observing Clara's class and had to admit he liked her style of teaching. He had thought in would feel weird watching the class instead of being in it but instead it felt good to be back in a classroom, he even had to stop himself from raising his hand a couple times. She was the only Spanish teacher at the school so she taught beginners to advanced classes. During the advance class he was just thankful that every time he talked to Pam she made him speak Spanish as a refresher course. 

He was so excited about everything he stopped at his parents house on the way home to tell them the good news. "Oh Denis this is fantastic! I wish your father was home." His mom said sitting down a tray of cookies she had just pulled out of the oven. "I have to call him." DL laughed at his mom, if she learned something new she immediately had to tell everyone in the family. God only knew what she had told his grandparents about him and Bry already.

Stealing a hot cookie he laughed, "Mom don't bother him at work, wait until he gets home. Hey rug rat." seeing his six year old sister come down the hall.

Sarah Jane came running down the hall and jumped on him, "Denny you're home!" she had spent the night at a friends the day before so he hadn't gotten to see her yet. 

DL knew how Jake felt about Diana Grace, he loved all his siblings but Sarah Jane would always be special to him. He remembered the day his mom had her, it had just been the two of them at the house when his mom had gone into labor, he had refused to leave her side even riding in the ambulance to the hospital and staying in the delivery room until his dad had gotten there. His mom and dad had been so proud of him they had let him name the new baby. Since he had been watching the fourth Doctor Who she had promptly been named Sarah Jane James. "Ugh you're getting heavy kid." pretending to drop her but she just giggled.

Sarah held on to his neck, "I've missed you." squeezing as tight as she could. "Did you come home for my birthday?" which was coming up in two months but she was making plans already. One week it was ponies the next Disney princesses, she had even asked for a Doctor Who party the last time he had talked to her. There was a reason she was his favorite sibling after all. She loved watching the shows with him.

"Sarah Jane let your brother breathe." Barbara laughed as she pulled her off him and set her down. "Be a good girl and go tell your brother and sister Denis is here." watching her run down the hall.

DL grinned at his Mom. "Thanks." rubbing his neck. "Man she's getting strong."

Barbara laughed. "Just like her big brother." swatting his hand when he reached for another cookie. "How are you doing honey? You were so upset when you left yesterday."

"Better," DL told her surprised that he really did good about things. "I talked to Mike last night."

Barbara turned back to him. "You told him?" surprised.

"He knew already," DL laughed at the surprised look on her face, "so did Ian. I guess they saw the same thing you did when we were in New York."

"Are you okay with that?" She asked watching him for his reactions.

"Actually talking to all of you helped a lot." sitting down at the kitchen table. "I love you mom and I'm glad you're okay talking about this stuff with me. I can't imagine not having you guys to support me."

"Like Bry's parents." shaking her head. "I can't even understand people like that, to hate anyone so much let alone your own child. There has to be something incredibly wrong with them." slapping his hand as he stole his third cookie.

The kids came running down the hall with Sarah leading the pack. Leaving the kitchen DL took time to play with each of them. His brother Zach was fourteen and immediately challenged him to his latest Xbox game. His sister Susan was ten and spent an hour telling about a girl that had brought cupcakes in for their whole class. The only one not there was his older brother Shawn who was twenty-three, married and worked as a deputy with their dad, he also lived a few blocks over. His dad called an hour later and said he'd be late so DL promised to come back for Sunday dinner and headed home. It felt strange to think of Mike's place as home but he couldn't say he didn't like it. 

Nobody was around except for Bry who was sitting at the piano playing when he walked in. DL took the opportunity to just watch him, he looked completely relaxed with his eyes closed as he played. DL didn't recognize the music so it was probably something classical. He didn't know too much about that type of music but he knew Bry loved it. He had even tried in New York to get him to listen to some. DL had went with him to see an opera when Sydney had gotten tickets for Bry after he had mentioned to the man that he was the only one in the family who liked it. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, in fact by the end he had actually enjoyed it. But seeing the joy on Bry’s face as they watched Tosca had made him feel so proud to be the one seeing it with him. That had also been the night he realized he was in love with Bry.

Standing there DL couldn't help the way he felt every time he looked at Bry. To him the boy was simply stunning, even in those dumb polo shirts he liked to wear. He remembered the way Bry's eyes had lit up when they went to the Ralph Lauren store in New York, it was like watching Mike in Armani. Personally he'd love to see what he looked like in one of those black mesh shirts he had seen in a few video's online. Since getting his cast off he had joined Jake and the other guys in their workouts so he was hiding some serious muscle under those shirts. Sighing he walked over to him, "Sounds good." Bry looked up but didn't open his eyes or stop playing. "How's your hand doing?"

Bry smiled. "A lot better. Did you get the job?" playing Requiem for a Dream. 

DL sat in the chair next to the piano. "Yeah I did." glad Bry was talking to him at least.

Bry was looking at the piano and not at him. "I'm happy for you DL, I really am."

DL leaned forward putting his hand on Bry's to stop him from playing. "Bry I'm sorry okay. I never meant for you..." trying to find the right words. "You were having fun in Ireland and I was stuck here. I shouldn't have stopped writing but there were things I had to deal with, things that I had to think through on my own."

"I know you were having trouble at the school and I'm sorry that happened." Bry told him finally looking at him.

"If I had known I'd get this job I never would have left town." laughing before turning to look at Bry more serious. "Bry I hate you being mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Bry said looking at him. "Well I was, but now I'm more hurt than mad. Even before you left New York you started pulling away. I though I'd done something to upset you." DL ignoring him was too much like the way his family had treated him and it had hurt more than he had expected it too.

"Bry you didn't do anything, I was the one that was scared okay." sitting back, admitting that much. "Everything was changing. You guys left for Ireland and I was here alone before heading to college. I was scared of what I was feeling."

"I missed not having you to talk to." taking a deep breath. "But I think I was depending on you too much. In the long run I think not having you around helped me to realize that I'm okay on my own." Bry laughed. "You don't need to worry about me dragging you around anymore."

DL rolled his eyes, "You don't drag me around Bry, I like hanging with you. You're my friend I don't want to lose that." God help him that was the last thing he wanted.

Bry smiled at him. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. I really am glad you're home."

DL laughed, "Don't worry about it. I have and older brother, I'm use to being treated like crap."

"Yeah, older brothers can be a bitch can't they." Surprised to hear Bry talk like that DL just laughed, happy when Bry joined him. Spending the summer with Jake had definitely had an impact on him.

Sam and Haley called everyone to dinner a few minutes later. Once everyone was there DL told them he got the coaching job and that he thought he was going to like it there. That Jackie and Zoe reminded him of his aunt's a lot and that he adored Mrs Rodriguez. "So you'll be a TA as well as coaching, that is so cool DL." Haley told him during dinner. 

"That's great DL. Congratulations." Lee said. With Mike's help he had just taken his GED and was waiting to get the results back any day. He was already looking into different agricultural science courses at the community college since Mike had convinced him to pursue what he loved. He kept saying, "Do what you love and you'll figure out a way to make a living out of it. If not you can always keep working on the cars in your spare time."

DL sat back from the table a little. "Mike says it counts towards my teaching certificate hours so that will help in the long run." 

"It will and Aunt Pam will he happy to learn that your Spanish is getting put to good use." Mike added.

"Yeah and not just to show off when you order at Taco Bell." Jake laughed. DL's aunt was even teaching him online twice a week. 

"I still can't believe they hired me and Mrs Rodriguez is so cool. She told me she and her husband have been trying to have a baby for years. They finally gave up a year ago and had started looking into adoption and now this. If it turns out to be a difficult pregnancy she's going to need a lot of extra help."

"At least she'll have you there to help her." grinning Bry added. "You're good at rescuing people."

"Aahh you two made up!" Jake was happy to see them talking again.

To everyone’s delight Ward hit him on the back of his head. "Cool it Jake." Ward and Haley were the only ones to know the real reason  
Bry had been so upset when DL had quit writing. Bry had been to embarrassed to talk to Jake about it.

Jake rubbed his head. "Just remember pay backs a..." looking at Diana, "a witch. I'm just glad things are back to norm... Diana no! Don't eat that!" reaching to take a napkin away from her.

DL laughed at him, "Mike I hate to ask but is there anyway you could..." groaning loudly, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, would you help me pick out a few new outfits." half the people there dropped their forks when he said that and stared. "It's weird going from student to teacher and I don't want start off on the wrong foot okay." to them. 

"Tell me about it." Mike said laughing. "Don't worry we'll go to the mall tomorrow." causing DL to choke.

DL took a drink before looking at him. "Mike you can't keep buying things for people. I have clothes to go through here." Every time he stopped at his parents he brought back a few more of his things. He figured that since he had to pass the house to get to the school it would only take a few weeks to get all his collectibles boxed up and brought over. Right now they were just sitting on shelves and he wondered if Ian had any display cases left over from a building the company had bought that he might be able to use. It wasn't like there wasn't space in his room here.

Ian would give anything to see this but unfortunately he and Doug had a meeting in Greenville tomorrow that Doug would never let him get out of. "Give up DL, I've been tryin for years."

"Fine." knowing it was no use DL held up two fingers, "two suits Mike that's it. Two! I'll be getting a paycheck now so I can buy my own clothes."

"Sure, we’ll get you anything you want?" Mike winked at Ian who just shook his head. If DL hadn’t lied about the reason he came home Ian might have felt sorry for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love DL's Dad, do you? He was just biding his time to come back out and play. I only wish more parents were like Eric and Barbara.  
> Also I do not speak Spanish so please blame Google Translate for any mistakes and not me. :-)
> 
> I'm also not sure how the whole school system works but I wanted DL to be able to do his own thing so please just go with it. In my family teaching or working a restaurant were the two main job goal since nearly everyone did those two but unfortunately most have passed away and aren't around for me to pick their brains. I may be completely off but it sounded good in my head


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a shopping trip Jake realizes Bry has a crush on someone.  
> DL starts work at Redlands High.  
> He and Bry have a run in that leads to happy results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild M/M

Chapter 26

September 19 2015

Saturday Ward was at work while Ian and Alyssa had gone into the office so Mike pulled out the van to take DL, Bry, Jake and the baby to the mall. After Jake's close call last year he wanted warmer clothes for both him and Bry, since this was Bry's first winter with them. "You know you gave me a bank account but you never let me use it." Jake said after leaving a baby store with a bag of outfits for Diana.

Mike rolled his eyes and laughed. "You do to, you buy gas and pay your own car insurance don't ya. Not to mention all the diapers."

"I thought I liked to shop but you take the cake. Do you have any idea what you spend when you shop?" Bry had to ask.

"Don't start." Mike said turning to him with a look, "I could probably buy the entire mall out and still have money left over, besides have either of you checked your balances lately." he had set up an account for Bry after he came to live with them and even Ian had laughed at the boys look of shock when they had given it to him.

"I'm afraid to." Jake admitted as he looked at Diana to see if she was still asleep.

Bry looked at Jake. "Yeah I hyperventilated when I saw the balance the first time. I don't need to know what it is now." he hadn't known that many zeros worked at a bank.

"You looked?" Jake asked Bry. "All I know is that the card works whenever I get to use it." He joked as they walked into Macy's.

"Mr Wilkinson!" One of the salesmen called out when he saw them walk into the store whispering, "You snooze you lose pal." to his co-worker with a pat on the other mans shoulder.

Mike turned around to see one of the associates that had help them before. "Tyler, nice to see you again. How's your wife doing?" They had been there shopping before leaving for New York when he had gotten a call saying that his wife had been in a car accident and had to leave to go to the hospital.

"She's doing fine, thank you for asking." Tyler shook his head, he couldn't believe he remembered him. "She just finished her physical therapy in fact. So what are you guys looking for today?"

Mike put one arm around Bry and one around DL. "Well now, DL is starting a new job coaching his own music club Monday and needs some teaching attire." grinning when DL groaned. "And these two need a whole new set of winter clothes. This is Bry's first winter outside of Florida."

Tyler bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look of horror on all three of the guys faces. "You have good timing we just put out our heavier coats." he told them.

"Well you guys have fun. I'm going to look at warm things for Diana." Jake tried pushing the stroller away.

"Oh no you don't, freeze." Mike laughed grabbing him by the back of his collar. "You need new winter things too. I swear you shot up two inches since last year and I have no intention of letting you get sick again."

Jake pointed to the main exit door where the sun was shining. "Oh come on. It's almost eighty degrees outside, can't we wait until it's actually cold."

"Do I need to remind you of how you spent New Years last year." Mike asked. Jake shook his head and sighed. "Besides we've got all day to look at things for her. After we get you guys taken care of." scratching is forehead with his middle finger. "Of course I could always call Vince and..."

All three of them yelled, "NO!" at the same time making the sales associate laugh wondering who Vince was.

Jake started looking around. "We'll shop here. See this is cool." Holding up a black sweatshirt with Misfits written on it. "I like this."

Mike stood back beaming. "Now was that so hard." seeing Tyler grin.

They headed for the winter selections first, the jacket Bry picked out Jake laughed at and took it away from him saying, "Snow Bry, we have snow here." DL shoved Jake aside and helped Bry find several different things he deemed warm enough for him. Overnight they were back to the easy way they had together, laughing and joking around. Mike was happy to see them talking again but was worried about how DL was taking this new twist in his life. Even Jake started noticing Bry's reactions to DL so instead of running off to check on Ward he stuck around to see what was going on. 

They got coats, sweaters, gloves, and even scarves. At least three of each before Tyler took DL over to the suits. To his horror Mike made him try on several different styles he had picked out. "Damn it Mike would you stop grabbing things! Why the hell did I ask you to come? I could've been done and back home watching a football game." DL said taking off another sports coat and handing it to Tyler. "You've had your fun can we go now?"

Mike was sitting down outside the changing room laughing, he knew how much DL hated shopping with him but he wasn't about to stop now that he had him here. "Just a couple more. I think you'll like the next set."

"Set!" DL screeched causing a couple shopping near them to turn and stare. "Mike I already found two suits I like okay, that's all I needed. You promised not to go overboard." ignoring the couple.

"No my exact words were, we’d get you anything you want. Trust me you'll want new clothes for this job. You need to look like a teacher not a student. Ripped jeans and your dad's work shirts won't cut it." grinning.

DL threw his hands up then went back in the dressing room while Tyler was ringing up outfits every time Mike nodded in his direction. Like most of the staff there he was used to seeing Mr Wilkinson in the store. They all knew who he was, but what he was worth they could only guess at. All they knew was each time that he came in he spent thousands of dollars without blinking an eye and whoever helped them ended up with a very large tip.

DL ended up with four sports coats, two dozen dress shirts and six pairs of slacks along with a dozen different styles of jeans, none of which were ripped. Bry even talked him into a few polo shirts then started looking at ties. Even Jake got into it and picked out a couple sweater vests that he told DL didn't make him look like an 'ol fart'. The fact that they were a size smaller and fit like a second skin helped. When he finally tried on a couple suits the last one Bry really noticed, no coat just a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a black vest and gray tie with gray slacks. "Wow." getting a good look at DL. "You look..."

"Ridiculous?" DL asked although he thought he had looked pretty good.

"Fantastic!" just standing there staring at DL. Bry didn't see Mike looking at him then DL and back again fighting a grin. "You should get that one, it looks really good on you." jumping up. "I'm gonna hit the restroom before we go. I'll be right back." taking off before anyone could stop him.

Jake watched him run off then passed the stroller to Mike. "You watch her, I got him."

"What was that about?" DL was wondering, to Mike after Jake left.

Mike had a pretty good idea what was happening but didn't tell DL. Even he had to admit DL looked good in that get-up. "Have you talked to Bry yet?" he asked as he picked the suddenly awake baby up out of her stroller. He smiled as she grabbed at a scarf on the rack next to them. Maybe he'd have someone to shop with in a few years after all.

"Things are just getting back to normal Mike I don't..." DL watched the area where Bry and Jake had ran off to. "He's made it clear he thinks of me as a friend. I don't want to weird him out when he's finally talking to me again. Honestly I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him about any of this."

"I don't think you'll weird him out at all." Mike told him looking in the direction of the restrooms. "But you are definitely getting that suit." Waving for Tyler.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jake followed Bry into the restroom to find he was already in a stall. "Earth to Bry, want to tell me what that was all about." tapping on the door with his right shoe.

Bry choked. "I'm fine nothings up, just go on back. I'll just be a minute okay." please, please, please just go away he thought to himself.

Jake laughed. "Forget it." he wasn't about to miss this. He had never seen Bry move so fast in his life so there had to be a good reason for it.

Bry groaned to himself, "Jake just go, please!" God of all times for Jake to be stubborn.

"Fine! I'll go." Jake opened the door then jumped on the counter to wait, a few second later he heard Bry talking to himself.

Bry waited for a second to make sure no one else was coming in. "Okay dead whale on the beach, the rotten smell, sea gulls pecking at the body." leaning his head back he closed his eye picturing how disgusting that thing had been.

Jake covered his mouth in surprise when he realized what Bry's problem was. He listened to him for a few minutes before Bry settled down and came out. "Oh my god you like DL." 

Bry stopped dead, "Shit!" seeing Jake sitting there with a huge grin on his face. "What the hell Jake! I thought you left."

"That's why you ran off," Jake went on ignoring him and rubbing his hands together grinning. "you got a hard on didn't you."

Bry turned red. "Shut up Jake." he was embarrassed enough as it was without Jake adding to it.

Jake jumped off the counter, Bry had never turned red like that, even with Killian. "What's the big deal Bry? It's natural, hell he did look good in that suit, if I didn't have Ward I'd go after him."

Bry rolled his head with his hand on his neck, "God Jake could you please just shut up. This isn't funny, that's never happened before okay."

Jake stepped back, "Really!" the fact Bry admitted that shut him up more then anything. "What? Never?"

"He just stared talking to me again, if he finds out about this..." Bry looked miserable hanging his head over the sink.

"Bry I'm sorry." seeing his friend so upset bothered Jake so he rained in his more sarcastic side. "I shouldn't have laughed. You really like DL don't you and I don't mean as a friend."

Scared Bry stepped back. "Don't say anything please." looking at Jake. "I can't help it. Ever since New York... that's why I was so upset when he didn't write. I thought he figured out how I felt and didn't want anything to do with me anymore." leaning up against the sink.

"Why didn't you tell me at least? I could have helped you ya know." Jake had wondered about that, not that Bry liked DL but why it had upset him so much that Bry hadn't told him.

Bry shook his head. "He's not gay Jake. There's nothing you can do to change that. I just feel so stupid..."

"You're not stupid Bry." bumping his shoulder. "You're not the first gay man to fall for a straight guy. I think it's an unspoken right of gay passage that they have to at least have one straight crush."

Bry looked at Jake and begged, "I know after what I did to you I don't have the right to ask this but please, please don't tell him." 

Jake rolled his eyes, they had been over this so many times. Now that he knew what Bry had been living with Jake didn't blame him for telling people, he was as much a victim of his parents as he had been. "Bry you didn't have a choice about telling people about me, believe me I know what that feels like. So if you'll stop blaming yourself, I'll promise not to say anything to DL about this." Bry nodded and Jake wrapped his arm around Bry's shoulder. "Come on brother, if we're lucky maybe we can catch him without his shirt on." Laughing Jake was surprised to see Bry laughing with him.

Unfortunately DL was done trying on things so they spent the rest of the day looking around the mall buying clothes for the baby and just having fun. Jake stopped in to see Ward for a few minutes, he wanted to tell him everything that he knew but didn't dare right then. Mike kept watching the way DL was with Bry, he felt sorry for the two of them and hoped things would work out and soon, one way or the other before things got too obvious. He wasn't the only one keeping an eye out, now that Jake knew how Bry felt he was watching them as well. After everyone had went to bed Jake went to see Mike and Ian for their advice, Mike told him to relax, "Give it time, things have a way of working out, you'll see."

Sunday DL spent the day with his folks, even his older brother Shane and his wife Nina had come over. Everyone in his family loved Nina, she was only a year older than his brother was but the two were complete opposites in every way. Shane was dark haired like their dad while Nina was almost a platinum blonde. Shane was the same height as their mother at five-eleven where she was only five foot one. Shane was always the straight laced one in the family, even their mom used to call him a stick in the mud, but since meeting Nina he had loosened up. She even had him taking dance lessons and sky diving. The two of them had met at the police academy, Shane had been a recruit and Nina had just started as a secretary in the office. They had been dating for two years when they had gotten married on a whim last year during a trip to Las Vegas. When their mom had called to tell them about DL's new job they had made sure they had the day off to come over and wish him good luck. 

DL loved spending time with his family but when his mom started asking how things were going with Bry Shane had started bugging him so much, even with Eric telling Shane to leave it alone, that he had admitted to everyone that he had feelings for Bry. He was stunned when Shane, who always picked on his younger siblings, didn't give him a hard time. Instead he was very sympathetic telling DL he could talk to him anytime he wanted to. They were sitting on the porch after dinner while their Dad and Nina were watching T.V., the two of them were die hard Walking Dead fans and had a ball watching it together. "Why are you being so understanding? I thought this would be like comedy central for you." DL asked his older brother.

Shawn knew he deserved that, he had always given DL a hard time about being a clown but he hadn't meant any of it really. In fact Shane had always been a little jealous of his little brother, sure he goofed off a lot but he meant well and had always given a hundred and ten percent in everything he ever did. "Denny I know we've had our differences..."

"Hah!" DL laughed looking at him like he had two heads. "You stole my X-Men figurines when I was six and told me they ran away."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Oh come on," laughing he took a drink from his beer. "I was eleven and I was the one that had the jet they flew in."

DL crossed his arms and looked at his brother. "You know mom and dad did that thinking it would get us to play together."

Shane snorted. "Yeah like that was going to work." laughing for a minute then turning to DL and laying a hand on his back. "No matter what, you're my brother Denny and I don't want to see you get hurt." looking out over the yard, "I love Aunt Linda and Aunt Pam as much as you do and I would do anything to protect them from the idiots in this world. Why would you think I wouldn't do the same thing for you?"

"I don't know." DL rubbed his neck, he didn't want Shane to know what that meant to him but he still choked up a little. "This is new for me Shawn. I've never had these feelings for a guy before."

Shane looked at him, "Really?" surprised for some reason. Maybe DL had never noticed that he used to look at every good looking person that walked by girl or guy, but he had. 

"Why do you say it like that?" giving his brother a look. "You know I've only dated women before."

Shane stood up, "Don't get mad okay." holding his hands up in surrender, he knew how hard DL could hit. "It's just that you spent so much time with Mike that I thought..."

DL looked like he was going to laugh. "You thought I was... with Mike? Are you nuts he couldn't even tell us he was gay until after he was raped."

"I know that now Denny." Shane told him. "But we knew Mike was gay long before that happened and you spent so much time with him. I never asked because, well I didn't know what to say. Besides it was years ago and then you started dating Stacy and..."

"I loved Stacy Shane, we were the first for each other. I'll always love her but we moved on." DL tried to explain. They had dated for three years from 13 to 16 but when Stacy had told him she had met someone else he hadn't really been that upset. "God do you think this was easy for me, I never expected to fall for Bry. I saw the crap Mike went through thinking everyone was going to hate him. Even the aunt's have trouble with ignorant asses sometimes. Do you honestly think I wanted that for myself?" Both his aunts were corporate managers for two different high profile stores out of Chicago so not a lot of people wanted to piss them off, but they still had to deal with small minded people occasionally.

Shane looked at his little brother and for the first time didn't see him as a kid. "No I don't and I think it took a lot of courage for you to face it now. He must be pretty special for you to tell us."

"He is!" DL said quickly and Shane recognized the look in DL's eyes as he thought of Bry before he turned away. Shit, his little brother was really in love. "But it doesn't matter how I feel. He's not interested in me." leaning back in the chair.

Shane doubted that. "Why not?"

DL turned to Shawn. "What?" he couldn't believe his brother had just said that.

"You're a good man Denny." Shane started laughing at his brothers startled look. "Oh come on! You're smart, funny, and we look enough alike that I don't mind admitting you're not bad to look at." grinning. "Sure I give you a hard time but that's what big brothers are for. You tease the little ones don't you. By the time they were born I was old enough to know better and left the teasing to you. That's your job now." 

"Yeah well, I wish you would tell Bry that." DL muttered as he stood up. 

"Maybe I will." Shane told him. "Come on it's getting late and you still have to drive home." wrapping his arm around DL's shoulder thinking that it was strange to think of his little brother not living with their parents anymore. It also sucked that DL was taller than he was now. "My brother the teacher, who knew." laughing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Monday morning Ian gave DL a briefcase saying, "Now ya look like a teacher." Mike surprised DL by giving him a set of keys for his first car, he said it was DL's now that he was using the Jag Ian had bought him or on the occasion when everybody went in together, the van. Before leaving Mike had pulled him aside and gave him a pep talk before sending him out the door. Bry cracked up at DL expression when Mike slapped him on the butt telling him to, "Go get em tiger."

DL had taken his guitar with him to prove to Zoe that he really did know how to play. While driving back from Ohio he had practiced at lot when he stopped for the nights. Mrs Rodriquez introduced him to her classes and when one student asked why he thought learning Spanish was so important, DL just smiled and said, “love songs, dude.” Everyone laughed but were impressed when Clara said she agreed and let him pull out his guitar to serenade her with Enrique Iglesias Bailamos. The guys in the class saw how much the girls were giggling, talking about how great DL was, and decided maybe learning Spanish wasn't such a bad thing after all. He and Zoe posted the audition flyers with a list of songs the kids could do starting Wednesday after school. That night Ian had to stay late at the office so he and Mike worked on their clubs together, Mike told him they had almost forty members this year between both clubs and he and Andy had received the letter for the county competition set for the Saturday before Thanksgiving this year. DL bounced ideas around with Mike and was proud of himself when Mike said it sounded like he was on the right track and to just follow his gut. 

Wednesday the gym was set up for the auditions, since Redlands High didn't have an auditorium. DL had talked with the electronics teacher and his advanced class had hooked up DL's laptop to the sound system and microphone. When he saw the line outside the gym he shook his head, it looked like half the school was there. Thinking for a minute he decided instead of having them come in individually he made them all come in and sit in the bleachers. Once they were inside and sitting down he looked at Zoe and Jackie and asked if they wanted to say anything. When they let him go first he took a minute to look at the crowd before talking to them. 

"Good afternoon, everybody. I want to thank all of you for coming out today. Three years ago I was right where you are, I only came to the auditions to help a friend out. I thought a music club would be the dumbest thing I would ever do." seeing most of the kids grin or laugh at that. "But in one week we put together a Christmas show that to date has raised over a million dollars for schools and different charities and I can tell you there is nothing easy about this club. You're going to learn about ALL kinds of music whether you like them or not. Everything from country to rap, classical to heavy metal with a few show tunes thrown in." making the kids laugh again. "You're going to learn dance steps and you will be getting up and performing in front of the students at this school and maybe others just like the kids from Ft Adams did last week." pausing to look over the crowd. "Now most of you are here because you want to be a part of something new and exciting, but there are some of you," Suddenly serious and the kids noticed, "and you know who you are. You're here to heckle and make fun of those trying out. Now you don't know me, I'm the same age you are and I'm not a teacher... yet. I'm working on that. But I am the co-director of this club and for those that don't know I'm also the teachers assistant for Mrs Rodriquez. I graduated last year in the top 10% of my class, but not only was I the lead male vocalist at the National Show Choir Competition, I was also the quarterback and captain of Ft Adams football team. So for those of you wanting to cause trouble today just know that I have pulled every trick in the book and even written a few of my own." that got a few laughs. "I know what to look for and I will take you down. Now in five minutes we're going to start auditions and you have two choices." Pointing towards the exit. "Walk through those doors or sit quietly and you might learn something." turning to Jackie and Zoe. "Ladies is there anything you'd like to add."

Principal Printess got up and took the microphone from him completely impressed by his speech. "I think Mr James covered everything but for those of you who don't heed his advise I will be handing out detentions to anyone causing trouble. Classes maybe over but this is still a school activity and you will act accordingly."

About a third of the students got up and left to Principal Printess's surprise and the ones who stayed looked a little more relieved. DL started with the first row of students and controlled the sound equipment with one of the electronic students when they came up to sing. Both Principal Printess and Vice Principal Saunders liked the way DL handled the auditions and were glad they had let him take control. He was able to give criticism without hurting anyone’s feelings and if the song the student picked didn't suit them usually the one DL recommended did. By the end of auditions on Thursday both women were certain they had made the right choice by hiring him, he definitely knew what he was doing and was very good at it. Even the other teachers had come out to see the auditions and congratulated him on a job well done. Friday a list of 22 students was posted by the office door with a notice that meetings would be held on Tuesdays and Fridays starting next week. After his announcement in the gym that he had been a football player a few of the team members asked to try out during lunch on Friday and three had gotten in bringing the number to 25. 

All new members were told to come by Mrs Rodriguez’s classroom to pick up a folder DL had made for them, with Jake and Bry’s help. It had sheet music and a list of websites for vocals and dance routines broken down to learn, it also had a questionnaire on the types of music they liked and what they hoped the club would be doing this year. DL was sitting in the lounge after school Friday with several other teachers when Zoe looked at him, "I have to admit I would never have thought to ask half those questions DL."

"You have a real knack for this Denny." Clara told him. He had said it was fine to call him that, though everyone else called him DL. "You're going to be a wonderful teacher someday."

"Thank you Senora." DL said making her laugh. She had asked why he always called her that, he had just bowed his head saying, respect. "I used to make fun of Mike when he would start acting like he was 40 instead of the teenager he was. But I get it now, it's hard turning off the responsibility, I guess."

Principal Printess smiled as she sat down with them. "It takes a certain type of person to become a teacher that's for sure."

DL sat back, "Yeah! A masochist." making everyone laugh.

Zoe patted him on the back. "Don't laugh DL. You happen to be one now too."

That night DL and the others were sitting around watching football while everyone was asking about his first week and what he thought of the kids. He told them he had made friends with several of the teachers, most of who just wanted to ask questions about Mike at first. He adored Mrs Rodriguez and loved working with her, he said she liked the way he was willing to sit back and watch at first but then was willing to take time with the students that needed extra help. He had been surprised that they had such a small band at the school, only sixteen members in the marching band, and they didn't even have a jazz band like at Ft Adams. He had started talking to the students early in the week and found several who played for themselves and by Friday had convinced 6 them to join the club as well. They couldn't sing, which was why they hadn't tried out, but they were learning to play together quickly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Sept 27 2015) 

The last Sunday of September was DL's nineteenth birthday, Bry only found out about the party on Saturday but he still had the gifts he had brought back from Ireland that he hadn't given him yet. DL's family threw a huge party for him at the local park, Mike had offered the house but they said they wanted to take advantage of the weather before it got to cold to enjoy it. During the party DL noticed his family paid special attention to Bry, everyone of them took time to talk to him and get to know him better since they had only met him a couple of times before summer break. Even his aunts had driven down from Chicago to be there and got to meet everyone they had heard so much about but unable to meet in person for years. Shane had been trying to talk to Bry alone all day and finally got his chance when Jake left to change the baby. "So Bry how do like living in South Carolina. It must be a lot different than Florida." he asked coming up to him.

"You could say that." Bry started laughing he actually liked DL's older brother and wished his had been more like him. "This is the first time I've got to see trees change color. Palm trees don't do that.”

Shane nodded with a grin. "That's right this is your first winter here isn't it. Do yourself a favor and don't sit in the snow like Jake did." giving a short laugh.

"DL's already threatened me... a dozen times." laughing with Shawn. "Although I'm not giving any promises. I've never even seen snow so I might have to try it just once." 

Shane looked at him. "So my brother hasn't driven you nuts yet then." trying to subtlety bring up DL, "I know how he loves to boss people around. I always thought he'd end up in the Army just so he could bark orders at people. I guess teaching is the next best thing though."

Bry laughed. "No DL's been great, he's been a really good friend. He helped me a lot when I first got here, but yeah he did get upset because I went right to school and didn't take any time off."

"I remember." Shane laughed looking over at his brother who was sitting with Mike and Aunt Pam. "He was pitching a fit at dinner that night, even Nina was ready to smack him."

"I hope he didn't bother you too much." Bry said feeling responsible. "I don't know why he thinks it up to him to save the world. He's such a good man," not looking at Shane who was studying Bry. "I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes. I'm just glad he came home," thinking he had said to much he laughed. "I mean your mom and dad must be thrilled he's back."

"Yeah they are," Shane said looking at Bry with a new view point. "I'm sure he made a lot of people happy by coming home." seeing his wife wave, "Oh sorry there's Nina, I got to go."

"Oh yeah sure, tell her I said hi." Bry wasn't sure why everyone was talking to him, DL's family didn't really know him, and he was sure they wouldn't want to if they knew how he felt about their son. 

Barbara brought out a huge birthday cake and ice cream, which made DL groan, copying what Ward had once said about Bry, that he was 19 not 9. DL had told Mike earlier that his parents were intimidate by his money now but they still loved him, so Mike made a point not to go overboard with DL's gift, at least that's what everyone thought since DL didn't tell them it was a Silver Rolex watch he had given him. Jake had gotten him new seat covers for his beloved truck, the thing had more rust then a sunken ship but she still ran so even though he was driving Mike's car to work he still drove his truck on the weekends. Bry had found several different Doctor Who t-shirts for him in Ireland and a replica of the eleventh Doctors sonic screwdriver that he knew DL didn't have, everybody had laughed saying they were the perfect gifts for him. 

As the party was winding down Shane pulled DL aside and told him not to give up on Bry. He said he had talked to him and thought maybe there was more to it then DL thought. Then Shane smiled, "If you want to date guy at least he likes Doctor Who, and to tell you the truth I like him too. You two seem a lot alike." before leaving for home.

Two week later (Oct 8 2015) was Bry's 17th birthday and to everyone’s surprise he managed to talk Mike out of throwing a party for him. He just wanted to spend time with the first real family he had. Mike barbecued while Bill, Mary, Bob, Marley and little Robert joined them for dinner. Bry was getting ready for bed since he still had school tomorrow when he heard a knock on his door. "DL!" opening the door to see him there with a wrapped gift.

DL was surprised to see Bry bare chested in just his pajama bottoms. They had been swimming a hundred times but this just seemed different, more intimate some how. "Sorry I didn't wake you up did I."

"Not yet, what's up?" turning back and walking to the bar pulling a slice of pizza out of the microwave. He loved having one in his own room, he just loved the room period. "It's the last piece or I'd offer you one." Taking a bite. 

"I'm still stuffed from dinner so I'm fine." DL said following Bry in the room. He had learned the hard way not to come between Bry and his food. He now had a scar on the back of his hand from a fork when he had tried to swipe the last of his chili-cheese fries in New York. "I have another present for you but I didn't want to give it to you with everyone else." After moving in Bry had redecorated with framed posters of vintage operas and classic car models. It was a strange combination but completely him. DL figured he needed to finish bringing his things from his parents house since it looked like he would be staying indefinitely.

"Come on you didn't have to do that." finishing the pizza and sitting down. "I can't believe you found Doctor Who graphic novels. I didn't even see them in Ireland." DL had given him the complete first series.

"Well I bought this at a pawn shop in Virginia on the way home. I saw it and I had to get it for you. Just don't laugh okay." DL said handing him the box to unwrap.

Bry opened it and burst out laughing. "Another sonic screwdriver! God do we think a like or what. This is great, thank you." without thinking he hugged DL and held on a little longer then he thought he should have. "I love it DL, thank you." 

"I'm glad." DL stepped back shocked at how much he hadn't wanted to let go. "When I opened mine I about choked. At least they're from two different doctors" forcing a laugh. "Well I guess we both have school tomorrow, so." heading for the door. "Goodnight Bry. Happy Birthday."

"Goodnight." Bry hoped DL hadn't thought it was weird for him to hug him like that.

Once DL got back to his room, he had taken the one two doors down from Mike and Ian on the other side of the floor so he didn't bother anyone, he didn't even undress he just flopped down on the bed thinking about that hug and hoping that Bry didn't know why he had pulled away. After laying there for five minutes trying to calm down he eventually had to take matters into his own hands just to get some sleep thinking about how great Bry's chest had looked. He definitely needed to find one of those mesh shirts to give him, the boy had abs now thanks to him working out with Jake and the others.

Though Mike agreed not to throw a party for Bry he wasn't done with his gifts. Friday night just after six the doorbell rang, which was odd because nobody had buzzed the gate. Mike told Bry and Jake to go answer it since he was busy and when they opened the door Dillion, Tina and Aaron were standing there. After several minutes of screaming, this from Haley and Tina, Mike, Ian and DL came out yelling "Surprise!" then Mike looked at the boys. "Since you wouldn't let me throw a party I figured this would be the next best thing."

Bry came over and hugged Mike then Ian. "Oh man this is fantastic, thank you so much." turning back to his friends who were staring at the room. "I can't believe you guys are here."

Dillion turned to Bry, "Well Mike called last week to ask our parents." 

"Who I still can't believe said yes?" Aaron interrupted getting a hug from Jake.

Tina laughed, "You and me both, I can't believe you guys live here."

Jake shrugged, "I told you so. What, you thought we were exaggerating?"

Dillon, Tina and Adam looked at him at the same time saying ,"YES!"

"Yeah well welcome to the nut house." DL said getting a slap on the head from Mike.

Haley came over and hugged Tina. "I can't believe I managed to keep a secret this long. Come on Tina you're using my spare bedroom. I didn't think you'd want to be the only girl upstairs." leading her and her bag out of the room.

Vince laughed as he had to close the door when he came in. "That has to be the quickest turn around flight I've ever done. They were waiting at the airport when I landed, I didn't even need to turn the power off."

DL looked at him, even though he wasn't that surprised. He knew how close Jake and Bry were with them and how much they missed seeing their old friends. "Really?"

"We brought our bags to school and mom drove us over as soon as we got out of class." Dillion told them as he looked around. His parents were wealthy but even he had never seen a house like this. It reminded him of some of the palaces in India he had seen when they visited his grandparents. "We were there before Vince was."

Adam punched Jake's shoulder. "Dude that plane is incredible." They listened to them go on and on about the flight while Jake and Bry took them upstairs to the room with two queen beds at the end of Jake's side of the house.

Vince watched the kids run off smiling, he and Alyssa had started talking about having one of their own, but hadn't told anyone yet. "Well since I'm back sooner then we planned I think I'm gonna go see if that wife of mine wants to go out for dinner," patting Mike and Ian's shoulder before heading off. "Night guys."

Ian smiled. "I think ya made their day." wrapping his arms around Mike's waist.

"I'm just glad I can do it." Turning and giving Ian a quick kiss. "I wonder if I should tell Bry about tomorrow."

Sam, who had been watching from the living room ducked out. "Don't you dare, surprising him is half the fun."

The surprise was a party for Bry on Saturday, Mike kept it simple and had invited their friends over for a pool party. The whole Florida crew was back together along with Justin and Stephanie, who Jake and Bry had told them about. At first they were a little unsure what to say but Stephanie just made jokes and told them not to worry she was used to that. Her outgoing personality made everyone feel at ease around her. Mike had laughed when Alexis and Ken had dropped her off, they hadn't known about Mike's alter ego... millionaire. Ward showed up after work so everyone ended up spending the night staying up late playing in the basement before heading to bed. 

The Florida crew got to stay until almost five o'clock on Sunday before Vince had to fly them back home. Standing at the door watching Vince drive away Bry looked at Jake as they shut the door before heading back inside to the others. "Mike, Ian thank you for bringing them up here."

"Yeah," Jake said coming up behind Ian and hugging him. "that was incredible getting to show them where we live ya know."

Ian patted Jake's arm then grabbed it and flipped him over and started laughing. "It was our pleasure, we wanted ta do something special for ya both."

Mike stood back watching the three of them wrestle. "And since I know they won't be able to be here for Halloween I figured this killed two birds with one stone."

Over the next couple weeks Jake was pulling in a solid four point six and Bry a three point eight GPA's. Lee told Mike that Haley was getting a three point four, the highest she had ever gotten thanks to the three of them studying together. Even Lee had enrolled in night school for an agroscience course after getting a nearly perfect score on his GED that had surprised even him. Mike and DL were focused on their clubs, Mike had the county competition coming up and DL was just working to bring everyone together as a group. After Bry's birthday they had been avoiding being alone together, each for different reasons. 

DL was getting comfortable in his job, he loved working with the kids and Mrs Rodriguez. His online studies were going good, it helped that Mike was always willing to sit down and go over things if he had any questions. Mike had suggested that since his group couldn't do the sock hops for the car shows this year that DL might want to let his kids do it. The manager remembered him when DL stopped by to ask her and she was happy to let them come back. DL had given all the club members a project, to go home over the weekend and talk to their grandparents or an older relative. He wanted the kids to find out what their favorite song was when they were their age, and be prepared to sing it at the next meeting. He wanted them to get used to the music before springing the sock hop idea on them. He did however post the possibility on the clubs website so the parents would know for permission, he gave Mike all the credit for setting that one up.

The week before Halloween Mike was getting the house decorated. Jesse, who Mike had worried about scaring, had a ball running around poking all the ghost decorations. He should have known the decorations wouldn't bother her, she took after her mom too much. This years theme was classic horror so they didn't go as overboard with the gory stuff as they had the year before. While the crew was there working Bry and DL went to the mall to look for presents for Jake. "This is ridiculous! What do you buy for someone who won't tell you what he wants." DL said shoving another shirt back on it rack and walking out of the store. "I swear I'm giving him a gift card for Publix, since all he ever wants is bacon to eat."

"I know." Bry laughed. "Sam told me he was eating so much she was afraid she was going to give him a heart attack. I don't have the heart to tell him she started using turkey bacon three times a week."

DL rolled his eyes. "Why does he have to be so hard to buy for?" he didn't really care he was having a ball just hanging out with Bry by themselves.

Stopping at a store to look in the window Bry thought Jake might like the cell phone holder since he was forever forgetting where his was. "Hey I've known him for years and I still have no clue what to get him." passing that up.

DL started laughing and bumping Bry's shoulder. "Yeah well he's your brother now, he has to like what you get him no matter what."

Bry eyes perked up. "I never thought of that. The hell with this," slapping DL's shoulder and looking around. "Where's Spencer's at, I think a boob cup is in order?"

DL started laughing harder. "Oh lord you wouldn't."

"Watch me." Walking faster Bry grinned, "It would pay him back for my birthday present." looking in at another stores display of golf balls and wondering if they came in pink.

"I thought he gave you that sheet music from Rigoletto that was signed by that Pavararonni dude." DL was confused. They all knew how much Bry liked Opera and he had almost fainted when he had seen Jake's gift. He didn't even want to know how much Jake had spent on it but it was safely tucked into a sealed glass case sitting on the mantle over Bry's fireplace.

"Pavarotti, you twerp. And that was the real gift, he gave me a joke one the night before." Bry blushed just remembering the Guide to Gay Sex book Jake had given him that was carefully hidden under his bed. "Just trust me you don't want to know." taking off towards the food court.

"Oh no you don't." DL said running to catch up with him. "You got to tell me now, come on Bry where's the loyalty. I need ammunition to use against him, you already showed Ward the photo's from Ireland just for fun." sounding very much like the teenager he still was.

Bry walked backwards laughing at DL. "No way, I am not telling you." 

Following Bry DL begged. "Please, now I have to know, come on." He didn't see four of his club members sitting at a table together looking at them. "I swear I will love you forever if just tell me what he gave you."

"No way it too embarrassing." Backing up when DL tried to grab his arm. "I can't believe they even let him buy it. He probably made Mike buy it for him." out of the corner of his eye Bry saw several kids headed towards them.

Imani had seen them and dragged the rest of her group over to them. "Hey Mr James." coming up behind DL.

Still laughing DL turned to see his kids. "Imani hey, Kyllie, Hank, Gord." DL thought it was funny that Gordon preferred Gord, but then he liked DL over Denis so who was he to judge. "What are you guys doing here by yourselves, where are your parents at?" Since Mike's attack he hated to see anyone under seventeen out by themselves.

Hank shrugged, Mr James was all the time telling them to be careful, sometimes he was worse then their parents. "My moms at Macy's looking at bra's, no way was I staying for that. What are you doing here Mr James?" Bry got a kick out of them calling DL Mr James and had  
to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"We're looking for a birthday present for a friend. You guys find your music for Tuesdays meeting." DL asked.

"Oh yeah," Kyllie started smiling. "I can't believe I actually like my grandma's music."

"Music is music it doesn't matter how old it is." Bry said. "What song are you doing?" DL had told him about their project to see how they handled the oldies.

Kyllie smiled, at fifteen she was just a freshman and her Nana had had a ball telling her stories of sock hops and when they had integrated bandstand so that she could dance with the white people. "The Supremes, Where Did Our Love Go."

Bry nodded. "Good choice, but do you have your back up singers. You know there was three members for that group."

Imani turned to DL, "Can we do that Mr James? I thought we had to do the song by ourselves."

"Each of you have to do a song but you can have as many singers with you as you want. I don't have a problem with that." he didn't think Zoe would either.

Gord tapped Hank on the shoulder. "Oh cool, so I can have three other guys with me for I Saw Her Standing There." His grandfather told him he had purposed to his grandmother after singing that song to her. He laughed saying that since he was tone deaf she must have really loved him.

"Sure," DL was glad to see them so excited, maybe they would be able to do the sock hop after all, "but just so I know are John, Paul, George or Ringo."

Pointing to his face Gord laughed. "With this nose definitely Ringo."

"I'm impressed. You actually know who I was talking about." smiling at them DL crossed his arms. "I don't know I think you could pull off Paul if you wanted to."

"In his dreams." Kyllie laughed again throwing a french fry at him.

Hank joined her. "They're the Beatles, everybody knows them Mr James."

"My mom even found a sequin dress at the thrift store for me to wear." Kyllie was the over achiever of the group, DL had told Bry she reminded him a lot of Liz.

Imani turned to her. "You didn't tell me that." looking at her. "That's so not fair if you get to dress up I want to too."

DL was just happy to see them enjoying themselves. "Hey if you guys want to go all out I don't care. Just have fun with it okay, that’s all I want to see."

"Great, now you've done it." Hank said throwing his hands in the air as he turned around. "Why not just give them a match to burn the mall down? They're going to run us all around now."

Imani saw Bry laugh and she thought she could settle a bet between Hank and Gord so she asked, "So Mr James is this your boyfriend?" looking at Bry she knew she shouldn't have asked when he turned two shades paler.

"Excuse me?" Bry looked at her and backed away from them. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Bry it's alright." DL was smiling until he saw the look on Bry's face.

"No!" taking another step back. "I'm sorry DL I shouldn't be here with you." Bry said another step. "I'll just wait for you at the car. I'm sorry." turning and heading for the exit.

"Bry!" DL took a step to follow before stopping when he heard Imani start to cry and turned back to the group.

Imani was tearing up. "Mr James I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything."

"Imani it's okay." DL was torn between comforting her and running after Bry. "Look I'll see you guys Monday okay," deciding to go after Bry. "Just be careful around here, you never know who you'll run into."

Gord nodded as he wrapped his arm around Imani. "Sure Mr James, we will. We're sorry if we upset your friend."

DL sighed and looked at them, "Guys don't worry about it okay. You didn't say anything wrong." adding, "Beside with a little luck he might be my boyfriend soon." winking at them before heading for the exit.

Hank waited until after DL left. "Told you he was gay, pay-up." holding his hand out to Gord.

"Who cares?" Gord said, shrugging he pulled out his wallet and handed him his last ten bucks. "He's still the coolest teacher at the school." Thanks to Mr James he was actually passing Spanish.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

DL took his time walking out and found Bry sitting in his car. One thing nice about the Cudda, it was always easy to find in a parking lot. Getting in the passenger side he shook his head at Bry. "Why would you run off like that? What was so bad?"

Not looking at DL, "They're your students DL. God I'm so sorry." Bry said hitting the steering wheel.

"Calm down it's nothing." DL had never seen Bry this upset before. 

"It's not nothing!" Bry yelled looking at DL. "Because of me they're going to think you're..." looking away from him sure DL was going to be pissed.

DL couldn't believe Bry would be this worried about him. "Gay? So what, I don't care. Why would that bother me?" He was totally in love with a guy so that kinda made him gay right?

Bry sat there shaking his head. "Come on DL." hating that he had caused trouble for him. "I know what it's like, if they think you're... What are the other teachers gonna think? You haven't dated anyone since I moved here, all the time you spend with us. God I should have realized what people were gonna think."

"Bry..." sitting back DL closed his eyes for a second thinking maybe now was the time to tell Bry the truth.

Bry looked over at DL. "I'm sorry. I'll go and explain to your..."

"Stop, okay, just stop!" sitting up DL turned to Bry and grabbed his arm. "I'm not upset Bry. Have you ever wondered why I spend so much time with all of you?" 

"You and Mike are friends why wouldn't you hang out with him." Bry said hitting the wheel again. "All I've ever done is cause trouble for you."

DL laughed. "When have you ever caused me trouble Bry?"

"Oh I don't know let's see." holding up his hand as he counted off. "I end up in the hospital and you have to hop on a plane to rescue me, you're going through hell at school and I'm mad because you won't write. I'm all the time doing shit you have to bail me out of. I never wanted to cause you trouble DL."

"Bry..." closing his eyes sighing for a second. "Ask me why I did those things?" it was now or never, turning to Bry. "Why I jumped on that plane? Why I was worried you were going to over do it when you first got here? Ask me why I don't give a damn if people see us together and think were a couple. God I've spent months trying to figure out what I wanted when apparently my folks and Mike and Ian already knew."

Bry looked at DL confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You damn it!!!" thumping Bry in the chest with his finger. "Don't you get it! I don't hang out with Mike, I was there to see you. I hoped on that plane because I was worried about you. I didn't write because I didn't know what to say to you. I couldn't figure out why or what I was feeling. I was pissed because you went out with that jackass Killian in Ireland," he said snarky, "and he kissed you."

"DL I don't know what you’re talking about?" Bry was completely confused.

"God!" DL said throwing his hands up. "I give up, I take it all back, you're no different than every other girl I've dated. Apparently there's something wrong with me because none of you understand what I'm talking about." looking directly at Bry, "I like you okay and if words won't help me maybe this will," putting his hand on the back of Bry's neck he leaned over and kissed him quickly then pulled back. "That's why I stopped dating!" kissing him again, "That's why I jumped on the damn plane!" another kiss, "That's why my entire family spent half my birthday getting to know you better!" with one last kiss, slower this time, he sat back in his seat and took a deep breath. "And that's why the next time somebody asks if you're my boyfriend maybe I can say yes." Bry looked as shocked as he felt but there was no going back now. They both sat there for a minute just staring at each other. "Well say something! You're sorta killing me here."

Bry now understood what Jake was always saying, he felt like he was in the twilight zone. "But... you're not gay."

DL laughed, "I don't know what I am okay, so let’s just go with bi-sexual for now. I've dated girls, hell I've had sex with them, but all I know is that right now, you're the person I want to be with. This hasn't been easy for me to deal with ya know. You're the first guy I've ever been attracted to."

Bry still in shock laughed a little hysterically. "Not even Mike."

"Not even Mike." laughing glad to see that Bry seemed to be okay. "Although I will admit I think he's a good looking guy, so is Ian." giving Bry a silly grin. "Maybe that should have been a clue but don't you dare tell them I said that. I'll never hear the end of it."

"I won't say anything I swear." touching his lips Bry looked at DL. "So what happens now?"

"You're asking me," giving a short laugh, "God we're doomed already."

Bry rolled his eyes, "I'm serious DL, how... I mean..."

"I don't know Bry," leaning back in his seat. "Hell I didn't even know how to tell you this. I know how I feel about you and what I would like to happen but none of that means a thing if you don't feel the same way about me."

Not looking directly at DL Bry spoke softly, "I do."

"What?" DL barely heard him.

"I said I do." looking DL in the eyes, "I do have feelings for you, I have for a while. That's why I was so upset when you stopped writing. I thought you figured it out and didn't want anything to do with me. Just like my parents." 

"I didn't know Bry." Touching his cheek lightly. This was going better then he had thought it would. "I was too busy freaking out when I realized I didn't want to just be friends. I didn't know what to say to you or how to act. We were in New York when something changed and to be honest it scared the hell out of me. I've seen all the crap you guys have had to go through, even my aunts and I wasn't ready to admit what was happening. Then you went to Ireland and I went to Ohio and all the shit with the school started. Even with all that the only thing I was worried about was you. After I got to the college I realized that I didn't want to go away, that my life was here I just needed to stand up for it. That's why I turned them in instead of just leaving. I couldn't let them keep getting away with what they were doing."

"I still can't believe you did that, it must have scared you to death." 

"Hey!" DL said sitting up straight. "I'm not that big a wimp."

Shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "No you're not a wimp. You're brave and talented, and smart." looking away. "And you're extremely handsome and sexy even when you're acting like an idiot."

Liking the way he said that DL puffed up his chest. "You think so?" Bry nodded, "Well I happen to think you're all that and more. I love watching you play the piano, it's like looking into your soul. You've got that dry English wit I love and you get my Doctor Who obsession..."

"Share it." laughing Bry wasn't sure he was ready to hear anymore.

"Fine you share it. You're kind and loving, which considering who raised you is a miracle in it's self. I found myself wondering what it would be like to be with you..." slowly looking at Bry, "to kiss you." 

Taking a deep breath Bry took Wards advice and just went for it. "And... how was it?" Biting his lip he looked at DL through his lashes.

DL gave a little laugh watching Bry face turn red. "Too short." thinking the look Bry was giving him was incredibly sexy.

Bry bit his lower lip. "Well that's easy to fix... If you want to." moving closer to DL.

DL had wondered what he would do if or when this moment ever came, reaching up he cupped Bry's neck again and pulled him to him. "Oh yeah." DL kissed Bry, for Bry it was the first time he just relaxed. They were both surprised at how easy it was to just let go and give in to their feelings. Loving the way he felt when DL deepened the kiss, Bry wrapped his arms around DL's neck as he pulled him across the seat onto his lap. He was so tired of fighting what he felt for Bry and to be here with him, actually touching him, was incredible. He tilted Bry's head and started kissing his way across his jaw, something DL loved to do. Sucking and kissing the area just below the neck, he even liked the way Bry tasted, that salty musky scent. For Bry this was the most erotic moment of his life, the feel of DL's teeth softly biting his throat then his tongue running lightly over his skin. 

As DL continued to suckle his throat Bry wrapped his fingers in his hair, it was softer then he thought it would be as he twisted the thick blonde waves between his fingers. He was so concentrated on what he was feeling he was surprised when DL suddenly stopped pulling back breathing heavily. "I guess it wasn't just my imagination." brushing Bry's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll let you know." Bry blushed and started picking at the button on DL's collar. "Are you?" he asked.

"Yeah I think I am..." DL said grinning. "Just don't move around too much?" watching Bry turn redder when her realized what he was talking about or felt really.

"What?" at first Bry didn't understanding until he felt the bulge in DL's lap. "Oh... Really?" almost afraid to move since DL wasn't the only one with that problem.

"God you're cute when you're nervous." DL laughed and cupped Bry's cheek. "I guess kissing you wasn't enough proof. Does this make my point?" rocking his hips a little.

Happier then he could remember being Bry laughed. "You do know getting your point across could lead to trouble?" wrapping his fingers in DL's hair.

DL was so shocked to hear Bry say that he leaned back to stare. "Did you just make a gay joke?"

"Trying to, how was my first attempt?" grinning.

"Not to bad but you might need some more practice." laughing again as he rubbed Bry's arms. "I'm so proud of you Bry." suddenly serious, "You've come so far from when we first met."

"One of the reasons I decided to live here was I thought they could teach me things. But Mike told me that wasn't possible, that you can't teach someone to be gay, you just have to figure that out for yourself."

"I think I got the same speech. The 'Do what you want as long as it makes you happy' one." taking Bry's hand. "Bry be honest with me okay. Is this, you and me being together I mean, is that something you want?"

Bry never thought he'd ever hear DL say that. "I'd love that more than you'll ever know." tilting his head with a smile. "But are you sure you really want to be with me. I mean..."

DL rubbed Bry's arm. "I know. Trust me falling in love with a another guy was not something I ever expected. But I hadn't met you yet, and I'm not the type of person to ignore how I feel. It may have taken me a while to get used to it but once I stopped freaking out I was able to admit that I liked you and things finally made sense. By the way I told my parents and they're fine with this, even my brother likes you." rolling his eyes.

Bry sat back, "Is that why they... at the party?" DL just nodded. "I wondered why they kept telling me how great you were and asking me what I thought of you."

"And what did you tell them?" he wanted to know. None of his family would tell him what they had talked to Bry about which they knew drove him nuts.

Now it was Bry's turn to laugh. "Not the truth! I thought you'd run in the other direction if you found out how I felt. I just said you were a great friend."

"I'm I love with you Bry, I have been for awhile now." admitting how he felt was like a weight falling off his back. "When we were in New York that night in central park, when we found that couple. That's when I knew I was in trouble but it was watching you at the opera that I realized it."

"I didn't do anything special." Not that he remembered. All he did was give them directions.

DL laughed. "Are you kidding?" he really didn't see how special he was. "They were lost and scared to death. You took the time to calm them down before showing them the way out. You even paid for the cab, not a lot of people would have done what you did."

Bry moved back to his seat. "I have feelings for you too. I don't even know when I knew it was more than friendship. Honestly I think it started that first night in Disney when I told everyone and you didn't care if stayed in the room with you."

"Damn it!" DL cried and hit his forehead with his palm. "If I had only known then, we could have had a lot more fun." Making Bry blush again.

Bry chose not to comment on that. "But when we went shopping for your work clothes, I really, really like way you looked in that last suit."


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bry and DL get discovered.  
> Halloween birthday parties.  
> Mike meets someone at Bry's classic car show that has ties to his family.  
> DL's family finally make it to Mike'd house.

Chapter 27

October 24 2015

Everyone was out on the patio trying to stay out of the way of the decorators when DL and Bry got back to the house. Since this year everything had been planned in advance, and not with only a two week notice, things were going up quickly and Mike had told them they would probably be done by Monday. Jake was playing with Diana Grace, at ten months she was just starting to walk, whenever Jake would let her try and she and Danny had both started babbling. Mike and Ian were doing laps in the pool while Lee and Vince, with Alyssa watching and laughing, were on the treadmills trying to see who could outlast the other. Sam and Haley were dancing around in the kitchen to the radio while they were cooking and Jessie was out looking at costumes with her grandparents. The only ones missing were Ward, who was at work, and Vickie and little Danny. Bry looked at his watch and figured it was nap time. 

"Did you ever think one day you'd be living in a house like this." Bry asked him as they were standing in the foyer. Bry was very conscious of DL standing right behind him, he wasn't touching him but Bry could feel the heat from his skin against his back.

DL laughed. "Hell I never dreamed houses like this even existed."

Hearing DL laugh Jake looked up to see them. "Hey you're back, watch this she took two steps." holding on to the baby with this walking get up he had found online that let him hold her up with bungee cords while still letting her stand on her own.

Bry walked out to them. "That's great Jake, look at her." she made three steps before falling down on her butt. Jake was so paranoid that she would bruise herself he had started putting two diapers on her to cushion her falls. All Diana did was giggle and stand up again. "I can't believe how fast she growing."

With three younger siblings that was something DL was very familiar with. "Just wait a few more days and she be running all over this place, so enjoy your freedom now pal."

Vickie came out chasing Danny down the hall. "I'll second that. I swear he took two steps fell down then started running." To Jake's dismay Danny had started walking a week ago which was why he was finally letting Diana try.

DL bent over to catch the kid as he ran by then swung him around like an airplane making him laugh. "Ah ha I gotcha." 

Vickie brushed her hair back with her hand. "I don't think he's stopped since he found out what his legs were for." blowing out a deep breath.

Lee jumped off the treadmill. "That's my boy. You win." Patting Vince on the back then laughing as he watched DL struggle to hold on to Danny. "I'll take him DL thanks." picking the little boy up and blowing on his belly.

Jake looked over at the little boy and muttered. "Show off." making everyone laugh. They were all used to him worrying about Diana's development because of their moms drug use. Even though her doctor told him she was doing just fine he was still paranoid.

A hour later Haley came out to tell them to get ready dinner was almost done. While everyone went to clean up Bry and DL helped Haley and Sam in the kitchen. As close as she and Jake were Haley had really bonded with Bry and considered him her best friend. After one memorable trip to the mall Liz had nick-named them the Will and Grace of Cherry Hill. Ward had just laughed saying if they called him Jack he'd beat them. "So did you find something for Jake?" She asked them. She had found bacon flavored lollypops online and was hoping they got there on time for the party.

DL laughed, "Not even close. I did find something I liked though." she missed him winking at Bry and the blush it caused. "God this smells good you two."

"Thanks, I always love the compliments." slapping Bry's hand when he tried to taste as well. "Stay out of it." Sam had to admit she had come to love all her boys, as she called them, but at times it was like having little brothers who did their best to annoy her.

"Sorry." Bry said licking his finger. "Taste's good too. Hey DL," daring another quick swipe he held up him finger, "here taste." He had been teasing but froze when DL grabbed his hand and sucked the pie filling right off his finger.

Haley looked up and saw them. "Eewww gross go wash your hand." shoving him to the sink. "God DL were you raised in a barn." turning to pull some rolls out of the oven.

DL was grinning at Bry. "He's right though it's delicious."

"I better get cleaned up." Bry said and rushed out before Haley caught on that DL wasn't talking about the food. He could hear DL's laughter clear down the hall where he had to wait until things had calmed down before going back. This time it was his turn to shock DL who was sitting at the counter watching the girls. Feeling brave he leaned over and whispered in DL's ear. "Behave and I might let you try that again." he paused then added. "With whipped cream."

Sam heard a crash and turned around to see DL on his butt with Bry standing over him laughing his head off. "What on earth, are you okay?" heading over to them. "Did you push him?" she asked looking at Bry.

"No!" Sitting up and crossing his legs DL looked up at her. "I'm fine, just fell out of the chair that's all."

"Geeze you're worse than Danny." Haley said turning back to Sam and ignoring the two of them. "Is there anything you need from the garden Sam? I thought I'd go get some lemons for lemonade."

Sam felt like hugging Haley, she had been such a God send helping with dinner almost every night now just because she loved to cook. It seemed like the house gained a new member every other month and she really helped a lot. "Would you grab me a cup of parsley please, that would be great. God I love your brother's green house."

"He loves that place, I think that alone made moving here worth it for him. He's so proud of it." Haley wasn't paying Bry and DL any attention, if she had been she might have seen the way they were both blushing as Bry helped him up. 

"Well he should be. Did you notice he's trying that aquaponic thing you told him about from Disney." Sam asked her.

"Yeah he went into great detail when I asked what it was he was building." Haley said laughing. "And did you see the size of the tanks he ordered for the fish. The things are nearly two thousand gallons each. He said he's doing a study for his night class on the differences between hydro and aqua gardening. I think he just wanted an excuse to get a fish tank." 

Sam laughed. "I can't wait until the fish are big enough to eat. I've already started looking up different recipes for them." Lee had already ordered fifty tilapia and fifty trout. The man had went into a long speech about one being better for warm water and one for cold and that he wanted to study the difference between the two. Sam didn't care she just wanted to get them in her frying pans. 

Lee had spent two months rearranging the garden over the summer. Putting in arches for all the vining plants and switching the wood boxes for PVC pipes which almost doubled what they were growing. He also added a couple apple trees for good measure. His newest project was something he was copying from Disney, growing pumpkin and watermelon in the air with nets to hold the things.

During dinner Mike and Ian watched the way DL and Bry were acting. When they had gotten home Ian pointed out that they both looked a little flushed and Bry had the beginnings of a hickey on his neck. After watching the two of them before dinner Haley had asked Jake if anything was weird with them, he said he didn't think so but they were watching them too. Alyssa and Vince had left right after dinner and Lee had taken Vickie to the movies for a date night since Haley and Jake had volunteered to watch Danny. They were sitting with Mike and Ian in the den watching a football game when Haley blurted out, "I swear I need to find a boyfriend STAT."

Jake ruffled her hair, "Well you went to the prom with DL, now that he's back what about him?" looking at him and Bry at the piano in the other room. Then turning to Mike when he started to choke on his drink. "You okay Mike?"

Ian was patting Mike on the back. "He's fine, but I have it on good authority that DL already has someone he likes."

"Yeah," Mike said coughing. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Haley looked at him then back to Jake. "DL's more like big brother anyway. Sure he's sweet and all but we're just friends. With his sense of humor I'd end up killing him in a month." seeing Mike grin at that.

"I thought Nathan asked for your number the other day." Jake tried to stay out of the girl's love lives when he could but he still made a point to keep an eye on the guys that asked her out. Haley complained to Vickie and Sam that he and Bry were worse than her brother, the way they looked after her.

Mike sat up. "Nathan, which Nathan?" still slightly over protective himself.

Snorting Haley crossed her arms. "Nathan Parks. Don't worry I'm not interested, all he ever talks about is that horrible horror movie he's trying to make. The jerk actually asked if like to be in a shower scene."

"Sorry," Jake couldn't stop the laugh before it got out. "What about Justin?" he asked.

Haley slapped his arm. "Eww!"

"Is there anyone you do like?" Mike asked

Haley tilted her head. "Yeah, there is." she admitted but that was still her little secret. "But I don't know how Lee's gonna take it."

Jake groaned, "Don't tell me it's a girl, is there like something in the water here. Ooff " as the pillow hit him right between his eyes.

Ian looked the two of them and shook his head. "Haley if ya want to talk..."

"Guys thank you but it's not a girl, and I'm still trying to find a way to bring this up with Lee. I'd love to tell you but I really want to tell them first okay." hearing Bry laugh, "What is up with them tonight?" Getting up she headed in their direction

Jake looked at the two babies playing in the play pen happily and followed her. "Wait up!"

Mike turned to Ian, "Should we..?"

Shaking his head Ian waved his hand. "Nah let them be, they're going ta have ta figure this out for themselves eventually." turning back to the game. "What are ya blind ref it was outta bounds!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

DL was sitting next to Bry while he was playing some tune he had never heard before but Bry swore was modern. Just like Mike Bry could listen to something once or twice and then play it by ear. "I still can't believe you said that. You're cruel you know that right. Now every time I see a can of whipped cream I'm gonna think of you." laughing. He was surprised at how easy it was to flirt with Bry and he liked the way he could make him blush so easily.

Laughing loud Bry looked at him, even hours later he could still feel DL's lips on his. "I'm sorry but you deserved it." looking up he saw Jake and Haley heading their way and tried to calm down.

"Okay?" Jake said coming in the room with Haley. "What is going on with you two tonight?"

Bry was wondering what to say, he didn't know if DL wanted to tell them or not so he played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

DL leaned back, "Yeah we're fine. What's up with you two?"

Leaning on DL's shoulder Haley looked at them. "The two of you have been acting weird ever since you got back from the mall. You're using your a finger to steal food for DL to taste and you're falling on your butt." Bry looked at DL, the way he turned his head Haley saw something she wasn't expecting and ran over to him. "And unless you lost a fight with a vacuum cleaner," pulling Bry's collar back. "that's a hickey."

Jake yelled, "WHAT?" rushing over to look, "Holy shit that is a hickey."

Hearing Jake yell Mike had come in running. "What is it? Are you guys alright? " Ian following right behind him.

Jake looked at Mike and pulled Bry's collar back so he could see. "Bry's got a hickey!"

"Would you two stop doing that!" Bry said slapping Jake's hand away. "God you're going to stretch out the collar."

"Could that statement be any more gay?" Jake teased. How he had ever missed knowing about Bry was beyond him. The guy loved his wardrobe almost as much as Mike did.

"Lay off Jake." Ian told him locking eyes with DL who shrugged even as he smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" Jake said stunned by their lack of curiosity. "At least when I get them you know who made them."

Haley didn't care she was just happy for Bry. "I can't believe it! You started dating someone." slapping his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? This is great Bry, is that what you two were talking about DL? You know who it is don't you?"

DL nodded, "You could say that." enjoying watching them guess.

"Oh come on you got to tell me." Jake was happy for Bry too but he knew what kind of dangers there were out there and wanted to make sure he was okay. "It can't be someone from school, they'd never be able to hide it from me." tapping his chin with his fist. "Okay let me think who have you been hanging out with besides us..."

"How about you mind your own business Jake." Bry said slapping at Jake's hand again. He hadn't thought ahead to what everyone was going to think about this twist in DL's life and started to worry.

Stepping back Jake held up his hands. "Hey my life's an open book, the least you can do is tell me who you're dating." pointing to the hickey. "That's fresh so you must have met up at the mall."

"Parking lot actually." DL told him offering up that much information.

"Oh my god you saw them!" Haley was practically jumping up and down. "Who is it? Come on you got to tell me." grabbing DL's arm. "Bry tell him to tell me please."

Jake smiled, "Yeah if you tell me I'll consider it part of my birthday present."

DL sat there looking at Bry. "Do you want to tell them?"

Sitting back and crossing his arms Bry laughed. "I don't know, this is fun. I kinda like watching them guess."

Mike started laughing at them and he shook his head. They were doing better than he thought they would. DL certainly looked happier and so did Bry. "I take it you guys are okay here?"

"Yeah Mike," DL said smiling at him. "we're good." looking at Bry.

Ian patted Bry on the back. "Good, I'm goin back ta the game." 

Jake watched him leave, "You're not curious?" he called out.

Ian turned back grinning. "I already know." turning he slowly walked out.

Haley saw her chance since Bry and DL weren't talking. "You know Ian! Who is it? You got to tell me, I promise not to tell Jake." following him out.

Mike looked at Bry and DL, he wasn't sure how Jake was going to take this news. "Good luck." leaving the three of them alone.

Bry turned to DL. "They really know?"

"Oh yeah." DL said shaking his head watching Haley plead with Ian and then Mike. 

"Come on guys. I'm happy for you Bry but I know the dangers out there and I just want to make sure you're being careful. Don't forget that's the same mall Mike was attacked in." not getting anywhere Jake tried switching tactics. "Besides I'm your brother now." putting his arm on Bry's shoulder. "I just want to make sure that he's good enough for you."

"Oh I think you'll like him." DL loved the way Jake was trying to weasel the story from them.

Bry bit his lip to keep from laughing at DL's tone. "Probably be best friends don't you think DL." making DL start to blush. 

Jake stepped back to watch the two of them, seeing the way they looked at each other almost the same way Ward looked at him "Are fucking kidding me?" there's no way he thought but Bry just turned to DL with a worried look.

Haley came running in at the same time. "You two are dating?" pointing to DL and Bry.

DL hung his head for a second then yelled, "Thanks a lot Mike."

Mike yelled back from the other room. "It was Ian."

"No it wasn't." Ian said but not as loud.

Haley couldn't believe it. "Who cares who told me. Is it true?" She knew Bry had a crush on DL but she wasn't sure if she really believed DL would go for this.

Bry looked at Haley then Jake not yet comfortable. "Yeah I guess it's true."

"Haley, I know it's a shock but yeah it true." DL told her before turning to Jake. "I'm sorry Jake I didn't know how to tell you." he wasn't sure what to make of the look the other boy was giving him.

"So you're telling me you're the one who gave Bry that hickey." DL nodded and Jake turned to Haley. "Haley could you give us a few minutes alone please?"

Haley stared at him worried about he was taking this news. "Jake?"

"Please Haley." taking her hand. "I just want to talk to them that's all."

Haley swore he was starting to sound way too much like Mike. "Okay but Bry," pointing to him. "I expect a lot of details later." glad when he winked at her. Then Jake surprised her by kissing her hand the way Ian did. Shaking her head she winked back before leaving.

Bry waited until she left before turning to Jake. "Jake please, I need you to be okay with this."

"Help me to understand this okay." looking at DL he sat down at the drum set. "Since when... DL you've never said one word to me or Ward."

Realizing what he was asking DL shrugged. "I didn't know Jake," he wanted to be honest with everyone. "Until I met Bry I never had this strong a feeling for anyone and I told you I dated Stacy for almost three years."

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose thinking. "So what? You were straight and now your not?" trying to understand.

"Honestly I don't know Jake, maybe I'm bi-sexual. I mean I've noticed if guys were cute for years but never thought anything about it." he admitted but was thankful Jake didn't ask who. "All I know is that when I met Bry things changed for me." 

Bry looked at Jake surprised he was acting so strange. "This wasn't easy for him Jake."

"You think I don't know that?" not being mean he was just trying to figure this all out. "How it feels to question everything about yourself." looking at them both, "I'm not against this guys, I'm not. You're both my family and I want you to be happy. It's just... you told Mike before me." that's what hurt, didn't they trust him. Damn now I know how everyone felt about me, he thought.

"No we didn't!" DL sat up stopping him. "I never said a word to them I swear, they just knew. In fact my parents saw it before I did, they were the ones that forced me to admit I had feelings for Bry and that was only a few weeks ago."

"How long has this been going on?" Jake asked looking at the two of them.

"Today," Bry looked at his watch. "A few hours ago. Some of DL's students were at the mall and saw us together. One of them asked if I was his boyfriend?" he explained.

Jake looked at DL, "So you what, told them yes."

"No!" DL laughed. "Bry freaked out and took off for the car. I told the kids it was okay, that they hadn't said anything wrong and followed him." looking at Bry. "We talked. I was so tired of doing nothing and seeing him so upset, I just came out and told I liked him. One thing lead to another..."

Bry laughed but turned pink. "The next thing I know I was in his lap."

Completely shocked Jake got the wrong idea. "You had sex?!" leaning close and whispering.

Now it was DL's turn to be shocked. "What? NO!" turning pink.

"Of course not. I can't believe you would think that." actually Bry wasn't completely shocked that Jake would jump to that conclusion but come on they weren't talking about him.

"Thank god." Jake said relieved. "I didn't think you were walking funny." making them both turn red. "Not that I'm saying not to, just promise me you'll talk to Mike and Ian or me first. There's a lot of stuff you need to know before taking that step okay."

"I promise Jake," Bry said looking at DL. "I don't think either one of us is ready to start that yet."

"Not yet, trust me." DL said looking at Jake. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it... a lot, but he knew Bry was nowhere near ready for that. If he was being honest with himself he was a little nervous about that too. "Now I know how you must have felt dating Ward and Liz. This is great but still a little weird for me." 

"Look, you two are my best friends." Jake said grinning. "So make sure this works out okay. I don't want to have to pick between you of it doesn't."

"Oh real nice, we just start dating and you have us breaking up already. Where's the faith Jake? If I wasn't serious about Bry I never would have said anything, you know how I am."

"Give us a chance okay, we just kissed today." Bry just wanted to be happy for once.

"Oh I think you did a little more then a kiss if you were in his lap and got a hickey that big." Loving it when they both turned red then looking at his watch. "Ward should be home by now, is it okay to tell him, cause he is never going to believe this."

"I'm happy Jake, I don't care if you tell the world. But make sure it's okay with DL too."

"I don't care, go for it." DL stretched laying his arm around Bry's shoulders. "I've never hid things from my friends. I don't intend to start now." 

Jake couldn't help himself. "Oohh, you two are ssoo cute together." taking off when DL started after him but laughing as he left.

"DL are you sure you're okay with him telling people?" Bry didn't want to cause trouble for him.

DL sat back down next to Bry taking his hand. "Yeah I'm sure. This is what I want, you're who I want to be with."

Still worried Bry looked at DL, "What about your job?"

"They already know." seeing Bry's look DL added. "The day I got hired I made sure that they knew that this... scenario, might come up. I didn't want to hide anything from them."

"So you told them about me before you even said something to me." feeling playful was new for Bry, "You rat," laughing, "I can't believe you told them and your parents and Mike and Ian. I swear why do I..." stopping when DL kissed him not caring if anyone saw them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

DL went to Sunday dinner at his folks place the next day, he wasn't sure what he expected when he told them that he and Bry had finally talked and decided to start dating. Certainly not the hugs and well wishes he got from everybody, "I told you so, didn't I." Shane told him.

Eric looked at DL, "At your party I might have talked up your good side."

DL laughed. "I've known him for six months dad, I think he knows my good and bad sides by now."

"I thought he was sweet when we talked." Nina added. "He certainly had good things to say about you." she added with a smile as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh I know, he was so nervous I just wanted to hug him. As long he makes you happy then I'm happy for you honey." jumping up, "I need to call your Grandparents!" his mom said rushing out of the room.

"Wait mom. Mom!" but it was too late she was already out of the room. "Oh God!" hanging his head. Thank god both sets of grandparents lived out of state or his mother would probably be sitting on their door steps waiting to gossip.

Thinking they might be going a little overboard Eric patted his sons back. "Denis it's going to be fine, we're just glad to see you happy son."

"I am happy Dad, but it doesn't mean I'm not scared to death of this." leaning back from the table.

Nina took DL's hand. "Of course you are DL, starting any new relationship is scary. I imagine something so new and different must be even more so."

"We're here if you need anything Denny." Shane added. "I mean that okay." DL could only nod thinking that his brother was finally growing up while Shane was thinking the same thing about him.

Eric nodded. "Unlike Bry you at least have a family who loves you and will support you no matter what."

Barbara came back in. "Shoot nobody's home, I left a message to call us as soon as they can." sitting back down. "You know what, you should invite Bry to come with you next week. We'd love to spend more time with the two of you."

DL sat back looking at each of them then giving a short laugh. "I love you guys."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Oct 26 2015)

Monday Ward, who hadn't said a word to anybody about their news, was waiting at the front entrance to the school for Jake and Bry to show up. The minute the car stopped he gave Jake a quick kiss then jumped in the back seat to grill Bry. Haley got out on the other side of the car with, "Have fun I'm going to see Kelly." shaking her head at Wards excited look.

"Okay what the H.E. double L!" Ward said turning to Bry. He knew what he and Jake had talked about but since he had stayed at his parents over the weekend for their anniversary dinner he hadn't had the chance to grill Bry yet. 

"Good morning love how are you?" Jake said sarcastically from the drivers seat. "Oh I'm fine thank you. How was your weekend? I missed you."

"Jake!" Ward was laughing at him. "I love you but this is like handing me proof aliens exist."

"We're not that bad." Sure news of DL wanting to date him was shocking, even to him, but come on.

Ward had thought Jake was playing a joke on him when he had told him. "You're telling me it true? Jake wasn't joking around, you and DL are together, together."

Jake smiled, it was fun seeing Bry in the hot seat for once. "Show him your hickey."

"Hickey? DL gave you a hickey? Holy shit!" Ward said when Bry lowered his collar, if this was how everyone was going to act he should have worn a t-shirt. "O.M.G. this is like... I don't even know what to say."

"How about good for you or I'm happy for two of my best friends." still not used to this much attention Bry sounded slightly annoyed.

Laughing at Bry's tone Jake grinned. "He's still a little touchy." 

Ward rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm happy for you Bry. I know how long you've liked DL. But for DL..." whistling.

"Believe me I know. I think I was in shock for hours, I never thought this would happen. One minute we were just sitting in the car and I was upset then he started yelling that I had nothing to be upset about because he wanted it to be true and then he kissed me."

"Yeah, is he a good kisser?" Jake asked but Ward swatted at him. "I'm just asking."

Bry bit his lip just remembering. "God is he good."

Ward grabbed Jake's sleeve tugging on it. "Oh man this is too much, I can't believe it. You lucky boy, man before I met Jake I had the biggest crush on DL."

"Hey now!" Jake said faking being upset. "Oh hell I thought he was cute too so... Bry I really am happy for you just so you know." he added as an after thought.

"I know, this is just unexpected. I've liked him for so long and when he kisses me." giving them a dreamy look.

"I know how that feels." Jake said looking at Ward.

"So do I." grinning back, "Did he kiss you a lot?" Ward was dying for more details. At least he knew Haley would be willing to gossip with him later he thought.

Bry grinned getting out and shutting the door. "I had to buy chap stick yesterday." making Ward roll with delight.

The bell rang and the three of them had to run to class, Bry was glad nobody asked him questions until lunch when the whole group was together. Bry had sworn Haley to secrecy and he had to give her credit she had tried her best but the minute Ward brought up DL she just blurted out, "DL kissed Bry." So far Liz's reaction was the best, she had been taking a drink and sprayed the entire table then started coughing. It had taken a while even with Jake and Haley's help to get everyone to believe it, though showing them the hickey had helped. Everybody was shocked but Haley laughed when Ty asked the same question Jake had Saturday night, if there was something in the water. 

At the same time DL was happier then he could remember being, even with Stacy and Sharron and that told him all he needed to know. He didn't care what people thought, being with Bry was worth it. Walking in the office door humming. "Good Morning Addy," to the office secretary handing her a rose. On a whim he had picked up a dozen roses when he had stopped for gas on the way in. "You look stunning today." giving her a wink.

"Oh this is beautiful thank you DL, what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Can't I just feel like giving a beautiful woman a rose," Addy was at least 60 years old but she still blushed. "Ah Zoe here ya go." seeing Zoe come out of her office.

He proceeded to hand roses to all the female teachers and kept one special white one for Mrs Rodriguez who just laughed at his flirting. It wasn't until they were going over the kids home work assignment at lunch that she asked what had him in such a good mood. He had already asked her advice on how to tell Bry so it wasn't a shock when he told her they had started dating. He told her about meeting the kids at the mall and how Bry had reacted. He was only a little embarrassed telling her how he had just kissed him but she understood. "I'm so glad you finally told him Denny. You seem very happy." 

"I am. In fact I'm a little surprised how happy this made me." He admitted to her.

"Are you still having trouble accepting..." 

"No." smiling DL shook his head. "As new as this is for me, I can't help how I feel and knowing he feels the same way... When I kissed him it was like all the stress and worry just melted away." laughing then looking away. "You don't want to hear this do you?"

Mrs Rodriguez laughed. "Denny stop, I'm pregnant not dead. I can still appreciate a good love story." Patting his hand and leaning closer to him. "Besides how do you think I got knocked up in the first place." making him laugh. He had told Mike that like him and Andy, he and Clara were quickly becoming friends. Mike had even told him to invite her and her husband to dinner one night when Andy and Linny were over so she could meet their families.

Talking to her had made him feel him a lot more confident that things would work out. The kids from the mall had came up to him that morning asking if everything was alright with his friend. He had just laughed and told them that he was giving them each extra credit since thanks to them he and Bry were now dating.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Since Ward and Liz's eighteenth birthday was four days after Jake's seventeenth they had decided to combine parties. Ward and Liz's parents arrived early on Halloween to help set up the house, it looked great with cobwebs and skeletons, giant ants and spiders, they even had a real coffin in the den that Jessie liked to sit in so she could jump out and scare people. This year they had made sure they had costumes early. Jake and Ward were Dracula (Jake) and Van Helsing (Ward) while convincing Haley to dress as Lucy. Everyone said she looked beautiful in the red and white Victorian dress Jake had custom made just for her as a surprise from one of her favorite TV shows. 

Liz and Jaz had come as Mr and Mrs Frankenstein while Mike and Ian had went all out as werewolves thanks to a makeup crew Mark and Jessica had recommended who had also helped DL and Bry with their sophisticated death outfits. It was their first public appearance since people found out they were together and DL had thought he would get a bunch of grief from his other friends but only a few good nature comments were made. He figured that since he had spent so much time with Mike and his group it hadn't been that big of a surprise to people. 

The birthday boys and girl had a wonderful time and didn't even mind sharing the party. The most surprising turn of the night was when Justin arrived with Stephanie dressed as Hans Solo and Princess Lea, when Ty and the others asked him about it he said that he had spent a lot of time talking to her and her parents about his uncle and he understood what they were going through. He told them he liked her and he was willing to wait and see what happened when she was an official she. The party was a great success and some said even better then last years. Haley took the time to push Ty, who was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, and Lee together and she was happy to see them getting along. Ty had asked her out a couple weeks ago and they had been meeting at the mall ever since. Later that night she pulled Lee and Vickie aside and told them she really liked Ty and wanted their blessings to date him. Lee told her to calm down, that they had spent enough time with Ty to know he was a good kid. Lee told her never to let a persons race be a factor in any part of her life and if she liked him it was fine with him, as long as he realized how special she was. Ty, who had been listening around the corner nervous, had jumped out and said not to worry he did. He was smiling like an idiot when Haley came over and hugged him as Lee shook his hand. Leaning forward he whispered to Ty, "Just remember I've been in prison. Hurt her and I'll make Mike look like a boy scout." Haley laughed but Ty paled slightly as Lee and Vickie walked off grinning.

Bry was still too nervous to go to Sunday dinner with DL's family so DL had to go alone. He promised that he would go eventually but just needed a little more time to adjust to all this. DL knew how he felt, he loved them but sometimes his parents were too much even for him. After last weeks dinner he had gotten phone calls from all of his relatives wanting the whole story, including his aunts who demanded pictures of the two of them together. When DL was too slow to send them Mike had caught Jake taking pictures of the two of them kissing to show Pam during one of their Skyped Spanish lessons. 

The following week Mike was starting full time rehearsals for the county competition which was only two weeks away while DL was busy getting his group ready for their first public performance. He had been so impressed by how well they had done with their sixties project he had agreed to let them do the car show the first Saturday in November. Mike had even let him raid the costumes he had bought last year and they were doing their first show on Saturday. Bry couldn't tell who was more nervous the kids or DL. They had gotten to Shake N' Things two hours before the cars even arrived. Bry had brought his Cudda and had even registered her with the car club. DL had laughed watching Bry the night before vacuuming it out and even oiling the steering wheel, then he washed and waxed it Saturday morning. DL couldn't complain too much, after teasing Bry that he was going to rub the paint off Bry had chased him around the car and they ended up making out in the backseat until Lee had come in and caught them. 

Not only did DL's parents come out to support them but also Mike and Ian and Andy and Linny. Jake had bundled up Diana Grace since Ward had to work and showed up with Sam since Jessie was spending the weekend with her grandparents. Lee and Vickie had even brought Haley and Ty to support him. Although Lee spent most of the time looking at the cars with Ty which annoyed Vickie but Haley was glad to see them getting along so well. DL had taken the opportunity to introduce Bry to his co-workers and he also got to meet Clara's husband Julio, who kept thanking him for helping his wife so much, and Zoe and her girlfriend Trisha. They all laughed watching Jake talking to the father-to-be about taking care of a baby, telling him all about proper burping technics. Standing off to the side Mike came up to DL and Zoe. "You guys have done a great job, the kids are doing great."

Zoe couldn't help it, despite everything DL had told her she was a little intimidated by the younger man. "Thank you Mr Wilkinson." this was the first time she had really had the time to talk with Mike outside of school business.

"Please call me Mike, not even my students call me Mr Wilkinson, unless they want something." DL had warned him that she would be nervous around him and he wanted to put her at ease.

"Told you," DL said winking at her stunned look. "Mike's one of a kind even if he's a freakin millionaire." punching Mike in the arm.

"Thank you," she said grinning as Mike hit the back of DL's head. "for letting us use the costumes and for sending DL to us. Trust me, this..." waving at the three girls on the stage doing a prefect imitation of the Supremes, "is all him. I never would have thought of doing this."

"It was a group effort Zoe." DL said ducking his head, "You guys have been so supportive, giving me free rain wasn't something I had expected. The kids are so talented, they just need somebody to help them tap in to it."

Mike started laughing at DL. "Spoken like a true teacher. Next thing you know you'll start sounding like me." making DL shudder.

DL turned to Zoe with a look of horror, "If that ever happens do me a favor and just shoot me." getting another slap on the head from Mike making Zoe laugh. Then Mike invited her and her girlfriend as well as the Rodriquez’s to dinner after Thanksgiving surprising both couples while DL just rolled his eyes.

Bry was having a ball. DL's parents had made sure to let him know that they were perfectly fine with him and DL dating. They said as long as they were both happy that was all that mattered to them. Having their acceptance meant the world to him and he told them he wished his parents would have been as wonderful as they were. That's when Barbara had hugged him, something he was still getting used to. His parents had never been affectionate to each other let alone their kids so it was strange to him how much DL liked holding hands or just finding little ways to touch him. They left him to look at the cars and watch the show letting Bry talk to other car club members. 

The car next to his was a '64 Ford Mustang and Bry spent quite a while talking to the man who owned it. He and his wife had recently moved to Cherry Hill and this was their first car show the same as Bry. They told him they had just recently purchased the foreclosed restaurant across from the mall, Bry only knew it because Mike and Ian had considered buying it just after he had moved in with them. 

After a couple hours Mike and Ian came over to check on him and got to talking with them as well. Mike about choked when they introduced themselves, Sonny and Karley Giovasse. Thanks to his mom and her General Hospital obsession he knew those names. "Let me guess, you know General Hospital." Sonny asked trying not to laugh at the younger man's startled look.

Mike was still coughing while Ian slapped his back. "Oh yeah, my mom loved that show."

Karley took Sonny's arm. "Well one of my girlfriends in college thought it was funny that we shared the same names as the characters and introduced us. We just clicked, besides my Sonny is a lot nicer and cuter." Giving her husband a kiss. 

"I'm sure he is." Mike laughed instantly liking the couple. "So what made you choose Cherry Hill after Indiana." The couple looked to be the same age as Bill and Mary, both had black hair and dark eyes. Sonny had a few gray hairs but that only made him look more distinguished, where as Karley seemed to be the more health conscious of the two. Mike would bet she had never weighed over a hundred and thirty pounds in her whole life where Sonny was a little on the heavier side. 

Karley laughed. "We both went to college in Spartanburg."

"It's where we met," Sonny told them, "and after twenty years we're at the place where we could pick anywhere to go and we chose here." smiling at an older couple looking at the cars.

"Our girls are still young, the oldest is only fifteen and I want them to have a good place to live. I remembered how much I loved coming here when I was in school. My best friends parents lived here and mine were in Kentucky so they were like a surrogate family for me on the weekends." Karley explained.

Ian moved so another guy could look at Bry's Cudda. He had been shocked to see how many people liked the car. Bry had even been offered almost double what Mike had paid for it and had still said no. "It sounds lovely, ya must have spent a lot of time here for it ta have made such an impression." 

"You guys don't see it but this town is definitely a law unto itself." Bry said smiling as DL headed in their direction.

"It is isn't it!" Karley laughed. "I loved the parks, the stores and just the whole quaint feel of the town. Plus it's close to larger cities but not too close you know. I just wish I could find out if my friends family still lived here. I drove by her parents old house but they haven't lived there in years." the family that lived there had been very nice about her just showing up on their doorstep. Since they were renting they had no idea who the original owner had been. "Believe it or not I forgot her fiancé’s last name." making them laugh. "They dated for like six months before they got married and I was working at a restaurant out of town to finish my degree so I only met him twice. The day they met and one birthday party."

DL came up behind Bry and wrapped his arm around his waist scaring the hell out of him. "Really, this is a small town and my dad's the sheriff. Maybe we've heard of them." Laughing as Bry tried to squirm away but he held firm. He'd get Bry comfortable with public displays if it killed him.

Karley couldn't help it, she was surprised to meet so many same sex couples together here. It didn't bother them, they had several associates and employees that were gay back in Indiana, but this group seemed more affectionate and she wondered how long they had been together. "I doubt it. Mary married some rich contractor the year I graduated, I'm sure they moved away years ago."

Ian stared at Mike with wide eyes then turned back to Karley. "Ya wouldn't be talking about Mary Redman would ya, she married William Chapman?"

"Chapman, that's it!" slapping her forehead as the name clicked. "Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot that!" shocked Karley's eyes got as big as saucers as she realized they had to know them. "Don't tell me you know who they are?"

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh yeah." grinning. "They still live here alright."

Karley was obviously thrilled at the news when she started slapping Sonny's shoulder. "Sonny did you here that she still lives here." turning to Mike and Ian. "You wouldn't know her number would you? I would love to talk to her again."

DL coughed to cover a laugh. "Well Mike definitely knows their number, in fact it should be two or three on his speed dial."

Laughing at Karley's confused but hopeful look Mike took pity and explained. "They're sort of my parents."

Now it was Sonny's turn to be shocked, of all the people for them to run into. "You have gotta be kidding me." standing slack jawed staring at them.

"What about Mr and Mrs Redman?" Karley asked, she had adored Mary's parents and wrote to them every Christmas for the first few years then she had lost her address book in a move and lost track of everybody.

"They moved to Charleston eight years ago, but they still come here for the holidays. In fact they'll be here for Thanksgiving in a few weeks." Mike told her.

"That is the best news I've had in a long time," her eyes filling up. "I can't believe it, you're Mary's son." looking at Mike like he was her personal holy grail.

Mike shrugged. "It's a little more complicated then that. My Dad and Bill were best friends for years and Mary's daughter Amy is only three weeks younger than me. When my parents died they took me in. That's the short version anyway."

Karley dabbing her eyes with a napkin DL handed her. "That sounds just like her, she hasn't changed a bit has she."

"Wait a minute!" Mike yelled slapping his hands together making them jump at the outburst as he realized who she was. "Oh. My. God." stepping back to get a better look at Karley, "You're Kar's aren't you?" Remembering the picture in Mary's hallway of her best friends in college, the Triple Troubles they had called themselves. 

Karley started laughing while she wiped her eyes. "Nobody 's called me that in years."

Mike felt like giggling. "Holy shit!" making everyone stare. Mike rarely cursed and for him to do it in public was unheard of. "Mom's told me stories about the three of you."

"Three?" Ian asked, he remember Mary talking about a Kar's once but he had thought it was an automobile.

Mike turned to Ian. "Chandra, Dr Armagani, the three of them used to run around together in college. The Triple Troubles."

"Don't tell me you know Chandra too." Sonny said feeling like he was in the twilight zone.

"She's our doctor." Three of the boys answered.

"Oh dear lord," Shaking his head Sonny stared at them. "Chandra's the one that introduced us." leaning back against his car. "She was my lab partner until I disappointed my parents by dropping science for business management." he joked.

DL held out his hand and shook both of theirs. "Welcome to Cherry Hill, home of the impossible." rolling his eyes he looked at Ian. "I swear Jake's right there's a temporal vortex at the city limit sign."

Ian crossed his arms. "I'm beginin ta think ya're right."

"Would you mind giving me her number? I have to talk to her." Karley couldn't believe all this was happening. She had tried to find Mary since they had moved back and in one night not only did she find her but Chandra as well.

"I can do better than that." grabbing a piece of paper from the notebook on Bry's seat Mike wrote his address and directions down for them. "We're having a barbecue tomorrow for all the families, right DL." looking at him to make sure his parents were still coming.

"Oh their coming. I told the kids to bring their bathing suits so they'll bug mom and dad until they come." he was tired of his parents avoiding Mike and Ian's house which was now his house too. He had boxed up the last of his collectibles and was making his dad deliver them. He figured by inviting the kids there was a better chance that they'd make it.

"Good." Mike said turning back to the couple. "We'd love for you to join us, there'll be plenty of food."

Sonny didn't know. "If it's a family party we wouldn't want to intrude."

"Ya wouldn't be intrudin, Bill and Mary are family." Ian smiled.

Mike added. "It would mean a lot to me. After everything they've done for me reuniting you would be a pleasure." The car show started winding down and after accepting the offer the Giovasse’s called it a night saying they would see them tomorrow. 

Early Sunday morning (Nov 8 2015) Bill and Mary arrived with pans of food. Mike had sworn everyone to secrecy the night before wanting to surprise Mary so nobody said anything. By eleven Sam, Haley and Vickie were in the kitchen with Mary and DL working on the side dishes, while Jake, Ward and Bry were on the patio helping Mike and the guys with the barbecue pit and keeping an eye on Jessie and Danny. The only ones missing were Alyssa and Vince who had run into town for desserts so Sam wouldn't have to make any. Mike knew she was suppose to be his cook but he hated seeing her work so hard even though she kept telling him she loved it. He had even told her to hire someone else if she and Haley needed to.

Bry was watching Mike, it wasn't very often he just relaxed but today he was wearing his swim shorts, flip flops and one of the world's greatest dad t-shirts Andy had given him. "I don't get it Mike, how can you barbecue like a god but burn toast." Bry asked as Mike turned the Mai-Mai Pete had sent over night for him. God bless Eli, he was constantly using Mike as an excuse to go fishing then boxing it up and sending it to them. Sam had a whole shelf in the walk-in freezer reserved just for him.

"Watch it." Mike laughed pointing the tongs at him. "I'm good with fire, electricity not so much." shrugging.

Bill had a beer in his hand surrounded by his family and he was happy as hell. "I have to say I love this patio set up. I finally get why you bought this place." wishing Amy had been able to get away for the weekend to come see them. She and Josh hardly ever managed to get the same days off it seemed but at least she called every other day or more and they would home for Thanksgiving at least.

Jake patted Bill's back. "Try swimming when there's a half a foot of snow outside. That's cool."

Bill laughed, Jake had changed so much since the first time he had seen him. Bill knew Mike Sr. would have been so proud to have him as a son and would have spoiled him just like Mike did. He and Tabatha had always wanted a house full of kids. Jake and Bry becoming Wilkinson’s would have thrilled them both. “Well that too but still... Where's the little one?" Jake was never far from Diana Grace.

"Nap time." He and Ward said together but with Jake holding up the baby monitor so Bill could see the screen with the baby asleep in the den. She didn't even wake up for the doorbell. "I got it." Ward said starting to jump up.

DL hollered from the kitchen. "Don't bother it's just my parents." mumbling to himself. "I told them to just come in when I gave them the gate code." heading for the door and opening it. "Seriously you had to ring the bell." when he saw them standing on the doorstep holding boxes.

"Eric, Barbara I'm so glad you came." Mike had followed DL not wanting to embarrass them in front of anybody. "Hey guys." Looking at DL's younger brother and sisters. "Where's Shane and Nina?" shutting the door behind them to cut off the parents escape route after they set everything down.

Zach stepped to Mike's side when DL started pinching his arm. "Her grandma's visiting so they're over at her parents house today. Man this place is cool I can't believe you let my brother live here." looking around.

"Hi Mike." Sarah Jane said coming over to hug him.

"Hey munchkin," Mike said ruffling her hair, "did you bring your swimsuits?" thinking he needed to call his sisters again. He tried to call at least once a month to keep in touch, they were still quite with him but Ian had been right they were getting better. 

"Oh yeah!" Susan said practically jumping up and down holding her bag up.

"Why don't you guys go get changed, everybody's by the pool already." Mike told the kids.

Zach turned to his mom. "Can we Mom?"

"Go ahead but try not to make a mess you guys." she told them

"Relax Barbie," Mike looked at DL, "Why don't you show them where they can change." giving him a wink.

"Sure." DL knew Mike wanted to talk to his parents alone anyway. "Come on guys, follow me and try not to get lost." heading for the restroom down the hall with the kids following.

Mike waited until they were out of sight before turning to DL's parents and crossing his arms. "Okay you guys can give it up, DL told me what's going on. I can't believe you've been afraid of my house for over a year."

"Mike listen..." Eric started feeling a little sheepish. Now that he was here he was wondering the same thing himself.

Mike deliberately used their first names. "You guys have known me since I was a kid. Barbara you and my mom worked together before she died, heck you have the same birthdays. And Eric you sat with me when I had to talk about the worst day of my life." Eric nodded. "Now just because I have money, the same money my parents had when you knew them by the way, you're acting like I'm a total stranger. The only reason I bought this monstrosity is because I wanted something that would be big enough for my whole family to spend time in together. DL and you guys are part of my family. I'm not Tiffany, this is a home not a museum." 

Barbara looked at the boy she had watched grow up feeling like a complete fool, "Oh Mike honey!" going over to hug him. "I'm so sorry, I've been so stupid."

"We both have." Eric shook Mike's hand before pulling him in for a hug too, something the two of them hadn't done since before he had been attacked.

"Would it make you feel better if I gave the money away to charities." Mike asked.

"Don't you dare!" laughing Barbara knew if she said yes he likely would.

Relieved Mike stepped back, "So are we okay now, no more hiding from a house."

"No more hiding, I'm sorry we haven't been here before now." Eric said looking around seeing the piano and drum set to his left and the huge flat screen in the room to his right where he also saw a playpen set up. "This place is... What did you call it again?"

Mike laughed. "The monstrosity, that's what Ian and I call it. We never went looking for something this big and only saw it as a joke but we both fell in love with it." Plus it was filling up fast now with Bry and DL living there, though half of the rooms upstairs were still empty.

Brenda looked around seeing text books on the coffee tables and jackets thrown on the couches. "I still feel silly, you've been such a wonderful friend to Dennis." realizing DL was right, this was a regular home despite its size, as they followed Mike to the patio.

Mike looking over at Bry, "Even though I brought Bry here?" wanting to hear their own reaction not what DL had told him.

Eric laughed and grabbed Mike's shoulders from behind. "Especially for bringing Bry here." waving at Bill who was manning the barbecue in Mikes absence.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Dennis this happy Mike." Barbara told him looking over at Bry with a wave.

"If Bry is who he wants to be with that's fine with us." Eric said then laughed when the kids came running out doing cannon balls into the pool. That's when he saw the building out back. "Hey what's that back there." He didn't think Mike would have neighbors so close by.

Ian came over, "Exile." he said happily. "We had that built so anyone with a bad attitude has ta stay over there and not in the house for Thanksgiving this year."

Jake joined them and saw the confused looks on their faces. "A few of Bill and Mary's family were a little worried about Mike's sanity for them having me here last Christmas. But we worked everything out before I got pneumonia." giving Mike a look that clearly said let it go.

Mike shrugged, "They know I have a long memory so they'll have to earn the right to stay in the house again."

"You built a guest house for this place?" Mike nodded with a grin. "Oh this I have to see." Barbara started laughing at Mike. He had never been that good at hiding his feelings and she could tell he was still upset with his family. Since he was usually the forgive and well, not forget in his case but move on, she knew they must have really ticked him off.

DL came over, "You guys keep an eye on the brats. Bry and I'll show them the exile house."

Mary heard them and stuck her head out of the kitchen window. "Would you stop saying that? I was talking to my sister the other day and almost called it exile." making Mike laugh.

DL grabbed Bry and the four of them headed over for a tour. Alyssa and Vince had gotten back just before they came in thirty minutes later laughing. "You call that exile? Hell I've seen penthouses that were smaller then those bedrooms." Eric couldn't get over the size of the place as they sat down at one of the tables.

Barbara nodded joining them with non-alcoholic beers for both of them. "And that bedroom for the kids. Oh I would have loved those bunkbeds when I was younger," waving her hand, "screw that I still do and that kitchen is it to die for."

Eric looked around the group, "Dennis says you designed the backyard Lee. You must be so proud, it's perfect."

Vickie squeezed Lee's hand, he was a little uneasy knowing DL's father was the local sheriff but DL had told him so many stories about his parents he was trying to forget that part. "Thank you, but if you like that you should see my greenhouse."

Brenda remembered Bry pointing that out on the way back from the guest house. "That's the building on the left side of the house isn't it, it looks huge." Just as the front gate buzzed.

"That might have to wait until after while." Mike told them getting up. "I think our guests have arrived."

Mary heard him and called from the kitchen window. "You didn't tell me you were having guests. Are you sure we have enough food?"

"We should be fine Mary." Sam told her heading for the call box. "Don't worry I got the buzzer." getting to it before Mary could. "Hello, can I help you?"

Sonny had parked the car at the gate and saw a young woman on the video cam. "I'm not sure we have the right address. Is this Mike Wilkinson's house?"

"Oh you got the right place, hold on and I'll buzz you in." Sam told him.

Sonny saw the gate start to open. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Smiling Sam closed the feed. "Hey Mike, you were right they're here." calling to him.

Bill looked over at Mike. "Who's here?" Knowing Mike it could be the President for all he knew.

"You'll see." patting his shoulder as he walked out of the house to greet them before Mary could see them. "You made it." as they pulled up and got out with their two girls.

"This is Mary's house?" Karley was awe struck, she knew Mary's husband was rich but good lord.

Mike shrugged. "No they live on the other side of town. This is my place and if you thinks this is bad wait until you get inside." waiting until they came up the steps he told them, "I didn't tell Mom you were coming I wanted it to be a surprise, I hope you don't mind."

"That's even better," Clapping her hands Karley grinned. "I can't wait to see her."

Sonny rubbed his neck. "I can't believe it's been over twenty years. I'm starting to feel old."

Mike grinned. "I had invited Chandra and her husband but they were called in to the hospital at the last minute. One of their patients was in a car wreck but luckily he should be okay."

"That's definitely more important." Sonny agreed. "I'm sure we'll catch her eventually. Girls this is Mr Wilkinson, he's the one who invited us."

"Please, everyone calls me Mike." 

"Mike then, this is Gina she'll be starting high school next year." Karley told him proudly.

Mike raised his eyebrow. "Ft Adams?"

Gina nodded. "Yep. I hope to join your music club."

"You know about the show choir?" Mike was impressed. 

Gina bit her lip, she had read so much about the school and Mike that to her this was like meeting a rock star. "Oh yeah I can't wait."

Karley smiled at her daughter. "I'm sorry we didn't recognize you last night. Gina's the one that researched the schools when we told them we were moving."

"She's totally obsessed." the younger of the two said stepping up and shaking Mike's hand. "I'm Kara you'll get me in two years."

"Well it's nice to meet both of you." Mike said grinning at the younger girl. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you in my class then. Come on in I hope you like barbecue, it's all I can cook and since you own restaurants I figured I'd better do something good." laughing as he opened the door.

Karley couldn't believe how big the place was. "Wow this place is amazing." looking at Mike, "You said this was yours not Mary's?"

"It's mine and Ian's home. Mary and Bill live about 15 minutes in the opposite directions." Mike nodded then called out. "Hey Mom! I've got a present for you."

Mary came out of the kitchen wearing an apron over her bathing suit and skirt. "Oh lord what did you do now?" stopping dead when she saw Karley. "Oh my god! Kar? Is that really you? " rubbing her eyes just to make sure she wasn't imagining her.

"Mar's?" Karley started to tear up as she got a good look at her old friend. "You haven't changed a bit, you still look fantastically messy."

Mary covered her mouth squealing as she ran to Karley jumping up and down. Mike had to laugh, he thought only Haley did that but apparently it was an all girl thing. "Oh Karley so do you." looking at Sonny. "Sonny?" going over and hugging him too. "My god you two look great, how on earth did you end up here?"

Ian had been standing by the kitchen watching them. "They met Mike at the car show last night, ya know the one ya couldn't make it ta."

Bob and his family had arrived shortly after the Giovasse's, so after the introductions they spent the rest afternoon getting reacquainted with each other. Mike had told them to bring their swim suits but only the girls had and soon they were playing with DL's siblings. It turned out their girls and DL's brother Zach went to the same middle school and already knew each other. Diana Grace had finally woken up and Jake was watching her run around after Danny, Jessie and little Robert. She had her floaters on in case she fell in the pool even thought she already knew how to swim. Jake hated to admit it but everyone was right, once she had started walking she hadn't stopped. He was just thankful so many people were around to help watch her, she was a quick little bugger.

After an early dinner they were sitting around relaxing when Bill asked how things were going with the restaurant. "So you guys are opening the old Tower restaurant. It's a nice building I'm glad to see it going to someone who can appreciate it."

"I'll second that." Bob said toasting with a beer.

Marley turned to Sonny and Karley. "That's where Bob proposed to me. I hated to see it close, it was such a beautiful place."

"We were thinking of buyin it for the firm last year but decided not ta." Ian added. Actually Mike had wanted to give it to Ty's mom but to his delight she had stubbornly refused.

"I'm glad you didn't," Sonny laughed. He and Karley had bought a property from the Indiana branch a few years ago and knew the company well but they hadn't realized Mike was the Wilkinson that owned it. After Mary had spilled the beans earlier the house began to make more sense. "This will be our seventh restaurant in three states, and we wanted to do something different here."

Karley snorted. "Now I wish we hadn't." swallowing a bite of Mike's fish. She didn't usually care for fish but this was fantastic with a blend of garlic and mint that reminded her of her honeymoon in Sicily and she had already asked Mike for the recipe.

Lee liked the new couple, it turned out he and Sonny were both hockey fans and had spent a while debating the best teams before dinner. "You're having trouble getting it going?"

"You could say that." Sonny laughed even though it wasn't really funny. "The building is set but the seats and tables were suppose to be delivered almost three weeks ago and we're still waiting. Until they're ready we can't even start hiring staff."

"Plus we still haven't decided what to do with the side patio." Karley added. "I thought about making it a playground for kids but the equipment won't be ready until after the New Year they said."

"When were you planning on opening?" Vince asked.

"We were trying to get things ready for Black Friday but now we just hope to have it open before the first or the year." Sonny finished the last bite of fish off making a mental note to get the recipe from Mike before he left. The fact that Karley had cleaned her plate was enough to convince him he needed it.

Vickie sat up taking Danny from Lee. "You're that far behind?"

"At this point it would take a miracle to be ready before the twentieth." Sonny joked.

Alyssa nodded. "Twelve days. You're right it would take a miracle"

DL saw Mike's look, "Or one Mike." making everyone turn to look at him.

"Oh no!" Jake laughed seeing the same look.

Karley turned asking Mary. "Is that bad?"

Vince answered for her. "Not bad, it's just more like getting caught up in a tornado."

"It's not bad for you, but I think your vendors are about to get Miked." Ward couldn't help but grin, he was so glad he was able to get today off. Seeing Mary with her friend had been hilarious, the two women were even worse than his sister and her friends.

Ian just shook his head. "In other words don't give up yar target date just yet?"

Lee had been thinking too. "How big is the side patio?"

"Fourteen by sixty, why?" Sonny asked.

"We were thinking about just closing it off until the playground equipment was ready." that came from Karley. 

"What do you have to do to close it off?" Bill was trying to remember the layout of the place. He wasn't as familiar with it as Bob and Marley were.

Sonny looked around the table, no one seemed to think it was weird for them to be so interested. "Some of the tables fit right up to the windows overlooking the area. We were just going to hang curtains to block the view."

"What about making it into a green house?" Lee suggested. "People could see you grow your own vegetables."

"That would be great but there's just one problem, the roof is covered so no sun." Sonny was a little disappointed, that had sounded like a good idea and wished he had thought about it himself.

"That's easy to fix." Mike said looking at Bill as he scooted back in his chair. "How much mylar did we have left after the greenhouse and gazebo?"

"Fourteen by sixty?" Bill asked thinking for a second. "Enough to cover the roof and the sides." to Sonny and Karley he asked. "The tables do they still have the windows or did you open it up completely."

Karley was curious, she had only met Bill twice since she hadn't been able to get to their wedding. Not only had she been working out of town but due to a broken leg she had missed the whole thing. And that was after she had gotten her bridesmaid dress and liked it. "Oh we didn't touch the glass, it's still there." She was so happy for Mary thinking the two were perfectly suited for each other. She thought back to the day Mary had met him. She'd had a rare weekend off and had come home only to have Chandra and Mary drag her with them to help build a house for extra credit. They were just walking by when a body had landed at Mary's feet, literally. Seeing him fall off a ladder had been one of the funniest and scariest things she had ever seen. After Chandra had patched him up Mary had taken him home, not wanting to let him drive if he had a concussion, and they didn't see her until the next day. The girl had done nothing but smile as she told them all about Bill. Karley knew she was in love that day having recognized the look on her face as the same one she had worn after meeting Sonny.

"Why don't you come take a peak at what we have here?" Lee suggested, he loved showing off his green house. "You could scale it down to fit what you need."

Mike looked at Sonny. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to take a look at the place, see what needs to be done still."

"And if you give me a list of your vendors I'd be happy to make some calls for you." Alyssa had almost forgotten how much fun it was to help Mike when he was on a mission. "You'd be surprised what Mike's name alone can accomplish."

"Plus my wife can be scary when she wants to be." Vince said patting her hand.

Mike laughed, "She has to be to put up with me."

After a tour of Lee's greenhouse Sonny and Karley took Mary and the boys over to the restaurant. Bob and Marley had headed home as well as DL's family so Haley and Ward were watching the girls until they got back. Bill and Lee looked around for a while with Sonny while Karley took everyone else around the two story building. "We wanted to be able to have live entertainment so we had the stage built." going into her office to get some papers for Mike to look at. "Here you go." handing them over, "and the layout plans."

Mary had her arm wrapped around Karley. "So you're basically stuck until the booths and tables are put in."

"Like a fly on ice." Karley said making Mary laugh at the old remark.

DL's eyes started perking up with a thought. "What kind of entertainment are you looking for? Bands, singers, what?"

"All of the above." Karley grinned, "Plus we have to find a new head chef, the one we hired was busted for cocaine possession last week. It's like we've been cursed." throwing her hands in he air.

"What type of food are you serving?" Bry asked.

"Well there are so many specialty restaurants around here, you know Italian, Chinese, Seafood. We thought just down home southern cooking, only a little more upscale, would be nice." Karley told them as she looked around at the empty space. Until the benches were put in they couldn't even take the coverings off the tile.

DL, Bry, Jake, Mike and Ian all looked at each other. "Mrs Johnson!" they said at the same time.

"Who's Mrs Johnson?" trying not to laugh at the echo, Karley had to ask.

"Our friend Ty's mom. He's on the football team and he's in the show choir with us. His mom works at a truck stop off the interstate." Bry told her.

Mike saw her look at the words truck stop. "Way beneath her skill level. I even offered to back her so she could open her own place, this place in fact." looking around.

"She thought he was jokin and said sure." Ian laughed remembering the look of shock on the woman’s face.

Bry laughed with him. "Mike went to pick her up to look at a couple of properties he already owned before bringing her here and she almost passed out."

"Ty said she was so shocked she kept pinching herself for a week." DL supplied.

"She's that good but she still said no." Mike said grumpily. Not many people had ever turned him down but Minnie had stubbornly made the list to everyone’s delight. Karley still looked unconvinced so he told her what he knew. "She was in her last year at culinary school when her husband died. Ty was only six at the time. " 

"Ty's dad was a firefighter." Bry explained.

"He was killed in the line of duty so she ended up moving back here to be with her family and the only place hiring at the time was the truck stop." Mike shrugged. "She fell in love with the patrons and has stayed there ever since. Despite being a truck stop a lot of locals ate there and Minnie said they had become family to her."

Ian added. "She's the finest chef I've ever met." looking at Bry who raised an eyebrow. "Don't ya dare tell Sam I said that." laughing.

"If you're looking for down home cooking you should definitely talk to her. I'd be happy to call Ms Minnie if you'd like." DL offered. "It might be better to hear it from me than Mike."

Karley turned to Mary when Mike slapped DL on the head. "Are they always like this?" when they stepped away to call Ty.

Mary patted Karley's arm, "You have no idea the things Mike can do when he puts his mind to it."

Karley saw the look on Mary's face. "You must be so proud of him."

"He and Amy are only a few weeks apart in age and have been more like siblings since the day they were born. Bill and Mike Sr were," laughing, "well they were us before you moved. I've known that boy since the day he was born and I couldn't be prouder if I had given birth to him myself." seeing Bill and Sonny coming over.

"So what do you think?" Karley asked when they got close enough.

Bill wrapped his arm around Mary's shoulder. "It shouldn't be a problem, it's actually a pretty easy install. We've got more than enough supplies to redo the roof and close in the porch." looking at Sonny and Karley. "Say the word and I'll have a crew out here tomorrow morning, I can have it done in two or three days at most." they were waiting for some equipment to arrive for their current build anyway so this would keep his guys busy until it got there.

Sonny looked overwhelmed with everything. "It sounds like a perfect idea but I don't know anything about greenhouses."

"Leave that to me." After looking around Lee already had a few ideas. "With winter setting in I don't have that much to do at the house besides checking the oil in the cars. I'd be happy to put something together for you."

"That's so nice of you to offer." Karley looked at him, everything was moving so fast she wasn't sure what to think.

"It's no problem." Lee told them. "Greenhouses are my guilty pleasure and any friend of Mike's and all that." that was his excuse anyway. He really just wanted a chance to try to build something new. The aquaponics at the house were up and running and his teacher at the college had asked if the entire class could come out and see what he was doing there. When he had asked Mike he had shrugged saying, "Sure why not. The place is fantastic, you deserve the recognition."

Sonny looked over at Karley. "It would be nice for guests to see fresh vegetables growing here. Let them know we're using fresh not frozen."

Grinning Bill looked at the couple. "Is that a yes?"

Karley turned to Sonny. "The money we were going to use for the playground equipment would cover a down payment." she had loved the green house at Mike's place and thought that a smaller version would work beautifully here.

"What?" Bill said booming. "Hell no! Consider this a welcome back present. Mary's talked about you two for years. I only wish we could have gotten to know each other before now."

Mary squeezed Karley's hand. "I hated losing touch with you. A few years ago we were in Indianapolis and I spent three days calling every restaurant listed looking for you but you had already moved."

"I wish I had known that, I have missed you so much Mar's." Karley said hugging her again.

"I would feel funny seeing you guys doing this for nothing." Sonny didn't know what else to say.

Bill shook his head. "It's not nothing, you moving here gave Mary her best friend back." looking at the two women and grinning. "That's worth more than gold to me."

Sonny smiled looking at his wife too. "I know the feeling."

Seeing that they were considering his idea Lee asked, "You wouldn't have a tape measure around here. I'd like to sketch out a few ideas."

"Sure," Karley told him, "in the office desk, you'll find some notebooks in there as well."

"Got it." heading that way Lee passed Mike and the others coming back.

"Minnie's at work but I gave her your number and she said she'd call you tomorrow." DL told them. "I hope that's alright." seeing Sonny nod not sure what they were talking about.

"Sonny, is Haywood Restaurant Supply the ones holdin up the furniture?" Ian asked coming over with the invoice.

"Yeah that's the one." Seeing Ian grin at Mike, Karley had to ask. "Why?"

Even Mary was surprised by Mike's grin when he said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. In fact I think you'll have everything you need by mid week."

"Are you kidding?" not quite believing all this Sonny shook his head. "We've been trying for weeks."

"Don't worry I have a feelin ya'll be open before ya know it." Ian laughed.

DL tilted his head. "And what would you say to free entertainment too." thinking his choir could come in maybe once a week.

Karley laughed, "I think I need to sit down." looking at Mary who started patting her back grinning. 

"Actually I have another idea. The live entertainment is good but there are so many restaurants around here yar goin ta need a new angle ta draw people in." Ian suggested.

Mike knew that grin, it usually meant fun if they were alone but he rarely saw Ian use it outside their home or the office. “What are you thinking?”

"Two words… The Spotlight." grinning Ian looked at everyone.

DL laughed, "Oh man I loved that place in New York."

Confused Sonny just looked between them all. "I'm afraid I don't know what that is."

"It's this cool restaurant off Broadway." Bry explained.

"A lot of wannbe actors and even a few famous ones have worked there over the years." Mike told them.

"Basically the guests request a song and the entire staff perform it for them. It's sorta like dinner theater." Bill had liked the place but was wondering if that might be a little bit too much for the area. 

Mary however liked the idea. "I love it. This place could be an upscale version of that. With the way everyone has supported the school shows I bet they'd get a kick out of it here."

"It would definitely be unique." Bry added.

"You don't think it might be too strange." Sonny wasn't sure of the idea either.

"You don't have to go over the top," Mike thought about it, "print a list of songs on the back of the menus. Teach them to the staff and if people don't care for it stop doing it, but it will bring people in just to see what it is and the food will keep them coming back. "

At this point Karley was willing to try anything. "That sounds alright but even if we get this place furnished and ready to go. We still need a cook and staff, finding a wait staff who can sing would take to long."

"Not really." Mike said looking at his family as he tilted his head. "It just depends on who you know. County competition is this coming Saturday but after that I'm free and I think we can pull this off. What do you guys think?" the room was filled with oh yeah's and definitely's.


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from Mike the restaurant opens on time with a couple of special guest.  
> DL and Bry get closer.  
> Christmas brings an old face that makes Jake face his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : graphic description of sexual assault  
> homophobic language  
> non-consensual drug use and withdrawal  
> Mild M/M

Chapter 28

Monday morning Charles Haywood got out of his Cadillac whistling. His wife had been feeling romantic last night for the first time in a month so he was having a very good morning. "Good morning Louise." he said to his secretary as he walked into his office on the second floor.

"Good morning to you too Mr Haywood." Louise said relieved that he was finally there. "I hate to do this first thing but there's a Ms Clark on line one. She won't talk to me and refuses to hang up. She says it's about one of our accounts and will only talk to you." 

"Not to worry I'll handle it," Charles patted the desk, "Let me know before the trucks leave will you." Opening his office door he went over, sat at his desk and picked up the phone. "This is Mr Haywood, how can I help you?" using his best client voice. The sappy 'you know everything and I'm just here to make it happen' one that got him so many jobs.

Alyssa had taken the invoices Mike had given her to call Haywood Equipment. They had her holding for over twenty minutes and by the time she was put through to Charles Haywood she was not in a very good mood. She had heard that tone of voice before and knew the type of person he was going to be, so playing nice wasn't going to cut it. Plan B it was then. "Mr Haywood my name is Alyssa Clarke, I'm Mike Wilkinson's executive assistant. I believe your company leases it's warehouse from us."

Charles sat up, he hadn't been expecting a call from them and his happy feeling started to fade. "Oh yes Miss."

"It's Mrs actually." Alyssa said sharply.

"My apologies Mrs Clarke. What is it you need to speak with me about? Louise said it was about an account or is there a problem with the lease?" checking his computer to make sure the payment had went out this month. 

"Well you see Mr Wilkinson has been going through all the business deals since taking control a few years ago and at the time everything seemed to be fine."

Bye, bye happy feeling Charles thought starting to sweat, he had been late making his payment twice in the last year. "I see and now there seems to be a problem. I assure you the late payment was a single over sight."

"Actually it was two late payments," Alyssa had done her homework as well. "but that's not the only problem. You see Mr Wilkinson has recently become acquainted with one of your clients. He's concerned because they seem to be a having a hard time getting the equipment that was due weeks ago. That along with the late payments is making Mr Wilkinson a little nervous about continuing your lease." take that you smug jerk she thought.

"I see." Charles started typing on the computer swallowing hard. "Do you have the account number for the client? I'll be happy to check it for you."

"Of course," she said sweetly. "It's T61-S38 it belongs to a Mr and Mrs Giovasse."

Charles pulled up the account, really sweating now. "Oh yes. I see what you mean." Alyssa smiled to herself, she could almost see him shaking even over the phone. "We did have a problem with the manufacturer but everything seems to have arrived on Saturday. We were planning to contact Mr Giovasse for a delivery today." thinking quickly.

"Oh that is lucky." not even trying to hide the sarcasm. "I'm sure Mr Wilkinson will be very happy to hear that. You see the Giovasse's are old family friends and he's very interested in getting this situation resolved as soon as possible for them. You did know the opening was scheduled for next Friday didn't you. Helping them will certainly keep Mike too busy to go over your lease again, for a while anyway. There still is the matter of the late payments to consider." 

Charles wiped his forehead. "I did not know the opening was so close, I promise you Mrs Clarke I will personally make sure everything is settled today. And I assure you there will be no more delays in payments." When he had heard the son had taken over he figured he would test him to see what he would do. Now he knew the kid was just a ruthless as he had heard about, so that would not be happening again. He had a wife, four kids, and two grandbabies to think about, they did not need to find his body hanging over a cliff. 

Setting her glass of tea down on the kitchen counter Alyssa smiled. "I am so glad to hear that. I'll be sure to inform Mr Wilkinson that it was a simple oversight. Thank you so much for your time and your cooperation. Good day Mr Haywood." hanging up laughing.

Sam, who had been watching her, shook her head. "You are so bad," was all she said when Alyssa gave her the innocent look. "Mike will be so proud." making both women laugh.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Charles hung up the phone and hit the intercom for the loading bay floor. "Barry get up here now and stop filling the trucks... everybody just stop what you're doing!" pulling on his collar. And here he had been so happy this morning.

Barry came in a minute later to see his boss at the liquor cabinet pouring himself a drink and tossing it back. He was surprised since it wasn't even nine o'clock yet and the man hardly ever drank unless it was with a client. "You wanted to see me boss."

Charles turned to his foreman, at 29 Barry had worked for him since high school and despite the fact he looked like a linebacker he was the nicest person you could ever hope to meet. Charles didn't know what he would do without the man. "The Giovasse order, it needs to be filled today! I don't care if you have to pull every employee we have or if it takes all night." wiping his forehead.

"I thought you wanted to hold that until Mr Strattens order was finished." Barry asked. He knew Stratten had given his boss an extra payment to expedite his golf clubs new dinning room and Charles always took payoffs seriously. He was a good man and a great boss but he did tend to be a little on the greedy side.

Finishing another drink Charles walked back to his desk. "I changed my mind. The Giovasses are personal friends with the man I lease this building from and he wants this done now." looking at Barry. "Do you get what I'm saying? I can stall Stratten for one day. Just get everything loaded and get this done now please."

"You got it boss." Barry said turning to leave.

"And make damn sure they're happy with everything." Charles didn't care if every one of them got over time on this he wasn't going to push his luck.

Barry was surprised to see his boss acting like this. He was a good man but he liked to get his way and normally he made the other person sweat. He wasn't sure he wanted to meet the person able to scare Charles. "Not a problem boss. I'll take care of it ASAP."

"Thanks Barry, remind me to give you a raise." Barry laughed as he headed for the door. Charles, who had been at Lincoln McCall's campaign fund raiser and had witnessed their conversation as well as talked to several other people about Mike Jr, sighed in relief, "because from what I've heard about Mike Wilkinson Jr. He's not one to forgive and forget, and he's one scary SOB when he's pissed off."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

By nine-thirty that morning Sonny had received the call that everything was in and would be delivered that day. He didn't know how Mike had done it but the secretary who called kept apologizing for the delay. By four o'clock, when Mike stopped by after school, the entire second floor was finished and they were working on getting the booths set up downstairs. Bills team had arrived shortly after the furniture, complete with permits thanks to a call from Mike to Linc's office, and they had already taken the roof down and were installing the rails and the heat strips for the mylar to fit into that would keep the snow from covering the roof in the winter. 

Sonny saw Mike come in and headed towards him shaking his head. He couldn't believe that all this had happened in less than 24 hours. "How the hell did you do this?" shaking Mike's hand.

Mike laughed giving up his secret. "Well you see the main warehouse for Haywood Equipment happens to be leased to them through my company. Alyssa may have mentioned I was reviewing their lease when she called this morning." she had called him at lunch with a full report. Mike had laughed so hard at how she had handled everything Andy had to slap his back to keep him from choking.

"Of all the people we could have run into I am so damn glad it was you." Sonny said shaking his head.

"Me too." Mike said laughing with him. "Has Minnie stopped by yet?" he was curious whether she would take this job or not, he certainly hoped so. When he had talked to Ty and told him about the place Ty had mentioned that the truck stop was under new management and his mom wasn't happy with some of the changes they were making so he was keeping his fingers crossed.

"Not yet." Sonny told him. "She called earlier and said she'd stop by after work around five so if you'd like to stick around..." stopping when the foreman headed towards them looking worried.

Barry finished talking to one of the installers about a problem that had come up, looking around he saw Mr Giovasse talking to another man and went to see what he wanted to do. "Mr Giovasse, I'm sorry to interrupt but the center booths aren't lining up. One side is about two inches longer than the other so I wanted to know what you wanted us to do. I can try cutting the longer side but I'm afraid it might mess up the finish."

Mike thought about the restaurant in New York, "Is there enough room to put a space between the two sides say eighteen inches."

"What for?" Sonny asked curious what about what he was thinking.

Mike shrugged. "For a runway. Put some steps on each end and the servers can use it for performances. Bill's guys could put it together in a few hours I'm sure and if you decide not to use the routines you could put some plants or decorations up there."

"That would hide the difference." looking at Mike Barry nodded.

Seeing that Barry didn't know Mike Sonny introduced him. "I'm sorry Barry have you met Mr Wilkinson."

Barry swallowed, "Mike Wilkinson?" taken by surprise. So this was the guy his boss was afraid of. Holy crap!

"Surprising isn't it." Mike said looking at the young African American man in front of him and doing his best mob impersonation he stiffened his back. "I'm glad to see that you were finally able to fix this for Sonny. I hope it wasn't too trouble. However since this was all due weeks ago, maybe this will be a reminder for Haywood to keep on top of things in the future before his business starts to suffer."

Barry eyes went wide and even Sonny looked at Mike seeing the change in him. "Oh no Sir, it was no trouble at all and Mr Haywood sends his apologies." suddenly believing everything his boss had told him. There was just something about this guy that screamed, ‘don't piss me off’, in spite of his youth. "I'll get back to work now," backing up and hitting a table, "if that idea works for you Mr Giovasse."

"That's fine with me Barry, go with that." Sonny managed not to laugh until Barry was out of earshot. "Jesus do you have that effect on everyone? What did you say you do again?"

Mike patted his shoulder trying not to laugh, "Real estate and teaching but let's just say I've learned how to intimidate people when I need too thanks to a Godfather marathon a few years ago. As well as watching the mob wars on GH in my formative years with my mom." giving Sonny a wink. "I had a crush on Jason for years." seeing Sonny trying not to laugh. It wasn't his fault the actor that played him had gorgeous eyes and a hell of a chest. "Besides it only works on the people who don't know me." waving his hand. "So everything is going well?"

"Mike!" Karley hollered coming out of the office and running to him. "I can't believe you got all this done in one day." giving him a big hug. 

"Technically Alyssa got the ball rolling," Mike said giving her all the credit. "I told you she could be scary."

Karley turned to her husband. "Sonny can you believe it, they said everything will be finished today. And Mr. Haywood’s secretary just called and said we're getting a 15% refund for the trouble. I almost fainted, we may actually pull this off."

Sonny kissed her nose, "Now all we need is a kitchen manager and cooks, menus printed and servers who can sing and bartenders. Peace of cake." only slightly sarcastic.

"Not to mention uniforms fitted to the servers and a name for the place." Mike added.

Karley laughed adding a few of her own. "And the computer system set up all in two and a half weeks." remembering everything they still had to do she brushed her hand through her hair. "I may have gotten over excited."

"Mom didn't happen to mention my nickname the other night did she?" Mike asked.

"No why?" Karley was almost afraid to ask.

Mike grinned sitting on a table edge. "Couple years ago I took a group to New York to get prom dresses and suits and they started calling me their Fairy Godfather. It kinda stuck in a few crowds. Speaking of crowds," waving at Minnie who just walked in carrying a bag over her shoulder. "Minnie over here. "

Minnie started shaking her head as she walked over, after the day she'd had seeing Mike was a treat. "I should have known you'd be here." giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Almost a foot shorter than he was she had to stand on her tip toes to it. "I swear if you bought this place for me I'll shoot you." Making Karley laugh, apparently she wasn't the only one who was overwhelmed by Mike. "So what have you done now?" knowing full well what he was capable of thanks to the Armani suits in her son's closet and the Tiffany jewelry set he had given her for her last birthday. 

"Don't look at me." holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm just here for the introductions. Sonny, Karley you need a chef so let me introduce Ms Minuet Johnson, the finest cook in South Carolina."

Minnie swatted his bottom, "Oh stop it!" turning to the couple. "It's a pleasure to meet you and please call me Minnie. " then raising an eyebrow. "Sonny and Karley?"

Laughing Karley tilted her head. "General Hospital fan?"

"For 36 years." Minnie told them smiling. "I take it you're the owners here?" looking around she had to admit it was a beautiful place, the chandelier alone was stunning. She almost wished she hadn't turned Mike down last year.

Karley smiled liking the woman immediately. "Yes, we are, and I can't thank you enough for coming to talk with us. You come very highly recommended and not just by Mike."

"See, I'm innocent." he said taking a step back.

Minnie put her hands on her hips. "Aa huh! Now why don't I believe that."

Sonny grinned, "I guess the big question is whether or not you'd be willing to change jobs and work for us." he asked getting to the point. If she wasn't interested they were back to square one.

"Sugar do you have good timing or what." Minnie blew out a breath making Mike grin. "I just met the new kitchen manager of the trucks stop today, who they hired over me, even though I have nearly 15 years more experience." shaking her head, "That idiot doesn't know the difference between a potato and a rutabaga. So I'm willing to consider it." honestly she would be thrilled to tell her boss to shove it. 

Most of the older generation that had eaten there when she was first hired had started passing away and only a few were left so she didn't feel the need to stay anymore. That's why she had been a little late, she had wanted to bring a few samples of her dishes with her for them to taste.

Karley breathed a sigh of relief. "We're looking for a kitchen manager and head chef for upscale southern cooking but nothing to fancy."

"We want the food to speak for itself." Sonny added liking the slightly heavy set woman. In his mind no decent chef should ever be skinny, Mike's cook Sam was the only exception in his book.

Minnie raised her eyebrows. "Well that's refreshing." taking the pack off her shoulder. "I brought a few things with me if you'd like to sample my cooking." 

Minnie unpacked six glass storage containers explaining what was in each one and how it was made. The first was her homemade country fried steak with a bourbon enhanced brown gravy to go with it. Another had oven roasted red potatoes with onions and green beans, the third had grilled salmon with a honey-thyme vinaigrette. She had also brought a creole stew along with two desserts, a pineapple upside down cake with a bourbon caramel sauce and her personal rum pecan pie. By the time the four of them finished what she had brought Karley and Sonny both looked at her and said, "You're hired!" at the same time making Minnie and Mike laugh. Getting up Karley looked at Minnie. "Why don't I show you the kitchen and see what you think."

She followed them to the kitchen and with one look she was in love. "Oh my dear lord in heaven." clutching her chest. "This is better than my wildest dreams. You're not new to restaurants are you?" turning to Sonny. Every thing was perfectly placed with enough running room and easy access.

Sonny could tell she liked it. "This will be our seventh restaurant but it is definitely the biggest and fanciest of them all."

Minnie took her time looking around at the ovens and refrigerators which were in perfect positions for easy access. There were even two proffers with ovens just for bread. "This all brand new?" in awe of everything she saw.

"How much kitchen staff do you think you'd need to run something this size?" Karley asked her.

"Open seven days a week." Minnie asked as she walked around touching everything.

Sonny sat down at one of the new tables. "Yes but no breakfast, just lunch and dinner for now."

"I'd say at least four per shift maybe two more for weekends and the dinner rush." Minnie told him as they all sat down.

"The upstairs has the bar area but they'll also serve up there as well. We have a mini kitchen up there and there's an elevator that goes directly into it." Sony pointed to the service elevator in the corner.

Thinking for a minute Minnie changed her mind. "So maybe four down here and two up there then add one more each for rush hour but two on Fridays and weekends. Do you have a menu set?"

"We did." Karley got up and grabbed a folder off the counter. "This is what the previous chef wanted to do but your dishes were much better so I'd like your opinion."

Minnie was surprised they asked her to look it over but was thrilled that they liked her cooking. "Not bad but this chef didn't live here did he?" she could tell and they both said no at the same time. "I'd change a few of the main courses, these are too typical and a little cliché. Plus there are too many side dishes and too few appetizers. Maybe do a signature dish on different nights and you need a lite section for healthier diners. Cobb Salads and Chef's salads would be nice too, we sell a lot of those at the Stop."

Liking everything she had said Sonny grinned hoping she'd take the job. "You certainly know what you're doing." Very impressed by her suggestions. "I'd also like to add the barbecue fish dish that Mike cooked for us the other day. That was the best fish I've ever had."

"Thank you, and I told you she was good." Mike said making Minnie blush. "If you're interested I may be able to get you fresh fish at least once a week." when they turned to him he shrugged. "I have a connection in Daytona." Thinking Eli would love to start his own fishing business.

"So would you consider being our head chef?" Karley asked Minnie but wondered what else Mike would come up with.

"You're serious? Here? This would be my kitchen?" looking around the space again. Minnie smiled, she loved this kitchen and the owners were certainly more experienced then that moron the truck stop had hired. 

"It would be all yours." Karley was really liking the woman. She sort of reminded her of Sunny Anderson from the Food Network.

Minnie turned to them smiling. "When do we open?" to Mike's shock she actually bit her lip then giggled a little.

Mike was shocked it had been that easy. "I offer you your own restaurant and you say no. One look at this kitchen and you're ready to start cooking."

Minnie shrugged. "What can I say? This is a fantastic kitchen." Karley had to laugh at the aggravated look on Mike's face.

When Mike left them Minnie was going over the menu and he figured it would be set before she left that night. She also told them that she knew at least two other cooks from the truck stop who would love to get out of there and since she had trained them both she trusted them to follow her lead here. All Sonny did was say call them and they were both on their way in to talk to him and Karley that night. The last of the tables were being rolled in and the covers taken off the chairs by the time Bill's crew had called it a night saying the renovation would be finished the next day. Mike pulled the foreman aside and explained what they needed for the center runway before he left. Jim had been with Bill since the beginning so Mike knew him pretty well and believed him when he said he'd take care of it first thing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The rest of the week Mike couldn't check-in with the restaurant but everyone else stopped by several times. DL talked Sonny and Karley into letting his club perform for the grand opening and he was busy getting the group ready. Wednesday Mike's computer guy, the one that had set up both of the houses, arrived to install the computer system for the restaurant. The front register and the bar register were both connected to the computer system in the office now as well as the two consoles in the dinning room and the two upstairs were now linked with the kitchen print outs. It was a much more advanced set up then Sonny and Karley had ever used but Freddy said that's what Mike ordered. Friday they were surprised again when a light and sound crew arrived to install a better system that connected to the spare computer installed in the back stage area that they had asked about but Freddy had smiled saying he wasn't at liberty to say what it was for. When Jake and Ward stopped by that afternoon Sonny asked them about it, Jake just smiled and said that's the way Mike was. Ward was the one to add that the best thing to do was just stand back and say thank you. 

Once the construction crew was finished installing the misters Lee went to work getting the plants setup. Ian had came up with a great idea, the real estate firm had recently bought a foreclosed brewery in Charlotte that they had decided to use to recreate the air mall in Ireland and Ian suggested he use the whiskey barrels left behind as planters. Lee had loved the idea the minute he saw them and rented a U-Haul to bring them back with him so he could get them and the watering system in place before filling them. He had considered using the PVC again but the planters worked better with the restaurants rustic décor.

The county competition was on the fourteenth and once again they stole the show easily. The theme this year was Music of the Seas, Ty along with one of the new members Miguel and Jake, who Ward had convinced to participate, did Billy Joel’s Downeaster Alexa. Ian's suggestion of an Irish song Home from the Sea was the group song and this year Ward was singing lead doing Bobby Daren's Beyond the Sea with bubbles flying around the stage and seats which the audience loved. So did Jake, who pulled him in for a big kiss when he walked off the stage. DL had laughed and told them to enjoy the victories while they could because in three years his group would be eligible to compete against them. Mike had laughed and told him to bring it on, he couldn't wait.

Mike had surprised Sonny and Karley by placing a full page ad in every newspaper within a fifty mile radius that Sunday. Giving the grand opening for the Center Stage Bar and Grill, which they had just came up with days earlier, as Black Friday. Sonny had freaked out saying they still needed at least four more cooks and the servers and bartender still need to be hired, he kept saying they'd never be ready in time. All Mike would say was, "Stop worrying, you will be." He knew at least a dozen former and current club members who he had talked to that were looking for a job or a part time one at least. Even a few of DL's older students had asked him about applying there. Ian had laughed telling Sam he was the only one not running his ass off that week until Jake reminded him that his family was arriving soon and to just wait.

Wednesday morning Ian and Vince flew into New York to pick up his parents so they wouldn't have to wait half the day for a lay over and were back by that afternoon. Where, to their surprise, not only Bill and Mary but Bob and Marley had came over to welcome them back. Bry introduced DL as his boyfriend and Coilin had a ball teasing the two of them. Ward had even traded staying with Jake at Thanksgiving for a week at his grandmother's in Georgia at Christmas with his family. 

Sonny managed to meet Mike at the printers office to get the menus printed after school Thursday. The graphics designer had went to school with Mike, though he had graduated a year earlier, and she had promised to have the menus ready by the next Tuesday. All the people Mike had called about server positions started showing up on Friday and by Sunday almost all the positions had been filled. Sonny and Karley couldn't believe that they only needed a few more people to have a full staff. Karley almost felt sorry for the truck stop since five other employees had quit the same day as Minnie, including two servers who DL said Zoe knew from her karaoke days and could definitely sing. 

Monday thru Wednesday the servers were busy working out dance routines and getting fitted for their uniforms. Ian's grandmother had loved what they were doing and after meeting Karley, who she adored, she had spent her days at the restaurant taking in the uniforms and helping Minnie and her crew stock the kitchen.

While placing the ad's Mike had went around to all the newspapers, flyers, anybody with a following, even an online blogger in the area and invited them to the grand opening. He had pamphlets made and both his and DL's choirs handed them out at the mall and shopping centers that weekend while performing spontaneously for the early Christmas shoppers. The news anchor who's niece had been in the first Christmas show and was now studying at Julliard, was intrigued when Mike had called him promising him two special guests if he would bring a camera crew to cover the opening night. He agreed to come out but he couldn't promise that the station would run the story. Mike said not to worry, once they saw who the special guests were he was sure they'd air it.

By Wednesday night (Nov 25 2015) Bill and Mary's whole family were safely tucked away in what Mike told them was the special place he had built just for them. They had been so touched he would go through so much trouble for them that they didn't even question why he had done it, which made Jake crack up. Amy arrived Wednesday night with Josh and Thug the pug who was going to be joining them this year with his family. Mike had given Alyssa and Vince the jet for the weekend so they could go to his parents for the holiday. Since Vince's parents lived in Oregon they hadn't had the chance to meet Alyssa yet so they were happy to go see them. 

Thanksgiving Day was beautifully cold but no snow, Sam and Jessie were at her folks so it was up the moms to cook while Mike smoked three turkeys and two hams. Ward and Liz's parents along with DL's family had joined them for dinner bringing pies and other dishes and for once the house was actually full. DL had even had to call his dad to bring some folding chairs with them so people would have places to sit. The guys went to the basement to watch the football game on the big screen, but only after Mike made them help clean up the kitchen. By now they were used to Mike's rule that if the girls cooked they cleaned, but they didn't mind. There were so many of them it only took a few minutes anyway. 

Bry was a little over whelmed by the amount of family that arrived and how close they were, never having had that with his parents he wasn't sure how to act. He had finally broken down and called his mom's parents a few months earlier. His grandmother had been thrilled to hear from him and kept apologizing for not having known he even existed. She wasn't surprised that her daughter and son-in-law had been arrested but was shocked by the reason they were. To Bry's delight she was completely accepting of his sexuality and loved hearing about his relationship with DL whenever they talked. Unfortunately she had remarried and now lived in Wyoming but they were able to talk often and kept up on Facebook as well. His grandfather, he found out, had passed away a few years after their divorce from liver cancer. His grandmother told him that he had been a heavy drinker his whole life, and that if it hadn't been that it would have been from driving drunk. As much as he hated never getting to know him, grandma Ida was making up for it in the long run and had even given him the phone number and addresses of other family member on her side including an Aunt and Uncle a long with a few cousins that he had started connecting with on Facebook.

Louie had finally tracked down his fathers parents in Vermont but they had testified against the group his dad belonged to and ended up changing their names after someone had tried to burn their house down. They had even vandalized their car when his dad had told them they kicked him out for his 'ignorant attitude'. Bry had been reluctant to contact them but DL and Ward had convinced him to at least send them a letter explaining everything to them, who he was and that their son was in jail. That both he and his brother had been found guilty of attempted murder and had been sentenced to thirty to thirty-five years without parole. He had sent it a month ago, giving them his address and number and was waiting for them to contact him if they wanted to. He had told them it was alright if they didn't, that he understood they were afraid for themselves, but deep down he hoped he would hear from them someday.

Everyone was used to Mike's extended family and were completely welcoming and at ease with everyone this year, Lee, Vickie, Haley and Danny included. Jake proudly showed off Diana Grace and her walking skills while Bill and Mary's family spent a lot of time talking to him and Ward about raising kids and what to expect next. Even Lee and Vickie got some good advise from the other parents. Most of the family loaded up the cars for the traditional after Thanksgiving shopping spree while the kids stayed behind to use the pool. 

Friday afternoon Donnie arrived with Mike's special guests, Mark and Jessica, who walked in just like any other member of the family. Luckily Mike had heard the car pull up and was at the door when they walked in. "You made it!"

Setting his bag down and ignoring the stares. "Of course we did." Mark said hugging Mike then Ian.

Jessica got her hugs in as well, "We wouldn't miss this for the world." turning to see Jake heading their way, "Jake sweetie," hugging him then taking Diana Grace as soon as she was in reach. "Oh she is getting so big. Look at her." loving her blonde curls and the little Thanksgiving dress with a turkey on it that Ward had bought as she sucked on her thumb.

Jake knew he shouldn’t but he was enjoying the rest of the family’s shocked looks, "She's walking all over the place now." pointing to the stairs. "We had to put up baby gates on the stairs and just use the elevator."

Ward came over laughing, "He even put Plexiglas between the railings. I swear he's going to be gray before he's twenty. Jessica you look lovely." hugging her then shaking hands with Mark. "Mark you're looking good too." giving him a wink making the actor laugh.

"How did Mike con you into this?" Jake asked.

"Oh please he had me at free publicity. We let the girls stay with their grandparents for the weekend to give us a break." Mark told them.

Jessica was bouncing Diana on her hip. "Plus it gives us a chance to see you guys again. Amy look at you, I love your outfit." as Amy came over to get her hug dressed in a green and black dress.

Hugging her Amy laughed. "You got here early, I wasn't expecting you until tonight."

"Let's just say we skipped town to avoid unpleasant last minute invitations." Jessica said rolling her eyes. "Bry how are you doing?" giving him a hug too.

Mark turned to see DL with him. "What the Hell? Jimmy said you were in Ohio somewhere."

DL shrugged, "Change of plans, I decided to come home. I'm a TA at Redlands High and I'm also the music clubs coach there." bragging. "I started taking the same online class Mike did to get my teaching certificate."

"He's in the top five percent of his class." Bry sounded so proud of him DL grinned.

DL figured he'd get the news out first and took Bry's hand. "And we're dating."

"Really? You finally figured that out huh." Mark teased. He and Jessica had seen the way the two of them had stared at each other when no one was looking the last time they were in New York. Turning to his wife with a grin, "Jess you owe me breakfast in bed when we get home." she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. After all his years in the theater she should have know not to bet with her husband, if acting ever fell through he'd have a great career as a matchmaker.

DL stepped back blushing. "You knew too? Was I the last to figure it out?"

Almost everyone in the room called out, "Yes!"

After that Mike took pity on the rest of the room and introduced Mark and Jessica to everyone before heading to the restaurant to help get ready since the doors would open at four. The news crew were already there when Mike, Ian and DL arrived doing preliminary interviews and videos of the stage and bar area, as well as the greenhouse. DL's club arrived an hour later to find a full set of band instruments that had arrived that morning along with a band to play them. The other high schools that had started music clubs had contacted Sonny when they learned Redlands was performing and they had worked out a schedule so that each group would rotate on the weekends, the same as the car club was doing at DL's suggestion. Mike went to the kitchen to see Minnie and had to laugh, she was the only one not nervous running around yelling at the kitchen staff, she was right in her element and enjoying every minute of it.

Sonny was pacing back and forth in the office with Karley watching him just before they opened. "What if nobody comes? You know we're taking a big risk with this singing business." He still couldn't believe they had talked him into trying that.

"Would you relax you're making me jumpy." Karley said trying to laugh. She was just as nervous as he was but after watching the employees rehearse this week she had to admit they were good at what they did. "I have a feeling things are going to be fine. You talked to the news crew too and people have been calling all week. I fell like we've been through a tornado but we made it."

Sonny came up behind her taking a deep breath. "I can't believe Mike sent in a news crew. What was he thinking?" watching everyone in the dozen monitors on the wall. There were hidden cameras on every cash register, the back stage area, and not to mention the rotating views of the tables and even the break rooms. If anybody tried to rob from them there was no way they wouldn't get caught. Minnie had even suggested adding a few in the kitchen areas since an old employee at the truck stop had tried to sue the restaurant claiming she slipped and fell on a wet floor. Thanks to the camera they had proof that not only was it completely dry she had been stumbling from drinking on the job.

DL knocked coming in and hearing that last remark added. "Mike never does anything half assed, come and see." smiling as they followed him out.

It was only three-thirty but people had already started to arrive for the four o'clock opening. DL's kids were singing a Capella for people outside while they waited for the doors to open. The staff was in the kitchen doing final touch ups, while Minnie was satisfied with all the prep and was ready to start cooking. The bread ovens were full and the proofers were ready with the next batch, salads were made and in the fridge, the cold and hot bars were full and ready to go. Upstairs the bar was fully stocked and the three bartenders that had been hired were all working that night. Karley wanted at least two more hired but at least they had a full staff for today.

Javier Ortega, the news anchor, practically drooled when Bill and Mary arrived with Mark and Jessica just after the doors opened. All the other reporters invited lined up for interviews, wanting to know why they were there and how they had known about the opening. Mike had to give the actors credit, not only did they talk up the restaurant there they even managed to plug the Spotlight in New York, Mark's new show and Wilkinson Reality.

Sonny came up to Mike when he finally got a chance, almost an hours later. "I can't believe you brought Mark and Jessica Milner to our opening." the couple had came over to him and Karley hugging them as if they were old friends right in front of the news crew.

"They love the Spotlight Café in New York so I figured they'd give you an honest opinion." Mike shrugged. "Plus they owed me for breaking into my house in New York to throw us a house warming party a year ago."

Karley shook her head watching as people poured in. "I swear I don't think I'll ever get used to you. I think I will start calling you Godfather, you've earned it."

"Oh please, feel free." Mike said a little too cheerfully. "It'll increases my street cred."

"They broke into you're house?" laughing Sonny had to ask.

"Long story. So how do ya think things are going so far?" Ian asked.

"We just opened the doors, but the crowd is a good sign. From what I can tell nobody's leaving at least." Sonny loved opening nights, the excitement and thrills hoping people liked it.

Karley nodded. "We got them here, now we just have to make them want to come back." taking her husbands arm.

It took a while for people to warm up to the idea of the servers singing but after a rather enthusiastic performance a few people even joined in the dancing. Even the principals from several of the other schools were there to check out DL's club to see what they were doing to get ready for there turns. Many of them came over to DL, Jackie, Clara and her husband, who were there to see them perform, congratulating them on how great their kids were. 

Mary's parents had been so excited to see Karley and Sonny they spent the night helping out and catching up. Chandra and her husband arrived and since no one had told her who the owners were she was stunned to see them. The three girls, Mar, Kar, and Dar as they called each other, spent most of the night talking and planning a day at the spa after Christmas. Karley blessed Mike and told the girls they had already started getting requests for reservations all the way to New Years just from the guests on opening night. 

When the news station ran the story on the 11 o'clock news, just as Mike knew they would, the reservations tripled over the next week. All the reporters raved over the cooking as well as several food critics for local papers that Mike introduced to Minnie through out the night. The headline in the Saturday morning paper read 'Famous Actors Visit Local Restaurant for Grand Opening'. That pretty much cemented the popularity of the Center Stage Bar and Grill.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After getting home that night DL offered his room to Mark and Jessica since the house was so full. He had planed to copy Jake and sleep on the basement couch but Bry told him he could use the pull out couch in his room. "Are you sure you're okay with me staying in here?" DL asked as he sat down behind Bry on the couch. He smiled pulling Bry's back up against his chest, just relaxing after all the excitement of the day.

"I don't mind at all, I love being with you. You know that don't you?" Bry was still getting use to being in a relationship and had to ask. All he could think was thank god he had never met anyone in Florida, he never would have been able to hide it from his parents. Leaning against DL's chest Bry was very aware of every movement he made as he held DL's hand up in front of him just looking at their entwined fingers.

DL laughed, they had only officially been together for four weeks but it felt so much longer. He already knew Bry but getting to know him romantically had been so much better then he had expected. "I love being with you too but we haven't spent a night together since Florida. This is kind of a big deal." rubbing his boyfriends arm with his free hand.

The more time Bry spent with DL the more he realized he wanted more. He wanted a relationship like Mike and Ian's or Jake and Ward's. He just didn't want to make DL uncomfortable since kissing and a little touching was as far as they had gone. "I know we agreed to take things slow, since this is new for both of us." enjoying the warmth of DL's arms wrapped around him.

"Hey I know this is new, but it's still a good thing." half the time when he was with Bry DL was shocked at how much he wanted to touch him. The problem was he knew Bry was still getting used to the idea of dating and he didn't want to push him. Besides a person could get used to cold showers… couldn't they? He hadn't been this horny since Stacy had dumped him and before he and Sharron had started dating, which kind of surprised him. "It's okay to be nervous Bry, sex shouldn't be rushed." kissing the back of Bry's neck. "But just so you know I wouldn't mind heading South in the near future." lowering one hand to brush the inside of Bry's thigh. 

"Really?" sucking in a breath when DL lightly ran his fingers over the bulge in his jeans. "So what if I said I thought a trip to Florida sounded like fun." he was too nervous to look at DL so he closed his eyes then turned around to kiss him. The simple kiss turned into a lot more as DL turned Bry so that he was laying on his back. DL had been afraid of pushing Bry to fast but despite the fact that he was with a guy DL wanted this. After a few minutes of heavy kissing DL sat up and looked at Bry as he undid the button on Bry's jeans before kissing him again. Bry nearly jumped off the couch when DL slid his hand inside his underwear to touch him for the first time. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Bry just nodded. "Do you want me to stop?" DL had to ask.

"No!" blushing when he realized how fast he had answered. "It's just are you sure you want to do this? I mean you're the one not used to..."

"Bry I've had sex before." DL said leaning back to look at him but not taking his hand off of Bry.

Bry sat up too looking DL in the eyes. "With women DL, are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Bry, I'm with you." Smiling DL looked at him. "If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here." kissing him again he pulled Bry's jean off and dropped them on the floor then cupped him through his underwear. DL smiled when Bry reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck as he bucked his hips against him so Bry could feel his own erection rubbing against his.

"Oh god that feels good." Bry dropped his head on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes as DL stretched out on top of him kissing and nipping his way down his chest. Scrapping his teeth over Bry's nipple, making him shiver. When DL reached inside to free his erection he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out and closed his eyes as DL started rubbing him, his breath coming in quick grasps. 

DL hadn't been expecting the sudden jolt of desire he felt just touching Bry. He knew the things he liked and had hoped Bry liked the same, by the sounds he was making and the way his nails were digging into his back apparently he did. He loved the way Bry's eye popped open when instead of his hand DL had dropped to his knees on the floor and had taken Bry in his mouth. Bry was so shocked watching him all he could do was wrap his fingers in DL's hair, when Bry opened his eyes and looked at him he couldn't look away. Within minutes Bry was panting and flexing his hips before trying to push DL away. "God I'm coming." DL pulled back but didn't stop pumping Bry until he was completely spent then shocked Bry by licking his fingers. "How can you do that?"

DL smiled looking up at his new lover. "What? You've never tasted yourself after you masturbated?" He was so punching Mike and Ian in the morning, damn they had been holding back information he could have used.

"No never." Bry told him turning bright red. "I really haven't had a lot of practice though." at least until he had met DL. The last month alone he'd had more experience than he'd had since starting puberty.

Standing up DL bent over and licked a small spot on Bry's chest then kissed him deeply, pulling back as he grinned at Bry. "How was that?" 

"I like it, but" Bry feeling extremely satisfied sat up pushing DL onto the couch and reaching for DL's zipper. "now it's my turn." he had felt DL before but when DL stood up and pushed his jeans down Bry was surprised to see he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Commando, Jesus, DL was going to be the death of him.

DL sat down and let Bry take his time not rushing him at first but his touch was so lite it almost tickled. DL reached down and wrapped his hand around Bry's showing him how to touch him, gripping tighter as he rubbed him. Bry watched DL's face as he knelt down to touch the tip of him with his tongue before letting his lips slide around him, "Oh fuucck." DL let slip out, watching Bry take him in as far as he could. The rough texture of his tongue sliding over him had him gripping Bry's hair as he sucked on him. DL started thrusting his hips as Bry took him deeper surprising both of them. It was a thrill for DL when he realized Bry didn't have a gag reflex, at all. DL had never felt such heat and much quicker then he had hoped he felt his body tighten. "Bry pull back or I'm gonna come in your mouth."

Bry was torn, he didn't want to stop but wasn't sure if he would like that or not, but before he could decide it was too late and he felt the hot liquid hit he back of his throat. He was amazed that it tasted different then his own, more tart and was shocked at how much he liked it. Leaning up he kissed DL who pulled him off the floor wrapping his arms around him as they laid together DL's front to his back on the couch. "Was that alright?" DL was so quite Bry had to ask.

DL laughed softly against Bry's neck, "Any better and I'd be dead." smiling he took Bry's ear and bit softly making him moan. DL didn't miss the fact that Bry was rock hard again and reached down running his fingers over him. "I take it you liked it too."

Nodding Bry felt like laughing, he was laying on the sofa completely naked with another man and he wanted nothing more then stay exactly where he was. At least until DL shocked him by rubbing his cock between the cheeks of his ass. Bry rolled over so fast he slid off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. Worried DL sat up, "Are you okay?" trying not to laugh when Bry sat up and saw what he was at eye level with and turned red. 

Bry laughed as he stood up, "I'm fine, my pride not so much." sitting down next to DL. "I can't believe I fell off. If you ever tell Jake I will never hear the end of it." 

Leaning over DL kissed him, "Then it'll be our secret." liking the idea of them having their own secrets. Cupping Bry's face, "I scared you didn't I." He didn't need to elaborate.

"A little," Bry admitted. "I just..." looking down embarrassed that he had jumped like that, "I wasn't expecting that."

DL sat back taking Bry with him, "I don't want you to be afraid of this."

Bry laughed, "I'm not afraid Denny, well not really." thanks to Jake's birthday present he knew what to expect. "It's just..." thanks to Jake again, knew how much it hurt the first time.

"Too soon." DL nodded. "It's okay, I was just teasing you," tracing his lips with his thumb, "You surprised me, I didn't expect you to be that good." watching as Bry bit his lip and turned red. “You sure you’ve never done that before? He teased.

Getting up he held out his hand to DL who got up and followed him into his bedroom. "Don't laugh okay," Bry reached under his bed and then handed DL the book. "This was Jake's birthday joke, I may have looked through it a little."

DL laughed at the book Bry handed him, in typical Bry fashion pages were turned down and he saw highlighter marks as he flipped through it. "A little?" laughing when Bry shrugged. Taking Bry's hand he sat the book on the table. "I don't suppose I can thank Jake for this either." pulling Bry close.

"Don't you dare." grinning Bry gave DL a shove watching him fall onto the bed. "This stays between us or I may never do this again." getting on the bed and laying down next to him for a kiss. Feeling brave he leaned up to look at DL, "Want to see what I learned from chapter two." making DL laugh as he laid his head back letting Bry do whatever the hell he wanted but damn, he wished he could thank Jake.

The next morning they both overslept since they had spent most of the night getting to know each others bodies. They hadn't gone beyond oral sex but that had been so much more then either had expected that they were both exhausted. They had slept so late that they had missed saying goodbye to Mark and Jessica. Sitting at the counter eating the breakfast that Sam had saved for them trying to avoid the glances they were getting from Jake and Ward. "Why didn't you wake us up?" Bry asked them.

"We tried to." Ward said turning a laugh into a cough.

"For some reason Jessica thought you might need your rest." Mike wasn't even trying to hide his laughter.

Bry turned pink as he ducked his head to study his plate. "You guys suck, you know that right."

Jake laughed as he looked up from feeding Diana. "From what we heard you were doing a pretty good job of that yourselves last night."

Both DL and Bry turned beet red not even able to defend themselves until Siobhan slapped both Jake and Ward on the back of the head. "Mind yar manners, that's not a subject for the breakfast table."

Nora started pointing at Jake and Ward. "And here I thought the two of ya were practicing ta be choir boys with all the, ‘Oh Gods’ I've heard comin from yar room."

"And in the middle of the day, for shame." Coilin said laughing with everyone else as both Jake and Ward looked at each other and grinned only slightly embarrassed.

"Do I need to remind you two," DL said pointing to Mike and Ian who were both laughing, "of a certain changing room at Armani." If that's how they wanted it he could play this game too.

Ian turned red at that particular memory and started coughing. "I don't think that'll be necessary." 

"Oh no ya don't! DL," Coilin turned to him, "as his grandda I think it's only right that I should know what he's been up ta." grinning from ear to ear.

Mike decided to take control of this before it got out of hand. "Coilin let's just say I have very fond memories of that dressing room and leave it at that." making Ian even redder and the others laugh.

Nobody teased the couples again though they did giggle several times when they saw them in the halls. Mike's family said their goodbyes later that day and headed home, while Ian's family flew out Sunday morning. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

By Monday things were back to normal, only Bry started staying in DL's room after Jake asked to borrow his ear plugs one to many times. They were all concentrating on their schoolwork with exams coming up or the Christmas shows they were doing. Andy and Mike had taken a risk and instead of the Wacky Christmas show they had joined forces with the drama club and were putting on Irving Berlin's White Christmas. Mike had given DL the script for the Wacky project and arranged for them to use the local armature theater for two weeks worth of performances which had caused both Jackie and Zoe to go speechless for hours after DL told them. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(December 12 2015)

With only two weeks before Christmas Ward and Jake had gone into Spartanburg looking for presents since they were having Christmas a week early for Ward who would be in Georgia at his Grandmothers. Mike had planed on going to New York for the holidays but a wrong turn on the treadmill ended with a broken leg just after Thanksgiving so they were all staying home. On the way back to the house they had ended up on a detour through Jake's least favorite part of the city. Ward was driving but kept looking at Jake as they drove passed a group of girls standing on a corner. "I'm sorry about this."

Jake was looking out the window at the buildings and liquor stores with men and women standing in front of them. "It's fine Ward, it's not like this was planned. I just hate seeing people having to do this." the area they were in was known for it's drugs and prostitution and Jake usually avoided it like the plague. "I just wish there was something I could do to help them." Every time he had to drive by here it reminded him of his time in Florida and how he had been lucky enough to survive it. 

"I know honey." Ward said putting his hand on Jake's knee. "It's hard for me too, knowing that you were forced to do that. I'm just so grateful to have you in my life Jake, I love you so much." everyday with Jake was like miracle to him. That he had found someone so kind and generous and loving. Someone who supported him in every way and was willing to get up in front of a crowd and sing just to make him happy.

"I'm the lucky one, after everything I went through I got you." looking over at Ward. "Someone who loves me despite everything I did, in spite of my flaws." turning to the window again watching as the stores went by staring at the people.

"Just don't look Jake. We'll be out of here in a minute." Hating to see the look of shame back on Jake's face.

Jake laughed sadly. "Pretending they're not there doesn't help. All I see is myself two years ago." Seeing a girl about Haley's age leaning inside a car at the curb all he could do was pray that someone or something made her realize she needed to get out before that life killed her.

"I'm sorry Jake." looking ahead Ward saw they only a few blocks left. "We're almost out of here." coming to a stop at a red light.

"I know." looking at the block ahead Jake did a double take after spotting a figure leaning against a wall of one of the buildings. Sitting up he grabbed Wards arm. "Stop the car!" Jake couldn't believe he was seeing who he thought he was.

Ward started slowing down surprised by Jake's sudden reaction. "What is it?"

"Ward pull over now!" pointing to an open space in front of a triple X store.

Seeing where they were at Ward turned to Jake. "What's going on?" as the car came to a stop.

"Look!" Jake said pointing to the boy but before he could say anything a thin black man in a bright pink jacket tapped on Jake's window.

Jake knew he was a pimp even before he opened his mouth. "You boys looking for someone to party with? Girl or guy take your pick?" jumping out of the way as Jake pushed the door open so hard it nearly knocked him over.

Jake, ignoring the pimp, got out and walked up to a boy wearing just a t-shirt and jeans. He looked like he was freezing and he didn't look up as Jake approached him but Jake did see his shoulders tense up the closer he got to him. Shaking his head he could hardly believe this was real. "Keith, is that you?" when he looked up at the name Jake hardly recognized him. He had changed so much since Cam's birthday party. He'd lost so much weight and there were dark circles under his eyes plus his hair looked like it hadn't been cut in months. Putting a hand on his shoulder Jake just stared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He and Ward had stopped hearing from Keith and his family as soon as school had let out last year. Whenever they asked Marley she said Theo wouldn't talk about Keith to anyone.

"Jake?" recognizing his voice Keith looked up only to see Pinky heading for them and started to panic. "You can't be here, you need to go." Keith was so ashamed of Jake seeing him like this he just wanted him to go away.

Pinky rubbed his hands together, he could tell these guys had money from the car to the designer clothes they had on and thought he might be able to get a little more out of them then his regular customers. "Sorry but my boy here is already booked for the night." making Keith look away. "I'm sure I can get you someone else you'd enjoy... unless you'd like to make it worth my while."

Disgusted Jake looked at the pimp standing there in his warm clothes for a minute fighting his own fury then pulled out his phone. "Say cheese you bastard." Taking a good picture of the pimps face.

"What the hell?" blinking at the flash, nobody took his picture without his permission.

Jake punched a few buttons then looked at the black man. "I just sent your picture to Detective Morgan. He's head of the sex crimes branch of the Spartanburg Police Department, and happens to be a really good friend of my family." taking Keith's arm. "Keith go to the car now."

Wide eyed and scared for Jake Keith tried to pull back. "Jake I can't." Looking at Pinky who was still blinking. He had seen him beat the hell out of one his girls the other day just because he could and he didn't want Jake to get hurt.

Jake knew he was scared and stared pushing him. "Go to the car!"

"You're not going anywhere you little bitch." Pinky said backhanding Keith then turning to Jake. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are boy." he started reaching for him ready to rain hell down on the white boy trying to show him up in front of his crew.

Jake, thanks to the self-defense and karate classes, side stepped the man then kicked out catching the pimps knee causing him to fall to the ground with a scream then kicked him again just for the hell of it. This time he connected with the mans ribs and since he was wearing the steel point cowboy boots that Ward had given him for his birthday he knew that it hurt. Looking up he pointed at Keith, "Keith go to the car now!" luckily this time he went. Jake, used to dealing with pimps, stood over the man who actually cowered away from him clutching his stomach. "Now you listen to me you son of a bitch, forget you ever laid eyes on Keith. Half the police in this city will be here in less than ten minutes and with the photo I just sent their gonna be looking for you." leaning closer Jake was deadly serious when he told him, "I'd like to kill you right now for touching him but this is going to be so much better. Your time here is done. Get your things and let's see how far you get before they arrest your ass for human trafficking." standing up he backed his way to the car watching the people but they were too stunned to move.

Ward couldn't hear what was being said and was shocked to see Keith getting in the back seat. "Keith what the hell?" looking up he saw Jake take the bigger man down with one kick and started the car. "Shit!"

A minute later Jake got in the car and turned to him. "Let's go Ward, the faster the better." turning to check on Keith. "You okay?"

Keith was huddled up in the back seat starting to shake. "What did you do Jake? Oh god you don't know what he's going to do to me now."

Feeling sick to see him like that Jake pushed past his own anger to make sure he was alright. "Yeah Keith I do know. Did you forget where I come from? I know exactly what he would do if he saw again. So it's a damn good thing he won't because I'm getting you the hell out of here." Pulling out his phone he sent a text to detective Morgan explaining who the picture was of and where he could find him.

Ward looked in the rear view mirror both at Keith and to make sure no one was following them as he pulled out thankful to make it through the traffic light without any problems. "What were you doing there Keith?" he couldn't be doing what it looked like, there had to be a mistake.

"Just get us home Ward." seeing the shame on Keith's face as he wrapped his arms around himself looking out the window. "There's a jacket in the bag there," pointing to it, "it should fit you. You've got to be freezing."

Keith didn't know what to do. He had hoped nobody would ever recognize him but he was too cold to care about it right now. He opened the bag taking out the fur lined leather jacket Jake had bought for DL and put it on, wrapping his arms around himself again. "Thank you for this at least."

"What happened?" Jake asked. "The last time we talked to you I thought everything was going good. You were just about to finish the community service and be done with all that crap."

Shaking harder now that he was warming up Keith could barely look at him. "What do you... want me to... say?"

The last thing Jake wanted was for him to get pneumonia and turned up the heat in the car watching him shake, "Not now Keith just warm up." turning back to Ward he saw where they were at and made a split second decision. "Ward make a right up here, Dr Armagani's office is on thirty-ninth street. Take us there." pulling out his phone and dialing not seeing the other two people in the car looking at him. "Hey Crissy this is Jake Wilkinson. I know this a long shot but is there anyway the Doc could see a friend of mine now before she leaves." pausing for a minute. "I know but this is an emergency." pausing again while she went to talk to Chandra. It took a minute but Chandra came on the line, "Hey Doc I know you're getting ready to close up and I hate asking but... you will! Thank you so much. We'll be there in about five minutes." taking a deep breath as he hung up and dialed Mike this time. "Hey Mike, I'm sorry but Ward and I are going to be late... No I'll explain later... yes we're fine... Yeah sure, thanks okay and thanks for watching Diana."

When Jake hung up Keith looked at him. "Where are you taking me?" 

Turning to look in the back seat Jake stared at him. "To see my doctor."

"Jake no!" starting to panic Keith even looked for the door handle.

"Not a word, you're going." Jake said looking at him hard.

Surprised at Jake's tone Ward tried to mediate. "Maybe we should wait?"

"Ward you don't know how bad this could be for him." Jake turned to look at him. "He needs to see a doctor now. It's either Dr Armagani or the emergency room." 

Terrified Keith sat back in the seat, "Jake I can't... they'll arrest me!" The others had told him stories about getting picked up for solicitation. What would happen if his parents found out? "Oh god."

"Nobody is going to arrest you. Dr Armagani is cool, she'll take care of everything. You can trust her, just like I had to when I first came here." Jake said wanting to remind Keith that he knew exactly how he felt.

Still confused Ward looked at Keith as he turned onto the main strip. "Where are your parents Keith? What happened?"

Keith hung his head, "It's a long story Ward. I've basically been on my own since I turned eighteen the end of July."

"Then why don't you explain it to me," Still angry at him Jake had to ask, "Of all places, why you would end up there!"

Since they had taken him away Keith figure they had the right to know. "My parents cut me off completely, no money, no car. I couldn't get to work or even go school this year." looking at Jake, "I thought of you and how you survived."

Jake shook his head. "That wasn't surviving! Turn left Ward. That was a nightmare I had no control over. Why would you do something like this on purpose?!" he stopped when he saw a tear slide down Keith's face as he looked away from him.

They pulled into the parking lot where Jake and Ward had to help Keith inside. There was no one there except Crissy, the receptionist, one nurse and the doctor. Jake explained who Keith was and how they had found him. "He needs everything. The blood work, the PEPs, even the exams. I'll pay for everything just help him please."

Chandra tried to smile, from the way Jake had sounded on the phone she knew it was going to be bad, Jake wouldn't have asked otherwise, but still she hadn't expected to see a half starved young man standing in front of her. "Don't worry Jake." patting his arm. "I'll take good care of him I promise."

She lead Keith into the exam room with the nurse who came out a few minutes later with several blood samples. While they waited Jake called Mike telling him what was going on and how they had found Keith. He told them not to worry that he'd call Louie and take care of everyone at the house, they just needed to concentrate on looking after Keith. While they were waiting he and Ward talked about what to do with Keith now. "I couldn't just leave him Ward, I had to get him out of there. If Mike had left me I probably wouldn't even be alive right now."

Ward took his hand. "Jake I'm not criticizing you." He knew how upsetting this had to be for him. "I'm just so glad you saw him." Dear God he could have driven by him and would have never even known what had happened to him.

Closing his eyes Jake wondered if this was how Mike had felt when he had found him, the need to help Keith was almost overwhelming. "I know, I do, I just... If he was having problems why didn't he come to us?" Before school had ended they had been getting to be good friends. Keith had reminded Jake so much of Bry at the beginning, both had been scared to death of their parents finding out about them. Then school ended and nothing, his cell phone was disconnected and any message they left at his house were never returned.

"I don't know," Ward shrugged and sat back. "I haven't talked to him since the end of school either. I wouldn't have even seen him if you hadn't been looking out the window. He's lost so much weight he's lucky you even recognized him, I swear I didn't."

They talked for over an hour while they waited for Dr Armagani to do her thing. Hearing the door open Jake looked up to see Keith and the doctor coming out. "Is everything okay?"

He didn't miss the way Keith wasn't meeting his eyes as he said, "Not really?"

Coming to stand next to him, "What's wrong Keith?" Ward asked fearing the worst.

"He'll be fine." Chandra assured them. Her heart broke for these two boys who had been so abused and was thankful she had stayed a few minutes later doing paperwork tonight or she might have missed them.

"The STD test..." Keith said, "It came back positive for chlamydia and gonorrhea."

"Is that all?" relieved Jake relaxed.

Ward looked at Jake like he had lost his mind. "Isn't that enough?"

"At least those are treatable Ward, it could have been much worse. What about the HIV test?" Jake asked.

When Keith nodded at her Chandra explained what she knew. "The rapid test was negative and the RNA..."

"Won't be back for three days." smiling at her Jake nodded. "I remember Doc."

Handing Jake a bunch of papers, "I've written prescriptions for antibiotics and a full round of PEPs. You'll need to get them filled as soon as possible."

"She gave me some shots too. I'm sorry you had to do this Jake." Keith told them. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't go back to his parents and Pinky would kill him for leaving like that.

Jake waved him off. "Don't worry about it." turning to Chandra. "Thank you so much for seeing him Dr Armagani. I didn't want to take him to the ER. Too many question that I don't think he's ready to answer."

"I agree," looking at the boy trying to make himself look small. "You're welcome Jake. I'll call with the results and I want to see you back in two weeks okay." patting Keith on the back. "You're going to be fine Keith, I trust Jake and Ward to look after you."

After leaving the office Jake stopped at the pharmacy before heading home, the only thing Keith asked them for was something to eat, so they made a quick trip through a drive-thru while they waited for the pills to get filled. Finally warm and full Keith fell asleep in the backseat before they left the pharmacy. Ward and Jake didn't talk much on the way back to the house. Jake was reliving how Mike had found him and Ward didn't know what to say to comfort him, he just kept telling him how proud he was of him for finding Keith. Mike and Ian were alone in the living room when they came in, since they hadn't known what condition Keith would be in they had asked everyone to let them check on him before they all came out. 

Sitting in one of the chairs across from Mike and Ian Keith was studying the floor not able to look at them. "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, I never wanted..." Keith tried to tell them.

"Keith why you didn't call us?" Mike looked at Ian, they both hated the way he was acting. Mike couldn't believe this was the same boy that had the courage to talk to Jake after what happened with Cam last year.

"I didn't have your number." Keith said so softly they almost didn't hear him.

"That's bullshit!" now that they were home Ward was starting to get pissed with him for upsetting Jake. "You know where my parents live Keith, hell you've been to the house. You could have gone there any time you wanted."

Ian started getting goosebumps seeing Keith act so much like Jake when they had first met. The only difference was that Jake had been resigned and almost defiant while Keith just looked broken. "What happened Keith? The last time we spoke ta ya everythin seemed fine. I thought thins were good for ya."

Ward looked at him. "Yeah me too."

Keith kept looking at the floor. "I thought so to, but my parents..." pausing as the hurt came back, "after school ended and I finished everything for the court they changed. It was like they had been bidding their time until I was free of all that, then the minute they could they sent me to a conversion camp."

"A what?" Ian asked, he had never heard that term before.

Mike sat back looking madder then he had been in a long time, "They're camps mostly run by religious groups that think they can turn gay men straight. Most places like that aren't pretty." Tiffany had threatened to do that to him a couple of times so he knew how bad they could be. 

"They couldn't accept the fact that I was gay. Mom started bringing in church members to the house to pray for me, she even had the priest try an exorcism. When that didn't work the church found the camp, they just packed me up and sent me to there as soon as school ended." wiping at his eyes. "You wouldn't believe the stuff they do there, everything from electric shock therapy to flat out drugging the kids."

"Oh god." Jake said wishing this had never happened to him.

"I was there less then three weeks before I turned eighteen. They tried to get me to commit myself but I wouldn't do it. I packed my things and got out of there the same day. I called my parents from a gas station to send me some money for a bus ticket but mom… mom said they wouldn't unless I finished the program. I've been on my own ever since."

Ward shook his head, "Keith why didn't you come to my house?"

"By then," Keith said shrugging his shoulders, "...I was too ashamed to."

"Keith don't do that." Jake felt sick knowing the things that had probably been done to him.

Keith looked at him. "I know you forgave me for helping Cam Jake, but I couldn't forgive myself. I didn't think I deserved to ask for your help." 

Mike shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You know what my past was like." Jake couldn't help the tone in his voice. "Do you honestly think I would turn anyone away to face that?"

"I never really understood what you went through, not until..." Keith got up and looked out the window at the water fountain that was lit up by red and green lights wishing that he had had the courage to come here before his life fell apart. "I tried to get out." wiping his face with his hand.

"But your pimp wouldn't let you." Seeing the way Keith's hand was shaking Jake knew this time it wasn't from the cold. "What did he give you Keith? Meth, cocaine?"

Turning to him Ward was shocked. "Jake?" not wanting to believe that was true.

Shaking his head Keith watched a bird land on one of the feeders next to the fountain. "I don't know." not looking at them. "I didn't know he was giving me anything at first. I think he would put it in my drinks."

"It was probably GHB then." Mike said rubbing his face as memories came forward. Ian must have known and put his hand on his back in support.

Keith turned back to face them starting to feel sick. "I went to the real estate office once but I couldn't make myself to go in."

"At least you're here now. Thank God." Ward told him. Keith looked so scared Ward thought back to the day Jake had freaked out in the gym. He hadn't known Keith that well before the incident with Cam but he had always seemed like a kind and smart guy, seeing him like this was unbelievable.

"Ward's right, you're safe here Keith." Mike added.

"I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you again." Jake wasn't about to let another person go through what he had, especially not someone he considered a friend.

Keith started shaking his head. "I don't deserve..."

"Yes you do!" Jake jumped up and grabbed Keith's arm. He was sick of him blaming himself. "Once and for all you were not to blame for what Cam did. You were as much a victim that night as I was alright." Keith didn't say anything but he did nod.

Mike saw the look on Keith's face and turned to Jake. "You got everything Chandra gave him?"

Jake went over to the sideboard table and held up the bag of pills. "Yeah we stopped before coming home."

"I'll find a way to pay you back." Keith said seeing the bag of pills.

"No you won't." Mike told him. "The only thing I want you to do is concentrate on getting better. There's a reason Jake found you Keith, you were meant to be here with us okay."

"You're more then welcome ta stay here. Ya need people who understand what yar goin through." Ian added. "Luckily we do. That and more." looking around the room.

Ward watched him from the couch. "I know we weren't close but we were friends Keith. Let us help you please."

Jake looked at Keith knowing exactly how he felt. "Guys why don't you get everyone prepared and let me talk to Keith alone for awhile."

"I'll go check on Diana Grace." Ward could tell Jake wanted some private conversation time and got up. "Keith just relax, you're gonna be fine." giving Jake a quick kiss before leaving.

Mike patted Keith's shoulder. "You're going to be okay I promise." He and Ian headed out leaving Jake and Keith alone. He had some thinking to do before talking to Keith's parents. Jackie he could understand, he knew she was completely homophobic but he never thought Theo would do something like this to his son.

Jake sat down and waited until Keith joined him. "How are you really feeling?"

"Shaky." Keith was rubbing his hands together to keep them shaking so much.

"When was your last fix?" after growing up with his mother Jake had gotten pretty good at spotting someone in withdrawal. He would guess maybe twenty-four hours at most.

"Don't say it like that." hanging his head Keith wished, not for the first time, that he had never woken up today. "I never wanted to take anything. It was the only way he could get me to..." stopping unable to say it.

"It's okay Keith I know," looking directly at him Jake tried to smile. "I've been where you are. You've had to do this for what? Four months. I had to do it for four years."

"Years?" Keith had only gotten to know a little of Jake's history before he was sent away because he hadn't wanted to question his new friend. "My god Jake."

Jake laughed at himself. "Yeah, believe me I have been in every scenario possible. You think I've never been drugged. I was, a couple of times when guys wanted their fun but didn't want to pay me. I've been raped so many times I lost count, and don't forget it was my parents that sold me. They had parties where a dozen men would fuck me at one time. So please believe me when I say that whatever you tell me I will understand." 

Keith looked at him. "A lot of it is fuzzy. Whatever he gave me it makes it hard to remember. I don't want to remember anymore then I do." he said to himself more then to Jake.

"If he's kept you drugged this whole time getting you off them is going to be rough, especially with the meds and the PEPs." the fact that Keith didn't remember worried him, it could be the drugs or even PTSD. Depending on how this had started it could even be more then that, remembering his psych class on repressed memories.

"I don't care, I'll do anything to get out of there." Keith said wiping his eyes. "I kept hoping no one would recognize me but... thank you for stopping Jake."

"I'd give anything for this not to have happened to you at all." Moving to sit next to Keith "You can talk to me about anything, I will never judge you for it." that much was easy for him to promise.

"Thank you, I don't know how much longer..." starting to feel weak.

Seeing him start to break Jake put his arm around Keith's shoulder. "Don't Keith, don't do this to yourself. You're here and you're safe, that's all that matters right now. But you have to understand one thing, we have kids here. Jessie is five and Diana Grace and Danny are only eleven months old. I want you to stay here and we will do whatever it takes to get you through this but I won't allow any drugs around the kids." If he had his way Diana would never see any type of drug in her life.

Keith nodded, "I don't even know what he gave me Jake, I swear." he understood, he would never want his brothers to ever see him like this either.

"I can believe that." Jake said. "I know how pimps work, I had a few try to get me to work for them in Florida. Mike's probably right about it being GHB too, it can make you want sex no matter what." remembering the times Cody had given it to him in the beginning and shuddering. "It can cause blackouts and you can even hallucinate if they give you too much."

"How do you do it Jake?" Keith asked hanging his head. 

"Do what?" confused about what he was asking.

Keith force himself to look at him. "It's only been four months and I can barely look people in the eye. The other day I saw some of the guys from school and I hid from them."

Blowing out a breath Jake understood but it was still hard to talk about. "You have to realize that it isn't your fault. Once you understand that it gets a lot easier, plus you have people here who care about you and don't blame you. It'll get better." looking at him. "Keith how did end up with him?"

Keith leaned back feeling light headed. "The camp was in Virginia. I told you my folks wouldn't come and get me so I had to hitch hike back." Jake sat up a little at that. "The first couple was headed to their daughters wedding in Tennessee. They were so nice about it but I had to get out at a rest stop before their turn off around Greensboro, North Carolina. After I told them what had happened I think they would have liked to meet my parents, they really weren't happy with them." Jake had to agree but didn't say anything. "They didn't have much but they gave me twenty dollars hoping it would help me. I couldn't find a ride so I ended up staying there for a couple days and I had to spend the money for food." shaking at the memories came back. "The third day there a truck driver offered me a ride if I... I just wanted to get home ya know and he was the first to offer, even if it had a price."

Jake saw Keith's finger turn white as he gripped his hands tighter. "Did he rape you?" hating to ask.

"No." Keith shook his head a little too fast for Jake's liking. "I let him, but it was my first time and I didn't know what I was doing. He got frustrated and..."

Understanding Jake put his hand on Keith's arm. "He hurt you." remembering the pain of his first time

"At least he took me home." Keith sat up wiping his eyes again. "Then when I got there, my mom said unless I got treatment for my disorder they didn't want me around my brothers."

Jake had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing. "That's just wrong... I hate people like that. Don't worry I'm pretty sure Mike and Ian will have something to say about all this. Ian especially... Hey!" catching Keith as he started to fall forward. "You okay?"

"I'm just so tired Jake. I'm tired and sick of being used." Keith admitted.

"Come on," Jake said helping him up and wrapping his arm around Keith's waist he practically carried him out the door. "I think you need sleep more than anything else."

"Dinners read..." DL said coming around the corner and stopping dead when he saw them. "Hey!" taking Keith's other side looking at Jake. "Why didn't you call for help?"

Jake rolled his eyes at him. "I didn't know he was going to pass out on me."

They managed to get Keith upstairs into Bry's old room next to Jake's then DL helped Jake get him undressed and into bed. "Good god! What the hell are those?" pointing to the metal cuffs on Keith's ankles and wrists not to mention all the bruising in different stages of healing. Jake could tell he had been beaten a few times at least.

"Shit. I didn't even see them. Damn it, keep an eye on him for a sec." Jake told DL before rushing out of the room, now he knew why Dr Armagani couldn't do the x-rays. Coming back in a minute later with a key ring he explained what he could. "They're restraints DL, let's just hope one of these fits." starting to work the locks.

DL thought of the leather cuffs Jake use to wear. "Where did you get all those?" looking at the keys.

Looking up Jake raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need me to answer to that?"

"Probably not." DL said looking between the two men.

Still trying keys Jake looked up at DL, "See the loops, you can attach chains or ropes to them. They're for tying someone down so whoever you're with can do whatever they want and you can't stop them." seeing the horror on DL's face when Jake held out his wrist to him, "with any luck his will fade. Ah hah!" as the lock snapped open. "Got ya you son of a bitch." unlocking the other cuffs then holding up the key ring. "I'm glad I held on to these. If nothing else I can always be a locksmith." sitting back and looking at DL with a sad laugh. "Do me a favor, tell Ward to save me a plate. I don't want to leave him alone right now." DL left and a little bit later it was Mike that brought a tray up to check on them, he agreed that it was better to let Keith sleep. 

Ward came up a couple hours later to give Jake a break. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear Ward come in. "Jake," Ward called out touching his shoulder from behind. Jake jumped up breathing fast, it had been a while since Ward had seen that fear in Jake's eyes and held his hands up. "Hey it's okay."

Jake rubbed his head breathing deep, "I'm sorry I..."

Ward moved closer to him taking his hand. "Jake don't, I can't imagine what seeing him like that brought back for you. You act so tough, like nothing ever hurts you, but I know this isn't easy for you." Jake was a softy at his core whether he would admit it or not.

Sitting down Jake shook his head. "I just I keep thinking about parents and how much damage they can do to a kid."

"Oh baby," Ward said sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around Jake, "talk to me Jake don't keep it in. Let me help you."

"I look at Diana and all I want is to protect her. I swear I'll kill anyone who hurts her. I love her so much, she's my daughter Ward not my sister." relaxing a little as Ward rubbed his back. "Then I think about my mom and what she did to me and what could have happened to Diana. I don't understand how anyone could do that let alone a parent to their own child." he was just finishing his third semester of psychology and wasn't any closer to figuring it out. He just hoped the AP course would help once that started next semester.

"How someone," brushing Jake's hair back, "anyone could rape a child?"

"Ward," Sitting up Jake looked at Ward. For the first time he wanted to talk about something he had never told anyone. "you know I hate talking about what Cody did but there's more to it."

"Okay." Ward started getting a chill at the way Jake said that. "You know you can tell me anything." 

"There were times," not sure how to start this, "in the beginning when I didn't understand how I..." stopping to take a deep breath.

"Just take your time baby." rubbing little circles on the inside of Jake's palm. For some reason Jake swore that relaxed him whenever he did that.

"I hated the fact that my body responded to what they did. I couldn't understand how I could get an erection from being hurt so much but they would just laugh at me and tell me it was because I liked it."

Ward wished, not for the first time, that the bastards were still alive so he could kill them himself. "You know that's not true."

"I know that now," Jake tried to smile, "but they made me think that I liked what they did. Ward," disgusted to even remember, "my mom didn't just watch... sometimes she had sex with me too."

Feeling sick Ward just held him tighter, "Oh Jake." 

Jake held onto to Ward's arm a little tighter. "Cody would be taking me and she would join in holding on to him while going down on me." feeling the tears rolling down his face.

Ward felt like he was going to throw up. "Have you told anyone about this?"

Jake shook his head. "No, you're the first person I've been able to tell. Although Liz guessed part of it but I could never talk to her about it." Sitting up he turned to look at him. "Ward about a year after they started using me she had an abortion. It makes me sick knowing that the baby could have been mine." breaking down while Ward just held him. It took some time for Jake to settle down and Ward refused to leave him alone. He knew how hard it was for Jake to talk about that time in his life. It never bothered him to talk about his time on the streets, it was just his time with his parents that he held back. For him to admit what his mother had done was a huge step for him and Ward knew it.

They took turns watching Keith through the night talking about what to do next. Ward was worried about what having him there was doing to Jake, so when Jake fell asleep Ward didn't bother waking him up. They shouldn't have worried, Keith never woke up until the next morning. Jake had gotten up to get Diana and heard Keith start getting restless, a few minutes later he woke up in a panic not knowing where he was. Jake handed Diana to Ward with a quick, "Take the baby." turning his attention to Keith. "Keith," seeing his eyes full of confusion and fear. "Keith it's okay you're safe just breath. That's it just breathe, take deep breaths."

Doing what he was told was second nature to Keith but after a minute he focused on the person sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jake? What am I doing here?" confused as he started looking around the room. He wasn't sore so he knew he hadn't been used but he couldn't figure out where he was or why they were there with him.

Jake knew better then to touch him until he was fully awake. "Yeah it's me. What do you remember about yesterday?"

"It was real?" Keith asked sitting back in the bed waking up a little more. "You came and got me. It wasn't a dream? It was real." he couldn't believe he was actually out of there.

"Yeah it really happened, how do you feel?" Jake said smiling at the relief on Keith's face.

"Starving." laughing a little when his stomach growled. "Who's this?" looking up to see Ward coming in with a baby girl on his hip smiling. 

"This is Diana Grace." Jake said proudly. "I'll told you before you disappeared that I brought home a baby," seeing his confused look, "I'll tell you again later, but the short version is she's my daughter." getting up and grabbing a pile of clothes he missed the look of shock from Keith. "They're DL's so they should fit but will probably be a little lose, so I brought you a belt. The shower is through there." pointing in that direction. "Just come down when you're ready, we'll be waiting for you." taking the little girl from Ward when she held out her arms for him with a soft, "dada'.

Seeing the little girl relaxed Keith. "I don't know what to say."

Ward didn't want him to start thinking about it so soon. "It's okay Keith... You're safe, that's all we care about right now."

"I've got your medications downstairs and you need to start taking them this morning. You were out of it last night so we thought it would be better to let you sleep. But you should eat at least an hour or two before you take the PEPs. I won't lie they're going to make you sick for a while until you get used to them." Jake told him.

"Meds?" Keith was confused again for a second then remembered. "The doctor, I thought it was a dream." he started to get out of bed only to realize he was naked and wondered if they had undressed him or if he had done it himself and hoping they hadn't seen his bruises.

Ward went over and patted his shoulder. "We know this is going to be hard on you but we're here for you okay. Trust me, I think you'll love it here as much as we do."

"You're a good man Keith," Jake told him, "everyone will love you once they get to know you."

Keith looked away wrapping the sheet around himself hating that they could see the marks on his body. "If they even want to."

"Don't do that," Jake stood in front of Keith until he looked at him. "When I first came here I spent so much time afraid to look people in the eye, worried about what they thought. Do you know what that got me?"

"No." 

Jake grinned at him but Ward answered. "A good idea of their shoe size."

"What?" Keith laughed for real as he looked at Jake who was shaking his head at his boyfriend with a grin.

"Multiply what happened to you by a hundred and that might be half of what happened to me." Jake told him. "And everybody in this house knows it wasn't your fault. Not one person here is going to trip you, so you don't need to look down and nobody is going to judge you anymore then they judged me." Keith nodded and watched as the three left the room.

After an long hot shower Keith put on the new clothes giving him time to think. He wished he'd had the courage to just call them from the beginning. As he looked in the mirror, he hardly recognized himself and was thankful Jake had even known it was him. Finding a comb he did his best to straighten out the curls he hadn't even known he had until his hair had grown out a little in the last five months. His mother had a set appointment at a barbershop the same day every month for him and his brothers, she always wanted things neat and tidy. Laughing Keith knew he would never fit into her life again, not after everything he had done. 

He was surprised by how weak he was but he made it downstairs where he saw at least a dozen people in the huge room next to the kitchen. Some were reading newspapers, one was feeding another baby. A girl about his age was on a computer but she looked up when he came in and smiled. There was an empty stool between Mike and Jake at the kitchen counter and Jake waved him over between feeding his daughter. During the shower he remembered Jake and Ward saying they had a kid but he hadn't realized she was Jake's daughter. Mike looked up from his paper as Keith went to sit down. "I'm glad you came down but you look like you're about ready to pass out again."

Keith laughed, "If I wasn't so hungry I might."

Hearing him Sam came over bringing a plate over for him. "Here ya go sweetie." he looked so scared her heart just melted. "Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs with cheese." she said as Jake passed him a bottle of syrup surprised when he shook his head not taking it.

"Thank you ma'am." he couldn't stop himself from flinching when she patted his hand.

"I'm Sam sweetie. I do most of the cooking here so if there's anything special you'd like just let me know okay." winking before walking off.

The others really didn't know what to say to him so after Mike and Jake introduced them they each went out to do their work. Lee was heading to the restaurant to check on the garden, several local magazines and newspapers had wanted to do articles on the design after Sonny and Karley had given him all the credit the night of the opening. When one person came by to talk to him and saw the green house there that had ended up in the article as well. In fact he had been approached by several people asking if he would be willing to design something for them come spring. 

Haley didn't know what to say so after welcoming Keith she left to meet Kelly, Stephanie and Liz at the mall for a girls day out. He had reminded her a lot of Jake when she had first moved in and hoped he felt better soon.

Right at ten Jake handed Keith the container of pills he had put together. "It's best to stick to a tight schedule, ten & ten seems to work best."

"It did for me anyway." Mike said and heard Jake add, "Me too."

Keith looked at all of them, "I really don't know how to thank you for this." taking everything Jake gave him without question.

"Don't worry about anythin but gettin better." Ian told him seeing Keith's hands start to tremble.

Sitting back Mike turned to Keith. "That's what's most important right now Keith and unfortunately I don't think this is going to be as easy as we'd hoped. After you told us about being drugged I though calling Chandra would be a good idea."

"Who?" Keith asked, he had heard them mention her before but couldn't remember who she was.

"Our doctor." Mike told him. "Chandra Armagani and just so you know I made appointments for everyone after New Years. We all, DL you and Bry too, need our physicals and you need the vaccines, especially now that you're... active." raising his eyebrow trying his best not to grin.

"Gee thanks Dad." DL said making Bry laugh.

"You're welcome son." Mike rolled his eyes grinning at him. "Anyway," turning back to Keith, "I called to find out if it was okay for you start the PEPs with a drug in your system. She called me back just before you came down, Chandra re-ran your blood work and they found a lot of GHB in your system." She had told him it was high enough that it could have caused an overdose, which explained why Keith had slept so long last night. She was also glad they hadn't given him anything the night before saying it let more of the GHB leave his system before starting everything this morning.

Ward looked at Mike, "Is that going to be a problem?" he didn't want anything to happen to him. They might not have been close but he did consider Keith a friend.

"Not with the meds, they'll be fine." Ian told them. "The problem is going ta be the withdrawal."

"I thought GHB was safe." When everybody looked at him DL shrugged. "What, my dad's a cop. I learned to spot different drugs with my ABC's."

"Only your father." Bry said taking his hand laughing. "How bad will this be for him?" DL had explained to him last night who Keith was and he figured if Jake could forgive and be friends with him he could too. 

"Keith do you know how much or how often he would drug you?" Mike asked.

"Not really. I don't think it was everyday, he only gave it to me when I started talking about wanting out or if he..." looking at Jake he added, "if he had special plans. What's gonna happen to me?"

Mike felt so sorry for him, God he reminded him so much of Jake. "First of all I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Chandra gave me the name of a clinic..."

"Mike you can't." Jake said jumping off his stool. "A clinic, you can't send him away." that sounded too much like foster care to him. "He needs to be here with us."

Mike turned to Jake. "Calm down Jake, I don't want him to go anywhere and I'm going to do everything I can to prevent that."

Keith felt his stomach drop, "Jake it's okay, if Mike wants me to go..." hanging his head again.

"Nobody is going anywhere Keith." Mike said putting a hand on his shoulder surprised when he didn't flinch. "I called the clinic and one of the doctors recommended another doctor who I convinced to come here. Donnie left an hour ago to go get him. GHB is not safe, depending on the dose and how often he gave it to you is what's going to determine how bad this is going to be. I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to be bad. Delirium and heart problems are some of the things to look out for but also in some cases it's caused a psychotic break that can go on for days."

Keith looked at the baby and paled even more, "I can't be here." getting up breathing fast. "I can't be near the kids." panicking he didn't want to do anything to scare them.

"I don't think you'll be that bad, it's already been hours and so far all I see is your hand shaking." Mike said. Keith looked and made a fist sitting down again. "Dr Patterson will be here soon and he's agreed to stay as long as you need him to. We don't know what's going to happen and because of the kids I just want you to move into the guest house until the worst is over, that's all."

Ian patted his back. "Then ya can pick any room you want upstairs." looking at Jake who sat back looking relieved..

Keith looked at Mike. "I'll do whatever you want me to do. I just want to get better."

"Anything I want?" looking at him Mike got a chill.

Keith nodded. "Just ask."

"Then don't ever let me hear you say those words again." Mike told him. "I'll do what you want. They make my skin crawl." thinking of Jake and all the times he'd had to say that.

Ward left for work around noon but the others sat with Keith until the doctor got there. Which turned out to be a good thing since by the time the doctor arrived, with a nurse in tow, Keith was running a fever and his blood pressure was so high that they had to give him a shot to slow it down. Luckily Dr Armagani had emailed the doctor Keith's file and test results so he had brought several things with him to use if he had to. DL and Jake borrowed Mike's wheelchair to take the doctor and Keith through the garden to the guest house and got them settled in. 

It took four day for his blood pressure to go down and ten days for Keith's body to get back to normal. Keith didn't remember most of his recovery besides Jake and Ward coming down to see him every day. They told him that Mike and Ian had made a trip to his parents house and even his dad's boss. He didn't know what was said because he had been out of it at the time and all Jake would say was that they had been pissed when they got home bringing back most of the things from his room. 

Detective Morgan had called the day after they had found him to let them know that Pinky had been arrested on not only human trafficking but false imprisonment and kidnapping charges since two of the girls he was working were under sixteen and had been taken from their homes out of state. Louie told Jake that with all the evidence they had collected he didn't see the need to get Keith involved since he hadn't been there when Pinky was arrested. No one had even mentioned him so his name had been left out of the report completely, which made Jake very happy. 

The doctor and nurse flew out on the 21st the day before the grandparents showed up for Christmas. Ian's sisters had come down with the flu so his family wasn't able to join them that year which they all understood. Keith moved back into the house taking Bry's old room where they had already set up his things. Jake and Ward had taken over his care since they knew he felt safer staying close to them. After Ward left for Georgia Jake spent a lot of time with Keith trying to help him come to terms with what had happened to him. He was still having trouble accepting the fact that he wasn't responsible, a reoccurring theme Jake was getting use to with him. Jake thought what the hell, there were times when he still blamed himself and he'd been free for two years. 

During Christmas Keith was surprised that nobody questioned why he was there or gave him a hard time even though Jake had said they wouldn't. He even ended up getting Christmas presents from everyone and felt bad that he wasn't able to give them anything. Haley had laughed hugging him saying that he had given them a lot already just by feeling better. It was the first time since school ended last year that he felt like he was normal again. 

Mary's dad had joked that instead of a house Mike needed to buy a hotel for everyone. "That's not a bad idea." Mike said grinning.

"Not a chance in hell!" Ian said throwing up his hands. "I happen ta like grass alright." making everyone laugh.

Mike grinned, "But Ian we already have the Bed and Breakfast in Ireland." to everyone's shock all Ian did was laugh shaking his head. It had taken Mike two months after they had gotten home to tell him that little bombshell. It had helped that by then they had received five-star ratings in two travel guides and the wedding had been such a huge success that it had been covered in three European magazines, two wedding magazines and even Vogue. That alone had the place booked for three more weddings and a company workshop in the spring. The carriage house and stables were taking a while since they were in such bad shape, but Liam had said the builder was doing an excellent job and they should be finished in time for spring break. They had decided to rebuild the stables for the B &B to give horse back and carriage rides for the weddings and guests. The carriage house itself was being completely rebuilt for their own private home and would off limits to guests, although Ian didn't know that part yet.


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years in New York brings everyone closer.  
> Spring Break in Orlando  
> Keith confronts his parents with mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Graphic M/M sex and talk of sexual assaults.  
> Don't like skip the area between the +++++++++++

Chapter 29

(Dec 28 2015) 

The day the grandparents left Mike, who was use to his cast by then, took the family, which now included Ian, Jake and Diana Grace, Bry, DL, and Keith to New York for New Years Eve to watch the ball drop. Since New Years was on a Friday that year and school wouldn't start until the fourth he figured they could at least spend a few days there. Alyssa and Vince had stayed behind, Mike, who had seen her throwing up twice now, had an idea about why but was waiting until they told everyone. Late on the first night Jake had just gotten Diana Grace down for the night when there was a lite knock on his door. He had thought it would be Keith since he knew he was still having a hard time believing he had been included like everyone else, but instead it was DL. "Sorry it so late," keeping his voice low so he didn't wake up Diana, "you got a minute."

"Yeah sure," stepping aside so DL could come in, "and you don't have to whisper, she's out for the count. I swear she could sleep through a twenty-one gun salute."

DL looked in the crib and smiled. "She's had a busy day, we all have. How are you doing?" he asked turning to Jake.

"Without Ward?" DL nodded. "I started taking the happy pills a few days before he left, does that count?"

"It's only a few more days." DL reminded him.

Jake laughed, "I know. I'm okay DL, so what can I do ya for?" sitting down on his bed while DL took the chair.

"I ah," DL started rubbing his neck trying to find the right words. "I don't know how to ask this so bare with me okay."

"Okay it's about sex," Laughing Jake sat back relaxing. "Is everything good with you and Bry?" Even Jake had been a little shocked when they had stared fooling around. He had thought it would freak DL out a little more then it had but after catching the two of them making out several times, he guessed not.

"Yeah thing are good, really, really good." Smiling remembering the other night.

"Well that's nice to know." grinning, Jake was happy for his friends. "Are you doing okay with that?" he asked DL.

DL smiled wondering when people were going to stop asking him that. "Yeah I am Jake. I've never seen a difference between gay or straight. Love is love and I love him, that's all that matters to me. I case you're wondering I switched my Facebook status to gay and in a relationship." he added. He had gotten several comments from old friends, Stacy and Sharron as well, about them being shocked but so far everyone seemed cool and were just glad he was happy. Though he hadn't heard from was Clint, Kevin and Shawn yet. Shawn was still over seas and Keith was touring with his band but with Clint there was no excuse, which worried him.

"Wow, that's a big step." Jake envied DL's ability to just go for what he wanted and to hell with everyone else.

"That's kinda why I'm here." DL took a looked around for a second then turned to Jake blowing out a breath. "You said to talk to you or Mike when we were ready to take things... further."

"I thought you already were having sex." Jake was a little surprised he was asking that. "I just figured you talked to Mike instead of me."

"Not yet," blushing a little DL admitted, "we want to but..."

Jake sat up straight. "Then what the hell are the noises I hear coming from your bedroom. You've been sleeping together since Thanksgiving."

"Oral sex Jake, that's all." sitting back in the chair.

"Damn, that's all." Jake smiled looking at DL with a different look. "Man you must be good to have Bry moaning like that."

"Ooookay. You know what," DL turned red getting up to leave. "I think I can wait until you're off the pills."

Laughing Jake grabbed his arm to stop him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I'll try to keep the smart remarks at bay."

Sitting down again DL looked at Jake. "I'm not here as a joke Jake. I'm asking my friend for advise or help or just anything right now."

Jake sat back. "Alright I promise, but just so you know the questions I'm gonna ask are really personal and embarrassing." being serious now. "But I swear they won't leave this room not even to Ward okay."

DL nodded, "I figure it's better talking to you than Mike. That's like asking my dad for sex advice." DL had wanted to figure this out for himself but that hadn't turned out so good.

Jake nodded. "And since your dad's not gay it won't really help. Hey just being honest here." at DL's look he added. "Okay Dr Jake is in, first off just how far have you two gone." he really wanted to know that for himself.

Rolling his eyes DL told him. "Oral sex."

Jake waned to laugh but managed to curb it. "So kissing, touching, sucking, blowjobs, that much at least."

"Yeah for both of us, but..."

"But?" that didn't sound good Jake thought.

DL sighed, "We've both read that damn book you gave him for his birthday, alright." making Jake laugh. "We thought we knew what we were doing and tried more the other night. It didn't go so well."

Jake bit his lip but had to ask. "Who was riding who?"

"Come on Jake." DL felt like he wanted to slide under the chair he was so embarrassed. This was worse then when his dad came home early and walked in on him bending Stacy over his desk.

Clearing his throat Jake sat up. "I'm serious DL I'm not making fun."

"I've had sex before, with Stacy and Sharron."

"So you tried with Bry." that seemed like the logical thing to Jake.

DL nodded, "I stopped as soon I realized I was hurting him, he didn't say anything he just... I didn't think it would hurt him like that." remembering the look of pain Bry had tried to hide from him. If he hadn't heard him cry out softly, God only knew how much damage he could have done to him. "Now he wants to try again but I don't want to hurt him. So here I am asking you for help."

DL was so upset Jake felt sorry for him. "It not the same you know, women..."

"Are different, believe me I know." DL said hanging his head.

Jake patted his back. "I'm just saying that vaginal and anal sex are different." DL looked up. Jake was always very clinical when he talked about sex and he figured it was his way to distance himself when talking about it. "Some women enjoy anal sex just as much as the other but for gay men anal sex is the only option we have, besides what you're already doing."

"Besides that book, I've read some things online. I thought we were prepared."

"Have you watched any videos?" Jake asked. He was surprised when DL shook his head. "Why not? I would have thought you would have checked it out when you started having feelings for Bry. It helps some, I know when I first started on my own I watched what I could trying to figure out how not to get hurt."

"I used to before Mike was attacked, gay and straight which was probably a clue I should have paid attention to.” He shrugged with a grin. “But now all I can think about when I try is that your mom and the bastard that hurt Mike put videos online." DL told him. "I'm scared to death I'm gonna flip a page and see you or him."

Stunned Jake could only stare at him. "DL wow umm... I wish you would have said something."

"I didn't what to upset you Jake. You and Mike and now Keith, what you guys went through I just can't. It's hard enough for me knowing that I wasn't able to help. Apparently I have protective issues. At least that's what Dr C told me last year." Jake looked at him funny. "After what happened at Disney I talked to her a few times about why I over reacted, alright."

"That's cool. Dr C is great." Moving to sit on the side of the bed Jake put his hand on DL's knee. "DL the cops confiscated their computers and the cyber unit tracked everything to remove it. I'm sure somewhere someone has copies but I'd say ninety-five percent of it was taken off the internet."

"You're sure?" DL was very happy to hear that. 

Jake nodded. "I talked to the head of the unit myself. He and DA Jefferies wanted me to know it was gone and Mike told me there were only two downloads of his and they were in different countries."

Running his hand through his hair DL laughed. "Shit I could have just... I'll go figure this out myself."

"DL wait." Jake grabbed his arm again. "There's only so much that can teach you and a lot of it is staged and not a real reaction. Okay," taking deep breath. "You sure you can handle this?"

"If it means not hurting him, yeah, I'll handle it." DL was willing to do anything. "So just tell me what I need to know."

Jake got up and went to the nightstand and threw DL a bottle of lube left over from their last trip. "That is your best friend, my advise is try a bunch of them until you find one you both like. Believe me it will help a lot... plus just think of all the fun you'll have trying out different ones." wiggling his eyebrows.

"How?" he and Stacy had used gel before but he didn't see how it would help in this situation.

"You do know what sex lube is... you know like KY jelly?" Jake rolled his eyes. 

"Yes I know what they're for." giving Jake a snarky look.

"Good." Jake said raising his eyebrows. "That ones water based so it won't mess with the condoms. You are planning on using condoms right."

"Yes," Now it was DL's turn to roll his eyes. "were not that stupid."

Laughing Jake shrugged. "Okay just coat yourself and him, inside and out, before trying to enter him and there are things you can do to relax and stretch the muscles."

"Like what?" 

"Seriously?" Jake laughed giving him a strange look. "Maybe I should have bought a better book."

DL looked at him. "If I knew I wouldn't need to ask would I. This is new for me, okay."

"Use your imagination." Jake was not going to give him a detailed explanation but did tell him, "Look when you were with Stacy and Sharron you didn't just shove home right? You touched... maybe massaged." now he was getting uncomfortable. 

"Okay that I get." feeling like an idiot for not thinking of that.

"Good," moving over on the bed, "now come here."

DL had to ask, "Why?"

"So I can show you what I'm talking about." Jake told him reaching for his laptop.

DL couldn't help but tease Jake a little. "Won't that piss off Ward?"

Jake turned to DL confused, "What?" thinking for a second, "Oh god no! Not personally you jerk." throwing a pillow at him. 

DL got up to join Jake with a grin. "If you're gonna show me a video of you and Ward having sex I'm leaving." he said before sitting down.

"Like I'd ever want to be on camera again, no thank you, and I'm not sharing Ward with anyone." Jake got up after finding the right website and handed the computer to DL as Diana started to fuss. "I can guarantee the only Jake on there is not me." coming back in after changing the baby. "That's the general idea, of course there are different positions..." looking at DL, "DL..." he didn't answer, "DL you still with me?" snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"What? Yeah just..." closing the computer.

"Turned on?" Jake didn't need to ask he could see he was.

"Oh shut up!" handing the laptop to him and taking several deep breaths to calm down. Oh yeah he was definitely gay, damn he wished he had talked to Jake sooner. Then wondered if he could get Bry to watch some of this with him, thinking that could be fun in itself.

"How do you think I feel? At least you can do something about it, Ward's in Georgia." seeing DL grin. Sitting across from him he gave DL the best advise he could. "Just go slow, there's going to be some pain no matter what you do at first. Take your time and let him rest between thrusts until he can take all of you. Once you're in you're gonna want to start moving but wait. You'll feel the muscles relax when he's ready and then you can go wild." rolling his eyes as DL got up groaning. "I told you it would be embarrassing, for you and me. Hell I'm basically telling you how to have sex with my brother, which is something I really don’t want to visualize.”

DL grinned, "Thank you for this Jake. I don't know what we'd do without you." giving him a hug then leaving.

"The best part is that you're over eighteen and the club where those guys work is here in New York, the movie studio too." Jake added with a laugh as DL closed the door ignoring him. Instead of going to his room he went downstairs to the bar to think for a bit about the things Jake had told him.

A couple of minutes after DL left there was another knock on Jake's door. Sitting the book he was reading down, "What is this Grand Central?" thinking it might be DL again he opened it only to see Keith standing there. "Oh hey."

"I saw DL leave, I just wondered if everything was okay." No matter how many times Jake told him to stop Keith felt like he owed him and wanted to check on him. Besides Ward had warned him that Jake had problems when he wasn't with him and had asked Keith to keep an eye on him for him.

Jake laughed, "Yeah DL just wanted sex advice is all."

"Oh!" not sure he wanted to add to that he nodded. "I guess I'll let you get to bed then."

"You don't have to run," Jake told him turning back to the room. "I'm not sleeping much right now anyway. You want something to drink." going to the mini fridge in his room.

"A soda would be great, it helps my stomach." Keith came in shutting the door.

Handing him a can Jake sat down. "I lived on that for the first two weeks and hey your already half way through it." Trying to be positive, they were all worried since he and Mike had never been this sick for so long.

"Only halfway... damn." Opening the soda Jake offered.

Jake sat in the chair next to Keith. His room here was a lot smaller then his at home but it still had a king size bed and a table and chair set. Jake had joked that it reminded him of some of the hotel rooms he had been in if it wasn't for the fireplace. Now with Diana Mike was already planning a room shuffle so he would have a bigger room for the three of them the next time they came hopefully. "How are you doing really? I don't mean with the meds."

Keith shrugged, "I don't know. With the drug out of me I'm starting to remember things I wish I didn't." 

"I know how you feel, sometimes the memories can be worse then the experience." Jake told him. "Without Ward I can't sleep, but don't tell him please, I hate being so dependent on him. I want to show him that I'll be okay and that he can have his own life without having to worry about me twenty-four/seven."

"Even if it's a lie." Keith asked looking at him.

Jake nodded. "Love means putting the person you care about first. Having Diana taught me that." turning to look at the crib in the corner.

Keith hung his head, "I just... I liked it better not knowing you know."

"You're not thinking of using again are you." Jake had to ask.

Keith looked up quick shaking his head. "No! No matter what or how bad it is, I'd rather face it then hide from it. It's just that some of the things I'm remembering..."

Jake laughed sadly, "There's nothing you could tell me that I haven't been through or worse."

Keith looked at him, they had talked like this before and he was okay talking to Jake and Ward now. Mike and Ian were great but Jake knew exactly how he felt. "I remember I stayed with a friend for a couple days after I got home, but his parents talked to mine and they asked me to leave. I guess they thought I'd give up and go back to the camp. Instead I went to this all night dinner, that's where I met Pinky."

"Your pimp." he wasn't being mean just stating a fact.

"Yeah," feeling sick to admit that, "somebody stole my wallet and I couldn't pay my bill. He heard me offer the manager..." shrugging. "I figured it worked for truck diver so I thought... only he wasn't interested."

"But Pinky was." understanding completely.

Keith nodded. "He paid my bill and offered me a place to stay. He said I could pay him back later. I was so scared of having to sleep on the streets that I didn't know what else to do. We were on the way back to his place when a guy came up to him looking at me. They talked for a few minutes, then he came back saying it was time to pay up and told me go with the guy."

"God Keith you should have just ran." Jake told him hating to picture Keith in that situation.

Keith shrugged, "At least I knew what to expect that time, at least I thought I did." remembering the pain as the guy had pushed him onto a set of steps and shoved his pants down to his knees. "After a few days of him feeding me."

"He said you owed him more and more. I know how they work," watching Keith's face as he talked.

"I was so embarrassed and ashamed of what I was doing. I didn't want to have to ask for help even though I knew I needed it." 

"Scared of what was happening but too scared of what leaving would mean." Jake felt that way for so long that wasn't a hard leap to make.

Keith sat back looking at him. "You really do get it..." watching Jake nod. "I don't know how long I was with him before it went from single men to groups."

"Groups were Cody's specialty." laughing sadly at himself.

"Cody? Your step-father, right?" He hadn't heard that name yet.

"Yeah." 

Keith knew he shouldn't have asked. "He's the one that..." Jake nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay... now anyway. I remember the day I realized that they really didn't care what happened to me." sitting back on the bed just remembering that weekend was enough to start the shakes again. "They were both heavy drug addicts, everything from heroin and coke to meth. They owed their dealer a lot of money so they made a deal with him. They let him have me for a weekend to work off their debt."

Keith couldn't even imagine that. "You had to pay for them."

Jake nodded, "They picked me up on a Friday after school and took me to his house. They had this collar that they kept in the car that they used to drag me around. I'll never forget the look he gave me when they handed him my leash. I actually begged them not to leave me there." that was the last time he had ever begged them for anything, it was also the last time he had cried until he met Mike and Ian.

"How old were you?"

Jake shrugged. "I was 13 I think, or close to it."

Shaking his head all Keith could say was, "Jesus!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He had this basement that was set up for women I'm sure. It had a bondage bed with restraints and the walls were lined with all kinds of toys and whips. He had a knife on his belt and I was so scared because I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I tried to run once but he kept hold of the chain and he started choking me laughing the whole time." Jake saw Keith sit up but he kept going. "He used the knife to cut my clothes off and then he chained me to a stand until people started showing up. That's when he moved me to this leather swing hanging from the ceiling and tied me to that. All of them were wearing ski masks so nobody could identify the other. It was something they had done before, almost like a club meeting, because I remember one of them grabbed my head and said, this is new. I don't even know how many men where there but it never stopped... for two days it never stopped." taking a breath he wiped his face. "I didn't sleep or eat it was just one guy after another. When my Mom and Cody finally came to get me I was bruised and bloody and all Cody asked was if I had learned any new tricks. Then when we got home he raped me to find out." he looked at Keith. "I knew then that one day they were going to kill me. That I meant absolutely nothing to them, I was just something to be used. A few weeks later I pulled the knife on Cody and started working on my own."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"God and I thought I had it bad." thinking that compared to Jake what happened to him was nothing and he felt bad for even complaining to him.

Jake looked right at Keith. "It doesn't matter if it's one man or fifty Keith. Each one takes a piece of you and it's hard to get that back, but you can get it back."

"Because you did." Feeling like he understood Jake a lot better now.

"I'm working on it but yeah." It actually surprised Jake how much it helped to talk about it now. He laughed thinking that maybe Dr C had been right all along, it had just taken a while to start working.

"Thanks for talking to me Jake. What you went through..." leaning back, "it makes what happened to me look like a walk in the park."

"I only suffered longer not more." Jake told him getting up to look at Diana when she started to fuss in her sleep. "Anytime you want to talk I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Jake." Wishing there was something he could do to for him he asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'll be fine." Jake really did feel better after talking to him. "I just hate being alone at night, the dark brings back too much."

"I know what you mean. I could stay if you'd like me too." Keith offered looking at is feet.

Jake looked at him, thinking he was nervous. "Thanks but I don't think..."

"Just as friends Jake," Keith stared laughing at Jake’s startled look, "believe it or not you're not my type."

"Oh shut up." tossing a pillow but he was glad to see Keith laughing again.

Keith caught the pillow. "I mean it. You and Ward, you've been so good... no you've been great to me. You're family and friends... I'll never be able to thank you enough. So if helping you get a good nights sleep is all I can do, I don't mind."

The idea of sleeping with someone other then Ward bothered him but he knew Ward would understand that he just couldn't be alone. In the end Jake let Keith stay, completely innocent they got into bed and it was the first good nights sleep either of them had gotten in days.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After their talk DL had spent a while downstairs thinking about what he learned from Jake before heading back upstairs to Bry. "Hey where did you go to?" looking up from his book of contemporary sheet music DL had given him for Christmas when he came in. He figured DL had gotten tired of trying to guess what he was playing and thought this would help. Plus it had several Billy Joel songs in it that he loved and was working on memorizing.

DL stretched out next to him on the bed hugging him tight. "Sorry I had things to think about." It never failed to astonish him how much he had come to love and admire Bry. 

Bry could tell something was bothering him. "What's the matter?" setting the book down and turning to him.

"I talked to Jake, Bry." 

Bry wasn't surprised but he was always worried that DL might learn something that changed his mind about being with him. "That's fine, but I thought you wanted to figure this out on your own."

"I did... until I saw how much I was hurting you." Thinking about what could of happened terrified him.

Bry took DL's hand, "Denny you didn't..." touched he would go to Jake for him.

DL sat up quickly. "Don't tell me I didn't, I know I did Bry. I got carried away and you got hurt." Still mad at himself for not noticing it sooner.

"I got carried away too ya know." Bry smiled giving DL a quick kiss. "Sure it hurt but not enough to stop me from trying again." Straddling DL's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "That is, if you still want to try."

DL cupped Bry's ass and pulled him tighter against him. "Do you seriously think I would go to Jake for advice if I didn't want to try again." kissing him.

"And did he have any advice?" Bry sucked in a breath as DL sucked at the base of his neck.

DL sat back and pulled Bry's t-shirt over his head then his own. "Yeah! I know what I did wrong at least." undoing the front of Bry's pajamas and sliding his hands inside to caress him. After watching that video he had a lot of new ideas he wanted to try with Bry.

Bry loved the feel of DL's hands on him and wrapped his fingers in his hair. "I never thought I'd find someone like you. At lest until I got away from them and I didn't think that would be until I got into college. I love you Denny I want to be with you." tugging on his head so he could kiss him. "In every way possible."

DL started to buck under him. "Are you sure? We can keep doing what we've been doing because that damn sure leaves me satisfied." knowing he was grinning like an idiot.

"And I love what we do too, but lately I've learned something surprising about myself," Bry laughed, "I'm greedy. I want more." DL smiled as Bry finished undressing and saw the erection he already had before turning to DL and pushing his jeans down letting DL kick them off. "For the first time in my life I'm able to say and do exactly what I want." Bry said kissing DL as they fell back on to the bed. "Without being afraid of what people are going to think."

"And what is it you want?" DL asked pulling Bry under him.

Bry reached down to cup DL's balls with one hand and his ass with the other. "I want to know what it feels like to have you buried inside me." And that was the last coherent words he spoke for the rest of the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Down the hall Mike and Ian were getting settled for the night. "How's yar leg feelin?" Ian asked getting into bed.

"It itches like hell." Mike said laughing. "Remind me to never race Vince again." watching the flames twinkle in the fireplace. He loved this room, every piece in it they had picked out together in Ireland last year. From the four poster bed to the painting of a field of heather over the mantel. It was theirs and Mike treasured every inch of it but he was also excited to see how it looked when they moved into the new rooms. 

"I'll do that," Ian wrapped his arm around Mike for a long sweet kiss. "Can ya believe our three year anniversary is in a few days." 

Grinning Mike touched Ian's face, "I can honestly say they have been the best three years of my life."

"The strangest too." Ian added with a laugh.

"Definitely," Mike agreed. "but I love you more now then I ever thought possible then." leaning over for another kiss.

'Sap." Ian brushed the hair out of Mike's eyes. "I love ya too. I never dreamed I'd ever find such a warm, lovin, wonderful man like ya. Yar everythin ta me Mike." 

"Can you believe how far we've come." kissing Ian's neck. "You're on track to take over Wilkinson Reality."

"That won't be for years." laughing Ian sat back. "I think Doug would die of boredom if he retired, either that or his wife would kill him for bein around ta much. But ya're a teacher already."

"And as strange as it sounds we have a family I wouldn't trade for the world." 

"An it just keeps getting bigger." Ian said shaking his head as he leaned against the head board. "I don't know what we did but we keep getting lucky with our kids. Speaking of kids have ya talked to Keith about goin back ta school yet?"

Mike scooted back up. "Not yet. I don't want to push him right now, he still seems so fragile. I know that he feels like he owes us and he might go before he's ready just because we asked about it. It hasn't even been a month yet and he still has to see Chandra the day after we get home for his follow up." due to emergencies at the office his two week appointment had been rescheduled twice. 

"At least the HIV test came back negative." Ian tried to look on the bright side.

"So far." Mike said looking at Ian. "We both know Jake got lucky. The fact that he made the men wear condoms saved his life. There's no telling what Keith's pimp did or didn't do to him. He was only there for four months and he's already had two major STDs."

"At least they were treatable." Ian reminded him as he took Mike's hand.

Shaking his head Mike just looked at him. "It will be a miracle if he's not HIV+ and God I hope he isn't. He didn't deserve any of this Ian, I just really want to kick his parents asses."

"I think ya did enough for now." grinning as he remembered their last visit with Theo and Jackie. "What are we going to do with our newest child?" Ian asked laying back getting comfortable before changing the subject knowing how much they both were still pissed about the way his mother had acted when they had went to talk to them. His father had been out of town for work but Jackie had pissed Mike off so bad he had started researching the Bailey's and had found a few things he had taken full advantage of.

Mike loved it when Ian called them their kids, strange as it was they did feel like their parents at times. "I talked to Ed and he said Keith could enroll for the second semester if he wanted to and finish in summer school to graduate."

"Or?" Ian asked, he could always tell when Mike had something else to say.

Grinning Mike leaned over for a kiss. "Or he could finish this year out and repeat his senior year next year and take a few collage classes for extra credits." that was what he was hoping Keith would do anyway.

Ian nodded, "That might be best. That way we can keep an eye on him over the summer an he'd be graduatin with Ward next year."

"That's what I was thinking too." Laying on his side Mike wrapped his arm around Ian.

Ian smiled snuggling closer. "I think that takin it a day at a time is best for now. Ya might want ta brin school up soon though, just ta get an idea of what he wants before talkin ta him about enrolling. Ya still have a few days ta figure it out and I know ya will." giving him a kiss. 

Mike rolled over turning off the light. "God, I'll be glad when this cast gets off."

Laughing Ian sighed. "So will I. It's gettin tirin doin all the work." pulling Mike close before moving over him with a smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Dec 30 2015) 

DL was the first to wake up the next morning to see Bry pressed against his side one leg over his and an arm across his chest. Last night was something he would never forget, as much as he had loved Stacy and Sharron being with Bry had just felt right. Reaching over he brushed the hair out of Bry's face. "Morning." Bry whispered waking slowly. "What time is it?"

"Early, it's still dark out." DL kissed his forehead smiling down at him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did." leaning over and kissing him, "I can't believe we did all that." Bry turned pink biting DL's chest.

"Ow!" laughing DL rubbed where Bry had bit. "Last night was perfect, but how do you feel this morning?" Still worried about him. 

Bry bit his lip staring at a particularly dark mark on DL's neck. Bry hadn't realized he was a bitter, at least lightly, until recently. "You didn't hurt me Denny, I loved every second of being with you." rolling on his back and pulling DL over him. 

Leaning on his elbows DL saw a look on Bry's face. "Then what's that look for?"

Bry sighed. "I love you and last night was... well for me it was perfect." looking to the side. "It's just, I can't help wondering if for you... I mean you've been with women and I know I wasn't as good..."

"Hey look at me!" Sitting back DL took Bry with him so that he was sitting on his lap. "Last night was the best night of my life. Being with you, touching you..." running his hands over Bry's back then lower to tease his ass, "feeling you tighten around me. It was perfect for me too. Yes, I've been with other people..."

"Women." Bry couldn't help but wonder if DL had truly liked having sex with him or if he regretted it now that it wasn't a curiosity anymore. 

No matter how many time DL told him he loved him Bry still had trouble believing that he would change for him. "Okay fine I've been with women, but don't you dare compare yourself to them. In case you didn't notice I'm not with them. I'm here with you." brushing back Bry's hair. "We've been making love for weeks, last night was just another level of expressing how we feel."

Bry wrapped his arms around DL's neck. "Are you sure?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kissing Bry until they were both rocking their hips together, "I love you. You are who I want to be with." taking both their cocks and rubbing them together. "Every time I look at you I think about all the things I want to do with you." grinning he lifted Bry and settled him onto his erection. "Are you okay?" Before their second round last night Bry had told him not to bother with the condoms since they were both clean. Then to DL's shock he had added that at least that way he could keep a part of him inside him. Once Bry had gotten used to being with him DL was thrilled to learn he was just as uninhibited as he was, maybe even more so.

Bry held on to DL shoulders, "I think so, just give me second." loving the way he felt inside him.

Kissing him again DL pulled him close. "The way you grip me... it's like heaven."

Bry was breathing fast, "God you're so deep, it feels like you were made just for me." lifting and falling slowly at first then faster and faster, with Bry griping his shoulders DL started rubbing and pumping Bry's cock as he rode him, "Oh God Denny, God."

"That's it Bry... just like that... God that feels so good." Lying back and letting Bry control his movements for a while until he could see Bry getting tired. He stopped him, turning him so that he was face down on the bed. This had always been one of DL's favorite positions, pulling Bry so he was on his knees DL bent over him to kiss the back of his neck before slowly pushing inside. Bry wasn't sure what to expect but as soon as DL started moving inside him the pleasure was more then he ever dreamed possible as the position let DL pound faster and deeper inside him. He started pumping himself and within minutes he came seconds before DL pulled out covering his back with cum then collapsing against his back. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh god that was..." rolling on his back and looking at Bry. "Are you okay?" Bry didn't reply and when he brushed his hair back DL saw tears on his face. "Bry oh God... damn it I was too rough wasn't I... I'm sorry... damn it."

Bry reached up to cup DL's face. "I'm fine Denny I just..." he was so happy he had trouble finding the right words.

"Just tell me the truth, did I hurt you?"

Bry shook his head. "I'm a little sore but I'm fine. I'm happy that's all." he kissed DL but sitting up made him realize just how sore he really was. "But I may need a day to recover."

"You're really okay?" DL asked grinning when Bry smiled and hit him in the chest. "God I love you." Curling up together they fell asleep until they heard doors start opening in the hall. 

DL looked out long enough to see Keith coming out of Jake's room, after he went into his room DL knocked on Jake's door. Jake answered carrying Diana on one hip and a bottle in his hand. "Hey you're up early," grinning Jake added, "or are you two just going to sleep." wiggling his eyebrows.

DL stepped in the room and closed the door. "Jake you are one of my best friends but so is Ward so what the hell was Keith doing in here?"

"Seriously?" laughing Jake looked at him. "DL nothing happened." sitting down and giving Diana her bottle. "He came to talk right after you left and you know I wasn't doing good last night."

"Yeah I guess." sitting down in the chair. "I just wasn't expecting to see him come out of your room at five in the morning."

"We were both having a bad night and we just talked. Yes he stayed all night, but nothing happened." Jake explained. "I love Ward DL, I would never do something to jeopardize that. Besides do you really think that I, of all people, would be able to let someone else touch me. Not to mention the fact that Keith can barely stand anyone touching him right now."

DL rubbed his face, "Sorry. You're right, I know you wouldn't do that to Ward." patting Diana's hair. "I better let you get dressed. "

"Oh hell no! You can't just run out now, I need details. So how was your night?" seeing a very dark bruise on his chest that looked like a bite mark. There was also one on his hip that his jeans only practically covered.

DL got up grinning. "Forget it! You got your secrets, I've got mine."

"Oh come on! You don't have to tell me just nod."

"Not a chance." But he stopped at the door and looked back. "But thanks for the advise." closing the door on Jake stunned face just before he started laughing.

(Dec 30-31 2015) 

Over the next two days they visited Candy and Jimmy and met Jessica for dinner since Mark was out of town working on a project. Mike even managed to drag Jake, the baby and Keith to Armani. Jake was surprised to learn they made baby clothes too and Diana ended up with a load of different designer outfits, everything from jackets to shoes. Ian just laughed and said that at least Mike was waiting until she was older to take her to Tiffany's. 

Keith couldn't believe it when Mike had him start trying on clothes, he had tried to say no but both Ian and Jake had laughed and told him to just enjoy himself and go for it. Keith took the time to talked to both DL and Bry. Since coming to live with them he had been trying to avoid everyone but Jake and Ward or Mike and Ian and this was really the first chance he had gotten to talk to them. They made sure he knew that they didn't blame him for Cam and they were just glad he was doing so much better and kept reminding him that he didn't need to hide from everyone at the house. They were all there to help him when he was ready to let them. 

New Years Eve the eight of them were in Times Square, Dottie had volunteered to watch Diana Grace and Antonio and MaryAnn's son Charlie so they could go with Mike to watch the ball drop. Mike and Ian were glad to see Keith joining in with everyone even though they knew he was nervous about being in the crowds but they all stayed close which helped to keep him calm. After getting home from Time's Square they were sitting all in the bar area before going to bed when Mike brought up the subject of school to Keith. "Why don't you come back to school with us?" Jake asked him. 

Bry looked at him. "You missed your senior year right?"

"I don't know," still nervous Keith looked at them. "with you guys it's easy but I mean what are people going to think. I don't know if I'm ready to start answering questions."

"Keith nobody's going to say anything even if you do tell them. They accepted me didn't they and I've screwed a lot more men then you have." Keith choked and the others looked at Jake. "Sorry, I stared taking the pills before Ward left." giving them the only explanation he could. "All I meant was why would you be any different then me."

"Take yar time Keith." Ian told Keith turning back to him. "We don't want ya doin anythin yar not ready for."

"I talked to Principal Higgins and you are more than welcome to start next week. The problem is there's no way for you to graduate." Mike explained to him.

Keith had already figured that much out. "I've missed to much of this year."

Mike nodded. "But you could take electives this year and start your senior classes next year. What you take this year would just be extra credits."

"You'd be graduating with Ward and Liz so you wouldn't be alone." Jake told him.

Spending the last few weeks with them, even if the first week he had been totally out of it, had made him feel almost normal again and school was something Keith had always enjoyed. "I need to get my life back so I guess school would be a good place to start." nervous but excited too.

"Only if you're ready Keith." DL told him looking up from the billiards table where he and Bry were playing.

Jake nodded, "Yeah make sure you're the one wanting to do this."

"You guys thank you." Keith said looking around the room at the people he now considered friends. "I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm sure you must think I'm some weak idiot for doing what I did."

"Keith you didn't do anything. You were vulnerable and that bastard took advantage of that." Mike told him.

"Maybe," looking at Mike, "but that doesn't change anything. I still... being here with all of you, you've made me think I can move on. You never knew me before the crap with Cam but I wasn't like this."

Ian patted his back. "Keith yar doin fine. No one expects ya ta pick right up where ya left off. If ya want ta wait until next year that's fine with us ta."

"I know how hard it is to start over." Jake said putting a hand on Keith's arm. "But believe me you're doing great."

Thinking about it Keith stared to nod. "I guess if I did go back I'd have all of you to back me up."

"Of course you would." Bry said looking at Mike. "You're a part of our family now." Bry had to admit Keith was a nice guy who had the misfortune of thinking Cam had been his friend and the bad luck to have rotten parents just like himself and Jake. Seeing what Keith was going through made Bry feel bad knowing that Jake had acted the same way when he had first came to South Carolina and it took Jake, Mike and Ian, and DL to convince him it wasn't his fault. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They got back home late on January 1st 2016 and took the evening to relax leaving the unpacking for Sunday. Mike was glad to see that Keith was starting to feel better, it was the first day that he hadn't been sick from the medications so they were a little relieved. Ward arrived just after dinner, to Jake's relief, and unlike the last time he managed to let Ward stick around long enough to talk to everyone about his trip and catch up on theirs before they called it a night. Everyone headed to bed early since Dr Armagani was meeting them at her office early the next day. One of the reasons Mike liked going to her was that the office was closed on Sundays and Mondays so that working people could come in on Saturday if they needed to. Mike had made appointments on January 2nd for everyone over a month ago, everything from shots to full exams. 

After they all finished with the doctor they were just waiting for Keith's blood test results to be ready. When the nurse called him back he was surprised that everyone wanted to go with him so they ended up in the conference room since they couldn't all fit in an exam room. Mike looked at Chandra when she walked in the room. "So what.... how is he?"

"You know having all of you in here is a little unorthodox." Chandra laughed seeing all of them in the room looking at her. "Usually I see patients one at a time." sitting down at the table next to Keith and opening the laptop. "If I had known you all wanted to be here I would have come by your house."

Keith agreed it was strange for him too, his parents had stopped going in to his doctors appointments when he was fourteen. "It's fine Dr Armagani." when she looked at him for permission. "They need to know too."

"Alright." Chandra said turning to her computer. "Keith your blood work is fine there are no traces of the STD's in your system and the rapid HIV was negative again." 

"See I told you you’d be fine." Jake said hitting Keith on the back and taking a deep breath not even realizing he had been holding his.

DL leaned over the table. "Congratulations man."

"Thank god." Ward closed his eyes sighing.

Chandra watched how all of them were encouraging Keith, she wished everyone could have friends like these. "However..." 

"Oh God." Ian said taking Mike's hand.

"It's not that bad," Chandra told them quickly when they all paled a little, "but you're blood sugar is extremely high almost four hundred."

Keith nodded, he had been expecting that. "Yeah I know. I haven't had my pills since August."

Chandra looked at him surprised. "So you know that you're a diabetic?"

"I didn't know that." Ward looked shocked but that did explain why Keith kept refusing desserts.

"I've had it since I was a kid, it's never been that bad..." Keith shrugged. "I should have told you the last time I was here but I really wasn't in the right state of mind, I didn't even think to tell you. I signed the papers to get my records from my old doctor so that should help right?"

"Well that will help quite a bit but in the mean time..." Chandra pulled out her prescription pad. "I want you to start these immediately. Do you have a monitor?" she asked as she gave him the prescription.

Mike looked at Keith. "He will as soon as we leave here."

"Thanks." Keith nodded to Mike.

Chandra smiled, knowing how Mike she was sure Keith would have everything he needed with-in an hour. "I want you checking at least four times a day for the next week okay and keep a log of everything that you eat and when. Then I want you back in two weeks to see how you're doing." turning to Mike. "And if his sugar goes above four hundred take him to the emergency room and call me." 

"Ya can count on it." Ian promised her.

They all had dinner at the Center Stage before heading home, it was Keith's first time there and he got a kick out of the singing waiters but he loved the food. He started the pills and by morning his sugar was down to 224, still high but much better. 

Jake, Ward and Bry had spent all day Sunday convincing him to start classes with them so Monday (January 4 2016) he road in with Mike to talk with Kathleen. By now no one was surprised to see Mike enrolling another student but what did surprise them was the fact that some of the teachers knew Keith. The creative writing teacher, Mr Hill, was new this year and had previously taught at Gailforce, Keith's old school, for ten years. He was thrilled to see Keith coming there and was more then happy to have him in class again. Mrs Henri's husband had taught both of his younger brothers in elementary school and knew his family. They were the ones who started asking questions about why he was there with Mike and not his parents. Keith had taken Jake's advice and just blurted out the truth about his parents sending him to the camp and that they had thrown him out when he wouldn't stay there. As much as he hated saying anything he even told them how Jake had found him on the streets. They were horrified and kept looking at Mike trying to figure out if it was true or not but all he could do was nod. They couldn't believe it and were only glad to know he was staying with Mike now. Ed and Kathleen knew the whole story already and after the glowing stories from Mike, Jake and even Bry, Keith was more than ready to talk about it with her.

A few of Jake's friends were a little more leery of him because of the incident with Cam but after a few days, and a few yelling matches between Jake and Liz that had surprised everyone, they were willing to give him a chance. Since he couldn't start mid year in most regular classes he was taking US Government and Economics since they were only half year classes anyway and five electives for extra credits. Creative writing was something he had always liked doing in Mr Hill’s class and psychology was Jake's suggestion saying it might help him figure things out like it was for him. Journalism Bry though would work with the photo journalism he was taking with Ty and Justin was in his principals of architecture class. 

(Jan 8 2016) 

After school on Friday Mike told Jake to go on and asked Keith to ride home with him so they could talk. "So how was your first week?"

"Not bad, everyone's been really cool about things." Keith had been surprised at how encouraging everyone had been and he really didn't blame Jake's friends for being upset at the beginning. Hell he still had problems forgiving himself for that night. "Jake was right, hiding what I did wouldn't have help me. It's hard but I have to accept everything that happened and move on."

"Jake's a smart little bugger when he wants to be. Just don't tell him I said that." Mike grinned laughing.

"I won't." laughing too. "I'm doing okay Mike. I'm not looking to use anything to forget things, what would be the use, everybody already knows what I did." saying something he had been wanting to say, "I hope you know I never would have done that on my own. The drugs at least, I did pretty much just sell myself."

"God you and Jake are so much a like." Mike said shaking his head. "Keith you were scared and desperate to get home and they took advantage of you. I may not like it but you did what you had to do. Your parents are the ones I blame for all of this." Keith was surprised at the venom in Mike's voice. He had only seen him that mad once before, at the police station the night Cam attacked Jake, and that had been bad enough.

"Mike I know you went to see them and I haven't asked about it because Jake said you and Ian were really pissed when you came home." 

"Keith I've known your parents for years, since before my dad died." Mike told him. "Plus you know your dad works at the same firm as my Uncle Bob's wife, Marley."

Nodding Keith had met them a couple of times before seeing them at Mike's for Christmas. "Yeah I remember they went to their wedding a few years ago." he remembered his mother saying something about older men and younger women but that was about it.

"What they did to you was wrong Keith." Mike had been furious at the things his mother had been spouting when he and Ian had went to see them. Luckily his father hadn't been there and Ian didn't believe in hitting women so he had settled for yelling back at the woman. "They're your parents and they left you alone in a situation that you should never have been put in."

"I just... I know my mom is very religious." It hurt to think of his parents, they had always been strict or at least his mom was since his dad was never around that much. He had a lot of out of town cases that kept him away from home most of the time.

"That's no excuse Keith. Religion has been warped to fit the masses and not the true meanings. I stopped going to church years ago after the good reverend told my dad they could fix me. I don't think I had ever seen my dad so mad as he was that day. He actually grabbed the priests collar and told him there wasn't a damn thing wrong with his son and if that's the way he thought, it was him that needed fixing. The church got a new minister a few months later and he reached out to dad making it clear that everyone was welcome but I couldn't get over the way the first one looked at me." taking a breath Mike laughed. "Sometimes my brain sucks."

"Try sitting through an exorcism, now that sucked." Keith said turning to look at him laughing a little. "So can I ask what you did to them?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" grinning when he looked over at him.

"Jake's told me stories about how he met you Mike and I remember how pissed you were at the jail." looking at Mike. "You know before you re-watched the video and saw I wasn't as bad as you thought. I also seem to remember something about chemical castration." trying not to laugh at it now but at the time Mike had scared the hell out of him.

Mike started laughing hard. "Okay I admit I may have went a little overboard, but I made my point didn't I."

"Yeah you did." Keith said just a touch sarcastically. "I was scared of you for months, that's why I didn't come to Jake's birthday party last year. It was so bad I thought my mom was going to have a heart attack on the way home." going quiet.

"Keith I didn't do anything to them okay, not really." Turning on to their street.

"Mike come on." not believing him, "You can tell me I won't fall apart."

"Fine!" laughing as he remembered the look on Keith's parents when they had found out. "Ian and I went to see them, to let them know we found you and that you were staying with us."

"What did they say? " not really wanting to know Keith asked anyway.

"Your dad wasn't there and let's just say your mom pissed me off." Mike said and Keith just looked at him, knowing her it was a wonder Mike hadn't gotten her arrested. "She wanted us to send you back to the camp, okay. Ian lost it and he can be scary at times, he called her a homophobic bitch who didn't deserve a good son like you. She said that what we did in the privacy of our own home was up to us but she wouldn't have it in hers."

"I know they're afraid of you." Keith told him. "I never found out why but Dad was terrified of what you were going to do after the stuff with Cam. That's why they wouldn't say anything to you sooner."

Grinning Mike pulled up to the gate. "Well they have too now."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked looking out the window.

Mike looked at Keith, "Jake told you they pissed me off?" Keith nodded. "Did you know they had mortgaged their house?"

"Yeah a couple years ago to pay for Rick and Henry to go to Gailforce."

"Yeah well they used the same bank that I do so I bought the house from the bank." he said that like buying peoples houses was an everyday thing for him.

Keith choked, "You what?" not believing he had done that. "You bought the house?"

"Yes I did." sounding way to proud of that fact. "Now they have to make their mortgage payments to me. Every month. In person." Which he was putting in a checking account for Keith, he was just waiting until he was more comfortable before giving it to him.

Keith looked at Mike as they pulled into the garage. "Oh god, they're not coming to the house are they."

Mike shook his head. "Not until you're ready to see them. I just met them at the office a few days ago. I told them you're back in school."

"Did they even care?" shaking his head Keith sighed. "Now I know how Bry feels, it's like they disowned me."

Mike turned the car off and turned to Keith. "Hey that's their loss. They're the ones who are losing out on great kid. I hope one day they'll come to their senses and you'll be able to have a relationship with them."

"Yeah well I'm not holding my breath." grabbing his book bag. "I do miss my brothers though. They knew about me long before my parents found out and they helped cover for me until that night."

"I know you were having trouble coming to terms with who you are."

"I guess I got over that didn't I." Keith said laughing sadly.

Mike patted his back. "Keith what you did... that's not what being with someone is really like."

"I'm beginning to get that. Watching you guys has been," laughing, "interesting. Getting to know Jake and what he went through, I can see how he's been able to move past everything with Ward. I know I'll be alright it's just going to take time. Going back to school was just the first step." getting out of the car with Mike. "Did I ever tell you I wanted to be writer?"

"No you didn't, is that why you picked those classes?" 

"Yeah, I've been in Mr Hill's class since I was a freshman. He's really helped me with my writing. I can't believe he's working here now, I never thought I'd see him again. He's a great teacher, Ft Adams is lucky to have him."

Mike laughed. "Jeff is really happy to have you back in class, he practically hugged me for enrolling you." In fact the man, who hadn't been as easy around Mike since school started, had openly praised him for all the good work he had done not only with Keith and the boys but also with his students.

"Hey Mike," Jake saw them come in and came over to them. "you got a call from some guy named Clint. He left his number for you to call him back."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mike said dropping his case on the couch. "I haven't heard from him in ages. Is Ian home yet?"

"Not yet." Lee said coming around the corner with a backpack. "I'm headed to class, you guys want me to pick up anything on the way home."

"Nothing for me but thanks for asking." Keith still had trouble asking people for things.

"Keith I told you I don't mind picking something up for you." Lee said then turned to Jake when Keith shook his head. "Anything for you, Kid?"

Jake really wanted a milkshake but since Keith couldn't have them he decided not too. "No thanks Lee, maybe next time."

Raising his arms in surrender Lee smiled, "All right, I tried." starting to turn away.

"What about me?" Mike asked grinning.

Lee put his hand on his hip, "Sure boss whatcha want me to get?" laughing.

"Well forget it now, I changed my mind." pretending to be upset Mike turned away making Jake and Keith smile. 

"Come on Mike what do you want? A Rolex, precious gems?" Lee asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a Ferrari but..." Mike told him then laughed. "Go on have fun in class."

Lee laughed. "I will thanks. I'll see you guys later." heading out to the garage. 

Mike waited until Ian got home to call Clint. The three of them hadn't spoken in over a year and they wondered why he had called now. It turned out he had met someone and they were getting married, he was calling to invite them to the wedding. Mike made sure he had his address and promised to send a gift since they wouldn't be able to go because of school. Clint said that was fine, he and Fiona, his fiancé, would be coming home that summer and hoped they would be there to meet her and her two year old son Tomas, his soon to be step-son. 

After talking to him Mike was feeling nostalgic and decided to call as many of his old friends that he could find. Gary was traveling with a new band and had moved up to backup guitar as well as a roadie. He said he was doing good but Mike was worried about him since he sounded like he was drunk or high when he was talking to him. 

Shawn was on maneuvers so he wasn't able to get a hold of him but Kevin was stunned to hear from them. He was in his third year at MIT and was interning for a pharmaceutical company. He had also heard from Clint about the wedding and they spent over an hour on the phone catching up. Kevin just laughed when Ian told him Mike was a dad now then made Mike explain everything to him. It turned out he and his girlfriend of two years had separated a few months earlier and he was also planning a trip home this coming summer. It felt good getting to talk to them but it left Mike a little sad knowing how much they had all changed and moved on.

They celebrated Diana's and Danny's first birthdays at the end of January, with balloons and small cakes that the kids threw everywhere. Alyssa and Vince announced they were ten weeks pregnant on Valentines Day surprising everyone except Mike who had already guessed. The first of March Keith's second HIV test came back negative and they all breathed a little easier. He still hadn't talked to his parents but his brothers had found him on Facebook and he at least had them contacting him so he didn't feel like he had lost his entire family anymore. 

After the negative test Mike and the others had surprised Keith with a party to celebrate. Most of the kids at school, once they had got to know him, had been nothing but supportive like Jake had expected. Liz had been the one to hold a grudge the longest, at least until he had told everyone were and how Jake had found him. Jake figured she thought he had suffered enough because she even helped Sam decorate the birthday cake for him. What really floored Keith was when Mike handed him a set of keys, he had been there for three months and he was doing so well that Ian and Mike had bought him his own car. He loved Bry's Cudda so much that when Ian, not Mike this time, found out they had started reproducing El Camino's that year they thought he would like the 2016 model. He had loved it, just standing there staring at it until Bry patted his back giving him his approval. 

Before they knew it, it was time for the State competition at the end of March. Once again Ft Adams took home the first place trophy with their take on this years theme Music about Music. That included Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera for the solo, Sonny and Cher's The Beat Goes On for the pair and a group version of American Pie that had everyone clapping. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(April 2- 17 2016) 

This year Mike knew better than to bet against Jake so two weeks after winning state when spring break started nobody but Mike and Ian knew where they were going, until they flew into Orlando. Once again Mike and Ian had taken the original group plus Keith, Justin and Stephanie. Even Lee, Vickie and little Danny all came with them as well as Sam and Jessie. Now that the morning sickness wasn't bothering Alyssa anymore she and Vince had tagged along as well. Jake wanted to know if Mike had bought out a small hotel for so many of them, Mike had just smiled and said yes, flooring everybody. Since the rooms at Disney had been so small this year they were staying at the four seasons resort next to Disney, something the travel agent he had hired suggested when he had told her how many people were going. She told Mike they rented the entire sixteenth floor out as a group, the royal suite and presidential suite along with nine other bedrooms which they needed because Dillon, Aaron and Tina showed up, with Dillon's girlfriend Alison who Jake and Bry knew from school and though she was shy at first was thrilled to see the boys again. 

Both schools spring break were at the same time this year so they arrived the same day as they did. It helped that this year Dillon was able to drive them all without having to wait for his mom to do it. Even Pete and his family came to spend a couple days with them and they couldn't get over the fact Mike had rented the whole floor. Their stay became even better when Diana Grace said her first full sentence, "Dada wan baba." to Jake exactly four days before Danny said his, "Mama up, up". That made Jake a little less neurotic since two days after Dada she started pointing to Ward saying, "Pop, pop wuv you," which thrilled Ward to no end.

Since the hotel had a fantastic pool they skipped the water parks and instead went to other places around Orlando. Vickie and Sam had cracked up when the limo Mike hired turned out to be a full size party bus big enough for all of them. Jake had gotten a kick out of what he called the stripper poles on each end that the driver said was there to support the roof. Ward just hung his head laughing when Jake proved that they could indeed be used as poles by jumping on one and twisting down it. Mike had taken a bunch of pictures and sent them to Antonio in New York. He sent back one word "NO!", making Ian breath a sigh of relief. 

They went to The Titanic Experience which Ian loved seeing, he told them his great-great grandfather had worked for Harland & Wolf in Belfast and had helped to build the famous ships sister ship Britannic. The International Drive attractions were popular with the kids and they even went an hour north to The Central Florida Zoo & Botanical Gardens, which Lee loved going through. They went to the Orlando Science Center to see the Mummy’s of the World and Madame Tussauds Wax Museum. Alyssa and Vince stayed at the hotel while the group went to Fort Wilderness. Mike was amazed at how much fun they all had with the horses, Keith especially. They found out he had taken riding lessons when he was younger and he had a ball not just taking horse rides but he also helped the staff unsaddle and rub down the animals. Mike and Ian saw such a change in him with the animals that they started making plans for another build at the house as a surprise for everyone. The two weeks rolled by and before they knew it they were saying their good byes and heading for home. The trip seemed to bond the group and Mike and Ian were not surprised to see Keith was included everywhere they went. 

They got home on Saturday April 16th and Mike called Keith's parents to let them know they were home and they could bring the mortgage check by the house that night since he had put it off until they had gotten back. He was tired of them not seeing Keith and after talking with him, Keith had agreed to be there when they came by. Jake was sticking close by but Keith had changed over the last two weeks. Getting away with everyone to just have fun let him remember who had been before his life turned upside down. Now he wanted to see them, to ask how they could live with themselves knowing they just abandoned him like that. 

Ian had told him that they didn't know everything. That he and Mike hadn't felt right telling them how Jake had found him and they didn't know how sick he had been. He was hurt and angry now, and ready to tell them what they had caused. What he didn't expect was to see Mike's Uncle Bob and his wife Marley arrive shortly before his parents. "Hello everybody," Marley said coming in and seeing Keith sitting with Jake playing with Diana, "I do believe she has you both wrapped around her little fingers."

"Aunt Marley," Jake jumped up to hug her. "Mike didn't tell us you guys were coming over. Where's Robby?" looking over at Uncle Bob.

"With a babysitter." Bob smiled. He almost felt sorry for Ward because he could picture Jake with a house full of kids one day. "I have some papers for Mike to sign then we're heading out for date night." he said shaking Jake's hand. "Keith you're looking much better, did you guys have fun in Florida?" 

"We sure did." Keith handed Diana to Jake and stood up to talk to them. Marley had always been nice to him whenever he had seen her at his dads office and she had threatened to beat the crap out of his dad for him at Christmas when she had found out what had happened. "Mrs. Parker, it nice to see you again."

Marley teared up immediately, "Oh Honey," she said reaching out and hugging him. "You look wonderful, Theo has a lot of explaining to do today." 

"I'm okay Mrs Parker, a lot's changed since Christmas." Keith saw Jake laughing at him over Marley's shoulder but he didn't care, he was much more confident now. "Everybody has been really good to me here."

Jake laughed, "Yeah if he wasn't already eighteen I bet Mike would adopt him."

"Yeah right." Keith said laughing as several others came into the room.

Haley heard what Jake had said when she came around the corner. "Don't laugh, I bet he would too."

"Well you can relax that's not the papers I brought today so you're safe." Bob said laughing with them. "And enough of the Mr and Mrs crap kid, it's Bob and Marley okay." patting Keith on the back and heading to the kitchen for a beer Mike kept on hand for the adults as he called them. Mike had installed a wine cooler with an electric key pad, much to DL disappointment, which only people over 21 knew the combination to. Not that DL had given up breaking the code, Sam claimed she had caught him in there pushing buttons at least a dozen times now.

Marley sat down still holding Keith's arm so that he had to sit with her. "Well I'm just so glad you're here Honey. God every time I see your father at the office I just want to smack him."

"Don't hold back on my account." Mike said coming in with Ian. "If the office fires you I'll buy you your own office to compete with them."

Ian laughed. "Screw that we already own the damn building, I think Marley's safe." giving her a kiss. Not a lot of people knew Mike owned nearly a third of all the buildings in town, that was one reason why no one wanted to piss him off. Ian remembered the look on Mike's face when Doug had shown him the town map with all the buildings that he owned marked off. Mike had just grinned and started playing tic-tac-toe, even Doug laughed that time.

"Guys thank you," Keith laughed not knowing they were serious, "but you can't blame them for the bad decisions I made."

Mike looked at him, "Yes I can." at the same time Bob added, "Hell yes I do." to Marley's, "Of course I do, they had no right sending you to that...that..."

"Place." Bob suggested when she couldn't find the right word.

"Place!" Marley cried turning to her husband, "Thank you. Everything that happened to you since that day is their fault."

"Thanks." Hearing them say that meant a lot to Keith and he had to stop for a second rubbing his face. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in all this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for son." Bob said patting his shoulder.

"I take it you brought everything for me to sign." Mike said to get his uncles attention away from Keith who was tearing up.

Bob smiled his evil smile turning to Mike. "I did everything just like you wanted it. I'm ready to get this show over with." 

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jake said turning to Keith. "Yell if they get here." taking the baby and heading for Vickie's but when the gate rang he went to get it instead. A minute later Keith's parents pulled up in front of the door and he opened it for them but only his dad got out. "Welcome, please leave your judgement at the door." turning he left the door open and headed back inside the house yelling, "Mike! They're here!"

"Mr Wilkinson," Theo saw Mike walking towards them, "was coming here really necessary?" after listening to his wife bitch for the last hour about coming he just wanted to get this over with and go home to get a drink.

"Oh I think this is very necessary, we have things to discuss." Mike stood on the steps talking to Theo by his car. "Get Jackie and meet us in the living room." turning to Jake he ignored Theo. "Weren't you going to do something?"

Jake looked at Keith parents, "Changed my mind, she may keep me from doing something I'll regret later. I'll get everybody together." leaving while Theo was getting Jackie out of the car.

After several minutes of arguing with her husband Jackie finally got out and came inside but she was not happy. "So what do you want from us now?" she asked as she walked up to the door. "You already bought our house." Raising her eyebrows she just stared at Mike. 

Mike hated judgmental people like her. "Good evening Jackie, you look lovely this evening. I'm so glad you could both join us." politely motioning for them to go inside.

Theo knew enough about Mike by now to know that when he was polite he was dangerous and angry. "Mike why did you want us to come here?" following Mike through the huge house. It was the first time they had seen his home and Theo had to admit it was impressive.

Mike stepped aside so they could see everyone except Ward and Liz who had gone to see their parents as soon as they got home. "When I first came to you and told you Keith was staying with us do you remember what you said to me."

"A lot of things were said that we regret." Knowing only what Jackie had told him he could only imagine. From what she had said he thought Keith had been staying with them since coming back from Virginia. When Mike had shown up at their house with the deed Theo had been confused and didn't know why he was so angry with them when it was Keith that had left. He knew his wife and figured she had gotten into an argument with Mike and had tried to pacify them. Theo looked over at his son sitting at the kitchen counter next to Jake and a girl he didn't know. Theo was happy to see that he looked good, he had planed to come see him several times but work had always gotten in the way. Right now he didn't like the way Keith wouldn't look at him and the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up. He was beginning to think that there was a lot more to this then what Jackie had told him.

Ian sat down and crossed his leg. "Regret, well it's nice ta know ya can feel that now."

Mike looked at Jackie. "You told me that what we did in our own home was up to us. Well I thought you might like to see exactly what we do here."

Jackie turned to look at him with a sneer. "I'll pass if you don't mind."

Bob came to stand behind Mike and Ian. "I'm sorry but we do mind." he had never liked her that much and the judgmental tone she was using ticked him off.

"Jackie you're not helping things, we've talked about this." Theo told her, it had taken him threatening her to even make her come with him tonight. 

"What we have here is a family, maybe not a conventional family." Mike sat back in the chair not missing the look between Lee and Vickie. They had never seen Mike and Ian in business mode, AKA gangster mode as Alyssa liked to call it, but had heard a lot of stories. 

Vince sat back wrapping his arm around his wife. "Thank god for that or we'd all die from boredom." Lee and Alyssa had to laugh at that.

"Let me introduce Vince and Alyssa Clarke," Mike said pointing at them. "Vince runs the charter service your office uses Theo and his wife Alyssa is my Personal Assistant and a dear friend."

"And unofficial, overprotective, big sister." Alyssa said staring Jackie down until the older woman looked away.

Turning to Lee and Vickie, "Lee and Vickie Masters. Lee is the head of grounds here. Also I heard you visited the Marx family a few weeks ago. Did you happen to see the greenhouse in their backyard?"

"Yes we did, they had the party to show it off." Theo nodded.

"They did?" Lee asked sitting up surprised.

Jackie turned to him. "They have every right to, the place is beautiful." looking down on someone she considered nothing more then a gardener.

Lee crossed his arms and stared at her. "I know, I designed and built it." not liking her attitude. No wonder Keith didn't like talking about his parents. Two minutes in and he was ready to slap his mother.

"You did?" Surprised Jackie sat up, seeing him in a better light.

"Yes he did." Mike said drawing the attention back to him. "Lee's started a side business with Bill designing and building greenhouses." Bill had been so impressed with his designs he had hired an architect to work just with him.

"They've built five already with six more scheduled before summer." Vickie said proudly. Lee had accomplished so much since coming here that she was so glad she had pushed him to move. She was even taking a couple online courses the get her masters in business management, that she had never finished, so she could start working at the construction office when the babies were able to start pre-school.

"Well I have to say you did a remarkable job." Theo told Lee. "Jackie was asking me about getting your number from Harold."

Sam had been watching Keith's mother since the woman had sat down and she had had enough. "I'm sorry for butting in but you've been here ten minutes," not even trying to hide her anger, "and lady you haven't even looked at your son."

Keith looked at Sam and shook his head. "Sam it's fine, I didn't expect her to." he knew exactly where he stood with his mother.

"No it's not fine." standing up she stepped up to Jackie. "Look at him, do you have any idea the hell that boy has been through." 

"I wouldn't exactly call this place hell." Jackie said looking up at her.

Jake recognized the look on her face, he had seen it too many times on his mother. "No believe me this is a paradise compared to how I found him."

"What are you talking about?" Theo asked confused. When no one said anything he turned to his son. "Keith what is he talking about? I though you came here after leaving Patrick's family."

"Like that would have made it better." Jake laughed. "You know I grew up around two of the sickest adults that saw nothing wrong with," looking at Diana and choosing his next words carefully, "assaulting me and selling me to anyone who could pay their price. So believe me when I say I know bad parents and you certainly fit the bill."

Keith saw his dad sit up, "Jake, it's okay." pulling him back and standing up to face his parents. "Have you ever once asked Mike how I was doing or do you even care anymore?"

"Of course we care but you're the one that refused to get help." Jackie said finally looking at him.

Marley stood up furious, "The hell he did!" pointing at Theo, "Theo how can you sit there acting like you two are not to blame for this. How could you leave him at that camp?" 

"Do you even know what they do in places like that?" Bob asked them.

Theo hadn't liked the idea anymore then they had but Jackie had convinced him that it might help Keith in the long run. "We just thought it would give him a chance..."

"There is no alternative for being gay." Vince said standing up to face them. "I spent years in the United States Air Force. I served my country and spent six months in a VA hospital after being shot by insurgents." several of them turned to him. They had heard a lot of stories from Vince but not that one. They knew he’d been in the hospital but not that he’d been shot. "I know soldiers who fight for this country everyday, who risk their lives and can't even have the people they love be recognized for fear of losing their commissions. These boys are by far the finest young men I have ever had the pleasure knowing, and I can say for all of us here that we don't give a damn who they prefer to sleep with."

"Wow Honey nicely said." Alyssa said taking his hand and pulling him back down then looking at Keith's mom and dad. "You should be honored he doesn't usually make speeches. He prefers to hit the people he doesn't like." The man had never laid a hand on anyone but they didn't need to know that.

"Did you know what they do there?" Keith asked his parents. "They take away everything that means something to you and if you don't conform to their standards, they drug the kids or use electric shock and porn videos on boys not even fifteen years old."

"What?" Theo sat up, he couldn't believe that. "They never said anything about drugging or torturing the kids."

Ian just looked at him. "Maybe if ya had done your own investigation instead of listenin to the ideas of yar church…"

"You have no idea how the church has helped me through this." Jackie said turning on Ian, like she was the victim. "How dare you..."

"No Jackie he's right." Theo said stopping her, the last thing he wanted was to get into another religious debate with her. "We should have looked into the place better before sending Keith there." He had had his doubts from the beginning but Jackie had promised the place was legitimate and backed by the church.

Keith had to laugh, "Sure in front of everybody you're gonna act all supportive. Just tell me one thing, how could you leave me there when I called and ask you come get me on my birthday." He didn't understand why his dad looked at his mother when he asked that. "I had no money, no way of getting home. What did you think I was going to do? You raised me to stand up for what I wanted then you punished me for doing that." 

Jackie looked at him. "If you had just stayed to finish the treatment..."

"It's not a treatment!" losing his temper Mike stood up. "He isn't sick! There was nothing for them to treat. Do you know what he had to do to get home?"

Theo saw the look pass between Keith and Mike. "Keith you told us you hitchhiked. That an older couple brought you home."

"They only brought him half way." Jake supplied.

"What do you mean? Keith," his mother asked saying his name for the first time, "who brought you back?"

"Do you really want to know?" when Keith looked at her she had to look away, she had never seen her son so angry at her before. "The older couple was headed to their daughters wedding and had to leave me a rest stop. They didn't have much but they gave me twenty dollars and their address. They wanted me to write, to let them know I got home safe." unfortunately their telephone number had gotten wet and had been unreadable.

Mike sat back down letting Keith handle this. "Just so you know I sent them a cashiers check for a thousand dollars as soon as Keith was able to find their address." The couple had called thanking them and saying how glad they were that Keith had made it home safe, they had been worried when they hadn't heard from him. Keith didn't have the heart to tell them the truth and had called them back thanking them again for their help and apologizing for losing their address for so long.

"I was stuck there for three days sleeping on benches watching people come and go. I had to spend the money they gave me on vending machines for food. Then I called home and Ricky answered, when he told you it was me I heard you tell him to hang up mom." hearing a 'What' from both Vickie and Marley. "I was scared and tired and when a truck driver offered to take me home I didn't think I had a choice but to go with him."

Jake put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "He brought Keith home but for a price, would you like to guess what that was?"

"Jake stop." Mike told him holding his hand up. "Let Keith do this on his own." 

Keith took a deep breath and balled his hand into a fist. "He took me home but only after he made me have sex with him and just so you know that my first time. I had never even kissed anyone and he hurt me so much that I thought you were right mom and that I was being punished for helping Cam and disappointing you."

Theo looked at Keith horrified to learn this. "Keith why didn't you say anything to me?" remembering the way Keith had acted the day he had gotten home. At the time he had been so happy to see him that it hadn't registered but now that he thought about it Keith had been very quiet and wouldn't look at him over dinner. When he had gotten home from work the next day Jackie had told him Keith had left without saying anything.

"Because I was ashamed of what I did." Keith told his dad. "I thought I deserved to be hurt."

Jake looked at Jackie. "I've had to deal with men like that for years and believe me Keith never had a chance. If he had fought back the bastard probably would have killed him. Maybe you would have preferred that to having a gay son."

"Of course not, Keith I never wanted to see you get hurt." In that much Jackie seemed honest.

Bob looked at them picking up his briefcase. "Then you better prepare yourself. I think it's time you learn exactly what you caused to happen to your son."

Feeling sick Theo turned to his son. "Keith what are they talking about? Are you alright?"

"Here read this." Bob threw a pile of papers to him. "It'll give you an idea of what your son suffered because of you." Dear god he had never realized how out of touch Theo's wife was.

"What is that Mr Par... Bob?" Keith asked.

DL stood up and came over to Keith. "A copy of the arrest report of Cleavon Freeman, AKA Pinky."

Taking a deep breath Keith paled a little. "How did you get that?" 

DL had heard Mike and Bob on the phone before coming back and had made his own call to his dad. "My dad gave it to Bob Keith."

Reading through the papers Theo had to think of it like a case or he was going to throw up. "What does this monster have to do with you Keith?" even though he already guessed the answer he prayed it wasn't true. 

Mike stared at him. "You left an eighteen year old boy with no money, no way of getting home and after being forced to have sex with a total stranger just to get home you threw him out. What did you think would happen?"

"I wanted him to be better then you." Jackie snapped.

"You left me!" Keith yelled at his mother and saw her shrink back against the seat. "I ran out of my medication, my sugar went haywire. You took my car so I couldn't even start school. Then when Patrick's parents called you about letting me stay with them you told them not to let me, to make me leave there too."

"But you came here, right?" Theo prayed feeling sick. He hadn't missed Keith saying that Patrick parents had called but he would wait until he was alone with his wife to ask about that. "Please say you came to see Mike." 

Shaking his head Jake answered for him. "I didn't find Keith until two weeks before Christmas." glad to see Keith dad pale a little.

"Christmas? But that was four months after you got home," confused Jackie looked at Keith. "If you weren't here where were you?"

Theo was still reading the list of charges on the papers and the date of the arrest again. "Please God tell me you weren't involved in this." Checking again to see if Keith's name was on any of the papers but couldn't find it.

Jackie looked at Theo annoyed. "What are you going on about? What is all that Theo?" tapping the papers with her finger.

"It's the arrest report for the pimp I worked for mom." Keith told her. "You wanted to know where I was? The night I left Pat's house I didn't know where to go. I still felt like I didn't deserve Jake's forgiveness for helping Cam so I didn't come here."

"Which was ridicules. Nothing that happened that night was his fault." Jake added.

Looking at his parents Keith just told them. "I went to this all night dinner, but somebody stole my wallet and I couldn't pay my bill."

Theo paled, "Why didn't you call me?" 

Haley laughed, "He tried that days earlier remember, you wouldn't talk to him."

Shaking his head Theo looked at her. "That wasn't me, that was..." looking at his wife who just raised her nose in the air.

"Pinky was there and he offered to pay my bill saying I could pay him back later." Keith explained. "Only his idea of paying him back was making me go with a guy into an alley. At least that time I knew what to expect so it didn't hurt as much."

"Just stop it." Jackie said covering her ears while several of Mike's family looked at each other at her behavior. "You're making me sick hearing this?"

"To bad lady," Jake said looking at her. "If it makes you sick to hear about it how do you think he felt having to live it?"

"Here look at these." Mike said handing the two of them some photos from Christmas. "That's what your son looked like when Jake found him." Keith knew what they saw, a skinny pale boy who had given up.

Theo looked stunned. "My God you were skin and bones." looking between the photos and his son now.

"Pimps will do anything to make you think they own you. They beat you, drug you." Jake stared at them. He was so angry, not just for Keith but for himself as well. "Most of the time you don't get to eat until after your nights over, something to work for ya know. By then just the thought of eating anything makes you want to throw up. My parents did that to me for years."

"I couldn't face anyone." Keith said. "I tried to leave but he started drugging me, for four months he owned me until one day by some mixed up twist of fate Jake ended up on a detour and saw me. I was sick, I had two STD's that thank god were treatable and Pinky had given me so much GHB that I could have overdosed. Once I was here I started going through withdrawal."

"I hired a doctor to come here and help him which was a good thing because his blood pressure went sky high as did his blood sugar." Keith was starting to feel sick again hearing Mike tell his parents this stuff, "It took ten days to get the crap out of his system and a month for him to even start putting on weight." in the last four month he had gained nearly twenty pounds and once he got his strength back he had started working out with all of them. He and Ian did laps in the pool everyday and last month he had started going with Jake to his karate classes.

"My god." Theo said looking at his son clearly tearing up in front of them. "Keith why didn't you come talk to me?" 

"Why? So you could treat him the same way your wife did, like he's filth because he's gay." Jake asked, he didn't know why but he just couldn't stay out of it. "The day Ward and I found him it was forty-five degrees outside and that bastard had him in a t-shirt and jeans, he was freezing and he wouldn't even look at me. I lived that life for so long that I knew exactly what he felt. Ashamed of yourself and what you're doing but unable to stop it."

"Stop please, I never wanted to you to get hurt Keith. I just wanted you to have a normal life." His mother told him.

"No mom, you wanted me to be normal!" yelling at her again. "What did you think was going to happen? That I would just come back changed with a girl on each arm? You did this to me! You abandoned me to face a world I wasn't ready for. Do you have any idea the things that man made me do. How many men I've had to have sex with?" watching as his mother turned away from him.

"Don't Keith, it wasn't your fault." Jake told wrapping his arm around Keith's shoulders.

Coming up to Keith Haley hugged him too. "He drugged you, you couldn't fight back."

Theo stood up, "Keith," he felt horrible knowing everything they said was true and it was their fault. He should have known better then to trust Jackie to be objective so he was just as much to blame if not more for not checking things out for himself. "I don't... tell me how we can fix this?"

"Ya can't fix it. Ya have ta accept it and him for everythin that he is." Ian had stayed quite as long as he could.

Jackie started wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry Keith."

"Don't!" Keith said stepping back. "You can't just come here and expect me to forgive you just because you know and feel quilty now. I love you, you're my parents but I don't trust you anymore."

"Son..." Theo said trying to reach out to him but to his shock his son backed away.

"You're going to have to earn his trust again Theo." Mike told him. "Keith is welcome to stay here for as long as he wants to. He missed his senior year but like I told you he started at my school after New Years."

Ian turned to him. "Ya should be proud of him. He's getting straight A's and he's pullin his life together."

"Without any help from you." Jake added. "Plus he got lucky and the STD were treatable and he's healthy again."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks to God."

"So far at least." Keith said looking at his mother. "I still have to be tested in June for HIV."

"Oh dear God." Theo took his glasses off and fell on the couch hard. Shaking his head he wiped his face with his hand before looking up at his son. "Keith I am so sorry." out of his two parents his dad was the only one Keith believed.

Lee looked at them, even when he was at his lowest he had always known his parents were there for him. Not once did they ever turn their backs on him when he had been sent to prison. They had came to see him almost every week, bringing things for him so that he never felt alone. "Where was your understanding when he needed it lady?" he couldn't wrap his mind around it and for some reason he didn't trust Keith's mom at all.

Jackie looked around the room at the accusing faces of her sons friends. "Maybe this was our fault and you have every right to blame us, but I never wanted this. I just wanted my son to be happy."

"So leaving him without his medication in another state was your way of trying to make him happy." Mike shook his head thinking that she didn't make sense. "Just tell me one thing. Can you accept him being gay? Because if you can't there's no point to any of this."

Keith nodded. "He's right. I'm gay and no matter what you want that isn't going to change. I hope that one day I'll find someone who will love me they way Ian and Mike love each other, like Jake and Ward and all these couples." waving his arm around the room. "They've helped me more then I ever thought possible, they were the ones there for me when I needed someone."

"You're right, they have been there for you and I can't thank them enough for that." Theo agreed looking at Mike and Jake. "For me it was never about not accepting you Keith."

Keith stared at him for a minute. "Then why did mom have Father Brennen do an exorcism on me?"

"She what?" Sitting up Theo turned to Jackie furious. "What the hell is he talking about?" The way he turned on her made it clear to all of them that he hadn't known anything about that. 

Seeing his dad turn on his mom told Keith all he needed to know, somehow his mother had kept his dad from knowing what she was doing. "You were in Charleston for the grand theft trial. She had her friends come over and pray for me then Father Bernard showed up. For three hours they had me tied to my bed and threw holy water on me accusing me of all kinds of crap."

"Jackie what did you do?" When she wouldn't answer Theo bent his head. He wanted to yell so bad that he had to bite his tongue for a second. "How could you do that to our son?" turning to Keith, "I swear I never knew she did that? I never would have let that happen. Why Jackie?" looking at her again this time taking her arm. "Why would you do that to him?"

Jackie shook his arm off. "You wouldn't do anything!" turning on him she snapped. "You told me to just accept that my son was... I'm sorry I wasn't ready to just give up on him." 

Bob looked at her. "You can't change whether a person is gay or not. The only thing you can do is love them and accept them for who they are and be proud of the person you raised them to be. I know if my son comes to me one day and tells me he's gay I wouldn't give a rats ass. His happiness is the only thing that matters to me."

"For me too sweetie." Marley said taking his hand.

Mike almost felt sorry for Theo, from his reactions Mike was beginning to realize Keith's father had not known the truth about anything. "So now you know everything and you're going to have to live with what happened, just like your son lives with it everyday. It's going to take time but if you're willing to try..."

"Of course I want Keith back." Theo said looking at all of them then at Keith. "You're my son and I love you. We made a huge mistake and I blame myself for all of it." and he did. If he hadn't trusted Jackie none of this would have happened.

Jake stood up, "Don't you get it. Blaming yourself doesn't help. Keith didn't come to us for help because he still blamed himself for Cam even though he was NOT responsible for anything. Now you blaming yourself about this won't change anything for him."

Keith turned to him, "Jake."

Shaking his head Jake looked at him. "I'm sorry Keith but they deserve to suffer the same way you did. The same way I did. Everything that has happened to you was their fault. I know how pimps work, he would have killed you when he stopped making money off you. That is if you lived long enough and some disease or john didn't kill you first."

Mike saw how uncomfortable everyone was and got up. "Jake that's enough."

Jake turned on him surprising everyone. "No Mike it's not, they should know what their son had to deal with on a daily basis. The fear and the pain, you're scared of everything. Every second of everyday." turning back to Theo and Jackie. "The things you have to do make you sick but you can't stop them from happening." going over to a cabinet he pulled out a bag, "or they won't let you." tossing the bag at Keith's parents. "Those were on your son when I found him. In case you're wondering, the loops are where you attach ropes or chains."

"I forgot about those." looking at the bands on his dad lap Keith went over and grabbed them. "These belong in the trash and maybe you think I do too." rushing out of the room.

Theo stood up and stared to follow him. "Keith no, wait don't leave."

Mike held out his hand to stop Theo. "Let him go."

"You've done enough to him." Jake said taking a step towards them until Mike took his arm.

"So have you Jake," Mike said when Jake looked at him. "I know how hard this is for you but you went to far. Take Diana and go check on Keith." 

"Mike?" seeing the look on Mike face Jake stopped.

"Now!" Mike looked at Jake raising his voice. "We'll talk about this later."

"I'm fine Mike." Keith said coming back in. "I just wanted them out of my sight. And don't be mad at Jake, he didn't say anything that wasn't true. Even if he was being an ass when he said it." smiling at Jake who was starting to realize what he had just done.

Jake looked around at everyone seeing everything from confusion to shock. "I'm sorry Keith," wishing Ward had been there to stop him. "Mike's right, I did go overboard." turning to Keith's parents. "I never got the chance to confront the man that... hurt me and I took it out on you." taking the baby from Haley who was already crying. "I'm sorry everyone but I can't be here." stopping at Keith. "I'm sorry, if you want to talk later I'll be upstairs."

"It's okay Jake, I get it." Keith told him brushing Diana's hair back as she chewed on a teddy bears ear. "You're the only one who knows exactly what I went through. Just like I know why you lost it now."

Jake appreciated that. "Thanks, come on baby girl your dad's made enough trouble for Uncle Keith." leaving the room with her saying “bye, bye” to everyone.

Jackie looked at her son. "Keith is what he said true?"

"Yeah mom every word. He just said what I couldn't." Keith was starting to get tired and sat down in Jake's space next to Haley who took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"And you think it's all my fault." Jackie said turning to Mike. "Are you happy now Mr Wilkinson?"

"Yeah I think he is." Vince said standing up. "Come on guys let's go unpack so they can finish this without an audience."

Lee grabbed Vickie's arm to help her up then went over to Keith. "Keith if you need anything just let me know okay."

Keith nodded, "Thanks Lee. I'm sorry you guys had to hear all that."

Alyssa, looking like she was hiding a pillow under her shirt, came over next. "Don't worry about it sweetie," kissing his cheek, "the truth may sting at first but it fades."

Laughing Keith looked at her. "I think you've been working for Mike to long. You're starting to sound like him."

Vince smiled taking his wife’s hand. "Yeah, like a parent." patting her rounded tummy. 

Mike laughed as he walked away with them. "I resent that remark. I am not a parent."

"Sure you aren't Dad. Come on DL, Keith can handle this." Bry got up taking DL's hand and heading for the stairs after they patted Keith's shoulder. As they passed him DL took Bry's hand and kissed it right in front of Jackie almost daring her to say something. She didn't say anything but her eyes went wide when Bry reached out a cup DL's ass on the way up the stairs.

"Alyssa hold up a sec," Mike stopped them as they got to the door, "I hate to ask but Monday could you call the lumber company that removed the trees for the guest house and have them send someone out"

Vince rolled his eyes. "What are you up to now?"

"Just a little project. Don't worry about it, even Ian is looking forward to this one." Mike promised.

"Alright I'll set it up. If you need anything call us okay." Alyssa told Mike looking over his shoulder then touched his arm. "Be careful Mike, that woman isn't right. Either that or she is the coldest person I've ever seen."

"I know," turning to look at Jackie thinking the same thing, "and I will. Thank you for being here for him and for what you said." to Vince.

"Keith's family now." Vince grinned at the boy before leaving with Alyssa.

Mike took a deep breath before turning back to the room, the only ones left were Keith and his parents, Bob and Marley, and Ian. Walking over he asked. "Keith are you okay?" and he just nodded.

"Mr Wilkinson." Theo started not knowing what to expect next. Learning what Keith had been through had been hard enough he wasn't sure he could take any thing else.

Mike shook his head and sat down. "Damn it, it's Mike Theo. I've known you for years and I'm tired of being angry at you. It doesn't help anyone, so if it's okay with Keith let's just figure out what to do next." Especially since he was starting to think Theo didn’t deserve it.

Ian noticed that when Theo sat down he kept a space between him and his wife. "At least let me thank you for saving my son." Theo said looking at them. "Keith I know that nothing I say can change what happened but please believe me I never wanted you to get hurt."

Keith nodded. "I know that Dad and I do forgive you. But I can't forget so please don't ask me to."

"Alright son. I won't ask you to come home, even though I would love that." Theo didn't want to do anything to set Keith back since he seemed to be doing so well. No matter how much he wanted to just hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay he refused to stand in Keith's way from getting the help he needed. And he damn sure didn’t want to put him anywhere near his mother. "But this isn't about me. Mike's right, too much has happened and you need to be where you feel safe. If that's here then all I can do is be grateful that you have them." choking up a little.

"Keith will always be welcome here." Ian told him still a little bitter but more towards Jackie then Theo. "We consider him part of our family now. All we want is ta help him."

"You have helped me Ian and not just by getting me healthy again." Keith said looking at Ian.

"How sick were you?" Jackie asked but Mike didn't like the way she looked at Keith. It was almost like she was afraid of catching something from him.

"Very," He told them, "I was on anti-viral medications as well as antibiotics and going through withdrawal. Like Mike said my blood pressure went really high and," not sure how they were going to react. "my heart stopped once."

"What?" Mike sat up as everyone started asking questions. "Why didn't the doctor tell me that?"

Keith shrugged. "I told them not to. It was just for a second, they did CPR and I'm fine now."

Stunned Ian looked as upset as Mike did. "We should have been told."

"My God you could have died." Theo said realizing how close he had come to losing Keith permanently.

"But I didn't and it was early maybe a day or two after I got here." Keith looked down, "I was so afraid that if you knew you'd move me to the clinic and I didn't want to leave. Being here... it was the first time in months that I felt safe."

"Are you sure there was no damage to your heart?" Jackie asked. 

Keith turned to his mother. "My heart is fine. Dr Armagani knows everything and she double checked during my last check up. Except for the next HIV test everything is good."

Jackie sat up a little. "And when will that be?"

"June." Mike said staring at her until she looked away.

Theo didn't even look at her. "And they'll be able to say for sure if you're okay or not."

Feeling much more at ease with Theo Marley moved to the edge of her seat. "Theo we've been through this with Mike and Jake. The tests take forever but they're accurate." she didn't know why but the way he reacted to everything Keith had said earlier made her believe his wife was the one to blame for all of this not him and she relaxed. She actually felt bad for slipping the salt into his coffee during a meeting last month, thank goodness he hadn't drank any it.

Theo looked at his son. "Keith if you don't want us in your life anymore we won't push you. I just want you to know that I love you and I should have told you along time ago that I do accept you. For everything you are, I always have. The truth is I sort of knew when you started hanging out with Cameron."

Bob came out of the kitchen with another beer since Marley was driving. "Be careful that's still a touchy subject around here."

Nodding Theo understood, "I can understand that and I didn't mean anything Mike. I'm angry at myself for what I let happen and Keith you have every right to be angry at us."

"I'm not angry at you. I just can't understand how you could leave me like that." looking at his dad. "I always did what you wanted, I got good grades, I never caused you any trouble until that night and you know I didn't want to help Cam. I let him blackmail me into hurting someone because I was too afraid of disappointing you. You weren't like Cam's parents, they knew for years and accepted him, believe me I wanted to tell you." laughing sadly. "You know what's funny. I was so afraid to tell you I wanted to date a guy and now here I am admitting to having sex with I don't even know how many men."

"This is all my fault." Jackie cried out breaking down she clung to Theo wanting him to hold her. For some reason Marley felt it was more for attention then actually feeling bad.

Seeing his mother crying made Keith hope they were telling the truth. "Mom don't. I'm okay or at least I'm getting there."

"Is there anything we can do? A doctor or specialist." Theo asked pushing Jackie to the side slightly. They had a lot to talk about and she wasn’t going to like ant of it.

"I assure you Dr Armagani is the top of her field." Mike assured him ignoring Jackie. "She's been my doctor since I was raped."

"You were..."sitting up Jackie stared at him. "I thought that was just a rumor." Marley was watching her and knew she'd been right, there wasn't a trace of tears on the woman’s face.

"I wish it was, but that's beside the point." Mike did not like the way she had looked at his news. "I can assure you Keith had the best care I could find. Including a specialist that saw him through the withdrawal. If I had known how bad it was," giving Keith a look. "I would have called you then Theo?"

"I know you would have Mike." he could be a scary SOB when he wanted to be but at least he was honest about what he did. He took care of his family which was more than Theo could say about himself at the moment. "What you did after the trouble with Cameron for us and for Keith. You're a good man, both of you are." to Ian. "Marley, Bob I know what you must think of us and I don't blame you. We were wrong and we have to live knowing what we caused."

Mike saw Bob and Marley both nod their heads, "Well I think I came up with something that the three of you can use to build the trust again. Uncle Bob brought some papers for me and Keith to..."

"Me! What do I have to do with this?" Keith asked looking at Mike.

"Everything." Bob said smiling in a way that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "You know Mike bought the title to your parents house from the bank. Well he's giving it to you." handing Mike the papers.

"What, I don't understand?" Theo sat up.

Mike signed the papers then handed them to Keith. "Marley would you show him where to sign." she did as he turned to Theo. "The terms are the same but instead of paying me you'll be paying Keith. Meet for dinner, have him over to the house, it will give you the chance to work together and it will give Keith something to live on. Everything you've given me so far is already in an account for him anyway."

"To build the trust." laughing a little Theo smiled, impressed even more with Mike. "I don't know if anyone's told you this but you are a lot like your dad."

"They would be so proud of you for everything you've done. For Jake and for Keith." Jackie said making Marley want to gag.

Bob and Marley left after that and Keith asked for some time to talk to his parents alone. They left an hour later and Keith told Mike and Ian that he was okay before heading upstairs. So much had happened he was having trouble believing it was real and that he had actually talked to his parents again. He knew it was going to take time but if they really wanted to work at it he was willing to let them try. 

When he got upstairs he saw Jake in the hall and went over. "Hey you okay?" Jake was curled up with his arms around his knees on one of the hall couches.

Jake looked up but didn't move. "Not really. I'm sorry for what I said to them. I don't know why I did that and I should never have brought out those damn bracelets." rubbing his own scared wrists.

Keith sat down next to him. "It's okay, you didn't say anything that wasn't true and I never would have been able to say any of that to them."

Jake still felt bad. "I'm still sorry. If Ward had been here he would have stopped me."

"Then I'm glad he wasn't here." Keith said surprising Jake. "They needed to know Jake and I would have played down everything. That would have just started me out lying to them. You could have been a little more subtle but it worked." Keith shoved his leg smiling. "Dad asked me to come over for dinner this weekend."

Sitting up Jake wasn't sure that was a good idea. "What did you tell them?"

"That I'd think about it." Keith laughed. "I'm not going into this blind Jake, I want to believe them but they’re going to have to prove they want me back just as I am. They have to accept me not the other way around."

"For your sake I hope they live up to it." Jake really did want Keith to have his parents back, in a way he still wished he could have had that for himself. It wasn't often but sometimes he wondered about who is real father was and what he would think of him after everything he'd done. The only thing his mother ever told him was that they had met in high school but since he didn't know where that was or what her maiden name really was since Adair had been something she had just picked before he was born he had nowhere to start looking.

Laughing Keith joked, "If they don't I can kick them out their house."

"What?" stunned Jake laughed.

"Mike signed their house over to me. This way they have to pay me each month, so they have to see me now." He still couldn't believe Mike had done that for him.

"That sounds like Mike." remembering how mad he had been. "He's really mad at me, I've never made him that mad before." That's what was really scaring him and he was starting to shake. "Cody always hit me when he was that mad or worse."

"Mike would never hit you Jake." It was the first time he had seen Jake so shaken and scared. 

"I never messed up this bad before." wiping his face. "I never wanted to do anything to make him look at me like that." sounding more like a young kid then his usual smart assed self.

Mike had been on the stairs listening with Ian and came out to see them. "I'm not mad Jake." walking over to them.

Jake sat up fast. "Mike I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that. Please don't hate me."

Mike went over to Jake putting his hand on his shoulder. "I could never hate you Jake, you're my brother and I love you. I understand why this was so hard for you but that wasn't for you to say."

"Mike he just told them what I couldn't. Don't be to hard on him please." Keith asked.

Ian smiled and patted Keith arm. "We don't plan to be Keith but ya are grounded for a week. No basement and no car." he told Jake.

"What about school?" Jake asked not even questioning the grounding.

"I'll take everyone, that's why we bought the van right." Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Is it okay for Ward to still stay?" even after all this time Jake still sounded so scared of the answer it nearly broke Ian's heart.

Ian ruffled his hair, "Of course Jake, we would never try to keep you two apart."

Looking between them Jake shrugged. "I don't know what happened, once I started I couldn't stop."

Keith got it though. "PTSD, sudden outbursts remember." 

"That's what I thought too, but you're still grounded." Mike told him smiling.


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Ian add on to the property in a surprising way.  
> The house gets a few new members.  
> At a horse show Mike gets to show off a little.  
> Keith gets a surprise for his birthday.  
> Alyssa and Vince welcome an addition to their family/

Chapter 30

(April 20, 2016) 

On Wednesday the logging company rep showed up just after Mike and Ian got home. They walked through the right side of the property explaining what they wanted, a driveway and a clearing for a stable, they also wanted all of the trees on the property thinned out enough for walking trails. Including the extra thirty acres at the back of the property they had bought a few months earlier when it had turned up for sale from the city. They had never really walked through the woods around the house and were surprised to find a spring on the new property that fed a small stream close to the fence line that Mike wanted to incorporate into the design. Later when he showed it to Lee he had immediately started figuring out how to increase the size and depth for a real pond. The representative, wanting to impress Mike and Ian, had promised a crew would be out by Friday to start marking the trees around the space they wanted. Mike also meet with the architect that had built the guest house and had him start putting together some designs for a stable. When Bill and Mary came out for dinner Sunday night Mike already had some drawings to show them even though he and Ian were keeping it a secret from everyone else.

With summer coming up Mike and Ian had talked about it and decided not to go to Ireland this year. Ian was working on a huge deal and didn't want to leave it so Mike agreed to teach summer school again much to Vice Principal Wingfield’s delight. Ian's family understood since they were all busy doing things of their own that would keep them busy until August. Also the new carriage house wasn't finished yet and the hotel was booked solid, so this year Ian’s family were going to fly in and join everyone August 3rd for the month. 

DL was busy helping the substitute in Mrs Rodriguez's class since she was out on maternity leave for the rest of the year. He found out on the first day back from spring break that she had gone into labor April 12th while they had been in Orlando. At six weeks early everyone had been surprised at how healthy the little boy was but as a precaution they had kept him in the NICU for a week until he was able to go home with a clean bill of health. Mike had helped DL pick out a necklace with birthstones for her, her husband and Javier James Rodriguez. The James she told him was a tribute to him for all the help he had given her through out the pregnancy. She even joked that his grandparents were even calling him JJ, making DL laugh. The sub that was sent only knew basic Spanish so DL was actually running the classes with the sub for back up and getting rave reviews from the other teachers. 

On top of that his music club was asked to perform for the prom this year so he and Zoe were getting that put together. Plus they were doing weekend shows at the restaurant and the car shows once a month so he and Bry didn't have much free time together. Which was fine with Bry since he was studying for finals along with everyone else, but they were both looking forward to the summer break so they could spend more time together.

Mike was getting his group ready for Nationals in Chicago that was set for the last Saturday and Sunday before classes ended in June. The theme was Movies which Andy had cracked up over, saying why not just hand Mike the trophy now and save the gas. Mike had laughed saying he didn't want to go the easy way out and just do something from a musical but from a regular movie. They chose to do The Power of Love from Back to the Future as the group, Kelly to everyone’s surprise did a remarkable job with Barbara Streisand's Memories and was unanimously voted to do that for the solo. It was the duo song that had Mike stumped for a few days until he heard Jake and Ward singing while DL and Bry played Pretty Woman to Sam and Vickie. When he heard the two of them he decided to have them show the club and to Jake's horror he and Ward were voted to do it. No matter how hard he tried to say no Ward talked him into performing with him or really blackmailed him by teasing him, then refusing sex. After three days of cold showers he gave in, he could handle three minutes on stage and at least this time he was singing with Ward.

By the time June arrived the trees had been removed and after a quick trip to Linc's office Mike had the permits ready for the stables to be built. Jake had laughed at Mike saying, "Now aren't you glad I said it was okay to help keep him in office." 

Everyone had been surprised when Mike and Ian had announced they were building a stable. Alyssa had choked on her tea until Mike assured her that she never, ever, had to get near it or the hay making her smile. Jessie had jumped into Mike arms asking if she was getting a pony, Sam had almost fainted when he told her maybe. Keith was the most excited, he loved horses and he spent a lot of time with Mike and Ian talking about what breeds were best for show and which would be best around the kids. He knew so much about them that Mike and Ian put him in charge of finding at least three for them. Thanks to Bill's team it only took two weeks to finish the barn but unfortunately it was the weekend of Nationals so no one was there to see it until they got back. 

Alyssa was due August first but Mike had started insisting that she go on leave the first week of June saying that he knew what to do now and she could relax for a few months. That lasted three days until Doug called her in a panic because Mike wasn't answering his phone. Deciding he would never make it on his own she had called a friend from the business school she had went to in Iowa and asked if she was still looking for a decent job. Isabell Liu or Izzy as she preferred, saying Bella was over used thanks to the movies, arrived two days before Nationals and got thrown into the turmoil that caused. Alyssa had laughed and told her to relax, things would settle down in a few days then showed her to the last empty apartment downstairs. 

Izzy was three years younger than Alyssa and had been her roommate the last year Alyssa had been in school and they spent the two days everyone was away getting reacquainted with each other. Mike had laughed when he met her, the top of her head barely reached his chest and thanks to her Asian mother Ian said she reminded him of a china doll with her big brown eyes and dark hair. Izzy worked with Alyssa for two weeks figuring out what needed to be done and how to do it before forcing Alyssa to start taking it easy. Everyone liked her and even Mike said she was doing a good job keeping up with him. Vince loved the fact that she was stubborn enough to get Alyssa to take it easy.

(June 10 2016) 

Once again they had made enough for the trip from the Christmas and spring shows but Mike still contributed for an upgrade. They left right after school on Friday and would be the next to last performance on Saturday, they did a remarkable job and Kelly got a standing ovation but they still came in third again. They felt bad but they all had to admit the two schools ahead of them had been really good. Mike and Ian took the two weeks off before summer school started to just relax at home and celebrate their twenty-first birthdays. Everybody had passed their classes and even DL was taking a page out of Mike's book and had started his second year online classes over the summer, having passed in the top 10%. Saying maybe it wouldn't take him four years to get his teaching degree after all. 

(June 16 2016) 

Amy and Josh had surprised everyone by coming home as soon as classes ended to announce their engagement. They were hoping to get married before classes started in the fall but kept joking that she wasn't pregnant. She and Mary were busy going through wedding magazines until Bill said the hell with it and hired a wedding planner, telling them to do whatever Amy wanted.

They all loved the party Izzy put together after the phone call from Dr Armagani telling Keith his last HIV test had come back negative the end of June. Mike, Ian and the whole family joined Mary, Bill and Amy along with Keith's parents, who were joining them at Bill and Mary's church not theirs, that Sunday. Mike said too many miracles had happened lately and he was just putting a little thank you out to the universe. He was surprised though at how welcoming the minister was and that he had heard so much about them from different people. He even went so far as to apologize for his predecessors behavior and assured them that they were all welcome at his church anytime. Amy was so glad to see them getting along she and Josh quickly booked the church for the wedding.

(July 1 2016) 

The Friday before summer school started Keith came to the dinner table all excited. He had found a horse auction for the Fourth of July weekend at the Grant County Fair and Horse Show in Williamstown, Kentucky. From what he read they had everything from western to mini horses. The stables had been done for weeks and were sitting empty so Mike, Ian, Keith and to everyone’s surprise Sam let Jessie go with them, hopped on the jet and flew into Conrad’s Airport in Dry Ridge about ten minutes from the fair grounds early the next morning. They spent the day looking around and Mike had to admit Keith knew what he was talking about as they walked passed the stalls looking at the horses for sale. Ian was carrying Jessie on his shoulders and Mike loved seeing the little girl playing with Ian, at almost six she would be starting kindergarten in the fall. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see him with a child that was their own. He had never really thought about having kids but now that he was already raising three teenagers, Jake had Diana and now Alyssa was about to have one of her own, for some reason he was starting to wish it would be possible. 

"Uncle Mike look at the little horses." Jessie called out pointing to a pen with two miniature ponies. One was pure white and the other was tan and a darker brown. 

Mike took one of her hands as she hit Ian on the head with the other. "I see them sweetheart. Look at those two, they're little beauties aren't they." smiling as Ian winced at a slightly harder hit.

Brian Sellers saw the two men with a little girl stop to look at his horses and came out to talk to them. "Thank you, I wish everyone thought so but they came in last in the show last night." shaking hands with Mike and Ian. "Brian Sellers, I own these two little fillies."

"What's their names?" Jessie asked the man.

"Well they don't have names yet darlin." Brian told the little girl. She was all decked out in cowboy boots, a denim shirt and a pink top that had a picture of a horse on it and wondered if one of these two men were her dad. "Usually I let the buyers name them, but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen this trip." with a sigh.

The way he said the bothered Ian, "What happens if ya can't sell them?"

Looking up at the little girl then at Ian, "Let's just say I wouldn't be here if I didn't need the money?" looking sad.

Mike choked on his soda. "You can't be serious, they're beautiful." looking at the two ponies then at Brian. The man looked to be in his mid to late fifties with salt and pepper hair and a neatly trimmed white mustache. He sort of reminded Mike of an old southern gentleman, all he needed was a white suit and a bolo tie and he'd be calling him Colonel.

"Uncle Mike can't you buy them?" She asked looking down at him. "They could sleep in my room, I'd take care of them."

"I think they might be a mite more comfortable outside darlin." Brian told her laughing as the girl started pouting.

Ian didn't know much about horses and asked. "How old are they, they look like babies?"

"These two are nearly two years old." Brian said stepping aside.

"I'm five but I'll be six for tanksgiving." Jessie said as Ian took her off his shoulder and let her stand next to the gate. 

"Thanksgiving sweetheart." Mike corrected her.

Jessie rolled her eyes, something she had learned from him, "Duh... that's what I said." putting her hands on her hips just like her mother making the three men laugh.

Brian started hoping they might be interested in at least one of them for the little girl. "And they're twins. You're new to horses aren't ya." that wasn't much of a stretch since both men were wearing suits and they didn't look like the type of people usually he saw at these fairs.

"We are, but a friend of ours knows a lot more then we do and he's looking at the bigger ones for us." Mike said laughing. "I just woke up one day and said I want a horse."

"That's a big project to consider, owning horses isn't easy son." Brian didn't know who they were but that was something he liked to tell all his perspective buyers.

"It's okay, Uncle Mike is rich, rich." Jessie told Brian. "At least that's what mommy says and he said I could have a pony so that's why he built a big barn just for me." holding her arms open wide to show how big the barn was.

"Just for you, huh." Brian said smiling at the little girl and winking at Mike.

Liking the way he treated Jessie Mike laughed. "It's a little bit bigger than that. It's about three thousand square feet with sixteen stalls. I went a little over board but my dad always said if you're going to do something, go big."

Ian smiled at Mike, "And it does suit the house. Our home sits on a nearly hundred acre lot now."

Brian looked at them whistling. "That's a nice size spread." these two guys looked like they belonged in an office not in a barn and from little things about how they acted it looked liked they might be a couple with their daughter. Something Brian could care less about if their money was green, hell his Niece was gay and had been working on his ranch since she was in high school. "Do you have someone to run it for you, cause no offense but you look more like city folk then farm folk."

"You should see our house it's this big." Jessie said holding her arms out wide again.

"Shh." Ian was trying not to laugh at her as he teasingly put his hand over her mouth making her giggle.

Jessie pulled his hand down and looked up at him. "But Uncle Ian it's true." 

"Yes it sure is sweetie and no we're not really farm people." Mike said turning to Brian. "We're hoping to hire someone here but our place is in South Carolina so we may end up waiting until we get home. Coming today was sort of a last minute decision." 

"Mike has a tendency ta act before he thinks." Ian said laughing at the look he got from Mike. He wanted to kiss him but didn't dare considering where they were. That was the last thing they needed, he could just picture a bunch of rednecks with pitchforks chasing them.

Brian saw how the little girl had these two men wrapped around her little finger and bent down to her level, "Tell ya what, would you like to pet them?"

Her eyes lit up as she looked at Ian. "Go ahead Jess but be careful." smiling at Brian he added. "Her mum will kills us if she comes back a finger short."

"Don't worry these two were raised with my nieces and nephews , they're as gentle as can be." Brian wanted to talk up the ponies as much as he could.

They watched Jessie play with the ponies while they talked to Brian for a little while, Brian had been right they were certainly used to kids. The two never pushed her around they just stood there letting her brush their hair with a comb that Brian handed her. He showed her how to brush them and he even saddled the white one to lead her around the stall. Mike looked at Ian who just shrugged knowing there was no way they were leaving them to a glue factory. "So Brian what do we need to do to get these two to South Carolina?"

Brian looked at the two of them. "Both of them? Are you serious?" thankful they were getting a home.

"Does that mean I get to keep them?" Jessie started smiling from ear to ear jumping up and down then wrapping her arm around ones neck and giving it a kiss when Mike nodded. "I'm gonna call you Sugar and Cinnamon cause you're so sweet just like mommy's cookies."

Ian went to catch her, "Careful Jessie ya don't want to squeeze ta tight they won't like that." shaking his head when the white one licked her face and she giggled.

Brian opened the gate for Ian to watch Jessie while he and Mike figured out the sale and how to get them home. Since they weren't sure if they would be the only horses going home with them Brian suggested they wait until the end of the day to make the final decision. Keith came over a few minutes later and laughed when Jessie showed him her babies as she called them. The appaloosa breeder he had been talking to had six four year old’s and two three year old’s for sale. He had also found a horse trailer he thought would be a good investment since it was only a few years old, apparently the owner had died and his family was selling it. He told Mike that they had no idea what the thing was worth and when Mike asked what he thought he told him it was probably worth twice what they were asking so that was the first stop they made before someone else bought it.

Ian and Mike walked around the trailer swinging a very happy Jessie between them. "It looks brand new." Ian told Keith ignoring the looks the two of them were getting from people in the crowd but still keeping an eye out for trouble just in case it came. 

"Told ya," Keith smiled, happy that they liked it. "What's nice is you don't need a truck to pull it, any vehicle would do as long as it has a solid rear axle and enough horse power." 

Mike turned to Keith laughing. "Where did you learn all this?"

Blushing a little Keith grinned. "I had a crush on my riding instructor and I asked a lot of questions just to talk to him."

Ian patted him on the back. "Remind me ta send him a thank ya card. This would be perfect, it's not ta big and should fit next ta the barn."

"I still think we'll need a truck though. We're gonna have to get hay and whatever else they're going to need." Mike knew what Ian was going to say to that.

"Ya just want an excuse ta visit Frank." Ian said laughing at the glint in Mike's eyes. "It's been what, four months since ya bought anythin from him. Yar gettin the itch, admit it."

Keith watched the two of them, envying the closeness they shared. Unlike Jake he was still having a hard time letting people he didn't know touch him. Mike had told him he had the same problem for a time after his assault with everyone except Ian. "It might not be a bad idea, but you can get hay delivered if you have too. Mrs Harper," he called out seeing the widow coming over, "this is the man I was telling you about." Twenty minutes later Mike was signing a check for half again what they were asking after he had looked up the trailer on his phone. Keith was right it had been worth a lot more than what they knew. 

Leaving the trailer with a big sold sign on it they went to talk to the breeder Keith had met. They were an outfit out of Louisville, Kentucky that had several horses for sale. Mike listened to Keith talk to a man named Bear Longwood, who definitely lived up to his name with his thick black beard and mustache. He was dressed in a red and black flannel shirt and overalls. Jessie whispered to Ian that he looked like Paul Bunyan from her books and wanted to know where he was keeping Babe the ox. 

After an hour of listening to them talk Ian asked Keith which ones he'd pick if it were up to him. Mike was stunned at how fast he answered, he even gave the reasons why he picked them. The three he was looking at were all mares, two were four years old and one was three. They all had good pedigrees registered with the ApHC which he had to explain to Mike and Ian was the Appaloosa Horse Club. "So these three are the ones you like?" Mike asked Keith.

"Look at them Mike, they're beautiful." Keith was standing on the gate, watching two of them play. He looked so comfortable and at ease Mike was glad they had brought him. "For a while I never thought I'd be able to even touch a horse again and being here..." stopping before he choked up.

"I know what ya mean." Ian said putting his hand on Keith's shoulder. "When I was a wee lad my grandda took me ridin all the time at his friends farm, but the man past away when I was seven and we couldn't go anymore. I hate ta admit it but I don't know which ones I like best, although the one that looks like a Dalmatian is lovely."

Mike was holding Jessie's hand and looked down at her then to Bear. "Well we've got the room, so... I'll take all three of them." stunning Bear and Keith while Ian just rolled his eyes.

Keith jumped off the gate. "Mike you can't be serious, we don't even have someone to run the stable and I can't take care of the three of them by myself plus the ponies too." The man really didn't have any clue how much work horses were, Keith thought to himself.

"We'll find someone," Mike told him shrugging. "If not here then as soon as we get home. Stop worrying so much." patting him on the back.

Bear didn't know who they were but they seemed to know good horse flesh when they saw it. "I know a guy you can talk to. He's been having trouble with the outfit he works for so he might be willing to hire on with ya. His name's Grant." pointing to a display down the line. "He's with the Triple C Ranch right now."

Mike nodded and handed Jesse to Ian. "Thank you, just let me get the paperwork out of they way and we'll go talk to him." He and Bear went in his trailer to handle the sale leaving an open mouthed Keith staring after him.

"Welcome ta my world." patting Keith on the shoulder, "Don't ya dare tell him I said this but I wanted them all too."

"Ian!" Keith turned to look at him. "Do you have any idea how much work they're going to be? I know he built that huge barn but I didn't think he'd try to fill it in one trip."

Jessie reached up taking Keith's hand then smiled at him. "It's okay Uncle Keith, you just got Miked." Ian and Keith looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

With that done Mike arranged to pick them up the next day since he planned to rent a truck for the trailer and to drive home which was only a five hour ride anyway. Grant was busy working but agreed to meet them for diner at a roadhouse next to the fair grounds that evening. Just after six Donnie arrived to pick them up since Mike had forgotten to call and cancel. It was a good thing since Ian had gotten a call from Doug earlier that he said he couldn't help with but now he volunteered to take Jessie home while Mike and Keith stayed behind. He had tried asking for Mikes checkbook but didn't think it would work. It didn't. 

Mike and Keith took a cab and were waiting for Grant to show up at the restaurant but at an hour late Mike could guess why the man was having trouble with his employer and wasn't going to wait around for him. They were just leaving when an argument broke out in the bar. It looked like it was five against two but what caught Mike's attention was when one of the two boys called the group a bunch of homophobic rednecks before they started throwing punches. When one of the five broke a beer bottle and tried to stab one of the boys Mike decided it was time to step in. Since he had broken his leg he had been using the cane full time, he had needed it for physical therapy at first and now it was just a habit he had continued. He told Keith to stay back and headed in, it only took a few swings of the cane and a few well placed hits between him and the two boys to end the fight. The bar manager came in a minute later with two cops but Mike managed to talk them out of pressing charges on anyone and handed the manager several hundred dollar bills for the damage. 

He and Keith helped the two outside to their truck but both were too beat up to drive. Mike got directions to the nearest emergency room from their waitress and told them to get in the back. The fact that they let two complete strangers drive them there was a testament to how bad they must have felt. "Why do I get the feeling things like this happen to you a lot." Keith asked Mike as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Well not exactly this." Mike said watching the two in the bed of the truck in the mirror. "In fact that was my first fight ever." hopefully his last but he had to admit the adrenaline rush had been a thrill.

That surprised Keith and he sat up to look at Mike. "Where did you learn to do all that then?" He and Jake were the only ones taking the karate classes and Jake took every chance he got to tease him about being three belts behind him. Like it was his fault that Jake seemed to be gifted at learning the technics and he fell on his but for two weeks trying to get a roundhouse kick right.

"Self-defense classes and a lot of western movies with my dad." Mike laughed. "Gotta love my brain right."

Keith just sat there shaking his head. "You should change your business cards to White Knight Incorporated. All you do is rescue people." making Mike grin.

As they checked in they found out the two boys were brothers, Chance and Ethan Wayne. Keith had laughed when they added in unison, 'No relation to John'. The two were treated for several cuts that needed stitching and a few bruised knuckles then released. "I can't thank you enough for stepping in like you did." the younger of the two, Chance, said as they walked out of the ER a couple hours later.

"Not many folks would have done that." stretching Ethan looked at his brother. "Looks like we're going to have to find another place to work."

"Why's that?" Keith asked watching Chance flex his fingers in the bandage.

"That was our bosses son that started the fight." grinning when he looked up to see Keith staring at him then quickly looking away.

Ethan leaned against their truck. "He's had a problem with Chance ever since we went to work for his dad." hating the homophobic asshole.

"Because you're gay?" Mike guessed looking at Chance.

"Wouldn't do a lot of good to hide it after what you heard at the bar." he said shrugging.

"No," Mike told him smiling liking the two of them. "but you don't need to worry about it. So are we. " 

"You're joking right." Ethan choked looking at the two of them. The one that had helped break up the fight looked like he belonged in the mafia and he certainly knew how to handle himself in a fight.

"No! I mean yes we are," Keith said ready to laugh at their shocked look, "but were not together. Mike's a good friend that's all. Besides he's basically married to Ian anyway." not sure why he wanted to make that clear. It certainly wasn't because he thought Chance was cute, nope not at all. He had always liked the rough, rugged type and this guy defiantly fit the bill.

"Good to know." Chance said looking at Keith in his jeans and t-shirt then at Mike in his suit thinking that they were opposites in ever way. "Like I said, thank you. I guess we owe you boys a ride back." pointing to the truck.

Mike tilted his head and laughed. "That would be nice but how about stopping for something to eat... it's my treat. It just so happens I know someone who's looking to hire someone to run a stable if you're interested." 

Wondering what was happening Ethan looked at Mike thinking that if they knew someone that wouldn't give his brother a hard time he was willing to listen. "Sounds good but I think we owe you that dinner."

To Keith amusement they let him and Mike drive back to town where they found an all night diner not far from their hotel. Keith was a little on edge because of the number of semis in the parking lot but Mike assured him everything would be fine. After looking around and making sure he didn't recognize anyone he relaxed and started to join in the conversation. Ethan was two years older than Chance and they had been born in Oklahoma the youngest of eight brothers and sisters they told him and Mike. Their parents had divorced when they were fourteen and twelve and they had came to Kentucky with their mother and two sisters when she got a job as a housekeeper on a ranch. The foreman had taken the two boys under his wing and taught them all about horses and running a ranch. They had loved working with him and were thrilled when their mother had married the man two years later. They had both graduated high school but Ethan had went right to work on a neighboring farm instead of college. Chance said he had gotten into some trouble in his senior year and things had started getting rough for him so as soon as he graduated he and Ethan had set out on their own. Despite everything Ethan had stuck with him moving from ranch to ranch for the last few years. "So you've been moving around for a while." Keith asked as he finished his beef stew.

"About four years now, ever since I graduated." Chance told him. It had been a long time since he had met somebody he had instantly felt a connection to and it felt nice. Keith had been quite at first but once he started talking Chance was intrigued.

Ethan laugh as he set his fork down. "Mom and David keep telling us to come home but..." shrugging, "we like being on our own."

"So you haven't had any trouble from your family? " Keith asked Chance.

"Oh God no!" sitting back in the seat. For a small restaurant they sure had some good food. "They've been great, it's the people we work with, the whole redneck attitude sucks. Having to deal with them makes it tough sometimes."

"I imagine it would." Mike agreed liking the two boys. 

Keith nodded, "You're lucky to have your family to back you up though." Things were better and he had even had dinner with his parents a few times but he felt like they were trying too hard to make things work and his mom still had a hard time even looking at him. 

Something in the way he said that made Chance look at him. "I've met a lot of people who have said the same thing. I take it that didn't happen for you." studying Keith a little better.

"That would be an understatement." Keith said sitting his glass down and laughing.

Ethan turned to Mike, "You said you knew someone looking to hire." drawing Chances attention away from Keith. "Any chance they might need two hands?"

Mike leaned back smiling, "I'm absolutely certain you two are exactly what they're looking for."

Chance looked at Keith when he nearly choked on his drink laughing. "Are you sure they won't have a problem with me? Cause to tell ya the truth I'm about ready to just give up and head home." they had worked two different ranches since the first of the year and he was tired of moving.

Leaning forward Mike put his arms on the table. "Tell me this, would you willing to relocate to South Carolina?"

"Hell yes!" Ethan said surprising them with his enthusiasm. "Our Grandma Vic lives in Summerville." Step grandmother but she adored all of her sons step-kids.

"That's close to the cost right?" Keith asked looking at Mike.

Mike nodded, "It is but we're closer to the North Carolina border."

"You are?" that surprised Ethan.

"The truth is I'm the one looking for the help." Mike admitted. "I just had a stable built on my property and as you might have guessed I don't really know a lot about horses. That's why Keith's here, he's my expert." patting his shoulder.

"Hardly!" Keith said snorting. "I just know more than he does. I took riding lessons for years that's all."

Chance looked at them, "So you really wouldn't mind me working for you then." laughing he looked at Ethan. "That's a big point in your favor. What kind of horses do you have?"

Keith happily answered that one. "Appaloosa's, he bought three of them today and two miniature ponies for his cooks daughter."

"You have a cook? Do you mind me asking what you do besides breaking up fights and buying horses." Ethan just hoped it wasn't anything illegal. That he wasn't sure he could deal with.

Mike liked these two men, they were open and seemed honest with his questions. "I'm a teacher, ninth grade history." Ethan looked like he didn't believe him. "But I happen to own a real estate company too."

"He's being modest." Keith said looking at Mike shaking his head. "Have you ever heard of Wilkinson Reality?" he asked the brothers. 

"Yeah," Chance nodded his head, "I've seen some of the property for sale signs." They had passed two signs with Wilkinson Reality on them on the way the diner. "But they don't do a lot of houses right." one had been on a convenience store and the other on an empty space in a shopping mall.

"We do some, but stick mostly to commercial properties." Mike explained. "My father started the company before I was born and when he died I inherited controlling interest."

"You own Wilkinson reality? Holy crap." Chance sat up straight, now he understood the suit. "I mean..." and they had taken him to a truck stop to eat, talk about bad first impressions. 

"It's fine." Mike told them laughing at his reaction. "Most people are like, "What, you got to be kidding? You're too young." They don't realize that my dad died when I was just fifteen and due to circumstances I ended up taking over two years later. I hadn't even graduated from high school yet."

Ethan stared at him. "Impressive!" 

"Not really, I hate real estate." Mike shook his head laughing. "That's one reason I'm so glad I have Ian, he handles the business for me. We made him the assistant Vice president last year, that way when Doug retires he'll take over the office." He also gave him power of attorney so he could sign papers and leave him alone. The problem was Ian refused to do it saying Mike needed to know something about the business whether he wanted to or not.

Chance had to ask, "And Ian is?"

"My husband, just not officially." holding up his ring. "One day we'll have the time to visit the court house but as far as we're concerned all that is, is a piece of paper."

Ethan was liking this guy more and more. "You're lucky. I just hope Chance gets the opportunity to meet someone like that one day."

Chance grinned. "Back at 'cha brother. I can't wait to see you fall head over heels for some girl." looking at Mike. "We sort of have a bet on who meets someone first."

Being the more level headed of the two Ethan leaned forward. "Okay so let me see if I have this straight. You're really offering us a job?"

"Running the stable. Free rain to do whatever you want." Mike offered them.

Keith looked at him. "He bought three mares, two are four years old and one is three. They're all registered with the ApHC so we could show them or breed them."

"You been thinking about this a lot have you?" Mike teased Keith but was thrilled to see that he had taken the idea seriously.

"Just a little bit." Keith said holding up two fingers an inch apart. "I can't help it, you have no idea how much it means to me to be around horses again."

Seeing the excitement on Keith face Chance turned to him, "You said you took riding lessons."

"I started when I was seven." Keith loved talking about horses. "I was even on my schools polo team but,” looking at his cup, “some stuff happened and I missed my senior year." 

"I didn't know Gailforce had a polo team?" Mike asked to draw attention to him and not Keith before they could ask questions.

"That's because they suck. I don't think they've won a match in like ten years." Keith said laughing with everyone. "In fact I’m pretty sure think I'm the only one who ever scored points."

"You must have been pretty good then." Chance smiled at Keith for a second before he looked away.

Embarrassed Keith shook his head. "Na!" not used to compliments from strangers. "I just sucked less then the others."

"Well," looking at his brother Ethan smiled, it had been awhile since he had flirted like this. "What do you think Chance? We haven't tried South Carolina yet."

"The job also comes with room and board." Mike added. "If you don't mind sharing a two bedroom apartment." Izzy had moved into one of the rooms upstairs a week after moving in so she didn't have to chase Mike so far she said.

Chance looked at Keith. "Is all this for real?" wanting to make sure it wasn't a prank.

Keith nodded. "Oh yeah. Mike can't help it, he has a savior complex, but we do need the help. I can't take care of that many horses by myself."

Mike bumped his arm. "I do not have a savior complex. I just have good instincts about people and you're not under any obligation to take this job." he told the boys.

"Screw that I'm in." Chance said reaching over to shake hands.

Ethan laughed. "Yeah me too. When do we start?"

Grinning Mike sat back. "How does tomorrow sound? I need someone to drive the trailer back to the house."

Excited now Ethan started making a mental list of things they were going to need. "So you do have a trailer?"

Keith went on to tell them what they had bought earlier that day and about the horses. They didn't say much about the house, not wanting to overwhelm them, just that the barn was on the property and Mike pulled out his phone to show them pictures of it. Chance looked then handed the phone to Ethan whistling. "That's a beautiful place." and huge from the looks of it he thought.

Ethan saw something else. "And empty. What about supplies? You know, saddles and blankets. What about feed?"

Looking a little sheepish Mike grinned. "I was hoping you could help with that. The fair’s still open tomorrow and I'm heading to the truck dealership as soon as we get up so we can load it with whatever you think we need." He had found a twenty-four hour dealership and had been planning to go there after talking to Grant until fate had intervened.

"I'll need to see the trailer too. Make sure all the horses will fit." Ethan told him.

"Actually," impressed he suggested that Mike sat back. "I was worried about that too. I was thinking maybe I should look for something smaller for the two ponies, something more their size."

Keith didn't know much about the ponies so he had been looking through his phone while they were waiting at the hospital and found an interesting website. "Did you know you can take them to nursing homes and children’s hospitals for therapy?"

"Really? I've never heard of therapy horses." Mike said looking at Keith. He had turned out to be a really great young man and every time Mike turned around he was blown away by something else he did.

Chance knew what Keith was talking about. "Oh yeah miniature ponies are great for that. Is that something you'd be interested in? Cause I'd love to help with that." 

"Our oldest sister had MS..." Ethan started to say.

"Had?" Keith hadn't missed that.

"She died two years ago." Ethan said taking a drink. "They had horses that used to come to the hospital she was in, she loved seeing them."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mike told them and both brothers just nodded so Mike changed the subject. "Besides riding them I really didn't know what we were going to do with the horses but that would definitely be something I'd like to look into."

Keith felt bad for asking and turned to Mike letting the brothers have a moment. "I'll get online tonight and see who to contact for more information."

Chance looked at him. "Let me know if you need any help." he offered.

It was just after eleven when they dropped Mike and Keith off at their hotel. The boys told them they'd meet them at seven before taking off. Mike had found a suite at a Holiday Inn next to the airport, it wasn't huge but big enough that it didn't bother him. He and Keith talked for a while before heading to bed. He wanted Keith's opinion of Ethan and Chance, he wasn't surprised that Keith talked mostly about how nice it was that Chance was willing to help with the therapy ponies. He hadn't missed the looks they were giving each other when they thought no one was looking and just hoped that this wouldn't spook Keith.

Ethan and Chance picked up Mike and Keith the next morning and headed for the truck dealership first. Keith had to give Mike credit, when he wanted something he didn't take long to pick it out, in this case a new 2016 Ram Power Wagon. The extra money he slipped the salesman meant the trailer hitch only took thirty minutes to weld on. 

After breakfast they headed back to the fair to look around the different vendors they hadn't been through the day before. Ethan and Chance weren't used to seeing someone spend as much as Mike did and kept looking at Keith for support. Every time they pointed out something they would need Mike bought at least two or more. They hooked the new truck to the trailer, Chance said it was big enough for all the animals but Mike insisted on looking for one for the ponies. They found another trailer, bigger than what Mike wanted but it turned out they were going to need it. 

When they went to pick up the two ponies Brian was in an argument with another man. "Damn it John how could you sell to Kaleb Walker? You know what a bastard he is to his animals." Brian was saying to the other man wearing overalls.

Kaleb, a blonde young man a few years older then Mike was standing there in jeans and a dress shirt with shiny cowboy boots and hat smiling, he crossed his arms and turned to Brian . "Watch it now Brian, you're treading mighty close to slander there."

"I haven't sold anything yet." Looking at his friend, John Fougerty felt the same way but he needed the money and Walker was the only ones offering. "He was just asking about them and made me an offer." 

"Chance do you know anything about them?" Mike asked coming into the area and hearing the argument.

Chance wished he didn't. "I don't know the two older men but Kaleb Walker is the son of Tim Walker." seeing that Mike had no idea who that was he continued. "His family owns a pretty large spread in Tennessee. They have a reputation for mistreating their animal. Not anything illegal, it's just that they're in it for the money, they don't really care about how they get it."

Keith was looking at the pen seeing three ponies that were even smaller then the ones Mike had bought yesterday. Right then they were trying to get as far away from the yelling men as they could in the pin. "They're scaring the poor things to death." he definitely didn't like this man. His smile reminded him of a few of the men he had been forced to go with, the ones that liked to hurt him.

Mike had heard enough and walked up to Brian completely ignoring the two other men. "Sorry to interrupt but as you can see," waving his arm to show the crowd that had formed around the three men, "I couldn't help overhearing. Brian would you mind introducing me to these gentlemen?" turning to face them.

Brian brushed his hair back with his hands and took a deep breath. "Mr Wilkinson, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you so soon. This is John Fougerty he owns a place not far from me and," pointing to the other man, "that's Kaleb Walker."

"It's so nice to meet you both." Mike smiled deliberately shaking hands with both men.

"Uh oh, they better watch out." Keith said looking at Ethan and Chance.

Chance moved closer to Keith. "Why's that?"

Keith turned and bumped into him, swallowing he said, "Mike looks and acts all nice and harmless, but like last night he doesn't let people get away with crap. When he's polite like this, that's when he's dangerous." standing back watching the show. It was fun to watch now that he wasn't on the receiving end of it.

Mike stood there in a pair of jeans and a shirt that he had bought the day before so he didn't stand out as much as when he was wearing the suit but he kept hold of the cane just for show. "I know it's none of my business but Brian why don't you fill me in on what caused the ruckus that's scaring the animals to death." hearing Keith laugh when he said ruckus.

Brian was looking at Mike funny, for some reason he felt like the young man was a coiled snake waiting to strike. "John was talking about selling those three beauties to Walker here."

Kaleb started out grinning politely as he looked at the younger man in front of him. He had no idea who he was and he if he didn't know you, he didn't care. "My family owns a rather large ranch and we were thinking of adding miniatures to the list of breeds we sell." he explained as if Mike were slow turning his nose up a little. "John's came in third but the first and second place winners aren't selling."

Mike was enjoying this, it had been a while since he had the chance to take on someone who didn't know who he was. "I see." rubbing the top of the cane. "You know your family has a rather tough reputation. I wouldn't think something so delicate would suit you Mr Walker. I think you should stick to the larger breeds."

Kaleb lost his smile very quickly, he didn't like being told what to do, especially in front of anyone. "I don't see how that's any of your concern. You're not any horseman that I know of. Otherwise you'd know that for their size they bring in a very high profit."

Mike grinned when he heard Keith say oh shit behind him. "Oh I'm quite sure you have heard of me Mr Walker." Holding up the silver handle on the cane. "I'm Michael Wilkinson of Wilkinson Reality International." he could tell by the way the man straightened up that he knew the name at least. Since they had two large offices in Tennessee he wasn't surprised. "I'm sure what you said about the profit margin is true but I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere. You see I've decided to buy these horses myself."

Shocked Brian stepped forward, "Mr Wilkinson..." stopping when Mike held up the cane.

Mike continued to stare at Kaleb, "Unfortunately I know people like you Walker." leaving out the mister, "You don't give a damn about anybody or anything as long as the money keeps rolling in." tapping the mans hand with the cane a little too hard. "Your hands aren't callused so you don't do any of the work yourself, you'd rather pay someone to do it for you." he swung the cane and knocked out a whip from under the mans jacket. "The whip on your belt has frayed ends which tells me you'd rather use that than wait a few extra minutes for the animal to calm down. People like you don't impress me." staring him down. Damn he wished Ian had been here to see this, it had been awhile since he went off on someone.

Swallowing hard Kaleb stepped back, he had heard of this man from an associate of his fathers and he had no way of knowing if what he had heard was true. He definitely knew how to use the cane though. He suddenly realized that he must be the person people were talking about that broke up the fight at the bar last night. Rumor was he had broken two arms and fractured someone’s jaw. If that wasn’t enough for him to tread lightly the fact he had handed over a few thousand dollars for the damage and whatever he gave the cops to keep from being arrested was. Still his father hadn’t raised him to back down in business. "Who the hell do you think you are Sherlock Holms? John you have my offer yes or no, tell me now." He said trying to keep the upper hand.

Mike was enjoying the look on the mans face a little too much, one day he was going to have to find out what the rumors said about him. Without turning he said, "Whatever he offered you John I'll double it." smiling when half the crowd gasp at that.

John looked between the two men, "Well I..." looking at the frightened ponies then back at them. He really didn't wanted to sell to Walker and he knew Brian had sold Mr Wilkinson his ponies and Brian was a good judge of character so... "You got yourself a deal Mr Wilkinson."

"You really are a son of a bitch." He said to Mike before walking away as the crowd clapped congratulating Mike and John.

Keith couldn't help himself, as Walker passed him he called out, "You have no idea how lucky you are." when Kaleb stopped he added. "Mike really didn't like you and that can prove to be unhealthy." He saw Chance look at him like he had lost his mind but Kaleb never said a word as he left.

John shook his hand grinning. "Mr Wilkinson I don't expect you to double his offer. I'm just glad to have an excuse not to sell to him."

Brian turned to his friend. "What did he offer you John?"

"Four grand for all three." John told him and Brian cursed at the low offer.

"Shit that's what I gave Brian for his two." Mike said louder then he intended to. "If you won't take double at lest let me give six thousand for them, I'd hate to see them get separated."

"Mike are serious?" Keith asked coming up behind him with Ethan and Chance. "Don't you think you've spent enough?"

"Keith," Mike said quietly turning to him, "do me a favor. When we get home ask Ian or Jake how I feel about people asking me that question. Since you haven't been shopping with me that much let me give you a clue. Right now I have three bank accounts, two of them don't do anything but put interest in the third each month and the third one is all I ever use. The real estate firm was listed as number 402 just missing the Forbes 400 list this year. If I want the horses, I'm buying the horses." cocking his head to the side and smiling. "Okay?"

Keith, who had no idea Mike was worth that much, just nodded. "You're right you should get whatever you want. I'll just stand here and watch in awe." No wonder his parents had been afraid to piss him off.

Mike started laughing. "Thank God, finally someone that gets it." wrapping one arm around Keith’s shoulder and ruffling his hair with the other. "Now if I could just get Ian to do that I'd be set."

Before leaving Mike saw that one of the spectators had been filming his little act with Walker and gave him a hundred dollars to send the video to his phone so he could show it to Ian later. Since neither Mike or Keith had ever driven with a trailer they asked Ethan and Chance to drive the two trucks and they split up. Brian and John had been impressed by the way the boys had taken the time to calm the three ponies down with brushes and treats before loading them for the trip. That alone made the two men realize selling them to him had been the right thing to do. It also proved to Mike that he was right in hiring the brothers.

Mike road with Ethan since Chance had asked Keith to ride with him. He had done some research on therapy horses when they had gotten to their hotel last night and wanted to talk with Keith about it. Mike had expected them to have to go get their things but they said they had all their stuff with them already. Ethan explained that when their boss had told them his son was doing the fair instead of him, they had known things weren't going to end well and had loaded their truck before coming. 

Mike learned a lot about them on the ride home, he and Ethan talked about the hard time Chance had with their other employers and Mike was fascinated by the way Ethan had stood up for his brother. Going so far as to moving three times in one year. They had left Kentucky just after one o'clock and they made good time coming back. They pulled up to the gate just before six that night. "Holy hell! That's a house?" Ethan yelled before he could stop himself when they pulled out of the trees.

"That's home." Mike said laughing at Ethan’s reaction. "but I should probably warn you that we have a lot of people living here." 

"You'd need a lot of people working to keep this place up. That's the biggest house I've ever seen." the front door opened and it looked like a dozen people came running out. "Is that your family?" Ethan asked.

"As crazy as it sounds yes." Mike laughed. "The one in front with the frown and the Irish accent is Ian." Ian was also the one that opened the door when the truck stopped. "I can explain..." Mike said sticking his head out.

Shaking his head Ian just looked at him. "I knew I shouldna have left ya there alone. What did ya do buy the whole bloody fair? An what's with two trailers?" Mike loved it when Ian got upset, his accent got two times thicker. Over the last couple years he had lost a little of the accent so Mike found himself doing things just to annoy him.

"I said I can explain but we need to unload the trailers first. So can you get the boys to come help?" Mike just grinned.

Ian threw his hands in the air. "Fine and ya can introduce everyone there." stepping back and hollering for volunteers.

Laughing Mike closed the door and looked at Ethan. "If you drive around the left side of the house you can take a look at the area." Ethan was trying not to grin, Mike had told him on the drive what he thought Ian was going to say and he had been right.

"Whatever you say boss." Ethan said marveling at the number of people there.

As they drove around Mike pointed out the greenhouse and was happy to see that both trailers cleared the recently added walkway by a good three feet. Sam had complained to Vickie about getting soaked when it was raining and she needed something, not knowing Mike was around the corner listening to her. Two weeks later she had her walkway. 

They passed the guest house and the playground where Chance had to ask Keith if this was a house or hotel. The stables were bigger then they had thought they were from the pictures, with a fenced paddock bigger than the barn itself in front and a smaller one on the back. The trees had been thinned out all the way back to the property line on the right side for walking trails. Ethan and Chance looked at each other as they got out of the trucks, they had worked at ranches half this size with twice as many horses. All the guys came out to help but pretty much hung back letting Ethan, Chance and Keith lead the appaloosas to their stalls but they were more than happy to help with the ponies.

All Ian said to Mike was, "I thought we bought two?" He was glad to have them when Chance told them how and who they were kept away from, with Mike promising to show everyone the video later. The fact that one of them looked like a miniature of the spotted appaloosa Ian had liked helped. He quickly named him Pongo after the 101 Dalmatian’s dog. Mike just smiled, with all the complaining Ian had done when they had bought the DVD's he was the one who watched them with Jessie the most. 

Once the horses were tucked in Mike introduced Ethan and Chance to everyone and vice versa when the girls, minus Alyssa, came out to help unload everything. Jessie practically dragged her mother out to see her babies and leapt into Mike's arms when she saw the other three. Sam just looked at Mike shaking her head smiling, after all what else could she do. Mike was surprised to see the loft was filled with hay and Ian told him Izzy had contacted a supplier and had them bring out a delivery that afternoon. There were also feed barrels full of four different brands since she hadn't known what they liked to eat. Even with all of them helping it took nearly two hours for them to unload and put everything up but at least the barn looked semi-full. 

Everyone headed back to the house except Keith who stayed out to help set the horses up for the night before showing the brothers to the house. Mike had told them the apartment was inside so Keith showed them where to park next to the new maintenance shed Lee had put in so they didn't have to walk so far from the garage with his tools. Lee was there with the keys to their place then told them dinner was ready and they could unpack later. Sam and Haley had cooked a delicious pot roast for everyone with mashed potatoes and homemade biscuits and two pies for desert, one was sugar free so Keith and Ethan, who turned out to be a diabetic also, could have some and Ethan. They thanked Sam and Haley for a delicious dinner and told everyone they would talk more in the morning and headed to their truck to get their things, while the others went to watch TV. 

Before they left Mike took them to the library where he showed them how to use their computers or iPad’s to sync with the surveillance cameras on each stall and the other five cameras around the barn. They even had some in the trees pointed at the paddocks with lights so no matter where they were they could keep an eye on things. After that he pointed to the hallway and let them go for the evening. Walking in they hadn't expected to have a full size apartment bigger than any place they had ever had before. Ethan was relaxing on the sofa after putting his things in his room, something he hadn't had in years. "I'll call mom in the morning to let her know we moved again." yawning.

Chance came in from the kitchen and dropped into the chair next to him, looking around at their new place thinking there was more then enough room for both of them. They only had to share the bathroom but since there was a shower and a tub it didn't matter and with the half bath they didn't even need to fight over the mirror to shave anymore. It was certainly better then the bunk houses they had been sharing before, they even had room to set out some of their things for the first time in years. Ethan was an avid collector of old west badges, including a sheriffs star that had belonged to Wyatt Earp he had paid a fortune for. Chance on the other hand collected western paintings. "I'm sorry about this, you've been great at backing me up."

Ethan sat up laughing, "We've stuck together this far, did you really think I'd leave you behind now?" slapping at his brothers knee.

"I know we just got here, but I've got a good feeling about this place." Chance told him. After seeing everybody that lived here he had been a little worried but they had all welcomed him and Ethan like lost family. 

"About the place," Ethan said looking at his brother, "or about Keith?" raising his eyebrows with a grin. 

Chance grinned, "I don't know, maybe both." he and Ethan had been through so much in the last few years he was glad that it never bothered his brother to talk about guys with him. "He is cute isn't he."

Ethan groaned, "I guess, at least he likes horses." that was a bonus.

Throwing a pillow at Ethan. "That's better then what was her name... Kimi. Seriously she threw up the first time you brought her to the barn because she thought she got dirt under her nails." the best part was that it hadn't been dirt and he didn’t even have to tell her.

"I admit I could have picked better but you saw her. God she was stacked." Ethan couldn't help but smile at her memory. The girl has been as sweet as could be but unfortunately her bra size had been bigger than her IQ. He wasn't an intellectual by any means but Ethan did like being able to have a conversation that didn't include the words, "like totally" or "amaze balls". Seriously what the hell was "amaze balls" suppose to mean anyway.

Chance looked at his brother laughing for second. "I don't know what's going to happen but I like him Ethan, we talked almost the whole way here. Some of the things he said, I don't think he was in a good relationship with someone. It could just be his parents but..."

"But what?" Ethan had learned to trust his brothers instincts and if he was concerned so was he.

Tilting his head Chance wasn't sure how to explain. "Driving here we got buzzed by a bird and you know me I reached out."

"You pulled the soccer mom move on him didn't you?" laughing Ethan knew his brother. Ever since a car wreck when they were kids Chance was slightly paranoid in an automobile. If you drove five miles over the speed limit he thought you were flying.

"Yeah,” admitting with a grin, “but the second I touched him he backed up. I don't know it was just weird, like he expected me to hit him or something. He just laughed it off a second later though." Even now that look was bothering him.

"Well I can tell you it has nothing to do with Mike. That guy is the most honest, open person I've ever met. I mean who in their right mind hires two strangers after helping them in a bar fight." Ethan still couldn’t believe he had hired them after that.

"I don't mean him." Chance said kicking Ethan's foot. "Keith kept going on and on about how great Mike and this guy Jake are and how he was sure we were going to love it here. He told me he's been living here since Christmas, and that Mike just gave him a place to stay when his parents kicked him out."

"Mike pretty much said the same thing only he was a little more colorful about Keith's mom." His exact words had been, a homophobic bitch with a God fixation. Not wanting to get into that Ethan changed the subject. "I can't wait to get a good look at this place in the morning. Have you ever seen a house this big?"

"Hell no!" Chance said laughing. "And the place out back. Keith said that's a guest house and did you see the playground, it had a merry-go round Ethan. This is like living in your very own theme park."

"Yeah and we just got hired to run a part of it. I don't even know where to start." Ethan said a little nervous about that. They had worked a lot of places but had never been the ones in charge before.

Chance laughed, "Relax I don't think they know either. Keith said they didn't even know what was being built until it was almost finished. I guess they went to Disney for spring break and ended up riding there. Since they had so much fun Mike wanted to keep doing it when they got home."

"You two talked about a lot of stuff didn't you. It's been a long time since I've seen that look on your face." a really long time. And that was worth everything to him and their family.

Chance chose to ignore half of his brothers comment. "We talked about the horses and the fact that Mike just woke up one day and built a barn."

Ethan toasted Chance. "That's what he told me too. One things for sure I don't think we'll be bored here." looking at the clock. It was only ten-thirty but that was late for them. "Well I'm beat, I'm gonna hit the sack," turning to his brother. "At least I don't have to listen to you snore anymore." getting a pillow tossed at his disappearing back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(July 4 2016) 

The next morning Mike was up early, like always, and going over the student list for his class before heading over to the school. He wanted to finish setting up before heading over to the park for the barbecue and fireworks the company put on every year. There were twelve students taking his summer class that year but he only knew two of them, both had passed his class but flunked in others. When their parents had found out he was teaching the summer course they had signed them up, much to their kids dismay. There was six new students that had moved here to go to Ft Adams because of their non-discrimination and anti-bullying rules and Ed had suggested they join the summer program to get used to the school and four were there just to keep them out of trouble during the break. Luckily Ty had convinced his mom he didn't need it anymore since he had raised his GPA from two point eight to a three point eight thanks to everyone’s help. Plus every time they said they were studying at the house Mike made sure their homework was done before giving them the code for the basement.

Chance and Ethan both came out just after six and were shocked to see Mike sitting at the kitchen counter in just a pair of jeans. Ethan saw Chance staring for a second and hit him in his ribs shaking his head, leave it to his brother to ogle the boss. Ethan couldn't remember having a better bed and such a good nights sleep so he was in a great mood. "Morning boss, you always up this early?"

"Oh yeah." Mike said looking up from his papers. "Coffee's fresh, cups are next to the machine and the tea's unsweet, sugars on the counter if you want it."

Hearing the word coffee Ethan headed for the kitchen. "You guys drink a lot of coffee I take it." he laughed seeing the size of the coffee and tea machines on the countertop. After having the coffee machine delivered to the school Mike had ordered one for the house too, along with a commercial tea machine. Sam had about died laughing at the size of the things when they were being set up, but with the growing number of people living there they definitely came in handy.

"There are thirteen of us living here, well fifteen now that you're here, so yeah. They're commercial machines so Sam has a supplier that comes once a month to clean and restock for us." Mike said putting the papers back in his briefcase. Watching them look through the cabinets. "Believe it or not we go through two cases of coffee and tea each month."

"Do you mind me asking how they all ended up here? I mean are they all related to you?" Ethan asked coming over to sit next to Mike.

"None of them are." nodding when Chance offered to refill his cup. "Ian was an exchange student who ended up staying with me. We didn't even start dating until we had been living together for almost five months."

"Here?" Ethan asked as Chance handed Mike his cup and headed to the refrigerator for ice for the tea until Mike pointed to an ice maker under the counter near the machines. The refrigerators ice maker had burned out trying to keep up with the demand. On one shopping trip to the mall Jake had surprised everyone when he saw a model for a new small ice maker that fit under the counter and bought two of them for the house, one for the kitchen and one for the bar under the tiki hut.

"Oh lord no." Mike told them as Chance came over to join them. "I had a smaller place next to my adopted parents. I remodeled that one for therapy after I was raped."

Ethan sat up spitting out his coffee then hurrying to wipe it up. "I'm sorry what?" looking at his brother to see how he was taking that bit of news. He wasn't surprised to see Chances eye's wide or that he was staring at Mike.

Mike started handing him some more towels. "Sorry didn't mean to blurt it out, I'm just so use to people knowing. It's a long story but that's how I ended up being a legal minor and taking control of my dads estate at 17."

"God that's..." hearing Mike admit that like it was nothing was something Chance wasn't used to. It was also when he realized the scars he had seen on Mike's neck and shoulder were bite marks.

"It's okay." Mike was used to peoples reactions after all this time, "It was years ago and I have Ian now. As much as I'd like to forget it I can't. That made me who I am and I wouldn't change that for the world." sitting back. "Anyway Ian didn't even tell me he was gay for months because he was afraid of how I'd react. But when you meet someone you click with..." smiling he just shrugged. "He's the love of my life and I was lucky enough to find him when we were both young."

"The very pregnant one last night is Alyssa." Ethan laughed at Mike's description. "She came next, we were in New York and I had just bought a house and the firm bought a couple other properties. I needed a assistant and Alyssa needed a job. She had interviewed at the Plaza where we were staying and when she didn't get the job she nearly fainted, luckily I was there to catch her. After talking to her for like ten minutes I hired her to work the two weeks we were going to be in New York. She was so good and fit in with us so well that when we came home she came with us. She mainly works as a go between for the real estate office and me. Plus you will never see her anywhere near the stables, she's allergic to hay." shrugging when they both looked at him. "As long as she stays at least fifty feet away she'll be okay, but you might want to be sure you check your boots before coming in the house. Alyssa and a red nose is not a good thing to have around." laughing at that description. "Her college roommate Izzy is the little one with the Asian roots. She's taking her place until after the baby's born. Then I don't know, she's good at her job and she can keep up with me so we'll have to wait and see."

"So Ian moved in and you rescued Alyssa. I'm sensing a pattern here." Chance laughed.

"Guilty!" Mike said grinning. "Keith made a joke the other day about changing my business cards to White Knight Inc but I think White Knight Stables sounds better." 

"Sounds good to me if that's what you want to call it." Ethan said holding up his cup and to his surprise Mike raised his and clicked it, usually Chance was the only one that did that.

"Jake came to live with us next. He was in a very ugly situation in Florida and we ended up having a friend in common." Mike was never comfortable talking about Jake's past but Jake had convinced him that it was okay for him to tell the people he thought should know. 

After hearing Mike admit he had been raped so easily Chance was almost afraid to ask. "How ugly? I mean is he okay?"

"Jake's fine and he'll be the first to tell you that." Mike assured them. "But he does have PTSD so sometimes he can be a little moody and very skittish until he gets to know you. Although seeing him interacting with you guys last night I think he's doing much better. Or it could have just been the horses.” He laughed before getting into the ugly part. “His mother and step-father were heavy drug users," looking down at his cup for a second. Even thought Jake had told him to tell them he still hated doing it. "They abused him for years. After I met him, Ian and I helped get them arrested for human trafficking. They had forced Jake into prostitution when he was only twelve years old."

"Shit! And you got him out of that," Ethan couldn't believe people could be that sick, at the same time he was thinking how incredible it was that Mike had stuck his neck out to stop them the same way he had helped them the other night. "Man Keith's right, you are a White Knight."

Mike sat up smiling as he remembered the day they met Jake. "Ian and I were only nineteen at the time but after what happened to me I just couldn't leave him there. He was fifteen when we found him and a few months later I ended up adopting him. I can't believe he'll be eighteen in October." feeling a little sad. "When he came to live with us we decided to get a bigger place." looking around the living area. "I never imagined something this big but it was the only thing available right then that we didn't have to build and it had everything we wanted." smiling he added. "And I got a really good deal on it."

"And then some." Jake said coming around the corner in just a pair of pajama bottoms with Diana on his hip. "Morning." looking at the newest members of the house and seeing the looks they were giving him. "Oh goody you told them already, man I thought I'd make it at least until noon. I guess Ward won the bet."

Ethan looked at Chance, "I don't..." Not sure what to say as he saw the scars on Jake's back and wrists.

"Hey don't worry about it." Jake told him holding up his hand to stop him. "It takes some getting used to but it's not a secret. Everybody here knows and I do mean everybody." rolling his eyes as he sat Diana on the ground.

Diana had went to Chance pulling on his pants leg while Jake was pulling out the highchair. "Who’s this?" bending down to pick up the little girl in pink princess pajamas with her curly blonde hair sticking up in every direction and a thumb in her mouth.

Jake smiled, "She was watching a movie with Lee and Vickie's son Danny last night. Meet Diana Grace Wilkinson, my daughter." grinning from ear to ear as he sat up the highchair.

"Your daughter?" Chance asked as she started squirming in his arms. This place kept getting stranger by the minute, fun but strange.

Mike couldn't help laughing at the stunned looks on the brothers faces. "Technically she's his half sister but..."

"But," Jake finished, "my mom died a few days after she was born and the bastard was killed in prison. I've had custody since she was two days old and she'll be two in January." Diana contributed her opinion calling, "Dada up pees." as she reached out for him. "So she's my daughter now." taking her from Chance.

"That is so cool." Ethan said ruffling her hair. "Hi munchkin." He always had been a sucker for kids.

"Want me to freak you out even more." Jake asked them. "Mike adopted me and Bry so technically he's our dad which makes him," putting her in the chair and pointing to Mike, "her Grandpa. Can you say Grandpa?" to the little girl who started shaking her head no. 

"Would you stop saying that!" Mike said turning to Jake. "Keep it up and she'll start calling me that and that's just wrong."

Chance watched them, you could just feel the love and sense of family this place had. "Well it's clear you all care about each other and that's all that matters right."

"Oh yeah." Ward said yawning as he came around the corner in boxer shorts and the top to Jake's pajama bottoms. "How come schools out and I still wake up this freaking early?" giving Jake a kiss as he handed him a cup of coffee. "So are you getting a history lesson from the teacher?"

Ethan had to grin at what he assumed was a couple. "Starting to I think."

Ian came down next dressed for his morning swim. "What time do ya have ta be at the school?" 

"Whenever I want." looking at the clock to see that it was already seven. "I'll be back before we have to leave for the park. I just want to go over a few things with Ed before classes start.”

Chance looked between them confused. "Park?"

"The company holds a picnic and fireworks show every year for the 4th." Ian told him. "How did ya sleep? Is the room alright?"

Ethan sighed. "Like a dream, that bed alone was worth the trip." looking at Ian in his swim trunks. "I take it there's a pool." they couldn't see it since Sam had hung curtains over the double doors to the patio after Mike started worrying that so much sun would fade the furniture.

"That's right you didn't get the tour last night. Want one now?" Ward asked as the coffee started to wake him up.

"We'd love to," Chance said wishing he could, he really wanted to check out the back yard, "but we need to check on the horses and figure out what exactly you hired us to do."

Mike got up. "Whatever you think is best. I know nothing about running a stable so I leave it all up to you." 

"Don't worry he'll read a few books and be an expert by the end of the week." Jake told them handing Diana a waffle.

"Just do whatever needs to be done and let Izzy or Ian know if you need anything." kissing Ian he grabbed the folder off the counter. "Jake, Ward be nice and help them out with everything okay. If you're good I'll buy you cotton candy later." he joked getting a waffle tossed at him from Jake.

"You leaving already?" Sam said chasing Jessie into the room. "What about breakfast?"

"I'll get drive thru?" kissing her check. "Keep an eye on those two." pointing to Jake and Ward. "Don't let them scare Ethan and Chance away."

"I'll whack em if they try." watching him head upstairs to change then looking at the others. "So who's hungry?" 

Jake was the only one to raise his hand, Ethan and Chance thanked her and asked if she would mind keeping a plate warm for them and they'd be in as soon as they got done feeding the horses. Jessie had begged to go with them but Sam stood firm telling her she had to wait until after breakfast. Ethan promised the little girl he'd take her out to see her babies if she ate everything her mama made for her. When Sam smiled at him Ethan felt like he had been struck by lightening thinking she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, her whole face just lit up. 

An hour later they were looking around getting to know the lay out of the barn when not only Jake and Ward but several of the others came out including Sam and Jessie carrying trays of food. "We thought you might need some help." DL said following Bry. "I have no idea what to do but I'll try anything?"

Bry swatted DL on the butt, "I can vouch for that." laughing when he made DL blush.

Keith grabbed a pitch fork and stood between the brothers. "One thing you'll learn about them is they pretty much stick together."

"We stick together." Jake said giving Keith a dirty look.

Keith shook his head laughing, "Fine, we stick together." getting a high five from Jake. "So why don't you eat and I'll show them how to muck out a stall."

Chance would have argued but he was starving. "Thanks." taking the plate Sam was holding and seeing his brother already diggin in to his.

"Thank you ma'am, this is delicious and so was diner last night." Ethan said winking at Sam. Thinking that she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

"Thank you." Sam smiled brushing her hair back. It had been a long time since someone had winked at her, especially someone as handsome as this man was.

Jessie tugged on his pants leg. "Mommy's the best cook in the whole world. Can I see my ponies now?"

"Jessie manners." Sam told her trying to keep her from rushing at Ethan. "Let them finish eating first okay."

Jessie crossed her arms muttering, "Sorry." looking around at everybody working practically bouncing on her heels.

Ethan tried not to laugh at her pouty face. "That's okay sprout it won't take long." making a sandwich out of the scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and a sausage patty rolled up in a pancake.

Shaking his head at his brother Chance looked at the group, "So you all live here?" not asking anyone in particular.

DL looked up from the hay pile. "We're Mike's unofficial family. I've known him since we were kids in little league, plus my dad's the local Sheriff so our dads knew each other before we did."

"DL moved in here in September after leaving collage." Bry said wrapping his arms around DL's waist and leaning against his back. Jake looked at them with a grin, once Bry got use to being with DL they were worse then he and Ward ever were. He had even caught them in the garage having sex in the back seat of Bry's Cudda but what had surprised Jake the most was the fact that it had been DL riding Bry. They hadn't even stopped they just yelled, "Get Out!!" at the same time.

They were all working around in different areas, Keith had led the black horse out and tied it to a post while the only girl besides Sam was brushing it and he was doing a good job mucking the stall out. "I don't mean to be rude but can I ask who's with who around here?" Ethan had to ask

Haley looked at him laughing. "That's not rude that's self preservation in this place, plus there are a lot more of us then there are of you. I'm Haley, my brother Lee works for Mike." patting the horse. "Lee's in charge of the grounds here plus he designs and builds greenhouses for people now."

Jake looked over at Ward. "We've been together, wow it'll be two years in October."

"I love my family but I moved in with Jake over a year ago." Ward told the brothers, he was the only one standing back letting the others work. "I have a twin sister who you'll meet later. She and her boyfriend Jax will be over in a little bit, she couldn't believe Mike brought back horses and she has to see to believe."

Bry smiled, "I've been here a year. Jake and I were friends in Florida."

"School friends, he wasn't on the streets like I was." Jake wanted to make sure they didn't get the wrong idea.

"Well that story didn't take long to get told." Ward rolled his eyes. Ethan and Chance were both surprised when everyone started to laugh considering what they were talking about.

Bry rolled his eyes. "Let's just say Jake and I were part of a group of friends who..."

"Were jackasses." DL said smiling at Bry.

Bry punched DL's arm but smiled. "Yeah we were jackasses when we found out what Jake was doing."

"In his defense they didn't know it was my parents that were forcing me to be a prostitute." Jake just blurted out while the others groaned. Raising his arms he shrugged. "Hey just being honest here and he was going through a hell of his own."

"My parents are white supremacists. They weren't particularly happy to learn they had a gay son." Bry explained.

"Understatement." DL told them taking Bry's arm pulling him in for a kiss. "They beat the hell out of him. He had a broken arm, cracked ribs and a concussion." missing the look Ethan gave Chance.

"I woke up in the hospital to see DL and Mike there." Bry laughed. "This whole group had hoped in the jet and flown down to Florida. Mike has a friend who's a judge and he had me declared a legal adult so I could move here with them."

Chance wasn't sure if he was following this so all he said was. "You have a jet?"

"Three actually," all heads turned to see Liz coming in with not only Jax but Ty, Justin, Stephanie and Kelly heading straight to the brown mare. "Oh my god I'm in love." Liz said touching the horses forehead.

Seeing so many people there Ethan turned to Sam. "Is there anyone left in town?" 

Sam patted his back laughing. "You'll get used to them."

The afternoon went by quickly, Ethan and Chance shook off the shock and spilt them into groups showing them what they needed to do to feed and handle the appaloosas. Then they got a kick out of watching everyone with the five ponies. Sam was impressed with the way Ethan took time to show Jessie how to take care of Sugar and Cinnamon. She kept telling everyone they were hers and she would be the one to take care of them. Sam couldn't believe the way her daughter listened and followed everything Ethan told her, he definitely had a way with kids. 

Liz was in love with the brown appaloosa, since they had changed owners Chance told them they could rename them anything they wanted, so she started calling her Cheyenne. DL and Bry took over the white spotted one that kept bumping DL's shoulder and nuzzling his neck, Bry laughed and called her a Jezebel so that stuck. Haley and Ty were working on the black one and Ty asked her what she wanted to call it, he was one of the few people who knew of her obsession with a certain book series and quickly named the mare Ash which she loved.

By the time Mike got home that afternoon the house was full and Ian met him at the door with a glass of wine. Alyssa had given them two bottles for their birthdays saying they were legal so now they could enjoy it. Since reading an article that a glass of wine a day was good for your heart Mike had broke down and tried it. He had never liked the taste of beer but the Dolcetto and Lambrusco Italian wines Alyssa had given them were sweet and just damn good when he got home. "Alright I admit it I was wrong ta question the horses."

"What?" Mike said taking the glass with a kiss. "This I have to hear." taking a sip thinking he'd let Jake drive to the park.

Ian laughed. "The horses were a brilliant idea. Ya won't believe what's been goin on here today." pointing to the group in the living room. "They've been out with the ponies all morning long, even Jessie was learnin ta take care of Sugar and Cinnamon. Oh and they renamed them all, Izzy printed out all the registration forms and they're fillin them out now."

"Hey Mike." Keith had seen them come in and jumped up with a bunch of papers. "I found a web site for a group that has therapy ponies. It's called The Carousel Group, it's out of Florida but I called and Mrs Uresties, she's the general manager, said to give you her number. That she'd be happy to talk to you anytime."

Mike thought about it for a minute. "I don't know, I think you're doing a good job." handing the papers back to him. "Why don't you see about setting things up?"

"Me?" stunned Keith stood there. "Mike I don't know how..."

"Neither do I?" Mike said shrugging. Looking up he saw Izzy come in from the patio. Aside from working with him she was also helping Alyssa when Vince was at the office or on a flight. "Izzy..."

Izzy had heard the door open and came in to see him. "Oh good you are home. I have some things I need you to sign." Alyssa had joked that if you didn't corner Mike nothing got done and over the last month she had learned that was easier said than done. The man was an expert at avoidance. Sometimes she thought it was a game to him, to see how long it took them to track him down.

Mike smiled at her, she was so much like Alyssa it was scary sometimes. "I promise to give you my full attention in an hour but I need you to start something for me first."

Looking cranky Izzy looked up at him. "Sure," pulling out her iPad from the bag she always had with her. "Okay shoot."

"Bang!" Ian said laughing at the startled look on her face before she slapped his arm grinning.

"Ignore him." Mike told her. "I need you to contact Peggy and have her set up a separate business account for White Knight Stables. Uncle Bob will email her copies of all the paperwork in a few days."

That surprised Keith. "Excuse me?"

Mike turned to him. "It was your idea. The whole white knight thing anyway. I checked into it and applied to license the name. We should get the papers back in a few days."

Izzy started tapping on the screen. "So White Knight Stables incorporated, and for how much?"

"Have her transfer two million from the Swiss account for starters." Mike said like it was completely normal to use millions instead of dollars.

Jake had followed Keith and saw him stagger as he came in. "Hey you okay?"

Bry jumped up and grabbed Keith too. "What happened?"

Ian grinned. "Mike just gave him two million dollars ta play with."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Keith standing up straight and pointing at Mike. "but you... you are nuts!"

"It's not for you, it's for the stables." Mike told Keith rolling his eyes. "You know for food and supplies until you figure out what to do with them."

"That reminds me," Izzy asked, "did you want to add Ethan and Chance to the house account or the Real Estate."

"The house for now but as soon as the license come through for the stable, they'll be under that." 

"Okay," Izzy said smiling sticking the iPad in her bag. "I'll take care of it and I'll meet you in the library in an hour. Don't be late or you'll miss the barbecue." grinning as she turned and walked away. 

Bry patted Keith's back. "It's for the stables Keith, don't worry about it."

"Yeah it's not like he handed you a credit card and said here ya go." Jake told him remembering the day Mike had done that to him.

"Yeah like he did to us." Bry added looking over at Mike with a grin.

"He gave you a credit card?" Keith asked. Whenever they went out Mike always paid, he couldn't remember Jake ever pulling out his wallet.

Mike pinched his nose. "Do I need to be here for this?"

"You don't get how much that meant to me Mike." Jake told him. "The fact that you trusted me not to run off with it."

Ian hugged Mike from behind. "It not an easy thin ta accept. I know I felt like shootin him myself when he did it ta me."

"Wait, are you telling me," Keith turned to Bry and Jake, "you have..."

"A million dollars." Jake nodded. "Yeah, no matter what I buy the interest keeps it growing. And not just us, Diana has a trust fund too."

Bry added. "And Jessie and Mr Turner's two kids and Danny and I'm sure Alyssa and Vince's kid will too."

DL came up behind Bry. "I keep asking him to adopt me but that would make Bry my step brother and that would just be too fricken weird."

They broke up and Mike headed to the library with Ian to wait for Izzy, Mike hated to admit it but she was even tougher on him then Alyssa was. The guys took Keith and told Ethan and Chance what Mike had just done, they were as shocked as Keith was but for them that just meant they had some leeway to figure out what Mike wanted the horses for. Liz and her group finished the paperwork for the horses and gave them to Izzy to mail out before they all left for the picnic. 

Over the next week they settled into a routine, Sam started getting up a half hour earlier to get breakfast for Mike and the brothers who went to work the horses as soon as Mike left. Keith was so stunned that Mike trusted him to be in charge that he was determined to do it right. He had contacted the charity group and they had recommended a trainer that lived not far from them and she was coming out to evaluate the animals later in the week. She would be able to tell them more once she got there and she would also be able to help with registering them as therapy animals if they passed her tests. Ward had quit work at the music store and to everyone’s surprise he, DL, Bry and Kelly had stared a band and were going to be playing at the Center Stage a couple nights a week. 

The trainer Dale Tisdale and her daughter Dolly arrived the following Wednesday. After working with the boys for two days she told Mike that the five miniature ponies were perfect candidates for therapy horses. She said their size was ideal and very rarely had she seen animals with such calm demeanor's. The Appaloosa's were looked at to, Dale told Ethan to consider calling Wounded Warrior Project to see if they might be interested in using them as well. Dale then wrote a recommendation letter to the United Therapy Horse Association and gave them several pointers to help them get started. The first being to contact different organizations and schools. Mike suggested Keith start with Hanover House since he knew they used dogs there and maybe talk to Dr Armagani and Dr Chambers to see if they would be interested in joining them and who they recommend calling. 

The only down side was Keith's nineteenth birthday at the end of July, Mike had asked Keith's parents if they were going to do anything for him. Jackie, who Mike really disliked now, said that she didn't think anyone over eighteen needed to have a party. When Jake heard that he and the others took it upon themselves to throw a party for him. Keith had to give his dad credit he was trying to rebuild their relationship, he brought his brothers to the party and stayed for the whole thing. Even giving him a 1962 Harley-Davidson Sportster motorcycle that had been his grandfathers that Theo told him he had been saving for him for years. Mike wasn't sure what had shocked Keith the most, the fact that his brother was driving their dads car or the fact that Theo had rode the bike to the party in jeans. Keith's mouth had dropped until Chance had offered to teach him how to ride it. Keith had been thankful it was dark because he knew he had turned two shades of red at just the thought.

By the time Ian's family arrived the first of August White Knight Stables had over a dozen volunteers, mostly kids from school, and had been approved to go not only to Hanover House but a local children’s shelter that Chandra volunteered at. Baker House had really touched everyone’s heart and Sam was so proud of Jessie who went with them taking Sugar and Cinnamon. Seeing someone their own age with the horses had helped a lot of the younger kids get over their fear and the staff had been impressed with what they were doing. When Mike told Keith to keep up the good work, he had just laughed and said he didn't even know what the hell he was doing but he was having a blast doing it. Ethan and Chance were confused but didn't say anything when Keith's father had brought his brothers over to the house to see the horses and to volunteer. They weren't sure what exactly was going on between them but Keith was always happy when they showed up. For the first time in over a year Keith got to hear his dad say he was proud of him and actually believed it.

Siobhan and Nora were spending most of their time helping Alyssa with Sam and Vickie's help, while Coilin and Liam tried to keep Vince from having a nervous breakdown before his child was born. The first of August came and went, so did the second and the third, Mike opened the guest house and had flown Vince and Alyssa's parents in for the birth and everyone was on edge. At three-twenty in the morning on August fourth Alyssa woke Vince up. Her water had broken and she was in labor, a fast labor. 

Vince, in his underwear, came running through the house yelling for help and trying to call 911 at the same time. Sam and Vickie, the two newest moms and with the soon to be grandmothers kicked the men out and sent them to look for the ambulance. By the time they got there the baby was already crowning and within minutes Alyssa had delivered a healthy baby boy. The new mom and son were taken to the hospital and declared to be in excellent health. Mike and Ian were surprised to see them coming back home that evening. They had been released since they had so much help at home and mom and baby were doing fine. Looking at them sitting in the living room with this tiny little bundle Mike shook his head. "I can't believe they sent you home. I feel like calling them and asking for my donations back."

"Don't you dare." Alyssa said laughing at him. "We're both fine and what can they do at the hospital that the nine hundred of you can't do here." she joked.

Vince looked around the room at all the people he considered his family. "We have the baby monitors and all the tech-no doohickeys set up and ready to go."

"They have the same baby monitor Diana uses and they don't need to worry, I set them up with plenty of diapers." Jake said making Alyssa and Vince's parents grin. They had heard so much about the people here from their kids that it had felt like meeting long lost family members when they arrived.

"He's bucking for Uncle of the year." Ward told everyone squeezing Jake's hand.

"Well actually," Vince said looking at Alyssa who nodded, "we decided to honor all of you. You're our family too and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this beautiful woman or my son." touching the little boys face.

Alyssa looked at Mike. "I know how you feel about people doing things for you Mike but Vince and I talked and we decided on the perfect name for the baby."

Mike sat back laughing, "Oh no, tell me you didn't."

"No we didn't." Vince said laughing at the look of relief on Mike's face.

Alyssa held up the baby. "Everybody meet Jim Vincent Clarke."

Alyssa’s mom, Pat, sat up looking at her newest grand-baby. "Jim, not James?"

"No mom," Alyssa said looking at her mother, "not James, Jim. It stands for Jake, Ian and Mike." Crying and smiling at the same time. "I wanted to name him Jackson Ian Michael Clarke, but," making DL laugh, "Vince convinced me to shorten it so he'd be able to spell it before middle school."

Jake was sitting on the couch, "I don't... why would you name him after me. Mike and Ian I get but..." holding Wards hand tight. He couldn't understand why they would do that.

Alyssa looked at him and saw his eyes starting to fill up the same as hers. "Because we love you Jake."

"You're like a little brother to both of us." Vince told him. "And I can only hope that my son grows up to be half as strong as his Uncle Jake is." getting up and hugging the younger man who was obviously surprised and touched they would do that.


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Amy and Josh's wedding getting closer Mike and Ian get a blast from the past.  
> Some big changes in New York.  
> Keith has to face his past to figure out his future.  
> Chance and Keith open up about their family.  
> Mike and Ian make a life altering decision.

Chapter 31

(Aug 5 2016) 

Summer school ended the following Friday and once again Mike had a 100% passing rate. Ed joked that he deserved a raise but since Mike only donated his salary to the teachers retirement fund he just gave him a plaque with outstanding teacher written on it. School didn't start again until September twelfth so he had four whole weeks off to just spend time with his family. Vince and Alyssa's parents stayed as long as they could but Donnie had to fly them out the middle of August. Alyssa loved her parents but with everyone giving her advice she was happy to just be alone with her son and Vince. 

Amy and Josh's wedding was coming up and Mike was helping them with last minute preparations, mainly trying to keep Amy from turning into a Bridezilla. Mary had called Mike so many times saying he was the only one Amy would listen to that he felt like he was the one planning the wedding not her. He had sent Amy, Mary and Gail, Josh's mom, to New York where Jessica and Candy were waiting to take them to all the dress designers. Since Mike said he was paying for the dress Amy had insisted they go to the Armani store first and she was glad they had because she found the one and only dress she wanted, falling in love with it as soon as she had tried it on. Having never been one to stay with tradition she wasn't about to stick to convention with a solid white dress. The one she bought was a white satin in a typical style but it had red floral embroidery on the bodice and swirling up from the right bottom to her left hip as well as around the edge of the train. She even found brides maid and flower girl dresses to match. Mike had taken care of Josh and the groomsmen’s suits the following weekend with another quick trip to NY.

A few days before the wedding Mike and Ian got a surprise when the gate buzzed. Clint was in town to see his parents, as well as the wedding, and had decided to stop by so he could introduce them to his new wife. He picked a good time since the house was relatively empty, Ethan and Chance had finished for the day and were in the basement with Jake, Ward and Keith watching a John Wayne marathon on the big screen. The brothers had a whole box of DVD's that they took with them everywhere they went. They may not be related but they were big fans of his films.

"Jesus," Clint said, when he drove his Prius around the curve and saw the house. "You have got to be kidding me?"

Squeezing her husbands hand Fiona had to admit she was nervous about meeting Clint's famous and very rich friends. Coming from a middle class background she had worked hard enough, and had been lucky enough, to get a scholarship to a great college. Her mother had decided that being a wife and mother wasn't what she wanted when Fiona was ten but her dad had been there for her more then anyone had expected. As an ironworker he had a good job and a busy one, but he had been there for every recital and school play. Even throwing her a kick ass sweet sixteen party that their neighbors still talked about today. He was a tough SOB at work but was the best dad in the world at home. She looked at Clint and smiled, she'd never say it to his face but he was so much like her dad it was funny at times. Thinking that might be why Greg Lawrence loved his new son-in-law so much. "Well you said they were rich." looking out the window at the house shaking her head.

"Yeah but this is... wow." Clint laughed turning off the car and getting out. He was helping Fiona out when the door opened and Mike and Ian come out. "What's the matter you couldn't find anything bigger." he couldn't help but tease them.

Mike laughed. "God is it good to see you." Coming over for a hug then turning to the lovely brunette next to him. "and you must be Fiona. How did you ever end up with this jerk?" keeping an arm around Clint.

"Hey watch it," Shoving him off Clint smiled. "And here I was saying all kinds of nice things about you."

"It's so nice to meet you both, Clint's told me so much about you." shaking hands with both of them Fiona had to admit they weren't what she had been expecting but they were exactly the way Clint had described them.

"I can only imagine." Ian said grinning. 

"Ian." Clint was more subdued shaking hands with Ian. "You two look good."

Just like that Ian grinned and pulled him in for a hug. "So do ya." Clint was surprised when he patted his back then stepped back. "Come on in and tell us all the trouble ya caused at school."

"You really do know him don't you." Fiona started laughing at her husbands embarrassed face. He may have grown up but he was still a prankster at heart. If their son made it through Elementary school without ending up in detention at least once it would be a miracle.

Clint took Fiona's hand as they followed Mike and Ian up the steps. "I've changed Ian. I'm not half the jackass I used to be."

Mike turned around and looked at Clint's wife, wow that sounded weird he thought, Clint with a wife. "You'll have to forgive them Fiona. Ian and Clint had a small problem with each other during a spring break trip years ago."

Fiona laughed looking between men in question. "Oh I know! Clint told me all about it on the way here. My God this place is huge." looking around as they walked in. "He was actually a little nervous about coming to see you." 

"He was?" Ian asked and to his surprise Clint shrugged. "It's home." going out on the patio where they spent most of their time. "Would ya like somethin ta drink coffee, tea, wine."

"Wine!" surprised Clint had to ask. "Since when do you two drink wine?" holding the chair out for Fiona and getting a grin from Mike. 

"Since we turned twenty-one. You know not everybody feels the need to get drunk on prom night." making Clint laugh then he looked at Fiona. "So tell me Fiona how did you two meet? Clint was a little sketchy about the details when we talked."

Clint rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down next to her. "Okay honest truth. When I blew out my knee during a game last year that kinda ended my football career."

Mike sat up. "What!" shocked. “We were watching the game so we knew you injured your leg but all the reports said it was a minor injury." Dear Lord he sounded just like DL only from the looks on his face he knew Clint was telling the truth.

"I took it hard Mike." Clint wasn't ashamed to admit that now. "Football was my life, you know that. I didn't know where to go from there, I had to take a good look at myself and what I wanted." taking Fiona's hand. "It turned out to be the best thing that could ever have happened to me. Because I was injured during a game I didn't lose my scholarship but I had to keep a three point one GPA and change a few courses."

"He started studying architectural design." Fiona said proudly. "You should have seen the house he designed for his final project last year."

Ian came over with four glasses and a chilled bottle of wine. "I woulda loved ta have seen that. Ya always were doodlin on thins." pouring each of them a glass.

Mike just smiled, "I always knew you had more in you than a good throwing arm." slapping his back.

"Yeah well, I wish I would have believed you before now." Clint had to laugh. "You always did see the best in people Mike." taking a sip from the glass. "Wow this is good."

"Not always, but I've had good luck in finding great friends." making Clint smile knowing he hadn't always been a good friend to him.

Clearing his throat Clint looked at his wife. "Anyway I had to have surgery on my knee and ended up in therapy for months. That's how I met Fiona."

Seeing their confused stare Fiona smiled. "I'm interning at the rehab center where he did his PT, I'm getting my license in physical therapy."

"Only one more year to go." Clint loved bragging about her. "I'm so proud of her, she's worked her way through college as a waitress on top of being a single mom."

Mike shook his head trying to imagine Clint as a father. "That's right you mentioned you have a step-son. Why didn't you bring him? I am dying to see how you act with him." He remembered how much his sisters had loved when Clint came over to visit. Clint could be a jerk at times but the way he had treated his sisters had been one reason he had stayed friends with him.

Clint started laughing. "Are you kidding? My parents won't let him out of their sight. My mom has taken him everywhere for the last two days showing off her first grandbaby."

That had been a shock to Fiona, she had thought they would be upset that Clint was marrying a woman with a kid but they had embraced her and Tomas with open arms. "Tomas will be three next month and he's only had my dad for a grandparent until now so he's loving every minute of it. Especially the cookies Lillian keeps making him." grinning.

"Fiona's fiancé was killed by a roadside bomb in Iraq before Tommy was born." Clint explained taking her hand.

"Warren’s father is a corporate lawyer," Fiona told them. "and his parents live in California so they've only seen Tomas twice since he was born. They do call and send presents they just can't get away from work."

Clint smiled. "I told Fiona that we should take a trip out to see them soon. Might be nice to see palm trees for Christmas." grinning.

"Let me know when and I'll set the trip up for you." Mike offered. "I guess I do owe you more than a toaster for a wedding gift." 

"You don't have to do that Mike," Clint said looking at Fiona and knowing he wouldn't be able to afford that big a trip for a while. "but if your serious, then thank you. Tommy deserves to know all his grandparents, especially since he's stuck with me for dad now, I can't believe how much I love him. Being with the two of them has been the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Ian smiled looking at Clint. "So things are good for both of ya. I'm happy for ya Clint ya deserve it." It looked like he finally learned to put others before himself which had been the only thing Ian hadn't liked about him in high school.

"Thanks Ian. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you." feeling like they had finally buried the hatchet, and not in each others backs surprisingly. "Speaking of sons, where are yours?"

Mike couldn't help it he just started laughing. "You won't believe it but Bry is at the movies with..."

"His boyfriend." Ian broke in quickly not wanting to spoil that surprise. DL was constantly bitching that Clint had never written back after he had changed his Facebook status and he wasn't sure if he even knew about DL and Bry yet.

Mike looked at Ian funny and Clint knew that look, it was Mike's oh yeah look. "But Jake is in the basement, he'll be up in a little bit." Mike finished.

Clint caught the gleam in Mike's eyes, "What's in the basement?"

"Everythin, I'll take ya down later." Ian laughed looking at Fiona. "How would ya like a tour?"

"I would love one!" Grinning Fiona jumped up excited. Ian and Mike took them all over the house then the guest house and backyard. By the time they got back it was starting to get dark.

"Well what do you think?" Mike asked as they came back in to the den.

"That you both seem very happy here." Clint could see a difference in Mike. Like himself he was comfortable now in who he was. Something that had taken Clint a while to figure out for himself.

Mike put an arm around Ian's waist. "We are, and I have you to thank for that." giving Ian a kiss before they all sat down. "You were there for me when I needed it the most Clint. If it wasn't for you, Shawn, and Kevin I never would have made it through those first few weeks. You guys were my rock when I was ready to give up. You have no idea how much that meant to me, that you guys would stick beside me. No matter what crap you pulled Clint I've always known what a good man you are, and Fiona is lucky to have you in her life."

Fiona saw her husband start to choke up and squeezed his hand. "Believe me that's something I know." looking up when the basement door opened and saw several boys coming out laughing.

Jake stopped when he saw two complete strangers talking to Mike and Ian. "Oh man sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt."

"Jake come here, I want you to meet one of my oldest friends." Mike said turning to Clint. "This is Clint and his wife Fiona. This is my new son Jake. " Laughing when Jake flipped him off. "But we prefer telling people he's my brother."

Ward came to stand next to Jake. "You are not what we expected." looking at the guy who Ian affectionately referred to as the smart-ass from hell.

"Yeah you sounded taller on the phone." Jake said laughing. "Mike's told me a few of your highlights. He said you have DL beat for pranks."

Mike saw Clint flinch. "Don't worry I won't embarrass you in front of your wife." Looking at Fiona he winked. "I only told them the good stuff anyway."

"Thanks, I think." Clint said rubbing his neck and grinning. "You know I almost thought you were joking when you told me you adopted two teenagers."

Jake sat down across from them and Ward sat on his lap so Keith, Chance and Ethan could use the other couch. "Tell me about it. I never thought it was even possible given the age difference."

Ian shrugged. "But we knew a Judge."

"Ooofff course you did." Rolling his eyes and laughing. "It's nice to meet you Jake, Mike talks about you all the time." Mike had told him the story of how they had found Jake. Having Tommy in his life Clint had been disgusted by the things Mike had told him.

Ward saw the look on Clint's face as he looked at Jake and changed the subject. "So Mike said you were single handedly responsible for starting the Christmas shows."

"Ward how about introducing yourself first." Mike made a note to thank Ward later.

"Sorry, it's just that my sister and I were totally obsessed with the club. I'm Jakes boyfriend Ward as if you couldn't tell that already." reaching out to shake hands with Clint as Jake wrapped his arm around his waist.

Mike looked at Clint. "The one in the blue shirt is Keith and the two hanging back are the latest members of the group."

Ethan laughed, "I'm Ethan," leaning forward, "my brother Chance and I run the stables for Mike."

Fiona sat up, "Stables! You have horses here too." her eyes lighting up. She loved horses and they hadn't showed them that part of the property during the tour.

Chance recognized a fellow horse lover. "Yes ma'am, three appaloosas and five miniature ponies."

"Mike started a therapy program..." Keith started to say.

"Keith started the program, I just funded it." Mike told them. "He's done a remarkable job so far." smiling when the younger boy just ducked his head. They were all so proud of him for getting the program up and running.

Fiona was fascinated. "The doctor I work for has a dog group that comes in twice a month but I've never seen therapy horses."

Ward jumped up putting his hand over Keith's mouth when his eyes lit up. "Sorry but you don't want to get him started or you'll be here all night." making every one laugh. "He's done so much research he thinks he's an expert and they've only been open a month."

Chance looked over at Keith and winked. "He should be proud of himself. We've got people calling everyday now asking for information." Word of the program was spreading fast and they had appointments, at least once a week, for the rest of the summer.

Jake was the only one who caught the slight blush from Keith at Chance's wink. "I'm working on a website for us too but it's not quite ready yet." Keith told them. When he had mentioned the idea to Mike the man had hired a programmer that was working with him. Hopefully the thing would be ready by the end of the month.

"You guys have really built something great here." Clint said looking at Mike and Ian. 

Fiona looked over at the boys. "I'd love to see the horses before we leave."

"Anytime ma'am. Maybe Keith could give you a quick rundown then." Chance offered.

"I'd love to." Anytime Keith got the chance to talk about the program he did so happily.

They talked for a while catching up and getting to know each other again. Ian had to admit Clint had changed a lot, maybe because he was older or maybe because Fiona called him on his crap whenever he got out of hand, but he was a lot less self absorbed. Ian didn't know, but he had turned into someone he was happy to call his friend now. When Fiona left to see the ponies Clint stayed back asking about Candy and Jimmy, who he hadn't talked to since he graduated. He was a little nervous about seeing them at the wedding considering how he had dumped Candy before leaving for collage. Ian told him not to worry about it, Candy and Jimmy were happy living in NY together. Jimmy had started working at another theater backstage and seemed to prefer the challenge of putting the play on then being in it and had even switched to theater management and creative design at NYDI. Candy had gotten a two line role in an off Broadway play that had turned into a six month job on top of them running the NYDI house and going to school.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

August 19, 2016 the church was set up and Mike had the rehearsal dinner at the house the night before the wedding. Josh was staying with them while Amy went home with her parents and family. To both families surprise Jessica and Mark had flown in with their girls along with Jimmy and Candy and were staying at the house. Amy had finally convinced them that she didn't care if their friends and family lined up for autographs, she wanted them at her wedding. Clint, Fiona and Tomas were there early since he had wanted to talk to Jimmy and Candy before the wedding started. They talked with him for a little bit, both assuring him that everything was fine and that they were happy for him and Fiona and he was happy for them. 

Kevin managed to get a couple days off to come and the group had so much fun getting to spend time together again. Amy had four bridesmaids, three had come up from North Carolina and Candy, while Mike, Ian and two of Josh's friends, also from North Carolina, rounded out the wedding party. Mike had laughed when they told him that with both their families the guest list had reached three hundred people. He was just happy the church was big enough to hold them all otherwise they may have ended up at their place for the service.

Amy had continued the un-conventual theme with a cupcake tower instead of a cake but she still ended up with a face full from Josh at the reception. The reception was being held at the plantation house where the proms were held and he had to admit the wedding planner had done a wonderful job, the place looked beautiful. Even if he had heard Bill complaining about how much the wedding was costing them. 

Mike and Ian were sitting watching everyone on the dance floor talking about the ceremony when Mike asked whether or not they wanted to start planning for their own wedding. "Are ya kidding? After seeing all the trouble they've went through. I love ya but if ya want ta make it official I'm callin the Judge and havin him come for a visit." Ian said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"That sounds good to me." Smiling Mike took his hand. "They look so happy," watching the newlyweds dance together, "and I'm happy for them. Mr and Mrs Markum and in a few years it'll be the Dr's Markum." Both were doing great in their studies and had jokingly asked Mike to keep an eye out for an office for them once the got their degrees, saying they planned on moving back to Cherry Hill to practice.

Ian yawned. "Oh lord I haven't been this tired in a long time. I'm actually looking forward ta school starting just for the peace and quiet."

"I know but then I'll be gone too." Mike agreed getting another kiss. "This summer went so fast and I can't believe how well the stables are doing, and Keith."

"Seein him so much more confident and sure of himself. It makes buildin the place worth all the glares from Alyssa." Ian agreed. When she had realized what they were building she had started mumbling 'might as well move back to Iowa' but with so many people at the house it hadn't been as big a problem as she thought it would. She just sent Izzy out there if they needed anything.

"For me too," Mike laughed remembering a few pointed stares in his direction. Looking over at Keith laughing with Jake and Ward as they talked to Amy and Josh's friends. They looked so handsome in the new suits they had bought just for the wedding. Jake had surprised them all by calling Bree at Armani and ordering his own suit, going with a black silk suit and a red shirt without a tie. Ian had smiled saying he looked just like Mike in his mob suit. Mike looked over at Ian. "Change of subject?"

"Sure." curious Ian took Mike's hand. 

Mike laughed. "Did you see Clint and Kevin's faces when they saw DL kiss Bry?"

"That was bloody fantastic. DL kept complaining that they never wrote back after he changed his Facebook information. That's why I didn't want ya sayin anythin when they came ta visit." laughing hard. "But the best was when ya introduced Jake ta Kevin and he introduced Diana as yar grand-daughter. I thought I was gonna ta pee my pants."

"Clint said he gave up Facebook for homework last year and Kevin never was good at posting things. Although I'm glad they didn't know, seeing that was priceless." looking over to see Coilin talking to Mark and Jessica. "Your parents seem to be enjoying the party."

"They're having so much fun. I can't believe my grand-mum was mucking out the pony stalls." Ian had been surprised to find out that Nora's grandparents had owned a small farm and she had spent summers with them until she was fourteen.

Mike leaned over and whispered in Ian's ear. "I have the feeling they'd move in permanently if you asked them too."

"I love them but let's not. Our kids are enough for now." Ian started laughing. Mike joined him but not before Ian saw a strange look on Mike's face.

The dance ended and Amy came over grabbing Mike and forcing him to dance with her. When the party started winding down a limo arrived to take Amy and Josh to the airstrip where Larry, one of Vince's new pilots, was waiting. They were spending the next ten days at Paradise Island in the Bahamas at the Atlantis resort for their honeymoon. That had been a gift from Josh's parents and not from Mike like everyone thought, he had just supplied the plane.

The two weeks following the wedding was so much calmer. Alyssa was getting used to being a mom and Vince had stopped following her and the baby around everywhere they went. Lee had laughed at him telling Vickie to be happy, at least he hadn't been that bad. The new family was just thankful for all the help from everyone, even Jake was giving Vince parenting advise every chance he got. The best part was that Vince was following Jake's suggestions to the letter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few days after the wedding Ian and Mike left the kids and flew to NY for a week with his parents before they had to head back to Ireland. Mike felt guilty since they had only been to New York a few times and they wouldn't be back until possibly next year. The house hadn't stayed empty though, after Ed and his wife came for their anniversary Rachael had told everyone how beautiful the place was so Mike had started lending it out to some of the other teachers as well. Andy and Linny had spent a weekend as a surprise for her birthday, Eric and Darlene had stayed for the science fiction convention the first of October and even Kathleen had asked if she could use it for a weekend to go to her twenty-fifth college reunion. That didn't include all the business trips for Doug and Bill while the construction on the offices were being done. Their jet however had stayed in South Carolina, except for Andy and Linny's trip since that had been Mike and Ian's birthday present to her. Vince did give everyone else a great discount on flights to New York since he only charged them for the gas it took to get there and back.

Antonio and MaryAnn were always happy to see them. Antonio was keeping busy and loved being his own boss. He had even hired another driver so he could stay at home a little more with MaryAnn and his son. Mike asked if he was looking to add another car and Tony admitted he was thinking about it but wasn't sure where he would put it. MaryAnn had her hands full with the baby but she was also becoming known in the art gallery’s around the city, in fact one of her painting had just sold for eleven thousand dollars at an art auction the week before they had flown in. In the early mornings before everyone was up Mike would sit on the porch just people watching and sometimes Dottie would join him. Since the children moved in with her she looked ten years younger. She was getting out more, taking them to the museums and for walks in the park, she said she hadn't had so much fun in years. She was even having a ball with the historical tours too. 

Since Katya was running the house tours three days a week Dottie had helped her find a seamstress that had made a dozen era appropriate costumes for her to wear. Dottie had liked the idea so much she had a few outfits made for herself. She and the kids would stand outside on tour days letting the people watch them play with old time toys. While they waited she would regale tourists with daring tales of the women’s lib movement and even one about the survivors of the Titanic arriving in New York that Helga had loved and Dottie claimed was a true story that her mother had told her. 

Once inside Katya would tell people the story of how the house was built, admitting that she exaggerated a few of the details. She told a touching Romeo and Juliet story between Jamie O’Rourke and Ms Patricia Antonovitch. Alyssa had been shocked when she had found an engagement announcement the last time they were in New York and Katya had been thrilled to learn the bride to be had been Russian as well. Patricia was the fourth daughter of Albert Antonovitch, a poor Russian immigrant who became the owner of the third largest granite quarry in Yonkers. But due to Jamie's gambling addiction they were separated forever after a he was killed over a bad debt. Dottie had laughed telling him that half the groups cried over the poor separated lovers. When Mike had laughed saying he hadn't known she was such a good actress she smiled and admitted that Jessica and Sydney may have had given her and Katya a few pointers.

After talking to Antonio Ian had started looking through foreclosures around the area and found an old taxi company that had went out of business and called the bank to have a look at the building. It was just on the other side of the Lincoln Tunnel in Weehawken, NJ and only a half hour and five miles from the Plaza Hotel. Mike said it was too small even though it was five stories and was at the head of a block with street access on both side for the cars, Tony had laughed saying it would be tight but that it would probably fit at least three large or even six smaller limos in it, which was five more than he had. The garage was in a great neighborhood and to Mike's delight it was across the street from a 24 hour emergency station so he knew they would be looked after. Ian and Mike talked it over and told Antonio that if he wanted it, it was his. At his startled look Ian added that the building itself would cost less then their hotel bill if they had went Ireland for the summer, forgetting they now had their own Bed and Breakfast to stay at. 

After two days of thinking about it Tony came to Mike and Ian with a proposal, if they bought the property they would be co-owners. He wanted it to be fifty/fifty but Mike insisted it be sixty-five/thirty-five in Tony's favor and handed him the keys to the place since they had already bought the building for him the day they looked at it. Besides the garage on the first floor there was a small store front that they said would be perfect for MaryAnn to sell her paintings or maybe some art supplies. There were two offices, a kitchen and a community room on the second floor and the third, forth and fifth floors, which they hadn't toured thinking they would be the same as the second floor, turned out to be two bedroom apartments that they could rent out or use for employees since each one had their own entrances.

Liam and Coilin went with them back to the dealership where they had bought the first limo. Coilin said he hadn't had so much fun in a long time and pointed out that since the new place was so much bigger then the house garage they could use something a little bigger. Tony and Ian both looked at him like they were ready to strangle him for suggesting that but Mike just smiled and found a larger limo and two town cars for smaller groups, one was a new 2016 while the other was a 1933 Packard limo he saw Antonio drooling over. He didn't even ask he just told the dealer they'd take it then handed Tony the keys. The man, the big strong Italian man, had giggled like a ten year old girl then hugged Mike. 

After leaving the lot Antonio called one of the Plaza’s drivers, that he had worked with and trusted, wanting to know if he would consider changing employers. By the time Ian's family flew out the first of September, they had hired one of the crew's that had worked with Bill on the commercial buildings to set up the garage and the apartments before they left, as well as the roof. The only down side was that since the garage had the apartments Tony and MaryAnn had decided to move into one of them. Mike and Ian tried to talk them out of it but they understood that the neighborhood was a great place to raise kids, there was even a pre-school on the same block. 

Antonio had all the cars parked at the garage and he had four drivers working for him now. One of the new drivers was also Tony's cousin and his new office manager had happily rented one of the apartments from them for him and his family. Between the reality company, Tony's connections from the Plaza and Jessica and Mark's associates the business was going strong before Mike and Ian left New York to head home. The Packard had even been hired for two weddings the following month.

By the end of the month they had moved out and Katya had a friend Donna, that she had introduced to them. Donna was the single mother of a 6 year old boy and a two year old girl. After getting to know her they were willing to let her move into the apartment over the garage and she had jumped at the chance. She and Katya were the same age and Donna was a researcher that worked at the historical society and often helped out giving tours which was how they met. She and her family would use one floor and Katya was moving into the other freeing up the entire main house for the family. Mike and Ian had decided to have their room moved to the seventh floor so they would have the entire floor to themselves and Jake, Bry and Keith could move in to the sixth floor. That left the third and fourth floors for guests and the fifth for family.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mike and Ian flew back to South Carolina on the third since his and DL's teacher work week started on the sixth. Mike was in his third year now and still loved every minute of it, while DL was starting his second. DL admitted that over the summer he had slacked off on the online work but he was half way through his second years course and promised Mike that he'd try harder. DL had told Bry that he was looking forward to getting back in the classroom, he had kept in touch with Clara and Zoe over the summer and they were already discussing new plans for the music club. Bry had laughed, teasing him about turning into Mike. That caused a fight that lead to other more enjoyable things as they spent the rest of the day in bed making up.

The kids were busy doing back to school planning. Keith, Ward, Liz and Haley were starting their senior year and were picking out what classes they wanted to take. Ward's family were hoping he or Liz would be joining the family business but had accepted the fact that neither were interested in medicine. Liz had told everyone that she wanted to stick to music and drama so she and Jaz were applying to NYDI, Juilliard, and several other drama schools. They also applied to two schools in the United Kingdom that Ian's sisters had told them about as exchange students. 

Haley had told Lee and Vickie that she was thinking about taking up restaurant management. She loved cooking and had talked to Karley and Ty's mom several times for advise and was applying to the University of South Carolina's Culinary and Wine Institute and the Culinary Institute of Charleston. She had also started working at the Center Stage part time helping Karley and Minnie in the kitchen. The fact that Minnie let her anywhere near her food proved how good she was.

Keith wasn't sure what his future was going to be. He loved writing but he also loved what he was doing for Mike at the stables. The charity for the therapy horses was just getting started and they had used that to convinced Izzy to stay in South Carolina after Alyssa had went back to work. Alyssa had told her that now that Keith was going to be in school she could take over the day to day running of the stable since she couldn't get near the place. Izzy had been delighted to have a reason to stay although she told Keith that he was still in charge and that she would want his opinion on things. Mike teased her saying that now she was Keith’s assistant and not his.

Out of all of them Ward was having the most trouble deciding what he wanted to do. He loved music and entertaining but he wasn't sure he wanted to make a career out of it like Liz did. He loved his parents but he wasn't interested in medicine, that was their thing. He joked one night that if he was a girl he'd be happy to just be a stay at home wife taking care of the kids. Jake was the only one who knew he had been serious. They had been talking about the future a lot lately, especially since Jake would still have a year of high school after Ward graduated. To Ward, Jake and Diana were his family and he was afraid of losing that, they had even talked about getting married since Jake's eighteenth birthday was right around the corner. If he hadn't moved around so much as a child and been held back a year for missing too many days he would have been graduating with Ward which sucked. Marley was already getting the paperwork in order to have Mike and Ian turn over guardianship of Diana to Jake before he applied to adopt her legally down the road. All Ward really wanted was to be a family with Jake and Diana.

Bry, Kelly, Ty, Justin and Stephanie were starting their junior year with Jake. Haley and Ty were still together as well as Justin and Stephanie. The two couples along with Jake and Ward had been voted the three best couples last year by the whole school. When school started they were surprised that there were no major new students, everyone was just normal. Out of all the new students Mike had taught in summer school three had moved here because they were gay and their old schools weren't protecting them and four had come just to join the music club which had over fifty kids signed up just from the flyers handed out at the meet and greet including Sonny and Karley's daughter. With so many members Mike and Andy had talked about expanding the group and had asked Ward if he wanted to try being the student director of an a capella group that would do concerts around the school and in public for publicity. Mike had gotten the idea after reminiscing with Clint and Kevin at Amy's wedding about how the club had gotten started in the first place. After talking to Jake Ward jumped at the chance and was already making a list of different styles he wanted to try out.

(Sept 20 2016) 

One afternoon a week after school had started Keith took Cheyenne for a ride as soon as he got home, not even bothering to take his stuff off his bike. He had to thank his dad he loved that bike, the only time he used the El Camino was if it was raining or too cold in the winter. His brother Ricky had called him at lunch with some news and he just wasn't ready to see everyone yet. He was sitting on a rock next to the pond Lee had built up from the creek they had found. He had to admit Lee had done a great job, it looked like an oasis in the middle of the woods. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized how long he had been there until he heard another horse coming towards him. Chance had seen him take off when he got home, then when the sun had started going down he figured he'd better check on him and he knew that Keith liked to go there to think. "I figured I'd find you out here." dismounting Chance walked over to Keith. "Everybody was starting to get worried, so I volunteered to come find you."

"Sorry." Keith said looking at his watch and getting up. "I didn't realize it was so late. I guess we better head back."

"We've got a little time." Chance said looking at his watch. "Lee's idea for using solar lights on the pathways help." He had stopped counting when Lee had reached two hundred lights and that was just around the stables.

"Yeah." Picking up a rock Keith tossed it across the pond. "and in the pond." Watching as the light glittered on the ripples.

Chance heard something in Keith's voice. "What's wrong Keith?" stepping closer. "I know we haven't known each other very long but I can tell you're upset."

"I'm..." Keith started to say he was fine but stopped needing to talk to someone. "You know how my dad's been working at making things up to me." sitting back down.

"Yeah." joining Keith on the rock. "I thought things were going good between you two." Keith had told him and Ethan about being sent him to the conversion camp and then his mom wouldn't come and get him when he wanted to leave. He also told them that it had been his moms idea and his dad felt horrible and was doing his best to be there for him now. Jake had told them Keith had got into a bad situation for a few months between then and coming to live with Mike but wouldn't elaborate. They said it was up to Keith to tell them if or when he wanted to, something Chance was familiar with and understood.

Keith smiled a little, "They are or dad is at least, mom not so much. She just can't accept that I'm gay." hanging his head. "My brother Ricky called me at lunch today. He said dad and mom have been fighting a lot lately and he asked her to leave last night."

"Oh man." patting Keith's shoulder, Chance knew how that felt.

"I called him a little while ago." looking at Chance. "He told me mom packed her things and left like it was nothing. Apparently she went to stay with the associate pastor from her church and dad thinks they've been seeing each other. He filed for a divorce today on the grounds of adultery."

"Seriously?" Chance was honestly a little shocked. "Why not just irreconcilable differences? That's what our parents did."

Surprisingly Keith laughed, "You don't know much about South Carolina divorce laws do you?"

"Not really." Chance said. "But let me guess you think this is your fault." it wasn't a question. After spending the summer working together he was starting to recognize the way Keith thought.

Keith threw another rock. "If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. They'd still be happy." looking at the water.

"Why do you do that? Take the blame for things you can't control." Chance sat back and got comfortable. "I saw your dad at your birthday party Keith, anyone with eyes could see that he loves you. Gay or straight, you can tell that he just doesn't care. I've never met your mom but from some of things you've said,” and things the others had let slip, “I don't think they've seen eye to eye in a long time now."

"Yeah, since I got in trouble." giving a sad laugh.

"Look I don't know what happened," Chance hated to see such a good person think like this, "and I don't need to. But the person I've come to know in the last few months is smart and caring and I am in complete awe of what you've accomplished here." Keith looked over at him. "Because of you a lot of kids are getting to have good days now and that all came from you. Ethan and I had no idea what you guys wanted us to do when we got here, you're the one that put this all together."

"This," waving his arm at the horses, "isn't my parents."

Chance shook his head. "I just mean that you're a good man. If your mom can't see that and your dad can, then they've had trouble for a lot longer then you've known. At least he has a way out of it."

"Come to think of it..." Keith started thinking back. "She only pulled her salvation crap on me when he was out of town or at work."

"So she only did things when he wasn't there to stop her." Chance wanted to help him. "Answer this for me then. Do you think he would have stopped her if he had known what was happening?"

Keith nodded. "I do now. At the time I just thought they wanted to punish me."

"Then believe me, them splitting is not your fault." he surprised Keith by taking his hand. "All you did was give your father a line that she crossed when she hurt you." Laughing. "I know when my parents divorced Ethan and I were the youngest and we blamed ourselves for a long time. Until one day they sat us both down and explained that they loved us and they still cared about each other, they just didn't love each other anymore."

"Did you ever think it was because you were gay?" 

"I was twelve years old Keith." Chance laughed "I didn't even know I was gay, at least not completely."

"I guess that was a little young." realizing Chance still had a hold of his hand. "I'm the oldest this time, Ricky is only sixteen and Henry is fifteen they're exactly one year and one day apart. Did I tell you that?" he asked and Chance shook his head. "They were always there for me..." taking a deep breath. "God I thought things were getting better ya know, now if they blame me..."

Chance reached out and cupped Keith's cheek. "You know just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you're the smartest. Sometimes the younger kids see things better then their older siblings because they haven't been around as long. You know it's like the older ones don't want to believe what's happening."

"Thanks, I hope you're right." getting up Keith took a step back, "I guess we should get back. Sam will kill us if we're late for dinner."

Chance looked at him, he already knew that Keith had a problem with people touching him. Sometimes he caught Keith off guard and it bothered him the way he would jump away from him but sometimes, like now, everything was fine. Chance sighed and stood up. "You're right she gets scary if her food gets cold."

They road back to the stable then took the time to settle the horses before heading to the house on a cart. Keith had laughed when Mike had ordered a bunch of golf carts to get back and forth a few months ago. Lee loved them since they were all-terrain, and one had a flat back, so he didn't have run back and forth anymore with yard tools. One of them even had a wheelchair ramp that Ian told them they'd need if any of the kids that came to see the horses were in wheelchairs and this way they'd be able to get around the place. The others were regular carts, even if they were all custom painted with different color flames, that anyone could use. One was just for Mike, a custom built golf cart that looked like an antique car that Bry and Keith both loved.

When they got back to the garage Chance called out, "Keith hold up a sec." before he went inside the house.

"Something wrong?" Chance looked like he wasn't sure what he wanted to say when Keith turned back to look at him. They had gotten to know each other pretty well while they had been getting the stables set up and Keith thought Chance was probably the sweetest guy he had ever meet and definitely the most handsome. Both brothers had light golden colored eyes but where Ethan's hair was a lighter brown and he was clean shaven, Chance had a rugged look to him. His dark brown hair was a little longer than Ethan’s and he always looked like he had hadn't shaved in two or three days. When Keith thought about it he would admit to himself that he was attracted to him but he knew that when he found out the things he had done Chance would never look at him the same way again.

"Look I want to ask you something but I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it." Chance had never been so nervous in his life. His feelings for Keith had only gotten stronger as they worked together. He knew there was a lot that Keith was keeping from him but he didn't care. The Keith he knew was worth taking the time and chance to get to know.

"Oh!" Looking away as he felt his throat tighten. He was certain that someone, maybe a volunteer from the school, must have told them about him. Keith took a step back and hung his head. "Just go ahead and ask Chance."

Chance took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. "If you say no it's fine. I won't be upset and nothing will change okay."

"Okay?" confused Keith looked up, maybe he didn't know after all.

Chance smiled. "Well umm, Jake was telling me about a restaurant in town that Mike's part owner of or something..."

"The Center Stage?" Keith supplied and Chance nodded. "He just knows the owners, I don't think he owns any of it." at least he didn't think so. 

"So you've been to it?" Chance asked a little disappointed. He should have known Keith would have known the place from the way Jake talked about it.

"Sure." Keith smiled relaxing a bit. "They've got great food there. In fact that’s where Ward's band plays. I'm surprised you haven't been there yet."

"I'm glad you like it cause I wanted to know if... if you'd like to go to dinner with me sometime." saying it in one breath as fast as he could before he chickened out.

"Sure, you'll love the place." not catching on Keith started to turn away but Chance took his; arm and it surprised him when he didn't pull away.

Chance smiled. "Keith, I'm asking you out..." when he still looked confused Chance added. "on date."

"Oh!" stunned Keith just looked at him. "Chance, I..."

Chance let go of his arm seeing Keith's eyes widen. "Look it's okay if you're not interested, just say so. You're a good friend Keith, that's not going to change just because you don’t think I’m hot." He smiled.

Keith took a deep breath. "It's not that. I mean I do… I mean you are…" now he didn't know what to say so he was just honest. "Chance I like you, I do and I would like to get to know you better."

"But?" sensing there was a but coming even though it had started out so well. Watching Keith blush and stutter was adorable to him. He had his suspicions about Keith’s past that only made him want to pull him close and swear to slay all his demons. The problem was Keith didn’t need him to, he was perfectly capable of slaying them himself. He just needed someone to keep reminding him that he was strong enough to do it.

Keith swallowed hard and looked at Chance. "There are things you don't know about me and..."

"That's one reason I'd like to go out with you." Chance stepped closer to Keith, he wasn't surprised to see him take a step back that time. "I don't know what happened to you but I know it wasn't good. I thought it might have been your parents but after meeting your dad I know that's not all of it. From what you've told me and little things the others have said it sounds like you might have been in an abusive relationship with someone." when Keith didn't answer and looked away he went on. "You don't have to tell me right now but I know you don't like being touched." seeing Keith look down for a minute. "I just want you to know I'm not like that, I don't believe in hitting anything. Animals or people." Hoping to cheer him up he added, "Well homophobic rednecks don't count." for more reasons than Keith knew.

Keith looked up with a grin, "I know that. You're a good man Chance and I'd liked to go out with you," taking a deep breath, "as long as you understand that I'm not ready to talk to you about everything just yet." but maybe soon, he thought to himself.

Chance felt sick to know that he had been right. "And you don't have too. That's what dating is for, so two people can get to know each other in a relaxed setting over time. Hell you might not like the way I tap my foot when I eat." trying to joke.

Keith laughed. "We have dinner ever night. You don't tap your foot when you eat." going in the first door.

"How do you know?" Chance asked following him in, "I could just be on my best behavior around everyone ya know." giving him a silly grin.

Keith turned around to look at him as they got inside. "Maybe I should ask Ethan if you have any bad habits."

"Let's not and say we did." Chance was glad to see Keith was at least smiling now.

Jake sat up, "Let's not what?" as they came in.

Keith started laughing. "Nothing."

Sam saw them come in as she sat a huge pan of baked spaghetti on the table. "Good you're back, I was about to send out the troops. Come on and sit down dinners ready." heading back for the salad and breadsticks.

As they ate Keith explained to everyone what his dad had told him, that his mother had moved out and that he had filed for a divorce. Ian said he wasn't surprised, that after getting to know Theo better he wasn't the asshole as he had thought he was and that most of the trouble had came from Jackie. Diana broke the tension by saying ass, ass, ass making everyone but Jake laugh, at least until Danny started coping her a minute later. After dinner they were all sitting around talking when Ethan brought out a jar with 'Swear' written on it saying anyone caught cursing had to put dollar in the jar. "That's how mom broke us from doing it." Chance told everyone.

"For a while anyway." Ethan laughed as he sat down. "Keith I'm sorry about your parents, I know how much it sucks."

"I don't know." Mike said as Diana crawled onto his lap sticking her thumb in her mouth and snuggling up. "I've known you're dad for years Keith and I don't think I've ever seen him as relaxed and happy as he was at your birthday party."

Ian smiled at the picture of his partner and the little girl. "Marley said he's been bragging ta everyone at the office about the work yar doing here. He's so proud of ya."

"Maybe that's why your dad always took cases out of town, you know to get a break from your mom." Jake supplied. That was something he had thought about since meeting the man. Jake had taken time at Keith’s birthday party to apologize for how he had acted the night they had come over after spring break. Theo had told him everything was fine, that after Keith had talked to him he understood and that he was sorry for what Jake had been through as well.

"Jake come on." Bry thought that would upset Keith but it didn't.

Keith tilted his head. "I never thought of it like that," thinking back, "but you could be right. All I thought about when I got home was that this was all my fault." everybody started protesting until he held his hand up. "I know it's not, okay. I’ve had time to think and I know it's not my fault." looking at Chance.

"Thank God for that." Jake sighed and sat back. "That's progress at least."

"Thanks." Keith said smiling at him. "I was sitting by the pond trying to remember the last time I saw my parents kiss or even hold hands." Looking around at the couples around him. "I see you guys every day, how happy you are to just see each other when you get home. I can't remember my parents ever acting like that."

Chance sat up. "As sad as it is to see anyone divorcing, sometimes it's better for each of them. I know mom and David are happy as hell now." realizing what he said as his brother reached for the jar and smiled shaking it making everyone laugh. "Sorry," as he reached into his pocket and dropped 4 quarters in the jar. "I just mean mom and dad both moved on and found people who really love them."

Ethan grinned. "We found out a few days ago that Ginger..."

Chance looked around the group. "Dad's second wife. He's fifty-three, she's twenty-nine. They've been married for five years now and she even goes with him on his runs sometimes."

"Good for him." Lee said getting hit by Vickie on the shoulder. "Hey!"

Ethan grinned watching the two, he envied the couples and that lead him to look at Sam in the kitchen thinking he should have offered to help her clean up. "It looks like we're getting a new baby brother or sister around March."

Keith was surprised Chance hadn't mentioned it. "Your kidding, that's great."

"It is cool right." Ethan said hitting his brothers arm. "See I told it wasn't weird." 

"He's a grandpa Ethan. It's weird," Chance said rolling his eyes then smiled at Keith. "but I guess it's kinda cool too."

Mike laughed. "Are you going to go see them when the baby’s born?" brushing the hair off Diana's forehead as she yawned.

Ethan shook his head. "Probably not. They moved to Fairbanks, Alaska a few years ago. Dad's, Jeff by the way, he's been a truck driver for thirty years and after watching Ice Road Truckers he got a wild hair." he missed the way Keith tensed up hearing he was a truck driver.

"We thought he'd move back after the first snow fell but he loves it there." Chance told the group. He watched the way Jake started rubbing Keith's back, it was giving him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew they were close friends but if Jake wasn't dating Ward he'd think they were together sometimes.

"You never talk about your family that much. It's nice to know they're happy." Sam said sitting down after putting the dishes in the dishwasher only to see Jessie curled up on the rug in front of them with Danny reading a book to him. 

"Well there are a lot of us and I hate boring beautiful women." Ethan said winking at her and making her blush. Chance was the only one to know that Ethan had fallen for her hard and took every opportunity he could to flirt with her. 

Keith sat back trying to relax again. "She's right though. I only know your oldest sister passed away, what about the rest of your family? You don't talk about them a lot."

"Well let's see." Ethan looked at Chance and sat back. "Cord is the oldest, he'll be what thirty-four this December?" looking at Chance who nodded. "He's been married to Lydia for nine years I think and they have three kids now. They live in Lexington Kentucky, he works for a cable company laying and fixing the fiber optic lines for customers. That's where he met his wife, she works in the accounts department. Then Stacy would have been thirty-two this year."

Chance laughed. "Then there's Kiley, Lucy, and Duke." lightening the mood. 

"Triplets." grinning Ethan added.

"Your poor mother!" Alyssa started laughing while she rocked little Jimmy.

Ethan shrugged. "She had a lot of help while dad was on the road, grandma and our aunts and uncles."

"How many of them do you have?" now that he was talking Sam wanted to know as much as she could about them. She would never admit it but she really liked both the brothers, especially Ethan. There was just something about the man that made her heart flutter when he looked at her.

Chance was the one that answered that. "Dad has two brothers and one sister that live in Colorado about half way between Colorado Springs and Denver. But their more the country club types. They're all finance managers or..."

"Suit wearing corporate types." Ethan added with a grin.

Chance nearly shoved him off the seat, "And grandma Ida had worked in the Mayors office for years until they finally voted her in office ten years ago. She's retired now but may run again since she loathes the man running next year."

Ethan took over again, "They can only serve two consecutive terms but can run as many times as they want." seeing Sam smile at him.

"They consider dad the black sheep of the family." Chance only half joked.

"And us by extension." Ethan shrugged. "Don't get me wrong they love us, but let's just say mom was never invited to afternoon tea."

Chance nodded, he loved his grandparents but he had only seen them in person six times in his life. "Dad got a basketball scholarship to the University of Oklahoma and met mom on the first day of classes. They were both only eighteen but with-in six months they were married and expecting Cord."

Ethan laughed, "They still won't tell us which came first though." Seeing several of them smile.

Ignoring his brother Chance went on. "Mom was the middle child with four older and five younger siblings. All of them are either engineers, oil workers or ranchers in Texas, Oklahoma, or Kansas. Except for grandma Emma she was a champion rodeo barrel rider."

Vickie gasped. "Oh dear lord."

"Grandma still says that a lot." Ethan told her laughing. 

Chance started laughing too. "We call Kiley, Lucy and Duke the trips. They just turned thirty in February." 

Ethan got up and headed for the kitchen to grab a beer. "All three of them joined the service. Kiley and Lucy are with JAG Corp."

"Dang!" Vince said looking at Jake. "Is that okay to say?"

"I can live with it." grinning at him as he nodded.

"Good I didn't bring my wallet to dinner." Vince laughed. "Anyway JAG officers are tough."

"Tell me about it." Chance said sitting back down. "I got nuggies till I was six and that was from the girls not Duke. I swear they left permanent dents in the top of my head." watching Keith laugh glad that he could cheer him up from whatever had upset him.

"Our sisters went through the Army's JAG school. Kiley's a lawyer in DC, she passed the bar six years ago and Lucy is a paralegal in Italy. She married an Italian guy and they have two kids. Geno's family owns a vineyard close to Naples that they live on and he runs. She gave up her commission and just works as a civilian contractor on the base now."

"What about Duke?" Keith asked.

Looking over at him Chance nodded. "Army MP at Fort Sill in Oklahoma. He's engaged but no kids yet."

"After the trips they waited a few years, our brother Nathan is twenty-six and he moved with dad to Alaska." Ethan explained. "He's a bartender by night and a wanna be gold digger by day."

Chance shrugged. "Dad watched the truckers, Nate watched Bearing Sea Gold. Then came the two of us."

"That's a big family." Keith was almost jealous that Chance had so many people who never gave up on him.

"Yeah. We haven't all been together for years but we try to keep in touch. Mom and David live in Kentucky, that's where we would have headed if we hadn't got this job." Chance looked around the room.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I've got a calculus test tomorrow so I'm heading up, good night everybody." Jake picked a sleeping Diana up off Mike's lap and headed for the stairs with Ward following him calling out goodnight to everyone. Izzy, who had been on a date, got home early complaining about men then yelled at Mike when she found out he hadn't signed the papers for the stables that she had left out for him yet. Mike had laughed telling Ian to remind him to thank Alyssa for hiring her before going to sign the papers. After that DL and Bry headed up and the rest of them scattered to their own rooms. 

Keith had watched Chance during dinner and while they were talking. He liked everything about him and decided to, as silly as it sounded, take a chance. He waited until everyone had left and Chance told Sam good night while Ethan was helping her put the dishes up. "Chance." Keith called out following him to the hallway. 

"Yes?" Chance stopped when he heard Keith call his name.

Keith came to stand in front of him. "If you still want to... I mean do you still want to go to the Center Stage?"

"Sure," Chance broke out a grin, "just tell me when your free."

"We have the children's hospital Saturday, but we should be back early so..." 

"Saturday night then." smiling. "Great. I'll be looking forward to it."

Keith let out the breath he was holding. "Okay then," backing up a step, "Umm I got to study a little so... good night." nodding his head and biting his lip.

"Good night Keith." watching him head for the stairs before turning towards his rooms with a giant grin on his face.

Saturday Keith, Izzy, Chance and two volunteers drove down to the Spartanburg Hospital with Pongo and Bullet. Keith knew this was the hospital that Jake had been in and the Chief of Staff was the one to greet them when they arrived. The kids in the cancer ward broke Keith's heart, seeing how strong they were made his troubles seem like nothing. They stayed for three hours letting the kids ride and pet the ponies, it felt good seeing them smile and laugh even for a little while. The doctors and nurses had been skeptical about having horses in the hospital but by the time they were ready to leave the chief of staff had already asked them to come back anytime they wanted. 

Izzy was still learning the routine with the stables and had let Keith handle everything while she just followed him around. She was really impressed with the way he talked to the kids and the doctors giving them the website information to arrange future trips out. Keith had been doing so much research that he told the Chief of Staff that kids weren't the only people who could benefit from the horses. That physical therapy patients where shown to have a fifteen percent increase in progress with therapy animals and they made an appointment to come out the next Thursday even though he would be in school. Keith kept laughing at Izzy standing back taking notes when he told her she would have to run that one on her own. 

They got back to the house by five and Keith disappeared after getting the horses put up. He was so nervous about this date he nearly canceled twice but since they technically lived together calling to tell Chance he was sick wasn't an option. He hadn't told anyone they were going out except Mike since he wasn't sure when they would get home. 

Meanwhile Ethan was having a great time watching Chance get ready. "Jesus how many times are you going to change?" Ethan asked thirty minutes before Chance was suppose to meet Keith in the garage. "He already knows your ugly you can't hide it from him." ducking to avoid the pillow Chance threw at him.

"Leave me alone I'm nervous enough as it is okay." Chance said fixing a tie then ripping it off. "Why am I so nervous? We've known each other for months, hell I know his family."

"You really like him don't you?" Ethan had never seen his brother like this. He had dated guys before but they never lasted long, a few months was the longest relationship Chance had ever had since high school.

Chance looked over at his brother. "Yeah I really do okay, and if you laugh I swear I'll hit you."

"Okay you need to calm down, the hard parts over. You asked him out and he said yes." getting up Ethan took another tie away from him. "You've already impressed him you don't need this, you look fine. Keith knows you, he doesn't expect you to show up in a suit and tie." going to the kitchen and bringing out a shot glass. "Drink it, one shot is all you get but it may calm you down."

Chance shook his head. "I can't. I don't want him smelling alcohol on me. I don't want to spook him."

Ethan shrugged, "You don't know that he was abused." drinking the shot himself.

"Oh come on you know the signs as well as I do." Chance just stared at his brother not bothering to add anything else. "True he's gotten a lot better with us but when we first got here..." shaking his head. "I'm telling you he was in bad relationship not to long ago. I'll be surprised if he wasn't beaten at least once by someone he knew." 

"Chance are you sure this is what you want?" Ethan asked studying his brothers face. "He's not like anyone else you've ever dated before and if you're right about a bad relationship that's gonna take a serious commitment."

"I don't know Ethan." Chance said turning to him. "I've never felt like this about anyone. All I can say is that he's worth it to try."

"So you're not just looking for a fling right?" knowing Chance's penchant for short term relationships. "Because I love working here." that was an understatement and they both knew it. Every time they spoke to their family they couldn't stop telling them about how much fun they were having with the people and the stable.

Chance laughed. "Not this time, not anymore. Especially not with Keith." completely serious. "I like it here too Ethan. I don't plan on messing this up no matter what happens between Keith and I." turning to look in the mirror again.

"Okay, that's good to know." rubbing his hands together. "So you want my advise?" Ethan asked coming to stand behind him.

"Always brother." looking over his shoulder.

"Just take it slow. You're right he's as skittish as a colt, so treat him like one. You're a good guy Chance so I don't want you getting hurt either." Giving his brother a hug. "Now get out or you're going to be late."

"What?" looking at his watch, "Oh shit!" grabbing his coat and running out listening to Ethan laugh behind him.

They didn't talk a lot in the car because Keith looked like he was ready to pass out or something. Chance felt so guilty, like he was pushing him to hard that he pulled off the road a few blocks from the house. "What happened?" Keith asked thinking something was wrong with the truck.

"Keith look at me." Chance waited until he did. "If you're not ready to do this, it's fine. We can go get a pizza, head back to the house and watch a movie in the basement. Honestly you look like you're about ready to pass out."

Keith looked over at Chance and for some reason that relaxed him. "I'm sorry." laughing a little. "I think I psyched myself out to early. I don't want pizza Chance, I want to go out with you. It's stupid but I'm just nervous I guess." considering the last 'date' he had been on had been set up by Pinky, that wasn't surprising.

Chance could understand that. "It's not stupid, I'm nervous too, I want this to work out." taking Keith's hand glad that he didn't pull away. "I really like you and I don't want to do anything to make you be afraid around me."

"I'm not afraid of you Chance. I like you too and I'd like to get to know you. I just..." wanting to be honest with him. "I don't have a good history with men."

"Okay so how about this." Chance reached into the console between the seats. "Here's the spare key to the truck. If at anytime I do something that bothers you feel free to take the truck and leave me stranded." 

Keith knew Chance was trying to reassure him but just he thought of him being stranded scared him. "No I can't." not taking the key he sat back. "I trust you, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Okay." Chance said dropping the keys. He didn't know what he had said but he could see something bothered Keith and he didn't push it. "As long as you promise you'll tell me if something I do bothers you then."

Keith nodded smiling. "That I can do. Now let's go eat, I'm starving and you'll love Minnie's cooking."

Chance knew Minnie was Haley's boyfriend Ty's mother and that she was the head chef at the restaurant though he hadn't met her yet. When they pulled in the parking lot Chance realized his mistake, he should have called first. There was a group of people sitting on benches at the entrance with what looked like pagers in their hands. "Crap it looks like we may have to wait a while. Do you want me to see how long the wait is?"

"Nah." Keith said grinning. "Come on I'll show you a little trick." they got out and headed in. When Keith gave his name to the hostess she immediately took them to a booth behind the reception stand that had a reserved sign on it with a great view of the stage.

"Okay, did you call for reservations or something." a little stunned Chance had to laugh at the looks the other people gave them as they were shown right in. It didn't look like they were angry, more like impressed, like they were looking at celebrities or something.

"Not really." Keith shook his head laughing. "It's Mike's table, they keep it reserved for him or any of us so it's free anytime we want it. I'll have you and Ethan put on the list before we leave if you want me to. It's one of the perks of living with Mike."

"Besides the basement?" Chance asked cocking his head.

Keith nodded, "Exactly!" taking a menu off the table. The waitress came over to get their order and Chance was surprised she didn't take the menus with her until Keith showed him the song list on the back page. 

About fifteen minutes after they got there Chance cracked up seeing some of the servers start singing and dancing to Elton John's Crocodile Rock. "Oh my God I love this place." Chance said clapping along with everyone when they finished a shortened version of the song.

"So does everyone else. From what Jake and Ward's told me Sonny and Karley, the owners." when Chance started to ask. "They were having all kinds of problems getting the place ready. Something about the furniture distributor holding the delivery up and Mike helped them out."

"How does Mike know them? Or did they buy this place from his company."

"Actually Karley is one of Mary's best friends since college." they had met Bill and Mary a week after coming to work for Mike, and they had been very welcoming, everyone in Mike's family had been and still were. "There's a long story behind it but basically they lost track of each other for years then after moving here the Giovasse's met Mike at one of Bry's car shows. When he found out how much trouble they were having he made a few phone calls and before they knew what was happening in two weeks they made the opening date."

Chance laughed. "I have a feeling Mike can get a lot done with one phone call." not doubting it for one minute remembering the way Mike had reacted at the fair with Kaleb.

"Yeah he can." Keith looked at the table then up at Chance. "I told you about the camp I was at." Chance nodded. "Well when Mike found out about it he called a detective he knows who contacted the FBI or something. A month later the place was shut down and most of the so called counselors were arrested on child abuse charges." Louie had been running another department for the last few months until they found a replacement and hadn't been around to meet the brothers. 

Chance held up his glass and toasted to Keith. "On behalf of all gay men remind me to thank him when we get home." Learning that made him think something might have happened to Keith at the camp but it wasn't something he wanted to ask about it on their first date.

When the food came out Chance had to admit it was just as fantastic as everyone had said it was and he could see why the place was so popular. The thick cut pork chops Chance ordered was smothered with a thick mushroom and onion gravy and had melted in his mouth. Paired with a side of corn bread and redskin mashed potatoes and he was in heaven. Keith had stuck with his favorite, a crab stuffed shrimp dish with a lemon cream sauce, green beans and roasted potatoes. Something Dr Armagani had recommended he try. 

The best part was being there with Keith, they talked about their families, Keith even told him how he had met Jake and about his arrest. He thought Chance would think he was horrible person but he just said that he was sorry that he had been put in that position. Keith said it was fine, that Jake had been great after everything and he was his best friend now. Chance asked him a few question about Jake and he answered as honestly as he could. Keith told him that Jake didn't mind people knowing about his past he was just tired of having to tell them about it. The fact that Chance didn't look down on Jake for anything meant a lot to him and it gave him hope that when he did find out about him he might be okay with him too. Chance told him he and Ethan were just glad Jake had been in the right place at the right time, Keith had laugh saying that trait ran in Mike's family. 

They stayed for hours just talking and getting to know each other. Then Keith took him around the restaurant showing him Lee's greenhouse and the bar area upstairs. Minnie even came out and let them go in the kitchen for a bit of desert since she had wanted to talk to Keith anyway. She said her family had just moved her ninety year old grandmother into a nursing home and asked if that was someplace they could bring the ponies. Chance told her it wouldn't be a problem, they just needed the management to contact them and Keith gave her a card with their information on it. 

They got home just after ten and Keith had started getting nervous again wondering if Chance was going to kiss him or not, and if he did how he would react. It hadn't felt like a first date since they already knew each other so it wouldn't be out of the question. Instead Chance had just hugged him then thanked him for going with him saying he had had a wonderful time and hoped Keith would like to do it again. "Yeah I'd like that." as Chance started to walk away he asked. "Hey do you like horror movies?"

"I love em." Chance said turning back to Keith. "Why?"

Keith rubbed his neck. "There's a new one coming out next Friday and I hate going by myself." No one else shared his love for just plan old bad horror films.

"Sure." smiling Chance nodded knowing the movie he was talking about. "I'd love to go with you."

Keith smiled. "Cool! I guess I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay, good night then." Chance had decided not to try for a kiss this time by promising himself that he would the next time they went out...maybe. It all depended on whether or not Keith was more comfortable around him outside of the stables.

Keith watched him go into his room then jumping when he turned to see Mike standing in the library doorway. "Shit! Man you scared me." bending over to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Mike said trying not to laugh. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." watching Keith straighten up. "So is it?"

Keith thought for a second. "Yeah it's good. Chance is... I really like him Mike."

Mike smiled moving his head so that Keith followed him into the library. "I didn't mean to scare you. This is just sort of a tradition for me. I waited up after Jake and Ward's first date, and Bry's. I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you want to talk about anything."

"Really, and here I thought you wanted to make sure he didn't try any funny stuff." Sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Every time he came in the library he thought it was funny that they had a fireplace around so many books. 

"Well that too." grinning Mike didn't mind admitting it. "So tell me, did you have a good time?" the two of them had gotten closer since the horse fair and Keith was much more comfortable talking to him now.

Keith grinned. "I had a great time. We have so much in common Mike but not enough that we're boring ya know. I like talking to him and sometimes when I'm with him it feels like I've known him forever."

"It was like that for Ian and I too." watching Keith's face and smiling at his own memory. "I met him one day and a week later it was like I'd been with him my whole life."

"He's such a kind person and handsome." rolling his eyes. "He's so gentle with the animals and he's just... a good person." looking down.

Mike leaned forward. "So are you Keith." wanting him to know how they all felt.

Keith looked at him. "Am I?"

Mike took a deep breath hating to see him like this. "I thought you were doing better?"

Keith rubbed his neck. "I am, I just... Dr Chambers says I'm doing alright." Mike knew he still had a hard time talking to anyone but her and Jake but he was getting better. "I accept that not everything was my fault. I know that for you it's easy to put all the blame on my mom or Pinky but the truth is I went with him because I didn't know what else to do. It was a bad decision but I made it and I have to live with that. At least now I know can, that's progress enough for right now."

"I guess. I still wish you wouldn't blame yourself for any of it but... as long as you're okay that's all that matters. And for the record I like Chance and I think he really likes you." Mike added when Keith gave him a look. "Did he tell you that he even asked me if I was okay with him asking you out?"

Keith blushed a little. "He did?" surprised. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were nineteen and it was up to you." Mike said laughing. "But I was fine with it, personally I think you two are cute together."

Keith smiled for a second. "How do to I tell him Mike? He thinks I was in an abusive relationship."

"You were in an abusive relationship." Sitting forward to touch Keith knee. "And just like all survivors you needed help to get out of it."

Keith wrapped his arms around himself. "What if he doesn't see it that way when he learns the truth? He's okay with all of Jake's past but Jake was a kid, I wasn't. "

Mike sat back. "Keith I wish I had all the answers for you. Sometimes you just have to take a chance and go on faith." grinning at the irony of those words.

"I hope you're right because..."

"You like him." Mike wished he did have answers for Keith. "I knew the first night you met him there was a connection. You wanted him to know we weren't together remember."

Keith felt better then he had in a long time. "He was cute give me a break. Anyway," getting up, "I guess I should tell Jake I went on a date."

Mike put his arm on Keith's shoulder as they headed for the elevator. "Nah you don't need to."

The way he said that made Keith turn to look at him. "Do you think he'll have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all." stepping out upstairs Mike waited until Keith was a few steps away, "I already told him." getting in his own door before Keith could respond.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I take it things went well." Ian said sitting the pool cue down when Mike walked in their bedroom. 

"Yeah I think so." Mike came up and wrapped his arms around Ian. "I just wanted to make sure, you know. Keith is still fragile and I just hope that when he tells Chance everything that he'll be okay."

Ian kissed his forehead. "For what it's worth I think it'll work out. Chance seems like a good man and he seems ta care for Keith quite a bit if he asked yar permission ta even ask him ta go on a date."

"Still, despite Jake, telling someone that you were a prostitute isn't going to be easy. It's not like telling someone you snore." 

"Hey!" taking his hand and leading him to the couch and pulling him on to his lap. "Ya can't control the world no matter how hard ya try. All ya can do is let it play out and be here if or when yar friends need ya."

"I know I can't control the world Ian," straddling Ian and wrapping his arms around his neck, "but how can I sit still when the people I care about are hurting or scared."

Kissing him Ian stared rubbing Mike's back. "Ya have such a good heart and I know why ya have this need ta hold on ta everyone but we're not kids anymore and neither are they. Ya have ta give them room ta grow and loss is part of growin up."

Mike ran his fingers through Ian's hair. "I love you so much, you always know exactly what to say to me." leaning his head forward till they were sitting with their heads together. "I can't help it, I just want to protect everyone. Can't I wrap them in a bubble wrap and keep them safe?" only half joking.

Ian laughed. "No ya can't love, that wouldn't be fair ta them."

Mike sat back rubbing his face and Ian saw his eyes start to fill up. "It just seems like everything is changing so fast and I hate it."

That worried Ian, Mike had never admitted anything like that before. "What do ya mean Love?" lately he had noticed that Mike was watching everyone closer as well as being a lot more quiet and that wasn't like him at all.

Mike wiped his face, "Amy's married. Ward's graduating. Jake's gonna be eighteen next month. Jessie's in kindergarten and even Alyssa has her own family now. I hate admitting it but I know they won't always be here and that scares the hell out of me." trying to take a breath. He hated saying anything to Ian but this had been building for a while now.

"Hey it's okay?" Ian said taking Mike's hands in his, worried about Mike.

"No it's not. I..." shaking his head.

Ian took his face in his hands. "Yes it is Love. Look how close ya were ta Clint and the others, and what about Jimmy and Candy. Ya're happy for them are ya not? They have good lives and ya were okay when they left. All they did was move a little, ya still talk ta them and ya can go see them anytime ya want. Even if Jake and Ward or DL and Bry decide ta find a place of their own one day ya'll still be their family and nothin will ever change that. Why didn't ya talk ta me sooner Mike?" rubbing little circles on his lower back. "I knew somethin's been botherin ya ever since the weddin."

Mike shook his head, deep down he knew Ian was right but for him it just wasn't enough. "I lost my parents when I was so young Ian and yes I know that I've tried to substitute them with everybody here. That it's a co-dependent relationship for me." seeing Ian's look. "I started talking to Kathleen again when school started." not mentioning that she was worried about him too. 

"What did she say Love?" brushing Mike's hair back.

Mike didn't look up. "She wanted know if I thought an anti-depressant would help." shrugging. "She gave me a prescription but honestly I don't know if they’re helping.” He’d only been taking them for two weeks anyway. He wasn't sure they worked that fast. “I know it's stupid but I think of Jake as my son and I am so proud of him. Seeing him all grown up with a beautiful daughter. I don't know..." closing his eyes for a second, "I want to ask you something Ian and be honest with me please."

Ian felt his own eyes start to tear up. "Ya know ya can ask me anythin." 

Mike moved off Ian's lap to sit next to him. "Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have a child of your own?"

"Of course I have." Ian told him sitting back a little to look at Mike. "I see Sam with Jessie and Jake with Diana. Being here with Alyssa through her whole pregnancy was incredible. I think about it and I can just see a little girl runnin around here with pig tails and yar dimples when she smiles." laughing with Mike.

Mike took his hand and kissed it. "It's always a little boy I see, one with your eyes playing t-ball or soccer. You casing him around the house in New York at Christmas." leaning his head back. "God I'm so stupid, it's not like that can ever happen."

Ian cocked his head as he looked at him. "Why not? We have the money, we could adopt again," laughing as Mike's eyes lit up a little, "or we could find a surrogate."

"You would be willing to do that?" Mike sat up quickly a little surprised at how easily Ian had suggested that.

"I love ya Mike." Ian smiled brushing the hair from his face and wiping the tears with his thumbs. "We've been together for almost four years, isn't startin a family the next step. Of course I wouldn't mind actually bein married before our child's born." smiling as Mike kissed him before taking his hand and heading for the bedroom with a grin.


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's family goes through a big change for the better.  
> Thanksgiving Keith tells Chance everything and then so does Chance. They realize they have more in common then they ever realized.  
> Ethan finally asks someone out.  
> The stables is up and running.  
> Christmas brings a big surprise... Somebody's getting married.

Chapter 32

The next morning news that Keith and Chance had went on a date spread fast around the house. Keith was surprised by the support everyone gave them, then he’d laughed at DL who took it upon himself to give Chance the 'I hope you're serious or else' talk since Mike hadn't. Chance must have passed his test because DL had found Keith later that day telling him he approved. It was weird the way everyone was acting like his big brother when he had always been the oldest and still was in a few of the cases. 

A few weeks later Theo called Keith and asked him to come by the house to pick up Octobers mortgage check. Even though Keith had told his dad he didn't need to Theo had insisted on paying him each month, he said he liked being able to help his son and it gave them a chance to meet and spend time together. When he got to the house he was stunned to see three pizza boxes sitting on the kitchen table through the front window. His mother had never let them order pizza, she always had three course meals every night thanks to the cook she had hired. His dad told him that Wanda had come to him after his mom left saying that she was ready to retire now that his mom wasn't there. Wanda had worked for the family since Keith had been little as a nanny and later on as a cook. She was also able to tell him a few other things that his mom had done while he was working that she hadn't felt right talking about until then, only his dad wouldn't tell him what she had said. All he would say was that she had only stayed as long as she had because she was afraid to leave him and brothers alone with his mom. 

His brother Henry was excited to see him there and ran to open the door when he pulled up. "Keith you came!"

"Of course I did runt." Since Keith was almost a foot taller then his brother he would always be stuck with the nick name.

"Watch it." Henry said as Keith ruffled his hair the way Mike did to Jake. "I'll have you know I grew another inch and I'm still growing okay." hugging his brother. It never failed to amuse Keith that at fifteen Henry still acted like a little kid at times.

"Keith, you're here! Sorry I guess I didn't here the bike." Theo said coming, no practically bouncing, down the stairs with Ricky.

"I drove the car." Keith turned taking in his father wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He couldn't remember ever seeing his dad in jeans, except that one time at his birthday party, his mom had always preferred him to dress in suits. "Is that a NASCAR t-shirt?" he had to do a double take just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Oh yeah! He went shopping last week, it was scary. I didn't think he even knew who Jeff Gordon was." Ricky told Keith smiling. "How ya doing brother?" giving him a quick hug. They had been so busy with school that they hadn't had time to come out to the stables for a few weeks.

Keith smiled just grateful for the fact that his dad was happy. "I'm doing fine." looking at his dad again. "Are you sure I'm in the right house?"

Theo started laughing "You should know, you own it." patting his back as he passed him heading for the table. "I hope extra pepperoni is okay. I can't get enough of it, God I can't believe how much I've missed pizza."

Henry looked at his dad as he took a box to the living room and sat it down on the coffee table, another thing their mother would have had a meltdown over. "If you think this is bad, you won't believe how much things have changed around here."

Keith watched his dad for a minute, "I thought you were joking in your texts." Henry just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Theo looked at them and called from the couch. "Grab a box and come in here I need to talk to all of you." he waited until they were all sitting down before starting in on the latest news. "It's nice to see all my boys together again." Keith didn't miss the fact that he was smiling, that was something new too. "So how is school going Keith?"

Swallowing a bite of pizza. "Schools great, it's only a month in but I've got like a three point seven GPA."

Theo nodded and smiled. "That's fantastic and are you still running the stables?"

"Not as much. Izzy is running the day to day operations, setting up appointments and all that, but she talks it over with me before finalizing anything. She doing a great job but keeps insisting I'm still in charge." he had expected Mike to turn everything over to Izzy but they had made sure he knew they considered him the head of the stables.

"Are you gonna continue with that after graduation?" his dad asked.

"Yeah I think I am. I dropped all the psychology classes." laughing Keith remembered Jake's look when he told him he was on his own. "and I'm taking agrosciences and animal science courses instead. Although Mr Hill practically begged me to keep up my creative writing. I swear he started to cry until I told him I would stay."

Theo laughed, "You're a wonderful writer Keith, I'm happy you're still working on it. I can just see you writing a best seller someday."

Keith looked at him funny, seeing his dad this open and relaxed was freaking him out a little. "Okay is there a camera crew hiding somewhere?"

Ricky slapped his own leg, "Ha, ha!" laughing as he pointed to his dad. "I told you he'd question this, pay up!"

"I'm being punked right?" Keith turned to Henry.

"No you're not," Henry started laughing when their dad pulled out his wallet and gave Ricky a twenty dollar bill. 

Theo turned to Keith. "Ricky said you wouldn't believe the changes. I didn't think I was that bad." looking a little sad about that.

Keith held up his hand. "Don't get me wrong I'm trilled to see you loosen up, but..."

Theo put his pizza down and sat back. "That's why I wanted you to come over. So I could apologize to all of you for not putting my foot down sooner. Your mother and I... we haven't been happy in a very long time and that has nothing to do with you boys." looking at each of them. "The three of you are the only good things to come out of our marriage. I want you to know that I love you very much, all of you." looking at Keith.

Henry nodded even though he was the youngest he was the one that had stood up to their mom the most. "I love mom but the way she treated Keith wasn't right dad."

"No it wasn't," Theo agreed, "and I have to take responsibility for that too Henry. I should have stopped it a long time ago. I just hope I can make up for it someday."

"I think you're doing fine dad." for Keith just to hear his dad say that and believe it was a like miracle to him. For so long he had thought that both of his parents had hated him, so to know his father would have fought for him meant everything to him.

"Thank you son." Theo looked at him. "Now I do have some news and I wanted to tell you all at the same time."

Ricky pulled his legs up and sat on them. "About mom?"

"Yes Ricky it is. I got a call from my lawyer today." Theo started.

"Is it weird that a lawyer has a lawyer?" Henry said trying to lighten the mood.

Theo grinned a little. "No, it's not. I'm a trial lawyer, not a family lawyer, it was easier this way for all of us. The divorce laws in this state are strict to say the least, and there's a lot that I don't know."

Keith saw a look on his dad's face. "Is everything okay dad?"

"It's okay Keith," Theo said, "there's just so much to tell you that I don't know where to start." Honestly after going through this he was glad he went into criminal law rather than family law, there were fewer rules.

"At the beginning of course." Ricky said and they all grinned. That was something their dad used to tell them all the time, it was also his favorite line at work too.

Theo sat back, "I know your mom and I have never really talked to you about our families very much and since my parents aren't able to come here a lot you've missed out on that."

"I know you were both only children." Keith offered. His grandparents had come for holidays when he was little but they hadn't been there in years. He didn't know what had happened but he had heard a few arguments between them and his parents the last Christmas they had come to.

"We are, but what you don't know is that we grew up together." Theo started. "Our parents were friends that went to school together. I took your mom to her first cotillion and we dated off and on for years. After we graduated your grandparents started pushing us to get married. We managed to keep them at bay until I was headed for university but a month later your mom called me to tell me she was pregnant."

"What?" that was a total shock and Keith started counting backwards in his head.

Theo understood his confusion since there was no way for him to be that baby since they had been married for twenty-three years. "It was hard time for us. We got married and we moved into an apartment next to the school. Then your mom miscarried in the seventh month." Theo watched the three boys reactions. "There was a hole in the baby's heart, a genetic anomaly they said. It was nobody's fault but there was nothing they could do back then. That's when your mom turned to the church, they were there for her while I was working towards my degree. It wasn't until I passed the bar and we moved here that we learned she was pregnant with you Keith. By then it was to late, after the miscarriage she started changing. The church became the most important thing in her life and after losing your sister..."

"It was a girl." Ricky sputtered, he was as stunned as everyone else.

Theo smiled sadly, "She was a little girl yes, one day I'll take you to see her grave. We should have told you years ago but every time I would bring it up your mother would get hysterical and cry and... I didn't want to hurt her. I did love her, I still do, just not in the way you should love your partner."

"It's okay dad, you lost a daughter too. It's okay to still be upset about it." Keith knew it was wrong but he felt better knowing his mom had been like this even before his birth.

"It does upset me, but not for the same reasons." Theo admitted sitting back. "As much as I was looking forward to being a dad I couldn't miss someone we never had. I grieved for what could have been but I was able to move on and maybe that was wrong but it was how I felt. Your mother certainly thought I was wrong."

Henry shook his head. "I don't think that's wrong dad. Did she... what was her name?"

"Catherine Joy Bailey." Theo told them smiling then turned to Keith. "Keith do you remember when Grandpa Lenard died?"

Keith nodded. "Mom's dad?" he asked seeing his dad nod with a strange look. "I think so, I was really young though, about six, wasn't I?"

"Five or six." Theo said looking at him. "When we were at the graveyard you sat down away from everyone at the service." 

That helped Keith remember a little. "I remember mom freaking out because I got grass stains on my pants." Even at six his mom had problems with him.

"It wasn't the grass stains Keith." Theo patted his knee smiling. "You were sitting and talking to yourself right next to your sisters grave. When I asked who you were talking to you told us your friend CJ."

"Catherine Joy," Keith whispered as his arm broke out in goose bumps.

"Okay who else got chills." Ricky asked raising his hand but Henry knocked it down.

"It's why your mom never let you go with her to the graveyard again. It freaked her out a lot and to be honest, it did me too a little." smiling Theo didn't mind admitting that. He may have forgotten for awhile but growing up in the south his parents had used ghost stories every chance they got, Including bedtime. His father delighted in telling the story of how as a child Theo had an imaginary friend who he swore was a Confederate soldier. Thinking on that Theo wondered if that was something Keith had inherited from him.

Keith shook his head. "I wish I remembered that."

"You were so little I didn't expect you too. But once again your mom turned to the church for answers. It got so bad that I didn't know what to do, I just let her do what made her happy. In a way I guess I blamed myself for not being able to help her more. Then Rick you were born and a year later Henry and your mom was so happy having you boys to love. But then she got sick and had to have the hysterectomy and all her dreams of having another little girl were gone. She couldn't face it and started controlling everything you boys did. From your nannies to teachers and it worried me but..."

"You wanted her to be happy." understanding his dad a little better and Keith even felt a little sorry for his mom.

"The older you got the worse it got," Theo hung his head for a second feeling so guilty for his mistakes, "and it was easier for me to take cases out of town so that I didn't have to be around all her weird rules. For that I am so sorry, I should have been here for you boys and I hope you can forgive me."

Henry looked at Theo. "Dad it's fine, we get it."

"Like Henry said we love mom but she needs to get some help." Ricky added.

For some reason that bothered Keith, "Rick come on." she was still their mother and he didn't like hearing his brother say that about her.

Ricky shook his head as he looked at Keith, "No Keith. After you were gone mom was so controlling she even barged into my math class one day to make sure my teachers weren't corrupting me with lose morals."

"Are you kidding me? Dad is that true?" Keith asked turning to him.

"Unfortunately yes." Theo nodded. "The Dean had to call me to come and get her." setting his cup down after a quick drink. "Look I'm not going to talk bad about your mom, let's just say I hope she'll take my advise and gets some help now." even though he didn't believe she would. 

"Why didn't you guys tell me about that?" Keith looked at his brothers.

Henry shrugged, "We didn't want to worry you."

"You were doing so well working with the stables and we were afraid you'd think it was your fault." Ricky knew how Keith thought.

"Which it is not." Theo's voice let Keith know how much he meant that. "Your mom's had trouble since before you were even born. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to put a stop to it."

"Okay I can understand that." looking at his dad. "Anymore news?"

"Actually yes," Theo said taking a drink of his soda, "it's about the divorce. Your mom's not contesting it, in fact she's trying to hurry it along and she's giving me full custody of you boys."

"So we get to stay with you?" Ricky sighed silently thanking God.

Henry was a little more upset. "Will we be able to see her?"

Keith saw a look on his dad face, "What is it Dad?"

"I told you she went to stay with Associate Pastor North." Theo asked and they all nodded. "I found out today that he's been asked to join a missionary trip to Africa and she wants to go with him. That's one reason she's not challenging the divorce, she has her family’s money so she not even asking for alimony. She just wants to do Gods work, her words not mine." when Keith looked at him, "If that's what she wants to do then we should be happy for her." Personally Theo couldn't believe she could be so self absorbed that she would leave her kids behind without a second thought. Then again she had openly admitted to having an affair with the pastor, something he wasn't sure he believed or not. But since South Carolina didn't recognize irreconcilable differences it was either adultery or a year of separation. He figured she knew that was the quickest way out of their marriage, at least he hoped so.

Ricky wasn't sure how he felt about that, he didn't like the way she acted sometimes but he still loved her. "Can we see her before she leaves then?"

"Of course you can." Theo said getting up and sitting next to Ricky so he could hug him. "They're not leaving until the end of November so you can see her all you want until then."

They talked for a long time about what that meant and what was going to happen now. Theo surprised the boys by asking if they wanted to stay at Gailforce or if they wanted to go to Ft. Adams with Keith. Even though they were a year apart in age, due to a ruptured appendix when Ricky was ten he and Henry were both freshmen this year. "Would you be okay with that Keith?" Ricky asked him.

Henry looked at his brother and asked, "We don't want to bother you now that things are going so good for you."

"I would love to see you guys more." looking at his dad Keith couldn't help being happy to have them closer but he needed them to understand what that would mean for them. "If you do decide to go there you have to realize that everybody knows what happened last year." he and his dad had sat down with them not long ago and he had told them the truth about Keith's missing time with them.

Henry tilted his head and looked at Keith. "All the kids at Gailforce know too. So if it's okay with dad I rather go to Ft Adams with you."

Theo sat up, "What do you mean everyone at Gailforce knows, did you tell them?"

Ricky felt like slapping Henry's head. "No dad. They knew last year." looking at Keith, "I don't know everything but I think one of the other students might have been..." looking down not wanting to say anything. 

But Theo didn't let up. "Might have been what Ricky?"

Keith felt his blood turn cold when he realized what they were afraid to say. "That he might have been someone I had been with." 

Henry saw Keith pale a little. "When you and Dad wanted to talk to us we already knew Keith." looking at his brother. "I'm sorry we should have told you."

"It just seemed so important to you, to be able to tell us yourself." Ricky agreed

"It's okay guys," though he didn't sound like it. Keith felt sick talking about this with them. "I can't change what happened. As much as I wish I could, I can't." he got up not able to face them for a bit. "The truth is I don't remember a lot of what I did or who I was with." He had worried about that until Mike had told him that because of the GHB he didn't remember a lot of what had happened to him either. When they didn't say anything he turned back around to see the worry on their faces. "I'm sorry if they gave you a hard time because of me."

Henry shook his head. "They didn't bother us that much." Keith had always been sensitive about his sexuality, that was why he and Ricky had tried to make it as easy for him as they could. 

When the rumors had started they had denied them as long as they could but what Keith and their dad didn't know was that whoever had been with him had taken pictures and a few of them made it around the school. When they had found out he and Ricky collected everyone of them, even threatening people to get them, then they had burned them all. The brothers weren't stupid, they kept their mouths shut and their ears open so they knew a lot about their fellow classmates and not all of it good.

Ricky laughed, "Yeah we know too much about some of them. I just threatened to make anonymous calls to their parents if they didn't shut up about you."

Theo surprised Keith by patting Ricky on the back. "Good for you!"

"Dad!" Keith was shocked he had said that.

"What!? They were sticking up for their brother. Maybe not in the traditional way but hey, whatever works right." shrugging Theo was proud of them. At least someone in the family had been protecting Keith.

Henry smiled. "Anyway it worked. After a few weeks, and two anonymous phone calls, nobody said anything again." They were to afraid of what he and Ricky would do. The two boys who's parents they had called, had been punished so severely not only by the school but also by their parents that no one else wanted to risk it.

"Yeah they moved on to some other subject, you know how they are." Ricky told them all. "I think that one was Billy Cramer getting his girlfriend pregnant."

"I remember him." Keith nodded taking a minute for a deep breath before looking at his brothers. "The kids at Ft Adams know everything but unlike Gailforce they have been nothing but supportive of me. They know it wasn't something I wanted to do."

"Then they sound like smart kids." Theo turned to Ricky and Henry. "I'm happy to let you go there if that's what you guys want to do."

Ricky grinned, "When can I start?" he was willing to do anything to get out of an all boys school.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have that many friends at Gailforce so sure." Henry agreed too. Heck he knew more kids from Ft Adams thanks to the stables now anyway.

Keith started laughing at the hopeful look on their faces. "You do know that Mike will probably be one of your teachers."

Ricky for some reason was still leery of Mike since he knew what he had said when Keith had been arrested with Cam. "I'd still like to go, I miss seeing you Keith."

"We both do." came from Henry.

Theo promised that Monday he would go to the private school and withdrawal them. Then Tuesday Keith promised to go in early to help his Dad get them enrolled at Ft Adams. He waited until his dad walked him out to the car later to tell him that he might get some angry looks from the staff at the school. "It's okay Keith I deserve them. I'm just glad you boys are okay now."

"No you don't deserve it dad, maybe mom does but not you." Grabbing his coat from his car and pulling it on thinking it was only October and too soon for it to start getting this cold. At least he had been able to ride the Harley for a few months and it would be ready come spring. "I'm happy dad, for myself and for you. Ever since you told me you and mom were getting a divorce I've been thinking about growing up and how you two acted with each other."

"What did you come up with?" Theo was curious about what Keith thought.

Keith laughed. "That as much as you loved your kids, I don't remember you ever holding hands or getting a kiss with a cup of coffee."

"No, that was never how we were." Theo said leaning on the car and crossing his arms, "I called you grandparents last week and told them about the divorce. Do you know what they said?"

"I'm afraid to ask." Keith knew his dads parents hadn't been around very often for the last few years and before that they had never really fit in around his mom.

Theo laughed. "They wanted to know what the hell took me so damn long."

Keith knew his mouth was hanging open. "You're joking?"

"Nope, word for word that's what my mom said. They're even coming for Thanksgiving this year by the way." when Keith looked at him Theo added. "They said the reason they stopped coming was they got tired of your mom preaching at them about their behavior and me not putting my foot down."

Keith shook his head. "She really doesn't understand what she's doing to other people does she."

"No I don't think she does anymore." Theo said sadly. "She's not the same girl I knew growing up Keith. We used to have fun together, we were even in a bowling league in high school." making Keith choke. "You know until your birthday party I had forgotten how much fun I use to have."

"That explains the t-shirt then." raising an eye brow Keith couldn't help but tease him a little.

"Hey, I like the shirt." Theo said tugging it down with a laugh. "You know I got to see my first race in fifteen years a couple weeks ago. I can't get over the changes," laughing. "Maybe next year I'll get tickets and we could go down to Darlington for a race or two." Then added sadly looking at Keith. "I don't even know if you still like car races." 

Keith turned to look at his dad. "Look at my car dad, it's an El Camino." patting the roof, "I like races and country music and football. That hasn't changed just because I'm gay."

Reaching out Theo pulled him in for a quick hug then stepping back to look at him with his hand on Keith shoulders. "I love you Keith. I'm so sorry it took you getting hurt for me stand up for you."

"I'm okay Dad. I'm doing alright." Seeing the tears in his fathers eyes made him start to tear up too. Then thinking of Chance he wanted to test him. "I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it."  
Theo immediately stood straight up. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Kind of." Keith said smiling at his dads reaction. "I'm seeing someone. We've been dating for a couple weeks now."

"Who is he?" Theo was a little shocked, not that he was dating just that it was so soon after everything. "I mean is he good to you?"

"Are okay with this?" Keith asked cocking his head to study his dad. "I mean knowing is one thing but seeing..."

"Is he good to you?" Was all Theo asked again.

Keith nodded. "Very good. He's kind and smart... but he doesn't know everything yet." saying the one thing he was afraid of.

"Okay so he doesn't go to your school then." Theo processed this new turn in Keith's life. After everything the boy had been through he wasn't about to let him be hurt again.

Keith laughed. "I'm surprised you caught that."

"I've been too absent for too long Keith. I'm not missing anything else and that includes your love life."

"Thanks I think." Keith kinda liked that. "No he doesn't go to school. He's older than I am but only by a couple of years." biting his lip he went for it. "You know him Dad."

Theo stood back thinking for a minute then smiled, "Chance?"

"How did you know?" surprised his dad knew so fast.

Theo shrugged, "The way you looked at him on your birthday and the way he was watching you." smiling he leaned against the car again. Thank God those brothers were about the most honest and trustworthy people he had ever met. Chance was exactly the type of person he wanted for Keith. "How long have you been together?"

Keith relaxed knowing his dad was okay with it. "He asked me to go to dinner with him the day you told me about the divorce. We've been to dinner a few times and the movies twice." leaning against the car next to his dad. "I like him dad but like I said he doesn't know what happened last year and the more I get to know him the more afraid I am to tell him. He thinks I was in an abusive relationship."

Theo cleared his throat. "Are you... you know?"

"No dad." Keith thought it was funny the way his dad asked if they were having sex. "I'm just getting to the point where I can hold his hand without wanting to scream. We haven't even kissed yet."

Shocked Theo looked at his son. "Why didn't you say something to me? I didn't realize that was a problem for you."

"That I have a problem being touched?" Keith nodded shrugging. "It's not all the time, with my family I'm fine, it's just I can't stand strangers touching me." Even the kids at school were careful around him thanks to Mike and it was always Chance or Ethan that met with the new people wherever they took the horses. For some reason once he saw them talking to someone it helped him to stay calm.

"Keith I am so sorry." Theo said hanging his head. The staff at the school had every right to distrust him, sometimes he felt like the worst father in the world after what had happened. "I should have stopped her a long time ago. I knew she was homophobic when Camron came out and I started noticing little things about you." he smiled a little. "If I had done one single thing different..."

"Dad it's fine." putting his hand on his dads shoulder. "I'm getting there, it's just taking time. Chance understands and he's okay with it. He keeps saying he'll wait until I'm comfortable just being with him before anything else."

Theo looked up as Keith said Chance's name. "Does being near him make you happy?"

"Yeah it does dad." stepping back.

Theo nodded, "Then tell him the truth Keith. If he's able to accept it fine. I will wish you both the best and if he can't, then at least you'll know. But I want you to know that whatever happens, I will be here for you this time, no matter what."

Keith hugged his dad again. "I love you dad. I'm so glad I have you back." getting in his car. "I'll see you Tuesday morning or if you want, Jake and Lee are having a bowling contest after church Sunday why don't you guys come, I could use the help." laughing hard. "I swear I'm going to beat the little bugger one of these days."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Keith wasn't able to beat Jake that weekend but having his dad and brothers there hanging out with everyone meant so much more to him then winning. Theo even took some time to talk to Chance away from the others. He said that Keith had told him about the two of them dating and he wanted Chance to know that he was fine with that. He admitted that some of what happened to Keith was unintentionally his fault and that he would do anything he could to make up for it in the future. Chance had asked him if he knew how badly Keith had been hurt since he was still reluctant to talk about it with him. All Theo would say was that he had been abused over several months and that he would have to let Keith tell him when he was ready. 

He also told Chance that he seemed like a good man and he was happy that Keith had someone like him in his life. That was something Chance hadn't expected but then he added if he hurt him, he knew places in the mountains that they would never find his body. That made Chance laugh since that was what he had expected.

The combo birthday parties for Jake, Ward and Liz were held a few days early for them but nobody cared (Oct 29 2016). The party was just as big a hit as it always was and it also gave them a chance to go to DL's parents house Halloween night for their party even if it was a Tuesday night. Keith and Chance had been dating for almost two months and Keith was surprised that he still hadn't pushed for a kiss or anything yet. Chance kept telling him he wanted him to be comfortable with him just touching his face or holding his hand before going any further. At first Keith was so grateful that Chance understood but after two months he wouldn't have said no to a little kissing. Jake and Ward had both choked when he had told them that when he asked for their advice. Keith did tell his dad that he thought he was in love with Chance. Theo made sure he knew that he and his brothers were happy for him but his dad kept encouraging him to tell Chance the truth. Saying that the longer he waited the harder it was going to be.

Keith's brothers were having a ball at Ft Adams. Henry had even joined the Music Club and was in Ward's a capella group, Trebel Invasion, and Ricky had joined the schools basketball team. His parents divorce had been finalized a week before Halloween, and to everyone surprise Theo had asked Holly, the front desk secretary at Ft Adams, to go to the party with him. They had been talking ever since Theo had enrolled the two boys and she had complimented his t-shirt, an old one of Lynyrd Skynyrd from his collage days that he had found in a box in the attic. It was a little snug but it had still fit him. 

Keith was proud of his dad, Holly was ten years younger then his forty-six and they seemed to really have a good time together. She had even asked Keith if he was okay with her coming to the birthday party with his dad. She had been so nervous when she asked it had made him laugh. When he told her it was fine with him the way her face had lit up reminded him of the way Mike and Ian looked at each other and he was happy for his dad.

Two weeks after Jake's eighteenth birthday Marley and Bob took Jake and Mike to see Judge Mathews so Mike could officially turn custody of Diana Grace over to Jake, two hours later Jake left the courthouse as her legal parent now. The family threw a celebration dinner for Bob and Marley and Bill and Mary to thank them for all the help they had given Jake. During dinner Mike and Ian surprised everyone by telling them that they were looking into how a surrogate worked to have baby of their own. They weren't sure what they were doing yet but they had seen how much joy the children had brought into everyone’s lives and they wanted that for themselves. They did warn Mary not to call Ian's parents since he wanted to tell them himself at Christmas this year. 

They were planning another surprise for then as well. Since everyone was coming for Christmas this year, the plan was for them to finally get married. The only two people who knew were Andy and DL since Ian had asked DL to stand up with him and Mike had asked Andy. Plus keeping it a secret from everyone was a thrill in itself. Ian had called Judge Walters and he and Pete's family were flying up for the ceremony. When Mike and Ian had called asking if he wanted to perform the ceremony he had laughed like hell before saying yes. He told them he had already gotten ordained online just so he could do the ceremony himself after retiring. 

Thanksgiving was different this year, which only served to strengthened Mike and Ian's desire to have their own child. Sam and Jessie were at her parents house while DL and Bry were with DL's family. Mary's dad was in the hospital for an irregular heartbeat and had two stints put in four days before Thanksgiving so only Bill's parents had been able to come this year. Vince's mom and dad had flown in to see them for the holiday and they were having a turkey at their place. 

The only good thing was Ward's and Keith's families had came over to eat with them. Keith's mother had married the associate pastor a week after the divorce had been finalized and they had left for Kenya four days before Thanksgiving. Theo and Keith only felt relief at her departure but his brothers were taking it a little harder. Luckily Keith's grandparents had arrived a week earlier and had been there for Theo and the boys. Keith hadn't been sure how they were going to take the news of him being gay but his dad had already told them everything and the first thing they had done when they arrived was to pull him into a hug. Then his grandmother had popped him on the head wanting to know why the hell he hadn't called them at least then pulled him into another hug so fast he thought he got whiplash. 

They had been at Theo's house so Chance hadn't been there to see Keith breakdown when they told him they loved him no matter what. That led to a very awkward conversation between them, Keith and his dad. They were so furious with his mother that Theo's father had threatened to chase her down and have her thrown in jail for child abuse but in the end Keith convinced them to let it go. They were just grateful for Mike's help and they couldn't wait to meet him so they could thank him for everything he and his family had done for their grandson. They just hadn't expected that it would be over Thanksgiving dinner. 

The day before Thanksgiving Theo had called Sam for advice since he wasn't sure how to cook a turkey. Mike had picked up the phone when Sam had started laughing and told them to get off their butts and join them. To Mike's shock he found out that both his grandfather, his dads dad, and Keith's had known each other growing up. He enjoyed talking to him and hearing stories about the trouble the two of them had gotten into, including getting caught smoking under the bleachers when they were in middle school. After that Keith's grandmother mentioned that one of her bridge club members had a grandson that was gay and had just started med school. Then she asked if Keith would like his number. Chance had laughed at Keith's horrified expression and told her that wouldn't be necessary, Keith was already dating him. 

Dinner was fantastic, Mike had smoked two turkeys and a ham while Haley, Vickie, Ward's mom and Mary had handled all the extras. Everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time but Chance noticed that Keith was getting quieter as the night went on. After dinner Chance suggested that he and Keith take a ride down to the pond. "Man I don't think I have ever been this stuffed. I needed the ride just to jiggle everything down a bit." stopping at the pond to dismount.

"You didn't eat that much." Keith said laughing at him for a second before looking away sadly. "I didn't even get Thanksgiving dinner last year so this was great." 

"Why no Thanksgiving?" Chance asked making a joke. "Were you protesting cruelty to animals?" trying to make Keith smile since he knew something was bothering him.

Keith shook his head, why he picked today to do this he didn't know but he was honest with Chance. "No that wasn't it, I was... I was living on the streets last year and I didn't earn enough to get dinner."

Chance stopped dead. "What?" Keith had never mentioned being on the streets before and that shocked him.

"Chance sit down please." pointing to the recently added benches next to the pond. Lee was constantly adding things to the grounds, it was like the man couldn't stop tweaking the yard, he was never satisfied. "Maybe I should wait to tell you everything but I'm so tired of hiding this from you. I know I haven't been very open about things."

"Hey," Chance took his hand. "Until you're ready you don't have to tell me..."

"Yes I do!" jumping up. "Chance I love you, I just want you to know that. I have for quite a while and by not talking to you about this I feel like I'm lying to you. I know you think I was abused and in a way you were right." taking a deep breath. "I just... I don't want you to hate me for the things I did and if you don't want to be around me after this I'll understand. But at least you'll know and you can make up your own mind."

"Okay," feeling the knot in his stomach tighten. "but just so you know I lov..."

"No! Not yet." Keith said holding up his hand. "If you can still say that after you know... I will be so happy but if you can't." hanging his head. "I want you to know the last few months with you have been the greatest of my life and I want to thank you for that." starting to pace. "I told you about the camp and how I got out of it."

Chance nodded, "You turned eighteen and forcing you to stay there would have been kidnapping."

"What you don't know is how I got home." Keith wrapped his arms around himself. "I had called my parents but my mom answered. As soon as she heard my voice she told me to go back to the camp, that I had to complete the treatment before she would come and get me. I wasn't going to stay there so I started hitchhiking, this really sweet couple picked me up and I road with them all the way from Virginia to North Carolina but they were headed to Tennessee and had to get off the interstate and that's when I had to get out. They dropped me at a rest stop off I-69," he saw Chance sit up straighter. "It took days to find someone willing to bring me home." stopping for a minute to get past the fear the memories brought. "A truck driver out of Chicago was headed to Charleston, he said he'd take me but he wanted something in return."

"Oh God Keith!" with his dad being a truck driver himself Chance understood perfectly what that meant.

"I wish I could say he force me," rubbing his arms, "but the truth is I let him. At least at first, I remember telling him to stop, that he was hurting me but..."

"Keith... " Chance wanted to comfort him so much.

"There’s more Chance." Keith started to rub his wrist, the scars had faded but sometimes they still felt raw to him. "My dad wasn't home when I got there and mom was so stunned to see me she slammed the door in my face. I know now that I was in shock and hurting so bad that I just stood there for what must have been hours until dad got home and saw me. I barely remember him asking me why I was outside and I couldn't tell him that mom didn't want me near Ricky and Henry because I thought that's what he wanted too. Now I wish I had."

Chance took a deep breath feeling like he wanted to hit something. "I am so glad she's in Africa and away from you. I'm so sorry Keith." taking Keith hand and making him sit down.

"That's not the worst part Chance." Keith said looking at him. "I got to stay one night but dad was gone when I woke up. Mom asked me if I intended to go back, when I said no she asked me to leave. She said I wasn't welcome until I got help for my disorder." holding back a sob. "I tried going to a friends home but when they called to tell them where I was she told them to make me leave. "

"Oh my God!" Chance felt his eyes fill up. "No wonder you don't like talking about it."

"I ended up on the streets Chance." Keith kept going. "I know I should have come here, Mike would have helped me no questions asked. But after what happened with Jake I didn't feel like I deserved to ask them for help. Then my wallet got stolen at a diner, and it was just too much for me. Everything just fell apart, I couldn't pay my bill and once again somebody stepped in to help me. At least I thought he wanted to help me."

Chance swore to himself, this was worse then anything he had imagined. "Just take your time Keith. I think I know what you're gonna say but I pray to God I'm wrong."

"You're not." Keith said shaking his head standing up again and looking at Chance. "He was a pimp and for four months he drugged me so that he could sell me. I'm just like Jake Chance, only I was old enough to know better. If I had just went to Mike or Ward's house... but I was so ashamed of what was happening to me that I couldn't even call my grandparents. I... the drugs he gave me made everything dull so I don't remember a lot of what happened, who I was with or how many men that I've..."

"Keith stop!" jumping up Chance pulled Keith to him wanting to comfort him and felt him shaking. "God I'm so sorry." he didn't know what else to say. 

Keith took a breath backing up, "It was just pure dumb luck that Jake saw me that day. There was a detour and he and Ward had been out Christmas shopping. If he hadn't been there..."

"Thank God he was." making Keith sit with him on the bench. From past experiences he knew what kind of danger that could mean for Keith. "I hate to ask this but were you okay?"

Shaking his head Keith leaned back, "No I wasn't. I was really sick, I had two STDs and I hadn't had my sugar pills in months but in a twisted sort of way I got lucky because everything was treatable and I'm okay now." Keith kept his eyes on a frog that was sitting on one of the lily pads Lee had added as a distraction. "I've had all the tests run and the antibiotics and PEPs worked. It was the withdrawal that nearly killed me. I'm clean though, everything’s negative now. The drugs are out of my system, I haven't had anything since the day Jake found me."

Chance sighed taking Keith hand. "What did you think was going to happen when I found out Keith?" understanding every part of Keith's behavior now.

Keith turned to him. "Chance I have a hard time forgiving myself for everything that happened. I thought you'd hate me. I mean with Jake he was a kid, he had no choice but I knew what I was doing. I may not have liked it but with the truck driver I could have said no and waited until I could find someone else to take me home or I could have called Mike. But I was so scared and I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted to get home." letting out a small sob.

"And he took advantage of that." Chance knew exactly how the bastard had worked Keith. "Keith my dad's a truck driver. He's a good man but I've heard a lot of horror stories from him that sounded a lot like that. When I told him I was gay he sat me down and told me what to be careful of. He knew other drivers, men he didn't like because they didn't care about hurting people."

"I wish he had been there to tell me that." looking at Chance Keith wiped his face and headed for the horses leaving Chance on the bench. "I know this is a lot to process and I don't want you to answer tonight okay. I want you to think about what I told you. If you ask me out again then I'll know you're okay with... everything. If not then, I only hope you still want to be friends." climbing on his horse. "You're a good man Chance and you deserve to have someone good in your life." taking off before Chance could stop him.

A few minutes later Chance heard someone coming up the path and expected to see Keith, instead it was Ethan. "What the hell happened? Keith just road in hell bent for leather." seeing the look on Chance's face Ethan jumped down. "Hey what's wrong?"

Chance was still processing everything and looked up at Ethan not quite sure what to say to him. "Keith told me everything."

Ethan tied the reins to a post there and went over to Chance. "Everything, everything?" Chance just nodded and he whistled. "Wow. I take it that it was bad."

Chance nodded. "Worse then I ever imagined. I don't think he even realizes that he's still blaming himself."

"You want to talk about it." Ethan asked sitting down next to his brother.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Chance shook his head. "I was right, I just didn't know how bad it really was for him." He was angry at the bastard truck driver, at the pimp and all the men that had hurt him. But most of all at that sick bitch that called herself his mother for causing all of it.

"Was it something like what happened to Mike?" Ethan had had that feeling for a while now but hadn't said anything to Chance about it, not wanting to bring up bad memories.

Chance nodded. "Keith was raped by a truck driver because his mom wouldn't come get him from that damn camp and he had to hitchhike home. He told him stop Ethan but Keith still thinks that he let him."

"Oh man," looking at Chance, "are you okay?" knowing how much his brother cared about Keith and wondering how he was taking something that hit way to close to home for him.

"No I'm not okay Ethan." jumping up "He thinks it was his fault. You know as well as I do about the crap dad warned us about. He's lucky the bastard didn't kill him." Chance was starting to pace. "Then when he got home that bitch made him wait outside until his dad got home. Theo's the one that let him in but the minute he left for work the next day she threw him out because he wouldn't go back to the camp."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah I know that much, his dad told me himself. He feels horrible about what happened."

"I don't blame Theo." Chance was getting angrier by the minute. "I blame that bitch he married. Ethan he ended up on the streets for four months before Jake found him."

"I thought he was living with someone?" Ethan asked confused.

"That's what I thought too. That he ended up with an abusive asshole, but it's so much worse then that. To be honest I don't know what to do about it, how to help him."

Ethan held his hand out to Chance. "Just tell me this Chance, does what he told you change how you feel about him?"

"What? God no!" Chance turned on him. "He's a good person Ethan, one of the best I've ever met. He was in a no win situation that he couldn't get out of on his own. You know as well as I do how that works, I would never blame him for that. It's just that he's been hurt so much and I don't want to add to it."

"One bad experience." Ethan knew how his brother felt.

"It wasn't one time Ethan." chance looked down shaking his head as image after image came to him. "He had no place to go after he got back. He was so ashamed of what happened with the driver that he didn't come here and Jake didn't find him until just before Christmas. That's four months Ethan, four months that he was on the streets with some psychotic bastard drugging him and selling him." he felt sick just thinking about the hell Keith must have been subjected to.

Ethan stood up. "Shit! Chance you can't be serious." almost speechless at the thought. Dear lord, Keith was one of the most sensitive and kind people he had ever met. He certainly didn't deserve to have to live with those memories.

Chance ran his hand through his hair. "I wish to God I wasn't. How do I help him Ethan? What am I suppose to do?" he started kicking the ground.

Ethan hugged him to stop his brothers pacing. "Stop, I don't think I've ever seen you panic like this." stepping back. "Chance he told you, doesn't that mean he trusts you with the truth. You must be doing something right."

Chance felt like crawling in bed and crying for a week. "I just... He thought I wouldn't want to be with him anymore because of it."

"Jesus! What the hell did they do to him?" Ethan shook his head. "He told you he was drugged..." bringing that up.

"He says he doesn't remember most of what happened. When Jake found him he was sick." seeing his brothers look. "He's fine, he had all the tests run and he's fine."

"You're sure?" Ethan asked worried about Chance.

Chance nodded. "Yeah, he had a couple STDs when Jake found him but they were treatable and he's HIV negative. He said his blood work is fine now. Hell at least I know how that feels." Laughing to himself bitterly.

Ethan looked at him, "Did you tell him that?"

"I didn't get the chance." Throwing his arms in the air. "He said that he wanted me to think about everything he had told me and then took off. A minute later you showed up." making a decision he grabbed the horses reins. "I should be talking to him not you."

"Ghee thanks." Ethan said watching Chance climb on the horse.

Chance grinned, "You know what I mean. I'll talk to you later." pausing. "Look I'm pretty sure you won the bet, but if you don't tell Sam how you feel soon, I'll tell her myself. I'm not the only one who deserves to be happy ya know."

Riding to the house instead of the stable Chance tied the reins to the garage door. He knew Ethan would take care of the horse when he got back and he wasn't about to make Keith wait all night worrying about what his answer was going to be. Mike was the first person he saw when he walked in and he headed for him. The fact that everyone was staring at him didn't bother him in the least. "Where is he Mike?" Chance asked not seeing Keith in the room.

"Chance I know this is a shock but don't make any rush decisions." Mike came over to him. Keith had told them that Chance knew when he came in.

Chance looked at him and raised his hand. "Mike, you're my boss and any other time I would never say this to you. But I don't give a damn what you think right now, just tell me where he is?"

Mike stood there taking a good look at Chance then smiled. "He's in the library with his dad." moving his head in that direction.

"Thank you." Chance said nodding before heading down the hall.

Jake looked at Mike. "Are you sure you should have told him that? He looked pretty mad." He liked Chance and trusted him but he didn't want to see Keith get hurt.

Mike grinned and sat down next to Ian. "Oh yeah." looking over at Keith's grandparents. "I hope you're ready for Keith to have a boyfriend."

Ricky looked down the hall. "How can you be so sure? What if he..." worried about his brother too.

"Rick I've seen that look before." smiling at Ian and taking his hand. "He loves your brother, of that much I'm certain." Keith's brothers both nodded hoping that he was right. It was a little weird to think of their brother dating a guy but they both liked Chance and they had seen how great he treated Keith. The way their brother smiled when they were together was even mushy to them.

Keith's grandfather, Jack, grinned. "I hope so, Keith deserves a nice boy like Chance." making everyone turn to stare at the grandparents.

"Well I like him," Grandma Valerie said, "he's sweet and it seems very determined. Besides he's much better looking then Helen's grandson." making Ian and Mike laugh. "More rugged too, someone who's not afraid to get down and dirty." Jake started choking on his drink and Ward's mom started slapping him on the back laughing. "That always bodes well for a relationship." she finished with a grin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Theo had seen Keith come in the door and could tell something was wrong from the look on his face. He hadn't said anything but, "Chance knows." to them before heading down the hallway. After looking at Mike Theo had jumped up to follow his son, "Keith what happened?" he asked as he walked into the library.

"I told him dad," Keith said not sure how he felt right then. "I was just so tired of hiding it, I felt like I was lying to him every time we were together. You were right, I should have told him weeks ago but... I'm just tired of feeling like a whore dad."

"Oh Keith." hugging him as tight as he could as Keith clung to him and cried. He hated hearing Keith call himself that. "What did he say?" ready to bust ass if he needed to.

"Nothing." Keith leaned back and wiped his eyes. "I wouldn't let him. I told him to think about what I said and if he asked me out again then I'd know everything was okay." rubbing his face. "You don't need to hear this, it's Thanksgiving you should go out there be with grandma and grandpa."

Theo shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone Keith. Never again."

"Dad I just... I can't stop thinking about the things that I did." wrapping his arm around himself. "The men I..."

"Stop it!" Theo took Keith's face in his hands making him look at him. "You had no choice Keith, that bastard drugged you."

"Every time I think back, I hate myself for being so stupid." Keith admitted. "Now that I have someone that I care about... to think I might lose him because..."

"You are not losing me Keith." Chance said coming into the room. "Mr Bailey would you mind if I talked to Keith for a few minutes, alone please." turning to look at Keith dad.

Theo looked at his son then Chance, "I'll be out here if you need me." patting Keith's shoulder he stopped in front of Chance. "If you need to blame someone, blame me not him."

"I don't blame either of you." looking right at Theo. "Your ex-wife on the other hand."

Theo nodded then looked at Chance. "Don't worry, so do I." the look he gave him let Chance know exactly how he felt about his ex-wife before leaving them alone.

Waiting until his dad left before looking at Chance. "Jake told me once that when he first came here it took almost a year of therapy for him to stop calling himself a whore."

Chance felt like someone kicked him in the gut hearing that. "Keith I don't know what you expect me to say but it wasn't your fault." coming closer to him.

Keith shook his head. "The night I met Jake, I hated helping Cam, but what I never understood was why Jake just gave up when Cam attacked him. He never tried to fight back, not even once. I get it now, when you're so used to being used the idea of fighting back doesn't even occur to you."

"Keith do me a favor and shut up." Chance said sitting on the desk next to him. "You've had your say now let me have mine okay."

"Alright." Keith was startled, not sure what to expect from Chance's tone.

Chance took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm not a saint Keith. I've been in relationships with men before." laughing at himself. "I told my family I was gay when I was 15 and just like you I was worried about how they would react. A couple uncles weren't sure what to say to me but they never gave me too hard a time about it, it just took a little getting used to. When I was 17 I started dating a boy, well a man actually, he was five years older then me. Johnston LeBeau the third, but everyone called him Johnny." Keith looked at him sensing that there was more to it from the way Chance said his name. "He was the son of the ranch owner my mom and David worked for. His parents knew he preferred men and told him as long as he didn't embarrass the family he could do whatever he wanted. Johnny was rich and handsome and I thought we were in love. I convinced myself that once his family got used to the idea that they would give us their blessing. My mom and David, even Ethan tried to tell me he was just using me and we fought so much." remembering some of the fights. "I was right and they were jealous that I had someone like Johnny. They didn't like how he treated me so David and mom found jobs at another ranch and a house close to town so they could quit working for Johnny's family. By then Ethan had graduated and was working on a farm a few towns over and my sisters were in the service. After they quit and moved out they thought Johnny would end it, instead he bought an apartment next to my high school and we moved in together."

That surprised Keith for some reason. "You lived with him."

"I thought so at the time," Chance shrugged, "now I realize that it was more like he was taking care of me, like a mistress or something. I lived there and he visited when he wanted too. After a while when my family came to see me they started seeing the bruises and you can only say you tripped so many times. That the finger marks on my arm were from Johnny grabbing me to keep me from falling down the stairs."

Keith sat up straighter, "Oh God he beat you." looking at Chance.

Chance nodded his head surprised that it didn't bother him to talk about this anymore. "He drank a lot and I would forget to do something... he was always sorry and I'd get a present the next day.” Rolling his eyes at how stupid that sounded now. “It was getting close to finals my senior year and I was studying one night when about eleven he showed up drunk. Only he wasn't alone, he had a girl with him. He told me they had met at the bar and that she needed a place to stay so he had offered her the spare bedroom. I wasn't happy so I went to make coffee and when I came back they were making out on the couch." Keith choked hearing that. "I found out later that she had been hand picked by his parents to marry him, to preserve his image, and he went along with it as long as she didn't mind a threesome with me, only he never asked me about it."

"Oh God." was all Keith could say.

"When I told him he was crazy, that I wasn't going to do that he hit again, only this time he didn't stop. She got scared and ran out with him chasing after her while I managed to lock myself in the bathroom and called Ethan. By the time he got there Johnny was trying to break down the door, only Ethan had called 9-1-1 and he didn't come alone. Johnny was arrested for assault and I went to the ER. A couple of cracked ribs, a busted lip, a broken nose and a concussion were reported to the police. I spent four days in the hospital while David and Ethan cleaned out the apartment and I moved in with my mom after I was released. Johnny's family paid the girl to disappear and tried to pay me off but I wouldn't take it." he was proud of himself for that now. "So they paid off the Judge instead and the case was dropped for lack of evidence. David had called an old friend that needed some help with his horses so after I graduated Ethan and I headed to Tennessee to work for him." taking a deep breath. "After Johnny I never let myself get close to someone. I'd go out met someone have a few drinks and wake up in a bed not remembering how I got there. That was my way of leaving before I could get hurt again, don't get me wrong it didn't happen a whole lot but it did happen." looking at Keith. "Then about a year ago I met a guy. He was a bull rider on the rodeo circuit and I was with him for a couple months until I found out an old boyfriend of his had recently died from AIDs."

Keith said again. "Oh God.. " it seemed to be the only thing he could think of to say.

Chance laughed, "It scared me so bad that I was at a clinic before they opened the next morning. I had all the tests run, started the PEPs and I got counseling during the six months I was waiting to find out if I was okay. I stopped blaming myself for Johnny beating me and I learned to like who I was." smiling Chance took Keith's hand. "Keith I know how you feel, like everything is your fault and maybe one bad decision of it was. But that didn't give them the right to do what they did or that it meant you deserved to be hurt. I didn't deserve it and neither did you." squeezing his hand he saw Keith look away a bit. "In case you're wondering I'm negative too but that was too close a call for me, I haven't been with anyone since him." cupping Keith's face. "I care about you Keith, you're the first person that I've wanted to be with in a very long time. You're kind, smart and the most caring person I've ever met not to mention I think you're about the hottest guy to ever walk the planet." Keith looked up so fast Chance had to grin. "So you have a past," shrugging, "now you know I have one too. Does what I told you change how you feel about me?"

"Of course not." surprised he would ask. "But you weren't a prostitute, you were a victim."

Chance cupped Keith's cheek. "And so were you. Knowing what you've been through doesn't change how I feel. Keith after Johnny... I didn't think I would ever find someone that I would trust enough to fall in love with again. Then one day I turned around and there you were. The night we met I loved the way you wanted us to know that you and Mike weren't together. You were so cute I couldn't stop looking at you and the more I got to know you the harder I fell. I was so nervous on our fist date that I changed my clothes three times and Ethan had to rip a tie out of my hands. I knew you had been hurt and the last thing I wanted was to scare you, I still don't."

"I've been so afraid to tell you," admitting that was a first for Keith. "The more time we spent together the more I liked you and the more scared I was of you hating me."

Chance laughed. "You said if I asked you out again you'd know everything was okay." brushing the hair out of Keith's eyes. "So here I am, asking you to got to the mall with me tomorrow because I happen to love Black Friday shopping and Ethan's birthday is coming up on the tenth so I need to get something for him." 

"I'd really like that Chance." Keith said swallowing hard looking up at him.

"Hey," wiping a tear out of Keith eye, "no more worrying okay. I hate the fact that you were hurt but how it happened doesn't mean anything to me." getting off the desk and standing right in front of Keith. "And if I ever hear you call yourself a whore again, I swear I'll tell Cheyenne to throw you the next time you ride her." making Keith laugh.

"Then I guess I'd better watch what I say." Keith surprised Chance by wrapping his arm around his neck smiling. "Chance I just want you to know I never wanted to do any of that. If I could change..."

Taking the chance he kissed Keith, just a lite brush of their lips. "Not another word. It's done... in the past where it belongs. You are worth so much more than that, and I happen to be in love with you."

"Chance..." Kissing him this time, despite everything he had never really kissed anyone before and Chance didn't rush him. "Sorry I'm not really used to this." blushing a little.

"It's okay." Chance grinned at him. "I think you did just fine." putting his hands on Keith's hips and stepping between his legs. "But I'll be here whenever you feel like practicing." this time he put his hand on the back of Keith's neck and deepened the kiss. He could tell he shocked Keith but he didn't resist and after a second he relaxed and held on to him tighter. A few minutes later Chance stepped back loving the slight whisker burn he saw on Keith face. "Keith I want you to know I don't expect anything more then this. Not until you're ready and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes okay." 

"I love being with you and you're right I'm not ready to move too fast but," giving him a soft kiss, "maybe not as slow as we have been." grinning. "Has anyone told you you're a great kisser?"

Laughing Chance kissed Keith's nose. "Not until now anyway." stepping back and pulling Keith off the desk. "So are we okay now, no more secrets?"

"No more secrets." taking Chance's hand Keith couldn't believe he was willing to stay with him, he really had thought he would leave him. "But you do know that everyone's waiting out there to find out what we're going to do next."

"That's what families are for," Chance laughed, "and believe me I have nothing but good intentions." smiling he brushed the hair out of Keith’s face. "If not completely pure." loving the way Keith blushed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

They came into the living area and Keith laughed as every head in the room turned their direction at the same time, including Ethan's who had just came in. That was also when Chance remembered what he had said to Mike, he paled and started to apologize but Mike told him not to worry about it he completely understood. Theo didn't miss the fact that Chance was holding Keith's hand, he had thought seeing them together would feel strange but he had spent so much time here with these couples that he was just happy for his son. After telling everyone that things were fine and Keith told his brothers he was still dating Chance they spent the rest of the night talking. 

Keith's grandparents wanted to know everything about everybody. They hadn't been there in person for six years and Mike could understand why. They were nothing like Jackie, they had personality, were friendly and at nearly seventy they still liked to have fun. Even Theo had changed so much that sometimes he had trouble believing he was the same guy. Jack, who everyone called Whitey since he had been completely white headed by the time he was thirty, and Valerie were both retired and in a motorcycle club that traveled everywhere from Daytona to Sturgis. They had even brought pictures of Theo when he was a teenager at one of the rallies that Ricky and Henry couldn't stop laughing over. Marley had told Mike and Ian that not long after the separation Theo had come to work one day in a pair of jeans and wearing contacts instead of his usual glasses and even she had to do a double take. She said that as soon as news of the divorce had spread two of the secretaries had stared flirting with him. Theo had just laughed and thanked them by bringing in long stem roses for the ladies. She said every single woman there nearly cried when they found out he was dating Holly. Theo told them that he had joined a gym, to counter act the pizzas he couldn't get enough of, and had already lost a few pounds. Saying that at least his t-shirts fit again. 

Mike and Ian had been pleasantly surprised when he had started coming with the boys on the weekends to help with the stables and Keith loved having his dad around again. He was working so hard to earn Keith's trust that even Lee and Vince had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. They were glad they had when he had invited them to a stock car race in town a few weeks before Thanksgiving, since no one had known there was a track so close to them. Ian didn't know who was the most surprised of the brothers when Theo told them that the reason he knew it was because he used to race there when he was in high school. In fact they still had a plague with his picture and name on the wall of fame when he took the boys. The announcer was also an old driver who had recognized him and ended up introducing him to the crowd during the race.

After the county competition the weekend after Thanksgiving, which they won once again, Mike and Ian got to work trying to organize Christmas and the surprise wedding. They realized that with everyone that was coming for once there wasn't going to be enough room for all of them. Bill and Mary's family would fill-up the guest house, and Ian's would fill the rooms upstairs since Izzy was using one now. Plus Pete and Evie and even Eli and Rose were coming with the Judge. Amy had called Mike to tell him that she and Josh had decided not to come this year since they had taken so much time off at work for their wedding and he had to tell her what they were doing so they would be there. She was thrilled and swore she wouldn't tell their mom and dad, however an hour after she hung up Mike got a call from Candy wanting to know if it was true. Mike should have known Amy would have to tell someone, so she and Jimmy were coming for a couple days along with Antonio, MaryAnn and their son. The only ones not able to come were Mark and Jessica, who would be out of the country for Jessica's new movie shoot, but they had promised to send good thoughts and a surprise gift. 

The solution to the sleeping arrangements came when Jake had been flipping through the TV channels a few days after Thanksgiving and stopped on a camping show giving Mike another one of his ideas. After talking to Ian about it they called Bill over to the house to ask his advise, wanting to know what he thought about pre-built modular log cabins. Bill had looked at them funny and wanted to know why they had so many people coming for Christmas and then wanted to know what they had said to Amy that changed her mind about coming home. They had tried to deny anything was going on but Bill must have caught something because he suddenly jumped up yelling, "Oh my God! You two are getting married aren't you?" It had taken a lot of pleading and begging from both Mike and Ian to get him to promise not to tell Mary explaining that they wanted it to be a surprise for everyone but in the end he agreed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One evening, the first week of December, Keith and Chance were sitting on the couch watching Ethan play with Jessie while Sam was getting things ready to start dinner. Chance had told Keith that Ethan had fallen hard for Sam but that he had never really been in a serious relationship and wasn't sure how to start one. Keith had asked if he was holding back because of Jessie. Chance had just laughed saying that Ethan loved kids which was why he always spent extra time at the children’s home when they took the ponies. A few minutes later Ethan brought Jessie over to them asking if they would watch her for a few minutes. Chance had looked at him, "Why?"

Ethan looked over his shoulder to see that Sam had picked up a basket and was walking down the hall. "Come on, you were the one who told me to take a chance."

"We'll watch her Ethan just go?" Keith told him then started laughing as he ran down the hall. "So Jessie wanna go watch Frozen downstairs." laughing again when Chance groaned as Jessie started jumping up and down grabbing both of their hands dragging them to the basement door.

Running Ethan managed to get the greenhouse door open for Sam before she could reach it. "After you." smiling.

Shaking her head Sam smiled wondering what she was going to do about him. He was constantly flirting with her and at first she thought he was just being sweet but lately she was starting to enjoy it way to much. "Where's Jessie?" stepping around him into the greenhouse. Her daughter adored Ethan and usually was not far from him.

Ethan shrugged. "Chance and Keith are watching her so I'm pretty sure she's safe. Chance knows you'll hurt him if anything happens to her and Keith loves your food too much." 

That made Sam laugh at the image in her head of her chasing Chance around with a frying pan. "Was there anything special you wanted? The peaches are just about ripe." trying to keep a distance between them hoping he hadn't notice the way he affected her lately.

Ethan smiled, he had noticed that she seemed nervous whenever they were alone together and he hoped that was a good sign, "Sam would you please stop running from me for a minute."

"I'm not running." starting to move away.

Ethan reached out and caught her hand. "Please don't, Sam. I've been watching everyone around here for months seeing how happy they are. You have no idea how much it means to me to see Chance happy and he told me a that I deserved to be happy to."

Sam stopped and looked at him. He looked so cute in his tight jeans and cowboy shirt, she'd never tell him but she had always loved the western look blaming that on her Native American roots. "Everyone deserves to be happy Ethan." very aware that he was still holding her hand. "You should go out more, I'm sure you would catch some young girls eye."

"I could do that." Ethan said letting go of her hand. "Or maybe I already found someone and unlike my brother I'm just too afraid to tell her."

"Ethan..." holding her breath Sam smiled. He had spent so much time with her and Jessie she couldn't help liking him, the fact that he was probably the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on with a rear end you could bounce a quarter off of didn't hurt either. 

Loving the way she said his name he grinned, "Sam I've been around horses since I was a kid and sometimes I think I know them better then people, at least anyone over four foot tall. Kids have always liked me, my mom says that's a sign of good character." thinking he'd just throw that out there.

Sam nodded, "You've been very good to Jessie Ethan, she loves spending time with you and her ponies. "

"She's a great kid, smart as a whip and she has a great mom." 

Sam brushed her hair back. "I try. I can't believe how fast she's growing up, that she's in kindergarten already."

Ethan stepped back so he could look at her. "Sam you are a remarkable woman. You're beautiful, smart and you see right through my crap." making her laugh. "I want you to know that I don't flirt with just anyone, you can ask Chance. I do it because I get nervous and don't know what to say, I've always been that way." running his hand through his hair. "Sam, I've wanted to ask you out a hundred times since we got here."

"Then why haven't you." Sam asked. Ethan was the first man she had been attracted to in a long time but she had never thought he would be serious about a single mom like her. "I know most men aren't looking for single mothers either."

Ethan took a step towards her, "I didn't say anything because I didn't know what you'd say. I like you Sam and Jessie is adorable, any man would be a fool to not to take a chance on loving both of you."

"Then I know a lot of fools." Sam tilted her head backing up a step and sitting the basket down. "Ethan you are by far the nicest..." 

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Oohh that's the kiss of death."

"No it isn't, I was paying you a compliment." smiling for the first time she slapped his arm and made a decision. "So if you were to ask me out..." moving around and picking a few green peppers that she could stuff for dinner. "Where would you take me?"

Ethan grinned following her as she moved around picking different things. "Well seeing’s how you spend so much time cooking for other people I think dinner then I don't know… a movie or maybe dancing."

"Dancing?" Sam started laughing, that was the last thing she expected from him.

"Go ahead and laugh." loving the sound of it. "I know most people wouldn't think I'd like that but I learned to dance for mom and David's wedding," shrugging, "it kinda stuck. It didn't hurt that I was sixteen and it was a way to hold pretty girls in my arms."

"Oh you are so bad." Sam said studying him. "I haven't been dancing since before Jessie was born."

"You know there is a nightclub in Spartanburg that I hear has a fantastic band and the foods suppose to be pretty good. Nothing as good as yours but..." giving her a sexy smile and shrugging.

"Well Jessie is going to spend the weekend with her grandparents. And I do have Sunday off." giving him a hint.

"So..." Ethan took her hand, "would you do me the honor of joining me for a Saturday night out."

Sam had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the way he phrased that. "I think I would like that."

"Really?" Ethan's eyes lit up, slightly surprised that she had said yes.

"Yes Ethan," rolling her eyes at the shocked look on his face. "I'd like to have a night out with you." Picking up her basket. "Now shoo, I have dinner to cook," heading for the door she stopped and turned back to look at him, "and you have a date to plan." Smiling as she left him standing there with his mouth hanging open, she couldn't wait to tell Alyssa and Vickie she had a date with Ethan.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After getting the okay from Bill Mike called a campground cabin contractor saying he needed four houses big enough to sleep four to six people and he needed them built in less then three weeks. The million dollar budget he gave them had the contractor on their door step six hours later, he walked through the property and said the area behind the greenhouse would be perfect for the houses, he also said for that much money his group would take care of the pathways and clearing the areas around the trees. A week later permits in hand, once again thanks to Linc, a group of twenty builders arrived ready to get to work. Since the left side of Mike's property ran along another road Bill and his crew had already put in a separate gate entrance there. They had also put in the plumbing and platforms for the houses along with a parking area next to where they were going to be built before the crews even arrived with the cabins. It turned out to be a great idea since the construction crew needed a crane to move the panels into place and it would never have fit down the current driveway. 

Since it would take at least ten days to complete the build Mike had given the workers the keys to the guest house so they didn't have to travel back and forth from a hotel. Alyssa had no idea what Mike was up to but she called the solar company and they were busy putting in panels as fast as the roofs were going up. Ian had even gotten in the spirit and found a country store in Spartanburg that had rustic style furniture and knick-knacks to fill the cabins with. They managed to finish three days ahead of schedule on the seventeenth thanks to all the help from Bill's crew and the surprisingly warm weather. The cabins were finished, furnished and ready to be occupied the next day thanks to a visit from the city inspector Mark, the father of the third boy who had attacked Jake with Cam. Keith told them that he hadn't heard from Chad since that day. He knew he had gotten his GED then left town as soon as his community service was finished and was now back-packing somewhere in Germany.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ian's family arrived on the nineteenth of December (2016) and the first thing Nora had asked was why they had wanted to add so many houses to the property. Ian had stepped up telling them that the stables were doing so well that they were thinking of adding campouts for some of the children and their families. Mike had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at that one, but he did mention the idea to Keith later that day, he figured that if they had them they might as well use them. Keith and Izzy loved the idea and stated talking about how to start planning that for the kids.

The day after Ian's family got there Mark and Jessica's present arrived, a complete decorating crew and a professional camera man to film the set up and party for them. Curtains were placed over all the windows and doors to the patio area and anyone coming in through the gazebo had to use the door for the apartments since everything else was blocked. Everyone kept asking them what was going on, but Ian had to give them credit, the ones who knew never said a word except that it was going to be a huge party. Several of their old teachers were coming, including Edna and her husband, as well as Ian's co-workers from the firm. What had started out as a small family gathering had turned into a major party. They hired a catering crew that would be bringing enough food for two hundred people and Mike had made it clear that Sam and Jessie were to come as family not workers. 

Since Christmas was on a Sunday that year they had settled on Friday evening the twenty-third and people started arriving on Wednesday the twenty-first. The first to arrive were the Florida crew, Pete said he damn near peed his pants when he saw the house while Evie, Eli and Rose couldn't stop staring at everything. Ian showed them where to park since they were using the cabins they had built and they loved the decorations lining the driveway, along with a lighted arches that went from the gate to the house, and around the house. GW had even brought his ex-wife to meet them, Pete told Mike that Nadine had recently moved back in with GW and that they were both very happy to be together again. Nadine got the chance to talk to both boys that night thanking them for making the 'dumb ass', as she called GW, finally see what she had been saying for years, that his family was more important then his career. 

Jake proudly showed off Diana to Evie and Nadine while the Judge, Pete, Eli and Rose went out to see the stables with Keith and Chance. The next day Antonio and MaryAnn arrived with Jimmy and Candy. Since Ian and Mike were out getting the marriage license when they arrived Jake got to do the grand tour with them, starting with his basement which Tony cracked up over. All MaryAnn kept saying was, "I wish I had brought a sketch book." So Jake took her to an art store near the mall and she was sketching away happily when Mike and Ian got home. Jimmy and Candy were staying at her dad's place while the Vega family were using one of the cabins next to Pete and Evie and were busy telling each other stories about the boys. Bill and Mary's family showed up the same day but they drove straight to the guest house to get settled in before coming to the house to ask what was going on. The last people to arrive that were staying with them were Clint, Fiona and their son. They were a complete surprise since it had been Candy to call and tell them about the surprise wedding and Clint said he wasn't about to miss it. Ian had just looked at Mike and smiled saying he was glad they had went with the four cabins instead of just two.

Friday morning Izzy, who had been let in on the plan since they had needed her help keeping Alyssa away from the arrangements, was busy getting the catering crew set up while the decorators were putting the finishing touches throughout the house. Mike and Ian had taken one look at the patio area and declared the design crew geniuses, the whole place looked like a winter wonderland. They had decided to go with a blue and silver ice theme instead of the traditional red and green, not wanting to copy Amy's wedding and the patio was kept off limits until most of the guests had arrived.

Andy went upstairs as soon as they got to the house to check on Mike and was surprised to see DL and Ian with him. "Really?" Andy said laughing. "Haven't you heard that you're suppose to stay away from each other the day of your wedding."

DL snickered. "I don't think they care." laughing as they shook hands. The two of them had gotten to be closer friends while working to plan this wedding. Andy had been so proud of what DL had accomplished that it had been a pleasure to get to know him as a colleague and not as a student.

Mike watched the two best-men, "Since when have we ever been traditional." looking at Ian who winked at him, he looked so handsome in the new steel grey Armani suit he had surprised Mike by getting. "How are things downstairs?" Looking in the mirror as he worked his tie. He had went more traditional in his signature black three piece suit and shirt but had added a silver tie that matched Ian's suit perfectly. At least now he knew why Bree, from the Armani store, had sent it to him since it had just arrived two days ago out of the blue. Mike had been ready to send it back when Ian had come in and stopped him.

"Filling up fast." Andy told him pushing Mike's hands out of the way and fixing the tie himself, if it wasn't for the fact his hands were shaking a little Mike didn't look nervous at all. "And they’re all wondering where you two are."

Ian laughed. "We're comin down in a minute, just do yar best not ta give it away. The Judge knows we want ta wait till everyone is sittin down."

"I wouldn't worry about Andy telling anyone." DL started grinning. "It's Jake you should worry about, he found the marriage license this morning and forced me to tell him what was going on."

"What! That little brat." Mike was trying not to laugh at the image of Jake grilling DL. "I told him to stay out of my desk."

"Telling Jake not to do something only makes him do it ten times faster." Andy got a kick out of watching their family dynamics. It was funny sometimes how much Jake reminded him of Mike, the boy was constantly copying Mike mannerisms without even realizing it.

"He swore he wouldn't tell anyone." DL raised his hands in surrender, "But I saw Bry with Jimmy and Candy just before I came up here. My bet is they tell him what's going on since I wouldn't." laughing. Bry had been trying for days to get him to talk and DL had had a ball teasing him with different theories.

Andy grinned at the look of horror on Mike and Ian's faces. "In other words if you want this to be a surprise I would suggest you hurry up."

Fifteen minutes later they were greeted by everyone as they came down the stairs, the whole house so was full you could barely move. Pete and Evie were talking to Clint and his wife, the little kids were running around chasing the older ones while Bill was trying to keep Mary and Amy from peeking out the patio windows. The servers were handing out glasses of sparking cider and champagne when Liam saw them and went over, "Ya have out done yarselves this time, the party is outstandin."

Ian gave his dad a hug. "Thanks Da but do me a favor and try ta keep everyone together."

"We have a huge announcement to make in a little bit." Mike added.

Laughing Liam hugged them both. "Yar little late. I had to stop Jake from... I think ya call it spillin the beans. I'm so happy for ya both, and I think ya made a good decision, tonight's the perfect time." walking off to get Siobhan and the others ready. 

Mike smiled and waved at Ed, his wife and Kathleen then turned to Ian, "Well are you ready for this?" taking his hand.

Ian pulled Mike to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I've been ready for this for a long time. I love ya Mike that's the only thin that matters ta me." giving him a quick kiss before Andy came over telling them to hurry it up or he was going to blow the secret himself.

Mike gave him an evil look but took the microphone from the band. "Okay, okay, every body settle down for a minute." laughing at Jake catching Diana. "Ian and I want to thank you all for coming. It means a lot that you could be here with us tonight."

Ian leaned over, "So we won't keep ya in suspense any longer." turning he opened the patio doors. "Everybody go find a seat."

All the gym equipment had been moved out and dry ice added to the pool that left a layer of fog over the concrete floor. Fabric had been draped from the ceiling that had lighted icicles hanging from it and the tropical cabana had even been turned into an ice castle where a band was set up. The bar had been fully stocked including two bar tenders, and a dozen serving staff were working the crowd. Each table had a mirror top with white flowers, silver plates and cobalt blue wine glasses. Jake had joked that they had copied the Frozen theme perfectly when Diana started looking for Olaf. Jake swore he only watched the movie for Diana but the fact that he had been caught humming the music several times kind of ruined that. It didn't help that Ward had asked the decorators to hide a two foot tall stuffed snowman under their table that Diana found with a scream.

One side table had been set up for a seafood buffet that had lobster, shrimp, crab legs, oysters and scallops. Another table had steaks, hams, and turkeys while a third had vegetables and salads. But what caught everyone’s attention when they walked out was the two foot ice sculpture with a three and a half foot tall blue and white cake on top of it. As soon as everyone saw that they started to realize this was more then a simple Christmas party. 

Mike and Ian mingled for a little while not giving anything away to anyone but once everyone was seated enjoying the food and relaxed GW took the microphone and stood up. "Good evening everyone. Since most of you have no idea who I am let me introduce myself. I'm George Walters, but chances are if Mike or Ian talked about me they just called me the Judge." seeing people nod he shook his head. "I thought so." laughing. "Now that I'm retired I've finally gotten them to call me GW." making several people laugh. "Well about two months ago I got a phone call from these two wanting to know if I would do them another favor."

Ian looked up at him, "Like ya wasn't expectin it." laughing.

GW gave the couple a crooked grin. "Let's just say I was hoping but you two were taking so long I about gave up." looking at them then the others. "You see I had the pleasure of adding Jake to Mike and Ian's family and a year later adding Bry officially too. Only one thing was missing... making Mike and Ian officially a family." Oh my gods could be heard and clapping started. "So if I could get Andy and DL to come up here I think these two have made us wait long enough."

Andy kissed Linny who was hitting him asking why he hadn't told her then headed for the main table taking the microphone from GW. "Thanks Judge" Shrugging when GW gave him a look, "Sorry force of habit." turning to the crowd. "I've had the pleasure of watching Mike and Ian from the very beginning, from the first day they met. Anyone who saw them on that first day could see an almost instant connection between them. One of friendship and most of all understanding. At a time in Mike's life when he needed it the most Ian was there and that friendship grew into one of the strongest loves I've ever had the pleasure of seeing." coughing to hide the fact he was choking up. "So when Mike asked me a few weeks ago if I could keep a secret I didn't have to think twice. I just said yes," turning to him, "but I swear if I had to keep this quiet any longer pal you would have been out of luck." handing DL the mic.

"A few weeks into Mike and Ian's senior year, Jimmy and I decided..." DL started to say.

Jimmy yelled out, "Don't blame me it was all his idea." Candy hit him telling him to be quiet when everyone laughed and turned to look at them.

DL rubbed his eyebrow with his middle finer. "That's not how I remember it." laughing, "Anyway WE decided that since Ian was staying in the US that it was our responsibility to get him a date." To more laughter. "I think we annoyed him and Mike for a couple of weeks because up until then they had managed to keep most of us from knowing they were together. Let's just say our interference had finally pushed Mike over the top. Ian put his arm around Mike's shoulder and told us he already had someone who he cared about and we were ticking his boyfriend off."

Amy stood up. "And don't forget I won the bet." to more laughter.

"Yes Amy I remember." DL shook his head. "I also remember feeling like the dumbest person alive because the minute he said that all you could see was the total bond of trust between them that I envied so much. I never had someone look at me like that, not until I met Bry anyway. Who knew?" shrugging he laughed with several others including all of his family. "So I am so proud to be standing here as not only their friend but as Ian's best man." getting a hug from Ian as he and Mike got up to whistles and clapping. "Anything you'd like to add?" Ian shook his head so Mike took the microphone from DL.

Mike looked out at their friends and family. "In case you haven't guessed it, we're getting married."

"About time!" Bill and few other yelled.

Liam held up his wine glass and wrapped his arm around Siobhan who was crying into her napkin. "I'll second that." yelling too.

"Thanks Dads." Mike yelled back. "We told you we'd get around to it one day."

Ian leaning over to the mic. "An today's that day." to a round of clapping.

Mike took the microphone. "I know that you're probably wondering why we did this in secret."

"Well after watchin Amy and Josh, there was no way we were goin through all that rig-a-ma-roll." that came from Ian.

Mike laughed. "We have a tradition in my family that one year everyone comes for Christmas and the next for Thanksgiving. If we had waited until next year you all would be eating turkey. Ian and I," looking at Ian and stopping for a second, "I swore I wasn't going to do this." tearing up. "Okay. We've both been through so much." wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Pain, heartache and loss but for some reason meeting Ian made everything go away. It was like finding the other half of my soul standing in front of the principals office. I was just past the point where I could walk down a hallway without having a panic attack and suddenly I had a complete stranger living with me. And those of you who knew me then know what a big deal that was."

Ian didn't even try to hide his tears. "I was in a new country thousands of miles away from my family, because I had nearly been beaten to death because I was different." There were a few gasps at that because not a lot of them had ever known that part of Ian's story. "And poor Ed had to tell me that if they couldn't find another family ta sponsor me then I'd have ta go back."

Ed yelled out. "You offered to sleep in the closet if I remember correctly."

Mike laughed. "Broom cupboard but close enough." turning to his boss and friend who was leaning back in his chair with one arm around his wife with a big grin on his face sitting next to Edna and her husband. The older couple had kept in touch with them ever since they got back from Paris and Edna had even visited Mike several times at the school as a volunteer. She told Mike that being retired was lovely but a little boring, she missed her kids and he was always happy to let her help out. 

Ian smiled, "Out of nowhere this wonderful man offered me a place to stay. But after learnin about certain things I was so afraid to tell him I was gay. I thought he wouldn't want me anywhere near him and then we went to Florida for spring break."

"Oh Lord!" Clint groaning loudly and laid his head on the table while Fiona and Candy patted his back. Since meeting at Amy's wedding the two women had become good friends and even with the distance between them they talked or texted nearly everyday. If Fiona could get the time off they were even planning to spend New Years in New York with them.

Ian looked over at him. "Yeah ya better groan Clint." laughing himself. "Let's just say that the others we were with, and I won't name names."

"Like Clint and Jimmy." Mike said pointing at them and smiling.

Ian went on shaking his head at Mike. "They met a group of collage girls and were showin off a little. Ya see the girls recognized them from a certain national Christmas interview that Mike had never thought anyone would see. So we decided ta leave them an take a walk, we walked so far we got tired and there was this pathetic little restaurant..." grinning at Pete and Evie.

"Hey watch it kid, I know where you live now." Pete was roaring with laughter holding up his champaign glass.

"But the food and the company were priceless." Ian toasted him back. "Without knowin we found very dear friends that we've come to cherish very much. All of you have become our family, whether yar friends or co workers." looking at Doug and John and Bridget, "or family," looking at Jake, Bry, Alyssa and Vince. Ethan had his arm around Sam as she balled on his shoulder. They had been dating ever since their night of dancing a few weeks ago and everyone all had a good feeling about the couple. Sam had told them she had been surprised at how romantic and old fashioned Ethan was and she swore that if she ever got the chance to meet his mother the first thing she was going to do was give her a big hug for raising such a wonderful man. "Ya are our family and we figure this would be the easiest way ta get ya all tagether."

"Without everyone causing a fuss,” Mike added. “Just our friends and family celebrating with us in comfort." looking at Amy. "Sorry Am's but if we had to go through what you and Josh did, Alyssa would have shot us."

"Darn right I would have." Alyssa said crying and laughing at the same time.

GW looked at the two men, "So are we ready now."

The crowd all yelled. "Hell yes!"

"Okay," GW took the mic. "it's been a while since I've done a wedding but thanks to the internet it'll be legal. Now let's just hope I get this right." turning to Mike and Ian then Andy and DL. "Okay Andy and DL, you two on either side here, that's it. Now Mike and Ian, who has the rope."

Jake stood up. "Oh hold on!" taking Diana's hand and bringing her to them. "Sorry she saw something shiny. I think she gets it from grandpa here." telling the crowd

Mike laughed with the others. "Would you stop that." taking a long blue and silver cord from Diana.

Diana held out her arms. "Ganpa pick up!" wanting Mike.

Laughing Ian patted her head. "Oh dear lord." looking at the little girl dressed in a beautiful white and blue dress Ward had found for her. He didn't tell anyone but he had snuck a peek at the patio and he wasn't about to let her clash in a typical holiday dress. It was also when he bought the snowman.

Jake bent over and picked her up himself. "Come on sweetheart let's let your grandpa's get married." Making the entire room break out laughing.

"I give up!" shaking his head and laughing too Mike turned to the crowd. "What can I say I'm starting to get used to it."

GW smiled wondering what else these two would come up with. "Alright now clasp hands like we talked about, left hand to left hand and right to right crossed at the wrists." Turning to the guests. "Mike and Ian have chosen to do a traditional Irish wedding ceremony."

Ian winked at them, "Well as traditional as we could anyway." seeing everyone smile.

GW wrapped the rope around their hands in a figure eight then stepped back. "Hand-fasting has been apart of Celtic tradition for centuries and it symbolizes the infinite unity of love and devotion of a couple. You have your vows ready?" he asked them.

Mike nodded, "We do." looking at Ian he smiled. "Well here goes. I, Michael Thomas Wilkinson Jr., in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you Ian Michael Finnigan to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire you and be desired by you, to possess you, and be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for nothing can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in this life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect myself." blowing out a breath thankful that he made it through without choking up.

Ian squeezed his hand and winked, "I, Ian Michael Finnigan in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Michael Thomas Wilkinson Jr., to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee." stopping for a second to clear his throat. "I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in this life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." turning to GW.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of South Carolina and the internet I now pronounce you husband and husband... officially." cheering and clapping exploded all around them. "Well don't just stand there kiss the man." he slapped them both on the backs.

Mike leaned in and kissed Ian, he started to pull back but Ian took a step forward and pulled Mike close for a much longer and deeper kiss. Andy and DL started patting them on the back while everyone whistled and got up to congratulate them. They had been telling everyone they were as good as married for years but it felt good to be legal now. Bill and Mary along with Liam and Siobhan were the first to reach them giving them kisses and hugs until Coilin pulled them off giving Ian a kiss on the cheek and saying, "My God I'm so proud of ya both. I only wish Patty had lived to see this day. Oh I love ya both so much." Hugging Mike again. 

The party went on for hours since all the guest started getting up to give speeches. Mike and Ian loved the one Bill had found for them, since he had known in advance he had looked up Irish wedding blessings and had found one to read. When Liam had came up to him saying he knew, Bill had asked his advice and they both read it to the crowd. Bill started, "May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind always be at your back, May the sun shine warm upon your face," 

Liam went next, "May the rains fall soft upon yar fields, and until we meet again, May God hold ya in the palm of his hand."

"May God be with you and bless you, May you see your children’s children," from Bill 

Liam's, "May ya be poor in misfortune and rich in blessin's, May ya know nothin but happiness from this day forward."

Bill's, "May the road rise to meet you, May the wind be always at your back."

To Liam's, "May the warm rays of the sun fall upon yar home and may the hands of a friend always be near." 

Bill, "May green be the grass you walk on May blue be the skies above you."

Liam choke up a little as he finished, "May pure be the joys that surround ya and May true be the hearts that love ya."

Coilin stood up and added, "And may ya be in heaven thirty minutes before the devil knows ya're dead." Everyone laughing with him. "Go maire tu' an la! (congratulations) Gra'im Thu' (pronounced graw-im hoo. Meaning I love you in Gaelic)" 

Siobhan added, "Beannach De' ort!" (The blessing of God on ya)

While the ceremony had been going on the serving crew had set up a table next to the door with huge gift baskets for all the guests, inside were customized bottles of wine with Ian and Mike's name and the days date on it, boxes of Godiva chocolate, crystal pianos that played 'This is the Moment' custom made for them. A pen set, and a brand new Apple IWatch. That was Mike's idea of Christmas presents and a thank you gift for them being there for them. 

The last guest left just after eleven but the ones staying at the house, or the family as Mike and Ian called them, stayed up talking to each other long after Mike and Ian called it a night and headed upstairs. They were happy that everyone had a good time but to them they had been married for years so Mike was surprised to see a tray of chocolate sauces and whipped cream next to the bed. Ian had just smiled and lit several candles before turning off the lights and kissing him. "What good is havin a weddin, without a weddin night?"


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Year brings a blast from the past at the most opportune moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic M/F and M/M sex.  
> Don't like skip the space between the ++++++++

Chapter 33

Ian’s sisters, Katie and Connie who were sixteen now had spent most of the trip in the stables working with the horses and to Liam, Siobhan and Theo's amusement they spent a lot of time with Keith's brothers Ricky and Henry. They had even went with Keith and Chance to the children’s hospital Christmas Eve. Nora had made elf outfits for them and the ponies, who got to wear antlers, where they handed out the gifts Mike and Ian had bought for the children, everything from dolls to video games. 

Christmas day was a blur of activity, the kids were at the age where they had more fun ripping up the wrapping paper and running around with bows stuck to their heads. Donnie had flown the Florida group home the day before so they could have Christmas with their families but Antonio and MaryAnn had stayed with them and their son was chasing Diana and Danny all over the place. The two of them, Diana and Danny, were growing up more like brother and sister since they spent so much time together. Mike had laughed saying they were just like him and Amy when they were little. Watching them Mike leaned over to Ian, "Are you sure you want to add another one to this crew?"

Giving him a kiss, "Anytime yar ready Love." Ian grinned as Diana started running around with a pink bow on her hair carrying a giant stuffed panda bear.

Siobhan overhearing them, turned in their direction. "Ready for what a leanbh?" (my child in Gaelic)

"Should I tell her?" Ian asked Mike.

Nora came around the corner with a try of hot coco. "Oh now I have ta know, what secrets are ya plannin now?" setting the tray down for everyone.

Mary had an idea about what they were referring to, at least she hoped so. Keeping the news from Siobhan was killing her. "What are you keeping from us now Michael?"

Jake groaned. "Oh boy, she pulled the full name you're in trouble." making Mike laugh, Jake and Keith were the only ones there, Bry was with DL at his folks place and Mike had given Ward and his family one of the jets to go to his grandmothers. They had left the day before but would be back the day after tomorrow. 

Ethan laughed. "I don't know Jake, our mom uses full names for everything."

"Ethan McCord Wayne get in here and brush your teeth." Mimicking his mom Chance caught the pillow Ethan threw at him.

Theo smiled watching the brothers, "You ever consider show business, Chance. You could go on the road with that act." he had come to not only like but respect both brothers since getting to know them and he was so glad that Keith had found such a caring and understanding partner in Chance. 

"No thanks Dad." Keith said taking Chance's hand. "I'd like to keep him here if you don't mind." his dad was used to seeing them holding hands now and had even caught them kissing a couple of times. The fact that Chance let Keith initiate each kiss showed him how much Chance cared about his son.

Keith's grandparents had arrived the day before and his grand-mother popped his dad on the head. "Ignore him Keith. He's just jealous that you have Chance here and Holly is in Dollywood with her family." They had been concerned to learn Theo had started seeing someone so soon after the divorce but after meeting Holly at Thanksgiving they had changed their minds. The younger woman was exactly the type of person they had always imagined for their son. Kind, fun and she spoiled the boys rotten. They adored her and hoped everything worked out for couple.

Siobhan looked at them as she patted Chance's knee. "Don't change the subject. I want ta know what they think they're ready for now."

Ian looked around the room, "Mary are ya sure ya have na told anyone."

Bill grabbed her hand, "Don't worry I kept an eye on her." winking at the boys.

"What are ya hidin from us now Ian?" Liam didn't knowing what to expect anymore.

Bill's father sat up, "Has something happened already? You've only been married two days for goodness sake."

Mary's mom looked over at them. "Mike honey are you two alright?"

"We're fine Grandma Tea. We just wanted to hold off on telling anyone until we knew for sure what we were going to do." Mike told everyone.

"We've been talkin about it for a few months now. Lookin inta how thins work." Ian explained.

Mike looked at Ian, "It's one of the reasons we decided to go ahead and get married now instead of taking the time to plan some big hoopla."

Amy threw her hand in the air. "Oh come on I wasn't that bad."

Gail, Josh's mom, hugged her. This was the first year Josh's family had joined them for Christmas and they had been shocked to see how many people were there. "Honey I love you but I was ready to turn you into Bridezillas myself." making everyone laugh and Amy shrug and kiss Josh while Thug wagged his tail on her lap before letting out a short howl. 

Coilin was watching his grandsons, they looked to happy for there to be a problem. "Ya know I'm not gettin any younger here. What are ya workin out now? And what can I do ta help?" Grabbing Nora around the waist and pulling her on to his lap making her yelp in surprise before kissing him.

"Fine grand da." Ian laughed at his grandparents as he took Mike's hand. "We're talkin about the fact that, with any luck, by this time next year ya might be a great grand da."

Nora sat up, "What?" thrilled.

Mike grinned. "We've started looking for a surrogate."

Ian added. "Next Christmas we may have a wee one of our own."

Chaos erupted around the room, everybody was asking questions about what they had to do and if they needed anything. Mike explained that they had two options, one was to find an egg donor willing to be artificially inseminated, but that could mean a lot of legal work with the mother. They were leaning more towards buying the eggs from a clinic in Charlotte, North Carolina that specialized in third party anonymous egg donors then implanting into a surrogate, that would strictly be a business arrangement. By Wednesday everyone had left but Ian's family who would be leaving after New Years like always and had spent the week after the wedding in New York with Mike and Ian, who had taken Antonio and his family home, while they went for their honeymoon. Spending the week seeing plays, touring and making love in their new room on the top floor before saying goodbye to Ian's family and flying home on New Years Day.

Keith and Chance were sorry to see the families leave, the two girls had been a lot of fun to have around, and with only brothers Keith realized how much he would have loved having an older sister. The day before school started again, Keith convinced his dad to take them to the cemetery. They took flowers and cleaned the area up around their sister's grave. It was the first time the boys had seen their dad cry since Ricky had been in the hospital with appendicitis as Theo told them he was sorry that they hadn't done this long before now. Keith didn't say anything then but later that night he told Chance he had felt such a strong pull to the area that he had known where his sisters grave was before his dad had told them. It had kind of freaked him out a little so Chance had stayed with him talking until they had both fallen asleep on the couch. The next morning Mike was looking for a file for the stables and was not expecting Chance to answer Keith's door at six-thirty in the morning. Mike had to step back when he saw Chance, "I'm sorry I didn't expect you to have company." trying not to grin at the shocked looks he was getting.

"I already have a dad Mike." Keith said handing him the file. "I itemized everything but you might want Izzy to go over the numbers just to make sure when she gets back." She had flown home for the holidays but was due back the next day. 

Chance looked at Mike wanting to explain. "Keith visited his sisters grave yesterday and just needed someone to talk to Mike."

Mike sighed at their looks and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at them. "Answer me one question guys. Am I that bad?"

"What do you mean?" Keith asked getting his books ready for the first day back.

Mike sat the papers on the bar top. "Why is it that people feel like they have to give me an excuse if I see them together? Look you two are both adults and you're smart men, I know you're dating and I respect you both. Keith just because you don't pay rent doesn't mean this isn't your apartment. What you do behind these doors is up to you?"

"Okay Mike..." Keith looked a little embarrassed, "thanks it's just..."

"Something you're not used to yet." Mike finished for him. "I get it. I think I had whiplash for a year from jumping away from Ian every time Bill or Mary walked into a room. Hell we're married and I still feel like the kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar if they catch us kissing." Remembering Christmas night fondly. Of course it had been a little more than kissing since when his parents had walked into the library Mike was sitting on his desk with his legs wrapped around Ian’s waist while Ian had his hand inside the back of his pants squeezing his ass.

Chance laughed at Mike blush, he had a feeling they got caught doing a lot more then kissing. "You know this kid of yours is gonna be real lucky, you are definitely a great dad Mike." turning to grab his hat. "So I'm gonna go change and get ready for work." giving Keith a quick kiss, "and I'll see you after school honey. Have a good day you two." heading out grinning.

"You too Chance." Mike called out as Chance left then turned to Keith. "So things are good between you two?"

"Yeah we're okay." Keith turned to Mike wanting to be honest with him. "We're taking things slow Mike. It's kind of funny you know, I have no idea how many men I've been with but I still feel like a virgin when I'm with him."

Mike nodded understanding exactly what he meant. "I was like that with Ian. We had been..." trying to find the right words, "playing for months but still..."

Keith grinned. "We've dabbled a little." admitting with a slight blush, "But..."

The but worried Mike. "But what Keith?" shutting the door. "Are you okay with all this? If Chance is..."

Keith held up his hand. "It's not that Mike, Chance is great. It's me," sitting down. "I can't talk to dad about this, he's..." laughing. "He's been so great about everything. He even told me at the Christmas party that he likes Chance and he thinks we make a good couple."

"Are you having second thoughts about dating him?" Mike had to ask, but they seemed so happy. 

"Chance?" shaking his head Keith smiled. "Oh hell no! I'm in love with that cowboy. It's just... the first time you and Ian... were you scared?"

Mike smiled sitting down across from him as he caught on to what he was asking. "I was terrified Keith. The only thing I knew about sex was pain and fear. That's all that man wanted to cause me. I never expected to enjoy being with anyone." giving a little laugh. "I thought the whole human race was playing a cruel joke on the world and there was no way sex would be fun and well... make your toes curl." making Keith laugh. "But I loved him. I wanted to be close to him and I trusted him to do his best not to hurt me."

Keith hung his head for a second then looked at Mike. "The only ones I really remember are the driver and the first few guys I had to go with, the rest is blurry. I know that he was drugging me almost from the beginning now, so it's always the driver I keep remembering the most and he didn't care that he was hurting me." After talking to Dr Chambers, Chance and Jake several times he finally understood that even though he had went with him when he had told him to stop what he had done by not listening to him was rape. Jake had even convinced him to go to their survivors meetings and they were helping some.

"Have you talked to Chance about this?" Mike asked.

"Yes I have." Keith smiled. "We agreed to be honest with each other." after telling Chance everything they had talked about a lot of things. "He keeps telling me not to worry about it. That when or if we do something more was totally up to me. The thing is I think I want to but..."

"You're scared." understanding perfectly what he was feeling. "Keith the best advise I can give you is this. If you're still afraid of being with him then you're not ready. When the time is right you'll know because wanting to be with him will be the only thing you're thinking about and if you get scared or don't like something, tell him. There are still things that I can't do and Ian makes sure to never put me in that position." rolling his eyes at Keith's smirk. "You know what I mean." shoving him with his foot. "If you mean as much to him as he says, then he'll understand and take the time to help you through it. He won't force you to do anything."

Keith took a deep breath, "Thanks," getting up, "I'll get my stuff and would you mind taking me in today. I'd like to talk a little more."

Mike nodded getting up and grabbing the papers before heading for the door. "I don't mind at all, but you better hurry I have to be there earlier then you normally do."

"I'll be down in five, would you mind asking Sam to load a plate for me please," seeing Mike nod he added, "Don't worry I'll be ready."

"I'll do that." Mike said losing the door behind him.

When they got to the school 45 minutes later Keith headed for the library feeling much better and Mike headed to the office. He found the inside of the teachers lounge filled with presents and balloons. "You had a surprise wedding," Ed said coming out of nowhere and scaring the hell out of him. "We decided to have a surprise party." taking Mike's briefcase he shoved him in the room with half the staff waiting for them.

Andy grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into a chair. "So we have just one question."

"Oh God I'm afraid to ask." Mike told them laughing as the other teachers came in with a cake.

Eric sat down next to him. "Dar just wants to know if we need to change the name on the mortgage payments."

"Is it still Wilkinson or is it Finnigan now?" Tom asked half joking. Several of the more curious teachers had asked him and Ed the same thing when they had heard about the wedding.

Mike grinned, "Ha, ha!" to the Vice Principal. "How did you know we changed it?"

Ed looked at him, "You're kidding? We were just joking."

"I know and it fine," Mike assured them, "but we did change it for both of us."

Andy hadn't even known that, "To what?"

"Finnigan-Wilkinson we just hyphenated the two." wanting to share the rest of their news with everyone he added. "I feel sorry for our kids, they’re going to have a lot to learn how to spell."

"Kids?" Eric asked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Mike started smiling, he knew how his friends were going to react. "We're trying to find a surrogate. With everybody turning eighteen and getting ready to be on their own Ian and I decided we wanted to have a baby of our own."

Andy practically choked him was so happy for them, they all seemed supportive handing out advice and asking what they had planned. Mike told them what he knew so far then thanked them for the presents even though they shouldn't have. That was one reason they had kept it a surprise, they hadn't wanted their friends spending money on them. Gena Henery told him to stop fussing and to just enjoy it, they hadn't gone overboard and it was just their way of letting him and Ian know that they supported them. News of his marriage spread quickly through the school and old and new students kept showing up with presents and cards all week long. Mike told Ian it was a good thing he had his freaky brain because even for him there was so many gifts it was hard to remember who gave what.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The first week of 2017 Izzy told Mike that a battered women’s shelter had called the stables asking if they could come out to see the girls there. Mike was so proud of the way everything was going with the stables that he asked Keith if he would mind if he and Ian went with them to see what they did. Saturday morning Chance and Keith loaded up all five ponies along with four volunteers, all women, and drove over to the shelter. Ian was surprised to find that the whole place was an old decommissioned army camp that the organization had bought a few years earlier. It came complete with a ten foot high chain link fence around the place and a gatekeeper who checked everyone’s ID's before they were allowed inside the gate. Mike shook his head, he had never dreamed the lengths they had to go to keep the women safe. A woman name Carla Hass, the managing director, met them at the front door. She had been running the place for the last four years and when her sister, a nurse at one of the hospitals they had been to, told her of White Knight Stables she had thought it would be nice for them to come out to see them. 

While Keith, Chance and the volunteers took the horses around Mike and Ian went with Carla on a tour of the facility. The barracks had been converted into group housing where up to four families could stay at the same time, each had a community space and four private rooms with two queen size beds and a bunkbed as well as private bathrooms. The main building was impressive, it held the offices, kitchen and dinning areas, training areas for self-defense classes and a gym. There even had play rooms for the kids as well as classrooms for both adults and children. Mike asked why the kids were taught there instead of in school and Carla explained that children were the easiest way for an abuser to find the parent. So while a family was there, the children were home schooled for everyone's safety. Ian had been stunned to see a few men there as well, it was rare but men could be victims too according to Carla. Ian told her that he completely understood and explained how he had come to be in the states in the first place. Carla introduced them to the two staff therapists that counseled the families and spent some time talking to them about Kathleen and Hanover House and how much they had help them.

While she was showing them the cafeteria room one of the girls saw them and walked over to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Mike? Is that really you?"

Carla turned to the girl standing there with her mouth hanging open. "Do you know Mr.’s Finnigan-Wilkinson Jan?"

Mike knew that voice but he would never have recognized her as he stepped back to get a good look. "Janice? Oh my God!" giving her a big hug that took her off her feet swinging her around before holding her at arms length. "Look at you." she wasn't in goth clothes anymore.

Turning around Janice had on a blue long sleeved dress and thigh high black boots, she also had a head full of honey blond curls instead of the died black she used to in school. "Pretty different right. Ian you look fantastic." turning to him then punching him in the arm.

Ian had only known her half a year but she wasn't someone you would easily forget. "Thanks, but man have ya changed." reaching over to tussle her curls.

Janice sighed dreamily after swatting his hand away. "Still that fantastic accent, God I love it." laughing.

Carla smiled as Ian kept trying to touch Janice's hair and she kept swatting him away as Mike laughed at the pair. Seeing they were old friends she asked, "Jan would you mind showing them around since you seem to know each other."

Janice nodded, "I would love to Carla. I'm sure you have a ton of things to do." Carla thanked her and them for coming and headed for her office to finish paperwork. "So what hasn't she showed you yet?" Jan asked turning back to them.

Mike took her hand, serious now. "Janice, what are you doing here?" he couldn't help but be worried about her. If it hadn't been for her and the others he may not even be alive so she would always have a special place in his heart. They had saved his life and if she was in trouble he owed it to her to help if he could.

Janice smiled and patted his hand. "Chill out, I'm just a volunteer Mike."

Ian took a deep breath. "Thank God ya had me worried girl." giving her a quick hug.

Janice grinned at the two of them, besides the longer hair style on Mike and the shorter one on Ian that looked fantastic. Ian now had a slight mustache and goatee that he had started growing after Christmas, but other than that they hadn't changed a bit. Oh they were adults, not teenagers, but they both still had the kindest eyes she had ever seen. "It so good to see you two again, come on I'll show you my favorite place and we can talk." taking both their arms she lead them to an indoor pond and picnic area that Mike was sure Lee would love to get his hands on. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Mike told her, "White Knight Stables..."

"The horses that came today?" Janice asked surprised. She had seen the group with the kids before coming in to check on dinner plans.

"They're ours," Ian said proudly, "or at least we started the organization. We have people who run it for us."

Janice shook her head again, "I can't believe you're here, it must be what four years since I last saw you. I saw Mr Turner at the store I guess a year ago and he told me you were still here Ian but I already knew that since I went to the Christmas shows every year." she had left before they had known he would be able to stay so seeing him as a leprechaun had been a surprise. "And that you two were together. I can't believe I missed all that." crossing her arms and leaning back. "DL must have choked when he found that out."

Mike laughed when she rolled her eyes. "Oh he stayed alright. We got married a couple weeks ago, just before Christmas." he told her proudly.

Janice giggled, something she hadn't done before. "Oh man you two got married," clearly delighted. "that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." slapping both their legs.

"Janice," Mike had missed her enthusiasm over even little things. No matter what, she had always looked on the bright side. Their little ray of sunshine in goth clothing he used to call her. "How are you working here? The last we heard you had dropped out to help your family."

Janice sat back, she should have known they would want the full story. "I did. I got my GED that summer and started working two jobs after dad lost his."

"How is yar family doin?" Ian asked her.

Janice answered sadly, "They're gone."

Mike grabbed her hand. "What? How?" he had tried to track her down after he graduated but hadn't been able to find her. The address he had for her had been sold not even two months earlier and short of asking Louie to track her he had tried his best.

Janice loved that about Mike. He had always cared about people and it looked like he hadn't changed. "Almost a year after I left school my dad still hadn't found another job and he had gotten so depressed. He felt like he had let us down, that we would be better off without him and he had started drinking a lot. One night he got drunk and decided to go to his ex-boss's house to demand that he hire him back. He ran a red light and nearly hit another car, when he swerved to miss them he lost control and hit a tree."

Mike hissed and sat back, "Oh God I am so sorry." Ian said taking her other hand. He wondered why they had never read about that in the papers. 

"Thanks." smiling at them, it had been nearly three years so it didn't hurt as much to talk about anymore. "It was a hard time for mom and me but we made it. Then two years ago my Aunt Carrie got a big promotion and moved to Corpus Christi Texas to run her own branch of the insurance company she works for and she asked mom if she wanted to go with her to start over. They have a condo on the beach now and moms really happy. She found a great job at the aquarium there that she loves, plus she and Aunt Carrie get in free any time they want."

"Why didn't ya go with her?" Ian was happy for her mom but wondered why would she leave Janice behind.

Janice shrugged "Because I had two jobs and a boyfriend. When he asked me to move in with him instead of leaving I did. Of course that was a huge mistake."

"Are you okay?" worried. Even though they had been separated for years Mike had always liked Janice, and he needed to make sure she was alright.

"Oh I'm fine." she said looking at Mike for a second then looking away. "Dang it you always did know when there was more to a story."

"It comes from experience. Now talk." smiling at her.

"Rod is the reason I'm here okay." she admitted. "Anymore they say you should live with someone a year before getting married to see the true nature of a person and believe me it's true."

"An hind sights a bitch." Ian added.

"Ain't that the truth," that had Janice laughing, Ian sounded so much more American now. "Everything was great for over a year. Then about six months ago things changed." she saw the concerned looks and went on. "I got out before things got bad but he started stalking me, calling me all the time and following me."

Of course Mike was the first to ask, "Did he hurt you?"

Janice shook her head, "He hit me once about four months ago. I kneed him and broke his nose. Then I got the hell out of there, you know me I don't take crap from anyone." sitting up straight proud of herself and she saw them smile for the first time since they had sat down. "He wouldn't let me go though, I filed for a restraining order but he broke into my apartment. So a friend told me about this place and they've helped me a lot."

"Then you won't believe this," she said looking at Mike, "three weeks ago the dumb ass ran his mouth off to the wrong person one night in a bar and ended up starting a fight." giving a short laugh. It wasn't really funny and she hated that it had happened but karma was a bitch. "Believe it or not he fell on a broken glass and nicked an artery in his leg, he bled out before the paramedics got to him. So now I'm trying to find a new job and an apartment. In the mean time I help out around here as much as I can."

"So ya're okay now." Ian wanted to know just to make sure. He had read the newspaper article about the mans death and had thought it was horrible at the time. Knowing how he had treated Janice was making him rethink that. Maybe karma really did exist.

"I'm totally great Ian. So tell me all your news, just start at the beginning and tell me everything. Like how did you tell everyone you were dating. Who had the funniest reaction? I bet it was DL." An hour later she was just shaking her head laughing. "Wow I can't believe you guys have done all that, I'm totally impressed. I've followed the music club ever since I left school and I knew you had started teaching Mike but that sounds like a very busy life."

Mike had to agree, "Yeah it is. The kids keep us on our toes."

"So you adopted two teens, and now you're looking to have baby of your own." wanting to make sure she had everything right. "That is so incredible but why are you using two different women why not just do invitro? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Because I could never ask a mother to give up her own child." Mike told her. "This way the egg donor is completely anonymous and the woman who gives birth will not be blood related to the baby at all."

"Just out of curiosity," Janice tilted her head smiling at them. "What does somebody get for being a baby momma these days?"

Mike had to laugh at her, "I don't know about what other people pay but we're offering a hundred thousand dollars for two years all expenses paid plus a place to live, car, clothes..."

Janice choked, "Plus the cash." a little shocked they had that much to spare. She knew Mike had money but damn. "Wow! But why two years?"

Ian answered that since it had been his idea. "We don't know how long it will take ta have the embryo implant, then nine months and then it would be up ta the surrogate. We're hopin she'll be willin ta breast feed the baby for a couple of months at least." 

Janice was curious how far along they were. "Have you found someone yet?"

"Not yet but we have been ta the clinic and bought the eggs." Ian explained. “They're setting up some interviews for us through the clinic." 

"That sounds like it might take a while." Janice hoped everything worked out for them, they certainly deserved it to.

"I don't intend to put an ad in the local paper for just anybody, Jan." Mike smiled watching her. "What about you? Would you be interested?" not even sure why he had asked but as soon as he had said it, it just felt right.

Ian smiled at Mike, he had always liked Janice and her fiery personality. "Brilliant!" With her as the mom he and Mike wouldn't get any rest for at least the next eighteen years. Any child she carried would be a sweet lovable hellion, boy or girl.

"Me?" clutching her chest Janice was stunned. "Are you kidding? Me? I've never even considered having kids."

Mike dug through his wallet. "Here's our numbers. I'd rather give you the money then a complete stranger any day."

Janice took the business card. "Mike you haven't seen me in four years. How do you know if you'll even like me now?"

"Why don't ya come stay with us for a while then?" Ian offered with a laugh. Aside from the different look Jan was exactly like he remembered. "Ya can get to know each other again."

"Why don't you?" Mike said liking the idea. "We have plenty of room and it would get you out of here. Plus we could help you find a job even if you say no." seeing the shock as she dropped her jaw he sat forward and patted her knee. "We used to be friends and I'd like to think we could be again. If nothing else Sam could use the extra help if you like to cook."

Janice wasn't sure who Sam was, but he sounded like their cook. "I don't know guys, I appreciate it but this is really sudden."

"Almost like fate brought us together." Ian was starting to believe in Mike's second sight. The stables had been up and running for months and today was the first time he had asked if they could tag along. "Ya know I could use a secretary at the office. Didn't ya use to take computer courses at school?"

Janice sat back and studied them. "You two haven't changed at all have you." laughing. "Tell you what can you let me think about it for couple days?"

Mike got up and gave her a hug. "Take all the time you need. It's not a easy thing to do and we practically threw it at you. Just remember it's an open offer and you don't have to agree to have a baby, just come stay with us. We'd love to have you around for a while. "

"Come on, I'll introduce ya ta some of our kids." wrapping his arm around her shoulder Ian lead her out of the picnic spot. 

They introduced her to Keith and Chance as well as the other volunteers. Keith took time to tell her all about the stables and she enjoyed hearing his version of the wedding. He told her a lot of stuff they had left out, like how much Mike and Ian had helped not only him but so many people. She got a much more detailed history from him after Mike and Ian left to find Carla. For instance they hadn't told her that they had basically saved the lives of both of the boys they had adopted. That they had started the stables as a way of helping Keith recover or that they had hired Chance and his brother after helping them with a bar brawl. After talking to them for a while she asked the boys what they thought about them having a child. Chance and Keith couldn't stop bragging about how much they were looking forward to having a baby and that boy or girl it would be the most spoiled and cherished child in the world. 

She left them so they could finish up and she wanted to talk to Carla herself. When she got to the office she didn't see the boys anywhere but Carla was sitting at her desk with this look of shock on her face. Carla had looked up when Janice came in and asked her how she knew them. Jan told her about going to school with the boys and asked if she knew about the Ft Adams music club. Carla had heard of them naturally and had even been to one of there Christmas shows a couple years ago but she hadn't known Jan had been apart of it. Janice told her how the club had gotten started and that Mike had been a major part of that. Carla looked at her when Jan finished, "Jan we were just talking, I was telling them what we did here." In an awed voice, "They were asking me a bunch of questions, like if I had ever considered adding a greenhouse for gardening and what our electric bills averaged and if I thought solar panels would help cut costs."

Jan was impressed with what they had asked about, "They all sound like good ideas. I know a few of the women would love to start a garden, Brandie asked me about it last week in fact."

Carla nodded, she had talked to the woman too. "That's what I told them. The next thing I know they're handing me this." holding up a check. "It's for fifty thousand dollars Jan and Ian said he'd be sending someone out to start on a greenhouse at his expense. They even gave me the number of a solar company and said to tell them they sent us to them."

"That sounds like the Mike I remember." Jan grinned, he had always been generous with people and it sounded like that had only increased over the years. "I only knew Ian for six months maybe, but the two of them are a lot alike."

"Jan with this money we can finally fix the last four barracks." sitting up Carla was flabbergasted. "My God this is going to help so many people." starting to tear up thinking about everything they could do with the money.

Making a sudden decision, "You know what Carla they offered me a place to stay and help getting another job. I'm starting to think that I'd be a fool to let my pride get in the way." Jan said getting up. "You guys have helped me through so much and I still want to volunteer but..."

Carla laughed, "Go Jan." standing up she grabbed her hand. "Honey I don't say this about a lot of people but if they can help you go for it. I'll keep your name on the list so you can come back anytime you want okay."

Jan hugged her, "Thank you. I need to get my things before they leave." running to her room, most of her stuff was in storage so she only had some clothes with her. She managed to catch Mike's truck just as he was getting in, "I don't suppose you have room for one more do you?"

"That depends." Mike was holding onto the door frame and smiling at her. "Are you sure you still trust us?"

"With my life Mike." she said dropping her bag. "I'm not saying yes to everything but if you think you can help me then I promise to really consider it."

"That's good enough for me." Ian whispered coming up behind her, taking her bag and putting it in the back of the truck. "Hop in."

She got in the back seat with one of the volunteers and the four of them talked the whole way to the house. Ian had forgotten just how funny Janice was, the quirky stories and sarcastic jokes she would tell. 

They hadn't told her about moving so she was surprised when they pulled in the front gate. "Is this some sort of country club?" She asked the boys.

Andrea, one of the volunteers and a former student of Mikes, looked at her. "No but the stables are through here." as they pulled around the house.

"It's our house Janice. Why does everybody think it's a country club?" Mike said rolling his eyes.

Laughing Andrea shook her head. "Maybe because it's bigger than the local Walmart, Mr Mike."

"That's a house! Holy crapola!" looking as they passed it. "Okay now I remember the shopping trip to fill your first house. If Ian stayed with you after shopping for this place it must be love."

Ian burst out laughing. "Let's just say that I tried to stop him but eventually I just said screw it and gave up."

"Ha, ha!," Mike said giving Ian a quick kiss, "He still tries and he has kept me from going overboard a few times."

"Very few." Ian muttered making Janice laugh.

As soon as Ethan unhooked the trailer they drove around the back so she could see the guest house, she was the first person not to ask why they had built it. They stopped and Mike walked with her to the cabins while Ian explained to her why they built them and that they were working on including weekend camp-outs for the stables come spring. Then they showed her Lee's greenhouse where she asked if that's what they were planning on doing for the shelter, Mike told her yes but maybe a little smaller. She flipped out when she saw the garage, they hadn't know it but she was a total car junkie and about choked when she saw Bry's Cudda and Keith's El Camino. She was also surprised to see so many people living there as they introduced her to everyone that was home. 

DL got the shock of his life when he and Bry got back from visiting Shawn and Nina. The couple had asked for Mike's help a few months earlier and had just adopted a little girl, at two years old Chloe Lewis was the newest member of DL's family. Shawn had arrested the girls mother for drug possession when she had been pregnant with Chloe and had helped her out quite a bit over the years. When she had died of a drug overdose four months ago Shawn had been shocked to learn that she had told the nurses at the hospital that she wanted him to take the little girl if anything happened to her. Shawn and Nina had fallen in love with the child and had asked for Mike and Ian's advise, which they were happy to give along with Marley's phone number. 

DL stopped dead when he walked in with Bry and saw the girl sitting on the couch with Mike and Jake then started laughing. "What the hell is this!? Christmas was weeks ago, so why am I seeing the ghost of Christmas past?" DL yelled.

Janice looked up at his voice and grinned. "DL!" Jumping up and running to him she leapt into his arms kissing his cheeks. "Oh my God, Mike didn't tell me you were living here too." turning to Ian, she slapped Ian's arm as he came up behind her. "Why didn't you tell me? What other surprises do you have for me?"

DL grinned, "Oh I have a big one or did you tell her already?" looking over Janice's shoulder at Mike.

"Never came up, sorry." Mike told him shrugging his shoulder as he got up to go get another drink.

Janice laughed, "Tell me what? Oh man I can't believe you're here, you look so good. You have to tell me everything." Damn the men in this house kept getting hotter and hotter.

"Well did Mike tell you about Bry?" DL asked putting his arm around Bry.

Janice started looking at the adorable dark haired man standing next to DL with a strange look on his face. "Oh I'm so sorry. You have no idea who I am do you?" holding out her hand. "I'm Janice Heartly, I went to school with these guys."

"Oh!" Bry looked at her recognizing the name. "You were one of the original club members." relieved that she wasn't one of DL's ex's like he had thought from the way she had rushed him.

"She was before the club Bry." Mike told him. "Janice, Gary and Laura were the ones that saved my life."

"For that alone I'll always be in her debt." Ian added.

Janice scrunched up her face. "I didn't do anything but play a electric keyboard."

"Very well from what Mike's said, so you must be good." smiling at her Bry felt better. He hadn't liked the way she had jumped his boyfriend but DL had told him several stories about the jokes she had helped him pull off in school and knew they had just been good friends.

"Good enough to stop me from slicing my wrist." Mike agreed. It seemed funny to think about that now, sometimes it felt like he had been another person back then.

Confused she turned to Mike, "What are you talking about?"

"That's right you left before I told anyone." Mike took her arm as DL set her down only to swat her butt making her grin. "Tell you what, you and I can sit down with a glass of wine later and I'll tell you all about how you really did save my life."

"Deal." Janice wasn't sure she deserved the praise so she focused on DL. "So what's the big news with you DL?"

Mike laughed, "You might want to sit down for this."

Bry started laughing at DL's expression. "You're not helping Mike."

Janice saw the looks they were giving each other. "Oh now I have to know. I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous before. Not even when Mr Higgins caught us with the toilet bowl full of fireworks on the football field."

DL sighed when Bry looked at him, he could just see the questions that brought up. Looking at Jan he put his arm around Bry, "I moved in here last year to be with Bry Janice."

That was the last thing she had expected from him but she couldn't miss lovey dovey looks between the two of them. "Congratulations." Now she understood the look Bry had giving her, jealously. "Are you happy?" she asked DL.

"Very," DL said taking Bry's hand, "That's it! No stunned silence. No Oh My Gods. Kevin at least choked on his champagne when he found out."

"Champagne?" waving her hand. "Oh well I can only guess at that image but no I'm not totally shocked. I was probably the only one who saw you staring at a guys ass when he bent over a water fountain at school." Jan told him turning to Bry ignoring the blush from DL and the what’s from everyone else or Mike's 'Who?". "It's nice to meet you Bry, just tell me one thing?" he nodded. "How do you put up with his jokes?"

"He's mellowed." laughing Bry liked her directness. "It's nice meeting you too. We're all grateful to you for looking after Mike, lord knows where all of us would be without him."

"Probably dead." Jake called out in the background.

The patio door opened and Izzy came in with Alyssa caring little Jimmy. Alyssa had some papers for Mike to sign and he and Ian left with them after asking DL to show Janice which rooms were empty upstairs. DL wasn't surprised to learn that she was staying with them but as he and Bry took her upstairs she told them about her ex and how excited she was to see Mike and Ian at the shelter. She decided that the room between DL and Bry's and Mike and Ian's was just right for her and nearly choked when she saw the size of it. Bry laughed at the way her eyes bugged out as she looked around. "Well if anybody can help you get a job it'll be Mike." sitting down in the living area.

"Ian already asked if I wanted to be his secretary." Janice looked around the room that was bigger then her old apartment then turned to Bry. "I hate asking for help but..." shrugging.

DL came up beside her and dropped her bag on the couch. "Hey trust me we get it." laughing. "Everyone of us has had to go to Mike for help at one time or another. Without him I wouldn't be working at the school or getting my teaching degree." He was already into his third year courses thanks to Mike and Clara's help, with any luck he would have his teaching certificate before the next school year started.

"I bet you're a great teacher. You should know all the tricks kids like to play," punching his arm, "you did them enough." As he sat down next to Bry.

The more Bry saw the two of the together the more she reminded him of how DL acted around his sisters and relaxed. "I would love to hear some of those stories."

DL shook his head, "Oh I don't think so." rubbing his arm. Bry already knew too many of his bad habits he didn't need to know the crap he and Janice had gotten away with in school. Hell not even Mike knew all the crap they had gotten away with.

Janice winked at Bry, "Don't worry Bry we'll talk later, he has to sleep some time." wiggling her eyebrows.

Bry smiled starting to really like her. "I think you and I are going to get along great."

"You do realize you just gave me another reason to wear you out before we go to sleep, right." DL groaned.

"Oh my God." Janice started laughing when Bry turned red. "I almost forgot how much fun we used to have."

DL patted her leg. "Well listen you get settled in and..."

"Settled in!" Jan chuckled. "That should take all of ten minutes, I have one bag with me. The rest of my stuff is still in storage." pointing to said bag.

Bry coughed getting his voices back. "Well when you decide you're going to stay we'll go get your things. You should have been here when DL moved in. I thought Jake was going to have a coronary he laughed so hard."

"Why? What did you have, an old porn collection or something?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh it's worse then that." Bry managed to evade DL when he reached for him. "He has a Doctor Who collection including a full size Tardis that we use as the door to the closet." Ian had finally taken pity on DL and had let him raid the warehouse the company used to store the equipment from buildings they purchased before they were auctioned off. He had found six display cases from an old jewelry store that had worked perfectly for displaying all his memorabilia, including both of their sonic screwdrivers.

"What??" laughing she turned to DL.

"Hey watch it." DL caught Bry. "You love my collection."

Bry nodded at her look. "Okay I admit I'm just as bad as he is. But in my defense he's the one that keeps leaving the eBay pages open for me to find and I didn't know the Dalek was as big as it is." He had thought it was a toy when he had ordered it for their anniversary but the thing was four feet tall and they had ended up putting it in the living room. When DL's dad had seen the thing Bry had to slap him on the back he laughed so hard, all his mom said was, "It looks like the Doctor threw up in here.". They even had Tardis blue slip covers made for the couches and chairs. 

DL kissed his neck then let him go grinning at Jan, "We didn't make it this year but we have tickets for next years Chicago Tardis in November."

"Christmas presents from Mike this year." Bry told her.

Janice couldn't stop grinning. "Believe it or not I have watched Doctor Who. In fact I loved David Tennent with Rose. I bawled my eyes out during her last episode."

DL quickly wrapped his hand over Bry's mouth, "Do not get him started on who the better Doctor's and companion's are." the two of them had spent hours debating the same subject and still hadn't agreed on anything yet.

Bry nipped the inside of DL palm, he was so shocked he let go. "Spoil sport." getting up. "We'll get together sometime Janice, he does have teacher workdays now you know." pulling DL off the couch.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." giving Janice a hug DL smiled. "Just let us know if you need anything and we usually all eat together so if you're not downstairs don't be surprised if you get a knock on your door."

"Okay, thanks for making me feel so welcome guys." giving DL another hug. "It's so good to see you again DL." then she surprised Bry by giving him a hug too. "And it was wonderful to meet you to Bry."

Over the next week everyone got used to Jan and her over the top personality. She and the other girls got along very well, they liked the way she was ready to pitch in and help at anytime with anything. Janice loved the place and all of Mike's family, they were as strong a group as any she had ever seen. She had never really wanted kids of her own, but the idea of helping Mike and Ian become parents was starting to sound pretty good to her. She had been asking everybody questions and they were all happy to answer or give opinions on anything. She had barely known Mike and Ian for half a school year but in less then a week they had made her feel like one of the family. She and Bry had bonded and she would sit for hours talking about cars with him, Keith, Lee and Vince. Thanks to Bry she was even playing the piano again, something she hadn't done since she had had to sell her keyboard after leaving school. Some nights Mike and Ian along with Ward and DL would sit and play for everyone, other nights they'd go to the basement and bowl or watch old movies. She and Vickie had a friendly competition going on one of the video games, each time one of them looked the high score changed. Ian had convinced her to come to the office to see if she would like to work with him there and to everyone’s surprise she had loved it and asked Ian when she could start.

(Jan 14 2017)

The next Saturday Alyssa and Sam had went with her to the shelter to volunteer, they were surprised to see Lee and Bill there talking to Carla about the greenhouse. Carla told her later that Lee had taken the time to ask every person there what they would like to see in the greenhouse before he started drawing up plans. She said he was so friendly and sweet that even the ladies that stayed away from the male staff members were completely charmed by him and they couldn't wait to see the greenhouse built. Sam mentioned that the one at the house had only taken two and a half weeks to build and now that they had built over fifty different ones in the last year she figured it would only take a week at most. The greenhouses were so successful that Bill had created a separate unit that only worked with Lee. Lee had gotten his degree in agrosciences over the summer and was now studying aquaponic gardening. He had even had to hire a gardener to come to the house and had insisted Mike take him off payroll the business was going so well. 

On the way home the girls had stopped at Janice's storage shed to picked up her things and Jan had just finished putting her stuff up and was on her way downstairs when she heard the front door slam shut. Mike and Ian had gotten home and were yelling when they walked in the door, something they never did and it drew a crowd quickly. They had been in interviews with prospective surrogates that the agency had set up for them all day and they did not sound happy. "I'm sorry Ian but I am not letting that bleach blonde bimbo carry our child because she wants the money for a breast implants." Mike threw his coat on the rack so hard that it fell off.

Ian watched him and hung his coat up more carefully before picking Mike's up. "Fine, then what about the third girl?"

"Kimberly!" Mike choked out. "Ha! Did you see the way her eyes lit up when they told her the amount we were offering. It was like looking at Tiffany all over again, that greedy little twit." Janice had to giggle at that.

"If yar going to nit/pick every person they send to us... " Ian said following him into the den.

Mike turned to him. "This is our baby Ian, our child! What is so wrong with me wanting to find someone who doesn't care about money. That wants to help someone simply because they can?"

Ian pulled Mike close wrapping his arms around his waist. "There's nothing wrong with that love, and I pray ta God that we find her but what if we can't. Would ya rather just give up the idea and call the adoption agency we talked ta?"

Mike held onto Ian a little tighter and laid his head on his shoulder. "I honestly don't know Ian. I just want find the right person."

Janice, who had been eavesdropping with everyone else, stepped around the corner to look at them. "Would I do?" she asked. She had planned on talking to them anyway if they hadn't found someone today. She figured the sooner the better before Mike had a melt down.

"What?" Ian looked up stepping back from Mike.

"I told you I would think about it and I have, ever since I got here." walking towards them Janice didn't see the others following her. "I've talked to everyone here and this house is so full of love. I remember the look on your face Mike that day you walked into Mr Turner's classroom." taking his hand. "I had never said two words to you before that day and by the time lunch was over I felt like I had met a kindred spirit. Even though you never did find those soap opera videos you told me about." she joked to cover the fact she was staring to tear up.

"Janice," Mike was almost afraid to hope, "what are saying?"

She looked at both boys... no they were men now, kind, loving, considerate, wonderful men. "You asked me if I would be interested in being your surrogate and I guess I am." kind of nervous now that she had said that to them.

Ian blinked, "Please tell me yar serious. Because I don't think I can handle it if yar not."

"I may be nuts sometimes but I'm not cruel Ian. I wouldn't do that to you." coming all the way in the room. "You two have been through so much and here you are such strong, caring, wonderful men. I would love to help you have a baby if you still want me too. Ohhh" as Mike picked her up and swung her around. "I guess that's a yes." laughing as Mike sat her down. "What about you Ian do you think I would make a good baby momma?" wiggling her shoulders.

It took Ian a second to move, when he could all he did was take her hand and brought it up to place a kiss on the back of her palm. "Ya do us a great honor my lady." choking up and hugging her instead. 

DL and Lee took it upon themselves to drag everyone else out before chaos erupted, wanting to give them some time alone to talk. Janice was crying and so was Mike and Ian as they went into the den to sit down. "Okay so what do we do now." Jan asked plopping down on the couch. "I've been reading up on line and I guess I need to see a doctor first right?"

Mike took her hand. "Jan are you sure you want to do this?" God he prayed she was sure because she looked as nervous as they did. "I don't want you to think you have to just because you're staying here. I told you it wouldn't matter if you said yes or no."

"That's not why I'm saying yes." knowing they needed a reason she tried to explain. "I watched my dad go through hell and I always thought he was the strongest man I knew. But you two, getting to know you again has made me realize just how weak he really was. I got to wondering what growing up with parents like you would have been like and I don't mean the money, although that's nice to have, but it's what you do with it that matters. The way you've helped everyone here, and gave the money to the shelter. Shoot the way you had us set up those donation boxes for that first Christmas show. You care about people," taking Ian's left hand with Mike's right. "and any child would be lucky to have you as dads. And if I get to be just a little part of making that happen then that would make me very happy."

Ian wiped his face with his hand. "I don't even know what ta say, ya would be givin us the greatest gift in the world." He and Mike had talked about asking her again but they didn't want to put any pressure on her. Just the fact that they had found one another again and that she had come to live with them was like a miracle. She was like a missing puzzle piece that had finally been found, she just fit.

Mike sat up, "We'll take care of everything, anything you want or need. Clothes, a car. If you don't want to stay here I'll find..."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there tiger, I'm not going anywhere." laughing as she leaned back in the seat. "If I'm going to be as big as a whale I'm gonna need somebody to yell at for making me that way. You know midnight ice cream runs, and don't pregnant women like peanut butter and pickles."

Mike took his turn wiping his face. "Alyssa liked hot sauce on ice cream." he laughed.

"Lee told me Vickie only ate fried foods for a month." Ian was laughing but wasn't quite ready to believe it was really happening.

"Well it's a good thing I can eat a boat load of hot wings then, best of both worlds right." grinning at them.

Ian kissed her hand again. "Janice thank ya, that's really the only thin I can say."

"Let's wait until we see this doctor and make sure I can even do this." she suggested. "I don't see why not though. Besides my dad everybody in family has lived to be eighty at least, the only cancer was my great Uncle Todd but he smoked at least a pack of cigarettes a day for thirty years. My Great Aunt Betty has diabetes but she also weights like three hundred pounds, loves maple syrup and hates to exercise."

"Are you babbling?" Mike grinned, that wasn't something she usually did.

Janice started kicking his foot. "Oh shut up! I'm allowed to be nervous okay, I just agreed to have a baby. I've seen movies that can scare a girl into celibacy." crossing her arms and giving him a dirty look. "And I'm not talking about Alien."

Mike laughed, "Oh God this is so incredible." rubbing his face. "I honestly didn't think you'd do this for us. I had just thrown the idea at you out of the blue." getting up and pulling her to her feet and into a hug. "Thank you for everything, first you save my life and now this... Anything you want just name it, I don't care. You want a private island I'm sure Ian can find you one."

Ian groaned, "I'd try ta anyway."

Janice smiled, "I don't want an island, I don't want jewels, I don't even want the money Mike. I just want to stay for as long as you'll let me, and maybe an apartment afterwards." she added with her quirky grin. "What? You're in real estate you can afford it."

"Anything, all you have to do is ask." Mike nodded.

Ian added. "If he won't buy it, I will."

They went to tell everyone, but they had sent Jake to listen in and were waiting with glasses of champagne left from the wedding. Mike didn't even say anything when Jake and the others under twenty-one took a glass, like Ian kept telling him one glass won't kill them. Besides they were at home and they were celebrating. 

Janice still insisted on going to the office with Ian Monday even though he told her she didn't have to, she had just laughed and told him that she wasn't pregnant yet. She wanted to work and liked the people at the office. She was surprised at how good Ian was at his job, she could see why Mike had such faith in him. In her first week there Ian and Doug flipped a property they had bought less then a month ago for a two million dollar profit and sold another one for three million not to mention at least a dozen other smaller sales from the other employees just at the one office. When she found out they had twenty other offices in other states and Ireland she began to realize how much Mike and Ian had to be worth. Her first day there Ian had asked her to file papers but instead of just telling her he took the time to show her what they needed done which she hadn't expected, even at work he was still a gentleman. 

The computer system was one she had worked with before so that wasn't hard for her to figure out and after the first week she discovered she like the excitement of working there. When she told Mike that he had burst out laughing saying that was exactly what Ian had told him four years ago. It helped that she was able to ask Alyssa questions if she needed to or Izzy and she was becoming good friends with both of them. Sam though was turning out to be her best friend. They were so much alike they had bonded quickly, especially when she told Sam that when Mike had first mentioned her at the shelter she had thought their cook was a guy. If Sam wasn't with Ethan the two of them were usually out running around together.

They had set up a doctors appointment for the twentieth of January. Mike and Ian had already bought the eggs from the clinic in North Carolina and they had been fertilized and frozen just waiting for them to find the right surrogate. The first appointment was mostly questions about everything from health history to tattoos which she had two of that they didn't know about. Jan shrugged saying she had a butterfly on her left hip in honor of her dad and a picture of Tweety bird on her ass. She told them she had been tested for HIV at the shelter and it was negative and she hadn't been with anyone in over six months now. Mike and Ian had went with her, that's when they learned she hated needles and they had to hold her hand just to let them take blood. Ian had laughed asking how she had gotten the tattoos then. Her answer was simple, too much tequila for her 21st birthday. 

They started her on some medication and since she had just finished her period she would need to take it for the next two weeks, if all her blood tests came back alright the doctor said they could try implantation as soon as three weeks from then. Janice had gotten wide eyed, "So basically I could be pregnant in a few weeks, wow that's fast." looking at Mike and Ian. "And so freaking cool!" Dr Sing explained that they would all have to talk with a psychologist before implanting and suggested they consult an attorney to make sure everything was covered before the child was born.

Janice had no problem with them calling Uncle Bob so he and Marley came over with their son for Sunday night dinner. He had been more than happy to draw up the papers for them, and Marley said she would look after things on Janice's end too. Jan tried to tell them to keep the money but Mike and Ian both insisted that the money would be hers along with anything given to her during the pregnancy. Monday February 6 the three of them met with Bob and Marley at Bill and Mary's for dinner to sign all the papers. Thursday Janice got the call from the doctor saying everything looked good and that he had scheduled an appointment for them the second week of February to do the implant. They had agreed to use three embryos, that was her idea not theirs, and since Mike and Ian had chosen to mix their sperm they wouldn't even know who the father was until after the baby was born. 

The doctor wanted to know if she had spoken with a psychologist and she said she had. Ward had set her up with his dad’s friend, the same sex therapist he had talked to when he and Jake had started dating. He had explained the risk factors and the possibility of multiple births especially with three embryos. Janice said that was fine as long as she could get breakfast in bed whenever she wanted, making the future dads roll their eyes. 

Vince and Lee had conspired on Valentines gifts for their wives while the rest of the couples were getting their plans set. The schools were having their dances on the Saturday before Valentines Day and DL had surprised Bry by inviting him to watch his kids perform, while Ward and Jake went with everyone to the dance at Ft Adams. Ethan had asked Mike if he could use one of the cabins for a romantic dinner with Sam. Chance had laughed when his brother had told him he was cooking for Sam and quietly told her to eat a big lunch that day. 

Mike and Ian had taken the thirteenth off work to go with Janice to the clinic, she had been on the medication and the shots for ten days and had been to the clinic for ultra sounds every three days since her blood test had came back clear. It took less than an hour for three embryos to be implanted, when the doctor asked her why three she said it was one for each of them. After that she had six hours of laying on her back with Mike and Ian staying with her making her laugh as they watched a Jaws marathon on their tablets together. She loved the mechanical shark that they made fun of. They had told everyone she was going for more tests because they were afraid to jinx it since things had gone so fast. Although Mike and Ian did buy her a beautiful triple heart necklace where two conjoined hearts were threaded through a diamond heart that she swore she would never take off. 

They had given the necklace to her before heading to work on Valentines Day after Ian had asked Sam to keep an eye on her and to make sure that she rested as much as possible. Sam figured out more than just a doctor visit had went on and got Janice to admit they had tried the first implant but wouldn't know if it took for at least two weeks. Sam was so excited that it took Janice threatening to jump up and down if she blabbed to stop her from telling the whole house. 

Instead Janice helped her get things ready for her evening with Ethan. Jessie's grandparents were picking her up from kindergarten so Sam had the whole night free. They were in Sam's bedroom watching her try on dresses looking for the perfect one. "Ethan is such a sweet man, I haven't felt like this in... well ever Jan. I love him so much."

Janice grinned. "Both brothers seem like good guys. Keith told me he and Chance are going to Centerstage tonight. He said that was where they had their first date."

"Good for Keith. Ethan told me how much Chance loves him, I was almost jealous." seeing herself in the mirror. "Oh God this makes me look fat." taking it off and throwing another dress on the bed. 

Janice started laughing at her. "Why are you so nervous? You and Ethan have been dating for what?"

"Almost four months now, but.." smiling she turned to Jan. "I haven't... you know been with someone since I conceived Jessie."

Janice sat up with a look of shock. "Are you serious?" she wasn't exactly a sex addict and hadn't been with anyone since her stupid ex but still Jessie was almost six then add in the nine months and wow.

"Jan, it's a little more complicated than that. " Sam sat next to her after admitting that, "I was drugged at a college party, I don't even know who Jessie's father is."

"Sam I didn't know that." sitting up, "I'm sorry." No one had said a thing to her and that took her completely off guard.

Sam patted her hand, "It's fine, honestly. I don't really think about it that much. I had broken up with my boyfriend and a friend convinced me to go to a frat party. The next morning I woke up in my bed with the whole night a blank but I knew something had happened. I didn't want to believe it, not until I passed out in class one day and blood tests showed I was pregnant."

"How do you know you and your ex?" Jan stopped when Sam shook her head.

"We hadn't been together for over a month." Sam rolled her eyes. "I was studying and he was sleeping with a classmate, so he wasn't exactly pushing for sex."

"God you must have been..." angry for her new friend Jan couldn't finish the sentence.

"Scared to death, oh yeah." laughing, "But I came home and my parents were so supportive, plus Jessie makes everything worth it. She's my pride and joy. Besides I like to think that it just loosened me up and I took home the hottest guy there." grinning. Over the years that was what she had come up with anyway. She hadn't been bruised or hurt in anyway she had just had sex with someone she couldn't remember.

Having never been around a lot of kids growing up getting to know Jessie, Diana and Danny along with little Jimmy was a learning experience for Jan. One that she had to admit she liked. "You should be proud, she's a great kid and so sweet."

"Thanks, I am so proud of her," Jessie had made so many friends in school that when she wasn't with her grandparents she was off running around with one of them. Plus one weekend a month Mike and Ian let her have a group over for slumber parties so Jessie could show off her ponies and the kids could use the playground. "and Ethan is so good with her, she loves him so much already. I just want tonight to be perfect."

Janice was trying to understand. "Are you afraid or..?"

"Of Ethan? Oh God no!" Sam giggled. "I know what happened but I don't have any bad memories of it, so all my past history is good. Hell I was ready to jump him a month ago, he's the one wanting to make everything special." laughing with Jan. "Now he's got me so nervous and frankly I'm horny as hell. That man finest ass I've ever seen."

Shaking her head Janice started laughing harder. "Oh man if he knew you said that. I am so glad I came here, you all are so great."

"And so are you." turning serious Sam took her hand. "What you're doing for Mike and Ian, it means so much to them. After everything they've done for us, I was almost ready to offer to do it myself."

"But that might make mothers day a little awkward." laughing Jan patted her stomach. "If this works I know how happy they're gonna be."

Sam looked at her. "What about you, are you worried?"

"A little, I've never been pregnant before, but I'm excited too. This baby is going to be so lucky to have them and I know they'll let me be as involved as I want to be because I expect lots and lots of pictures." getting up Jan started rummaging in Sam's closet.

"I'm pretty sure that's a given. I know them pretty well now and they would never keep you from this child."

"Sam it's okay, it's not my eggs. I'm basically just a incubator," looking over her shoulder at Sam. "This is their baby not mine. Ah ha, I got it!" pulling a black dress off the rack. "You have got to wear this!"

"That!!" Sam about choked. "Jan I haven't worn that since before Jessie was born, it probably won't even fit. I should have given that to Good Will ages ago."

Janice rolled her eyes as she tossed the dress to Sam. "Oh please, I don't know how you can cook the way you do and still look like a fricken supermodel."

"Oh come on, you look better than I do. Why don't you try it on." dropping the dress on Jan's lap.

"Nope, here you go." picking up the hanger and handing it to her. "Into the bathroom, I wanna see if it fits." pushing her towards the bathroom.

Sam started laughing as she headed for the bathroom. "Fine I'll try it, but don't laugh when it won't zip up."

Janice called out dropping into the chair. "I got ten bucks that says it fits." two minutes later Sam came out. "Wow you look fantastic."

Sam shook her head and brushed her hand over the dress. "I can not believe this still fits." looking at herself in the full length mirror she had to admit she looked pretty good. The dress fit perfectly and having Jesse had even let her fill out a few places that hadn't before.

Janice came up behind her laying her head on Sam's shoulder. "You look great Sam, you're gonna knock his socks off."

Sam looked at her in the mirror. "Hopefully that's not all I knock off." laughing together.

Vince and Lee had told the girls to be ready to go at four o'clock but hadn't said where they were going. All they knew was that Izzy had volunteered to watch the kids after Janice had promised to help her out. At noon they had flowers delivered, an hour later the two women received two boxes with earring and necklace sets, then at three o'clock two more boxes arrived. This time with new evening dresses, handbags and shoes to match. 

Haley got home first with a teddy bear bouquet, chocolates and a necklace from Ty. She was planning to cook dinner for him and she headed straight to her rooms to get things ready. She did take enough time to tell Alyssa and Vickie they both looked beautiful, just before the limo pulled up right at four with Lee and Vince both in tuxes. Lee kissed Haley on top of her head and told her to have fun, but not too much fun even though he already knew she and Ty had been sleeping together since spring break last year. He had accidentally walked in on them only to find out that Vickie had taken her to her gynecologist to get her started on birth control pills. Boy had that been a awkward conversation between the three of them. To make up for it he had pulled Ty aside and basically threatened to de-ball him if his sister ended up pregnant before they graduated. Ty told Haley Lee had actually been nicer than his mother had.

Mike and Ian got home in time to see the girls and were surprised when they thanked them for helping their husbands pick out the dresses. Ian had laughed saying he had no idea what they were talking about and denied any involvement. After they left Janice was shocked to learn that Mike and Ian were spending the night in helping with the kids instead of going out. Mike told Jan that for them getting to spend everyday together was better then just one special night so they didn't mind having a quiet night in. They were able to tell her that Lee and Vince were flying to New York. Their friend Sydney had gotten them tickets to the theater and Mike had made dinner reservations at Delmonico's for the four of them. Jake and Ward were having dinner and going to the movies, DL and Bry were planning a night in as well but in their room, apparently Ian had gotten their wedding night idea from DL and Mike knew that they were in for a fun night. As far as Mike knew Keith had asked Chance to dinner this time but didn't know anything beyond that. 

At seven o'clock Ethan surprised Sam by bringing a horse drawn cart around to the front door to pick her up. Mike had no idea where he had found it but it looked like it was an old-fashioned Amish carriage but brand new. Sam had been stunned when Ethan told her he had built it himself. "You built this?" she asked hugging him. 

Ethan smiled down at her, "I sure did, do you like it?" nervous that he had maybe gone over the top. It had been his secret project for the last two months.

Sam slapped his arm laughing. "Ethan I love it, it's so beautiful." giving him a kiss.

"You're the one who's beautiful, you look amazing." taking her hand and helping her inside, it was still chilly outside and thankfully he had a wool blanket for her lap. Sam gave him a questioning look but he just grinned. "If I didn't want you to get your feet dirty walking over, do you really think I'd let you get cold?"

Reaching over for a kiss as soon as he got settled Sam smiled. "You are the most thoughtful, considerate man on this planet." linking her arm through his as they rode around the house to the cabins. "This is so wonderful Ethan, thank you so much."

Ethan started laughing. "I haven't done anything yet."

"Yes you have, no ones ever built something for me before." kissing his shoulder, he looked so handsome in his western jacket, jeans and his ever present cowboy hat. "I love it Ethan and I love you." snuggling closer as he grinned. 

Ethan had spent most of the day getting the cabin ready. He had added candles and place settings, even Chance had snuck in and added several things while Keith was at school. After getting teased by his brother about his cooking, he had decided not to risk making Sam sick and had called Ty's mother Minnie. She had delivered two chicken marsala dinners on the way home from work an hour earlier and he had them in the oven. When they got there Ethan made Sam close her eyes until they were inside. Sam couldn't get over all the little touches he had added to the room and was sure Chance had to have helped him, smiling she promised herself she would thank him the next time she saw him. Ethan kissed her before going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and marshmallows. "I thought we could start with these."

"That would be great but you can't have them." grinning Sam took the tray away from him and sat it on the coffee table. "I don't need your sugar going haywire," wrapping her arms around his neck, "especially tonight." kissing him.

Grabbing one off the tray Ethan kissed her. "Normally no, but I found a new bakery in town and these are all sugar free. I'll be fine." holding up a strawberry to her mouth and letting her bite a piece of it off before finishing the other half himself. "Stay put." he told her before heading to the kitchen.

Sam grinned, "I can't believe you did all this." looking around the room.

Ethan smiled, happy that she liked every thing. "Well I did have a little help, and after talking to Chance, I didn't cook." taking the two silver trays out of the oven. "Thank God I know people who do now, we can thank Minnie for this. Bless her heart she tried to talk me through it but I'm afraid she declared me unteachable."

Sam laughed but she was touched he would go through all that for her. "Then it's a good thing I don't love you for your cooking."

Ethan stopped when what she had just said registered. "Um we should eat before it dry’s out." Ethan was so nervous, he had a lot riding on tonight and was terrified he was going to blow it. "After you." holding the chair out for her.

They talked while they ate about little things, how the work with the Stables was going, how Jessie was doing in school. The way he always asked about her and worried that everything was okay meant so much to her. She told him about what she was working on in the house, and that she had a quilt she was sewing for her parents thirtieth anniversary coming up in May that she was afraid wouldn't be done in time. Ethan took her hand telling her not to worry so much he knew her and once she put her mind to it she could do anything making her smile. After they finished eating Ethan cleared the table and they took their glasses of wine over to the couch. Sam curled up next to him. "This has been wonderful Ethan. I love being with you."

Taking her glass and setting it down on the coffee table thinking it was now or never. "I love being with you too Sam. I love you. I have since that first morning you brought breakfast out to us." taking a small box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee 

"Oh my God!" Sam squeaked sitting up straighter. "Ethan?" 

Ethan looked up at her. "Sam I know we've only been dating for a few months but you've known me almost a year now. I'm not the type of person to make quick decisions..."

Sam had to laugh, "Considering that I've seen you stand in front of a refrigerator for five minutes trying to figure out what to drink I'd have to agree."

"That's true." laughing with her, she looked so beautiful sitting there staring at him biting her lip. "But I knew the first time I saw you I wanted to have you in my life. You're beautiful, sexy and smart. You're a wonderful mother Sam and one hell of a fine cook." seeing her smile. "But getting to know you has made me see that for all that, you're even more beautiful on the inside. You're kind and loving and any man would be a fool not realize that." Taking her hand, "I like to think I'm a good guy. Respectful and kind, but I can be fierce when the people I love are threatened or hurt. I love you and I love Jessie as if she were my own. I can't promise a perfect future but anyone who does to me is a liar. What I can promise is that I will love you everyday that you're willing to put up with me. I promise to be good father to Jessie and anyone else who might come along." wiping a tear out of her eye. "Samantha Lynn Carter," opening the box and taking out a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry Me?" Sam wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck moving off the couch so that he could pull her close as she kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

Sam was laughing and kissing him at the same time. "Yes!" taking his face in her hands. "Yes. I would love to marry you." slightly in shock.

Ethan couldn't stop the grin on his face. "Yes!" laughing as all the tension left his body. "God Sam I love you so much." taking the ring and putting it on her finger. Pulling her into his arms and kissing her, Sam had been waiting for this for so long, to have him hold her like he was afraid of letting go. Very slowly she felt the zipper on her dress start to lower, Ethan was placing lite kisses on her neck and shoulders as he lowered the dress. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing a bra and softly caressed the underside of her breasts with his thumbs. 

Sam sighed loving the feel of his rough hands on her body, "If you stop this time I may resort to violence." cupping the back of his head as he bent to take her nipple into his moist hot mouth. "God that feels so good." rising up to give him better access.

Ethan leaned back, "I love you Sam." brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I wasn't going to treat you like anyone else, you deserve to be worshiped." smiling remembering their last date. "And not in the backseat of a car."

Sam was smiling too, she had been ready to jump him for weeks but now that they were here she was starting to get nervous and started biting her lip. "I love you too Ethan. I want to be with you so much." unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his back kissing his neck to his shoulder and back, "It's just been a really long time since I've been with anyone."

"For me too sweetheart." pulling her hair back off her neck and sucking on the lobe of her ear and the base of her neck. "I haven't been with anyone in over a year Sam."

Sam was surprised to hear that and leaned back, "For real?" he nodded. "Why? I wouldn't take you for someone who abstained."

Ethan started tracing little circles under her breast with one hand and reaching behind her to caress her ass. "Last year Chance had a scare. He's fine," he added quickly seeing the concern on her face, "It's just that the man he was seeing for a little while found out an old boyfriend of his had died from AIDs."

Sam sucked in a breath. "Oh God he must have been terrified."

"Beyond words." he told her. "But it scared me too so I got tested as well. Both of us were fine but we sort a made pact not to..." not sure how to say it but he didn't have to, Sam just smiled.

"Screw around? Well that's good to know." she said biting her lip. "Ethan the last person I was with was the night Jessie was conceived." she had already told him that story before they had even had their first date. She had been stunned at how angry he had gotten, threatening to go to Texas to find the 'bastard' and beat the hell out of him. "And only two boyfriends before that."

Ethan liked that, trailing kisses down her throat and between her breasts. "I won't lie to you I've been with a few women Sam. I don't have an exact number to give you. Less then Chance I know that much, before the scare he wasn't really that careful. We were all pretty worried about him and the way he acted."

Sam kissed his forehead, "You're a good brother Ethan and I know you'll be a good dad to Jessie, and I will promise you that I will never take you for granted. Having you in my life has been the most wonderful gift, one I wasn't expecting but one I am so very thankful to have."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ethan stood up and helped her to her feet then slid the dress from her body leaving her in just a scrap of lace for panties. Sam undid Ethan's belt buckle and unzipped his jean pushing them down before catching him off guard by pushing him onto the couch making him laugh as he pulled off his boots and removed his jeans. This time it was Sam's turn to laugh as he sat there in a pair of boxer shorts with kisses all over them and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. All she said was, "My, my, aren't we festive." as she settled herself over his lap and the rather large bump in them. Ethan laughed and kissed her pulling her tighter against him and stared rocking his hips back and forth, "We aim to please ma'am." 

Sam reached down and started rubbing his cock, "Believe me I am very pleased." Ethan wrapped his arm around her waist and moved so that she was on her back on the couch and he was over her. He cupped her breast and started to gently bite and lick first one nipple then the other, with his free hand he traced the curve of her hip up and down before moving to the inside of her leg. Sam ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her breast, Ethan moved to his side finding her center as she spread her legs giving him better access. She knew he would find her wet and ready when he trailed his fingers through her core. Sam was panting and clutching Ethan's arm, she had never been this excited and desperate with need. Rolling off the couch she surprised him as she reached for the waistband on his shorts to pull them off and licked the tip of his shaft. Ethan closed his eyes and laid his head back loving the feel of her hands and mouth on him. Oral sex was one thing he always enjoyed, either giving or receiving, but very few of his past relationships had been willing to do that for him. The fact that Sam was willing even eager was a thrill to learn, his eyes opened after several minute when she stopped and stood up to remove her panties. Ethan reached for her hand and had her lay down once again, this time moving so that he could trail his tongue from her breasts to her navel and spent time licking and sucking there before moving lower to suck on the hidden nub in the tight black curls. Sam clutched his head lifting her hip with each thrust of his tongue. Sam had to give him credit this man knew how to make love, she had came twice before he even started pushing inside her. He was so thick and it had been so long that she came again just from having him inside her. When he started moving slow but steady in and out she was clutching his hips urging him to move faster and faster until he cried out collapsing on top of her kissing her neck as she trailed her hand up and down his back then cupping his ass.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ethan leaned up and brushing her hair to the side so he could see her beautiful flushed face. "Now you have to marry me." grinning like a fool.

"Oh really?" smiling up at him Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why's that cowboy?"

"Well," kissing her long and deep, "you just ruined me for anyone else. I'll never be able to look at another woman without comparing her to you. I love you so much Samantha."

"I love you too Ethan." as he laid his head on one breast gently pinching and tugging the other before they knew it they both were sound asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Keith and Chance got back at nine from their dinner and they spent a few minutes talking to Mike about the restaurant. Chance was thanking him for helping Sonny and Carly out when they needed it the most because everyone loved the place and it had been packed tonight. They had even called in a band that had played love songs all night long, Keith's favorite was a group performance with the servers to Crazy Little Thing Called Love. It wasn't long before Keith told everyone goodnight and headed upstairs with Chance, as soon as they got off the elevator they could hear laughter and moans coming from DL and Bry's room. "Sounds like they're having fun." Keith couldn't help laughing as they closed the door on his room.

Chance came up behind him and wrapping his arm around his waist. "They don't have to be the only ones." biting Keith earlobe softly then licking it.

Keith smiled putting his hands on Chance's arm. "Why do think we're in my room?"

Chance stopped stepping back and turning Keith to face him. "Keith no, I was just teasing you." he had come so far but there were times when he still froze up. "I've had a wonderful time with you and we've had a great dinner tonight." taking his hand and kissing him. The last thing he wanted was to push his boyfriend too fast. From his own experiences he knew that could cause more harm than good. "You know I don't expect anything more than that. Just being with you is enough for me."

Keith held on to Chance's hand and lead him to the bedroom. "Chance I love you, did it ever occur to you that maybe I want more." sitting on the bed. "If you don't want me that way I'll understand. Just tell me the truth please." hanging his head. "Are you afraid to be with me because I was a prostitute? "

Chance hated it when Keith called himself that. "Keith," sitting next to him and lifting his chin, "every time we're together I want you. To feel of your skin under mine, your hands on me." trailing his hand up Keith's arm then down moving Keith's hand until it was resting on the proof of his desire. "Once and for all your past doesn't bother me. The only difference between us is that you were drugged and I got drunk. We made mistakes, but we learned from them. After Johnny I punished myself by having sex with one guy after another because I hated who I was for a long time. I'm finally at a place where I respect myself, and I've been lucky enough to find someone that I fell in love with and respect too."

Kissing him Keith reached up and linked his hands behind Chance's neck. "The fact that you're willing to wait for me to be ready means everything to me. Mike told me that the first time he and Ian were together he was terrified, and that if I was scared of being with you then I wasn't ready. I'm not scared anymore Chance, I'm nervous I won't lie to you." laughing a little. "It's funny but even after everything I've done, I don't know what making love to someone is suppose to be. I don't have any good memories Chance, all I really remember were the first two or three guys and..."

"They hurt you, I know that." Chance cupped his face. "Keith I don't ever want to give you a reason to be scared of me but I'm a big guy okay. I'm not bragging but it's..."

"I know that." Putting a finger to Chance's lips before taking his hand and cupping Chance through his jeans. "I've felt you before Chance, I know but I love you and I want to be with you."

Keith, taking the opportunity, kissed Chance and started to unbutton his shirt pulling it off and rubbing his chest. Because of the work he did Chance's chest and abs were completely toned and tan, remembering things the others had liked Keith bent down and licked Chance's chest. He could feel the muscles tighten as he took a nipple in his mouth. Chance cupped the back of his neck wanting to encourage him to take control but when he reached for his belt Chance sat back and undid it himself lifting his hips to push them off so he was just in his underwear. He reached for Keith pulling him down to kiss again more intensely then he ever had before but still careful to watch for Keith's reactions. After a few minutes Chance sat back and pulled Keith's shirt over his head then undoing his pants separating them but not pulling them off. He lowered him onto the bed leaning over him running his fingers over his chest as they kissed, Keith closed his eyes tilting his head as Chance moved lower to his neck sucking and biting the hollow behind his ear. He knew he jumped when Chance's hand reached inside his jeans and touched him. Chance had been expecting that and held tighter not wanting him to run. After a moment he settled down when there was no pain and just enjoyed the steady rhythm Chance used. Keith could feel the evidence of Chance's desire on his leg as he rocked his hips against him and reached up to cup Chance's ass in both hands. 

Taking his time Chance stood up and removed Keith's pants and underwear at the same time, he wasn't as large as Chance was but he was still impressed. Keith wasn't sure what Chance would do next, everyone else had just took him not caring if he was ready or not and Chance hadn't been bragging he had the largest cock Keith could remember seeing. Chance saw the fear in Keith's eyes as he got the first good look at him and it stopped him until Keith sat up and took him in his hand rubbing him for a minute before bending down and taking him in his mouth. Chance was shocked that he would do that at first but the feeling of Keith lips moving over his shaft made him groan out loud. He reached down to run his fingers through Keith's hair but he froze the second Chance touched him. He pulled back and the look of terror on his face broke Chance's heart. 

"Don't!" looking at Chance but not seeing him for a second, "Please don't grab my hair." 

Chance stopped immediately. "Keith it's okay." reaching out he was stunned when Keith backed up drawing his knees to his chest. Very gently Chance sat down next to him. "Baby talk to me, I thought everything was okay."

Keith was crying now. "I'm sorry!" cowering away from him. "Please don't be mad." covering his head with his hands as if preparing to be hit.

Chance cursed silently as he gently took Keith's hands, glad that at least this time he didn't pull away. He had been afraid of something like this. "Baby I'm not mad, I'm scared." kissing the back of his hands. "You've never reacted like this." sometimes Keith would tense up or drift off but nothing this severe. "Come on baby look at me it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." brushing the hair out of Keith's eyes. "I would never hurt you baby, talk to me please."

Keith took several deep breaths to calm down before looking at Chance. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why..."

"Something triggered this baby." thinking back Chance remembered the way he used to jump every time he heard a door slam for almost a year after leaving Johnny. "You can tell me Keith, it's okay."

Closing his eyes for a second before simply saying, "The driver." Chance knew that was how he referred to the man who had so brutally taken his virginity. "I didn't know what I was doing and he got so mad at me. Grabbing my hair to hold me in place while he... I was choking and I couldn't breath. I thought he was going to kill me.” 

Chance, understanding, pulled Keith into his arms. "It's okay, thank you for telling me. I should have known better so don't worry, I won't ever do that again." rubbing Keith's back in little circles. "It just felt so good that I had to touch you. I'm sorry I scared you sweetheart."

"It's okay," embarrassed for reacting like this, "I have to get used to it right. At least I was doing a good job right." only half joking.

"Keith it's okay to be scared." Chance did not like the way he said job as he kissed Keith's forehead. "Like you said you don't have good memories to hide the bad ones. I was worried we were rushing this..."

Keith was sitting up now. "No! I wanted to be with you, I do want to be with you. I just panicked when I felt fingers in my hair. Everything was great until then. I'm okay now, let's keep going."

Chance had to laugh at his attitude. "Why does that sound like you're a Christian offering himself to a lion?"

Feeling better to see Chance laugh Keith grinned. "I wouldn't go that far but I am offering myself to someone." taking Chance's hand then putting two fingers into his mouth to suck on them. "That is if you still want too."

Chance immediately started getting hard again. "Are you sure Keith? We can stop right now, I'm not going to be mad. I may limp for a few days but..." laughing when Keith pushed him back on to the bed this time leaning over him. "or starting over sounds good too. "

Keith ran his hand up Chance's leg then cupped his sac. "I vote for starting over."

"Oh hell yeah you got my vote." starting to reach up when Keith took him in his mouth again but he stopped himself. Instead he scooted back to grip the headboard, with the pillows at his back he was able to watch Keith as he moved over him licking and sucking. He hated the way Keith had learned to do this but damn was he good. "You keep doing that and this is going to be a mighty short night."

Keith laughed sitting up and licking his lips. "I don't know, I don't think there's anything short on you." running his finger up Chance.

Chance smiled seeing the teasing side was back. "I could say the same to you." catching his arm and pulling him onto his back, this time taking Keith's shaft and licking the tip. "You're pretty well off yourself." sitting up. "I wasn't expecting this, I don't have any condoms."

Leaning over to his nightstand Keith pulled a small bag out of the drawer. "If you tell Jake I had this I may have to hurt you." opening it Chance saw condoms and lube along with handy wipes and a few other things. "Apparently Mike gave him one when he stared dating Ward and he gave one to Bry when he and DL got together and..." shutting up when Chance took him completely down his throat, the feel of that was so incredible that he understood Chance's need to wrap his finger in his hair and heard him laugh softly when Keith did just that.

For Chance, knowing Keith was letting go and enjoying himself made him feel ten feet tall. Know that he trusted him to take care and not hurt him meant everything to him. "Keith is it okay if I try stretching you a bit?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"God yes!" He said leaning his head back not understanding until Chance had him flip on to his stomach and he felt fingers at his opening. "Oh God... That feels good." He was scared but as he felt one finger go inside him easily with the gel then two, he knew he trusted him with his life. In and out several times until a tongue suddenly replaced fingers. The feel of Chance licking and sucking was too much and he came without even thinking about it. 

Chance just grinned saying that just meant he got to start all over again. It didn't take long before Keith was moaning under him again, Chance took one of the condoms and slipped it on asking one more time if he was sure before slowly entering him. There was some burning as Chance filled him completely but nothing like what he had expected making Keith relax even more. Chance was gentle but steady, never domineering, as Keith sat up wrapping an arm around Chance's neck to kiss him as he rocked into him over and over. He suddenly pulled out only to have Keith lay on his side, his back against Chance's chest he lifted his leg over his, entering him again going deeper then before. The moans and sighs coming from Keith let him know how much he enjoyed the things he was doing. Chance knew he was close and moved Keith again this time moving over top of him. Keith started jerking himself off while Chance leaned down kissing him while taking one leg and bringing it up to his shoulder moving faster and harder inside him. Keith was panting and clutching at Chance's arm and ass while Chance was pumping him now, then collapsing together moments later. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chance pulled Keith close wrapping his arm around him as Keith laughed saying, "I think I could get used to that." Chance kissed his neck and shoulder breathing hard, holding each other until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like Ethan's proposal? Too cheesy?


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ethan's wedding bring a lot of family and confessions.

Chapter 34

Sam and Ethan's engagement was the highlight at breakfast the next morning, that and the hickeys all over the other couples, Mike and Ian included. Lee and his group had gotten home just after two in the morning but were up in time for the big announcement. Chance had teased Sam about having to put up with his brother but that he was happy to get another sister. She had hugged him saying she was lucky one since she was getting such a wonderful little brother too. Sam was surprised, when her parents dropped Jessie off after school that day, to learn that Ethan had visited them a week ago to ask for their permission to marry her. Her mom started crying when Sam showed her the ring then she started crying when her dad hugged Ethan before congratulating them both and welcoming both Ethan and Chance to their family. That they included Chance meant so much to Ethan but when Jessie asked if when he and her mommy were married would that mean he would be her daddy Ethan teared up. When Sam asked if she would like that Jessie had jumped on to Ethan's lap wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a big kiss on his cheek and telling everyone in the room he was her daddy now. When Mike and her parents started talking about engagement parties her mother loved his ideas and the two made plans to meet for lunch later to plan.

February 27th was Janice's next doctors appointment for a blood drawl and she asked the office to call late the next day so Mike and Ian could be there for the results after work. She didn't know if it was pregnancy or nerves that had her feeling sick for the last two days but she knew what she was hoping for. Sam didn't know who was more nervous since everyone was there sitting around waiting for the call, news of the implant had leaked out and nobody wanted to miss it. When the phone rang Jake answered it then two seconds later he yelled, "No we don't want to change cable provider you jackass. I'm waiting to see if my dad's are pregnant!" hanging up fast. 

Mike just looked at him trying very hard not to laugh. "Does that mean you're going to start calling me dad now? Grandpa wasn't bad enough."

Jake turned to them, "What?" then realizing what he had said he started to laugh. "I guess I'm more nervous about being a big brother then I thought." sitting down watching Ian play with Diana. "Shut up, she doesn't count."

"You're nervous! I feel like I'm going to throw up." Janice said rolling her eyes.

DL looked around the room. "Is that a good sign or a bad sign?"

Alyssa shrugged. "I know I was sick for the first three months with Jimmy."

"It's funny but I never really had morning sickness." Vickie added.

Lee grinned. "Just afternoon and evening sickness." 

"Mornings were the only safe time of day." Haley added ducking a pillow from Vickie.

Vickie started laughing with them, "Oh stop it I wasn't that bad."

"I just wish..." Ian started then jumping when the phone started ringing.

Janice jumped up beating Jake to the phone. "Hello... yes that's me, we've been waiting for your call. Oh, I see. Are you sure? Yes, yes I understand... I'll call tomorrow to set up the appointment... Thank you for calling." hanging up the phone.

Mike grabbed Ian's hand. "Well?"

"What did they say Lass?" Ian could see tears starting in her eyes not sure what to think.

Jan looked at Mike and Ian shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. It didn't take."

Lee stood up. "Come on guys let’s give them the room okay." ushering everybody out.

Jan went over to the couch and looked down at the boys. "I'm sorry I let you down." starting to tear up.

"Jan it's okay." Mike told her.

"We knew the first time was a long shot Lass." Ian told her taking her hand.

"You didn't let anyone down." 

Jan wrung her hands together. "I shouldn't have said anything to Sam. I was just so excited and I did something wrong."

"No ya didn't." Ian said taking her hand and making her sit down between them. "Ya heard the doctors as well as we did."

"We knew things were going fast. The chances of it taking were slim." Mike assured her.

"I didn't realize how much I wanted to do this until now. I feel like I let you down." Jan tried to laugh wiping her face.

Mike squeezed her hand. "Of course you didn't. Are we disappointed? Sure, but not in you."

"We have more embryos ready to go okay. All's not lost." Ian was disappointed but he hated seeing her upset too.

Jan nodded. "They said for me to come in next week if we were trying again."

Mike sat up a little. "Do you still want to do it?" he asked her.

"Yes, I still want to do it if you do? But if you want to find someone else..."

"Not a chance, I want this baby to be as fiery as ya are." Ian said bumping her shoulder with his, making her smile a little.

"I can't think of anyone else who I would rather have do this for us." Mike added. "If you want to wait a month to try... "

"No way." Jan was sitting up determined. "I'll call Dr Sing in the morning and I'm getting the first open date available. I want to know what went wrong so it doesn't happen again."

They walked to the patio where they knew everybody was waiting, Mike and Ian told them yes they were disappointed but it had been a long shot so soon after starting the treatments and they were going to try again, "soon" Janice had added. Once she made up her mind to do something Jan was like a freight train, nothing could stop her. She went to the doctor a few days later and all the tests were fine, the nurse told her sometimes it just doesn't take but hopefully next time they'd get lucky.

The second week in March everyone got together getting ready for Sam and Ethan's engagement party. No one was surprised when Mike arranged to fly Ethan and Chances entire family in so they could be there. Their dad and Ginger told them they wouldn't be able to come since she was due to have their little sister any day now but their brother Nate was flying in from Alaska along with their oldest brother Cord and his family. Even their sister Kiley was driving in from Washington, she had taken her first leave in five years and would be staying with them for two weeks. Their mother and David both had managed to get time off and were excited to be able to come for the weekend. Chance had laughed saying it was turning out to be a family reunion and that it had been almost five years since that many of them had been together at one time. Ethan couldn't stop thanking Mike for doing this for them when he found out they opened the guest house and the cabins for everyone. Which they were going to need since their sister Lucy called the week before the party asking if they had room for a few more. When she had learned everyone was going to be there she had gotten leave and her husband Geno and their two kids wanted to come and meet her family.

The party was planned for March nineteenth and Kiley arrived on the thirteenth just before six o'clock. Chance was getting nervous about seeing everyone again. The last time he had seen Kiley he had been years ago right in the middle of the trouble after Johnny. He still talked to her on birthdays and holidays so, like everyone else, she knew he was doing okay. The problem was he had kept a lot of things to himself that no one but Ethan knew about but he planned on telling them when they got there. Hearing a horn the brothers walked out and hardly recognized the woman who drove up to the front door in a pale blue convertible. Chance had been expecting long hair like before not the short curly mop she had now and she wasn't in uniform but a comfortable floral sun-dress and sandals. Her eyes lit up when she saw them open the door and jumped out rushing towards them. "Ethan!" hugging him she actually giggled when he picked her up swinging her around. "Chance, my God you two are so handsome." hugging Chance next. "Let me look at you." stepping back for a better view.

Chance laughed. "Look at us, look at you. What happened to your hair?" tossing her curls, pay back for the nuggies he thought to himself.

"I gave that up a couple years ago, too much work." She told them smiling. "I hadn't realized how much I had missed my little brothers."

"Who you calling little?" Ethan was laughing at the fact she was a good foot shorter then the two of them. "Come on in. Everybody's waiting to meet you." opening the door and letting her go in first.

"You guy's really live here?" Kiley asked looking around the foyer. "I thought it was a country club or something."

"Believe it or not that's not the first time we've heard that." Mike said laughing as he came out of the library to greet her.

Ethan smiled. "Kiley this is our boss Mike Finnigan-Wilkinson."

Mike groaned. "I'm not really their boss, that distinction goes to Keith. I just okay the checks." shaking her hand. "And please call me Mike."

That told Kiley everything she needed to know about the man her brothers worked for and she smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Mike. Ethan told us we have you to thank for bringing us all together. This is so generous of you."

Ian came in a minute later. "We consider Ethan and Chance family now, so this is their engagement present. Ian Finnigan-Wilkinson at yar service." introducing himself taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Well it's a big present." she told him with a slight giggle. She had thought the boys were exaggerating when they had described the people they worked with but they were right in saying Ian was a flirt with women.

Chance laughed, "He wouldn't take the car they tried to give him so this was plan B." Remembering Ian's thrilled and Mike's disappointed looks when Ethan told him he couldn't accept the van Mike had offered him was priceless.

"They offered you a car?" Kiley stared at Ethan in shock until he shrugged. "Wow I think I'm in the wrong carrier." making them all laugh. "My brother's have talked about the two of you a lot."

"I imagine they have." taking her arm Ian smiled. "Ya two should do yar brotherly duty and get yar sisters bags while we introduce her ta everyone."

"Sam should be back in a little bit so keep an eye out for her." Mike added. 

Mike was laughing at their stunned expressions as Ian led Kiley into the living area where everyone was waiting. Thirty minutes later Sam and Jessie arrived with a huge sugar free cheesecake from the bakery in town that Ethan loved. Kiley couldn't help but laugh as a little girl, decked out in a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, came running to Ethan yelling "Daddy, daddy come see what mommy got." 

Ethan caught her swinging her up in his arms. "Slow down there Sprout. You don't want to trip and fall do you." tweaking her nose.

Sam was only slightly nervous seeing the petite woman sitting next to Chance. "You must be Kiley." She was exactly what she had pictured, minus the long hair, Ethan had told her about. Between Ethan and Chance she had heard so many stories about their family, once they started talking about them, that she felt like she knew them already.

Ethan took Sam's hand as he balanced Jessie on his hip. "Ki this is my Sam and Jessie." bringing them over to the couch with him.

Kiley stood up to hug Sam, liking the woman on sight. "It's wonderful to meet you too. When Ethan called and told me he was dating someone named Sam I asked if there was something he wanted to tell me." getting a laugh out of everyone she smiled. "But you're even more beautiful then Ethan said, it so nice to meet you both." shaking Jessie's hand. "My brother hasn't stopped talking about you for months. Personally I think you could do better but..." 

"Hey watch it sis." laughing Ethan rolled his eyes.

Sam relaxed, "I don't know, I think he's pretty perfect." wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a kiss. "So have my boy's over whelmed you yet?"

"We're working on it." Jake said grinning.

Bry came up behind her and patted her back. "Don't worry Sam I kept them from scaring her too much."

Vince looked up from the sofa. "She's JAG Bry, I doubt an air raid would scare her."

Kiley laughed. "I'm a lawyer in Washington Captain. The scariest things I deal with there are politicians." liking this miss matched family her brothers had found.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." Sam told her. "Ethan and Chance have told us all so much about you. As you can see we have a rather unorthodox family here."

"So I see." laughing Kiley sat back down across from Ethan and Sam. She was surprised to see the little girl jump on her brothers lap the minute they sat down. "They've been regaling me with stories since I got here." Alyssa had laughed when Mike had groaned as she told the story of why they had hired a cook in the first place.

"All good I promise." Ethan told Sam.

Sam looked around the room. "I just bet they have, whatever they said I deny all of it." she told Kiley with a wink.

Kiley was liking her brothers fiancé more and more. '"You did good Ethan. You're going to fit in perfectly Sam. So what's in the box?" pointing at the box Sam had sat on the counter.

Jessie looked over at her. "Mommy got free sugar cake for daddy."

"Sugar-free." Ethan laughed kissing her nose making her giggle before he sat her down. "Jessie this my sister Kiley she's going to be your aunt when mommy and I get married."

Jessie eyes lit up. "I get a daddy and an aunt... wow. Becca's gonna be so jealous."

Kiley smiled leaning in closer to the little girl. "Lots of aunts and uncles and more grandparents too."

Jessie practically bounced on Ethan's lap. "Really!!" looking at her mother.

Sam nodded. "You sure will sweetheart." brushing the back of her hair. "Why don't you ask Uncle Jake where Diana and Danny are and you can go tell them all about it."

"They're in the TV room watching Dragons again." Jake told her when she looked at him.

"Cool, I love toothless." Jessie jumped down and was taking off again.

Ethan called after her. "Don't run Jessie." looking at his sister. "She's going to break her neck one these days."

Sam smiled at Kiley. "If he's this bad with her I can't wait to see him with his own."

"As far as I'm concerned she is mine," Ethan said patting her hand. "and I know how slippery new boots are okay. You don't want to know how many times I've landed on my butt for just that reason. We should have gotten her the ones with non-skid treads, but she loved those so much."

"My little brother a dad." shaking her head Kiely laughed. "Mom and David have been looking for presents for her all week but seeing you acting like this will be the best gift of all for them. You have a wonderful family here, both of you." looking around the room at all the people.

Sam smiled, "Yes I do." looking at all her friends around her. "Chance where's Keith?" he was the only one missing since her parents and family wouldn't be there until later.

"He drove Henry and Ricky home. I think he's worried about meeting Kiley." Chance admitted.

"Meeting me, why?" She knew Keith was the boy Chance was dating, he had told them everything about him and her family  
understood. All they cared about was the fact that Chance was happy.

Chance shrugged. "He knows that I told you guys everything. He's just nervous, he wants you to like him and so do I. Keith means a lot to me, I love him very much Kiley." he knew he surprised her by admitting that in front of so many people but he wanted her to know how serious he was about Keith.

"Chance," Kiley took his hand and looked around the room seeing the worried faces. "you can stop worrying, we owe Keith so much just for making you happy again." turning to Chance

Sam broke the tension by sniffing the air. "Haley have you checked the roast?"

Janice sat up. "I did, just like you wanted. It smells wonderful and I'm starving."

Chance got up. "Come on I'll show you where your room is."

Mike stood up with them. "Since you're staying the longest we thought you would be more comfortable in the house here instead of the guest house out back by yourself."

Ethan was up next, "We'll get her settled and be back in..." looking at Sam. "How long do we have until diners ready?"

Looking at her watch Sam guessed. "Twenty minutes at least but thirty would be better." 

"Hopefully Keith'll be back by then." Chance said grabbing one of her bags he had stashed by the stairs earlier and Ethan another. "I just want to thank all of you." to the group.

Mike smiled. "You're family Chance."

"We would do anything for family." DL added.

Besides the group room there was only one room empty upstairs, the one with the two full size beds and Kiley was severely impressed. "This is my room, it's bigger than my appartment." as they sat her bags down. "I can't believe you guys live here." looking around.

"Wait until you see the stables, you'll love them." Ethan told her.

Kiley smiled at the thought, "I haven't ridden in ages." taking the time to get a good look at her brothers. "I'm so glad you two are okay. You've made a good life here. I'm so proud of you both."

Chance started to get a little nervous. "You mean you're glad we finally grew up."

Kiley gave him a quick hug. "Chance you know we love you, but you had all of us scared for a long time."

"I know I did and I'm sorry." Nodding Chance sat on the couch next to her. "After Johnny I was in a really bad place Kiley. I felt like everything was my fault."

Kiley shook her head. "That bastard beat you Chance. I know you loved him but..."

"Kiley stop!" this was the reason Chance was nervous, he hadn't seen any of his family since before the HIV scare which they didn't even know about yet. "I need to apologize to all of you and I will, but I wanted to talk to you before everyone gets here."

"She just got here Chance, you don't have to do this right now." Ethan said putting his hand on his brothers shoulder.

Kiley was not liking their tone, it was the 'I don't want to worry you but...' voice. "Guys what's wrong? Chance are you okay?" the whole family was scared for him and the way he had been living. When they had called last year to tell them they had moved here they had all prayed that this would be second chance for him and it looked like it was. Cupping his cheek, "Please God tell me you're okay."

Chance took her hand and kissing the back of it. "I'm okay but..."

"BUT!" standing up Kiley stared at both of them. "Do you have any idea how many times I've used that word in court? That always leads to some big bomb shell."

Ethan understood why she was upset but he was more worried about Chance right now. "Kiley calm down and just listen to him."

Kiley wasn't taking her eyes off Chance. "You tell me right now Chance Donovan Wayne are you sick?" They were all terrified of him getting HIV. "Do you have..." taking a deep breath. "Are you HIV+?"

"Would you sit down?" Chance looked at her standing there with her hands on her hips and he had to laugh. "Has anyone ever told you that you're the spitting image of mom when she's mad?"

Kiley sat down terrified for her brother. "Chance just tell me?" slapping his shoulder.

Chance looked up at Ethan who nodded so he started to explain. "About a year before we moved here I was dating someone. It was off and on for a few months."

Ethan interrupted. "Nick was a good guy Kiley, he really liked Chance."

"Then I don't understand." looking at both her brothers.

Taking a deep breath Chance went on. "December before last we were at a bar and he saw an old friend that he hadn't seen in a couple of years. He found out that one of his old boyfriends had recently died from AIDs."

"Oh God!" feeling sick to her stomach she bent over breathing deep.

Chance patted her back quickly, "I'm fine Kiley, I'm fine I swear!" taking her hand. "It just scared me so much."

"It scared both of us." Ethan added.

Kiley looked at them. "Why didn't you tell us?" still worried about them.

"I don't know, I didn't want to worry you if I didn't have to." Chance told her. "I started taking PEPs and I broke it off with Nick. We found another ranch to work at and waiting the six months to find out if I had something that was going to kill me, I started counseling."

Kiley cupped his face, "Oh God Chance."

"We both got tested Ki and we're both negative." patting her back Ethan added.

"You're sure you're okay?" looking at Ethan then Chance.

Chance nodded. "Very! I got tested again before Thanksgiving this year just to be sure. I'm okay Sis."

Kiley reached out to hug him. "Thank God!" then pulling back she slapped him in the face. "That's for scaring the hell out of me!" then punched him in the arm. "And that's for keeping it from us!"

Chance yelled. "Aww God Ki keep it up and I will be sick." Why did the women in his family have to hit so hard, geeze.

"How?" Jumping up again Kiley started pacing pointing at the two of them. "How could the two of you keep something so important from us? Jesus Chance don't you think we would have wanted to help you."

"Ki I know you would have." rubbing his arm. "Don't you get it, I needed to do this for myself. I had to stop believing that I was responsible for what Johnny did."

Kiley waved her hands, "You were a teenager Chance and he was a monster."

"Ki I understand that now but for a long time I blamed myself." Chance tried to explain. "That I was clumsy for knocking something over, or stupid for forgetting things. I believed him when he said it was my fault."

"Chance?" sitting down again she hugged him.

Chance patted her arm. "I was out of control for a long time, hating and punishing myself for things I didn't do. I got the help I needed and I know I didn't do anything to deserve getting hit or...." stopping and looking at Ethan, there was one thing that only he and Keith knew about.

"Or what?" Kiley asked her stomach knotting again. When he didn't answer she looked at Ethan. "What else don't we know?"

Ethan looked at Chance who nodded to him. "You know Ki. You just don't want to believe it." looking between the two sadly.

Chance swallowed hard at the look on his sisters face when she realized what they were telling her. "Ki, beating me wasn't the only thing John did." taking her hand. "He would show up late some nights drunk expecting me to just be there for him whenever he wanted. He paid for the appartment and gave me an allowance to live there." shrugging. "So what right did I have to say no." That was the reason he had been so shocked at Mike their first morning there. Hearing him admit that he had been raped had hit Chance hard. Before Keith the only person he had ever talked to was Ethan and that hadn't been until years after leaving the jackass and he had been drunk off his ass when he said it.

Kiley was glad for her last few years in a courtroom, at least she managed to keep her poker face in place when all she wanted was to start crying and hugging her brother. The family had suspected something like that but to hear it was true was another story altogether. "Chance I'm so sorry." cupping his cheek.

"All of you tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen," taking her hand and kissing it. "You have nothing to be sorry for. John will have to answer for it one day but not by me."

Ethan snorted loudly. "If I ever see the bastard again though you may have to defend me in court." to his sister.

Kiley looked at him. "Screw that, I'll help you hide the body." Making Chance laugh she brushed the hair off his forehead. "You're my baby brother Chance, I love you, I should have been around more. Maybe if I had..."

Chance took her hand. "Don't do that Ki, no one could have stopped it but me. Why do you think I love working here? Being able to help others is the greatest job in the world. I understand where they're at and how they feel. I've let the past go, Ki. I'm not the little boy that ran away instead of facing the truth. That got drunk and screwed guys trying to punish myself. I have Keith in my life now and I love him so much. He is the kindest man I have ever known and we understand each other better than anyone else ever could. He's been hurt just like I was, even worse, but when we're together I feel whole again."

"Chance it's okay, none of us hold his past against him. We're just glad that you found each other." She assured him again.

Ethan sat down next to her. "Ki you should know most of Mike's family have similar histories. Jake's parents sold him when he was just twelve years old, Ian was nearly beaten to death by the kids in his hometown before coming to U.S. and Bry's parents beat the crap out him when they found out he was gay."

"My God." shaking her head. "I will never understand how people can be so cruel. And just so you know, I know about Mike too. The reality company is fairly well known and Mike has donated to several fundraisers for Domestic Violence and Sexual Assault awareness."

Ethan grinned. "That doesn't surprise me in the least. Mike would give you the shirt off his back if you asked for it." looking at his watch. "Guys we need to wrap this up or Sam's gonna send Jake with a cattle prod."

Chance laughed at Kiley's look, "She gets scary if her food gets cold." standing up he pulled his sister up and hugged her. "I'm okay Ki, we both are. Ethan's getting married and I have a great guy that loves me. I don't want the past to ruin any of that. We just want to focus on the here and now, okay." 

Keith was helping Sam and Haley set the tables up when they got downstairs making Chance smile. "You made it back." going straight to him and giving him a quick kiss. "Come on, I want you to meet my sister. Ki this is Keith," seeing another person carrying a tray in behind them. "and his dad?" confused. "Theo what are you doing here?"

Theo was smiling, "And miss the chance to grill you're family? Forget it, we all came back." Chance looked to his right and saw Ricky and Henry at the table already. They must have went home to change and headed right back.

Keith was squirming a little. "Believe me I tried to talk them out of it." Shaking Kiley's hand. "Hopefully they won't embarrass me to much. Chance and Ethan have told me a lot about you. It's nice to put a face with the name."

"It's very nice to meet you too Keith." She surprised him when she came over and hugged him. "Thank you for looking after my brother."

Smiling Keith looked at Chance, "I think it's pretty much the other way around but you're welcome. I hope you know he means the world to me and I would never do anything to hurt him."

Theo saw Keith choking up a little. "Kiley." reaching past his son to shake her hand. "I'm Theo Bailey, Keith's father. The two trying to break their necks not to be noticed are his brothers Ricky and Henry." giving Keith a second to calm down.

Ricky and Henry looked at her and smiled, "Hi!"

Kiley waved at them. "Hi." then looking at Chance. "You're right, this time you did good."

Sam's parents showed up just before she called everyone in to eat bringing her sister, Uncle Ken and his family with them. Dinner was a wonderful time, everyone talking and telling stories, most from Ken that made Sam want to bury her head in embarrassment but everybody else loved. The more Kiley learned about them the more impressed she was with the family and friends her brothers had made here. Anyone could see they were a tight nit group, willing to stand up for each other no matter what, just like her family was even though they were scattered all over the place. 

Sam's parents were thrilled to get to know Kiley and couldn't stop complimenting Ethan and Chance. Kiley was glad to see that they included Chance and couldn't stop laughing at Ethan and Jessie playing together. She had never pictured her bratty little brother as a father but he was wonderful with the little girl who obviously adored him. She also liked Keith and his family, she could see how much they cared for each other. Keith was very quite at first letting her get to know Sam but after the parents left Kiley asked if he would show her the stables. Chance had wanted to go with them but she told him to trust her, that she just wanted to get to know Keith a little better. They walked instead of taking a cart, she said after driving from Washington and such a huge dinner she could use the exercise. 

Keith showed her around the stables and introduced the horses, pointing out Sugar and Cinnamon. "Trust me those two are Jessie's babies," he told her. "She only lets us take them out on trips if she says so. She may be little but she's really starting to ride like a pro."

Kiley laughed. "Seeing her with Ethan was kind of a shock. It's weird to see him as a dad, I still think of him as a little brat."

"Chance has told me some crazy stories about you guys," He was trying to laugh but was so nervous it didn't come out right. "I don't know whether or not to believe all of it."

"Oh you can believe most of it, those two were hellions when they were little." rubbing the forehead of one of the little ponies. "I was six when Ethan was born and eight with Chance so I remember a lot of the trouble they got into."

"They have mentioned nuggies quite a bit." He grinned. Just the thought of this small woman beating up her two brothers was hilarious to him.

"Oh lord," rolling her eyes but laughing with him, "did they happen to mention what they did to deserve them." Keith just shook his head. "My first date comes to pick me up when I'm sixteen and the two brats put a banana in his tailpipe. We got half way to the movie theater and the exhaust starting backing up into the car. We were lucky we didn't crash."

"Oh my God!" really laughing this time. "No they never mentioned that part. According to them they were the angels being tormented by the Trips."

Kiley stood up. "Trust me they earned every purple nurple they got."

Laughing with her for a minute as she went to the next stall and rubbed Ash's head. "Kiley?" serious now he waited until she turned to look at him. "I know that Chance told you about me, about my past. I just want you to know that I never wanted to do that and I swear to you I'm not a bad guy. Being here with Mike and Jake, they saved my life and I'm trying to make up for what I did."

"That's why I asked you to come out here with me." she said taking his hand. "Chance told me you were nervous about meeting us. I want you to know that none of us blame you, you were a victim just like Chance was. I still can't believe he didn't tell us about what he was going through, the little twerp." Keith laughed a little and she turned to look at him. "Keith I know we just met but I've spent the last few years in courtrooms with real bad guys," using his words, "and you are nothing like them. In just the couple hours I've known you I can tell how much you care about my brother and how much he cares about you. I watched you two during dinner, the way he smiled when you touched his arm. I know he loves you."

Keith took a breath. "I love him too. I just don't want you to think that I'm using him."

That surprised Kiley. "I don't think that at all." Ethan had told her one time that Keith had trouble believing they would want him to be with Chance. "You seem like a very nice person with a loving family that was forced to live through a few months of hell. That does not make you a bad person. Everyone of us have talked about you and I can tell you that none of us hold you responsible." letting go of his hand she walked away then turning back to look at him. "I swear you and Chance are so much alike, blaming yourselves for the shit other people did to you. No wonder you get along so well."

"That's what everybody keeps telling me but that doesn't change what I was," Keith turned to the horse, "whether I was willing or not. It's hard for me to believe that any family would want a former prostitute dating their brother or son.

Kiley felt sorry for the young man. "Keith why do you like Chance?" she asked trying the only thing she could think of to do.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Why do you like him?" she asked again. "I mean come on, look how men he had sex with after he was stupid enough to stay with that jackass Johnny. He could have left at any time but he stayed letting Johnny hurt him."

Keith couldn't believing what he was hearing. "What are you talking about? He isn't stupid."

Ignoring him Kiley went on, "Then just leaving and sleeping with every guy that looked at him twice. I mean he must have liked it right?" waiting to see how he reacted. She knew this might back fire but she needed to do something to get Keith's attention and she didn't have to wait long.

"Shut up!" Keith was pissed off. "You don't know anything about him if you think that. When you're being abused, being told you're worthless everyday and that nobody is ever going to want you, you start to believe everything they tell you. Telling you that your ugly and you should be grateful they even want to touch you. Your brother was going through hell how can you stand there and say he wanted it." 

"Isn't that what you did?" Smiling, that reaction was exactly what she had hoped for.

Keith shook his head. "God no! I hated the things I was forced to do, it makes me sick to remember the feel of their hands touching me. Chance is the kindest, most compassionate, person I have ever met. He's gentle and loving and he would never hurt another living soul. He makes me feel good about myself and I'm not afraid when we're together, and when I do panic he's there telling me everything is going to be okay."

Smiling Kiley took a step towards him. "Which is exactly what we already knew."

"What?" stopping he was confused by her smile.

"If we know that about Chance. Why would we think any different of you?" taking his hand again. "Keith I think you are a good, kind man who my brother is lucky to have. But you need to start realizing that about yourself too." seeing him look at her in shock. "You've been so quite all night I figured if I made you mad enough you might start talking a little more. I guess it worked." shrugging.

Keith stepped back. "You were testing me?" she nodded and he groaned. "You and my dad should get along great then. You're both ambush lawyers."

She laughed. "I've never heard it put that way but yeah you could say that. What I said, I don't believe any of that. I would never blame Chance or you for what you've been through okay. So why don't we do this..." holding out her hand. "Hi Keith you must be the young man my brother is so crazy about, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Keith smiled taking her hand. "Hi Kiley, Chance had told me a lot about you but I think he may have left out a few thing."

Grinning she asked. "Oh really, like what?"

"Like what a great sister you are and that I hope we're going to be friends." making her smile.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." linking her arm with his and heading for the door. "Now, it's been a long emotional day for me. I've learned at lot of stuff that frankly I need time to process. So what do you say tomorrow, we saddle a couple of horses and try this again. Then we'll see if I can even remember how to ride a horse."

"I'd like that but you'll have to wait until after school I have a paper due so I can't skip." laughing they headed back to the house.

They next two days Kiley spent getting to know everyone there. She adored Sam and Keith and was so happy for her brothers. Mike and Ian had made her feel like family and they were just as impressed with her. She spent hours riding with Keith and realized he was just as special as Chance had said he was. 

Sam liked Ki, as she liked to be called, she was funny and supportive of everyone, she had even went with Sam and Jessie shopping for things for her family. Sam had wanted to know what foods Ethan's family liked and they had a ball shopping after they picked Jessie up from school. Jessie wanted all her friends to meet her Aunty Ki and the fact that she took time talking to all the kids had Sam respecting her future sister-in-law. 

(March 2017) 

On the fifteenth Lucy and her family arrived from Italy along with Cord and his family an hour apart that afternoon before everyone got home. Ethan and Chance had taken them to the guest house where they would be staying, and the kids were excited to see the playroom there with the bunk beds. The cousins, who had never met each other until now, would be able to get to know each other as they stayed together. Ethan and Chance waited for them to unpack before taking them on a tour and just as they thought the kids couldn't wait to see the playground first. 

Back in January Ian, to Mike's amusement, had found an old toy train set online and bought it, what Mike hadn't known was that it wasn't a toy. The thing was twenty-five feet long with three cars, besides the engine, that you could sit on and ride. Ian's eyes had lit up when the people showed up to lay the five hundred feet of tracks around the playground. He couldn't wait until the next time his grandfather was in town so he could show it to him. 

Lee had called his crew and added a tunnel for it to go through, replacing the old pump house for the pool and pond, and as a storage area when it wasn't in use. Which wasn't often with Lee and Danny around, they were almost as thrilled as Ian was to have it. 

Cord looked around the yard and laughed. "I feel like I'm in Neverland. The only thing missing are the animals."

Chance put a hand over his eldest brothers mouth. "Shh not so loud or they may put in a petting zoo next." stopping at one of the three picnic tables to let the kids play, glad they were all getting along so well. "Horses I can handle but I hate lamas, they spit.”

Ethan started laughing at Cord slapping Chance's hand away. "Yeah the back half is still empty, that's what about forty acres."

"At least. Jake told me somebody wanted to put in a housing complex back there about a year after they moved in so Mike bought the property. Guess he didn't want any more neighbors." Chance added as he avoided a slap. 

"And Mr St. Clair from next door came to see Mike a few days ago. He and his wife are retiring and moving to Tampa to be closer to their daughter." Ethan laughed. Mike told them that he had went to talk to their neighbor before adding the stables. Jasper and his wife LeAnn had worried about the smell until Mike assured them he was keeping enough trees between their houses to block that. Once it was built the older couple had even come over now and then to help out.

"Oh goody." Chance started clapping. "So who do you think is going to get their own house to live in?"

Lydia had spent very little time with her husband's family even though they were all very close over the phone. After seeing the place where her youngest brothers-in-law were living she was still in shock. "They wouldn't just buy another house. I mean this place is huge."

Lucy's husband Geno was the only one none of them had met until now but Chance could understand why Lucy loved him. He had this old world charm about him with the whole dark Italian good looks and he clearly adored their sister. "This home she is beautiful why would they move?" his accent showing.

"Oh I don't think they'll move, even though this place is almost full." Chance looked at him. "The St. Clair house is about the size of the guest house you're in. I just think either Lee or Alyssa may be getting a big present."

"You can't be serious." Lucy laughed when they nodded her mouth fell open. "I know you said they were generous and they certainly have done a wonderful thing with the therapy horses but giving a house as a gift, come on."

Kiley, who looked so much like her twin Lucy it was scary. Only Lucy's long hair told them apart now. "I wouldn't put it past them. Sam and Alyssa have told me some crazy stories about Mike and Ian. They've given away everything from cars and planes to donating a multi-million dollar house in New York for a scholarship program."

Everyone looked at the brothers so Ethan took over. "Oh yeah Jimmy and Candy were here for the wedding and they told us all about it. Apparently they had been accepted to an art school in New York but they didn't have the money for tuition so Mike set up the scholarship for them and then when they couldn't find a place to live he had the real estate company buy three properties and donated one for housing for the scholarship recipients and they run the place for them."

Geno, who hadn't grown up with such a strong family set, had been thoroughly impressed even before meeting them and now even more so. "They sound like good men."

"They are." Chance admitted. "They've saved a lot of people and helped so many more. They really are White Knights, that's how Keith came up with the name for the stables."

Kiley took his hand looking at the others. "Wait until you meet him and Sam. They're so wonderful, Ethan and Chance finally found good people to be with."

Cord smiled at his kid brother. "We're so happy for both of you, even if you did scare the heck out of us for a while." Chance started to say something but Cord stopped him. "Before you say anything Chance, Ki already told us. I'm not happy you kept it from us but I'm glad you're okay, and I hope you and Keith are happy."

Chance felt only a little sheepish. "I figured she'd blab. Why do you think I told her first? It saved me the trouble." grinning.

Ki slapped his arm. "I'm still ticked about that so don't joke."

Chance kissed her cheek. "If it had turned out different I would have told you. I would never have kept that from you. Any of you."

Lucy wrapped her arm around him from the other side. "I'm just glad you're okay and that you found someone you like again."

"I love him Lucy." Chance told them all. "Keith has had so much to work through and he's such a good person. I didn't expect to meet someone like him but I did and I'm not gonna do anything to mess it up."

Geno smiled "That is how I felt when I meet your sister." taking Lucy’s hand. "One minute nothing then BOOM! I'm in love." kissing her. "Amore mio!"

"Aww," Ethan said drawing their attention. "So Geno, Lucy has told us so much about you I wish we could have met sooner. Thank you for taking such good care of her, even if it's a ocean away."

Geno nodded. "It is my pleasure, knowing all of you would be together is why we want to come. It was how you say... strange to have family I did not know. Our children should know their entire family."

"I think they're getting along great." Lydia looked at the kids running around the playground.

Ethan was watching them too. "Jessie's so excited to meet them. She can't wait to show them the basement."

Seeing the looks from his family Chance added. "Ethan's been showing her pictures of all of you so she wouldn't be overwhelmed."

"I can't get over my little brother being a dad." Cord said grabbing Ethan's shoulders and shaking him. 

"And such a good one." Kiley added. "Jessie's such an angel and she has him wrapped around her little finger. Of course she loves horses so that helps."

Ethan shook his head. "Too much. She's already wanting to ride the big ones now that I let her solo on the ponies."

Lydia laughed. "I know Jason can't wait to see them. He's been asking all week if his Uncle's would teach him how to ride."

Cord grinned too. "I had to keep him from running to the stables as soon as we got here. He's been so excited."

"We have donkeys on the vineyard but no big horses so the twins are looking forward to seeing them too." Lucy told them.

Ethan stood up. "Well come on, we still have a little time before everyone gets home. I know Sam wanted to be here but she volunteered to be a chaperone for a field trip before we knew you were coming."

"That's fine, it gives us a chance to grill the two of you." Lucy said taking Chance's arm. "And to yell at you in private." making everyone laugh.

They had just gotten back to the house after letting the kids ride the horses when everyone started arriving. First Jake and Ward who Chance had to laugh at, Jake was taking the roll of home owner seriously by welcoming them and asking how their flights were. Bry, Haley, and Keith were only a few minutes behind them followed by Vickie and Izzy who had taken Jimmy, Danny and Diana to the museum so Ethan and Chance could have some private time with their family. Surprisingly Alyssa, Janice and Ian beat DL and Mike back. Chance laughed at his family’s reaction every time a door opened and more people kept coming in but was so thankful to see Keith relaxing with everyone. Sam was the last to arrive with Jessie who ran to her daddy to tell him all about the petting zoo and how she got to teach the other kids how to take care of the animals then turned to Uncle Mike and asked of they could get a goat. Mike had just laughed but to Sam's relief said that he thought the ponies were enough for now.

Mike had called the catering company that had done their wedding and they showed up at five so that Sam could spend time getting to know everyone instead of having to cook. Cord, as the oldest, kept thanking him and Ian for everything they were doing and Lydia kept saying how beautiful the house was and thanking him for sending the plane to pick them up. Lucy and Geno had brought them a case of different wines from their vineyard to thank them for letting them stay at their home. Mike had loved the wine they had with dinner and spent half the night talking to Geno about how the vineyard ran. At one point Ian had looked over at him and said "No! I think we have enough logs on the fire don't ya." making all of Mike's family laugh. "Lee's greenhouse makes enough for us eat not drink."

The next day their brother Nate was set to come in but he didn't come alone. To everyone shock Ethan and Chance's father and step-mother came with him along with their three week old little sister, Valerie. Ginger had went into labor early and when Ethan had called to invite them down they had decided to surprise them all. Only a few of them had met Ginger before they had moved and she was a little intimidated by the house full of people. Jake had taken her under his wing telling her about how they all had come to be there. Jeff told him how hard it was to find supplies where they lived in Alaska so Jake offered them Diana's old crib for them to use. He had asked Bill to remodel the room a few months earlier so that it now had two separate rooms with doors. The doors were a must since Diana had learned how to get out of the crib and walked in on him and Ward having sex one time.

Jeff was just as thankful to Mike as his children were and so happy to see almost all of his kids together. He kept welcoming Sam and Jessie to the family as well as Keith, every inch the proud father. They had started talking about babies and since they didn't want to keep everyone up with the crying Mike had given Jeff the keys to the cabin closest to the guest house so they'd have more privacy. 

After everyone headed to bed Sam and Ethan, who had asked Mike and Ian to wait for them to get back, met them in the library. "Is everythin all right lass?" Ian asked as they all sat down.

"Everything is fantastic Ian." Sam smiled. Today had been better then she had ever dreamed.

Ethan looked at them. "We wanted to th..."

"If either of you say thank you one more time I may fire you both." Mike said laughing. "Trust me your entire family has been saying that for a week. You're welcome, so stop please."

Ian took Mike's arm and leaned back. "Yar like family ta us. We were happy ta do this for ya."

Ethan nodded and looked at Sam, "Alright I won't say it but just so you know we're all grateful. The last time all of us were together like this was before mom and dad got divorced."

"Your brother and your mom and David are coming in tomorrow night right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah they should all be here around seven I think. Duke got a last minute pass so he has to wait until his shift is over around four and mom and David are driving in." 

Sam nodded, "I know Vince is going to get him with your jet since the other two are booked." taking Ethan's hand. "The reason we wanted to talk to you is that since everyone will be here this weekend."

"Sam suggested this not me," Ethan said looking at Sam.

She smiled, "It just seems so silly to wait hoping that everyone can get together again, and so I was thinking..."

Mike caught on first. "You want to get married this weekend don't you?" grinning at the couple.

Sam's face lit up, "I know it sounds crazy."

"No it's doesn't, I think it's a wonderful idea." Ian told her sitting up. "What can we do ta help?"

Sam bit her lip knowing they would ask that. "Well since you two are the newest newlyweds and I don't even know what we have to do or what papers we need for the license. We thought we'd ask you."

Mike still got a thrill at being called a newlywed. "ID's, Drivers license or birth certificate but you have to wait twenty-four hours to pick up the license, to do it this weekend you should have been to the probate judge today."

Ethan sat back hard seeing the disappointment on Sam's face. "Well there goes that idea. Sorry Sam."

"Not so fast." Ian said. It was just after ten so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Cassie darlin it's Ian. I'm sorry ta call ya so late." laughing at something she said. "Fine it's late for us then."

"Who is he talking to?" Sam turned asking Mike.

"Judge Cassandra Downing," Mike felt stupid thinking that he should have thought to call her. "She was the one who gave us our marriage license. She mentioned she was looking for a new house and Ian suggested one of ours. She and her husband moved in last month and it turned out her husband's family came from Belfast and they got to talking. You know Ian, I swear he can smell one drop of Irish blood in somebody. If Cassie was a guy I think I'd be jealous." laughing.

Ian was ignoring them. "Are ya sure Cassie I don't want ya gettin in trouble....Alright thank ya so much we'll see ya then. God bless and goodnight." closing his phone. "If ya can be there before nine then ya can pick up the license at five before they close."

Sam sat up, "Ian are you sure?" grabbing Ethan's hand again.

Shrugging Ian smiled. "Let's just say I gave them a great deal on their new house and she's willin ta bend a few rules for ya."

Ethan almost kissed Ian. "Before nine we can definitely do that." turning to her. "Sam I don't want you to rush this, what about a dress?"

That was when Mike stepped in, "Sam," catching her attention. "What do want? We'll take care of everything all you have to do is look beautiful and show up."

"What? Mike that's not why we wanted to talk to you. I couldn't..." She shouldn't have been surprised at the offer but she was. 

Mike just kept going. "What theme for the wedding do you want? You know traditional, modern," grinning a little, "country."

Ethan looked at her. "You might as well tell him, you deserve it." knowing that Mike could do anything if he put his mind to it he was happy for the help.

Sam though for a second, "Country definitely." staring to cry.

"Hey now don't cry." knelling down to look at her Mike grinned. "Sam you're not an employee to me, you're like my sister and I want to see you get everything you want." she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him then saw Ethan mouth the words Thank You over her shoulder.

"Okay that's taken care of, what else?" Ian wanted to know.

Sam was looking between them in tears. She considered Mike and Ian family and to have them do this for her and Ethan meant the world to her. "My folks, I'll call them in the morning. Oh what about Jessie she'll need a dress too and a suit for you." looking at Ethan. "Well maybe not a suit." with a grin.

"I think I can help with that." Ian surprised them by saying that, normally Mike took care of the clothing. "I know a place ta go and we have all the supplies for the office picnics we can use if ya want ta do it here or would ya rather find a church."

Ethan shook his head just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I'd like to have it here but I don't know about Sam." taking her hand.

Nodding Sam just smiled. "Definitely here, but who can we get to preform the ceremony on such short notice."

"Maybe Cassie will know someone or if not I'll call GW and see if he feels like a trip. In fact," getting up to grab his tablet and started tapping things. "Do ya trust me?" Looking at Sam and Ethan Mike grinned.

Ethan looked at Sam and they both said, "Sure."

Knowing the way they did things Sam had to add, "What do you have in mind?"

"Old-fashioned Country. We just need ta know how far back do ya want ta go?" Ian asked with a grin, Sam just looked at Ethan and they both laughed.

They didn't tell anybody what they were doing except Chance and Jan who they wanted to stand up with them. As soon as everybody left for school the next day Ethan made a flimsy excuse to his family so he and Sam along with Ian could go get the license started. While Chance had taken everybody to the basement to keep them occupied for the day so they wouldn't figure out some thing was up. Cassie let them into her office thirty minutes early and said that since it was before the start of the day she dated the application for the day before. When it was finished she told the clerk they had missed one from yesterday and to put a rush on it turning and winking at Ian. She also knew a notary public and after a quick call she was booked to preform the ceremony for them on Sunday afternoon. Ethan and Sam thanked her by inviting her and her husband to join them. Like Sam said if it wasn't for her they would never have been able to do this. 

After they had left the Judge Sam had went home while Ethan went with Ian to look at suits, at noon Jan jumped up to get the door for four women carrying dress bags then ushered Sam, her mom who had arrived a few minutes earlier, and the dresses upstairs to her room to try them on. Jan was surprised and overwhelmed to see how many they had brought with them. Not just wedding dresses but bridesmaids for her as well. Finding the bridesmaid dress was easy, Sam fell in love with a cute yellow summer dress that looked fantastic on Jan and would look good on her sister too. Finding one for herself was a lot harder until she tried on the next to the last dress, the second she came out her mom started crying and all Jan said was that it was perfect. A simple tea length straight dress that was off the shoulders with split sleeves and instead of a veil it came with a white cowboy hat that had tulle hanging down the back. When Ethan got back, carrying several clothing bags of his own, he handed a small one to her, inside was denim top with a yellow tulle skirt. "I don't know why but I saw it and thought Jessie might like it." Ethan told her as she opened the bag.

Sam rewarded him with a big kiss, "It's perfect, she's gonna love this."

Suddenly Jake came in from school and saw them kissing. "I take it everything worked out."

Sam turned to see him leaning against the kitchen wall. "What are you talking about, what worked out?" Playing dumb since he wasn't suppose to know.

Jake laughed, "Come on! Chance knows, which means Keith knows, which means knowing he had a secret made me pull out the big guns to get the info out of him." He said crossing his arms looking very pleased with himself and very much like Mike. "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone, I just want to know if I can do anything to help." 

Hugging him Sam kissed his forehead. "Oh I knew I loved you."

"I love you to Sam." He told her making her start to cry since he had never said that to her before. "So when are you doing this?" to Ethan.

"Sunday afternoon, and you don't have to hide it." Ethan said shaking his hand. "We plan to tell everyone tonight after my mom gets here." Hearing the door open they saw Keith come in followed a minute later by Haley who was not looking very happy.

"Shoot I'm in trouble now." Jake said moving to stand behind Sam which really didn't help since he was taller then she was.

Keith tossed his bookbag on the couch before heading straight to Jake. "Seriously Jake! You had to leave me behind. You of all people." when Sam moved out of the way Keith punched Jake in the arm.

"Jake you suck, how could you do that to him?" Haley was right behind Keith yelling at Jake to.

Jake looked at the two of them, "Oh come on Haley, I saw you there and I knew you'd bring him home. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal jackass is that I started to have a panic attack watching you drive off. You know I have a problem with being left behind." giving him a little push.

"He was shaking like a leaf by the time I got to him." furious with Jake Haley got in a swat of her own.

"Shit! Keith," Jake started feeling like maybe it had been a bad idea after all. "I didn't even think of that. I knew you'd try to stop me from talking to Sam and Ethan and I just... God I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. Are you okay ?"

Haley was not letting him off that easy, "At least you realize you were a jerk. How would you feel if I dropped your ass off in Daytona and left you there?" When Jake paled she knew she had went to far. "Jake I'm sorry." taking a step towards him surprised when he flinched and stepped back.

Seeing Jake's reactions Sam decided to step in. "Haley stop." turning to Jake she saw him start to rub the scars on his wrist, something he had stopped doing after Ward had came to live with him.

"No she's right." Jake told her finding his voice. "I should have known better I'm sorry." barely looking at Keith.

In all the time he had been here Keith had never seen that look on Jake and all his anger flew out the window. "I'm fine Jake, if Haley hadn't been there I know Ty or Liz or somebody would have given me a ride." now that he was home and thinking clearly he remembered something else. "Hell I've got two hundred bucks in my pocket I could have call a taxi. It just caught me by surprise that's all, I know you didn't mean anything by it." Hell if it hadn't been raining that morning he would have rode his bike in.

Jake took a minute to take a deep breath. "You know I would never leave you if I thought you'd get hurt Keith. I'm not like that Haley." turning to her. "I knew you were there I just... I'm sorry." 

Ethan saw the way Sam was watching Jake and stepped in. "I think this whole thing got blown out of proportion." trying to help the man his brother was in love with. "Jake knew you weren't in any danger but, he still shouldn't have just left you there. I'm sorry it scared you Keith and that it brought back bad memories." putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I over reacted Ethan I know that." Keith said starting to feel stupid.

"Jake I'm so sorry." Haley cried tearing up when Jake wouldn't look at her. "I should have never said that to you. My God out of all of us you have worst past and I go and throw it in your face like that. Please forgive me." hearing the front door close she turned to see Mike hanging his coat up.

"So how is everybody doing?" Coming in the room Mike could feel the tension and stopped when he saw the way Jake was acting. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine." Jake told him looking at Haley. "It's okay Haley, it's okay." turning to Sam and Ethan, "I'm sorry that this happened today. I'm gonna go get Diana and she if feels like riding the train." Both Keith and Haley called out to him. Jake looked at the other teens. "I'm sorry I scared you, just let me know when it's time to come in okay."

Mike watched as Jake left the room before questioning the others. "Okay somebody want to fill me in?"

Haley dropped on to one of the counter chairs. "It's my fault Mike. I wasn't thinking and I made a stupid comment. God why couldn't I keep my mouth shut, you should fire me for being stupid."

Since Mike wasn't sure what had happened he managed not to grin at her tone. "I'm not firing anybody I just want to know what caused Jake to get so up set."

Keith came up beside her. "Mike it was one bad decision after another. I panicked when Jake left school without me and Haley got mad seeing how I freaked out I was."

"What did you say to him?" Mike asked knowing her it couldn't be that bad.

Completely miserable Haley answered, "I'm so sorry Mike. I just... I asked him how'd he like it if I dropped him off in Daytona."

"Oh Haley." Mike said blowing out a breath quickly and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay you were just making a point. Maybe a little too well but..." patting her shoulder. "I'm sure he won't leave you behind again." looking at Keith "Are you okay?" he asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I just panicked and over reacted."

"I know how that feels." thinking back on a few memorable freak outs of his own. "I'll talk to Jake but do me a favor, if he's still upset later give him a little space for day or two and Haley stop worrying it's okay." Looking at Sam and Ethan who still looked worried. "You two, don't let this ruin your time together. Ian and Jan sent me pictures so you two are going to look great. I called all the volunteers and they're coming tomorrow to help set things up. This is a happy time okay. Jake will be fine and Keith's here, he's safe, nobody got hurt. It was like Keith said, a bad decision that snowballed."

"Mike's right guys," looking at the two teenagers Sam smiled. "Haley, Keith, we're going to need so much help to pull this off."

Confused Haley just turned to her. "Pull what off, what are you guys talking about?"

Shrugging Keith smiled. "I didn't tell her. Jake pulled a trick to get me to even tell him."

"It's fine we're not hiding it we just wanted to wait until tonight when everyone’s here to tell people." Feeling like he knew Jake pretty well Ethan wondered how he had gotten Keith to spill the beans.

Sam took hold of Ethan's hand. "Since Ethan and Chance's whole family will be here it seemed silly to wait and try to get them all together again so..." looking at Ethan. "We're getting married Sunday." she told them excitedly.

"What?!" jumping up Haley was suddenly feeling so much better. "Oh my God Sam that's so wonderful." Hugging her then Ethan, "What do you need? Food? What about food? Who's coming?" rattling off questions.

"I think she feels better." leaning over to Mike Keith whispered.

Grinning Mike had to agree, "I think so too." as Haley and Sam headed off. "You sure you're okay?" He asked Keith, worried about him too.

Keith took Haley's seat. "Yeah, I just feel dumb for freaking out and yelling at Jake." 

Ethan rubbed Keith's shoulders the way he did for Chance when he was upset. "Keith you and Jake have been through shit that most of us will never be able to fully understand. It hasn't been that long for either of you so you're allowed to freak out once in a while. Jake should have known that."

They were surprised when Mike nodded. "I agree, he should have realized what that would mean to you, and you have every right to be upset with him. I'll talk to him about it but I just wish Haley hadn't brought up Daytona."

"Me too." Keith still couldn't believe she had said that to him. "She was just worried about me, so don't be mad at her okay."

Patting his knee Mike looked out the patio window to see Jake and Diana headed outside. "I'm not mad at her, knowing her she'll punish herself more than I ever could. God help Ian I'll never be able to ground our kid." making Keith and Ethan smile. "Look we got what, a couple hours until everybody gets here, and we've still got a lot to do."

Ethan looked at his watch. "I’ve got to go get the license in a few minutes or this whole thing will be for nothing." rubbing his head as the weight of everything settled in. "There's so much to do yet."

Mike smiled. "Go get your license! You said you trusted Ian, well we've got it covered. Don't worry."

Smiling at Mike and Keith as he went to grab his keys, "You guys keep changing my life. I don't know if I'll ever be able to pay you back."

"It's okay, Chance thanks me just fine." Keith said grinning at him.

Ethan squinted and shuddered. "Keith I love my brother but I did not need to have that visual." slapping his shoulder and laughing. "Tell everybody I'll be back in a little bit."

"We will." Mike told him as he left then turned to Keith. "Well I'm gonna go check on Jake, keep everybody from killing each other for me okay." Mike took the time to put his briefcase in the library closet and changed out of his suit before going out back to see Jake. Diana was giggling saying, "Higher daddy!" as he pushed her on the swing. When she saw Mike coming towards them that changed to, "Ganpa, ganpa." Mike had finally given up trying to stop that and now loved it when she called him that. "Hey princess you having fun with daddy." she started shaking her head but laughed. "You want to play in the sandbox so daddy and ganpa can talk."

"We don't need to talk, 'Dad'." looking right at Mike but still pushing Diana. "I shouldn't have left Keith like that. I know he has problems with it but I wasn't thinking. I was excited and I knew he didn't want me to say anything to Sam. I know how he feels, it's just been a long time since I felt it, Haley was right to remind me. If you or Ian had done that to me when I first got here I would have freaked out a lot worse then Keith ever could."

Mike watched the young man in front of him, just when Jake couldn't make him any prouder he did. He wasn't trying to pass it off as a simple mistake he knew what he had done was wrong and admitted it. "Keith is fine, he's not mad at you and Haley feels horrible for saying what she did." 

Jake nodded. "I think that I've tried so hard to get over that part of my life that for a minute I did forgot what it felt like. It just kinda sucker punched me." looking at Diana. "I'm okay Mike, I just had to think things through for a bit." looking over at Diana, "She helps me put everything in perspective. Besides I don't want to mess up Sam and Ethan's big day by sulking." laughing. 

Mike settled onto the swing next to them looking out over the yard. "I can't believe Sam's getting married, I'm only twenty-one and I feel like I'm forty." chuckling to himself. "You're eighteen and a dad, Haley and Ward are graduating, Alyssa's married with a son." looking at the little girl laughing in delight. "I feel like Peter Pan. This is Neverland and I don't want anyone to grow up." 

"Everybody has to grow up Mike." Jake told him sounding too old for his age. "Not to long from now you and Ian will be dads too. Ward's graduating and he has no idea what he wants to do so he's all worried about that." It was the first time Jake had talked about the future for his friends to Mike. "Liz has gotten accepted to Carnegie Mellon and the Royal Academy in London. Jaz got in to Carnegie and to UNC's School of the Arts so they don't know if they're going to stay together or not. Liz said they've been fighting about it a lot lately and now Haley's going to be in Charleston..."

Mike stopped swinging. "What? She got accepted?"

"Shoot!" Jake rolled his eyes. "I can't do anything right today. She hasn't told Lee or Vickie yet so don't say anything please but maybe..." thinking of revenge for a sec. "Nah don't do it, even if she does deserve it for making me feel bad." grinning at Mike.

Laughing at his reasoning Mike agreed. "I won't say anything I promise. I'm just proud of her, I'm proud of all of you." starting to feel old again. "It's going to be strange not seeing the dynamite twins at the school next year, although if we don't win at nationals Liz might fillet me alive and save me the trouble." If someone had told him four years ago that Ward and Liz would become family he would of laughed at them, now he couldn't imagine not having them in his life. 

"I'm just glad I don't have to sing for state this time." That was coming up the following weekend so everybody was working double time and now they were planning a wedding on top of it. "Thank God everyone knows their routines by heart, it gives us a little more time to help Sam and Ethan."

"Please..." Mike helped Diana out of the swing and watched her sit in the sandbox. "I already called Ned."

Jake interrupted. "The decorator for the holidays?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah they'll be here tomorrow. All he did was laugh and ask why I liked giving them a challenge." even Jake grinned at that. "I told them to go simple just a rustic summer wedding nothing over the top." 

"That'll be a first," laughing he was feeling much better now that he'd had some time to settle down. "What else have you done, so I know what's covered?"

"Ian found a caterer that's going to set up a barbecue smoker and a tent for other stuff." kneeling down to stop Diana from eating the sand Mike wiped her off before picking her up and turning to Jake.

Jake watched the two of them with a grin. "Chance and Ethan will love that. At least Sam can relax and let somebody else cook."

Seeing Ian waving from the house Mike looked at his watch. "Well we've only got an hour till the last of Ethan's family gets here. What do you say we go get cleaned up and prepare for more thank you’s." rolling his eyes. It turned out that their mother and step-father were picking Duke up at the airport before driving to the house together.

As soon as Jake came in Haley rushed him hugging and apologizing. Jake pinched her nose saying, "There we're square." 

Not long after that Chance let everyone out of the basement, they had had a ball bowling and watching movies while the kids had played video games all day. Once again they started thanking Mike and Ian who just nodded and said you're welcome. Just after six Rhonda and David arrived bringing not only Duke but also his fiancé. Whitney, a pre-school teacher on the base, was a lovely young woman with short dark hair that perfectly matched the café au latté color of her skin and was so excited to meet everyone. 

Mike and Ian had talked about how the two divorced parents would get along but they surprised them. David and Jeff shook hands and Rhonda kept congratulating Ginger and Jeff on the baby, they had even brought baby things for them. It turned out that Jeff and Rhonda were still good friends they just weren't married anymore. Sam's parents had arrived and the families were all getting to know one another again. Jessie had been surprised that when they started handing out present for their grandkids she was included too and loved the gold horse necklace and earring set they brought for her inside a beautiful jewelry box. She immediately wanted to take her new Nana and Da, copying what the other kids called them, out to see her real ponies but Sam told her they'd have to wait until tomorrow. Mike had then announced they would have to wait until Sunday because he had some plans for Saturday that would be keeping the stables closed.

During dinner Ethan and Sam had stood up and announced that since all of them were there they had decided to get married on Sunday, as expected the whole family jump into action asking what they could do. Mike told them not to worry he and Ian had already put everything together and it was their wedding present to the couple. Sam's mom, dad and sister along with Ethan's tried to protest that they had already done so much just by bringing them all together, that they shouldn't have to do this too. Ian had insisted, so while the stables was being decorated Saturday Ethan had taken the men in his family and Dan, Sam's father, and Uncle Ken to the western store in Spartanburg where Ian had gotten his suit and Sam took the girls to the mall for new outfits. All three moms, Melissa, Rhonda and Ginger had loved her dress when she had showed it to them and Ethan's sisters had enlisted Jan’s help in finding matching bridesmaid dresses for them.

Sunday morning the caterer arrived with Sam's Uncle Ken in tow, since he was supplying the meat for the reception. Bill and Mary along with Bob and Marley got there just after church to help out and meet everyone. Sam had called several of her friends and with Ethan's family and Mike's and the volunteers there was almost a hundred people there. Rhonda and David both spent a lot of time getting to know Keith and his family as well while they waited to get the okay to go down the path.

As soon as the notary public, Christine, got there with Judge Downing and her husband they let everyone go to the stables. One of the volunteers took the cart that Ethan had built and drove it around the house for Sam and her dad to ride in to the stables. The entire area was covered in sunflowers and bales of hay and with the smells from the smoker the whole place looked wonderful. 

Alyssa had taken one look and headed to the house for her allergy medicine with a, "Hay be damned, I'm not missing this." Mike had slapped his forehead and started apologizing for not thinking about how the hay would effect her. So far she had been able to keep away from the stables and hadn't had any problems so it had completely slipped his mind. The ceremony was simple but beautiful with Sam and Ethan each saying their own vows with Jessie standing between them smiling up at her new daddy. The party lasted until nightfall with dancing and fireworks at the back of the house away from the horses. Chance, Keith, Jake and Ward had decorated one of the cabins for their wedding night and just after eight the newest married couple said their good nights and a volunteer drove them to the pathway while Jessie stayed the night with her new grandparents and cousins. 

Monday morning Rhonda, David, Duke and Whitney said their thank you's and goodbyes to everyone before the group headed to the airport and then Kentucky. Since they would have to leave before they got home to get Duke back to the base that evening. Tuesday Lucy and her family headed home as well as Cord and his family. Ethan's Dad, Ginger and Nate were set to leave Wednesday afternoon so Chance was a little surprised Tuesday night when Nate came in to see him as he was getting the stable put up for the night. "How ya doing ugly?"

"Prettier then you." Chance's standard response between the two. "I thought you'd be packing." Nate was a few inches shorter than he was but they both had the same color hair and eyes.

Nate grabbed a comb before coming in the stall and brushing Cheyenne's other side. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I got to talking to Lee yesterday and he told me about Mike looking for someone to take over managing the grounds work here." patting the horse gently. "I wanted to know if you and Ethan would mind if maybe I took the job."

"Are you kidding me?" stopping what he was doing to look at his brother who just nodded. Chance took a second before saying, "That sounds like a great idea. Dad said you were having problems since your partners death and you have been a lot quieter then normal. What's going on Nate?" Out of his whole family Nate was the only one who he had never really known how he felt about his life style. "I thought maybe you were uncomfortable being here around so many... gay couples." Nate looked at Chance and laughed, "Is it Keith?" he had to ask.

Nate stopped brushing and stepped back. "Chance I think Keith is great. You two seem very happy together and I really hope everything works out between you." putting the brush down Nate knew it was time to clear the air with his brother. "I know we've never really been that close. It was always you and Ethan against the world even before mom and dad split. You two were so tight that sometimes I felt left out."

Chance took a deep breath. "Nate you're my brother and I love you but you, Chase, and Duke stayed with dad after the divorce and we really haven't had the chance to spend a lot of time together since then. If you're serious about staying then hell yeah I'd like that." seeing a quick look on Nate's face. "What aren't you telling me?" 

Damn him, Nate thought, "What makes you think there's more to it? Can't I just be tired of being cold?" 

"I'm sure you are." laughing, "I know I wouldn't last a day up there, I like the sun too much." patting Cheyenne and leaving the stall with Nate right behind him. "Nate, dad told us about Jeremiah’s accident. If you're just running away..."

"I didn't kill him Chance!" came bursting out of Nate. "The equipment failed. I tried to save him I swear."

"Whoa! Nate stop! Where the hell did that come from?" Chance turned shocked by his brother's response. "I never thought that at all." heading for the office with Nate. "Sit down and tell me what the hell is going on." Nate sat down but didn't say a word. "Talk to me please." Nate had always been one to keep his feeling to himself but after that outburst Chance wasn't going to let it go. Not this time.

"You and I are a lot alike Chance," looking over at his brother, "we both feel responsible for things that weren't our fault." Chance just glared at him and Nate wondered where he had learned to do that. "Jeremiah was the one that wanted to buy the pump. I told him it was too old, that it wasn't worth it, but he wanted it and I couldn't say no. On the second dive the pump blew a gasket, I pulled him up but he was so far down that carbon monoxide built up..." choking up a little.

Chance couldn't remember ever seeing Nate so emotional and reached out to pat his back. "I'm sorry about your friend but it sounds like you did everything you could."

Snorting Nate just shrugged, "Tell that to his family. They weren't happy about our partnership to begin with and after he died, well." he shrugged. "Jeremiah was tenth generation Alaskan Indian and related to half the people on the reservation. I was a cheechako, that's the Chinook term for a newcomer or greenhorn." looking at Chance he wondered how he was going to feel about the rest of his news. "It also means someone who's gay."

"What?" not understanding why they would say that about Nate.

Nate leaned back looking right at Chance something he rarely did. "I have always been in awe of you Chance." rubbing the back of his neck Chance was startled to see how much Nate reminded him of Ethan. He didn't have long to think before Nate went on. "You knew who you were and you never let anyone or anything change that. When you told everyone..."

"I remember you giving me hell for it?" he still didn't get that.

Nate could hear the hurt in Chance's voice. "I think I was jealous that my little brother was braver then I was." sitting back. "Jeremiah wasn't just my friend Chance. We lived together on the reservation for two years." he had to laugh at Chance's imitation of a gold fish opening and closing his mouth several times. "You wanna say something here?"

Chance dropped into the chair next to him. "Why... What... Why didn't you ever talk to me? My God you lost your partner... not your business partner, your partner." trying to take in everything he was hearing. "Hell you were together for two years! Why didn't you or dad tell me? And to lose him in like that." thinking more about his brother loss and not his own shock. "Oh god I'm so sorry."

"I don't know if it was an accident Chance." Hating the look of horror on his brother's face. Besides his dad and Ginger, Nate hadn't really told anyone his suspicions. "When I started asking questions I got a few threats. And dad didn't say anything because I didn't want him too. I'm not like you, I never learned to be as open as you are. Hell I was with Jeremiah for nearly a year before I even told Dad and Ginger."

"Why Nate?" Not understanding and not quite believing what Nate was saying Chance could only stare. "Everybody was cool with me why not tell us then? We could have helped each other." a little upset with him. "Do you have any idea how much I would have liked to be able to talk to someone about the hell I went through with Johnny?"

"Chance I am so sorry that happened to you." hanging his head for a minute. "I wish to God I could go back and be there to help you, but seeing what was happening to you was one reason I kept me mouth shut. I had only dated a few people, mostly women, and I was scared to death of getting into a relationship like that. Maybe I was being a selfish prick but I can't change that now. No matter how much I wish I could." 

"I guess I can understand that,” Leaning back he looked at his brother. “It took everybody helping me to get out of that." scratching his head Chance took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "So what you're telling me is that what, you're... you're gay?"

Nate couldn't help laughing at Chance's expression. "Technically I'm Bi, but lean more towards men. If you're having trouble believing this how do you think everyone else is going to react? Although I'm pretty sure Dad or Ginger told mom, she kept hugging me the whole time they were here."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you but you got to admit it's a little bit of a shock." looking at his older brother. "God it's only been what, three months since Jeremiahs death. You must be..."

"I'm fine," Nate cut in quickly trying to smile. "I miss him a lot but he would want me to move on." smiling, "He wanted to meet you all so much, he would have loved this." choking up a little. "I wish you could have met him Chance. You would have loved him. He was so full of crap, never able to take anything seriously."

"I'm sure we all would have loved him." Chance couldn't remember ever seeing his brother cry before and to see it now broke his heart. "You said you don't think it was an accident, why?"

Nate wiped his face, "I don't know, the cops went all over the rig and two different investigators both said it was mechanical failure but about three months before his death rumors about us had started spreading around the village. Jeremiah was thrilled, he was ready to tell everyone but I knew how people treated you and I didn't want either of us to go through that. After he died I started getting phone calls at night telling me to leave before I had an accident of my own. That I wasn't welcome there. I quit working at the bar and thank God Dad had an extra room for me. He and Ginger have been so great about everything, but now with the baby. I feel like I'd be in the way, at least here I might be useful."

Chance stood up not having to think twice. "I'll talk to Mike. I'm sure he won't care if you take over for Lee. I'm not letting you go back if there's even the slightest chance you could be a target." suddenly he wanted go up there and start kicking butt. Polar bears be damned, this was his brother they were threatening. "Nate what about Dad and Ginger? If he's on the road do you think she and the baby could be in danger."

He shook his head getting up too. "I doubt it, I haven't heard anything since I left the village so that's good. Honestly without Jeremiah I really don't care if I go back or not." Chance hugged his brother who broke down holding on to him. After several minutes he stepped back. "I'm sorry you must think I've lost my mind."

"Not a bit," watching his brother and feeling like he was just now seeing the real man. "I think you're still mourning someone you loved and just had to watch your little brother get married." wrapping his arm around Nate's shoulders. "Come on, you can move into Ethan's room. He won't need it anymore."

Nate loved his enthusiasm thinking that was exactly what he needed right now. Their dad and Ginger had been great but for the first time in his life Nate felt like he needed his brothers. "We don't even know if Mike will hire me. I don't want to..."

Chance patted his shoulder with a grin. "Trust me on this brother, you are gonna fit right in."

When they got back to the house Mike had just gotten home from rehearsals. Luckily they didn't have to travel far this year, since they had won state two years in a row the competition was being held in Spartanburg this year. Chance asked Mike if he could talk to him after dinner but Nate decided to take matters into his own hands and blurted the whole story out right after dessert. Their dad had been shocked to see Nate actually talking about it but relieved to see him finally opening up. Ethan had practically choked to learn he had not one but two gay brothers and Sam had to slap him on the back before looking at them and asking if they were trying to make her a widow only days after getting married. Like Chance had known, Mike was more then willing to let Nate take over from Lee for as long as he wanted. 

The next day Jeff, Ginger and the baby left without Nate promising to send his things to him as soon as they got back. Ginger had hugged him saying she was going to miss him so much. With their departure only Kiley and Nate were left staying with them but Kiley would be leaving after the state competition to be back at work on Monday. She had laughed when Bob, at the party Mike threw for the choir members the day before the competition, told her that if she ever got tired of working for the government to come see him and he'd add her to his company. Kiley had laughed telling him one day she might just take him up on the offer.


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets a surprising late night call that brings another big change to their lives.
> 
> Jan has exciting news for the boys.
> 
> Prom gets another trip to New York.
> 
> With so many things to be thankful for Ian brags everyone to church.

Chapter 35

(March 25 2017) 

Early Saturday morning Mike and the whole family drove to the theater in Spartanburg where the competition was being held. This year they were up against Jaz's choir and after three sing offs it was finally decided it was a tie and both schools would be going to the National Championship in Dallas, Texas the end of June. They had also been given a letter containing the theme for Dallas, mash-ups. 

Kiley left early Sunday morning after thanking Mike and Ian for everything they had done for her family then shocked everyone by slapping Chance then Nate for being idiots and not trusting her. They had just laughed and hugged her waving as she pulled out of the drive then turned to the group on the steps saying, "Damn she still hits like a freight train." rubbing their cheeks.

Monday morning Janice and Sam went to the doctors office, she hadn't told Mike or Ian about the appointment. After the first implant had failed she didn't want to get their hopes up again so she had asked Sam to go with her. Once again she had three embryos implanted and the two girls sat talking about the wedding, the wedding night and Ethan's family. Sam was still getting used to having Ethan living with them completely but Jessie had surprised her with how easily she adjusted to having him there. Four hours into her six hours of laying flat on her back Mike and Ian showed up and Sam discreetly slipped out of the room. "Please don't be mad, I just didn't want to disappoint you again." was Jan's only excuse.

Sitting down next to her Ian taking her hand. "We're not mad Lass." 

Mike kissed her forehead. "Did you really think the office wouldn't call us to okay the procedure?" having to laugh at her look of disappointment.

"We knew the day ya made the appointment. We just thought ya'd be more comfortable without us here." Ian added.

Jan crossed her arms over her chest. "Guys no, it's not that at all. Ahh shoot, I just figured if it didn't work I wouldn't have to tell you and if it did then we'd all be happy." 

"You don't have to protect us Jan, we know the risks." Mike couldn't believe she was willing to try and protect them like that.

"Besides we couldn't have come anyway." Ian joked. "I had ta Skype with the contractor for the new development in Belfast." groaning.

Mike looked at him. "How's your Dad handling it?" They had let him and Henri handle all the details of the build this time.

Ian couldn't help it and started laughing, "Henri said ta tell ya she's about ready ta take a vacation ta get away from him. Thank God they finally found a contractor he liked or she might a killed him."

"That's it, I thought you'd be furious with me." Jan asked looking between the two of them.

"Lass why did ya not want us ta know?" Ian wasn't angry just confused.

Shrugging Jan sighed, "Ian you guys have done so much for me. I love working at the office, I'm even considering getting a real estate license so I can learn from everybody and maybe one day be an agent. I never thought I would enjoy it as much as I do but... You gave that to me. I just didn't want to see that look of disappointment on your faces again." 

Sam came to check on them and they sat around talking for the next two hours before heading home to wait the two weeks to find out if it had worked. Things calmed down for a few days at least, Sam and Ethan were settling into married life and he had even asked Mike for his advise on adopting Jessie. When they had asked Marley about it she had offered to take it pro bono, Sam and the boys were family she told them when Ethan asked why. 

Nate had moved into Ethan's old room and a week later when Ian had asked how he was doing he laughed and said that since Chance sent most nights with Keith it was like having the whole apartment to himself and he loved it. The three brothers were happy to be together, and were working on getting to know each other again. Nate was surprised by how much he liked working with Lee. He had worked with a landscaper throughout high school and until moving to Alaska so he knew most of what needed to be done. Being the head of a crew though had been a surprise. Lee had a four workers that came in twice a week to help him out and had introduced Nate as their new boss when they arrived that first day. 

Mike was working on trying to put together songs since they had all agreed not to leave for Spring Break this year. Most of the club kids had asked if they could meet to start planning during the break and Mike had agreed. Mike, with Bry and Ward's help, had put together different songs combinations like Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone from Bry after a Tom Cruse marathon, Hungry like the wolf/Rio compliment of DL after finding an old Duran Duran cassette of Mike's dad, Get Happy/ Happy Days Are Here Again this one was a suggestion from Liz that Ward had helped to put together. Another surprise was from Vickie Borderline/Open Your Heart With The Key as a huge Madonna fan she had suggested the two. Mike's idea was a little crazy but the more everyone talked about it they the more they thought it would be cool to try. It was a combination of a song from an old musical and a new one from Rihanna, Singing in the Rain/Umbrella. It's My Life/Confessions part 2 was put together by Bry and when they got to the school Saturday Mike was surprised to see all but three members were there. Several kids had put together mashups of their own including one from John and Bridget’s daughter Kelly Americano/Dance Again that Mike had really liked and even the first year members had put combinations like Halo/Walking On Sunshine and I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, but when he heard two songs from Adele Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You together he knew that was one song they were going to do. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(April 4 2017) 

A few days into Spring Break a little after four in the morning Mike and Ian woke up to the phone ringing. Mike rolled over grabbing the house phone, "Hello?" he asked sitting up sleepily.

A male voice came on the line a second later. "Morning. I'm sorry to be calling you all so early but I'm looking for a Michael Wilkinson Jr. This was the only number I could find."

That caught Mike's attention, no one ever used the junior part of his name. Not even his dad had called him that. "That's me. Who is this?"

"Mr Wilkinson my name is Detective Brad Murphy from the Nevada State Police. I'm sorry to call but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Leaning back in his chair at his office thankful to have found the right number. The last thing he wanted was to wake up the wrong person in the middle of the night. It was after one in the morning for him so he knew what time it was in South Carolina.

Ian woke up to hear Mike talking, "Is everythin alright love?"

Looking at him and shook his head, "I don't know." turning back to the phone. "Detective Murphy what exactly is this about?" The only people he knew in Nevada where his sisters and their grandmother.

Brad needed to make sure this was the right man, "I'm sorry but I have to ask, are you related to Jade and Amber Taylor?"

Mike's fears confirmed he got out of bed suddenly wide awake. "They're my sisters. Are they okay? Oh God what happened? I just talked to them a week ago." starting to worry. Things were just starting to get better with them, dear lord what now.

"Yes sir, the girls are fine." Brad heard the man's sigh of relief but now he had to break the bad news. "But I'm afraid their grandmother passed away yesterday."

"Paula died? Oh my God." Besides the phone calls he had kept up with them through emails and holiday cards. He had even helped them pay for their grandfathers funeral when he had died a year ago from colon cancer but Paula was as healthy as a horse, or so she had claimed at Christmas. "What... How, When?" Seeing Ian sit up when he heard him say Paula was dead.

"Mrs Taylor passed away from complications of a heart attack yesterday afternoon." Brad explained. He didn't want to go into any other details over the phone.

Mike dropped on to the bed, "The girls, where are they? Are they okay?"

Brad could hear the panic in his voice, "The girls are fine and staying at a friends house. The couple serve as foster parents so we didn't see any reason to take them out of there at this time. During the investigation we discovered the trust funds set up for them and we just located Mrs Taylor's will. Which is why I'm calling you. In it she requested that you take the girls in the event of her death."

Mike choked, "You got to be kidding me?" Paula had never mentioned that to him. She was a very nice woman who obviously loved the girls but Mike always felt like she wanted to keep a distance between them. At first Mike had thought she was like Tiffany and didn't like the fact that he was gay but after talking to her the last year or so he had realized she was afraid he would try to take the girls back. Now here she was asking him to take custody, it was crazy.

Ian only hearing half the conversation touched Mike's arm. "Mike what's happenin?" Like Mike he had never met Paula but had helped pick out presents for her and the girls for birthdays and Christmas. "Paula's dead?" he asked and Mike nodded. "Are the girls okay?" When Mike nodded again Ian got up and pulled his phone out of his jeans and started calling Donnie. Jimmy had an ear infection so he knew Vince would be staying close to home.

Brad looked at his computer screen. "Mr Wilkinson as you can imagine I'm not completely familiar with your circumstances."

Mike had to laugh at that, he had to be the only one who didn't. "Detective I own the fourth largest real estate firm on the east coast. If you goggle me I'm sure you'll find quite a bit."

"Yes sir, I already have," laughing as he scrolled down the screen, "and you're right there is quite a lot to read."

Ian came over to stand in front of him. "Donnie will have the jet ready in an hour if ya want ta go." Mike mouthed a thank you to him nodding yes and Ian went back to the sitting room.

Mike stood up heading for the closet pushing past his fear for the girls and going into business mode. "Detective Murphy the girls are in Sparks so where do I need to go to meet you? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Brad was a little shocked by the sudden change in the man's voice. "I'm at the State office in Carson City, it's only about thirty minutes from Sparks."

"I assume there's an airport near you." Mike knew there had to be one close.

"Several. Public and private." the detective answered.

Pulling out one of his smaller suitcases he saw Ian grab one of his. Mike didn't even bother asking, he knew Ian would go with him. "I'm gonna give you my cell number and if I can get yours I will call you as soon as I land."

Brad was glad to hear that and wanted to help in any way he could. "If you let me know which airport I'll have a car sent to get you."

Mike straightened up with a sigh, "Thank you, I would really appreciate that."

Ian was poking buttons on his phone. "Tell him it's about a six hour flight."

"We should leave here in an hour or so and it will take about six hours to get there. I'll have the pilot contact you with more details as soon as I can." Mike told the man.

That worked out fine for Brad, "Thank you Mr Wilkinson. Again I'm sorry for your loss. I'll be able to..."

"Thank you." Mike said cutting him off wanting to get things together. "My husband and I will be there as soon as we can but we have things to straighten out here first. If you don't mind we'll talk more face to face. Thank you for calling me, goodbye." hanging up. "You're coming?"

Ian just gave him a dirty look, "Of course I'm goin with ya." already getting dressed and packing a small bag. "I'll pack, ya go wake up who ya need ta." waving him out of the room.

Mike gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you." throwing on his jeans and t-shirt, over the last year or so his wardrobe had relaxed a little, especially with the horses, but his jeans were still Armani. He went to DL and Bry's door and knocked since Jake and Diana were staying with Ward at his parents for a few days while Ward's grandmother was visiting. Tilly adored Jake and doted on Diana as her first great-grand baby.

DL came to the door annoyed and half asleep. "What's wrong? Somebody better be dead to wake me up this early." yawning.

Mike grinned a little, "Someone is." Trying not to laugh at the way DL's hair was sticking up at odd angles and the huge hickey on his chest. Mike swore the two of them were worse than any of the other couples in the house. He had lost track of how many times he had walked in on the two of them, even in one of the closets downstairs.

Hearing that DL was suddenly wide awake. "What! What happened? Who died?"

Mike saw Bry coming up behind DL looking pretty much the same as DL, "Mike what's the matter?"

"You remember my step-sisters, Tiffany's girls." Mike asked DL since Bry hadn't been around back then.

"Sure." DL said going pale, "Oh God did one of them die? Who died?" Worried about Mike now he reached out to grab his arm.

"Their grandmother Paula had a heart attack." Mike told him before he passed out in a panic. "Since Tiffany won't even be eligible for parole for another ten years I guess I'm the closest family they have now. The plane's getting ready and Ian is already packing." 

Bry shook his head wondering how many kids Mike and Ian were going to end up raising. "You want me to get the Queen room cleaned out for them?" it was the only bedroom with two queen sized beds, hence the nickname. 

Mike turned to him, "I don't know if they'll want to go with me or not, I did get their mother arrested you know. But they have seemed happy to talk to me lately so..." smiling a little. "If you'd clean that out I'd appreciate it. DL I hate to ask but could you go to the school and..."

Rising his hand DL stopped him, "I'll take care of the practice don't even worry about it and I'll let everybody know what's going on." It might be Spring Break but the group was still practicing.

Mike gave them both a hug, "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you guys." heading back to his room to finish getting ready.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A little after nine the next morning, Carson City time, Ian and Mike stepped off the jet at a private air strip just outside the city. A plain city car was waiting for them and thirty minutes later they were shown to Detective Murphy's office. The older stocky, balding man was a little shocked at their appearance. He hadn't expected them to be so young and since his wife was a fashion-a-holic he knew the jeans they had on were both designer. Standing up Brad held out his hand, "Mr Wilkinson?" Not sure who was who.

Mike reached out to him, "It's actually Finnigan-Wilkinson now but just call me Mike it's a lot easier to say." shaking his hand then turning to Ian. "This is my husband Ian Finnigan-Wilkinson."

"Ian please Detective," shaking as well, "ya haven't been here all night have ya?" The poor man has bags under his eyes and at least they had been able to sleep on the plane.

"No, I managed a few hours after talking to you." smiling as he gestured for them to sit down. "Thank you for asking though. I'm sorry I had to wake you up so early but under the circumstances..."

"It's not a problem, I'm just thankful you called." sitting across from the man. "Can you tell me exactly what happened to Paula and why a detective is working a heart attack?" 

Brad could understand his confusion, "Yesterday morning she sent the girls off to school with one of their friends and headed to town to do some shopping. Just after noon she was on the highway when it happened." now the hard part. "She crashed into two other cars, hers flipped and caught on fire." Mike cursed and Ian had to grab his hand. "The coroner said she was dead before hitting the first car so she didn't suffer."

Ian felt sick, that was too close to what had happened to his grandfathers brother for him, minus the beating. "Thank God for that at least." 

Brad sent up a silent prayer for the lady. "From what I understand she normally took the girls to school so this could have been a whole lot worse."

"How are Jade and Amber doing? Do they know what happened?" Mike asked, barely able to get the words out. Dear God that poor woman, after talking to her he had come to respect and like the older woman. Now he felt bad for being upset when she wouldn't let the girls come to their wedding.

Brad nodded his head, "We had a grief counselor go to their schools to talk with them. Like I told you on the phone Mr and Mrs Baldwen are foster parents, mostly for newborns temporarily but their daughter goes to school with Jade so they offered to look after the girls until I could reach a relative."

Mike was grateful that it was someone the girls knew at least, "I owe them for that." clearing his throat and sitting up straighter. "So what do we need to do now? You said Paula left instructions in her will for me to take the girls."

Their concern for the girls made Brad relax a little, he hadn't been certain what to expect from them after checking into them on the internet. The real estate company had just landed the 400th spot on the Forbes list so he knew they had money but it was the charities the company worked with that had impressed him. Reaching in a drawer he pulled out a copy of the will he had made for them. "Normally it would have taken longer to find you but Paula's lawyer was at the station on another case when everything happened. He was able to get this to me as soon as her identity was confirmed." handing it to Mike. "As you can see, she requested that you be contacted first to assume custody, but she has other requests if you're not able to do that."

"Of course I want the girls." Mike said quickly looking up at Brad, he and Ian had already talked about it on the plane. In a moment of déjà vu, the problem was he wasn't sure they would want to come with him. "Despite everything their mother did to me, they are my sisters. They have been since the day my father married their mother."

"After talking to you I did a little digging. I understand their mother is serving 25 to 40 years on multiple charges."

Mike laughed, "Their mother married my father because he was rich Detective. That has nothing to do with the girls, they were only five and two at time, my father and I loved them very much. My feelings for their mother and her actions have no bearing on how much I care about and want the best for them."

"Well they're not five and two anymore." Brad reminded them. Having a teenage daughter himself he knew how much work they were in for.

Ian saw his look and smiled, "We know. Jade just turned fifteen and Amber will be twelve in August." Since Jade complained that Paula wouldn't let her get her learners permit he had been able to stop Mike from buying her a car for her birthday.

Looking at Ian Mike squeezed his hand. "I've tried to kept in touch with them when they went to live with their grandparents. I wish it was more but we do talk once a month and for birthdays and holidays. Jade had even asked about visiting this summer since they couldn't come for our wedding."

Seeing them getting a little defensive Brad smiled. "I'm sorry but I had to ask." picking up the phone. "Linda has Mr Sloane arrived yet?... Well when he does go ahead and send him in please." hanging up and looking at them. "He's the social worker assigned to their case."

Ian groaned. "Oh goody another one." rolling his eyes at Mike.

"I'm sorry?" Brad had to ask when they both laughed.

Mike looked at him, "It's just that we've had to deal with social workers before. Let's just say that before she got to know us, she wasn't happy."

"Because of your relationship?" Brad guessed. Not everyone was as open minded as he was, but he had worked hard to get his office into equal rights. Over the years he had seen too many kids and teens either killed or committing suicide that were just getting written off as excess bullying, including a friends brother. He wasn't about to continue the ignorance when he became the boss. It had taken some time but his office had won two state awards for excellence in the last four years from the LBGTQ community and was already nominated for a fifth.

"That and our age at the time." Ian told the man. Not sensing any hostility from him he relaxed.

Brad smiled at his tone, "As you'll see I don't think that will be a problem here. May I ask why you were seeing a social worker though?" just wanting to check.

Mike liked the older man, he had a way of asking important questions without sounding like it. "When we were nineteen I became the legal guardian of a fifteen year old who had been abused by his parents. Since we weren't related the social worker was a little hesitant to let us take him."

Ian laughed thinking that's where all this started. "We adopted him a few months later then a year after that we adopted another boy after he had been beaten by his parents."

Brad shook his head, "My God, was he family as well?" admiring them for their actions.

"No, Bry and Jake were friends but it was completely different circumstances. It was more like we rescued them from bad home situations." Mike explained. "If you read Tiffany's arrest report you know what happened to me. Keeping that from happening and helping other victims has become an important part of our lives."

"That's an understatement." Ian laughed, "If ya Goggle White Knight Stables ya'll see the organization for therapy horses we run."

That hit home for Brad, "Really?" turning to his computer and typing it in. A second later the picture of the stables and horses came up along with the mission statement. "I'll have to read this later." marking the page. "My son is autistic and he goes to a ranch not far from here twice a month. He loves riding."

Mike nodded, "We've come a long way in less then a year, the first time I ever road a horse was on spring break last year."

"You're still in school?" Brad asked bookmarking the page, that didn't fit with what he saw of the two men.

Mike smiled again, "Hardly, I've been a teacher for three years." at the man's surprised look he added. "I have an identic memory so I sort of graduated high school and college at the same time. My school hired me right after graduation and I teach ninth grade history there."

Proud of him Ian looked at Brad, "I work for the real estate firm and he teaches."

There was a knock on the door and Mr Sloane walked in. Mike looked at Ian raising an eyebrow understanding Detective Murphy’s remark about their relationship not being a problem. Mr Sloane was in his mid forties wearing a white suit with a lavender shirt and a yellow polka dot bow tie, he was even more obviously gay then Ward had been. 

The four of them talked for a couple hours with both Mike and Ian letting them know that they were more then happy to take custody of the girls but they wanted to make sure that's what the girls wanted first. Mike explained that even though they talked he was worried they might still resent him for causing their mothers arrest and he didn't want to force them to go with him. They thanked Brad for all his help and asked to be kept informed on Paula's case before leaving to go see the girls. Thankfully no one had been seriously injured and there was only minor damage to the other vehicles that Brad said he was sure her insurance would cover. 

Mr Sloane drove Mike and Ian to Sparks, a large suburb between Carson City and Reno. Mr Sloane had known about Mike having been a fan of the web site for the Christmas shows and was very interested to hear stories from both of them. He had already called the family the girls were staying with and they had agreed to meet at a park not far from their house before Mike went to see his sisters. 

Ben and Lisa Baldwen we're a very sweet young couple who were able to answer a lot of Mike's questions. They told him Paula had made arrangement for her own funeral after her husbands death and that it was already taken care of. Besides the fact that their daughter went to school with Jade they were also members of the same church. In fact they had been friends with the Taylor family for years before the girls had come to live with them since Ben had went to school with their son. 

Paul had only been sixty-one when he had died and Paula only sixty-four. Mrs Baldwen said that no one had been surprised by Paula's sudden death, she had been having heart problems since giving birth to the girls father Kenneth. Add in the fact that she smoked horribly and never wanted to believe anything the doctors told her had only equaled trouble. They said that both girls talked about Mike and Ian a lot, something that surprise both boys, and that they knew their mother had hurt Mike years ago. Lisa had said that when the detective had told them he had called Mike they hadn't thought he would come. 

They didn't stay in the park long since both girl had stayed home from school, their spring break had ended the first of April, and were waiting for them at the house. When Mike walked in the door he was startled when both girls had looked up and ran to him the minute they saw him crying. It had been almost five years since they had been in the same room together and it brought back so many memories he had pushed aside that his legs nearly buckled as they came rushing back. He remembered taking them trick-or-treating at Halloween, helping Jade with her homework, and teaching Amber how to swim. Tiffany had been more than happy to let nannies or Mike look after the girls while she did her own thing. He wondered if that might be where his love for kids had come from. He had loved these two little girls and to him they would always be his sisters blood or not. Mike wrapped his arms around the two of them and kissed the tops of their heads. Crying along with them, "It's gonna be okay, you're going to be fine. Everything is gonna be fine I promise. I'm so sorry about your grandmother, Paula was such a good person."

Jade was holding on to Mike's neck afraid he would disappear if she let go. She was surprised to find she was almost as tall as he was, she kept picturing him being a lot bigger. "I can't believe she's gone Mike."

"You came, I didn't think you would come." Amber cried as she clung to his waist.

Mike wiped his eyes, "Of course I came." moving to the couch was difficult since both girls wouldn't let go of him. "Come on up here." picking Amber up and sitting her on his lap. At eleven she barely reached his chest and was a miniature version of her mother, except for the darker shade to her hair and the kind, loving look on her face. "Oh boy you got so big, let me see that pretty face." wiping her eyes with his thumbs as she looked at him. "Now why would you think I wouldn't be here? You're my sisters and I love you no matter what."

Jade sat next to him and took his hand. "Mike we know what mom did to you, we thought..."

"You don't need to worry about that right now." Mike wasn't ready to talk about that with them, he hadn't even known they knew what had happened to him.

Lisa watched the two girls holding on to him like a life raft. "Would any of you like something to drink or we have left over pizza if you're interested." remembering her manners.

Ian smiled at her as he sat in the chair closet to Mike. "A glass of water would be nice, thank ya." he didn't want to interfere in their bonding again. Seeing Mike with them was such a beautiful sight, Ian only wished it hadn't taken a tragedy to bring them back together.

Mike nodded, "Two please." as she left the room he looked at the girls. "Jade, Amber there's someone I've wanted you to meet for a long time now." taking Ian's hand. "Girls this is my Ian."

"I'm sorry it took so long ta meet ya," Ian smiled as the two blonde heads turned to stare at him and shook both girls hands. "Mike's told me all about ya both an yar as pretty as yar pictures."

Amber looked at him. "You and Mike are married now right?" she felt bad now for throwing a fit when grandma wouldn't let them go to the wedding, but she had wanted to go so badly. 

"Yes we are." Mike told her kissing her forehead, he didn't want to let go now that they were so close. "I wish you could have been there but your grandmother wanted you here for Christmas and I'm so glad she did. At least you got to have another year with her."

Jade sat up a little, as the oldest she knew that with their grandparents gone they couldn't go back home. "Where are Amber and I gonna go now?" sitting back and wiping her eyes. "First our dad dies then Papa Mike," starting to cry again, "then grandpa and now..." sobbing she couldn't finish.

"Hey now." taking her hand while Amber was still wrapped around his waist.

"Here you go." Lisa came back in carrying a tray with glasses for everyone and peanut butter sandwiches for the girls. "Jade honey you and Amber need to eat something." looking at Mike expectantly, "They haven't eaten since yesterday."

"I'm not hungry." Jade said shaking her head.

Mike remembered when his dad died Jade had stopped eating then too. It had taken a trip to the grocery store to get the supplies for s'mores to get her to eat anything. "Jade you need to eat. You don't want to get sick do you, think about Amber." unwrapping the younger girls arms. "Come on sweetheart." picking up a half sandwich, "It's looks like your favorite peanut butter and?" 

"Cherry." Lisa supplied smiling, hoping to see the girl start to eat something.

"You still like cherries don't you." she nodded and took the sandwich. "You too Jade, eat. Don't make me tickle torture you." glad to see her smile at the old threat before taking the other sandwich. "Good girl." brushing her hair back from her face.

Looking at the Baldwen's Ian tried to get the focus off the girls. "Is there anythin we can do ta help with the arrangements?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't think so. Jack, her lawyer, told us Paula had everything taken care of. The funeral home has already been contacted so as soon as they release her they'll take care of everything."

Amber turned to him. "Can we see her like grandpa."

"I don't think so Amber, the accident..." Lisa started to say

Mike took her hand, "Amber do you remember what grandma was wearing when you went to school?"

She nodded finishing her sandwich and picking up another. "Sure, she had on this really big t-shirt she liked to wear to bed."

Jade smiled, "It had the hang in there cat on it." suddenly sitting up quick. "Tiger! What's gonna happen to Tiger we didn't feed her today."

Confused Ian asked, "Who's tiger?"

Amber looked at him, "Grandma's cat."

Jade didn't see Mike shiver at the word cat. "We need to go feed her." starting to panic.

Sighing Mike turned to her, "Don't worry we'll check on Tiger in a little bit. I'm sure he's fine."

Amber giggled a little, "She, Tiger's a girl." making Ian grin. "Mike are you gonna stay with us now or are you still mad at us?" scared he was going to leave them again.

"Mad at you?" shocked she would even ask that. "Honey I was never mad at you or Jade." brushing her hair back, "I love you both but I just... I couldn't look after you then. You had your grandparents that loved you so much and they took such good care of you."

Jade realized something, "You were only a couple years older then I am weren't you. Grandma said you had been hurt and that mom was the cause of it."

Taking a deep breath Mike looked at them both. "Guys your grandmother shouldn't have said that to you. She never knew the whole story and your mom only had a small part in what happened."

"But that's why mom's in jail isn't it?" Amber asked.

Mike turned to Ian who shrugged letting Mike know he was on his own. "Amber, Jade I want you to listen to me because until you're older we're not talking about this again. Your mom went to jail for stealing money from Papa Mike's business, that's the reason she's in jail. That's all you need to know for now."

"But..." Jade started.

"No buts." Mike was staying firm. "Your mom made a mistake and she's paying for it. Because of that you got to spend five great years with grandparents who loved you and that's all that matters. Now we need to figure out what you want to do next."

Mr Sloane took that as his cue. "It was your grandmothers wish that Mike and Ian become you guardians but we want to know how you feel about that." it warmed his heart to see how much Mr Finnigan-Wilkinson cared about his sisters. After reading the reports he wouldn't have been surprised if the young man hadn't wanted any reminders of their mother around.

Ian looked at the girls. "It would mean movin back ta South Carolina. That's where our home is."

Jade looked at Mike still worried. "Are you sure you want us?"

Seeing the scared look on her face broke Mike's heart. "Of course I want you to live with us." pulling her into a hug. "But I want to make sure you want to come with us. If you're not comfortable with us then I'm not going to force you to leave."

Ben turned to Mike, "We have plenty of room here and we'd be happy to look after the girls if you aren't able to."

"Thank you." Mike said looking at him, "See you have a people willing to look after you here but please, please believe me I would love to have you live with me. I just want what's best for you." cupping Jade's face.

Amber ducked her head under his arm, "I miss Grandma." starting to cry again.

Mike started rubbing her back in little circles like he had done when she was little, realizing that was what Ian did for him when he was upset. He had never thought of that before. "I know you do sweetheart, you just have to remember how happy she was to have you with her and how much she loved you. You need to be brave right now."

Mr Sloane and the Baldwen's sat back watching Mike with the girls, they were frankly shocked with the way he was able to comfort them as well as getting them to eat. Ian was a little more reserved letting Mike lead him into the conversations but the girls were responding to him as well. They had been concerned about the girls going with them after being separated for so long but the way he and his husband were with them reassured them that the girls would be well taken care of. 

A couple hours later Ian called home to let them know they would be there for a day or two at least then booked a suit at the Hilton in Carson City and arranged for a rental car to be delivered to the hotel later that day. Just after noon Detective Murphy had called to let them know that Paula's body had been released to the funeral home so Ben took Mike and Ian over to make sure everything was taken care of properly. Paula had paid for a simple funeral so Mike added a little to upgrade the package to include a wake for her friends and since she was being cremated he bought an urn for her as well. They arranged for the wake to be the next night and Ben said he'd take care of calling everyone and letting her friends know when they left the funeral home. 

Mr Sloane and Lisa had driven the girls over to Paula's house to meet Mike and Ian so they could get some of their things. Amber started crying again and it was Ian that had picked her up letting her hold on to him as he rubbed her back while Jade fed this huge yellow tabby that Ian said looked just like Garfield and who Mike stayed far away from. Amber had smiled telling Ian that Tiger did like lasagna but she wasn't fat enough. They packed their things, including Tiger's bed and litterbox supplies then put her in a carrier so the Baldwen's could take her back to their house. Mike had asked the girls if they would like to stay with him and Ian that night so they could get to know Ian better, but honestly he just wanted to spend time with them. 

Once they got to the hotel the girls settled down by looking all over the rooms, Ian had taken the two bedroom penthouse and they hadn't been in such a luxurious place in a long time. Paula's house had been a small two bedroom with one room for her and one that the girls had shared. Mike ordered pizzas surprising the girls that he remember their favorite, mushroom and pepperoni, then sitting it down in front of the TV to eat. Ian listened to the three of them tell stories only to realize that for the most part, after Tiffany had married Mike Sr, he and Mike had been the ones to look after the girls. Jade told him that after Papa Mike had died Mike had been the one to take care of them. Explaining how Mike had been the one to help her win her third grade science fair and that they had celebrated with pizza then too. Mike told the girls all about the house in South Carolina, and that they had horses now that went all over the place to help people. 

Mike put Amber to bed but Jade stayed up wanting to talk with them, at fifteen Mike felt she had the right to have a say in where she wanted to live. She told him that if he really wanted them, then she would love to go back to South Carolina to live with them. She was even still Facebook friends with several of her old friends there including one girl who was in his history class this year who kept telling her stories about the school and his classes that Mike hadn't even known was her friend. She said she was just afraid of leaving so close to the end of school since they only had eight weeks left. Ian, ever the diplomat, had asked her what she thought about staying with the Baldwen's just until school ended then coming to live with them after school let out. Mike was thrilled to see Ian willing to work with them, even though he had expected nothing less, and not holding Tiffany against them. 

Mike had very plainly asked if she or Amber would have a problem living with them because they were a gay couple, that was what had worried him the most. He had been afraid that Tiffany's hatred may have rubbed off on them even though they hadn't seen her in years. Jade had laughed saying no way, her friend Heather had two moms and they were two of the nicest people at the school. They were always bringing in cupcakes and volunteering for things, everyone loved them. Jade was quiet for a minute then turned to Mike looking older then she should have. "Mike I remember mom giving you such a hard time, I don't understand why she did that but Amber and I love you. We missed you so much when grandma and grandpa took us away. We thought we had done something wrong by not saying anything to her at the mall."

Mike saw her tears starting and had to try to stop the ones he felt filling up in his own eyes. Kneeling down in front of her he took both her hands in his. "Jade you were barely ten years old, you didn't do anything wrong... ever. In fact you two were the only reason I even stayed there, you were my sisters and I wasn't about to leave you alone with that... with your mom." seeing Ian grin from the side knowing what he almost said. "The two of you were the best things in my life at that time and I have never stopped loving you."

Needing to say this Jade looked up at her brother. "Mike last year grandma told me what happened to you." tearing up even more, "I know mom had something to do with it and I'm so sorry. "

"Jade what did Paula tell ya exactly?" Ian asked thinking she was a little young to know everything.

Jade turned to him then back to Mike. Ian had been so nice to her and Amber and she loved the way he and Mike acted, they seemed so happy together. Like her grandparents had been. "When we came here we didn't really know our grandparents, just the letters and gifts they would send. We missed you and we were too little to understand that they weren't your grandparents to. For a long time we were mad at them for taking us away and we didn't hear from you for over a year so we thought you were mad and didn't want us around."

Ian felt so sorry for the girls, they were so young to have lost so many people. "Lass didn't ya know that Mike had been hurt."

"We knew he had been hurt but we didn't know what that meant." She said looking at Ian. "We wanted to be there to take care of him like he had always been there for us." turning to Mike. "We sent get well cards and letters asking you if we could come home but you never called." choking up.

"Jade, I never got any letters." Mike sat back confused, "I thought you were mad at me and blamed me because I got your mom arrested."

Jade shook her head. "We wrote you every week for months then gave them to grandpa to..." sitting back as she started to understand. "He never sent them did he? Oh God we thought you hated us for what mom did to you." wiping her eyes. "Grandpa always told us that you didn't need to be reminded of her and that we needed to let you go."

"He still shoulda sent them." Ian hated being angry at someone who was already dead but the pain the man had caused Mike and the girls could have easily been avoided. "I'm sure ya worked hard on them and Mike woulda loved ta have gotten them."

Mike hung his head thinking the same as Ian, "I thought you hated me for getting your mom arrested." choking up a little, he had loved these little girls so much and thinking they hated him had nearly broken his heart.

Jade threw her arms around Mike's neck hugging him, doing her best to let him know that was never the way she or Amber had felt. "Wow, that sucks!!" laughing a little before looking right at Mike. "Mike is what grandma told me true, about how you were hurt?"

Ian put a hand on Mike's shoulder knowing he didn't want to talk about this with her. "What did she tell ya Jade?" he asked

"That day in the mall when mom slapped Mike," Ian felt Mike tense up hearing her talk about that day, "as soon as he left mom headed for the car and took us home. I remember asking when she was going to go back for him but she just... She laughed like she didn't care." 

"She didn't." Mike said bitterly out loud before he could stop himself. "Did your grandparents tell you how I was hurt?" Praying they hadn't.

To his relief Jade shook her head. "No, they just said that you were in the hospital. That's all I knew for a long time."

Ian heard the but in her voice, "Someone told ya somethin different didn't they?"

"After grandpa died." She nodded to him then squeezed Mike's hand. "You had started calling more and sending presents, then one day I over heard grandma talking to one of her friends. They were talking about how you were such a good man for not blaming us for what mom had done. I couldn't figure out what that meant so one day I just asked her what happened to you. She said that because Mom had left you there someone picked you up and that... that he..." looking at her feet afraid to look at Mike.

"That he raped me." Mike finished for her. Jade nodded but didn't look at him until he moved to sit next to her on the couch. "I wish she hadn't told you that." taking a breath to prepare himself for this. "You are far too young to have to know such things happen." pulling her close to kiss her forehead. "Honey that wasn't your fault, a small part of it was your mothers but most of it was mine. I knew better then to go with someone I didn't know, but I was upset because of the stuff your mom had said to me and I made a very bad decision. I hope you know I never blamed you for anything that happened." lifting her head with his finger until she was looking at him. "I'm not going to lie to you, I won't do that, ever. I was hurt that day very badly and I was in a really bad place in my life. I lost so much that day, including both of you, and it took a long time for me to heal." Looking over at Ian who just smiled at him.

"I don't understand." Jade said wiping her eyes.

"I don't expect you too sweetheart." brushing her hair out of her eyes, "and you don't have to right know. One day when you're a little older we'll talk about this again but until then all you need to know is that I love you very much. I'm going to look after you and make sure you are always safe."

"I love you Mike, I'm so glad you're here." hugging him tight.

"Me too sweetheart. I should have come so much sooner." Mike kissed the top of her head then pushed her towards the bedroom telling her to get some sleep. 

The next morning the four of them headed back to Sparks early, both Jade and Amber wanted to go back to school so they ate breakfast at a diner not far from the schools before Mike and Ian dropped them off. Mike had to smile when the girls insisted they go in with them and then introduced them to the principals and some of their friends before going to their classes. The boys stayed long enough to talk to the principal and a few of their teachers giving them their contact information if they girls needed anything. Of course Mike wanted to know everything he could about the schools to and loved the looks he got when he admitted to being a teacher himself.

After the girls had went to bed Mike and Ian had stayed up talking about what to do. Mike wanted to take the girls but didn't want to pull them away from their friends just yet, thinking that might be too much too soon. They had called Mr Sloane after getting the girls to school and asked if he could meet them at the Baldwen’s that morning. Ben, who was a soft wear engineer, worked from home so they were all able to sit down and talk. The couple told Mike that they had no problem looking after the girls until school ended and Mr Sloane agreed that taking them away so abruptly might be too much as well. In the end he suggested that Mike and Ian become the girls primary guardians and the Baldwen’s would get temporary guardian-ship until Mike could come get them on the way to Dallas for the National Competition the middle of June three days after his school year ended.

When the girls got home they got to meet the Baldwen's daughter, Tessa, and Ian laughed as Amber told them all about a boy in her class that had brought a spider for show and tell but it had escaped making their teacher jump on top of her desk. Mike explained to the girls what they had come up with and that they were going let them stay with the Baldwen’s until school ended and then they would be coming home with him and Ian. Then he promised to talk to them everyday and if something happened he was just six hours away and he would come that fast. To his surprise Jade and Amber were okay with that, they were just glad to be able to finish school with their friends. Seeing the girls happy with the plan Mr Sloane left to get the papers drawn-up for everyone to sign. 

The wake for Paula was held Saturday afternoon and Mike and Ian sat with the girls between them. Jade held on to Mike's hand while Ian, who Amber had attached herself to, held her on his lap while she cried whispering stories about leprechauns and rainbows until she calmed down. Mr Sloane meet them after the service with the notary from the funeral home and had all four of them sign the papers. Before leaving Sunday morning Mike had turned over Paula's house to a real estate firm in Carson City with the sale price going into the account his bank had set up for the Baldwen's to use for the girls. Ben and Lisa promised to have the girls things shipped to them so that Mike could get their rooms ready before they got there. They told the girls goodbye after lunch, with Mike promising that he would call them as soon as they landed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(April 10 2017) 

Monday was a blur for Mike. After choir practice he met with their next door neighbors, Mr and Mrs St Clair, at his Uncle Bob's office to buy their house and land, another twenty-five acres at the back of the house that was even with theirs. When Bob asked why he wanted another house Mike shrugged saying he planned to give the house to Alyssa and Vince for their anniversary coming up in August. Plus the extra land had already been cleared and would be perfect for the horses to use. It was also a little more hilly which Ian liked, he said if they spread some heather around it would remind him of Ireland. So far Nate had ordered four different types and couldn't wait to start laying them along with some rock walls he and Lee had seen of Ian's pictures from home.

After the goodbye party for the St Clair’s Alyssa and Vince had been stunned when Mike and Ian gave them the keys to the new house. After the shock wore off they had started figuring out the move. Sam and Ethan had told Mike they didn't need that big a space when Alyssa had suggested they take it so Lee and Vickie were moving into the pool house that way Izzy could move into their apartment. Since Haley would be leaving for collage in a few months her rooms would be empty too which would free up a room or two at the house. Bob had laughed saying only Mike could fill that monstrosity in less then three years. After talking to the girls Mike had called Bill and was making plans to remodel the queen room for Jade and Amber. He figured that they would be more comfortable staying together at first but that he wanted them to have their own space for themselves and Tiger.

At Ian's suggestion, surprisingly, Mike called Clint and asked if he would like to draw up plans for a bedroom for two teenage girls. When he asked what they were up to now Mike told him about Paula and that Jade and Amber were coming to live with him. Since he had known the two girls Clint had jumped at the chance to design something for them, especially when he found out about them losing both their grandparents. That weekend Mike sent the jet to pick him and his family up Friday night so Clint could take measurements and sketch out a few ideas while Fiona and Tommy spent Saturday riding with Keith and Chance and playing with the other kids in the playground before flying home Sunday night after spending Easter with Clint's family.

Mike skyped with the girls everyday as soon as they got back from school telling them about their room, asking how their day was and even helping them with their homework. Lisa assured them that the girls were doing fine, still crying once in a while but they were getting excited, wanting June to get there fast. Ian would sit back and watch Mike talking to the girls, he was such a good dad the way he was with everyone not just the girls. Ian thought back to when Jake had first came to live with them and realized that Mike had learned everything about taking care of him from raising his sisters. It amazed him that everyday he still found something else to love and admire about this man who meant so much to him already.

In all the chaos of school, the remodeling, Alyssa and Vince getting ready to move causing the bedroom shuffle, as it was being called, Jan had completely forgot about her follow up appointment. So she was shocked when the office called on April 18th to know if everything was okay since she forgot the appointment and to set up another one for blood work. When she hung up they all stood there laughing, none of them could believe that they had forgot about the implant. Ian just laughed saying that he was taking it as a good sign. All Jake said was that at least they weren't all sitting around waiting for the phone to ring this time. 

Two days later during Mike's lunch break Holly called asking him to come down to the office only to find Jan and Ian waiting for him. They weren't the only one's, apparently Ed had called Jake and Bry down along with Andy and Kathleen. Mike ran in nervous as hell and went straight to Jan, "What's going on, are you okay?" Ian had taken the afternoon off to go with her for the check-up when Jan insisted Mike go to school since all his pacing was making her nervous.

"Oh I'm fine!" Biting her lip and grinning like a fool Jan handed him a what he thought was a piece of folded paper.

Mike opened it to see a black and white picture, "What is this?" thinking it looked like a bunch of squiggly lines to him.

"It worked!" Jan yelled grabbing and hugging Jake since he was the closest to her. 

Ian took Mike's hand pointing to a black dot that looked like a pin prick on the photo. "That's a baby." 

Mike just stood there tracing the black dot. "That's a..." not really believing it.

"I'm pregnant!" Jan yelled as the whole office started cheering, even the kids. Jake was hugging Ian, Bry was hugging Jan and Mike was just standing there staring at the paper until Ed slapped him on the back startling him.

Ian grabbed Mike kissing and hugging him. "We did it. We're havin a baby." seeing the shocked look he asked, "Are ya alright Love?"

Mike looked at Ian, he needed to hear it from him before he truly believed it. "It worked? It really worked?"

Andy recognized that look, "Quick get him a chair I thinks he's going to pass out." grinning as he remembered his own reaction when Linny had told him she was pregnant. That was one story he had told his wife was just between them, he knew Mike would never let him live it down if he found out. So far she had used that information twice during silly arguments to get her way.

"What?" looking at Andy only then remembering that he was there, "No I'm fine I just..." looking at the picture then Jan. "You're really?" she nodded tearing up now. "We're having a baby?" Ian nodded and Mike yelled, "We're having a baby!" grabbing Jan and swinging her around. "Oh God sorry, are you okay?" looking at Andy. "You said something about a chair, go get one she needs to sit."

Laughing at him Jan shook her head. "Mike I'm fine, it's a dot not a five pound baby yet."

Jake snickered, "I think you're getting a look at your future Jan. By the time you start showing he'll have hired a crew to carry you around the house." making everyone in the room and Mike laugh. 

"Jake, what a wonderful idea." watching Jake pale he laughed then looked at Jan. "You're sure you're okay?"

Ian saw Ed and Andy look at each other grinning, "If he's like this now wait a few more months." Andy told them.

Holly remembered Janice from when she went to school there and had been surprised to see her at the house when Theo had brought her along for a bowling night. Smiling she touched Jan's arm getting her attention. "How are you feeling Janice?"

"I'm fine Ms Holly." Five years out of school she still felt the need to use Mr and Mrs with these people, she didn't know how Mike did it everyday. It must be being back at the school because she had stopped with Holly since she was at the house with Theo so often. "Although this does explain why the smell of apples made sick yesterday. Usually I love apples." making Holly and Kathleen smile.

Mike however, "You got sick? Why didn't you tell us?" 

Bry groaned, "Oh lord this is going to be a long nine months."

"Ten really!" Holly and Kathleen said then looking at each other and laughing.

Ed put a hand on Mike shoulder. "Congratulations, both of you." looking at Ian. "I don't know anyone that deserves this more." looking around at the teachers and the kids. "Jake, Bry did you know it was right here on this very spot where these two met."

Ian put his arm around Mike, "I was begging not ta be sent home."

"And all I thought was this guy's cute." Mike told them kissing Ian. "I can't believe it, we're gonna be parents."

"You're already parents." Jan winked at Jake and Bry, "But I'm gonna be fat... Oh well." smiling, "At least it's for a good cause."

The bell rang and they had to head back to class, Mike hugged Jan one more time kissed Ian again then headed out. Jan and Ian stayed for a while talking to Holly and Kathleen who gave Jan their phone numbers telling her to call if she ever needed to talk or if Mike started to drive her crazy. Mike had made Bry and Jake promise not to say anything to anybody, saying that they wanted to wait to make sure everything was okay for a couple more weeks. "So don't, and I mean it, do not call any parents. Got it." not letting them go back to class until they promised. 

That lasted until Mike got home and started fussing over Jan. Sam took one look at them and started jumping up and down saying, "Oh my God you're pregnant!" Jan had looked at Mike who just nodded. As soon as everyone, including Ian who was dragging Alyssa and Vince with him got there the news they were expecting was blurted out causing chaos. However Mike and Ian begged them not to say anything to Ian's parents or his for at least another month and Jan realized they wanted to make sure nothing happened before telling anyone. 

Prom was coming up the middle of May and all the seniors were getting ready for that. Liz had shown up one afternoon waving an acceptance letter for UNC. She had gotten into the School of the Arts there and was excited because Jaz had decided to go there and now she could too. Mike was in the mood to celebrate so the first weekend in May he brought everyone together for another New York prom trip. Dresses and suits for everyone but to Ian's surprise this time Mike didn't go overboard. When he commented on it Mike had laughed and gave him a kiss saying either Ian had rubbed off on him or he had just grown up, after all they were going to be parents soon. 

At two and a half Diana Grace had her first real trip to Armani, while Jake and Ward were getting fitted Mike and Ian were watching her while Bree and Gigi where getting a kick out of hearing her call them Ganpa's. Even Jake got the chance to break out his wallet when Gigi had shown him the junior line before Mike and he and Ward found several dresses for Diana they both loved. Jessica had joined them that afternoon and seeing them in their finery invited them to a photo shoot, after the official shoot she had arranged for the photographer and make-up crew to take pictures for all of them including Diana, who the photographer had adored and practically begged Jake for permission to send out her photos. After living through his mother and her camera he wasn't even remotely interested but managed a polite, "No thank you."

By the end of May Mike and Ian decided that it was safe to tell their families about the baby. Jan was now eight weeks pregnant and everything was going fine, they were scheduled for a sonogram the following Monday so Saturday Mike called Bill, Mary, Bob and Marley over for dinner to tell them. Mike fixed baby back ribs while Sam and Haley had made glazed baby carrots, baby brussel sprouts and fingerling potatoes. They didn't catch on until Haley came back with a tray of buns saying they were fresh out of the oven. Marley burst out laughing when Sam came out behind her with a plate of baby bootie cookies. Bill and Bob hugged Mike and Ian, then gave Jan a kiss thanking her for doing this for them. The whole family spent the night talking, Marley and Mary took Jan and the other girls out on the patio asking how she was feeling. She admitted that the morning sickness had kicked in fast but thankfully not everyday so it wasn't as bad as she had expected and she had already put on a couple pounds. Mary asked if she was worried about having twins. Jan said no but they would know for sure on Monday after the sonogram.

(May 21 2017) 

That Sunday Ian made everyone get up early saying they were going to join Bill and Mary at church. To say it surprised the congregation to see so many gay couples show up would be an understatement as nearly every head had turned to look at them. But since at least two thirds of them knew Mike and Ian they were welcomed with waves and smiles. The Father, the same one that had married Amy and Josh, was thrilled to see them there and made a point of talking to them after the service, asking how they were doing and thanking them for coming. Ian thanked Father Green asking if it would bother him if they were to start coming more often, saying that they didn't want to cause any trouble with the rest of the congregation. The man made it perfectly clear that they were all welcome in his church at anytime, then asked why the change of heart. "I'm afraid not coming is my fault." Mike told him. "I have an identic memory so your predecessors reaction is still very vivid to me, as well as my fathers reaction to him."

Father Timothy Green has been delighted to see the group arrive. "Hopefully he was as upset as I was when I heard about it. It's very annoying for me personally when I hear stories like yours. If you read the bible carefully you'll see that very little is ever mentioned about homosexuality. 6 passages that's all, yet people have taken those few lines and bastardized them to suit their own beliefs and I," stopping to take a breath. "... Sorry. It's Sunday, hard to turn off the sermon."

"It's alright," Ian had really enjoyed the service and was impressed that such a young priest could connect to so many different age groups. "I was baptized Catholic but the church in town pretty much disowned me when they learned I was gay. So ta have ya welcome us is new for me, and ta come here is like bein back home."

Father Green had to agree, "Well the Episcopal and Catholic Church's are very similar. We share the same core beliefs," smiling at them, "we're just a lot more flexible. Father David should have known better. The church declared everyone in LGBTQ community children of God and deserving of all services and rights of the church in 1976. For goodness sake's the first openly gay bishop was consecrated in 2003 and in 2012 a provisional rite was given, blessing same sex marriages and relationships."

Mike started smiling at the man's fervid speech, "I take it you've had to defend this subject before."

"A few times before moving here." the Father admitted. At almost forty he and his wife had moved around a lot until he was offered the post here four years ago. He was the second clergyman to be sent after the incident with Mikes father and the Bishop had felt he would be a much better fit for the area and he had been right. He and his whole family loved it there. "I'm just thankful you could join us today. As long as I'm here you and your friends will always be welcome but just out of curiosity why did you decide to come today? I'm sure it wasn't my sparkling personality." shaking hands with another parishioner that came over to them.

"That did play a small part." laughing at the mans popularity as another couple came over to see him and they also said hello to Mike. "It's just that Mike and I were married at Christmas."

"I had heard that," Tim nodded as Mike asked the Harper's how their daughter was doing in college. "Mary went on and on about how beautiful the ceremony was. Congratulations." sincerely happy for the couple. After seeing them together at the Markum wedding he hadn't been surprised to hear about the wedding. He was just disappointed he hadn't been able to officiate it, but he understood.

Mike smiled as the couple walked off. "Sorry, I can't believe their daughter Sofia's in her final year of residency before becoming a trauma surgeon, she used to baby sit me." Mike laughed. "And thank you." looking at Ian. "The truth is... well we're using a surrogate and we're eight weeks pregnant."

Ian could still hear the shock in Mike's voice, "I want our child ta be accepted in the church. Ta tell the truth I sort of miss going myself."

"You never told me that." Mike turned to him taking his hand. "Why didn't say something sooner?"

"I know how ya felt Mike,” Ian shrugged, "I felt the same way for a long time but with the wee one coming... I can't imagine not takin him or her ta Easter and Christmas services. Watchin them take their first communion, it's somethin I always thought I'd do if I ever had children."

Father Tim watched the two of them, it was nice to see such a loving relationship in a young couple. "Well I would love to be there for you in anyway you need or want." reaching into a pocket on his robe he pulled out a cell phone that made Ian laugh and the Father grin. "What? I'm a twenty-first century priest." he laughed. Mike gave him their phone numbers and took his cell and the office number at the rectory. 

When they got home Jake surprised Mike by asking if he thought that Father Green would be willing to baptize Diana. He had never brought up religion with them before and when Mike asked him why, Jake shrugged it off saying that being gay and a prostitute he hadn't thought he'd be welcome in a church. Ian had hugged Jake telling him that despite the reason he and Mike had stayed away for so long everyone should be welcome in church. Then he had called and invited Father Green and his wife to dinner later in the week so he could get to know them and their family, for which the man quickly accepted. 

(May 22 2017) 

Monday Mike and Ian worked a half day so that they could both be at the doctors for the ultrasound and the three of them were sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. Jan had changed into an ugly green gown and was prancing around like she was on a runway making Mike and Ian laugh when an African-American nurse in bright pink scrubs came in. "All right Ms Lewis, I'm Susan one of Dr Greene’s RN's." she was reading the folder and didn't see Jan jump on the bed and nearly slide off. If it hadn't been for Ian catching her she would have fallen on her butt. "So how are you feeling today?"

Jan was trying hard not to laugh. "I'm feeling very good this afternoon, this morning not so much." the smell of Jake's bacon had sent her running for the bathroom. He had felt so bad he had sworn off the stuff until after the baby was born. Jan had laughed as every head in the room had turned to look at him in shock.

"Morning sickness at this stage is pretty much a given." Smiling at her Susan told her.

"By noon she's ready ta eat the house. Oww" Ian informed the nurse as Jan hit his arm. "And gets violent."

"I can see that." Susan said laughing, "You had three embryos implanted on the March twenty-seventh correct? So you're at eight weeks today." double checking the chart. Not that she needed to, everyone in the office knew the couple and one of the receptionist’s son had Mike for history last year and another RN's daughter was in his music club this year.

"Yes. We tried to talk her out of it but it was her idea." Mike was so nervous he had been having dreams of a dozen babies bursting out of Jan's stomach since seeing the sonogram. When he had told Ian he had just laughed telling him to stop watching horror movies before going to bed.

"Well let's see what we have going on in there then." Susan said getting the equipment and supplies ready. "Someone explained the risks of multiple babies before the implant I hope."

"Yes, several actually." Jan rolled her eyes. If that had bothered her she wouldn't have suggested three embryos in the first place. Actually she was hoping for twins, one of each for Ian and Mike.

Mike was ready for that question now. "I've already looked into hiring a full time nurse for Jan later on if necessary." He spent most of his lunch hour reading pregnancy books and looking through the internet. Much to Andy's delight he had even called his wife Linny to ask her questions about what to expect then compared her answers with Vickie, Sam and Alyssa’s. 

Janice laid down and lifted the gown over her belly. "I've already gained almost seven pounds and Mike promised me a shopping day this weekend. Although I didn't think I'd need maternity clothes this soon."

There was a quick knock and Doctor Greene came in as the nurse finished getting the equipment set-up. "Alright everyone are you ready for this?"

Mike look at Ian who just took his hand, "I'm scared out of my mind but yes."

"Ya bet I am!" Ian was more excited then nervous. He had been telling Mike to calm down all week with little success, now he was the one biting his finger nails.

The Doctor sat down and turned to Jan. "And how are you doing Jan?"

Jan laughed, "Nervous but excited." She liked Dr Greene, he had been practicing for over twenty years and had delivered almost two hundred babies so she trusted that he knew what he was doing. It didn't hurt that at six-two with a slight bit of silver in his dark hair and caramel eyes that matched his skin tone he wasn't bad to look at either. 

Dr Greene picked up the scanner as the nurse spread the gel on Jan abdomen. "Alright here goes." Making Jan jump at the cold instrument.

"Wow, ever heard of warming tables Doc." making everyone laugh.

Declan Greene chuckled and looked at his nurse, "Just making sure you're awake." looking at the screen for a few minutes pushing some buttons and moving the scanner around. "Okay we implanted three embryos right."

Jan nodded, "That's right. Is everything okay, is it alright?" she was glad he knew what he was doing since all she saw on the tiny screen was wavy lines.

The Doctor hit another button printing out a couple pictures and burning a disk for them. "Everything looks good Jan," patting her arm and handing the scanner to Susan before turning to Mike and Ian, "but I hope you're ready because you're going to need three of everything."

Jan sat up after the nurse wiped the gel off, "Three?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mike asked sitting up straight so he could get a better view of the screen.

Ian looked a little pale but he was grinning, "Triplets? Are ya sure?"

Dr Greene handed them one of the photos smiling, "Pretty sure. Each one of these circles is an embryonic sac. " pointing them out to the three of them.

"Are you joking? They all took?" Jan looked at the picture for a second. "I'll be damned it worked!" she yelled so proud of herself.

"I can't believe it. I told you three embryo’s was a bad idea." Mike said looking up at her, "Is that safe for Jan? I want her to be safe." now he had four people to worry about instead of two. Great, Jake was right he was going to be insane by the time the baby, no babies, were born.

"Why is the one so small, is that normal?" Jan asked pointing to the smallest circle. She was more worried about the babies then herself since she already knew she was healthy.

"It may just be laying on it's side so what we're seeing is diameter not the length." patting her arm again and standing up. "I wouldn't worry but we'll keep an eye out on the next exam."

Ian felt like he had been kicked in the gut. "Are ya sure Jan will be alright?" the last thing he wanted was for something to happen to her.

"Triplets are on the low end of high risk pregnancy," Susan explained, "but if you're serious about hiring a nurse then around the fifth month wouldn't be a bad idea."

Jan groaned, "Oh great take his side. Man this is gonna be a long seven months." she was secretly pleased they were worried about her and not just the kids. Knowing that it was triplets was a little more scary but since she had been hoping for twins she was thrilled. 

Dr Greene turned to her, "You're at eight weeks?" looking at her chart. "Most triplet pregnancies average thirty-three weeks so six months. Depending on size you may want to consider a C-section and we'll have to take a few more precautions now."

That brought up something Jan wanted to ask about, "Not that I'm planning anything anytime soon but with a C-section will I be able..."

"To have another baby?" Declan guessed with a smile. "Of course but we do recommend waiting around eighteen months between pregnancies though." looking at the three of them, "So I’ll call Dr Wendel, she is a perinatalogist who I recommend for all multiple births. She has worked over sixty trip and quad pregnancies and I'll also contact a tertiary-care hospital."

"What is that?" Ian asked. He had never heard that term before.

Susan answered that for them, "Basically it's a hospital equipped to handle multiple births and any complication if necessary." 

Seeing the look of panic from Mike Declan interrupted. "Which I am not anticipating okay. Just relax guys. Right now Jan is doing fine so let’s get you set up for an appointment in four weeks okay."

That sounded good to Mike, however. "I don't mean to be a pain in the rear but I'd be a lot happier if we could get in every two weeks."

"Mike come on." Jan sat up and swung her legs off the table.

Mike had to smile at her tone, God she was so determined she could handle everything without help. "Janice I want to make sure you're okay too. I've read all the pregnancy books and l know the statistics for multiple births."

Jan put her hands on her hips, "Then stop reading books!" making the doctor and nurse laugh.

Ian felt like laughing too but he saw Mike's point, he didn't want anything to happen to her either. "We're not going to let anythin happen ta ya lass. Your health is just as important as the wee ones." Dear God triplets, Ian thought. God help the world if they all turned out like Mike, the fashion industry would never survive.

Dr Greene stepped in, "You still have a lot of time to get this worked out and if you want bi-weekly sonograms I have no problem with that but we'll keep the appointments for every four week for now." shrugging when Jan turned on him. "That will just give us a better idea of what to expect okay. So I will let you get dressed and we will see you in two weeks then. Congratulation guys." shaking everyone’s hand before leaving with Susan.

Ian looked at Mike while Jan got changed. "I can't believe this is happenin." kissing him. "We're gonna have a baby Mike!" 

Mike smiled pulling Ian close, until now Ian had been so quite about it Mike had started to worry he had changed his mind but the joy he saw on his face now was incredible. "Three babies Ian, triplets. God you thought I was bad before with just one. Oh my God." as reality hit him he sat down putting his head between his knees and taking a deep breath.

Jan came back around the screen, "Yeah you two are gonna have your hands full but right now." lifting up her shirt to show them her jeans wouldn't button. "Can we go to the mall because these are cutting off my circulation?" only half joking.

Coming over and hugging her Mike said. "Anything you want." giving her a kiss. "I... You..." for once he was speechless. 

Suddenly Jan started to tear up. "I love you guys too." Reaching out and pulling Ian in for a three way hug. "Now can we hit the food court before the stores because I'm starving." Mike and Ian laughed as Ian helped her button her jeans.

At the mall she picked out different foods from four different places. Pizza with black olives and onions then orange chicken from the Chinese spot along with chili cheese fries and mint ice cream. When Ian asked if that was a craving she had laughed and said no that was a Sunday lunch with her dad but even she couldn't eat all of it so they ended up helping her finish it. They got a kick out of watching her try on outfits at the maternity store and spent a couple hours talking to other couples and moms-to-be, many who turned green when they told them they were having triplets. They found several shirts and tops as well as some new maternity jeans and skirts with elastic waists she could wear for several months to come.

When they got home they were surprised to see most of the family waiting for them, Jake jumped up wanting to know where they had been and why they hadn't called. Sam looked at the shopping bags recognizing a couple maternity stores from when she was carrying Jessie and commented that they were starting a little early Mike had laughed and pulled out the photo. Jake looked at it and asked. "What's this?"

Alyssa was behind him and put a hand on each of his shoulders. "Think of it as the baby's second picture."

Sam hugged Jan, "So what did they say?" wanting to know everything.

Bry snatched the picture from Jake and was the first to notice something different in this photo. "Hold on a second. That first photo only had one black spot. Why does this one have three?"

Vickie yelled, "Three?" grabbing the photo in shock, "Oh my God three babies!" looking at the three of them.

"Jan's caring triplets." Ian told everyone proudly.

"Hence the need for bigger pants." Jan grinned holding up a bag. "I couldn't even button my jeans when we left the doctor's office."

Mike patted her tummy, "Trust me we were not expecting this and we're going to make sure Jan and the babies are well taken care of. Which reminds me," looking at Alyssa, "Alyssa could you call that nursing service I was telling you about. I want to set up around the clock service starting next month."

Jan slapped him on the back of his head. "Mike would you stop it." laughing as everyone looked at her in shock. "I'm fine. Keep it up and you're gonna give me a complex here."

"Too bad!" grinning as he rubbed his head. "You knew I was an over-protective neurotic when you agreed to do this." hugging her as everyone laughed. "Get over it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(May 26 2017) 

On Friday night Father Green and his wife arrived just after five, stunned by the size of the house they had no idea what to expect next. After Mike invited them in he and Ian took them on a tour, Sheri, Father Tim's wife, was particularly interested in the stables. Since she was in charge of the charities and volunteer work for the church she was very interested in what they were doing there. Chance told them that the first weekend camp out was scheduled for the following weekend and when Father Tim, as he asked them to call him, asked where they were having that Chance asked with a grin if they would like to ride or roll to the cabins. Sheri said she would love to ride but she didn't see a sidesaddle which was the only way she had been taught. Ethan, who was teaching Sam to ride, brought out her saddle from the office and saddled Cheyenne to her delight while Father Tim elected to use one of the carts with Mike and Ian. Chance and Keith rode with her around the house pointing out the most recent additions, a paved drive way and an iron gate in the low rock wall just past the stables that lead next door to Alyssa and Vince's place. Father Tim stared rolling with laughter and asked Ian stop when he saw the playground. He loved the train and carousel as well as the stories behind them. He was about to ask if he could ride the train when Sheri and the others passed them and challenged them to a race. 

They loved the cabins and asked if they had built them especially for the stables. Mike had laughed and said, "No ma'am. Believe it or not we needed more room for all our wedding guests." 

By the time they got back to the house Sam announced that dinner was almost ready. As everyone arrived Mike and Ian introduced them to the Green's. One by one they all explained how they had met Mike and Ian and that they had made a family for them here. Even Keith's father and brothers were there with Holly since they had started going to Father Tim's church after Jackie left. The thing that surprised the Green's the most were the number of kids running around. He hadn't known so many family's lived here. "So you all live here," looking at Mike, "Well no wonder you needed such a large house." getting everyone to laugh.

Sheri was in awe of what the young couple had accomplished here, both with the businesses and with their family. "You certainly have a warm loving home here and now adding another little one."

Jan started laughing, "Oh believe me they're going to have their hands full." patting her own tummy.

Ian grinned, "It turns out we're having triplets!" pulling out the sonogram photo he kept in his wallet.

Sheri took it, "Congratulations. Children are such a blessing. At least until they become teenagers." She added. She and her husband had three kids ranging from fourteen to seven.

"I don't know about that, I still have to carry them you know." making the family laugh.

DL leaned back and put his arm around Bry. "Don't worry Mike's already called a private nursing company about getting a full time nurse in next month."

"He did not!" Jan yelled looking at Ian, "Did he?" Ian nodded, "I thought I talked him out of that?" looking very disgruntled

Mike rolled his eyes, "I'm right here you know, and yes I did." not the least bit sorry about it. "Jan I want to make sure you're okay too. You know I'm not willing to risk anything happening to any of you."

Sheri looked at her like she was nuts, "Sweetie take him up on it." to Jan. "From personal experience and from women I talk to at the church it never hurts to be extra careful. You know massage therapy is suppose to do wonders on expecting mothers backs especially later in the second and third trimesters. I know it did for me."

"My parents will adore you." Ward had already been forced by his parents to promise to invite Jan to his moms office for the same thing.

Jake smiled, "They're both homeopathic doctors and massage therapy is one the things they offer at their clinic." making sure Diana ate her peas.

"That should be helpful." Tim said. That was the first time the young man had spoken without being asked a question first. Tim who had been counseling abuse victims for years recognized the signs. "You know out of everyone here you're the only that hasn't said how you met Mike." the forks clanking on the plates was the sign he had stumbled on a touchy subject. "What I mean is I know he adopted you." trying to change the subject.

"It's a very long story Father Tim." Mike started to say.

Jake held up his hand, "It's alright Mike." looking at the Father who was surprised that Mike just nodded and sat back. "You'll have to forgive them, they try to protect me when they can, even though they don't need to." giving what Tim called 'the stink eye' to a few of them. "The truth is I met Mike in Florida when I was fifteen. I was pretty much on my own and we have a friend in common who owns a restaurant in Daytona, that's where we met."

Sheri was appalled that he had had to fend for himself at such a young age. "You were on your own at fifteen? Where were your parents?" not seeing the looks between Mike and Jake as they thought about the past.

"Jake," Keith leaned forward to get Jake's attention. "Father Tim has been great, he's helped me as much as you guys and Dr Chambers have."

Tim sat his fork down and looked around the table seeing everyone nervous, "I'm sorry if we stumbled on a touchy subject Jake. Please don't feel like you have to explain." 

"Thank you." smiling Jake wiped Diana’s face off. "But you see one of the reasons we invited you here was that I wanted to ask you about baptizing Diana Grace and maybe me too if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"You weren't Baptized?" Sheri was not liking his parents at all at this point.

"No ma'am." Jake gave a small laugh as Ward patted his back. "I doubt my mother ever set foot inside a church in her life. If she had I'm pretty sure she would have been one of those spontaneous combustion stories you hear about." hearing several of his friends groan at the bad joke.

"I sure she couldn't have been that bad." Tim was sure he was exaggerating until Jake started telling the rest of the story.

"They sold me, her and my stepfather. I was a..." looking around the table at the encouraging faces, for the first time he couldn't call himself that. "they were forcing me to sell myself when Mike found me." the Green’s sat back looking horrified. "He and Ian, they saved my life. They got me away from my mom and even helped get them arrested. A few months later my mom had Diana but she died a few days later from complications." brushing the hair out of Diana's face. "My step-father was killed in prison a few weeks after he was arrested. The other inmates found out he had been raping me for years and decided they didn't want him around."

"Dear God." Sheri sat up laying her napkin down. "I'm so sorry to bring up such horrible memories. Please forgive us." 

She seemed so generally sorry Jake just smiled. "It's fine really, I had planed on telling you anyway. I wanted you to know everything before talking about baptism. To tell you the truth I wasn't sure if you would want to or not." Ward took his hand then as Jake had to look away.

Tim had never seen someone so afraid of people's reactions and his heart broke. "Jake may I ask you something?" he nodded and Tim asked, "Do you believe in God?"

"If you had asked me that three years ago I might have given you a different answer." Jake said leaning back, "But I've had to many miracles happen to me now not to. At the worst time in my life these two showed up like white knights..."

"Like the stables name?" Sheri asked.

Chance nodded, "Yes ma'am, that was Keith's idea actually." squeezing his hand.

"That worked out very well didn't it." Watching as Keith smiled at his young man. Tim was so glad to see Keith happy after having to live through such horrible times. Nodding to him then turning back to Jake. "If you're serious about wanting to join the church and being baptized Jake I would be happy to work with you."

Jake was a little surprised, he hadn't expected them to accept him so easily. "I think I would like that." looking at Mike and Ian who smiled at him. "Honestly I thought you'd be a little more judgmental."

"Jake!" Ian choked, although he understood the feeling.

"It's fine.” Tim couldn't help but laugh at Ian before turning to Jake. “You won't be the first person I've counseled Jake. But may I ask another question?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." Jake squeezed Ward's hand. 

Tim saw the others watching him. "I gather from the looks I'm getting that everyone here is aware of your... circumstances. "

DL answered for everyone, his simple, "We know." said it all and Tim could tell they were very protective of the boy.

Sighing Haley turned to the Father, "Jake keeps leaving out the most important part when he tells his story."

"And what would that be?" Tim was curious as to what everyone thought.

Ward took that question, "That he was only twelve years old when he was forced to do that stuff and the fact he still thinks he's responsible." Giving Jake a dirty look.

Jake gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe only twenty percent responsible, that's progress at least." looking at Father Tim. "I still blame myself for not telling someone but," seeing several people start to protest he went on, "I'm working on letting that go. You asked if I believe in God? How could I not. Look at this place, I have a family now that loves me and a daughter I love more than anything. And I have Ward," looking at him, "who's loves me in spite of my past. Who puts up with PTSD mood swings and if you think Mike's bad you should have seen me when we first got Diana."

Vickie turned to Sheri, "I don't think she touched the ground for a month. Either he or Ward would carry her everywhere."

Ward added, "We went to Disney World for spring break when she was four months old and he was ready to fly her to the mayo clinic to test her hearing because she slept through the fireworks." making them all laugh but Jake just shrugged.

After dinner Tim and Jake went out to the platform over the pool to talk while Sheri stayed with Izzy, Keith and the boys talking about adding White Knight Stables to the list of organizations the church worked with. Mike had told them it was completely up to them but that he thought it was a good idea if they wanted to do it. Ethan went out to the office in the stable and brought back a folder for Sheri with the schedule for the next three months but saying if she needed anything on short notice to just call. 

Before leaving Tim gave Jake the number for his cell phone and Jake had agreed to join an inquirers class as a way to learn more about what baptism and the church meant. Ward asked about joining a baptism preparation class to get ready for Diana Grace's baptism. Since his parents still had his and Liz's christening gowns he knew they had been baptized but he hadn't been to church since he was nine so he figured he could use a refresher course. 

Tim turned to Mike and Ian as they were leaving. "You have a beautiful family and I look forward to seeing all of you in church on Sunday." winking. The evening had been enlightening on so many levels and his admiration for these young men had grown exponentially.

"Thank you so much for inviting us. It's been an eventful night." shaking hands Sheri was so glad she had been able to join Tim tonight. This was one of the nicest and the largest families they had met in a long time. She had enjoyed meeting the ladies and hoped they would join a few of the churches clubs. Sam had certainly been interested in the quilt club when she had rattled off the list of activities they offered.

Mike had enjoyed the couples company more then he thought he would and wished now that he hadn't let the actions of the old reverend keep him away. "It was our pleasure. I just wanted you to see that, even though we're gay, we're still just a regular family."

"I doubt there is anything regular about either of you." Tim was joking but saw their concerned looks and added, "Don't worry that's a good thing. I'm a firm believer that life should be experienced not just lived."

Mike smiled, "I may have to borrow that line. You'll have to come over again when my sisters move-in in June."

That confused Sheri, "Your sisters? I'm sorry I thought you were an only child."

Ian explained, "It's his step-sisters."

Mike continued for him, "My father remarried a woman with two little girl when I was twelve. Jade was only five and Amber was two at the time. After my father died I sort of took care of them, Tiffany wasn't a hands on parent if you catch my drift."

Sheri shook her head in amusement, "Tiffany, Jade, Amber. Did she want children or a jewelry store?" She was surprised Mike and Ian answered together with, "Jewelry store!"

Grinning Mike looked at them, "She was a widow, younger then my dad and he was rich." shrugging. "Anyway after," looking at Tim, "I assume you know about my assault."

Tim nodded, "I have heard many things, mostly about how brave and strong you were to get through it."

"Thank you." nodding. "I think living through that is the reason I feel like I have to protect others like Jake and Bry. They were the strangest blessings of my life, next to meeting Ian that is." turning to his husband then taking his hand. "As I was saying after my attack Tiffany was arrested, that's when we discovered she had been embezzling from dads estate for years. She's currently five years into at least a twenty year sentence. She had no family so their fathers parents took the girls after what happened."

Ian squeezed his hand. "Unfortunately their grand da passed away a couple of years ago an their grams died the first of April. With no one else Mike and I took over guardianship."

"We didn't want to pull them away from everything so suddenly. So a family friend was willing to let them finish up the school year staying with them."

Ian smiled, Mike was so excited to have the girls moving in with them. Honestly they all had a lot to be thankful for now. "They're in Nevada and we have ta be in Dallas June seventeenth for the school choirs national competition so we'll be picking them up then."

Sheri clapped her hands together. "Oh that right. Mary did mention you running the school glee club. They made it to nationals again, congratulations ."

"I run the show choir part anyway. Our friend Andy teaches math and he's in charge of the other half of the club."

These two continued to surprise Tim, "I may have to convince you to work with our youth choir."

Ian cocked his head, "I didn't know ya had a youth choir?"

Tim laughed, "We don't! But with his help maybe we can."

Mike had to shake his head, "I think my hands are going to be a little full for the next eighteen years or so." then thinking of someone else. "But if you're seriously looking for someone, talk to Ward. We put him in charge of an a capella group at the school this year and they've been a wonderful success. They preform at the mall and the antique car shows in town, they even go to the assisted living centers to sing for them." Mike and Andy had been surprised at how many places Ward had found for the group to go to.

"He and his sister Liz along with a few others even sing at the Center Stage Bar and Grill a couple times a month." Ian added, "I don't know if ya know it."

"Of course we do." Tim wasn't surprised they knew the restaurant. "I love the pork chops there with the red eye gravy uummm, uummm. I've never seen them there though."

Sheri linked her arm with Tim’s, "We had our anniversary dinner there in March. We love the place." turning to her husband. "You'll have to find out when they're going to be there so we can go."

"I'll do that." kissing her hand. "Well we'd better get going before the sitter decides to protest. Again thank you, this has been a lovely evening."

"Yar more then welcome and we'll see ya at the church." Ian said waving as they headed to their car. As they drove up the driveway he turned Mike, "I think that went well."

Mike grabbed Ian's belt and pulling him in for a kiss. "Very well. I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I like them and I won't mind going to church with you. I have so much to be thankful for now."

"Oh really!" grinning Ian cupped Mike's butt pulling him closer. "I don't suppose ya feel like letting me be thankful for a few other things as well."

"Oh I think that could be arranged." taking his hand they ran inside together. Nobody said anything as they ran past them laughing up the stairs.

Jake looked at Bry, "And they think that's a good influence." grinning.

Chance came up behind Keith and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I don't know, if your dad wasn't here I might try that myself." Kissing the back of his neck.

Keith turned kissing Chance, "Dad, Holly, love you but take the boys and go home!" hollering across the room. "We're going to bed!" taking off leaving a stunned Chance standing there.

Laughing Theo patted Chance's shoulder, "I think he's waiting for you." Loving the fact that Keith was happy again even if he thought he could be a little more subtle. He looked over at Holly, who was playing with Diana laughing, and thought maybe they had the right idea after all.

"What?" Chance looked over his shoulder at Theo's grinning face, "Oh yeah!" grinning. "Good night everybody?" chasing after Keith with Theo's laughter following him up the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(May 28 2017) 

Saturday Mike and Ian asked Bill and Mary to come over for a bit saying that they had news and while they were there Ian got his parents on Skype, with Jan by their side they sent them the photo from the sonogram. It had taken a minute for them to realize what that was but when they did they all completely freaked out. Jan stood in front of the camera to show them the small baby bump confirming that they were indeed pregnant. Ian had to stop his mom and grandmother from hoping on a plane saying that there was nothing they could do to make this go faster and Jan assured them they were taking very good care of her. After a few protests they agreed to wait until summer break and Thanksgiving. Since December eleventh was Jan's official due date the doctor said she could go into labor as soon as the second week in November and still be safe. News of the triplets got out fast at Ft Adams, mostly due to Andy who Mike had e-mailed the sonogram to after telling their parents, and everyone was congratulating Mike for weeks. 

Thanks to Clint the girls room was finished. He had added a dividing wall to separate the room into two sections so each girl would have their own space. Since the room had a twelve foot ceiling they didn't go all the way up. Instead it stopped at six and a half feet and a loft had been built in the middle with stairs at opposite ends so the girls could sit up there if they wanted to. After getting the girls opinions each side was a different color, pink for Jade and purple for Amber. Mike couldn't get over all the hot pink/black furniture he found for Jade but finding something for a preteen in purple was a little harder. It took some time but he finally found one he liked and he just hoped Amber did too. 

He also bought two huge cat trees since Tiger would also be coming with them. Mike wasn't as thrilled about that but the girls had lost so much already he didn't have the heart to ask them to leave her behind. Jade assured him that Tiger was a house cat and since their room was almost three quarters of her old house she would be fine just staying in their room. When Ian asked why he didn't like cats Mike had pointed to a small scar on the back of his hand saying his neighbors cat had done that when he was six just for petting him.

One evening after the room was finished Ian had asked Mary to come over to let them know if she thought they needed anything else for the girls. Ian told Mike that Clint had out done himself, the room was perfect. The Baldwen's had packed the girls stuff, what they weren't using at their place, and had sent several boxes of things he and Ian had already set up for them. Nick-knacks and pictures, even some clothes though Mike was already planning a shopping trip to New York before school started again. They had also found a box in Paula's closet with all the girls letters the girls had made him. Mike was waiting until they were there to opening them. He wanted them to see for themselves that he finally had gotten them. 

Mike had been surprised to see that Bill and Mary were as happy to have the girls come home as he was, that Tiffany's actions hadn't changed their opinions of the girls. Bill and Mary came downstairs just after six to see Mike on the computer skyping with the girls. "You got an A Jade that's, fantastic."

Amber pushed her sister out of the way to look at the screen. "I got an A too, on my spelling test Mike. Your trick worked."

"Good work you two, I'm so proud of you." looking over his shoulder he saw Bill, "Hey guys," turning back to the computer, "you remember Uncle Bill and Aunt Mary right?"

Jade shoved Amber enough that they both could be seen, "Sure Aunt Mary always made the best sugar cookies at Christmas."

Excited Amber kept wiggling on her chair. "I remember helping her bake them once."

Mary smiled, she couldn't believe Amber remembered that since she had been so little. Looking over Mike's shoulder so they both could see her she waved, "I remember you helping me too sweetheart."

"Hi Aunt Mary." Jade said waving back at her. "Mike said you helped get our room ready, thank you so much."

"You're going to love it." she told them. "I can't believe it, you both have gotten so big, stand up so I can see how tall you are." they did turning around and everything. "Stop it! You're making me feel old and you still have those beautiful eyelashes. I can't wait to see you again. Bill come say hi." moving aside so they could see him standing there.

Bill moved closer so they could see him. "I heard Mike say you got A's in school, you both did good. Are you looking forward to coming back to South Carolina?"

Jade nodded, "I sure am. I even got a hold of Jenny, we were in Mrs Valentine’s class together and she's starting at Ft Adams next year too and Kylee is already in Mike's class."

Amber remembered Bill a little bit, mostly that he had always been with Papa Mike. "Do you still build houses like Papa Mike Uncle Bill?"

"I sure do honey." choking up. Bill had forgotten they had called Mike Sr that. "You're both going to love your new room and Mike says you have a kitty coming too." smiling when he saw Mike shudder a little.

"Tiger was grandma's cat but I guess she's ours now." Jade told him still sad.

Mary touched Bill's shoulder. "Wait until you see the cat tress and toys Mike and Ian bought for him."

Amber giggled, "Her Aunt Mary, Tiger's a girl."

Mary shrugged smiling, "Oh, well then she'll love it even more. Well it won't be long now will it."

"Our last day of school is this Friday." Jade was going to miss her friends but she was too excited about living with Mike again. "Mr and Mrs Baldwen are taking us to Wild Island Saturday. Then two weeks and we get to see you."

"The Island is a water park here. They have this huge water slide." Amber told them. "I love it but Jade won't go with me."

"She the adventurous one." Jade laughed pointing to her sister, "I like the wave pool, that's more my style, just laying back and chillin'."

"Then you'll love the pool here." Mike said as he sat down again, "That sounds like fun but be careful okay. Don't go running off from the Baldwen's and don't talk to anyone you don't know please."

"Don't worry Mike we'll behave ourselves, I promise." smiling Jade rolled her eyes at him, secretly please he still wanted to look out for them.

"Okay good." Mike started typing in a few things. "I just emailed you a bunch of pictures and I sent you the latest sonogram too."

Amber sat back, "I can't wait to be an aunt."

"Is Jan doing alright?" Jade asked. She had taken the time to talk to the girls the last few times they called. Asking them about what things they wanted in their rooms and she was always willing to talk about girl things with them.

"She's doing better then I am." Mike admitted. "She's looking forward to having you here, she thinks you'll distract me from bothering her." winking at them.

Jade laughed, "Yeah right." looking behind her then yelling. "Coming! We got to go, Lisa made cupcakes for the school party tomorrow and we promised to help ice them."

Mike was glad to see them helping out and not just sitting around watching TV. "Well you go and have fun. I'll talk to you on Monday okay. I love you."

Jade and Amber got up waving, "We love you too, Bye!" then the screen went black.

Bill came up behind Mike putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know I've said this before but you're a hell of a dad Mike. You're mom and dad would be so proud of you."

"Well I learned from the best." looking at them. "Not everyone is lucky enough to have two sets of great parents. It's weird but I forgot how much fun the three of us used to have together."

"You... forgot!" grinning Mary couldn't help teasing him.

"It's more like I pushed it aside after what happened." rubbing his neck. "I couldn't deal with losing them and everything else at the same time. I know that I should have contacted them sooner then I did and I feel awful about Paula dying but,” smiling up at them, “I'm looking forward to having my girls back.”

They talked about the girls and how everybody was doing during dinner while Mike filled them in on the details for the Nationals trip. Ward told them the dance routines were the most elaborate they had ever done and everyone loved the mashups they had put together. Bill told them he and Mary had made reservations and were planning to go to Dallas to see them. Jake made everyone laugh when he told DL if anyone tried to get him on stage this time they were shit out of luck then laughed as Haley handed him the swear jar that was nearly full by then. 

Jan, who looked like she was four months pregnant already, finally convinced Mike to let her go with them three days before they were set to leave. She had told him she wanted to be there not only to meet Jade and Amber but that her mom and aunt were coming in from Corpus Cristy to see her. Mike had giving her a dirty look saying she didn't fight fair by bringing her mom into it yet laughing at the same time.

That Saturday (June 10 2017) just after midnight Jake and Ward were woken up by a knocking on their bedroom door. When Ward got up he was stunned to see his sister standing there crying, saying she and Jaz had a huge fight and broken up. Apparently he had decided that they were too young to plan a future together and that he had taken the scholarship to Carnegie Mellon University without telling her. That he thought she was stupid to give up a chance to study in London, who had contacted her trying to change her mind about going there. All day Sunday they listened to her switch between ranting and crying, Mike felt sorry for her but had to admit he agreed with Jaz. He told her that he knew she loved him but if she was serious about wanting to pursue a carrier in music or drama following her boyfriend to a lesser school was not the best idea she had ever had. Ian told her that if she did take the opening in London at least she would have his family close by, in fact at seventeen his sister Connie was thinking of going to the teaching academy in London while Katie was interning at the real estate office and was going to be taking business classes next year. Ian had laughed saying she was hoping to keep the business in the family.

Liz wiped her eye sitting up straight, "You're right I know, I just... oh I'm just so mad at him. We had better beat the crap out of his school." looking at Mike. "Tied! The judges were blind." getting up and brushing off her dress, "I'm not letting him ruin this for us." pushing her shoulders back. "I'm better then this, suffering is good for an actress, it makes her performances more believable. I can do this," hugging Ward then Jake who was leaning back watching her, after all this time he was use to her mood swings. "Thanks for letting me stay last night. Now I have to go rehearse, I'll be damned if they're going to beat me." Swiping out of the house in style.

Ward turned to look at everyone. "Only my sister can make a dramatic exit like that."

"I hate to say it but I think Jaz did her a big favor. Even if it broke her heart." Jake said still looking at the door. 

Ward shook his head, "And his. He called me this morning wanting to explain."

"What did he tell you?" Mike couldn't help if he was curious, the twins were part of his family and he didn't like any of them upset or hurt.

"That he loves her but with her talent he wasn't going to let her blow her chance to go to the Royal Academy, and he didn't take the scholarship. He's still going to UNCA like he planned." Ward told them.

Ian was surprised Jaz had been willing to put Liz's future before his. "Don't ya think ya should tell her that. London would be lucky ta get her but it is her decision ta make."

Ward shrugged, "Maybe, but I think I'll give her a day to cool off though."

Classes ended on the fourteenth, two days after Ian's twenty-second birthday, and since the seniors in the Show Choir were going to miss graduation Ed and the other teachers had put together a party that night at the school for them and their parents. Keith, Ward, Liz and Haley had hold everyone no graduation parties because of the competition but Mike and their parents did bring a huge cake to the school for all of them. That was also when Mike gave Ed the itinerary for the group, the hotel was going to cost more then they he had anticipated so Mike had donated the three jets to take the students and chaperones to Dallas on Friday while he and his group would be going down the day before to pick up Jade, Amber and Tiger. It was after watching a full dress rehearsal that Ed had said he didn't care what Mike did he just wished he could be there to see them to win. Mike had been so shocked he had asked the man to repeat that into his phone, that was when Andy had slapped the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might recognize the songs used from Glee, which I do not own. I really don't know a lot of current music so I just used the ones I liked from the show. 
> 
> The accident involving Paula actually happened to my Aunt Patsy on the highway in Miami with her Husband following behind her.


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nationals in Dallas.
> 
> Jade and Amber get to know the rest of Mike and Ian's family.
> 
> Keith and Chance tag a long to Dallas for a horse show.
> 
> Jan's mom and aunt come to meet her in Dallas and get quite a shock.

Chapter 36

(June 15, 2017) 

Early Thursday morning two jets took off with everyone in them, one went straight to Dallas with the equipment along with Andy, Linny, who wasn't about to miss this one had gotten her parents to babysit for the weekend, Bry, DL, Haley, Ty and Minnie as well as Keith and Chance. The other with Mike, Ian, Jan, Jake, Ward, Diana, Bill, Mary and Izzy, who was taking Alyssa's place since Jimmy had another ear infection, landed in Carson City. 

While Mike and Ian went to pick up the girls everyone went into town to look around the shops. For Jan it was a chance to get something to eat since she had been to sick before they left and the Mexican restaurant next to the shops had looked really good to her. When Mike and Ian got back to the plane with the girls everyone was waiting for them and within a hour they were back in the air headed for Dallas. Mary had brought gifts for the girls who had ran straight to her hugging her and Bill excitedly telling them all about their trip to the water park. Then they kept Jan busy asking questions, wanting to know if the babies were kicking or moving yet and asking if they could touch the baby bump making Amber jump and laugh when she felt them move. Jan said it was still a little early for them to kick but now they would be there when they did. 

The entire group was staying at the Ritz Carlton in Dallas where Mike had reserved the Privacy Wing which included a five suite package deal as well as four other suites on the same floor. Their group planned on staying for an extra week so that Jan could spend some time with her mom and aunt, wanting to surprise them she hadn't mentioned that they were getting their on rooms. Keith had learned that there was going to be a horse fair the following Friday and he wanted to go to that, so that was why he and Chance had tagged along with them. The stables were going so well that they were looking for two more horses to add to the collection. Out of all of them Mike felt sorry for Haley who had to share with Ty and his mom, poor Ty was sleeping on the couch. Minnie had made it clear to them that there would be no monkey business this trip, they had work to do. She had already cleared off a space at the restaurant for Ty's trophy. 

The concierge met them at the door after the complementary limo had picked them up at the airstrip. Reggie let Mike know that the suite had been modified to his requests, two full size beds in one room for the girls and two full in another for Jan and Izzy since they were the only two adult women they said they'd share. He also let him know that the conference room had been reserved for them all day tomorrow for practice. Mike also made sure that the ten rooms for the club had been set up as well, that way when the group started arriving tomorrow morning everything was set and they could go right to the rooms. 

Bill had looked at Mary and started laughing, saying what a sight they must make with Mike herding everyone and the girls pushing Tiger in the new pet stroller Ian had bought for her. Apparently he liked cats and had let the fur ball out on the plane. The first thing Tiger did was sniff Mike's leg then jumped on his lap. Bill had about died laughing at Mike's look of terror. He had just froze and whispered to Ian, "What is she doing? If she claws or bites anything there I'm not the only one who's gonna suffer?" 

Ian had just shook his head saying, "I think she likes ya?" she proved him right by curling up on Mike's lap, giving a big yawn then falling asleep. 

It was still early in Dallas so after unpacking and checking in with everyone else a group of them took the afternoon to walk around Klyde Warren Park that was only a half a mile from the hotel. As soon as Andy, Keith and Chance got back from delivering the props to the Majestic Theater, where the competition was being held, they took off.

Jake, who had only talked to the girls a couple of times, noticed that Jade and Amber were hanging back, not interacting with anyone but Mike, Ian, and Jan, or Bill and Mary. Whispering to Ward he let him take Diana and decided to try talking to with them. "Hey, aren't you girls having fun?" he asked coming up behind them.

Jade turned to him stopping, "I think I'm still trying to get over the fact that our hotel room is bigger then our old house."

"I know how you feel." laughing he moved closer to them. For some reason he got the feeling they were waiting for something to go wrong the way he used to. "When I first met Mike I was living in a single wide trailer in Florida without air conditioning. So I thought his house was a mansion and that was the little house before we moved."

"Is the house really as big as it looks?" Amber looked up at him after checking on Tiger. She loved the stroller and was so happy that Tiger got to go with them wherever they went now and didn't need to be locked up in the hotel.

"Bigger." grinning Jake looked at the two girls. Mike had told him that they looked a lot like their mom only nicer, he wasn't sure if that was true but with the blonde hair he kind of thought that Diana would look like them when she grew up. "Plus there's a guest house out back and four log cabins as well as the stables."

Jade tucked her hair behind her ear, "Wow, I remember mom and papa Mike's house was big but we weren't allowed to run around it."

"Mom was always afraid we were going to break something." Amber told him.

Jake chuckled at her look of annoyance. "Well you don't have to worry about that there. Anytime you feel like running around just do it." looking at Ward who was now carrying Diana on his shoulders. "Or you can always go play in the basement." wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

The way he said that made Jade smile, "What's in the basement?"

"Jake's playground is in the basement." Mike told them from a distance. He had waited for them to catch up with them a little bit.

"Hey don't hate okay." Jake hit Mike's shoulder then looked at the girls again. "You'll have to see it to believe it but it's full of old video games and bowling lanes. It even has a movie theater with it's own concession stand."

Amber's eyes got big, "Are you kidding?" staring at him grinning.

"That is so cool!" Jade said when both Mike and Jake nodded. 

Jake took a hand from both of them. "See we're not that scary to be with are we."

"Are we that bad?" Jade asked smiling at him as Mike headed for Ian.

"Not really," Jake told her, "I just tend to notice things the others don't. So want to tell me what you're so nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous, it's just... we don't know everyone." Amber stared at the group ahead of them. 

"Grandma and Mike are always reminding us to look out for strangers." Jade told him looking down then added. "Plus you all know what our mom did to Mike."

Jake stopped them so that they were both looking at him, "I know we just met but please believe me no one blames you for what your mom did. You think your mom was bad, trust me my mom won the worst mother award every year of my life. She let bad things happen to me, things that I thought people blamed me for but you know what, they didn't. This family made me feel welcome and loved and they'll do the same for you too." smiling, "Plus you want to know something really funny?"

"Sure." Jade smiled taking Amber's hand. 

Jake crossed his arms, "Well you're Mike's sisters and since Mike adopted me that technically makes you my aunts."

Amber found that funny. "It does not!"

"Yes it does!" Jake said raising his right hand. "I swear, and Bry's too and those three little babies Jan's carrying, their going to need you to help them grow up to be strong and brave just like you. So what do you say we just take everything one step at a time and if I'm not mistaken..." looking to his left. "Is that squirts of water coming out of the ground?"

Jade turned to where Jake pointed, "A water park in a park," eyes lighting up, "man have I missed papa Mike and Mike. They always came up with the coolest things to do."

Amber pushed the stroller running over to Mike, "Mike can we go play in the water."

Mike had stopped when they realized the girls weren't with them again. "Sure you can, just take off your shoes, you don't need them to get wet too."

The adults found a picnic table so they could watch the girls as Jake chased them with Diana and Ward. After a few minutes the boys gave up and let Jade and Amber play with Diana, later they were laughing and soaking wet but Jade and Amber were much more open with everybody. After they got back to the hotel and dried off, they joined everybody in the living room listening and telling stories about Papa Mike and how Mike used to take them to DL's for Halloween. Bill got tickled when they couldn't remember something because Mike could fill in any blanks they had. Mary was so glad to see Bill and Mike even talking about Mike Sr again, she knew how much they both missed him so it was something they hadn't done for years. She had always gotten the feeling that Bill felt guilty with Mike calling him dad and thought Mike may have felt like he was betraying his dads memory for the same reason. To see them laughing and joking about the man now was a blessing.

They had dinner in the suite that night, Mike had called down asking for a Mexican dinner and at five o'clock this little Hispanic woman named Rosita, who at four foot eleven barely reached Mike's shoulders, arrived carrying three grocery bags. Mike, through DL, had told her not to try and impress them with fancy dishes and to fix what she would make for her own family. She had smiled asking how spicy they wanted the food to be, since most of them liked medium to hot they didn't care. 

Two hours later the smells coming from the kitchen had all of their mouths watering. Rosie had went a little overboard wanting to impress them. She had made chicken enchilada cups and a taco pizza for appetizers that everyone raved over, even before the black bean and beef soup. She fixed a main course of Arroz con polo with plantains and grilled skirt steak with roasted corn salsa along with flan covered in caramel sauce for dessert. Mike and Ian sat back holding their stomachs telling her if she ever felt like relocating to the east coast to give them a call, and they'd fund a restaurant for her.

The first plane of choir members arrived at seven the next morning, thirty minutes later the next two planes arrived with-in minutes of each other, this time with a surprise for Keith. "Just a second." Keith called out when there was a knock at his door. He and Chance had just gotten out of a very energetic shower and had been getting dressed. "Thank God Mike gave us our own room." winking at Chance before heading to the living area, "or I would have had to kill whoever this..." opening the door only to see his Dad and both brothers standing there. "What the hell?" pulling his shirt down to cover the hickey on his chest. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

Theo was trying his best not to laugh at his son flushed face and messed up hair. "Did we come at a bad time?" laughing when Keith just glared. Once he had started teasing him about Chance it had been a running joke between them. Of course Keith loved to tease him about Holly so it worked out just fine.

Chance came around the corner in just his jeans, that weren't buttoned up. "Keith who is it? Do they need you alrea... Mr Bailey!" stopping dead seeing who was there.

Ricky looked between his brother and his boyfriend then grinned. "I know it's early here but I think you might want to pull your zipper up brother." getting slapped on the back of his head by their dad. "It was worth it!" seeing them both turn red. Ricky loved his brother and Chance and was thrilled that they were happy but after looking up gay sex on the internet he was just glad he liked girls. 

Keith quickly looked down only to see he was zipped and shook his head. "I thought you couldn't come. What about your case?" snapping out of the shock he hugged his dad then stepped aside letting them in the room as Chance slipped out to finish getting dressed. Getting caught half dressed by your boyfriends family was not the way he wanted to start the day and it had started out so great. Just thinking about how great it felt to have Keith inside him was enough to make his knees buckle. Remembering the look of shock on Keith’s face the first time he asked him to top him made him grin. 

Theo got comfortable on the couch while Ricky and Henry, who they knew was coming since he was in Wards group, looked around the room. "They settled out of court last night. So I told my boss I was taking a few days off." considering he had hadn't taken a day off in the last two years, even for the divorce, the man couldn't say no. "Maybe I should have called first." looking over Keith's shoulder at Chance coming out of the bedroom again.

Chance tucked in his shirt looking at Theo. "Don't be silly we're glad you're here." giving the boys a pat on the back.

Henry finished looking around and sat next to his dad. "Man this room is great." He was surprise to see it was actually two rooms, a sitting room and a bedroom, and it even had an extra half bath just inside the front door. 

"Yeah enjoy visiting, ours is downstairs." Theo told him with a laugh. They had a room next to the choirs that was beautiful but a little small. Since he hadn't known they were coming he hadn't felt right asking Mike for a room.

Ricky joined them on the couch asking, "Why can't we stay here?"

Theo looked at Chance who paled a little and laughed. "I think your brother might have something to say about that."

Keith looked over at Chance, "You got a room here?" Thinking he was still asleep when his dad and brother nodded, "Yeah I love you guys but you are not staying here but you don't need to get a room. Mike has two more suits empty in case anyone... Did you tell him you were coming?" maybe he had been expecting them to come. Mike had acted weird when he had mentioned that he wished his family could join them, then asked a bunch of questions about his dad's case. Keith wasn't sure he wanted to know if Mike had done anything to help it out or not.

Theo shrugged, "I didn't even know we were coming until last night. I called the house and Alyssa told us when to go to the airport for the lift."

"Man I love Mike's planes. Do think Vince would teach me how to fly one?" Ricky asked. 

Chance and Henry laughed when Theo and Keith both said "No!" while he said. "Sure why not."

Ricky only paid attention to Chance and yelled, "Cool!!" getting a high five from the man.

Henry shook his head, "And here I thought I was the youngest." getting punched by his brother making everyone grin.

Theo had missed so much of his kids lives he just let them rough house without saying a word. "I know you're all going to be busy today with the rehearsals but..."

Keith laughed, "I already did my part, it's up to them now. I just have to check the equipment at the theater tomorrow morning." He and Chance had built some of the props the group was using. Since he couldn't carry a tune to save his life that was his way of helping them out. "So we have today free."

Standing next to Keith Chance looked at the boys, "We were talking about going on the JFK tour this morning before it gets to hot. Want to come with?"

Theo smiled at his attempt to include them. "I doubt you want us to butt in."

"Dad come on, I know you'd love to go." Keith laughed at his dad. "Just admit it, you're a conspiracy nut." In the last year Keith had been stunned to find out how much his had changed without his mom controlling what he did. The car race and bowling had just been the beginning. He loved pizza, classic rock music that he and Holly even went to concerts for, and yelling at the TV every time Ancient Aliens came on. 

"I am not," Theo covertly folding his arms to cover the 'The Truth Is Out There' t-shirt he was currently wearing. Keith had to laugh, Holly was forever finding different shirts for him which he wore constantly unless he was in court now. "I just think there was more to it then they told us, okay." grinning. Theo had asked Holly to come with them but she had told him that he needed to spend some time with the boys alone. It would also give him a chance to make sure they were alright with the two of them getting more serious. Theo felt like the luckiest man on earth, Holly was exactly what he had always wanted in a partner. Kind, funny and out going. She loved watching NASCAR with him or even going to the stock car races and bowling at Mikes with the boys. He knew it was fast but he already felt like they could grow old together happily. Her parents had came down for her birthday a month ago and had wanted to meet him. A first they were concerned about the age difference but by the time they left her dad had patted his back telling him to keep making his baby girl happy.

"The tour starts at ten." laughing Chance said pulling Theo out of his thought. Grabbing the boys off the couch he looked at Theo, "Come on we can get tickets downstairs."

Ricky turned to his dad, "Come on dad, why not?"

"Yeah dad, you should go. Just because I have to rehearse doesn't mean you guys shouldn't have fun." Henry laughed grabbing Theo's arm.

Theo looked at Keith and Chance, "You sure you two don't mind?"

Keith saw Chance roll his eyes. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late." laughing Keith pushed Ricky out the door with his dad and Henry right behind.

While they were heading out Mike caught up with Henry down stairs as they were getting the group to the conference room for rehearsals. Mike didn't let them out until that night after running through the routines a dozen times without a mistake. He told them to go out have and fun, use the pool or whatever they felt like doing as long as they were in bed by ten o'clock and ready to go by nine the next morning. After a good nights sleep and no major disasters the entire group including chaperones met in the hotel dinning room for breakfast where a huge bouquet of roses were delivered from Mark and Jessica along with a camera man. 

"They said break a leg and ignore the cameras." Mike told the group after reading the card. "It's for them since they couldn't be here this year." Mike had the feeling Mark was planning a documentary about show choirs since he had called asking questions a few weeks ago.

There were forty schools participating this year since Jaz and his school had tied. So far Liz had kept away from him and when Mike asked Ward about it he said she refused to talk to him until after the competition. Instead of splitting the thing into two days the show would start at noon and would run until nine that night, but all the groups had to be there by ten to get dressed and have makeup done. Each school could do two or three songs, no shorter then two minutes long and no longer then three and a half minutes. As soon as all the schools were there the coaches had to draw time slot from a hat and Ft Adams would be going last while Jax and his group were number twelve. 

The first group did a Beach Boy Medley that to Mike wasn't a mash-up just one short version after another, another group only copied from the Rock of Ages soundtrack, and another from Moulin Rouge. Jaz's school did Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Sift mashed with Toxic by Britney Spears and New Rules by Dua Lipa combined with Poker Face by Lady Gaga which Mike had to admit was great but several people missed steps or were out of beat according to Ty. 

One of the schools had them worried since they were also using an Adel song. They had done a great mash-up of Rolling in the Deep mixed with Britney’s Toxic but several audience member didn't like them doing basically a S&M dance to Gimme More by Britney Spears, Applause by Lady Gaga, and Your Body by Christina Aguilera. The best dance routine came from the Alabama school who did a combination of Madonna and Lady Gaga with Perfect Illusion and Papa don’t Preach and another school did a fantastic zombie dance to Michael Jackson’s Thriller and Heads will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Just before eight-thirty they got the notice that they would go on in ten minutes.

Mike brought them all together for a pep talk before they took the stage. "All right guys I want you to listen to me. I know that for some of you this will be your last dance with us." looking a Ward and Liz, "I just want you all to know how very proud I am of all of you. Working with you has been one of the greatest gifts in the world to me. It had been a joy watching you grow into some of the finest young adults I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. So no matter what happens out there, you are all winners to me and I love all of you, now go out there and just have fun. Celebrate being together one more time okay." pulling them in for a group hug as the Stage manager came in saying, "First group you're up."

"Well what are you waiting for go out there and kick their butts." Mike called out as they headed out of the room. The first song was Ward's all guy a capella group singing the mix of the Beatles Let it Be and Shaggy’s It wasn’t Me with Ty doing a spectacular solo dance while the group of five sang and moved in perfect unison. Keith and his family had seats in the third row so they could watch Henry in his performance, which he did perfectly and had Theo whistling. As soon as they were off stage the lights went dark and a wall of water stared in the back while all of the girls got in place for the Adel mash-up of Rumor Has It and Someone Like You with Kelly and Liz, who had put all her aggression in to the song, taking the main parts for each song, again every move was perfect not one misstep or off note and they were surprised to see a standing ovation for that one. The third song was the trickiest they had ever done and was the combination Mike had put together of Singing in the Rain and Umbrella with an inch a water pooling in a water proof liner that fit the entire stage. Instead of water in the back ground a lite rain fell throughout the whole song on to them while they sang and danced with umbrellas and rain coats. They pulled it off with style while the whole audience, other groups included, stood and clapped for two whole minutes.

While the judges left to pick the winners every body dried off as best they could as several other groups came over to ask how they had pulled that off and to congratulate them on such original routines. It took thirty minutes for the judges to come back with the winning envelopes and called four schools to the stage. Best costumes went to the school that did the zombie Thriller routine, best mash up went to Ft Adams for Mike's Singing in the Rain mix. Third place went to the school from Oklahoma, second place to the Choir from Alabama, leaving the school from California and Ft Adams. They already knew Jaz's school had come in fifth. The first Judge, a choreographer, came forward, "This year has brought the level of excellence to a record high, these two schools not only came up with the most original blends of music I have ever had the pleasure to hear," turning to the school from California, "and your use of costumes was outstanding." turning to their group. "Your skill and execution were the highest quality we have seen so far."

Judge number two, a local news personality, "That made choosing between the two of you nearly impossible, but after much debate we did pick a champion."

The third Judge, a retired football player from the Dallas Cowboys, took the microphone, "The 2016-2017 National Show Choir winner is..." opening the envelope slowly, "from South Carolina, Ft Adams High School."

Everybody started jumping and grabbing each other, all of the kids started grabbing Mike who stepped forward to take the trophy and raised it over his head while the crowd cheered. Everyone was cheering and crying happy to have finally won after coming so close for the last two years. The Hard Rock Café was reserved for the winning group with their ticket taken care of by the competition committee and all the group members received gift bags from the Hard Rock including shirts, hats, glasses and pins. 

Later Ed would tell Mike that as soon they had won parents from the other schools started contacting the school about transferring in from as far away as Los Angles. He had stopped it by posting notices on the schools voicemail and website saying the club was full and no other openings were available at this time. 

(June 18 2017) 

Sunday morning they were on the early morning news shows, including a skyped interview with the original station from NY with all the members. As Mike had expected they brought up his previous interviews but this time he was all to happy to give them a follow-up including his recent marriage, impending parenthood and family additions. He gave the Music Club a lot of praise for being the ones to get him through the toughest parts of his life so that he could have the wonderful opportunity of coaching them now. After the interview they were taken by bus to the baseball stadium where they got to sing the national anthem and were invited to stay for the game but since most of them were flying home the next morning they opted to spend the rest of the day touring the city before a group dinner that night.

Monday morning everyone but Mike's crew (Jan, Jake, Ward, Diana Grace, Bry, DL, Keith, Chance, Izzy and the girls) flew home along with Theo. After much begging he was letting the boys stay with Keith and Chance and was looking forward to a week alone with Holly. Haley, who was starting a full time position at the Center Stage until college began, also went home with Ty and Minnie. Liz was spending the summer with their grandmother in Alabama so she also left with them. Andy, who hadn't stopped grinning since Saturday night, took the trophy home with him. Mike laughed when Linny told him that if he kept polishing the thing he was going to rub the finish off it. Bill assured her that he would have a couple of his guys at the school to build a trophy case so Andy wouldn't be able to do too much damage to it. After making sure everyone got to the airstrip they spent the rest of the afternoon at the Perot Museum of Nature and Science. Ian loved the architecture, especially the glass escalator on the outside of the building and took several pictures and emailed them to Bill. Keith and his brothers got a kick out of the Sherlock Holmes exhibit while the girls loved the Gem and Mineral hall. Jan started getting tired after lunch so they went back to the hotel so she and Diana could take a nap while the others spent time in the hotel pool. 

Tuesday afternoon Jan got the call from her mom that she and her aunt were just outside Dallas and would be there in an hour. They couldn't believe she was staying at the Ritz and her aunt Carrie kept singing Putting on the Ritz in the background every time she called. After hanging up Jan started pacing back and forth waiting for them to get there making Jake laugh and everyone else nervous. "Would you settle down, I know it's been a couple of years but come on." Mike joked.

"It's not that Mike!" Jan threw her arms in the air stopping in front of him and Ian. "You don't understand," taking a deep breath starting to wring her hands together, "there's a couple things I haven't told my mom about." 

She looked so guilty Ian had to ask, "What kind of thins Jan?" 

"Oh, some really big ones." rolling her eyes as she patted her tummy.

Mike looked at her, as his neck started to tingle. "She does know you're living with us right?"

Jan nodded, "Oh yeah, that she knows. She's thrilled to see you again, she remembers you from the Christmas show Mike. I guess you made a good impression on her."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Jake sometimes hated being able to read people the way he could because right now Jan was scared of something.

"I'm not afraid Jake, geez Louise." he tilted his head and squinted at her. God he and Mike could give lessons to cops on making people talk. "Fine!" throwing her arms up again. "They don't know about this okay." pointing to her belly.

Mike choked on his drink and Ian started hitting his back. "You didn't tell your mom that your pregnant for us." Mike couldn't believe it.

"It's kind of hard to bring up over the phone." holding her right hand to her ear like she was holding a phone she heard Izzy giggle behind her. "Hi Mom. Yes I'm fine, things are going great. By the way I'm pregnant but don't worry it's not mine. Yeah like that was going to be an easy conversation. I'm blonde but not that blonde."

DL shook his head at her. "What were you planning on doing Jan? Opening the door and yelling surprise!" Even Jan had to admit that was funny as everyone laughed. Mike and Ian told her to calm down that everything would be alright even if at this point there was no way to hide her condition. At twelve weeks she looked like she was closer to five months already.

The room phone rang and Izzy jumped up to answer it. When she came back she looked at them. "They're on the way up."

"Oh God I think I'm going to throw up!" Jan sat between Mike and Ian trying to bend over to breathe, which wasn't that easy anymore.

"Relax Lass." Ian told her taking her hand. "Are ya worried about how they'll react ta the pregnancy or that you're carryin the babes for a gay couple?"

"Ian!" yanking her hand back and slapping his arm. "They're not like that. It's just that my mom keeps telling me she can't wait for grand kids and..."

Mike caught on first, "And since this technically isn't your baby." 

DL stood up taking Bry with him, "Tell ya what. I think I'm going for a long walk, anybody want to join me."

Not wanting to get in the middle of it Chance nodded. "I saw a barbecue restaurant a few blocks from here."

Keith joined the rapidly growing group, "I could really go for some ribs." getting up and pulling Ricky with him. "Come on you two."

Henry started to pout, "Oh come on I want see what happens." Chance bent over and picked him up. "Hey no fair! Hey Jake set up the computer and tape this for me. Oww," when Keith slapped his butt as they walked out of the room carrying him over his shoulder. "You do you know I'm sixteen now." 

Keith laughed, "Then start acting like it."

Izzy watched the group leave shaking her head at their antics, "Jan would you like me to stay or?"

"Oh you are staying! " Jan laughed giving her a dirty look. "I need all the female support I can get right now." Making Izzy laugh as the doorbell chimed. Jan thought how funny it was to have a doorbell on a hotel room, then thought oh lord I'm hysterical.

Izzy patted her knee, "Stay put I'll get it." watching Jan try to get up quick was hilarious to her.

Mike beat her getting up putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's okay Izzy. I think Jan needs you more." heading to front and opening the door to see one of the hotels bell boys he reached into his pocket and handed him a twenty dollar bill, "Thank you for bringing them up Isaac."

Isaac was surprised he even remembered his name, most guest didn't. "You're welcome Mr Finnigan-Wilkinson. Enjoy your stay ladies." leaving. Thinking man he hoped they would come back soon. He loved helping them out, as he tucked the money in his pocket whistling.

Mike held out his hand to Jan's mother "Mrs Heartly it's so good to see you again."

"Mike sweetheart you look wonderful." Acting like he was her long lost son Emma came in with her sister dropping her bag on the table and hugging him. "I can't thank you enough for helping Janice out like you have. We were so worried about her after she refused to come live with us. This is my sister Carrie," pointing to her sister, "Carrie meet Mike."

"Emmy has told me so much about you." she said holding out her own hand to him.

"I deny all of it except the good parts." laughing as she shook hands. "Come on in Jan's in the living room. "

"Is this your room?" Carrie asked impressed.

Mike smiled, "This and nine more."

Emma choked, "Nine more rooms." she couldn't believe it. Jan had told her Mike had been known to drop thousands of dollars in a single store during a shopping trip but she hadn't really believed it.

Mike, on the other hand, was use to people questioning his sanity by now, "Well we have a lot of people here with us." stopping just outside the door to the living room. "Mrs Heartly I think there's something you should know before seeing Jan."

"She's alright isn't she?" Emma had been worried for a while now. Every time they talked she had had this feeling that Jan was keeping something from her. It was just the way she would change the subject mid conversation sometimes.

Mike blew out a breath. "Jan is fine, it's just that she’s left out a few things when she talked to you lately."

Carrie looked at her sister, "I told you there was something off when she asked us to come here." no sooner had she said that the door to the living area opened.

"Mom!" opening the door when she heard her mothers voice and hugging her. "You look so great. Aunt Carrie!" hugging her too as they both just stared at her with their mouths hanging open. "Well," stepping back with her hand on both hips, "aren't you going to say something?"

Carrie dropped her bag in shock, "You're pregnant!"

Emma squealed, there was no other word for it, "Janice honey." hugging her. "Oh my God." pulling back to get a better look, "look at you... you're..."

Jan took one of her moms arms and one of her aunts, "Mom, Aunt Carrie listen don't get too excited." leading them into the living room where there was only Jake, Ward, Diana, the girls and Izzy were waiting.

"Don't get excited!" Emma was practically jumping up and down, "Of course I'm excited I'm gonna be a grandma." hugging her again. Jan looked over her mothers shoulder at Mike and Ian who were just standing there trying not to grin. Jake shrugged in his way so she knew there was no help from him.

Carrie pull Emma off Jan, "Or Nana. I always like Nana or what about Memaw?"

Jan turned back to the room waving her arms at her mother and aunt, she knew this was going to happen. It was one reason she hadn't wanted to say anything over the phone. "Guys!" they were actually ignoring her now.

Emma took Jan's hand, "Honey now you have to move down here. We can help you with everything."

Dropping her moms hand Jan backed up, "Mom!" looking over at Jake and Izzy who were covering their mouths trying not to laugh now.

To make matters worse Carrie was getting into to it, "Emmy you know the Randal’s are moving to Ft Worth and their four bedroom will be free at the end of the year."

"Oh that would be perfect." Smiling at her sister before turning back to Jan. "You'll love it Janice, the 4 bedroom condos are huge there'll be plenty of..."

Putting two fingers in her mouth Jan whistled the loudest any of them had ever heard. "Enough guys, listen I'm not moving to Texas and," stopping her mother and aunt from arguing, "yes I'm pregnant but this is not my baby."

"Not your baby? Janice, what on earth are you talking about." Her mother was just standing there like the world had suddenly turned upside down.

Being the more practical of the two Carrie grabbed Emma's shoulder to let Jan explain . "What are you talking about Janny?"

Jan rolled her eyes at her Aunt's nickname for her. "If you'll stop jumping up and down, I'll try to explain."

Ian removed the pillows from the couch so the three of them could sit down. "Here ya go Mrs Hearty."

"Oh thank you." Emma turned to him. "For heavens sake," looking around the room and the grinning faces, "where are our manners." embarrassed for over-reacting in front of so many new people.

Jake took pity on Jan and turned the attention to him, "It's fine Mrs. Heartly. We'll just chalk it up to shock."

"Why thank you." Jan's mother was completely charmed by the handsome young man holding a little girl on his lap as she ate the cookies two young blonde girls were feeding her.

"Mom that's Jake and Ward and the little one is their daughter Diana Grace. I told you about them remember." Jan introduced them.

"Oh yes." Carrie nodded. "I remember you telling your mom, but you didn't mention how handsome they were." reaching out to shake hands. "I'm Janny's Aunt Carrie and who are these two lovely ladies."

Mike came to stand behind them, "These are my sisters, Jade and Amber. Girls this is Jan's mom and aunt."

Both girls smiled saying, "Hi."

Ward stepped forward, "It's very nice to meet you, Jan talks about both of you a lot."

Emma was surprised to hear that. "She does? Oh honey that's so sweet of you. Your little girl is beautiful how old is she?" Touching the top of Diana's head smiling.

"Thank you." Jake was every inch a proud papa. "Diana show them how many fingers you are?"

Both ladies were surprised when the little girl held up two fingers then buried her head in her dad's shoulder. "Two, wow what a smart little girl you are. She's adorable." Carrie told them.

"She's our little princess that's for sure." Ward said rubbing her back.

"Mom this is Izzy, she works for Mike." pointing to Izzy who just smiled saying. "It's nice to meet you both."

Jan continued, "And you remember Mike apparently and this is his husband Ian. I don't know if you remember meeting him at the end of year party."

"The face no but that fabulous accent, yes." Making Ian laugh, like mother like daughter. "Plus Jan sends pictures once in a while, at least of other people." turning back to Jan, "Now I'm sorry, but Jan would you please explain how you are pregnant but not pregnant at the same time."

"Are you sure you're ready to listen this time?" cocking her head to the side.

Mike had to laugh at her mothers expression, "Jan be nice."

"Man Ricky and Henry are gonna hate that they missed this." Jade whispered to Jake. He put an arm around her and winked showing her his cell phone had been recording since Emma and Carrie walked in the room. Even Amber started to giggle when she saw it.

"Jan what's going on?" her Aunt asked.

"Okay here goes and for the record I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner." Jan sat down, "It just seemed like the kind of thing to do face to face not over a phone."

Emma crossed her arms staring at her daughter. "Janice Lynn Heartly."

"Okay, okay." Jan sat back taking a breath for courage, "Yes, I'm carrying a baby but it's not mine. Mike and Ian are sort of renting my uterus for a few months."

Carrie caught on first, "You're a surrogate?"

Jan sat up straight, "Exactly!" glad to see at least her aunt got it. 

Shaking her head Emma was still confused. "I don't understand."

"Well obviously they can't get each other pregnant." Jan joked pointing to Mike and Ian who groaned.

"I mean," Emma looked at Mike and Ian who looked ready to burst out laughing at any moment, "wouldn't that still make you the mother."

"No ma'am. They bought the eggs from someone else." Jake explained.

Jan made a shushing sound, "You're not helping Jake, shush. What he means is?"

Mike saw Jan was about ready to tear her hair out, or go postal. "Mrs Heartly..."

Emma turned to him a little upset. "Oh for heavens sake Mike call me Emma. After all my daughter is carrying your child apparently."

"Right," sitting up happily Jan nodded, "see it's their baby, not mine."

"I'm still confused?" Emma turned to her sister.

Ian finally decided to step in, "Emma?" she nodded. "When Mike and I decided ta have a child we knew that no matter the circumstances we would never be able ta make a mother leave her child ta us. So we bought donor eggs anonymously at a clinic in North Carolina and had them fertilized so that the woman havin the child wouldn't be biologically related ta the baby in any way."

Mike took Ian's hand, "Don't get us wrong. The children will always know that Jan was the brave young woman who gave them life. So to us she'll always be their mother."

Carrie didn't miss that comment, "Their Mother?"

Jan started biting her nails, "Well you see..."dragging it out.

"Jan what did you do?" Emma knew her daughter very well.

Jan threw her arms in the air, "Well since it was taking three of us to have a baby I thought that three was a good number." Her mother started tapping her foot, not a good sign. "So I had three embryos implanted and it looks like they all took, so I'm having triplets!" she finished in a hurry.

Carrie had to shake her head at her niece's thought process, "Janny that's..."

"Honey that's gonna be so hard on you." Emma patted Jan's hand.

Seeing how concerned her family was Jake wanted to put them at ease. "Don't worry Mike already hired a full time nursing staff to look after her when we get back."

"He did not!" Standing up Jan looked at Ian who just nodded. She missed her mothers look of amusement at her reaction to that news. "Oh heck no! Michael Thomas Finnigan-Wilkinson you call them back and tell them I don't need them yet. I'm only twelve weeks pregnant."

That shocked Emma, "Only twelve weeks! My goodness you look further along than that."

Jan turned glaring at her mother, "Thank you mother, for pointing out the fact that I'm getting fat. It's not like they can't all see that." crossing her arms over her chest looking annoyed.

Izzy started laughing at her disgruntled look, "The hormones started a few weeks ago and with them came the mood swings." 

Jan stuck her tongue out at her, "Oh Izzy stop." only to prove her words by laughing, "Okay so maybe I'm a little sensitive." sitting back down.

"Emma I'm sorry, I didn't know that Jan hadn't told you everything." Mike offered.

Ian added, "What Jan is doin for us, there isn't anythin in this world we wouldn't do for her."

Carrie could see how much they all cared about Jan, "I'm sure you look after her fine, it's just that having a child is hard work."

"Aunt Carrie, mom I'm fine." Jan interrupted. "I wanted to do this and part of being a surrogate means seeing a shrink about it. I'm not ready to be tied down with a kid of my own, but I have to admit I kinda like being pregnant. At least I can eat whatever I want and not feel guilty about it."

Emma shook her head at her daughter, she knew how much she liked food and this was a perfect excuse for her. "So let me see if I have everything straight. You're pregnant but the babies," pointing to her tummy, "have no biological connection to you at all, basically."

Thankful her mom got it Jan smiled, "Think of it like this mom, they're just renting some property nobody was using."

Ian groaned, "Dear God I think ya have been working at the office ta much." Mike squeezed his hand thinking the same thing.

Emma turned looking at Ian and Mike, "Please don't think that I'm upset. Oh dang it I just got excited about being a grandma."

Smiling Mike looked at the three ladies, "I've already told Jan that we want her to have as much or as little contact with the babies as she wants."

"As far as we're concerned she is their mother," Ian told them, "we want her ta be a apart of their lives and if that's something you would be okay with then..."

Mike finished for him, "Well having an extra grandmother never hurt anyone. I actually have two sets of extras."

Carrie couldn't quite believe anybody would be that considerate, "No wonder Jan raves about all of you every time we talk to her."

"Well honey," taking Jan's hand Emma looked at Mike and Ian, "I guess if she's doing this then I'm glad it's for someone decent like the two of you."

The group talked for a little bit then headed downstairs and walked to the barbecue place Chance had seen, they weren't surprised to see them all in there and joined them. Jan introduced everyone to her mom and aunt who were surprised to see so many couples even though Jan had told them that Mike's friends were gay. Emma recognized DL from the school but was shocked when he introduced them to his partner Bry. For Bry that was the first time DL had ever called him that, it seemed to surprise everyone else as well but DL just shrugged saying. "Well he is." Bry didn't say much but Emma could tell that meant the world to him.

(June 21 2017)

Wednesday Jan and her family stayed close to the hotel going to the Galleria Mall. When Jan told Mike where they were going his eyes had lit up and the whole group had ended up tagging along. Mike said that since it was his birthday Ian couldn't say a word about how much he spent. They absolutely loved the place, not only did it have an ice skating rink in the center but they had a lot of upscale shops like Nordstrom, Gucci, Saks 5th Avenue, and even the Armani Exchange where Mike took the opportunity to get some new clothes for the girls. When the sales clerk typed Mike's name into the computer Ian laughed when the girl paled. Apparently Mike was a special access client because they were given a personal shopper that brought them food and drinks, even a bowl of water for Tiger since the girls had brought her. There was also a notice that it was his birthday. The clerk left and came back with a small cake that made the girls laugh as Mike blew out the candle. 

Izzy got the biggest kick out of watching Mike with the girls as they tried on different outfits. Especially when Jade came out in a tank top and these little white denim shorts. Mike had taken one look and jumped up, "Oh hell no! You are not old enough to wear stuff like that."

Jade, who had put the outfit on as a joke, couldn't stop from teasing him. "Come on Mike, isn't it cute." turning around for him. From outside the store two boys walked by and whistled at her making Mike stand in front of her glaring at them until they left. She laughed and hugged him, "I'm sorry I had to do it. Don't worry I would never wear this in public." kissing his cheek and going back in to change.

Izzy came over to Mike and put her arm around him. "You are gonna have your hands full with that one. Welcome to parenting a teenage girl, as a former one you have my sympathy."

Ian chuckled, "I swear he's gonna be grey before he's forty and that's just rememberin the thins my sisters did."

"Yeah what about you." looking at Ian Mike had to admit it was funny, "Remember we have three more coming and God help us if they're all girls."

They left the mall with bags and bags of clothes, new cell phones for the girls and more clothes for Jan, since hers were getting a little tight already. Jake and Ward hit several kids stores for Diana and even made everyone go into the American Girl store to pick out a half dozen dolls for her and Chance even bought a cowgirl one for Jessie. To no ones surprise when Mike found out they had a Tiffany and Co there he insisted on going in. Ian had rolled his eyes telling Carrie and Emma that Mike could find any designer store within five miles by smell alone. What did surprise everyone was what he bought. Over the last few days he had gotten used to having Tiger around and it turned out that the cat had bonded with him. She spent most evenings on his lap or curled up next to him on the couch before going to bed with the girls, so when he saw a diamond and topaz collar at Tiffany's he had to have it for her. Seeing Mike hold the ginger tabby while the sales clerk fitted the collar to her had Ian laughing out loud but seeing the price tag shut him up. Mike had smirked, "It's my birthday you can't say one word about what I spend today."

"Ya didn't need ta buy a seven thousand dollar cat collar though." Ian had whispered in annoyance while Mike just grinned. He had even called Alyssa to ask her to find a vet that specialized in felines for her. Ian had waited until midnight to start complaining that night and they ended up making up in their room.

Thursday they took everyone to the Dallas Zoo. Mike had rented a motorized wheelchair that he made Jan ride in, much to her horror but her mother and aunt's delight. They were glad to see that Jan didn't walk all over them like she had a tendency to do with people. Mike had arranged for the private photo safari that morning that included breakfast so they had to be there early and finished by noon but they had gotten some great up close and personal photos to show everyone. They spent the rest of the day walking around the park, Diana had loved the giraffes so much that she had thrown a tantrum when they wanted to move on and only stopped after Ward had bought her a huge stuffed one that was taller than she was. They spent the evening at the hotel in the pool before another wonderful dinner by Rosie, this time with a make your own fajita bar.

Saturday belonged to Chance and Ethan who were heading to the horse auction that afternoon. Since the stables were doing so well they were looking for a pair of stallions to breed with the ones they already had, but wanted ones that were calm enough to have around the kids. Mike saw Kaleb Walker with his father Lawrence walking around looking at the stock. When Kaleb saw him he quickly pointed Mike out to his dad. The man quickly came over to introduce himself, then apologized for his sons behavior the last time they had met. News of White Knight Stables and their recent win at nationals were discussed and by the time they excused themselves Ian reached over and whispered that he was glad they had gotten the ponies instead of them. Lawrence had spent the entire time sucking up to Mike while his son glared at them. Mike find out later that the Walkers were trying to buy some property at one of the offices in Tennessee and thought he would help them out. Mike had been more than happy to help, he had told the sales agent to raise the price by ten percent.

Chance and Keith were taking their time walking around the stalls looking at the horses and talking with the owners. Keith laughed when Chance told him that it was strange for him to be on this side of things for a change. Walking down another aisle out of nowhere they heard, "Hooooly hell!" someone recognized Chance and came over, "Look who crawled out of a whiskey bottle." reaching out to hug Chance, "Damn you're looking good boy." slapping his back.

Chance looked like he had seen a ghost, "Scott Howard. Damn," stepping back to get a better look, "you're the last person I expected to see here." shocked he looked at Keith. "Keith this is Scott Howard he's... an old friend. Scott this is my boyfriend Keith Bailey."

"Boyfriend huh." Scott turned giving Keith the once over, then held out his hand. "Sorry, it's nice to meet you. Chance is a good guy you're a lucky man."

"Thank you. You're right Chance is a hell of a guy." He wasn't happy to meet one of Chance's ex's, especially one that looked like he just stepped out of the rancher version of playgirl magazine. "I happen to be a very lucky man." Thinking he had to be wearing colored contacts, nobody with that dark of hair could have grey eyes like that.

Chance knew exactly what Keith was doing and had to smile at his tone. "I don't know, I think I got pretty lucky myself." wrapping an arm around Keith shoulder he saw Scott's look. "So what are you doing here Scott? The last time I saw you, you were in Arkansas working for the Owen's family."

Scott couldn't believe the possessive look Chance was giving Keith. "I moved down here about a year ago." pointing to a stall a few rows over. "I'm with the Austin Oaks Ranch in Waco. We've got six Apps for sale."

Keith perked up, the ones they had looked at so far were to aggressive and not at all what they were looking for. "Appaloosas, any males?" hating to admit he was interested.

Scott nodded, "Three actually. Why?" crossing his arms curious.

"We run White Knight Stables in South Carolina. We're looking to start breeding." Chance could see the surprise on Scott's face as he recognized the name. About four months ago a writer with Horse & Rider magazine had shown up wanting to do a story on the stables. His niece had been recovering from a car accident at one of the rehab centers they had went to and couldn't stop talking about the little ponies. After that issue had come out the number of places calling them had doubled over night from as far away as Asheville North Carolina and Atlanta, Georgia. Especially when people found out that not only did they use the therapy ponies but that they had started working with Wounded Warrior Project as well.

Keith added, "But we want to keep the bloodlines pure. Do you know if they're registered with the ApHC?"

Scott whistled, he had heard a little about the organization but hadn't known who ran it. "I believe so, you want to take a look at them. I'm sure Logan can give you the bloodlines." impressed, it seemed Chance had grown up finally.

Chance was glad to see Scott not pushing their past, what little there was of it. He and Ethan had only worked in Arkansas for a month and a half before things had exploded with one of the other workers who wasn't thrilled about working with a fag. That employment ended with two stitches over the right eye for Ethan and a broken finger for him. The other guy however spent the night in the hospital with cracked ribs and a wired jaw. He had met Scott at the local bar and they had ended up together for about a week, honestly he barely remember more then drinking with him. 

Logan Austin was a sweet elderly man who Scott admitted was his great uncle who he was looking after. The bills from a recent heart attack were the reason they were there selling the horses. After talking to them for a while Keith hated to admit that Scott seemed like a nice guy. After learning Chance was with him he hadn't made any other advances and was completely professional. The horses weren't the best that they had seen but their personalities more than made up for it. The three stallions were older then any of the others at three, five and six years old but they were all listed with the ApHC. Two were spotted tan and white and the third was mostly chocolate with a little white. Chance laughed when Keith asked him to go find Mike while he talked with Logan, knowing full well he didn't want to leave him alone with Scott. "He seems to be doing a lot better, you're good for him." Scott said to Keith after Chance left.

"He and Ethan have done a wonderful job with the organization." Keith told him after Chance disappeared into the crowd. Damn that man had the firmest ass in the world, Keith thought watching his walk away.

Scott smiled, "He's still running with his brother?" laughing "Man those two were something else. So how does the Organization work?"

Always happy to talk about that Keith turned to Scott, "We started with therapy horses, we have five miniature ponies that go to hospitals and nursing homes and the three Appaloosa mares we have just started working with Wounded Warrior Project. Plus we also have weekend camp outs for victims of child abuse."

Scott whistled impressed, "That's impressive, I'm glad to see Chance doing so well."

Keith looked at Scott, "Look I hate to ask..."

"It's not what you think, at least not for him." Scott knew what he was asking and walked over to the fence to stand next to him. "This must be weird for all of us but you should know Chance never had any real feelings for me and we were only together for a week at most. To be honest it was years ago and I think I liked him a whole lot more then he did me. I got a goodbye about thirty minutes before they drove away."

"I'm sorry," Keith was surprised he was feeling sorry for Scott, "that must have been rough. Chance has told me a lot about that time and I know he feels bad for the way things were back then. Maybe this might be a way for him to set things right."

Looking at Keith for a minute Scott started laughing, "Chance always was a lucky bastard. You're a good guy Keith you look after him."

"I love him." it was simple but true.

Scott nodded, "And he loves you, I can tell. How long have you been together?"

Smiling Keith still couldn't believe it, "It'll be a year in September."

"A year, congratulations." Scott whistled again, something Keith was starting to realize was his way of laughing. Then holding up his hand to show Keith his ring. "Zack and I are coming up on our second anniversary next month."

Keith was smiling for real this time, "You're married?"

"Happily." Scott could see the immediate change in Keith, "I would have said something sooner but I was just so shocked to see Chance."

"Talk about congratulations, is your husband here." Now that he knew Scott wasn't a threat to Chance Keith found it a lot easier to like him.

"He was suppose to be but..." Scott shook his head, "He was breaking a new stallion last week and got thrown. He's nursing a broken arm at home."

Even Keith hissed at the thought of getting thrown. "So you two live with your Uncle."

Tilting his head Scott shrugged, "Not until after his heart attack. He wasn't thrilled about my life choices," giving a little laugh, "but after the heart attack he started loosening up, now he loves Zack.” The fact that they had been at the hospital everyday to check on him, had been the ones who offered to take him to physical therapy and had been the only ones in the family who even offered to help had made him change several of his ideas. “It also helps that the two of them are Astro's fans and can sit around talking baseball for hours. Like I can I help it if I think baseball is boring." shrugging his shoulders.

With their backs turned they didn't see Chance coming back with Mike and several of the others. "Scott prefers football, Chief's right." 

"Aw you remembered." Scott winked at Keith who surprised Chance by smiling.

"I've always been fond of the Broncos myself." Mike told them holding out his hand. "You must be Scott, Chance said you have some horse for us to look at."

They talked for a while as Scott and Chance went over the animals and Logan was having a ball with all the attention he was getting from the girls. When Chance said the horses were in excellent health Mike made a group offer for all six of them making Chance and Keith both start to choke while Ian just patted their backs. "Breathe." turning to Logan he added, "This happens a lot around Mike."

"Only when he's here." Keith choked taking a drink from a bottle of water Jade handed him, "Do you like trying to give me a heart attack? Sorry." Giving Logan an apologetic look which the man only laughed at.

Chance agreed, "Mike what are we going to do with six more horses?"

Shrugging Mike smiled, "The same thing I'm doing with what we have now. Ride them, breed them, use them for therapy or whatever."

Jade had never seen her brother like this, "Why all of them though?" She had still been thinking of him as her older brother but now she saw him as an adult and he reminded her a lot of Papa Mike.

Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I knew I liked you." Making her blush. 

"Jade look at them." Mike said pointing to the six horses nudging each other and standing together, "they're happy. They were raised together weren't they." he asked Logan and Scott.

Scott was surprised he had noticed that, "Yes they were, the two browns are twins and the other two greys are brother and sister."

"So they're family and I'm not going to separate a family." When Mike said that they all knew it was the final word.

In the end he ended up paying for all six of the horses, enough that it covered all of Logan's bills and left enough for some new equipment they had been wanting. When Keith said it was okay Mike had invited Logan and Scott to join them for dinner at the hotel. During dinner they worked out how they were going to get the horses from Texas to South Carolina. After talking it over Scott agreed that he and Zack would drive them out as soon as they could get Logan back to the his house and arrange for their neighbor to keep a eye on him. Logan had started grumbling about overprotective nephews making Jan laugh as she told him she knew exactly how he felt patting her tummy and telling him about the nurses Mike had hired without telling her. 

After dinner Chance took some time to talk to Scott without the others. He wanted to explain what he had been dealing with when he had known him and to apologize for using him the way he had. Scott had been stunned to learn the extent of Chance's abuse but felt better now that he understood a little more about him. He was just glad that Chance had gotten the help he needed and that he had found someone good like Keith. Besides, he told him, it was just after he left that he had meet Zack and that he was the one for him. They were very happy together and were even working on adopting a little girl from the Independent Adoption Advocates out of Austin. He spent an hour showing them pictures and videos of the weekend the agent and Luna had spent on the ranch while they were doing reviews. Mike even offered to make a few calls on their behalf. Scott thanked him but said they wanted to do it themselves or it wouldn't feel like they had earned it. He was surprised when he found out the Ethan had gotten married and was a dad now too. Scott told them some stories about the two brothers that Chance was glad Ethan and Sam weren't there to hear before calling it a night. Scott and Logan said they were leaving early the next morning to go get Zack promising that they would be in South Carolina by the end of the next week.

Sunday they went back to the show only this time Ian made Mike leave his checkbook in the hotel safe which cracked up Jan's family. However when the girls and Keith's brothers found a group selling riding outfits Ian broke out his card and bought a few sets for each of them. Including shirts, slacks, helmets and even riding boots for the girls and reproduction old west dusters and hats for the boys. Sneaking off Mike found an antique suttlery and used the credit card he had stuffed in his boot to buy a few costumes he thought would be good for Halloween this year, including some old west outfits for him, Ian and the rest of the boys and some dresses for the girls.

Monday morning Jan said goodbye to her mom and aunt who Mike promised to fly in the first of November to be with Jan. They even made Ian promise to keep them informed since Jan kept keeping secrets from them. Over the last week they had gotten to know Mike and his family and were so proud of Janice for doing this for them, even if it meant waiting for her to have one of her own. 

Everyone’s bags were packed and they left the hotel around noon for the airstrip the next day. Because there were so many of them they were using two of the jets to get back but they still got into South Carolina just after nine that night. When Mike called to ask if they should stop for food Sam told them to come home, that she had ordered pizzas for all of them. Jade and Amber couldn't get over the size of Mike house, which Jake kept reminding them was their house too now. Much to Mike and Ian's amusement, every time he said that Jake would look at them and smile remembering when they would say that to him. Because of the time difference between Dallas and South Carolina they let the girls stay up later then usual to get to know everyone. After an hour Jake had pulled Jade aside and told her to relax, that everyone here was family and they would protect and care for them just like brothers and sisters or aunts and uncles in her case.

Ethan had been shocked to see Mike letting Tiger out of his stroller downstairs and Alyssa about choked when he patted his lap after dinner and the cat jumped up and went to sleep. Ethan, who had asked before and got told the story of the scar on Mikes hand, asked if that meant he could get a couple for the barn now and when Mike said he'd go with him, Ethan had laughed. "No way, just look at the rocks on that things neck. You'll pick out the cute little fur balls and bring them home and probably feed them gourmet cat food. What I need is a good mouser to catch the rodents trying to get into the hay and feed."

"Is there some law saying a mouser can't be cute?" Mike said petting the little fur ball making everyone laugh as it purred contentedly on his lap.

Just after midnight Mike and Ian, with Tiger right on his heals, took the girls upstairs to see their new room. They couldn't stop saying Oh my God over and over, then hugging Mike and Ian. Mike told them as they looked around, "The couches fold out so if you wanted to have a friend stay over they'll have a place to sleep. You said you liked pink and black Jade and purple Amber so I hope I didn't go too overboard."

Amber was in love, "Are you kidding this place is great!" giving them both a big hug looking at the stairs above the desks, "What's up there?"

"Go look." Ian laughed watching them go up to the loft from their own sides. "I think they like it." when they heard the girls start laughing.

Jade leaned over the railings with a huge grin on her face. "This place is so cool, I don't even care if we share a room."

Mike was so glad they liked it, "It won't be forever, the room next door is empty but I just thought that with everything changing for you again," watching as they came down together, "being together would be easier for you both."

"Mike I love it." Jade said hugging him. "I can't believe you did this for us." going to Ian to hug him next.

Ian patted her back, "Don't get too excited ya still have ta share a closet and I know my sisters nearly started world war three over theirs."

"True." Mike said looking at him laughing, "But I don't think your sisters closet was as big as theirs." pointing in that direction and the girls ran off.

Amber came out first, her eyes wide a minute later, "I don't even have enough clothes to fill that."

"There's a whole wall in there just for shoes..." Jade followed her sister out a second later.

"And two dressers, one for each of you." Mike added, "They open on all four sides so you'll have lots of room. I'm sure Jan and the rest of the girls will help you put everything away tomorrow."

"And ya haven't even seen the washroom" Once again the girls took off at Ian's comment only to come out laughing. "Ya like it then?"

"Two toilets, that is so perfect." Amber thought the room was so big they could both get ready for school and never even see each other.

"I don't... " Jade was imitating a goldfish and Mike saw tears starting to form.

Mike took both girls hands, "Do you like it?" they both nodded then hugged him falling back on to Amber's bed. "Then that's all that matters to me." giving them a kiss on their cheeks as Ian laughed as he got up. "Now you've had a long day so find your toothbrushes and night gowns and get to sleep okay." looking over their shoulder to see Tiger curled up in one of the cat trees purring away. "I think she likes her room too. Did you see the self cleaning litter box in the bathroom? She went right to it." looking at Ian sounding like the cat was one of their kids he was proud of. "I think I'll get a couple more of those for the rest of the house that way she won't have to keep coming up here to use it."

Ian shook his head, "I thought she was restricted ta this room."

Mike punched his shoulder, "Oh shut up!" making the girls roll with laughter, "So I like her, that doesn't mean I'm ready to get any more of them. For the house that is."

That got Amber worried, "But this house is so big what if she gets lost."

Ian patted her head, "Tell ya what. I'll see if we can find a tracking collar for her. That way ya can find her anywhere with yar computers."

Liking that idea Jade smiled at him, "That might be a good idea Ian. She's only six years old, I'd hate to see anything happen to her." Tiger was all they had left of their grandmother.

Hating to see them worried Mike tried to reassure them, "Nothing's going to happen to her honey. I found a cat I like, that's a miracle in itself. For that alone she deserves the best." 

The next week they stayed close to the house getting to know everyone. Jade spent a lot of time with Jan helping her while Amber had a ball helping Sam. Bill and Mary came over several times to see how they were doing bringing Bob and Marley and little Robby. The girls told them they loved their room and thanked them for helping to build it and set it up for them. They even got to thank Clint when he called to find out what they thought of it. Ian had stood back grinning at Clint talking to the girls, apparently having a step-son had turned him into a dad anytime he talked to someone under 18.

Most afternoons they helped with the horses with either Ethan, Chance or Keith teaching them to ride. That Friday Scott and Zack showed up with the horses and after getting them in the coral to let them run after such a long trip Ethan, Sam, Chance, Keith, Scott and Zack all went to the center stage for dinner. Ethan showing them pictures of his and Sam's wedding while Zack pulled out his phone that had the pictures from his and Scott's wedding two years ago. He had heard about Chance from Scott but the man that he met wasn't the creep that he had thought and after Chance apologized again he was willing to let it go. The two spent the night then headed back to Texas later the next afternoon since Scott didn't want to leave his uncle alone for too long. 

Ian's family arrived the first of July, his sisters, now seventeen, spent a lot of time with Jade and Amber riding or going shopping. Nora and Siobhan had told them to consider them grandparents and great grandparents but that had been a little hard for them considering what happened to their last grandparents and in the end they ended up telling the girls to just use their first name no Mr or Mrs which was much easier for them to accept. 

The fourth of July they went to the park for the annual barbecue and fireworks where Jade and Amber got to see some of their old friends from before they had left. They even planed to have a few of them over to the house to spend the night so that they could get to know each other again. 

Jan had a sonogram the day after they had gotten back from Texas and both she and the babies were declared in excellent health, so when she went back July 10th she was at fifteen weeks. Until then they had put off finding out the sex of the babies because they wanted Ian's family to be there when they did. This time when they came home they had Bill and Mary along with Bob and Marley over to the house for dinner to show off the ultra sound. It turned out that only two embryos implanted but one split into identical twins and one fraternal twin. The two identical ones were girls and the fraternal twin was a boy, since twins ran in Ian's family they guessed that he was their bio dad and Mike was the bio for the boy. Not that they cared but they would have blood tests done after they were born to know for sure, for medical reasons only.

Ian's family stayed until the first of August then had to fly home but they were planning to be back for Thanksgiving in a few months. Mike, Ian, Jake, Ward, Diana and the girls flew to New York with them to make sure they got off alright then stayed for three weeks just relaxing. They took the girls to the different landmarks and to the theater. They got to meet Mark and Jessica, which totally blew their minds, but going with Mike to the Armani store was the best. Bree, who had been promoted to senior manager, couldn't stop laughing at Mike every time Jade or Amber came out in something that to him wasn't appropriate. He kept complaining that things were too tight or too low cut or too short, but he did manage to find several dresses for them that he liked before they flew home on August 19th three weeks before school was set to start again. 

Ward had finally talked to his parents and Jake and had decided to take a year off without making any big decisions. He was still working at the Center Stage playing two nights a month but he had confided in Mike that he felt lost and had no idea what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. After getting back from Texas Father Tim had offered him a position as the Junior Choir Director at the church and he was thinking of accepting it. Mike reminded him of how good his a capella group had been last year and the fun he had had putting it together, then said he thought that it would be a good opportunity for him. 

(Aug 20 2017) 

He and Jake had arrived at St Edwards early that Sunday so Ward could accept and were surprised during the service when Father Tim announce to the congregation that they would be forming a new Junior Choir under Ward's leadership and anyone between six and sixteen should speak to him after services were over. Ward was surprised to see not only kids but several parents come over to congratulate him on the win at Nationals and wanting to know when they could tryout. He had been saved from answering by Sheri who told them that the church hall was reserved for the following Thursday so that Ward would have a week to get his plans together. He was so relived to have a few days to put something together he kissed her cheek and thanked her before running off to buy several books of hymns to study since he really didn't know that many of them. DL had laughed and said if he got desperate he could always copy Sister Act but Bry, who was more familiar with the style of church music, offered to help him. 

After church the whole family took Jade and Amber to Center Stage for Amber's twelfth birthday along with several friends she had made since coming back to South Carolina. 

A few days later Father Tim asked Ward to come by to fill out some paperwork, that was when he found out that this was actually a job and he was getting a salary of nearly eighteen hundred dollars a month plus his own insurance. But when he told Father Tim that he was trying to put together hymns the man had stopped him. He told Ward that he wasn't looking for traditional hymns they had the adult choir for that. One of the reasons he had hired Ward was to put a more modern spin on the songs, something to get the kids excited about the music. Ward had told him about DL's joke and Father Tim's eyes had lit up saying, "Exactly!" that was just what he was looking for.

Liz had gotten a surprise after getting home from the competition, a phone call from Didrea Tharough herself to offer her a place at the New York School of Drama which she quickly accepted. She didn't need the scholarship but she was moving into the house with Candy and Jimmy, per Mike's orders, so they could keep an eye on her. She and Jaz had finally talked and even though they were still going their separate ways they had remained friends and he even offered to help her move at the end of August. 

The real estate firm owned an apartment complex in Charleston near the beach so Mike had given Haley a two bedroom place of her own so she could find a roommate to help out with the bills. That way she wouldn't have to worry about paying rent someplace else and could concentrate on her schoolwork. With letters of recommendation from Minnie, as well as Sonny and Karley, she had found a job in the kitchen at Olive Garden near her apartment and had left two days after they had gotten back from New York to get things set up. It was a three hour drive but still close enough that she promised to come home as often as she could to see them and Ty. Since he had wanted to try the long distance thing and not just break up like Liz and Jaz had. 

Poor Ty spent the first week after she had left moping at their place from missing her. Lee finally had enough and called Minnie who had shown up to get him saying she had gotten him a bus boy position at the Center Stage and to get off his butt and get to work. "I paid for all those dance lessons so get out there and show 'em what you can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed it I'm a cat person. I have 7 right now but have raised quite a few and helped them find their forever homes. My oldest will be 16 this September and the two youngest, brothers, are only 16 months. Bagherra, Stormy Lynn, Suzie Q, Wolfman Jack, Powder Momma, Tink, and yes Tyger. T&T are my babies.
> 
> I do not own Glee but you might recognize a few of the mash-ups from the show. If you'd like to see the performances check them out on YouTube. I found all of the mash-ups there but these are the ones from Glee.
> 
> Michael Jackson’s Thriller and Heads will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
> Adel mash-up of Rumor Has It and Someone Like You  
> Singing in the Rain and Umbrella


	38. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.  
> Jake and Bry start their senior year at Ft. Adams.  
> Before school starts Jake tells Jade about his past.  
> After helping Father Tim Jake makes a decision about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : graphic discussion of under age sexual assault.

Chapter 37

After getting back from New York everybody’s routines were set, Mike was even spending time at the real estate office but still said he thought it was boring. He claimed that he just liked nosing around to see what everyone else was doing, that and watching Ian at work. Instead of college Keith had taken over running the stables full time after graduating but had asked Izzy to say on to help him run the office. They were so busy now they needed someone who actually knew what they were doing and she was happy to do it. When Keith had asked her to stay she had actually hugged him surprising everyone. She had always tried to stay professional knowing she wasn't going to be staying but she had come to love the work and everyone there so much that she had been dreading the day she wasn't needed anymore. 

Jan had managed to stall Mike but September first the nursing company sent out two girls, Francine and Denise, who would be living with them until after the babies were born. Sam had set them up in Haley's old rooms and Jan hated to admit it but she was glad to have them there. She was starting to feel the weight of three babies so the first day there Francine went out and bought a belly support wrap that was similar to wrap around back supports but held the belly up. After wearing it for an hour Jan had called Mike to thank him for hiring them and promised not to complain so much anymore, Mike had just asked to get that in writing before she hung up on him. Francine was a dietitian who worked with Sam on a balanced diet for her while Denise was setting up appointments and went with her to Ward's mom for massages twice a week. Jan joked one night that if she had known she'd be this pampered she would have agreed to the nurses two months earlier. Ian had laughed saying they still had embryos left then added only next time they were doing them one at a time.

Due do a technical error Redland High School wasn't competing until the following year which worked out great for DL. He had started on his final year of online classes and would be teaching two days a week this year as well as covering Mike's classes for a month after the babies were born to get his qualification hours. 

They had started their teacher work week on the fourth of September and they were both ready to start a new year. Jake and Bry were starting their senior year and were planning their senior electives. Mike was shocked Jake was continuing his psychology courses that he had started taking his freshman year, hoping that they would help him to understand things. He had been taking advanced placement classes since he was a freshman and he said this was going to be his toughest year since he had gotten an almost perfect score on his SAT's. That had gotten him into AP comparative government and politics something GW had suggested he take. Since he had already taken AP biology in tenth grade and AP chemistry the next year for his senior year he had gotten into AP environmental science, AP computer sciences and AP statistics. When they asked why he was continuing those courses Jake told them he wanted to understand how people like his mother could do the things she did with no remorse or shame. 

Bry had decided to skip electives and to take a half day at school so he could work in the afternoons. Over the last year he had started teaching some of the volunteers how to play the piano and since getting back from Dallas he had started giving piano lessons in the afternoons which was why he and DL had only visited them in New York for a week. Several of the kids parents had told their friends who had contacted him wanting to know what he charged for lessons for their kids to learn too. After setting up a schedule for after school from four to seven, four days a week and from ten to four on Saturdays, he had five kids signed up and two more parents were coming next week to observe and he might end up with three more kids from that. 

Since he didn't want to bother the rest of the house with a bunch of kids who were just learning Mike had suggested he give the lessons at the guest house and Bry bought a piano for it as well. Bry told DL he loved teaching the kids to play but he felt guilty for charging them since he still had the bank account Mike had set up for him. DL, who had never wanted to know before, asked what Mike had given him. Bry admitted that when he and Jake were officially adopted Mike had put a million dollars in each of their accounts and since he never let them pay for anything except little things it was all still there and more. Mike's accountant Peggy had set up a bunch of CD's and some investment accounts for them and Bry looked at DL admitting that in the last year alone she had almost doubled the original amount, like Mike she just transferred the interest into his checking account and he never touched anything else. DL had known Mike was generous but that had frankly had shocked him a little. He had just kissed Bry and told him that he if he wanted to be a professional piano teacher he would have to charge them something, but with that big of a bank account he didn't have to charge them a fortune for it either. After looking at other teachers on the internet and phone book he settled on forty dollars for an hour long class instead of the twenty to thirty dollars for just thirty minutes that everyone else seemed to charge.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

September 7, 2017

Just after one in the morning Jake's cell phone started to ring, picking it up he saw that it was Father Tim calling. Over the summer Jake had gotten to know him pretty well, not only was he taking the Baptism classes for himself and Diana but Father Tim had started counseling him after the classes while Ward was working with the new fourteen member Junior Choir. Jake had never been to church in his life until he had met Mike, mostly because he thought someone like him wouldn't be welcome in one, but he liked going now. He and Father Tim had talked a lot about the things that Cody and his mom had done to him and Jake was finally starting to believe people when they told him it wasn't his fault. Why it had taken a priest to make him see that he didn't know but for the first time in his life he felt light and healthy, and he didn't blame himself anymore. So to see Tim's number on his phone at this hour he knew something had to be wrong. "Hold on a sec." he whispered as he got up to take the phone into the hallway between their room and Diana's. "Father Tim what's wrong?"

He heard the Father sigh on the other end. "Jake, I'm so sorry to call you so late, or early, but I was hoping you might be able to help me. Did you happen to see the news tonight?" sounding very tired.

Jake had no idea where he was going with the news but answered, "Yeah we caught the ten o'clock news why?"

"The boy that was missing, Daniel Ramos, they found him about an hour ago." Tim told him. "He won't let anyone near him and the doctor wants to sedate him and that's just upsetting his family even more."

"Was he..." Jake ran a hand through his hair. He knew there would be only one reason for Father Tim to call him. "How did they find him?"

He hated to bring up such a touchy subject but Father Tim felt he had no choice. The boy needed help and he was positive that Jake would be the perfect person to do that. "The man who took him had a small light, in the dark two officers saw it and found them in a shack at the back of the park. The Ranger's are new and hadn't even known the place was there. If they had we could have gotten to Daniel a lot faster and maybe..." Jake could hear him getting more and more upset.

"He was raped wasn't he?" Not really needing to ask as he heard Father Tim sigh.

"I thought about calling Mike but since you're closer to Daniel's age."

Jake understood, "No it's fine. What hospital are you at?"

Father Tim was so relieved that he hadn't upset Jake he nearly fell in a chair. "St George Hospital."

Jake smiled, "I spent a week there in the ICU so I know it very well." Looking at the clock, "Give me ten minutes to get dressed and I'll be there in like twenty minutes." thinking that at that time of night the roads would be empty.

"Thank you Jake." Father Tim gave a sigh, "I just hope you can help him. I'll let you go so that I can let his family know you're coming."

Thinking for a second Jake asked, "Is Detective Morgan working the case?"

Father Tim was surprised he knew that, "Yes, he is. How did you know?"

"He worked Mike's case and mine when Cam tried his crap." he had talked about that with him before. Collecting his thoughts Jake blew out a deep breath. "Tell him I'm on my way and would you let the chief of staff, Dr Benwatti, know as well if he's still there, please."

The change in his attitude was a shock to Tim. Jake was usually so easy going but this was new. "I'll do that Jake, thank you. I'll see you soon."

After closing his phone Jake woke Ward up to let him know what was going on and asked him to look after Diana before getting dressed and heading to the hospital, on the way he listened to the radio and news of the story was all over it. Apparently the assailant had been shot during the arrest and his condition was unknown. They weren't releasing the condition of the boy so Jake hit the Bluetooth on the car and called Detective Morgan. Since Father Tim had told him Jake was coming Louie was able to give him a lot more details. Daniel was eleven years old, the same age he had been, and had disappeared from a campground during a birthday party around seven that evening which meant the suspect had been with him for almost four hours. Jake knew exactly how much damage could be done in that amount of time and started driving faster. 

After getting permission from the boys parents Louie told him that Daniel had been assaulted but since he wouldn't let anyone near him they didn't know how badly. All they knew was that he had been naked and bound when they had found him. The suspect had a knife on him but they hadn't seen any cuts on the boy but he had stabbed a deputy which was when he was shot and that the man was in surgery now. By the time he pulled into the parking lot and walked inside the emergency room Jake had a good idea of what to expect.

As soon as the head nurse saw him she came out to greet him and asking if he was alright. When he told her why he was there she took him straight back to the conference room where the family, Father Tim and Detective Morgan were going over options with the doctor. The doctor wasn't someone Jake recognized and as he walked in he was discussing putting the boy in a straight jacket to do the exam. "Try it and I'll bring you up on child abuse charges myself." taking off his coat. Feeling sick at the suggestion Jake wasn't about to let this man touch the boy. He focused all his attention on the doctor so he didn't have to see the scared, worried looks from the boys parents. The two looked like one more shock would kill them both.

The doctor looked up at the interruption, "Excuse me! Audrey what do you mean bringing someone in here."

Father Tim saw the murderous look on Jake face and stepped in, "Doctor Cushing this is Jake Wilkinson the man I was telling you about, and as far as I'm concerned he has the right idea. Daniel has been traumatized enough without you adding to it." he was furious but was trying to keep calm for the families sake.

"Audrey," Jake turned to the nurse, who he remembered from when he had been admitted, taking her hand and kissing it the way Ian did. "Thank you so much for showing me back. Do you know if Dr Kellner is on duty tonight?"

"Now wait a minute!" came from the doctor currently being ignored.

Audrey started smiling at the young man, "Dr Kellner is with another patient but I'll let him know that you're here."

Jake smiled at her, "Would you let him know that I am personally asking him to switch patients with Dr Cushing since he obviously doesn't have the patience to deal with this situation." Jake didn't see the look that passed between Father Tim and Detective Morgan. They were used to dealing with Mike but this was the first time they had seen Jake taking a lead role and they had to admit he was just as impressive as Mike and Ian. "Thank you." Jake said as she left to get the other doctor.

Dr Cushing stood up and approached Jake, "I don't know who you are young man but you have no authority to remove me from my case. However I can remove you." not caring that he was upsetting Daniel's family. Nobody was going to push him around, especially not a kid in designer jeans.

"Try it." Jake smiled not the least bit intimidated by the man. He had never fully appreciated the fact that he had grown nearly five inches since coming to live with Mike and now at six foot he was at least four inches taller then the doctor, "First of all this is not a case. This is a child that has been assaulted and the last thing he needs is to be tied up by you. Second," taking a step forward doing a perfect imitation of Mike, "are you familiar with the Wilkinson Grant at this hospital? If you are then you should know that I'm the Wilkinson that it's named after." pulling out his phone he had the pleasure of watching the Doctor gulp at that piece of information. "Now I happen to have Dr Benwatti, you know your chief of staff, on speed dial and he's already been notified that I'm here. So if you like your job I suggest you leave now without saying another word to upset the boys family." Grinning he thought to himself, "So this is how Mike feels, I like it" Without a word the man looked around at the others then left the room. Jake then turned to Daniel's parents, "I'm so sorry you had to see that but I'm not letting someone like him treat your son." 

Father Tim just looked at Jake as he introduced him, "Mr and Mrs Ramos this is the young man I was telling you about." Proud of Jake and the way he had handled that. He may be a priest but Tim had been ready to punch the doctor himself. "Jake this is Mateo and Ariana. I don't know if you recognize them from the church but they've been members for nearly two years now."

Mateo stood up, "Gracias, Thank you for making him leave. I did not want him to treat Daniel but..." shaking Jake's hand

Ariana put a hand on her husbands arm, "Can you help my son, please?" when she turned to Jake he could see her eyes were as red as her husbands. 

Sitting down next to her Jake took her hand. "I promise I'll help if I can. Did Father Tim or Detective Morgan," smiling a little. It had been years since he had called him that, Louie and his wife Tanya had been coming for dinner at least once a month since the Cam incident and had also been at Mike and Ian's wedding, "explain why they asked me to come?"

Ariana nodded, "Si, they said you know what Daniel is going through. That you too had been hurt." She had been shocked when he had walked in the room, from the what Father Tim and the detective had told them she had expected a teenager. This boy may be young but his looks and attitude were very much that of an adult. His blonde hair was slightly longer then she normally liked, though it suited him, but it was his eyes that stood out to her, as if they had seen too much of the world.

"Father Tim said you could help Daniel. Please senor he's just a little boy..." choking up Mateo couldn't finish.

"Senor y Senora Ramos voy a hater todo lo posible para su hijo. (Mr and Mrs Ramos I will do everything possible for your son.)" Jake silently thanked DL and his Aunt Pam for the lessons. "Su hijo Daniel habla ingles? (Does Daniel speak English?)"

"Si, yes." Mateo nodded as he sat back down next to his wife.

Jake smiled, "Te importa si hablo conel?(Do you mind if I talk to him?)"

Squeezing Mateo's hand Ariana looked up at Jake, "Please help him."

"Did you know he spoke Spanish?" Father Tim asked Detective Morgan while Jake talked to the Ramos's.

"No, but at this point nothing any of them do surprises me anymore." seeing the look Father Tim gave him Louie smiled little. "Sorry I'm just freaking out a little. Jake is the spitting image of Mike when he's pissed." Jake finished talking to Daniel's parents, stood up and came over to them, "How are they?" Louie asked him.

"They're scared for their son what else?" Jake cocked his head giving Louie a look that almost made him laugh, "They said I could go talk to him so do you need to be in there or can I talk to him alone first."

Wanting to do what he thought was best for Daniel Louie sighed, "You can go in by yourself as long as you keep the curtain open. When you think he's ready for the doctor or me just wave okay. And I think... is that him coming now?" pointing to a doctor heading for them.

Jake turned looking to his left to see the attractive blonde haired doctor headed his way. "Dr Kellner, thank you so much for this?" holding out his hand.

"It's no problem Jake. I'm always happy to help you guy's out." shaking hands. Norman Kellner had been Jake's doctor when he had first come in with pneumonia, plus they had talked at the ceremony when Mike had handed over the check for the grant and also during several trips for the horses. "If you don't mind I'm going to check the file first and then talk with his parents. When you think he's ready just call me okay."

"I will." Jake told them all before starting for the door then stopped and turned back to them. "Dr Kellner this isn't going to be easy for him. Please just go slow and tell him what you're going to do before you do it okay." telling him what he wished someone had done for him.

"I will." Dr Kellner assured him patting his shoulder. Jake was one patient Norm had never forgotten, he swore he could still hear his screams when he closed his eyes. "Don't worry Jake I'll do everything I can to keep from scaring him."

Nodding Jake took a deep breath and opened the door to the private room. The only lights were from the sink and the bed was empty. Jake looked around and saw a young boy curled up on the floor behind the chair in the corner. "Daniel?" seeing him back up and bury his head Jake took a step closer but stayed far enough away that he wasn't a threat as he sat down on the floor across from him. "My name's Jake, Daniel. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not a doctor, I just want to talk and make sure you're okay." Daniel didn't look up but Jake really wasn't expecting him to. "I talked to your mom and dad, they want you to know how much they love you and that you're going to be okay." Daniel started shaking his head, "What? You don't think you're okay or that they don't love you." All Jake was concentrating on was Daniel and not how much the boy remined him if himself.

Daniel was crying when he peeked at Jake, "They're gonna be so mad."

"They're not mad at you Daniel, they're mad at the man who hurt you. He's the one in trouble not you." 

"I did bad things." shaking his head again.

Jake moved a little closer, "No you didn't, you didn't do anything bad Daniel." Jake said firmly. "When I was your age a bad man hurt me the same way." Daniel looked up completely and Jake saw the bruises on his face. "Did he hit you?" Daniel nodded and Jake guessed, "Daniel did he tell you that your parents would be mad at you if they knew what he did?" When he nodded again Jake cursed the bastard silently. "He lied Daniel. Your mom and dad are sitting out there so scared wanting to know if you're okay. They love you so much and nothing he did is going to change that." for once believing it. "You're so lucky to have them. The man that hurt me, he was my stepfather so I didn't have anyone to look out for me."

"Did he touch you too?" Daniel asked barely audible.

Jake nodded, "Yes, and he did other things to me, bad things that he made me think were all my fault. But you know what? It wasn't." the boy looked so hopeful Jake's heart broke. "I know how sacred you are but I also know that what he did, could end up hurting you a lot more if you don't let the doctor check you out." Daniel started to shake his head hard and fast. "Daniel," not wanting to lose him he asked the first thing that came to mind, "do you like sports?" It took a second but he nodded and Jake smiled at him. "What type football... baseball?"

"I was on a little league team last year." pulling his legs up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them. Jake knew he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

That's when Jake saw the rope burns on his wrists and he held out his arms so Daniel could see his scars. "Mine's permanent but if you let the doctor put some salve on yours they might go away."

"Will it go away?" Daniel asked starting to cry again, "Can they make it all go away?"

Taking a chance Jake barely touched Daniels arm, he tensed up but didn't pull away. "I was the same age as you are when he first hurt me and I remember all I wanted to do was pretend it had never happened because he hurt me so much and no matter how long I begged or cried he wouldn't stop."

Daniel nodded, "He asked me to help find his dog, I saw momma wave at me so I thought it was okay. When we got in the woods he grabbed me, I tried to get away but he was so strong and..." sobbing.

Jake gently patted his arm trying to comfort him, "It's okay Daniel."

"When we got to the cabin he tied my hands together."

"Daniel wait." Jake stopped him knowing that Louie needed to hear this and he did not want the kid to have to tell it twice, "Do you see that big, bald, black man out there?" smiling at the simple description of Louie. "He's a police officer and he needs to hear what happened to you. If I promise he won't hurt you would you trust me enough to let him come in. He won't touch you, all he's gonna do is sit in this chair and just listen to us talk okay. Can you do that?" Praying Louie would go along with that.

Daniel looked out the window at Louie who smiled and waved at him, "I guess that would be okay." he said turning to look at Jake. The smile Jake gave him made him feel safe.

"That's good!" Jake stood up slowly. "Do you want to get in the bed now, it might be warmer then this floor?" Daniel nodded but had a hard time getting up. "Is it alright if I help you up? I'll just hold your hand okay."

"Okay," Daniel held his hand up letting Jake help pull him up, "It hurts when I move."

Staying calm Jake took a deep breath, "I know it does." seeing a little blood on the floor where Daniel had been sitting. "You're being really brave Daniel. Can you tell me if it hurts when you take a deep breath?" helping him get in the bed.

Daniel shook his head, "No, just when I move."

That was a relief to Jake, "But you can take a deep breath?" He smiled when Daniel nodded and showed him he could, "Good," pulling the covers up over him. "I'm just gonna go get Louie and let him join us okay. Remember he's a police officer, he's one of the good guys I promise. You can watch me from here okay I'm not gonna leave you." patting Daniels hand.

"I'm scared." wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I know," moving to the side of the bed and bending over. "I wish I could just blink and make this all go away for you. But if you'll trust me a little longer I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you. Well..." grinning, "I can't promise the nurses won't poke you with a needle, they will have to take some blood." hiding his mouth whispering, "I can't prove it but I think there's a vampire that works here." Daniel managed a short laugh, "I'll be right back." 

Going out he kept one eye on Daniel the whole time as Dr Kellner saw him and came over asking, "How's he doing?"

"He's scared but he's talking," Jake told them. "Louie, he said that it's okay for you to come in and listen while he tells me what happened."

Dr Kellner was a little more worried. "The paramedics reported bruising on his side."

Jake nodded, "He's breathing fine, I had him take a couple deep breath to be sure. He says there's no pain so I don't think any ribs are cracked. I've been beaten enough to know when that happens. The bruises are most likely from being held in place too tightly." not seeing the look on Louie's face at such a graphic image even though he was use to Jake's explicit descriptions. "He said the guy asked for help looking for his dog, I don't know if that helps but most rapist follow set patterns so he may have done this before." more for the doctors sake since Louie would already know that.

Louie was impressed that Jake had got that much out of the boy so quickly. "Give me a minute to let my office know so they can start looking for any open cases with that MO and I'll be right there." stepping away and pulling out his phone.

Jake waited until he was out of ear shot before turning to Dr Kellner. "He does have some bleeding anally, it was on he floor where he was sitting."

"Is it a lot?" Norm asked crossing his arms concerned he might need to set up a transfusion.

"No just a few drops," Jake admitted, "but he is having trouble moving around." laughing bitterly, "But hell I couldn't move for two days and I bleed for week the first time Cody raped me. Of course he couldn't go forty-eight hours without screwing me so..." The Doctor was so stunned to hear Jake say that he didn't know how to respond. "I'll call you as soon as I can get him to let you examine him. If you want my advise bring Audrey in with you, she's really good with kids." seeing Louie come back the doctor nodded as they went back to the room. Louie hung back letting Jake go in first. "Daniel this is my friend Louie he's just gonna sit there and listen okay. It's still just the two of us talking alright."

Daniel didn't look at the officer just Jake, "Okay. What does he need to know?"

Louie took out a tape recorder handing it to Jake. "I need to know everything you can remember Daniel, even if you don't think it's important."

"Why?" Still not looking at him.

Jake sat down next to the bed, "He needs to make sure this man can't hurt you or anyone else ever again but to do that he needs to know everything that happened okay." turning on the recorder since the parents were too upset Louie was glad Jake was with the boy for this. "Daniel you told me that he asked you for help finding his dog. Did he say what kind of dog, a big dog or a little dog."

"He showed me a picture on his phone, it was little." Daniel sat back with a little moan but laughed softly. "I thought it was a rat."

Jake grinned, "Like a chihuahua."

Daniel nodding, "Yeah, I looked up and my mom and dad were getting ice cream for me from the truck."

Louie sat up, "An ice cream truck was there?"

"Uh huh, mom waved while he was talking to me so I thought that meant it was okay. We went into the woods yelling for Nacho but after a minute he stopped yelling and was just following me." wiping his eyes.

Jake patted his arm again, "You're doing really good Daniel. When he stopped calling the dog what happened?"

"He picked me up. I tried to yell and kick him but he put his hand over my mouth and I couldn't breath. He carried me to that place and he tied my hands together."

"In front or behind your back?" Jake asked. Louie kept quite since Jake was doing a surprisingly good job.

"In front, then he pulled them up really high over my head with the rope and put a rag in my mouth. I keep kicking him and trying to get free, I just wanted my mom and dad to find me." pulling legs up a little but that just made his rear end hurt.

Jake got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Daniel it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore and your mom and dad are right outside waiting to see you but the doctors need to check you out first before they can come in here."

"No!" Daniel started shaking his head fast. "I don't want anyone to touch me, please don't let them."

"Daniel stop, breath it's okay," Jake took his hand holding tight. "I know you're scared but Dr Kellner is a good doctor and he won't hurt you I promise." he was relieved when Daniel settled down. "Just think about it okay and tell me what happened after he tied your hands up." Louie watched Jake with the boy, he never looked away from him and his voice was steady and comforting never betraying how he must have been feeling inside.

Daniel bunched the sheet in his fist, "He had a knife and he cut my shirt, he said that if I didn't hold still he'd cut me too. So I didn't move when he took my shoes and pants off."

"Is that when he touched you?" Jake asked feeling sick.

"No." To Jake and Louie's surprise he shook his head, "He took his clothes off too and just sat there looking at me while he touched himself. It got dark and my arms hurt so much, it wasn't until they started bleeding that he got up. He rubbed the blood all over my arms, that's when he let me down and made me walk to the bed in the corner." shaking a little.

Jake was so proud of the boy, what he told them meant that the man hadn't touched him for a least an hour so that helped. "You're doing very good Daniel, just a little more okay." feeling sick himself, he wasn't sure he would be able to hear the rest of this but if Daniel was brave enough to tell him then he wasn't going to leave him.

"He showed me the knife, he said if I yelled he'd cut my tongue out." Jake saw Louie sit up at that and recognized the sign that he was on to something. "Then he tied my arms to the wall... and he grabbed my hair and... he stuck his thing in my mouth and... told me to suck on it... I was so scared." wiping his face again, "I didn't what to do it, but when I saw the knife... I did it... I... I did what he told me to do." sobbing.

"Daniel it's okay," Jake wanted to reach out and cradle him like he did Diana when she fell down but he was afraid of scaring him. "you did what you had to do to stay alive. Nobody is gonna blame you for that. You were very brave. "

Daniel hiccuped, "His stuff came out, it was so gross but he made... he made me lick him. Then he tied me up again and just sat there watching me." wiping at his face, "I begged him to just let me go home, that's when he told me..." Stopping and looking at Jake.

Louie didn't wait for Jake to ask, "Told you what Daniel?"

Jake nodded and Daniel looked at Louie for the first time. "That it was my fault. That my mom and dad would blame me for going with him, that what I did was wrong and that I was a bad boy."

"Daniel he lied to you!" Jake was furious. Why did the world have to be filled with such heartless bastards. "He's the one that was bad, he's the one that hurt you. You are in no way responsible for this, it is all his fault, not yours okay."

"Okay." Nodding. For some reason he believed Jake, "I didn't think it was but..." 

Jake squeezed his hand. "He tried to make you believe that but it's not true. I promise you Daniel, nothing that man said to you was true." standing up he walked to the other side of the bed. "Daniel I know this is hard but we need to know if he did anything else to you. When you stood up," pointing behind the chair, "there was blood on the floor, and there's only one thing I know that would cause that." Daniel looked away, "It's okay to tell us, nobody's gonna be mad or blame you. "

Daniel turned to look at Jake, "I don't know how long I hung there but I couldn't feel my arms anymore and he was hard... again. He made me lay face down on the floor," blowing his nose when Jake handed him a tissue then wiped his eyes. "He put the knife on my back, I could feel it cold just laying there... I thought he was cutting me apart with it, it hurt so much... I could feel something inside me and he was holding my sides so hard... then my neck... he was choking me. I saw the knife fall to the floor and that's it." looking at Jake. "I woke up here with all those people looking at me and I just wanted... I just wanted them to go away so I could go home."

Louie stood up approaching the bed slowly, "Thank you Daniel. You did a great job, your mom and dad are gonna be so proud of you for telling us that." taking the recorder from Jake and turning it off. "I'm so sorry you got hurt but with this I promise he's gonna pay for what he did and you can believe Jake nobody is mad at you." seeing the little boy smile a little.

Jake looked at Daniel, "I know you don't want to but will you let Dr Kellner examine you. It's really important Daniel."

Wanting Jake to be proud of him Daniel nodded, "If I have too I guess so. Will you stay with me?" looking up at Jake his eye pleading with him to stay.

Jake nodded, "For as long as they'll let me. But just think about when they're done, you'll be able to see your mom and dad. I know they really want to see you."

"Okay." not happy about it Daniel leaned back closing his eyes, "You can let them come in now."

"Thank you, it'll be okay I promise. I'm gonna walk Louie out and get the doctor but I'll be right back." Daniel nodded as they left the room.

"Are you okay Jake?" Louie asked seeing Jake's hands start to shake as soon as the door shut behind them.

Jake cocked his head at him, "I'm trying really hard not to throw up in front of him right now." stepping out of view of the room and bending over to breathe. "God I really hope that bastard dies."

Dr Kellner came over to them. "No such luck. He made it through surgery but he's still critical."

"Oh goody, I can still hope." Jake said sarcastically looking up at him.

Louie chuckled, "Jake!" even though he understood how he felt, "That's not going to help."

"I know. I just need a second." rubbing his own wrist as if he could still feel the pain. "You can go in now Doc but he asked me to stay with him. I told him I'd stay as long as you'll let me."

That was good news for Dr Kellner, "I'll go get Audrey and meet you there."

"That's fine." looking at Louie as he stood up straight again. "Would you tell the Ramos's what's going on. I don't think I'm gonna be able to talk about this tonight."

"You don't have to Jake that's my job." putting a hand on his shoulder. "Can I tell you something? You should really think about becoming a social worker or a child advocate. What you did in there, that was some of the finest work I've ever seen. You get your diploma and come see me, I'd hire you as a civilian advocate in a heartbeat."

Jake had never even considered something like that, "Thanks Louie but I don't know if I could do this for a living. Right now all I can see is Cody staring down at me while he fucked me." taking a deep breath trying to calm down.

Louie put a hand on Jake's shoulder, "As bad as this is going to sound Jake, that's what makes you able to sympathize with victims like Daniel. You're able to use that experience to help connect with people just by understanding what they're going through. I've been doing this job for a long time Jake and I can tell you I have never seen a victim able to trust someone that fast. You have a gift for helping others don't reject it Jake, embrace it and use it for good."

Jake laughed starting to feel a little better, "You sound like you're trying to get me to join the Avengers or something."

Louie stood up straighter squaring his shoulders and dropping his voice, "With great power comes great responsibility." Jake raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "What? So I like comics, sue me. Play it nice and I might let you see my Amazing Spider man number two: First appearance of Vulture."

Jake rolled his eyes really laughing this time, "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all, you have no idea how long it took me to find that or what I paid for it." rolling his eye as he remembered his wife yelling at him. "What do think I use to help me forget the horrible things I see and hear everyday. Every cop has a way to help themselves regulate their emotions, comics are mine. Otherwise I'd be the biggest alcoholic on the planet."

That was something Jake could relate to, "Then I guess I'll thank the comic book gods Sunday in church."

"You do that." laughing softly, "Just don't tell Father Tim, it might upset him." patting Jake's shoulders. "You did good tonight Jake, think about what I said okay."

"I will Louie, thanks." shaking his hand. As Louie went to do his job he saw the doctor and Audrey waiting for him outside Daniel's room. "Thanks for waiting."

Dr Kellner knew better then to frighten Daniel, "No problem " letting Jake go in first then Audrey.

Jake, seeing the fear on Daniel face, rushed to the bedside. "Daniel this is Dr Kellner. Remember I told you about him and this lovely lady is Nurse Audrey she's the one who feeds the vampire"

"I do not!" catching on Audrey grinned at Daniel. "He mostly gets take out." winking glad to see the younger boy smile a little. "Did Jake tell you I needed to take some blood and put in an IV."

Daniel nodded, trying to focus on her and not the doctor. "I've had that before, when I was nine I got my tonsils out."

"You did, well that's good to know." Dr Kellner was willing to use anything to keep the boy calm. "Is it okay if I look and see if the doctor got them all out, you know sometimes they grow back." 

Daniel's eyes got big, "They do?" and the Doctor nodded, "I guess that's okay then. I don't want them to grow back, they really hurt." looking at Jake who nodded trying not to grin.

Getting a swab out Dr Kellner turned back to Daniel. "I'm just gonna take a swab of the back or your throat okay, it won't hurt I promise. Can you tilt your head back and say ahh." Daniel looked at the ceiling. As fast as he could Norm took the swab and stepped back, "Very good Daniel you're being very brave for us."

Audrey waited until Dr Kellner was done to come over with her supplies. "Ok sweetheart do you write with your left or right hand?"

"My right." holding his hand up.

Audrey smiled, "Ok then I'll try your left arm if that’s okay." He held his arm out and she wrapped the band up high. "Did Jake tell you about my cats?" Daniel shook his head. "He didn't."

Jake saw him shaking and came to stand next to Audrey. "I thought you'd like to do that yourself. Audrey has three big fur balls." she was forever talking about them whenever he saw her during visits.

Audrey got to work getting the vials and needles ready, "Six now." handing Jake her phone. "Snowflake had her babies last month, take a look. Why don't you show Daniel the pictures." as she bent over Jake kept Daniel distracted so she could take the blood samples, she had that done and set up the IV in less then a minute. "Do you like cats Daniel?"

He nodded, "Sure, my friend Kenny has a big grey and white one that's always pooping in his shoes."

Dr Kellner laughed glad to see the traumatized boy responding to Jake and Audrey. "Daniel I need to feel your ribs to make sure nothings broken, can you let me do that. You don't have to take the gown off okay."

"Okay." Daniel said timidly as he looked at Jake nervous.

"Just tell me if anything hurts alright." The doctor told him.

"Look at these," Jake pulled up the photos on Audrey's phone to show him more pictures, "aren't they cute. We have a yellow one now, her name is Tiger and she must weigh fifteen pounds. My brother Mike keeps feeding her table scraps." stopping when Daniel winced on one spot. "Does that hurt?" he asked before the doctor could.

Daniel wiped a tear away, "A little."

"Well I'm all done here." Audrey said patting his hand. "I guess I need to go feed Dracula. I'll be right back." to the doctor as Jake handed her phone back.

"If you see Mike don't tell him about the kittens. He thinks Tiger might be lonely in such a big house now that he's letting her run all over the place." Two days ago they all had cracked up as Mike and Doug had walked through the house with Tiger following him like a dog.

"No promises," she told him smiling as she left, "I need to find homes for them." All of a sudden Jake had visions of Mike being followed by a row of orange and white fur balls like a momma duck.

Dr Kellner looked at Jake, "Daniel you're doing really well but when Nurse Audrey gets back I'm gonna have to have Jake leave for a little bit okay."

"No!" Daniel sat up starting to panic looking between the doctor and Jake. "Why does he have to leave?"

"Daniel it's okay," Jake started patting his back, "take a breath. Like this, just follow me." showing him until the boy was copying him. "Remember I told you that I could only stay as long as the doctor would let me. He needs to make sure that..." looking at the Doc then back at Daniel he took the boys hand. "I know you're scared, believe me I know. But Dr Kellner won't hurt you, he just has make sure that you're okay."

Daniel moved a little closer to Jake but spoke to the doctor. "I'm fine. I don't want him to look."

"Daniel what that man did when he..." Jake didn't want to scare him anymore but decided to be honest with him. "When that man put his body inside yours that could have caused a lot of damage. Have you ever fell off a bike and skinned your knee?" Even Dr Kellner looked at him funny when he asked that.

"When I was little." He told them.

"Well what happened to your knee, the scrapes and bruises. That's what happened inside you and Dr Kellner needs to make sure that you're okay." Norm had to give Jake credit, that was about the simplest way of explaining to the boy what had happened to him without scaring him.

Daniel swallowed hard thinking about that, "Like when momma put the band aid on my knee so it wouldn't bleed anymore."

"Not quite. I can't really put a band aid inside you but I can give you something to make the pain go away and to help stop the bleeding." sitting on the edge of the bed Dr Kellner did his best to explain, "Daniel to check I'm going to have to touch you where you were hurt but it will only be for a minute and Nurse Audrey will be here and you can hold her hand and you can talk to her. I promise it will only be for a minute then all this will be over and you can see your mom and dad. "

Jake looked at Daniel, "I'll wait until they move you to your room before I go home but I'll come back tomorrow to see you okay." winking. "I kinda have pull around here so I'm sure you're gonna have a really cool room and everybody is gonna take really good care of you."

"You won't leave until they're done?" looking very much the kid he was Daniel asked.

"I'll be with your mom and dad telling then how brave you are." Jake promised him.

Audrey came back in closing the curtain, "Alright how do you feel now sweetie?"

"I'm ready now." Daniel nodded, looking at Jake who smiled.

Wanting to be sure Jake asked, "Are you sure?" Daniel nodded. "Okay I'll be with your parents. I'm really proud of you Daniel. You can trust Dr Kellner I promise." to the doctor he added, "Just tell him what you're doing..."

"Before I do it." putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Don't worry I will."

"I'll look after him Jake, Daniel will be just fine. He's such a brave boy." Audrey assured him smiling at Daniel.

Jake headed for the door but stopped, "You'll send any evidence to the police lab."

Daniel surprised them all saying, "Jake, it's okay, you can leave. I'll be alright."

"I know you will." Jake told him, "You really are doing great Daniel. It'll just be a little bit longer okay." leaving the room. Jake managed to make it to the bathroom before throwing up, heaving for a few minutes before pulling himself together enough to go to the conference room where Father Tim and Louie were still with the Ramos's. He told them that Daniel was being very brave and that they should proud of how well he was doing. That they had him on an IV and were examining him now. Louie told Jake that he had told the Ramos's what Daniel had told them and they were so thankful to Jake for helping him. Jake didn't understand why they were thanking him, he couldn't see how much having someone who had been through the same ordeal had helped Daniel out of the shock. 

While they waited Jake told them what he thought the doctors would do now, explaining about PEP's and that Daniel would need counseling for a long time and what PTSD signs to look out for. The Ramos's had hung their heads crying saying that they didn't have the money to do all that for him so when the admissions nurse came in to get their signature on some papers Jake told her to change them, that he would take care of Daniels hospital bills and to make sure he was in the new children’s wing near the baseball section. His parents tried to stop him but Jake insisted, saying it wouldn't really be him, that White Knight Stables had a fund that would cover the costs. He also told them not to worry about anything, he would make sure that they had everything they needed for Daniel. It didn't take long for Dr Kellner to come in to talk to them. He said that Daniel had been very lucky considering, that the internal injuries were minor and that there were no broken bones just bruises and some cuts. Ariana asked about PEPs and he said would be starting Daniel on them immediately and they would be keeping him for at least a few days to watch for signs of infections, basically everything Jake had already told them to expect. Then he told them they could see Daniel now but before they left Jake told them he would see them later and to tell Daniel that he was proud of him.

After talking to Father Tim and Louie for a little while then checking on Daniel one more time Jake headed home just before five in the morning. He was exhausted both physically and mentally and all he wanted to do was crawl in bed for a week, yet when he saw the light on and Mike in the kitchen he just grabbed on to Mike and cried. Mike had no idea what was going on but seeing Jake just coming in at that time of morning was a shock. He just held him for a while until the hiccups calmed Jake down and he was able to tell Mike everything that had happened earlier that night. Mike was worried about Jake but so proud of what he had done for the young boy and his family. Mike told him that the school was set-up and that he didn't need to go in today so he would be there when Jake woke up. All Mike could do was gave him a big hug and send him up to bed. Jake laughed a little thinking what a great dad Mike was going to be.

It was a little after ten the next time Jake came back down, by then Mike and Ward had told everyone what had went on while they had slept. Jake was glad to see most everyone was gone, Ward had left early for rehearsal at the church since their first performance was this coming Sunday and DL was doing finishing touches at his school. It was just Bry and the girls in the living room and he figured everyone else was at the stables wanting to give him some space. Sam and Jan kept asking him if he was alright, the fourth time they did that Jake started laughing. "Guys I appreciate it but I'm not the one that was hurt. I'm okay really, right now I just want to help Daniel." getting up and heading into the kitchen for something to eat.

Jade had bonded with Jake since coming back and had heard a few things just from listening to the others, but she didn't understand why everyone was questioning him like this. "I'm sorry Jake but I don't understand." following him into the kitchen. "Why does everyone keep asking you if you're alright? I think you're a hero for helping that little boy like that." even though she knew he was gay and was with Ward she still hadn't been able to get rid of the crush she had on him.

Jake looked in her direction as he grabbed a bowl and poured in some cereal. "Jade I'm the one that's sorry, you guys shouldn't have heard any of that. You and Amber you're just getting to know me and I don't want you to..."

"What happened to my brother," interrupting him, she had been trying to get the courage for weeks to ask him this, "did someone hurt you like that too? Is that why Father Tim thought you could help that boy?"

Sighing Jake sat down smiling at her. "You want to sit with me for a minute." patting the stool next to him.

Jade sat down biting her lip, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." sounding a lot like Mike.

Jake took a bite, it gave him a minute to figure out how to start this. "Jade it's okay, you don't need to start following their lead acting like I'm going to break. I hate it when they try to baby me." Eating another spoonful before turning to her. "When we were in Dallas, do you remember me telling you that someone made me feel responsible for the bad things that he did?"

"Yeah." Jade smiled at him giving a little laugh, the way he was talking. "I thought you might have been a thief or something like that though."

"Well," Jake had to smile back at her, "I have stolen a few things in my life, I'm not proud of that but I did give the cell phones back I swear." grinning at her and she laughed. "Did you know I was your age when I meet Mike and Ian?" she shook her head. She knew he had meet them in Florida and that he wasn't in a good home so her brother and Ian had brought him home with them only to adopt him later, but that was about it. "They saved my life that day. I don't know what you know about what happened to Mike though."

Jade hung her head for a minute, "I know that he was raped the day mom left him at the mall. Grandma told me last year but Amber doesn't know everything yet." looking up at him.

"Okay." Jake took another bite before sitting up, "But Mike was what seventeen, I was only eleven when it happened to me. "

"Jake," horrified she reached out to hold his arm, even though she had guessed that it was still awful to hear, "that's younger then Amber. How could someone do that?"

"I don't know." Jake shook his head as he looked at her taking her hand. "I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. It's taken me a long time to accept everything that happened to me and not blame myself for it. You see I didn't have a family to look after me like Mike did. My family were the ones hurting me."

"Your family did that to you?" over the last two months she had started to think of Jake and Bry as big brothers and she hated hearing that they had been hurt too.

Jake sighed leaning back, "I don't even know who my dad is Jade and my mom… she used drugs everyday of my life. Then one day she meet..." thinking back now didn't hurt like it used to. "She met Cody and he was just like her except he was... he liked to hurt me. The day my mom and I moved in with him..."

"He raped you?" Jade said guessing.

Jake tilted his head to look at her, "He molested me and made me do things to him. It wasn't until a few months later that my mom... she let him rape me. That happened for years because they made believe it was my fault. That I was to blame for what they did, so I never told anyone. Jade," taking both her hands, "a lot of bad things happened between then and when I meet Mike."

Jade let go of his hand and touched his cheek. "I know you want to protect be but I'm not a kid Jake. I'm the same age you were and I want to know how help you."

Jake smiled and kissed the back of her hand, "I know you're the same age but even that should be too young for these things. It means a lot that you want to help but you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. At least I keep working at it everyday." Thinking for a minute and letting go of her hand hating that this was still the hard part for him. "Okay when school starts Monday I'm sure you're going to hear some things about me so... Jade, do you know what a prostitute is?"

Jade wasn't that behind the times, "Yes Jake, that's what that movie Pretty Woman was about right? It's someone that gets paid to have sex with someone isn't it?" her grandmother loved watching crime shows on TV and she had let Jade watch them with her sometimes so she had picked up a few things from there.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." grinning at her simple answer. "Only not everyone has Richard Gere waiting for them on a fire escape."

"That would be pretty cool though." looking at Jake thinking he looked sad and felt her stomach start to knot. "Why are you asking if I know that?"

"Because you're going to hear things at school. I had planed on talking to you about this before school started but I kept putting it off. I just didn't want you to start treating me differently."

"Why would I treat you different...?" She was confused at first then it dawned on her what he was trying to tell her. "Oh God were you... I mean did you do that?" a little embarrassed to ask him that.

"Yeah Jade, I did." taking her hand again, "I never wanted to and I hated every minute of it, but it was either that or staying with my mom and Cody and doing the things they wanted from me. Please don't ask me they wanted?" he could see the question in her eyes. "Just trust me that being on the streets was better then what happened at home." seeing her looking at him. "They would only let me inside the trailer where we lived if I brought them money each day. I was only thirteen and because of lies they told me I thought I didn't have a choice."

Feeling sick thinking about it, "They made you do that... you were just a kid. Why didn't any adults help you?"

"Because I didn't tell anyone." How simple that sounded when she said it now. "When they said it was my fault I believed them, that because I was gay I wanted those things to happen. It's taken a long time for me to stop thinking like that, to stop blaming myself. The kids at school, my friends, they know all of this and they helped me to understand that it wasn't my fault. I didn't want you to hear this from the kids at school so I was trying to find a way to tell you."

"What happened to your parents?" she was almost afraid to ask since he never mentioned them. 

"Mike and Ian got them arrested when I came to live with them. They are... You are my family now, the people I love and admire. I have you and Amber in my life and I love having little sisters."

"Little sister!" Jade jumped off the stool and hugged him. "I thought I was your aunt." ever since he had told her and Amber that in Dallas it was a running joke between them.

Jake hugged her a little tighter, "I'll take either one." sitting back, "I know it's only been a few months but I want you to know that I love you guys. To me you and your sister are my family Jade. I just don't want you to think that I'm a bad person because of the things I did." 

"I love you too Jake," Wiping her eyes, "I feel like I got a whole bunch of brothers, not just Mike. I loved grandma and grandpa and I miss them but I've had so much fun and you've made us feel like this is our home. You're not a bad person Jake, I would never think that. I'm just sorry that happened to you. Is the little boy gonna be okay?" she asked leaning back.

Jake nodded, "In time. Right now he's scared and hurt, but he'll heal. I just want to make sure that his parents know what to expect. Daniel's in a bad place right now, he doesn't know who he can trust and he may think that his parents will be mad at him."

"Why??" that didn't make sense to her, "He was the one hurt, he didn't do anything wrong." 

Jake quickly hugged her again then kissed her forehead before he finished his cereal, "You're a good girl Jade, anytime you want to talk I want you to know I will always be here to listen." taking the bowl to the sink, "I don't want you to worry about this okay. I'm sorry that you had to be learn how ugly the world can be, but think of it this way. Now you have a lot of big brothers that are gonna make sure that you and Amber are always safe. I'm not gonna let anyone ever hurt you or her." putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the others who, he was sure, had heard most of their conversation but didn't say anything. "I think Jade and Amber have heard enough for today guys."

"Well Denise is taking me to another wonderful sonogram." Jan told them only a little sarcastically. "Why don't the girls come with me today? Maybe I can help them figure out a few things." winking at Jake. "Amber, want to see the triplets heartbeat?"

"Well I do!" Jade said perking up, "Come on Am's that's our little niece or nephew we can see."

"I don't get why everybody's acting weird today." Amber said looking around at all of them and shaking her head, "But sure I'd love to go with you Jan."

"Then you better go get dressed." since the girls were still in their pajamas Jan patted Amber's knee, "We have to leave in an hour."

"You got it." Jade looked at Jake with a knowing smile, "Good luck with your friend and tell him I'll pray for him okay. Come on Am's." holding her hand out to her sister.

"You can take the van and maybe stop for milkshakes on the way back." Mike offered.

"Cool!" That had Amber jumping up and heading for the stairs.

Ian was watching them go with a smile, "Just when I think nothin can shock me... Are ya sure Tiffany's their mother?" he asked Mike.

"They look too much like her not to be." laughing Mike took a drink of coffee and set his paper down. "Luckily she didn't really have a lot to do with them growing up and their dad was a good guy from what I've heard."

Bry hadn't said much until then, "Well, you'd remember right." looking at Jake. "Are you sure you're alright Jake? I can't imagine what having to be there for all that brought back."

"I'm fine Bry." a little annoyed with all of them. "Listen all of you just stop it, I'm okay. Yes it sucked and I got sick hearing it. Yes, I threw up last night, but I'm fine so please stop asking me okay."

"Jake we just..." Mike started.

"I get it Mike!" Jake threw his hands in the air. "I know my past better then any of you do. I have PTSD, I know that, but I haven't had any attacks in months. You can ask Ward when he gets home when the last time I had trouble sleeping was, a year ago at least. I love you guys and I know you're just worried about me but I'm fine, I can handle this." his little outburst not really making them feel better.

Seeing that they were doing more harm then good Ian sat up. "Alright Jake, if ya say yar alright I believe ya. Just promise me that if ya do need someone ta talk ta..."

Jake started laughing. "I'll call Father Tim or Kathleen. I promise Ian I can handle this." sitting down. "He's only eleven years old, I know how he feels and I know I can help him."

"What about his parent's?" Sam asked, "You have good instincts Jake, what do you think about them?"

"They seem like good parents. I know they love their son and they're scared they won't be able to give Daniel what he's gonna need." looking at Mike he shrugged, "I sorta told the hospital I'd take care of the bill. Well not me the stables charity but I can if they can't."

Mike smiled, "I'll take care of that, it won't be a problem."

Jake looked at his watch, "I also told them I'd come by and check on him and I want to get back before Ward so..."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mike asked only to have Jake stare at him. Holding up his hands, "Not that you need it, just for back up."

Jake laughed, "Aren't you going with Jan?"

Mike looked at her, "I was going to but Ian can go this time."

"We don't mind Jake. Yar just as important ta us as Jan is." Ian told him.

"And so is that little boy, I want to help him too Jake." laughing as he put an arm around Jake's shoulder. "Now you know how I felt when I met you."

"Yeah but Daniels a lot nicer then I was." grinning at his family.

Mike and Jake got to the hospital just as Louie was leaving, he said that he had been to see the Ramos's and that Daniel looked like he was doing much better. He had to tell them that the suspect had survived the surgery but had slipped into a coma overnight, he was in the ICU and the doctors were monitoring him. They had enough physical evidence that if he did survive he would never see freedom again. After Jake had gotten Daniel to describe how the man had taken him they had run the MO and found a match. They were waiting on DNA but fingerprints matched three other cases in two states all boys between ten and fourteen years old, only those cases were all homicides. Louie said he had already contacted the FBI and he was headed back to the office to meet with him.

Jake had stopped at a sports store near the hospital and bought several packs of baseball cards for Daniel, Mike said that was better then bringing balloons any day. Jake had gotten his room number before leaving earlier and was happy to see that it was in the baseball section like he had asked. He saw Ariana talking to a nurse in the hallway when they arrived, the minute she saw him she came running over to hug him thanking him again for everything he had done last night. She said that Daniel was having trouble with the medications just like he had warned them to expect but he had slept for several hours thanks to a mild sedative from Dr Kellner and was doing so much better this morning. After Jake introduced Mike she hadn't been sure what to think until he had explained that he too was a survivor and just wanted to help. Mateo stood up from reading a book to Daniel when the three of them came in. Daniel had just about been back to sleep but sat up when he saw Jake. A lot of the swelling had gone down and just the bruises on his face were noticeable now. Jake introduced Mike as his brother to Daniel which made him much more comfortable having him there. 

Mike asked how he liked the room, which looked more like a baseball bedroom then a hospital room except for the bed. There was a stadium mural on the wall and life size pictures of players on the doors, even the screen was balls, gloves and bats. Daniel had said if he had to be in a hospital he guessed this one was cool. Mike stayed back watching, he was impressed with the way Jake connected with the younger boy who he had to admit was doing a lot better then he had. Jake and Daniel talked about the baseball cards he had brought, apparently Daniel knew most of the players on them but had never had any cards before. 

Seeing them relax Mike asked if his parents would like to get something to eat at the cafeteria while Jake and Daniel talked. He told them that he had eaten there quite a bit when Jake had pneumonia and the food was pretty good. They asked Daniel if it was okay for them to leave for a little bit and weren't surprised when he told them as long as Jake stayed with him it was fine. "I don't understand why are you and your brother are willing to do this for us but thank you." Mateo told him as they sat down at a table in the corner overlooking a waterfall in the courtyard. He had heard a lot of things about the family from the other church members and just thanked God that they were just as generous as everyone said they were.

Ariana sat down next to her husband across from Mike, "Your brother has been a God send. It's a miracle the way Daniel responds to him."

Mike took a sip of his coffee, "He's like that with all kids. I said once that there's something about him, kids just know that he's not going to hurt them." laughing, "You think this is bad you should see him with his daughter, talk about spoiled."

"He has a daughter?" Ariana was completely surprised, "He seems so young."

Mike nodded, "He'll be nineteen next month and Diana will be three in January, she's technically his sister but he's had custody of her since she was three days old. So he'll always be her dad."

"He's good boy. The way he made the other doctor leave was impressive. That man should not be allowed to treat children." Mateo was mildly shocked at Jake's age. He had thought he was older then that despite what his wife thought. 

Ariana took her husbands hand. "May I ask what happened to your parents?"

"You mean Jake's parents?" Mike asked.

That confused Mateo, "I don't understand I thought you were his brother."

"It's a long story," Mike laughed thinking how to start. "I know that Father Tim told you about Jakes past."

"Si," nodding her head Ariana said a small prayer, "that poor boy, to be hurt as Daniel was."

"The truth is it was his mother and stepfather that abused him." Mike told them.

"Ay dios mios!" Mateo cursed loud enough the people at the other table turned to look at him in case he needed help. A few of them recognized Mike and nodded in his direction when he waved that they were fine.

"And it wasn't just once it went on for years." they looked sick at the idea, "I met Jake when he was fifteen." Mike leaned back a little. "I was Jake's age now when I took custody of him after they were arrested, later on I adopted him."

Ariana shook her head, "What kind of monsters could do that to their own child?"

Mateo agreed, "It's sick!"

"They paid for it in the end." he assured them, "His stepfather was killed in prison and his mother died after Diana's birth. That's how he became a dad so early."

Mateo could hear the pride in the man's voice. "He must be a good father, you seem very proud of him."

"Very, I know how hard it is to live with the memory of things you'd rather forget."

That's when Ariana remembered what he had said earlier. "You said you were a survivor as well."

Mike nodded. "Five years this month. The man that attacked me killed himself rather then face jail time. People who prey on children should just be shot and save the tax payers the money of prosecuting them."

"I will never understand men who hurt a boy like that." Mateo voiced.

Mike knew he was still very angry, "Mr Ramos your family has suffered a tragedy, one no family should ever have to go through. But please don't blame all gay men, statistically ninety-two percent of all pedophiles of male children are heterosexual."

Ariana was surprised he had jumped to that conclusion. "That's not what he meant."

Mateo looked at his wife. "Of course not. I do not blame any group, just the man who did this." taking his wife's hand. "My cousin is a cop in California. I called her this morning and she said the same thing you did, but she has a reason to be defensive Malia is gay."

"I'm sorry." Mike told them sitting up. "I didn't mean to accuse you it's just I don't want you to think we're all like that man. I'd rather kill myself then ever hurt a child."

Eyes wide Ariana stuttered as he smiled and held up his ring. "I'm sure you've heard from people at the church that my husband and I were married at Christmas last year. Helping victims of abuse or hate crimes has become a very important part of our lives. We adopted Jake in 2015 and a year later one of his friends was nearly beaten to death by his parents for being gay so I adopted Bry too." laughing, "It's weird but I'm twenty-two years old and I'm a parent to two eighteen year old boys, my fifteen and twelve year old step-sisters not mention a dozen other people I take care of, and now Ian and I have triplets due in November."

Mateo felt like laughing for the first time since Daniel went missing, "You senor have a very busy life."

Ariana reached over taking his hand, "You must have a big heart to care for so many people." After Jake had left last night she had remembered when his family had started coming to the church. A few of the older parishioners had whispered at first but after seeing how much they were doing for people in the county they had accepted them happily. 

"Thank you." squeezing her hand then turning to look at Mateo, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, it's just that after what happened I wouldn't blame you for doubting."

Mateo picked up his coffee cup, "I have been looked down on for being Hispanic most of my life, even though Ariana and I are legal citizens. Daniel was born here so we were nationalized when he was two yet to say I am Mexican American there are some who still do not want me around."

"I hate to think that people around here are like that." Mike admitted. "They've all been so supportive of me for years. I'll bet when the information comes back you'll find that this bastard was just moving through and doesn't live here."

"I don't know you, said several boys have been hurt here and now my son." Ariana misunderstood.

"I'm sorry I should have been more clear, Jake and Bry were from Florida. I'm the only one that was assaulted here and the man was from the Ukraine. He was traveling the US and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I wasn't the only one he had hurt, the list was over a dozen in different countries and three states here. Honestly this town helped me more then you would believe. If he hadn't killed himself I'm sure somebody would have taken care of it for him." not the least bit exaggerating.

Mateo looked at his watch, "We should get back to Daniel." Standing up, "Will you walk with us?"

"Of course," getting up the three of them headed for the elevator. "I want you to know that you and Daniel are more then welcome to come to the house at any time. That's where White Knight Stables is located, we have therapy horses there that we take around to different organizations."

"The little horses?" looking at her husband Ariana smiled, "One of the other mothers was telling me about them, that they come around as therapy for the children once a month. You own them."

Mike just shrugged, "Sort of, I set up the organization but I don't run it. I leave that to my extended family. You would be with people who know what you're going through and how to help if you'll let us."

Starting to cry Ariana reached out and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek, "Tu Y tu hermano es un regalo de dios. Bless you." (You and your brother are a gift from God.)

"I don't know if this would help but with school starting next week I'm sure Daniel won't be ready to be with other students." Mike brought up.

"I haven't even thought of that." worried she looked at Mateo.

Mike couldn't help but grin, "Well this may come as a surprise but I teach ninth grade history and one of my roommates is a teachers aide for a high school Spanish class. He'll be getting his teaching degree at the end of this school year so he'll be a fully accredited teacher. I'd be happy to help you home school him until he feels like he's ready to go back and while he's there he wouldn't be alone. My housekeeper has a seven year old daughter and my assistant has a year old little boy and then there's Lee and Vickie's son Danny and of course Jake's daughter and my sisters."

"Danny?" Mateo was raising an eyebrow at the same name as his son.

"He and Diana were born only a few days apart in the same hospital and his mother Vickie is Diana's nanny. Her husband Lee used to be the groundskeeper but he has his own business now designing and building greenhouses all over the state." In fact they had just been contacted to build a butterfly garden inside a mall in Charleston. Lee had about passed out after receiving that phone call, in fact he and Bill were suppose to meet with the mall's owner next week to learn the particulars.

"You have all these people working for you." Ariana was impressed. "Do they all live with you too?"

"Yes." outside Daniel's room they could hear him laughing with Jake. "The house is a monstrosity but we love it. If you decide to come by I'll be happy to explain more."

Mateo was listening to his son through the door. "He sounds so happy." when Daniel had disappeared yesterday it had nearly driven him crazy. When the police had told them he had been found and that he was alive he had dropped to his knees crying.

"Would Jake be able to work with him there?" the boys mother asked looking at Mike.

"We would all help in any way you want." taking her hand, "Please don't think I'm trying to tell you what to do or push you. You have to do this at your own pace. I just want you to know that we will be there when or if you need us." 

Mateo teared up hearing another laugh, "How can I take him away from that?" looking at Ariana who nodded. "Thank you, I think I would be a fool not to accept your offer."

Mike shook his hand, "Think about it tonight. I'm sure Jake will be back after church tomorrow to check on him."

Ariana shook her head, "I don't need to think about it. To take Daniel to a place with people who would understand and can help him would be a wonderful thing."

"Take tonight," Mike wanted to give them time to settle down and relax a little before making any decisions. "Talk to the nurses here, I'm sure they can tell you who I am and what we do. Then if you still want to, Jake can stay with Daniel and I can show you where we live."

Mateo reached out shaking Mikes hand again. "Gracias senor, you have no idea what you are doing for my family and my son."

"Sure I do, it's the same thing people did for me when I needed it the most." Mike nodded to one of the nurses he recognized. Delia had graduated the same year he and Ian had and must have started interning at the hospital.

Suddenly Jake was there opening the door. "I thought I heard you out here." looking at Mateo, "You have to get in here and help me. Daniel thinks it's funny that I don't know anything about baseball."

Daniel was sitting up in the bed, his cheeks pink from laughing so hard. "Jake thought the innings were quarters Dad."

"Did he?" laughing Mateo wiped the corner of his eyes, "Well maybe he likes football better."

Jake shrugged, "Bowling is more my thing actually. We have four lanes in our basement so I can play anytime I want."

"You have a bowling lane in your basement? You tease?" Ariana said going over to sit next to Daniel.

Mike nodded, "Actually no, the basement is sort of Jake's clubhouse. You'll have to see it to believe it."

Daniel sat back with a little groan, "I wish I could but..."

Ariana took hold of her son’s hand, "Daniel would you like to be able to go to Mike's house so Jake could help you?"

Nodding his head so fast Jake was afraid he'd get whiplash, Daniel looked at his mom. "He says he got sick on the pills they gave him and that I shouldn't be embarrassed if I get sick too. Jake makes sense when he talks to me, more then the doctors do."

"Then I think we should stay close to Jake for a while." Mateo told Daniel.

Daniel's whole face lit up. "Really, can we do that."

"Yes Daniel." Ariana said brushing his hair back. Mike was glad to see he didn't react to being touched, "I think maybe that would be good for you and Mike has offered to help you with school at their house. They have people who you can help you."

"They won't think it's my fault that I got hurt will they?" looking at Jake Daniel was a little worried about meeting other people.

Jake turned to look right at the boy, "Daniel I can promise you, that not one person there will ever, ever think it was your fault."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

September 10, 2017

Sunday Jake and Ward arrived early at the church to get ready for the first performance of the Junior Choir. But when they pulled up they were surprised to see Daniel and his family talking to Father Tim. When Daniel saw Jake he ran, a little stiffly, over to let him know they had let him out of the hospital early. Ariana followed him, "He wanted to thank Father Tim when I told him he's the one who called you."

Father Tim had been stunned to see the family walk into his office earlier that morning. "And he is more then welcome. I'm just so thankful that you're feeling better Daniel." smiling at the young boy. 

Mateo patted his son's head and Ward laughed when he knocked his dad's hand away, not in fear but embarrassment. "So are we! I didn't think you'd be here this early Jake."

"Well Ward's choir is preforming today so I volunteered to help set things up." taking Ward's hand, "Ward this is Mateo and Ariana, and this is Daniel. This is my partner, Ward."

Ward nodded to the family. "It's very nice to meet all of you. Especially you Daniel, Jake's told me how proud he is of you. I'm so glad he was able to help you."

Daniel wasn't as sure around him but he did smile, "Everything Jake says makes sense. He's really easy to talk to."

Jake knelled down so he was eye level with Daniel. "I'm just glad you listened and believed me when I told you this wasn't your fault. You're going to be okay, I can promise you that." smiling at the boy as he tweaked his nose before standing up. "Are you staying for the service?" he asked Daniels parents.

Mateo looked down at Daniel. "No we want to get Daniel home, he has to take his pills soon."

"Do I have to?" he asked his Dad.

Ariana, Mateo, Jake and Ward all answered at the same time, "Yes, you do." making Daniel and Father Tim laugh at the echo.

Jake lightly punched his shoulder, "I told you they would make you a little sick now but that just means they'll keep you for getting really sick later on. In a few days they won't bother you at all I promise."

"Okay, okay, I’ll take them," Daniel crossed his arms sulking, "but I don't like um."

"Neither did Jake but look how healthy he is now." Ward told the boy, "You want to grow up big and strong like him don't you."

That sounded good to Daniel, "Maybe even bigger, then no one will be able to hurt me again."

Ariana kissed the top of his head, "Amen to that mi tesoro." (My treasure) hugging him tight. "Come on Daniel, we need to let Father Tim and the boys get ready for church and you have a present at home to unwrap."

"I do! Bye Father Tim, bye Jake, bye Ward, I'll see you later." Daniel hugged Jake and waved at Ward and Tim, "Mike promised to help me with school for a while so maybe I'll see you when we come over."

"I'm sure you will," Jake was shocked when Daniel had hugged him. Apparently he wasn't having any trouble touching people which Jake was thankful for. "We'll see you later." to Mateo and Ariana he added, "Drive safe." watching them leave.

Father Tim wrapped an arm around Jake's shoulder, "I think I should let you give the sermon today Jake."

Ward started laughing at the look of terror on Jake's face, "Why's that?"

"Because he's the one who preforms miracles." Tim prayed that Daniel was as alright as he seemed and not just repressing the trauma. Watching Jake and Ward head to the choir room he made a mental note to ask Jake his opinion on that later. The boys instinct in that area were undeniable, even Detective Morgan had commented on it at the hospital.

The rest of the family showed up including Ward's parents and Sam's wanting to support Ward and the new youth choir. Father Tim called for a special prayer for the Ramos’s family and Daniel which touched Jake very much to see how the other church members could care for someone other then their own and was suddenly very glad that Ian had started making them come there. Ward's group did a fantastic job, he had even enlisted Ty's help with choreography and they did two songs during the service 'All Gods Creatures Have A Place in the Choir' was a big hit with the congregation but the second song was the one that Ward wasn't sure how they would react to but when they finished their version of Bryan Adams 'Everything I Do', they received a round of applause much to Ward relief. Father Tim was so impressed with them that after church he asked Ward if he thought they could start doing it every other Sunday instead of once a month like they had planed. They also had several other kids ask if they could try out admitting that they had thought it would be lame but it actually looked like fun. A few other kids in that age group said they couldn't sing but two played the guitar, another the drums and one girl that played the violin all wanted to know if Ward would let them play with his group. After hearing them play he and Father Tim were more then happy to add them to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I do not speak Spanish so any mistakes in translations are my own thanks to Google.


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are born and everyone has to get ready for them. Mike and Ian especially.
> 
> A few more announcements bring big changes and Clint gets a job opportunity he can't turn down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it the last chapter in Volume 1.

Chapter 38

(Sept 11 2017)

Getting the girls ready to start school had been fun for Mike. Amber was just starting sixth grade and it was her first year in middle school so Mike had wanted to make sure she was okay. It had also been his first time meeting teachers as a parent which he and Ian had done Saturday night. He could still hear Jan's laughter as she had watched them leave the house with both girls looking nervous. They were so used to the high school teachers that meeting Amber's teachers was a new experience for them. They shouldn't have worried, nearly all of them knew of Mike and the work he and his family were doing in the town. They also knew about the money his shows had raised for the school system. Amber's geography teacher however had a brother that worked at the City Counselman office and he had told him some wild stories about them that Mike refused to admit or deny to Ian's enjoyment and the girls confusion. 

Monday morning Sam had made lunches for the girls and Mike had dropped Amber off before heading to Ft Adams. He was surprised to see Jake and Bry had brought Jade and were already there waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here so early?" Mike asked since they hadn't mentioned anything to him. 

Jade wrapped an arm around both boys, "Well they promised to introduce me to everybody as they come in so..." 

"She made us come." Bry laughed bumping her shoulder. "Thank god I get out of here before lunch and Penny won't be at the house for her lesson until after school so I'm going back to bed." he didn't mention the fact that he and DL had celebrated the last day of summer until well after midnight and he was exhausted.

"Like hell, you can at least stay and eat with us before you leave." Jake said making Mike and Jade laugh. 

"Fine," Bry knew to just agree or Jake would launch into his speech again. Ever since he found out Bry was only doing a half day Jake had been joking about him abandoning him. "I'll eat lunch with you, are you happy now." So Jake wasn't thrilled about him only doing a half day but that was too bad, he had a job to do now that he loved.

"Very!" Jade answered hugging. Stepping back from him she saw her friend Sabrina arriving. "I got to go, Sabrina's here. Oh and Mike," Stopping she turned to him, "Her dad said if she doesn't make anything lower then a B this week she could spend the weekend at our house if that's okay with you."

Mike smiled, "That's fine honey. I'm just happy you're still friends with everyone." she hadn't been able to see Sabrina until a week earlier because she was staying with relatives out of state all summer but the two girls had been inseparable since she got back. Jade had met up with a couple of her other friends once she was there and they had been excited to see her again. Between them and everything at the house she had been very busy over the summer.

"Whoa wait a minute." Jake said grabbing her arm. "I thought you wanted us to introduce you to everyone."

Jade laughing gave him a quick kiss, "Please! I just needed a ride." taking off while he stood there stunned and let go, "Love you... later!" she called over her shoulder.

"That little con artist." while Mike and Bry laughed. "Are you going to let her get away with that Mike?"

"Hey don't look at me." holding his arms up in surrender. "She doesn't have a license yet so she had to get here somehow."

"Come on brother," grabbing Jake's shoulders Bry started leading him away, "let's go find Ty. I need to pass on Haley's message remember." dragging him away. "Later Mike."

Since Jade had a different lunch time as they did Bry managed to run out early so Jake took the time to go talk to Kathleen about Daniel and what Louie had told him. Ever since he had suggested Jake think about making a career out of helping kids he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it and wanted to know what she thought. "It's just that every social worker I've ever met was such a dick at times that I can't really see myself doing that. I checked the internet but I still don't understand what a child advocate is or how they work. Helping Daniel," sitting back, "as horrible as it was having to listen to what that guy did to him. I don't know I just..."

"Just what Jake?" Kathleen couldn't help but be proud of him. Jake had become such a self assured young man, proud of who he was and willing to stand up for what he believed in. Even if he still needed a little reassurance once in a while.

"I don't know," shrugging, "as bad as it was, it still felt really good to help him. Like maybe I could take all the crap that I went through and make it stand for something good." Damn, he thought, now I'm even starting to sound like Louie.

Dr Chambers smiled. "Well I don't really know that much about what a child advocate does either but honestly Jake I have to agree with Detective Morgan. I've watched you for the last three years and you have remarkable instincts about people. You've become such a strong and brilliant young man that I can see you doing well in either career."

"You really think that?" That she would say that about him meant a lot but he was still curious. "That I'd be good at this." 

Dr Chamber sat back, "Jake, I know you still have a hard time believing that anyone could think you're capable of more..."

"Then working on my back." Jake finished for her.

"Jake..." aggravated he still thought of that first.

"I'm joking okay." Holding up his hands laughing at her, "I promise I've gotten past that Dr Chambers. Granted I still find it hard to wrap my mind around how much my life has changed sometimes but it's not that I don't think I can do it. I just wanted your opinion, you know me better then anyone. Even better then my family on some things and I respect your opinion more then you will ever know." Over the last three years they had talked about a lot of the things his so called parents had done to him. But it had only been in the last year that he had been able to tell her about his mom and Cody's abuse.

"Thank you." Kathleen had to take a second or she was going to start crying. She had never had a student say that to her and have it mean so much to her, not even Mike. "Alright here's the truth Jake." taking his hand, "I think you are more then capable of doing anything you put your mind to. If you want to be a voice to help kids that have suffered the same things as you did, then I have all the faith in the world that you can do it."

Jake nodded, "But how do I do it?" sitting back he couldn't resist, "God I haven't said that in a while."

Dr Chambers threw a paperclip at him making them both laugh, "Would you stop. I swear when did you get a sense of humor?" over the summer he had changed somehow, he seemed more like Mike in his attitude and actions.

"Try living with Mike and not having a sense of humor." he told her sitting back. "I think I'll call GW tonight, see what he can tell me about the Advocacy program. Maybe he can explain it to me better." He hadn't talked to the Judge in a while so it would be an excuse to catch up, find out how he and Nadine liked the house in New York. The two had remarried over the summer and Mike and Ian had let them use the house for their honeymoon. The two hadn't told anyone and just visited the court house, then called to tell everyone the good news.

"So you're really considering this." Kathleen headed for her desk. "This is the first time I've heard you talk about a future career. Every time I brought it up you shrugged." giving him a grin.

"It's the first time I've ever wanted one." Jake admitted. "The truth is I don't really need to work at all. With Peggy's help I've almost tripled what Mike set up for me, I even own a share of the charter company now. I just figured I'd live off the interest like Mike does but I don't want Diana growing up thinking I'm a lazy jerk now that Ward's working and Bry's teaching piano."

"I didn't know Ward was working. Where at?" 

"St Edward's Episcopal Church." she looked so surprised he had to laugh. "Yeah he's the head of the youth choir there."

"Well good for him, I know how much he loves music." after watching him last year setting up the acapella group she had thought he might go into teaching like Mike and DL.

Jake sat back crossing his legs looking more relaxed then he ever had before. "I know, he was so lost there for a while not knowing what he wanted to do, but he loves it there. He likes working with the kids and he's so good at it, I'm really proud of him. They had the first show last Sunday and everybody loved it. Father Tim wants them to double the performances everyone like it so much." In fact he had already found one song he wanted to do and kept begging Ian to play the bagpipes for it.

Kathleen smiled, "It sounds like he's doing a good job. You'll have to tell me when their next performance is so I can go." hearing the bell ring, "Well I hate to say it..."

Jake stood up, "But back to class. Thanks for talking to me."

Getting up and opening the door for him, "Any time Jake. I'll try to do some research, find out what I can for you, but call your friend and if you need me for anything let me know."

Jake stopped walking out grabbing the door frame, "I will and thanks for everything. I'll let you know what I find out." It was only after he left that she remembered what he had said about not having to work and wondered what Mike had done now.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two weeks into the school year Mike received the letters for the county competition, the theme this year was the Beatles. With most of the show choir being new this year, none of them were seniors besides Jake and Ty, and with the babies due just before county Mike asked the kids to vote and they were willing to wait until next year to compete again. That was until, to everyone’s surprise, Jake and Ty volunteered to do the coaching, Jake said he would handle the music and leave the routines to Ty. Ty said it would help to keep him busy so he wouldn't miss Haley so much and Jake wanted to add a leadership role to his college resume. 

After talking to GW, who had been able to explain the Child Advocacy program to him a little better, he knew that was something he wanted to do. When he told Mike, Ian and Ward, they had been surprised that he was considering that type of carrier and were worried that hearing so many stories of abuse would be too much for him. Jake knew they meant well but he said this was something that he felt like he needed to do. That ever since helping Daniel, the thought of taking his past and using it to help kids would make what he had went through a little less painful for him. Besides if it got to be too much he knew they would always be there for him.

Daniel was coming over three days a week so Mike could tutor him plus he usually spent Saturday's with Jake, Keith, Chance and the volunteers working with the horses. He was doing so much better then any of them could have hoped for, the PEPs were no longer effecting him and besides a few outbursts if someone came up behind him he was responding really well to therapy. Mike figured a few more weeks and he would be ready to go back to school. The man who had attacked him had been linked to five unsolved murders of young boys and the authorities were certain that Daniel would have been number six if he hadn't been caught. The man had been taken into federal custody when he had woken up, two days after Daniel had been released. The surprising part for Jake was when Mateo had called him saying Daniel wanted him to be with him when he ID'd the man and Louie had said that would be fine. Standing in the room with Daniel, his parents and three officers had been very empowering for Jake. Letting Daniel know that by him pointing out who had hurt him it would stop him from hurting anyone else and watching as the man was taken away in handcuffs was something he had wished for years to see happen to Cody. 

While he was there Jake had taken the time to talk to Louie and told him that he had been right, helping kids was something he wanted to do and that if he needed anything to call him. He also told Louie that he had been taking AP psychology courses for years and that he had started taking behavioral science classes online like Mike had along with his school courses. Louie told him he had already talked to Judge Forester, who ran the juvenile division in Spartanburg, and he had read statements from the Ramos's as well as Daniel, GW, DA Jeffries, Principal Higgins and Kathleen. Louie told him that if he wanted it, he was offering him an internship in his department as a civilian contractor until he got his degree. Jake had just laughed saying school had just started so they would have a while to wait, but told Louie to call anytime he thought he could be useful in the future.

By the first of October Daniel was back in school but he and his family still came over almost every weekend to help out at the stables so that he could spend time with everyone. Ariana told Sam and Izzy that she blessed everyone of them for what they had done for him. That Daniel was doing so well even his teachers were impressed with how well he was coping.

They celebrated DL's twenty-first and Bry's nineteenth birthdays at The Center Stage October first three days after DL's and a week before Bry's. DL's family had surprised them both with theater tickets in New York while Mike and Ian had given them the jet and house for the following weekend. Eric had laughed when DL pointed out to Mike that it wasn't really a gift since they had to return it. Mike had looked at Ian and said, "I told you he was going to say that." then pulled out a key ring. When his brother Shawn asked what it was for Mike had pointed to the front door. They followed DL outside to see a new Toyota Tundra that Ian told him was to replace the POS truck he kept driving. DL was stunned that they had bought him an automobile, sure he had joked about it for years but he never thought they'd actually buy him one and in his favorite color too, TARDIS blue. Bry had to give him credit, he had tried to make Mike take it back but in the end even DL's family had to admit the truck was perfect for him. It even had a bumper sticker with, "The Chameleon Circuit on my T.A.R.D.I.S. makes you think this is a car." on it.

Jan, who was now at twenty-seven weeks, was getting weekly check ups and getting pushed around the house in Mike's old wheelchair by everyone. She was glad they had kept the chair because walking around with the huge belly she now had was a little too much for her. She still laughed about it though, saying she was going as a Macy's Thanksgiving float for Halloween this year. Both she and the babies were in excellent heath according to all her doctors, of which she now had four of. The babies ranged from three point two pounds to three point five pounds and were gaining weight at each ultrasound. Jan's mom and aunt would be flying in the first of November to help out for a month and if all went well they had a C-section scheduled for November twenty-fourth when she would be at thirty-four weeks and four days, the day after Thanksgiving. At the rate they were growing the doctors didn't want to wait any longer then that and Mike and Ian agreed since Jan looked like a beached whale already. Even though they would never say that to her face since she was still able to kick pretty hard. 

Haley drove home the second weekend of October bringing tons of food from her classes and work. With her home Vickie and Lee surprised everyone by announcing that Jan wasn't the only one knocked up. Vickie was five weeks pregnant, then when everyone started congratulating them Sam had started laughing. When Jade asked what was so funny Ethan told them that they had taken a test that morning and it looked like Danny wasn't the only one getting a brother or sister, so was Jessie. Vince had looked at Mike and Ian and asked if they planed on starting a nursery next. Alyssa laughed when everyone turned to her saying, “No! Jimmy is going to have to wait a couple years before getting a sibling.” Mike had just shook his head as he hugged both girls, then made appointments for both of them to see Jan's doctor as soon as possible. Ian had looked at Mike saying at this rate they were going to need a bigger house soon. Mike had told them not to worry, he'd just build a couple more places on the property for the growing families if they needed to. Ian had just shook his head with a smile. He knew that Mike was willing to do anything to keep his family all together, even if it meant building another house or two. 

The nursery for the triplets was being arranged in Mike and Ian's suite. They had moved the piano into the bedroom and pool table into the walkway on the second floor to make room for a huge round crib that was made for triplets with three separate areas, two changing tables, two dressers and two rocking chairs. They had even settled on names for the two girls, Savannah and Brooklynn, the little boy was the one they were having trouble with. Finding a place that meant something to both of them that was suitable for a name was turning out to be a problem. They liked Austin but that had only been a short trip, Bronx was another choice but Ian didn't like it. Mike was leaning towards Erin, for Ireland, but most people considered that to be a girls name so he wasn't sure that was going to work.

Jake and Ward surprised everyone when they told Mike no birthday party this year, (Jake 19 Ward 20) with Liz in New York and Wards parents flying up to be with her, they just wanted a quiet evening by themselves. They did end up at DL's parents house for their annual Halloween party, since Halloween was on a Tuesday this year Eric had decided to change the date to the Saturday for the first time ever. The western costumes Mike had bought in Texas were a big hit with everyone and the girls loved the hooped skirts that went with the dresses. Ian pulled Mike aside at the party after Barbara had asked him if Mike was feeling alright, he told Ian he was just depressed seeing everyone growing up. Ian pointed out that next year they'd be taking their kids trick or treating and would be for the next twelve years at least, he hoped. Mike had laughed and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. Thanks to DL's parties every year Mike knew where a good hiding spot was and they celebrated with a rather energetic party of their own.

Jan's mom and aunt arrived the second week of November and along with them came an early snow storm. Everyone was starting to get nervous, Izzy had started working at the real estate office with Ian when Jan had gotten too big to work, and he thanked god she had. Ian told Mike that she was the only thing keeping him from going nuts calling Jan to make sure she was okay every ten minutes. The whole group thought it was hilarious that as the pregnancy progressed the calmer Mike got and the more neurotic Ian got.

Jan was really happy to have her mom and aunt there, it sort of evened out the pressure she was feeling. She knew Mike's family meant well but they were starting to drive her nuts, stopping by all the time to check on her. They had a scare on the fifteenth, Mike had been at the school when he got a call saying Jan was having labor pains. In his hurry he tripped over the desk leg and had to have two of his students help him to the office. Ed had called Jade out of class and Mike was glad to have her with him. She had started Drivers Ed so she had her learners permit and he had to let her drive them to the hospital afraid he'd have a panic attack and crash. Luckily it turned out to be Braxton Hicks contractions and Jan had to laugh when Mike and Ian pushed her out of the emergency room. The entire waiting room was filled with their family and friends pacing back and forth. She told them everything was fine but she was put on bed rest until the C-section or labor really did start. 

The county competition was on the eighteenth of November and everyone loved the routines Jake and Ty had put together. Jake had even sang with the group number to 'Help!' but with so many new members and the fact that Hanover Prep was mostly seniors this year Mike wasn't surprised to see their group come in second for the first time. Jake and Ty kept apologizing to Mike who told them to relax, they had done a fantastic job and not to worry about it. That they should be proud of what they had accomplished. Grinning he told them, "You can't win them all." Besides this way they could start working on the new Christmas musical that the drama and music clubs had written together. 

Ian's family arrived on the nineteenth and would be staying for different lengths of time. The girls and his parents had to be back in a week for school and work but his grandparents would be staying until New Years to help out. With so much going on Mary and Bill's extended family had opted to skip coming this year, not wanting to add to their stress saying they could wait until Christmas to see everyone. The grandparents were the only ones coming and they got there two days after Ian's family. 

Thanksgiving was quite for Jan's sake even though she told them not to worry about it. That this was the first year Jade and Amber were with them and she wanted Mike to make it special for them at least. Vince, Alyssa, and Jimmy had left on the twenty-first to go to her parents and would be back on the twenty-fourth so she could be there for Jan. Ethan, Sam, Jessie, Nate, Chance and Keith were at Theo's with Holly, his parents and hers, along with Sam's parents. The Wayne brother’s mom and step-dad were able to drive in to spend the holiday with them too, much to the brothers delight. Sam and Ethan had waited until the holiday to let their families know that she was pregnant and were excited to tell everyone. 

With winter coming Nate had started working with Lee on the green houses. He was going around doing maintenance for the local clients and he liked being able to get out and meet new people. He had even started dating one of clients sons even though he kept telling everyone that they weren't dating, that they were just friends. Nate said that it was nice to get out and have fun once in a while with someone other then his brothers. That and thanks to the basement he could kick Charlie's butt in pool when they went to the Center Stage.

DL and Bry had spent the night before Thanksgiving with DL's family so they could stick close just in case along with Lee and Vickie. Jake had told Ward it was fine if he wanted to go to New York with his parents to see Liz but he said they were fine and that he was with his family and since this was Jade and Amber's first year he wanted to stay for them.

Friday afternoon the whole group took Jan to the hospital in Columbia. Mike had reserved the full suite but even then only he and Ian were allowed to stay during the procedure. The two little girls, Savannah and Brooklynn were born first at five pounds one ounce and five pounds six ounces at seven-fifteen and seven-twenty that night. The little boy arrived exactly six minutes later at five pounds thirteen ounces. They were all healthy but the doctors wanted to keep them in the NICU to monitor their breathing for a few days. Mike and Ian could only stare at the babies, they couldn't get over how beautiful and perfect they were. They kept blessing Jan and checking on her and the babies all night long until she was ready to kick them out. Jake and Ward took over and sent everyone home after they had gotten to see the three little bundles and Jan. 

Flowers and balloons started arriving for Jan the next day, she couldn't believe that they were from people like Mark and Jessica and the Judge. Even Pete and his family sent a huge thank you balloon and a dozen white roses for her. After three months of not being able to walk around on her own it felt good, if not painful, to be up moving again a few hours later. She did get to see the babies when Mike and Ian arrived, they had left that morning with her aunt to get breakfast. They came back with so many roses that Jan made them give them to the other new moms on the floor since they wouldn't fit in her room. She couldn't get over how tiny the babies were and kept asking the doctor if they were alright, they would just smile assuring her that they were perfectly fine. The littlest girl was on a ventilator, only as a precaution, but they expected to take her off it either that night or the next day. "I can't believe we did this." sitting in the NICU holding Mike and Ian's hands. "They are so beautiful. I know you have twin sisters Ian but don't you think the little girls look like they have Mike's nose."

Ian laughed kissing the top of her head. "Ya did this Lass. Ya gave us the most wonderful gift in the world."

"We will never forget this." Mike squeezed her hand tight. "You are their mother Jan and they will always know that." 

"Guys it's fine." Sitting back to look at them, "They're your babies not mine, I just didn't expect to feel so..." trying to find the right word.

"Connected?" Ian offered.

"I guess. I just want to hold them and make sure they're real. I can't believe I actually did it." groaning as she moved a little from the stitches. "But I think that eighteen months is a good time between babies don't you."

Mike chuckled, "I love you so much Jan. Thank you." kissing he cheek.

"Aye Lass, so do I." Ian added.

Jan got her wish the next day as each one of them got to not only hold but change the babies as well. They were moved into cribs and brought into her room so Jan could start breast feeding them. Savannah was breathing fine now and the three of them were declared in perfect health by all three of the doctors. Mike, however, didn't take a deep breath until Mary brought Chandra to see them and he had her look at their charts. When she hugged them and said they were fine that's when he started to realized he was a dad. Jan's Aunt Carrie managed to get a chair under him before he passed out.Ian had the biggest grin on his face asking if he was okay when he came to a few seconds later. Thankful it had been Mike and not him that fainted.

Jake had filled up the van and brought the girls and as many of the others that would fit on Sunday after church down to check on everyone. He also brought a change of clothes for Mike and Ian after Jan had told him they were starting to smell from being peed on by Patrick. 

After a final check up all four of them were released on Monday afternoon. Jan was doing well and she was able to walk with only a little discomfort, though she didn't say no when the doctors asked if she needed anything for the pain. Mike had scheduled her for her two week check up already plus Francine and Denise were staying for another month to keep an eye on her and the babies. She had told Ian that she was fine breast feeding the babies for as long as they needed it but then she was going to need a little space. Mike had already bought a four bedroom house for her mom and aunt in Corpus Cristi. That had been a surprise to all of them when he handed them the keys at Thanksgiving, and she was going to spend a few months with them when the doctors gave her the okay. For some reason she was more comfortable talking to Ian about her concerns then Mike and had asked him not to say anything but she knew leaving them was going to be hard for her and that being with her mom would help. Ian promised he'd do anything she wanted and he was looking into finding a therapist there to help her if she needed it.

The house was filled with pink and blue balloons as well as half of their family and friends. Liam, Siobhan and the girls had put off flying back a day just to be there when the babies came home. DL laughed with Jake as they tried to decide who was more proud, Liam and Bill as the new grandpa's, or Coilin who couldn't stop holding little Patrick. Coilin had broken down at the hospital the night they were born when they told him that they had decided to name the little boy Patrick Pierce Finnigan-Wilkinson after his brother and partner. 

Andy and Linny along with Theo and Holly, who had moved in with him and Keith's brothers a few weeks earlier, had brought them a cases of diapers and joked that with three babies they were going to need a construction dumpster for the diapers alone. 

The next two weeks were hectic for everyone. Mike and Ian quickly learned that having three babies was more like having thirty and they were just happy to have so much help. The whole family got the biggest kick out of Mike during that time. He was usually so neatly dressed in designer clothes and one morning a week after they brought the babies home he had come downstairs not at his normal five but at eight in his bathrobe and slippers. When DL nearly spit his drink and started laughing Mike had given him such a dirty look that the whole room burst out laughing. He finally gave in and started laughing with them, admitting that he was tired of getting pee or throw up on his clothes and at least the robe was washable, or burnable he added.

Jan had her two week check-up December 7 only to be told that everything was healing nicely. Besides the fact she still looked pregnant, which was normal they told her, everything looked good and the incision was healing well. The doctor's told her to keep doing as much as she was comfortable with but not to over do it. After only a week Jan was starting to have a hard time producing enough milk for all three babies and they had to switch to a formula their doctor and the nurses recommended. The babies had their first check up the day after hers, it was also the first time that it was just Mike and Ian with the babies without Jan. That was the hardest part for her, post pardon had her crying all the time saying she was a failure because she couldn't produce enough milk to feed the three of them. Mike and Ian hated seeing her taking it so hard and thanked god her mom and aunt were there to help her. Mike even called Kathleen and she came out to see Jan a couple times a week for the first three weeks which seemed to help her a lot. At least a few weeks later she had stopped crying after feeding them. 

They were going to Diana's pediatrician and she said the babies were doing fine, they had put on several ounces each which was a good start. She checked their lungs which were clear and their blood work was normal. She got tickled when Ian, not Mike, suggested they keep bringing them in every two weeks just to make sure. She laughed and gave him the appointment sheet for the first year. Seeing check ups at two and four weeks then two, four, six, nine and twelve months had made him relax a little. Mike had just grinned, it was fun for him to see Ian as the neurotic father for once. When Ian asked, Mike just said that with all the babies that were around he was just calm with them. He did add that if they hadn't been with them that he would have made Ian look neglectful.

DL had taken over Mike's classes from Thanksgiving until Christmas break which actually gave Mike five weeks off to look after the babies. Ian was only going into the office two days a week after his two weeks were up. He told Mike that for the first time it was good to be a boss, that way only Doug could make him come in if he needed him too. Jan's mom and aunt had to fly home the first week of December, they hated to leave but by then Jan was doing so much better that they were comfortable leaving her with the boys knowing that they would do anything to make sure Jan was okay. 

As Christmas got closer Mike was worried about having so many people around the babies. Despite his claim to stay calm he had bought boxes of surgical masks for them to wear and hand sanitizer for people to use if they were going to hold them. Sam, Alyssa and Vickie would just sit back and laugh at the two new fathers saying they were worse then their husbands had been. Vickie was now at fifteen weeks and Sam thirteen weeks pregnant, the only good part was after watching Mike hyperventilate every time Jan had sneezed their husbands seemed like a walk in the park. Ethan as a first time dad at first followed the boys example but Sam in fit of hormones had thrown him out. Two nights of sleeping in the basement had set him straight and he promised to stop watching every little thing she ate or did. The two newest moms to be had started going to Mommy to Be palates classes at Ward's parents clinic where Jan, Alyssa and Izzy had joined them even though they weren't pregnant and the group usually made a day out of the trip. 

Jan’s four week follow up had went fine and she was given a clean bill of health. The incision was completely healed and with Kathleen's help she felt good again. She was even back to her normal joking behavior to Sam and Izzy's relief who had been worried about her for a while. The babies had their four week check up two days after the grandparents arrived on the twentieth the same day as both Ian and Jan's family arrived back for Christmas just in time for the last run of the schools play. Even with a new theme, this time it was a new take on the abominable snowman who made a wish to be human for just one Christmas, the play was as big a hit as the others had been and Mike happily gave the students all the credit.

In the weeks since they had seen them, the babies they had gained nearly half a pound and they were all relieved to see Jan doing so well. She had started losing the baby weight and was using the gym equipment under Denise's carefully watchful eye. Francine had left a week earlier to start with another client but Denise would be there until after New Years to check on Jan and the little ones. Little Patrick was Coilin's pride and joy and he took over watching him whenever they brought the babies downstairs but Savannah and Brooklynn were just as spoiled by all of them. Mike and Ian would just stand there watching him with the little boy. At 68 Coilin was more then grateful to just be there, he had lost so many years with Ian that it was a blessing to be holding his great-grandson and great-granddaughters.

The rest of the family arrived on the 22nd (2017) in time to celebrate Mike and Ian's anniversary. The new dads proudly showed off the babies in the Christmas outfits Jessica and Mark had sent them but Mike kept true to his word. If anyone wanted to hold the babies they had to wear the masks, Jade had laughed saying that they needed to invest in Purel the way Mike and Ian were passing it around. 

Since it was the first Christmas in six years that the girls were with them the family paid them a lot of attention. Asking all sorts of questions about school or how they liked being back. Mike was happy to see them and the cousins getting along so well after being apart for so long, even with the missing years it was like they had just picked up where they had left off. Christmas was a busy day for all of them and the entire family went into shock when Mike came downstairs carrying Tiger. With so many people around she had taken to hiding in either the girls room or under Mike's desk in the library to stay out of the way, plus Thug the Pug adored the fur ball and kept trying to play with her. Bill's brother in law nearly choked on his coffee laughing, for one thing they all knew about Mike's aversion to cats and second, poor Tiger was dressed in a Santa suit Mike had found at the pet store when he had went to pick up the specially ordered food he had read about online. Mike had just sat the poor thing down and patted Luke on the back telling him to breath as the cat jumped in his lap and curled up after swatting the hat off her head. Even Liz had flown home and was there with her and Ward's parents and just like the wedding the house was completely full.

This year most of the presents for Mike and Ian were things for the triplets. Lots of onesies with triplet themes and lots and lots of diapers that made Ian smile. All of the families had welcomed Jade and Amber back with open arms and to Mikes surprise they had asked Ian's mom and grandmother if it was still okay to call them grandma. Siobhan had started crying as she hugged the girls saying nothing would make her happier while Nora had pinched their cheeks saying she had already told her bridge club all about them. They had even started calling Bill and Mary's family aunt's and uncle's as well as uncle Bob and aunt Marley, something that their mother had refused to let them do before.

During the two weeks Jan's mom and aunt were gone they had moved into the new house and they kept bragging to everyone about how wonderful Mike's taste was. They loved the place, it had been built in an H shape, similar to a duplex, with each sister taking a side that included two bedrooms and their own living room space but sharing a huge kitchen and dinning room. Jan’s mom had the spare room already set up for her since she would be going to stay with them the beginning of February. Jan kept telling everyone not to get to excited, she was coming back after all, but she wanted Mike and Ian to have time to bond with their kids and she needed to get use to not being with them twenty-four/seven. 

When she had refused to take the money they tried to give her Mike and Ian had surprised her with what she considered the next best thing. Since they knew she was just as crazy about cars as Bry and Keith were they had found a vintage 1959 Cadillac Convertible in candy apple red that only had a hundred thousand miles on it. She had freaked out so bad that her Mom had looked at Ian saying, "Now that's my daughter. If I wasn't convinced she was okay before, I am now." then hugged him. Mike told her that when she came back he would have another surprise for Jan but wouldn't tell anyone what it was.

They got the boxes from New York the day after Christmas with presents from Mark and Jessica as well as Antonio and MaryAnn. Liz had brought the presents from Jimmy and Candy for everyone along with the news that Jimmy and Candy had taken a page out of Alyssa and Vince's playbook and had went to city hall and gotten married right after Thanksgiving but hadn't told anyone except their families. Mike had then spent an hour yelling at them over the phone for keeping it a secret then laughed when they reminded him that was exactly what he and Ian had done a year before. He and Ian congratulated them and told them that Liz would be bringing their wedding and Christmas presents with her when she went back after New Years. That turned out to be an open ended round trip ticket to the Bahamas that included their hotel. 

Liz told them she loved living in New York and thanks to Jessica and the photographer from the prom trip last year she was the only one in her class that had gotten steady work. She was doing some background modeling and told them that the photographers assistant had even asked her out. His name was Grant Tolle’ and that he was really nice, not like some of the other guys she had met in New York. 

The extended family left on the twenty-seventh along with Jan's family. Two days later Clint, Fiona and their son showed up to meet the newest additions to Mike and Ian's family. They had spent the holiday in California with Tomas's grandparents, who to Clint’s amazement liked him, before coming home for New Years. While Mike had him there he and Ian pulled Clint aside and told him that they wanted to add three more houses to the property and wanted him to design them. 

Clint was stunned, sure he knew they and the girls liked the room he designed but to do a complete house, he didn't know what to say. He was in his last year of college and Fiona had just gotten her physical therapy license and was working full time at the rehab center where they had met. Mike and Ian told Clint they understood he was nervous but that they trusted him to do it. They explained what they were thinking about doing and he had to admit that did give him a few ideas. Clint and Fiona talked about it for days then at the New Years Eve party Ward and Liz's parents, Kevin and Shellie, pulled Fiona aside asking if they were planning to move back because they would be thrilled to hire her at their clinic. 

Before leaving New Years day (2018) to head home Clint showed them some ideas he had drawn up. He told them they were just rough sketches but the last one Mike looked at he fell in love with. It was a four bedroom, four bath, one story house with a two car garage. Ian held up the sketchbook, "Clint this is perfect. It's large enough but not ta big."

Mike agreed, "If this is what you consider a rough sketch I can't wait to see what you do with a full plan."

"Guys, I appreciate it but wouldn't you rather have someone with more experience." Flattered that they liked it, personally that was the one he had liked the best too.

"Who better to build it then the one who designed it." Mike leaned back not knowing how Clint would take this. "Look Clint, I called your professor."

As predicted Clint choked, "Y-yo- you what?" flabbergasted.

"I called your pro..fes..sor." slowly like he was talking to a child, "I told him I wanted to hire you to design and build a house for us."

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe you... What did he say?" Knowing the professor it could be anything.

Ian laughed at him, "Believe it or not he said you're one of the finest students he's ever taught and he sees a great future in architecture for ya. I had ta ask if he was talkin about the right person." he joked. 

"He did?" It was Fiona's turn to be surprised. From what Clint had told her he didn't think the man liked him at all.

"Yeah he did." Mike told them. "He also said if you wanted to do it he would consider it your final project and if he liked it, he'd sign off on your masters degree early."

Ian picked up the baby monitor thinking he heard something but after a minute of silence he added, "Plus Bill is willin ta work with ya again. He loved what ya did for the girls room."

Clint was overwhelmed, "Guys really I would love to, but I can't just leave my family."

"Maybe you wouldn't have to." Fiona was biting her lip since she hadn't told Clint about Shelia's offer.

Clint turned to look at her, "What do you mean?"

Fiona shrugged, "Well last night Ward's parents kinda offered me a position at their clinic. As the assistant director for the therapy program."

"They did?" Mike was shocked, "I thought they were shutting the program down after Robert retired." 

"They told me they didn't want to close it down but they needed another licensed therapist and," laughing, "they said they don't like anyone who's applied so far. They remembered me from your wedding and when I told them I had gotten my license they made me the offer." looking at Clint and taking his hand. "I know how much you miss your family and friends, and I know we planed to wait until after your graduation to move back..."

"Wait!" Mike held his hand out to stop her, "You were planning to move back? You didn't tell me that."

"It was in the far off future. We have a five year plan but..." Clint offered.

Fiona smiled, "This could mean so much for your career honey, and I know Tommy would love to live closer to your parents." Even her dad was talking about retiring early and since his current girlfriend had a condo in Jacksonville, where her son was stationed, they were thinking of moving there full time.

Clint took her hand, "What about your work?" He really would love to do this but he wanted to make sure it was what Fiona wanted too.

"I'll call Dr Simmon's and tell them yes but that I won't be able to start for at least a month. This could be good for both of us Clint. I'm willing if you are." he leaned over and kissed her. "I take it you like the Idea."

"I love you so much." Clint kissed her again until he heard Ian cough and laughed, "Shut up. All right you win, you always win."

Grinning Ian toasted them, "Well that's up for debate, but I'm glad ta hear it."

Taking a chance Mike added, "And you guys can live here until you figure out what you want to do." already getting idea's

Ian liked that, "We have Haley's apartment that's free or ya can use one of the cabins." he knew how much Fiona had liked the rustic style to them and knew he was right when her eyes lit up. The camp outs had become so popular they were even considering adding two more cabins anyway.

Clint started laughing at the excited look on their faces, "Whoa, whoa, hold your horses. I still have things to finish up in Virginia and Fiona will have to give notice at the center."

Fiona couldn't tell who was more excited, herself or Clint. "I would like to leave on good terms with everyone. They've been soon good to me, working around my schedule and everything."

"And I need to talk to my advisors and Professor Sullivan to find out how this is going to work." Clint reminded them, "And I do have a job you know, I can't just call and say hey I quit. Plus you need to make sure Bill or whatever crew you hire is willing to work with a greenhorn."

Mike turned to Ian slapping his shoulder, "I can call Glenn," turning back to Clint, "he's the architect that built the guest house and the stable for us. He let it slip at the company Christmas party that he was looking for some more help. He may be willing to take you on as an intern."

He couldn't help it and started laughing, "You do realize I'm a married man, with a son?" Clint said grinning at them.

Poor Ian just looked confused, "What does that have ta do with anythin?"

"I'm not one of your kids." Clint laughed. "You don't have to worry about me. I've been taking care of myself for several years now," looking at Fiona, "and I think I've been pretty damn lucky so far."

"Yes you have." smiling at them Mike shrugged, "But I've learned when it comes business having a rich, respectable backer never hurt anyone." making everyone laugh.

Clint promised to call as soon as he knew what was going on while Fiona just winked telling them to keep a cabin open for them. She loved the places and Tommy loved playing in the back yard with Diana, Danny and little Jimmy. She said that she wouldn't mind living there while Clint worked on the houses.

Mike and Ian went back to work after New Years and DL was glad to get back to Mrs Rodriquez’s class. The four weeks he had subbed for Mike had finished his required class hours and all he had left was to finish his thesis and take his final tests to get his teaching certificate. Principal Prentis had already asked him to continue at the school next year, she wanted to know if he would be interested in teaching the beginners Spanish class and let Clara continue with the advanced classes since they had so many students wanting to take Spanish now. Clara had grinned saying that this year alone they had almost doubled the amount of students wanting to take Spanish and she gave DL all the credit for that. The students loved him and grinning she added that it didn't hurt that every girl in the school, and a few of the boys, had a crush on him. Zoe told him that he had even been voted hottest teacher in this years yearbook making him blush.

Mike and Ian with everyone's help had hired a nanny for the triplets. Surprisingly it was a male nanny that Denise had recommended. Zander had went through nursing school with her and had recently moved back to town after he and his wife of two years had divorced. He had applied at the agency she and Francine worked for and just happened to be there one afternoon when she had went to check in. After talking to him and having him over for dinner to see how he handled meeting their extended family, they had offered him the job. He watched the babies during the day from six in the morning until five at night Monday to Friday and Mike and Ian took care of them the rest of the time with a lot of help from everyone. 

Jade and Amber loved helping to take care of the little ones and Mike had been surprised at how good they were at it. Jan was starting to distance herself from the babies and had moved into Haley's old apartment until she left for Texas in a few weeks. Since Zander had just moved back to town getting a place to live, in Jan's old rooms, was fantastic since he was still staying at the extended stay hotel in Spartanburg. Mike told Jan when she came back she could figure out where she wanted to live, if she wanted something closer to the office, which she planned to return to after she came back she told them, he would buy her whatever she wanted. If she wanted to stay with them that was fine too, they would be more then happy to have her. She didn't know that one of the houses they were having built was going to be hers if she wanted it anyway.

The first of February the babies were ten weeks old and doing just fine. Patrick was out doing his sisters by cooing and grabbing their fingers but Savannah had been the first to smile. Everyday they were able to tell little differences between the girls, Savannah's eyes were a shade darker then Brooklynn's and Brook had a small birthmark under her left ear, other then that the two little girls were identical. Surprisingly Jan had been right when she said they had Mike's nose, after the DNA tests had come back it turned out that he was the bio dad of the girls and Ian was Patrick's dad. It really didn't matter to them but at least they knew what to write on doctors paperwork now. 

Jan left for Texas the first week of February the day after Denise's last day. Sam and Vickie had held on to her crying until Jan reminded them that she was coming back. Everyone understood she needed to get away for a while but were sad to actually see her leave, she had wormed her way into all of their hearts. The first few days were tough for Jade and Amber, they had bonded with Jan and still called her everyday after school to see how she was doing. She told them she loved her mom's house, it was right on the beach and was only a few miles from where their old apartment had been. Her mom and aunt had taken her shopping the day after she got there to get a whole new wardrobe for the warmer weather, it was in the seventies in Texas where it had only been in the fifties when she had left South Carolina. She loved getting up in the mornings and going for a run on the beach watching the sun come up. It was taking awhile but she was almost down to her pre-baby weight and the exercises that Denise had given her were really toning her belly up. Jan told the girls not to worry about her she was doing fine, Ian and Kathleen had found a wonderful therapist not far from her moms that she was going to once a week to talk to and everything was going great.

The day before Valentine's Day Clint and his family moved into one of the cabins and he started at Matthews, Lipton and Garza Architectural Firm as an Intern to Glenn Matthews. Mike had called Glenn and after seeing Clint's portfolio, which Mike had downloaded when he wasn't looking, he had been happy to have Clint join his team. With Glenn as his supervisor Clint met with the teams that would be doing the build, he had even made it half way to the door before Sam had pulled off the 'kick me' sign Mike had put on his back the first day of work. Bill had taken one look at Clint in a suit and had burst out laughing before pulling him in for a big hug to congratulate him on the work he was doing. Bill had loved the designs he had done for the house and was just as proud of Clint as everyone else and was looking forward to working with him again. When they drove out to the construction site Mike had met them with another surprise for Clint, they had changed their minds, instead of three houses they wanted five. Ian figured they could use them as rentals if they wanted too or more importantly after working with Wounded Warrior Project Keith and Chance had convinced them that some of the service men could use someplace for their families to stay while getting therapy. They also intended to give one of the houses to Clint and his family, they just didn't tell him that yet.

When Ward's parents joined them for Saturday night dinner they told everyone that thanks to their connection to White Knight Stables they had been given a grant to be part of the therapy program for Wounded Warrior Project. That was one of the reasons they had been so happy that Fiona had accepted their offer. Fiona was stunned when they had told her she would be in charge of running their side of the program at the stables. Since she loved horses anyway she quickly started making plans with Izzy. She was excited to get to work with the people at the clinic and at the stable. Jake had laughed at the look of shock on Clint's face telling him to get used to it, he had just moved into the twilight zone. Bry had smiled and added, "Home of the impossible connections." making everyone laugh. 

After dinner Clint and DL got the chance to talk off by themselves for the first time since Clint had gotten close to Mike again. "I'm really glad you came back Clint. Cherry Hill has been too quiet without you." holding up his beer bottle to him.

Clint took a sip of wine as they sat in the gazebo blessing whoever had added the heated floors, it was still cold in February and they certainly came in handy. "I don't know, from what I heard you more then made up for it in my absence. You did take captain of the football team after me remember."

"True!" grinning DL laughed. "But my big mouth didn't start a yearly Christmas show now did it."

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Clint watched him shaking his head, "Oh well, at least it turned out to be a good thing in the long run. I still can't believe how much money the shows have raised since then."

"I know." DL said standing up to watch the twinkling lights on the koi pond. "This year Redlands alone raised almost seven thousand dollars for the school." They were still doing Mike's play but Zoe and Clara were working with him on writing one of their own for next year since they didn't want people to get tired of the same one every year.

Clint shook his head laughing again, "Look at us. Five years ago did you ever think we'd be sitting here like this."

"Hell no!" setting his bottle down. "I figured you'd be quarterback for some pro team. Mike would be living in New York running the real estate business or playing a concert on Broadway." DL admitted.

Clint nodded leaning forward, "I figured you'd be working with your dad or you'd follow Shawn and join the service. Now I'm married with a son and you're..."

"Gay?" DL looked at Clint bringing up what he really wanted to talk to him about. "We haven't really talked about that yet have we." giving a little laugh.

"You're right," Clint said finishing his glass and set it down, "I have to admit when you told us at Amy's wedding you were with Bry I was in total shock. Out of everything that was the last thing I had expected."

Laughing DL sat back down across from him. "Trust me that was last thing I expected too and if you had checked your Facebook once in a while you would have known. I mean Stacy and Sharon, I thought I loved them but when I met Bry I realized that I wanted to love them, just not for the right reasons. I was fifteen, hell I all I thought about was sex but I still respected them enough to date them for as long as I did. By the way Sharon said to tell you hi and congrats on hooking a smokin' wife." Clint glared, "Her words not mine. Can you believe she still calls me on birthdays and holidays?"

"Since she still sends me Christmas cards yes I can." Clint laughed. Sharon and her boyfriend had just gotten engaged on New Years and she had posted and texted everyone. Clint leaned back to study DL seriously for a second. "It must have been hard for you. " looking at DL.

"Are you kidding? I totally freaked out." laughing with Clint, "I didn't understand how all of a sudden..." blowing out a breath, "But once I admitted I had feelings for him it got easier. Maybe deep down I already knew, I mean I always appreciated a good looking person, girl or guy, I always looked."

Clint thought back, "Now that you mentioned it you did whistle at a few more people then I did." seeing a worried look an DL was new to him. "DL you know I don't care don't you? You're my friend and I can see how happy you are with him. That's all that I care about dude. Besides you haven't changed a bit. You're still the easy going, fun loving jerk you always were."

"Thanks, I think." DL was relieved to hear that. "Although I have to say that I may have started sleeping with a guy but out of the two of us, you've changed the most. You're a good husband and great father. Talk about a surprise," laughing, "but it suits you."

"I guess we both grew up and got lucky in love." Clint joked.

"Man, you have NO idea," DL grinned, "Bry is more flexible then a slinky."

"Oh God!" Clint groaned rolling his eyes, "I do not need to hear that. I've managed to keep Mike from telling me the details of his and Ian's sex life I don't need you to add to it."

"You're living with four gay couples so get used to it." laughing as he pulled Clint up for a hug. "I've missed having you around."

Clint slapped DL's back, "I've missed you guys too. Coming back now is like some fairy tale come true. My family is happy, Fiona and Tommy are happy. I'm freaking thrilled."

"Freaking?" DL teased him.

Punching DL's arm Clint joked, "Oh shut up! I have a four year old now. I had to learn to watch what I say."

The two of them walked back to the house only to see Fiona and Bry sitting at the piano together while Bry was showing Tommy how to play chopsticks. DL looked at Clint and shrugged smiling before they joined their families laughing as Tommy started banging the keys before Fiona could stop him. Clint had picked him up saying, "That's my boy."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

By the end of February (2018) the lots were cleared, water and plumbing laid and all five foundations poured. Glenn was impressed with the way Clint was able to work with all the contractors Mike had hired, and kept thanking Mike for sending him his way every time he saw him. All five houses were going up at the same time, Bill's crew were building two houses and the other three were each being done by a different sub contractor. It helped that he had worked for Bill during the summers when he was in high school and new a lot of the workers. Clint said with any luck they should be finished by the time Jan got back the first week of April.

Everybody stayed busy between work and the house. Amber had joined a girl scout troop with some of her friends and Sam had even taken Jessie, now eight years old, to start in brownies. Jade, who would be turning sixteen in March, spent most of her time being a typical teenager, hanging out at the mall with her friends and working in the stables after school for gas money. To Ian's delight she didn't automatically get a car with her drivers license, although Mike did give her a set of key to his first car. She had gotten a speeding ticket within a week of getting her license though and Mike had taken back the keys for a month. He said if she could go a year without another ticket then he promised her a trip to the dealership.

Ian had had to stop Mike from asking Louie to run a background check on the first boy that asked her out. Sam, Vickie and Alyssa had felt so sorry for Lyle when came to pick her up for their first date just after New Years. Everyone of the boys from Mike and Ian to Keith and Chance had stood there with their arms crossed just staring at the poor kid. He had turned two shades paler sputtering yes sirs and no sirs until Jade had taken his arm reminding him that the movie started at four and they didn't want to be late. Then she did a perfect imitation of Mike glaring at all of the boys as they left. Luckily Lyle wasn't one of Mike's students so he didn't have to worry about seeing him in class.

Keith, Chance and Ethan were waiting for the first of two foals to be born. They already had people from other groups calling asking if they were selling the colts. They had won two county awards last year and one state award for their charity work and people loved the calm natures of their horses. Ward's Christmas program at the church had done so well that Father Tim had asked him to start working on an Easter pageant and he and Ty, who was now a co-director with Ward since he had joined the church with his mom, were busy getting that put together. Bry was getting ready for the first recital for his students, they were progressing so well that he wanted a chance to show their parents what they could do.

Jake was the one they were worried about, he was starting to get nervous about graduating in three months. He had surprised everyone this year not only by working with the choir at the school and helping Louie on two of his cases but also by holding a four point nine GPA in AP classes all year long, including the three college classes he was taking online they hadn't even known about. Mike and Ian had been so stunned at how easy it was for him they had convinced him to go to a learning center after the New Year to have his IQ tested. They found out he tested at a one-thirty-four which the specialist told them was considered one step away from a genius. Jake hadn't believed them and asked to take it again, only this time it came back at one-forty. Mike had always known that Jake was smart but even he was surprised by the results. 

Jake had wanted Mike to be tested but he wouldn't do it, saying his smarts came from his freaky brain's good memory. Mike and Ian talked about it that night, thinking that explained a lot about Jake and the way he had been able to protect himself before they had met him. Even Diana was surprising them by how fast she was learning things. At three she was already speaking in both English and Spanish, thanks to DL and Jake, and thanks to Mike she could peck out twinkle, twinkle little star on a guitar and the piano. But then again Danny had taken to Ian and he was teaching him how to play the bagpipes, something Lee kept thanking Ian for with a sarcastic grin every time they practiced.

Everything was going well for Sam and Vickie too, they were doing great with their pregnancies, Vickie was twenty-three weeks and Sam was at twenty. They had gotten word from Haley that she had received top marks in her classes and had been promoted at the restaurant when the assistant chef quit in the middle of his shift and she had stepped in and finished the evening out with no trouble at all. Liz had gotten another job thanks to Mark and was the toast of the school when she told them she was playing along side Candy in a remake of The Best Little Whore House in Texas. Jimmy had even been promoted to assistant stage director and the three of them were receiving great reviews. The whole family had flown in and Ward claimed he was traumatized after seeing his sister on stage in a negligee singing on opening night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Clint officially impressed Glenn with his skill and work ethics when all five houses were finished by the end of March (2018), almost two weeks ahead of schedule. Clint had given Bill a lot of the credit and said he was just following his example. Mike had flown Clint's professor down several times during the build and as promised the last day of work Clint was handed his masters degree and the keys to his new office in Glenn's branch of the company. Mike and Ian threw a welcome home party for him and Fiona where he surprised them by giving them the keys to one of the houses. Clint had just shook his head while Fiona had jumped on both Mike and Ian kissing them and thanking them for everything they had done for them. Since they had put their things in storage when they had moved into the cabin Ian had thanked them, saying at least Mike didn't have to furnish that one.

Fiona loved her new job and had even created a new program with the VA Hospitals in South Carolina, North Carolina, Georgia and Tennessee for a week long all expenses paid trip for one family from each state to come to the stables each month. Where not only the veteran but their whole family could use one of the new houses, the playground, the stables, and the clinic. Mike had even bought another van that was handicapped accessible for the stables to use for the families. Their first group was set to arrive the middle of April. 

To everyone’s relief Jan returned April second, after calling them the day before to tell them she had decided to stay in Texas with her mom upsetting everyone until she yelled, "April fools! Gotcha!" then quickly hanging up. As soon as she walked through the front door Sam had launched herself at her friend, at six months pregnant she wasn't surprised that Jan reached her first. "Oh my god Sam look at you! You look fantastic." 

"Look at me? Jan you... you look fabulous." Sam said pulling back to look at her. Jan had lost all of the baby weight and even a little more. Her blonde hair was a shade lighter from being out in the sun and she had a beautiful tan from laying out on the beach.

Mike came up behind her picking her up and scaring the hell out of her. "Sam's right you look wonderful. I'm so glad you came home, we've all missed you." setting her down only to get slapped on the arm.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" then hugging him and Ian who had followed Mike. She couldn't believe how much she had missed everyone, as much as she loved her mom and aunt she had realized that this was her home. 

After that she was bombarded by everyone coming in for hugs to welcome her home. Amber had even made a cake for her, with Sam's help Jade assured her. Once everyone settled down Ian and Mike asked if she wanted to go up and see the babies. At four and half months they had doubled their weight and were finally sleeping through the night. "How are ya doin lass?" Ian asked Jan when they were standing around the crib looking down at the sleeping babies.

Jan smiled at him, "I'm fine Ian, trust me everything is great. I'm so proud of myself for having them and I can't wait to be their favorite aunt but if it's okay with you two let's save the whole birth-mom thing until they're a lot older." then bumping his shoulder, "That doesn't mean I won't be around for birthday parties and holidays."

Mike came up behind her, slower this time since his arm still stung a little, "You know we want that to, and when you're ready to tell them we'll all sit down together and explain what a miracle it was that you gave us." Kissing her forehead.

"Whenever ya are ready." Ian added.

"Thank you," hugging them both, then turning to Ian and putting her hands on her hips. "Now is my job still open or did you find someone better than me." 

Ian laughed assuring her that he had been saving a desk just for her. Making sure the little ones were still sleeping they headed back down where she was stunned to see Clint and his wife sitting on the couch, then choked when they told her they lived there now. "What did you do give my room away the minute I left town?" turning to Mike with a laugh.

"Of course not," Ian smiled at her. 

Clint came over to get his hug, "No, Mike just decided to use the back forty to build a few more houses and then let me design them."

"And build them." Vickie, looking very pregnant, looked up from the couch. "Lee and I moved into one last week. Wait until you see them Jan they are so beautiful." With Lee and Vickie expecting, a little girl this time, they had moved into the house closest to Alyssa and Vince leaving the pool house free.

"The same for Clint and I." Fiona added. "They built five huge houses, all of them have four bedrooms and three baths."

"Clint out did himself." DL added.

Jade laughed at the look on Jan's face, "Which means the pool house is empty. You wouldn't know anybody who might want it do you?" 

"Are you kidding me?" Jan had to ask. "The pool house?" her eyes lighting up.

Mike shrugged, "I told you I would have another surprise for you when you got back. So surprise! Of course you will have to go shopping with me to furnish the place since they," pointing to Lee and Vickie with a smile, "took everything from it to the new house."

Janice shook her head when Vickie stuck her tongue out at him, "I leave you alone for two months and you go nuts!" hugging Mike again. 

Ian patted her back, "It's up ta ya Lass, the house is yar's if ya want it or if you want something closer to work..."

Jan wiped her eyes, "Oh hell no! I want to stay here if you're sure you can put up with me."

Amber came forward and cocked her head, "Oh please, these two have been worried for weeks that you wouldn't want stay here. Trust me we all want you here." earning a grin from everyone and with a yelp she took off as Mike chased her around the couch.

Jan turned to Ian, "I think I'll stay." getting a big hug from him, "But you're helping me rein him in at the store."

"Yeah good luck with that." Jade laughed then took off when Ian went after her.

Jan stood back watching the chaos and smiled, "Man is it good to be home." heading into the kitchen to help Sam with whatever it was she was fixing. One thing was for sure, life at the Finnigan-Wilkinson house would never be boring.

THE END!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue next to bring everything to a end but there is a Volume 2 coming soon.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thank you to all of you that have taken time to read this story.


	40. Chapter 39 - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The very last chapter for Volume 1. I hope you all enjoy, it has been a great ride getting to this point so I hope you won't be disappointed.

Epilogue

Spring break came and went and for the first time Mike and Ian had stayed home with the babies and Diana so that the kids could do what they wanted. Jake and Ward went to New York to see Liz and relax. Jake had helped Louie out on another assault case a few weeks earlier and needed to decompress. This time a teenage girl had been found in Spartanburg after being kidnapped from her home in Tennessee and sold. Jake had been the one to stay with her until her parents had been able to get there to see her. After talking to her parents he told Louie that he trusted them to let her go home, he had also given them the information about the stables and told them if they wanted to come back just to call and he would take care of everything. The fact that Melanie had hugged him before she left had made Jake certain he had chosen the right path for his life. 

DL and Bry had headed south to Daytona so Bry could see their friends since they were all graduating as well. They even managed to take a day to go fishing with Pete and Eli. GW and Nadine had moved to Atlanta, into a house Mike picked out when he found out they were moving not long after they had remarried, to be closer to their children who all lived with-in a days drive. However now that they were living closer to Mike they had shown up for a few long weekends a couple times just for fun. 

Dylan would be heading for India to spend the summer with his grandparents before starting at the University of Florida. He was studying business and hotel management since he planned to take over the family business one day. Tina had signed up for the nursing program and would be staying at home while going to school. She also was seeing one of their old friends Logan and said it was pretty serious, Bry found a wedding magazine in her bag and she had just shrugged not confirming anything. Aaron had shocked everyone by joining the Army and had scored high enough on the tests that they had offered him any post he wanted. He had chosen computer communications and would heading to Denver for basic training. 

Senior Prom was quiet since it was only Jake and Bry, although Haley did manage to come back to go with Ty. The two of them, despite the distance, were still going strong. Since Ty had been accepted into the dance program at the University with Haley they had decided to move in together after graduation and she had already gotten him a job at the restaurant with her as a waiter and Father Tim had recommended him for a position at one of the churches there that needed help with their choir.

During the prom Jake had been shocked when he received the life time achievement award, the same one Mike had received five years earlier. He had thanked everyone saying that his first day there he had never imagined that he would be not only be welcomed but accepted. That the kids and teachers were by far the finest people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. That they had taught him that not only were there good people in the world but how to accept himself, earning a round of applause from everyone.

The last day of school (June 14 2018) was interrupted by a frantic phone call from Sam telling everyone that Vickie had passed out at the house and was taken to the emergency room. By the time they had gotten to the hospital Lee was in a panic, according to the doctors Vickie's blood pressure had spiked and they were worried about pre-eclampsia. If they couldn't get her blood pressure down soon they would have to do a C-section to protect her and the baby. An hour later they hadn't seen enough improvement and Lee had broken down in Mike's arms. Jake and Ian, who arrived shortly after Vickie was taken into surgery, kept assuring him that everything would be fine. Vickie was healthy and the baby was only two weeks early so neither one should be in any danger. Later on Lee would tell anyone who would listen that the three of them had kept him from having a nervous breakdown until the doctor had come out to get him saying both mother and daughter, seven pounds eight ounces, were doing just fine and took him back to see them.

"Thank God." Mike said turning to Ian after Lee left and giving a loud sigh of relief. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mike's waist saying a silent prayer that Jan and the triplets hadn't had any problems. "They're fine, so don't panic."

Jake sat back and rubbed his face, "I'm just glad we were able get here in time. Lee looked like he really needed somebody here for him." Alyssa had called the limo service they used to go get Haley, not wanting her to drive when she was worried so she would be there in a couple hours. Also Vickie’s parents were driving in. Since they had moved to South Carolina she had been able to rebuild their relationship. Being able to see them more often had been a blessing to her whole family. 

"I know. When Jan told me what happened I didn't even think, I just ran out. She's probably still standin in the office wonderin what happened." Ian laughed, knowing Vickie and the babe were going to be fine was like a weight off his shoulder.

Mike laughed now too, "No she isn't, she called me right after you left to find out what was going on. But I should call her and let her know everyone's okay. She said she would keep everyone away until she heard from us."

Jake got up, "I'll call her, then I'm gonna go hit the café for a soda or something. You guys want anything?" 

Mike smiled, "No thanks but tell them not to all rush over at the same time, let's take it in shifts." thinking that maybe he should go get the girls.

"Sure, I'll have Ward bring Jade and Amber down first. I know they wanted to be there for Vickie and Sam." the girls had even went to a couple Lamaze classes with them just in case something happened at the house. Mike had been thrilled when Jade had come home claiming she was never having sex after watching a birth film in the class.

By the time Ward arrived with the girls Lee had came out with a huge grin on his face. Vickie had been moved to a room and was doing fine, she was awake and they already had her up and walking. Her blood pressure was back to normal but they were going to keep her for a couple days just to monitor her. The little girl was in her cradle in the room with her when they went back to see them. "For someone who scared the hell out of a lot of people you look pretty great." Jake joked before gently giving the newest mommy a hug. 

"Oh lord don't make me laugh." Vickie sat up looking at the group coming in the door. "I have a much greater respect for Jan now. C-sections suck."

"We're just thankful yar alright Lass." Ian told giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lee came over holding the baby, "Everybody I'd like you to meet Madilynn Marie Masters." 

Amber smiled at the baby, "She's a lot bigger then Savannah and Brook were."

Mike patted her back, "She's also full term and there was only one of her."

"Thank God for that," both Vickie and Lee said at the same time. The room filled with laughter as the stress and worry faded away and the joy of a new life settled in just as the door opened for a frantic Haley and Vickie’s parents. As Lee and Vickie assured the new aunt that they were alright Mike and his group slipped out letting them celebrate on their own.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(June 16 2018) 

Jake and Bry's graduation party was the talk of the town for days. Between the band and the fireworks people thought the Fourth of July had come early. Two days after graduating Jake officially had his own desk in Louie's office at the Spartanburg office of the State police, though he technically only worked one day a week, unless Louie asked for his help on a case. With his grades he had already enrolled at the University in Spartanburg to get his degree in sociology and physiology as well as a freshman course in Child Advocacy and Policy. Louie had been surprised at how determined Jake was, even the rest of his unit already considered him part of the team. They had been just as impressed with Jake's ability to connect with victims as he was on the few cases he had been involved with since Daniel Ramos's assault and were glad to have him.

With Mike and Ian's help after New Year's Bry had bought an old radio station he had found for sale in downtown Cherry Hill that he thought would make a great music studio. There were four sound proof booths that were perfect for practices but it also had a recording studio where his students could make CD's for their families on the second floor. He had also hired the grandmother of one of his students who, to her grandson's surprise, had been the member of an all girl band in college. The lady, Lorretta Gleason, had put her daughter through college by giving both piano and drum lessons on the weekends after working as a nurse for a doctor in Charlotte. After Bry had heard her play he asked if she would be interested in teaching again. Lori at first thought he was joking but when she realized he was serious had accepted with a laugh. She said that sitting at home for the last year after retiring early from nursing was getting old. By the time the Cherry Hill Music Studio opened Bry had three instructors and was offering piano, guitar, and drums as well as saxophone and clarinet lessons. By the time he graduated they had nearly forty students and the business was doing surprisingly well. 

Three weeks later after watching the fireworks on the fourth of July, Sam kicked Ethan awake telling him it was his turn to panic. After Vickie's close call, Ethan had already loaded their car with everything they needed so it only took twenty minutes to get to the hospital. This time Mike and Ian kept everyone but Jan at the house since all of Sam's family were heading to the hospital. Even Ethan's mom and step-father would be arriving later that week, so they had more then enough help when their son Sean Mercer Wayne, keeping with the family naming tradition, came home later the next day. Jake had laughed saying the kid was going to be spoiled having fireworks every years for his birthday.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(July 5 2018) 

Inside the house Vickie was sitting on the couch with three week old Maddy fast asleep on her chest while Lee chased her three year old brother Danny and Sam and Ethan's eight year old daughter Jessie around the living room trying to get them to settle down. Mike and Ian's eight month old triplets were in their bouncers while Sam's parents, sister and Uncle Ken were setting out trays of food waiting for the newest member of the Wayne family to come home. Vickie was feeling so much better, Jan had been right, the first week after the C-section had been a bitch but after that she had felt fine. Sitting up she saw Lee fall to the floor as Danny and Jessie jumped on him.

Mike looked over at Vickie, "Who do think is having more fun? The kids or Lee?"

"I think they all are." leaning forward to put Maddy in her carrier. "Wait a few more years and we'll see how your designer suits measure up to your brood." Vickie laughed.

Jan came around the corner carrying a bag from Luigi's to hear one of her best friends commenting on the triplets she had happily carried for Mike and Ian, "I don't know Vickie, they have Mike's genes after all. With our luck they'll be wanting Armani pull up as soon as they can talk." laughing.

Ian quickly covered Patrick's ears, "Will ya hush. Don't give them any ideas." grinning when his husband hit him on the back with a pillow.

"Stop it! You love the idea and you know it." Jan added giving Ian a kiss on the cheek. "Did you guys know there's a car parked across the street with a guy sitting in it? He was there when I left and he's still there now."

Lee looked up from being tickled by his three year old son. "You didn't recognize him Jan. You sure it wasn't one of the volunteers?"

Jan handed the food to Sam's mother Melisa who was setting up the kitchen, "I know I haven't met everyone and I didn't get that good a look at him." sitting down she let Brooklynn grab her finger which she used to pull herself up. All three of the babies were able to sit up on their own and Patrick and Savannah were crawling all over the place. Brooklynn was the more cautious one, she could crawl as well as her siblings but she tended to stay in one place until the other two investigated first. "Now that you mention it, he did look a little familiar. I don't know it was just kinda weird the way he was watching the house."

Mike smiled, since she had moved back the first of April Jan had settled in and was completely comfortable with the babies now and loved being the favorite aunt. She was also studying to get her real estate license and was working closely with Ian and Doug learning the business. Ian liked to joke about Jan and their friend John fighting over who would move into the vice president office when Doug retired and he took over.

The front door opened and Jessie went racing to see her new little brother. As soon as Ethan sat the carrier down she backed up holding her nose. "Um, I think Sean needs a new diaper Dad." 

Sam had sat down laughing as her mother came over saying she'd get this one and disappeared with the baby to the pool house. To Sam and Ethan's surprise Jan had insisted they take the larger place saying they needed the room more than she did and she had moved into their old apartment. Sam's sister, Ayita, came over with a tray of goodies as the families sat back to welcome their newest member. 

It wasn't until DL and Bry came back from the music studio an hour later asking about the car across the street that Mike decided he needed to do something. Picking up the cane by the door he walked to the front gate only to see a man sound asleep in the front seat when he got there. Knocking on the window the guy sat up with snap looking around. When he met Mike's eyes Mike had to take a step back in shock. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle ya." the blue eyed, older version of Jake said as he rolled down his window.

Mike swallowed for a second just staring at the man, "You're fine, I just... Several people mentioned seeing your car out here. I thought I should find out if everything was okay." surprised by the man's thick Cajun drawl.

Remy looked at the man and recognized him from the high school yearbook he had looked at. Remy knew he was being cautious, but then he had basically been stalking their house all day long. Now that he was faced with someone from the family every bit of courage he had fled like a white rabbit. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I didn't mean to worra anybody. I'll just be goin naw."

Mike stepped closer and put his hand on the cars roof. The hair on the back of his neck was tingling in a way it hadn't in a very long time. "Wait," the man turned to look at him and Mike noticed the way his knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. "Who are you?"

Licking his lips Remy lowered his head for a second then taking a deep breath he looked at the man who might be his sons brother. "Sir, my name Remy Jackson... an I'm lookin' for my son."

_____________________________________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED IN VOLUME 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked please let me know. I would like to personally thank Zetex_R and Ramsay for their continued comments, support, and encouragement. Your words have brought me so much joy and I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Also if you haven't guessed it already I am a total John Wayne fan. I grew up watching ever film he ever made. My personal favorites are Hatari! and Donavan's Reef although that often changes to McLintock and the Quiet Man depending on the time of year.


	41. Information

If anyone would like to check out the inspiration behind the characters please go to my Tumblr page at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catqueen220. Thanks and feel free to send me any comments here. i love reading it all.


End file.
